


Вкус алых вин

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Веселые приключения двух маньяков [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Detective, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Husbands, OC, Original Character(s), Punishment, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 98
Words: 377,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Это история об эйфории, которую испытываешь, владея всего одним человеком. Делай это правильно, и ты будешь владеть всем миром.… и пусть никто не уйдет ненадкушенным.





	1. Приговор

**Author's Note:**

> Да здравствует садизм к властьимущим!  
> Продолжение «Второго»: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527971  
> Темный Уилл, ненавидящий его темный Ханни, каннибализм, насилие и садомазохизм. И даже муками совести они наслаждаются.

 Автор картинки: https://www.deviantart.com/jungshan

***

— Итак… Король умер, да здравствует король! Зубная Фея на первой полосе, тогда как вы…. — физиономию Фредерика Чилтона исказила издевательская усмешка, он встряхнул газету и начал нарочито медленно перелистывать страницы. Стоял он, впрочем, на почтительном расстоянии. — Тогда как вы далеко в… — он вдруг стал серьезным. — Хитрый план не прокатил, доктор Лектер. Вы признаны полностью вменяемым. Приговор будет исполнен через неделю, 16 октября в 11:30. Могу ли я сказать, что жду этого часа с нетерпением?..  
На лице Ганнибала Лектера не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он боролся и он проиграл — Чилтон слишком боялся его, чтобы оставлять в живых. Через неделю все закончится…  
Самым веселым был первый день в тюрьме. Общей тюрьме. Первые полчаса. Ганнибал убил трех человек за завтраком, одному почти срезал крышку черепа углом железного стола. Жаль, не успел полакомиться мозгами.  
После этого его лишили социальных контактов с другими заключенными. После того как два соседа покончили жизнь самоубийством, камеры рядом тоже опустели. Стало грустно; Ганнибал даже в какой-то мере раскаялся, что выместил злость на тех кусках мяса. Если бы его не посадили в одиночку, ему бы сейчас было кого убить. Может быть даже развлечься беседой.  
Беседами развлекаться приходилось с журналистами и психиатрами. Череда шокированных полузнакомых лиц. Физиономия Джека — Ганнибал сохранил ее про запас, чтобы иногда смеяться. Из всех, кто его навещал, разглядывал, вызывал на разговор по душам или гневно обвинял, Ганнибал сложил бы нечто вроде двух мёртвых глаз. Они смотрели на него, не видя. Единственный, кто его видел, — у-видел — не пришел ни разу.  
Даже поглумиться.  
Тот, кому он проиграл. Ганнибал лежал на койке, глядя в стену. Может, оно и к лучшему. Он тысячу раз представлял, как убивает Уилла Грэма десятками способов. Это стало навязчивой идеей — впрочем, удивительнее было бы, если бы не стало.  
Есть нечто успокаивающее в том, что через неделю закончится абсолютно все. Совсем не так, как должно… но никто не выбирает собственные финалы.  
  
— К тебе посетитель, Каннибал.  
Ранее он был готов примириться со своей участью, но теперь словно вся кровь стала адреналином: перед ним стоял Уилл Грэм.  
— Ты похож на загнанного зверя.  
Ганнибал молчал — он не был уверен, что справится с голосом. Не в это мгновение. Пусть он подойдет ближе. Ганнибал схватит его руку, сломает об прутья и свернет его шею раньше, чем тупые охранники прибегут на помощь.  
Нужно что-то сказать — иначе его последний шанс умереть спокойно уйдет живым. Это была мечта — яркая и обжигающая — утащить с собой в могилу Уилла Грэма. Человека, который его убил. Убьет. 16 октября в 11:30. Ганнибал поднялся и подошел к решетке. Никаких агрессивных жестов — он заложил руки за спину.  
Пусть думает, что он сдался. Пусть думает, что он смирился. Пусть подойдет поближе…  
— Ты соскучился по мне, Уилл.  
Он улыбается странной нервной улыбкой. Ближе. Он делает пару неуверенных шагов. Ближе!..  
— Я пришел попрощаться.  
Ганнибал старается дышать как можно ровнее — за их встречей наблюдают, и своим дыханием он может вызвать ненужные подозрения.  
— В качестве последнего дара ты мог хотя бы сменить свой ужасный парфюм.  
Уилл подошел еще ближе — прямо как Ганнибал и желал. Ещё два шага, и он будет в его досягаемости.  
— Решил, что тебе будет приятно вспомнить былые времена.  
Ганнибал сжал руки за спиной. Издеваться пришел! Он смотрел на Уилла и понимал, что никого, никогда в жизни так сильно не ненавидел.  
— А я думаю, ты соскучился по моей стряпне, — спокойно произнес доктор Лектер. — Кто теперь готовит для тебя овец, Уилл? Я слышал, Зубная Фея пережаривает свои блюда.  
Забавный эпизод случился два дня назад: доктор Фредерик Чилтон был похищен, а затем подожжён новым любимчиком желтой прессы. Перед этим они с Уиллом дали какое-то интервью о Фее для сайта Фредди Лаундс — к сожалению, заключенным полагались только официальные газеты, без доступа к интернету. Ганнибалу виделась в этом подстава, хотя он не знал, чем так его коллега разозлил профайлера.  
Грэм сделал еще один шаг. Ближе, ну, еще немного… Что же тебе сказать прежде чем свернуть твою проклятую голову?!..  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Ганнибал, — спокойно произнёс Уилл, занося ногу для следующего шага вперед. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать.  
Ганнибал изготовился к прыжку.  
— И это очень глу…  
Ганнибал, последние полгода вевший себя как агнец и даже не плевавшийся в недопсихиатров язвительными сентенциями, прыгнул, вдавясь в прутья клетки, схватил руку Уилла Грэма, и, притянув профайлера к себе, резко дернул конечность назад. Хруст его костей и его хриплый вопль были самыми блаженными звуками за последний год. Заорали сирены. Рыча, профайлер протянул руку — вторую руку в его клетку — и Ганнибал увидел приближающийся к яремной вене скальпель. От изумления он поднял глаза на Уилла, прекрасно осознавая, что не успеет блокировать этот удар.  
Он решил убить его сам?! Угробить свою репутацию, только чтобы убить его собственноручно?!..  
Лезвие чиркнуло по коже, Уилл вывернул сломанную руку из разжавшихся от удивления пальцев и отскочил от камеры. Его подхватили подоспевшие охранники. Ганнибал глумливо поднял руки.  
— Не смог удержаться.  
Уилл морщился и шипел от боли. Он плюнул уничижительное: «Неплохая последняя попытка, доктор». Его лицо кривилось от презрения, когда он уходил.  
Ганнибал проводил его холодным взглядом, закусив губы в усмешке.  
Его сердце колотилось так, что он с трудом стоял на ногах. Уилл не собирался протыкать его горло скальпелем. _Он принес ему скальпель._  
Он всунул его в воротник тюремной рубахи. Сейчас оружие холодило кожу живота. Ганнибал лег обратно на койку — точно так же, как лежал всегда. Словно ничего не изменилось. Словно ничего не произошло особенного – ну, сломал он руку человеку, посадившему его.  
Человеку, принесшему ему скальпель в тюрьму.  
Он — Уилл Грэм. Он прекрасно знает, что Ганнибал не будет убивать им себя. Он принес ему скальпель…  
В какую игру он решил сыграть с ним опять?!..  
***

  
«Пешком по трупам: Каннибал вновь на свободе».  
«Сбежавший во время транспортировки к месту казни маньяк забрал с собой жизни десяти человек».  
Три пулевых ранения, три ножевых ранения, две свернутые шеи и два пробитых тупым тяжелым черепа. Капли крови на снегу, несоответствующие ранам мертвецов — кто-то задел Ганнибала. Ногу, судя по яркому следу правой. Уилл Грэм открыл глаза.  
— Он ушел, Джек. Он больше не вернется в Мэрилэнд. Скорей всего, он уже где-нибудь в Европе, отъедается трюфелями.  
— Ты уверен? Потому что даже мне очевидно, что он отправится убить тебя — человека, поймавшего его.  
Уилл Грэм с сожалением взглянул на Джека Кроуфорда.  
— Это было бы слишком просто, Джек. Он оставит меня мариноваться в неизвестности, тревоге и ожидании его мести. Может даже будет присылать открытки ко дню рождения. А сейчас Ганнибал уже далеко. Зализывает раны.  
— Он сломал тебе руку, стоило тебе появиться в его поле зрения! Думаю, стоит усилить твой эскорт.  
— Он мог сломать мне шею! — фыркнул Уилл. — Просто поверь мне в этом случае, Джек. А мой эскорт — напрасная трата средств. Очевидно же, что Зубная Фея не попался на нашу уловку!.. Думаю, Чилтон рассказал ему все! Так что отмени его! Сосредоточим ресурсы на поисках Феи.  
— Ты уверен, Уилл? Чилтон был похищен из-под охраны.  
— Завтра полнолуние, Джек. Фее будет, чем заняться, а я точно не подхожу под описание счастливой американской семьи. Возможно… — Уилл напрягся, потому что думать одновременно о преступлениях Феи и о побеге Ганнибала получалось с трудом. — Возможно он как-то связан с… сфера услуг, соц-опросы, масс-медиа… — он говорил, а перед его глазами окровавленный Ганнибал Лектер душил на снегу водителя, вдавливая большие пальцы в шею. На глазах у умирающего мужчины сверкали осколки зеркал.  
Зеркала-отражения-счастливые семьи…  
Мертвые животные…  
Наблюдение…  
Наблюдение в отражении…  
Ганнибал Лектер облизывает окровавленные губы…  
Уилл выругался про себя и вдруг его осенило.  
— Масс-медиа, Джек. Оцифровка, оформление на двд, монтаж, фотография… Он работает в потребительском масс-медиа. Так он отбирает жертв — по фотографиям или видеозаписям. Из них он узнает о том, кто ему подходит, адреса и детали…  
Джек кивнул.  
— У нас мало времени, но мы проверим. К утру у меня будет список сотрудников, даже если придется поднимать на ноги всех.  
Грэм кивнул. Он не был уверен в верности своей гипотезы, но она была достаточно правдоподобна, чтобы отвлечь Джека от возвращения Уиллу охраны ФБР.  
Увидев взгляд Ганнибала, когда тот бросился на него, ломая руку, Уилл сразу понял, что никуда он не уедет. То есть уедет, но только после того как отомстит. Год тюрем и разбирательств не приглушили его ненависть к нему ни на тон.  
И он имел на нее право. Поэтому никто не должен мешать их встрече.  
Дома Уилла ожидал сюрприз. Ни пули в голову, ни скальпеля в шею, ни хлороформа в лицо. Следы вторжения более чем очевидны. Сюрпризом стало обнаружить вторженца спящим.  
Ганнибал лежал на его постели. Футболка и штаны Уилла были ему малы, и когда его грудь вздымалась, тонкая ткань обтягивала тело — пожалуй, чересчур откровенно. Дышал он неровно, поверхностно. Светлые волосы растрепались, лицо, в порезах и ссадинах, повернуто набок. Губы чуть приоткрыты, на верхней — запекшаяся кровь. Правая нога забинтована, как Уилл и предполагал. Одна рука лежит на животе, на второй устроился Уинстон, положив морду на грудь.  
Ганнибал сделал своими даже его собак.  
Осмотрев дом, Уилл слабо улыбнулся. Чесапикский Потрошитель собирался встретить Уилла в сознании, но пока профайлер добирался, решил вздремнуть. Точнее, его вырубило от усталости и ран. Все-таки, десять человек.  
«Ты тоже убил их, Уилл», — раздался в голове его голос.  
Уилл укрыл его одеялом.  
«Я знаю».  
***

  
— Ты приготовил мне обед.  
— Ужин.  
— Рановато для ужина.  
— Поздновато для обеда.  
Уилл мрачно взглянул на Ганнибала. Джек в кой-то веки был абсолютно прав — ненависти Ганнибала было слишком много, чтобы оставить Уилла мариноваться. Он пришел разделить последнюю трапезу.  
Десерт будет только для кого-то одного.  
Уилл наблюдал, как Ганнибал выкладывает на блюдо… чего там недосчитались судмедэксперты?.. Сердце, легкие, часть мозга, язык… Небольшая частичка каждого из десяти. Изысканное мясное ассорти на тоненьких зубочистках — специальных шпажек в доме не водилось.  
— Ты неподходяще одет для ужина.  
Ганнибал повернулся к нему.  
— Ты тоже.  
Уилл поднялся; Ганнибал замер, не отводя от него глаз. В руке он держал нож для мяса. Уилл прошел мимо него и задернул шторы. Лицо Ганнибала было непроницаемо, но его глаза пристально следили за каждым движением профайлера. Уилл примерно догадывался, о чем он думает — борется с искушением воткнуть в него нож или все-таки закончить готовку. Тяжело быть перфекционистом.  
Уилл положил здоровую руку на его руку с ножом.  
— Джек в кой-то веки решил обо мне позаботиться. Сюда едет мой эскорт. Который я просил мне не предоставлять, если тебе интересно.  
Ганнибал опустил глаза, глядя на его руку на своей руке.  
— Почему?  
— Ты забеспокоишься и не дашь мне закончить второе. — Ладонь соскользнула вниз, едва уловимо погладив кожу. Уилл думал вернуться на место, но Ганнибал преградил ему путь.  
— Почему?!.. Почему ты освободил меня?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Не думаю, что ты по-настоящему был в заключении, — Уилл коснулся его живота, обтянутого своей серой футболкой. Между ней и брюками оставалась узкая полоска обнаженной плоти. Палец профайлера нежно скользнул по мягкой коже. — Никто не запирал тебя внутри твоей головы, подперев все двери подавленными воспоминаниями. — Теплые пальцы Уилла скользнули под ткань, выводя узоры на брюшных мышцах Ганнибала. Тот сжал в руке нож. Совершенно невозможно скрыть участившееся дыханье, когда на животе лежит чья-то ладонь. Прикосновение Уилла жгло, будто его рука была из раскаленного железа. — Никто не окружил тебя стеной неверия. — Уилл взглянул в его лицо, и Ганнибал с трудом подавил желание отвернуться. Пальцы прошлись по нижней кромке грудных мышц, почти коснувшись затвердевших сосков. Ганнибал прикусил внутреннюю сторону губы, чтобы не показывать, какую реакцию вызывают у него эти прикосновения. Он должен убить его, пока не стало слишком поздно!..  
Уилл перевернул ладонь пальцами вниз и сжал живот Ганнибала в районе пупка. Затем его пальцы проникли ниже, под резинку спортивных штанов, надавливая на кожу властно и совершенно невыносимо.  
 — Никто не запихивал в тебя чужие человеческие органы. — Его пальцы остановились в миллиметре от приподнявшегося члена Ганнибала, давя на плоть. Его глаза сверкали. Доктор Лектер смотрел на него расширенными зрачками, словно змея, завороженная факиром; змея, хорошо знающая, что сегодня на ужин у него будет суп из ее головы. Грудь судорожно вздымалась, губы почти приоткрылись в мольбе не останавливаться… но Уилл резко убрал руку. — По крайней мере, надеюсь на это.  
Прошла целая секунда, прежде чем Ганнибал осознал, что он имел в виду.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — прошипел Чесапикский Потрошитель. Его зрачки сузились, обнажив красновато-коричневый, с ярким золотистым кольцом у сердцевины, цвет глаз. Ярость пронзила тело подобно электрическому разряду. Он бросился на Уилла, повалил его на пол и вонзил нож в плечо — с такой силой, что практически пригвоздил профайлера к полу. Он уселся на его бедра и стиснул сломанную руку, вызвав новый взрыв боли. Он врезал Уиллу по лицу, раз, другой, так, что голова закатывалась, а в глазах бились искры. Он впился зубами в его шею, прокусив кожу и мясо, он разодрал пальцами его рубашку, а затем когтями — его грудь, он кусал его глубоко и болезненно, стискивая челюсти изо всех сил и отрывая куски плоти.  
— Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу тебя, — цедил он, избивая профайлера и не понимая, по какому месту еще ударить, чтобы ему было больнее. Он вдавил колено в его пах и сомкнул руки на горле. — Ненавижу!!!  
Ганнибал обессилено повалился на него, прижимаясь к истерзанной груди и обнимая его разбитую голову. Он никак не мог отдышаться. Горячие зародыши слез больно щипали в уголках глаз.  
— Ненавижу…  
Внезапно дыхание пресеклось. Ганнибал отстранился, глядя на профайлера. Время словно прекратило ход на миг, на милостивый миг, когда реакция еще не наступила, хотя сознание, всесильный разум уже понял, что произошло.  
Уилл не двигался. Лицо было залито кровью, из носа, изо рта, из головы… На пол из плеча натекла кривая темная лужа. Багровые брызги раскрасили пол, кровь стекала по мебели и по рукам Ганнибала. Его зрачки расширились, впитывая происходящее. Происходившее. Произошедшее… Дрожащей рукой он потянулся к потемневшей шее Уилла. Пульса не было. Его последняя мечта сбылась — он убил Уилла Грэма.  
— Нет… — пролепетал он, ощупывая израненный труп, словно пытаясь найти где-то пульс. — Уилл… - Нет, пожалуйста, пусть его еще можно спасти, пусть он не будет… Ганнибал в ужасе — первобытном и диком — смотрел на то, что он сделал. На необратимость. На чашку, которая никогда, никогда, никогда не соберется вновь, — сейчас он понимал это настолько отчётливо, что хотелось вскрыть вены ее осколками. Доктор Лектер чувствовал подступающее безумие. Он просто не сможет справиться с этим… С тем, что Уилл Грэм больше никогда, ни при каких, вообще ни при каких обстоятельствах не посмотрит на него, не коснется его, не произнесет его имя…  
— Уилл!..  
«Ганнибал».  
— Нет, пожалуйста, нет…  
— Эй. Ганнибал.  
Доктор Лектер почувствовал тепло, тяжесть, темноту… Голос.  
Он распахнул глаза до боли в веках, дергаясь и не в силах подняться. Перед ним сидел… говорил.. _был живым!_  
Он почувствовал, как дрожат губы. Это все был… Уилл сидел рядом, держа руку на его горле.  
— Ты спишь в моей кровати. Я освободил тебя для того, чтобы ты сбежал, а не остался. И уж тем более не прятался в моем доме. Это называется — укрывательство преступника.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Уилл, — тихо, ликующе произнес Ганнибал Лектер.  
— Я знаю. Ты рыдал от ненависти ко мне, выкрикивая мое имя во сне, — кивнул Уилл, наваливаясь на него и подпирая подбородок здоровой рукой. — А еще ты собираешься меня зарезать. Здесь же, в моем доме. — Грэм вздохнул. — Поэтому я привязал тебя к кровати. Чисто на всякий случай.  
Ганнибал только сейчас ощутил веревки на запястьях — вот почему он не смог вскочить.  
— Уилл…  
— Трахать. Я буду тебя трахать, — произнес Уилл, вновь сжимая пальцами его шею. — До тех пор, пока в твоих глазах не появится покорность. Так что да, очень долго. Лучше бы ты остался в тюрьме, Ганнибал. Лучше бы тебе было сбежать в Европу.  
— А потом ты вернешь меня обратно в тюрьму?  
Уилл удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Ты уже хочешь обратно?  
Ганнибал поджал губы. Облизнул губы. Тело расслабилось и звенело от облегчения; после своего сна он был готов принять любую реальность, где Уилл был жив. А того, чего он сейчас хотел, хватило бы на две порнографических галереи.  
— Однажды я убью тебя, Уилл.  
— Я тоже убью тебя когда-нибудь, Ганнибал. Но не сегодня.  
Уилл легко коснулся его губ, но тело от этого словно бы распалось на мириады огней. Прикосновение его рта сожгло все мысли о возмездии. Уилл задрал его майку, стянул штаны, больно задев резинкой поднявшийся член. Он сжал его теплыми пальцами, и доктор Лектер откинул голову, подавляя стон. Веревки впились в руки. Прикосновения Уилла разрушали — и наполняли тело невыносимой жаждой нового разрушения. Ему хотелось шептать «прекрати», но он слишком боялся, что Уилл выполнит его просьбу. Как же он его ненавидел! И за это — в особенности. За унизительное желание принадлежать ему. Это он должен принадлежать ему. Все должно быть наоборот. Его руки должны держать поводья контроля, а не быть связанными ими.  
Он застонал, не в силах скрыть наслаждения, когда Уилл пальцами вошел в него. Доктор Лектер закрыл глаза и отвернулся; он не мог смотреть на него. «Пока в твоих глазах не появится покорность». Ганнибал будет закрывать их, пока эта проклятая покорность не уйдет из его глаз! Дыханье сорвалось уже на втором толчке, Ганнибал впился ногтями в ладони и зажмурился, закусывая губы. Уилл медленно трахал его пальцами, постепенно растягивая и не отрывая глаз от его лица. Ганнибал чувствовал его взгляд даже сквозь закрытые веки.  
— Не уходите в себя, доктор Лектер, останьтесь со мной, — прошептал Уилл, склоняясь над ним и сгибая пальцы. — Я так скучал по нашим терапевтическим сеансам.  
«Прекрати издеваться надо мной!» — Ганнибал чувствовал, как краснеют уши. Его тело было полностью в его власти, он стонал от каждого толчка и касания. Он запрокинул голову, облизывая губы и мечтая о прикосновении его языка к ним. Он подмахивал бедрами и был готов умолять о члене, если Уиллу это понадобится. Это было слишком хорошо, он слишком долго хотел… мечтал… думал об этом. Когда Уилл глубоко и плавно вошел в него смазанным членом, он кончил.  
— Воздержание сделало тебя громким.  
Доктор Лектер лишь сильнее отвел голову в сторону, пытаясь скрыть лицо. Профайлер сжал его ягодицы, фиксируя бедра. Ганнибал стонал и задыхался, срывая голос, — а Уилл неторопливо двигался в нем, наслаждаясь его реакцией. Ощущение члена внутри было мучительно великолепным, затопленный адреналином разум отказывался работать. Ганнибал чувствовал себя мертвым после этого оргазма — уничтоженным, расчленённым и почти умиротворённым. Лишь на губах оставалась слабая, животрепещущая жажда его поцелуя — жажда, которую Уилл и не подумал удовлетворять. Он раскрыл рукой его рот, и Ганнибал стал облизывать его пальцы, ласкать их и сосать, вздрагивая, когда они надавливали глубоко на корень языка. Запахи кожи, спермы и смазки пьянили. Бедра содрогались от жара, а член начал наполняться желанием вновь. Ганнибал мог подавлять свои реакции сколько угодно, но весь год в тюрьме он дрочил лишь на тот момент, когда Уилл Грэм одновременно входил в его зад членом и языком в рот. Он покосился на него и тут же закрыл глаза — не хотелось, чтобы он видел, насколько сильно ему нравится то, что он с ним делает.  
Рука Уилла сжала его скулы, разворачивая лицо прямо.  
— Ганнибал. Посмотри на меня.  
Он сжал зубы, собрал всю волю и взглянул на него — насколько мог враждебно и холодно. Уилл вглядывался в его глаза, толкаясь бедрами в его плоть. Ганнибал почти даже не моргнул, глядя на него и сдерживая дыхание. Хрен он дождется покорности в его взгляде! Достаточно и того, что он творит с его телом, которое сейчас полностью покорно его члену.  
Уилл усмехнулся и отпустил его скулы.  
— Неплохо, мой змей-искуситель. Очень даже неплохо.  
Он отвел челку с его лба. Пальцы скользнули в волосы, фиксируя затылок, и Уилл глубоко поцеловал Ганнибала в губы, засасывая язык. Тот сдавленно застонал, извиваясь от долгожданного наслаждения. Грэм задвигался быстрее и резче, заставляя доктора трепетать от каждой вспышки удовольствия, когда головка члена касалась простаты. Профайлер впился в его шею, фиксируя его еще жестче, так, что веревки содрали кожу на руках. Он зарычал, кусая его и кончая в него, а Ганнибал закрыл глаза, выгибаясь под ним, и кончил вновь, на этот раз почти беззвучно, подаваясь навстречу его бедрам и почти теряя сознание от оргазма.  
  
— И что теперь, Уилл? Ты так и оставишь меня здесь?  
Ганнибал следил за ним уже минут десять. Валяться привязанным к кровати, с бедрами, залитыми спермой, было не слишком уютно. Хотя Уилл заботливо стер большую часть салфетками и укрыл его одеялом.  
А потом придут собаки и будут с любопытством принюхиваться — тоже так себе удовольствие. К тому же рано или поздно ему захочется в туалет.  
— Ты собираешься убить меня, как только я освобожу твои руки, не так ли?  
Ганнибал отвернулся и промолчал. Потом спросил — снова, хотя, конечно, Уилл не видел его сна.  
— Зачем ты спас меня?  
— Я не спасал тебя.  
— Ты принес мне скальпель, чтобы я сбежал. Почти сразу после того, как был объявлен мой смертный приговор. Почему?  
Уилл пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
— Мне хотелось, чтобы ты жил.  
— И тебя бы устроило, если бы я сбежал в Европу?  
— Да.  
Доктор Лектер закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он предполагал нечто подобное. Уилл нечеловечески жесток по отношению к нему — хотя Ганнибалу казалось, что он вполне искупил свои грехи перед ним. Он упихнул его в тюрьму, Уилл упихнул его в тюрьму, казалось бы, все квиты… Хотелось бы.  
— Уилл, развяжи меня. Я просто уйду. Я обещаю, я не буду… мстить тебе. Просто отпусти меня.  
«…раз я тебе не нужен».  
— Нет.  
Ганнибал взглянул на него с удивлением. Внезапно до него дошла одна простая — и именно потому порой сложная для понимания вещь.  
— Ты не думал о том, что будет после того, как ты меня спасёшь, так ведь?  
«Ты — не я. Мы похожи, мы очень похожи… но ты — не я».  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Я думал. Я просто ничего не придумал.  
Ганнибал вдруг отчетливо вспомнил свой сон. Мертвые глаза Уилла.  
— Давай сбежим вместе. Если узнают, что ты меня спас, тебе не оправдаться. Давай сбежим, в Европу, в Южную Америку — куда хочешь, хоть в Новую Зеландию. Вместе.  
Он стоял, отвернувшись. Затем глухо спросил:  
— Почему ты не можешь сбежать один?  
— Потому что тебе будет одиноко без меня.  
Уилл сел рядом с ним на кровать. В глазах его была тьма… и пустота. Холодное дуло пистолета коснулось лба Ганнибала Лектера.  
— Будет. Поэтому.  
— Ты не выстрелишь, — произнес Ганнибал, хотя на самом деле у него не было в этом уверенности. Уилл даже не отреагировал на его слова.  
— На этот раз я пойду с тобой, — бесстрастно произнес он, снимая предохранитель. — Вместе.  
«Нет! — Ганнибал потрясенно вглядывался в опустошённое лицо своего… — Не надо шекспировских драм, Уилл!»  
Зазвонил телефон. Уилл пустыми глазами смотрел в лицо Ганнибала, прижимая пистолет к его голове. Телефон все звонил.  
— Это Джек, полагаю. Тебе следует ответить. Это нечто важное.  
Уилл моргнул, нахмурился, подозрительно покосившись на Ганнибала, а потом взял трубку. Выслушал, бросил короткое «еду». Убрал пистолет и вдруг наклонился, целуя Ганнибала.  
Точно так же, как… вечность назад. В последний раз перед тем, как лишить его свободы. Нежный косой поцелуй в закрытые губы. Их первый поцелуй заставил Ганнибала проиграть ему. Но этот — заставил почувствовать горечь поражения. Почти такую же, как сейчас. Ганнибал сжал веревки — это прикосновение всколыхнуло слишком много разных чувств.  
Уилл ослабил узлы на его левой руке.  
— Пожалуйста, Ганнибал. Беги.


	2. Добыча

_Десерты доставляют удовольствие, повышают настроение и вкус к жизни. ©_

  
  
На работе Уилл находился уже вторые сутки. Зубная Фея не терял времени даром; поджарив Чилтона, он вернулся к своим основным развлечениям. Семью Эйвери обнаружили лишь к поздней ночи; соседи с обеих сторон уехали и вернулись только к вечеру, обратив внимание на хлопающую на ветру дверь дома. Целые сутки перед этим Уилл вглядывался в портреты и резюме сотрудников многочисленных фото- и видео- контор; он и не предполагал, что их сохранилось такое количество в эпоху цифровых камер на каждом мобильнике. Тысячи лиц смотрели на него: серьезно или улыбчиво, фальшиво или искренне, с надеждой или безысходностью — каких только фотографий люди не помещают на свои резюме! Но среди сотен незнакомцев Уилл ни разу не увидел подходящего имени; ни разу не встретил лица, за которое он мог бы зацепиться, мог бы почуять, что вот он – он.  
Джек был в отчаянии, пытался очень навязчиво перекинуть вину на Уилла, но тот заявил, что угадывать преступника по фотографии это вообще последнее дело и занимаются они этим лишь потому, что больше ни у кого нет никаких идей. В конце концов, Уилл это еще не все ФБР.  
Джек, кажется, был уязвлен подобной отповедью. Уиллу было трудно концентрироваться на нем и поиске Феи, а не на том, кого он оставил дома. Может именно поэтому прошла ночь, а затем и день, и Джек уже было вздохнул с облегчением, что новое убийство не совершилось, как поступил звонок.  
Снова осколки зеркал. Снова следы на снегу. Уилл восстановил действия, но не мог восстановить причины. Дом находился на окраине; задний двор практически объединялся с лесом. Мертвая собака – да. Жена и дети – да. Разбитые зеркала – да. Чем же так привлекли его именно эти люди?.. Не было ли в их истории чего-то более прошлого, чем мертвые животные, что их объединяло? Какая-нибудь важная деталь — может быть, усыновление, или смерть ребенка… надо сказать об этом Джеку. Надо сказать ему хоть что-то полезное…  
Интересно, почему Фей не стал преследовать Уилла?.. Затаился? Выжидает? Не счел важным наказание не-психиатра?  
На самом деле Уилл затеял оскорбительное интервью только чтобы прикончить Чилтона. Кто ж знал, что подлец окажется таким живучим — хотя Грэм думал, что на его месте предпочел бы не быть живучим. 95% ожог. Что ж, он получил по заслугам. Не вопи он на каждом углу об адекватности Ганнибала Лектера, того бы признали невменяемым.  
Не было бы смертного приговора. Не было бы гипса на руке и скальпеля. Уилл не чувствовал жалости или вины за подставу Чилтона, но он ощущал на своих руках кровь безвинных охранников и санитаров, убитых Лектером. Не было бы израненного Чесапикского Потрошителя, обессиленно откидывающего голову на его постели…  
Он не враг себе. Его не будет, когда Уилл вернется. Грэм действительно собирался убить его — он поймет это и сбежит.  
Внезапно пришло в голову: Уилл дразнил Фея, прекрасно сознавая, что тот попытается убить Чилтона… Чилтона-зверушку. Профайлер пять дней ходил с эскортом ФБР — ровно до побега Ганнибала. Он знал с самого начала, что доктор Лектер не сможет оставить его в покое — знал и не хотел, чтобы его пристрелил кто-то другой…  
А если Фея решит заглянуть к нему, к примеру, сегодня? Он наверняка предполагал, что семью Эйвери найдут раньше, днем или утром, что к вечеру Уилл уже будет дома… Профайлер застыл.  
Дома. Ганнибал. Его измученный доктор Лектер. У него столько ран. Порезанная нога. Пулевое в руку по касательной.  
И что самое жуткое, вернуть к дому эскорт будет все равно, что его убить!  
А может быть, Фея собирался заглянуть еще вчера, когда Ганнибал точно был у него дома.  
Уилл с умным видом пробормотал какую-то чушь о том, что следует обыскать окрестности в поисках улик пребывания, и рванул домой. Живот сводило от гадостных предчувствий. Конечно, Ганнибал не беспомощный ребенок, но от Зубной Феи непонятно что ожидать. К тому же он-то вообще о нем ничего не знает. Может, он уже уехал…  
В доме горел свет. Уилл припарковал машину в отдалении, достал пистолет и медленно подкрался к собственному дому. Он тоже хорош, с одной рукой в гипсе много не навоюешь!..  
Сперва он заглянул в окно и сразу же облегчённо выдохнул. Раздражение пришло значительно позже.  
Ганнибал как ни в чем не бывало готовил, изящно помешивая что-то в кастрюле. Собаки сидели вокруг него и в их взгляде — Уилл мог поклясться — сквозило обожание.  
Он обошел дом и открыл дверь. Ганнибал ее даже не запер.  
— Я, кажется, сказал тебе уходить.  
Он повернулся. Где-то нашел старый темный свитер Уилла, растянутый до такой степени, что ему был более-менее по размеру. Полотенце вместо передника. Уилл почувствовал абсурдное чувство вины, что ему приходится ходить в такой дрянной одежде.  
— Ты сказал мне «бежать», Уилл, — педантично поправил его Ганнибал. — Но я подумал, нам все-таки стоит разделить последнюю трапезу.  
— Последнюю?  
Ганнибал смотрел на него почти невинно.  
— Перед тем, как я «убегу».  
Уилл вдохнул. Он знал, кто у них на ужин. Их кровь на его руках. Съесть их — не почитание, съесть их — наказание. Напоминание о том, что он сделал.  
Он принес в жертву жизни десяти человек ради того, чтобы Ганнибал Лектер продолжал дышать.  
И кровь всех, кого он убьет в будущем, будет и на руках Уилла.  
Профайлер устало опустился в кресло. Винстон положил морду на его колено, но остальные предатели увивались вокруг своего любимого поставщика мяса и приветствовали хозяина лишь вялым поворотом головы.  
В доме стало непривычно чисто и просторно. Уилл не понимал, зачем было наводить порядок, если это их «последняя трапеза». Он смотрел на Ганнибала, раскладывающего по тарелкам маленькие красные помидоры. Он что, ездил в магазин?.. Он вообще в своем уме?..  
Раньше Уилл думал, что весь его лоск, его маска психиатра и шеф-повара — для вида. Для издевательств. Настоящий Ганнибал – тот, кто за две минуты убил трех заключённых в тюрьме за завтраком. Тот, кто вырезал десять, имея при себе один скальпель. Тот, кто два дня назад пришел его убить. Окровавленный, со спадающими на глаза волосами, с зажатым в руке лезвием, — вот настоящий Ганнибал.  
Но сейчас, глядя на него на своей крошечной кухоньке, Уиллу показалось, что он действительно искренне наслаждается процессом. Просто процессом приготовления ужина; просто ужином в компании, а не в одиночестве; просто интересной, хоть и полной иронии беседой о вкусовых качествах блюд и вин. Ему впервые подумалось, что Ганнибал ценил компанию Джека, Аланы, Эбигейл потому что он ценил компанию Джека, Аланы и Эбигейл, а не потому, что хотел над ними поиздеваться. То есть, не только потому, что хотел над ними поиздеваться.  
Половинка человека и половинка монстра. Уиллу никогда не приходило в голову думать о себе, как о разделенном существе, но сейчас… Обманутый и обманувший, плененный и пленивший…  
Ганнибал лукаво взглянул на него, покончив с сервировкой, и стал открывать вино. Все-таки, Уилл не понимал этой его страсти к церемониям — не понимал и оттого обожал ее. Он обожал в нем все, что их различало, и ненавидел то, что — он всегда знал в глубине души — объединяло.  
Уилл следил за всеми этапами его следствия. Он боялся, что его могут убить в тюрьме — совершенно напрасно, как быстро выяснилось. Он часто вспоминал их беседы в его доме. Всегда такой хороший, аккуратный, красивый доктор. Такой изящный и недоступный. Само спокойствие и отстранённость.  
Весь его вид словно вопил: «трахни меня». «Завали, заткни рот, раздвинь ноги и жестко вставь мне». Никто не одевается с таким тщанием, не мечтая быть впоследствии раздетым. Звериная часть Уилла, с которой доктор Лектер хотел подружиться, реагировала на него именно так. Раньше он подавлял подобную эмпатию, если видел похожих людей, но Ганнибал сам сказал, что надо узнать себя полностью.  
Вот он и узнал. Себя и его — за компанию.  
Он думал, что не скучает по нему ровно до того момента, как прочел, что стараниями Чилтона Ганнибала признали вменяемым и казнь состоится через неделю. Уилл представил себе, как Чесапикского Потрошителя усаживают на электрический стул, как надевают мешок на его лицо, как опускается рычаг и как его тело дергается в предсмертных судорогах.  
Или как кто-то берет его руку и вкалывает ему смертельную инъекцию.  
Кто-то. Убивает. Его. Ганнибала.  
Его добычу.  
Он не мог этого допустить. Пусть он злится и ненавидит его, пусть сбежит и продолжит свои упражнения, — но он, Уилл, будет знать, что где-то в Европе красивый блестящий доктор Лектер в костюме с фрактальным галстуком изящно сервирует очередной ужин, сдабривая его крошечными насмешливыми улыбками и краткой энциклопедической справкой, настолько тонко ироничной, что насладиться ее вкусом может только он сам.  
— Жаркое из печени, почек, сердца и легкого с грибами под белым соусом.  
Это действительно было вкусно. Неожиданно вкусно. На миг Уилл подумал о том, что вряд ли хоть кто-то из них был таким вкусным при жизни.  
— Ты не утратил мастерства.  
Микроскопическая улыбка. Ганнибал принюхался к вину.  
— Как дела на работе? — светским тоном поинтересовался он. Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Да вот, сбежал один тут… предположительно, в Европу. Никак найти не можем.  
Ганнибал покивал с серьезным видом.  
— А из скучного?  
— Мы всерьез ведем этот разговор?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Все разговоры серьезны в той степени, в какой серьезны колебания воздуха.  
— Зубная Фея. Маньяк, убивающий семьи. Уверен, ты читал хронику. Также известен острой реакцией на оскорбления в свой адрес.  
— Горячей, я бы сказал, — тонко улыбнулся Ганнибал.  
Уилл кивнул.  
— Чем тебе не угодил доктор Чилтон?  
Грэм попытался показать, что абсолютно не удивлён.  
— Какое это имеет значение?  
— Он все еще жив, я полагаю. Так что имеет.  
— Уже нет. Он получил то, что заслуживал, — холодно произнёс Уилл. — Очень возможно, что я — следующий. Ты не замечал ничего — никого — подозрительного возле дома?  
Снова этот невинный взгляд.  
— Подозрительного — ничего.  
В этот момент Ганнибал снова стал похож на себя прежнего. Самоуверенный тон, таящиеся в глубине глаз нечеловеческие чувства, изысканные манеры и выглядящая такой естественной любезность.  
Уиллу захотелось стереть с его лица эту самоуверенность.  
Поэтому он отправил очередной кусочек мяса в рот и коснулся пальцами ноги незабинтованной ступни Ганнибала Лектера. Его рука, держащая вилку, дрогнула лишь на секунду, он отвел взгляд, а потом спокойно посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Тебе не кажется, что Зубной Фее не нравится быть Зубной Феей?  
Уилл уперся пальцами в его лодыжку, стягивая короткий носок.  
— Что ж, он может в любой момент прекратить свою деятельность.  
Ганнибал насадил на вилку крошечный помидор и отправил его в рот.  
— Так и оставшись «Зубной Феей»? Что ты, Уилл, этого он как раз и не может себе позволить.  
— Он не остановится, пока мы верно не интерпретируем смысл его действий? — усмехнулся Уилл, касаясь пальцами его обнаженной кожи.  
— Жажда внимания и понимания по-прежнему остается наиболее мотивирующей силой в поведении человека.  
Уилл сжал пальцами его лодыжку, накрыв его ступню своей. Ганнибал не вздрогнул — наоборот, стал чуть более неподвижным, но его нога чуть заметно, но подалась навстречу Уиллу.  
— Я видел тебя, — Уилл стянул пальцами носок полностью, обнажив ступню, и вдавил его пальцы в ковер. — Я понял тебя, — Ганнибал вывернулся и уцепился своими пальцами за его. Они сцепились ступнями словно борцы армрестлинга руками. — Я узнал тебя.  
Ганнибал взглянул на него поверх бокала вина. Резко расслабив ногу, он вывернулся из захвата и убрал ее назад. Ступня Уилла лишь скользнула по его пальцам.  
— А ты уверен?  
Первой мыслью Уилла было взять его немедленно, стянуть со стула, содрать одежду и оттрахать на ковре.  
Ганнибал допил вино и облизнул губы; он смотрел так, словно знал абсолютно все, что он думает. Знал и предугадывал каждую реакцию. Включая желание трахать и душить его на ковре.  
Поэтому Уилл взял свой стакан и сделал глоток красного напитка. Он был сладкий — непривычно сладкий для предпочитающего сухое вино Ганнибала. Видимо, именно таким сортом полагалось запивать жаркое из человечины.  
— Я узнал тебя настолько, насколько ты узнал меня.  
Его губы сложились в крошечную улыбку. Затем он поднялся, забрал посуду и ушел на кухню. Уилл последовал за ним.  
— Я помогу.  
Ганнибал, с мокрой тарелкой в руках, покосился на него.  
— В этом нет необходимости.  
— Я знаю, — ответил профайлер, кладя руку на его поясницу. — Но так я смогу быстрее приступить к десерту.  
Ганнибал медленно поставил чистую тарелку и взялся за новую. Уилл скользнул пальцами под ткань и стал медленно оглаживать его ягодицы. Мягкая упругая попка Чесапикского Потрошителя всегда представлялась ему неким запретным плодом, запретным настолько, что нельзя было даже никому похвастаться об обладании им, не то что разделить. Впрочем, разделять обладание Уилл точно бы не хотел. Ганнибал искоса глянул на него, продолжая мыть посуду. Это было восхитительно — Уилл всегда хотел трахнуть его на кухне, где он был одет так легко, в рубашку или свитер с обнажающими мускулистые красивые руки закатанными рукавами, в домашние брюки, обтягивающие не скрытые пиджаком ягодицы, с повязанным на бедрах кухонным передником. Готовка была его страстью, и на кухне он казался Уиллу более обнаженным, чем за столом. Ганнибал вздрогнул, когда палец Уилла коснулся ануса, но лишь сильнее отвернулся, расставляя вилки и ножи с преувеличенной аккуратностью.  
Уилл сжал его ягодицы и притянул к себе. Как же хорошо, что он не уехал. Уилл знал или не знал, что он не уедет?.. Ужасно неудобно одной рукой. Ганнибал мог бы не так уж стараться его покалечить. Он взглянул в глаза своему проклятью и удивился: лицо у доктора было весьма растерянное.  
— Уилл, не надо…  
Соблазнить он его так решил, что ли? Играя в недотрогу? Напрасная трата сил, доктор Лектер, это ваше полотенце и мокрые руки и без того восхитительны. Уилл вжал его бедрами в стол и поцеловал, выгибая назад. Ганнибал поначалу сопротивлялся, но потом позволил делать со своим языком все, что угодно.  
— Кухня — неподходящее место, Уилл, — прошептал он, хотя бедро Уилла почувствовало явное противоречие в его высказывании.  
— Для тебя — самое подходящее, — рыкнул Уилл, укладывая его на стол и стягивая передник и штаны. — Я не могу просто так тебя отпустить.  
— В смысле?  
Его свитер отлетел в сторону, Уилл расстегнул брюки и стиснул их члены вместе. Вид у Ганнибала был непривычно смущенный. Все-таки, Уилл действительно не понимает его страсти к церемониям. Чем ему так не угодила кухня? Его же стараниями на ней теперь есть место для «десерта».  
— В смысле, что никуда ты не убежишь от меня, доктор Лектер, — Уилл склонился над ним, глядя в глаза. — Ты моя добыча.  
Его зрачки дрогнули, на мгновение расширившись до черноты, а затем вновь сузились. Он облизнул губы и начал медленно расстегивать рубашку Уилла.  
— Это обещание?  
Грэм кивнул. Это всегда было обещание. С самого начала, когда два хищника, встретившись, не смогли убить друг друга, потому что были слишком восхищены друг другом. Им был дан не один шанс. И каждый раз ни один из них не был в состоянии убить другого.  
— Да.  
Ганнибал задрал его рубашку и поцеловал его сам, крепко прижимая к себе. Он подавался к нему всем телом, обхватывал бедра ногами и впивался пальцами в спину. Член был уже на пределе, Уилл хотел взять Ганнибала немедленно.  
— Уилл, пожалуйста, — Ганнибал отстранился; его зрачки снова были расширены, грудь вздымалась. — Будь осторожен.  
Это он вовремя напомнил — Уилл готов был войти в него без подготовки и растяжки и вообще без ничего. На секунду он подумал о том, что это странно для Ганнибала — играть в недотрогу. Хотя, может, у него настроение такое. Недаром же вино было сладким.  
Масло на пальцы, внутрь и вглубь, и распластанный на столе десерт покрывается нежным румянцем, особенно когда Уилл приказывает ему держать раздвинутые ляжки руками. В другой раз Уилл бы с удовольствием поиграл бы с ним подольше, но сейчас он был не в состоянии тратить время на прелюдию. Он вошел в Ганнибала как только растянул его анус достаточно, он старался быть осторожным, но это было не так просто в его состоянии. Доктор Лектер выгнулся и зашипел, краснея и откидывая голову назад. Уилл продвинулся глубже, чувствуя, как дрожат его бедра и как он едва сдерживает стоны, закусывая губы. Грэм вошел полностью и остановился, позволяя ему привыкнуть к члену, и нежно обхватил его собственный, поглаживая большим пальцем головку. Дыхание Ганнибала стало ровнее, и тогда Уилл поцеловал его и почувствовал, как он расслабляется и успокаивается под ним.  
Он хотел было отстраниться, но Ганнибал удержал его за шею.  
— Смотри на меня, Уилл. И даже не мечтай, что когда-нибудь увидишь в моих глазах покорность.  
Уилл толкнулся в него, сняв с губ легкий стон.  
— Я буду проверять каждую ночь.  
Он так и не позволил Уиллу отстраниться от себя, даже когда им обоим стало не хватать дыхания; он держал его вплотную к себе, впиваясь когтями в спину и в шею, словно тот мог уйти. Грэм двигался неторопливо, мягко и с наслаждением. Как есть по краю ложкой мороженное из банки — хотя Ганнибалу с его утонченным вкусом точно не пришлось бы по душе такое сравнение. Он гладил его лоб и губы, погружал пальцы в волоски на груди и мял возбужденные соски. Кухонный стол скрипел от каждого толчка, и Уилл задумался, выдержит ли бедная мебель подобную кулинарию. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза, чуть повернув голову. Смазанный член упруго двигался в нем, порождая все более громкие стоны. Уилл ускорил темп. Ганнибал, который вот так прикрывал глаза, мог позволить делать с собой все, что угодно. Единственный вид покорности, которого Уилл смог от него добиться. И, тем не менее, это была она. Его безмолвное признание Уилла и далеко не безмолвное подчинение его желанию.  
Он так скучал по этому весь год!  
Резко вжав его в стол, Грэм ускорился. Их стоны смешивались в горячем воздухе между их ртами. Ганнибал вдруг взглянул на него, это был такой лукавый и затуманенный похотью взгляд, что Уилл впился в его рот, вбиваясь в его задницу резко и быстро, и через пару минут с рыком кончил, дыша и кусая его в шею и касаясь лбом холодной поверхности стола возле его уха.  
Отдышавшись, он подвинул его, скользнул ртом по его ключице, груди, а затем спустился ниже, к животу и бедрам. Уилл взял в рот кончик его члена, и с удовлетворением отметил, как Ганнибал резко втянул воздух. Его пальцы впились в угол стола. Уилл придержал член за яички и принялся облизывать головку. Ганнибал подавался ему навстречу бедрами, выгибаясь и вздрагивая. Он закусил собственное запястье, прикрывая и рот и глаза, его грудь вздымалась от учащенного дыхания. Уилл провел языком по краю члена, а затем быстро заскользил языком по самой головке, слизывая сочащуюся сперму. Ему нравилось, что ему так нравится.  
Распластавшись на столе, Ганнибал Лектер судорожно пытался не стонать в голос. Движения губ и языка Уилла выбили все мысли, выжгли все из сознания, — остались только рваные клочки красных и оранжевых пятен света перед глазами, и твердая поверхность стола, и крик Ганнибала, когда Уилл взял его член полностью и сдавил его горлом, раз, другой, еще один… Ганнибал впивался в стол, извивался, стонал и мечтал, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше. Он чуть приподнял голову, и увидев, как Уилл нежно берет головку его члена губами, не выдержал и кончил ему в рот, подаваясь бедрами вверх, а Уилл держал в это время руку на его груди, слушая сердцебиение.  
На кухню опустилась тишина. Стали слышны дыхание, движения, собачья возня… Как будто возвращение в обычную реальность.  
Уилл вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и хотел было подняться, но Ганнибал вдруг резко стянул его вниз, на пол. Положил голову на плечо, и Уилл обнял его здоровой рукой, погладив по волосам. Ладони Ганнибала вяло скользили по скомканной на спине рубашке, он все еще дышал глубоко, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Чудесный десерт, доктор Лектер, — шепнул Уилл ему на ухо. – Но, может, мы все-таки покинем кухню?  
— Одну секунду. — Ганнибал как-то резко поднялся, метнулся в сторону и выключил свет. — Теперь можно.  
Уилл Грэм не обратил внимания на это странное действие. Он думал о том, каким образом ему удастся и дальше работать в ФБР, если у него дома будет жить Ганнибал Лектер. Постепенно эти мысли трансформировались в желание поймать Зубную Фею как можно скорее, сделать собакам прививки и сбежать. У него все равно нет другого выбора.  
Ганнибал Лектер думал о том, что его дневная беседа с Зубной Феей вышла очень грубой. Доктор Лектер нагло и невероятно убедительно (он даже не знал тогда, что лжет) обманул бедного молодого человека, сказав, что с радостью поможет ему этой ночью убить Уилла Грэма и ознакомить прессу с истинной личностью Френсиса — Большим Красным Драконом.  
Кто ж знал, что Уиллу захочется есть свой десерт на кухне с незашторенными окнами?!  
Возможно, единственная причина, по которой они все еще живы, это потому что между их головами и предположительным местом засады Френсиса стояла куча посуды.  
***

Примерзший к своему месту наблюдения Френсис Долархайд удивил бы Ганнибала Лектера — хотя бы тем, что не имел при себе винтовки с оптическим прицелом, способной застрелить их с такого расстояния. Только бинокль и камеру, заснявшую творившееся на кухне непотребство.  
Френсис чувствовал себя… грязным. Он видел много сцен из жизни людей, но эту он бы предпочел не видеть. И дело было даже не в том, что Грэм и Лектер трахались на кухне. По крайней мере, Френсис почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение от того, что оскорблявший его человек сам оказался виновен во всех своих оскорблениях. Кто бы говорил о гомосексуальных фантазиях!  
Дело было во втором. В докторе Ганнибале Лектере, сбежавшем Чесапикском Потрошителе, с которым Френсис всегда мечтал встретиться, но никогда не думал, что его мечта осуществится.  
Но она осуществилась! Ганнибал Лектер говорил с ним! Понял его! Увидел его! Дал ему понять, что он не одинок!  
Чтобы тут же предать, отказавшись от всех своих слов.  
Впервые Френсис чувствовал себя настолько обманутым  
Ничего, теперь он убьет обоих. Не так, как обычно, но ведь они и не обычная семья. Лектера он освежует, чтобы не носил чужих шкур, а Грэм… Грэму для начала он отгрызет губы — чтобы больше не смел говорить ничего. Он заставит его смотреть на смерть Ганнибала Лектера, а потом вскроет его вены и оставит медленно умирать. Снимет все это и пошлет в ФБР.  
Тогда наконец-то они его увидят. Они узнают его — Большого Красного Дракона, и склонятся перед его великолепием!  
***  
  
Уилл Грэм и Ганнибал Лектер безуспешно пытались заснуть в одной постели. Им настолько было непривычно обладать друг другом целиком, без постоянной оглядки, без интриг и наручников, что они никак не могли оторваться от губ и тел друг друга. Когда им это более-менее удалось, Уилл сжал руки обнимавшего его Ганнибала и признался:  
— Я спас тебя, потому что соскучился.  
Ганнибал Лектер уткнулся в его шею, прижимая к себе еще крепче:  
— Я убью ради тебя сколько угодно людей, пока ты не поймёшь, что на самом деле хочешь держать скальпель сам.  
Уилл хотел ответить ему, но вдруг понял, что слишком устал за эти двое суток. Он уснул, а Ганнибал спустя некоторое время бесшумно поднялся, поцеловал его в лоб и растворился в ночи.


	3. Затишье

_— Что будет, если я задам вам откровенный вопрос?_   
_— Вы услышите откровенную ложь, сэр. ©_

  
  
Зимняя ночь вступила в самую глухую, холодную и безмолвную пору. Даже лес, казалось, затих и задремал. Френсис Долархайд закончил вырезать руну. Теперь можно приступать.  
— Это не разумно, Френсис. — Рука легла на плечо, и мужчине пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не вздрогнуть и не обернуться. Как он сумел подкрасться так незаметно?!  
— Доктор Лектер, — процедил Большой Красный Дракон. — С вашей стороны неразумно подкрадываться ко мне.  
— Ты думаешь, я хочу убить тебя, Френсис? — он спрашивает абсолютно спокойно, будто…  
— Я видел вас с этим следователем, Грэмом.  
Он даже не дернулся.  
— И?  
— И?! — Френсис повернулся, упирая пистолет в его живот. – Все, что вы говорили мне до этого — ложь!  
Ганнибал Лектер остался спокоен; ночь в его глазах отражалась красноватым блеском.  
— Вовсе нет, — произнес он. — Если ты сейчас пристрелишь Уилла Грэма, и, как планируешь, меня, разве мир узнает о том, _кто_ это сделал? Как мир узнает, что мы — _изменились_? Кто скажет им об этом, Френсис? Сумеешь ли ты сказать так, чтобы тебя услышали?..  
— Хотите сказать, что вы сможете объяснить им? — усмехнулся Долархайд. — Я вам больше не верю. А если бы и поверил, вы — в бегах, и не…  
Игнорируя пистолет, Ганнибал Лектер достал свернутую газету и показал заголовок. В темноте было не так просто прочесть, но Френсис слишком хорошо знал очертания изображения, чтобы не узнать его. «У. Блейк; „Большой Красный Дракон и женщина, одетая в солнечный свет“, экспозиция в Бруклинском музее», — гласила небольшая подпись. Большой Красный Дракон замер, перестав дышать.  
— Редкая возможность, Френсис, — продолжил Лектер, будто не обращая внимание на то, какой эффект произвели его слова. — Разве ты не хочешь узнать поближе свою сущность? Уилл Грэм не так прост, как тебе кажется. Неразумно не подготовиться ко встрече с ним.  
Френсис сжал зубы.  
— Неразумно? Неразумно с вашей стороны было показывать мне вашу… ваши…  
— Наши что, Френсис? — холодно поинтересовался доктор Лектер. — Если ты и видел что-то сегодня вечером, то лишь то, что должен был увидеть.  
Долархайд отпрянул.  
— Вы хотели, чтобы я видел это?..  
— Уилл Грэм полностью доверяет мне. Точнее, думает, что я неопасен. В тот момент, когда ты соберешься убить его, он будет думать, что я на его стороне. Ты думаешь, я его нашел? Это он меня нашел. Он всегда будет находить меня, — Ганнибал Лектер прислонился к дереву, задумчиво глядя в ночное небо. — Если бы не он, я был бы уж далеко… Не обманывайся насчёт него, Френсис. Уилл Грэм такой же монстр, как ты или я. Такой же — и совершенно другой. Однако он питает, хм… слабость ко мне. Похожую на ту, что ты испытываешь к девушке, о которой мне рассказал, Рибе. Похожую — но совершенно иного рода. Ему нравится смотреть, как я мучаюсь. Каждый день он почти выдавливает из меня жизнь, наслаждаясь моими страданиями, а потом оставляет и смотрит, рассчитывая на то, что однажды я сам убью себя. Он ест меня живьем… как зверь, предпочитающий сырое мясо.  
Долархайд усмехнулся.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я поверил, что вы — жертва Уилла Грэма?  
— Не стоит недооценивать его, — сухо произнес Ганнибал Лектер. — Я недооценил его и чуть не оказался на электрическом стуле. Не повторяй мою ошибку, Френсис. Убей его, пока он не заточил тебя в клетку. Познай свою сущность, а затем убей его.  
***

Убедившись, что Долархайд покинул свой пост и окрестности Вулф Трэп, Ганнибал съездил на машине Уилла в пару круглосуточных магазинов и вернулся обратно. Его место уже заняли собаки, и доктору пришлось сгонять проклятых зверюг, чтобы добраться до их хозяина. Уилл приоткрыл глаза:  
— Ты замерз.  
— Немножко.  
Он повернулся к нему и погладил по щеке.  
— Странно видеть тебя здесь. Безумно странно, знаешь ли.  
Ганнибал коснулся его пальцев и поцеловал их. Ему хотелось спросить, может ли он остаться насовсем. Уилл так и не сказал ничего по поводу того, что будет дальше, и этот страх терзал куда больнее ран и ушибов. Но Ганнибал не спрашивал, потому что боялся услышать… Пусть лучше ничего не говорит. Поэтому Ганнибал стандартно отзеркалил:  
— Странно видеть тебя здесь.  
— Я здесь живу, к твоему сведению, — фыркнул Уилл.  
— …со мной.  
— А ты действительно холодный, — сонно пробормотал Уилл, обнимая его за плечи. — Грейся об меня и о собак. Мне рано вставать.  
Ганнибал так и остался лежать рядом с ним. Он не мог заснуть — просто смотрел на Уилла, пока солнце не вспыхнуло на его темных кудряшках, не очертило скулы, и пока не прозвенел будильник — но к тому времени Ганнибал уже готовил на кухне завтрак.  
— Я совершенно не голоден в такую рань, — мрачно пробормотал Уилл, слоняясь по дому как слепое привидение и собирая свои вещи. — Утро — слишком мерзкое время для еды. Если тебе так хочется кого-то покормить, покорми собак. Кстати…  
— В шкафу.  
— Что — в шкафу? — Уилл мрачно взглянул на доктора. С утра он выглядел именно тем ужасным монстром, как Ганнибал расписал Френсису. Даже хуже. Не будь доктор Лектер психиатром, он бы решил, что Уилл его ненавидит.  
— Рубашка, которую ты ищешь. Третья полка.  
Уилл потрясенно достал искомую одежду.  
— Но как ты…  
— Наблюдение. Брюки там же полкой ниже, пиджак под стулом, очки на подоконнике, телефон в ванной — уж не знаю, зачем ты его туда понес.  
Уилл хмуро глянул на него.  
— Раньше сказать не мог?  
— Ты не спрашивал. Кофе?  
Профайлер кивнул. Понадобилось полкружки прежде чем он снова заговорил — на этот раз куда вежливее.  
— Не езди больше никуда, ладно? Мне хватает проблем с Зубной Феей, я не могу еще думать о том, что ты спалишься перед камерами и, вернувшись домой, я обнаружу оцепление.  
— Ты волнуешься за меня?  
Уилл мрачно покосился на него.  
— Я волнуюсь за оцепление. Нет, серьезно, Ганнибал… Кстати, — он вдруг удивленно посмотрел на него, — странно это говорить, но ты бы мог помочь мне поймать его. Составить портрет. Если хочешь, конечно.  
Ганнибал хмыкнул про себя. В его отсутствие Уилл стал соображать значительно медленнее. Пора это исправлять.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе поймать Зубную Фею, Уилл?  
Он повернулся. Его взгляд стал проснувшимся и довольно лукавым, и Ганнибал почувствовал, как по спине пробегает озноб — сейчас Уилл смотрел, как раньше… когда заставил его поверить в свое раздвоение личности. Профайлер допил кофе, поднялся из-за стола и, склонившись над Ганнибалом, произнес:  
— Ты хочешь. Чтобы он не отвлекал меня от тебя, — Уилл коснулся уголка его губ. Ганнибал откинул голову, и Уилл ушел, оставив ему на прощание кофейный поцелуй. Даже если профайлер и стал хуже соображать в его отсутствие, манипулировать им ему по-прежнему удавалось великолепно. Это было странное чувство — осознавать, что тобой манипулируют и не иметь желания пресекать этот процесс.  
***

Вечером Ганнибал, стоя на коленях перед кроватью и уткнувшись лицом в подушку, наслаждался тем, как член Уилла медленно двигается в нем, рождая совершено невыносимое удовольствие. Он уже больше получаса трахал его так, неспешно растягивая, входя глубоко, а затем вынимая почти полностью, оставляя лишь головку внутри. Он не касался его члена и не позволял доктору самому сделать это. Ужасная пытка: Уилл двигался так размеренно, что лишь иногда кончик члена Ганнибала касался кровати, и тогда он вздрагивал от прикосновения и от жажды прикосновения и сжимал зубы, чтобы не начать умолять Уилла дать ему кончить. Это ведь несправедливо — он ничего еще не сделал, чтобы заставлять его так страдать. Но профайлер молчал, было слышно лишь его прерывистое дыхание. Он оглаживал рукой спину Ганнибала, проводя ладонью по лопаткам, позвонкам, пояснице и бедрам, а доктор Лектер пытался все это вынести. Он специально делает это. Нет, абсолютно точно — специально.  
Пальцы Уилла нежно прошлись по боку, и остановились в нескольких сантиметрах от члена, поглаживая Ганнибала примерно в районе аппендикса.  
— Ты такой послушный, доктор Лектер, — шепнул Уилл, целуя его в лопатку. — Не язвишь, не вырываешься и даже не пытаешься меня дразнить. Сдается мне, ты задумал какую-то фееричную гадость и теперь усыпляешь мою бдительность.  
Ганнибал поджал губы. Ну да, он совсем забыл про любимый приемчик Уилла — пытка во время секса. Забыл — а стоило бы помнить. Воспоминания заставили Ганнибала сжаться, насторожиться и… разумеется, его напряжение не осталось без внимания.  
— И что, по-твоему, я задумал, Уилл-аа!  
Профайлер коснулся его члена — наконец-то коснулся его члена, совершенно неожиданно и ужасно приятно. Это было настолько хорошо, Ганнибал инстинктивно подался бедрами навстречу его руке, желая продолжить прикосновение, сделать его интенсивнее и полнее… Почему ему так с ним хорошо? Почему каждое прикосновение обжигает, вызывает и жар и озноб по коже, током проходит по всему телу, бичом режет нервы и оседает где-то в слюнных железах, когда Ганнибалу приходится сглатывать накопившееся море слюны, выделившееся от одного прикосновения. Когда его так унесло, когда его успело так унести, еще недели не прошло с тех пор, как он мечтал, что вскроет Уилла Грэма живьем, а теперь он впивается пальцами в подушку и утыкается в нее лицом, лишь бы не стонать в голос от того, что его рука касается члена.  
— Вот это я и хочу выяснить, Ганнибал, — Уилл снова поцеловал его в спину. — Что ты такое задумал, что стал таким послушненьким? Ты все еще хочешь убить меня, не так ли?  
Пальцы Уилла нежно, но сильно сжали головку члена, и Ганнибал застонал, вжимаясь в кровать, прогибаясь и оттопыривая бедра.  
— Если бы я… хотел тебя убить, — прошептал Ганнибал, судорожно дыша. — Я бы сделал это вчера, пока ты спал.  
Уилл хмыкнул, медленно вынув член, а потом так же неспешно его вставив.  
— Но разве это не было бы тривиально?  
Ганнибал обернулся. Соображать становилось все труднее.  
— Допусти еще более тривиальную мысль, что я не собираюсь тебя убивать. А ты — не собираешься убивать меня.  
Уилл вдруг звонко шлепнул его по заднице; почему-то от этого действия Ганнибал покраснел и смутился куда сильнее, чем от всего остального, и поспешил снова отвернуться в подушку.  
— Ладно. Тогда я спрошу — кто у нас сегодня был на ужин? Ты выглядел слишком довольным, чтобы кормить меня вчерашними охранниками.  
„Черт возьми, Уилл, ты можешь дотрахать меня, а потом вести светскую беседу“, — подумал доктор Лектер. Очень сложно поддерживать разговор, когда дыханье постоянно срывается, а сердце бьется так, что того и гляди устроит приступ.  
— Я скажу тебе, когда ты закончишь.  
Уилл надавил на него.  
— Нет, ты скажешь мне сейчас. Иначе я тебя здесь так и оставлю. Привяжу за руки и за ноги, — Уилл нежно погладил, почти пощекотал его член. Это было невыносимо. Хотелось, чтоб он сжимал его сильно и двигался резко и часто. — Так и оставлю на всю ночь с раскрытой задницей и невозможностью коснуться себя.  
Ганнибал фыркнул.  
— За тебя же волнуюсь. Сегодня у нас была рыжая телятина.  
Уилл какое-то время молчал, продолжая легонько гладить его член.  
— Погоди, ты же не хочешь сказать… что телятина раньше увлекалась навязчивой фотографией и бумагомарательством?  
— В весьма грубой форме.  
— Ганнибал, мы съели Фредди Лаундс? Ты убил Фредди? Серьезно?! — Уилл аж навалился на него, вжимаясь согнутой в гипсе рукой в позвоночник, оттягивая голову за волосы и заглядывая в глаза.  
Доктор Лектер кивнул. Уилл вдруг поцеловал его в губы. Сжал его член, вдавил в постель и стал трахать так, что все мысли вылетели из головы, оставив звенящую пустоту, желание, чтобы это закончилось и желание, чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда.  
Уилл двигался в нем быстро и горячо, его член проникал так глубоко, что вспышки удовольствия слились в одну, и доктор Лектер со стоном кончил, дрожа и впиваясь в подушку. Уилл даже забыл сегодня искать покорность в его глазах — а ведь нашёл бы, если бы не забыл! Ганнибал медленно залез на постель с ногами, вытянулся, все еще судорожно дыша, но уже наслаждаясь легкостью и покоем. Уилл кончил на него; доктор ощущал, как стекает по ягодицам сперма, и не видел в себе никаких сил подняться.  
— Принести тебе вина, поглотитель четвертой власти? — профайлер нежно погладил его по бедру. Ганнибал молча кивнул. Уилл тоже забрался на постель, перевернул его на спину и поцеловал в губы. Доктор с наслаждением принял прикосновение. Их языки сплелись, дразнясь и играясь. Этот легкомысленный поцелуй совершенно не вязался с обычной реакцией Уилла на убийства. Ганнибал Лектер был в восторге, нежась в постели и слушая, как затихают по направлению к кухне шаги профайлера.  
Уилл начнет мучиться совестью — возможно, уже через пару часов, но к этому времени Ганнибал заставит его позабыть об этой мелочи. Он услышал звон разбившегося стекла на кухне и улыбнулся — Френсис оказался очень пунктуальным юношей.


	4. Дракон

_Мы все одержимы.©_

  
Бутылка едва не выскользнула из его руки, и Уилл резко нагнулся, ловя ее. Это его и спасло. Боль царапнула плечо — и профайлер успел подумать, что его руке катастрофически не везет в этом месяце — сначала Ганнибал ее сломал, теперь еще и пуля. Потом полыхнула боль. Звуки исчезли. С секунду Уилл смотрел в горящие ледяным яростным пламенем глаза незнакомца.  
Винстон бросился на незваного гостя, и тот выстрелил. Уилл не слышал взвизга или скуления — а может, их и не было. Пес рухнул на пол. Кровь стучала в висках, задетая пулей рука постепенно немела — впрочем, от нее и раньше толку не было. Не наклонись он, пуля незваного гостя попала бы в грудь. Кто он такой?..  
Глупый вопрос. Кроме Ганнибала Лектера столь яростно стремиться в его дом может только один человек — Зубная Фея. Ничего себе Феечка! А пистолет остался в кармане куртки…  
Надо тянуть время, пока… Пока что, интересно? Фей бросился на Уилла, и профайлер ударил его по лицу бутылкой. Кровь, вино и стекло брызнули во все стороны. Обычного человека бы вырубило с такого удара, но Фей вцепился в него, поднял, словно ребенка и швырнул через комнату. Полет; Уилл едва успел вжать голову в плечи; удар, темнота.  
Он открыл глаза. Все еще жив. Чудесно. Сидит на стуле — тоже неплохо. Перед камерой — уже хуже. Запись с Чилтоном, где тот рыдал, каялся в своих оскорблениях и клялся, что узрел величие Большого Красного Дракона, Джек решил общественности не показывать, и Уилл полагал, что правильно сделал. Ещё не хватало романтизировать образ Феи. Видимо, теперь очередь Уилла рыдать, признавать свою неправоту, а потом гореть. Он пошевелил пальцами и ощутил новую пронзительную боль — обе его ладони были прибиты к стулу гвоздями. О нет. Еще не хватало ему религиозного маньяка. Плечо тоже болело; дико хотелось пить. Очень грубо было со стороны этой Драконьей Феи помешать ему выпить.  
Кстати о змиях — где Ганнибал? Уилл с ужасом огляделся и почти сразу облегченно вздохнул: его маньяк как ни в чем ни бывало сидит на диванчике. Стоп. Сидит на диванчике и держит в ручках бокал вина. Еще кивает и улыбается ему — слабенько так, довольно.  
Уилл похолодел. Все ясно теперь, почему эта змеюка была такой мягонькой и нежненькой. О, он даже знает, чем доктор Лектер оправдается: «Я же помог тебе поймать Зубную Фею! Вот, смотри, можно сказать, на блюдечке подал его тебе!»  
«Или точнее — на блюдечке подал тебя ему».  
Профайлер почувствовал дикую ярость, глядя в его довольную физиономию. Если Уилл выживет, Ганнибал проклянет тот день, когда решил здесь остаться. И день, когда они встретились, проклянет. И день, когда он родился в своей тьмутаракани тоже. Уилл попытался донести до него эту мысль взглядом. Ганнибал опустил глазки и вновь едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Я обещал помочь тебе, Уилл. Как видишь, я держу свое обещание. Позволь представить тебе: раньше его звали Френсис Долархайд, но теперь он превратился в великое и могущественное создание. Узри же — Большой Красный Дракон!  
Уиллу послышалось за спиной что-то вроде рычания. Человек прохаживался за его спиной, явно намереваясь вызвать страх. Чудесно. Рычащий фрик со страстью к театральности. Неудивительно, что они с Ганнибалом спелись.  
Профайлер заметил, что не просто прибит к стулу — такое ощущение что еще и… приклеен. Господи, он так был занят яростью на Ганнибала… Замечательно. Дракон приклеил его к стулу! Что за фантазии такие у этой чертовой Феи?! Уилл вспомнил последнее, что успел увидеть — два ряда зубов у него во рту. Родные и вставные.  
Вставные — старые. Он вспомнил отчёт. «Таких протезов никто не делает уже восемьдесят лет». Дед? Бабка? Двоюродные родственники? Детская травма, причиненная пожилым родственником. Скорей всего — сирота, взятый на воспитание. Привязанность к корням — никто не будет носить чужую вставную челюсть… Издевательства вербальные — причина острой реакции на слова; издевательства физические: ожог и …могло ли быть так, что его приклеивали к стулу? ДЦП? Синдром дефицита внимания? Какая-то подобная патология, плюс немного косности воспитательных мер, плюс немного морали, — и жизнь для ребенка стала кромешным адом. Или не морали… религии. Религиозная семья. Теперь понятно, почему он Дракон.  
Итак, работу доктора Лектера Уилл выполнил — частично. Почему он выбирал семьи? Зверь апокалипсиса, уничтожающий образцы морали? Надо узнать, были ли они религиозны… Впрочем, сейчас это не важно. Сейчас Фея выбрал его — не без подначки некоторых каннибалов.  
Уилл знал, что должен переключить эмпатию на Фею, всю эмпатию — на Фею, чтобы узнать его, понять и выжить, но вместо этого продолжал пожирать глазами Ганнибала. «Вскрою. Я вспорю его чёртово брюхо и заставлю держать в руках кишки. Я съем его печень. Сырой. У него на глазах. Половину скормлю ему. Я заставлю его рыдать и умолять меня поскорее его прикончить. Хотя нет, это потом. Вначале я перережу ему сухожилия. Я буду убивать его медленно, буду отрезать от него по кусочку каждый день, мерзкая гадюка. Буду насиловать его без смазки — каждое проклятое утро и каждый проклятый вечер. Сидит тут, улыбается, винишко пьет. Придушу гадину. Черт возьми. Я хочу, чтобы он был бессмертным, чтобы я мог убивать его каждый день».  
Уилл откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. Надо прекратить о нем думать, но все, что ему сейчас хотелось, это заставить Ганнибала Лектера захлебнуться собственной кровью.  
— Мистер Грэм, — прошипел другой, чужой голос у него над ухом. Видимо, он счел его движение за проявление страха. — Наконец-то вы видите меня.  
Уилл кивнул. Чудной голос. Уилл припомнил теперь, что у вторженца была заячья губа. Издевательство в детстве старшим родственником вкупе с врожденным уродством. Кстати, разве таким сейчас не делают пластику? Уилл косо глянул на Фея. Да уж, такому качку дать такое прозвище — тут и менее серьезный человек обидится.  
Драться придется вместе со стулом. Ладони придется выдирать – ох, это будет больно! Хорошо, что все сухожилия на удивление целы — то ли повезло, то ли гвозди вбивал искушённый в медицине доктор Лектер. Уилл с ненавистью покосился на него. А что, с него бы сталось помочь воспитаннику! Собралось тут рептилий…  
Они находились в гостиной; кухня была за спиной Уилла, а рядом — ничего, способного сойти за оружие. Пистолет в кармане куртки, куртка — висит у входа, далековато. Хитрый план Ганнибала по усыплению его бдительности прошел идеально — Уилл вообще забыл про Фею, увлекшись покорной докторской задницей. Надо было его все-таки связать сегодня.  
— Вы утверждали, что знаете меня, мистер Грэм, — прохрипел Дракон ему в ухо, так близко, что Уилл ощущал горячее дыхание. — Помните, как вы называли меня?.. Что же вы теперь видите, мистер Грэм?..  
И тут Уилл понял, что его подсознательно беспокоило все это время. Ни звука. Собаки. Где Винстон, где Бастер, где все остальные?.. Он вспомнил: выстрел пистолета с глушителем и Винстон падает на пол.  
— Где мои собаки?  
Боковым зрением он увидел, как хмыкнул Ганнибал в свой стакан с вином. Большой Красный Дракон встал перед Уиллом. Порезанное бутылкой лицо искажено от гнева. Профайлер осознавал, что ему следует испытать священный — или хотя бы заурядный — трепет, но все его эмоции уже ушли на Ганнибала и собак. Дракон навис над ним, демонстрируя мышцы, как какой-то бодибилдер. Здоровенный татуированный детина, еще и пистолет в руке. Соблазнить он его так решил, что ли? Нет уж, хватит Уиллу проблем с одной рептилией.  
— Я оставил вам, мистер Грэм, вашу последнюю собачку. — Дракон отошел и вдруг приставил пистолет к виску Ганнибала. Тот впился взглядом в Уилла, но не проронил ни звука. Профайлер нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит. Опасно не понимать в такой ситуации. — Хотите услышать, как она гавкнет в последний раз?  
Уилл смотрел на них, не зная, что думать, а думать надо было быстро. Внезапно Ганнибал медленно и спокойно поднес бокал к губам. Запястья у него были скованы наручниками.  
Уилл затаил дыхание. Не может быть!.. Он не может… Нет, это…  
Подстава.  
Это все подстава.  
Весь этот театр придуман Ганнибалом Лектером — из мести, от скуки, от чего угодно. Не может быть, что он на самом деле рискует своей жизнью. Нет. Дракон мог бы его убить и раньше. Он назвал его «моей собачкой». Уилл выругался про себя. Он видел их. Он мог видеть их. О проклятье. Теперь понятно, почему Ганнибал в наручниках. Дракон думает, что они союзники. Хм. Или Ганнибал прикинулся жертвой и подбил его убить Уилла. Да. Судя по его наглым глазищам, так оно и есть. Но. Дракон ненавидит Уилла — всего-то за личное мнение, будь оно неладно! Нечего вообще воспринимать Фредди всерьез! Вот у Ганнибала к ней куда более верный подход нашёлся — интересно, а об этом Зубной Фей в курсе?  
Если он ненавидит Уилла, он может думать… да, он может думать то, что на самом деле правда. Что ему не все равно. Поэтому нужно играть — играть как никогда раньше. Уилл яростно произнес, глядя на Дракона:  
— Ты убил моих собак?!  
Он видел, как дрогнули веки у Ганнибала — тот явно ожидал несколько большей реакции на угрозу своей жизни. А нечего затевать тут рептильи бега! Он видел, как вскинул брови Дракон — значит, все верно, знал про них и думал, что Уилл начнет его умолять не пристреливать доктора Лектера. А он бы начал — хотя бы потому, что желал придушить его сам.  
Но… какого черта этот урод имеет против животных?! Чем ему помешали собаки?! Мог бы просто выпустить их гулять!  
— Зачем? Собаки-то тебе что сделали?! Особенно мои! — возмутился Уилл, незаметно проверяя плотность и прочность клея. Расшатывать гвозди он начал сразу как очнулся. Ох, это будет больно. Особенно спина. Хорошо, что у него все стулья легкие и старые — возможно, сломать его будет проще, чем отклеиться.  
Дракон убрал пистолет от головы Ганнибала. Уилл старался выглядеть как можно равнодушнее. Затем Дракон опустил пистолет и внезапно выстрелил Лектеру в ногу. Ганнибал вжался в диван, бокал выпал из рук, разбиваясь вдребезги. Кровь отхлынула от лица доктора, тело дернулось, губы сжались. Уилл видел боль в его глазах, видел, как опускает пистолет Дракон. Профайлер смотрел на это, пытаясь не дергаться — если он все-таки убьет Ганнибала, это будет… Френсис подошел к Уиллу.  
— Ты совершенно не похож на того, кого заставил меня считать своей зверюшкой, Грэм, — с расстановкой произнёс он. — Ты великолепный обманщик. Уверен, ты и бровью не поведёшь, когда я прострелю ему голову. Поэтому дарую тебе милость познать величие Бол…  
Уилл рванул вперед левую руку, выбивая Долархайду гипсом челюсть. Не стоило недооценивать его болевой порог — в конце концов, он спит с человеком, который однажды запихнул ему в пищевод человеческое ухо. Не привязать и не приклеить руку с гипсом было ошибкой номер раз.  
Ошибкой номер два было стрелять в его доктора — за это время Уилл вытащил свои распятые ладони, хоть чуть и не потерял сознание от боли. После этого отклеить здоровую руку было практически не больно. Немного без кожи, но убийства требуют жертв. Уилл перехватил пистолет Дракона, одновременно ударив его головой в нос. Выстрел. Руки все равно двигались плохо, особенно пальцы. Он сильнее Уилла, к тому же у него преимущество — три преимущества, в виде отсутствия стула, двух рук и пистолета. От удара на мгновение потемнело в глазах, но это не помешало Уиллу впиться зубами в лицо мужчины. Точнее, в нос. Он чувствовал ноздри под нижними зубами и сжимал челюсти все сильнее. От боли и неожиданности Дракон на мгновение ослабил хватку, и Уилл вышиб из его руки пистолет. Мужчина взревел, пытаясь отцепить от себя Уилла и сохранить нос, — что было не так просто. Скорее всего, он сейчас ударит по голове… Уилл резко отпустил его нос и прянул вниз, едва успев увернуться от мощного кулака. Ты ж чёртов качок.  
Куда улетел пистолет?  
В глазах потемнело, Уилл опять почувствовал себя в воздухе, а затем врезался вместе со стулом в кухонный шкаф. На него посыпались осколки, посуда, ножи и прочая кухонная утварь. Адская боль в спине, но и стул разлетелся в щепы. Теперь можно свободно передвигаться - ну, учитывая раны. Ошибкой номер три было не приклеить его ноги.  
— Уилл!  
В глазах рябило и плясали пятна, но он увидел, как Ганнибал вцепился в Дракона сзади и душит его цепью от наручников. Это был шанс. С Ганнибалом он разберется позже. Уилл с трудом двигался: рука, кажется, сломалась во второй раз, ладони дико болели, но он все-таки подхватил с пола большой нож и ринулся к Дракону и Ганнибалу. Потом он не смог вспомнить, как преодолел расстояние — повезло, что его дом не был большим.  
Дракон с силой врезал спиной по стене, пытаясь стряхнуть Ганнибала. Уилл видел, как тот ударился головой; и как выгнулась широкая грудь Дракона, на время оказавшись беззащитной. В этот момент Уилл со всей силы вбил нож между ребер мужчины. Вбил и давил, хотя тот ударил его в лицо так, что Уилл перестал видеть вообще, но он продолжал вдавливать и проворачивать нож до тех пор, пока Дракон не рухнул на него, вдавив в пол, но Уилл и тогда не отпустил рукоятку. Он вглядывался в то, как гаснет свет в его глазах, как его яркие живые огненные глаза умирают, он смотрел на это и лишь когда Дракон умер, Уилл понял, что все это время не дышал.  
***  
Воздух, рванувший в легкие, показался каким-то тернистым и жестким. Уилл лежал, глядя в остекленевшие глаза Френсиса Долархайда и дышал так, как не дышал ни после одного секса. Даже с Ганнибалом.  
Этот момент, когда он вонзает нож в грудь Дракона… Когда тот бьет его в лицо; он уже мертв, но все еще бьет, Уилл видел его глаза — Дракон тогда еще не понял, что уже мертв, а затем почувствовал, почувствовал сталь в сердце, и его глаза вспыхнули яростью, он жаждал — о как он жаждал! — утащить Уилла с собой, успеть угробить его, и Уилл знал, что он вполне на это способен, а потому вдавливал и проворачивал нож, покуда боль не взяла свое, не оглушила и не лишила Дракона силы. Покуда кровь не перестала течь в жилах, не разгоняемая больше пронзенным Уиллом сердцем.  
Дракон был мертв! Уилл рассмеялся нервно, чувствуя во рту привкус крови, казавшейся сладкой. Он убил его! Уилл коснулся дрожащими окровавленными руками мёртвого лица. Эйфория охватывала и уносила его вместе со смехом куда-то далеко вверх, ввысь, в воздушную яркую бесконечность…  
Затем лицо Дракона куда-то делось, и профайлер увидел над собой Ганнибала. Уилл приподнялся, все еще смеясь и глядя на доктора. Что-то он хотел…  
Профайлер поднялся на колени и огляделся, и смех замер на его губах. Он только сейчас увидел, поскольку раньше не мог повернуться на своем стуле, трупы собак. Бросившийся на его защиту Винстон. Маленький Бастер. Все они лежали на полу точно скомканные окровавленные тряпки. Долархайд застрелил их всех.  
Уилл сжал руки. Эйфория исчезла, оставив лишь невыносимую боль в ранах и осознание необратимости произошедшего. Сердце сжалось, во рту пересохло. Животные не убивают ради убийства. Животные — не виноваты. Уилл встал на ноги, оттолкнув от себя Ганнибала Лектера, что вызвало новую вспышку боли во всем теле.  
— Ты знал… — процедил Уилл, глядя, как тот сидит перед ним, и как кровь толчками вытекает из его левой ноги. Ганнибал зажимал рану пальцами, но это не слишком помогало. Он заслуживает того, чтобы умереть от потери крови. — Какого черта?!  
— Я не знал, что Френсис убьет твоих собак! — хрипло произнес он. Даже в его голосе чувствовалась боль.  
— «Не знал»! — передразнил его Уилл. — Ты говорил с ним! Могу поклясться, ты знал о его намерениях все!  
— Нет!  
Уилл запрокинул его голову за волосы.  
— Скажи мне, почему каждый раз… каждый раз, когда я начинаю думать, что в тебе есть хоть что-то хорошее, ты откидываешь нечто подобное?! «Как будет весело посмотреть, как встретятся Уилл с Зубной Феей»! Как смешно и задорно, а еще этот псих застрелит его собак! — Уилл надавил ступней на его рану, и доктор вскрикнул от боли. — Каждый проклятый раз! — Уилл стукнул его головой о стену, и Ганнибал сполз по ней, оставляя кровавый след. Он дернулся и медленно, с трудом приподнялся.  
— Уилл, я правда не знал. Я даже не думал, что ему может быть это интересно!  
Профайлер был уже у дверей. Он обулся, накинул пальто, и сразу понял, что это была плохая идея — прикосновение ткани к содранной коже оказалось омерзительно болезненным. Аптечка из машины — вот вся медицинская помощь, на которую он может сейчас рассчитывать.  
— Уилл!  
Ганнибал Лектер смотрел на него мученическим взором.  
— Мне жаль, — тихо произнес он, а затем еще тише: — Не уходи, пожалуйста.  
Уилл с интересом взглянул на доктора. Он что, до сих пор не понял? И это светило психотерапии?.. До сих пор не догнавшее, что Уилл просто _не может_ бросить его и уйти? Он что, думает, что Уилл решил уйти насовсем — в плаще на голое тело и с переломанной рукой? Профайлер улыбнулся ему. В таком случае, он воспользуется преимуществом. Он вернулся и присел рядом с истекающим кровью доктором:  
— Ты разрушителен, Ганнибал. Ты разрушаешь все, к чему прикасаешься, и всех, к кому прикасаешься. Ты разрушаешь даже тех, кого любишь. Как я могу доверять тебе? Как я могу спать с тобой в одной постели, зная, что однажды тебе станет скучно, и на мою голову свалится очередной маньяк, и при этом я даже не буду знать, на чьей стороне ты?!  
Он смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Я всегда на твоей стороне, Уилл. И всегда буду на твоей стороне. Если бы только нашел в себе силы поверить в это…  
Уилл впился в его маленькие лживые губы, кусая их до крови, грубо прижал его к стене, хватая за волосы и не давая опомниться, а затем прошипел в ошарашенное лицо:  
— Я тебя накажу за это. Еще не знаю как, Ганнибал, но будь уверен, тебе это не понравится, слышишь меня?! Даже не думай, что ты просто так уйдешь с этим! Я сделаю с тобой что-нибудь невероятно гадкое и грубое, о чем тебе даже вспомнить потом будет стыдно, чтобы ты навсегда забыл свои чертовы игры в «натрави маньяка на Уилла», понял?  
— Я его не натравливал, я хотел, чтобы ты его поскорее поймал! — лицо доктора излучало невинность. Такой же степени токсичности, как от урановой руды. — И я действительно не знал, что он убьет собак.  
Уилл Грэм прикрыл глаза. Поднялся, отпустив его затылок, и направился к машине. Проблема была в том, что он уже простил Ганнибала. Даже не придумав, как его наказать. Он с ужасом подумал, что простит его, даже если он еще раз сделает то же самое. Что он всегда будет прощать ему все его чертовы выходки, все его извращённые психологические игрища и все его проклятые убийства!  
Просто потому, что он его любит.


	5. Лёд

_…никогда — то самое слово, которое слушает Бог, если хочет посмеяться.©_

  
  
Это было сложно. Помогать извлекать пулю, застрявшую в кости, выковыривать ее из бледного как смерть Ганнибала, слабым голосом командующего, что и как делать… Уилл лучше бы ещё дважды сразился с Драконом.  
Естественно, он заслужил все это, но Уилл уже не мог чувствовать это — лишь знал разумом. Поэтому он гладил его руки и обнимал его за голову — говоря себе, что обязательно накажет его потом. Когда ему не будет так плохо. Когда им обоим не будет так плохо.  
Содранная кожа Уилла выглядела ужасно. Ганнибал сделал ему какие-то специальные повязки, но Уилл не мог не думать о том, насколько будет больно отдирать их, когда они присохнут. Гипс, сослужив отличную службу, треснул, но Уилл решил, что с рукой он поедет в больницу. В конце концов, он еще пока не в розыске.  
— Я поеду с тобой, — Ганнибал смотрел на него с… если Уилл правильно интерпретирует, то с тревогой.  
— Не бойся, я не оставлю тебя тут, — мрачно произнес Уилл. — Хотя следовало бы.  
Он сделал вид, что вовсе не услышал его фразы и безмятежно произнёс:  
— Уилл, у тебя сотрясение мозга. Твоя левая рука, вполне возможно, раздроблена. Я вообще не понимаю, как ты с ней раньше за руль садился.  
— Нарушая правила, — фыркнул Уилл. — У тебя потеря крови и лицо с плаката. Если нас заметут в таком состоянии…  
— На человека, который держит обе руки на руле, обращают меньше внимания.  
По пути они молчали — впрочем, Уиллу показалось, что у них просто не было сил разговаривать. Очень хотелось спать, и Уилл продремал всю дорогу до больницы. Если Ганнибал задумал еще какую-то гадость, хрен у него получится его разбудить! Но они приехали именно к больнице — ничем не примечательное частное заведение, весьма далекое от Вулф Трэп — чтобы обнаружить их следы было непросто. Ганнибал составил список медикаментов, которые нужно было купить в аптеке.  
Свое пулевое ранение Уилл предусмотрительно замотал бинтом, но никто и не подумал его развязывать — ведь на него он не жаловался. Рентген на удивление не показал новых переломов, поэтому они просто закрепили гипс заново. Сотрясание мозга оказалось легким — не водить машину, не употреблять алкоголь, через две недели показаться — вот и все рекомендации. Уилл склонен был не поверить — он помнил, как ему прилетело кулаком Долархайда. Он уверил врачей, что упал с лестницы, хотя те и без того не задавали лишних вопросов. Уилл купил лекарства и, выйдя в ночь на пустынную парковку, увидел откинувшегося на сидении Ганнибала.  
На какую-то долю секунды Уилл подумал, что он умер.  
Невероятно жуткое ощущение… он ринулся и вмазал ладонью по стеклу. Ганнибал вздрогнул и проснулся, недоуменно глядя на Уилла, и открыл ему дверь.  
— Что?  
Уилл закинул пакет на заднее сиденье. Он уже ничего не соображает от нервов.  
— Ничего. Поехали домой. Хочешь кофе? Я хочу кофе. В больнице не работал автомат, и я постеснялся светиться в столовой. Поехали отсюда скорее, ну что ты на меня так смотришь?  
— Я думал, ты со мной не разговариваешь, — произнес Ганнибал, поджав губы.  
Уилл прикрыл глаза.  
— Я устал. Я просто устал. Ты в этом виноват. Ты виноват в том, что я теперь постоянно вижу, как гаснет свет в глазах Долархайда. Ты виноват в том, что мне придется хоронить всех моих собак. Ты виноват в том, что мы с тобой сейчас как два инвалида — один безногий, другой безрукий, понимаешь?  
— Ты злишься на меня?  
Уилл покосился на доктора Лектера. На него невозможно злиться, когда он строит невинные глазки.  
— Да. Я злюсь на тебя. Очень сильно. Поэтому я буду спать, а ты — вести машину.  
Уилл прикрыл глаза. Хоть он и сказал, что на него злится, он слишком устал, чтобы чувствовать злость. Чтобы чувствовать вообще что-либо. Наверное, Ганнибал это знал.  
***  
Дома Уилл заснул, обняв своего доктора здоровой рукой, а тот держал его ладонь пальцами и снова не мог уснуть, несмотря на усталость. Дело было в руке. Тело слишком бурно реагировало на прикосновение Уилла — даже раненое. Нога ныла, но совсем не так, как ныл напряженный член. Ганнибал коснулся пальцев Уилла губами и языком, но тот так и не проснулся.  
Сегодня они словно поменялись местами — Уилл спал как младенец, а Ганнибал не мог заснуть. Впрочем, не от кошмаров. Почему-то дрочить в его присутствии казалось очень неловким, но с такими яйцами он просто не сможет заснуть. Он осторожно повернулся на спину и коснулся члена. Положил руку Уилла на грудь, прижимая ладонь к сердцу — вдруг это его разбудит? Так, держась за его пальцы, Ганнибал вначале медленными движениями, а потом ускоряясь, довел себя до разрядки.  
Ему страстно хотелось, чтобы это сделал Уилл. Доктор желал его, не переставая, с тех пор как тот вонзил нож в сердце Дракона; он желал его даже несмотря на то, что чуть не истек кровью, даже когда Уилл ударил его, даже когда он просто спал рядом в машине, Ганнибал смотрел на него и изнывал от желания.  
Однако Уилл слишком разозлился на него; он был так холоден и так зол, что доктор не осмелился прикасаться к нему и лишь смотрел на прикрытые глаза в зеркало заднего вида и сглатывал слюну. Возможно, будь у него совесть, ее муки показались бы менее болезненными, чем эти.  
Но теперь Уилл заснул, обнимая его, и Ганнибал был счастлив от этого. После оргазма нога почти перестала болеть, и, воспользовавшись передышкой, доктор заснул, размышляя, какое блюдо приготовит завтра из мяса дракона.  
***  
Уилл позвонил Джеку и сказался больным. Утро расставило на места и вечернюю панику, и судорожные планы, и дела, и боль. Почему-то он думал, что после убийства Френсиса им придётся сразу бежать из страны — но на самом деле у них было в запасе время. Долархайд уже совершил свое полнолунное убийство и никогда не совершит новое. Ганнибал приготовил из него нечто умопомрачительно вкусное к вечеру. Он назвал это…  
— Битва тигра с драконом. — Уилл смотрел на нечто, напоминающее скорее цветочную клумбу, чем еду. — Традиционное китайское блюдо готовится из мяса камышового кота и очковой кобры, — Ганнибал покосился на поперхнувшегося Уилла. — Однако, поскольку тигр одержал победу, я приготовил блюдо из сердца и разума дракона — тоже, несомненно, пребывавших в раздоре.  
Уилл смотрел на Лектера и… черт бы побрал проклятую эмпатию! понимал его. Очень сложно злиться на человека, когда понимаешь все его мотивации. Ганнибал желал, чтобы Уилл убил Френсиса Долархайда. Если бы случилось наоборот… о, он бы расстроился. Но он верил в него; верил настолько, что позволил Долархайду заковать себя и подстрелить — лишь бы тот убедился, что Ганнибал на его стороне и не представляет угрозы.  
— Битва тигра с драконом — это блюдо из нас, — произнес Уилл. — Если уж это обязательно кот и обязательно змея. Если бы Дракон нас убил, он бы приготовил себе именно его. А так — это битва Дракона с Драконом, Ганнибал.  
Доктор улыбнулся.  
— Значит, пусть будет битва Дракона с Драконом.  
«Какой он покладистый теперь», — хмыкнул Уилл, пробуя мясо. Разве что жареные извилины можно было заподозрить в человеческом происхождении; сердце же было порезано на кусочки и на вкус оказалось весьма изыскано. Уилл думал о том, что он должен чувствовать нечто большее, пожирая плоть Дракона, но он не чувствовал.  
— Расскажи мне, — попросил он, – все, что ты узнал о Френсисе Долархайде.  
Ганнибал глянул на него с любопытством и начал рассказ. Впрочем, уже теперь — сказку. О том, как кот и змея отужинали драконом.  
  
…Доктор хотел, чтобы они убили вместе — Уилл понимал это.  
Но вместе с пониманием пришел лед.  
Грэм смотрел на него и недоумевал, как раньше… как ему в голову пришло думать… как он вообще решил его трахнуть. В тот день доктор казался таким… беспомощным и печальным. И еще — высокомерным. Он был готов умереть, и он был печальным, потому что не смог… не смог что? Объяснить свои высокие мотивы?  
Уилла тогда просто опалило страстью и гневом. Он возжелал этого высокомерного ублюдка в одно мгновение, это было побуждение из тех, которые если и чувствуешь, то никогда не исполняешь, но тогда Уилл знал, что с Ганнибалом — можно.  
Что доктор Лектер будет единственным, кто сможет понять его желания.  
В конце концов, он тоже заставил Уилла понять свои не слишком добровольно.  
Тогда Грэму сносило крышу от каждого звука, который эта змея издавала под ним, член твердел от каждого судорожного движения его тела, а от прикосновений к его коже по нервам словно пробегал электрический ток. Мозг затапливало эндорфинами от каждого эпизода их игры, от каждого сеанса, где Ганнибал, ослепленный высокомерием, пытался выманить несуществующее альтер-эго Уилла. Иногда даже самому профайлеру казалось, что оно начинает существовать — когда он привязывал его лодыжки к ножкам кресла, когда запихивал в его рот кляп, когда кусал и терзал дрожащую под его руками плоть.  
Сейчас все это исчезло.  
Он смотрел на Ганнибала Лектера и не видел того, что видел раньше. Он видел монстра; он видел убийцу; он видел блестящего игрока на струнах людских душ — но он больше не видел своего Ганнибала. Высокомерного и яростного, вспыхивающего от обнаженности и от желания быть обнаженным, закрывающего глаза, чтобы не видеть Уилла и одновременно притягивающего его к себе всеми конечностями… Он стал чужим. Иногда Уиллу казалось, что его кожа зеркальная: переливается словно амальгама, как жидкий металл, отражая искаженное изображение Уилла.  
Профайлер почти никогда не мог разглядеть свое лицо — лишь темный кривой силуэт.  
Ганнибал говорил, но Уилл не мог заставить себя слушать. Он пытался понять, но фразы распадались на отдельные слова; порой — на отдельные слоги. Он лгал доктору, что это от усталости и ран. Он лгал, что не «готов говорить об этом».  
Все, что он видел перед собой, — как уходит жизнь из глаз Френсиса Долархайда.  
Это было прекрасно.  
Уилл безумно желал повторить этот момент.  
Он осмотрел останки Фредди Лаундс и пожалел, что она не приехала шпионить за ним на пару дней позже. Он бы мог сам убить ее.  
По мере того, как заживали раны, желание становилось все сильнее. Уилл уже не раз думал поехать и прикончить на дороге первого встречного, но, в отличие от Ганнибала, ему претило немотивированное насилие. Не все равно, кого убивать.  
Вот если бы кто-нибудь решил напасть на Уилла — тогда да.  
Доктор Лектер сказал, что это «жалкие оправдания». Он так и сказал, «жалкие». Что спровоцировать человека на нападение не так просто; и даже если сделать это, жертва все равно не будет ни в чем «виновата», разве лишь в том, что поддалась на провокацию. Что подобное поведение — лицемерный садизм.  
Уилл молча все это выслушал. Он знал, что Ганнибал злится на него, знал и ничего с этим не мог поделать. Он не мог спать с ним теперь. Он ничего к нему не чувствовал.  
Он вообще ничего не чувствовал.  
Со смертью Долархайда эту способность как отрезало. Он боялся сказать об этом Ганнибалу — потому что умом он все равно любил его. И втайне надеялся, что это пройдет — надеялся, но не верил. Единственное желание, которое в нем осталось — это вновь увидеть, как гаснет свет в чужих глазах.  
— Тогда пойдем выследим какого-нибудь «злодея», — издевательски протянул доктор Лектер. — Уверен, у тебя есть на примете парочка.  
Уилл покачал головой. Люди, заслуживающие смерти, по его мнению, либо находились в тюрьме, либо в розыске.  
— Могу одолжить тебе своих. Я знаю несколько весьма неприятных личностей, из которых может получиться отличный обед.  
Уилл кивнул. Подумал, добавил «спасибо» и отправился спать. Они все равно спали в одной постели — и это было до безумия странно. Ганнибал сам ни разу не прикоснулся к нему. Уилл был рад этому — ему не хотелось бы убирать его руки и говорить «не сегодня», прекрасно осознавая, что «сегодня» не наступит никогда.


	6. Превращение

_Сражающемуся с чудовищами следует позаботиться о том, чтобы самому не превратиться в чудовище. ©_

  
Доктор Лектер смотрел в темноту, держа руку Уилла на своем сердце. После убийства Долархайда профайлер спал как убитый и никогда не замечал этого жеста.  
Прошла почти неделя с тех пор, как они съели «Битву Дракона с Драконом», но Ганнибалу казалось, что прошла вечность. Глаза Уилла замёрзли и остекленели, он смотрел на доктора словно из ледникового периода, заплутав во времени и позабыв о его существовании.  
Да, он обещал его наказать. Но совсем оставить его без секса было чересчур. И вообще, Уиллу понравилось; о, Ганнибал видел, насколько ему понравилось убивать вместе!  
Что-то было не так, и Ганнибал не понимал, что. Дело было не только в наказании — Уилл ни разу не прикоснулся и к себе за это время. Он их обоих решил наказать целибатом?  
Ганнибал ненавидел это. Ненавидел изнывать от желания, лежа рядом с ним — полметра расстояния и ледниковый период времени между ними. Ненавидел закусывать губы в безмолвном крике, сжимая свой член и стремясь не разбудить того, чьих прикосновений он так жаждал. Он ненавидел лед и отстраненность в его глазах.  
Но больше всего доктор Лектер ненавидел не понимать.  
***  
  
…Во сне он не был собой, он был Бьющим Зеркала. Смотрящим на черную кровь. Ребёнком алой луны. Во сне он был Большим Красным Драконом… а под его когтями извивалась  _Она_. Золотая, как тысяча солнц, невесомая, как первый луч, безжалостная в своей чистоте ко всему, что может быть иным… Он знал, что должен убить ее, выжать жизнь из этого света, и тогда настанет вечная тьма, где для него наконец-то будет место; где он возвысится и воцарится, не обличаемый светом и не опаляемый его безжалостными, сжигающими кожу лучами.  
Он вдавливал пальцы в мягкое теплое горло, и это было самое прекрасное ощущение, которое он когда-либо испытывал…  
Грохот прервал солнечную идиллию. Уилл очнулся в темноте, осознав, что лежит на полу. Ганнибал скорчился на кровати, хрипя и кашляя.  
— Ты в порядке? — Уилл кинулся к нему, все еще находясь в полусне и плохо соображая. Ганнибал ничего не ответил. Уилл включил свет и увидел на его шее багровые пятна.  
— Это я? — ошарашенно спросил он. — Это я сделал?  
Ганнибал медленно поднялся, потирая горло и хрипло произнес:  
— Я, пожалуй, посплю на диване.  
— Подожди, — Уилл удержал его за руку, впервые прикоснувшись к нему с тех пор, как они обрабатывали раны друг друга. — Я не хотел, правда. Я… мне снилось… — он сжал его руку. — Мне снилось что я — Дракон.  
Ганнибал вновь закашлялся, потирая шею, а затем язвительно поинтересовался:  
— То есть это не часть твоего плана мести за то, что Френсис убил твоих собак? Потому что, знаешь ли, я еще никогда не просыпался от того, что кто-то почти меня задушил.  
— А странно, учитывая твой характер, — хмыкнул Уилл и на мгновение — на краткий миг — все вдруг стало как прежде. Стало — и вновь исчезло, оставив холод, ледяную и обжигающую жажду убийства, и омерзение к зеркалам, отражающим что угодно, и ненависть к свету…  
Уилл вдруг с ужасом сжал ладонь Лектера еще сильнее.  
— Ганнибал… мне кажется, я становлюсь им! Становлюсь Большим Красным Драконом.  
***  
  
Свет играет в падающих в воду каплях. Ганнибал лежит в ванне и никак не может убрать руки от своего горла. Он знал, почему Уиллу хочется убить вновь — эта эйфория знакома всем, кто убивал сознательно. Но он не понимал, почему в его глазах застыл мутный арктический лед, и теперь от его взгляда Ганнибалу становится холодно, неуютно и безумно тоскливо.  
Неделя с того момента как Уилл убил Френсиса Долархайда завершилась тем, что профайлер едва не задушил Ганнибала во сне.  
Доктор Лектер очень бы хотел, чтобы все это было местью. Даже его удушение. Он не собирался просить прощения — он не был ни в чем виноват. Но если это месть, рано или поздно Уилл прекратит. Он хороший актер. Великолепный, учитывая, что ему удалось однажды обмануть Ганнибала.  
Но теперь стало ясно, что профайлер не играет. Что-то изменилось в нем в момент убийства, что-то очень нехорошо изменилось, если он сказал, что превращается в Большого Красного Дракона. Последним желанием Дракона было убить Ганнибала Лектера и Уилла Грэма. Вместе.  
Убив Дракона, Уилл унаследовал его волю?.. Ганнибал слабо ухмыльнулся. Может, не убив, а съев — ведь многие народы верили, что через поедание плоти людей можно приобрести их черты характера. Не зря же он так интересовался его биографией — доктор еще тогда отметил, что это нетипично для Уилла. Ганнибал иронизировал, но все равно чувствовал себя тоскливо. Уилл ни разу не прикоснулся к нему, ни разу даже не взглянул нормально… и в этом наказании чувствовалось нечто худшее, чем просто игра. В нем вообще не чувствовалось игры.  
Ганнибалу казалось, что если он однажды уедет и не вернется, Уилл даже не заметит этого.  
Он сказал, что становится Драконом. Хорошо бы, если так. С Драконом Ганнибал справится.  
Так он думал, но следующей ночью ему вновь пришлось ударить Уилла, чтобы разбудить его и стряхнуть с себя. Профайлер душил его одной рукой, но силы в этом лунатичном движении было больше, чем у бодрствующих людей в обеих руках.  
— Прости… — ошарашенно произнёс Уилл, когда проснулся. — Знаешь, Ганнибал, тебе и правда лучше не спать рядом со мной…  
Доктор Лектер кивнул, все еще тяжело дыша. Почему Уиллу надо обязательно именно душить его во сне?.. Есть же более интересные занятия для лунатичных расстройств!  
— Что ты видел, Уилл?  
Тот закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить.  
— Я боролся со светом. Я был Драконом, и я боролся со светом.  
Ганнибал криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны считать меня светом.  
— Думаешь, Дракон хотел убить кого-то другого? — воодушевился Уилл. — Если я найду того, кто должен был быть его жертвой, думаешь, я больше не буду пытаться убить тебя?  
На мгновение Ганнибалу стало тепло от его слов. От того, что он не хочет убивать его. Однако он знал о Драконе куда больше Уилла. Его последним желанием было убить их двоих.  
Ганнибал задумался. Чем-то Долархайд с Уиллом схожи в любви к драмам. Уилл тоже вначале собирался пристрелить его, а потом себя… может потому Дракону удалось сделать его Уилла одержимым своими желаниями?..  
Доктор ухмыльнулся про себя. Почти мистика. Он наврал Френсису, что Уилл «выдавливает из него жизнь», и вот пожалуйста — уже теперь получается и не наврал. Надо было сказать, что Уилл боготворит его, безумно любит и нежен с ним каждую ночь. Не очень бы подошло к контексту, зато синяков на шее не было бы.  
— Чему ты ухмыляешься?  
Ганнибал лукаво покосился на него.  
— Да так. Ты знаешь, что в действительности символизирует картина Блейка?  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Сексуальные фантазии о рептилиях?  
— Мысль интересная, — хмыкнул доктор Лектер. — Большой Красный Дракон — зверь апокалипсиса, а женщина, одетая в солнечный свет — христианская церковь.  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— А ты уверен, что Долархайд тоже был в курсе этих глубинных ассоциаций?  
Ганнибал хмыкнул.  
— Более чем. Уильям Блейк был мистиком — не только художником, знаешь ли. И уж конечно человек, одержимый его картиной, знал историю ее создания.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Такое сложное создание… и навсегда останется в умах людей Зубной Феей. В этом есть что-то несправедливое.  
— Ты жалеешь, что мы убили его?  
— Ни в коем случае, — Уилл снова взял его за руку. — Но я боюсь, что не отделаюсь так просто от этого сна… и я не хочу, чтобы ты умер из-за него.  
Ганнибал чуть сжал его ладонь, и Уилл тут же отпрянул, словно ему было неприятно, и убрал руку. Доктор видел вину в его глазах, и неловкость и… жалость? Ганнибал сам отшатнулся, будто Уилл его ударил. Не ударил, но оскорбил этим чувством так, что лучше бы ударил.  
Доктор Лектер выпрямился.  
— Меня не так просто убить, Уилл.  
Позже он лежал на диване, все еще чувствуя слабый запах своей крови на нем, смотрел в темноту и думал. Его трясло от ярости. О, Уилл жалеет его. Думает, что он без него жить не может. Думает, что может придушить его во сне одной рукой!  
Да Ганнибал тысячу раз мог убить его!  
Внезапно доктору пришла в голову интересная идея. Опасная, но других у него не было. Он вообще не сталкивался с проблемой, хм, экзорцизма в домашних условиях, хотя бы потому, что не верил в такие вещи. Но если Уилл и впрямь одержим — считает, что одержим — духом Долархайда, следует дать ему то, чего он хочет.


	7. Совершенно нормальный

_Нет ничего более ненормального, чем нормальность. ©_

  
  
С утра Уилл поехал в город. Быть одноруким достало, и он надеялся снять гипс, но в больнице сказали — еще пять дней.  
Джек очень интересовался затянувшейся «простудой» Уилла и настойчиво звал на работу — близилось полнолуние, а поиски Долархайда — для него он был по-прежнему Зубной Феей — так и не увенчались успехом. Ну еще бы! Надо зайти сделать вид, что все в порядке.  
В офисе Грэм смотрел на Джека и видел, как вонзает осколок зеркала в его шею, и свет гаснет в его глазах. Он вспомнил свой сон — борьба против света. Френсис Долархайд превратился в Дракона, чтобы уничтожить свет — свет в глазах тех, кто обличал его как лишенного права на существование. _Свет в глазах тех, кто ранее отвергал других…_  
— Уилл, ты нужен мне! — Джек настойчиво пытался привлечь внимание профайлера. — Если мы ничего не сделаем, будет еще одна семья! Ты хочешь этого? Хочешь вновь прибыть к остывшему месту преступления и смотреть в мертвые лица людей, которых мог бы спасти?  
« _О да!_  — подумал Уилл. — _О да, я хочу, нет, я чувствую, что должен посмотреть в их лица… Увидеть себя в их лицах… но Дракон мертв, и никто не убьет их для меня. Луна близко, и я…_ »  
— Фредди Лаундс считается пропавшей без вести с 20 числа, — прервал его раздумья Джек Кроуфорд. — Есть вероятность, что ее похитил Зубная Фея — также как Чилтона, но никаких видеозаписей не поступало.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Не думаю, что это Фея, Джек. Ведь первый кандидат на сожжение – я. Он обещал сломать мне хребет, помнишь?  
— Вчера в Пенсильвании обнаружен труп сожженной заживо женщины. Примерно в десяти километрах засекли последний сигнал с мобильника Фредди Лаундс. Я хочу, чтобы ты съездил туда, Уилл.  
— Зачем? Разве по слепкам нельзя определить, чей именно это труп?  
Кроуфорд пристально взглянул на него.  
— У пострадавшей отсутствует челюсть.  
Уилл Грэм нахмурился. Мобильник Фредди они с Ганнибалом кинули в кузов дальнобойщика, предварительно стерев все компроматы. Возможно, водитель доехал до Пенсильвании. Сожженный труп без челюсти, разумеется, не имеет к Фредди отношения. Но если Уилл откажется, будет подозрительно.  
— Хорошо, Джек. Сегодня и поеду.  
— Я поведу.  
Уилл мрачно взглянул на него, но потом вспомнил — ну да, чертовы правила чертового движения. Проделать весь путь до Пенсильвании и постараться не убить Джека… Очень тяжело.  
  
В Честере, штат Пенсильвания, их поджидал второй труп — на этот раз мужчины. Неизвестный поджигатель удалил челюсть и скинул тело у дороги, однако тут безумием и не пахло — некий рациональный психопат вырвал все зубы и обжарил своих жертв, чтобы избежать опознания.  
— Что скажешь, Уилл? Это Фея или это не Фея?  
Профайлер знал, что должен ответить правду, но его интересовали две вещи: кто эти двое, что некто потратил столько усилий для сокрытия их личностей? И второе: если он будет спать в мотеле, встанет ли он среди ночи задушить кого-то из соседей? Второй вопрос, по правде говоря, занимал профайлера сильнее. Этой ночью он дошел до Ганнибала и попытался задушить его на диване.  
Уилл соврал, что ему надо осмотреться и пообещал вернуться на следующий день, но вместо этого полностью погрузился в расследование «Дела о Поджигателе».  
Все началось с того, что с утра — часов в двенадцать — Уилл вежливо постучался к соседям. С правыми было все в порядке, ночью ничто не нарушало их сон, а вот комната слева упорно отмалчивалась. Обеспокоенный Грэм поинтересовался жильцами у менеджера и судорожно вдохнул, когда управляющий вскрыл дверь, — в постели лежал обгорелый труп.  
Первой мыслью Уилла было то, что это сделал он. Ночью. Во сне. Проник в разум убийцы, сам того не заметив.  
Оказалось, его соседку запекли два дня назад. Комната зарегистрирована на липовые имена; менеджер клялся, что не запомнил лиц. Третий труп означал нового серийного убийцу, а капитан местной полиции, вопреки всем клише, заявил, что с радостью примет помощь знаменитого профайлера ФБР.  
Уилл заметил удивительную вещь: ему стало легко сходиться с людьми. Когда мысли сфокусированы на единственном желании — любым способом выпить поток света из чужих глаз, человеческие мелочи и амбиции перестают докучать и иметь значение. В полицейском участке люди с улыбкой говорили, что Уилл «совершенно нормальный», а не как «пишут в газетах». Потом он расскажет об этом Ганнибалу — тот сможет оценить иронию.  
Профайлеру нравилось просто болтать с полицейскими, шутить или обсуждать всякую ерунду — словом, вести себя как обычный человек. Ему никогда не удавалось этого раньше. Правда, иногда видения того, как он втыкает карандаш в горло собеседника или сталкивает его под колеса машины, отвлекали, но он мог это контролировать. Пока – мог.  
Зато, как оказалось, социализация имеет свою цену — эмпатия исчезла. При желании он мог «узнать» человека — на основании разных поведенческих и внешних деталей. Но он уже не мог «стать» им. Уилл не «стал» Поджигателем — что-то блокировало его взгляд, его проникновение в нового убийцу, его эмпатию. Может быть, она ушла со светом жизни Долархайда.  
Поначалу это шокировало, но затем Уилла охватил азарт. Если он поймает Поджигателя без эмпатии, то никогда больше не попадет в чей-то извращенный разум. Никогда не утонет в нем, как утонул в разуме доктора Лектера. Он всегда будет отдельно, сам по себе.  
_…всегда будет неимоверно желать добраться до убийц раньше правосудия. Подстрелить их и смотреть, как жизнь вытекает из раненых тел… Возвыситься над ними в своей Тени!.._  
  
— Этот человек молод. Двадцать пять — тридцать. Он скован временем; он ценит время. Убитых рано или поздно опознают; связь между ними — выявят. «Поздно» — ключевое слово. Пока мы гадаем, кем являются его жертвы, преступник ускользнет, сделав свое дело.  
— Да, но какое дело, мистер Грэм? Что им движет?  
— Месть или жажда наживы, — произнес Уилл, и одновременно голос в голове прошептал: _«Желание затмить их свет огнем! Желание лишить их хищной натуры, зубов, души, превратив в обугленные куски бесполезного мяса!»_  
«Мясо не бесполезно», — возразил Уилл, ощущая за собой Ганнибала в этот момент. Кстати говоря…  
— Одну минуту, — Уилл вышел в коридор и набрал номер. Услышав спокойный голос, Уилл почувствовал горячее желание послать все к чертям и вернуться домой …и сомкнуть руки на теплом горле доктора. - Г.. д… привет, — выдохнул он, с ужасом осознавая, что чуть не произнёс его имя посреди оживленного коридора полицейского участка. — Меня не будет дней пять — новое расследование.  
Уилл рассказал о трех обожженных трупах, а затем хотел добавить, что не лунатил ночью, но передумал.  
— Ты рассматривал возможность, что убитые могут быть родственниками? — спросил Ганнибал.  
— Что, как у Феи?  
— Нет. Совсем не как у Феи. Убитые — родственники убийцы. Он или она скрывает их личность, чтобы полиция не вышла на нее саму.  
— Вау. — Уилл призадумался. Это имело смысл. — Но почему «нее»?  
— Подобные рациональность и жажда безопасности свойственны женщинам в большей степени, чем мужчинам. Поздравляю, Уилл, ты, возможно, поймаешь редкую рыбу — серийную убийцу-женщину. Мне следует беспокоиться?  
— О чем? — ухмыльнулся Грэм.  
— Ты будешь изменять мне с ней.  
Грэм рассмеялся от нелепости его слов — кажется, слишком громко.  
— Никогда. Я слишком люблю тебя.  
Ганнибал замолчал, а затем тихо произнес:  
— Удачи.  
Уиллу показалось, что он улыбается. Он и сам улыбался. Жаль только, что это была всего лишь маска нормальности.  
  
К вечеру пришли данные из лаборатории, и Уилл мысленно поаплодировал доктору Лектеру — все убитые, кроме первой женщины, оказались родственниками. Ганнибал сказал, что убийца мог и не знать, что одна из жертв не состоит в кровном родстве с другой.  
В отчете также говорилось, что зубы жертв вырваны до поджога. Их пытали; значит, Поджигателю необходимо укромное место: подвал, заброшенный дом, — где никто не сможет услышать крики. Грэм подумал — и запросил данные о схожих убийствах за последний месяц по всей стране. К полуночи пришли результаты: два случая в Питсбурге, и один — в Майями. Неплохой территориальный разброс у клана! Уилл запросил сравнение ДНК с новыми жертвами, и стал читать отчеты. В Питсбурге все было глухо с Джоном и Джейн Доу, а вот в Майами труп опознали. Некий Бенджамин Иешуа-Фернандес, 22 года, зарабатывал на жизнь подопытным кроликом, испытывая новые лекарственные препараты. Вот каким образом его ДНК оказалась в базе! Однако в отчете было сказано, что родственников у пострадавшего не нашлось, а глядя на странную латиноамериканскую фамилию, Уилл задумался, имеет ли вообще жертва отношение к его расследованию.  
Впрочем, физиономия у Бенджамина была самая что ни на есть северная. Русые волосы, светлые глаза, чуть скованная улыбка. Если Ганнибал прав, то у этого человека как минимум еще четверо родственников, погибших точно такой же смертью.  
Утром Грэм забил двойную фамилию во все возможные базы и нашел некоего Александра Иешуа-Фернандеса, 60 лет от роду, а также еще семерых людей с такой же фамилией в возрасте от 6 до 30 лет. Согласно данным, Александр проживал в Лос-Анджелесе, а прочие его тезки жили в одном доме в окрестностях мелкого городка Бретфорт, Пенсильвания.  
— Нужно проверить! — воскликнула детектив Куинн, которая вела дело Поджигателей в Честере. Уилл кивнул:  
— Но начнем, пожалуй, с Бретфорта.  
Грэм поехал туда вместе с детективом Куинн, но увидев, куда им предстоит зайти, не раздумывая запросил подкрепление.  
— Не знала, что тебя так легко напугать! — фыркнула полицейская. — Это всего лишь большая ферма.  
Уилл покачал головой. Да, это всего лишь большая ферма. Весьма чистая и аккуратная. И очень большая. В ней может пропасть без вести пара отрядов спецназа, не то что два человека.  
А потом он заметил крест. Темный, большой, деревянный — он венчал одно из зданий, находившееся в глубине территории.  
— Ну конечно, — почти очарованно прошептал он. — Я должен был догадаться! «Родственники»!  
Детектив странно покосилась на него, и Уилл тут же нацепил маску нормальности:  
— Спорим, что внутри мы найдем патриархальное гаремное семейство религиозных фанатиков, которое откажется с нами разговаривать без ордера?  
Женщина расхохоталась, открывая ворота.  
— А ты и правда боишься ферм.  
Спустя три часа она мрачно протянула Грэму стольник.  
  
Александр Иешуа-Фернандес был крепким плотным мужчиной 60 лет, загорелым, статным, с жесткими зелеными глазами и ежиком выгоревших светлых волос. Вопреки регистрационным данным он все-таки обитал на ферме, как Уилл и предположил, и сразу заявил, что религиозная община «Дети Христовы», духовным лидером которой он является, пропагандирует полный отказ от насилия и жизнь в мире и гармонии с природой. Что в общину может прийти любой обездоленный и найти понимание, поддержку и пристанище.  
На ферме было пять больших жилых домов, считая увенчанный крестом, и множество различных подсобных помещений. Внутрь их не пустили, тоже — как Уилл и предполагал. По двору бегали вполне счастливые ребятишки. Где-то вдалеке слышалось мычание коров, блеяние овец и прочие звуки, издаваемые домашними животными. Стоял характерный запах. Грэм заметил двух женщин, несущих ведра и какую-то одежду. Они покосились на Уилла и порскнули в дом.  
— Вы знаете этого человека? — Грэм показал «духовному лидеру» фотографию Бенджамина. Лицо мужчины дрогнуло, он почти сразу вернул фотографию.  
— Конечно. Это мой сын, Бен. С ним все в порядке?  
Детектив Куинн вскинула брови. Уилл невозмутимо поведал отцу о судьбе сына и поразился, до чего искренне тот изобразил ужас и изумление. Грэм продолжил, рассказав о пяти трупах в других городах, которых так и не удалось опознать, но которые…  
— …мои дети, — убито произнес Александр Иешуа-Фернандес. В глазах его блестели слезы. — Но… кто мог сотворить с ними подобное? Кто способен на такое зло?!  
Уилл хмыкнул. «Дай-ка подумать… Ну, к примеру, …ты?»  
— Александр, вы живете весьма замкнутой общиной. Это нормально для ваших детей — покидать дом, отправляться в Майами и зарабатывать на жизнь, испытывая на своем теле новые лекарства?  
Отец семейства холодно взглянул на Грэма.  
— Разумеется, нет. Бенджамин… и остальные… месяц назад часть моих детей покинула меня, сделав свой выбор в пользу мирской жизни, — он прямо взглянул в глаза Грэму. — Разумеется, я предостерегал их от подобной глупости, но они не послушались меня! И вот результат! Вот оно — проклятье дьявольского общества! — он покачал головой.  
— Мистер Иешуа-Фернандес, где вы были 27 октября с шести до десяти часов вечера?  
Мужчина пожал плечами.  
— Здесь. Как всегда. У меня есть тридцать шесть человек, которые могут подтвердить это, — он нахмурился. — Погодите… вы же не хотите сказать?.. Вы обвиняете меня?! В том, что сжег своих родных детей?!  
— А разве вы не делали этого? — спокойно поинтересовался Уилл. Ему виделось, _как тело Александра Иешуа-Фернандеса иссечено зеркальными полосами, разрезано на аккуратные окровавленные ломтики, а его зеленые глаза разбиты, и свет вырывается из них трепещущими белыми клочьями…_  
Лицо мужчины покраснело от ярости.  
— Убирайтесь! Убирайтесь немедленно с моей земли!  
— Мистер Иешуа, успокойтесь, никто пока не обвиняет вас…- растерянно произнесла офицер Куинн, но Уилл увлек ее за собой.  
— Пошли. Без ордера нам тут больше нечего делать. — У ворот он обернулся к выкрикивающему им вслед проклятья мужчине: — Шесть трупов, Александр! А сколько детей вас покинуло? Сколько у нас в участке будет еще?!  
— Ты с ума сошел! — воскликнула детектив Куинн. — Зачем было так грубо с ним? Он мог нам хотя бы сказать имена погибших, и где искать остальных…  
— Скажет еще, — отмахнулся Уилл. — Если, конечно, это не он ответственен за их гибель. Посуди сама, местечковая авторитарная секта, у него там в домах наверняка еще два десятка детей и дюжина жен, и тут вдруг кто-то говорит, что не признает жизнь в свинарнике, ребенком Христа себя не считает и едет покорять Майами и еще бог знает какие места. Блудные сынки и дочки и так изрядно подорвали папаше авторитет. Как бы ты поступила на его месте?  
— Я бы в первую очередь на нем не оказалась, — хмыкнула женщина. — Но разве тебе не показалось, что он искренне был шокирован?  
Уилл кивнул.  
— Показалось. Но этот человек убедил несколько десятков людей что он — воплощение Иисуса Христа на земле. Думаю, сыграть шок для него не проблема. Либо же… — Уилл задумался. — Либо дело в другом…  
Он придержал мысль, решив обсудить ее с Ганнибалом, но детектив Куинн спросила:  
— В чем же?  
— Что, если наш господин Фернандес и впрямь был все это время на ферме? Что, если он просто послал кого-нибудь из своих более лояльных деток вразумить заблудших овец?..  
— Нам нужен ордер. И опросить всех членов секты. В такой общине сложно сохранить секреты, и если мы будем действовать тонко, без оскорблений, то быстро все выясним! — радостно кивнула женщина. — А все-таки, поразительно! Прошло всего два дня как ты приехал, а мы уже столько узнали!  
Грэм кивнул. Его тоже захватил азарт охоты. На мгновение Уилл почувствовал себя нормальным человеком. На мгновение он был так счастлив…  
_…но солнце блеснуло в рыжих локонах офицера Куинн, и ее лицо исполнилось света, и он знал, что ему необходимо поглотить этот свет, поглотить и сделать частью Тьмы, что содержит в себе все…_  
  
Пока возились с ордерами, с местным отделением полиции и прочим, Уиллу позвонил Кроуфорд. Грэм рассказал ему всю историю, и тот дал добро на срочный выпуск новостей, призывающий блудных участников секты явиться в полицию для дачи показаний и обеспечения собственной безопасности.  
— Теперь можешь возвращаться. У нас новые данные по Фее.  
— Какие данные? Что-то произошло? — нахмурился Уилл. Его почему-то покоробило от того, что Джек произнес «Фея», да и «новые данные» могли означать что угодно.  
— Помнишь Чилтон на пленке говорил, что он «узрел Дракона»? Так вот, из Бруклинского музея на позапрошлой неделе была похищена картинка под названием «Большой Красный Дракон». Алана связала эти два события, и сейчас мы проверяем по камерам посетителей за то число. Твое присутствие очень бы помогло.  
— Джек, я должен сперва поймать Поджигателя. Сегодня мы осмотрим ферму, а после трансляции объявления я очень надеюсь увидеть кого-то из блудных сынов в участке. К тому же это вынудит Поджигателя действовать быстрее… и неосмотрительнее. А если Д… Фея засветился на пленке, вы это найдете и без меня.  
— Я уже жалею, что отправил тебя в Пенсильванию. Не думал, что ты станешь настолько одержим другим делом. Время, Уилл! Три дня до полной луны!  
— Я знаю, Джек.  
_Луна зовет меня._  
  
В Пенсильвании хорошо было все, кроме снов. Снов, где Уилл вдавливает большие пальцы в горло доктора Лектера, и тот отдает ему свой свет до конца. По утрам профайлер мыл руки дольше обычного — не мог избавиться от ощущения его плоти под пальцами.  
Он не хотел возвращаться, потому что безумно боялся, что убьет его.  
Но звонил ему каждый вечер, чтобы знать — он на месте, он в порядке, он ждет его… Ганнибал должен думать, что Уилл не опасен. Чтобы не сбежал, поняв, как сильно Уилл жаждет его убить. Больше, чем всех людей на земле…  
Если Ганнибал змея, то в эти моменты Уилл был факиром.  
По крайней мере, он так думал. По тону доктора Лектера невозможно понять, какие мысли занимают его голову.  
— Ты не можешь проникнуть в разум Поджигателя эмпатией, Уилл. Ты задумывался, почему?  
— Потому что моя эмпатия отмерла?  
Ганнибал, казалось, улыбнулся.  
— Или потому что Поджигатель не один. Если у этого господина так много детей, почему ты думаешь, что преследует блудных сыновей только один?  
— Это имеет смысл. Но как мне их найти? Как найти Поджигателей?!  
Ганнибал помолчал.  
— А куда ты, собственно, так торопишься? Если я правильно понял, к вечеру у вас будет ордер на обыск фермы в Бретфорте, вы получите доступ к святилищу господина Фернандеса, разворошите его тайны, распотрошите секреты и точно выясните, сколько детей покинули дом в прошлом месяце, а сколько — чуть позднее, — Лектер хмыкнул. — Либо не узнаете, если этот господин хорош в своем деле.  
Уилл почувствовал непреодолимое желание впиться в его горло руками.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — хрипло и яростно прошипел он в трубку. — Я хочу найти их раньше полиции!  
Повисла пауза.  
— А. — ровно произнес Ганнибал. — В таком случае рекомендую присмотреться к заброшенным церквям города Честер, если таковые имеются.  
— Почему церквям? — тупо переспросил Уилл, ожидавший большей реакции. — Они же сектанты! У них своя личная церковь.  
— У них – да. Но у тех, кто ее отверг, остаются только общественные. Сам посуди. Убийца вначале пытает своих жертв, а затем обливает бензином и поджигает. Поэтому я считаю, что их двое — это два весьма разных вида насилия. И если про поджог все ясно, то спроси себя, зачем вырывать зубы?  
— Чтобы не опознали по слепкам!  
— Уилл, судя по твоему описанию, мало кто из этих людей бывал у нормального стоматолога. Тем более проще удалить зубы из уже мертвого тела — меньше сопротивления.  
— Может, они хотят что-то узнать у них?  
— Например? — язвительно поинтересовался Ганнибал. — Каков вкус свободы или что? Покаяние, Уилл! Раскаяние в грехах! Вот чего требуют твои инквизиторы. Нет места лучше чем церковь, чтобы убедить человека, что Бог отвернулся от него. Они пытают, требуя покаяния души и возвращения в лоно своей церкви. И только после — сожжение.  
— Но в этом нет смысла. Если грешники раскаются, зачем их сжигать?!  
Доктор Лектер уже откровенно наслаждался своей эрудированностью.  
— Потому что они все равно виновны в ереси!  
— Зачем тогда тратить время на выдирание зубов и раскаяние? — рыкнул Уилл. Ганнибал сейчас договорится.  
— В христианской традиции для раскаявшейся души есть шанс попасть в чистилище, или даже в рай, а вот для нераскаявшейся — прямая дорога в ад. Так что, видишь ли, это такая христианская забота о ближнем.  
Уилл покачал головой. Потом почему-то сказал:  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь. Со мной.  
— Ты хочешь есть или руки чешутся? — едко спросил он. Да. Все еще злится. Все еще за дело.  
— Я имел в виду — поехал со мной ловить Поджигателей.  
— Если хочешь, я приеду, — после паузы произнес Ганнибал.  
— Не надо, — тихо ответил Уилл. — Я слишком боюсь, что поймают тебя.  
Он выключил телефон. Было так странно — говорить правду, но совершенно ее не чувствовать. К тому же, если бы Ганнибал был здесь, Уилл вполне мог забыть о Поджигателях. Убить его хотелось намного сильнее. Именно поэтому он должен найти Поджигателей раньше и убить их вместо.  
Принести в жертву, чтобы Ганнибал остался жив. Уилл думал, что это сработает. Уилл надеялся, что это сработает.


	8. Уродство

_Ugliness is found in the faces of the crowd. ©_

  
  
Воспользовавшись ажиотажем вокруг „Детей Христовых“ в Бретфорте, Уилл вернулся в Честер. Еще по дороге прослушал спецвыпуск — он был по всем каналам и радиостанциям. „Дети Христовы“ разыскиваются для защиты и дачи показаний. Профайлер вдруг расхохотался так, что чуть не съехал на обочину, вспомнив древний анекдот про другую секту: „Свидетели Иеговы приглашаются в суд для дачи показаний“.  
Согласно картам, в Честере и окрестностях было три заброшенных церкви. Уилл рассчитывал, что ему повезет прямо с первой, но удача покинула его вместе с эмпатией, и когда он отыскал третью из трех, спустился вечер и зарядил не по сезону сильный дождь. Грэм убедился, что пистолет на месте и не промокнет под курткой, нож в кармане, телефон на беззвучном режиме. На вид церковь была такой же пустой и заброшенной как и две предыдущих, но выгодно отличалась месторасположением: слева находился какой-то завод, справа перестраивали парк. Да и промышленный район — самая окраина окраин города — выглядел уныло и безлюдно; неудивительно, что церковь забросили — ходить в нее стало попросту некому.  
Ганнибал говорил — „покаяние“. Значит, Поджигатели приводят отступников в церковь, чтобы показать, что бог отвернулся от них. Показать им их бессилие, их отверженность, их заблуждение…  
Уилл никогда не чувствовал никакой связи с богом. Ему казалось, что даже если он где-то и есть, ему абсолютно плевать на Уилла и на все остальное. Он не пытался, в отличие от Ганнибала, дразнить его, или соревноваться с ним, или хоть как-то взаимодействовать. Для него бог был чем-то далеким и малозначимым, примерно как президент Аргентины — если, конечно, в это стране вообще есть президент.  
Но сейчас, _в преддверии полной луны_ , Уилл ощущал нечто иное… Нечто новое. Может, не самого бога, но его посланников… _Лживых посланников ослепительного Света… А, быть может, посланников ослепительной Тьмы, его союзников, тех, кто несет с собой ужас и страх обличающим…_  
— Я еще раз спрашиваю — где деньги, Джер? Где чертовы брюлики и прочие стекляшки?! Немедленно отвечай, жалкий червяк, если не хочешь…  
Донёсся приглушенный вопль. Уилл вошел с черного хода и сейчас смотрел на алтарь сбоку из подсобного помещения. Алтаря, как такового, уже не было, вместо него стояло стоматологическое кресло. К нему был прикован тощий парнишка с залитым кровью лицом. Он хныкал и пытался бормотать молитвы. Над парнем нависал молодой мужчина лет тридцати, светловолосый и накачанный. Уилл не заметил при нем огнестрельного оружия — только окровавленные клещи в руках.  
— Если ты не признаешься, мы спросим у Мэйси, Джер. У твоей любимой единоутробной сестренки, с которой вы вместе сбежали, гнусные еретики и отступники!  
Уилл достал пистолет и выдвинулся чуть подальше. Второй говорившей была женщина, светловолосая и хорошенькая, она сидела на железной канистре — Уилл не знал, пустой или полной — и чуть покачивалась на ней, щелкая металлической зажигалкой. У девушки был милый и очень равнодушный голос. Она произнесла „еретики и отступники“ таким же тоном, как произносят заказ в кафе.  
Итак, Уилл нашел… Поджигателей. Только вот если он правильно понял — никакие они не „инквизиторы“. Мужчина подтвердил его догадку, встряхнув своего пленника за окровавленный ворот рубахи.  
— Отвечай нам, Джер, и Бог не замедлит тебя простить. Где — или у кого — драгоценности?!  
— Я не знаю! — провыл парень. — Я правда не знаю. Не надо ничего спрашивать у Мейси, она ничего не знает ни про какие драгоценности! Они с Джоном сразу уехали!..  
— Уехали? Куда уехали? — сразу же насторожился мужчина. Затем ударил пленника по лицу.  
— В Аргентину! Они cказали, что хотят жить в тепле!.. — прохныкал парень. — Теперь вы отпустите меня?..  
Девушка поднялась на ноги.  
— Звучит как „мы-знаем-на-что-мы-будем-жить“, Байни, — она подняла зажигалку вверх, словно это был скипетр. — Значит, шлюшка Мэйси сбежала от тебя с Джоном, да, Джер?  
— Пожалуйста… Я ведь ваш брат, Брайан, зачем вы так?.. Что я вам такого сделал?!  
— Нам? — притворно удивился мужчина. — Нам — ничего. Но один из вас, грязных еретиков, на исходе спер папашины брюлики. Можете представить, в какой ярости он был, когда обнаружил, — Брайан закурил, и Уилл заметил, как дернулся парень. Да он же весь мокрый не от пота, а от бензина!  
— Поэтому нас послали вернуть святой Грааль, Джереми. Мы — ангелы возмездия! — Брайан затянулся. — Ну или что-то вроде федеральных маршалов. В общем, охотники за сокровищами.  
— Но я же ничего не знаю! У меня нет никаких сокровищ! Пожалуйста, Брайт! Отпустите меня, я никому ничего не скажу! Я просто хочу жить как нормальные люди!  
— Нормальные люди? — прошипел Брайан. — А мы тогда по-твоему кто?! — он медленно поднес тлеющую сигарету к глазу паренька. В этот момент Уилл выстрелил. Ему — в плечо, и по касательной в руку девушке со странным именем Брайт.  
Брайан упал, легко раненая девушка же, увидев выходящего из укрытия Уилла, усмехнулась — холодные светлые глаза сверкнули как алмазы — и швырнула вперед раскрытую зажигалку. Пламя взметнулось, превращая кресло с парнем в огненный столб. Церковные своды прорезал дикий вопль, а Уилл еще раз выстрелил в девушку, на этот раз в бедро, лишая ее возможности двигаться.  
Ангелы возмездия корчились у ног своей полыхающей огнем жертвы. Уилл за воротники оттащил их подальше от пламени. Пододвинул к себе канистру и сел, глядя на умирающего перед лицом бога человека. Это была не его жертва, убитая не так, как следует их убивать, и потому ее смерть почти не затронула Уилла. Парень кричал не больше минуты, а потом смолк, лишь мертвое тело судорожно подергивалось в снующих по нему языках пламени.  
Повисло молчание, прерываемое возней раненых сектантов.  
— Разве вы не должны были сделать что-то с ним? — Брайан приподнялся на полу, сел, притянул к себе дрожащую от боли девушку и погладил ее по голове.  
— Чаш со святой водой я здесь не заметил, — произнес Уилл, держа его на прицеле. — Значит, все ради денег?  
Мужчина нахмурился.  
— Кто ты такой?  
Уилл выстрелил ему во второе плечо. Брайт взвизгнула, Брайан упал. Девушка подняла на Уилла горящие ледяной яростью зелёные глаза — такие же, как у их папаши.  
— Ты еще пожалеешь об этом! — процедила она. Брайан медленно поднялся за ее спиной, мягко отстраняя ее. Последний слабый жест защиты. Уилл улыбнулся — сейчас он держит в руках жизни этих двоих. Лишь он может решить, жить им или умереть. Это было… восхитительно.  
— Я задаю вопросы. Вы — отвечаете, по возможности правдиво. А затем происходит… — Уилл задумался. — Кажется, на вашем языке это называется — отпущение грехов.  
Они оба синхронно нахмурились, и Уилл заметил, что они близнецы. От трупа повалил дым, и что еще хуже — запах. Внезапно девушка коснулась руки брата и указала на Уилла — на ее бледном лице был явный шок:  
— Байни, смотри! Его рука!  
Уилл нахмурился. Они думают, что в таком состоянии одолеют его потому что у него рука в гипсе? Безумные фанатики!  
— Откуда это у вас?! — Брайан быстро забыл, чем закончился его предыдущий вопрос к Уиллу, но тут профайлер все же обратил внимание, на что он указывает. Ну конечно. Шрамы на ладонях от гвоздей Долархайда.  
Что самое забавное, они похожи на…  
Байни и Брайт — оба — подняли вверх дрожащие руки тыльной стороной наружу, и Уилл увидел на них точно такие же рваные шрамы. Теперь он уже ничего не понимал сам. Вряд ли близнецы встречались с Френсисом Долархайдом.  
— Скажем так… я пришел решить, принадлежите ли вы Тьме или Свету, — медленно произнес Уилл и сам подивился звучанию своего голоса, хриплому, с тягучими интонациями, с большими паузами между словами. — Но кажется, я ошибся, потому что вы не принадлежите ни тому ни другому. Вы просто люди, мелочные, жадные обыватели, терзающий других ради денег и власти…  
— Мы прошли испытание крестом, — вдруг синхронно, холодно, заунывно прозвучали их голоса. Близнецы стояли на коленях перед Уиллом, закрыв глаза и покачиваясь, будто в трансе. — Мы прошли испытание водой, — они взялись за руки, сильно сжав изуродованные ладони. Кровь текла из их ран, смешиваясь на полу. — Мы прошли испытание огнем.  
— Вы не прошли испытания Зверем, — процедил Уилл, и в этот момент оба открыли глаза и набросились на него. Проклятье! Уилл выстрелил, но промазал, близнецы повалили его на пол вместе с канистрой. Брайан заблокировал руку с пистолетом, а Брайт схватила за волосы и сильно ударила затылком об пол. Еще, и еще — у Уилла уже темнело в глазах, он извивался, не в силах понять, откуда у этих двоих с такими ранами столько сил…  
_Сил, чтобы победить Дракона…_  
— ФБР! Бросить оружие, лечь на землю!  
Выстрел. Еще и еще. Брайт падает на Уилла, и кровь из ее руки льется ему на лицо. В затылке больно и звонко, голова кружится, ничего не видно из-за черных пятен в глазах. Уилл приподнялся, недоумевая, кто же пришел…  
_…помешать ему выпить свет блудных сыновей…_  
Он увидел Джека Кроуфорда, застегивающего наручники за спиной рычащего Брайана.  
Грэм вскочил, чуть не потеряв контроль над собой. Кроуфорд отнял его добычу! _Их свет не принадлежал ему!.._  
— Уилл, это я! Успокойся, ты в безопасности. О чем ты думал?! — Джек обеспокоенно смотрел на профайлера. Того трясло от ярости. Перед глазами вспыхивали темные пятна. Он взглянул на котенком свернувшуюся у его ног Брайт — если бы не кровь, можно было подумать, что она уснула.  
Уилл не прикасался к ней, но знал — сам не понимая, откуда, — что она не поднимется никогда.  
  
— Это было просто чутье. Предположение. Я не вызвал подкрепление потому что не верил, что могу быть прав, — оправдывался Уилл на следующий день в местной больнице. Легкое сотрясение — еще одно, будь неладны проклятые религиозные психи! — но зато ему сняли гипс, и Грэм с наслаждением ел больничный завтрак сразу двумя руками. Не потому, что вкусно, но потому, что мог. В палате находились Джек Кроуфорд, детектив Куинн и капитан полиции Честера, имя которого Уилл так и не запомнил.  
— Когда я вошел, они уже подожгли парня, — продолжил врать Уилл. — Я пытался остановить их, но они не пожелали сдаться и сопротивлялись даже после того как я открыл огонь. Впрочем, это вы уже знаете. Если бы не Джек, я…  
_…я бы убил собственноручно этих посланников Света…_  
— Если бы ты отвечал на мои звонки, ты бы вообще не попал в больницу! Мне пришлось отслеживать твой номер! — фыркнул Кроуфорд. – Все, хватит. Ты сегодня же едешь обратно в Мериленд!  
Уилл кивнул. Теперь понятно, как Джек нашел его в церкви.  
— И тем не менее, блестящая работа, мистер Грэм! — начальник полиции пожал ему руку. — Раскрыть подобное дело за два дня!.. Ваша слава заслужена.  
— Кстати, Брайан Иешуа-Фернандес требует встречи с тобой, — произнесла детектив Куинн. — Отказывается говорить с кем-либо еще, даже со своим отцом.  
Уилл кивнул. У них остался неоконченный разговор.  
  
Вскоре поступили новые подробности — на базе свидетельских показаний. Двое „Детей“, Джон из Филадельфии и Мейси, которая должна была уехать в Аргентину, а на самом же деле работала официанткой в Ридинге, согласились давать показания, если им обеспечат защиту… от их собственного отца.  
Причиной „исхода“ стали вовсе не религиозные разногласия, а то, что папаше Александру наскучили любимые жены, и он решил взяться за дочек. По словам Мейси — и за младших сыновей. Всего ушло пятнадцать человек: две жены, семеро детей, с ними — четверо их детей, бывшие, собственно, тоже детьми Александра, и двое молодых людей, которые были приняты „Детьми Христовыми“, а впоследствии разочаровались в учении.  
Но никто ничего не знал о деньгах или драгоценностях.  
Оба свидетеля пришли в ужас, когда им рассказали, кто стоял за убийствами.  
— Когда мы уходили, он пообещал, что мы будем гореть в геенне огненной, — ошарашенно произнес Джон. — Но я не верю, что отец мог приказать Байни и Брайт сотворить такое!  
Его сестра Мэйси выразила схожее мнение.  
То же утверждал сам Александр Иешуа-Фернандес, клялся, молился и божился, что своих старших детей посылал за отступниками исключительно для „вразумления“. Дело получилось громким, два провинциальных городка, Бретфорт и Честер, боролись за минуты славы, и новые подробности существования секты „Дети Христовы“ вскрывались одна за другой как гнойные нарывы. Уилл порадовался, что это дело обойдется без Фредди Лаундс.  
Джек Кроуфорд, капитан и детектив Куинн устроили пресс-конференцию, где хвастались рекордно быстрой поимкой Поджигателей. И хоть Уилл знал, чья это заслуга, ему было совершенно не обидно, что Кроуфорд забрал его славу. Зато он был очень зол, что Джек забрал его жертву.  
  
Уилл пришёл увидеть Брайана Иешуа-Фернандеса, не произнесшего ни слова с тех пор как ему зачитали его права. Полнолуние звало, но Уилл пришел к нему — отдать последнюю дань падшему ангелу.  
— И произошла на небе война: Михаил и ангелы его воевали против дракона, и дракон и ангелы его воевали против них, но не устояли, и не нашлось уже для них места на небе. И низвержен был великий дракон, древний змий, называемый диаволом и сатаною, обольщающий всю вселенную, низвержен на землю, и ангелы его низвержены с ним…  
— О ком читаешь, Дитя Христа? — насмешливо поинтересовался Уилл. Брайан продолжал бормотать, раскачиваясь и словно бы не замечая посетителя.  
— …веселитесь, небеса и обитающие на них! Горе живущим на земле и на море! Потому что к вам сошел диавол в сильной ярости, зная, что немного ему остается времени… — Брайан замолчал и поднял голову. В зеленых глазах застыл лед. Глаза ангела, который уже умер. Мужчина криво ухмыльнулся.  
— И твое время закончится, Дракон.  
— Я? Дракон?!.. — притворно изумился Уилл, внутренне холодея. Он прекрасно знал, что разговор записывается. Какого черта Брайану понадобилось приплетать сюда свои фантазии?! Не хватало еще чтобы нашелся какой-нибудь гений под впечатлением от работы Уилла и связал воедино преступления Дракона и преступления Поджигателей. — Довольно с меня твоих откровений, Брайан. Лучше послушай мои.  
Уилл сел напротив мужчины.  
— Сейчас выясняется, кто из беглецов взял драгоценности, обрушив на всю компанию кару небесную. Твой отец, между прочим, отрёкся от вас и заявил, что посылал вас для увещевания и вразумления. Очень натурально пришел в ужас, когда ему рассказали о ваших деяниях.  
Впрочем, он обвиняется в педофилии, двоеженстве (или я должен сказать — многоженстве?), нанесении увечий и создании тоталитарной секты — в общем, у бати проблем и без тебя хватает.  
Брайан взглянул на Уилла. Чистый, безмятежный взгляд мертвеца.  
— Она была моим светом. Она была моей тенью. Она была всем для меня, и ты забрал ее. Откуда твои шрамы, ты, прикидывающийся человеком? Я знаю, ты Дракон и Зло, я понял это сегодня ночью, но откуда на твоих руках следы священного распятия?  
Уилл наклонился к нему и почти беззвучно, так, чтобы микрофон не записал, произнес:  
— От когтей Дракона. Я убил его, и я съел его сердце. Дьявол приготовил его для меня.  
Брайан отшатнулся — впервые в его глазах вновь мелькнуло что-то живое.  
— Но тогда… почему?..  
Уилл поднялся. Он чувствовал тошноту.  
— Ты бредишь. Вы отвратительны. Вы не ангелы, и вы не заслуживаете неба. Вы всего лишь одержимые жаждой насилия и наживы люди. Банальные и уродливые. Мне жаль, что я вообще прикоснулся к вам и вашей религиозной мерзости.  
— Ты так ничего и не понял, ты, прикидывающийся Драконом!  
Уилл обернулся.  
— Значит, оно и к лучшему.  
  
— Это был самый нелепый допрос из всех, что я видела! — фыркнула детектив Куинн. — Что ты нес? Что он нес? Да после этого наш красавчик вообще перестанет разговаривать!  
— Извини. Я очень устал. — Уилл почесал забинтованную голову. — У тебя есть все время вселенной, чтобы разговорить его. А я еду домой. Я очень, очень хочу домой.  
Она смущено улыбнулась.  
— Прости. Не следовало на тебя давить. Тебя ждут дома, да?  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Я надеюсь, — и неожиданно добавил: — Человек, который меня ждет — невероятно красив.  
Она его не поняла, но вежливо улыбнулась и попрощалась.  
Месяц спустя Александр Иешуа-Фернандес сознался во всех предъявленных ему обвинениях. В нанесении увечий, растлении малолетних, многоженстве и создании тоталитарной секты. Как оказалось, ритуальное распятие на кресте в течение тридцати минут было обязательным обрядом инициации для всех участников. Вот откуда шрамы, и вот о каком „посвящении“ говорили Поджигатели.  
Всего против церкви „Дети Христовы“ было подано тридцать шесть исков — от его собственных детей, жен и их родственников. По решению суда Пенсильвании Александр Иешуа-Фернандес был осужден на 150 лет тюремного заключения.  
После суда три его бывших жены совершили ритуальное самосожжение на территории бывшей церкви.  
Один из его внуков, 13 лет от роду, застрелился из ружья.  
Уилл содрогался от отвращения, читая об этом впоследствии. Именно тогда он понял слова Ганнибала о том, что уродство таится в лицах толпы… К тому же в уродливости этой истории была и его заслуга.  
После отъезда Грэма при обыске мотеля Байни и Брайт полиция Честера нашла драгоценности на сумму более двадцати тысяч долларов. Детектив Куинн написала об этом Уиллу, и тот заставил Джека Кроуфорда повернуть назад, хотя они уже проехали полпути в Балтимор.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Брайаном еще раз! — выдохнул Грэм, осознавая, что допустил чудовищную ошибку.  
Он все-таки был — его Ангелом. Ангелом Дракона. Ангелом Дьявола.  
Байни и Брайт не собирались возвращаться в родное гнездо. Они пытали и убивали не ради денег, и не чтобы угодить своему безумному отцу. Они избавлялись от ущербных, по их мнению, существ. Тех, кто был — „нормальными“. Они были такими же, как…  
Уилл опоздал. Через час после его ухода Брайан Иешуа-Фернандес перерезал себе горло металлической ножкой кровати. Его последние слова, написанные кровью на полу обозначали сестру, его самого и… Полиции Честера оставалось только гадать, а Уилл прочел адресованное Дракону послание:  
„Четвертый Ангел вылил чашу свою на солнце: и дано было ему жечь людей огнем“.  
„Пятый Ангел вылил чашу свою на престол зверя: и сделалось царство его мрачно“.  
„Веселитесь, небеса и обитающие на них! Горе живущим на земле и на море! потому что к вам сошел диавол в сильной ярости, зная, что немного ему остается времени“.  
„И смерть и ад повержены в озеро огненное“.  
  
«Я люблю тебя, — позже писал Уилл своим „смерти и аду“, прислонившись головой к стеклу машины Кроуфорда. — Ты самое изящное и прекрасное существо в мире. Каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, мне хочется касаться тебя; сильнее, чем следует, потому что одного прикосновения мало, мне хочется проникать сквозь, проникать внутрь, сливаться с тобой как если бы мы оба были призраками. Может быть, когда мы умрём, я смогу исполнить свое желание, но это слишком слабая вероятность чтобы мечтать о ней. Я видел толпу, и я видел банальность. Я видел яркие искры в ней, и многие из них погасли по моей вине. Ты среди них — солнце. Я всегда буду пить твой свет и никогда не смогу им напиться».  
— Что ты там сочиняешь так долго? — поинтересовался Джек. Из-за самоубийства Брайана и их возвращения возникло много вопросов. Они так задержались, что пришлось вновь заночевать в Честере.  
Уилл Грэм взглянул на него. Завтра последний день перед полнолунием. Джек Кроуфорд говорил, а Уилл думал о том, что это он отнял у него убийство Поджигателей, или Ангелов, или как там их назовет толпа. Это он подстрелил девчонку Брайт, пусть даже и спасая Грэму жизнь. Это из-за ее смерти ее близнец утратил волю к жизни и сам загасил свою искру.  
_Он отнял добычу Дракона…_ _Мою добычу,_  — подумал Уилл, и ему показалось, что его внутренний голос вновь звучит как-то хрипло. Он смотрел, как бьёт из могучей шеи Джека Кроуфорда алый фонтан крови, а зеркала торчат изо рта и глаз, отражая…  
_Его._  
Уилл выключил телефон так и не отправив сообщение. Все-таки, всему есть предел. Ганнибал решит, что Уилл спятил, если он пришлет ему такое.  
  
Пресса назовет Байни и Брайт Ангелами Мщения. Их история получит широкий общественный резонанс, поскольку их отец так и не признается в том, что приказывал им сжигать отступников, хоть и сознается, что велел вернуть драгоценности. Впоследствии выяснится, что бриллианты в их мотеле действительно принадлежали секте „Дети Христовы“, и что укравшая их жена Александра была убита и сожжена в Питсбурге самой первой.  
Почему, заполучив драгоценности, они продолжили убивать? Был ли это завет их безумного отца или их собственная воля? К кому обращены были последние слова Брайана Иешуа-Фернандеса?..  
Уилл не мог не признать, что близнецам, в отличие от Долархада и их собственного отца, удалось уйти красиво, оставив после себя в сердцах людей сияющий шлейф загадок и тайн. Ему даже стало немного… _завидно_.


	9. Миражи

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_   
_Who is the sickest one of all?_   
_Mirror, mirror split in two_   
_Look at me — who are u? (с)_

  
  
Ганнибал Лектер смотрел на зарождавшийся осенний день сквозь бокал почти прозрачного сотерна. Вино было сладким, не самым удачным, и… заканчивалось.  
Вечером доктор смотрел новости, потом пил, снова смотрел новости и снова пил. В связи с отсутствием Фредди Лаундс никто не преследовал Уилла, и он даже не попал в вечерний выпуск. Лишь имя и должность, а перед прессой выступал капитан полиции Честера и рыжая девица-детектив, которая якобы раскрыла дело. И Джек Кроуфорд, конечно, «поймавший» Поджигателей. Уилл Грэм скромно избежал камер, хотя Ганнибалу показалось, что знакомый профиль мелькнул на заднем плане.  
Этим вечером он ему не позвонил.  
Не то чтобы это было так важно… Ганнибал знал, зачем ему звонит теперешний Уилл — либо за дедуктивными озарениями, либо лицемерно пробормотать что-нибудь успокаивающее. Видать, боится, что Ганнибал сбежит от него. Какая ирония — теперь он не хочет, чтобы Ганнибал его покинул… потому что хочет убить его собственноручно.  
Доктор Лектер вздохнул. Уилл не приехал вечером, значит, приедет только утром, а может вообще днем, если Джек его задержит по поводу Феи.  
Скучно.  
Катаясь по округе, Ганнибал даже на секунду подумал подобрать для Уилла какую-нибудь псину, но затем отмел эту идею как пораженческую. К тому же — не таскать же ее с собой в бегах. Или Уилл вообще не захочет уезжать, чтобы собаке было удобно. Тьфу.  
Очень скучно.  
Расследование Долархайда слабыми силами Аланы продвигалось медленно, хотя Ганнибал даже прислал им анонимно статью о пропаже картины Блейка. Интересно, без Уилла они вообще додумаются, что Френсис ее съел?  
Впрочем, самое интересное будет, когда полнолунного убийства не произойдет. Хотя это уже не его дело. Но взглянуть на физиономию Джека Кроуфорда… Ганнибал допил вино, а затем выяснил, что допил вообще все вино в доме. В магазин что ли съездить? У них теперь так много разных машин для этого.  
Уилл так и не позвонил и ничего не написал. Не то чтобы это важно. Просто…  
Очень, очень скучно.  
***  
  
Немного севернее то же самое утро совершенно не радовало Уилла Грэма. Он вообще предпочитал пропускать это время суток — слишком холодно, темно и хочется спать, но от Кроуфорда так просто было не избавиться.  
— Собирайся немедленно! У нас есть подозреваемый в деле Феи! Давай, Уилл! Ты раскрыл Поджигателей за три дня практически в одиночку! А сейчас у тебя будут все силы ФБР!  
— А на четвёртый день Бог спал! — буркнул профайлер, пытаясь осознать мерзкую реальность. О, невыносимо, шесть утра, кто совершает прорыв в деле в шесть утра?!  
Он спал всю дорогу до Балтимора, никакой кофе не помешал ему это делать, и никакие Джековы откровения о «прорыве». Хотя откровения были еще какие!  
Сотрудница видеосалона Риба Макклейн заявила о пропаже своего коллеги, и Алана Блум нашла его данные стоящими проверки. Пропавшего звали Френсис Долархайд.  
Уилл написал Ганнибалу об этом, и не получил никакого ответа. Наверное, спит еще, как нормальный, довольный жизнью маньяк. Ах да. Вчера Уилл так устал, что не позвонил ему. Может, обиделся. При мысли о нем Уилл начал медленно просыпаться. Почему-то теперь это начиналось с пальцев. Ему очень хотелось коснуться теплого горла доктора Лектера, и пальцы, казалось, оживали первыми — а только потом, постепенно, все остальное тело.  
— Кому ты все время пишешь? — хмыкнул Джек. — Вчера всю дорогу писал.  
Уилл бросил на него мрачный взгляд. Ему настолько хотелось спать, что Джек даже не выглядел мертвым в его представлении — оно тоже еще не проснулось.  
— Я просил детектива Куинн держать меня в курсе следствия «Детей», — соврал Уилл и поспешил перевести тему: — Кстати о рыжих — как там поиски Фредди? Не то чтобы я сильно по ней скучаю… Но все-таки лучше знать, где она, чем не знать.  
— Пока ничего. И сайт не обновлялся. Ищем ее машину…  
Но Грэм не слушал. Бесславный финал дела Поджигателей, вся вскрывшаяся мерзость человеческого времяпрепровождения, все эти сектантские выкрики и пафосные действия, сводившиеся к банальным жажде власти и безделья… Они лишь заставили его с новой силой желать убить Ганнибала. Выпить его прекрасный, восхитительно чистый, живой и яркий свет.  
Может быть, если бы он убил Байни и Брайт… Но он не убил их. Кроуфорд отобрал у него Четвёртого ангела, а Пятый пресек свою жизнь сам, напоследок прокляв Уилла Грэма.  
Уилл сжал руки. Нет. Он должен как-то это побороть. Он должен принести в жертву кого-нибудь, чтобы Ганнибал остался в живых. Это должно сработать. Это обязательно должно сработать…  
Уилл смотрел на сидевшего за рулем Джека Кроуфорда. _Отнявшего его добычу Джека Кроуфорда…_  
— Уилл, ты чего? Голова болит?  
Грэм вздрогнул и поспешил отвернуться. Надо держать себя в руках. Нельзя убивать Кроуфорда в его машине когда половине ФБР известно где он, с кем и куда направляется.  
— Предлагаю позавтракать и осмотреть дом подозреваемого, это не так далеко.  
— Что? Я еду домой! — возмутился Уилл. — Я устал, мне надо переодеться, помыться и все прочее!  
— Погладить сорок штук собак… — усмехнулся Кроуфорд. — Опять просил Алану кормить их в твоё отсутствие?  
Уилл издал странный звук, долженствующий означать нечто среднее между согласием и отрицанием. Проклятье. Он вообще не продумал как объяснить, что собак у него больше нет!  
— Нет, не Алану. И вообще, почему сорок?  
Джек хмыкнул.  
— Шутка такая. Я подвезу тебя до дома.  
Уилл никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько близким к провалу.  
— Ээээ… все-таки, стоит вначале осмотреть дом подозреваемого. Как там, говоришь, его звали?..  
  
Алана Блум ждала их возле дома. Ранее она заявила, что была невинной жертвой все то время, что Ганнибал ее трахал, а теперь и вовсе, кажется, перешла на девушек. Их отношения с Уиллом, тем не менее, остались ровными, в какой-то степени дружескими — рядом с ней Уилл вспоминал Ганнибала, пока тот был в тюрьме. Конечно, сперва он злился на нее, но увлечение доктором Лектером в конце концов выжгло все чувства к другим людям. Ганнибал был как солнце — в его сиянии не видно ни луны, ни звезд.  
Внезапно пришло сообщение, и Уилл отвлёкся. В ответ на новости о Долархайде Ганнибал высказался кратко: «Лол, надеюсь они не найдут наш диск». Уилл застыл, сжимая телефон. Какой еще диск?!  
Ему внезапно вспомнился тот эпизод, еще до убийства Дракона… Они с Ганнибалом трахались на кухне, и тот вел себя как-то подозрительно странно… Уилл застыл. Ганнибал упомянул, что Долархайд снимал своих жертв на камеру перед тем как убить. Неужели тогда… Он похолодел.  
Он снимал их. И Лектер, чёртов эксгибиционист, об этом знал, или догадывался. Это ему несвойственное «будь осторожен», и когда он стащил его на пол и выключил свет непонятно зачем… Лектер полагал, что Долархайд вполне может их пристрелить из ружья!  
Но тогда как вообще?..  
Уилл жестом показал Джеку, чтобы начинали без него — ему необходимо позвонить.  
— Ганнибал, какого черта, что это значит?! — отойдя подальше, рявкнул он в трубку.  
— Мы засветились где-то среди воспоминаний Дракона, — спокойно ответил он. — Надеюсь, ты найдешь их раньше чем ФБР.  
— Ты рехнулся? Ты раньше об этом сказать не мог? Вообще какого хрена мы не обыскали и не сожгли его дом?! — зашипел Уилл в трубку. Орать он не мог, но очень хотелось.  
— Ты был слишком занят моим удушением! — отрезал Ганнибал. — Ты сегодня приедешь?  
— Никуда я не приеду пока не найду чертов диск! — рыкнул Уилл, бросаясь в дом. Большего палева он и представить себе не мог. Надо успеть перерыть все чёртовы диски, или флешки, или что у него там, до полиции. А если он записывал на комп? Проклятье!  
Он обязательно убьет Ганнибала. Придушит чёртову змею, даже если это последнее, что он сделает в своей жизни! Какого дьявола он раньше не упомянул об этом?!  
Полдня Уилл вместе с агентами перерывал дом Долархайда. Для ФБР это было значимое событие. Прорыв оказался действительно прорывом. Долархайд был объявлен в розыск незамедлительно, все данные по нему обрабатывались с бешеной скоростью, Риба Макклейн препровождена в ФБР для допроса, а Уилл все рылся в его чертовых кассетах и дисках, попутно предоставив неопровержимые доказательства убийства Лидсов, Джейкоби и Эйвери.  
Лишь почувствовав, что в глазах темнеет от голода, он прекратил свое занятие и решил прерваться на обед. Или хотя бы купить кофе. Но вдруг кто-то в это время найдет запись?!..  
— Привет, Уилл! Рада тебя видеть!  
Грэм вздрогнул от неожиданности — перед ним стояла Алана Блум. — Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, — признала женщина. — Ты уверен, что тебе можно работать?  
— Джек уверен, — Уилл развел руками. — Хотя честно говоря я бы не отказался от кофе. Голова кружится… впрочем, ты наверное видела новости.  
— Про Пенсильванию? Конечно. Ужасное дело. А ты молодец! — она восхищенно и задумчиво покачала головой. — Кстати. Джек поручил мне отобрать наиболее подходящих для его музея Злых Гениев кандидатов за последний год — и чтобы ты просмотрел их, и может добавил что-то в описание. Я не знала, что ты объявишься сегодня, поэтому флешка и папка остались дома. Ты не возражаешь, если я тебе завезу их завтра вечером?  
— Погоди, — Уилл нахмурился. — Мы же на работе увидимся.  
Алана вздохнула.  
— Не увидимся. У меня отпуск с завтрашнего дня. Довольно нелепо — совершить прорыв в деле накануне поездки на Багамы! Конечно, мне хочется принять участие в расследовании, но отдохнуть хочется еще больше, я еду не одна, и менять все уже слишком поздно…  
Уилл смотрел на нее и постепенно видел исходящее от нее сияние. _Сияние, которое он должен затемнить…_  
— Хорошо. Приезжай завтра, в шесть тебя устроит?  
Алана кивнула.  
— Хорошо, — А затем нервно добавила: — А ты совсем не волнуешься о нем, не так ли?  
Уилл тупо взглянул на нее. Она знает? Как она может знать?! О чем?!  
— В смысле?  
— О Ганнибале. Он ведь чуть не убил тебя. И наверняка попробует еще раз!  
— Алана, он давно покинул страну! — с облегчением произнес Уилл.  
— Я так не думаю, — мрачно произнесла она. — Меня он тоже обещал прикончить. И не только меня, полагаю. Но твоему спокойствию я просто изумляюсь. Ты разозлил Фею, тебя ненавидит Ганнибал Лектер, но при этом ты все еще жив! Ты когда с переломом ходил, ездил на такси?  
— Да, а что? — быстро соврал Уилл, не видя связи.  
Алана вздохнула.  
— Ничего. Наверное, у меня уже паранойя. Я теперь не могу ездить в чужих машинах — все боюсь, что однажды под личиной водителя окажется Ганнибал.  
— Все может быть, — безмятежно произнес Уилл. Обеспокоенная физиономия Аланы привела его в полный восторг. Он убьет ее. Он убьёт ее вместо Ганнибала, и у них все будет хорошо.  
 _…И осколки зеркал так восхитительно будут выглядеть на ее коже…_  
  
— Вы должны это видеть! — воскликнул один из судмедэкспертов, и Уилл чуть не подавился кофе. — Особенно вы, мистер Грэм!  
Профайлер на ватных ногах поплелся на чердак дома Долархайда, где уже собрался консилиум разношёрстных экспертов и агентов. Что он будет делать? Он не сможет убить их всех!.. Что, если они увидят их с Ганнибалом?!..  
Агент разложил на столе огромную… книгу.  
— Смотрите, здесь все записи о Ганнибале Лектере! Похоже, наша Фея — его большой поклонник!  
— А вдруг он… помог ему сбежать? — задумался Джимми Прайс.  
— И что теперь мы имеем дуэт маньяков? — фыркнул Брайан Зеллер. — Что ты на это скажешь, Уилл?  
 _Вас тут всех надо сжечь,_  — хриплый голос в голове Уилла, казалось, принадлежит кому-то другому. Профайлер в кой-то веки, впрочем, был с ним согласен. Ему надо найти чёртов диск!  
— Я думаю, если бы он спас Лектера, тот бы его убил и съел.  
Брайан Зеллер развел руками.  
— Ну наш подозреваемый ведь пропал!  
— Только после побега Лектера он убил семью Эйвери. Не думаю, что они как-то взаимодействовали друг с другом… в противном случае паттерн убийства бы поменялся. Я еще не видел ни одного человека, который бы пережил знакомство с Ганнибалом Лектером не изменившись.  
— И вообще, — продолжил Грэм. — Есть вероятность, что убийств Феи больше не будет. Согласно показаниям Рибы Макклейн, Долархайда терзали сомнения. Может быть, Эйвери были последними.  
— Уилл, мне нужно что-то более весомое, чем твое «может быть».  
Грэм пожал плечами и вернулся к уликам. Посмотрит он на физиономию Джека завтра!  
Кассет и дисков у Долархайда оказалось невероятное множество. Уилл вызвался добровольно помогать с разбором улик, но Джек стал прессовать его по поводу того, где искать самого Долархайда. Уилл отмазывался, что изучает улики именно для того, чтобы это определить. Вечерело, и все в ФБР были на нервах. Близилась ночь полнолуния.  
Уилл мечтал, что проведет ее спокойно за стаканчиком красного сухого вина, воображая себе ФБРовскую панику и прикидываясь больным дома.  
А теперь он нервничал вместе со всеми — хоть и совершенно по другому поводу.  
«Ты нашел запись? Я соскучился».  
Уилл взглянул на экран телефона и с трудом сдержал желание разбить его о стену. Телефон, в общем-то, не виноват. Но черт возьми. Он издевается или реально не догоняет, в каком сейчас Уилл положении? Скучает он! Да он благодарить должен, что Уилл сегодня не вернётся!  
— Уилл, если у тебя ничего нет, езжай лучше домой. Выглядишь ты паршиво.  
— Но поиски Долархайда…  
— …продолжатся и без тебя. Если ты не можешь сказать нам, где его искать, то лучше пойди поспи.  
Уилл пожал Джеку руку.  
— Не волнуйся. Быть может, Джимми прав, и Долархайд сбежал из страны вместе с Лектером.  
Кроуфорд криво усмехнулся. Уилл попрощался с остальными. Одиннадцать вечера, налицо явная переработка. По счастью, его машина стояла там, где он ее оставил пять дней назад. Он действительно устал. Он перерыл все видеозаписи, но ничего не нашел. Теперь ему просто надо поспать.  
Может вначале немного придушить Ганнибала, а потом поспать. Уилл отрубился прямо в машине, даже не успев включить двигатель. Ему снилось, как он выкладывал осколки ослепительно черных зеркал на теле человека, чьи глаза и рот были закрыты, и Уилл не знал во сне, кто он; огромная алая луна проливала мягкий свет на его действия, и теплый ветер овевал его руки, смывая с них черную кровь.  
  
Утро в который раз началось со звонка. Уилл медленно очнулся, кляня себя за то, что уснул в машине — тело превратилось в одно сплошное затекшее онемение. Телефон продолжал звонить, и Уилл раздражённо рявкнул в трубку «да».  
— Ты дома? Немедленно приезжай в Балтимор! — это был Кроуфорд.  
— В чем дело? — Уилл выбрался из машины, чтобы хоть немного разогнуться.  
— Место преступления — Балтимор! Фактически — у меня под носом! — рявкнул в трубку Джек. — Не будет нового убийства, говоришь?! Как бы не так! Не следовало вообще отпускать тебя в Пенсильванию!  
Уилл прислонился к машине и попытался осознать услышанное.  
— Погоди-погоди, Джек. Что значит — место преступления?  
— Клэйсоны! Заместитель мэра Балтимора, его жена и дети! Еще одна семья, Уилл! Четыре трупа! Проснись ты уже наконец!  
Грэм в шоке застыл, глядя в пространство.  
— Но этого же…  
 _…не может быть! Долархайд мертв!_  
— Присылай мне адрес, я уже еду.  
Уилл взглянул на свои руки. Чистые. Ну, учитывая. Одежда на нем та же, что и вчера. Уилл открыл багажник — вещи, те же самые, ни крови, ни грязи, ничего. То есть по уликам он этого не делал.  
И по памяти — не делал.  
Но как он дома подходил к дивану чтобы задушить Ганнибала Уилл тоже не помнил.  
До места происшествия ехать было пятнадцать минут из центра города. Раньше Фея… то есть, господи, Долархайд мертв, и он никогда не убивал в центре города. Но тот факт, что убийство произошло в пятнадцати минутах езды от места, где Уилл провёл ночь…  
Он вглядывался в богатый особняк, пытаясь понять — видит ли он его впервые, или нет. Пройдя за ленту, он встретился взглядом с Джеком, на лице которого было нечто среднее между скорбью и словами «я же тебе говорил».  
Уилл вошел в дом, и…  
 _…ярость ошпарила его до костей._  
Это — не его замысел.  
Это — не замысел Дракона!  
Кто-то вновь украл его добычу… Подобрал идеальных людей с идеальным светом в глазах, таким ярким и сочным, таким ослепительным… Взял их, идеальных, и изменил без его ведома, затащил на темную сторону, приобщил к Тьме без его на то соизволения!!!  
Дракон метался по дому, словно по разоренному гнезду.  
Это все — насмешка над ним.  
Зеркала лежали именно так, как он бы их положил. Зеркала разбиты так, как он бы их разбил. Люди — в точности так, как сделал бы он, чтобы изменить их.  
Но они не изменились. Зеркала разбиты, но в них по-прежнему сохранился самодовольный, наслаждающийся собой образ того, кто посмел насмехаться над Драконом. Зеркала лежат, но их положила рука, упивающаяся своим отражением в них. В позах семьи Клэйсонов застыли мука, ужас и боль — не от превращения, а от встречи с тем, кому не нужны ничьи превращения.  
Они встретились с тем, кто состоит из света. Кому не нужно пить его из глаз, потому что не нужно прятаться в тени. Маятник нарезает ломтики мгновений, и обличенный тысячью солнц, бесконечно высокомерный и самовлюбленный, взгляду предстает Дьявол.  
Он выходит из дома, обнаженный и окровавленный, он смотрит на луну, запрокинув голову, и от его взгляда она становится алой. Он облизывает соленые от крови губы, и он касается себя, размазывая кровь по телу и оскверняя чистоту ритуала темного превращения. Ему не нужно превращение.  
Он просто стоит, помазанный бликами алой луны, и улыбается бессмертному и высокомерному свету звезд.


	10. Битва Дракона с Драконом

_Чудовища порождают чудовищ. ©_

  
  
— Уилл, ты в порядке?  
Грэм медленно открыл глаза. Все, что он видел…  
— Извини, Джек. Мне нужно позвонить.  
— Доброе утро, Уилл.  
Грэм в третий раз огляделся, убеждаясь, что никто не может его услышать, затем процедил в трубку:  
— Ганнибал, ты совсем спятил?! Ты что творишь?! Тебя могли увидеть!  
— Мне было скучно, — безмятежно произнес доктор Лектер. — Ты там развлекался в Честере, ловил и убивал каких-то интересных молодых людей, а я все это время маялся от безделья! Зато возрадуйся — я прислал Алане статью о картине Блейка. Рано или поздно в ФБР проведут нужные параллели, и о Драконе узнают как о Драконе, как ты и хотел!  
— Я хотел? — изумился Уилл, хотя не мог не отметить, что сказанное Лектером радует его.  
— Ты сказал: обидно, что он так и останется в умах людей Феей.  
Уилл вздохнул. Точно. Было такое.  
— Ты расстроился?  
— Немного неподходящее слово, — процедил Грэм. Ганнибал отмажется, он уже понимал это. Но все равно… — Я думал, _Я_  это сделал! Проклятье, Ганнибал, когда тебе скучно, следует, не знаю там, напиться и посмотреть телек, а не поехать и под носом у ФБР зарезать четверых людей, скопировав почерк серийного убийцы! Ганнибал, они какие-то важные шишки! ФБР там вылижет все в поисках улик!  
— Вначале я напился и посмотрел телек, но это не помогло, — невозмутимо произнес доктор Лектер. — Кстати, нашел запись?  
— Нет! — рыкнул Уилл. — Но сейчас внимание будет сосредоточено на текущем преступлении, и я смогу просмотреть оставшиеся…  
— В этом нет нужды.  
— Что ты…? — До Грэма дошло. — Ты наврал… не было никакой записи?! Ты наврал, чтобы я не приехал и не помешал тебе скопировать Долархайда?! Я тебя прикончу! Я сожру твою печень!  
Лектер, казалось, ухмыляется.  
— Почему же не было записи. Была. Я ее раз десять смотрел — рука не поднималась удалить.  
— Ганнибал, ты охренел! Я эту долбаную запись весь вечер искал! Так, что заснул в машине, и мне казалось, что это я совершил твое преступление! А теперь мне его еще расследовать!  
— Ну, тебе же нравится расследовать всякие преступления, — фыркнул он.  
Уилл до скрипа сжал телефон.  
— Приеду — поговорим.  
«Расчленю».  
Однако уехать оказалось не так-то просто с горячего места преступления. Кроуфорд не отпускал его, пока Грэм не наплел с три короба всякой ерунды о том, где можно найти Долархайда. К концу дня Уилл был голоден, измучен враньем, Джеком и самим собой, и едва держался на ногах. Он уже не помнил, когда последний раз спал нормально, в своей постели. Злость на Ганнибала не прошла, но аккумулировалась.  
Уилл прикрыл глаза. Ему необходимо убить кого-то, иначе он обязательно убьет Ганнибала. Проклятье. Один из самых разыскиваемых в штате преступников закопан в лесу вместе с Фредди Лаундс, а второй бухает в его доме. Отлично, профайлер Грэм, а теперь вспомните о том, что преступников надо не только ловить, но и сдавать правосудию, а не оставлять себе…  
И тут он вспомнил. Алана Блум! Вчера он решил, что убьет ее вместо Ганнибала. Он даже договорился с ней встретиться! Грэм застыл, глядя на часы.  
Половина шестого. Ему до дома ехать как минимум час, а дома Ганнибал, которого он забыл предупредить. Алана приедет, а возле дома Уилла машина Фредди Лаундс — если Ганнибал не отогнал ее. Черт!  
Уилл звонил и писал Ганнибалу, но тот не отвечал. Алана тоже не отвечала. Может, он куда-нибудь уехал. Может, Алана не увидела его и уехала. Может, Ганнибал увидел ее и не открыл, хотя тогда она должна была заметить машину Фредди. Ганнибал выкрутил из нее всякие датчики GPS или нет?  
Уилл мчался домой и желал, чтобы Алана все еще была в Вулф Трэп. Чтобы он мог схватить ее, сжать ее горло и выдавить ее свет из глаз.  
Он должен убить Алану. _Она с самого начала должна была…_  
Мысли вдруг запнулись… Должна была что? Это — не его мысли. Ему незачем — не за что — убивать Алану Блум. За то, что Ганнибал соблазнил ее в своем желании устранить от Уилла всех близких людей? Он не мог винить за это — ни ее, ни его.  
Его. Уилл выдохнул. Он должен убить Алану, потому что иначе он убьет его. Свет померкнет в карих глазах его любимого маньяка, его горделивого, высокомерного, утонченного, жестокого и обаятельного продолжения. Он должен отдать Алану Дракону, лишь бы Ганнибал продолжал дышать.  
Ужасно странные мысли…  
  
Уилл возликовал, увидев машину Аланы возле дома. Машина Фредди стояла там же.  
— Ты рано, — поприветствовал его Ганнибал, нарезая какие-то овощи. Его аккуратная рубашка прямо сияла белизной. Уилл даже не помнил, когда он успел… когда он снова стал выглядеть как обычно, не обходясь его одеждой. — Как съездил?  
— Где она? — спросил Уилл и сам испугался своего голоса. Точнее — не своего голоса. Хриплого, лающего, размеренного…  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Ты не можешь спасти никого, Уилл, кроме самого себя. Все эти твои чувства — сострадание, жалость, — он яростно взглянул на него, — не более, чем лицемерное притворство. И ты знаешь об этом. Ты можешь пытать и мучить меня, но в глубине души ты завидуешь мне, потому что я свободен от необходимости лгать самому себе.  
Уилл притянул его за воротник рубашки.  
— Я не собирался ее спасать! Я собирался ее… у… изм… Где она?!  
Ганнибал кивнул в сторону гостиной и прошел следом за Уиллом.  
Алана лежала на диване — окутанная воздушными шелками, блестящими в свете ламп, легко, будто прилегла отдохнуть. Уилл подошел ближе и взглянул в ее глаза… _В ее зеркальные острые клочки глаз. Отражённый свет — вот все, что доступно теперь этой женщине, отражённый, чужой, ворованный свет и лицо Дракона в осколках зеркал. Уилл смотрел в ее лицо и видел в осколках себя — красного, с шипастым хвостом, с великолепными огромными крыльями, с силой — чтобы победить тысячу солнц._  
Он медленно повернулся к Ганнибалу.  
— Ты даже не представляешь себе, что ты наделал, — прохрипел он.  
Ганнибал откинул голову, глядя на него свысока.  
— Неужели?  
— Теперь мне придётся убить тебя — вместо нее! — Уилл направил на него пистолет.  
— Не обманывай меня… и себя заодно, — надменно произнёс Ганнибал, выпрямляясь. Дуло пистолета казалось особенно черным на фоне обтянутой белой тканью груди. — Ты с самого начала хотел убить меня… Френсис.  
— Это не мое имя, — прохрипел Уилл, толкая его в грудь. — Ты лгал мне.  
Глаза Ганнибала вспыхнули яростью.  
— Я лгал тебе, потому что ты позволил мне лгать себе! Что ты за Зверь, если не способен распознать ложь!  
— Ложь самого Дьявола? Кто может? — Уилл прижал его пистолетом к стене и заставил опуститься вниз, на колени.  
— Ты знаешь, что это не способ победить Дьявола, Френсис, — произнёс Ганнибал, глядя на него снизу вверх — но все равно свысока. Он был омерзительно красив в этот момент. Он заслуживал смерти более, чем кто-либо в этом мире. — Чтобы победить Дьявола, тебе нужно стать Зверем. Ты должен сделать это своими руками. Ты должен сделать это окончательно. Ты должен превратиться в Большого Красного Дракона.  
Он ударил его пистолетом по голове. Рванул за воротник, переворачивая на спину. Впился пальцами в горло. Ганнибал Лектер сжал его руки, глядя насмешливо и презрительно.  
— Так ты не победишь меня… Дракон. Ты можешь убить меня, но ты никогда не получишь мою силу, и никогда не впитаешь мои знания. Ты — мое порождение, и так навсегда им и останешься. Вторичным приплодом Дьявола, жалким подобием, невесомой тенью великой Тьмы! Если только…  
Дракон сжал руки на его горле, но затем отпустил.  
— Если только - что? — прорычал он.  
— Если только не превратишься окончательно. Если ты не превратишься в того, кто легко распозн **а** ет любую мою ложь. Кто легко примет любую мою правду. Кто способен лишить меня силы одним прикосновением, но слишком любит меня, чтобы сделать это.  
— Ты лжешь! — Дракон хлестнул его хвостом по лицу.  
— Стань им и проверь, — прошептал ему в лицо Ганнибал Лектер. — Возьми меня и уничтожь полностью. Убей Дьявола и стань единственным царем в новом мире!  
Его кожа стала зеркальной. Дракон рванул когтями его рубашку, и Дьявол расхохотался, царапая его руки.  
— Ты уверен, что сможешь сделать это? Что ты способен сделать это? Что ты можешь поглотить Дьявола?! — шипел, шептал и соблазнял он, извиваясь под ним, а в его глазах плясало адское всесжигающее пламя, поглотившее тысячу тысяч драконов. Но не в этот раз.  
Его губы раскрылись в крике, когда Дракон овладел им, его пальцы сжались, царапая его спину. Дракон видел себя в нем, в его зеркальной коже, обличающей его отблесками красноватого пламени, а Дьявол смеялся, искажая его еще больше, и шепча, что Дракону никогда не победить силу, его породившую. И тогда Дракон сжал руки на его горле, чтобы он замолчал, сжал, овладевая им все яростней, вдавливая пальцы в шею до тех пор, пока зеркальная кожа не треснула, разлетевшись на мириады осколков.  
И вот уже под ним извивается черная рогатая тварь, истинное обличье Дьявола, открывшееся ему в первый и в последний раз. Дракон на несколько секунд отпустил его горло и вонзил когти в грудь, ставя свое клеймо, взрезая косыми кровавыми линиями его обсидиановую кожу. Дьявол кричал и царапался в ответ, но его когтям было уже не пробить драконью чешую. Черная тварь захрипела, когда когти дракона вновь сжали ее горло. Он дергался и не мог вымолвить ни слова, а затем испустил последнее свое семя и обмяк, прекратив дышать. Дракон входил в него до тех пор, пока не извергся внутрь, окончательно подтверждая свое право владения, а затем всосал в себя последнее семя Дьявола.  
Тот раскинулся под ним, черный, бездыханный, поверженный. Большой Красный Дракон взревел, поднявшись над ним. Тьма накрыла мир, и он воцарился над миром, выйдя из моря. Он поглотил Дьявола, и он поверг женщину, одетую в солнечный свет!..  
— А ты уверен? — тихо спросил чей-то голос. Уилл Грэм, маленький следователь Уилл Грэм, он сидел на краешке дивана и перебирал темные локоны принесенной в жертву женщины. — Свет, знаешь ли, не так просто поймать.  
Он бесшумно поднялся и подошел, глядя на распростёртого у ног Дракона Дьявола.  
— Ты совсем не понял его, — он присел и погладил его черный лоб — и чернота развеялась дымом и водой, открывая худое лицо человека, — а ведь ты ему нравился. Может быть, даже больше, чем я. Может быть, встреться вы раньше… Впрочем, — он поднялся, — ты уже убил его. Разве нет?  
— Дьявол мертв! — рыкнул Дракон. — И ты тоже!  
— Так то известное дело, _Френсис,_  — произнес Уилл Грэм спокойно. — Мы все мертвы. И самое главное – ты.  
_Внезапно Дракон увидел, что ноги Грэма не касаются земли…_  
— Кто ты? — хрипло прошептал он.  
Уилл положил руки ему на плечи.  
— Я думаю, я… — Он сжал пальцы сильнее, а Дракон вдруг ощутил резкий укол в сердце. Он опустил глаза — в грудь был по рукоятку вогнан большой кухонный нож. Кровь вытекала небольшой темной струйкой вниз к животу. — Ироничный бог.  
***  
  
Уилл открыл глаза. Медленно. Он чувствовал, как какая-то гадость тяжело течет в нем вместе с кровью… Неужели Ганнибал вколол ему что-то? Где только взял?..  
Профайлер медленно поднялся — оказывается, он лежал на полу. Он огляделся и увидел распростертого доктора Лектера. Его горло было в багровых пятнах, а сам он лежал слишком неестественно… Уилл бросился к нему, схватил за шею и похолодел.  
Пульса не было.  
— Ганнибал! — он был еще теплый, неужели та кошмарная галлюцинация… где он душит его до смерти… где ломается его зеркальное обличье, а потом растекается его черное обличье, потому что Уилл убил его… Он еще может его спасти, он еще теплый, хоть у него и нет пульса, но его все еще можно спасти… Уилл стал шарить в поисках телефона — и ничего не нашел. — Ганнибал, господи…  
Он приник к его рту губами, пытаясь вдохнуть в него жизнь, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то, и с ужасом понимал, что бесполезно. Он не успел, и скорая тоже не успеет.  
— Пожалуйста, не умирай! — Уилл прижимал его к себе, обнимая и чувствуя еще даже не ужас — предвкушение ужаса и боли, которые вздымались перед ним как цунами. — Мне так жаль, я не хотел, господи, какого черта ты не сопротивлялся, какого черта ты позволил мне сделать это!  
Скоро они поглотят его — чувства потери. Осознание одиночества и неизбежности. Непоправимости. Нет, он не хочет встречать эту волну. Он не хочет, чтобы она рухнула на него, перекручивая и переламывая кости. Уилл потянулся к валявшемуся на полу пистолету. Обнял своего единственного любимого человека… которого он убил.  
Он еще раз поцеловал его в губы. А затем снял предохранитель и…  
— Уилл! — сильная рука выбила пистолет из его руки. Доктор Лектер открыл глаза и серьезно взглянул на него. — Я сожгу все твои книги Шекспира, Уилл.  
— Ты жив! — профайлер смотрел на него во все глаза. — Но… как?  
— Разве ты не рад? Ты не рад, что я жив? — Ганнибал поднялся, и Уилл только сейчас заметил, что он почти голый — не считая бинтов на ноге и расстегнутой окровавленной рубашки.  
— Очень! — честно ответил Уилл, обнимая и тиская его, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Потом внезапно отстранился. - Так, погоди… у тебя пульса только что не было!  
Ганнибал приложил его руку к своей груди. Пульс там определенно имелся.  
— Тебе привиделось. Пожалуйста, в следующий раз, когда тебе что-то такое привидится, не надо сразу хвататься за пистолет, ладно?  
Уилл помотал головой. Он ничего не понимал, точнее — он на краю сознания понимал, что здесь опять какая-то грандиозная подстава, но он был так рад, что Ганнибал жив, что решил отложить разбирательства на потом. Он поцеловал его, и доктор Лектер послушно прижался к нему, а его пальцы весьма непослушно сжали его член.  
— Ты больше не чувствуешь себя Драконом, Уилл?  
Профайлер покачал головой. Он словно очнулся от какого-то смурного сна, в который погрузился после… после того, как вонзил нож в грудь Френсиса Долархайда.  
— Дракон мертв.  
— А мы живы, — в его темных глазах мерцали алые искры дьявольского лукавства.  
Уилл обнял его, целуя и думая о том, что хочет взять его прямо на полу.  
— Не смей больше обманывать меня, притворяясь мертвым.  
Ганнибал вернул ему поцелуй и больно стиснул член.  
— Не смей больше притворяться другими людьми.  
Уилл погрузил пальцы в его волосы и осторожно уложил на ковер.  
— Я постараюсь.  
— Тебя не было так долго, — Ганнибал снова приник к его губам. — Мне приходилось иметь дело с твоей версией Френсиса!  
Уилл улыбнулся, нежно целуя его в шею. Ужасные синяки на ней — ему очень стыдно. Он целовал его лицо, грудь, руки и плечи, живот и бедра, и никак не мог прекратить покрывать поцелуями его тело.  
— У меня ощущение, что я не видел тебя несколько месяцев.  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
— Невыносимо.  
— Ты вынес, — Уилл смотрел на него и не мог решиться спросить: все ли, что он сейчас вспоминает, ему привиделось? И даже то, как он грубо рванул в стороны его ляжки, как его кожа казалась зеркальной, а член Уилла — гигантским, красным и чешуйчатым?.. — Ты ведь мог просто убить меня, знаешь ли.  
Ганнибал обвил его шею и отвёл взгляд.  
— Не мог, — тихо прошептал он. Уилл вдруг отчетливо увидел глубокие кровавые раны на его груди — следы от ногтей. Увидел его синяки и почувствовал их, как свои. Ощутил как мелко, едва заметно — но он дрожит всем телом. Уилл обнял его, приподнимая и прижимая к себе, уткнувшись в покрытую кровоподтеками шею.  
— Прости меня, — шептал он, глядя его по голове и по спине. — Я не хотел, правда. Прости меня…  
Он слышал, как бьется его сердце. Как он задержал дыхание, а потом выдохнул, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему в ответ.  
— Уилл, ты можешь…  
— Могу что? — Уилл нежно прижимался к нему, чувствуя разливающееся по телу возбуждение. Он слишком давно его не видел. — Скажи мне, что ты хочешь!  
Ганнибал прикрыл глаза. Ему хотелось, чтобы он был с ним нежен. Чтобы он целовал его, а не кусал. Ну или не так часто кусал. Но почему-то именно этого он не мог произнести, и потому сказал совершенно другое:  
— Ты сбежишь со мной?  
— Хоть сегодня, — ответил Уилл, целуя его в губы. Он уложил его на ковер, поддержав под затылок, и скользнул ладонями по его бедрам, разводя ноги в стороны. — Я очень скучал по тебе… и совершенно не соскучился по этому месту. Как думаешь, может все тут поджечь, когда будем уезжать?  
— Как… захочешь, — пролепетал Ганнибал, дрожа от того, что его член вновь проникает внутрь — на этот раз нежно и бережно, так, как он мечтал. Но все равно это было больно — истерзанные мышцы ныли, а голова все еще кружилась от недостатка кислорода. — Пожалуй, сейчас не самое лучшее время… для разработки плана побега, — он застонал, когда Уилл полностью вошел в него и сжал рукой член.  
— Тебе больно?  
Ганнибал почувствовал что краснеет. Конечно, ему больно! Этот больной на голову маньяк изнасиловал его и чуть не убил, считая себя другим больным на голову маньяком. А теперь спрашивает, не больно ли ему, эмпат хренов. Ганнибал сглотнул.  
— Мне будет больнее, если ты не сделаешь этого.  
Профайлер положил ладонь на его грудь, вглядываясь в его лицо. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза и отвернулся. Член Уилла внутри него двигался медленно и жарко, руки профайлера скользили по телу, поглаживая легко и в то же время возбуждающе. Ганнибалу уже хотелось, чтобы Уилл ускорился.  
Он открыл рот и в этот момент Уилл вошел полностью и довольно резко, и с губ вместо слов слетел лишь стон. Уилл улыбнулся, глядя в глаза доктора. Его взгляд снова был прежним, и это неимоверно радовало Ганнибала.  
Грэм навис над ним, вдавил бедрами в пол и стиснул запястья:  
— Ты таким покорным бываешь только если тебя трахнуть. Поверить не могу, но я ревную! — он снова вынул, а затем резко вогнал член, и Ганнибал застонал. — Я помню, что сделал это, будучи Драконом. Тогда это казалось единственно правильной вещью. Ты сманипулировал меня или я сам?  
Ганнибал лукаво ухмыльнулся, сплетая его пальцы со своими.  
— А как ты думаешь?  
Уилл покачал головой, сжимая его ладони.  
— С тобой никогда нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным.  
— Неправда, Уилл. Я всегда на твоей стороне. А в остальном — выбирай то, что тебе больше нравится.  
Он поцеловал его.  
— Мне нравится делать это с тобой, — он приподнял его бедра, входя еще глубже. Ганнибал застонал, его член пульсировал и подрагивал, соприкасаясь с животом Уилла. Он уже был готов кончить. — Мне нравится входить в тебя и слушать, как ты стонешь, как ты сдаешься и переходишь на мою сторону…  
Ганнибал слабо улыбнулся.  
— Люблю быть на стороне победителя.  
— Под победителем, — шепнул Уилл в ухо, нежно касаясь его губами. — Ты всегда хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь наконец-то тебя победил.  
Ганнибал задрожал, потому что Уилл сжал головку его члена. Сжал властно, полностью перехватив контроль за его состоянием, сжал пальцы на головке и резко задвигался, дроча ему и толкаясь членом в его задницу. Ганнибал распахнул глаза от неожиданно интенсивных ощущений, он смотрел на Уилла, а тот смотрел на него, входя в него все быстрее и чаще. Они кончили одновременно, слившись телами и утонув в глазах друг друга.  
— Я всегда хотел, чтобы этим кем-нибудь оказался ты.


	11. Тень прошлого

_Страсть — яростное утверждение живого желания против мертвящих сил.©_

  
  
Ганнибал готовил ужин, а Уилл ему мешал, пристроившись сзади, лаская пальцами его грудь и щекоча небритым подбородком плечо. Впрочем, лицо у повара было слишком довольным, чтобы всерьез верить его возмущённым фразам. Внезапно Уилл замер, сцепив руки на его животе, и выругался.  
— У нас проблемы. Я только что вспомнил: Алана собиралась лететь в отпуск не одна, и я понятия не имею, когда именно. Возможно, ее рейс уже сегодня, и когда она не явится, ее девушка поднимет тревогу. Я рассказывал, что у Аланы была паранойя насчет того, что ты найдешь ее, убьешь и съешь?  
Ганнибал Лектер покосился в сторону плиты, где на сковородке начали мягко посвистывать легкие Аланы Блум.  
— Не паранойя, а здравые опасения, Уилл. Не знал, что у нее была девушка. Кто она?  
Уилл пожал плечами и поцеловал его в шею. Забинтовать ее, что ли, пока у Уилла окончательно не выросла совесть на этой почве?..  
— Не знаю, видел мельком. В любом случае, стоит отогнать ее машину. Возможно даже в аэропорт.  
— Если я правильно понял, в связи с поиском Френсиса в Мэриленде сейчас не протолкнуться от полицейских? — Ганнибал покосился на Уилла, прижимаясь к нему спиной. — И ты собираешься ехать на чужой машине в аэропорт где повсюду камеры, бросить ее там и… уйти обратно пешком? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя подобрал, повторяю, на дороге, утыканной патрулями?  
Уилл кивнул.  
— Не самое лучшее время, признаю. Между прочим, повышенные меры безопасности там из-за того, что тебе было скучно. — Руки Уилла скользнули по животу доктора и спустились ниже. Грэм чуть прикусил его ухо и поцеловал его. — Так что-либо предлагай свои варианты, либо делаем так.  
Ганнибал сжал его руки, повернул голову, и Уилл лизнул его в губы. Ганнибал приоткрыл рот, и они соприкоснулись языками, заигрывая вовне и не проникая внутрь. Затем Лектер отвернулся и выключил плиту.  
— Не стоит беспокоиться, Уилл. Я забрал ее билет на самолет — она летит завтра утром.  
Уилл отпустил его, позволяя закончить приготовление ужина, и прошелся по комнате.  
— Хорошо. Но давай все равно отгоним машину после ужина. Что-то в этой истории мне не дает покоя, не могу понять, что. У меня подсознательное желание как можно быстрее избавиться от следов присутствия Аланы Блум.  
— Подсознательное? — нахмурился Ганнибал. — Почему?  
— Ну если бы я мог его объяснить, оно не было бы подсознательным! — отрезал Уилл. — Не знаю. Понимаешь, она реально параноилась насчет тебя. Она сказала об этом мне, разумеется — своей девушке, может, еще кому-то… Я думаю, когда обычный человек беспокоится за свою жизнь…  
— Он носит с собой оружие. — Ганнибал за пять минут сделал все то, что пытался сделать полчаса пока Уилл обнимал его, и вот уже на столе две тарелки с изящно разложенными мясом и овощами, и два бокала темного, почти черного вина, и перед тем как начать ужин, Уилл сжимает руку любимого словно вместо молитвы. — У Аланы был пистолет. Но она не готова была стрелять первой.  
— Странный вкус. Тверже, чем я ожидал, — произнёс Уилл, пробуя кусочек легкого. — Но весьма изысканно.  
— Твой гастрономический кругозор пока что невелик… Но я обязательно исправлю это.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Просто я подумал… что, если она сказала, куда едет? Я имею в виду, человек, постоянно беспокоящийся за свою жизнь… Тебе не кажется, что она могла бы, не знаю, пойти еще на какие-то меры? Датчик на машине, алерт-команды в случае выключения телефона без пароля, что-то подобное? У меня стойкое ощущение, что к нам сейчас сюда едет наряд полиции по подозрению в похищении или что-то в таком роде!  
Ганнибал сделал глоток вина и прищурился.  
— Итак, съев Дракона, ты стал считать себя Драконом, а съев Алану — параноиком? Уилл, я вынужден тебя разочаровать, древние суеверия о передаче силы через поедание плоти — все-таки суеверия.  
— Смешно, — бросил Грэм. — Поверь мне, я буду счастлив, если окажусь неправ. Меньше всего мне хочется произносить «я же говорил», находясь под прицелом и слушая Миранду!  
— Хорошо. После ужина сразу отгоним машину в Балтимор. Я поеду за тобой на машине Фредди — не волнуйся, номера я им всем давно поменял. Расскажи про ее девушку.  
— Ты что ли ревнуешь? — фыркнул Уилл, кладя ногу на его ногу под столом.  
— Мне любопытно. Личности, которых привлекают психопаты, обычно не могут противиться этому влечению.  
Уилл рассмеялся, вцепляясь пальцами в его ногу.  
— Да уж, это точно. Думаешь, девушка Аланы одной с нами крови? Не сказал бы. Блондинка, водит порше, была бы симпатичной, если бы не лицо как у грампи-кэт.  
— Как у грампи-кого?  
— Мрачная. Мрачная физиономия человека, который вас еще не знает, но уже внутренне готов ударить по лицу.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Интересное описание. Одна моя пациентка подходила под него — вплоть до порше. Мисс Марго Верджер, весьма интересная особа. Я пытался убедить ее убить своего брата, но природный мазохизм этой девушки, увы, брал свое…  
Уилл опустил голову на руки.  
— Черт. Кажется, Алана называла ее Марго… Думаешь, может такое быть?  
— Не знал насчёт Аланы, но Марго предпочитала девушек. Должно быть, моя помощь позволила ей обрести уверенность в себе.  
— Помощь — какая помощь?  
Разговор продолжился после ужина, когда они пошли в лес закапывать труп, несмотря на морозную погоду. Падал мелкий редкий снег, кружась и словно нарочно проскальзывая под рукава и за шиворот. Зима этой осенью наступила неожиданно рано.  
— Когда я понял, что Марго не может найти в себе силы убить Мейсона, я облегчил ей задачу. — Ганнибал прислонился к дереву и запрокинул голову к небу; дыханье срывалось с его губ облачками пара. — Ты замечал, каким удивительно светлым кажется здесь небо ночью?  
Уилл вбил лопату в твёрдый грунт и отбросил еще горсть земли в сторону. Должна быть какая-то жидкость типа антифриза для земли, помогающая маньякам зимой быстро вырыть могилу. Ганнибал вообще-то мог и помочь, но Грэму совесть не позволяла просить его после всего, что он с ним сегодня сделал. Пусть наслаждается красотами зимнего леса.  
— Ганнибал, я здесь давно живу. Ты можешь конкретно сказать, ты помог Марго как обычной пациентке, или она тебе нравилась, и ты помог ей как мне?  
— Я накормил ее брата наркотиками и убедил его отрезать себе нижнюю половину лица, после этого сломал ему хребет и оставил в таком виде на ее попечение.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Теперь я — ревную. Чем был так плох братец?  
— Он был грубым и невоспитанным.  
Грэм покивал.  
— Достойный повод.  
— А еще он уродовал свою сестру с юных лет, издевался над сиротами, убил нерожденнного сына Марго и поцарапал ножом мое кресло.  
Уилл тихо рассмеялся, опершись на лопату.  
— Кресло стало последней каплей, да?  
— Тебе помочь? — Ганнибал словно только сейчас заметил, что Уилл чем-то занят, а не просто восхищенно внимает его словам. Профайлер отставил лопату, прижал его к дереву и поцеловал в губы. Было что-то очень правильное в том, что Ганнибал снова выглядел как обычно, как доктор Лектер, а не сбежавший из тюрьмы мстительный безумец, таскающий его свитера. Почему-то Уиллу было очень важно, чтобы он оставался спокойным и уверенным в себе. Спокойствие Ганнибала для него было важнее собственного, потому что глядя на него, он успокаивался сам, но основа покоя и безмятежности — хранилась в нем.  
— Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты был.  
Уилл прижимал своего возлюбленного к дереву и наслаждался контрастом его горячих губ и стылого вечернего воздуха. Он бы трахнул его прямо здесь, не будь так холодно и не будь у них неоконченного дела.  
Впрочем, желание помогло ему закончить работу быстрее. Скрыв могилу, они пошли обратно к дому, но на краю леса Уилл вдруг замер, схватив Лектера за руку.  
— Что? Не хочешь пересекать границу?  
Грэму оставалось только поражаться насколько точно порой Ганнибал читает его мысли. Точнее, чем он сам их думает.  
— Я уже пересек границу. Я пересек ее, когда вложил в твои руки скальпель. Когда вонзил нож в сердце Долархайда. Когда позволил умереть мальчишке-сектанту, мечтавшему о нормальной жизни. Когда смотрел на твои убийства и думал, что они - мои.  
Лектер сжал его руку.  
— Но все-таки это были мои убийства. Кроме Долархайда, но это была настолько явная самооборона, что на самом деле ты все еще на границе.  
— Я не понимаю тебя сейчас. Хочешь сказать, что я не ответственен за все это?  
— Ответственен. Но все равно — еще не пересек границу. Ты поймешь, когда пересечешь ее, потому что твой мир изменится раз и навсегда.  
— Мой мир уже менялся раз и навсегда. Раз десять за всю жизнь — и раз тысячу за время нашего знакомства. Меня устраивает этот мир.  
Ганнибал повернулся, притянул Уилла и поцеловал.  
— Как скажешь.  
Грэм усмехнулся.  
— Твое «как скажешь» всегда означает «ну вот поглядим, как я окажусь прав в будущем».  
— Именно, — безмятежно произнес Ганнибал Лектер, спускаясь по припорошенной снегом тропинке к дому. Уилл смотрел на него, а затем медленно пошел следом. Наверное, так всегда и будет: он будет идти следом за ним, всегда по проторенному его любопытством и жаждой новых ощущений пути.  
Лектер вдруг остановился и обернулся. Грэм уже даже не удивился, когда Ганнибал произнес:  
— То, что ты идешь следом — позволяет мне двигаться вперед.  
  
Однако то, что произошло потом, заставило Уилла задуматься: смогут ли они вообще когда-нибудь жить в покое? Смогут ли они просто жить вместе, или их союз настольно противоестественен для вселенной, что она каждый раз будет пытаться разрушить его всеми доступными ей силами?  
Ганнибал зашел в дом, а Уилл остановился прочитать сообщение на телефоне, недоумевая, кто может писать ему так поздно. Взглянув на экран, профайлер тихо рассмеялся, одновременно изумленно качая головой. Надо рассказать Ганнибалу, ему понравится…  
Уилл открыл дверь и встретился с резким и сильным ударом по голове. «Опять по голове!» — успел подумать он.  
  
Очнулся он в незнакомом месте. На роскошной кровати сидел явно больной мужчина, рядом на стуле изогнулась, закинув ногу на ногу, женщина. На полу перед кроватью было что-то вроде бассейна, где плавала мурена. Слева суетился некий кэрроловский персонаж, и Уилл спросил себя, не решил ли Ганнибал опять поиграть с ним в психоделические глюки.  
— Мистер Грэм. Наслышан, но не ожидал…  
Уилл моргал, приходя в себя. Голова болела ужасно — за последний месяц ей доставалось больше всех.  
В женщине он узнал Марго, девушку Аланы. Сидящий на кровати — Грэм похолодел, осознавая худшее — их с Ганнибалом трёп превратился в жуткую реальность: сидящий на кровати был обезображен, его нижняя часть лица напоминала подгнившее и сморщенное яблоко, полное отсутствие губ делало его похожим на старика, а вместо носа зияли две черные дырки. Что там Лектер говорил про помощь пациентке?.. Лысого тролля Уилл не узнал, похоже, он здесь прислуга. Нужно срочно что-то делать…  
Уилл стал судорожно озираться. Помимо них в комнате никого, сам он привязан к стулу ремнями — ну спасибо хоть не ржавыми гвоздями! Что за мода такая — приковывать его к стульям?! Затем профайлер, собрав все свое актерское мастерство, выдохнул:  
— Слава богу, вы спасли меня! — Огляделся вновь и нахмурился. — Или вы заодно с ним? Это очередная пытка, да? Вы тоже его союзник?! Господи, когда уже это прекратится!..  
Марго и ее брат взирали на него с недоумением; Марго точно, а лицо ее брата не особо могло выражать эмоции.  
— Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Грэм? Кто чей союзник? — поинтересовался брат, кажется, Мэйсон?..  
— Вы! — с ужасом выдохнул Грэм. — Союзники Лектера!  
— Где Алана? — резко спросила Марго Верджер, но брат ее перебил:  
— Погодите-ка. Я думал, это вы, мистер Грэм, союзник доктора Лектера!  
Уилл посмотрел на него как на безумца.  
— Я?! Да единственная причина, по которой я все еще жив, это желание Лектера связаться с Драконом! Ну, который Зубная Фея! Он с самого начала заставил меня помогать ему в этом… пытал меня, сказал, что иначе убьет всех, кто мне дорог… Я подумал, что лучше помогу ему, если ему так нужен этот второй маньяк, а потом попробую сбежать, ведь ему невыгодно оставлять меня в живых после… — Грэм отвел взгляд. Затем снова взглянул на Мейсона. — Но кто вы? Почему вы связали меня? Что вообще происходит?  
— Меня зовут Мэйсон Верджер, и я бывший пациент доктора Лектера.  
Уилл взглянул на него и приподнял свои руки, показывая шрамы от гвоздей.  
— Общение с доктором оставляет неизгладимый след, или ваши достались вам по чьей-то еще вине?  
Мэйсон покачал головой.  
— Кажется, произошло недоразумение. Корделл, ты можешь освободить мистера Грэма… если мистер Грэм не имеет ничего против наблюдения за тем, как доктор Лектер получает по заслугам.  
Уилл встрепенулся. Ганнибал еще жив! Слава богу, или дьяволу, в общем, хорошо это. Он так боялся!..  
— Я вижу огонь предвкушения в ваших глазах, мистер Грэм! — Мэйсон издал булькающий звук, очевидно, обозначавший смех.  
— Что вы собираетесь с ним сделать?!  
Глаза Мейсона загорелись.  
— О, доктор Лектер частенько упоминал, что полагает людей свиньями. Поскольку он тоже человек… Его ждет участь свиньи. А именно — быть зарезанным, зажаренным и съеденным. Не желаете ли присоединиться к трапезе, мистер Грэм?  
Уилл в ужасе, который, в общем-то, легко принять за шок, смотрел на Мэйсона. А затем произнёс:  
— А если мы будем есть его живьем по частям? Как вам такая идея?  
Мэйсон замолчал, склонив голову, а потом вдруг захлопал в ладоши. Это было так странно и неуместно, что Уилл попытался отпрянуть.  
— Великолепно. Замечательно! Корделл, освободи этого человека! Он заслужил место за моим столом!  
Лысый тролль двинулся к Грэму, но Марго Верджер преградила ему дорогу.  
— Не так быстро, — она повернулась к Уиллу. — Где Алана?! Ее машина стояла возле твоего дома! Что вы с ней сделали?!  
— Я не знаю! — воскликнул Уилл. — Она настояла, чтобы завезти мне файлы по работе, я думал, успею перехватить ее на полпути, но когда я приехал, ее машина уже была во дворе, а ее самой не было! Я думал, что Ганнибал ее убил, но он не делится со мной своими планами! Может не убил, может запер где-то, это в его стиле, выдерживать пищу несколько дней!  
— Пищу?! — Марго хлестнула его по лицу. Женщину трясло от ярости. — Какого черта ты позволил ей в таком случае приехать к тебе домой, если там был Лектер?!  
— Он обещал! — выкрикнул Уилл. — Он обещал, что не тронет моих друзей, если я помогу ему связаться с Драконом! После этого он клялся, что покинет страну и меня — хоть я не особо верил, что выживу…  
— Марго, хватит. Не обижай нашего гостя, ты же видишь, он тоже жертва доктора Лектера. С весьма интересными идеями, однако.  
— Я хочу знать, где Алана Блум! В доме ее не было! Где она?!  
Верджер нажал на кнопку, и в комнату вошли охранников. Уилл печально отметил наличие огнестрельного, дубинок и шокеров.  
— Доктор Блум выполнила свою задачу, приведя меня в итоге к Лектеру, — рявкнул Мэйсон. — На этом ее полезность заканчивается. Неужели ты думала, что я позволил бы тебе видеться с ней и дальше? Психолог в доме? Нет уж, увольте!  
— Так ты за этим..?!  
Пока родственники ругались, Уилл разминал освобожденные троллем затекшие руки, стараясь выглядеть как можно более слабым и безобидным. Его потряхивало от адреналина, и это вполне выглядело как ужас.  
— Где Лектер? Вы точно его поймали? Он точно не сбежит?! — воскликнул Уилл, когда Марго и два бугая слились из комнаты. То ли охранники, то ли тюремщики, фиг поймёшь кто тут кому подчиняется. Ганнибал мог бы и подробнее рассказать о Верджерах, а не выпендриваться со своими иносказательностями.  
— Мистер Грэм, он полностью обездвижен и его охраняют пять человек. Хотите взглянуть?  
О да, Уилл хотел. Он смущенно произнес:  
— Я так ничего не вижу почти, мистер Верджер. Не будете ли вы так любезны вернуть мои очки?  
Верджер нахмурился, затем вновь вызвал охранников.  
— Принесите мистеру Грэму его очки.  
Уилл выругался про себя. Он надеялся, Мэйсон пошлет за ними тролля, и тогда бы они остались в комнате одни.  
— Вы знаете, что когда он сбежал накануне своей казни, он тоже был обездвижен и его охраняли десять человек? — нервно поинтересовался Уилл. Мэйсон, кажется, улыбнулся.  
— Не надо так переживать, — он кивнул Корделлу, и тот включил находящийся на противоположной стене большой экран. Уилл подошел ближе, типа чтобы увидеть, а на самом деле — чтобы они не увидели его лица. — Я обездвижил его надежно. У меня большой опыт в содержании диких свиней.  
Уилл вдохнул, но так и не выдохнул, увидев изображение на мониторе. Его… _Его Ганнибал…_ Стоит на коленях, голый, в ошейнике, прикованный за руки и за ноги к свиному стойлу… Его доктора Лектера, связанного и беззащитного, раздели и бросили в свинарник… Голого…  
— О господи!.. — Уилл отшатнулся, абсолютно не готовый к подобному зрелищу. Еще никогда он не испытывал такого гнева и такого возбуждения одновременно.  
— Впечатляет, не так ли? — довольно произнес Мэйсон Верджер, явно неверно интерпретировавший его реакцию. — Я же говорил, у меня большой опыт в обращении с дикими свиньями.  
— Ваши очки, сэр. — Охранник протягивал Грэму футляр. Профайлер протянул было руку, но тут ноги его подкосились, и он начал падать.  
Забавно, как и в самых худших представителях рода человеческого развиты рефлексы. Ты резко приближаешься — он отклоняется. Ты вкладываешь предмет в руку — ладонь сжимается. Ты цепляешься за человека, делая вид, что тебе плохо и утягивая его вниз — он ловит и обнимает тебя…  
…позволяя тебе выхватить из кобуры его пистолет, глок на 17 патронов — чудесно, и прошить пулей грудную клетку со спины.  
Главное, все делать очень быстро, пока никто не опомнился. Уилл поднялся и дважды выстрелил в Корделла — за точность без очков он не ручался, но тролль был близко, в белом и жирный, а затем — в Мейсона Верджера.  
Уилл не сомневался ни мгновения, его действия были очевидными и единственно возможными.  
Мэйсон заорал, и Уилл выстрелил снова. Недобитый охранник схватил его за ногу, Уилл покачнулся, промазав в Верджера, и выстрелил в голову уцепившемуся за него человеку. Мозги брызнули на пол, Уилл повернулся к двери и застрелил вбежавшего охранника еще раньше, чем тот успел поднять пистолет. Раз, два. Подскочил и добил. Три. Осталось девять патронов.  
Выстрел оторвал и вбил в стену прядь волос, горячо проехав практически по макушке. Уилл пригнулся, избежав второго, перекатился и удивил Мейсона, ринувшись прямо к нему, а не от него.  
Поведенческие реакции забавны. Мало кто ожидает, что человек, которого ты держишь на прицеле, бросится к тебе, а не от тебя. Вот и Мэйсон не ожидал, и драгоценные секунды, ушедшие на удивление, стали последними в его жизни. Уилл выстрелил на бегу, и дважды в грудь, фактически уже сидя на кровати Верджера. Забрал пистолет из ослабевшей руки и смотрел, как он пытается что-то напоследок сказать. Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Такое великолепное представление, а все зрители мертвы и не могут поаплодировать, — прошептал Уилл. Он заметил на прикроватном столике вазу с фруктами и маленький ножик для их чистки. Мэйсон пучил глаза и захлебывался кровью в своей постели. Уилл потянулся к столику, нисколько не заботясь о неудобстве хозяина, на чьих атрофированных ногах Грэм сидел, взял нож, раскрыл Мэйсону рот и потянул пальцами за скользкий окровавленный язык. Пришлось впиться в него ногтем, чтобы хоть как-то зафиксировать, а потом под дикие подёргивания и мычания Верджера Уилл отрезал его язык.  
Он хотел сказать, что не следовало совать свои атрофированные причиндалы к его доктору, но Верджер умер в процессе, и хорошая фраза пропала зря.  
Уилл завернул язык в салфетку и спрятал в карман рубашки. Проверил пистолеты — 6 патронов, 17 патронов — глок второго охранника, плюс мейсоновская пушка — шестизарядный кольт — 4 патрона.  
Грэм поднялся и как раз успел надеть очки и достать бэйдж, когда в комнату ворвались еще двое охранников.  
— ФБР! — рявкнул Уилл, подражая Джековым интонациям и демонстрируя окровавленный бэйдж и пистолет. — Ваш наниматель мертв, — сухо произнес он в лица охранников. — Я уже вызвал полицию, через двадцать минут здесь будут все копы Мэриленда и команда ФБР. Вы не сделали ничего плохого, вы просто исполняли приказ. Поэтому я настоятельно рекомендую вам бросить оружие и выступить свидетелями по обвинению Мейсона Верджера в организации убийства.  
Уилл шагнул навстречу охранникам, и те чуть отпрянули, офигев от его наглости.  
— Это, конечно, в том случае если вы действительно не сделали ничего плохого, — Уилл выразительно кивнул на монитор. — Потому что камеры по всему поместью будут изъяты и досмотрены с пристрастием.  
Солдаты удачи отступили еще на шаг.  
Уилл ухмыльнулся.  
— Так что даже если вам тут пришла в голову мысль меня застрелить, то знайте, что все это записывается и будет просмотрено ФБР в течение часа. У вас может появиться вопрос: мы не сделали ничего плохого, но быть свидетелями не хотим, что нам делать?..  
У одного охранника физиономия все еще была растерянной, второй же явно смекал, куда ветер дует.  
— В таком случае я рекомендую вам пожертвовать остатки жалованья на благо детей-сирот и немедленно покинуть поместье, избегая главной дороги, поскольку именно по ней Джек и едет сюда. Пришли ли мы к пониманию, господа?  
Первый убежал сразу, а второй задержался и покосился на Уилла:  
— Могу ли я забрать некоторую компенсацию за свою невыплаченную зарплату?  
Уилл подумал.  
— Да. И с твоей стороны будет очень любезно оповестить о подобной возможности товарищей. Не хочу быть случайно застреленным при исполнении из-за ваших финансовых разногласий с мертвым заказчиком.  
— Вы очень добры, — кивнул этот истинно английский джентльмен удачи и утек вглубь дома. Уилла же привлек экран, по-прежнему отображавший Лектера, который уже был не один — рядом с ним присела Марго Верджер. Надо спешить.  
Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, в какой стороне свинарник. Он знал, зачем она пошла к Лектеру, и ужасно боялся, чтобы тот не сделал какую-нибудь самоубийственную глупость, например, сказал бы ей, что Алана мертва.  
Вооружившись как следует, Уилл выбежал из поместья. Неожиданно безветренная тихая ночь на миг оглушила его — но только на миг. У ворот свинарника стояли двое охранников. Уилл пошел прямо к ним, не таясь.  
— Мистер Верджер позволил мне зайти поглумиться, — важно произнес он, и мужчины пропустили его, не говоря ни слова. Марго как раз собиралась уходить, и Уилл, идя ей навстречу по неожиданно длинному коридору свинарника, живо поинтересовался: — Марго, Мэйсон спрашивал, примите ли вы участие в званом ужине, поскольку принял решение есть Лектера по частям.  
— Почему ты такой окровавленный? — нахмурилась женщина. Уилл был уже совсем рядом с ней и взглянул ей в глаза, держа одну руку в кармане позаимствованной у охранника куртки.  
— Упал с лестницы, — произнес он, стреляя мейсоновским кольтом прямо из кармана в ее живот. Затем вскинул руку с ксивой. – ФБР! Мэйсон Верджер мертв! Вы все обвиняетесь в соучастии в убийстве! Полиция будет здесь через двадцать минут! — он орал это охранникам, схватившимся за оружие и держащим его на прицеле. Внутри у Уилла все холодело. Если они не поверят ему, если они станут стрелять… — Для особенно медленных повторяю: у вас есть двадцать минут либо чтоб убраться отсюда, либо ввязаться со мной в перестрелку, которую записывают камеры, и успеть точно к приезду полиции! Итак, что это будет?  
— Откуда нам знать, что Верджер мертв? — наконец крикнул один из них, иностранец, судя по выговору.  
— По рации вызови! Мне нужно проследить, чтобы Лектер никуда не сбежал, а вы можете пока решать между собой. Кстати, ваши товарищи предпочли забрать компенсацию жалования и уже покинули поместье. Выбор за вами.  
— Он лжет… — прохрипела Марго с пола, и Уилл выстрелил ей в голову.  
— Нет, не лгу. Прощайте, мясные короли. Я застрелил Мэйсона точно так же, как эту сучку. Еще вопросы?  
— Разве в ФБР так работают? — изумился второй, говоривший еще хуже, чем первый. Уилл пожал плечами, внутренне готовясь к тому, что ему сейчас разнесут мозги. Что ж, Ганнибалу придётся самому выбираться отсюда, по крайней мере, количество охраны он ему уменьшил.  
— Это была самооборона. Мне угрожали двое с пистолетами, у меня не было выбора.  
— Но…  
Уилл выругался, резко прянул в сторону, чтобы сместить их прицел, выхватил оба глока и выстрелил одновременно, почти не целясь, несколько раз в охранников. Подошел и добил обоих, даже не проверяя, были ли они живы или нет. Затем захлопнул ворота свинарника, заложил щеколдой изнутри, забрал обоймы, и пошел внутрь. Если еще хоть кто-то…  
Тот встал на его пути, и Грэм выстрелил, не вступая больше в переговоры. Потом еще двое, в самом конце коридора, вскочили, услышав выстрел, и Уилл, свернув в какой-то вонючий загон, уложил их издалека, стреляя по торчащим головам.  
— Тут есть еще кто-нибудь живой? — рявкнул Уилл из своего укрытия. Молчание было ответом, и он, испугавшись, бросился к стойлам… А если это вообще не то помещение? А если Марго убила его?..  
— Ты жив! — Уилл подбежал и опустился на колени рядом с Ганнибалом, хватая его за голову и целуя в губы, яростно и наверняка причиняя ему множество неудобств. — Они ранили тебя? Они трогали тебя? Ганнибал, ты в порядке?..  
Доктор Лектер взглянул на него и косо ухмыльнулся.  
— Мне очень жаль, что ты видишь меня в таком положении, Уилл.  
— Они не поранили тебя?! — рявкнул Грэм. Ганнибал в таком виде вызывал совершенно больные мысли и фантазии.  
— На рассвете меня собирались заклеймить, а к ужину — зарезать, но, судя по тому, что я слышал, это все отменяется. Ты действительно убил Мейсона?  
— Кто знает… — хрипло произнес Грэм, обходя стойло. Он распахнул створки и покраснел, глядя на прикованные лодыжки и оттопыренную попу Ганнибала. Провел кончиками пальцев по нежной плоти, оставляя кровавые некрасивые полосы.  
— Может, ты сначала меня развяжешь? — язвительно спросил Лектер, когда Уилл стал медленно гладить его сзади, глядя, как покрывается мурашками его кожа. Пахло свиньями и потом, сам Уилл пах кровью и порохом, все это смешивалось с запахом сена, где весь день топтались грязные хрюкающие твари. Все это должно было вызывать ужас и отвращение, но член Уилла встал даже раньше, чем он коснулся докторской задницы. Может быть, он и хотел однажды… сделать с ним что-то грубое, такое, что смутит его, невозмутимого и наглого по своей природе, что заставит его краснеть и умолять не делать этого.  
— Уилл, это опасно, — хрипло произнес Ганнибал, когда Грэм положил свой член сверху на его зад и потёрся об узкий проход яйцами. — Охрана…  
— Мертвы или сбежали, — отрезал Уилл. — В любом случае, это не должно тебя волновать, — он начал нежно ласкать его пенис, второй рукой оглаживая его бедра. — Мэйсон что, тоже хотел тебя трахнуть? Что это за игры такие?  
Лектер, казалось, хмыкнул.  
— Не все люди, встречающиеся на моем пути, хотят меня трахнуть, Уилл.  
— Дракон хотел тебя трахнуть.  
Уши Ганнибала Лектера порозовели.  
— Нет, Уилл. Не хотел. Ты думал, что он хотел, поэтому Дракон, которым ты стал… Господи, можно мы продолжим этот разговор, когда ты меня развяжешь?!  
— Нельзя, — невозмутимо ответил Уилл. — Я прекрасно знаю, что Френсис Долархайд хотел тебя трахнуть. Я был им.  
Лектер хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Уилл, ты стал своим представлением о Френсисе. Я же говорил, каннибализм не предполагает действительной передачи способностей поглощаемого к поглотителю.  
Уилл поспешил перевести тему разговора на ту, где он все-таки смог бы выйти победителем.  
— Я принес тебе привет от Мейсона, — Уилл достал из нагрудного кармана промочивший кровью рубаху кончик языка. Он был тёплый, но уже благодаря его собственному теплу. Теперь он был куда менее скользким и неудобным, чем когда Уилл его отрезал. Грэм взял клочок плоти поудобнее и коснулся им нежной припухшей дырочки любовника, надавил и провел между ягодиц, смазывая его щель кровью и остатками слюны. Лектер вздрогнул, попытался обернуться и не смог из-за своего ошейника, а Уилл подумал, что это очень хороший, большой ошейник, и ему тоже нужно обзавестись подобным в будущем. К тому же сейчас он скрывал синяки на шее Ганнибала.  
— Я решил, что мы не будем его есть. Он какой-то уж больно противный. Но все-таки я принес тебе кусочек. Угадаешь какой? — Уилл снова сжал его член, продолжая гладить его анус языком Мейсона Верджера. Ганнибал слабо застонал, а Уилл чувствовал, как крепнет его член в руке. — Видишь, и от Мейсона может быть польза. Угадаешь или я засуну его глубже?  
— Вижу, вы с Мэйсоном не нашли общий язык, — констатировал Лектер. — Но теперь даже не знаю, к лучшему это или нет. — Он пошевелил пальцами отогнутых назад рук, видимо, надеясь вызвать у Уилла муки совести. Его кожа покрылась пупырышками, волоски встали дыбом; профайлер подумал, что обязательно скоро согреет его, но пока… Уилл обошел стойло и встал на колени перед Ганнибалом, держа на ладони язык Мейсона. Он дождался, пока Лектер взглянет на него и бросил на сено перед ним. Кровавый ошметок плоти шлепнулся на землю и почти скрылся в сене, словно его никогда и не было.  
Уилл сжал свой член, запустил окровавленные пальцы в волосы Ганнибала и приподнял его лицо чуть вверх, чтобы видеть глаза.  
— Я очнулся, боясь, что ты уже мертв, — Уилл погладил его по щеке, видя, как приоткрываются его губы, и чувствовал, как учащается дыхание. Уилл и так был на пределе, с того момента, как увидел его в этом стойле… — Я обманул Мейсона, прикинувшись твоим заложником. Сказал, что ты пообещал не убивать меня, если я помогу тебе связаться с Драконом, — Уилл коснулся большим пальцем уголка его губ. Темные глаза Ганнибала поблескивали в полумраке стойла. — Предложил ему съесть тебя по частям, а не зарезать как свинью, и пообещал принять в этом участие, — Уилл раскрыл его рот и поднес уже сочащийся смазкой член к его губам. — Вынудил Марго уйти, убедив ее, что только ты знаешь, жива или нет Алана Блум, а затем попросил принести мне очки, чтобы лучше разглядеть тебя в стойле, — Уилл толкнулся в его рот и слабо застонал, почувствовав касание его языка на головке. — Когда охранник принес мне их, я сделал вид, что мне плохо, выхватил его пистолет и застрелил его, и другого слугу Мейсона, огромного тролля по имени Корделл, и затем самого Мейсона.  
Уилл вошел в горячее восхитительное горло и застонал, сжимая светлые волосы Лектера. Лицо Ганнибала раскраснелось, Уилл смотрел, как губы облегают член, как он двигается то вглубь, то наружу, блестящий от слюны, и как судорожно дышит связанный любовник. Грэм был на пределе, он в жизни подобного не испытывал, он никогда не думал, что такое возможно, что он будет трахать в рот закованного в ошейник, связанного по рукам и ногам Ганнибала Лектера и испытывать при этом такое дикое возбуждение.  
— Потом я… — прошептал Уилл, лаская его голову и стараясь двигаться одновременно и осторожно, и быстрее. — Потом я убил второго охранника и добил Мейсона. Я отрезал его язык, пока он еще был жив, — Уилл застонал в голос и заткнулся, пытаясь совладать с дыханьем. Кажется, он сейчас кончит… Он чуть отстранился, тяжело дыша. Ганнибал стал ласкать головку его члена лишь губами и языком, и Уилл задрожал, стискивая его волосы. Он должен закончить историю вместе с минетом. Это казалось очень правильным.  
— Я соврал охранникам, что вызвал полицию… показал бэйдж ФБР… Сказал, они все будут объявлены соучастниками в организации убийства, если не сбегут!.. О боже, не смей останавливаться! — выдохнул он, потому что Лектер прекратил обводить языком головку именно в тот момент, когда Уилл готов был кончить ему в рот. — Потом я выяснил, где ты находишься… о боже, Ганнибал, еще! — Уилл толкнулся в его горло. — Я зашел сюда и застрелил охранников и Марго Верджер, так как они оказались невосприимчивы к моим убеждениям! — он прижался к Ганнибалу так, что Лектер коснулся носом его живота, затем вынул наполовину и, почувствовав, как язык любовника лижет головку и чуть прижимает ее, со стоном кончил, заполнив его рот спермой. Ее получилось так много, что даже когда Ганнибал проглотил, с уголков губ стекли две полупрозрачные струйки. Уилл стер их большим пальцем и размазал по его губам. Затем обессиленно прислонился к соседнему стойлу, пытаясь отдышаться. Огромный хряк поднял на Уилла тупые черные глазки, и тот незнамо чему рассмеялся.  
— Ты был нифига не прав, доктор Лектер, — профайлер уселся напротив Ганнибала и погладил его растрепанную голову. — Надо было избавиться сразу же от машины Аланы, именно по ее месторасположению Марго и нашла нас. Впрочем, это очень хорошо, что нас нашли неофициальные силы природы, как ты думаешь?  
— Я думаю, если ты продолжишь тут беседовать, кто-нибудь вызовет по наши души официальные, — язвительно фыркнул Лектер. — Или ты в Пенсильвании между делом съел Терминатора и уложил всех в поместье?  
Уилл пощекотал его грудь и ущипнул за сосок.  
— Почему бы тебе просто не сказать: «Уилл, пожалуйста, освободи меня»? — Грэм прижался лицом к его лицу, касаясь лба. — Или тебе нравится быть в таком виде передо мной? — прошептал он, чувствуя, как в паху вновь разгорается желание.  
— Это тебе очень нравится смотреть на меня в таком виде, Уилл, — спокойно произнес Ганнибал. — Так что если это доставляет тебе такое удовольствие, можешь продолжать. Я лишь беспокоюсь о наших дальнейших планах на побег отсюда, которые становятся маловероятнее с каждой секундой.  
— Если бы снаружи нас ждал отряд преданных Мейсону наемников, они б уже вышибли дверь, — фыркнул Уилл, медленно поднимаясь с колен и проводя рукой по изогнутому позвоночнику Ганнибала. — Тебе понравился язык Верджера? Я очень старался, отрезая его!  
— Ну, хорошо, что это был именно язык.  
Уилл смочил пальцы слюной и осторожно ввел их в его анус, вызвав неожиданно громкий стон. Вначале Грэм испугался, что снова сделал ему слишком больно, но коснувшись его члена, убедился в обратном. Он медленно растягивал его, ласкал пенис и гладил бедра. Лектер так стонал под ним, что член Уилла встал через несколько секунд.  
— Ну-ну, расслабься. Я знаю, ты любишь трахаться на камеру, — протянул Уилл и согнул пальцы, расширяя его горячую плоть. Ганнибал замер и сжался; почувствовав это, Уилл толкнулся пальцами вглубь и чуть повернул, вызвал новый сдавленный стон.  
— На какую еще камеру? — резко поинтересовался Ганнибал.  
— На ту, что снимает нас, — спокойно ответил Уилл. — А потом я поиграю с тобой в игру «Найди нашу запись среди тысячи извращений Мейсона Верджера».  
— А если она куда-то транслируется?!  
Уилл про себя восхитился подобной изощрённости мысли, а вслух сказал:  
— Почему это «если»? Еще как транслируется. Мэйсон собирался резать тебя в прямом эфире какого-то платного сайта для извращенцев, желающих посмотреть на убийство.  
— Что?!..  
Уилл замер, затем наклонился и поцеловал Ганнибала в мягкий изгиб возле лопатки, образовавшийся от связывания.  
— Прости меня.  
— За что это? — настороженно прошептал Лектер, чуть дернув головой.  
Уилл огладил нежную плоть на его бедрах. Провел ладонями по бокам, по вздымавшемуся и опадавшему от дыхания животу. Снова по бедрам, тиская теплые мягкие ягодицы. Прижал пальцы к пульсирующему анусу, растянутому, но недостаточно, чтобы его принять, но… у него уже нет больше никаких сил.  
— За это, — шепнул Уилл и овладел им резко и грубо, сразу вогнав пенис на всю длину, вызвав громкий стон и сам почти крича от наслаждения. Волна возбуждения заставила его содрогнуться; Грэм стонал при каждой фрикции, похоть затопила рассудок, оставив единственное желание обладать Ганнибалом здесь, сейчас, в этой гребаной дыре, слушать, как он стонет, смотреть, как натягиваются верёвки на его теле, как он дрожит и прогибается, принимая в себя его член. Единственное, что имело значение, это член Уилла в его заднице, в его тугой, тесной, горячей и узкой заднице, двигаться в ней твердым, звенящим от напряжения членом, входить грубо и быстро, раз за разом, внутрь, где так туго и жарко, и стонать и задыхаться, возбуждаясь от его и от собственных стонов.  
Они ничем не лучше животных. Они трахаются как животные. Уилл не смог сдержать свои инстинкты, и это делает его животным, и сейчас он уверен, что это прекрасно. Ему нравится быть таким. Ему нравится слушать стоны Ганнибала и осознавать, что именно его действия порождают их. Что он прекратит стонать и дрожать, если Уилл выйдет, и начнет вновь, если Уилл войдет. Что его голос станет громче, а лицо покраснеет, когда Уилл сожмет головку его пениса, что веревки вопьются в его кожу, не позволяя сбежать, не позволяя отстраниться, не позволяя… не подчиниться ему.  
Уилл стиснул член Ганнибала и склонился, чтобы лучше слышать стон кончающего любовника. Ганнибал залил спермой всю ладонь, — горячей, скользкой жидкостью, смешавшейся с кровью на руках, и тогда Уилл навалился на него, кусая в плечо, шепча на ухо какие-то пошлости и вбиваясь в него как обезумевшее от похоти животное. Он кончил почти сразу вслед за ним, эта обстановка вообще не располагала к медленному траху, все здесь было грубо, остро, мускусно и заполнено дикими животными страстями. Уилл входил и выходил из него, видя, как натягиваются веревки на его теле, зная, что причиняет ему боль, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хотел его, и он хотел его именно таким — связанным и беспомощным. Он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал подчинялся ему в сексе всегда, каждую ночь, чтобы сам раздвигал ноги и умолял его о члене, чтобы брал у него в рот и чтобы кончал с его членом внутри.  
Грэм вжался бедрами в задницу Лектера, рыча и до синяков стискивая его бока, и залил спермой его внутренности, его расширенный анус и кожу вокруг него. Содрогаясь от оргазма, Уилл вновь навалился на любовника, придавливая его, цепляясь за его бедра и хватая ртом горячий резко пахнущий воздух.  
Затем сполз вниз на солому, дрожащими руками достал нож Мейсона и обрезал веревку на правой руке Ганнибала.  
Ганнибал отобрал нож и срезал с себя веревки. «И смерть и ад» полыхали в его глазах, когда он взглянул на обессиленного Уилла. Грэм приподнялся, обнял его и завалил вместе с собой, прижимая к груди и гладя по плечам.  
— Я тебя убью, — процедил Лектер, больно впиваясь в его грудь ногтями.  
Уилл прикрыл глаза, накрывая ладонями его пальцы.  
— Не убьешь, — слабо пробормотал профайлер, все еще приходя в себя. — Я тебя слишком люблю, твое эго не сможет расстаться с таким преданным поклонником.  
Лектер вытаращился на него, видимо в кой-то веки не зная, что сказать. Уилл сжал его руки.  
— Это не я приковал тебя здесь. Все претензии к Мэйсону. Какого хрена он поставил тебя раком в свинарнике? Господи, я думал, он собирается тебя изнасиловать, когда увидел!  
— И ты решил ему в этом помочь, — с яростью процедил Ганнибал.  
— Не мог же я смотреть, как это делает кто-то другой, — возмутился Уилл, краснея.  
— Ты мог отвязать меня сперва.  
Уилл приподнялся, взял его за плечи, потом — за голову, как ему нравилось, и глядя в глаза произнес:  
— Ну и какое бы тогда в этом было веселье?  
Какое-то время Ганнибал яростно смотрел на него, а затем прикрыл пылающие гневом глаза, вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Побродил по свинарнику — Уилл вначале не понял, зачем, но после догадался: Лектер прикидывал размеры мертвых охранников, и, выбрав подходящего, стал стягивать одежду. Уилл поднялся и помог ему — пока они развлекались, покойнички успели слегка задубеть.  
И только потом, одевшись, собравшись и открыв двери наружу, Уилл начал осознавать, что он сделал. Забрезжил рассвет. После свинарника воздух казался таким прозрачным, льдистым и вкусным, что его можно было пить как вино. Пошел снег; он падал толстыми, пушистыми хлопьями, так густо, что почти перекрывал вид на поместье. Уилл оглянулся назад — шесть трупов, сваленных в свинарнике, и стоящий над ними Ганнибал Лектер, в нелепой дутой куртке, спертой у охранника, в его штанах и ботинках.  
— Что, теперь ты хочешь остаться? — насмешливо поинтересовался он, глядя на Уилла из темноты.  
— Я… — Уилл смотрел на окоченевшие тела. — Я даже не думал…  
— Не думал, что они умрут?  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Я имею в виду, я не задумывался о своих действиях. Вообще. Я знал, что у меня нет выбора, — Уилл взглянул на Ганнибала, осознавая, как нелепо и банально звучат его слова. Сколько он слышал подобных признаний от убийц под следствием! — Я знал, что если я хочу тебя увидеть еще раз, я должен убить их всех.  
— И даже Марго? — Ганнибал опустился на колени у распростертой женщины и закрыл ей глаза.  
— Я не мог доверять ей. Мы… в смысле, ты убил ее девушку, и тебе вполне хватило бы наглости признаться в этом, когда она говорила с тобой, и получить пулю в лоб.  
Ганнибал Лектер поднялся и подошел к Уиллу. Поправил окровавленную черную прядь и коснулся щеки.  
— Это так забавно, когда ты пытаешься считать меня идиотом. Если бы я получил пулю в лоб, я бы не смог еще раз увидеть тебя.  
Уилл Грэм вдруг понял, что Ганнибал Лектер безумно доволен происходящим. Он прямо-таки лучился от удовольствия — несмотря ни на что. Грэм усмехнулся.  
— Сбылась твоя мечта. Я стал таким же, как ты, — он взял его за руку. — Поэтому я больше не буду идти позади. Я буду идти рядом.


	12. Больше не имеет значения

_Кто должен быть творцом в добре и зле, — поистине, тот должен быть сперва разрушителем, разбивающим ценности. ©_

  
  
Утро воскресенья выдалось прохладным и туманным. Вернувшись с Маскрэт-фарм, Уилл с Ганнибалом едва держались на ногах от усталости. Они вместе приняли душ, без всякого секса, просто смывая кровь и грязь друг с друга, а потом рухнули в постель, обнялись и заснули мгновенно.  
Чёрный сон без сновидений, а потом Уилл открывает глаза, понимая, что не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр пока спал, и смотрит в лицо безмятежно спящего возлюбленного, и ему хочется, чтобы он тоже открыл глаза, но доктор явно далеко и возвращаться в реальность не намерен.  
Уилл приподнимается, по-прежнему не отрывая от него взгляда; он хочет его, но Ганнибал дышит так ровно и глубоко, что он не решается нарушить его сон. В конце концов, они не спали… нет, вообще-то, скорее Уиллу положено дрыхнуть без памяти, он вообще не спал нормально с Честера. Но он не может.  
Ганнибал внезапно открывает глаза и поворачивается к нему. Еще и спрашивает так нагло:  
— Что?  
Мол, типа чего он пялится на него, что ли? Это сносит Уиллу крышу вновь, он хватает его за руки, такого теплого, мягкого, расслабленного после сна и целует, пока оба не начинают задыхаться, и пока он не чувствует животом его стоящий член.  
Он берет его сзади, в той же позе, что и в первый раз на Маскрэт-фарм, только без веревок и с таким количеством смазки, что при каждом толчке раздается пошлое хлюпанье, которое лишь сильнее возбуждает профайлера. Впрочем, не похоже, что Лектер против: он выгибается, довольно постанывая под ним и запрокидывая голову. Уилл наваливается на него все сильнее и под конец трахает, распластав по постели как морскую звезду. Он кончает на его ягодицы, а затем переворачивает его и отсасывает ему, и стон, с которым он выпускает горячую сперму ему в рот, становится лучшим звуком начала… Уилл поднимает глаза. Начало вечера. Чудесно. Они проспали весь день.  
Пока он обдумывает этот факт, Ганнибал натягивает на себя одеяло, обнимает рукой подушку и переворачивается на бок.  
— Эй! — Уилл легонько тыкает его в бедро. — Просыпайся. Нам нужно собираться. Мы уезжаем, черт возьми! Завтра вечером! Пока на горизонте не объявились еще какие-нибудь твои чертовы поклонники, друзья и доброжелатели!  
Он приоткрывает один глаз, темный и очень сонный.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он и закрывает его.  
— Ганнибал! — Уилл снова возмущенно тычет его в бок. — Ты же сам хотел уехать! Надо собраться.  
Он заворачивается в одеяло как гусеница, утыкает лицо в подушку, и оттуда доносится приглушенное, но в то же время весьма ехидное:  
— И что ты  _мне_ предлагаешь собирать?! Это не мои вещи расползались по этому дому в течение многих лет. Ты здесь живешь, ты и собирайся. Рядом с ноутбуком лежит карта на левое имя, закажи билеты с нее. В ящике стола — фальшивые документы, сделал, пока ты отжигал в Пенсильвании.  
Уилл замер с открытым ртом, созерцая безликий кокон, в который внезапно превратился его возлюбленный.  
— Прекрати на меня пялиться с открытым ртом! — донеслось оттуда. — Я хочу спать. Мне собираться - час.  
Уилл сгреб кокон в охапку и обнял его, целуя в макушку.  
— Ты не обижаешься на меня? Так внезапно…  
Он издал звук, больше всего походивший на мяуканье недовольного кота. Затем приподнял кусок одеяла, закрывавший лицо.  
— Нет. Не обижаюсь. Ты же не разговариваешь по утрам. А я не разговариваю, если меня среди ночи разбудить, трахнуть, а потом пытаться заставить заниматься непонятно чем!  
Уилл быстро поцеловал его, пока он вновь не закуклился в одеяло.  
— Хорошо. Я разбужу и трахну тебя, когда закончу.  
Но Ганнибал, похоже, уже спал, не слушая его.  
Уилл собирался полночи и лишь под конец понял, что Ганнибал нарочно заставил его делать это в одиночку. Тысячи мыслей преследуют человека, собравшегося покинуть свой дом навсегда. Наверное, доктор Лектер считал, что их нужно пережить в одиночестве. Наверное, он был прав.  
Что взять из дома, который собираешься сжечь дотла? Что из прошлого достойно хранения, а что — сожжения?  
Уиллу хотелось, чтобы он был рядом. Чтобы он подсказывал, чтобы он насмешничал… чтобы не решать такие вопросы самому. Вот, например, фотки с собаками. Или старые фотки с отцом, с теми, кто уже мертв, нужно ли ему таскать их с собой или нет?  
На его паспорте написано «Томас Джонсон», что превращает такую безобидную вещь как фотоальбом в вещественное доказательство. Или вот удочки. Куда они поедут? Там вообще будут реки или озера, чтобы рыбачить? Уилл очень надеялся, что будут, но учитывая склонность Ганнибала к городской жизни… Нет, удочки и снасти он все-таки возьмёт. И несколько фоток – те, которые с отцом. Уилл вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему абсолютно не нужны эти вещи. Он прекрасно помнит, как выглядел отец. И даже не будь у него фотографической памяти, он всегда будет помнить о времени, проведенном с ним. О чувствах, которые он тогда испытывал. Для этого не нужны фотоальбомы. Он думает, что они нужны, но это не так.  
Ганнибал сказал — мир изменится. Не мир. Отношение к миру. Впрочем, может это одно и то же.  
Уилл собирался, и волны воспоминаний накатывали на него как наркотические приходы.  
«Мы нашли твои снасти». Как же он тогда… Как же ему было больно тогда, когда он думал, что Ганнибал притворился его другом чтобы его подставить. Как же сложно одновременно и восхищаться и ненавидеть одного и того же человека!..  
Как он потом, все еще совершенно не понимая его, заманил его в ловушку, еще не зная, что заманил в ловушку и себя, вырыл яму для зверя и не смог выбраться из нее сам, когда зверь упал в его объятья, доверившись ему точно так же, как ранее доверился ему он.  
Как он следил за этапами его следствия, не слушая обвинения — лишь глядя, как вздымается грудь под тюремной робой; следил, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще дышит, а его сердце бьется. Только когда его посадили, Уилл понял. Вернее, подумал о том, что Ганнибал подставил его не для того, чтобы поиздеваться. Ну, или не только для того.  
Что он лгал куда меньше, чем Уиллу тогда казалось. Что он сдался ему уже тогда, когда показал свои дела профайлеру ФБР. «Смотри, как я могу. Ты тоже так можешь. Пойдем со мной, я же знаю, тебе скучно с остальными». Ганнибал рискнул всем ради этого.  
Как Уилл лгал себе, что ему хочется, чтобы он умер от его руки. Как он лгал себе, что ему вообще хочется, чтобы он умер… Пока не объявили дату его смертной казни, и Грэм примчался, рискуя всем, потому что это было единственно возможное решение. И яростные глаза Ганнибала, горящие ненавистью, когда он ломал его руку, а Уилл смотрел и понимал, что даже в эту секунду — он рад его видеть. И если ему так надо, чтобы Уилл был убийцей…  
Нет, он стал убийцей не ради него.  
Но без него он никогда бы им не стал. Не смог, не решился, не был бы достаточно мотивирован на выживание.  
Дыхание перехватило, когда Уилл осознал, чему, вернее, кому обязан своим выживанием на Маскрэт-фарм.  
Будь он один, будь на месте Ганнибала кто-то другой, они бы оба умерли в мучениях под довольным взглядом бледных мейсоновских глаз.  
Он убил там всех, потому что шел к нему. Потому что ублюдочный калека мучал его доктора.  
И не имело значения, что калекой он был по вине этого самого доктора.  
Уиллу хотелось вернуться в спальню, обнять его и гладить, пока он не проснется. Но сперва нужно собраться. Потому что они действительно уезжают. Они непременно должны уехать. Они непременно должны выжить. Оба.  
С поменявшейся перспективой оказалось, что вещей не так уж много. Он собрался.  
Уилл не упаковал ни одной фотографии — зато тщательно расставил их по полкам, привел в хронологический порядок, огляделся, довольный проделанной работой, и тщательно запер дверь. В эту комнату своего Дворца Памяти он вернется нескоро.  
Затем Уилл выпил виски и закусил каким-то остатками в холодильнике — понятия не имея, разговаривали они раньше или мычали. Вернулся в спальню и после сонных ворчаний все-таки заставил Ганнибала пустить его к себе в кокон.  
***  
  
Тем временем замученный сверхурочной работой агент ФБР Джимми Прайс получил по почте заказанные анализы улик из дома Клейсонов — «Четвертого Полнолуния», как прозвали дело в газетах. Было семь часов утра, Джимми специально пораньше пришел на работу, чтобы изучить все данные — их было очень много. Большая часть из них — пустая трата времени в попытке обнаружить следы ДНК или редких материалов, по которым можно хотя бы предположить местонахождение Френсиса Долархайда. Поиск иголки в стоге грязи, так сказать.  
Джимми пролистал половину, скучающе тыкая пальцем на клавишу со стрелкой, и иногда вниз, если состав соскобов был слишком разнородным.  
Земля, песок, пыль, пепел сигарет – увы, марка совпадала с теми, что курила миссис Клейсон, кошачья шерсть, волосы… волосы, совпадение ДНК: мистер Клейсон, миссис Клейсон, да-да, видели, знаем… Внезапно Джимми остановился и вернулся к предыдущему анализу. Ему показалось…  
«Грязь с дверного порога спальни Клейсонов» — гласило название анализа. Джимми еще раз перечитал.  
Волосы, совпадение ДНК: мистер Клейсон, миссис Клейсон, Синди Клейсон, Уилл Грэм.  
Джимми тщательно проверил время сбора, а затем, подняв данные о деле, время прибытия Уилла Грэма к дому Клейсонов. По всему выходило так, что грязь из спальни взяли раньше на пятнадцать минут, чем Грэм ступил на порог.  
Джимми покачал головой. Нет уж. Он не станет тем человеком, кто повторно обвинит Грэма в массовом убийстве. Вполне возможно, что парни напутали даты, это было ужасно раннее утро после очень бессонной ночи безрезультатных поисков Долархайда, но…  
Агент пролистал остальные анализы и нашел еще два совпадения с Грэмом. Все по времени взяты раньше, чем он явился. Что означало — Уилл Грэм был в доме Клейсонов до своего прибытия на место преступления.  
Внезапно он вспомнил безумную теорию, что Долархайд мог объединиться с Лектером. В таком случае, это уже рука другого художника — подкладывание улик… Но ведь Лектер не настолько туп, чтобы вновь пытаться делать это с Грэмом?..  
Джимми Прайс задумался. Ему нравилась наука. Ему не нравилось, когда ее данные нельзя было объяснить логически.  
Надо все перепроверить. Трижды — до того, как он явится с этим к Кроуфорду.


	13. Последний мост

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,_   
_London bridge is falling down, my fair lady… ©_

  
  
Светлые волосы Ганнибала выглядят серебряными в тусклом ноябрьском свете. Уилл старается дышать осторожно, потому что голова доктора лежит на животе, это приятно, и Уилл не хочет, чтобы он ее убирал из-за того, что он слишком подвижный. Хотя, кажется, опасения напрасны: Ганнибал спит так крепко, что не реагирует ни на его дыхание, ни на его прикосновения. Уилл гладит его лицо, обводит пальцем красивый четкий профиль, тонкие губы, высокие скулы, гладит его за ухом, — но Лектер не просыпается.  
Сам Уилл проснулся рано и так толком и не смог заснуть. Он пытался, зная, что ему скоро на работу, но сон не шел. На смену вчерашней решимости пришли беспокойство и страх.  
Они уезжают. Вдвоем. Навсегда.  
Это казалось слишком невероятным чтобы быть правдой.  
Руки скользят по бедрам возлюбленного, и Грэм чувствует, что неплохо было бы перевернуть его на живот и войти в него, такого сонного и мягкого, такого расслабленного и горячего… Разбуженный Ганнибал, оказывается, совершенно не сопротивляется, почти не разговаривает и отдается с дико возбуждающей покорностью.  
Но Уилл слишком нервничает. Зря он спал. Предыдущее настроение было куда лучше, а снова заснуть не получается, да и нет времени. Он аккуратно переложил голову Ганнибала на подушку, спустился вниз и приготовил себе кофе. Подумав, добавил туда виски. Получилось виски с кофейным ароматом, то, что надо.  
Грэм боялся. Он боялся вообще соваться в аэропорт с ним. Ему казалось, что их заметут сразу, с порога, стоит им только войти в здание. Ему хотелось побыть с ним в покое подольше, но Уилл понимал, что не может вечно прятать его в доме. Не после случившегося на Маскрэт-фарм. Ганнибал смеялся над его желанием сжечь огромный замок, а Уилла не покидала мысль, что какие-нибудь придурки из выживших слуг попрутся в полицию и все про них расскажут.  
  
Тогда, в поместье, Лектер признал:  
— Я восхищен твоим выступлением. Ты и раньше был мастером обмана, но на этот раз превзошел себя еще и по наглости.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— За это следует сказать спасибо моим пенсильванским мертвым приятелям. За минуту до того, как вновь получить по голове, — он выразительно глянул, но Ганнибал ковырялся в ноутбуке Мэйсона и не отреагировал на намек. Вопреки ожиданиям Уилла записи с камер он нашел почти сразу, а сейчас занимался и вовсе чем-то непонятным, печатая то на клавиатуре, то на телефоне Мэйсона. — Детектив Куинн прислала мне забавную информацию. О том, как Поджигатели находили своих жертв. Подобная наглость произвела на меня неизгладимое впечатление, и эта была моя последняя мысль перед тем, как получить по голове от слуг твоего страстного поклонника.  
— И как же они их находили? Меня, кстати, тоже это заинтересовало, если семейство разъехалось в разных направлениях.  
— Ну про направления это как раз неизвестно, но Ангелы Мщения приезжали в город и показывали фотографии своих родственников, прикидываясь агентами ФБР. И никто, никто из каждого долбаного города, где они побывали, не усомнился в том, что в ФБР работают двадцатипятилетние агенты! А конкретно в Честере, — Уилл ухмыльнулся, — они представились агентами ФБР, исследующими дело Поджигателя. Свое собственное, чёрт возьми, дело!  
— Досадно, что ты позволил умереть таким интересным молодым людям, — наконец произнес Ганнибал. Ноутбук жалобно пискнул, показал синий экран и выключился. — Мы могли бы стать хорошими друзьями.  
— К черту твоих друзей, Ганнибал. Тебе нравилась Марго — и посмотри, что из этого вышло!  
— Ты, — коротко ответил он.  
  
Уилл отпил еще глоток обжигающего алкокофе. Ганнибал не боится, но его беспечность ненормальна. Может быть, он тоже слегка поехал крышей, раз ни капли не волнуется. Может, он съел буддиста, пока Уилл был в Пенсильвании. Потому что „Уилл, это всего лишь аэропорт, мы под вымышленными именами, платим наличкой, выглядим скучно“ — это ненормальная реакция на побег самого разыскиваемого преступника из страны.  
Грэм не представлял, как в таком состоянии работать, но одновременный уход Уилла и Аланы навлечет подозрения, да и не отпустит Джек его в отпуск — после самовольной фактически задержки в Пенсильвании и провале в поимке Долархайда.  
— Все-таки тебе следовало заесть кем-нибудь из лосей Мэйсона Алану Блум. Паранойя тебе не идет, — Ганнибал стоял в дверях. Уиллу очень нравились его взъерошенные после сна волосы и темный халат на голое тело.  
— А тебе не следовало жрать буддистских монахов! Сколько их нужно съесть, чтобы обрести подобный пофигизм? — огрызнулся Уилл.  
Лектер усмехнулся, подошел и положил руки ему на плечи.  
— Все куда проще, Уилл. Когда ты становишься таким параноиком, у меня просто нет иного выбора кроме как стать воплощением безмятежности, — шепнул он ему на ухо, разминая мышцы шеи и плеч. — Иначе нарушится баланс. Или ты все же хочешь, чтобы я присоединился к твоему паранойному алкоутреннику?  
Грэм откинулся на стуле, запрокидывая голову и глядя на него снизу вверх. Сейчас Ганнибал больше походил на змея, чем на солнце. Холоднокровная змеюка с черными блестящими глазами. Грэм притянул его к себе и поцеловал, эдаким поцелуем „вверх-ногами“.  
— Нет. Если еще и ты будешь паниковать, я не вынесу. Значит, ты помнишь, в семь мы должны выехать… Стоп, а как же поджог дома? Я же не успею!  
— Тебе так хочется сжечь свой дом? Ты все-таки съел кого-то из Поджигателей — раньше я не замечал у тебя подобной склонности! Ты поджег комнату Мейсона на его ферме, поджег свинарник, — разве тебе не хватило?  
— Не хватило, — отрезал Уилл. — Дом надо сжечь — раз уж я все равно не могу его продать!  
— Тогда просто отпросись пораньше. Мы вылетаем в девять, у тебя будет куча времени, — Ганнибал убрал руки с его плеч. — Я куплю бензин. Все остальное собрано, билеты куплены, паспорта в порядке, деньги есть — ну о чем ты еще хочешь поволноваться?  
Уилл поднялся и подошел к нему вплотную. Прижал к стене, обнимая его, такого теплого и спокойного, что Уилла начинала мучить банальная зависть. Он не мог „по желанию“ стать спокойным или беспокойным.  
Он коснулся губ Ганнибала, облизал их, засосал его язык и скользнул пальцами под халат, сжав полувозбужденный горячий член. Расстегнул свои джинсы, прижал пенисы друг к другу и содрогнулся от резкой волны возбуждения. Продолжил целовать Ганнибала, дроча им обоим. Он никогда так раньше не делал и удивился, что прикосновения члена к другому члену могут быть не менее возбуждающими чем, к примеру, минет. Он размазал капли спермы на концах и растер, используя как смазку. Ощутил ладонью пульсацию крови, прижимая к друг другу нежные головки, он сжимал их и стискивал, дыша все чаще и хватая губами губы Ганнибала. Тот сполз по стене и откинул голову, позволяя себя целовать и расслабленно держа руки на его талии, но затем перехватил контроль за резкими, рваными и неритмичными движениями Уилла, сжав его руку своей. Грэм сопротивлялся всего несколько секунд, пока не понял, что у доктора получается намного лучше. Уверенными ритмичными движениями он уже через пару минут довел их до разрядки. Уилл кончил, прижимаясь к нему, чувствуя как по пальцами течет, смешиваясь, их сперма, и ему не хотелось разжимать руки.  
„Я слишком боюсь его потерять, — в ужасе подумал он. — Я не выдержу потерять его еще раз“.  
— Будь осторожен. Ганнибал, пожалуйста. Я хочу уехать отсюда с тобой, живым и не преследуемым по пятам полицией и ФБР, ладно?  
— Я тоже, — шепнул Ганнибал, целуя его.  
  
На работе он сидел как на углях, все время ожидая сообщений о Маскрэт-фарм, или об Алане, но все были заняты поиском Долархайда, Алану считали ушедшей в отпуск, а наемники Мейсона, видимо, как следует разграбив поместье, слились в неизвестном направлении.  
Нервный и усталый Джимми Прайс полчаса уточнял у Грэма, во сколько тот прибыл на место преступления Клейсонов, — как будто Уилл помнил, в тот момент будучи уверенным, что это он их убил, а затем оглушенный Ганнибалловым перфомансом настолько, что натуральным образом вышел из себя и стал Драконом. В конце концов агент оставил его в покое.  
Уилл примкнул к аналитикам, изучавшим связь между найденной в доме Френсиса репродукцией Блейка и пропажей настоящего Блейка, и выложил им свои соображения. Пусть его последним делом станет освобождение Дракона от позорного клейма „Зубной Феи“. Аналитики оказались вполне милыми ребятами — Уилл поразился, что так долго работал с этими людьми и не замечал этого. Кажется, своей социализацией он обязан вовсе не Френсису, а Ганнибалу, хотя Уилл и не мог объяснить, каким образом. Может быть, ему стало интересно интересоваться другими людьми, чтобы потом ему о них рассказать.  
В обед Уилл вышел на улицу, и увлечение работой вновь сменилось нервным напряжением и ожиданием вечера. Уехать домой, все сжечь, уехать в аэропорт… Что, если кто-то увидит, что его дом горит и перехватит их на полпути? Маловероятно, но все же! Ганнибал не понимал этого, но Грэм чувствовал острую необходимость сжечь дом. Во-первых, там произошло слишком много всего. Во-вторых, он не мог уехать, зная, что дом остался где-то и словно бы ждет его, готовый утащить в туманное болото тайных убийств, закопанных трупов и плохо оттертой крови.  
Рядом что-то защелкало; Уилл обернулся и похолодел: ему показалось, рядом стоит девчонка Брайт. Ветер трепал светлые волосы женщины, пытавшейся прикурить сигарету так, чтобы не попасть ими в пламя зажигалки, но и чтобы все-таки поджечь сигарету. Уилл сложил руки ковшиком, защищая пламя от ветра. Он сделал это не из любезности, а чтобы убедиться, что ему показалось. Девушка подняла голову, и Уилл с облегчением выдохнул. Не та.  
— Спасибо, — произнесла она. Совершенно другое лицо, темные выразительные глаза, мягкие черты лица. — Вы… работаете здесь?  
Уилл нахмурился, чувствуя ложь и не понимая отчего.  
— Да.  
— Это убийство Клэйсонов совершенно ужасно, и никто не дает точных сведений! Вы не знаете, что там происходит?  
Уилл вдруг понял.  
— Вы — журналистка. И вы прекрасно знаете, что я здесь работаю. Впрочем, я не против поделиться информацией.  
В ближайшем кафе Грэм выложил юной блондиночке всю историю Большого Красного Дракона, с теми параллелями, которые еще даже не провел отдел аналитики — ну, а что, блондинки тоже могут проводить параллели, да и в любом случае, когда статья будет опубликована, Уилл уже пересечёт Атлантику. Девчонка смотрела круглыми от восторга глазами, предвкушая свой карьерный взлет; Уилл пил обжигающий нёбо кофе, ел более-менее сносный пончик с лимонной начинкой и болтал, покуда не устал язык.  
В офисе же „расслабься и не нервничай XOXO“ от Ганнибала заставило его напрячься так, что даже аналитики заметили. Вообще использование Лектером слов типа лол, цифр вместо букв и прочих условных обозначений напрягали Уилла своей несерьезностью. „Вспомни чем твои смехуечки обернулись вчера“, — бросил он, на что получил: „Вечером, ночью или утром?“.  
Грэм треснул телефоном об стол и взялся за показания сотрудников Бруклинского Музея. Считалось, что Долархайд забрал картинку с собой, поэтому Уилл обратил внимание детективов на то, что когда он выходил из музея, ему решительно негде было ее спрятать, а согнуть ее он не мог, ведь она для него святыня.  
— Что же ты полагаешь, Уилл? Картина все еще в музее?  
— О нет, — тихо произнес Грэм, делая вид, будто только сейчас до этого додумался. — Я полагаю, он ее съел.  
Но насладиться сомнениями и спорами агентов Уиллу не удалось.  
— Уилл, в мой кабинет.  
Джек Кроуфорд запер дверь и завесил жалюзи. Грэм замер, пытаясь выглядеть естественно — он понятия не имел, что ему нужно.  
— То, что я тебе скажу, пока строго между нами, хорошо? Не хочу поднимать панику.  
Уилл кивнул, пытаясь представить, что Джек может сказать… „Я не могу дозвониться до Аланы“, "Свидетель резни на Маскрэт-фарм утверждает, что видел там тебя"… Как он сбежит из здания, полного агентов, к машине? Его поймают. Поймают его, а потом Лектера, господи…  
— Помнишь, ты говорил, есть вероятность, что Фея объединился с Лектером?  
Уилл выдохнул.  
— Дракон, Джек. Пора уже называть его Драконом. Он заслужил это, как считаешь?  
Кроуфорд сурово взглянул на Грэма.  
— А если серьезно, какова вероятность объединения Лектера и Долархайда?  
Уилл фыркнул.  
— Учитывая, что я все еще жив — нулевая.  
Кроуфорд сурово и мрачно смотрел на Уилла, что-то обдумывая.  
— Хорошо, — наконец произнес он. — Поедешь со мной.  
— Куда?  
— Расскажешь о своих соображениях мэру, — процедил Джек. – Он, видите ли, читает не только местные газеты. Он узнал о твоих успехах в Пенсильвании. О твоих успехах в поимке серийных убийц, которых ты поймал за два дня! — рявкнул Джек, стукнув кулаком по столу. Уилл даже не дернулся — подумаешь, какой-то мелкий человек с его мелкими проблемами…  
— И у мэра возник резонный вопрос — почему же в таком случае Долархайд все еще на свободе, когда его дело мы ведем уже четыре месяца?! Вот об этом я и хочу, чтобы ты с ним поговорил!  
Уилл подумал.  
— Он усомнился в твоем авторитете, да? Но согласись, это странно, ведь я даже почти не попал в новости в связи с этим делом… Как он узнал?  
— Помимо официальных источников информации существуют и неофициальные, — процедил Джек. — В данном случае, племянник нашего мэра работает в полицейском участке Честера.  
По дороге наперерез Джеку выскочил Джимми Прайс, еще более нервный чем с утра, — он аж подпрыгнул, когда едва не столкнулся с Уиллом.  
— Я бы хотел с вами поговорить…  
Кроуфорд сурово глянул на агента.  
— Это подождет до пяти?  
Джимми замялся, и Уилл нахмурился, чувствуя в нем… Нечто. Конкретнее он не мог объяснить.  
— Ну, в общем, да…  
— Хорошо. В пять в моем кабинете.  
***  
  
Обыватели бы сказали, что Ганнибал Лектер грезил или даже бездельничал, распластавшись в выставленном на свежий воздух кресле и приканчивая третью кружку ароматного глинтвейна, способного сманить в глухомань Вулф Трэп с десяток проезжающих по дороге гурманов. К счастью, было довольно холодно, и никто не открывал окна. На самом же деле доктор Лектер занимался важным делом, которым пренебрегал долгое время; еще с тех пор, как сбежал из тюрьмы, даже нет, с тех пор, как Уилл Грэм принес ему в тюрьму скальпель. Теперь, перед их уходом, следовало расставить все по местам. Следовало запечатлеть все нужные события во Дворце Памяти.  
Вопреки хронологии, доктор Лектер начал не с того момента, когда холод крошечного лезвия скальпеля обжег кожу живота, а с того момента, когда…  
  
— …Я буду идти рядом, — произносит Уилл, и Ганнибалу кажется, что он плавится от этих слов, переходя из своего обычного состояния в плазменное.  
Они бродят среди белого безмолвия как дети, попавшие в зачарованный замок. Время остановилось для его обитателей, и лишь гости — они и снег — могут свободно гулять по его закуткам и коридорам. Уилл сжимает его руку, и Ганнибал стискивает ладонь в ответ, восхищенный и временно лишённый дара речи.  
Он убил всех этих людей ради него.  
Он обманул, так безумно ловко и нагло, всех этих людей ради него.  
Он стал безжалостным, он уничтожил свой спокойный мир, он отбросил свои тяжелые сомнения — ради него.  
Ганнибал влюбился бы в него сейчас, если бы не был уже влюблен.  
Какой-то человек высовывается из-за поворота, и Уилл стреляет в него; мгновенно, едва увидев. Мужчина падает в снег, Ганнибал замечает у него в руках что-то большое и тяжелое — кажется, ваза.  
— Кто не спрятался, я не виноват, — мрачно произносит Уилл. — Надо все здесь сжечь.  
Он нарисовал эту прекрасную картину ради Ганнибала, а теперь хочет ее сжечь?!..  
Доктор оборачивается, и его поглощает синева глаз Уилла. Они целуются, и снег плавится на их лицах, стекая по щекам словно слезы. Ганнибал дрожит, и ему хочется, чтобы Уилл снова взял его, прямо здесь, на снегу, или в доме, не важно, просто вновь почувствовать его в себе, такого восхитительного, сильного и жестокого.  
Он не выдерживает и отдается ему в комнате Мэйсона: Уилл укладывает его обнаженной спиной прямо на стеклянный круг аквариума, где рыщет мурена, и с каждым толчком Ганнибал думает, выдержит ли стекло. Лужа крови от охранника — первого, у которого Уилл отнял пистолет, — затекла на поверхность круга, и резко дёрнувшись, Ганнибал случайно размазывает ее рукой, а затем гладит Уилла по лицу, оставляя кровавые полосы. Это приводит его в неистовство, он берет в рот пальцы Ганнибала, яростно трахая его, так, что Лектер вновь кончает первым, содрогаясь от оргазма. Уилл сильно разводит в стороны его ноги, до боли в связках прижимая к холодному стеклу аквариума, и наваливается сверху, входя резко и глубоко, и Ганнибал думает, что вот уж теперь чёртово стекло точно не выдержит, и это будет последний секс в его жизни. Он вскрикивает, когда член Уилла пронзает его так сильно, что под спиной пробегает трещина, но Уилл словно этого ждал — хотя почему словно? — и он резко стаскивает Ганнибала с расколовшегося стекла, дотрахивает на полу рядом и кончает, глядя в его лицо и улыбаясь.  
— Испугался? — шепчет он, его глаза горят дьявольским лукавством, он целует его снова и снова, и Ганнибал закрывает глаза и обвивает его шею, прижимаясь и признавая его право идти рядом.  
  
В реальность доктора возвращает сообщение, он лениво приоткрывает глаза и тянется к телефону, гадая, о чем на этот раз вздумал поволноваться Уилл. Ганнибал уже все собрал и даже купил ему три канистры бензина, чтобы устроить прощальный костер, хоть и считал подобное действие чрезмерным.  
"Мне скучно, я хочу спать, Кроуфорд тащит меня к мэру Балтимора, чтобы я объяснялся за твое „скучно“".  
Ганнибала подобные утверждения ставили в тупик. Вот что он хочет, чтобы он сделал по этому поводу? Не написано.  
"Ты хочешь, чтобы он тащил тебя к мэру объясняться за твое „скучно“? — наконец сочинил он. — Сейчас поеду отгонять машину Д." Машину Френсиса они решили оставить в китайском квартале Балтимора — рано или поздно ее найдут и будут думать, что Дракон все еще в городе.  
„Будь осторожен! Замаскируйся как-нибудь! Позвони мне когда вернешься домой! На чем ты кстати собираешься возвращаться домой?!“  
„Тачку застоплю, лол“, — Лектер подумал и стер. Уилл чего-то и впрямь сильно нервничал с утра, должно быть с недосыпа. „Водителем меньше, водителем больше“, — отправил он и поднялся. Действительно, уже пора ехать.  
"Веди себя прилично! У нас и так уже какая-то общественная парковка, а не двор! Тише воды! Не вздумай „скучать“, понял?!"  
Ганнибал покачал головой. Печально, что Уилл так нервничает, но похоже все, что Ганнибал говорит, заставляет нервничать его еще сильнее.  
„Ок“.  
В азиатском квартале он приткнул машину неподалеку от тату-салона и немного побродил по магазинам. Ганнибала еще с юности привлекала восточная утонченность в сочетании с восточными дикостью и жестокостью, но долгое время из-за событий прошлого он избегал особенно увлекаться ими вновь.  
Теперь же, зная, что его ждут, зная, что он больше не один в этом мире, Ганнибал мог спокойно перенести любые тени прошлого. Тени они всего лишь тени. Он купил бутылек китайских чернил и две кисти; ему хотелось в будущем зарисовать белое безмолвие Маскрэт-фарм, запечатлеть в стихах и в линиях бесшумное падение снега, и застывшую багровыми лужами кровь, и синеву глаз Уилла, обращённых к нему…  
Затем шутки ради — Уилла ради — он зашел в салончик красоты и перекрасился в темно-коричневый. Уилл же сказал — „замаскироваться“. Для невнимательных людей, которым азиаты кажутся на одно лицо, есть забавное откровение: невнимательным азиатам европейцы тоже кажутся на одно лицо, поэтому Ганнибал не опасался, что кто-то здесь его узнает и уж тем более пожелает сообщить в полицию.  
Потом он выпил саке, закусив на редкость приличным лососем тэмпура, сел в оставленную им еще когда Уилл был в Пенсильвании машину одного весьма резвого кролика и вернулся в Вулф Трэп. Набрал Уилла и…  
***  
  
Грэм тем временем посетил мэра Балтимора и даже посмеялся про себя, поскольку тот полагал его чуть ли не героем и считал, что это из-за неумелого руководства Кроуфорда „гениальный профайлер“ до сих пор не поймал Дракона.  
Уилл нес ему какую-то ахинею про паттерны и про невероятную удачу в деле Поджигателей, но получалось не совсем искренне — он и сам это чувствовал. Может, он все еще злился на Джека за то, что он застрелил Брайт. Может потому, что Ганнибал тоже хотел оставить Поджигателей в живых. В общем, к концу монолога мэр выглядел не слишком убеждённым. Впрочем, Грэму показалось, что этому господину очень нужен повод накатать на Кроуфорда жалобу — или что там полагается катать в столь высоких сферах управленческой деятельности. О чем Уилл и сказал Джеку, когда они садились в машину.  
— Ты как-то паршиво выглядишь, Уилл, — задумчиво произнес Кроуфорд, на которого политические догадки Уилла не произвели ни малейшего впечатления.  
Грэм пожал плечами. „В последнюю неделю я считал себя другим человеком, чуть не убил своего возлюбленного — ха-ха, кстати, считал я себя Долархайдом, а чуть не задушил — Ганнибала Лектера, а потом нас похитил и хотел сожрать шизоидный миллионер, потому что Лектер убил девушку его сестры, ах нет, стоп, не поэтому — Лектер просто изуродовал его и сломал ему хребет, хотя девушку он тоже убил, кстати, ты хорошо знаком с ней, Джек, Алана Блум, припоминаешь? Затем я застрелил одиннадцать человек, выебал Ганнибала чтобы он больше так не делал — хотя, возможно, это произвело обратный эффект, — и пытался поджечь проклятый особняк целиком, но мне не хватило бензина. После этого я собирал вещи, чтобы бежать из страны навсегда, а потом поехал на работу и пытался делать вид, что у меня все в порядке. А теперь ты достаешь меня своими проблемами с городской администрацией и еще говоришь мне, что я паршиво выгляжу?! Поглядел бы я на тебя в такой ситуации!“  
— Я просто не выспался, Джек, — ровно произнес Уилл, глядя на него в зеркало. Джек был неплохим человеком, но его начальственная привычка винить в своих неудачах подчиненных раздражала. — Сегодня понедельник. Не стоит от меня требовать слишком многого.  
— Да понедельник уж почти закончился! — возмутился Кроуфорд. — Уилл, мне нужен твой дар. Нужно как можно скорее найти Долархайда, и только ты способен нам указать, где он может прятаться!  
Внезапно зазвонил телефон. Уилл сунул руку в карман и ничего не нашел. Он стал озираться в поисках настойчиво звонящего аппарата; Кроуфорд тоже.  
— Вот он! — победно воскликнул он, наклоняясь к педалям. — Должно быть, выпал, когда ты выходил.  
Он протянул телефон, и в этот момент Уилл еще не осознавал ничего, он тоже протянул руку и вдруг… Джек замер, глядя на экран, где большими веселыми буковками мигало: „Звонит Ганнибал“.  
Глаза у Кроуфорда выпучились, словно у сжатой в кулаке надувной игрушки. У Грэма наверняка тоже. Джек смотрел на телефон, затем перевел взгляд на Уилла — ну и рожа у него, наверное, хотя об этом он уже думал позже, — потом снова на телефон.  
— Уилл, что это зн…  
Он не договорил, потому что Грэм выхватил левой рукой из кармана трофейный мейсоновский нож и воткнул его в шею Кроуфорда. Кровь брызнула на руль и боковое стекло. Кроуфорд потянулся оттолкнуть его руку, двинул ему локтем в грудь так, что выбило дух, но Уилл рванул лезвие дальше, напоровшись на кадык, скосил траекторию вниз и перерезал горло полностью, глядя в глаза мужчины и понимая, что ему удалось удивить Джека как никогда в жизни.  
  
Какое-то время залитый кровью телефон продолжал наигрывать простенькую мелодию, а затем смолк.  
— Прости…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мелодия – английская народная песенка London Bridge.


	14. Глаза бездны

_Человек не может быть счастлив, если он не убивает и не разрушает все на своем пути. ©_

  
  
— Прости меня… — прошептал Уилл, судорожно дыша и озираясь. Никого перед домом мэра, но, черт возьми, нужно немедленно уезжать отсюда. Он убил Кроуфорда. О господи, он зарезал чертового начальника ФБР в его собственной машине. Он весь в его кровище! Все здесь — в его кровище!!!  
Джек было начал заваливаться вперед, но Уилл прижал его к сиденью. Кровь толчками стекала на грудь, словно вино из проткнутого бурдюка.  
Уилл понятия не имел, что ему делать. Так страшно ему не было никогда в жизни.  
Ему не сбежать — он весь в кровище, никто не подберет на машине такого пассажира, и добираться в таком виде до стоянки ФБР — самоубийство. Не меньшее самоубийство — оставаться в машине с трупом, будучи залитым его кровью и держа в руках орудие убийства.  
Первое, что Уилл сделал — достал салфетку и протер руль и стекло. Осознав, что при наличии мертвого водителя, который все еще кровоточит, это бессмысленная процедура, Уилл попытался сдвинуть Джека. Ага. Сдвинуть Джека. Он не был уверен, что мог бы сдвинуть его живым, а уж тем более — мертвым. В любой момент либо кто-то приедет к мэру, либо он сам выйдет поинтересоваться, что это Кроуфорд никак не съезжает с парковки.  
Уилл осмотрел свои ноги — кажется, на них кровь не попала, — и вылез из машины, чтобы столкнуть Джека вниз, под сиденья — это все, на что хватит его сил. Уилл огляделся. Если бы рядом стояла еще машина, проще было бы ее угнать. Или нет? Он никогда не занимался угоном и не был уверен, что справится.  
Он загубил все. Сам. Своими руками!  
С трудом ему удалось столкнуть Джека вниз и убрать его ноги из-под педалей. На плитке не осталось следов его ног, но капли крови с рук… Уилл сделал вид, что уронил что-то — а то мало ли камеры — и вытер следы рукавом. Пусть пойдёт снег. Пусть снова пойдет снег и смоет их! Он сел за руль, закрыл дверь и рванул с места — куда угодно, но подальше отсюда.  
Сбавил скорость, не зная, куда ему ехать, или остановиться, надо еще раз протереть стекло, и может чем-то накрыть Джека… труп Джека…  
Уилл покосился вниз. Сейчас он выглядит как мусор. Тюк тряпья под сиденьем. Окровавленного тряпья.  
Он убил Джека Кроуфорда!  
Из паники его вывел звук, безумно банальный и казавшийся безумно громким звук телефона. Окровавленный мобильник застрял между сиденьями, снова вибрировал и мигал экраном…  
«Звонит Ганнибал».  
Они прокололись на такой мелочи как телефонный, мать его, звонок!!!  
Дрожащими пальцами Грэм взял аппарат.  
— Да?..  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что выполнил все твои поручения, благополучно добрался до дома, даже не превысив скорости, и собираюсь выпить превосходного Д’Асти, — безмятежно, но с ехидцей произнес Ганнибал. — Если поторопишься, то достанется и тебе.  
Уилл почувствовал, что его тошнит.  
— Блять Ганнибал нахрена ты мне звонил, чтобы сообщить эту фигню? Ты даже не представляешь… — он задохнулся, кусая губы, и получил весьма резкое:  
— Ты сам меня просил позвонить.  
Уилл втянул воздух и снова резко задышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Точно. Просил. Он сам, идиот ненормальный, просил его!  
— Г… Блять, Ганнибал, беги оттуда! Прямо сейчас! — Уилл всхлипнул, понимая, что нихрена у них не получится. Он был прав, когда думал, что вселенная ненавидит их. Она ненавидит их. У них никогда не получится быть вместе.  
— Что случилось? — спокойно спросил доктор Лектер. — Расскажи мне. Сейчас!  
Уилл вздрогнул он этого резкого «сейчас» и чуть не въехал в зад встрявшему на светофоре мерседесу. Хорошо, что время вечерних пробок еще не началось! Ему нужно…  
— Прости меня, — прошептал он в трубку.  
— Как, по-твоему, я прощу тебя, если я даже не знаю, что ты сделал? Что ты еще мог сделать? Что, опять натравил на меня ФБР? Или решил застрелить вместе с собой? Превратился в очередного маньяка и теперь рвешься меня зарезать? — его голос сочился ядом, и это, как ни странно, слегка отрезвило Улла.  
— Я убил Джека Кроуфорда.  
Повисло молчание. Затем Ганнибал поинтересовался:  
— И это все? Дыши глубже.  
Уилл хмыкнул и постарался последовать его совету.  
— Я убил Джека Кроуфорда в его машине. Возле дома мэра Балтимора. Сидя на пассажирском сиденье его машины.  
— Погоди, чьей машины? И где ты сейчас? Только успокойся, пожалуйста, и не делай никаких глупостей.  
Уилл расхохотался.  
— Ты имел в виду — больше не делай никаких глупостей? Я в машине Джека. И Джек в машине Джека. Под сиденьем, потому что у меня нет сил перетащить его на заднее и тем более — в багажник. Я сейчас еду на север, заеду в лес, с той стороны он ближе, и скину там труп, наверное… Или лучше бы поджечь машину, но я весь в чертовой кровище, господи, Ганнибал, я понятия не имею, что мне делать! Я так хотел… Я так хотел, чтобы мы уехали вместе! А теперь… Я завалил все!..  
— Выключи телефон. Джеков телефон, ты ведь этого не сделал? Едь в свой лес, только осторожно, очень осторожно, не нарушая правил и не превышая скорость. И отправь мне свои координаты. Я приеду и заберу тебя. Постарайся никого не убить в процессе, но пистолет держи наготове.  
— Но тебе опасно сюда ехать! Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня…  
— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы из-за тебя мы никуда не уехали вместе, — отрезал Ганнибал. — И я, к твоему сведению, гулял сегодня по центру Балтимора абсолютно никем не узнанный.  
  
Уилл сидел на капоте джековой машины и слушал лес. Вернее, слушал, не вздумает ли проехать кто-то по дороге — хоть он и загнал машину на поляну за деревья, но все равно. Телефон и пистолет. И залитый кровью Уилл Грэм, словно темный Будда, сидит, скрестив ноги, на машине, внутри которой коченеет труп его начальника. Он снял окровавленное пальто, но кровь залила и пиджак и рубашку, просто меньше и незаметнее.  
Он сидит и молит небо о снеге, и думает о том, что застрелит любого, кто подойдет к нему на расстояние выстрела, и он почти спокоен, потому что пока у него есть план действий.  
Словно мантру, он повторяет про себя «прости», уже перестав понимать значение слова, которое повторяет.  
Уже давно позабыв, у кого именно он просит прощения — у Джека или у Ганнибала.  
***  
  
Ганнибал не особенно любил зиму, но сейчас ему было неважно, холодно или тепло на улице, снег или дождь, ураган или град. Он ехал по навигатору в какую-то лесную глушь и улыбался. Он чувствовал, что способен усмирить стихийное бедствие — а Уилл всего лишь просит помочь спрятать труп.  
Подобные ощущения силы и счастья Ганнибалу дарило знание, что они вместе покидают Балтимор. В отличие от Уилла, он был уверен, что у них все получится. Не только потому, что он сделал все идеально, но потому, что они оба хотят этого. Желание Уилла уехать вместе наполняет Ганнибала невероятной, почти сверхъестественной, как ему кажется, силой. А даже если нет — у него есть своя, обычная.  
Доктор сворачивает с дороги в сумрачный лес и улыбается. Самое страшное существо здесь – он.  
В городе снег давно растаял, а здесь все еще лежал неровными белыми пятнами. Сумерки сгущались в ямах и кустах между деревьями, вползали в смерзшиеся ямы на дороге и цеплялись за машину, словно знамена армии мертвецов.  
Последний мертвец предпринял отважную попытку остановить их исход. Разрушить их союз. Ганнибал усмехнулся. Жаль, что не он убил Кроуфорда — ему этого хотелось куда больше, чем Уиллу.  
Доктор почувствовал, как по телу пробегает приятная дрожь: он скоро вновь увидит любимого; — и тут же навигатор сообщил, что осталось сто метров до цели.  
Уиллу удалось найти весьма глухое место; не похоже, что кто-то проезжал по дороге кроме него. Ганнибал не включал фары, просто ехал медленно, следя за возможными поворотами. И вот, наконец…  
  
…Он сидел посреди мертвого леса как бог разрушения; окровавленный, застывший и неподвижный. Застывшее темное изваяние на пьедестале. Ганнибал замер, наслаждаясь этой картиной; дыханье перехватило, он враз позабыл все язвительные фразы, которые старательно формулировал по дороге. Чужая кровь так идет его Уиллу, он так…  
— Ты здесь!..  
Мужчина вздрогнул и сразу поморщился от боли — похоже, сидит он так здесь давно.  
Ганнибал подбежал и коснулся его окровавленных рук. Они были ледяные и выглядели почти черными. Уилл словно бы не до конца узнал его, словно лед вмерз не только в его тело, но и в память.  
— Ты весь холодный! — воскликнул Ганнибал, касаясь его лица, целуя его губы, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему, стремясь отогреть, оживить, вернуть к реальности и вновь зажечь в его глазах обжигающе-холодное синее пламя. — Какого черта ты сидишь здесь в одной рубашке?! — У него даже язык был прохладным, и на секунду Ганнибал потерял себя, наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями. Затем опомнился и сжал его руки, растирая и разогревая негнущиеся пальцы. — Уилл! Это что — суицид через переохлаждение? Какого черта?!  
— Какой ты беспокойный, — тихо и вяло пробормотал Уилл, отстраняясь. — Господи, Ганнибал, теперь ты тоже весь в уликах! Зачем тебе понадобилось меня обнимать?  
Доктор выпрямился и надменно произнес:  
— Решил, что одного поцелуя для твоей разморозки будет недостаточно.  
А про себя выругался, ведь на самом деле он обнял Уилла бездумно, потому что хотелось, совершенно не учтя, что он весь в чужой, хоть и засохшей, крови.  
— Слезай с машины и попытайся размяться. Я принес тебе другую одежду.  
Уилл медленно свесил ноги, а затем встал и сразу ухватился за капот, покачнувшись. Ганнибал надел на него свое пальто — все равно оно, как метко выразился профайлер, — все в уликах, и заглянул в машину. Мда. Вот им сейчас придется постараться вынуть оттуда закоченевший в скрюченном виде труп Джека. Впрочем, можно его и так оставить… Но сначала — Уилл.  
Ганнибал загнал свою машину на поляну так, чтобы не было видно с дороги. Достал одежду и бутылку виски. Он еще вначале был очарован позой Уилла, когда тот сидел, скрестив ноги на капоте и держа руку на пистолете. На мгновение Лектер подумал, что он специально так сел, чтобы впечатлить его, но судя по синим губам и красным дрожащим пальцам — Уилл попросту боялся следить за дорогой из машины или не хотел находиться с трупом. Все-таки он еще такой наивный в этих вещах.  
А теперь он ходит взад-вперед в его пальто, ежится и волнуется, и доктору грустно, что любимому совершенно не до него. Ганнибал облизывает губы и думает, что даже позволил бы ему себя трахнуть на этом капоте, даже несмотря на холод, вот ему, к примеру, совершенно не холодно.  
Но у них мало времени. Уже почти шесть вечера. Необходимо сделать что-то с трупом и, сжечь дом и ехать в аэропорт, а доктор думает о том, как будут прикасаться к бокам ледяные пальцы любимого… Вот странно, он всегда считал себя сдержанным человеком — до встречи с Уиллом.  
Тот подошел и потянулся к одежде, но Ганнибал отстранил его руки. Положил пакет на капот и стал вытирать пальцы и лицо Уилла спиртовой салфеткой, наслаждаясь его ледяной окровавленной кожей. Затем протянул ему бутылку виски. Будь он на его месте, обязательно бы потребовал стакан, но к счастью Уилл либо слишком замерз, либо пренебрегал такими вещами. Он слабо улыбнулся и сделал несколько больших глотков, а затем протянул Ганнибалу. Доктор застыл, не в силах решить: с одной стороны, он ненавидел пить из горла, с другой стороны, Уилл пил оттуда, его губы касались стекла, и Ганнибал словно чувствовал необходимость отобрать это касание у бутылки. Он сделал глоток и отставил виски на капот.  
— Спасибо, — произнёс Уилл. — Ганнибал, я могу и сам…  
Лектер снял с него свое пальто и стал расстёгивать окровавленную рубашку. Ему безумно хотелось сделать это самому — разоблачить темного бога и облачить его в чистые одежды, и Уилл, кажется, понял его намерение правильно. Он смотрел на его руки и молчал, послушно позволяя себя раздевать. Ганнибал касался губами его тела, дул на холодную кожу и чувствовал себя человеком, пытающимся пробудить кровавое замёрзшее множество столетий божество.  
Пытаясь воззвать к нему… как он взывал всегда, с тех самых пор, как увидел.  
Он снял рубашку и скользнул губами по плечу, вдыхая почти не чувствовавшийся на холоде запах крови и Уилла. Тот следил за его действиями мёртвым темным взглядом. Ганнибал встряхнул чистую темно-синюю рубашку и развернул перед ним. Уилл вставил руку сначала в один рукав, потом во второй, и позволил Ганнибалу самому застегнуть все пуговицы. Послушно поднял руки, когда Лектер надевал и оправлял на нем шерстяную синюю жилетку.  
Он призвал кровавого бога.  
И бог ответил на его зов.  
Ганнибал присел и коснулся ремня его брюк. Жаль, что так холодно. Можно было бы… Он ведь еще никогда сам не делал ему минет… Может быть…  
Рука легла на голову. Уилл касался осторожно, хотя пальцы его были уже чистыми. Он мягко отстранил Ганнибала и, оглянувшись по сторонам, быстро переоделся сам — брюки на темно-синие джинсы. Надел носки и другие ботинки. Застегнул куртку, замотался в шарф. Он уже двигался увереннее и не так заторможено.  
Одевшись, Уилл взглянул на Ганнибала и вдруг обнял его. Обнял за шею, уткнулся в шарф и прижался к груди. Он дрожал от холода, и Ганнибал напомнил себе впоследствии еще раз отругать его за бессмысленное сидение полуголым на ветру, но сейчас он просто прижал его к себе и погладил по волосам, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Прости меня, — наконец он смог расслышать, что Уилл шептал — так тихо и бессвязно. Он поднял голову, в глазах его блестели слезы. — Хорошо, что ты приехал.  
Ганнибал подумал, что после этих слов он бы простил Уилла, даже если бы тот не добил Кроуфорда, и сейчас за ними гналось все ФБР вместе с Балтиморской полицией.  
— Пошли в машину. Ты замерз. Пей виски. Там еще есть водка, согревает она лучше. И расскажи мне, что случилось, — от радости Ганнибал начал говорить что попало, лишь бы Уилл остался с ним в реальности, но тут профайлер вновь поднял глаза и посмотрел мертвым, мрачным и полным отчаяния взглядом и заткнул доктора поцелуем.  
«Оказывается, на морозе тоже можно быть возбужденным», — думала та часть Ганнибала, которая обычно отстраненно размышляет о самых разных вещах в разгар самых разных событий, хотя зачастую единственная ее реплика по поводу происходящего звучит как «скучно». Впрочем, с появлением Уилла комментарии стали разнообразнее.  
Рука профайлера легла на его запястье, он открыл заднюю дверь машины и буквально впихнул туда Ганнибала.  
 — Мы можем… — Он вновь поцеловал его долгим, уносящим в возбуждение поцелуем. Лектер подался к нему, сплетая пальцы, он безумно хотел секса с ним сейчас; тело обдало жаром, когда Уилл прижал его к сиденью, а его рука скользнула под рубашку. Уилл навалился на него и вновь поцеловал так, что у Ганнибала все поплыло перед глазами от возбуждения, он вцепился в возлюбленного, тяжело дыша и пытаясь поймать его взгляд.  
Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
— Мы можем остаться здесь, — прошептал Уилл, и в его глазах Ганнибал увидел смерть им обоим. Они никуда не успеют, если будут здесь трахаться. И Уилл это знает. Ночь в его глазах знает об этом и хочет поглотить их обоих… заставить проиграть таким сладким способом.  
Ганнибал попытался оттолкнуть его, но все его тело сопротивлялось этому движению.  
— Уилл, у нас нет на это времени… — прошептал он, все сильнее возбуждаясь от его прикосновений.  
— У нас есть все время мира, — прошептал Уилл, прижимая его руки к сиденью. — Мы можем улететь завтра. Можем поменять билеты, — он вновь коснулся губ Ганнибала и на мгновение тот подумал, что Уилл прав. В эту секунду все, чего он желал — подчиниться его тьме, позволить ей поглотить себя, — лишь бы только слиться с ним…  
Самоубийство. Уилл с самого начала был склонен к этому мерзкому действию. Ганнибалу же казалось, что самоубийство приравнивается к дезертирству. Слабости.  
Их убьют, если они не улетят сегодня. И Уилл знает это не хуже Ганнибала, и какая-то его часть все еще хочет этого. Не жить с ним, а умереть с ним. Даже после Мэйсона, даже после Джека…  
Ганнибал застонал, судорожно пытаясь что-то придумать. Тело предавало, подчиняясь пальцам тьмы. Глупая плоть не знает будущего, его тело жаждало секса, и Уилл с мрачным суицидальным удовольствием поощрял это желание. Поглотить. Пустить все на самотек. Сдаться. Сказать «завтра», зная, что завтра не наступит никогда. Развеять в небытие.  
— Прекрати… — Ганнибал закусил губы, пытаясь избавиться от возбуждения. — Не время…  
— О, самое время… Тебе хочется этого, — прошептал Уилл, сжимая его член. — Останься со мной в темноте…  
Ганнибалу показалось, что те щупальца мрака, что цеплялись за машину пока он сюда ехал, сейчас устремились к ним, обвили их, накрыли черной периной и собираются поглотить навсегда. И часть Ганнибала этого безумно хотела.  
Слишком большая часть.  
Думай.  
Думай, как разбить тьму.  
Пока не поздно!..  
Перед глазами все плывет, они как-то словно по волшебству спокойно умещаются вдвоем на заднем сидении, им очень тепло, очень хорошо во тьме вдвоем, Ганнибал желает лишь сделать прикосновение чужой плоти полнее и обнаженнее… Может, и вправду все обойдётся?.. Уилл дышит ему в ухо, в темноте лишь поблёскивают его глаза, он склоняется над Ганнибалом и снова целует, и растягивает губы в улыбке, видя, как тот покорился его тьме.  
Навсегда…  
Внезапно Ганнибал вздрагивает. Ну точно! Разбить безнадежность может только…  
Смех.  
И он язвительно фыркает, усмехаясь, громко, и ему чудится раздосадованный треск рвущегося савана, которым тьма спеленала их обоих.  
— Что, убил Кроуфорда, и теперь ты суицидник? — Ганнибал поднимается, отцепляя от себя руки Уилла. Тело все еще хочет остаться, но доктор Лектер уже взял под контроль глупую плоть. — Или ты полагал, что и Кроуфорд хотел меня трахнуть?  
Уилл нахмурился и заморгал.  
— Чего?  
— У тебя переохлаждение, — Лектер выпихнул его из машины на холод и вылез сам. — Очнись, не заставляй меня тебя бить, а то, чего доброго, войду во вкус. Нам надо избавиться от улик, сжечь твой дом и уехать в аэропорт. На все это у нас три часа!  
— Я… — пробормотал Уилл. Его лица почти не было видно в темноте.  
— Или ты хочешь снова в тюрьму? Мы оба были там, там скучно. А тебе будет скучно вдвойне, потому что я не приду навестить тебя — меня посадят на электрический стул сразу как изловят. Этого хочешь? — Ганнибал встряхнул его за плечи, а потом схватил за щеки и взглянул прямо в глаза. — Ты обещал мне, что мы уедем вместе, — процедил он. — Я тебя съем, если ты нарушишь это обещание!  
Уилл коснулся его рук и вдруг слабо, но искренне улыбнулся.  
— Прости. — А затем лукаво добавил: — На самом деле ты первый начал.  
Ганнибал фыркнул:  
— Конечно. Я виноват. Еще скажи что и Кроуфорда ты убил из-за меня.  
Уилл отвел глаза, но уже улыбался во весь рот.  
— Ну… на самом деле – да.  
***  
  
В полшестого Джимми Прайс, так и не дождавшись Кроуфорда и даже не дозвонившись до него, стоял в коридоре, стуча телефоном об ладонь, и размышлял, что ему делать. Доказательства пребывания Грэма в особняке Клейсонов скорей всего указывают на…  
— Что-то случилось, агент Прайс? Вы выглядите растерянным.  
Джимми увидел перед собой Кейд Пурнелл и вздрогнул. Начальница повыше Кроуфорда. Всем им сейчас нужно одно и то же — поимка Долархайда. Как можно скорее. Что, если его уволят, узнав, что он не сообщил вовремя важную информацию?..  
— ДНК Грэма в особняке Клейсонов, собранное до его прибытия на место преступления, может указывать на два факта: либо Уилл Грэм был там до убийства или во время… — Джимми чувствовал себя неуютно в непривычном кабинете агента Пурнелл, но раз уж начал, нужно довести дело до конца. — Либо — у нас возникала теория и ранее — эти улики были подброшены.  
— Подброшены кем? — сурово спросила Кейд Пурнелл.  
Джимми пожал плечами.  
— Мы предполагали, что… есть вероятность… В общем, Лектер сбежал из-под конвоя при совершенно диких обстоятельствах. Откуда у него оружие, как он завалил десять специально обученных людей… В общем, мы предположили — Уилл Грэм предположил, — отрекся от ответственности Джимми, — что Фея, ну или Дракон, как его теперь называют, мог помочь Лектеру сбежать. И теперь они убивают вместе.  
Агент Пурнелл нахмурилась.  
— Вы предполагаете, что они могли подбросить улики? Но почему Грэма?  
— У Лектера к нему давние счеты, у Дракона — тоже. Он обещал ему сломать хребет, вообще-то. Лектер же любит мариновать своих жертв в страхе… В общем, это предположение. Быть может они просто хотят отвлечь наше внимание и сбежать.  
— Вы сказали о своих предположения Кроуфорду?  
Джимми пожал плечами.  
— Я хотел. Но он еще не вернулся.  
— Где сейчас Уилл Грэм?  
— Не знаю. Последний раз они вместе куда-то поехали. Кроуфорд обещал вернуться к пяти, но его все не было, и я не смог дозвониться… — Джимми нахмурился. — Погодите, вы же не хотите сказать, что с ними могло что-то случиться?  
Женщина поднялась.  
— Я думаю, вам следует позвонить для начала Уиллу Грэму.  
***  
  
— Я так и не понял, почему ты убил Кроуфорда? Да еще и говоришь, что виноват в этом я!  
Уилл деловито выкладывал из карманов окровавленной одежды ключи, нож и прочие мелочи, Ганнибал светил ему фонарем. В лесу куда темнее чем в городе, но фары они включать не стали — слишком заметно.  
— Ты решил, что это твой последний «несожжённый мост»? Кроме дома, конечно.  
— Мейсона Верджера, — Грэм кивнул на нож. – Да, трофейный. Да, я знаю, что мне не следовало брать его — но кто ж знал, что он такой кровожадный?!  
— Ты кровожадный, а не нож! — фыркнул Ганнибал. — Ты сознательно уклоняешься от ответа?  
— Что? — Уилл растерялся, перекладывая вещи в карманы. — Кажется, бессознательно… Какой еще мост? Нет, я случайно убил его. Все очень глупо и просто. Ты позвонил мне. Из-за тебя Джек мертв.  
— Я позвонил уже после того, как ты его убил, — нахмурился Ганнибал.  
— Нет-нет, — Уилл покачал головой. — Ты звонил мне. Позвонил мне. Мы как раз сели в машину, я услышал звонок… Но, оказалось, телефон выпал из кармана. Джек достал его. А я даже и забыл, что я просил тебя позвонить, я понятия не имел, кто это, если честно, я и мысли не допускал что это ты, ведь обычно я звоню тебе, либо мы переписываемся. Ты ни разу мне сам не звонил, понимаешь? За все время в Пенсильвании, да и вообще. Я и подумать не мог, что это ты…  
До Ганнибала начало доходить.  
— Джек достал телефон и увидел гребаную надпись на экране: «Звонит Ганнибал».  
Лектер сощурился:  
— Я у тебя записан под своим именем?!  
— Ну как-то странно было бы писать как раньше «доктор Лектер», — фыркнул Уилл. — Учитывая что ты мой… мой…  
Ганнибал ехидно смотрел на него.  
— Твой кто?  
— Просто – мой, — Уилл прикрыл глаза. Ганнибал вздохнул.  
— То есть ты записал в свой телефон мое имя?  
— Да, а что? Я у тебя как записан?  
— «Уилл». Но я не работаю в ФБР! Как можно было… конспиратор, черт возьми!.. Кто бы говорил про осторожность!  
— В мой телефон тоже обычно никто не лезет! Я же говорю, это была случайность! Джек увидел твое имя, и я зарезал его, — Уилл открыл виски, сделал глоток, затем открыл водку и сделал еще один.  
— Погоди, что, сразу? То есть он не успел ничего сделать?  
— Конечно не успел! Я не стал ждать, когда он успеет!  
— Э. Ну ты мог, собственно, прикинуться… что это звонок с угрозой. Или сбросить.  
— Не поверишь, но сия мысль в одну сотую микросекунды промелькнула у меня в голове. А потом было бы отслеживание номера, взятие меня под круглосуточное наблюдение, осмотр дома… Ганнибал, тебя слишком все боятся, твой «звонок с угрозой» поднял бы всех на уши. К тому же, что ты мне сказал, когда перезвонил? «Я приехал домой и пью винишко»? Офигительная угроза. Или ты думаешь, я телепатически смог бы тебе передать ситуацию, чтобы ты тут же начал мне угрожать? — Уилл сделал еще три больших глотка, даже не поморщившись. — В общем, я не увидел другого выхода. И теперь поздно его искать.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся. Это уж точно. Он представлял, как расширяются синие прекрасные глаза Уилла, как вспыхивает в них холодный огонь, когда он решает оборвать жизнь своего босса, как вонзает в его могучую шею лезвие ножа и как кровь разбрызгивается повсюду, оставляя алые соцветия на нежной коже Уилла, на его одежде и на стекле автомобиля.  
— Предлагаю избавиться от улик и оставить Джека здесь. Он сопротивлялся? Не ранил тебя, волос не выдрал?  
— Я предлагаю взорвать машину вместе с трупом.  
— Мы не так далеко от города. Столб дыма будет виден издалека, ночью дым виден не хуже, чем днем. Ты хочешь, чтобы его нашли уже сегодня?  
— То есть мы просто оставим все как было и уедем?  
— Ты хочешь как-то почтить его кончину?  
Уилл задумался.  
— На самом деле – да. Джек последнее время был сильно озабочен Долархайдом. Мне бы хотелось сделать так, чтобы все думали, что его убил Дракон. Я думал над этим и раньше — когда мы будем сжигать дом, я хочу нарисовать бензином номер стиха из Откровения, чтобы казалось, будто это дело рук кого-то, кто имеет отношение и к Дракону и к Поджигателям. Как будто Дракон услышал в новостях последние слова Брайана и решил меня прикончить.  
— Ты так озабочен Драконовой репутацией! — Ганнибал поджал губы. — Почему?  
Уилл усмехнулся в полумраке.  
— А ты разве нет? Считаешь, он не заслужил?  
Ганнибал скрестил руки на груди.  
— Не понимаю, почему тебя это так волнует. Моя репутация тебя не волновала совершенно!  
— Что? — Уилл рассмеялся. — Только, пожалуйста, не надо ревновать. Я не нарциссист, в отличие от тебя, поэтому мне было все равно, что о тебе писали — я ведь знал правду…  
— То, что пишут о Драконе, тоже тебя не касается!  
Уилл отвел взгляд.  
— Знаю. Но мне почему-то кажется, что касается. Ты это ты, ты единственный, господи, когда ты был в тюрьме, все, на что я смотрел, это как ты дышишь, мне почему-то казалось, что ты можешь покончить с собой, мне не было дела до того… — Уилл замялся. – Нет, на самом деле было. Но я понимал, что не могу остановить Фредди Лаундс не убив ее.  
Ганнибал демонстративно отвернулся, хотя в глубине души был доволен.  
— Двенадцать-семнадцать.  
— Что — двенадцать-семнадцать? — нахмурился Уилл.  
— Стих. «И рассвирепел дракон на жену, и пошел, чтобы вступить в брань с прочими от семени ее, сохраняющими заповеди Божии и имеющими свидетельство Иисуса Христа». Подойдет для твоих целей?  
— Ты знаешь этот хлам наизусть?! — воскликнул Уилл. — Ты просто чудо! — Он поцеловал его в губы. — Пошли скорее.  
С трудом они вытащили труп Джека и прислонили его к машине сзади, чтобы не было видно с дороги. Уилл разбил боковое зеркало и положил осколки на его глаза. Затем взял мейсоновский нож и вырезал «12.17» прямо на лбу Кроуфорда. Ганнибал приподнял брови. Какое милое решение. Интересно, Уилл хоть немного будет раскаиваться в этом убийстве, или уже нет?.. Ганнибал взглянул на часы — половина седьмого.  
— Уилл, пора. Я протер все что мог внутри салона, но не факт, что там не осталось твоих отпечатков. Ты понимаешь это?  
— Понимаю! — Грэм убрал нож и снова поцеловал Ганнибала, так нежно, что тот почувствовал необходимость отстраниться вновь — а то они точно никуда не уедут. — У Зеллера была оригинальная идея, что ты объединился с Драконом. А теперь будут думать, что я.  
— Или мы вместе, — усмехнулся Ганнибал, складывая окровавленную одежду в пластиковый пакет. Жаль, хорошее было пальто, но оно того стоило.  
— Смертельное трио убийц? — хмыкнул Грэм. — Частички Фредди трепещут в моем желудке от невозможности написать об этом!  
  
Они уезжали в полной темноте. Ганнибал улыбался, практически наощупь возвращаясь к главной дороге.  
— Вот бы пошел снег! — мечтательно произнёс Уилл. — Замёл бы нам следы.  
Ганнибал щелкнул пальцами.  
— Сейчас пойдет.  
Уилл улыбнулся и поцеловал его руку. Затем достал телефон и вдруг выругался.  
— Вот черт! Мне звонили из ФБР! Что делать?!  
— Перезвони, — пожал плечами Ганнибал. Они выехали на дорогу, и он увеличил скорость. — А то того и гляди решат, что ты пропал и поедут обыскивать дом.  
— Одну секунду, — Уилл прикрыл ладонью трубку и в ужасе прошептал Ганнибалу: — Они хотят, чтобы я приехал в офис! Спрашивают, где Джек Кроуфорд!  
Лектер пожал плечами.  
— Врал ты всегда хорошо.  
— Я не знаю, где Джек. Он отпустил меня с работы, я уже еду домой. А что, собственно, случилось?  
«У нас новые данные по Фее. Разворачивайся и едь в офис, это важно», — расслышал Ганнибал.  
— А где Кроуфорд? Почему мне это говоришь ты? — недовольно и очень правдоподобно произнес Грэм.  
Внезапно Ганнибал понял, с чего Уилла вызывают в ФБР. Ох, черт. Рановато.  
Поэтому он протянул руку, забрал телефон и выключил его.  
— Что ты делаешь? Какого черта, Ганнибал?  
— Ты и так весь на нервах. Не хочу, чтобы нас досматривали с пристрастием в аэропорту, — Ганнибал сжал руку Уилла. — Пожалуйста. У нас всего два часа до рейса, и мы еще не доехали до твоего дома. Сосредоточься на текущих задачах, ладно?  
Уилл сжал его ладонь и улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо.  
— За что?  
Он поцеловал его пальцы.  
— Что приехал. Что успокоил меня. Что заставил меня поверить, что все еще можно исправить, — он взглянул на него, и Ганнибал чуть не съехал на обочину. — Что ты есть.  
В этот момент медленно и робко, а затем все быстрее и гуще, крупными пушистыми хлопьями, пошел снег.  
***  
  
— Кроуфорда нет дома, телефон не отвечает. Связь с Грэмом пропала по неизвестной причине, но, по крайней мере, он жив и едет домой. Без приказа Джека я не могу…  
— Почему Уилл Грэм пропал? Это подозрительно. Он может скрывать что-то о Драконе — или о Ганнибале Лектере, — Кейд Пурнелл постучала пальцами по столу.  
— Вот уж не думаю, — фыркнул Джимми. — Они оба — его враги.  
— В таком случае может он в опасности, как и Джек!  
— В таком случае разрешите послать патруль к его дому и дому Кроуфорда?  
Кейд Пурнелл задумалась. Неспособность ФБР предотвратить четвёртое убийство Феи уже ударила по  всем, и верхним и нижним звеньям цепи. В любой другой раз она бы внимания не обратила на поведение подчинённых после окончания рабочего дня, но сейчас им нужна была каждая зацепка.  
— Да. Высылайте патруль.


	15. По чужим следам

_Скользи мимо, касаясь, и ни к чему не привязывайся. ©_

  
  
— Боже, как это красиво, — Уилл сжал руку Ганнибала, а тот смотрел, как отсветы оранжевого пламени танцуют в его глазах. Отражение огня в воде. Доктору хотелось слизнуть эту красоту языком, отведать на вкус сочетание синего и золотого, покатать по нёбу облака его решительного дыхания и проглотить темный, изменившийся и расцветший аромат Уилла.  
Пламя постепенно охватывало дом, и тот казался украшенной к Рождеству игрушкой — яркие, веселые языки пламени в ночи. Снег неторопливо кружил, окрашиваясь золотом и тая сверкающим каплями в горячем воздухе.  
Это было похоже и совершенно не похоже на Маскрэт-фарм. Уилл прощался с домом, а Ганнибал молча свидетельствовал это прощание. Это было похоже на осветительный обряд — очищение через сожжение. Уилл был прав. Дом действительно следовало сжечь.  
Ведь во Дворце Памяти он все равно останется навсегда. Целый и уютный, холодный и кровавый, мирный и полыхающий.  
Ганнибалу не хотелось портить момент, но он все же тихонько сказал:  
— Уилл, время. Мы едва успеем доехать.  
Уилл кивнул и достал зажигалку. Серебряная украшенная гравировкой зиппо, которую Ганнибал только сейчас разглядел внимательно. Еще трофей?..  
— Брайт, — ответил Уилл на невысказанный вопрос.  
Пламя ринулось по тщательно приготовленным для него дорожкам бензина, и перед домом возникли огненные цифры 12-17.  
«И рассвирепел дракон на жену, и пошел, чтобы вступить в брань с прочими от семени ее, сохраняющими заповеди Божии и имеющими свидетельство Иисуса Христа». Что означало смерть всем неверующим в величие Дракона. То есть — кому угодно.  
Пламя набирало обороты, гудело и посвистывало, рвалось из окон сотнями острых трепещущих флагов, прощалось с ними навсегда, устремляясь в жемчужно-серое, снежное небо.  
— Ты говорил мне по дороге, что Вселенная нас ненавидит. Что нам не выбраться живыми, — произнес Ганнибал, стискивая руку Уилла. — Но будь это так, разве дарила бы она нам такие сказочные зрелища?  
Грэм вдруг развернул его к себе и поцеловал. Ганнибал навсегда запомнил этот поцелуй, такой нежный, такой искренний и даже почти не возбуждающий сексуально — лишь закрепляющий намного более прочные связи между ними. Он обнимал Уилла и думал, что никакие откровения не заставят его поверить в то, что Вселенная их ненавидит. А даже если и так — плевать.  
Здесь и сейчас его ироничный бог — любит его.  
***  
  
По дороге в аэропорт они встретили полицейскую процессию, и Ганнибал порадовался, что именно он за рулем — с Уилла сталось бы устроить аварию.  
— Включи полицейскую волну!  
— Нет.  
Уилл в изумлении уставился на него.  
— Что тебе это даст? Они едут в другую сторону. Даже если каким-то чудом они едут к тебе — в чем лично я сомневаюсь, ты ведь паспортный контроль не пройдешь, будучи таким нервным. Лучше выпей еще.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Я ненавижу тебя сейчас, но ты прав. Но все-таки включи ее. Я должен знать.  
— Нет.  
— Ты что-то скрываешь от меня?!  
— Нет.  
— Я тебя выебу.  
Ганнибал покосился на него. «Хотелось бы».  
— Ты полбутылки водки выпил в одиночку. Не раньше, чем проспишься. И настоятельно рекомендую выпить остальное, потому что в твоем состоянии ты ее пьёшь как воду.  
— Пьяных не пускают в самолет.  
— Нервных досматривают.  
Уилл пожал плечами и достал виски.  
— Если нас поймают, не пытайся бежать, если тебя уже возьмут на прицел. В тебя установка стрелять без предупреждения, — нервно произнес он. — Можешь попробовать прикинуться, что я твой заложник. Если…  
— Нас не поймают.  
— Кроуфорда будут искать, — мрачно произнес профайлер.  
Они подъехали к аэропорту, и Ганнибал придирчиво осмотрел Уилла. Вроде нет никаких пятен крови. Еще бы лицо попроще сделал… Впрочем, они и так опаздывают, лица людей, опаздывающих на рейс, вполне могут потягаться по уровню встревоженности с лицами людей, только что совершивших убийство.  
Ганнибал протянул Уиллу пару шприцов, и тот нервно захихикал.  
— Транквилизатор. Да, тебе бы тоже следовало вколоть, но тут слишком большая доза. Даже не думал, что убийство Джека настолько выведет тебя из строя.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Не само убийство. То, как я его сделал. То, что оно вообще произошло… Все-таки, мне казалось, Джек по-своему пытался быть не только моим боссом, но и моим другом. Но он совершенно не приемлил нашу связь, он никогда бы не принял нас, но мне все равно жаль… И одновременно я зол на него, как будто он даже из могилы пытается помешать нам. Если, — он замялся. — Если все пойдет не так, знай, я…  
Ганнибал прижал руку к его губам.  
— Уилл, я не люблю Шекспира. Просто спокойно выходим, сдаем багаж, идем на посадку. Пожалуйста. Ради меня. В конце концов, у тебя есть пистолет. В чемодане.  
Но это его никак не успокоило, зато, к изумлению Ганнибала, успокоило совершенно другое. Уилл истерически расхохотался, когда Ганнибал надел очки — без диоптрий, просто чтобы, как он просил ранее, замаскироваться. Почему-то его вид в очках — совершенно, между прочим, обыденный — развеселил профайлера настолько, что они мирно прошли контроль, сдали багаж, уже подходили к очереди на посадку рейса Балтимор-Хитроу, как Ганнибал вдруг обратил внимание на резко мигнувшее табло. Слишком много всего мигнуло за раз.  
— Уважаемые пассажиры…  
Все международные рейсы враз оказались задержаны на полчаса. Лектер нахмурился. Нет, конечно, это Уилл со своей паранойей, но… Да нет, не могло ФБР без Уилла так быстро все расследовать.  
Да еще и предположить их побег?.. Нет, немыслимо.  
Сейчас они, обнаружив дом Уилла горящим, тушат его и ищут профайлера и Кроуфорда. Билеты заказаны на другие имена, отследить их нет возможности. Но тогда почему?!  
— Подожди минутку, ладно?  
Очередь развалилась, пассажиры возмущенно переговаривались, Уилл взглянул на Ганнибала и скривил рот в улыбке – увы, исключительно из-за очков.  
— Думаешь, это из-за нас? — спросил он, бросив тревожный взгляд на табло.  
Ганнибал покачал головой.  
— Может, из-за снега. Сам ведь просил! Я пойду узнаю.  
— Лучше я!  
Ганнибал слегка прикоснулся к его руке.  
— Все в порядке.  
На самом деле в порядке было совершенно не все. Люди возмущались, служащие аэропорта вежливо отвечали что «по техническим причинам». Из-за снегопада задержали бы все рейсы. Сложно не параноиться в такой ситуации, тем более когда Уилл так заразительно это делает.  
Ганнибал взглянул на список отправляющихся внутренних рейсов и направился к кассам. Он дожил до своих лет именно потому, что никогда не надеялся на «а вдруг». Он предпочитал «на всякий случай».  
В конце концов, он перевел со счета Мэйсона Верджера на счет, по которому Ганнибала зовут Дэррил Хейз, немалую сумму денег.  
— Счастливого пути в солнечный штат, сэр! — приветливо улыбнулась девушка, кладя перед ним два билета. — Пожалуйста, поторопитесь, посадка уже началась.  
***  
  
Уилл постукивал ногой по полу и вертел в руках зажигалку Брайт. Он едва сообразил кинуть нож Мэйсона в чемодан, чтобы не отобрали на досмотре. Ему казалось, что он умирает. Медленно, неспешно, тихо умирает – или готовится к смерти.  
Он старался не думать о том, будут их преследовать или не будут. Пусть победит вера Ганнибала в то, что все будет хорошо. Непонятно, откуда Лектер ее взял, но тем не менее. Она всегда у него была. Вера и наглость.  
Может быть, солнце просто не может не верить в свой свет.  
Уилл бы с удовольствием помолился какому-нибудь богу, но он не верил в богов.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр?  
Уилл поднял голову и застыл, обливаясь холодным потом: перед ним стоял охранник.  
— Да?  
— Вы ведь Уилл Грэм?  
Профайлер почувствовал, что у него нет сил шевельнуться — не то что предпринять какие-то действия.  
— Я узнал вас по фото, — продолжил мужчина. Лет тридцать пять, крепкий, пистолет, дубинка, рация… — Но даже не думал, что встречу вас здесь! Как продвигаются поиски Долархайда?  
— Прошу прощения? — Уилл нахмурился, не понимая, с чего какой-то секьюрити из аэропорта спрашивает его о работе.  
— Ох, простите. Секрет, да? Можно, я с вами сфотографируюсь? Я ваш большой поклонник!  
«Больше не буду дразнить Ганнибала, что его поклонники долбанутые», — удивленно подумал Уилл. Разве не подозрительно? Разве нормальный человек будет тащиться от следователя?! Проклятье, если этот парень его фан, он сто процентов узнает Ганнибала, когда тот вернётся! Черт!..  
Уилл увидел издали приближающегося Лектера. Удивительно, что его не узнают. Уилл даже со своим зрением узнавал его просто по повадке, походке и силуэту.  
Грэм похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой.  
— Пожалуйста. Не подскажете, почему задерживаются рейсы?  
— Так вы летите за границу? Какая-то новая наводка? — мужчина все пристраивал телефон, ковыряясь в настройках. Однако весьма быстро он соображает. Уилл пытался незаметно покачать головой Ганнибалу, но не был уверен, что Лектер его правильно понял.  
— Нет, я не лечу за границу. Просто слышал возмущения людей, — Уилл нашарил в кармане шприц.  
— Говорят, приказ от полиции. Думал, вы лучше знаете, поэтому и здесь. Будет повторный досмотр каких-то рейсов, — секьюрити щелкнул камерой.  
— Что ж, мне очень жаль! — Уилл протянул руку и поправил камеру, удерживая его руку в своей.  
— Вам жаль? — мужчина недоуменно обернулся, и Уилл воткнул в его ногу шприц с транквилизатором. Придержал мобильник и заблокировал ту руку, что пыталась вызвать подмогу. Затем встал, забрав его телефон, взял сумку и быстро пошел к Ганнибалу. Охранник остался сидеть, словно бы задремал.  
— Бежим скорее куда угодно! — прошипел Уилл. — Задержка рейса из-за досмотра полиции! Не знаю что, но они что-то знают!  
— А я как раз знаю, куда нам бежать, — ухмыльнулся Ганнибал.  
Они садились в самолет последними. Притом когда они подбегали к своим воротам, они видели идущих навстречу сотрудников полиции. Ганнибал отвернулся, что-то сказав проверяющей билеты девушке, Уилл сделал вид, что ему позвонили и уткнулся в телефон. Полицейские прошли мимо, но лишь забившись в салон Уилл позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть.  
Ганнибал бросил на него лукавый взгляд.  
— Зачем ты забрал телефон охранника?  
Уилл удивленно взглянул на него.  
— Он делал селфи со мной.  
— Но он все равно будет помнить тебя.  
— Одно дело — помнить, и совсем другое — иметь доказательства.  
Самолет задрожал и пополз ко взлётной полосе. Уилл стиснул колено Ганнибала, молча глядя в окно. Лектер нервно обернулся, но на них никто не обращал внимания, в бизнес-классе люди достаточно мудры, чтобы быть равнодушными к случайным попутчикам. В большинстве случаев.  
Доктор забрал телефон охранника, залез на сайт полиции Балтимора в раздел гражданских сообщений и отправил: «В заброшенном складе Денвор-стрит 5, в секции слева, висит что-то, похоже на труп человека. Боюсь подходить ближе. Пожалуйста, проверьте».  
— Что ты делаешь? — Уилл вытаращился на сообщение, сцапав Лектера за руку — слишком приятно, чтобы убирать, но ведь они же… — Это типа для отвлечения внимания? Там ничего нет на самом деле? Круто придумал!  
— Ну, я бы не сказал что там ничего нет, — тонко улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Скверно. То есть ты еще кого-то прикончил? Без меня?  
— Ты долго был в Пенсильвании, а этот санитар из больницы неоднократно оскорблял меня, поэтому я нашел ему достойное применение.  
— Взлетаем, — Уилл стиснул его руку. — Если мы упадем, я буду с тобой.  
Ганнибал закатил глаза и прошептал ему на ухо:  
— В следующий обед я скормлю тебе буддиста, Уилл.  
Тот нервно хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Ганнибал принял это как согласие.  
  
— И все-таки, что это было? Думаешь, проверка — по наши души? Ты забрал мой телефон, не позволил мне прослушать волну, — почему?  
Ганнибал улыбнулся и взял у стюардессы два бокала шампанского.  
— Да чтобы ты не дергался больше чем сейчас, вот и все. Какая разница? Мы летим в Майами и оттуда пересаживаемся на самолет в Хитроу. Все будет хорошо.  
— Ты слишком легкомысленный. Я даже не понимаю, почему ты такой легкомысленный! — Уилл выпил шампанское как воду. — Я имею в виду, раньше я такого за тобой не замечал!  
Ганнибал смутился. «Это потому что тебя со мной не было. Со мной была только моя сила, а сейчас мне кажется, что со мной — вся сила мира». Сейчас просто не получалось иначе. Он слишком счастлив, и потому кажется Уиллу легкомысленным.  
— Кто бы говорил о легкомыслии! Я тебе еще сто раз припомню: «Ганнибал, будь осторожен, не делай глупостей» от человека, зарезавшего начальника ФБР перед домом мэра Балтимора!  
— Тише ты! — рассерженно зашипел на него Уилл. Затем вдруг сощурился. — Ты что, волосы покрасил? Очков тебе было мало?  
— Ты просил меня замаскироваться. В следующий раз отращу бороду.  
— Не надо бороду. Просто чертовски непривычно видеть тебя в очках и с темными волосами.  
Уилл прислонился к его плечу и задремал, хотя Ганнибал знал, что он не спит — просто находится в некоем промежуточном состоянии между сном и явью. Доктор выключил телефоны и стал просматривать новости с планшета. Без Фредди новостная лента стала приличной и официальной, но так оно и к лучшему, к тому же Ганнибал был уверен, что ее место вскоре обязательно кто-нибудь займет.  
И все же интересно, кто так быстро смог встать на их след?..  
***  
  
— Ты абсолютно не поверишь, что я нашел! — телефонный звонок агента Зеллера застал Джимми Прайса смотрящим на полыхающий, точно стог сена, дом Уилла Грэма. Он уже успел оповестить об этом Кейд Пурнелл, а та — сообщить ему, что в доме Джека Кроуфорда нет ни следов взлома, ни самого Джека. Джимми рассказал ей об огненных числах — 12-17, и женщина предположила, что это дело рук Долархайда. Агент Прайс сомневался, ведь Фея никогда раньше не оставлял таких откровенных посланий.  
Проверить, был ли кто в доме или нет, пока не было возможности — пожарной бригаде сюда еще ехать и ехать. Джимми предположил — только предположил, что если — если! — Кроуфорд и Грэм были убиты Долархайдом, тот вполне может попытаться сбежать. Прямо сейчас. И, возможно, Лектер тоже с ним.  
Женщина отреагировала радикально, приказав задержать и досмотреть все международные рейсы. Джимми счел это напрасной тратой ресурсов, но возражать не смел, тем более что он все равно не будет принимать участие. Затем выяснилось, что этому есть причина: в 911 поступил анонимный звонок — девушка-пассажирка утверждала, что видела Ганнибала Лектера садящимся на рейс Балтимор-Хитроу.  
Все как-то запуталось, Джимми уже не мог понять, кого именно они сейчас ловят — Лектера, Долархайда или Грэма с Кроуфордом?.. Еще и выяснилось, что машина Грэма, оказывается, по-прежнему на стоянке ФБР. И тут-то и позвонил Зеллер, у которого, как знал Джимми, как раз сегодня был выходной.  
— Слышал о резне на Маскрэт-фарм? Наверняка нет, это дело местной полиции, но теперь, представь себе, оно наше! Более того – нет, ты не поверишь! — чьи отпечатки пальцев полиция нашла на кобуре одного из убитых!  
— Ганнибала Лектера? — фыркнул Джимми, уже совершенно ничего не понимая. Он не интересовался чужими проблемами и про резню ничего не слышал, но знал, что у Зеллера есть приятель в полиции Балтимора.  
— Черта с два — Ганнибала Лектера! Уилла Грэма! Грэм был на Маскрэт-фарм!  
— А ты знаешь, что сейчас я смотрю, как догорает его дом? Предположительно сожженный Долархайдом? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Джимми. — А в аэропорту полчаса назад якобы видели Ганнибала Лектера? А еще — и ты, разумеется, мне абсолютно поверишь, — у нас пропал не только Грэм, но и Кроуфорд, и неясно ни где, ни с кем их искать!  
— Дела! — присвистнул Зеллер. — Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду догонюсь в какой-нибудь классный бар. Чует мое сердце, следующий выходной у меня будет ох как нескоро!  
***  
  
Из Майами они пересели на самолёт в Лондон, проведя в аэропорту всего лишь час. Ганнибал заменил обычные очки солнечными, надеясь, что уж теперь-то Уилл успокоится по поводу его вида. Действительно, на жаре Уилл из нервного стал сонным и заторможённым. Алкоголь, что доктор старательно в него вливал, наконец-то сработал, и второй перелет Уилл по-настоящему спал на плече Ганнибала, не тревожась никакими кошмарами. Всегда бы так.  
Вскоре они дышали влажным воздухом Лондона. Их багаж прилетел, естественно, раньше, но все-таки прилетел, а это значило, что проверка рейсов была не слишком тщательной. Не факт, что она вообще была. Авиакомпании очень не любят, когда государство мешает им зарабатывать деньги. Может быть, проверяли один рейс на наркотики или террористическую угрозу, а объявление делали, чтобы потенциальные преступники не сбежали.  
Уилл практически спал на ходу, да и Ганнибал чувствовал себя усталым. Они заселились в гостиницу, и Уилл сразу же упал на кровать, глядя в потолок и тяжело дыша, словно после бега.  
— Поверить не могу, что мы сделали это! — выдохнул он. — Томас Джонсон и Деррил Хейз! — он усмехнулся. — Или ты доктор Хейз? Фамилия звучит как будто ты срубил тесаком кому-то голову, — он перевернулся. Ганнибал опустился в кресло и налил себе бокал вина из минибара. — И мне дай. Виски там есть? Нет, все-таки твои очки — это нечто! Хотя я тебя все равно узнал бы. И темные волосы. Непривычно. Но тебе идет. Ты очень красивый. Дай мне виски. — Уилл перевернулся на бок, подперев щеку кулаком. — Я очень тебя люблю и рад, что мы уе…  
Он свалился на кровать и уснул. Ганнибал даже проверил пульс — настолько это было неожиданно. Потом переоделся и лег с ним рядом, прижимаясь и держа его руки в своих. Он думал, что не заснет, но усталость и напряжение взяли свое. Не только Уилл нервничал. Просто Ганнибал привык нервничать молча.  
***  
  
Вечером Уилл решил погулять и разочаровался: Лондон выглядел куда более современным, чем ему представлялось. Люди выглядели обычно. Да, конечно, он понимал, что его представления о Лондоне сложились из полузабытых детских книг, но все же. Этому городу не мешало быть хоть немного… менее современным. Поэтому Уилл переключился на Ганнибала. Доктор Лектер неторопливо шел рядом, сдержанно оглядываясь по сторонам, и Уиллу безумно захотелось взять его за руку. В конце концов, уже вечер, кому какое… Хотя пожалуй, это слишком.  
Столько всего произошло. И столько всего стало еще более непонятным. У Грэма накопилось немало вопросов, некоторые — уже давно, он просто боялся их задавать, пока они все еще были в Балтиморе…  
Но вместо вопросов он затащил Ганнибала на какой-то безлюдный мост и жадно приник к его губам. Лектер нервно оглядывался, а речной ветер трепал его непривычно темные волосы.  
— Уилл, я рад, что ты больше не пытаешься меня задушить, но нам лучше не привлекать излишнего внимания! — прошипел он.  
Уилл обернулся. Никто из прохожих даже головы в их сторону не повернул, поэтому он снова его поцеловал, прижимая к ограде.  
— Поверить не могу, что нам удалось сбежать, — произнес он, не давая ему вырваться. — Я думал, нас пристрелят, стоит нам только попытаться пройти таможню.  
— Уилл, пожалуйста. Это неуместно.  
— Господи, Ганнибал, ты меньше нервничал когда тебя держал под прицелом весь Джеков спецназ! — фыркнул Уилл, целуя его на этот раз просто из вредности. — И не говори мне, что тебе не нравится.  
Он прикрыл глаза. Потом тихо ответил:  
— Мне нравится. Именно поэтому. Зная тебя, ты еще часа два собираешься шататься по улицам, компенсируя привычную прогулку с собаками, а мне сейчас уже больше всего хочется вернуться в отель. К тому же мне действительно неприятно целоваться на публике.  
— Тебя волнует, что о тебе подумают незнакомые люди? Или что они смотрят на тебя, когда тебе приятно?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Я по возможности стараюсь не провоцировать людей оказаться на моем столе.  
Уилл вздохнул, обнимая его.  
— Ну а гулять почему тебе не нравится? Не так уж холодно.  
— Мне нравится гулять, — процедил Ганнибал. — Но не в возбужденном состоянии. Это сильно отвлекает от наслаждения архитектурным ансамблем.  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— Ты..?  
Ганнибал вздрогнул и покраснел, когда Уилл положил руку на его пах.  
— Прекрати немедленно!  
Уилл смотрел изумленно, а затем улыбнулся и легко поцеловал его в нос.  
— Так ты бы сразу сказал. Пошли обратно. Погулять я всегда успею. — Он взял его под руку. — И никаких протестов — я видел, люди здесь так ходят. Вот странно, ты вроде не должен быть стеснительным…  
— Это называется «хорошо воспитанный», Уилл. Это ты большую часть жизни провел в доме на отшибе где можно хоть круглые сутки ходить голым.  
Уилл рассмеялся.  
— В Балтиморе даже летом холодновато ходить голым. Ладно. Мысль твою я понял. Никаких публичных поцелуев, — он пожал плечами. — Просто иногда хочется тебя поцеловать, а ты находишься в публичном месте.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я скоординировал свои перемещения в пространстве в соответствии с твоими желаниями? Я психиатр, а не волшебник.  
— Ты тот еще волшебник, — фыркнул Уилл, когда они входили в фойе. — Просто специальность другая.  
  
Писк карты, хлопок двери, и Грэм впился в его губы, держа его лицо в руках и тесня к кровати. Уилл был возбужден скорее тем фактом, что возбужден Ганнибал, а потому, скинув с него пальто и расстегнув ширинку, завалил на кровать и опустился вниз, к горячему твердому члену. Коснулся губами, облизал языком, взял в рот головку. Ганнибал тяжело дышал, сдерживая стоны. Запустил пальцы в темные волосы и вздрогнул. Уилл зафиксировал его бедра и взял член полностью. Ганнибал застонал, ощущая, как стискивает головку горячее горло, он положил руки на ладони Уилла и откинул голову, закрыв глаза. Ему хотелось продлить наслаждение, но измученный сокрытием улик, перелетами и Уиллом, вообразившим, что поцелуи взасос его не возбуждают, организм не выдержал, и Ганнибал кончил в рот любимого даже не успев как следует насладиться его действиями.  
Уилл поднялся, вытирая губы.  
— Теперь с тобой можно гулять?  
Он так и был в куртке, раскрасневшийся и довольный. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза локтем. Ему не хотелось никуда идти и ничего делать — впервые за долгое время. Но он все равно пошел с ним в туман лондонской ночи.  
— Как тебе все-таки удалось прикинуться мертвым? — внезапно спросил Уилл.  
Ганнибал не то чтобы не удивился — просто не очень хотел вспоминать Уилла в образе Дракона. Все-таки тогда он был на грани… Они оба были на грани. Ганнибал до последнего момента надеялся, что Уилл очнётся сам и прекратит его убивать, и потому чуть действительно не умер, позабыв притвориться мертвым заранее. Ему не хотелось признаваться в этом даже себе, но в тот момент ему на несколько секунд было страшно. Страшно и безумно больно от того, что его убьёт даже не настоящий Уилл, а какая-то выдуманная им личность. Лектер поежился.  
— Старый трюк. Резиновый мячик в подмышку — и кажется, что нет пульса.  
Уилл сжал его локоть и покачал головой.  
— Кошмар какой. Я даже и представить не мог, что Дракон хотел тебя… кхм, не только убить.  
— Я уже говорил. Это не Френсис хотел меня «не только убить», Уилл. Все, что ты делал в его шкуре — это лишь действия на основе твоих представлений о Драконе. Это ты придумал, что он хочет меня, что он считает меня Дьяволом и что он собирается меня убить.  
— А на самом деле не так, что ли? Ты сговорился с ним!  
— Не сговорился, а побеседовал, — Ганнибал покосился на Уилла и ухмыльнулся. — В общем, два из трех.  
— Что — два из трех?  
— Он считал меня Дьяволом и он собирался убить меня. Все остальное — твои желания.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Я тоже хотел убить тебя. Ты слишком часто… потому что ты слишком часто ведешь себя так, будто хочешь убить меня. Давай раз и навсегда проясним этот момент?  
Ганнибал вздохнул.  
— Да. Сидя в тюрьме, я мечтал убить тебя. А потом… когда я отрубился на твоем диване, я видел сон. Донельзя реалистичный и… — Ганнибал прямо взглянул на Уилла. — Я убил тебя в этом сне, Уилл. Забил тебя до смерти голыми руками.  
Грэм потрясенно смотрел на него.  
— То ты разочаровался, когда проснулся связанным, ага?  
Ганнибал притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы.  
— Я был счастлив, когда проснулся и понял, что это сон. Поэтому… когда ты решил принять Драконье обличие, я подумал, что подобное переживание может пробудить тебя ото сна. Ты был счастлив, когда проснулся?  
Уилл обнял его и вернул поцелуй.  
— Очень. И да, ты гениальный психиатр, если тебе нужно мое признание в этом, — он снова поцеловал его, затем отстранился. — Знаешь, ты был прав. Не буду больше целовать тебя на улицах и в публичных местах.  
— Почему? — усмехнулся Ганнибал. Сам он как раз рассматривал возможность поцелуев на безлюдной мостовой в три часа ночи.  
Уилл положил руку на его зад.  
— Потому что я теперь тоже хочу обратно в отель. Точнее, в постель. Все-таки, если бы ты умел перемещаться в пространстве, это было бы полезнее психологии.  
  
И они снова возвращаются, в то же фойе с золотисто-желтыми, тёплыми оттенками, и красные вставки между ними, и Уилл вталкивает Ганнибала в номер, хлопая дверью, целуя его безудержно и страстно, его руки скользят под одеждой, борясь с непослушными пуговицами, и профайлер невнятно ругается, что кто-то мог бы просто надеть свитер и джинсы, а не трехслойный костюм.  
Ганнибал думает, что возможно в его словах есть некоторый смысл, он помогает Уиллу стягивать одежду, быстрее, потому что ему тоже не терпится… На самом деле — ему не терпится еще с леса, еще когда темный Уилл сидел посреди снежного леса, зловещий, холодный и окровавленный.  
Оставляя, подобно хлебным крошкам, на пути части его гардероба, Уилл толкает его к кровати. Лектер хватает его за шею и падает вместе с ним, пряча в темноте торжествующую улыбку. Он стонет от неожиданности, когда профайлер наваливается на него и вновь касается члена губами. Так нежно, и тепло, и приятно… Но сейчас Ганнибалу тоже хотелось, он перевернулся на бок и взял член Уилла, сначала в руки, а потом в рот. Тот покосился на него, но затем, одобрив позу, взял его пенис снова, и Ганнибал ощутил как разливается по телу теплое блаженство. Все теперь правильно, наконец-то. Никто между ними не стоит, ни прошлое, ни настоящее, ни будущее.  
Он впервые пробовал член Уилла на вкус – нет, впервые делал это целиком по собственному желанию. Это возбуждает — иногда менять подчиненности и зависимости. Ганнибал до мельчайших подробностей помнил ночь на Маскрэт-фарм, насколько он был в ярости и гневе, когда слуги Мэйсона его раздевали и сковывали руки, и насколько он был рад, когда Уилл, опустившись перед ним на колени, целовал его. Как только он увидел его, тревога прошла моментально, и он ощутил легкость — и насладился их сексом не меньше, чем сам профайлер.  
Но то чувство легкости не могло сравниться с тем, что он испытывал сейчас. Он казался себе невесомым. Светом. Силой. Уилл уехал вместе с ним в Европу. Улетел. Они сбежали вместе. Его Уилл сбежал вместе с ним, убил столько людей ради него и остался с ним. А теперь его язык на члене… Ганнибал застонал, чувствуя, что готов кончить.  
— Не так быстро, Дэ-е-еррил, — издевательски протянул Уилл, сжал пальцами его пенис и поднялся. Развел его ноги и стал растягивать пальцами, приятно и нежно проникая в плоть, задевая простату и давя на все нервы, теребя сосок и глядя в лицо. — Кто мы теперь, Дэррил? — Уилл нагнулся и поцеловал его в губы, и Ганнибал заметил, что его дыхание рваное, а пальцы дрожат. — Я хочу тебя, Ганнибал, — шептал он, покрывая поцелуями его лицо, шею и грудь. — Хочу, чтобы с нами все было хорошо… — он засадил ему так, что Ганнибал вскрикнул — но не от боли, а от наслаждения. Тело словно вспыхнуло огнем изнутри. Он так долго желал этого, желал член темного бога разрушения внутри себя, его руки на своих бедрах, его губы на своих губах. — Мы же можем сделать это, правда? — шептал Уилл, глубоко и часто двигаясь в нем, лаская его руки и живот, тиская бока и впиваясь губами в кожу.  
Лектер судорожно кивнул. Он не понимал, как Уиллу удается так много болтать во время секса, и имеет ли смысл прислушиваться к тому, что он говорит. Сейчас он понимал лишь, что не в состоянии отвечать на вопросы — только кончить, обнять его и уснуть. Может, потом…  
Но он все спрашивал, все требовательнее, все настойчивее вбиваясь в него, нагнетая и заставляя обливаться потом и жаром, и вздрагивать, и думать, можно ли вообще выжить от такого секса. Сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, тело как будто стало одним большим членом…  
— Кто мы, Ганнибал? Кто мы теперь?..  
«Я не з…» — хотел было ответить Лектер, но предоргазменная дрожь стерла эти слова стоном. «Те же, кем и бы…» тоже задохнулось, опалилось дыханием и провалилось в небытие. Мысли исчезли, остались только руки Уилла на его руках, его губы на его губах, его член внутри и его живот, прижимающийся к его члену…  
— Да кто угодно!.. — выдохнул Лектер, и мир взорвался и рухнул мириадами блестящих радужных осколков, собрался воедино и рухнул вновь, и в стороны, в пустоту и во тьму, снова и снова, разлетался и падал, и собирался вновь, а затем исчез, сгорел и оставил сверкающую черную пустоту космоса. В нем может родиться все, что угодно. В нем может жить все, что угодно.  
Когда Ганнибал смог более-менее ровно дышать, он повернулся на бок. Уилл, кончивший одновременно с ним, кажется, впервые одновременно, потому что доктор даже не заметил, как он кончил, настолько его собственный оргазм поглотил все внимание, взглянул в его глаза и обнял, укрываясь одеялом. Ганнибал почувствовал, как засыпает, и лишь расслышал сквозь сон удовлетворенное согласие:  
— Хорошо…  
Уилл Грэм улыбнулся, глядя на нежные прикрытые веки любимого, прижал его к себе поудобнее и тоже уснул. Ему снилось черное пространство Вселенной, где-то оно искрилось далекими звездами, где-то — клубилось разноцветными туманностями, но прямо перед ним было абсолютно пустым.  
Уилл поднял ладонь, и яркая, искрящаяся золотая то ли комета, то ли звезда соскользнула с кончиков пальцев. Грэм поднял вторую руку, и брызги с нее образовали вторую комету, или может быть каплю, бирюзовую, с блестящими белыми огнями внутри. Покружив по пространству, кометы с любопытством словно бы принюхались друг к другу, а потом сцепились вместе, образовав что-то новое, и даже Уилл не знал, что это будет — черная дыра ли, звезда или что-то совершенно иное, еще не знакомое никому на Земле.


	16. В болезни и здравии

_Если человек не человеколюбив, что он поймет в музыке? ©_

  
  
Хотя Лондон совершенно не соответствовал ожиданиями Уилла, погода, увы, эти его ожидания превзошла. В первую ночь им повезло, а потом на три дня зарядил такой снегопад, что не хотелось выходить на улицу. Не нежный, неспешный балтиморский снежок, а мелкий, стервозный и колючий снег, забивающийся под шарфы и рукава. Впрочем, даже будь погода хорошей, это не обрадовало бы Уилла, поскольку он простудился. Отвратительно, еще вчера он был жив, бодр и полон сил, а на утро превратился в дрожащий горячий комок соплей, неспособный и пальцем пошевелить.  
Ганнибал попытался было впихнуть в него какой-то завтрак, и, судя по его лицу, впервые не преуспел в этом деле. Уиллу не хотелось ни есть, ни спать, ни, собственно говоря, жить. И особенно — выслушивать безмерно язвительные комментарии по поводу того, к чему приводит сидение без пальто в зимнем лесу.  
— Это мой долг — высказать тебе это все, чтобы предотвратить такое поведение в дальнейшем, — безмятежно произнес доктор, устраиваясь на постели рядом и обнимая Уилла. — Ты такой милый и беспомощный сейчас, знаешь ли.  
— Будешь лежать рядом со мной — завтра станешь таким же, — фыркнул Уилл. — А мне будет на один грипозный день легче.  
— Ничего подобного, — доктор Лектер потерся об Уилла головой и прижался еще крепче. — Даже если бы ты болел лихорадкой Эбола, ты не смог бы меня заразить.  
— Если бы я болел лихорадкой Эбола, ты бы заказывал для меня гроб! — мрачно произнес Уилл. — А вместо того, чтобы дышать моими бактериями, лучше бы принес мне какое-нибудь лекарство. Полезнее было бы.  
— Тебе не нравится мое присутствие? — Ганнибал сделал вид, что обижен. А может и не сделал, Уилл в таком состоянии с трудом отличал один предмет от другого, не то что оттенки настроений маньяка-психопата.  
— Мне не нравится мое существование, — отрезал профайлер. – Нет, серьезно, Ганнибал, оставь меня в покое. Я пробуду пару суток в бреду и жару, а потом все станет легче. Я привык болеть один.  
— Значит, тебе придётся отвыкать, — он не сдвинулся с места.  
Уилл вздохнул и, с трудом выпростав из одеял руку, погладил его по плечу.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Мне и так тяжело общаться с людьми. Когда я болею, мне в четыре раза тяжелее общаться. По сути, каждое мое лишнее слово к тебе продлевает срок моей болезни.  
Ганнибал нахмурился и заглянул в его глаза.  
— Ты это серьезно?  
Уилл кивнул.  
— Не всем нравится, когда вокруг них суетятся с бульонами, микстурами и показным сочувствие-аа! Ганнибал, что ты делаешь?!  
Он его укусил! Взял, нагло, за пальцы и укусил за кожу между большим и указательным. А затем стиснул рукой его горло и яростно взглянул в лицо.  
— Сейчас каждое твое слово сокращает срок твоей жизни! — процедил Ганнибал. Уилл опешил:  
— Да что я такого-то сказал? — просипел он. — Нечестно душить больного человека!  
Доктор вдавил его в постель. У него с самого начала была более выгодная позиция — Уилл и так был завернут в одеяло, как в смирительную рубашку, а единственная свободная рука до сих пор пульсировала болью от укуса.  
— Чёртов маньяк, иди сожри кого-нибудь на улице! — хрипел Уилл, задыхаясь. — Ну или ладно, можешь сначала придушить меня, поскольку сам я точно не засну через час после того как проснулся!  
Рука сомкнулась на горле сильнее.  
— Ганнибал, ты нелогичен. Мне и так плохо, больший вред ты причинишь мне, если оставишь в живых, а не придушишь! С чего ты… — Уилл вдруг подумал, что надо расслабиться и позволить ему себя задушить. Хрен знает вообще с чего он впал в агрессию. Внезапно доктор разжал пальцы и отстранился.  
— Так-то лучше, — Уилл потер горло. — Похоже, ты все-таки прислушиваешься к доводам разума. А теперь оставь меня в покое, сходи в какой-нибудь музей или театр, пока я буду здесь страдать.  
Лектер поднялся и презрительно взглянул на него сверху вниз. Тот факт, что он был в халате, слегка подпортил впечатление — Уилл находил его очень хорошеньким в халате, а его презрительный взгляд он все равно скорее ощущал, чем на самом деле видел.  
Затем Ганнибал отвернулся, в лучших традициях порнографии скинул свой халат и абсолютно голым прошелся к шкафу. Уилл пристально следил за ним из-под одеяла. Лектер совсем рехнулся, если думает, что у него что-то может стоять в таком состоянии! Впрочем, это не мешает Уиллу насладиться его видом. Ганнибал, кажется, решил последовать его совету, потому что стал одеваться. Он выбрал небесно-голубой костюм, и Уилл слабо улыбнулся, наслаждаясь цветом и четкими уверенными движениями мужчины. Как его теплое тело постепенно скрывается тканью, как его любимый обнажённый маньяк превращается в красивого, блестящего и отстранённого доктора Лектера, которого Уилл любил не меньше, чем самого Ганнибала.  
— Что-то я не вижу особых страданий, — холодно произнес доктор, повернувшись к нему.  
Уилл пожал плечами. Он не собирался вступать в очередную дискуссию, ему и так было плохо.  
— Счастливо оставаться, — прощание Ганнибала было похоже на ядовитый снаряд, выплюнутый змеей в лицо обидчика. В нормальном бы состоянии Уилл все-таки поинтересовался, чего он так взъелся, но сейчас ему плевать на все, кроме своего состояния.  
Подумать только, преодолеть столько опасностей, чуть не спалиться в аэропорту, но околеть в гребаном Лондоне, подхватив гребаный грипп! Вот это везенье так везенье. Он упал на кровать, свернувшись клубком, пока ему не стало жарко и неудобно. Тогда он вытянулся и скинул одеяла, пока ему не стало холодно и неудобно. Он бы обязательно что-нибудь съел, но ему казалось, что в мире не существует еды, которой ему бы хотелось съесть. Он не мог определить, насколько сильный у него жар, потому что руки были слишком холодные. Уилл попытался заснуть, но теперь из головы не шел обиженный на что-то доктор Лектер.  
— Да уж, спасибо, Ганнибал, — пробормотал профайлер. — Мало мне проблем из-за гриппа, так еще и из-за тебя. Могу поспорить, ты в жизни ничем не болел!  
Вот доктор и прыгает, веселится и совершенно не понимает, насколько Уилл мало соображает что говорит.  
Заснуть мешало также желание узнать, как там дела в ФБР. Из-за чего ему звонил Джимми Прайс? Тон агента был чрезмерно вежлив и настойчив. Быть может, камера наблюдения у мэра записала то, что произошло в машине? Хотя тогда бы его просто схватили, да и не было на это времени…  
Нашли ли уже Джека? Что там с трупом, о котором доложил Ганнибал ради отвлечения внимания? И что доложил в полицию охранник, которого Уилл вырубил транквилизатором? Однако, какое разочарование в кумире!..  
А какое разочарование ждет всех остальных, если они найдут доказательства его причастности к смерти Кроуфорда! В темноте тяжеловато заметать следы, сам он был не в себе от холода, и Ганнибалу, похоже, тогда передалось его настроение… Интересно, куда он пошел?..  
Вчера он полвечера болтал о всяких достопримечательностях, которые им просто необходимо увидеть… Точно! Уилла осенило. Бедный психопат, разозлился из-за того, что Уилл нарушил его планы!.. Теперь понятно, чего он так… Хотя ему следует привыкнуть к тому, что человеческий фактор не может быть целиком подчинен его контролю. Хотя если за столько лет не привык… впрочем, он не может, и Уилл по своему проклятью эмпатии это прекрасно понимал. Ладно. Надо попробовать поспать.  
В полусонном бреду ему снилась офицер Куинн, писавшая ему сообщение, что его ищет ФБР, обвиняя в помощи Ганнибалу, и спрашивала, где он сейчас находится. Уилл слал ей смайлики — не мог придумать, что ответить словами. Из этого тупого кошмара его выдернул Ганнибал, выдернул в буквальном смысле — потянув за угол одеяла и вытряхнув оттуда Уилла.  
— Нет грешникам покоя… — фыркнул профайлер. — Что еще? Я уже сказал тебе, что ты не всегда можешь контролировать происходящее с людьми! Сходим в твои музеи попозже.  
— Пей, — холодно приказал Лектер, поднося к лицу Уилла стакан с шипучей таблеткой. — И ты не можешь разговаривать со мной, когда меня нет.  
Уилл послушно выпил мерзкую водицу.  
— На самом деле — могу. Ты ведь думаешь, что я читаю твои мысли. Почему бы мне не предполагать, что ты слышишь меня на расстоянии?  
Ганнибал взял его за лицо и пристально взглянул в глаза. Его обычно теплые руки казались приятно прохладными, из чего следовало, что жар у Уилла сильный.  
— Это поразительно, — наконец произнес Ганнибал. — Болезнь усиливает твои способности к бессмысленным спорам.  
— Слушай, я выпил лекарство, спасибо, ну что еще тебе нужно? — устало произнес Уилл. Ему действительно было плохо. — Мне правда лучше побыть одному…  
— Не лучше, — отрезал Ганнибал, стягивая с него пропотевшую футболку. Сам он опять был в халате — и когда успел?..  
— Доктор Лектер, секс не всегда лучшее лекарство, — пробормотал Уилл, но тут же в нос ударил резкий пряный запах. Ганнибал мазал его какой-то дикой вонючей мазью, притом не целиком, а как-то точечно. Народная медицина, что ли? Запах был очень пахучий даже для Уилла, должно быть, Лектер со своим носом его не чувствует из-за интенсивности. Уилл погладил его по носу — ему очень нравился его профиль. — Извини, Ганнибал, но я правда отвратительный собеседник, когда болею, так что лучше тебе держать свою тонкую душевную организацию подальше от меня. Во время гриппа я способен обижать куда более толстокожих людей…  
Он замер, держа руку на его плече. Теперь он мазал его спину, и Уилл кожей чувствовал жжение от мази. Мстит, что ли?..  
— Так ты поэтому хочешь остаться один? — ровно спросил он, продолжив измываться над беспомощным больным.  
— Ну да, — Уилл пожал плечами. — Моя ненависть к собственной болезни очень легко выливается на все живое вокруг, и мне не удается ее контролировать. У меня даже собаки лишний раз не гавкали, когда я болел.  
Он внезапно обнял его сзади, прижимая к себе, и положил голову на плечо.  
— Я не твои собаки, — прошипел он. — И я не «люди»! — это он практически выплюнул, как еще один комочек яда. — И я буду с тобой столько, сколько захочу!  
Уилл протянул руку и погладил его по волосам.  
— Видишь? Уже обиделся. А я болею всего пару часов.  
— Я не обиделся!  
Уилл развернулся и поцеловал его.  
— Извини.  
— Я же сказал…  
Уилл погладил его по щеке, чувствуя, как на это прикосновение уходят последние силы.  
— Я эмпат, Ганнибал. Ты любишь меня за то, что я эмпат. Просто потерпи пару дней и постарайся меня не съесть.  
Ганнибал обнял его еще крепче, а потом забрался на постель и уложил Уилла рядом собой. Укрыл их одеялом, и Грэм, мысленно пожав плечами, уткнулся головой в его живот. В общем, спать на мягоньком докторе гораздо лучше, чем на подушке. Уилл обнял его, а Ганнибал положил руку на него плечи. Прислонил планшет к коленям и взял со стола бокал вина. Уилл подумал, что ему тоже надо выпить… потом. Когда проснется. Уже проваливаясь в сон, он услышал спокойное и тихое:  
— Не только за то, что ты эмпат, Уилл.  
  
Уилл спал, обливался потом и дрожал от холода еще два дня, внезапно обнаружив, что делать это куда приятнее, когда есть на кого положить голову. Руки Ганнибала казались то неприятно горячими, то ледяными, но Уилл вдруг осознал, что ему действительно приятно, что он рядом. Раньше все попытки разных людей помочь ему в болезни раздражали до ужаса. Ганнибал тоже иногда раздражал, но в этот раз Уилл слишком боялся обидеть его снова.  
Он и так часто делает это ненамеренно.  
Ганнибал поил его лекарством и каким-то супчиком, иногда Уилл даже мог ощутить, что он вкусный, хотя есть не хотелось. Больше всего его удивляло, что Лектер не заболел, сидя с ним в обнимку почти двое суток. Он что-то читал с планшета, наверное, новости, или может быть книгу. Грэм хотел несколько раз поинтересоваться, но не хватало сил и любопытства. Они почти не разговаривали, и Уилл, кажется, больше ничем его не обидел.  
На третий день он проснулся один. Реальность наконец-то ощущалась более-менее нормально, к тому же жутко хотелось есть. Интересно, куда делся Ганнибал? Мог бы хотя бы записку оставить.  
Вместо записки Уилл обнаружил новый телефон. Заглянув в сумку, выяснил, что Ганнибал, воспользовавшись его гриппом, под шумок избавился от половины его одежды, видимо, сочтя ее недостаточно изящной. Ладно. Пусть это будет его единственной местью, — взмолился про себя Уилл. Затем оделся и спустился на второй этаж гостиницы, в просторный зал для приемов, где был ресторан. Еще на лестнице его внимание привлекла музыка, но чего Уилл точно не ожидал, так что за роялем будет восседать Ганнибал Лектер собственной солнечной персоной.  
В золотисто-коричневом костюмчике, прямой, аккуратный, сидит себе, как ни в чем ни бывало, наигрывает что-то до отвращения жизнерадостное.  
Уилл остановился у стены, сжав руки. Ганнибал совсем рехнулся! Да, по паспорту его зовут Дэррил Хейз, но, черт возьми, лицо у него по-прежнему Ганнибала Лектера! А он концерты тут благотворительные дает! Уилл с ненавистью оглядел внушительную толпу постояльцев, многие из которых даже не обедали — просто собрались вокруг послушать музыку. А если кто-то запишет его на видео?!  
Ганнибал закончил играть, и толпа безмозглых бездельников зааплодировала. Чесапикский Потрошитель скромно улыбнулся, потупив глазки. Того и гляди автографы раздавать начнет!  
— Вы так прелестно играете, мистер Хейз! — проворковала какая-то длинная тетка с длинным носом и декольте.  
— Вы могли бы стать профессиональным исполнителем!  
— Пожалуйста, сыграйте еще что-нибудь из Моцарта. От вашей игры так тепло и легко на душе!  
Уилл почувствовал, что у него начинает дёргаться глаз. Это пока он тут страдал, Лектер заделался «профессиональным исполнителем»! Просто тошнит от того, как он любезничает с этими овцами! И баранами!..  
Благо что Ганнибаловы зрители достаточно стары, и пока что никому из них не пришло в голову заснять это все на мобильник! Но неизвестно, сколько времени он уже тут бренчит! Вот опять, разулыбался и типа уломал себя сыграть еще что-то! Он сейчас спалит их обоих своим Моцартом!  
Уилл было сделал шаг, как над ухом раздался голос:  
— Вы просто пожираете глазами нашего нового музыканта. Не могу понять, вам настолько нравится его игра или настолько не нравится?  
Уилл повернул голову. Перед ним стояла довольно красивая блондинка лет сорока, светлые глаза ее сияли, делая невозможным определение истинных эмоций. Уилл знал людей, способных нарочно вызвать подобное свечение. Ловкий трюк, применяемый психопатами в желании неузнанными ходить меж обычных людей.  
— Или быть может вы завидуете его мастерству?  
— Что значит «ваш новый музыкант»?  
— Мистер Хейз уже третий день развлекает нашу публику — заметьте, совершенно бесплатно. А вы, должно быть…  
— Мистер Хейз — мой старый музыкант, — процедил Грэм, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу. — И пафосный эпатажный выпендрежник, которому лишь бы не заниматься тем, чем положено!  
— Так вы с ним знакомы? — дама с удивительной ловкостью последовала за Уиллом.  
— Да, — бросил тот. — Я… я его агент, — он про себя ухмыльнулся. Агент ФБР, да. — Прошу прощения, мистер Хейз, что прерываю ваш благотворительный концерт, но вас ждут незаконченные дела!  
Любители музыки возмущенно зашикали на ворвавшегося в круг Уилла, Ганнибал же обернулся, взглянул совершенно невинно и изящно завершил недоигранную композицию несколькими аккордами.  
— Добрый день, Уилл. Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии. — Он поднялся, взял со спинки стула пиджак и обернулся к разочарованной толпе. — Прошу прощения, господа. Мне действительно пора. В другой раз.  
— Мистер Хейз, вы сыграете нам в сочельник, быть может?  
— И на приеме в честь моей помолвки?  
— И на…  
Уилл стиснул его локоть и выволок из круга кудахтающих овец.  
— В другой раз, дамы и господа, — процедил он, таща Лектера обратно в номер.  
— Уилл, больно, — как-то тихо произнес он. — Я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы меня так хватать, но это было очень грубо. По крайней мере, ты мог дождаться, пока я закончу сонату…  
Грэм затащил его в номер, захлопнул дверь и прижал его к стене.  
— Ты вообще соображаешь, что ты делаешь?!  
— А что такого? Я охотился. Скучно постоянно пребывать при твоем бесчувственном теле…  
— Охотился?! — Уилл прижал его сильнее, вдыхая знакомый запах и совершенно некстати понимая, что очень скучал по нему.  
— Ну да. Когда у меня нет практики. Проще всего охотиться на людей, привлекая их невинной деятельностью, такой как рисование или музыка. А дальше просто выбираешь самого подходящего из толпы… Людей привлекают акты публичного творчества не меньше, чем акты публичного убийства.  
Уилл сжал его за плечи — именно сейчас ему просто хотелось сделать ему больно. Так невинно говорит об этом!  
— Ганнибал, на тебя пялился весь зал!  
Он откинул голову и лукаво взглянул на Уилла сверху вниз.  
— Ревнуешь?  
Грэм фыркнул, встряхнул его и отпустил руки.  
— Еще чего! — рявкнул он. — Я просто поражен твоей беспечностью! Ладно раньше, но это переходит все границы! Что, если тебя кто-нибудь узнает?! Кто-нибудь снимет на видео и выложит в интернет твои сонаты?! Ты об этом подумал?!  
— Не мои, а Моцарта, — спокойно произнёс Ганнибал, демонстративно разминая руки. — И я тщательно следил за тем, чтобы никто не снимал мою игру.  
— Ты тщательно кокетничал с овцами! Я мог тебя заснять, ты ни разу не взглянул в мою сторону, потому что слишком много болтал! Кто угодно мог тебя сфотографировать!  
— Уилл, у тебя совершенно нет никаких поводов для ре…  
— Вот! — Грэм наставил на него указательный палец. — Опять! Ты прилюдно назвал меня «Уиллом», Дэррил Хейз, черт тебя дери! Это что, тоже скажешь способствует нашей безопасности?!  
Он казался удивлённым.  
— Правда что ли?  
— Правда! — отрезал Грэм. — Ты сказал «добрый день Уилл»! В присутствии персонала, который знает, что я записан как Томас Джонсон, будь неладны наши псевдонимы!  
Лектер пожал плечами.  
— Моя вина. Не волнуйся, никому не интересно как тебя зовут. Никто не запоминает такие вещи. Я постараюсь привыкнуть. Ты хочешь есть? Может, пойдем куда-нибудь пообедаем? А я буду практиковаться называть тебя «Том».  
— Ну спасибо! — фыркнул Уилл. — Зато всем интересно как зовут тебя! Если тебе не нравятся наши имена, почему ты не выбрал другие?!  
— Не мог. Это не так просто.  
— А палиться на банкетный зал международной гостиницы просто!  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал играть? — как-то печально поинтересовался Ганнибал.  
— Да! — рявкнул Уилл. — И рисовать на публику, и вообще вертеться среди всех этих овец! Ты в розыске, черт возьми! Неизвестно что там со следствием по делу Джека и всего остального! А ты ведешь себя как обделённый вниманием… господи, я даже не знаю, как это назвать! Ты не обделен вниманием, Ганнибал! Нам сейчас нельзя привлекать к себе внимание! Я удивлен, что ты этого не понимаешь.  
— Ты куда? — поинтересовался Ганнибал ему вслед из кресла, куда он забрался, когда Уилл его отпустил.  
— Куда-то, — отрезал Грэм. Он в ярости сбежал по лестнице вниз и покинул гостиницу, совершенно не зная, куда он идет и зачем. Перед глазами по-прежнему стояла эта косая улыбочка Ганнибала, когда он запрокинул голову и что-то говорил декольтированной овце.  
Ему пришлось пройти довольно долго прежде чем он осознал, что Лектер прав. Это была ревность. То есть забота о безопасности тоже. Но ревность — в первую очередь. Овцы трогали его доктора. Улыбались ему. А потом он найдет из своих зрителей кого-то покруче. Уилл внезапно вспомнил эту его фразу «буду с тобой сколько захочу». Вот-вот. А потом найдет себе послушную овцу типа Аланы и сбежит.  
Уилл остановился посреди не слишком оживлённой улицы. Проклятье. Он даже не знает, где сейчас находится. И куда вообще ушел. Грэм огляделся, а потом неторопливо зашел в один из магазинчиков.  
***  
  
Доктор Лектер так и остался в номере, пил Брунелло ди Монтальчино и мечтал о теплых горах Италии, где он планировал окончить их с Уиллом путешествие. Обосноваться во Флоренции, исторической родине Ганнибала. Может там Уилл станет поспокойнее.  
Ганнибал лениво вычерчивал угольным карандашом что-то тёмное и непонятное. Стоило Уиллу выздороветь, как он сразу…  
Ну да, не следовало назвать его Уилл, это действительно было опрометчиво, просто Ганнибал был слишком рад его видеть… И как теперь охотиться, как он сможет узнавать людей, если не будет находится рядом с ними?..  
Ганнибал взглянул на рисунок, скомкал его и метко попал в середину камина. С листа на него мрачно глядел Уилл, похожий на врубелевского демона, и Ганнибалу совершенно не понравился его взгляд. Вот странно, без Уилла он чувствует себя таким слабым…  
Это нелогично, но ему уже хочется спать, хотя едва наступил вечер. Вот куда он ушел? И телефон не включил, хотя вроде и взял с собой. Ганнибал разделся, принял душ и лег на чистую постель. Два смежных номера, хотя они все равно спали вместе… хоть и недолго.  
Он завернулся в одеяло. Со временем это пройдет. Он перестанет так остро реагировать на все, что Уилл ему говорит. Со временем все пройдет, и будет не больно, потому что чувства исчезнут, и он умрет, потому что…  
Он так и не додумал мысль, потому что услышал писк замка. Уилл как-то резво пошебуршал, а затем открыл смежную дверь и ввалился в его номер.  
— Ты что, спишь? — с удивлением произнес он, а затем, не дав Ганнибалу подняться, запрыгнул к нему на кровать и поцеловал в висок. Холодный поцелуй, а сам Уилл румяный и взбудораженный. Ганнибал с удивлением повернулся. — Только теперь ты не вздумай болеть! Ты обещал мне, что не заболеешь, а сам валяешься!  
— Просто устал, — пробормотал Лектер, отворачиваясь. Уилл развернул его к себе за плечи. С его лица не сходила ехидная и торжествующая ухмылка.  
— Я обещаю не мешать тебе играть и рисовать, если ты примешь мой подарок!  
Ганнибал моргнул. Какой еще подарок? Почему у него так часто меняется настроение? Почему…  
Уилл приник к его губам, и Лектер прикрыл глаза, согревая его холодный поцелуй горячим дыханием. Почему им всегда не может быть просто спокойно и хорошо?..  
— Так что? Ты примешь мой подарок или нет?  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Как я могу ответить тебе, если не знаю, что за подарок?  
— В этом весь смысл!  
— Мне не обязательно играть на публике, Уилл, — вздохнул Ганнибал. — Просто это самый быстрый и удобный способ приманивания еды… Пока мы путешествуем, это проще всего, знаешь ли, потому что люди больше запоминают картины, чем художника…  
— Но тебе ведь нравится играть и рисовать? — Уилл уселся на нем сверху, как был — в белой рубашке и черных брюках, такое простое, но изысканное сочетание, что Ганнибал сразу же вспомнил, что сам он под одеялом голый.  
— Да. Извини за имя, ты застал меня врасплох. Я думал, тебе все еще плохо…  
Уилл закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
— Скажи, что принимаешь мой подарок. Просто кивни.  
«Это какой-то ультиматум, а не подарок, — фыркнул про себя Ганнибал. — Ладно, я в любой момент могу сказать, что соврал, а то у него такая физиономия серьёзная, что просто смешно».  
И он кивнул. Уилл вытащил из-под одеяла его левую руку, поцеловал по очереди костяшки пальцев. А затем надел — кажется, все это время держал его в кулаке — ему на палец кольцо.  
— Вот. Не знаю, отвечай что хочешь на каверзные вопросы, но изволь носить. Эти овцы на тебя смотрели куда более голодными взглядами, чем ты на них. Можешь говорить, что ты вдовец и что скорбь по безвременной ушедшей супруге не позволяет тебе. Да что угодно, но я хочу, чтобы они тоже знали, что тебя нельзя…  
— Я не хочу быть вдовцом.  
— Что?.. — Уилл покраснел. Затем сжал руку Ганнибала в кулак. — В общем, все. Ты принял мой подарок, теперь будешь носить, ясно? И играй тогда пока стены не рухнут. А я буду смотреть. Ладно?  
Доктор Лектер почувствовал, что и сам смущен больше, чем планировал. Кольцо на безымянном пальце. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что за подарок имел в виду Уилл. По правде говоря, Лектер подозревал его в совершенно гнусных намерениях, а вместо этого… Кольцо. Оно уже сейчас казалось слишком тяжелым и непривычным и… теплым. Ганнибал сжал руку, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущению. И он так мило приказывал и одновременно спрашивал! И он хочет…  
— Слушай, только не обижайся, ладно? — Уилл сжал его руку. — Мне правда будет так спокойнее.  
— Почему я должен обижаться? — удивленно поинтересовался Ганнибал, пытаясь вытащить ладонь и все-таки разглядеть кольцо.  
— Ну… — Уилл смутился. — Потому что мы оба мужчины. Потому что тебе придется врать, что у тебя есть жена. Потому что я не могу по-настоящему жениться на тебе открыто, не вызвав общественного осуждения, а я не хочу, чтобы мы выделялись из толпы. Не с нашими увлечениями! Потому что само понятие брака давно устарело и стало ассоциироваться с чем-то ненадежным и мерзким, но, черт возьми, обручальное кольцо — самый действенный способ заставить озабоченные одиночества держаться от тебя подальше!  
Ганнибал рассмеялся. Как же давно он этого не делал — просто не смеялся, от души, над чем-то действительно смешным. «Озабоченные одиночества».  
— А ты куда более консервативен, чем я думал, — усмехнулся доктор Лектер. — И куда более наивен, если полагаешь, что кольцо способно сдержать озабоченность одиночеств! — он снова рассмеялся и наконец вытащил руку из его пальцев. — В таком случае будет справедливо заставить тебя тоже носить кольцо…  
— О, согласно твоему утверждению, всем пофигу даже на мое имя, — язвительно процедил Уилл, тиская его и улыбаясь. — К тому же, у меня только одно кольцо.  
Ганнибал тем временем разглядывал кольцо. Это было тяжёлое, красного золота украшение с ромбовидными вставками из рубинов. Широкое и вообще мало похожее на обручальное, оно, тем не менее, идеально подошло на его безымянный палец. Измерил он его, что ли? Странно, Ганнибалу казалось, что он весьма чутко спит, впрочем, в свете последних событий…  
— Я так понимаю, что на твоей кредитке денег теперь вообще не осталось? — хмыкнул Лектер. — Мы все-таки пока еще не ограбили ни одного банка, тебе следует быть поаккуратнее с тратами…  
— Зануда, — Уилл поцеловал его пальцы. — Можешь не беспокоиться об этом. Это кольцо стоило мне исключительно приятных ощущений и ни цента.  
Ганнибал нахмурился.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Уилл фыркнул от смеха.  
— А что ты подумал, с таким-то лицом? — он снова поцеловал его. — В общем, я его украл. Случайно.  
— Это как? — Уиллу иногда удавалось действительно озадачить доктора. Впрочем, ему это только нравилось.  
— Да вот, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Я честно хотел его купить, но решил на всякий случай посмотреть другие. Продавец решил, что я только определяюсь с выбором, а тут подошла разодетая парочка, и он счел меня бесперспективным клиентом… в общем, я увидел возможность и тихо упер кольцо, воспользовавшись его невнимательностью. Ну то есть это не было запланировано, но когда случилось, то стало очевидно. Я имею в виду, было бы глупо упустить возможность…  
— Клептоман!  
— Ничего подобного. Никогда в жизни ничего раньше не крал. Ну, ладно, по крайней мере — давно ничего не крал. В основном я занимался этим в детстве. Просто знаешь, как прикольно как ни в чем ни бывало с невозмутимым видом покинуть эту лавочку, вежливо попрощавшись с едва удостоившим меня кивком хозяином? Знаешь, как весело было поймать такси и уезжать оттуда, запутывая следы — чисто на всякий случай? Я сам посмотрел на Тауэрский мост, кстати говоря!  
Ганнибал схватил его за плечи и перевернул, вжимая в постель. Впился в его губы поцелуем, желая Уилла до какой-то скорее даже необходимости, чем страсти. Он прекрасно знал чувство, что пытался описать ему Уилл. Чувства от совершения преступления сознательно, не из необходимости, а по собственной воле. Чувства совершения _веселых_  дел, ту невероятную эйфорию от собственного успеха, от собственной победы над миром и над реальностью, то чувство, которое до безумия хочется разделить с кем-то…  
…и которое обычно не удается разделить ни с кем.  
«Есть ли вещи, о которых вы не можете никому рассказать?» — вопрос-клише на приеме у психотерапевта.  
Они есть у всех. Просто у большинства это грязь, неловкость и пошлые намерения.  
Обидно, когда не можешь поделиться с кем-то прекрасным чувством удивительной свободы и эйфории от себя и своих дел.  
Потому что люди трусливы. Люди ленивы. Люди, в конце концов, завистливы.  
Уилл не в своем уме, если полагает, что Ганнибал захочет променять его на кого-то другого, кто не видит и не имеет ни малейшего о нем представления. Кто его никогда не поймет.  
— Я хочу тебя.  
Уилл улыбнулся, гладя его по щеке.  
— Я тоже. И я обожаю твою привычку спать голым.  
— Присоединяйся. А то было очень забавно наблюдать, как ты в полном бреду, мучимый жаром, но все равно упорно пытался заползти в какую-нибудь футболку.  
Уилл сцапал его за задницу, притягивая к себе плотнее, так, чтобы ощутить сквозь ткань возбужденные члены друг друга.  
— Врешь! — выдохнул он, тиская его бедра. — Не было ничего такого!  
— У тебя просто не хватило сил, — хмыкнул Лектер. — Но попытку я засчитал.  
Уилл обнял его за талию и перевернул обратно на спину.  
— Значит, наблюдения вел, измывался над бедным больным? Еще и записи делал наверняка?  
— Четыре утра, пациент наконец-то прекратил жалеть себя и подавать признаки жизни. Пять десять — вернулся к жизни, чтобы со всей возможной ненавистью принять лекарство и обругать реальность. Пять пятнадцать — израсходовав последние силы на ругань, угомонился и заснул, пуская слюни в подушку, — Лектер сделал вид, что цитирует несуществующий дневник. Уилл рассмеялся.  
— Бедный доктор Лектер. Я чувствую необходимость утешать твою травмированную мной психику как можно чаще, — Уилл неторопливо разделся, а затем аккуратно снял одеяло с Ганнибала, словно защитную мембрану с десерта, — потому что мне понравилось болеть рядом с тобой.  
— Когда еще удастся сказать мне столько гадостей оправдываясь гриппом? — хмыкнул Ганнибал, и тут же заткнулся, потому что Уилл взял ртом его член. Дыхание мгновенно как выбили, Ганнибал вцепился пальцами с непривычным тяжелым кольцом в простыню, подаваясь бёдрами в его горло. С каждым разом у него получается все лучше, и Ганнибал думает, что он слишком поддается ему, действительно слишком многое пускает на самотек… Вот даже назвал по имени, он просто не может называть Уилла как-то по-другому, хотя тот, похоже, даже наслаждается придуманными именами. Наверное, надо тоже… наслаждаться.  
— Уилл, хватит! — взмолился Ганнибал, изогнувшись от возбуждения. — Я…  
Уилл на мгновение приподнялся, держа его руками за яйца и член.  
— Хватит? Уже? — он хмыкнул. — Я так совсем тебя не утешу. — Он провел языком по стволу, и снова взял в рот головку, заставив Ганнибала содрогнуться. — Ты слишком хорошенький!  
Доктор Лектер слабо застонал. Уилл — единственное существо на земле, кто полагает его «хорошеньким». Было бы интересно взглянуть на себя его глазами — узнать, что же там хорошего ему видится. Мысли путались, оставляя одно единственное желание — кончить, и Уилл на этот раз не стал его сдерживать, позволив беспрепятственно излиться в свой рот. Потом перевернул расслабленного доктора на живот и приподнял за бедра. Ганнибал бросил на него мутный взгляд, а затем прикрыл глаза — пусть делает с ним что захочет. Он и так едва дышит после оргазма.  
Но когда язык Уилла коснулся его ануса, Ганнибал вновь вздрогнул. Преступления явно идут на пользу его фантазии, — думал доктор, пока язык Уилла плавно облизывал, надавливал, ласкал и проникал чуть глубже. Безумно хочется, чтобы он был такой же длины, как член. А если он продолжит… впрочем, он продолжит. И Ганнибалу уже хочется его член внутри себя. Интересно, насколько далеко он зайдет… Насколько далеко они оба зайдут в своих играх?..  
Путь Ганнибала был всегда отмечен кровью и пламенем — может потому он так легко позволил себе прильнуть к холодным и темным водам Уилла Грэма? Ради этого блаженного ощущения покоя и безмятежности?.. Кровь и пламя. Лектер улыбнулся, глядя на свои стиснутые руки. Рубины и золото. Удивительное и совершенно неожиданное проявление от Уилла.  
Он всегда удивляет и восхищает его.  
Лектер слабо застонал, и Уилл отстранился, стиснув пальцы на его ягодицах.  
— Хочешь большего?.. — он лизнул его в поясницу.  
Ганнибал обернулся и с ехидцей ответил:  
— Ты хочешь большего. Давно уже. Извинения приняты, так и быть.  
— Ах ты манипуляторский маньяк! — Уилл перевернул его на спину и прижал к постели. — У тебя хоть одна эмоция бывает настоящей?!  
Уилл приник к его шее, оставляя засос, а затем довольно резко вошел. Ганнибал втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и обнял любимого за шею. Чувствовать его внутри себя было невыразимо приятно, но Уилл снял его руки и переплел пальцы, прижав к кровати.  
— Нет уж. Я хочу видеть твои наглые глаза, а не чувствовать, как ты грызешь меня за шею.  
— Соскучился по мне в своем гриппе?  
— Да, — выдохнул Уилл, двигаясь размеренно и неспешно. — Такое ощущение, что не видел тебя дольше трех дней. Хотя мне понравилось болеть с тобой.  
— Смотри, чтобы это не стало привычкой.  
— Не станет, — прошептал Уилл, и Ганнибал внезапно понял, что он возбужден куда сильнее, чем пытался показать. Отчего-то это вызвало возбуждение и у него. — Я просто никогда не… кроме тебя никто… В общем, если я еще раз заболею, я хочу, чтобы ты все равно был со мной!  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— А что ты будешь делать, если найдешь покорность в моих глазах?  
Уилл моргнул, но потом все-таки вспомнил и улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Брошу тебя. — Поцеловал их сцепленные пальцы и добавил. — На пол. И буду трахать до потери сознания.  
Лектер сжал его руки.  
— В жизни не терял сознания. Насильственные методы не в счет.  
Уилл снова поцеловал его в шею, на этот раз оставив засос с другой стороны.  
— Просто смирись уже с тем, что тебе нравится, что ты мне нравишься. И с тем, что даже если я тебя обижаю, то делаю это не нарочно, — Уилл поцеловал его в лоб. — Разве что за исключением тех случаев, когда я делаю это нарочно.  
— Ах ты!.. — Но тут он резко сменил темп и Ганнибал захлебнулся стоном, захлебнулся в его темных водах, утонул в наслаждении и понял, что всегда мог дышать под этой водой. Он обнял Уилла и взглянул в его лицо.  
Никогда он не найдет в его глазах покорности. Придётся Уиллу довольствоваться обычным счастьем. Может быть, с легким ароматом вожделения.  
Уилл дотрахал его в бешенном темпе, едва не продавив кровать. Они кончили одновременно, вздрагивая, крича и стискивая друг друга в объятьях.   
Отдышавшись, они пили итальянское вино, лежа в постели. Уилл гладил доктора по волосам и по плечам, когда Ганнибал спросил:  
— Это ведь было спонтанно? Как ты сказал — ты не планировал кражу, просто увидел подходящую возможность и воспользовался?..  
Уилл кивнул.  
— И на Маскрэт-фарм было так же?  
— Не совсем, — скривился Грэм. — Там я знал, что должен что-то сделать, но тоже не имел представления, что именно.  
— Равно как и с Джеком, и с секьюрити в аэропорту?  
— Да. Что, хочешь осудить меня за отсутствие плана?  
— Вовсе нет, — Ганнибал допил вино, и Уилл забрал у него бокал, чтобы налить еще. — Наоборот. Это твой стиль. Твой способ борьбы. Ты никогда не планируешь и вряд ли будешь. Ты инстинктивно подкрадываешься к возможности и мигом используешь ее, когда предоставляется случай.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Наверное. Только я не думаю об этом. Иногда — совсем никак, иногда только по созерцании результатов я понимаю… как это было с Чилтоном.  
— Кстати, за что ты его? Я так и не понял.  
— Как это — за что? За тебя. Это из-за него тебя признали вменяемым, он там три рубахи на груди порвал, чтобы тебя приговорили. Поэтому я решил познакомить его с Драконом поближе — чтобы нефиг.  
— Для меня?  
— Для тебя, — Уилл отдал ему вино и снова погладил по голове. — А ведь я, знаешь ли, с самого начала хотел быть на стороне ангелов.  
Ганнибал глотнул вина, пытаясь скрыть ликование.  
— С ангелами тебе было скучно.  
— Ангелы никогда не принимали меня по-настоящему, — печально вздохнул Уилл. — Они видели то же, что и ты, и едва терпели меня в своем пернатом кругу. Я всегда чувствовал их страх, пренебрежение, зависть и презрение — то же проклятье эмпатии. Так что, — Уилл обнял Ганнибала, склоняясь и целуя его алыми винными губами. — Я убил Дракона, обручился с Дьяволом и перешел на сторону тьмы. И знаешь, что я чувствую по этому поводу?  
Ганнибал бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Уилл прижал доктора к себе и отобрал его бокал, отставив на столик.  
— Свободу, — он поцеловал его и увлек под одеяло вновь. — Свободу и осознание, что принадлежал тьме всегда.


	17. Ночь перед Рождеством

_…опера — вещь гораздо более странная, чем мне казалось прежде. ©_

  
  
Уилл пил виски и пытался извлечь из интернета хоть какие-то новости о Балтиморе. Все-таки, от Фредди была польза — ее сайт представлял собой квинтэссенцию американской грязи, а теперь… теперь она была раскидана по различным сайтам и газетенкам. Надо было спросить Ганнибала, где он берет информацию — и берет ли вообще — но Лектер куда-то ушел, и Уилл не стал ему звонить.  
Удивительно, что ему, кажется, понравилась идея с кольцом. Профайлер полагал, что Чесапикский Потрошитель распотрошит его за подобное действие, и был поражен отсутствием какой-либо негативной реакции. Может Уилл и правда слишком «консервативен», как он выразился. Хотя кто бы рассуждал о консервативности — человек, купивший чехол под планшет так, чтобы тот напоминал кусок дерева!  
Впрочем, доктор последнее время решил не давать расслабляться Уиллу и полностью забил на безопасность вообще — сегодня за завтраком опять назвал его «Уилл». Грэм предложил съехать из гостиницы на съёмную квартиру – там, по крайней мере, будет намного меньше людей, способных их опознать. Ганнибал сказал, что это имеет смысл лишь в том случае, если он планируют надолго остаться. Уилл считал, что это имеет смысл, даже если они уедут завтра — по крайней мере, сегодня их никто не узнает. Он не понимал, почему Ганнибал беззаботен как летнее светило — то ли он знает что-то, чего не знает Уилл, то ли задумал какую-то дрянь, в целях, к примеру, развлечь его. Проблема в Лектере в том, что развлечения в его вкусе – это, к примеру, тайно пригласить в гости Френсиса Долархайда и прикинуться, что он на его стороне. А действительно, вдруг Уиллу скучно.  
Вот и теперь Грэм подсознательно ожидал какой-нибудь гадости. Но от поиска свежих, адекватных новостей о расследованиях, а не просто «Начальник ФБР считается пропавшим без вести» его отвлекло появление Ганнибала. Лектер был настолько до безумия чист, аккуратен и сияющ, что у Уилла руки зачесались завалить его на кровать и раздеть.  
— Ты похож на Дух Рождества, — произнес он, доливая себе виски. — Не на того унылого диккенсовского персонажа, а на квинтэссенцию праздничного настроения счастливых людей.  
— В таком случае за унылого духа сейчас ты — читаешь криминальную хронику под дешевый виски. Давай куплю тебе что-нибудь нормальное.  
— Мой виски! — Уилл перехватил его руку. — Я привык к этому вкусу!  
— Ну ладно, — удивительно легко согласился Ганнибал. — Ты пойдешь со мной в оперу?  
— Это обязательно? — хмыкнул Уилл, оглядывая его с ног до головы. Хорошенький доктор. Такой весь… из себя… приличный.  
— Да.  
Грэм пожал плечами.  
— Ну тогда пойду, о чем речь. Дэррил Хейз.  
Лектер вздохнул.  
— Мне не нравится называть тебя «Том».  
— Почему? Представь, что это такая игра. Что это мое второе имя, в конце концов. Я именно так себе и представляю. Или можешь называть меня «Мистер Томпсон, сэр».  
Лектер оскалился.  
— Ага. Сейчас. «Мистер унылый рождественский дух, сэр».  
— Даже мне нравится имя «Томас». Нормальное, обычное имя, не то что «Ганнибал», которое даже в мобильник нельзя записать чтобы не спровоцировать человеческие жертвы! Хочешь, поменяемся паспортами, и я буду назвать тебя Том, а ты меня — Джерри, то есть, тьфу, Дэррил?  
— Уилл, по-моему, тебе уже хватит этого виски, — он вновь попытался отобрать бутылку.  
— Ничего подобного, — Уилл сцапал его за руку. — Завтра Рождество. Следовательно, напиваться можно уже сейчас.  
— В каком месте это «следовательно»?  
Уилл поднялся, обнял его и поцеловал.  
— Ни в каком. Я унылый дух рождества. Мы, духи, не практикуем бинарную логику, — он потащил его к постели. Все что они делали в Лондоне — трахались и вели бессмысленные беседы вроде этой. И еще осматривали достопримечательности. Уилл обнаружил, что абсолютно не воспринимает слова экскурсоводов, потому что пялится в это время на Ганнибала. Еще когда он сам что-то рассказывал, тогда Уилл слушал, но доктор не жил раньше в Лондоне и как положено приличному туристу внимательно слушал. Уилл смотрел на его профиль, на его губы, на темные мерцающие глаза под тонкими веками и пропускал мимо ушей всю историческую информацию, что пыталась проникнуть извне.  
Лектер на фоне живописи, Лектер на фоне восковых фигур, Лектер на фоне Биг-Бена, завернутый в черный, безумно сексуальный плащ, который Уилл впоследствии заставил его надеть в номере без ничего, темные волосы Ганнибала на фоне замерзшей Темзы, Уилл дышит на его пальцы и греет руки в его ладонях, а тот нервно оглядывается по сторонам, словно они расчленяют труп премьер-министра.  
Однажды они гуляли совсем поздно и какие-то лишенные инстинктов самосохранения личности попытались их ограбить. Уилл с Ганнибалом переглянулись и начали смеяться, да так, что трое незадачливых грабителей решили с ними не связываться. Ганнибал предложил догнать, но Уилл уговорил его не портить костюмчик перед Рождеством. Ему не хотелось совершать ничего криминального в Лондоне, по крайней мере, пока ФБР не определится с обвинениями. Статьи в интернете были противоречивы. Пока все сводилось к тому, что Уилл и Джек числились пропавшими без вести, поиски Долархайда продолжались. Близилось рождественское полнолуние, где на этот раз не будет скучающего доктора, чтобы совершить за Дракона убийства. Статья Милли Уокер о Большом Красном Драконе стала популярной, а журналистку уже успели записать в «последнюю свидетельницу, видевшую Уилла Грэма». Вот странно, неужели охранник, которого усыпил Уилл, не стал ничего рассказывать?.. Зато «по последним данным» Лектера якобы видели в аэропорту садящимся на рейс Балтимор-Хитроу — у Уилла скрутило живот, когда он осознал, насколько они были близки к провалу. Проверяли именно их рейс! Если бы Ганнибал каким-то чудом не решил купить другие билеты, их бы повязали прямо в самолете. Ганнибала бы казнили, а Уилла отправили гнить в тюрьму, беспомощного и неспособного ничего сделать…  
Этот факт заставил его еще больше ценить их бездельное времяпрепровождение вдвоем. Каждую ночь касаться доктора, зная, что они были на волосок от гибели, от ужасной, отвратительной, бесславной гибели проигравших Вселенной людей.  
Уилл ничего не говорил об этом Лектеру, а тот вообще не говорил об Америке, как будто ее не существовало в природе. Он болтал о рождественских блюдах, которые собираются подавать в ресторане, о предстоящем походе в оперу, о музеях и выставках, а Уилл соглашался со всеми его предложениями только чтобы увидеть, как горят его глаза, впитывая новые впечатления, и чтобы незаметно касаться пальцами его пальцев в толпе, и целовать его, несмотря на сопротивление, ночью на улицах.  
Каждую ночь Ганнибал засыпал на его груди, умиротворенный и безмятежный, а Уилл еще долго перебирал его волосы и воспоминания о прошедшем дне. Он не знал, не понимал и не помнил, как это произошло, но каким-то образом он влюбился в него до беспамятства, до дрожи от поцелуев и до сладкого трепета от одного прикосновения.  
Уилл гладил его по позвоночнику, представляя ток бегущей по венам крови, ощущал его глубокое ровное дыхание и думал о том, что понимает его каннибальские желания как нельзя лучше. Ганнибал сам будет виноват, если Уилл однажды его сожрет.  
Вот и сейчас он послушно позволил завалить себя на кровать, и только что не мурлыкал, впиваясь в спину Уилла и посасывая его язык. Грэм вдруг понял, куда он ходил такой нарядный. На второй этаж. Эпатажная сучка.  
— Кстати, как твоя охота? Рождественский ужин не приготовить в гостинице…  
— Твое кольцо только привлекло больше внимания, — спокойно ответил Лектер. — Теперь все думают, что я его то снимаю то надеваю в зависимости от планов на вечер.  
— Что означает, что я был прав, и овцы имели на тебя виды. Особенно блондинка с психопатическим огнем в глазах. Очень тобой интересовалась. И мной.  
— Лидия? Которой ты сказал, что ты мой агент, поставив меня в дико неловкое положение, поскольку я никогда не собирался врать, что я профессиональный музыкант?  
— Я тебя сейчас в еще более неудобное положение поставлю, — рыкнул Уилл, стискивая его запястья. — Сам виноват, нечего было играть на публику! И какого черта она уже «Лидия»?!  
— Да так… она напомнила мне моего психотерапевта…  
— Что? — Грэм уселся на его бедра, не давая двигаться. — Какого еще психотерапевта?! У тебя был психотерапевт?! Где, когда? А ну признавайся, зачем тебе психотерапевт?!  
— Даже мне иногда необходимо смотреть в человеческие зеркала… — произнес Ганнибал. — Не волнуйся, я ее уже съел.  
— Ты съел своего психотерапевта?!  
— Ну да. А что?  
Уилл рассмеялся, целуя его нежно и интригующе. Он сам еще не мог понять, хочет он его прямо сейчас или после того, как закончит разговор.  
— Не знаю. Это смешно звучит. Почему этого не было в твоем деле?  
Лектер улыбнулся.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего не было в моем деле, Уилл!  
— Том.  
Он прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Мне так нравилось называть тебя по имени…  
Уилл снова поцеловал его.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно это моя вина, что у меня в паспорте другое имя. Привыкай давай. Уже почти месяц прошел. И да, предлагаю в качестве рождественского блюда эту твою Лидию. Не нравятся мне ее глаза.  
— Она подозревает нас в том, кто мы есть, — безмятежно произнес Ганнибал.  
— Что?! Тогда тем более! Чем быстрее тем лучше. Я помогу.  
Ганнибал отвёл взгляд.  
— Давай попозже?  
— Я тебе покажу — попозже!  
— Мне нравится с ней играть. Она думает, что сможет распутать наше дело сама. Из тех людей, кто вечно думает, что они самые умные. Хочу, чтобы она догадалась, кто мы…  
— И пошла в полицию!  
Лектер покачал головой.  
— Мы съедим ее раньше. Но не сейчас.  
Уилл погладил его по лицу.  
— Ты беспечный. Почему ты такой беспечный?! Тебе мало меня, хочешь еще перед кем-то покрасоваться достижениями?! Ганнибал, эти игры опасны, особенно в незнакомом городе, в чужой стране, под липовыми именами!..  
— Зато она пригласила нас в Париж. Хочешь отметить Новый Год на Эйфелевой башне?  
— Я хочу отметить Новый Год не волнуясь за наши жизни!  
— Скучно, — Ганнибал печально посмотрел в сторону. — Ну если тебе так хочется…  
Уилл вздохнул. Тяжело, когда Ганнибал делает печальное лицо. Его сразу же хочется обнять, утешить, разрешить ему все его ублюдочные извращения над людьми и погладить по голове, чтобы не был грустным.  
— Первое: ты мне расскажешь все, что не попало в твое дело. Второе: сразу после Рождества мы переезжаем на съёмную квартиру — согласись, что готовить ты все равно в гостинице не сможешь. Третье: эту психопатическую мисс мы никуда собой не везем. Либо ты издеваешься над ней здесь, либо я вырублю ее транком и столкну с лестницы, пока она не успела составить три копии завещания о том, что в своей смерти просит винить Ганнибала Лектера, проживающего в Лондоне под именем Дэррил Хейз.  
Ганнибал ухмыльнулся.  
— Не все такие предусмотрительные, Уилл, как ты. Большинство людей суеверны насчет завещаний и до последнего верят в собственную счастливую звезду. Эта леди определённо в нее верит, раз решила в одиночку охотиться на нас двоих.  
Уилл положил руку на его горло.  
— Мне все равно это не нравится, Ганнибал.  
— Если бы ты ходил со мной, ты бы смог оценить прелесть игр.  
— Как я могу ходить с тобой, когда ты называешь меня Уилл?! — фыркнул Грэм, раздевая его. — Я уже начинаю думать, что ты специально делаешь это, чтобы я не мешал твоим играм!  
Он хотел что-то ответить, но Уилл заткнул его поцелуем.  
***  
  
— Фауст? — Уилл постучал пальцами по бархатному подлокотнику красного кресла. — Менее рождественской оперы трудно представить!  
— Сюжет самой оперы не столь религиозен, как оригинал, — Ганнибал протянул Уиллу бинокль. – Увы, места у нас не лучшие, но это были последние билеты…  
Уилл покачал головой. Лектер спятил, если всерьез думает, что Уилл пришел сюда разглядывать в бинокль костюмы певцов. И его их места — последний ряд второго балкона, с краю — стратегически очень устраивали. Уилл не то чтобы недолюбливал оперы, театры и все такое прочее — просто не находил целесообразным их посещать. В конце концов, любой спектакль или пение можно найти в интернете, а вот сидеть в темном помещении рядом с незнакомыми людьми и делать вид, что тебя привлекает сцена…  
Ладно. Ради него. Ради него он будет сидеть рядом с ним. Он позволил ему вырядить себя как на свадьбу, а при том, что Лектер выполнил свое обещание, и теперь Уиллу тоже приходилось носить «обручальное» кольцо — белое с синими камнями, сапфиры и белое золото, как сказал Ганнибал, то он и чувствовал себя как на свадьбе. Слишком трезвым и мечтающим потрахаться.  
Это удивительно неловкое желание, возникавшее у него всякий раз при посещении театра. Ты сидишь в темном помещении, на сцене происходит что-то малопонятное, никто на тебя не обращает внимания, и ты думаешь о том, как было бы неплохо кого-нибудь полапать, а потом завалить и трахнуть за стульями.  
Уилл взглянул на Лектера, углубившегося в чтение программки. Наверное, не стоит портить ему культуру своими плебейскими идеями, но ведь так хочется. Уилл уселся ровно, выпрямился и попытался вспомнить сюжет Фауста. Что-то там про остановку мгновений. Вот. Фауст призвал Дьявола, и они вместе долго тусили, и вся сказка должна была закончиться, когда Фауст счел бы свою жизнь после сделки с Дьяволом настолько прекрасной, что пожелал бы застыть в одном мгновении, превратив его в вечность. В чем уже крылось противоречие, поскольку _после_ этого Дьявол должен был забрать его душу в ад. То есть «в жизни и в смерти, в болезни и здравии» — Дьявол отцепляться от Фауста не намеревался. То есть абсолютно бессмысленное произведение — эти двое как были вместе, так и остались. Хотя, кажется, закончилось все божественным вмешательством — то есть все умерли и попали в рай. Возможно даже Дьявол. Хотя нет. Дьявола наверняка опять обижали. Уилл вздохнул. Какой ужас. Ганнибал видит в этом что-то красивое или изящное, а Уилл видит больную бессмыслицу. Впрочем, он не уверен, что помнит сюжет точно. К тому же это не имеет значения — он все равно никогда не мог понять, что именно поют оперные певцы, даже если они пели на английском. Только отдельные слова. Поэтому проще всего слушать их вообще с закрытыми глазами.  
Пока прочие любители оперы рассаживались и беседовали – о, разумеется, опере, Уилл лениво разглядывал антураж Конвент-Гардена — впрочем, не особенно отличавшийся от классического оперного театра. Ганнибал очень приятно сочетался в своем песочном костюмчике с красной обивкой кресел. Доктор вообще прекрасно вписывался в обстановку, и Уилл подумал, что ему тоже вполне нравится сидеть здесь, рядом с ним, и прикидываться нормальным человеком, проворачивающим на безымянном пальце дорогущее кольцо, и смеяться над тем, что никто и не подозревает, что «невеста» сидит рядом, притягивая взгляды окружающих дам и определенных господ.  
Все-таки не зря он его заставил носить кольцо. Лектер пытался объяснить нечто про родство душ и уникальное понимание нужд друг друга, и потому он никогда, но Уилл все равно… он не знал, как это объяснить. Привычка Ганнибала окутывать себя ореолом тайны порождала ревность. Что _еще_ он там от него скрывает — просто так, не сочтя нужным доложить?..  
Додумать однако параноидальные мысли он не успел, потому что раздались хлопки, вначале редкие, а затем организованные, свет погас и зал замер в ожидании.  
— Ты знаешь сюжет Гете, Уилл? — прошептал ему на ухо Ганнибал почти беззвучно, но Уилл прекрасно его расслышал. Расслышал — и почувствовал касание его губ. Черт.  
— Раньше не мог спросить? — хмыкнул Грэм. — В общих чертах помню.  
— Сейчас Фауст будет призывать Мефистофеля, чтобы добыть себе молодость…  
— Сообщника в преступлениях он себе хочет добыть! — прошипел в ответ Уилл, а когда на сцене появился сам Дьявол, ехидно добавил: — Я бы согласился куда быстрее, если бы ты явился ко мне в таких лосинах.  
Ганнибал покосился на него с укоризной: мол, все серьезно, высокое искусство, а ты про лосины. Уилл с трудом удержался, чтоб не взять его за руку. Вот черт. Оказывается, когда есть кого «облапать и трахнуть за стульями», этого хочется еще сильнее, и никакое пение не в силах было отвлечь Уилла от мыслей о сидящем в соседнем кресле Дьяволе.  
Сценический Дьявол чего-то долго и красиво пел, выпендриваясь перед кучей непонятных людей, которых Уилл не помнил, кто такие, но на месте Фауста Уилл сразу бы сдался и утащил Мефистофеля ко греху поближе за сцену, а не шатался где ни попадя. Ганнибал шепотом рассказывал, что происходит — хотя лучше бы этого не делал, потому что всякий раз, когда его губы случайно касались уха, Уилла обдавало жаром. Он пытался успокоить себя, что будет трахать его всю ночь, когда они вернутся, но как-то не получалось. Не получалось представить себе, что он вернётся. А вокруг куча совершенно ненужных людей.  
Когда смолкла очередная ария, Уилл не выдержал:  
— Когда здесь перерыв?  
— Тебе скучно? — печально поинтересовался Лектер.  
— Мне не скучно, поверь мне, — хмыкнул Уилл. — Просто… любой театр на меня действует как какой-то афродизиак. Теперь понятно, почему плебс сюда раньше не пускали — чтобы мы не начинали лапать своих возлюбленных, как только выключается свет.  
Ганнибал внезапно улыбнулся, прикрыв рот ладонью. Уилл искренне не понял, что же его так развеселило, но когда некая гражданка, готовящаяся видимо стать главным блюдом Фауста с Мефистофелем, допела свою арию, зашептал:  
— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать в собственной уникальности, но твоя реакция как раз самая что ни на есть естественная. Обрати внимание на ложи по бокам. Все они сконструированы именно с учётом желаний, подобных твоему. Раньше там, за стульями, еще и скамеечка специальная имелась — именно для этих целей. В ложах сидели аристократы да буржуазия, а вот как раз твой плебс вопил на галёрке, где было многолюдно и не до того.  
Уилл даже на секунду отвлекся от собственного стояка.  
— Врешь! Что, действительно — народ приходил в театр потрахаться?  
— Не то чтобы это была исключительная цель… — протянул Ганнибал. — Но случалось. Там и шторки специальные имеются, в ложах.  
Уилл вздохнул. Снял пиджак и небрежно бросил его на подлокотник их кресла, так, чтобы его левую руку было не видно. А затем стиснул колено Ганнибала.  
— Так какого ж черта мы не сидим в этой чертовой ложе? — прошептал он ему на ухо, взбираясь по ноге выше. — Кто там хвастался, что спер у Мейсона кучу денег?! — он облизал его ухо по краешку и почувствовал ответную дрожь. Пусть на себе поймет, каково ему сейчас!  
— Не было туда билетов! — выдохнул Ганнибал. — И прекрати немедленно, здесь полно людей!  
— Ни за что, — прошептал Уилл, касаясь губами его уха. — Можешь как и я прикрыться пиджачком. Но на моем месте ты себя почувствуешь, жадный Мефистофель.  
— Да если бы Фауст был как ты, его бы выгнали из ада за аморальное поведение! — он поднялся бесшумно, аккуратно снял пиджак и положил на колени.  
— Кто, Мефистофель что ли? Что ж он его туда так старательно пытался затащить, чтобы выгнать?  
Лёгок на помине, Дьявол в лосинах снова начал что-то петь — голос у него был что надо. Зрители впереди и зрители справа смотрели на сцену, поэтому Уилл скользнул пальцами по ткани брюк Лектера, расстегнул молнию, приспустил трусы и обхватил пальцами член.  
Руки Ганнибала вцепились в его ладонь.  
— Уилл, прекрати.  
— Никому не интересен твой стояк, мой дорогой доктор, — прошептал ему на ухо Уилл, продолжая сильно водить рукой по твердеющему стволу, то сдавливая, то отпуская, и ощущая даже отвернувшись ярость и возбуждение Ганнибала. — Давай, можешь не стесняться, пока он так громко поет.  
Певец действительно закатил такую арию, что даже Уилла впечатлило. По мере нарастания напряжения он нагнетал рукой докторское напряжение в штанах, ощущая как бесится и одновременно наслаждается происходящим его любитель оперы.  
Кажется, это называлось крещендо? Или стаккато?.. Что-то итальянское, надо будет спросить у доктора потом. Он почти заставил его кончить, но вдруг Мефистофель замолчал, и все решили ему похлопать, несмотря на то, что опера явно еще не закончилась, и Уилл сжал член любовника у основания. Наконец спонтанные аплодисменты закончились, и петь начал Фауст — видать, стало завидно, что хлопают только его парню.  
Уилл стиснул член Лектера, а затем повернулся к нему и, сделав вид что шепчет, стал облизывать его ухо. Какая у них чудесная маскировка. Два приличных джентльмена сняли пиджачки и положили их к себе на колени. И только если приглядываться, можно заметить, что рука одного приличного джентльмена застряла где-то под пиджаком у второго.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы они пели, а мы были бы здесь одни, — прошептал Уилл, лаская его член. — Я бы перекинул тебя через перила и трахал, и ради нас Фауст с Дьяволом бы обязательно остались вместе, изменив… — Уилл вдруг почувствовал, как Ганнибал вздрагивает всем телом, ощутил судорожный его вздох, увидел, как он закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза, и тут же почувствовал, как пальцы становятся мокрыми от спермы. — …Сюжет.  
Уилл медленно вытянул мокрую руку из его штанов, второй вытащил декоративный платочек из кармана пиджака и вытер им ее.  
— Наконец-то я нашел ему применение. А то все думал, нахрена эти салфетки в карманах, — с ехидцей напоследок прошептал он на ухо доктора и чуть куснул мочку. Ганнибал обессиленно откинулся в кресле, прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. Наслаждается, но осуждает, — вот оно, проклятье чрезмерного воспитания. Уилл сложил платочек обратно. Жаль, что сам он сидит не в углу, и хоть его сосед справа неотрывно смотрит на сцену, все равно — дрочить даже под пиджаком не слишком удобно. Впрочем, часть его возбуждения улеглась, точнее, передалась Ганнибалу и улеглась у него.  
На сцене Фауст опять что-то мутил с девушкой — ее звали Маргарита, и Уилл сразу же припомнил Алану с Марго, правда не смог решить, кого именно она ему напоминает. А затем очень внезапно наступил антракт — и Уилл порадовался, что успел додрочить Ганнибалу так вовремя. Может быть, ему удаться уговорить его?..  
— И не мечтай, — фыркнул Лектер, когда они, получив в буфете по стакану шампанского, уселись за столик в углу. — Я не собираюсь делать это с тобой в общественном туалете. Не представляю насколько пьяным и с атрофированным обонянием человеком надо быть, чтобы почувствовать хоть какое-то возбуждение в этих местах!  
— То есть мне придётся еще два часа слушать серенады Мефистофеля с Фаустом в возбужденном виде? — вздохнул Уилл, приканчивая шампанское. Он не слишком любил этот напиток, но раз уж Лектер принес… — Ладно, — он поднялся и прошептал на ухо Ганнибала: — Придется мне, женатому мужчине, идти дрочить в сортир одному.  
Он поджал губы, безмолвно осуждая грубое выражение, но все-таки произнес:  
— У меня есть идея получше. Твой нож при тебе?  
Уилл недоверчиво покосился на него.  
— Это ты к чему? Ну при мне, и что?  
Ганнибал подмигнул ему и поднялся.  
— Следуй за мной.  
И Уилл поплелся за ним куда-то вглубь театра, в конечном итоге совершенно перестав понимать, где они находятся. Они остановились возле одной из дверей. Уже прозвенел третий звонок, последние опоздавшие резво вбегали в двери, но здесь никого не было. Ганнибал огляделся и протянул руку.  
— Нож.  
Уилл передал ему трофей. Ганнибал опустился к замочной скважине, достав из кармана ручку. Уилл смотрел вдаль коридора, все еще не понимая, с чего вдруг Лектеру понадобилось взламывать подсобное помещение. Впрочем, если там они смогут…  
— Ганнибал, кто-то идет… — Уилл услышал шаги, и тут же — щелчок вскрытого замка, и Лектер втолкнул его в дверь, вошел сам и тихо ее закрыл. Внутри было темно и немного пыльно.  
— Что за?.. Где мы?!  
Ганнибал зажал ему рот.  
— В ложе. Как ты и просил. Я заметил, что одна из них пустует и…  
Уилл прижал его к себе, ощущая, как усиливается возбуждение.  
— То есть за этой шторой?..  
— Да, — кивнул Лектер, отдавая ему нож и засовывая вторую часть своей импровизированной отмычки в карман. Раздались аплодисменты, и Уилл почувствовал, как стало еще темнее — в зале выключили свет.  
— И мы потом сможем просто отдернуть шторку и смотреть оттуда?.. Как випы?  
Он усмехнулся, целуя его.  
— Да, Уилл. Как випы. Тебе правда нужно что-то сделать с языком.  
Уилл обнял его, вдыхая его запах и понимая, что влюблен в эту сволочь совершено безнадежно. Если бы Ганнибал уселся на край балкона и начал расстреливать зрителей из автомата, он бы все равно продолжал его любить. Кажется, он попался в него так же, как и прочие его птички. Это ж надо было придумать — взломать замок неиспользуемой ложи!  
— Проколоть или разрезать надвое, чтобы я больше был похож на дьявола, а, доктор?  
Даже если это и так, хрен он позволит ему собой манипулировать!  
Но тут Ганнибал опустился на колени, обнял его бедра, расстегнул ширинку и взял в руки член. Уилл втянул воздух, подумав, что подумает про манипуляции позже. В зале запела Маргарита — одна, покинутая Фаустом и Мефистофелем. Уилл запустил руку в волосы Ганнибала и нежно погладил, полностью отдав тому контроль за движениями. Жаль, в темноте ничего не видно. Но не будь шторки, они могли бы смутить зрителей напротив, случайно взглянувших в зал.  
Лектер отсасывал ему ритмично, умело и в то же время нежно. Уилл ощущал каждое прикосновение его языка и думал, что с удовольствием бы прямо здесь и сейчас трахнул его на полу. За стульями, да. Он вздрогнул и подался бедрами, закусив губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть в перерыве между ариями — Ганнибал их, в отличие от Уилла, не учёл — а может нарочно заставил его кончить именно когда в зале наступила чуть ли не полная тишина — чтобы поиздеваться. Уилл стиснул его затылок, не давая отстраниться, и секунд десять кончал в его рот, вздрагивая и открывая рот в безмолвном крике. А затем сполз прямо на пол, чувствуя себя полностью опустошенным, обессиленным и удовлетворенным.  
Лектер поднялся, пару секунд постоял над ним, глядя сверху вниз, а затем скрылся за шторкой, напоследок бросив:  
— Присоединяйся как сможешь.  
И они в наглую уселись рядышком в пустой ложе — впрочем, там всего было четыре стула, наверное, для любители оргий, и Ганнибал как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил рассказывать о происходящем на сцене. Впрочем, все, как Уилл и предполагал — эти двое сбежали от Маргариты, прикончили ее брата, кажется, собираются прикончить ее поклонника и всех, кого она вообще когда-либо знала… в общем, предсказуемо, поэтому Уилл даже не комментировал — просто держал его руку в своей, поглаживая пальцы, и наслаждался, когда его губы задевали краешек уха.  
— Знаешь, Ганнибал, пожалуй, мне нравится опера. Я бы еще сходил на что-нибудь жизнеутверждающее с тобой. Кстати, когда они будут останавливать мгновение?  
Лектер удивленно повернулся к Уиллу.  
— Они не будут. Это сюжет трагедии, а сюжет оперы Гуно заканчивается иначе.  
— То есть как не будут? В этом же весь смысл? — Уилл сжал его руку и повернулся. — Фауст берет Дьявола за руку, и они вместе скрываются от глаз Бога и людей на Лысой горе. Все выжившие пьют и танцуют.  
Он улыбнулся, отведя взгляд.  
— Как бы мне не нравилась твоя версия, но замысел Гете был несколько иной.  
— Так-то когда было! — шепнул ему Уилл, легонько целуя в шею. — А сейчас все будет так.  
— Уговорил, — он вдруг опустил голову на плечо Уилла, и тот с удивлением обнял его.  
— Может тебя еще и поцеловать можно по такому случаю?  
— Нельзя. Люди.  
Грэм вздохнул и погладил его по коленке. Безумие. Вся их жизнь вместе — сплошное невозможное неимоверное безумие. Уилл никогда раньше не был счастлив так долго.  
— Я тебя люблю. Я знаю, я наверное тебе уже надоел с этим, но мне постоянно хочется тебе это говорить, поэтому просто смирись. Может однажды мне надоест, и я перестану.  
— Я тебе губы отрежу, если перестанешь, — безмятежно произнес Ганнибал, сильно сжимая его руку. — И голову.


	18. Дьявол и Ведьма

_Как много колдунов на этом свете!_   
_Я о колдуньях уж не говорю… ©_

  
  
На сцене начались какие-то муки совести. Уиллу не хотелось совершенно смотреть на муки совести — вдруг это заразно? Он не чувствовал себя готовым мучиться совестью в этот прекрасный вечер, поэтому стал нежно поглаживать длинные пальцы Ганнибала, ласкать каждый по-отдельности, обвивать его запястья, придавливая пульс, проводить кончиками пальцев по мягким венкам на тыльной стороне ладони…  
— Ты не собираешься дать мне дослушать оперу, да?  
Уилл повернулся к нему, глядя в лукаво мерцающие в темноте глаза, касаясь взглядом скул, морщинок у глаз, тонких крыльев носа, четко очерченных губ… Он сжал своей левой рукой его левую руку. Металл соприкоснулся с металлом, а ладонь Уилла уловила почти незаметное ответное пожатие.  
— Да, — прошептал он, глядя в его лицо. — Я видел там, за шторой, скамейку.  
Ганнибал смотрел на него как-то изучающе. Затем прищурился и произнес:  
— Знаешь, Уилл, мне иногда кажется, что ты не прочь поменяться местами с Дьяволом.  
Воспользовавшись сменой декораций, Уилл утащил его за шторку. На всякий случай подпёр дверь стулом, и стал раздевать — наощупь, в почти полной темноте.  
— Только если речь идет о соблазнении доктора.  
Золотистый пиджак отправился прочь, жилетку и рубашку Уилл просто расстегнул, галстук-бабочку спрятал в свой карман. Во второй раз расстегнул брюки и аккуратно уложил Ганнибала на обитую бархатом скамейку. Провел пальцами от шеи по груди, по мышцам живота к паху. Извлечение Ганнибала из одежды в этот раз оказалось странно возбуждающим. Словно вскрывать панцирь какого-то экзотического существа, панцирь твёрдый, блестящий и жесткий, вскрыть его трудно, но внутри оно такое мягкое, теплое и нежное… Уилл снял с него ботинки, стянул брюки и трусы, и прижал к скамейке, целуя податливые губы и глядя в лукавые искры в глазах Ганнибала.  
— Ты тоже иногда… хочешь поменяться местами с Богом, Ганнибал Лектер. Иногда даже ты устаешь от злодеяний, и тебе хочется что-то создать вместо того, чтобы разрушить. Спасти кого-то. Помочь кому-то.  
— С чего ты решил?  
Уилл поцеловал его. Он знал, с чего. С Эбигейл, с Марго Верджер, с него самого — порой Ганнибал испытывал симпатию к людям, которые, как он считал, похожи на него. И это делало его… настоящим. Не картонным театральным дьяволом со сцены, а настоящим имеющим право на существование человеком. Печаль в его глазах была настоящей, когда он прикрывал веки Марго на Маскрэт-фарм. До какого-то момента и Эбигейл была ему дорога — пока он не решил, что Уилл дороже. Грэм положил руку на его вздымающуюся грудь, ощущая сердцебиение.  
— Потому что я вижу тебя, Ганнибал. Если в следующий раз ты решишь кого-то спасти, предупреди меня заранее, чтобы я не убил этого человека из ревности к тебе.  
— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты сейчас говоришь, Уилл, — он стянул с него бабочку. – И, кстати, у нас не так много времени.  
Уилл расстегнул рубашку и вновь поцеловал его, прижимаясь голой грудью к его груди.  
— Кто знает, может у меня получится остановить мгновение, доктор.  
Было нечто безмерно порочное в том, чтобы трахаться, будучи отделенными от полного людей зала одной лишь алой шторкой. И подпертой стулом дверью — с другой. Уилл думал, что он скажет в свое оправдание, если кто-нибудь сюда сейчас войдет. Лучше всего прикинуться иностранцем и сбежать, покуда они ищут переводчика. Определившись с планом побега, он смог сосредоточиться на самом важном: наслаждаться прикосновениями рук Ганнибала, его губами и его телом, горячим, в этот раз удивительно расслабленным, словно доктор не находил ничего впечатляющего в том, чтобы здесь трахаться. Уилл задрожал, войдя в него, и на какое-то время застыл, просто наслаждаясь ощущением.  
Затем начал медленно двигаться под нарастающую на сцене музыку, весьма зловещую, но что ему за дело до зловещих проблем картонных дьяволов? Он смотрел в мерцающие глаза настоящего, ласкал его тело, слушал его сердце и пытался сказать ему, что любит его больше всех в мире. Что он никогда никому его не отдаст и никогда не променяет ни на кого другого. Что Ганнибал может успокоиться, потому что Уилл всегда будет рядом с ним, для него, в нем — он всегда будет утешать своего Дьявола, если орава грубых богов и людей вздумает его обижать.  
А Чесапикский Потрошитель цеплялся за его шею, лизал его губы и впервые просто чувствовал себя обычным человеком. Счастливым обычным человеком. Ну, может не совсем обычным. Но именно так в его представлении должен был чувствовать себя счастливый обычный человек.  
Уилл закинул его ноги к себе на плечи как раз когда оркестр начал наигрывать первые ноты Вальпургиевой ночи. Он входит страстно и с наслаждением, и когда Ганнибал уже не может сдерживать стоны, кладёт ладонь на его губы.  
— Я люблю тебя, мой Дьявол, — слова почти тонут в звуках скрипок и контрабасов, и Ганнибал не уверен, что вообще слышал их. Он сжимает свой возбужденный член, забирая у любовника половину контроля, но тот лишь оглаживает свободной рукой его бедра и чуть сжимает его челюсть. Ганнибал лижет его руку, и тогда Уилл ненадолго убирает ладонь и вновь целует его — словно забирает жизнь, правда — чтобы потом вернуть ее вновь, но ощущения на грани слишком сильны.  
— Быстрее, — шепчет Лектер, имея в виду и время и движения. Он стонет, и Уилл поспешно вновь зажимает ему рот, глядя в глаза и постепенно наращивая темп. Ганнибал извивается под ним, он сжимает свой член, желая кончить вместе, и впивается второй рукой в скамейку. Уилл улыбается, глядя на его желание — Ганнибал не видит в темноте, но знает, что он улыбается, и что он слышит его сдавленные стоны сквозь все переплетения струнных, духовых и ударных, и что сам возбужден от них не меньше.  
— Уилл, пожалуйста, — мычит он в его руку, и тот начинает двигаться быстрее, словно действительно прочитав его мысли. Зрительный контакт рвётся, Ганнибал откидывает голову, а Уилл входит в него, жмуря глаза и пытаясь не стонать в голос. Он двигается все быстрее и быстрее, в жаркую тесноту его внутренностей, внутрь и вглубь, до тех пор, пока ощущения не остаются сконцентрированы в месте их слияния. Он слышит, как возбужден Ганнибал и всеми силами стремится удержать ладонь на его губах. Лектер так же, как и он, подчинен и заворожён их слиянием — в этот раз абсолютно плотским и потому таким жарким и притягательным. На секунду во тьме Уилл ловит его взгляд — даже скорее блик от его взгляда, и кончает, — словно разбивается на тысячу осколков, как пресловутая чашка. А потом смеется и почти что плачет от оргазма, вздрагивая и по-прежнему держа руку на губах Ганнибала. Касается пальцами его живота, размазывая сперму; Уилл чувствовал, как он кончил, — пришлось фактически запихать ему пальцы в рот, чтобы не прервать Вальпургиеву ночь… столь подобающими ей звуками.  
Он прижимается к Ганнибалу и целует его, обессиленно скользя губами по его губам, просто в благодарность за то, что он есть, такой хороший и теплый и рядом с ним. Тот обнимает его руками за спину и встает вместе с ним, а потом они долго и забавно в темноте пытаются найти одежду, потому что слышат, что Вальпургиева ночь завершилась, и в зловещей тишине раздаются первые хлопки восторженных зрителей.  
К стульям они вылезли лишь когда главных певцов вызвали на бис, но все равно радостно и восторженно похлопали. Ганнибал наверняка еще и хлопал за дело — ведь, технически, _слушать_ оперу Уилл ему не мешал. Он же хлопал просто потому, что считал, что все спели отлично, ведь если бы они не спели, у него не было бы такого чудесного похода в оперу.  
И вот Мефистофель держась за ручки с Фаустом кланяются зрителям, а Уилл пожимает, а потом берет и целует ручку своего Мефистофеля.  
— Брось, — фыркает он, глядя на то, как Ганнибал обеспокоенно смотрит на зрителей напротив. — Никому не интересно как нас зовут.  
Доктор кивнул, хотя на самом деле не разделял уверенности любимого: ему показалось, что одну из фигур ложи напротив он узнал. Становится все интереснее.  
***  
  
Миссис Лидия Фелл медленно открыла глаза, приходя в себя. Обстановка квартиры была расплывчатой, но узнаваемой — женщина находилась в собственном доме. Более того — за своим же обеденным столом.  
Лидия дёрнулась в ужасе – но, судя по ощущениями, все ее конечности пока что на месте. Придя в себя достаточно чтобы говорить, она произнесла:  
— Кажется, мои намерения опять были неправильно поняты. Добрый день, доктор Лектер, и, полагаю, „Уилл“ значило „Уилл Грэм“.  
— Добрый день, Лидия.  
Блондинка покосилась в сторону голоса Ганнибала Лектера.  
— Если вам все еще интересно, я не собиралась доносить на вас ни в полицию, ни в ФБР.  
— Приятно слышать, — фыркнул над ее ухом нервный и резкий голос бывшего следователя Уилла Грэма. — Значит, мы должны поверить, что вы просто решили с нами пообщаться.  
Лидия усмехнулась. Она бы предпочла разговаривать с более спокойным Ганнибалом Лектером, чем с этим неуравновешенным маньяком, которому никакая маскировка не помогает выглядеть нормальным человеком.  
— Каковы же были ваши намерения, Лидия? — знаменитый каннибал сидел на другом конце стола — наконец-то женщине удалось разглядеть его. — Мы с удовольствием послушаем вас.  
Лидия Фелл вздохнула. Их встречу она представляла немного не так, но теперь придется работать с тем, что есть.  
— Я полагаю, вы пришли сюда убить Лидию Фелл и ее мужа, когда тот вернется домой. — Лектер не кивнул, но и не покачал головой, и она продолжила: — И я не имею ничего против этого.  
— Замечательно. — Лидия услышала, как над ухом щелкнул предохранитель.  
— Уилл! — Лектер укоризненно прервал его намерение. — Невежливо не дослушивать человека.  
— Спасибо, доктор Лектер. Видите ли, мой муж вернется в восемь, и именно тогда я бы предпочла, чтобы это событие произошло. „Супруги Фелл убиты грабителями в своем доме в Лондоне“ — хороший, скромный заголовок маленькой статьи, ничем не примечательное происшествие, жертвы опознаны, грабителей ищут, концы в воду, — Лидия подергала ногами, и, убедившись, что они не привязаны к стулу, закинула одну на другую и пошевелила пальцами. Действие наркотика постепенно начинало спадать. — Лишь одно небольшое уточнение: лицо миссис Фелл было изуродовано, и супругов опознала их приятельница, мисс Кассандра Ричердс, которая затем покинула Лондон и обосновалась где-то в Америке. — Лидия побарабанила пальцами привязанной руки по креслу. — Вот такой вот был план.  
Но ответом ей было вопросительное молчание. Женщина вздохнула.  
— Да, я скверно выражаю свои мысли, мне всегда это мешало. В общем, мой драгоценный супруг будет здесь с мисс Кассандрой Ричердс к восьми, думая, что я посещаю оперу, — она сделала паузу, глядя на Лектера. — И заниматься они будут здесь примерно такими же интеллектуальными беседами, как вы на премьере Фауста в ложе.  
На лице Ганнибала Лектера не дрогнул ни один мускул, а вот Уилл Грэм издал какое-то угрожающее хмыканье. Женщине не нравилось, что он стоит у нее за спиной с пистолетом, но она ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
— Будь это другие люди, я думаю, я бы справилась и с двумя. В конце концов, седатив в вино еще никто не отменял. Но эти двое… Когда убивают мужа, жена всегда под подозрением. Особенно если где-то всплывет, что это был не очень верный муж. Собственно, поэтому я и решила познакомиться с вами, доктор, поближе — чтобы предложить вам сделку. Обмен, если хотите.  
— Так-так, доктор Лектер, вам наконец-то предлагают работу в вашей специальности! — издевательски протянул Грэм, обходя Лидию и заглядывая ей в лицо. — Что же вы думаете предложить в обмен, миссис Фелл?  
Его глаза были полны презрения и желания как можно скорее прострелить Лидии голову — женщина прекрасно видела это и потому обратилась к Лектеру.  
— Путаницу.  
Тот вздохнул.  
— Вам действительно стоит пояснить свои слова, миссис Фелл.  
Лидия вздохнула.  
— И почему когда я пытаюсь выражаться красиво, меня никто не понимает? Мне нужно взять у вас пару уроков, доктор Лектер. В общем, в обмен на содействие в убийстве „четы Фелл“, я предлагаю вам восхищенного подражателя. Доктор, меня с самого начала изумили и покорили ваши творения, как, так сказать, внешняя их сторона, так и внутренняя.  
— Это еще что значит? — нахмурился Уилл Грэм.  
— Миссис Фелл, если ты не заметил, шеф-повар нашей гостиницы, — пояснил Лектер. На мгновение, при взгляде на Уилла Грэма, черты его лица смягчились — он смотрел на следователя с искренней теплотой. – И, кажется, имеет темную сторону, о которой не знал даже я. Поздравляю, Лидия, мало кому удавалось скрыть ее от меня.  
Женщина улыбнулась.  
— Все потому, что это вы были на приеме у меня, доктор Лектер, а не наоборот.  
— Отлично, теперь это что, встреча коллег?! — фыркнул Грэм. — Не вижу никакого…  
— Я уеду в Америку под именем Кассандры Ричердс и покатаюсь по штатам, копируя ваш стиль убийств, — быстро произнесла Лидия, пока фбэровцу не пришли в голову более радикальные мысли. — Я справлюсь, можете не сомневаться. Чистоплотность — моя профессиональная привычка, а от вас, доктор, я научилась тому, что страсть к экспозиции может проявляться не только при украшении главного блюда — но и при избавлении от остатков.  
— Но… — Грэм нахмурился. — Ганнибал, ты это серьезно? Я не верю ни единому ее слову! С чего бы ей желать…  
— При копировании чужих убийств ищут всегда авторов оригинала. Сам подумай, Уилл, никому и в голову не придет подозревать эту женщину, если в каком-нибудь Нью-Йоркском музее обнаружится чей-то со вкусом вскрытый череп в антураже из лилий. Ганнибала Лектера и Уилла Грэма будут искать в Нью-Йорке, тогда как они смело могут пребывать в Париже и читать в газетах о своих, так сказать, успехах, — произнес Лектер. — Но Лидия, как вы предполагаете выдать себя за подругу вашего мужа?  
Женщина пожала плечами.  
— Она недавно в городе. Художница или что-то в таком роде. Никто не удивится внезапному переезду, кроме моего мужа ее никто здесь не знает — она последовала за ним как раз из Франции. Могу только позавидовать такой преданности… — Лидия хмыкнула. — Никогда не чувствовала ничего такого. Ваше существование, один факт, что вас двое и вы все еще живы — это какое-то чудо Вселенной.  
Уилл Грэм подошел и что-то тихо и яростно прошипел на ухо Ганнибалу Лектеру; Лидия не сомневалась, что суть этого шипения сводилась к тому, что ее, Лидию, необходимо пристрелить на месте. И она не ошиблась.  
— С какой стати ты собрался помогать этой овце?! Ты даже не можешь утверждать, что все, что она говорит — правда! Что мешает ей по приезде полиции сказать им, что ее мужа и его любовницу убили мы?!  
— Уилл, ты совершенно не доверяешь людям! — лукаво произнес Ганнибал.  
— И правильно делаю! Это ты тут расслабился и решил доверять всем подряд! Ты веришь ей? Она знает, кто мы! А любой человек что угодно наплетет лишь бы хоть на секунду сбежать из нашего поля зрения!  
— Уилл, — Ганнибал сжал его руку, — Не все обладают такими выдающимися талантами в области вранья под угрозой жизни, как ты. Я склонен верить этой женщине…  
— Не все. Только психопаты! — фыркнул Грэм. — Что и требовалось доказать! Я говорил тебе…  
— Но разве этот факт не придает правдоподобности ее словам? — тихо спросил Ганнибал и обратился к женщине: — Скажите, Лидия, это же не первое ваше убийство, не так ли?  
Женщина пожала плечами.  
— Разумеется, нет. В противном случае я бы вряд ли стала просить незнакомцев о помощи. Да, и если так нужна проверка моей лояльности, я узнала доктора с его первого визита, и могла бесследно отравить вас обоих ровно столько раз, сколько вы, господа, обедали в нашем ресторане, — Лидия покосилась на Лектера, предполагая, что знаменитый каннибал вряд ли одобряет подобный способ убийства. — Видите ли, все сложнее, когда дело касается родственников. Мешает много разного, да и, как я уже говорила, выживший в паре — первый подозреваемый. Собственно, я думаю, что могу застрелить их сама, если мистер Грэм одолжит мне свой пистолет — но увы, подстроить улики так, чтобы это выглядело как ограбление, совершенное двумя мужчинами, я не смогу при всем желании. Признаться, идея избавиться от неверного супруга посещала меня уже несколько лет, но, к сожалению, я так и не смогла придумать план лучше этого.  
— Вы могли бы просто отравить его! — издевательски бросил Грэм.  
— Супруг шеф-повара ресторана умирает от отравления? — Лидия фыркнула. — Слушайте, если не хотите мне помогать — не надо. Я предложила вам, на мой взгляд, взаимовыгодную сделку. Но, полагаю, если доктор все-таки пожелает меня съесть, то тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Значит, это будет чертовски скучный конец года.  
***  
  
— Уилл, — Ганнибал внимательно смотрел на любимого. Они оставили Лидию Фелл за столом и беседовали на кухне. Ганнибал не мог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбопытствовать, как она выглядит у такого многообещающего профессионала. — Помнишь, ты просил сказать, когда я встречу человека, которого захочу спасти?  
Уилл вытаращил глаза.  
— Но эту мадам не надо ни от кого спасать! Это окружающих надо спасать от нее!  
Ганнибал пожал плечами, рассматривая кухонную утварь.  
— Акулы помогают акулам.  
— Нет, не помогают! — рявкнул Грэм. — Хищники не помогают друг другу! Они дерутся друг с другом до смерти! Она — враг!  
— Со мной ты тоже дрался до смерти, — тихо произнес Ганнибал, проведя пальцем по широкому лезвию ножа для мяса, и вспоминая… опять вспоминая свой ужасный сон про кухню Уилла. Он протер лезвие платком, стирая отпечатки и скверные мысли. — Разве тебе не кажется, что мы могли бы… скажем так, иметь каких-то друзей? Людей кроме нас с тобой? Разве ты не думал никогда, что это было бы неплохо?  
— Да, но…  
— Разве тебе самому не нравилось, к примеру, переписываться с той полицейской из Пенсильвании? Ей ты уже никогда не сможешь написать, но разве не здорово, когда есть еще люди — кроме нас? Почему ты так упорно не хочешь впускать никого в наш круг?  
Уилл отвернулся.  
— Потому что это опасно. Это ненадежно. Другие люди — ненадежны.  
— Ты этого не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.  
— Ганнибал, нет! Это слишком опасно, ты ее знаешь сколько — меньше месяца? Что вы там, обсуждали, как готовить мидии и рождественского гуся?! Ты сам признался, что не подозревал, что она похожа на нас! А если ты не подозревал, то, скорей всего, это означает, что так оно и есть, и сейчас мисс врет, чтобы мы ее отпустили живой! Ганнибал, какая-то левая тетка предлагает тебе совершить убийство ее мужа за обещание — одно лишь обещание! — что она сможет увести след ФБР в другое место Америки?.. Да кто она такая? На что способна? Что ты о ней по-настоящему знаешь?  
— Ты обещал, — резко произнес Ганнибал, — что не станешь убивать человека, которого я хочу спасти.  
— Да, но я не думал, что ты найдешь человека для спасения на следующий вечер! Я имел в виду когда-нибудь, в обозримом будущем!.. А не прямо завтра…  
Лектер обошел кухонную стойку, взял Уилла за плечи и притянул к себе, прижимая и шепча в ухо:  
— А может быть ты опять ревнуешь? Меня к ней?  
Уилл сомкнул пальцы у него на шее.  
— А ты мысленно поменяй нас сейчас местами и подумай, что бы ты чувствовал на моем месте.  
— Предвкушение от замечательного и хитроумного трюка, — честно ответил Лектер, опустив вторую часть предложения: «и дикую ревность к „овце“, да».  
Уилл вздохнул и поцеловал его.  
— Ладно. Считай это моим рождественским тебе подарком. Но если эта овца не сдержит обещание, я сам приеду в Америку, найду ее и застрелю. А тебя оставлю дома — в наказание.  
***  
  
Мистер Фелл с любовницей ввалились в дом, и Уиллу, наблюдавшему их вторжение с галереи второго этажа, показалось, что эти двое вполне способны не заметить целый отряд грабителей. Когда они с Ганнибалом вдвоем, они тоже так выглядят? Да их голыми руками можно брать!  
И потому палец дрогнул, и пуля выбивает воронку на мраморном полу дорогого особняка перед ногами у любовников. Уилл матерится, вторая пуля попадает в ногу бросившейся к дверям женщины, она падает, но остаётся жива. Уилл думает, что нельзя, нехорошо и неправильно убивать тех, кто влюблен, но Ганнибал спокойно и бесшумно подходит к мистеру Феллу сзади и перерезает тому горло, глядя в глаза мужчины до тех пор, пока в них не иссякает жизнь. Затем неторопливо идет за ползущей прочь орущей любовницей, бросает укоризненный взгляд на Уилла, а затем поднимает дубинку. Женщина падает с одного удара и больше не двигается. Лектер пинком переворачивает ее и вбивает биту в лицо.  
— Проще простого, — он разводит руками и начинает обыскивать тела. В его новом пластиковом защитном костюме это можно делать просто и безопасно. Ганнибал и Уиллу такой сделал, и он чувствовал себя заразным больным, изолированным от окружающего мира тонкой пластиковой плёнкой.  
Уилл отправил сообщение Лидии Фелл, уверившей их, что способна изменить внешность так, чтобы стать похожей на Кассандру Ричердс. Впрочем, Уилл поверил ей сейчас — действительно, по типажу лица и по фигуре две женщины не слишком отличались друг от друга. Какой смысл заводить любовниц, отличающихся друг от друга только цветом волос?.. Этого хозяин дома ему уже не расскажет.  
Затем они, сымитировав поспешное бегство и захватив часть „награбленного“, сели в машину мистера Фелла и преспокойно уехали. Выстрелы были не слышны из-за глушителя, по плану вызов полиции был препоручен самой Лидии: сценарий — „подруга заходит в гости, а там“.  
По дороге Ганнибал с Уиллом не произнесли ни слова — подъехав к условленному месту, они бросили машину и сели в другую, арендованную раньше. Сняли свои дурацкие костюмы, забрали деньги и драгоценности — половину они договорились отдать Лидии, и вернулись в гостиницу.  
— Что ж, а теперь…  
— А теперь мы уезжаем, мой дорогой доктор, — елейно прошипел Уилл, сдавливая его запястье. — Я все равно не верю этой дамочке. Как только я увижу хоть одно похожее на твое убийство, ты переведешь ей ее деньги. А сейчас — собирайся. Я уже купил билеты на самолет. В Париж, как ты и хотел, раз уж твоя дама была столь любезна отдать нам свою новогоднюю бронь гостиницы.  
Лектер вздохнул.  
— Уилл, это невежливо.  
— Зато предусмотрительно. Я избавил миссис Фелл от искушения сдать нас полиции. А то ты же знаешь нас, психопатов. С нами постоянно случаются приступы непостоянства.  
— Ты думаешь, эти двое не заслуживали смерти? Мистер Фелл и его шестая за последний год любовница? Поэтому промахнулся?  
Уилл насупился. „Шестая любовница“ уже нечто проясняла в желании миссис Фелл прикончить благоверного, но все равно…  
— Они не заслуживали быть убитыми нами.  
— Технически — мной, — сухо произнес Лектер. — Так что отдай свои муки совести мне, я найду им лучшее применение.  
— Ты злишься, что я тебе не помог.  
Ганнибал холодно взглянул на него.  
— Злюсь? — он с удивлением покачал головой. — Вовсе нет. Я просто разочарован.  
***  
  
В Париже они опять, несмотря на протесты Уилла, поселились в гостинице. Ганнибал сказал, что раз уж его рождественский ужин уехал, то новый он готовить не собирается, а есть где-то надо. Отмаза была нелепейшая.  
Это было немного странно — засыпать вместе, почти не разговаривая днём, но Уилл, несмотря на их холодность, не мог отпустить его в постели. Не мог не прижиматься к нему, не обнимать его и не целовать его.  
Они просто не разговаривали днем. Ровно до той минуты, когда Ганнибал кинул Уиллу на телефон ссылку на статью. Все, как говорила чертова блондинистая психопатка: маленькая, скромная статья. „Убийство с ограблением, преступники разыскиваются“. Тела супругов Фелл опознала близкая подруга, мисс Кассандра Ричердс. Фотографии не было, разумеется, но Лидия Фелл явно успешно справилась с маскировкой.  
— Ну ладно, — фыркнул Уилл. — Хорошо, она сделала все так, как надо. Но это не значит, что она будет убивать ради нас в Америке.  
— Ради нас — не будет, — спокойно отозвался Ганнибал. — Ради себя — разумеется. Просто иногда „ради себя“ может принести пользу еще и другим.  
 — Ты с ней спал? — хмуро произнес Уилл. — Откуда такая осведомленность и вера?  
Ганнибал как-то словно бы с сожалением на него посмотрел, и Грэму захотелось его придушить.  
— Уилл, я судебный психиатр. Мне не обязательно спать с людьми, чтобы понимать их и верить в них. И, нет, разумеется, я с ней не спал! Знаешь, это просто-напросто оскорбительно, что ты думаешь, что я…  
— Извини, — Уилл влез к нему на кровать и отобрал планшет, целуя в губы. — Я… я думаю, я не готов никого впускать в наш круг, как ты выразился. И вряд ли когда-нибудь буду. Раньше ты хотел оставить меня целиком себе, а теперь придется тебе терпеть подобное отношение с моей стороны. Все. Никаких спасений, никаких дружб, ничего такого! — Уилл снова поцеловал его. — Я думал, твоя „охота“ — наихудшее, что может произойти. Так вот, я ошибался. Охоться, только будь осторожен. Но именно охоться, а не дружи с кем ни попадя, ладно?  
Лектер с изумлением смотрел на него — до этого они не разговаривали друг с другом двое суток.  
— Пойдем со мной, — наконец произнес он. — И я ни разу не назову тебя Уилл. И мне будет не нужно ни с кем дружить, если ты будешь охотиться со мной. Обещаю.  
Уилл обнял его, пытаясь скрыть облегчение.  
— Да. Я пойду с тобой. Куда угодно, пока ты будешь только со мной.  
Он знал, что это было эгоистично. Он знал, что он манипулировал доктором во имя своих собственнических инстинктов. Но он не собирался ничего с этим делать.  
В конце концов, слова „правильно“ и „неправильно“ — это всего лишь субъективная точка зрения, которую всегда можно отбросить или поменять.  
И только в Новый Год, потягивая шардоне в ресторане на Эйфелевой башне, где должны были сидеть мистер Фелл и Кассандра Ричердс, заказавшие бронь чуть ли не за месяц, Уилл подумал о том, что с тех самых пор Лектер ни разу не назвал его Уиллом на людях. Профайлер подозревал… да какое там, сейчас он был уверен, что все его предыдущие „мне так нравится назвать тебя Уиллом что я не могу выговорить другое имя“ были манипуляцией. Возможно, с целью заставить их охотиться вместе. Или чтобы заставить Уилла ревновать. Или черт знает от чего еще в его поведении каннибальский маньяк получает удовольствие.  
— Салют и с Новым Годом! — Уилл сжал его руки, держа их над столиком, абсолютно на виду у всех посетителей ресторана — и Ганнибал даже не зашипел на него в знак протеста, устремив взгляд вначале на него, а потом — на салют в небе. Никому не было дела до них — все поднимали бокалы, кричали и поздравляли друг друга.  
А затем на телефон Ганнибала пришло сообщение — он прочитал и показал Уиллу. Тот почти не вздрогнул, увидев — что за забавная аллюзия — парочку, залитую белой краской. Их головы были отрезаны и поменяны местами, сами они держались за руки и были одеты как… жених с невестой.  
— Спорим на твою щетину, что завтра выйдет статья, говорящая, что это моих рук дело? — усмехнулся Ганнибал Лектер.  
— Интересно, она свои перверсии проецирует, или думает, что проецирует наши, — задумчиво произнес Уилл, разглядывая фото. — Ладно, отдай ей деньги. Ты был прав, а я нет. Хорошо. Я согласен на друга на другом материке, который никогда больше с тобой не встретится. Тем более — на столь креативного друга.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, а затем неожиданно поцеловал его пальцы. Это был совершенно невинный жест — но в публичном месте и для Ганнибала Лектера — практически эксгибиционизм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лидия Фелл в данном случае от канона имеет одно лишь имя. Этот персонаж – нечто вроде того, каким бы славным маньяком могла бы стать Беделия дю Морье.


	19. Тишина

_I don’t want to be buried on the pet cemetery_   
_I don’t want to live my life again. ©_

  
  
Уилл проснулся затемно и был поражен видом, открывшимся ему из окна. Всего за одну ночь Париж укрылся снежным одеялом и из темного и мрачного мегаполиса превратился в волшебный рождественский город из сказки. Уиллу нравилась зима — нормальная, с искрящимися морозными узорами на стеклах, с облаками пара изо рта и с хрустящим рассыпчатым снегом под ногами. В тишине раннего утра за окном бесшумно кружились снежинки, создавая впечатление, что Уилл смотрит на мир из хрустального шара. Из своей маленькой сказочной Вселенной — дружелюбной только к нему и к тому, кто спит рядом.  
Он погладил по плечу Ганнибала, но тот и не подумал просыпаться. Грэм застыл в нерешительности: с одной стороны, снег — это не так уж важно, чтобы не по доброй воле просыпаться в полпятого утра, с другой — доктор же любит красивые вещи, а к утру, вполне возможно, что и снегопад прекратится, и тишина исчезнет. Поэтому он все-таки неторопливо стал тормошить любимого, сказав себе, что принимает ответственность за последствия. Чесапикский Потрошитель любит поспать, особенно — после вчерашнего, а вчера они пили совершено восхитительное французское вино, от которого Уилл мог выговорить лишь треть названия — пино-нуар, а дальше было нечто совсем французское.  
— Уилл? — Ганнибал Лектер сонно повернул голову и зашевелился. — Что ты хочешь?  
Уилл обнял его, целуя в висок.  
— Хочешь посмотреть, как красиво падает снег? Если не хочешь, то спи дальше.  
Он уцепился за его шею, увлекая Уилла обратно в постель. Потом улегся на него, положив голову на грудь, открыл глаза и уставился в окно.  
— Да, — наконец произнес он. — Красиво.  
Констатировав сей непреложный факт, Лектер нагло уснул прямо на нем, нисколько не заботясь о том, что Уилл не собирался проводить остаток ночи в подобном положении. Спать не хотелось, и профайлер стянул с его тумбочки планшет и решил почитать что-нибудь веселое.  
Спустя час он аккуратно вернул планшет на место, вздохнул, обнял своего маньяка и уснул как раз под первые гудки пробуждающегося города.  
***  
  
— Кладбище, — Ганнибал Лектер критично оглядел белые дорожки и укрытые снежными шапками склепы. — Ты позвал меня гулять на кладбище. Как, по-твоему, я должен это воспринимать?  
Уилл взял его под руку, уводя с основной широкой аллеи на боковую извилистую тропу. Снег хрустел под ногами, искрился под лучами солнца и иногда, сдуваемый почти незаметным ветром с веток деревьев, кружился в воздухе.  
— Ты знаешь, что в древности кладбища служили местом уединения для таких, как мы?  
Ганнибал Лектер покосился на Уилла с некоторой подозрительностью.  
— Кладбища в древности служили местом уединения для многих категорий людей.  
— Для мужчин, которые любят друг друга.  
Лектер совершенно искренне усмехнулся.  
— Не зимой!  
Перед ними на тропинке были всего одни почти заметенные снегом следы, — их обладатель явно посетил кладбище час или даже два назад. Они молча шли, Уилл петлял по дорожкам, порой мельком глядя на припорошённые снегом имена и осознавая, что даже не в состоянии их правильно прочитать.  
— Откуда ты это взял? — наконец нарушил молчание Ганнибал, разглядывая двух топчущихся и скидывающих на них с деревьев снег сорок.  
— Прочитал.  
Доктор повернулся к нему и сощурился.  
— Прочитал?  
Уилл серьезно кивнул, а затем не выдержал и улыбнулся.  
— Шутка. В кино видел.  
Он не стал дальше расспрашивать, просто кивнул, и они пошли дальше. Заснеженные ангелы, кресты в пуховых белых шапках, занесенные склепы и погребенные под снегом надгробия… Уилл смотрел на это все как сквозь пластиковый костюм Ганнибала — оно все существовало, но не имело значения. Как картинка. Ему не казался мрачным пейзаж, потому что для него он и вовсе был нереален. А вот локоть Ганнибала, его рука, сплетенная с его рукой — это было.  
— Мы ищем что-то конкретное? Или просто гуляем? — Ганнибал сегодня не был склонен к созерцанию и тишине.  
— Ты — просто гуляешь. — Убедившись, что поблизости кроме сорок нет ни одной живой души, Уилл прижал своего доктора к стене склепа и поцеловал. Затем вгляделся в его лицо, ища кое-что очень конкретное. В спокойных карих глазах с желтыми кольцами, появляющимися возле самого зрачка только на солнце, в темных, постепенно выцветающих, аккуратно уложенных волосах, в ладонях, затянутых в скрывающие другое кольцо перчатки, во всем этом чертовом аккуратном гладко выбритом маньяке, который сейчас облизывал губы кончиком языка и так достоверно невинно хлопал ресницами. Уилл покачал головой. Он все равно не мог не восхищаться им. И все равно не мог не хотеть его — даже зимой на кладбище. Даже учитывая…  
— В таком случае, что ты ищешь?  
Грэм вздохнул.  
— Твою совесть, — хмыкнул он, доставая из его портфеля термос с глёгом. Ганнибал принял из его рук крышку с ароматным дымящимся напитком собственного приготовления и с печалью огляделся — в представления доктора об увлекательном времяпрепровождении явно не входило распитие спиртных напитков на кладбище.  
— Тебе мало своей?  
— К своей я почти привык. А мне хочется взглянуть на твою.  
Доктор Лектер похлопал Уилла по предплечью и отдал ему крышку термоса.  
— Я тебе в номере покажу, ладно?  
Теперь уже Уилл рассмеялся, чуть не подавившись горячим вином.  
— Лжец. Нет у тебя никакой совести, я тебя уже со всех сторон обыскивал.  
— Но ты решил, что она может быть похоронена здесь? — глумливо поинтересовался Ганнибал.  
Уилл, разумеется, ничего такого не решал, но подыграл чем мог:  
— Ты ведь рассказывал, что жил в Париже.  
Он отвел взгляд.  
— Ну, если так смотреть… Но не здесь похоронена моя совесть. И вообще. Прах к праху. Зачем тебе какие-то истлевшие останки?  
Уилл взял его за руку, внезапно почувствовав, что задел его вообще не собираясь этого делать, зацепил какую-то старую, темную, глубокую рану…  
— Ни за чем, — быстро прошептал он, обнимая его. — Я просто пошутил. Забудь.  
Он кивнул, но взгляд его застыл и расфокусировался. Ганнибал бессмысленно смотрел куда-то в сторону, и таким грустными и одиноким Уилл его никогда не видел.  
— Расскажи мне! — он легонько встряхнул его, заставив смотреть себе в глаза. — Не обязательно сейчас, но потом — расскажешь мне все, ладно? Ты обещал! Все, чего не было в твоем деле? — Ганнибал медленно взглянул на него мертвым усталым взглядом. Уилл сжал его пальцы и вновь поцеловал; поначалу доктор даже не отвечал, покорно позволяя его губам касаться своих, но потом слегка пришел в чувство.  
— Так, пошли отсюда, — Уилл убрал термос в портфель, но Ганнибал остановил его.  
— Все в порядке, Уилл. Я просто задумался. Давай еще погуляем. Если ты хочешь, я больше не буду ни о чем тебя спрашивать и вообще могу молчать.  
— Ну уж нет. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты говорил. Расскажи мне, как ты жил в Париже. Не обязательно в подробностях, я имею в виду… в общем, что ты хочешь чтобы я знал. — Он выпрямился, затем снова присел к портфелю. — Хотя давай еще выпьем. А то замерзнем.  
«Задумался он, конечно, — думал профайлер, таща свое сокровище подальше от склепа. – Нет, кого он думает одурачить? И вообще, какой смысл так добиваться обладания эмпатом чтобы потом ему сопротивляться?»  
И так, вместо планируемого Уиллом разговора о настоящем, они все утро болтали о прошлом. Гуляли по заметённому снегом кладбищу пока не кончился глёг; Ганнибал рассказал, как учился в медицинском училище в Париже, как рисовал и проходил практику, как искал и убивал — людей, лишивших его сестры, детства и права на возможность стать обычным человеком. Уилл целовал его в прикрытые веки, прижимая к оградке очередного склепа, гладил по плечам и нежно касался сладких и пряных винных губ.  
А когда он закончил рассказывать, Уилл просто обнял его и прижал к себе как можно крепче.  
— Не вздумай меня теперь сожрать только потому, что я знаю, — шепнул он, и Ганнибал изумленно вздрогнул.  
— И не собирался!  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— А вдруг. Ты, доктор Лектер, существо таинственное и загадочное. Постоянно что-то от кого-то скрывающее. Может ты решил, что сболтнул сейчас лишнее, и меня надо устранить, потому что, полагаю, в этом мире нет другого живого человека, кто знал бы твою историю целиком.  
Он улыбнулся. В его глаза вернулись и жизнь, и сияние, и вся его дьявольски обольстительная красота. Профайлер мог только головой качать — ведь Ганнибал не знал, не мог знать, о чем в действительности Уилл собирался говорить с ним на кладбище. Что он в действительности собирался сказать ему.  
Но теперь Уилл не может. После этой истории все его ублюдочные выходки кажутся уже не такими уж страшными. И после мёртвого пустого взгляда возлюбленного ему теперь совесть не позволяет обижать его снова.  
— Ты прав, — вдруг тихо сказал Лектер. — Больше никто не знает.  
— Ганнибал, ты не можешь считать историю о своей победе над врагами плохой историей о слабости.  
Он поежился, а потом взгляд его стал жестким.  
— Но это и есть история о слабости. Можешь выражать это как угодно, облекать в какие угодно слова, но это ничего не изменит.  
Уилл открыл рот, а потом сказал совсем не то, что собирался вначале.  
— Ба! — протянул он, театрально хлопая его по плечу. — Вот это да! Вот это находка! Твоя совесть-таки похоронена на кладбище Пер-Лашез, и я только что поднял ее из мертвых! Доктор Лектер не может простить себя за то, что будучи ребенком, не смог одолеть и сожрать пятерых взрослых мужиков!  
— Уилл, достаточно.  
Ганнибал Лектер вжал его в гранитную стену другого склепа, больно прижав к холодной стене за горло. Они находились на самой окраине огромного кладбища, в глухом месте, где на тропе были видны только их следы. Тихое, безлюдное, погруженное в вечное молчание место. Уилл Грэм бесстрашно взглянул в холодные глаза того, кого назвали Чесапикским Потрошителем.  
— Ты жив. Ты выжил, ты убил всех, ты стал подобен своим мучителям и ты убивал до тех пор, пока твоя жажда жизни не победила твою ненависть к себе. Ты даже перестал быть один, потому что я всегда буду рядом с тобой, когда кровь начнет сочиться из червоточин твоего Дворца Памяти. Ты победил всех, включая самого себя. Так почему же ты сейчас злишься? Так привык к своей старой маске, что тебе жалко с ней расставаться? Боишься перемен?  
С минуту он яростно таращился на Уилла, а затем вдруг неожиданно рассмеялся, убрав руку и уткнувшись в его плечо.  
— Это действительно невероятно, — пробормотал он сквозь смех.  
— Что — невероятно?  
— Ты — невероятен. Ты так точно, вплоть до формулировок прочел мои чувства… — он улыбнулся. — Я действительно думал так. До того, как встретил тебя. Извини, что разыграл тебя сейчас немного, но просто этот твой мрачный взгляд, вино на кладбище, таинственные разговоры о моей совести… Я просто не смог удержаться.  
— Что?.. — нахмурился Уилл уже осознавая, что его провели, но не понимая, в чем именно.  
— Я знаю, что все это — прошлое, Уилл. Я примирился со своим прошлым. — Он нежно поцеловал его в нос. — А примирился ли ты со своим?  
Грэм вздохнул. Значит вся эта тьма в глазах, мертвый взгляд и якобы неуверенное облизывание губ… Лектер разыграл перед ним трагедию неизвестно какой давности, о чувствах, которые давно уже умерли… И теперь ржет над ним, как сумасшедший!  
Ну ничего. Посмотрим, как он завтра будет веселиться.  
Уилл улыбнулся.  
— Я пока что пытаюсь примириться со своим настоящим. Мне, кстати, совершенно не нравится Париж.  
— А кто разбудил меня среди ночи, чтобы показать снег?  
— То снег, а то Париж, — парировал Уилл. — Мне не нравится охотиться на людей, которые говорят неизвестно что.  
— Ты просто еще их не распробовал! — отмахнулся Ганнибал. — Может мы все-таки покинем сию юдоль скорби и сходим поедим?  
— Что, доктор, аппетит разыгрался от такого масштабного вранья?  
— Я не сказал ни единого слова лжи, Уилл, — невозмутимо ответил Ганнибал. — Это была правда из другого времени.  
Уилл развернул и прижал его к стене склепа. Будь души умерших и впрямь привязаны к своим могилам, они бы уже обрушили сие здание им на головы.  
— Я тебя изнасилую.  
Лектер глумливо хмыкнул.  
— Не получится.  
Уилл вернул ему его иудин поцелуй.  
— Это была правда из другого времени, доктор.  
День вступал в свои права, на тропинках появились люди, и Уилл отпустил его ладонь, когда они приблизились к основной аллее. Но на повороте Ганнибал вдруг остановился, глядя на тихое занесенное снегом кладбище, и сам взял Уилла за руку.  
— Хоть моя история больше и не имеет значения, — тихо произнес он, глядя куда-то вдаль, возможно — в даль не этого пространства. — Уилл, за это время… и за твои слова, за все твои слова — спасибо.  
Уилл кивнул и молча сжал его ладонь, смотря, как ветер заносит их следы на тропе. К вечеру никто и не догадается, что здесь кто-то был. Следы на снегу недолговечны — как и человеческие жизни.


	20. Полдень в Париже

_Когда собака виляет хвостом и одновременно лает — откуда ты знаешь, какому концу верить? ©_

  
  
Ганнибал проснулся от странных ощущений и понял, что его руки закованы в наручники сзади. Он попытался подняться, но Уилл уже застегивал на его шее ошейник.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Уилл мрачно взглянул на него и дернул за цепь от ошейника, накидывая ее на столбики кровати и скрепляя карабин так, что Ганнибал при всем желании не мог бы до него дотянуться. Затем взял его левую ногу, обвязал веревкой и привязал к нижнему столбику кровати; то же самое сделал со второй, разведя их в стороны. Лектер покраснел и заерзал. Нет, он в целом не против таких игр; вспоминая, как они завели Уилла на ферме Мейсона, Ганнибал думал, что в целом очень даже за, но Уиллу стоит как-то предупреждать о своих намерениях заранее, а не связывать его во сне.  
— Что случилось? Тебе опять не хватает насилия надо мной?  
— Угу, — наконец-то произнес Грэм, отошёл к столу и поставил планшет вертикально, чтобы Ганнибал видел экран.  
„Разыскивается следователь ФБР по подозрению в убийстве“.  
— Ты прекрасно получился на фотографии, чего переживать, — спокойно произнес Ганнибал, стараясь не дергать разведёнными в стороны ногами.  
Уилл сел на стул и холодно взглянул на доктора.  
— „По подозрению в убийстве Клейсонов“! — процедил он. — Дай-ка подумать, кто на самом деле убил Клейсонов? Ганнибал Лектер. Кто любит подкладывать улики на место преступлений? Ганнибал Лектер. „Найдены улики, указывающие на присутствие Уилла Грэма в доме Клейсонов“. Почему? Нафига подставлять меня, тоже делая разыскиваемым преступником?  
Ганнибал отвел взгляд. Лежать в таком подвешенном виде было ужасно неудобно, а отвечать на вопрос Уилла он не собирался — пускай сам догадается, „нафига“.  
Уилл присел рядом и надавил на низ его живота ладонью. Затем коснулся стоящего с утра члена, и Ганнибал вздрогнул. Уилл посмотрел в его лицо.  
— Ты думаешь только о сексе. О сексе и об убийствах.  
— Это неправда и ты это знаешь, — тут же ответил Ганнибал и получил за это повязку на глаза, а потом — он мог только догадываться по ощущениям — кольцо на член. Уилл явно придумал какую-то гадость.  
— «Также есть сведения о причастности Уилла Грэма к „Бойне на Маскрэт-Фарм“, где группа неизвестных зверски расстреляла при невыясненных обстоятельствах миллионера-инвалида Мейсона Верджера, его сестру и девятерых их работников. Поиски выживших свидетелей продолжаются».  
— К этому я не причастен, — соврал Лектер. — Нечего было разбрызгивать свое ДНК в кого попало.  
За это высказывание Уилл лишил его и свободы слова, вставив в зубы круглый кляп и больно затянув ремень на затылке. Лежать на руках было неудобно. Шею было не откинуть, потому что ошейник удерживал ее чуть над кроватью. Во рту скопилась слюна, которую было не проглотить из-за кляпа.  
— А теперь наши физиономии стоят в одном ряду: Лектер, Долархайд, Грэм. В розыске по всей стране! — рявкнул Уилл. — А тебя, мой драгоценный невидимый доктор, заметили в аэропорту! На том рейсе, на котором мы должны были лететь в самом начале! Вопрос лишь времени, когда тебя объявят в международный розыск! Вместе со мной и мертвым Долархайдом!  
Ганнибал заерзал. Уилл в своем возмущении совершено упустил тот факт, что сейчас его ищут в Нью-Йорке — именно там Лидия выставила свою свадебную композицию. И что троих разбежавшихся в разные стороны маньяков очень трудно ловить, потому что на самом деле никому в здравом уме не придет в голову, что психопаты способны к объединению. По крайней мере, пока.  
— В общем, придется тебя наказать, — подвел итог Уилл.  
„Это повод или причина?“ — молча съязвил Лектер. У него были планы на утро! Планы, не включавшие себя лежание связанным на кровати! Он собирался сходить в Лувр, потому что как раз сегодня в это время там меньше народу. И он, между прочим, звал Уилла с собой, но тот отказался, заявив, что дольше получаса ни в одном музее находиться не может. А теперь…  
Он застонал, почувствовав проникающую внутрь капсулу вибратора. Ох, если он так его будет наказывать, может это не так уж плохо! Затем пальцы Уилла скользнули следом, Ганнибал дернулся от холода лубриканта, а затем вновь не сдержал стона от приятных ощущений внутри.  
— Я смотрю, ты вовсю наслаждаешься, доктор Лектер, — прошептал Уилл ему в ухо, а затем облизнул его. Вот это уж тревожный звоночек, „доктор Лектер“ он называет его только когда задумал какую-то гадость.  
Это он значит раньше был таким мрачным, романтичным и нежным, чтобы его бдительность усыпить! И, черт возьми, ему это удалось.  
Ганнибал промычал нечто, долженствующее означать, что если Уилл хочет вести с ним беседу, то ему следует снять кляп.  
— О, я не веду с тобой беседу, — фыркнул он, кусая его за плечо. — Я подготавливаю тебя к наказанию.  
Ганнибал едва сдержал стон, когда он надел зажимы на оба его соска. Весьма больно, учитывая… Дыхание и так участилось из-за вибратора. Уилл пересел дальше на кровать и погладил его по внутренней стороне бедер.  
— С утра тебя легче иметь, знаешь ли. Ты с утра слабый и ленивый, пока проснешься с тобой можно сделать много всего интересного… — Ганнибал почувствовал, как его задницы касается нечто круглое и холодное. Как настойчиво толкается, раздвигая стенки, пролезает внутрь, чуть ввинчиваясь… Он стонал и дрожал, дыхание сбилось, и Лектер дернул бедрами, потому что искусственный член, который Уилл задумал в него вставить, был явно слишком велик.  
— Ну-ну успокойся и не дёргайся, — ласково прошептал Уилл, тиская его неспособный кончить из-за кольца член. — Я и наполовину его не вставил.  
Лектер сжимался и стонал, вибратор внутри по-прежнему работал, проталкиваемый гигантским членом все глубже, вообще ощущения были похожи на те, когда Уилл впервые вошел в него, насильно и без смазки. Но если тогда было только больно, то сейчас, на некотором уровне, было и немного приятно. Но лучше бы Уилл вставил в него свой член, зачем он вообще купил этот огромный агрегат, Ганнибал никогда не жаловался на его размеры, собственно, да и не на что было жаловаться…  
Мысли путались, сердце билось слишком сильно, внутренности трепетали от вибратора и от, казалось, все увеличивающегося в размерах члена.  
Ганнибал стонал уже в голос, когда Уилл произнес: „Ну вот и все“ и прекратил запихивать в него фаллоимитатор. Впрочем, к этому времени Лектер чувствовал себя пронзенным насквозь, изнасилованным и измученным от невозможности кончить.  
— Вибратор будет работать пока батарейка не сядет, член же — ну теоретически можешь попытаться его вытолкнуть. Времени у тебя достаточно.  
„Что?!“ — Ганнибал яростно посмотрел бы на него, если б мог.  
— Да, да, именно так я тут тебя и оставлю, — спокойно произнес Уилл. — Нехрен было подставлять меня. Не ожидал, по правде говоря. Намного ведь удобнее когда хотя бы один из нас не в розыске. А теперь мне что только не приписывают, и связь с Долархайдом, и связь с тобой в том числе.  
Он подошел и подтолкнул фаллоимитатор чуть вглубь так, что Лектер застонал.  
— Вот лежи здесь и думай о своем поведении.  
Ганнибал выругался, что с ним нечасто случалось.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал Уилл, и Ганнибал услышал звук запираемой двери. — Или нескоро.  
***  
  
На самом деле Уиллу не нравился Париж. Ему не нравилось в этом городе все — от погоды до архитектуры. Прекрасный снег быстро растаял, а все эти древние вычурные здания выглядели так внушительно, что Уилл не чувствовал себя вправе даже в них заходить. Но особенно его раздражали местные жители. Во-первых, он ни черта не понимал, о чем они говорят. А даже если бы и понимал — они говорили слишком быстро, чтобы разобрать, даже если ему попадались экземпляры, не гнушавшиеся беседовать по-английски. В-третьих, его бесило что Ганнибалу, похоже, этот город нравился и что он тоже мог, аки голубь, ворковать на их проклятом языке с невероятной скоростью.  
Ну ничего. Теперь-то он всяко захочет отсюда уехать. На самом деле основную информацию про свою подставу Уилл узнал несколько раньше, но решил приберечь наказание для подходящего случая. Доктор Лектер и без того обидчивый и мстительный и не убивал никого с Рождества, надо разбавить его ломку острыми ощущениями. А то торчит целыми днями в музеях, малюет что-то в блокноте и считает это нормальной жизнью.  
И говорит, что Уиллу стоило бы выучить французский! Да он скорее научится завязывать морские узлы языком, чем будет учить это голубиный язык! Задумавшись, Грэм чуть не врезался в девушку, раздававшую листовки.  
— Федешьен? — услышал Уилл вопросительное. Он взял бумажку и поспешил свалить поскорее, поскольку девушка явно хотела ему сказать еще что-то.  
Уилл взглянул на бумажку и остановился. „Café de Chien“ — гласила надпись, и первое слово Уилл понял и так, а об остальном догадался по картинке — в помещении сидели люди, пили кофе и прочие напитки, а вокруг них сидели собаки. Скрепя сердце он вернулся обратно к девушке, заранее предвкушая сколько курлыканья ему придется выслушать до того как она поймет, что он не говорит по-французски. К его удивлению, она перешла на английский почти сразу, и указала ему направление — вход в кафе был в небольшом переулке, и уверила его, что собаки там настоящие.  
Уилл зашел, заказал чашку кофе, и крепкий маленький щенок бульдога вспрыгнул ему на колени, тявкая, виляя обрубком хвоста и облизывая его бороду.  
— О боже, как мне этого не хватало! — пробормотал он, почесывая песика за ухом. Он заказал собачьего печенья и скормил его всем желающим обитателями Кафе-де Шьен — эти французы даже собаку ухитрились обозвать словом, напоминающим скорее шарканье голубиного крыла по скату крыши, нежели бодрое теплое лающее создание. Он запустил пальцы в черную роскошную шерсть водолаза, а тот положил тяжелые лапы на его колено и внезапно глухо гавкнул. Щеточка-пекинес прицокал на коротких ножках и вспрыгнул на диван, желая принять участие в веселье, а тонконогая афганская борзая просто положила длиннющую морду на стол, ухватила печенье прямо с блюдца и королевской поступью удалилась на коврик, делиться лакомством с такой же, только рыжей, подружкой.  
Уилл гладил собак, улыбался и впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя расслабленным. В конце концов, они в другой стране. Никому нет — пока нет — до них дела. Водолаз лизнул его так, что очки пришлось снять и протереть. Уилл рассмеялся.  
— Мсье пришелся ему по вкусу.  
Уилл вздрогнул, но перед ним стоял лишь парень-официант в переднике с логотипом.  
— Как его зовут? — вежливо спросил Уилл.  
— Макс. У них на ошейниках имена написаны, — сказал он с видом превосходства.  
— Да, но они написаны по-французски, — язвительно ответил Уилл.  
— Мсье не любит французов? — лукаво поинтересовался парень.  
— Мсье любит собак, — ответил Уилл. — Остановимся на этом.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
— И правда, чего еще нам здесь желать?! Возможно, мсье хочет приобрести клубную карту?  
Уилл задумался. Его план по выдворению их из Парижа может и затянуться, особенно если Ганнибал…  
Он застыл. Ганнибал! Он же его там так и оставил, а торчит здесь уже… Уилл опустил палец в ледяной кофе. Хрен знает сколько времени.  
— Извините, мне пора бежать! — Он выложил на стол деньги. — Сдачи не надо. И да, я хочу клубную карту. Но мне правда надо бежать!..  
Шагая по улице, Уилл думал, что наказание получилось даже жестче, чем он планировал. Он-то думал пройтись ну в лучшем случае полчаса, поскольку – да, ему не нравился Париж и не нравились люди, лыка не вязавшие по-английски. Хотя теперь в этом городе есть одно место, которое ему нравится… И которое он не нашел бы, если бы не наказание. Сколько его не было? Час, два? Уилл потерял счет времени, поскольку не помнил, когда вышел из гостиницы.  
— О, ты все еще здесь, — ухмыльнулся он, глядя на связанного любовника. То промычал в его адрес какие-то проклятья. Уилл раздевался, глядя на его завязанные глаза, на нитку слюны изо рта, на вздымающуюся грудь с зажимами на сосках, на скованный кольцом член и наполовину вытолкнутый из задницы черный фаллоимитатор.  
Ганнибал промычал что-то вроде „опусти меня“, и Уилл решил раздеться полностью. Лектер в таком возмущенно-беспомощном виде — это как новое блюдо, экзотическое и невероятно аппетитное.  
Вначале Уилл снял зажимы с его сосков. Снял, а затем сжал затекшие нежные бугорки, заставив Ганнибала изогнуться и почти заорать на своих верёвках. Уилл поцеловал его во вздымающийся живот, и прикусил теплую кожу, а затем стал облизывать его брюшные мышцы. Ганнибал издавал возмущенные (и весьма соблазнительные) звуки и дёргался на верёвках. Уилл коснулся его члена, вызвав новый стон, затем вновь покрутил соски. Неуловимый кошмар сотрудников ФБР и всея Америки вопил и извивался как угорь, особенно когда Уилл положил ладонь на его зад и чуть толкнул член внутрь.  
Ганнибал так дергался, что Уилл почувствовал, как встал его собственный член. Он снял кляп, но оставил повязку на глаза.  
— Я тебя ненавижу! — первое, что он услышал после долгой разлуки, а затем: — Что за дрянью ты пахнешь?!  
Уилл усмехнулся. Ишь как возмущается. Его. Его доктор.  
Он взял фаллоимитатор и начал медленно тянуть, что на время избавило Ганнибала от возможности ругаться — только стонать, закусывая блестящие от слюны губы. Наконец искусственный член выскользнул, и следом за ним Уилл вытянул давно прекративший работу вибратор, выдавил на пальцы лубрикант и вновь смазал расширенное припухшее отверстие.  
— Не смей. Даже не думай трахать меня пока ты так воняешь! Что это, собаки? Где ты их нашел?! Отвратительно! — возмущался Ганнибал, а Уилл все ласкал пальцами влажные стенки, ощущая, как он сжимается под ним, и как член наливается кровью, потому что он обожал трахать Ганнибала, обожал входить в него, сжимать его, проникать во все его отверстия и слушать его стоны. Уилл никогда не пытался сформулировать это, но Ганнибал для него значил куда больше чем окружающий мир, потому что он сам был — миром. Его миром. Его возлюбленным горячим живым миром…  
Уилл разрезал веревку на его ноге и согнул ее, пристроившись между его ляжек, аккуратно стянул кольцо с исстрадавшегося члена и погладил тяжелые яички.  
— Я тебя очень люблю, ты знаешь, — прошептал Уилл, склоняясь к нему, целуя и прикусывая его пупок, кожу живота, его соски, добираясь языком до скул и впиваясь в блестящие губы. Их языки скользят друг о друга, а потом зубы Ганнибала сжимаются и прокусывают его губу, Уилл дергается от боли и хватает его за член, чтобы тот разжал челюсти. Кровь из губы капает на его лицо и губы, Ганнибал слизывает ее, а потом яростно шипит:  
— Слезь с меня! Меня тошнит от запаха псины! Слезь, пока меня не стошнило прямо на кровать!  
— Вот да конечно! — фыркнул Уилл, тиская его член. — Стану я слушать твои угрозы. Мой Чесапикский Потрошитель, как хочу так и имею.  
Он дернул освобождённой ногой, весьма метко целясь Уиллу в живот, но тот удержал конечность за колено и впился в ляжку, сильно прижимая ее в сторону так, что Лектер вздрогнул. Уилл выдавил еще смазки и огладил свой член — он никогда не привыкнет к этому первому касанию холода к головке, и, удерживая ногу Ганнибала, аккуратно вошел в него, вошел легко и безумно приятно. Лектер застонал, откидывая голову, он явно был на пределе, а Уиллу так нравилось входить и двигаться в его уже расширенной заднице, облегавшей его так мягко и нежно, несмотря на ярость владельца.  
Владелец стонал и возмущался с переменным успехом.  
— Ты отвратителен! Ааах! Омерзительный запах! Ооо! Я тебя! Ааах! Ненавижу!..  
Уилл пару раз затыкал его поцелуями — ему нравился их солоноватый привкус; его кусачесть, как ни странно, тоже. Затем он навалился на Ганнибала, подмяв его под себя, поддерживая ладонью под бедра и сжимая мягкие ягодицы, вновь поцеловал взасос и с наслаждением кончил в него. Как же ему нравилось делать это именно так, внутрь, а не наружу, и как ему нравилось, когда он дрожит от оргазма, прижимаясь к нему. Он обожал, когда Ганнибал кончал под ним, Уиллу нравилось чувствовать его в этот момент и ощущать его наслаждение, его движения, его восторг и слабость. Он сжал его член и ощутил, как скользит по животу горячая сперма, как раскрывается его рот и как губы Уилла глушат его стон, и как он потом еще какое-то время дрожит, успокаиваясь и хватая губами воздух. Уилл обожал все эти моменты. Он безумно обожал Ганнибала среди людей, но еще больше он обожал его под собой.  
— Мой. Мой маньяк, — пробормотал он, наваливаясь на него. — Никому не отдам.  
— Как будто кто-то отбирает, — процедил Лектер. — Слезь с меня!  
Уилл с неохотой поднялся и расстегнул цепь от ошейника. Ганнибал обессиленно упал спиной на кровать, тяжело дыша. Грэм отвязал его ногу, не забыв поцеловать длинные красивые пальцы и подъем, иссеченный узорами вен, и… чуть не получил пяткой в глаз. Уилл перевернул Ганнибала на бок и расстегнул наручники. Лектер поднялся, стянул с себя маску одной рукой и одарил Уилла яростным взглядом.  
— Я тебе это еще припомню, — процедил он и скрылся в душе. Грэм растянулся на кровати и прикрыл глаза. На самом деле Ганнибал очень красивый когда злится. Просто видеть это действо обычно людям удается только раз в жизни.  
Внезапно Уилл улыбнулся. Он наконец-то придумал достойное наказание для доктора за своих собак.  
  
Но Лектер ушел и не вернулся к ночи, и Уилл начал волноваться, потому что знал, что делает любимый, когда ему грустно. Любимый идет и убивает людей самым наглым образом. Впрочем, если убийство вынудит их покинуть Париж, Уилл очень даже не против. С другой стороны, если его вдруг поранят или поймают, мало ли кого он там соберётся прирезать? Ганнибал по-прежнему пренебрегает огнестрельным оружием, кстати надо бы…  
„Просто напиши что у тебя все в порядке и я отстану“ — прислал он ему смс, и разумеется, не получил никакого ответа. На звонки он тоже не отвечал. Вредный и ведет себя как ребенок. Ладно…  
„На самом деле неважно, что ты сейчас делаешь, но мне надо чтобы ты завтра был…“ — Уилл загуглил искомое и написал станцию метро – так, как понял ее из французского написания.  
И через полчаса получил желаемое „Зачем?“. Ганнибал любопытен, и это единственное, чем его можно отвлечь от гнева.  
„Приедешь — узнаешь. Спокойной ночи“.  
„Иди к черту“.  
„Ну скажи мне, где ты, и я приеду“ — поддразнил Уилл, и ему показалось, что где-то там, в городе, Ганнибал Лектер улыбается и выключает телефон, решив ничего ему больше не писать.  
Увидел он его только с утра, на станции, от которой можно было доехать до полигона. Лектер пришел мрачный, хоть и аккуратный, и если бы Уилл не знал его как никто другой, то никогда бы не заподозрил, что с похмелья. Он украдкой сжал его пальцы в автобусе и покачал головой.  
— Тяжело ж тебе придется.  
— Что? Куда мы едем?  
— Восполнять пробелы в твоем образовании, — ухмыльнулся Уилл, когда Ганнибал яростно на него воззрился. „Как так, я, великий, чего-то не знаю! Да это ты нихрена не знаешь, жалкий смертный!“ — читалось в его глазах.  
Через полчаса Уилл совершенно легально прижимался к его заднице бёдрами, держа его локти и показывая, как правильно держать пистолет, а он делал вид, что недоволен всем и вся.  
— И прекрати держать меня за руки! Это только мешает!  
— Ты слишком впиваешься в пистолет потому что. Ты должен поразить цель, а не победить оружие.  
— Я вообще не хочу стрелять. Я и так умею. Особого ума тут не надо.  
— Ты просто умеешь. А я хочу, чтобы ты умел хорошо. Вдруг нас занесет еще на какую-нибудь ферму? Не будешь же ты там всех ножом резать!  
— Ха!  
— Когда ты так злишься, я тебя еще больше хочу, — прошептал Уилла ему на ухо, окончательно сбив прицел. — Впрочем ладно. Тренируйся, я тоже пойду.  
Ушел в соседнюю секцию и надел наушники, и на время позабыл обо всем, стреляя в цель. Рука-голова-тело. В первую очередь ты должен попасть в цель мозгом; он дает команду и поднимает руку так, чтобы пуля достигла своего назначения. Все остальное — техника и навык.  
Потом они пили в кафе сладкий многослойный кофе, вернулись в центр и прогулялись по главной улице, и вместе с Ганнибалом Уилл совершенно не чувствовал себя неуютно, заходя в вычурные светящиеся магазины. Они почти не разговаривали по дороге в гостиницу.  
— Куда это ты собрался? — резко поинтересовался Лектер из кресла, увидев одевающегося вновь Уилла.  
— Я нашел в этом мерзком городе единственное хорошее место. Вот туда и собираюсь.  
— Тебе не нравится Париж? — изумился он. Уилл фыркнул.  
— Я тебе это с самого начала талдычил, что мне не нравится Париж! Что я его терпеть не могу! А до тебя только сейчас дошло?!  
Он невинно хлопнул ресницами.  
— Ну ты в какой-то момент перестал это делать, и я подумал…  
— И ты подумал, что он мне стал резко нравиться? Нет. Я просто устал повторять одно и то же.  
— Если хочешь, мы можем уехать, — спокойно произнес он. Уилл застыл.  
— Да. Да, я хочу уехать! Почему до тебя все так медленно доходит?!  
— Ты просто плохо объясняешь.  
— Ладно. — Уилл подошёл и поцеловал его в висок. — Тогда я просто обязан сходить в свое любимое место.  
Спустя три часа Ганнибал Лектер кривил физиономию и возмущался.  
— Опять! О боже! Уилл, сходи в душ! Ну пожалуйста. Не всем нравится запах псины, господи, ты отвратительный! Где ты берешь этих проклятых собак?!  
Уилл согласился на душ только в его компании и был с ним нежен, потому что даже за одну ночь соскучился по своему любимому. Нет, может быть, если бы он не обиделся на него, Уилл спокойно мог бы пережить его отсутствие и несколько дней, но не когда обиженный маньяк выходит на улицы мерзкого сырого города, одна погода которого способствует организованной преступности.  
После душа, уткнув доктора в постель, Уилл лапал его, потому что спать совершенно не хотелось, снова трахаться пока — тоже, поэтому он спросил:  
— Ты подставил меня, чтобы мне некуда было возвращаться, да? Ты думал, что если я буду чист перед законом, у меня может возникнуть желание все вернуть как было?  
— Если ты до этого догадался, зачем было меня мучить?  
— Потому что ты делаешь такие вещи, не спросив и даже не поинтересовавшись моим мнением на этот счет. Думаешь, мне не обидно, что ты так обо мне думаешь? — Уилл сжал его ребра. — Но не волнуйся. Я никуда от тебя не сбегу. Потому что я обожаю делать с тобой всякие гадости. Я обожаю трахать тебя каждую ночь, хотя с нашим образом жизни это получается иногда и утром и днем. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне нравится спать, обнимая тебя. Держать тебя за руки. Целовать твои губы. И даже когда ты делаешь какую-то гадость, мне все равно лишь хочется… прижать тебя немного сильнее. Потому что ты заслуживаешь этого, Ганнибал Лектер. — Рука Уилла скользнула по его животу и сжала набухший от его слов член. — И тебе это очень нравится.


	21. Обещание и живопись

_Моя живопись — это жизнь и пища, плоть и кровь. Не ищите в ней ни ума, ни чувства. ©_

Сводчатые низкие потолки, темнота и кривой пол, и несколько раз Ганнибал прижимает Уилла к стене и гасит фонарь, отчего-то решив скрываться от людей. Уилл немного пьян, немного заинтригован и полностью покрыт синяками от чертовых стен и углов.  
— Это что, месть такая? Я привел тебя на кладбище, а ты привел меня в катакомбы? — Они наконец-то остановились в безлюдном просторном помещении. В некоторых тоннелях было проведено электричество, но Лектеру понадобилось тащить его именно сюда, где единственным источником света был его фонарь. Похоже, это когда-то было церковью или часовней…  
— Ты не чувствуешь желания покаяться в грехах? — Ганнибал запрокинул голову вверх, любуясь полустертыми фресками под потолком, разглядеть которые Уиллу в темноте удавалось лишь в общих чертах.  
— Не чувствую. Но могу потом заставить покаяться тебя.  
— В древности церкви выполняли ту же функцию, что и кладбища для определенного типа людей.  
Ганнибал Лектер погасил фонарь, зажег свечу, и пламя тут же начало танцевать от незримых потоков воздуха, бросая яркие блики на его лицо. Он зажег от нее вторую и протянул Уиллу, но тот не спешил взять ее.  
— Зачем мы здесь? Почему мы здесь? Из всех мест?..  
— Ты чувствуешь себя неуютно в церкви?  
Уилл покачал головой. Он чувствовал себя неуютно везде.  
— Я хочу уехать. Хотя бы — из гостиницы.  
— Ты боишься.  
Уилл поднял на него мрачный взгляд.  
— Кто-то из нас должен. Как бы ты не старался, ты — не князь мира сего. И я тоже. Нам не выстоять против всех ангелов.  
— Но Лидия…  
— Я не верю этой женщине! — отрезал Уилл. — К тому же, она слишком заигрывается. То, что она делает… Это не похоже на тебя. Слишком… самобытно, Ганнибал. Ты в своих «экспозициях» искал связи с внешним миром, с его красотой и с его уродством, она же… она рассказывает свои собственные истории. Да, пока это похоже на тебя, но рано или поздно найдется тот, кто скажет: «Лектер всегда использовал отсылки к известным произведениям искусства, а где они сейчас? Куда они делись?»  
— Все мы эволюционируем. Додуматься до этого проще, чем до того, что у меня есть подражательница. Они могут подумать, что мой стиль изменился из-за тебя.  
— О, Ганнибал, ты ведь в действительности не хочешь, чтобы за наше дело взялся кто-то умный? А что дальше? Раскопки окрестностей моего дома? До весны далековато, а зимой тела прекрасно сохраняются в земле! Хватит уже и того, что в ФБР появился некто, запретивший разглашение деталей исчезновения меня и Джека. А знаешь почему? Потому что некто предположил, что мы будем следить за новостями! На что, в принципе, особого ума не нужно… но я уже не считаюсь твоей жертвой! Или жертвой Долархайда! Благодаря тебе я такой же преступник, как и ты! И Кроуфорда, предположительно, убил именно я, судя по газетным слухам!  
— Но слухи всего лишь слухи. Согласно другим слухам, тебя и Джека убили мы с Френсисом.  
Внезапно некий шум отвлёк их от беседы. Оба мужчины обернулись на звук — и увидели, как некая фигура быстро стремится прочь по тоннелю…  
Они переглянулись.  
— Ты прямо, я в обход, — рявкнул Уилл, пускаясь наперерез беглецу. Они подбирались к этому месту так долго, скрываясь от патрулей, что он запомнил направление тоннелей — по крайней мере, надеялся. Чертова Франция, даже в катакомбах не уединиться! Либо Ганнибал нагонит его по основной дороге, либо, если свидетель умный, он свернет и окажется…  
Тот выскочил прямо наперерез, и Грэм увидел, что это подросток, лет тринадцать-четырнадцать.  
Он что-то прокричал по-французски, если Уилл правильно интерпретировал интонацию — «я ничего никому не скажу». Грэм бросился к нему, но вместо того, чтобы использовать нож, просто ударил его под дых, сделал подсечку, а затем, завалив на пол и зажав рот, достал второй Ганнибалов шприц и усыпил парня уколом. Поднял глаза на подоспевшего с фонарем доктора, бесстрастно взиравшего на его действия.  
— Он еще совсем ребенок!  
Лектер вскинул брови.  
— Ему никто не поверит!  
Ганнибал склонил голову и облизнул губы.  
— Может, он и не вспомнит о нас после этого, раз тот охранник не вспомнил. Кстати, что в шприцах?  
Ганнибал подошёл ближе, поднял Уилла за руки, и, перешагнув распростёртого на полу мальчика, прижал профайлера к стене.  
— В тебе столько прекрасного, Уилл, — его мягкие упругие губы коснулись губ Грэма. — Ты прав, он не вспомнит. — Его язык проник в рот, и Уилл с удивлением прижал его к себе, поражаясь такой смене настроений. После наказания Ганнибал не уставал ворчать, что если Уилл еще раз запихнет в него что-то инородное, он откусит ему член, раз Уилл считает, что он ему без надобности. — Я люблю тебя.  
Пальцы Грэма сжали ткань его черного пальто. «Переиграл, доктор Лектер».  
— Что в шприцах? — резко произнес Уилл, отстраняя его и бросаясь к мальчику.  
Увы, тот уже не дышал. Так вот почему тот секьюрити из аэропорта не доложил об Уилле… Профайлер застыл и похолодел, осознавая, о чем Лектер сейчас лгал.  
 — Ты… — он сглотнул ком в горле. Дыханье пресеклось. Сердце колотилось так, что было больно ребрам. — Уилл поднялся, судорожно дыша. Ему давно так не хотелось ударить его. — Ты сказал, что это седатив…  
— Высокой концентрации, — быстро произнес Ганнибал. — Уилл, ты был тогда слишком неадекватен, чтобы спорить с тобой о морали, у нас было мало времени и…  
Эхо от пощечины гулко отозвалось в сводах катакомб. Лектер гневно, ошарашенно и яростно воззрился на Уилла, а тот все еще не мог прийти в себя от ужаса.  
Ганнибал выпрямился и угрожающе надвинулся на него.  
— Даже не думай, что я позволю тебе так… — процедил он, но заткнулся, когда Уилл прошептал:  
— Я чуть не использовал его на тебе! — он резко выдохнул, все еще не в силах избавиться от картины несостоявшегося будущего перед глазами. — Усыпить тебя и потом поиграть! — Он содрогнулся. — Ты об этом не подумал?! Что бы я делал, если бы вколол его тебе, а ты бы потом не очнулся?! Охренительно бы пошутил, да, доктор Лектер?! Господи, какого черта, ты можешь обманывать весь мир, но какого черта ты продолжаешь обманывать меня?! Думаешь все эти… — Уилл запнулся, не зная, что еще сказать, чтобы до него дошло. — Я мог бы убить тебя из-за того, что ты солгал мне! И о чем! Думаешь, все эти люди стоили… — он сглотнул. — Я сбежал с тобой, я разрушил свою жизнь ради тебя, я убивал ради тебя, а ты по-прежнему мне не доверяешь?!  
Уилл развернулся и пошел куда-то вглубь тоннелей, не дав ему сказать ни слова в ответ. Кровь стучала в голове — слишком уж ясно он представил себе эту картину: как он прикладывает два пальца к шее Ганнибала, отчаявшись разбудить его, и не нащупывает пульса. Высокомерный придурок. Психику его значит нежную жалел, скотина такая. Манипулятор хренов.  
Психопат долбаный.  
***  
  
Специальный агент ФБР Нью-Йоркского отделения Йохан Сноу со вздохом оглядел аэропорт Балтимора. Назначение в этот жалкий городишко было скорее понижением, чем признанием его детективных способностей, но только от них зависит, как долго Йохан пробудет в этой холоднющей дыре.  
Ему очень надо вернуться домой, но начальство не спрашивает, без чего может и без чего не может обойтись детектив Сноу. Совершенно не принимает расчет, что детективу Сноу очень хочется обойтись в своей жизни без Ганнибала Лектера, Френсиса Долархайда и Уильяма Грэма. А также он в состоянии жить без поисков пропавших начальника отдела бихевиористики ФБР Джека Кроуфорда и судебного психиатра Аланы Блум.  
Еще неделю назад он был бы в восторге от подобного назначения. Крупнейшее дело сбежавшего от смертной казни Ганнибала-Каннибала, таинственно упорхнувший в пятое полнолуние Зубной Дракон, и еще более загадочный Уилл Грэм — «человек, который не убивал всех этих людей очень долго, а потом не выдержал». По косвенным, но весьма существенным уликам пропавший балтиморский следователь ФБР участвовал в двух массовых убийствах — «Четвертом Полнолунии» Долархайда, где жертвами стала семья заместителя мэра Клейсона, и «Бойне на Маскрэт-фарм», где группа неизвестных убила семейство миллионеров и предпринимателей Верджеров и девять человек их прислуги. Обе семьи не самые обычные.  
Следователь Уилл Грэм пропал в один день со своим начальником Джеком Кроуфордом. Позже обнаружилось, что пропал еще один сотрудник балтиморского отдела — психиатр Алана Блум. Йохан Сноу вздохнул. Этот Кроуфорд был отвратительным руководителем.  
Специальный агент обнаружил себя мусолящим чашку кофе в кафе аэропорта. Подумать только — подсознание. Делает все, чтобы отсрочить его погружение в дело.  
Причина была проста: накануне назначения агент познакомился с прекрасной женщиной. Она приехала в Нью-Йорк попытать счастья с выставкой и даже пообещала Йохану показать картины у себя дома, как, собственно, случилось назначение.  
Вернее, сначала случилось убийство Мэри и Гилберта Шерманов в их первую брачную ночь, «Невеста в глазури», как окрестила его пресса и тут же приписала Ганнибалу Лектеру. Йохану пообещали напарника из Балтимора, знакомого с делом объявившегося после побега каннибала, и тут вдруг выяснилось, что этот напарник пропал — им должна была стать как раз та самая доктор Блум.  
И вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться картинными формами, в смысле, галереями, прекрасной дамы, Йохан вынужден ехать в Балтимор и расследовать переданное ему дело Лектера. Да, он как детектив, навидался всякого, но каннибализм… Люди и без того не слишком привлекательные в массе своей создания, а еще и есть их… В общем, Йохан не одобрял.  
В этом Балтиморе люди пропадают чуть ли не чаще, чем в Нью-Йорке. Кто-то должен положить конец этой путанице и все расследовать… Но именно сейчас агенту было очень обидно, что этим кем-то должен стать он.  
Холодный и расчетливый по натуре, он за сорок два года влюблялся лишь дважды и научился ценить эти редкие проявления человечности в своей душе. И вот когда он почувствовал, что может испытать подобный трепет в третий раз, с этой прелестной, совершенно не от жестокого мира насилия, изящной художницей из Франции… Кассандрой. Она хоть и пообещала увидеться с ним когда он вернется, но неизвестно, как долго он пробудет в Балтиморе. И неизвестно, как долго она пробудет в Нью-Йорке. Это жестокий город для всех, и для художников, и для агентов ФБР.  
На мгновение Йохана Сноу посетило абсурдное желание купить билет обратно, соврать, а может быть даже уволиться из ФБР и провести следующие две недели с женщиной, о которой мечтал. Агент усмехнулся. Может быть, будь ему на двадцать лет меньше, он так бы и поступил. Но его сердце слишком давно и прочно сковал лед. Он жил во льду охоты слишком долго, чтобы ради одного обещания тепла разрушать свою карьеру.  
К тому же, охотиться он тоже любил. И когда очередной пойманный им преступник отправлялся за решетку, Йохану казалось, что его ледяное тело вспыхивает разноцветным сиянием победного торжества.  
Больше из принципа, чем по желанию, агент выпил остывший кофе и вышел навстречу Балтимору. Он будет сиять, когда разрозненные, хаотичные куски новой мозаики сложатся в четкую логичную картину. Он распутает всю сеть причин и следствий, найдет пропавших и восстановит истинную картину происшедшего.  
Он сможет показать эту картину Кассандре. Если реальность будет к нему благосклонна, она ей понравится.  
Проблема была лишь в том, что Йохан прекрасно ловил преступников, и очень плохо — женщин.  
***  
  
— Уилл, ты слишком остро реагируешь. Я ведь и подумать не мог, что ты захочешь им меня вырубить.  
Ганнибал Лектер предпринял новую попытку заговорить с возлюбленным. Нет, ну это же на самом деле просто смешно. Ничего ведь не случилось из того, что он себе навоображал, а Уилл не спит и разговаривает с ним уже три дня, глядит мрачно, почти как тогда, когда решил, что это Ганнибал виноват в том, что Френсис убил его собак… притом совершенно несправедливо, сам же сказал, что не имеет значения, кто умер из-за этого… Ничего такого критичного Ганнибал ему не наврал, но Уилл теперь с утра уходит в свою псарню, возвращается лишь к ночи, и вообще ведет себя так, словно Ганнибала Лектера не существует.  
Это было обидно и несправедливо, но даже понимая, что не прав Уилл, а не он... это все равно портило аппетит, мешало наслаждаться жизнью и всем остальным. Ганнибал вздохнул.  
— Уилл, ну пожалуйста. Я ведь извинился.  
Уилл отвел взгляд от унылого и подтаявшего несмотря на январь Парижа. Затем произнес — впервые за три дня, и голос показался хриплым от долгого неиспользования:  
— Нет, Ганнибал. Ты не извинился. И тебе не жаль, я прекрасно знаю.  
Грэм оделся и вышел из номера. Он просто не знал, что ему еще говорить. Кажется, он исчерпал свой словарный запас. Ему хотелось бить Ганнибала, словно это как-то могло бы помочь ему понять, почему Уилл не желает с ним разговаривать.  
Он думал, станет лучше. Нет, он никогда не фантазировал об их жизни «вместе», но именно сейчас понял, что бесконечные ссоры точно не входили в его представления. Он безумно любил Ганнибала, но он не представлял, как будет дальше жить с человеком, который врет по таким поводам.  
Он полагал, что это невозможно.  
***  
  
Мисс Кассандра Ричердс поджала губы, критично оглядывая доставшиеся ей по наследству картины. Проблема была в том, что они совершенно не нравились Лидии, и она представить себе не могла, как будет работать с такой маскировкой. Как она сможет убеждать окружающих, что это ее картины, и их надо любить и покупать?.. Даже притворству психопатов есть предел. В общем-то, картины как картины, но в этом-то было и дело.  
Они были смертельно _скучные_. Домики, речки, деревца, облачка. Песики. Лошадки. Это были… она вновь облизнула губы… это были очень _уместные_ картины. Над камином, над кроватью, на кухне и в гостиной. Это были картины, которые вешают не для того, чтобы на них обратили внимание, а для того, чтобы на стене висела картина.  
Это были картины, чья высшая участь — быть случайно залитыми кровью их владельцев.  
Лидия взглянула на часы. До приезда агента оставалось минут сорок.  
На мгновение она задумалась об этом мужчине из ресторана, сказавшим — возможно, врал, но тем не менее, — что он работает в ФБР. Надо было попросить у него удостоверение, но Лидия была слишком увлечена созданием собственного «удостоверения французской художницы Кассандры Ричердс». Он мало говорил о своей работе, но его слова в какой-то степени зацепили Лидию. Он сказал «я восстанавливаю картину преступлений, как мозаику». Банальное выражение в его устах прозвучало на удивление уместно. Это были не слова репортера из новостей, заученно использующего клише «картина преступления», это были слова Снежной Королевы, собравшей не одну «вечность» из осколков хаоса.  
«Картина преступления».  
Психопат, прикидывающийся художником, который прикидывается, что он психопат. Особенно в свете последних событий…  
Это может сработать.  
Лидия надела фартук и специальный сварочный шлем. А затем вскрыла две банки красных красок — алую и темно-бордовую.  
***  
  
Собаки его уже узнавали — неудивительно, последнюю неделю Уилл фактически поселился в Кафе-де-Шьен. Он старался не думать о Ганнибале, потому что решил не разговаривать с ним, пока до него не дойдет, но к концу недели стал думать, что избрал неверную тактику — любимый упорно называл свое вранье мелочью и лишь строил Уиллу грустные глаза, словно действительно не понимая.  
С другой стороны, Уилл не был уверен, что у него хватит красноречия объяснять такие эфемерные, но в то же время важные вещи. Нельзя давать человеку настоящий пистолет, говоря, что он игрушечный. Особенно если ты не хочешь смерти этого человека. Особенно если ты его любишь. Это не те шутки, которые можно считать шутками.  
Но без Ганнибала было ужасно скучно, и даже животные не могли заставить Уилла забыть его несчастную физиономию. Он же психиатр, черт возьми, как можно не понимать таких простых вещей? Уилл думал, что еще пара дней и он не выдержит и простит ему все без всяких оправданий и извинений, просто потому что спать без него — невыносимая пытка.  
— Могу я присоединиться? — Уилл вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос, и поначалу даже подивился, что исходит он от незнакомого человека… пока не понял, что это Ганнибал, одетый в свитер и джинсы. Уилл подумал, что в подобной маскировке его бы не узнал никто из ФБР. Лектер стоял возле его столика. Собаки с любопытством смотрели на него, но не решались подойти ближе.  
Уилл мигом пришел в себя. Нашел, значит, его тайное убежище. Неделю искал. А потом еще скажет, что нашел по «вони». Уилл выразительно оглядел полупустое кафе и пожал плечами.  
Он сел рядом, то есть, между Уиллом и Беном, щенком бульдога, с самого начала решившим, что Уилл будет его новой кормилицей.  
— Уилл, я не знал, что ты думал использовать седатив на мне… и конечно если бы ты это сделал, виноват был бы только я один…  
— Ты так ничего и не понял, да? — вздохнул Грэм. — Еще психиатр!  
— Да что я должен был понять? У меня не было времени на моральные препирательства с тобой…  
Уилл презрительно взглянул на него.  
— Я зарезал собственного начальника в центре Балтимора просто из-за того, что он увидел твое имя на экране. А ты решил побеспокоиться за мою мораль в тот же вечер?  
Он прикрыл глаза.  
— Ты выглядел неадекватным, уж прости. Я не могу сказать, что полностью понимал, что творится у тебя в голове.  
Уилл вздохнул. Высокомерный ублюдок. Вот получай теперь правдой под дых.  
— Я не могу так жить, Ганнибал. Постоянно ожидать предательства от тебя. Я и так постоянно думаю о том, как бы нас кто не заметил и не поймал, но я не могу ждать подставы еще и от тебя.  
На мгновение черты его лица словно застыли и чуть смазались.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— А как ты думаешь, что я имею в виду? — хмуро бросил Уилл, с хрустом откусывая печенье и отдавая половину Бену. — Я не могу сражаться и с внутренними и с внешними врагами.  
— Ты считаешь меня врагом?  
— Ты считаешь свое поведение дружественным?  
Внезапно подошедший водолаз Макс положил свою большую голову Ганнибалу на колено, оставив нитку слюны, и Уилл почти физически ощутил, как аккуратный доктор сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не вытереться и не сбежать. Он даже нашел в себе силы погладить пса.  
— Уилл, ну что мне сделать? Я не могу отменить свершенный факт, — Ганнибал пытался заглянуть ему в глаза. — Я сделаю все, что захочешь, ну пожалуйста!  
Уилл взглянул на него.  
— Все, что захочу?  
— Нет, в разумных пределах, — отпрянул Ганнибал.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Видишь. Ты настолько мне не доверяешь, что допускаешь мысль, что я могу заставить тебя делать что-то, что причинит тебе вред.  
Он покраснел.  
— Хорошо. Все что захочешь.  
Уилл строго смотрел на него, Ганнибал откровенно строил ему грустные и несчастные глаза, но на этот раз Уилл не повелся на эту гнусность.  
— Сутки. Сутки ты будешь делать все, что я захочу, — он поднял руку, потому что Ганнибал явно открыл рот чтобы обсудить условия. — Никаких условий. За моих собак и за шприц.  
Он прикрыл глаза, а потом косо едва заметно усмехнулся и взял Уилла за руку.  
— Но после этого ты никогда больше не упомянешь и не будешь мстить мне за это никак, как будто этого не было.  
Уилл пожал его ладонь.  
— Как будто этого не было. И было бы чудесно, если бы подобного не было и впредь. — Он притянул его за руку. — Я ведь не враг тебе, Ганнибал, пойми ты это наконец. Я тоже тебя люблю и мне очень больно, когда ты делаешь такие вещи.  
— Извини, — тихо и кажется впервые искренне пробормотал он и покраснел. В общем-то Уилл бы и сейчас его простил, но раз уж выторговал себе 24 часа наслаждения…  
— Я бы хотел вообще никогда с тобой не ссориться, — чистосердечно произнес Уилл. — Никогда, понимаешь?  
***  
  
«Можем ли мы жить?» — гласил большой заголовок, а снизу, уже куда меньшим шрифтом — подпись-расшифровка: «Можем ли мы жить в безопасности?» — таким вопросом задается британская художница Кассандра Ричердс, приехавшая в Нью-Йорк с выставкой экстраординарных полотен. На первый взгляд пасторальные мирные пейзажи, созданные женской рукой, которые так и хочется повесить над кроватью или в уютной гостиной, шокируют зрителей неожиданным вмешательством эха ужасных трагедий: произведения Кассандры выглядят будто улики с места происшествия — пронзенные ножом, расцарапанные пальцами, залитые алой кровью… то есть, конечно же, краской, но зрелище все равно не для слабонервных. Эпатажная экспозиция сразу вызвала неоднозначную реакцию критиков.  
«Каждому стоит это увидеть, — пишет Аарон Спеллинг из Таймс. — Ради того, чтобы прочистить мозги и осознать, что мы живём в куда более опасном мире, чем нам кажется».  
«Издевательства мисс Ричердс над своими картинами могут вызвать лишь недоумение: стоило ли прикладывать столько труда для их создания, чтобы потом все испортить?» — не соглашается с ним Марк Виллам из Нью-Йоркера.  
Сама Кассандра поясняет, что на создание экспозиции ее — она говорит не «вдохновила», а «вынудила» — смерть близких друзей в Лондоне от рук грабителей, а также недавний скандал, случившийся в конце прошлого года в Балтиморе, штат Мериленд. Этот город подарил Америке к Рождеству как минимум двух серийных убийц — печально известного Ганнибала-Каннибала Лектера и Зубного Дракона Френсиса Долархайда, исчезнувшего после совершения четырех серийных убийств.  
«По правде говоря, я сбежала в Америку, чтобы отдохнуть от случившегося в Лондоне, и была поражена и шокирована, что здесь творятся не меньшие зверства. Буквально накануне вновь случилось страшное убийство — на этот раз в Нью-Йорке. То, что этих людей все еще не поймали — преступление против человечества» — говорит художница. «Своей выставкой я хочу обратить внимание общественности к этому факту: Ганнибал Лектер и Френсис Долархайд все еще в Америке, живы и готовы убивать. Сколько картин в гостиных покроются кровью прежде, чем кто-нибудь их остановит?».  
Лидия чувствовала, как губы против воли растягиваются в совсем не милой улыбке, читая статьи о своей выставке. Все прошло успешнее, чем она ожидала.  
Теперь бы еще выяснить, сколько у художников должно проходить времени между экспозициями, и где ей взять новые картины для следующей, потому что все художественное мастерство самой Лидии сводилось к тому, что она могла украсить торт или разложить закуски. Она запросто могла приготовить и лошадь, и пса — но никак не нарисовать их. Ладно, об этом она будет думать позже.  
Телефон завибрировал, и женщина с удивлением прочла смс с незнакомого номера. «Кассандра, поздравляю вас с успехом в Нью-Йорке! Могу ли я узнать, как долго продлится ваша экспозиция? Я бы хотел посетить ее, но не знаю пока, когда вернусь из Балтимора. Йохан».  
Лидия моргнула. Балтимор это ведь город… И какой еще Йохан? … Ах точно. Мужчина якобы из ФБР. Может, он на самом деле из ФБР? Кажется, Лидия ему понравилась… Она разговаривала с ним потому, что в незнакомом городе психопаты первым делом обзаводятся контактами, похожими на то, как если бы они были нормальными людьми. И он говорил что-то про новое дело… «В Балтиморе».  
Лидия погрузила пальцы в волосы. Надо было внимательнее его слушать, но она слишком привыкла пропускать мимо ушей все, что говорят мужчины, желающие с ней переспать. Что ж, кажется, у нее появился шанс протянуть ниточку к сокрытому.  
«Неужели вы расследуете дело Лектера? Именно поэтому вы узнали о моей выставке?»  
Он ответил не сразу.  
«В общем и целом да. Я бы сказал вам об этом, если бы мог предположить, что вас так волнует этот вопрос. Мне жаль, что бездействие полиции побудило вас сотворить такое с вашими прекрасными картинами, однако не могу не восхищаться социальным успехом подобного хода. Как не неприятно признавать это, но вы правы — полиция и ФБР с Балтиморскими инцидентами выставили себя не в лучшем свете».  
Лидия моргнула. «Ему жаль?» То есть он думает, что она от шока изрезала картины… Ох, в смысле, она ведь так и сказала в интервью! А теперь он считает ее ранимой душой, так, что ли?.. Ох, черт. Худшая из масок. Но зато этот Йохан Сноу действительно, кажется, расследует дело Ганнибала Лектера, и, кажется, ему действительно нравится Лидия. Надо присовокупить к ответу пару смайликов.  
На мгновение она подумала, что это очень странно. Этот мужчина, Йохан Сноу, показался ей… типичным хищником. Резкие черты какого-то даже не особенно американского, а скорее немецкого лица, и холодные, почти белые мертвые глаза. Акула или рысь — какая-то подобная тварь. Охотник, с которым, возможно, следует считаться Лектеру, и, возможно, самой Лидии — ведь, получается, именно он стал первым поклонником ее живописи в Нью-Йорке, раз поехал в Балтимор расследовать исчезновение Лектера. Это, конечно, если он говорит правду.  
Но охотники не влюбляются. Этот Сноу не мог подозревать ее с самого начала, значит, здесь другое. Что ж, бывают охотники и с сексуальным аппетитом. В таком случае Лидия будет изображать недосягаемую жертву до тех пор, пока не вытянет из него всю интересующую ее информацию.  
Будет просто отлично, если он будет держать ее в курсе расследований. Для художественного вдохновения, так сказать. На мгновение Лидия подумала о том, что стоит оповестить Ганнибала Лектера о появлении «акулы». С другой стороны, доктор – или, как подозревала Лидия, это была идея его бойфренда — поступил с ней не очень-то вежливо, зажав присвоенные капиталы четы Фелл и вернув их только после получения фотки с ее первой настоящей «картиной». Это несколько огорчило Лидию, хотя она прекрасно понимала, что на их месте, скорей всего, поступила бы так же, а то и хуже. Впрочем, как говорится, лгущие люди жаждут правды больше всех.  
Лидия побарабанила пальцами по столу. Нет уж. Обойдутся. Если этим двоим от нее что-то понадобится, то они могут сами попросить. В конце концов, имя Ганнибала Лектера теперь, фактически, принадлежит ей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Бедный Френсис! Несмотря на старания Уилла, пресса так и не стала называть его Большим Красным Драконом.  
> 2\. Если читателям хочется представить себе акулью рожу агента Сноу, возьмите Чарльза Агустуса Магнуссена, побрейте, снимите с него очки и перекрасьте глаза в светло-серый.


	22. Преступления для наказаний

_Спустился вечер; — господин был дамой. ©_

  
  
Они съехали из гостиницы, и Ганнибалу уже от этого стало не по себе. Что там Уилл задумал, что ему понадобилось отдельное помещение?.. Меблированная квартира в старом доме, толстые стены, высокие потолки, но весьма современная кухня. Окна выходят на небольшой сквер, где днем постоянно гуляют дети, а ночью — подростки.  
Уилл сам нашел это место, и Ганнибал не мог не думать, что оно отлично подходит для убийства: при таком шуме на улице никакой случайный крик не вызовет подозрений. Сославшись на плохое владение языком, Грэм заплатил вперед и сказал, что договор оформит через день — как раз когда наказание должно закончиться. Соответственно, сейчас у хозяев нет никаких данных о новых жильцах.  
Утром следующего дня Ганнибал проснулся как на казнь. Он и так полночи не спал, пытаясь представить, какую еще гадость с ним сотворит Уилл, а тот вообще сидел в другой комнате за планшетом. Может действительно стоило ему сказать, что транквилизатор вовсе не транквилизатор, но тогда Лектер был уверен, что он не стал бы его использовать, и они могли и вовсе не покинуть аэропорт.  
А что он все еще помнит про собак искренне удивило Ганнибала. Прошло столько времени. Он думал, Уилл давно забыл об этом. У него же, в конце концов, есть это мерзкое вонючее место, полное псов всех цветов и размеров.  
— Доброе утро. — Ганнибал ощутил тяжесть на постели. Прохладные пальцы сомкнулись на его лодыжке.  
— Я в этом пока не уверен, Уилл.  
Он поцеловал его ногу, чуть прикусил подъем, а потом провел языком до линии волос. В любое другое время это было бы приятно, но…  
Уилл стянул с него одеяло, лег сверху, прижав его руки к постели, и улыбнулся.  
— Могу поклясться, когда ты сидел на диване рядом с Драконом, ты был меньше напряжен чем сейчас. — Он потерся подбородком о его грудь. — И я не видел тебя на Маскрэт-фарм, но почему-то мне кажется, что Мэйсоновских головорезов ты тоже боялся меньше, чем меня сейчас. И я, если честно, совершенно не могу понять, почему.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, Уилл, — Ганнибал прикрыл глаза. — Однако не могу сказать, что я счастлив от того, что мне предстоит пережить в ближайшие сутки.  
— Ты ведь даже не знаешь этого! — ухмыльнулся он. — Вдруг тебе понравится.  
— Ты хотел усыпить меня транквилизатором. Я даже не хочу гадать, зачем.  
— Тебе и не придется, — нахмурился Уилл. — Имеет ли какой-то смысл брать с тебя обещания, что ты мне больше не будешь лгать?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами. Пусть сам решает.  
Начало экзекуции включало в себя приготовление Уиллу завтрака — правда, в одном переднике и под его пристальным изучающим взглядом, но доктор Лектер не был бы доктором Лектером, если бы его могли смутить изучающие взгляды. Куда хуже, что этот конкретный взгляд его скорее возбудил, чем смутил — в конце концов, они не были вместе очень долго, а от мастурбации в душе еще никому секса меньше не хотелось.  
— Сегодня мы ожидаем гостей к ужину. То есть, — Уилл покосился на поставленный перед ним завтрак, а затем на Ганнибала, — придут они к обеду.  
Доктор составил тарелки и поспешил забрать поднос — фартук не слишком скрывал его только усилившееся от слов Уилла возбуждение.  
— Ты для этого хотел переехать?  
Уилл развернулся на стуле к нему.  
— И для этого тоже. Повернись.  
Доктор послушно повернулся и прикрыл глаза, когда ладонь нежно огладила ягодицы. Все-таки есть причина, по которой люди носят нижнее белье и прочую одежду. И причина эта в том, чтобы они постоянно не трахались в публичных местах! Ганнибал старался ничем не выдать свое учащённое дыхание, а потом Уилл вдруг резко и очень больно ущипнул его. Лектер вздрогнул и обернулся, укоризненно глядя на своего мучителя. Тот поднял на него невинный синий взгляд. Ага, невинный, как же.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько раз я хотел как следует ущипнуть тебя за задницу.  
— Не понимаю, что тебе мешало. Не надо было вкладывать все свои намерения в один-единственный щипок.  
Уилл пригубил кофе и взялся за приборы.  
— Джек и прочие агенты мне мешали. Я всегда хотел ущипнуть тебя за твою твидовую клетчатую задницу, когда ты начинал что-нибудь вещать с умным видом в офисе или на месте преступления. Смотрел на тебя и думал, сможешь ли ты продолжать с таким же пафосно довольным лицом, если моя рука в это время будет тискать твои булки.  
Уши доктора слегка дрогнули — он всегда терялся, когда Уилл начинал говорить пошлости. Правда, тот утверждал, что пошлости — месть Ганнибалу за его текстовые сообщения, хотя доктор не мог понять, почему они вызывают такую ответную реакцию.  
— В таком случае позволь выразить восхищение твоим умением держать лицо при таких-то мыслях!  
— После завтрака позволю. Присоединяйся, кстати, — Уилл повернулся к яичнице с беконом. — В общем, в гости мы ждем Фарси. То есть, Анси. Короче, эту скверную парочку, воображающую, что умеет говорить по-английски.  
— Д’Арси, Уилл. Почему именно их?  
— Потому что они ужасны, Ганнибал. Когда они умрут, уровень мировой скуки понизится на пять десятых процента. Возможно даже на шесть, — Уилл взмахнул вилкой. — Очень вкусно. К тому же ты хочешь отпраздновать новоселье новым блюдом, я уверен.  
Доктор склонился к его уху.  
— Я опасаюсь, как бы ты не стал скучным снобом, отведав их, Уилл. Меня давно уже беспокоит эта твоя реакция на поглощение.  
Уилл ответил ему мрачным взглядом.  
— О, в этом случае ты всегда найдешь, чем меня развлечь.  
С Пьером и Адель Д’арси они познакомились на Новый Год в ресторане на Эйфелевой Башне, и Ганнибал никогда не рассматривал этих личностей как ингредиенты, хотя в принципе понимал, чем они так допекли Уилла. Имея состояние и аристократические корни, супруги, как водится, занимались благотворительностью и культурной деятельностью. Эти занятия развили в них оголтелый снобизм, ханжество, узость мышления и весьма причудливую форму избирательной толерантности.  
Доктор видал немало на своем веку таких деятелей, а вот Уилл столкнулся с ними впервые. Расизм в культуре, политика в благотворительности и неприкрытое ханжество вкупе с изысканными манерами их новых знакомых произвели, как оказалось, неизгладимое впечатление на возлюбленного.  
Д’Арси были чрезмерно откровенны с ними, и это отчасти была их вина. Уилл в алкогольном порыве заявил, что он голливудский сценарист — он так и не определился с поддельной профессией и каждый раз придумывал себе новую в зависимости от настроения, и Ганнибалу пришлось соврать что он — директор филармонии в Нью-Йорке. Так и получилось, что французы — тоже в тот момент весьма пьяные — восприняли их как коллег и решили подружиться, а потом Уилл каждый раз вздрагивал, когда видел, как по мановению наманикюренного пальца мадам Д’Арси миллионы евро, предназначавшиеся детям-сиротам, уходят на оформление выставки каких-то посредственностей, связанных с уважаемым политиком, как должности директоров галерей получают тупые бездарности, потому как манипулировать тупыми бездарностями проще, как отмываются и фактически отбеливаются ворованные политиками деньги в стиральной машинке под названием благотворительность, и как от всего этого изобилия фактической помощи реально существующим инвалидам, стариками и детям-сиротам уходит хорошо если одна двадцать пятая.  
Лектер припомнил, что Уилл назвал их «французские нацисты». И еще «ханжеские воры».  
«И что самое главное, они пребывают в уверенности, что являются носителями великих добродетелей! От того, что благодаря их усилиями к рациону детей-сирот было добавлено яблоко, а к дому престарелых пристроено три дополнительных пандуса!»  
Ганнибал не возражал. Он наблюдал, как вырванный из привычной преступно-полицейской среды бывший следователь ФБР Уилл Грэм познает мир благопристойных и законопослушных обывателей. Мир, в котором жил и с которым долгое время работал доктор Ганнибал Лектер.  
Ганнибал жевал завтрак, запивая его минералкой, и думал о том, как причудливо развивается чувство справедливости Уилла. Он позволил убить стольких ни в чем не повинных людей, он сам убил стольких ни в чем, кроме подчинения работодателю, не повинных людей, но затем не смог выстрелить во влюбленных. Собрался убить Лидию, но не хотел убивать охранника, разозлился из-за мальчишки — которого все равно бы пришлось убить из-за того, что он слышал. А теперь Уилл хочет казнить — возможно, для него это все еще тайна, но для Ганнибала уже нет, Уилл именно «казнит», а не «убивает», «наказывает» или «поглощает» людей. И тем не менее, в его системе ценностей есть место для Ганнибала, но нет места для Д’Арси.  
— Прекрати гипнотизировать пустой стакан и иди сюда.  
Ганнибал вздрогнул, подняв глаза. Ну вот. Начинается. Он поднялся и подошел к Уиллу, издевательски поклонившись на манер официанта.  
— Чего изволите?  
— Сделай мне минет. — Он взял руки Ганнибала и положил на свои колени, заставив сесть перед ним на пол. — Без рук. — Он накрыл его пальцы ладонями.  
«Какое-то неназидательное у тебя наказание. И банальное», — Ганнибал чудовищным усилием воли удержал готовый сорваться с губ комментарий. Незачем провоцировать, пока у него в запасе еще двадцать два часа свободного для фантазий времени.  
Наказательного тут было разве то, что Лектеру хотелось нарушить приказ и коснуться себя тоже. Можно было только впиваться в ляжки Уилла, чувствовать его пальцы в волосах и на лице, ласкать его член и мечтать о прикосновении к собственному. Мысль о том, что любимый, скорей всего, прекрасно осознает или чувствует его состояние и издевается над ним нарочно вызывала двойственные ощущения. С одной стороны, он делал это чертовски умело — Ганнибал не всегда понимал, лжет он или говорит правду, а это дорогого стоило. С другой стороны, издевательства есть издевательства. Доктор зажмурился, морщась, — вот это точно было специально, классическая фантазия про сперму на лице — выполнено.  
— Ну, а теперь… — Уилл ухватил его за руки, вглядываясь довольными блестящими глазами в лицо. — Теперь приступим к делу…  
— Могу я хотя бы умыться?  
Уилл встал.  
— Разумеется. И одеться тоже.  
— Ну надо же! — язвительно фыркнул доктор Лектер, поднимаясь. — А я-то думал, мне придется весь день ходить в переднике!  
— Тогда б какое это было наказание! Да, и насчет одежды…  
Пятнадцать минут спустя Ганнибал Лектер впился пальцами в дверной косяк ванной, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
— Я не надену это.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я надел это на тебя? — ухмыльнулся Уилл.  
— Нет. Вообще не надену.  
— Значит, я должен приказать тебе? Для человека, который якобы всегда держит свои обещания, ты удивительно непостоянен.  
— Это даже не твои фантазии! Ты просто сделал это, думая, что мне будет неприятно!  
Уилл отцепил его от дверей.  
— Мои мотивации не имеют никакого значения сегодня, доктор Лектер. Будешь меня психоанализировать, запрещу тебе разговаривать вообще. Давай, одевайся. Если бы я действительно хотел сделать тебе неприятно, я бы выбрал розовое. В зеленый горошек. — Уилл обнял его сзади, прижимаясь откровенно пошло к его бедрам. — Хотя, пожалуй, тогда бы я и себе сделал неприятно.  
— Но, Уилл, _платье?!_ Где, когда ты успел нахвататься подобных идей? Это же просто… — Ганнибал вздохнул. У него было несколько отличных прилагательных для описания подобной перверсии — и он никогда не думал, что будет использовать их по отношению к Уиллу. — Ты уверен, что это поспособствует моему раскаянию?  
Грэм подвел его к кровати, где черным угрожающим силуэтом расположился кошмарный предмет гардероба, и усадил за плечи, нависнув и улыбаясь:  
— О, Ганнибал, я абсолютно убежден в том, что ты ни на миг не раскаешься в своих действиях, даже если бы тебя пытали профессиональные инквизиторы. Единственное, в чем бы ты мог раскаиваться — это в том, что тебя угораздило попасть в их лапы. В наших отношениях все всегда настолько окончательно, что бессмысленно добиваться раскаяния. Поэтому мы будем держаться психопатического «ты мне — я тебе», — Уилл надавил на его плечи и повалил на кровать. — Я не жду от тебя никакого раскаяния. Я просто мщу тебе за твои ублюдочные действия. Потому что проще развести тебя на какую-нибудь гадость, чем постоянно думать о твоих и таить злобу. Так что тебе и не должно ничего нравиться. — Уилл вдруг обнял его, прижимая к себе, крепко и совершенно неожиданно, и прошептал: — Но если ты после этого хотя бы задумаешься о том, что не стоило так поступать — то сверхцель наказания будет достигнута.  
Ганнибал моргнул.  
— То есть это в первую очередь ради меня, а не ради тебя?  
Уилл поднялся.  
— Нет. В первую очередь это ради меня. Я буду наслаждаться, глядя на твои мучения. И до кучи полагать, что это терапевтично.  
Лектер хмыкнул.  
— Ну тогда ладно.  
Уилл приподнял брови.  
— Если бы это было ради меня, то я бы обеспокоился за твой рассудок. Бойтесь инквизиторов, верящих, что сожжение действительно полезно для ведьм.  
  
Ганнибал смотрит на себя в зеркало и не может не краснеть. Выдумка Уилла действительно ужасно пошлая. Он обязательно выяснит потом, где он нахватался подобного. В конце концов, это всего лишь на день. Даже меньше. Двадцать два, уже двадцать один час — и все закончится. Так долго!..  
Ноги Ганнибала затянуты в поблескивающие черные чулки с кружевом у бедер, его руки затянуты в такие же перчатки длиной выше локтя, цепляющиеся за средний палец и оставлявшие остальную ладонь открытой, а сам он одет в длинное скользкое и шуршащее платье, черное, блестящее, отливающее медью и зеленью, и ужасно нелепое на его теле.  
Уилл застегивает на его шее какое-то украшение с алыми камнями, больше всего напоминающее ошейник, а затем разворачивает его ровно перед зеркалом и начинает расшнуровывать платье. На нем три разреза, два на бёдрах и один сзади, со шнуровкой от лопаток, предоставляющей возможность делать наряд менее или более откровенным. Сейчас Уилл развязал шелковые шнурки так, чтобы платье естественнее облегало фигуру Ганнибала, — дизайнеры явно не рассчитывали, что носить это будет мужчина. Лектер прикрыл глаза и тут же получил суровое:  
— Ты должен смотреть.  
— Зачем, Уилл? — Ганнибал отнял локоть от лица.  
— Потому что я так сказал.  
— Знаешь, для разнообразия ты мог бы помучить кого-нибудь другого, не только меня. Удовлетворить садистские наклонности, к примеру, на наших гостях.  
— Ерунда, — отрезал Уилл, затягивая последний узел. Теперь ткань облегала бедра плотно и еще более пошло чем раньше. — Их просто надо съесть. А вот тебя, доктор Лектер, нельзя просто съесть.  
Сам-то он оделся прилично для разнообразия, и в любой другой момент Ганнибал бы только порадовался как хорошо смотрится на нем белоснежная рубашка, как идет ему длинный черный фрак, придавая зловещий, хоть и немного театральный вид, но сейчас все мысли Лектера занимало собственное отражение в зеркале. Чтобы окончательно его добить, Уилл приподнялся и надел ему на голову обруч с черной тканевой розой, а затем развернул к зеркалу спиной. Взял за обе руки и стал целовать костяшки пальцев, глядя за его плечо. В конце концов Ганнибал не выдержал и тоже обернулся взглянуть, что именно вызвало столь пристальное внимание возлюбленного. Шнуровка. Он зашнуровал чёртово платье так, чтобы, собственно, ни копчик ни линия между ягодиц не остались незамеченными, завершил все это дурацким похожим на хвост бантиком, и теперь сладострастно взирал на деяние рук своих.  
  
Ганнибал отворачивается, пытаясь не выглядеть смущенным. Уилл притягивает его к себе, прижимается бедрами так, что недельное воздержание заставляет Лектера содрогнуться, а затем целует в губы, и Ганнибал на несколько секунд забывает кто он и где он, он подаётся ему навстречу, ища прикосновений его губ и рук, и Уилл отвечает ему, тискает, сжимает и гладит, а потом вдруг резко разворачивает обратно лицом к зеркалу и обхватывает руками за талию.  
— Что, злобная фея, теперь мы пойдем на бал? — язвительно интересуется Ганнибал, глядя на Уилла в зеркало и чувствуя, как упирается в бедро его член. Ужасно, что Лектер и сам возбуждён его прикосновениями, и проклятое платье совершенно этот факт не скрывает. Уилл касается губами его обнажённой лопатки, а затем тоже лукаво глядит на них в зеркало.  
— Ну уж нет. Тебя только отпусти в таком виде на бал! Руки отсохнут поклонников отстреливать. Ты только для меня.  
Лектер косо ухмыльнулся, хотя про себя вздохнул с облегчением — хотя бы у любимого нет желания представить их извращение широкой публике.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя неуютно, доктор Лектер? — шепчет Уилл, целуя его голые плечи, и Лектер молчит, потому что да, он чувствует себя неуютно — и это еще мягко сказано.  
— Чувствуешь себя извращенцем, Уилл? — передразнил его Ганнибал. В конце концов, он же может попытаться отнестись к этому с юмором… но профайлер лишь жадно обхватывает его за живот, облизывая шею и просовывая руки под разрезы ткани на бедрах. Его пальцы стискивают и щупают Ганнибала за задницу, и Лектер вновь краснеет, вмиг позабыв о намерении отнестись к проходящему с юмором.  
— Единственный здесь извращенец – ты. Такой солидный мужчина, а носишь платье, — шепчет он ему в ухо, щупая Ганнибала за яйца.  
— Такой солидный мужчина, а держишь за член мужчину в платье, и притом отказываешься признать что извращенец. Налицо перверсия, мистер Джонсон.  
— Ну уж нет, доктор Лектер. Сегодня я тебе не позволю прикрыться даже чужими именами. — Уилл поцеловал его в плечо и накинул сползшую бретельку. — А теперь иди и приготовь нам обед. И не вздумай мне туда что-нибудь подсыпать, а то знаю я тебя.  
— То есть без соли? — невинно поинтересовался Лектер. Сам тут говорил о доверии к намерениям, и сам же думает, что он способен его отравить. Впрочем, он мог иметь в виду и простое добавление наркотиков… Ганнибал выругался про себя. Отказываться признавать свою вину по поводу шприца становилось все труднее.  
А еще все труднее сдерживаться. Уилл так и не позволил ему к себе прикоснуться, и Ганнибал с самого утра находился в полувозбужденном состоянии. Платье немного привело его в чувство, но потом Уилл опять начал хватать его за член, а теперь снова отправил на кухню, так ничего и не сделав.  
— Ты не боишься, что я испачкаю твой наряд? — фыркнул Ганнибал, беря нож для овощей. Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Даже не вздумай испачкаться. Разве что в вине или томатном соке — я тогда тебя оближу.  
Лектер опер подбородок на нож.  
— Ладно. Что ты хочешь на обед? Чем будем потчевать дорогих гостей?  
Уилл смотрел на него откровенно голодным взглядом, и доктор искренне не понимал — если ему тоже хочется, то почему… хочет помучить и себя и его?.. Мазохист чертов.  
Он достал пакет из холодильника.  
— Лягушачьи жопки?  
Ганнибал прижал к лицу руку с ножом.  
— Лапки, Уилл.  
— Я думаю, лапки — это передние конечности лягушки. А эти, — Грэм ткнул пальцем в замороженный деликатес, — явно задние.  
— Как скажешь, — вздохнул Ганнибал. — Но если ты собираешься убить наших гостей, зачем кормить их деликатесами? Давай я приготовлю что-нибудь простое, курицу в вине, например. В конце концов, ты пригласил их на обед, следовательно, они не будут ждать многочисленных смен блюд.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Уилл убрал в холодильник спорную продукцию. — Ты так красиво выглядишь с этим ножом, что я согласен называть лягушачьи жопки лапками. Ради тебя. И да, готовь курицу, я люблю курицу, и действительно, можешь не заморачиваться, хотя с другой стороны, мы-то потом ее съедим…  
Лектер кивнул.  
— Хочешь помочь мне?  
Уилл улыбнулся, глядя на него и качая головой, словно не веря чему-то.  
— Хочу. Но сдается мне, я буду только мешать. Могу что-нибудь порезать.  
— Или ты можешь сходить за хорошим вином в магазин, — доктор взглянул на него с некоторым лукавством. Уилл сел на другой конец стола и подпер рукой щеку.  
— Могу. Но не пойду. У нас полно вина, мы вчера ходили в магазин, и я задолбаюсь отдавать тебе приказы что именно ты не должен делать в мое отсутствие. Так что я могу либо читать тебе вслух криминальную хронику от преемницы Фредди, либо могу помочь что-нибудь порезать.  
— Можешь заставить меня пообещать не делать ничего плохого. Могу даже перчатки не снимать и потом приятно пахнуть сырым мясом.  
Уилл безмятежно ему улыбнулся.  
— Сними перчатки. Надень передник. Готовь обед. Но хрен ты меня заставишь оставить тебя без контроля. «Ничего плохого» это относительное понятие.  
Доктор слабо улыбнулся, подчиняясь приказу. Хорошо хоть Уилл не заставил его надеть обувь на каблуках. «Должно быть размера не нашел подходящего», — ехидно подумал Лектер. Он выдал Уиллу все, что, по его мнению, он мог порезать без ущерба для обеда и приступил к готовке. Вскоре любимый милостиво прекратил бросать на него плотоядные взгляды и углубился в чтение очередной статьи, описывающей в подробностях как доктор вместе с Френсисом Долархайдом зверски прикончили Джека Кроуфорда, Уильяма Грэма и Алану Блум. Вскоре все было готово, кок-о-вен мирно тушился, напитки принимали нужную температуру, а Ганнибал пошел накрывать на стол. Неожиданный звонок в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть и удивиться: непунктуальность противоречила его мнению о Д’Арси. Впрочем доктор быстро осознал, что не ошибся в супругах, когда на пороге появился Уилл с охапкой свежайших белых лилий.  
— Это все мне?  
— Вот еще! — фыркнул он, вручая ему букет. — Это на стол. Я помню, ты делал такие штуки — украшения, которые иногда выглядели вкуснее чем еда. Вот. Лилии — символ смерти, хотя думаю эти напыщенные болваны вряд ли это знают.  
Доктор облизнул губы, вдыхая нежный аромат. Действительно, откуда напыщенным болванам знать, что Уилл сам себе придумал. Обеденный зал был светлым за счет белых стен, высоких окон и оригинальных светильников, но не казался холодным и неуютным, как часто бывает при таком оформлении. Скорей уж действительно — непорочным.  
— Вернешься — надень обратно перчатки, — приказал Уилл, пошло шлепнув его по заднице, и ушел на кухню.  
Накрыв на стол, Ганнибал оглядел зал. Белый и уютный как чистый лист, полный безграничных возможностей, интересно, как…  
— Как ты планируешь это сделать? — Вернувшись на кухню, Ганнибал налил себе вина, и Уилл показал жестом, что ему тоже надо. Доктор медленно и демонстративно натянул кружевные перчатки и только после этого протянул ему бокал с темно-рубиновой жидкостью.  
— Кое-что волшебное в аперитив, чтобы немножко с ними побеседовать, а потом по пуле. — От вина губы любимого стали яркими как кровь.  
— Волшебное? — доктор с наслаждением цедил пятилетнее бургундское вино, размышляя о том, что сам он ни за что добровольно дюбонне пить не будет, даже если бы не знал об этом плане, поскольку терпеть не может этот французский аперитив, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что думает, такие же ли алые у него губы как у Уилла сейчас.  
— Помнишь ты говорил, что если я хочу что-то украсть, то надо мыслить масштабнее?  
— Ну? — нахмурился Лектер, которого на самом деле уже сильно беспокоила страсть любимого к мелким кражам, ведь именно на мелких кражах можно очень крупно попасть. Уилл уже не подросток чтобы его просто так за такое отпускали, да и вообще иностранному гражданину с поддельным паспортом не следует привлекать внимание властей.  
— В общем, я решил, что ты прав, и тырить надо только то, что сложно купить за деньги. Так что я освежил в памяти списочек твоих любимых лекарств из твоего дела и вместо магазина грабанул местную больничку.  
Ганнибал изумленно на него уставился. Это было как раз то дело, которое он хотел совершить сам — пополнить запас полезных медикаментов…  
— Можно я посмотрю? Как ты это сделал, ты не засветился перед камерами? Почему не позвал меня?..  
Уилл вздохнул и раскрыл кухонный шкаф на той стороне, которая, как думал Ганнибал, еще пустовала.  
— Потому что тебе не нравится моя клептомания.  
— Только та, что бессмысленна, вроде кражи бутылки посредственного вина или безвкусной сувенирной пирамидки!  
— То есть против полезной клептомании ты не возражаешь?  
Ганнибал потрясенно смотрел на запасы скополамина, флюразепама и еще целого ящика медицинской наркоты, добытой Уиллом.  
— Но как?.. Когда?..  
— А ты думал я реально всю неделю в кафе жил? — фыркнул он. — Потом расскажу как-нибудь. Мда, именно тебе я обязан тем, что мне пришлось выучить химию заново, не заставляй вспоминать эти ужасные дни!  
— Какие дни? — поинтересовался Ганнибал и тут же закусил губу. Вот не стоило об этом, кажется, он понял, о каком времени говорил Уилл, и расшевеливать его фантазию в этом направлении Лектеру не хотелось. Не когда у него почти двадцать часов наказания впереди.  
— Какие-какие, — подтвердил его опасения Уилл. — Те славные времена, когда я долгими тюремными вечерами размышлял, что именно я с тобой сделаю, когда выйду на свободу. Что именно, как именно, в каком порядке и все прочее.  
— Ну и толку. Все равно ничего из этого ты не осуществил. — Ганнибал пожал плечами как можно равнодушнее, хотя на самом деле вновь очень остро ощутил в каком он сейчас виде. Это чувствовалось так… беззащитно. Он отвернулся и взял со стола нож, делая вид, что собирается его помыть, и в этот момент Уилл резко вжал его в дверцу холодильника, не обратив на оружие ни малейшего внимания.  
— Почти ничего, змейка. Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом.  
— Не заставляю, — Ганнибал откинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Вечно он придумывает ему какие-то прозвища. — Если бы желал уже бы сделал. Я сказал это лишь чтобы еще раз подчеркнуть, что планирование — не твой стиль, и посвящать этому занятию долгие часы времени для тебя бессмысленно и бесполезно.  
— Не так уж и бесполезно, — Уилл коснулся губами его горла, облизывая и засасывая кожу на шее — слишком приятно чтобы отстраниться или возмущаться. — Ты должен благодарить мою фантазию. Если бы я не расчленил тебя тогда бесчисленное множество раз в своей голове, я бы сделал это в реальности.  
Рука доктора метнулась, и в мгновение ока широкое лезвие оказалось у горла Уилла Грэма.  
— То же самое можно сказать и про меня, — процедил Ганнибал, но у любимого даже дыхание не участилось от его действий. — Думаешь, я по-другому проводил свои тюремные вечера?  
Уилл поднял голову и несколько секунд смотрел в его лицо расширенными глазами, а затем схватил его и усадил на стол.  
— Блять, Ганнибал, ты сейчас такой… — он впился в его губы, и теперь нож между ними холодил кожу обоих. — Я тебя изнасилую сейчас!  
Доктор хмыкнул, осторожно убирая нож.  
— Уилл, ты не можешь изнасиловать человека, который не против…  
Он заткнул его новым поцелуем, уложил на стол, подхватив под бедра, и просунул ладонь под затылок, не давая Ганнибалу отвернуться. Он, впрочем, и не собирался. Лектер с усмешкой смотрел на Уилла, упирая колено ему между ног.  
— Я тебе не верю, лживая змейка. К тому же мне кажется, что ты иногда не против быть против.  
Ганнибал покраснел, даже не до конца осознав, о чем он, и в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.  
— О нет!.. — простонал Уилл, стискивая его бока и утыкаясь лбом в грудь. — Нечестно приходить так рано!..  
Ганнибал обратил его внимание, что гости пришли вовремя, хотя в глубине души был согласен с любимым. Ему так хотелось, а теперь… Уилл поцеловал его напряженный член сквозь тонкую ткань платья и с неохотой выпрямился. Взял с подоконника коктейли с дюбонне, выбил две ампулы и вылил в содержимое в бокалы. Составил все это на поднос, затем, подумав, накинул на руку полотенце, скрывавшее стояк, и вышел.  
— Смотри не перепутай! — язвительно бросил ему вслед Ганнибал. Как только дверь за Уиллом закрылась, его руки метнулись к члену. Господи, как долго он желал этого… с самого утра… Они не трахались почти неделю… Этот садист наверняка специально выжидал, чтобы осуществить эту гадость… или он ее заранее придумал? Может давно уже… Может еще тогда, в Мэриленде?..  
Хотя нет, вряд ли… Лектер вздрогнул, вслушиваясь в коридорные приветствия и отдрачивая себе быстро и резко, пока Уилл не вернулся на кухню за чем-нибудь, к примеру, попросить его помочь усадить пьяных супругов… Вот они спрашивают, где же Дэррил, а Уилл отвечает, что тот задержался в пробке и уже скоро подъедет, господи, как банально… «Но специально для вас он заранее приготовил эти чудные коктейли. Пить можно прямо здесь, Адель, Пьер…» Звон хрусталя. «А теперь пройдемте в гостиную — обед практически…» Посторонние мысли и звуки мешали, зато Д’Арси стали почти не слышны — видимо они прошли вглубь квартиры. Если они там надолго…  
— Отставить самолечение, доктор! — тихо произнес Уилл, подкравшись сзади. Он воспользовался второй дверью, ведущей из гостиной в столовую, а оттуда — прямиком на кухню. — Ты не можешь в таком виде предстать перед гостями!  
— Что? — Ганнибал обернулся, его возбуждение как рукой сняло.  
Уилл поднял его, оправил платье, стряхнул невидимую пылинку с груди и поцеловал легонько в губы.  
— Пошли. Поздороваешься с нашим ужином. Они уже подутихли.  
— Не смей! — Ганнибал отпрянул, вырываясь. — Я не собираюсь…  
— Да ладно тебе, — Уилл схватил его за талию. — Они все равно считай что мертвы.  
— Уилл, хотя бы пожалей людей! Ты бы хотел последней картиной перед смертью наблюдать, как твои мучители извращаются?!  
Грэм втолкнул его в столовую.  
— Никаких мучителей у меня не будет. Я умру с тобой, скорей всего — от сердечного приступа вызванного оргазмом.  
— Господа, позвольте представить вам мою прелестную жену, — Уилл буквально втащил Ганнибала в центр зала. Супруги Д’Арси уставились на него из-за стола мутными недоуменными взглядами — пустые бокалы говорили о том, что оба легко согласились распить успокоительный аперитив. Да уж, если хочется скрыть посторонние примеси, нет ничего лучше дюбонне, Уилл не зря учил химию.  
— Добрый день, — тихо произнес Ганнибал, пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно и терпя в этом полную неудачу.  
— О боже мой, Дэррил! — мадам Д’Арси схватилась за сердце будто увидела призрака — впрочем в какой-то степени так оно и было.  
— Это что, шутка такая, мистер Джонсон? — фыркнул ее супруг. — Адель, что происходит, ты же знаешь я вечно не могу отличить перфоманс от происшествий!  
Уилл Грэм фыркнул от смеха, а его руки продолжили скользить по телу Ганнибала, возбуждая того вновь. Лектер беззвучно застонал, он чувствовал себя уже теперь вдвойне отвратительно и взглядом искал куда же Уилл положил обещанный ужину пистолет.  
— Дэррил, Томас, я вас не понимаю… — мадам Д’Арси попыталась было подняться, но тут же рухнула обратно. — Я и не знала, что вы… Почему вы… Господи, почему я не могу подняться?!  
Последнюю фразу Уилл уже вряд ли понял, потому что от волнения дама перешла на родной французский. Ее супруг тоже попытался было вскочить, но тут же грузно осел на стул, и тот скрипнул под его немалым весом.  
— Вы отравили нас! — Пьер оказался куда сообразительнее дамы своего сердца. — Я говорил тебе, что эти американцы все сплошь долбанутые!  
Он употребил более выразительное слово, видимо специально для ушей доктора, поскольку для Уилла весь французский язык, как он говорил, напоминал голубиное курлыканье. Однако тот все понял по интонации и, продолжая одной рукой обнимать Ганнибала за талию, второй взял нож и постучал по своему бокалу. Совсем уже квелые супруги обернулись на звук. Они не потеряют сознание, они будут понимать все, что происходит вокруг — вот только не смогут пошевелиться какое-то время. Ну да, Уилл же хотел побеседовать…  
— Я слышал, как вы говорили о том, что таких, как мы, стоит сжечь, — тихо и медленно произнес Грэм, но его пальцы сжались на боку Ганнибала. — Всех сжечь. Девочек, мальчиков, и, конечно же, серийных убийц… — Уилл поцеловал доктора в щеку, а затем обошел вокруг стола и встал напротив Ганнибала. — Вы говорили, что однополые отношения губят рождаемость, но где ваши собственные дети, Адель?.. Вы говорите об упадке культуры, а сами спонсируете откровенно пошлое искусство. Вы говорите о свободе выбора, а сами не даете своим подчиненным сделать и шага без вашего ведома! Вы продвигаете нацистские законы, которые сами и не думаете соблюдать! Вы живете так всю жизнь и считаете это нормальным. Вы рассуждаете о чужом благе с высоты своего благополучия…  
— Прекрати придумывать оправдания и просто прикончи их! — фыркнул Ганнибал, которому изрядно надоело, что Д’Арси все это время все равно пялились на него, а не на Уилла. Причина была проста — наркотик сделал их неподвижными, и следить за перемещением Уилла было трудно. — Господа, вам не повезло, — добавил он по-французски. — Ваше существование шокировало моего супруга куда сильнее, чем вас сейчас — наше, и поэтому он сейчас вас застрелит. Приятно было познакомиться. Пока.  
— Я не придумываю оправдания, а объясняю им, почему они здесь, — нравоучительно произнес Уилл. — Что ты им сказал, что они так завозились?  
— Я сказал им, что ты собираешься их застрелить. Прямо сейчас.  
Уилл обошел стол и вернулся к Ганнибалу, обняв его теперь за другой бок.  
— Врать нехорошо, доктор, даже мясу. Ладно, буду краток. Поскольку, господа, вы были пассивны в своей ненависти к геям, иммигрантам и бездомным животным, то сожгут сегодня вас. Точнее, съедят. В этом можете не сомневаться, вы в самых изящных и самых надежных руках для подобного финала, — Уилл поцеловал левую руку доктора и сжал его пальцы. — Но перед этим я покажу вам… как правильно нужно было любить друг друга чтобы выжить.  
— Ч…что? — Ганнибал отпрянул от стола. — Ты же не собираешься здесь?.. Не смей. Я никогда тебе этого не прощу.  
— Бросьте, доктор. Еще пару месяцев назад мы клялись прикончить друг друга. Эти все равно покойники, но я хочу поглядеться на их рожи, когда…  
Уилл резво метнулся к дверям, перехватив Лектера.  
— Убегать нельзя. Ты подчиняешься моим приказам. Еще много, много часов.  
«Какого хрена я согласился на это?!» — думал Ганнибал, лежа на обеденном столе — как раз между обездвиженных супругов, в ужасе взирающих на творившееся на столе непотребство. Уилл задрал его платье, развёл в стороны ноги. «Я его прикончу, чертов эксгибиционист, я его точно прикончу!» — он застонал, чувствуя как долгожданный член проникает внутрь, застонал несмотря на весь этот позор, потому что желаемое ощущение — желание этого ощущения — оказалось сильнее. Уилл все делал специально. Почему он такой предусмотрительный, когда дело касается издевательств над ним и хаотичный во всем другом?  
Доктор Лектер дернулся и попытался вцепиться пальцами в скатерть — ему все равно было ужасно стыдно, хоть эти двое не проживут и двух часов, но, черт возьми, пока они более чем живы, пусть и не могут двигаться… А тут он среди тарелок и бокалов, практически лицом в букете лилий, чей запах у него теперь будет ассоциироваться только с этим днем… Ужасные предпочтения Уилла, хотя он обещал сделать с ним нечто постыдное, но Ганнибал даже не думал, что он опустится до такой мерзости…  
— Хорошо, что мы соскучились друг по другу так сильно, — прошипел ему на ухо Уилл, когда доктор кончил прямо на стол. — А то я боялся, что они будут нам мешать.  
Он перевернул его на спину и снова вошел, заставив стонать и цепляться за скатерть, двигаясь резко и амплитудно. Его руки дрожали от вожделения, когда он впивался в бедра Ганнибала, он сам кончил через пару минут, громко и горячо, вздрагивая и вдавливаясь в него всем телом. Лектер чувствовал нотки апельсина и хинина от коктейля в его дыхании. Он сам все еще тяжело дышал, долгожданный оргазм отнял столько сил, что даже не хотелось вставать со стола — хотелось остаться и вздремнуть немного, и пусть Уилл не отпускает его… Но он медленно вынул член, обнял Ганнибала за талию и приник к его губам.  
— Ты мое главное блюдо, — шептал он, целуя его. — Всегда будешь только ты…  
Ганнибал отвернулся и прикрыл глаза. Сладкая истома прошла, и он снова вспомнил и ощутил, где и как он находится.  
— Запей хотя бы. Дегустатор.  
— Мысль здравая, — Уилл взял со стола бутылку, налил вино в бокал и выпил: медленно, смакуя, но в то же время жадно. Ганнибал смотрел, как движется его кадык, когда он проглатывал последние капли, и улыбался.  
— Что?.. — Рука Уилла скользнула по его бедру, а затем мужчина покачнулся, схватившись за его колено, и Ганнибал успел уловить в его глазах даже не ярость, а разочарование?.. Вот ничего подобного!  
— Вот ничего подобного, Уилл! — произнес Лектер громко, чтобы Уилл успел его услышать. — Вино твое я транквилизировал еще вчера, следовательно, сегодня я не нарушил никакого приказа или обещания. Ты сказал не подсыпать тебе ничего, а о вчерашней бутылке вина речи не было.  
Уилл мрачно прикрыл темнеющие глаза, теряя сознание; Ганнибал поймал его в объятья и бережно перенес на кровать в спальне. На кухне он смешал пару новых бодрящих коктейлей для супругов Д’Арси и один для Уилла — чтобы он подольше поспал… Он ведь не приказывал ему не колоть себе ничего…  
Лектер вдруг замер со шприцом в руках, один посредине залитой молочным зимним дневным светом кухни. «Что я делаю?.. Я ведь хотел, чтобы мы хоть раз по-настоящему разделили это чувство, а вместо этого сам уничтожил возможность!.. Лишил нас возможности убить кого-то вдвоем. Может быть, другого шанса у меня никогда и не будет, — он взглянул на свои пальцы, на вены, на кольцо, на обтянутое кружевом запястье… — Но не сейчас. Не так. Если он не мог тогда, в доме Феллов, то я — не могу сейчас. Не могу разделить это с ним. Не могу не отнять это у него, не отнять контроль… К тому же, я хочу понять, почему именно они. Неужели лицемерие настолько уродливо для Уилла? Ведь, по сути своей, если не брать положение и влияние в обществе, супруги Д’Арси мало чем отличаются от обычных людей. Все лгут, все лицемерят, все носят маски показной добродетели. Почему именно они?»  
Доктор вернулся на кухню и сделал Пьеру Д’Арси инъекцию, затем, извинившись за неудобства, поднял мадам Д’Арси на руки и перенес в гостиную, а сам вернулся в обеденный зал. Развернул Пьера Д’Арси в сторону от стола и сел напротив него, привычно положив ногу на ногу. Без плотоядных взглядов Уилла платье сходило за приемлемую одежду, и в данном случае, кажется, добавляло устрашающий эффект.  
— Вот какое дело, мсье Д’Арси. Мой муж, — Ганнибал усмехнулся, думая, что никогда в жизни бы не произнес это выражение при Уилле, — человек, которого вы знаете под именем Томас Джонсон, хочет убить только вашу супругу. Право не знаю, чем она его так допекла, но это не столь важно. Важно то, что у нас нет намерения убивать вас. Понимаете, что я говорю, мсье Д’Арси?  
Мужчина разминал одеревеневшую челюсть, пожевал губами, поднес плохо слушающиеся руки к лицу, несколько раз сильно зажмурился.  
— Почему?.. — наконец пролепетал он.  
Ганнибал склонил голову набок.  
— Вас действительно интересует этот вопрос в свете вышесказанного?  
Пьер пожал плечами.  
— Я не понимаю… — он хмурился, озирался и кажется действительно не понимал. — Кто вы такие? Что вам нужно? Вы и меня отыметь собираетесь?!  
— Самоуверенно с вашей стороны, — вскинул брови Лектер. – Нет, мсье Д’Арси, боюсь, такой измены никто из нас друг другу не простит. Я имею в виду, что вы, скажем, пока мсье Джонсон спит, могли бы уговорить меня сохранить вам жизнь.  
Француз встрепенулся.  
— Вам просто нужны деньги?! — он сказал это с надеждой, радостью и изумлением. — У нас есть деньги. Господи, у нас полно денег! Только отпустите меня и Адель, клянусь, мы ничего никому не расскажем и не станем подавать заявление!  
— Как это любезно с вашей стороны, мсье Д’Арси. Но как уже говорил, мадам Д’Арси я отпустить не могу. Только вас — при условии, что мы сойдемся в цене.  
Он колебался меньше минуты.  
— Идет. Сколько вы хотите за мою жизнь? Должен предупредить, что у меня не так много именно денег, часть из них в акциях, часть вложена в недвижимость…  
— Все, что есть, и можно достать сегодня, — Ганнибал усмехнулся, думая, что впервые пробует себя в роли вымогателя. Грабитель и вымогатель — ну разве не чудесно?.. интересно, по шкале ценностей Уилла они поднялись выше или опустились ниже?  
Перед тем как осуществить переводы, мсье Д’Арси со слезами на глазах умолял:  
— Пожалуйста, только не трогайте меня…  
Должно быть, идея о собственном совращении цепко засела в его голове задолго до знакомства с Дэррилом Хейзом и Томасом Джонсоном.  
Мадам Д’Арси, когда Ганнибал чуть позже задал ей примерно те же вопросы, оказалась куда сострадательнее:  
«Пожалуйста, пусть он не мучается», — попросила она.  
Ганнибал взглянул на часы: дело шло к одиннадцати вечера. Пока он занимался хозяйственными вопросами, пока проводил ознакомительные беседы… Уилл скоро должен очнуться. По расчетам Ганнибала он должен очнуться где-то к полуночи, когда останется всего восемь часов наказания. Лектер боролся с искушением ввести ему еще дозу и разбудить за пятнадцать минут до семи утра следующего дня. С другой стороны, он не мог не признать, что в самом дальнем и темном уголке сознания, но ему интересно, что скажет Уилл когда очнется. Что еще включало его наказание, кроме секса на столе в присутствии будущего ужина. Кстати об ужине… Доктор внезапно подумал, что курицу они могут съесть и попозже, а вот покормить Уилла свежим, свежайшим ужином — великолепная идея.  
Он так безмятежно спит. Ганнибал сел на постель рядом и стал перебирать пуговицы его рубашки. У него сейчас совсем юное, как у ребенка, лицо. Доктор забрался на постель с ногами и навис над любимым, разглядывая его так пристально, словно никогда не видел.  
— Почему Д’Арси, Уилл? Да, они эталон лицемерия, но они никого не убили. По крайней мере, напрямую, а в нашем обществе это значит — «невиновны». — Ганнибал лег на бок, прижимаясь к бесчувственному телу возлюбленного, и положил голову на его грудь. — Ты так ненавидишь ложь, но ведь ты и сам лгал. Лгал мне, — доктор осекся и стиснул его рубашку. Это ложь. Уилл не лгал ему. Лектер сам решил тогда, что у него есть альтер эго. — Ну хорошо, — он вздохнул и внезапно очень остро ощутил свое одиночество. Последние беседы с Д’Арси, их страх и почти мгновенное предательство друг друга, их искреннее недоумение, что Ганнибал не отпустил их, как они думали… но он никогда не обещал их отпускать. Он сказал, что они «могут попробовать его уговорить». Он никогда не говорил, что у них получилось.  
Ганнибал замер, выругался про себя и жадно прижался к Уиллу. Он делал то же самое. Позволял другим додумывать ложные выводы на основе правдивых речей. И научился он этому приему у собственного психотерапевта. Внезапно Лектеру до безумия захотелось его разбудить прямо сейчас. Плевать на время, пусть делает с ним что угодно, но пусть они будут вместе.  
Потому что последние часы, разговаривая с Д’Арси, Ганнибал вновь ощутил себя совершенно одиноким. Таким одиноким как прежде, когда он еще даже не был знаком с Уиллом и не мечтал рассказать ему обо всем, о чем он думает, таким одиноким, когда он и не надеялся, что когда-нибудь появится кто-то, кому он сможет рассказать…  
— Прости меня…- Лектер закинул на него ногу, прижавшись сильнее, взял его запястье и поцеловал в то место, где темнел почти незаметный след от инъекции. — Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был со мной, — шептал он в его ухо, и прикосновения темных кудряшек казались ему одобрительной лаской. — Хочу, чтобы ты не мучил меня больше… Чтобы ты всегда прощал меня за все…  
Он коснулся его губ, а затем отстранился и долго вглядывался в спокойное лицо. Где-то на периферии сознания Лектер был недоволен, что Уилл не очнулся от одного его поцелуя. Где-то с другой стороны этой самой периферии он содрогался от мыслей о том, что Уилл сделает с ним, когда Ганнибал его разбудит.  
А он разбудит его. И разделит с ним ужин. И что бы за ним не последовало — это он разделит тоже.  
***  
  
— Ты сам виноват, что не предусмотрел подобное с моей стороны, Уилл.  
Уилл Грэм медленно обвел глазами помещение, приходя в себя. Голова была тяжелой, тело — непослушным. Уилл попытался выругаться, вспомнив, как он оказался в таком положении, но обнаружил, что не в состоянии пошевелить языком. Добрый доктор ввел ему тот же коктейль, что Уилл сделал для супругов Д’Арси. Они, кстати, тоже были здесь: пламя свечей освещало их осунувшиеся, враз постаревшие лица и играло бликами на пустых столовых приборах. Уилл хотел взглянуть на часы, но они стояли на массивном буфете за его спиной.  
Ганнибал переставил приборы, усадив его в центре напротив окна, а супругов Д’Арси — чуть в отдалении от него, друг против друга. Зал теперь был освещен свечами, шторы опущены, дальний угол стола утопал в полумраке, но здесь, вокруг Уилла было светло и уютно. Грэм знал, что Лектер стоит у него за спиной.  
— Все как ты хотел, Уилл. На ужин у нас гости, — Ганнибал приник к его пересохшим безвольным губам и взял за привязанные к подлокотникам кресла руки. — Уже через полчаса ты сможешь высказать мне все, что думаешь, Уилл. — Он так и остался в змеином платье, и блики свечей на обтягивающей его тело ткани пробудили сладостные, живительные токи. Уилл почувствовал, как теплеют пальцы, и тело словно бы оттаивает после наркоза. Послушный доктор, выполнил все приказы, которые он ему приказывал… Сволочь хитрожопая. Уилл на секунду даже подумал было раскаяться в том, что сжал его слишком сильно, но потом вспомнил его слова о том, что вино он отравил еще вчера. Следовательно, уже не имело значения, что Уилл ему будет приказывать.  
Лектер повернулся спиной, словно нарочно демонстрируя аппетитную задницу со шнуровкой, чтобы Уилл побыстрее пришел в себя.  
— Что ж, Адель, вы, кажется, больше всего изумили мсье Джонсона, — произнес Ганнибал, глядя в полные ужаса глаза женщины. Уилл только сейчас заметил в его руках небольшое сверло, которое он включил, подойдя к Пьеру Д’Арси. Женщина раскрыла рот, но не смогла издать ни звука. Транк? Или доктор успел ей удалить связки?.. Сколько, черт возьми, прошло времени?!  
— Разве вам не интересно, что в голове вашего драгоценного супруга? Двадцать лет вместе, говорите? — издевательски цедил доктор, вскрывая череп безвольного и тоже неспособного даже закричать мужчины. Кровь неровными, волнообразными дугами летела на белую скатерть и пустую посуду, стекала тонкими струйками на лицо мсье Д’Арси и поблёскивала алыми каплями на хрустале и на нежных лепестках лилий, превращая их из белых в тигровые. Несколько капель попало и на руки Ганнибала. — Как думаешь, Уилл, сколько мы протянем? Ты думал когда-нибудь о том, как мы умрем?..  
Уилл смотрел на своего зловредного змея и думал, что первым делом, когда сможет двигаться, он его снова отымеет на столе. Одного раза Ганнибалу явно не хватило, вон как беззаботно воркует, только что не мурлычет. Доктор аккуратно, подрезая сосуды, снял крышку черепа мсье Д’Арси, обошел стол и положил рядом с мадам Д’Арси. Та начала трястись так, словно у нее был припадок.  
Затем он проделал то же самое с женщиной, а ее супруг лишь осоловело хлопал глазами, глядя на это действие безмолвно и равнодушно. Его мозг весело поблескивал словно желе, капли крови медленно ползли по лицу, и Пьер недовольно моргал, явно возмущенный таким неудобством. Покончив со второй крышкой, Ганнибал снова подсел к Уиллу.  
— Прости, что испачкал твой наряд. Но разве ты сам сейчас не думаешь, что мне так больше идет?  
Грэму казалось, что ему самому хочется, чтобы он очнулся полностью. Если бы мог, Уилл покачал бы головой в восхищении: доктор как бы и не обманул его, но как бы и обманул. Технически его приказов он не нарушал.  
— Мы просто обязаны с тобой побывать в Китае, — Ганнибал налил ему и себе другого, белого вина — Уилл даже не мог вспомнить покупали ли они такое вчера или нет. Затем пододвинул миски со специями и каким-то соусом. — Мы уже попробовали столько блюд их кухни. К примеру это — Хоу Нао, мозги живой обезьяны. В нашем случае — двух живых обезьян.  
Он ловко отделил палочками поблескивающую переднюю извилину мозга мадам Д’Арси и бросил в тарелку со специями.  
— Синхронно или вразнобой? — Глаза Ганнибала мерцали в теплом свете свечей. Сейчас он походил на змея-искусителя больше чем когда-либо. — Попробуем синхронно. Люди все равно разные.  
И к мозгам мадам Д’Арси присоединились извилины ее мужа. Ганнибал смешал их, обвалял в специях, полил соусом, сел на свое место рядом с Уиллом, взял палочками кусочек, второй рукой приоткрывая его губы.  
— Ложечку за маму?  
Уилл закрыл рот. Чувствительность почти полностью вернулась к нему, но он не хотел преждевременно показывать это доктору. Он прожевал кусочек и проглотил. Ганнибал тоже попробовал глядя на него — и внезапно Уилл понял, что он действительно… нет, не боится, но взволнован. Он думает о том, что скажет ему Уилл. _И что прикажет._  
Уилл послушно ел из его рук, хотя и не мог сказать, что был в восторге от вкуса блюда. Скорее от вкуса эмоций доктора, такого совершено фантастического в облегающем блестящем платье, с пятнами крови на руках и груди, с тенью неуверенности в глазах… так изящно, как змея изгибающегося, чтобы поднести к его рту кусочек благотворителей… По-прежнему молча Уилл принял и выпил вино, которое оказалось очень сладким — но именно сейчас удивительно гармонично подошло к солоноватым мозгам. Доктор вдруг прильнул к его груди и слизал с губ капли янтарной жидкости, как бы с одной стороны пытаясь поцеловать Уилла, а с другой — оставляя ему право выбора.  
— Почему они не говорят? — поинтересовался он, глядя на подёргивающихся за столом людей, и Лектер вздрогнул.  
— Я тоже не хотел, чтобы они нам мешали, — он пристально вглядывался в лицо Уилла, явно ожидая какого-нибудь особенно зверского приказа.  
— Отвяжи меня. Это приказ.  
— Уилл, время наказания закончилось.  
Грэм холодно покосился на него.  
— Я приказывал тебе не лгать.  
— Где-то в другом мире, — буркнул Ганнибал, расстегивая ремни. Уилл поднялся, мрачно взглянул на него сверху вниз и молча покинул зал. Ганнибал откинулся на стуле и выдохнул.  
— Ну вот, господа. Остались мы с вами втроем.  
Господа завращали глазами и пустили по нитке слюны.  
Ганнибал взял бокал Шато Д’Икем и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь насыщенным и сладким, словно бы фрактальными вкусом. Что ж, немного он все-таки повеселился.  
Уилл вернулся, отодвинул стул и сел на место, изрядно удивив доктора.  
— Ты, кажется, кормил меня ужином? — невозмутимо произнес Грэм. — Что случилось? Можешь продолжать.  
Лектер чуть бокал не выронил. Аккуратно поставил его на стол и приблизил лицо к Уиллу словно ему было плохо его видно.  
— Ты не злишься?..  
Уилл вздохнул, а потом вдруг усмехнулся.  
— Конечно, я злюсь. Впрочем, я так и знал, что ты без борьбы мне не сдашься. И да, я всегда знал, что ты, в отличие от меня, наслаждаешься мучениями людей, и видимо ради восстановления мирового равновесия позволяешь мне иногда мучить себя. Я, наверное, всегда буду на тебя немного злиться, — Уилл пожал плечами и коснулся его лица, поправляя челку. — Может иногда не немного. — Ганнибал вздрогнул, вспомнив это жест — вспомнил все, что с ним было связано и с чем все это было связано. — Но любить я тебя всегда буду больше.  
Лектер вцепился в его руку, до боли стискивая холодные пальцы.  
— Опять не веришь мне? — Уилл повернулся, погладил его второй рукой по голове и улыбнулся. — Ну тогда буду говорить тебе это пока не поверишь, Ганнибал Лектер.  
Ганнибал смотрел на него и думал, что, наверное, он никогда еще не был перед ним более обнаженным чем сейчас, в этом дурацком наряде, с кровью на лице и с закушенными до боли губами, стиснутыми до белизны пальцами, напряжённый в ожидании наказания, и не верящий в то, что его не последовало.  
— Почему?.. — он почти не произнес это вслух, но Уилл услышал, притянул его к себе и поцеловал — в губы, а потом по-дурацки — в нос.  
— Это вам, психопатам, на все нужна причина, — Грэм улыбнулся. — Впрочем, может именно поэтому до тебя никак и не дойдет. Я могу назвать тебе сотни причин и могу не назвать ни одной — и все это будет одинаково правдой.  
— То, что возникло без причины, может исчезнуть без причины! — Лектер резко отвел от себя его руки и выпрямился.  
Уилл удержал его пальцы в своих.  
— Этого ты боишься? Что однажды просто возьму и разлюблю тебя без всякой причины? А если причина будет, то ты примешь это?  
— Это ты уже себе все придумал! — нахмурился Ганнибал, осознавая, что щеки покрываются румянцем. — Никогда ничего такого не говорил.  
Уилл поднял глаза к потолку, а затем встал и обнял доктора сзади вместе со стулом, сомкнул руки на груди, наклонился к его уху и шепнул:  
— Ничего у тебя не получится, доктор. Ни вскрыть мою голову, ни отключить мою эмпатию, ни заставить меня объяснить тебе тайны мироздания. Смирись с тем, что мир полон необъяснимой фигни, и мы с тобой — ее часть, и если ты будешь бояться гипотетического завтра, то не сможешь в полной мере наслаждаться патетическим сегодня.  
Ганнибал прижался щекой к его руке и вдруг тоже улыбнулся. Поднял голову и взглянул на Уилла, и несмотря на то, что его слова наполнили его теплом и энергией, сказал:  
— Ты такую чушь несешь, когда пьяный.  
Уилл моргнул, а потом рассмеялся и чуть ли не сполз по стулу на пол. Затем поднялся и резко сдернул Ганнибала с места.  
— Пошли.  
— Куда?!  
— На бал, — фыркнул Уилл, и внезапно неожиданно ловко закружил в каком-то беззвучном, безмолвном танце в темноте. Вокруг стола, мимо гостей, окна и побагровевших лилий, и флажки свечей трепетали чуть с запозданием вслед их движениями.  
— У меня такое ощущение, что пока ты был без сознания, ты ухитрился опустошить винный погреб.  
Уилл ловко обогнул стул мсье Д’Арси и, дотанцевав круг до их мест во главе стола, прижал Ганнибала к буфету. Стиснул обтянутое блестящей черной тканью колено, скользнул выше, сжимая ляжку, проник под разрез платья, стискивая ягодицу, и Лектер только сейчас вновь вспомнил, в каком он отвратительном виде.  
— Это все твоя вина, — прошептал Уилл, выгибая его назад и целуя в грудь, в ключицу, в шею, медленно и нежно подбираясь к губам. — Во всем, что я с тобой делаю, виноват ты, — он усадил его на буфетную полку и поцеловал так, что доктору расхотелось ему возражать даже и в этом, пока он не добавил: — И я.  
«Он ведь несет чушь, — думал Ганнибал, послушно отвечая на поцелуй. — Сам ведь не понимает, что несет, а мне почему-то приятно. Это совсем нелогично, и я не должен придавать…»  
Внезапный стук заставил их обоих вздрогнуть и сильнее прижаться к друг другу, но в следующую минуту они уже смеялись как помешанные: мсье Д’Арси не выдержал тяжести своего бытия и свалился на стол, да так удачно, что его мозги шлепнулись аккурат в тарелку к его жене.  
— Какое безрассудство, — произнес Уилл, рассеянно водя пальцами по обнаженным лопаткам любовника. — С другой стороны, кажется, она наконец-то получила то, что хотела. Мы так и оставим их здесь?  
— Тебя это сейчас не волнует. — Ганнибал с усмешкой коснулся коленом его паха. — Стой, что ты делаешь?!  
— Не дергайся, ты и так тяжелый, — фыркнул Уилл. Он поднял его и теперь тащил на плече в спальню.  
— Ну и не надо было меня поднимать! — рявкнул Лектер, падая на пышные простыни и возмущено отпихивая Уилла.  
— Мне хотелось, — Грэм вжал его постель и поцеловал. — Не ищи причин там где они не нужны.  
«Неужели он наконец-то снимет с меня это», — с надеждой подумал Ганнибал, касаясь ладонью паха Уилла. Тот позволил ему себя раздеть, но затем…  
— Господи, ты и это продумал, — пробормотал Лектер, когда возлюбленный сорвал покрывало с большого высокого зеркала, тут же весьма бесцеремонно отразившего застывших на постели извращенцев.  
— А как же иначе, змейка, — шепнул Уилл, сжимая сквозь ткань его член и оглаживая бедра. — Я должен смотреть, как ты линяешь.  
— Что? — Ганнибал нахмурился. — Почему ты вечно придумываешь мне какие-то прозвища?  
Уилл обнял его сзади, покусывая шею и плечо.  
— Ты так и не понял, что ли? Не какие-то, а самые что ни на есть подходящие!  
Лектер обернулся с недоумением. Уилл ухмыльнулся.  
— Не туда смотришь. Смотри на нас. Ты как-то давно назвал меня мангустом, обрекая себя на сравнение со змеей. Я когда увидел это платье, то подумал, что еще никогда мне так не хотелось содрать с тебя шкуру. А потом отодрать как следует, голенького и беззащитного. Правда я теперь знаю, что голенький ты вовсе не беззащитный, а скорее наоборот, зато, как оказалось, в змеиной шкурке доктор Лектер чувствует себя прескверно.  
Ганнибал смотрел на свое — почти одетое — отражение и на обнимающего его сзади Уилла. Теперь он видел. Вначале Лектер был настолько шокирован самой идеей, что не обратил внимания на то, что черное, отливающее медью, зеленью и золотом платье действительно напоминает змеиную кожу. И по тонкой гладкой поверхности ткани, через которую Уиллу так понравилось его трогать — тоже. И даже по облегающему, облипающему фактически покрою. Разве что дурацкая шнуровка сзади не особенно вязалась со стилем.  
— Хочешь узнать, почему это на тебе сработало? — прошептал Уилл ему в ухо, прикусывая мочку. Лектер наклонил голову, давая ему больше пространства. — Не на каждом бы такое сработало. На мне, например, нет.  
— Вот да конечно! — фыркнул Ганнибал. — Спорим, я найду тебе наряд от которого и тебя затрясет.  
— Ты моя гремучая змейка, — Уилл обнял его, целуя по-очереди в позвонки начиная с шеи. — Не выйдет. Мне, по сути, глубоко безразлично что на мне надето. Я скорее — «тот, кто смотрит», чем «тот, кто показывает». Для тебя же твои прелестные костюмчики стали маской. Идеальной защитой от мира. Ты безукоризненно аккуратен и элегантен, что делает тебя как бы неприкосновенным для всяческих нападок, насмешек и прочих грубостей. По крайней мере в большинстве случаев это работает. Твой прозрачный костюм — тоже маска, маска Чесапикского Потрошителя, вычурного и неуловимого злодея. Голый же ты не беззащитный, а скорее самый опасный из всех, — пальцы Уилла скользнули под разрез, стискивая участок обнажённой ноги между чулком и платьем, — и самый сексуальный, но об этом позже… Но я подумал, если для тебя так важны костюмы, что с тобой станет, если я заставлю тебя надеть что-то совсем чужеродное? — он сжал докторские яйца, и Лектер вздрогнул, выгибаясь в его объятиях. — Заставлю извиваться змеей, заставлю принять беспрекословно новое обличие, заставлю пробовать его на других людях…  
Уилл повернул голову Ганнибала и поцеловал его взасос, и доктор почувствовал, как твердеет член и подумал, что даже если Уилл и прав, ему сейчас это безразлично. Он подумает об этом позже…  
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты подумал об этом сейчас! — Грэм властно развернул его обратно лицом к зеркалу. — Смотри на себя, мой змей-искуситель!  
Ганнибал дрожал и чувствовал себя ужасно, глядя на то, как пальцы Уилла движутся под блестящей тканью, совершенно не скрывающей его каменный стояк. Сквозь ткань просвечивают и острые кончики возбужденных сосков, а в вырезе видны волосы, в которые Уилл уже не раз запускал пальцы, тиская его грудь и наслаждаясь его смущением. Ганнибал бы прикрыл глаза, чтобы не выглядеть настолько паршивым извращенцем, но опасался, что так он станет выглядеть еще более паршивым извращенцем.  
К тому же, ему хотелось. Ему хотелось член слишком давно, чтобы обращать внимание, в каком виде будет он сам, когда Уилл войдет в него. Слишком долго… Ганнибал чувствовал задницей его стояк и закусывал губу с внутренней стороны, чтобы не начать умолять вставить ему.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я увидел, Уилл?  
— Тебя возбуждает твой наряд? — спросил он, поглаживая его шею ладонью и сдавливая живот — почти около члена.  
— Тебя возбуждает мой наряд, извращенец.  
— Но ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сейчас вставил? — Уилл стиснул его член и Ганнибал чуть ли не заорал от желания, до крови закусывая губы, но все же ответил:  
— Не только сейчас, Уилл. Ты никогда не переиграешь меня в слова, оставь надежду.  
— …всяк, сюда входящий? — Грэм резко вдавил его лицом в постель. Его член коснулся ануса и плавно раздвинул стенки, войдя наполовину. Доктор Лектер выдохнул, изгибаясь и стискивая пальцами одеяло. Он слишком давно этого ждал и желал, чтобы возражать Уиллу сейчас. Слишком…  
Он застонал, ощутив его в себе полностью, зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в простынь. Сейчас ему было абсолютно все равно, что на нем надето. Он расслабился, впуская его в себя целиком и наслаждаясь каждым дюймом его члена. Каждым мгновением их близости… Каждым стоном, который сливался с его…  
Он остановился как раз тогда, когда Ганнибал думал, что кончит, и сжал его член.  
— Уилл, пожалуйста…  
Он склонился над ним, шепча в ухо — настолько нежно и просяще, что от этих слов Ганнибал почувствовал, как в нем зарождается совесть.  
— Не лги мне больше, Ганнибал. Пожалуйста.  
Доктор судорожно кивнул, дрожа и хватая губами воздух. Он хотел сказать, поставить условие, но Уилл опередил его, попросту озвучив его — а еще утверждал, что не читает его мысли.  
— Взамен я всегда буду с тобой. Рядом, вместе, внутри, — позволь ты себе уже наконец-то поверить мне!  
— Да… — шепнул Лектер, пытаясь выполнить требуемое. Это на самом деле было не так просто, как кажется. Ганнибал всхлипнул, сдерживая незнамо откуда взявшиеся слезы, но Уилл украл эту возможность, раскрыв его рот и целуя в губы. И снова вошел. Лектер вцепился в него, крича от наслаждения и в какой-то степени — от ужаса. В этот момент Уилл мог приказать ему что угодно — Ганнибал бы выполнил, лишь бы он не вынимал и не прекращал двигаться внутри него членом и языком. Он кричал и чуть ли плакал от оргазма, и когда рука Уилла наконец позволила ему излиться на живот, бедра доктора дрожали, а голова кружилась от наслаждения.  
Отдышавшись, он внезапно улыбнулся, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся. И какой дурак сказал эту придурочную фразу про то, что всякая тварь печальна после соития? Значит, они, эти твари, делали что-то не так!  
Уилл поцеловал его и взглянул в глаза, улыбаясь.  
— Чего ты ржешь?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами. Ему даже не хотелось анализировать причины. Уилл словно освободил в его сердце что-то, какую-то лёгкую эфемерную часть, отвечающую за желание улыбаться искренне.  
— Я выгляжу смешно в этом платье, а ты трахал меня с такой серьёзной и мрачной физиономией, будто на похоронах.  
Уилл лег на него и обнял.  
— Я дотрахал тебя до чувства самоиронии. Кто бы мог подумать. Ты готовить-то будешь? Уж извини, но твои мозги обезьян были как-то не очень.  
Ганнибал обнял его, прижимаясь щекой к щеке.  
— Только если ты будешь мне помогать.  
Он вдавился в него, целуя шею, и внезапно снова вошел с хлюпающим пошлым звуком в расслабленный анус. Ганнибал застонал, скользя ладонями по его плечам, они и так только что кончили, а он снова…  
— Тебя все-таки возбуждает мое платье.  
Уилл улыбнулся. Его сейчас возбуждало все. Змеиная шкура, змей внутри нее, его блестящие глаза, горячие губы и мягкое тело. Его стянутые чулками ляжки, черная роза в светлых волосах и румянец на щеках, говоривший о том, что даже маньякам доступны чувства стыда и совести. Но даже так Ганнибал Лектер оставался Ганнибалом Лектером. Его маньяком, его миром, его партнером в зыбкой пустоте Вселенной. Его единственно важным человеком.  
И даже то сюрное представление с мозгами, что он ему устроил… Так действительно получилось куда веселее, чего стоила одна «потеря сознания» мсье Пьера! И то, что он его специально усыпил… Уилл знал — он просто не мог иначе. Не мог позволить ему забрать весь контроль. Надо будет потом спросить, чем он занимался, пока Уилл был без сознания — а судя по темени за окном, без сознания он был очень долго.  
Уилл поцеловал Ганнибала в грудь, придавив губами острый сосочек.  
— То, что под ним. Тебе идут эти разрезы на заднице и бедрах, и чулки особенно.  
— Ты отвратительно пошл.  
— Да ладно тебе, доктор Лектер. Не так уж отвратительно.  
— Обещай мне, что ты никогда больше не заставишь меня… в смысле, господи, надеюсь, это не войдет у тебя в привычку!..  
Взгляд у любимого сиял, и Ганнибал подумал, что даже если это станет его привычкой, ему придется смириться с этим. Это ужасно, но ему придется.  
Уилл вновь поцеловал его, а потом достал — кажется, из-под подушки — ножницы. Ганнибал вздрогнул от случайного или намеренного прикосновения лезвия к члену и к коже живота, а потом Уилл сделал первый надрез. Аккуратно, словно портной, он разрезал на нем платье на кусочки, чуть касаясь холодными ножницами горячей кожи.  
— Доволен? — спросил он, сметая ладонью клочки ткани так, что Ганнибал остался почти обнаженным. — Больше никаких платьев.  
Лектер кивнул. Уилл обвил его запястья, нежно и в то же время властно прижимая большими пальцами пульс, и стал двигаться медленно и неспешно, словно смакуя дорогое вино.  
— Но про чулки ничего не могу обещать.  
***  
  
— И все-таки, почему Д’Арси?  
Была середина ночи, они поужинали дневным цыпленком, и сейчас Уилл помогал Лектеру мариновать несколько более питательных частей супругов.  
— Ну должен же был на тебя смотреть кто-то приличный, — невозмутимо произнес он, передавая ему миску с листьями базилика.  
Ганнибал застыл с протянутой рукой… «И это все?..» А затем взял миску и долго удерживал ее вместе с пальцами возлюбленного. «Он хотел убить их просто ради меня».  
Для него подобное признание было лучшим подарком.

Рисунок Рика ;)


	23. Охотник и дичь

_Бог безжалостен, словно ищейка, взявшая свежий след. ©_

 

Облачка пара от дыхания казались в этом месте особенно ироничными. Каминная труба, да две с половиной стены — вот все, что уцелело от дома пропавшего следователя ФБР Уильяма Грэма.  
Специальный агент Йохан Сноу втянул морозный воздух носом и задумался, с чего бы он хотел начать. Согласно отчётам, ФБР разобрало здесь все по бревнышку…  
— С чего вы хотите начать, сэр? Согласно отчетам, местное отделение разобрало здесь все по бревнышку!  
Йохан сильно прижал среднюю фалангу указательного пальца к фаланге большого. Это было такое стискивание кулаков «под прикрытием», поскольку он не считал возможным позволить себе иную реакцию. Пока не считал.  
Фразу в стиле «я читаю твои мысли» произнес специальный агент Кристиан Форкрофф. Также за спиной Йохана присутствовала его напарница, агент Саманта Крайли, и местная журналистка Милли Уокер. Ничего себе так свита для детектива, привыкшего за семь лет работать один.  
— Пожалуй, я начну с прогулки вокруг… — Йохан помедлил, оглядев горелый остов жилища, — дома.  
Осмотр окрестностей он, на самом деле, планировал позже, но сейчас ему нужно поразмыслить в одиночестве. Взглянув на высокие и тонкие каблуки обеих дам, Сноу решил, что те не последуют за ним в двадцатисантиметровый (по грубым прикидкам) густой снег, а агент Форкрофф окажется настоящим джентльменом и останется охранять леди.  
Была, разумеется, и нормальная причина для осмотра окрестностей дома Уилла Грэма, а именно — его собаки. Местные агенты Зеллер и Прайс потрясли Йохана заявлением, что у Грэма было сорок собак. Впрочем, это оказалось шуткой, но она навела детектива на вопрос, а куда, собственно, делись имеющиеся в наличии семь? Костей при раскопках не нашли, и, судя по девственному снегу, никто из животных не возвращался к дому. Будь это одна или даже две собаки, агент Сноу не обратил внимания, но семеро собак в такой глуши не могут исчезнуть бесследно. А значит, Уилл Грэм, возможно, все еще жив и забрал питомцев с собой. Согласно составленной Аланой Блум характеристике, такой поступок был в его стиле. Или кто-то другой забрал его собак, уж одному дьяволу известно, для каких целей.  
Йохан обходил останки дома и искал следы. Последний снегопад был три дня назад. Зимой в такой глуши добыть пищу сложно, следовательно, если Грэм мертв, а его собаки разбежались, то хоть одна из них могла вернуться к дому. Внезапно Йохан обернулся и вздохнул: путаясь в сугробах и пачкая в снегу дорогие брюки, к нему ковылял агент Форкрофф, сияя блаженными глазами на смазливой физиономии.  
— Вы не возражаете? — пропыхтел он, споткнувшись обо что-то в снегу, едва не упав, но ловко удержавшись на ногах. — Две пары глаз лучше одной.  
Агент Сноу вздохнул. Наверное, его новый эскорт — это его вина. Не следовало…  
С Форкроффом он связался как с человеком, расследующим дело Долархайда. Ганнибалу Лектеру с момента побега из тюрьмы и до легендарного появления в аэропорту Мэриленда нужно было где-то жить. Йохану нужны были материалы дела, чтобы полностью исключить версию газетчиков, что он жил в доме Долархайда.  
— Кристиан Форкрофф, к вашим услугам.  
Представляясь, он сделал ироничную паузу, как бы добавляя: «Ха, ну и что вы на это скажете?», но Сноу часто не понимал таких шуток. За годы службы он выяснил, что у некоторых агентов бывает та еще репутация, и они полагают, что Йохан в перерывах между расследованиями живо интересуется такими вещами. Он спокойно пожал узкую цепкую ладонь агента Форкроффа.  
— Йохан Сноу.  
Большинство агентов не любят, когда в их работу вмешиваются посторонние, но Кристиан буквально завалил Йохана данными, показал ему свидетельские показания и снимки, ответил на все вопросы… И вскоре Йохан узнал причину подобного дружелюбия:  
— Так вы же легенда, агент Сноу, — глаза Форкроффа заблестели. — Если вы думаете, что Долархайд связан с Лектером, значит это так и есть, значит, помогая вам, я обязательно найду Зубного Дракона. Вы же не против?  
Сноу опешил от такой откровенности. Обычно люди стараются скрыть свою некомпетентность, а тут — святая прямота. «Я буду ходить за вами хвостиком, детектив-легенда, пока вы заодно с Лектером не найдёте для меня Долархайда». Йохану хотелось поинтересоваться, сколько дел Форкрофф решил подобным образом, но затем подумал, что это не имеет значения. Он тогда не подозревал, что агент в прямом смысле осуществит это «ходить хвостиком».  
К Форкроффу прилагалась напарница, и Йохан, хоть и стыдясь про себя своей прямоты, мысленно окрестил пару Красавицей и Чудовищем. Насколько был смазлив агент, настолько же была непривлекательна Саманта Крайли. Глядя на нее, Сноу вспоминал Кассандру — насколько силен был контраст изящной и миловидной художницы с агентом ФБР. Впрочем, сейчас Йохан вспоминал Кассандру, глядя на любую женщину. А сама Крайли оказалась адекватна и спокойна, за что Йохан ей был благодарен — Форкроффа ему хватало за глаза.  
Сегодня к их теплой компании добавилась журналистка Милли Уокер, с которой Йохан столкнулся в тюрьме. Все обошлось без нарушений закона: Сноу приехал туда отсматривать записи посетителей Ганнибала Лектера, а она — брать интервью у недавно посаженного за невнимательность местного наркобарона.  
— Вы специальный агент Йохан Сноу, «ледяной охотник»! — выпалила незнакомая блондинка, выскочив из тюремного коридора наперерез агенту. — Могу я задать вам несколько вопросов?!  
Тогда Йохан счёл, что для журналиста, который не поленился выучить в лицо не только знаменитых преступников, но также их ловцов, Милли заслуживает пары ответов. Поскольку он хотел успеть к дому Грэма засветло, то предложил девушке поехать в его машине в Вулф Трэп.  
У выхода из Балтиморской тюрьмы они обнаружили Кристиана Форкроффа с напарницей, которые заявили, что едут с ним. Технически Йохан не мог им этого запретить, хотя и очень хотел. Оказалось, Форкрофф уже запрашивал видеозаписи с Лектером и приказал начальнику тюрьмы оповестить его, если кто-то еще проявит к ним интерес.  
Глупый приказ, и Йохан очень удивился, что начальник его выполнил — но сделанного не воротишь. Видимо, Форкрофф умел произвести впечатление на некоторых людей.  
С мисс Уокер Йохан побеседовал по пути в Вулф Трэп. Он не относился предвзято к журналистам — просто не всегда давал им верную информацию, а перед этим настаивая на анонимности своих признаний. Вот и сейчас он на полном серьезе рассказал, что считает, что Долархайд помог сбежать Лектеру, а потом они вместе укатили в Нью-Йорк.  
— Видимо, «Зубной Феей» его не просто так называли, — скептически бросил он.  
«Если выйдет такая статья, она оскорбит и Лектера и Долархайда, и возможно кто-нибудь из них высунет свой маньячный нос наружу, чтобы опровергнуть все».  
— Я не буду это печатать, — вдруг произнесла Милли, вновь удивив агента Сноу. — Фредди Лаундс пропала после похожей разгромной статьи, а я хочу жить долго и счастливо. Зачем вы едете в Вулф Трэп, агент Сноу? Вы полагаете, что Уилл Грэм может быть жив?  
Йохан покачал головой, глядя в зеркало на следующую за ними машину. Может, это Милли надо быть агентом, а Форкроффу — журналистом? По крайней мере, тому превосходно удается преследовать Йохана.  
— Путь предстоит неблизкий. Я предлагаю обмен — вы рассказываете мне о вашей встрече с Уиллом Грэмом и все, что вы знаете о его отношениях с Лектером. А я рассказываю вам свою теорию.  
Так говорил Йохан, хотя пока у него не было никакой теории — одни бессвязные детальки.  
1\. Куда делись семеро собак?  
2\. Точно ли человек на пленке из Балтиморского аэропорта (камера сняла его сзади, его руку, втыкающую шприц в колено охранника, а затем поток людей вновь заслонил его), был Ганнибалом Лектером? Несмотря на скверное качество записи, эта рука была в темной одежде. А Ганнибал Лектер, чье описание было составлено девушкой-свидетельницей, был в светлом пиджаке. Что бы ни говорили о женщинах, в этих деталях они ошибаются редко.  
3\. И вторая пиксельная находка — блестящий продолговатый предмет длиной чуть больше дюйма, на три кадра блеснувший между Грэмом и Лектером при их «последней встрече» в тюрьме. Йохан не мог понять что это — похоже на армейский значок или крест, но никто из них не носил подобных вещей. Детектив скопировал запись, чтобы отправить ее на анализ — прочие посетители Лектера его не заинтересовали.  
— Если бы вы сказали… что конкретно хотите найти… я бы вам помог, агент Сноу! — раскрасневшийся от топанья по сугробам Кристиан Форкрофф решил скрасить его размышления дружеской беседой.  
Йохан обернулся. Этот Форкрофф так забавно пыхтит. На вид он куда выносливее. Агент Сноу сжалился над коллегой, последовавшим за ним в сугробы, и остановился, достав пачку сигарет.  
— Господи, как вы можете еще и курить после этого! — воскликнул Форкрофф, прислоняясь к дереву. — Окей, хорошо, да я новичок и все такое, но как я могу вам помочь, если я не знаю, что мы ищем! Мы почти в середине леса!  
Агент Сноу с наслаждением затянулся. Должно быть, бедняга вырос в городе, если считает серединой леса место, откуда все еще видна обугленная труба дома Грэма. И над своей физической подготовкой агенту тоже стоит поработать, они прошли всего ничего. Но когда Сноу говорил людям такие вещи, они обижались, хотя он никогда не был несправедлив.  
— Я просто потрясен вашим умением поддерживать беседу! — язвительно фыркнул мужчина, восстановив дыхание. — Слушайте, если вы не хотите чтобы я вам помогал, так и скажите. Это все из-за дела Крейга, да? — лицо у него стало злым и расстроенным, губы сжались. – Но, знаете ли, одно дело это не повод хоронить человека! Я думал, вы выше этого!  
Йохан смотрел, как сгорает табачная бумага. Ему хотелось остаться в одиночестве и покое. Ему хотелось, чтобы агент Форкрофф прекратил лохматить свою модельную причёску о березовый заснеженный ствол, изображая жертву, заткнулся и ушел к машинам.  
— Я встретил вас три дня назад, агент Форкрофф, — ровно произнес Йохан, глядя на молодого — ему скорей всего нет даже и тридцати пяти — мужчину. — Я никогда в жизни не слышал ни о вас, ни о вашей напарнице, ни о деле Крейга. Все, что я хочу от вас, это…  
Йохан вдруг замер и подобрался — так подбираются животные, готовясь к прыжку.  
— Это?.. — повторил агент Форкрофф, но Йохан его не слышал. Он рванул к коллеге и вдавил ладонь в ствол дерева возле его головы.  
— Ч… что вы делаете, агент Сноу?! — растерялся тот, прянув в сторону и обхватывая березу, словно ища у нее защиты. — Я не имел в виду…  
Но Йохан уже изо всех сил тер перчаткой дерево, стирая налипший на ствол снег. Его глаза пылали огнем предвкушения. Кора дерева на том месте, где агент Форкрофф переводил свое дыхание, была срезана ровным прямоугольником.  
***  
  
Нью-Йоркский знакомый якобы из ФБР якобы ведущий дело Лектера, к разочарованию Лидии, оказался неболтлив. В одном интервью она вообще видела латиноамериканского детектива, дающего комментарии по делу «Невесты в глазури» так, словно это он возглавлял расследование.  
То ли внутриведомственный конфликт, то ли детектив с холодными как лед глазами обманул Лидию, чтобы ей понравиться. Несколько раз она писала ему, на что Сноу коротко отвечал, что ведет расследование в Мериленде, а про латиноамериканца заявил, что это руководитель отдела. Затем и вовсе написал, чтобы Лидия «не беспокоилась за свою жизнь, так как сомнительно, что Лектер (если убийство совершил он) сочтёт ее работы в достаточной степени грубыми».  
Эта смс, особенно слова в скобках, заставили женщину похолодеть. Несколько секунд она даже думала о том, чтобы написать об этом настоящему Лектеру.  
Конечно, она не беспокоилась за свою жизнь.  
Но будь она нормальным человеком, будь она в действительности Кассандрой Ричердс — беспокоилась бы, да еще как, после такой выставки! Что Дракон, что Лектер не отличались мягкосердечием по отношению к критикующим их действия людям. Чёртов агент, знавший Лидию сколько — минут сорок? — додумался до этого, а она – нет!  
Более того, он написал, что, _возможно_ , убийство в Нью-Йорке совершил не Лектер.  
Кто он такой и что он нашел в Мериленде, чтоб так думать?! Но прямой вопрос Лидия задать не могла, а подробности Сноу оглашать сообщениями отказался. Сказал, что это пока что безосновательные предположения.  
Нифиговые такие предположения, детектив Сноу, надеюсь, вас сместит с должности ваш латинос, и чем быстрее тем лучше, пока вы тут всех нас не раскрыли не выходя из мерилендского мотеля!  
Выставка Лидии тем временем набрала обороты, и женщина столкнулась с непредвиденной проблемой, отвлекшей ее от выпытывания информации у Йохана Сноу. В Нью-Йорке обнаружилась одноклассница Кассандры Ричердс. Настоящей Кассандры Ричердс. Более того, эта идиотка, желая нажиться на ее славе, дала в газету интервью о ранних годах учебы с ней. А затем пожелала встретиться.  
Лидия думала том, что она с ней сделает. Новую экспозицю выставлять в Нью-Йорке рискованно — тем более, что она уже все приготовила для экспозиции в Чикаго. К тому же эта дама ухитрилась стать публичнее чем нужно — если ее захочет расспросить еще какое-то издание и выяснит, что она резко умерла?  
И заголовок «Вокруг Кассандры Ричердс люди мрут как мухи». Не вариант.  
Нечастный случай?..  
Либо же — таинственное исчезновение. Это, пожалуй, куда более вероятно. И Джейн Доу в морге с изуродованным до неузнаваемости лицом. Главное — успеть отвезти «знакомую» незнакомку куда-то так, чтобы она первым же делом не разоблачила Лидию.  
Пока Кассандра Ричердс вне подозрений — она оказалась не единственным художником, паразитирующим на громких преступлениях Лектера и Долархайда. Тот факт, что «Лектер» совершил преступление в Нью-Йорке, сделало его знаменитым. Внезапно преступники стали в моде, а американское культурное сообщество обернуло свое лицо в сторону штата Мэриленд и штата Пенсильвания. Всплыло — то есть всплыло именно в обществе, так-то оно давно уже длилось — пенсильванское дело «Ангелов Мщения» — двух сектантов-близнецов, убивавших покинувших секту адептов по приказу своего отца, верящего, что он — воплощение Христа на земле. Притом оба убийцы были уже мертвы, так что сейчас дело напоминало пир стервятников, но разве искусству есть до этого дело? Тенденцию Лидии (которую она вовсе не задумывала как тенденцию) подхватило арт-сообщество, и Ангелы, Дракон и Ганнибал-Каннибал стали появляться в различных рисунках и экспозициях чаще, чем в криминальной хронике.  
Лидия как-то прислала несколько самых удачных проявлений Ганнибалу Лектеру, на что тот лаконично ответил смайликом. Наверное, занят другими делами. Или возможно над его плечом нависал Уилл Грэм. Впрочем, это было неважно.  
Важно то, что, как связанный с маньяками художник, Лидия перестала быть уникальной. Настоящий художник расстроился бы, но у преступников другие законы. Мода пройдет, и общество успешно забудет Кассандру Ричердс. Она останется лишь еще одним лицом в картинной галерее творцов Америки. Не больше и не меньше.  
Но это если ей удастся незаметно прикончить Нэнси Уайт, способную разоблачить в нынешней Кассандре Ричердс самозванку.  
Подумав, Лидия позвонила и пригласила «подружку» прокатиться с ней «по магазинам и на студию». Она сядет в машину, Лидия угостит ее чем-нибудь вкусненьким и они вместе поедут в одно веселое место. Клуб, расположенный на территории неиспользуемой ветки метро. Чтобы попасть в него, нужно сначала спуститься, а потом подняться, и вот на этом-то этапе неудачливая миссис Уайт (с лошадиной дозой экстази в организме) потеряет равновесие и свалится с узкой железной лестницы. Документы у нее перед этим Лидия заберет, а сама она не так давно неплохо изучила это место и знала, как можно незаметно скрыться.  
Остается только поддерживать некоторое время инстаграм жертвы, где та наверняка напишет, что едет встречаться с Кассандрой Ричердс… впрочем, это уж мелочи.  
***  
  
— Но… я совсем не понимаю… — взволнованно произнес агент Форкрофф. — Что это значит, почему вы вызвали сюда целый наряд полиции и агентов, что вы хотите найти?  
Сноу слабо торжествующе улыбался.  
— Никаких идей, агент Форкрофф? Неужели совсем никаких? Что вы видите перед собой?  
— Ободранное дерево, — произнес он, краснея.  
Йохан вздохнул.  
— Вы же ведете дело Долархайда, черт возьми! Думайте! Что вы здесь видите?!  
— Дерево, — с несчастным видом произнёс агент. — Березу. С ободранной корой.  
Сноу вздохнул вновь. Кажется, учить его чему-то уже поздно.  
— Не ободранной, а срезанной, агент Форкрофф. А теперь подумайте, кому и зачем нужно было срезать почти ровный квадрат с конкретно этой берёзы?  
— Ну… чтобы пометить ее? Чтобы не заблудиться в лесу?!  
«А еще ты должно быть думаешь, что мох растет только с северной стороны», — фыркнул про себя Йохан.  
— Мне отсюда видна труба дома и огонёк сигареты Милли Уокер, — произнес Йохан. — Как думаете, человек, который здесь жил, мог заблудиться в лесу на таком расстоянии? Но хорошо, вы правы, это, черт возьми, особенное дерево. Но почему оно особенно?  
— Оно отмечает, что дом уже рядом? Вроде вывески?  
— Скажите, агент, вы хоть раз были в лесу до этого? — не выдержал Йохан. — Скрыть! Кору с дерева срезали, чтобы что-то скрыть! А теперь подумайте, агент Форкрофф, ведущий дело Френсиса Долархайда, чем именно любил заниматься ваш маньяк возле домов своих жертв?!  
— Вырезать руну Дракона! Думаете, она здесь была?! Но как вы… Ее ж…  
— Френсис Долархайд был здесь. Он был здесь, и он пометил это место. А потом кто-то другой удалил метку, прекрасно зная, где она находится, зная, что окрестности будут обыскивать, и не желая, чтобы метка была найдена. И так, кому выгодно скрыть следы присутствия здесь Френсиса Долархайда?  
— Френсису Долархайду?  
Йохан вздохнул.  
— Френсис Долархайд публично пообещал сломать Уиллу Грэму хребет, а потом стал бы скрывать, что ему это удалось? Нет. Руну стер кто-то другой. Кто-то, кто знал, что она здесь есть. Кто-то, кто знал, что Дракон наблюдал за ним. Пойдемте.  
— Куда? Зачем?  
Йохан повернулся к коллеге.  
— Агент Форкрофф. У меня для вас серьезное задание. Вы говорили, что хотите мне помочь в расследовании…  
— Да!  
— Тогда сделайте одолжение, позвоните вашей напарнице и попросите ее увезти мисс Уокер. Под любым стоящим предлогом. Как можно дальше отсюда. Я ценю ее настойчивость, но мне совершенно не нужны здесь журналисты в ближайшие сутки.  
— Что вы планируете найти?  
— Могилы, — коротко ответил Йохан. — Одну или две. Сколько найдем. И, — Йохан взглянул на небо, втянул ноздрями воздух и, сняв перчатку, пошевелил пальцами, словно пробуя ветер на ощупь. — Нам следует поторопиться.  
— Почему могилы?  
— Потому что Френсис Долархайд первым делом травил питомцев своих жертв. Раз их не нашли среди обломков дома, и я не нашел следов их возвращения, значит, кто-то взял на себя труд похоронить семерых отравленных собак Уилла Грэма.  
— Аааа! — восхищенно выдохнул Форкрофф.  
«Или сам Грэм забрал их с собой, — мрачно добавил про себя Йохан. — А в могилу для собак положил кого-то еще. Милли сказала, что Уилл Грэм дал ей интервью о Долархайде, пытаясь выставить того в героико-мистическом свете. К чему это, если месяц назад Грэм обзывал его геем, плодом инцеста и импотентом?  
Что, если интервью было крокодиловыми слезами? Мемориал тихо пристреленному на отшибе Зубному Дракону?..»  
Форкрофф быстро написал что-то. Затем Йохан увидел, как ожидавшие вдалеке женщины, переговорив, сели в машину (агент Крайли на пассажирское сидение), и уехали прочь.  
— Она сказала мисс Уокер, что плохо себя чувствует и не хочет отвлекать меня от расследования, хоть и ни на секунду не верит, что я найду тут что-то ценное, — прокомментировал Форкрофф.  
— Неплохо, — вскинул брови Сноу. Сам бы он не додумался до такого подленького трюка с оскорблением и призыву к женской солидарности. — А теперь выломайте себе палку, вам будет удобнее взрыхлять ей снег. Все, что кажется неестественной выпуклостью, подлежит осмотру. Пока не стемнело лучше прочесать окрестности хотя бы нашими силами.  
— Почему нельзя сделать это завтра с утра? — В сражении с кустом смородины Кристиан Форкрофф не вышел победителем и теперь пытался вытащить из ладони несколько заноз. Йохан выломал ему и себе по палке. «Потому что завтра утром все это белое великолепие потечет грязными лужами, разлагая трупы», подумал он.  
Но этот малый сочтет его психом, если он скажет, что определяет смену погоды на запах. Йохан вырос в Канаде, детство провёл в доме деда на озере, климат которого был во многом схож с местным. Запах это тоже дедукция. Но та, которую проще назвать интуицией, чем объяснить «дитю асфальта» как она работает.  
— Бог не любит медлительных, — отрезал Йохан. Это была его любимая отговорка на все, о чем он не хотел говорить: стоит упомянуть бога, как люди сразу же перестают задавать вопросы, словно это такой зип-лок для мыслей. Очень удобно.  
Бродя по лесу, Сноу размышлял, кто заметал следы присутствия Долархайда. Тот, кто хотел, чтобы никто не узнал, что Дракон был рядом с его домом — это тот, кто убил Дракона. Если допустить, что Грэм убил Долархайда в собственном доме или рядом с ним… это, к примеру, объясняет отсутствие собак. Вполне вероятно, что Долархайд успел их отравить, и хозяин сам похоронил их в лесу. Конечно, физические характеристики говорят не в пользу Грэма, но тот знал о том, что Дракон придет за ним и мог подготовиться.  
Но почему Грэм не сообщил, что Долархайд убит? Учитывая его историю преступлений, никто бы не усомнился в самообороне, даже если бы у Дракона нашли 38 ножевых ранений.  
Йохан вздохнул. Скрывать убийство из самообороны может быть множество поводов. Особенно у того, кто испытывает недоверие к правосудию в целом. У Уилла Грэма больше чем один повод не доверять системе. "Человек, который не убивал всех этих людей"…  
Потеряв агента Форкроффа из виду, Йохан тихонько скользнул за ствол дерева и закурил. Пару раз он видел следы на снегу — заячьи, совершенно бесполезные. Переворошил множество сугробов, но напрасно. Даже если здесь и есть могила собак, все опознавательные знаки скрыты снегом. Придётся дожидаться ФБР, а то и завтрашней оттепели…  
Версия о том, что Грэм скрыл убийство Долархайда, объясняла два вопроса: куда делись собаки и почему сгорел дом. Люди часто и не без основания полагают, что поджечь дом — лучший способ скрыть улики. Правда обычно трупы они оставляют внутри… но если у Грэма было время срезать кору с дерева, значит, было время и вырыть могилы: и собакам и Дракону. Получается, Грэм убил Долархайда после четвертого полнолуния… три дня на все, в понедельник вечером Грэм исчез. То есть за три дня профайлер побывал вначале в доме Клейсонов (зачем? Следил за Долархайдом?), затем — в поместье Верджера, после вернулся домой, застрелил Дракона, вырыл могилу, замел следы… Бурный, однако, уикенд!  
Мысленно Йохан Сноу сопоставил свое предположение с портретом Уилла Грэма. Терминатор, однако, подошел бы больше.  
Однако что если все так и было, а затем тех двоих, Кроуфорда и Грэма, поймал Ганнибал Лектер?  
Йохан говорил «поймал», потому что еще с юности, благодаря одному делу, зарекся считать мертвыми людей, чьих частей тела он не видел достаточно, чтобы счесть их мертвыми. Лектер не первым додумался отрезать от живых жертв разные конечности, держа их взаперти. Поэтому Йохан считал абсолютно всех подведомственных делу людей живыми. Пока не доказано обратного.  
К примеру, Френсис Долархайд мог взять в заложники Алану Блум чтобы контролировать Грэма, а тот сделал выбор не в пользу заложника. В фильмах хороший коп успевает пристрелить злодея до того, как тот прострелит голову заложнику, но в реальности, увы, так происходит нечасто. И даже — об этом никто никогда не говорит — но порой люди сознательно делают выбор не в пользу заложника. Взвешивают все и решают, что, к примеру, жизнь нелюбимой женщины вполне можно обменять на смерть Великого Красного Дракона.  
Но это все разминки для ума, чтобы не костенел, пока дело не двигается с места. У Йохана все еще недостаточно данных о том, как проводил свои последние дни Уилл Грэм, потому что балтиморское отделение ФБР находилось в полном раздрае, усугубляя его тем, что старалось скрыть этот факт от нью-йоркского агента. Иными словами, все эти люди из добрых побуждений, от чистого сердца и в храбром порыве сокрыть свой непрофессионализм активно препятствовали следствию.  
Где-то в очень дальней глубине души Йохан мог их понять — когда в твоем отделении пропадают сразу три сотрудника и все по подозрению в сообщничестве с самыми разыскиваемыми преступниками Штатов, поневоле начинаешь задавать себе вопрос — а как я раньше не заметил этого, работая с этими людьми долгие годы бок о бок? Но когда начиналась охота, Йохан не углублялся в самоанализ — все необходимые для этого чувства и эмоции всегда были на поверхности.  
Азарт. Логика. Жажда симметрии, того самого щелчка, который возвестит охотнику, что автомат собран и готов к использованию. Для Кассандры он сравнил работу следователя с мозаикой, чтобы ей было понятнее, но для Йохана распутывать дела преступников было сродни сборке оружия для их уничтожения. Как только ружье собрано, ты стреляешь, и если ты сделал все правильно, то пуля неминуемо поразит цель.  
Если же нет… взрывом может как опалить брови, так и оторвать голову самому охотнику.  
  
Размышляя, Сноу любовался красивыми ровными сугробами, вернее, не ровными, а возрастающими столь изящно и аккуратно, что любо-дорого было посмотреть, как матери природе удалась такая задумка. Стемнело, и Йохан решил вернуться и поискать Форкроффа — вдруг бедолага и впрямь заблудился в лесу — что-то его давно не слышно. Йохан почти дошел до опушки леса как вдруг понял, на что он все это время пялился. Замигали огни подъехавшей полиции, но агент Сноу вместо приветствий развернулся и ринулся в лес — обратно по своим следам.  
Три сугроба, каждый чуть больше предыдущего. Йохан сгребал руками снег и дрожал от восторга — и от желания оказаться правым.  
Когда полицейские начали копать, он молча смотрел за их действиями и не слушал, что говорил ему возбужденный агент Форкрофф. Но когда извлекли первый труп, Сноу с наслаждением закурил, пуская в небо молочно-белый дым, который прожекторы окрашивали в жизнерадостно-желтый цвет.  
***  
  
Три дня спустя в Мэриленде царила практически весна. Звенели ручьи, всплывали трупы…  
— Что ж, агент Форкрофф, поздравляю вас с закрытием дела! — Йохан протянул руку молодому агенту. — Ваша интуиция вас не подвела, возможно, подобный метод имеет право на жизнь.  
Про метод конечно Сноу пошутил, но сегодня можно. Дело Долархайда закрыто, а это значит, Йохан снова останется один и сможет спокойно обработать полученные данные. В прекрасно сохранившихся в мерзлой земле телах недоставало органов. Либо к убийству Аланы Блум, Френсиса Долархайда и Фредди Лаундс имеет отношение Ганнибал Лектер, либо же убивший этих троих Уилл Грэм решил заставить следствие думать, что в дело замешан Ганнибал Лектер.  
По-прежнему неясна связь Грэма с Верджерами, но с получением новых данных уже как-то неловко предполагать, что Грэм присутствовал там в качестве невинной жертвы.  
Еще много неясностей, впереди много работы, но процесс сборки уже запущен. Йохана охватил азарт. След Лектера привел его к «Делу Грэма», но главный подопечный Сноу — Ганнибал-Каннибал — все еще жив, на свободе, и убивает. Возможно даже в Нью-Йорке.  
Таинственный блик между Лектером и Грэмом все еще остался неразгаданным.  
Рука в темной куртке, вонзающая шприц в колено охранника.  
Собаки Уилла Грэма, не отравленные, а застреленные. Необычно для Дракона, но полные данные по баллистике еще не пришли.  
Сноу верил, что выяснив, что произошло с Грэмом, он найдет Лектера. В конце концов, Грэм его последний враг. Пока что предположения детектива… не то чтобы оказались верными, но привели к новым данным, а это значит — он на верном пути.  
По этому случаю он вознаградил себя короткой беседой с Кассандрой, постаравшись уверить художницу, что ей не грозит опасность преследования — по крайней мере Долархайдом уж точно. Она вполне благосклонно выслушала его, и тогда Йохан пригласил ее на ужин. К его удивлению, она легко согласилась, и агент Сноу, прощаясь с агентами Крайли и Форкроффом солнечным мэрилендским утром мысленно находился в грядущем нью-йоркском вечере.  
Именно поэтому он слегка удивился, когда агент Крайли села в машину и укатила в сторону аэропорта в одиночестве, агент же Форкрофф остался с умным видом тыкаться в телефон. Йохан развернулся и отправился пообедать: до завтрашнего вылета в Нью-Йорк он еще успеет сделать много всего интересного…  
— Агент Форкрофф, почему вы следуете за мной в кафе? Я бы предпочел обедать в одиночестве.  
Он поднял от экрана этот свой раздражающий взгляд.  
— По религиозным соображениям? Но раз мы теперь напарники, я думаю, вам придется сделать для меня исключение. Неудобно будет постоянно искать разные кафе.  
Сноу резко вынырнул из сладких грез о плавных изгибах бедер и каштановых локонах Кассандры Ричердс в реальный мир.  
— Что значит — напарники?!


	24. Рябь

_Для того чтобы жить долго, приобрети для себя старого вина и старого друга. ©_

  
  
— Ты можешь пообещать мне одну вещь? — Лектер был пьян, он был очень пьян, прижимаясь к Уиллу словно котенок, а тот гладил его и думал о том, как наутро он будет делать вид, что ничего не помнит, а Уилл будет делать вид, что ему верит. На самом деле он говорит очень милые вещи когда пьян. Видимо поэтому их и отрицает.  
— Попробую.  
Он уткнулся в его грудь и замолчал. А затем все-таки произнес:  
— Что ты никогда не скажешь, что не можешь со мной жить.  
Уилл наклонился к его уху.  
— Я пошутил тогда. В любом случае даже если я не могу с тобой жить, я все равно буду. Не цепляйся так к словам.  
— Слова важны, — совсем тихо пробормотал он, пряча лицо.  
— Действия важнее, — Уилл обнял его, укрыл их одеялом и выключил свет. Они почти всегда засыпали именно так — Ганнибал на его груди, а руки Уилла — на его спине.  
Ночью они отцеплялись друг от друга, и порой Уилл думал, что в этом и есть причина его кошмаров, в последнее время преследовавших его слишком часто и настойчиво. Кошмаров, где некто — лицо человека постоянно менялось, порой принимая причудливые формы: то бывших одноклассников, сотрудников кафе возле здания ФБР, или случайных свидетелей, которых Грэму доводилось опрашивать… словом, человек всегда был разный, хотя во сне Уилл знал, что это один и тот же человек — он был сияюще-белый, точно призрак — так вот, этот человек убивал Ганнибала.  
Всегда по-разному, чаще всего — пистолетом или автоматом, но иногда и ножом, секирой, иногда топил его или сталкивал с крыши — но каждый раз, когда это происходило, Уилл чувствовал, как останавливается его сердце в тот момент, когда во сне останавливалось сердце Ганнибала. Он просыпался в холодном поту, иногда — просто просыпался, иногда вскакивал, вздрагивал, и тогда уже сам хватал любимого за руки, прижимался к нему, обнимал, чтобы почувствовать, как бьется его сердце, как вздымается его грудь от дыхания, и как Ганнибал сонно обнимает его в ответ, бормоча что-то неразборчиво и возможно даже не по-английски.  
Однажды Уилл или вскрикнул во сне или Лектер недостаточно крепко спал — но он проснулся и поинтересовался, что с ним такое, и Уиллу пришлось рассказать ему свои сны, хотя он и не хотел этого делать.  
— Давай уедем. Как ты хотел. Мы уедем, и твои кошмары могут перестать. Давай поездим, например, по виноградникам? Купим разного вкусного вина, поездка поможет тебе развеяться, ты ведь давно не был на природе… — он сжал его руку в ответ на пожатие. — А я отдохну от запаха твоих псов.  
— Ты как всегда думаешь только о себе, — фыркнул Уилл, целуя его.  
— Ты тоже думаешь только обо мне, — хмыкнул он, переворачиваясь на живот. — В твоих кошмарах ты даже не умираешь толком, только я. Кстати, Лидия говорила, что за наше дело…  
— Слышать не хочу, что там твоя Лидия говорила! — прошипел Грэм, садясь на него сверху и понимая, что уже сейчас реальность его волнует куда больше снов. В принципе, ему было достаточно прикоснуться к Ганнибалу, чтобы паника его кошмаров уходила, но из подсознания он ее изгнать не мог.  
— Тебя волнует наша безопасность. Ты боишься, что кто-нибудь нас раскроет, поймает и убьет.  
— Вы сама проницательность, доктор Лектер. Я знаю. Я тебе сто раз это говорил. — Уилл сидел на его бедрах и чувствовал, как проблемы подсознания занимают его все меньше и меньше.  
— Так вот я и говорю — все в порядке. Полиция уверена, что я в Нью-Йорке, а вас с Кроуфордом считают моими жертвами.  
Той ночью он успокоил Уилла более чем приятным образом, а потом тот просто старался засыпать, держа его руку в своей — видимо, это был тот самый случай болезни, когда от одного прикосновения к доктору становится легче. Когда стало потеплее, Лектер как-то невзначай предложил Уиллу прогуляться, а выйдя из дома, Грэм обнаружил какого-то затянутого в кожу байкера, в котором он с трудом признал своего любимого.  
«Это компенсирование, — решил тогда он. — Однозначно компенсирование за платье. Он меня угробит».  
— Ганнибал, ты хоть раз водил мотоцикл? Это не машина! — Уилл осторожно обходил по кругу его новое приобретение. Байк был здоровенный, но все же… Доктор Лектер в виде хэвиметалл-пацанчика как-то не укладывался в голове у Уилла. Хотя кожаные штаны ему идут. Очень.  
— Будешь выпендриваться — пойдешь пешком.  
— Да я просто дома останусь, — хмыкнул Уилл, обходя и разглядывая теперь хозяина мотоцикла. — И пока ты катаешься на своем железном звере, заведу себе пару-тройку настоящих.  
Лектер пихнул ему в руки шлем.  
«Есть множество более приятных способов покончить жизнь двойным самоубийством», — думал Грэм. Он и так недостаточно хорошо видел реальность, а шлем и вовсе делал ее похожей на экран компьютерной игры. Напоследок он все-таки ущипнул Ганнибала за кожаную задницу, а потом осторожно уселся сзади и целомудренно взялся за его куртку. Весь скрипучий, шуршащий и блестящий черной кожей доктор Лектер по-прежнему казался ему незнакомцем, и непонятно с чего Уилл вообще согласился с ним куда-то ехать.  
— Нормально возьми меня, — буркнул Ганнибал, заводя мотор. — Ты что, на мотоциклах никогда не ездил?  
— Нормально я возьму тебя когда приедем, — Уилл осторожно обнял его за талию. — Если приедем.  
— Не будь таким пессимистом, Уилл. По статистике в автомобильных авариях гибнет куда больше людей! — беззаботно крикнул он сквозь рев двигателя.  
— Потому что машин больше чем мотоциклов! — Грэм подумал, что даже забыл спросить, куда они собственно едут.  
— А ты соображаешь! — усмехнулся Ганнибал и рванул с места. Мигом забыв о приличиях, Уилл стиснул его живот и прижался к его спине. Для новичка Лектер ехал слишком лихо. Понадобилось минут десять езды, чтобы до Уилла дошло, что мотоцикл он водит не в первый раз. Еще через пять Грэм осознал, что Ганнибал специально лавирует между машинами, резко поворачивает так, что кажется — можно стереть пальцы об асфальт при наклоне, сигналит встречным машинам и всячески выпендривается. Думает, наверное, что Уилл испугается и захочет домой, что, в общем-то, сперва было недалеко от истины.  
Но догадавшись, что эта прогулка такая добрая специально для него, Уилл успокоился, положил голову в шлеме набок и, прижимаясь к новому кожаному костюму своего любимого, наслаждался пейзажем. Оказывается, даже знакомые места с байка смотрятся иначе, чем из машины. Оказывается, ветер так здорово обдувает все тело на скорости, а дух захватывает от восторга, когда Ганнибал, нарушая правила, запрыгивает на бордюр или резко сворачивает на улочку, кажущуюся слишком узкой для мотоцикла, и со свистом проносится, почти пролетает сквозь, ловко вливаясь в поток машин на большом проспекте.  
Лектер быстро уловил его смену настроения, и вскоре они покинули город. На трассе он погнал еще быстрее, а Уилл грелся об его спину и думал, что на такой скорости они обязательно должны будут, если что, — умереть мгновенно.  
Может, это самое время — умереть ранней весной, когда все вокруг полнится обещаниями неизвестностей, воздух сыр и зыбок, а небо меняет свои краски по десять раз на дню.  
Не то чтобы Уилл верил, что они умрут — но если так будет, то хорошо, что они вместе.  
  
Они не умерли ни в этот день, ни на следующий, ни еще много свежих весенних дней, которые доктор Лектер решил посвятить весьма необычному шопингу, а именно — охоте за редкими винами. Уилл с удовольствием дегустировал предложенные ему напитки, но от бесед с виноделами удовольствие получал только Лектер, хотя бы потому, что Уилл ни слова не понимал из их речей. Впрочем, ему бы не хватило ни азарта ни знаний беседовать о выдержке и годах урожая, даже говори они по-английски.  
Бургундия, Шампань, Бордо — все они для Грэма отличались разве что внешним видом. Он даже и не думал, что Ганнибалу будет интересно таскаться по самим винодельческим хозяйствам и долго обсуждать, выбирая, достоинства вин разных лет. Впрочем, потом они останавливались в маленьких деревенских гостиницах, и Уилл всегда приходил в его комнату вечером и не уходил до утра. Они пили, трахались и болтали.  
Уилл даже не мог сказать, о чем конкретно они говорили — вроде бы обо всем, и вроде бы ни о чем важном.  
Статью о найденных рядом со своим домом трупах Грэм прочитал, будучи пьяным и голым, а поскольку губы Ганнибала в этот момент обхватывали его член, то эта новость не произвела на него особого впечатления.  
«Дракона съел Ганнибал Лектер» — позже Уилл застал любимого за самовлюбленным чтением статьи о себе. Он признавал два вида чтения — сидя за столом и лежа на животе в постели. Последний был для Уилла любимым, он сел на его бедра сверху, прижался к спине, обнимая, и спросил:  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы должны что-то сделать? Не знаю, кто этот Форкрофф, закрывший дело Дракона, но рано или поздно он до нас доберется.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь, Уилл? Ну даже если они нас раскроют как сообщников… что дальше-то? Как они, по-твоему, найдут нас во Франции, если убеждены, что мы в Нью-Йорке?  
— Не знаю. Как, по-твоему, этот Форкрофф допер ходить вокруг моего дома, выискивая могилы?!  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Ты уникальный, но не единственный умный следователь в ФБР. Думаю, есть еще парочка. Кстати, это не Форкрофф обнаружил могилы, а некий агент Йохан Сноу, которого никто даже не удосужился для нас сфотографировать.  
— Йохан Сноу? Ты уверен? — Имя показалось знакомым, и это было не к добру. Уилл мало общался с коллегами ФБР — особенно с теми, кто не преподавал, но если даже он слышал это имя, значит, оно было более чем известно.  
— Знаешь его? — Ганнибал ввел имя в поиск и на них градом посыпались статьи об убийствах. О раскрытых убийствах. Уилл грязно выругался. Он вспомнил, что когда-то ему рассказывали о Сноу. Агент со 100% раскрываемостью дел. Набожный, по слухам. «Ледяной охотник» и «Человек-машина» — по прозвищам. Собственно, ничего удивительного, если человек успешен в своей работе, про него что только не выдумывают. Но отправить чертового монстра по их следу?!  
Ганнибал скорее был польщен его историей, чем напуган, загуглил родственников Сноу чуть ли не до пятого колена и, как казалось Грэму, незаметно строил ему через монитор рожи, мол, хрен ты нас достанешь, хрен тебе, а не 100% раскрываемость и все такое. Нет, конечно рожи Лектер не строил, но улыбался с явным намеком.  
Но Уилл никак не мог найти себе покой. Лидия представила в Чикаго еще одну «Лектера»-экспозицию, которая с точки зрения Грэма вообще не походила на Ганнибала, хотя тот радовался и кажется даже гордился.  
Неизвестная дама без лица — в прямом смысле — держала в руках корзиночку голубых гортензий, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшихся покрашенными мозгами пяти разных людей.  
— Что это, Цветы Зла? — фыркнул Уилл. — Хотя, судя по времени исполнения, одержимость мозгами снизошла на вас одновременно. Это не похоже на тебя, Ганнибал. Слишком… миленько. В твоих всегда сквозила эдакая драма, разочарованность в людях, печаль и ирония, а Лидия как бы говорит нам всем: «Хей, зацените, убивать людей это прикольно и весело!». Пусть этот Сноу не эмпат, но когда у него закончатся улики, он обратится к толкованию глубинных смыслов и сравнит твои старые и твои новые преступления, и разница будет налицо!  
— Ты так волнуешься за нас. Давай поедем еще куда-нибудь.  
Уилл смотрел в теплые глаза Ганнибала. Тот словно бы извинялся за то, что он такой спокойный, и Грэм обнял его и поцеловал.  
— Я завидую твоему спокойствию. Нет, правда, Ганнибал. Как тебе это удается?  
Он пожал плечами и отвел взгляд, и тогда Уилл завалил его на пахнущую деревом и дымом постель маленькой сельской гостиницы.  
— Я серьезно спрашиваю. Делись со мной своим спокойствием! Особенно сейчас, когда за нами прислали этого снежного монстра!  
Ганнибал попытался было увести разговор на их нового поклонника, но Уилл не позволил ему отвертеться, и наконец он произнес:  
— Я с тобой. Мне этого достаточно. Пока я с тобой, я чувствую себя сильным, счастливым и бессмертным, — он отвел взгляд и произнес совсем тихо: — И мне очень жаль, что ты так со мной себя не чувствуешь.  
Уилл долго молча целовал его, вминая в разноцветный клетчатый плед.  
— Я люблю тебя. Но я хочу быть уверенным, что нам ничего не грозит. Потому что, ну уж прости, бессмертным я себя никогда не чувствовал, и, честно говоря, какими бы сильными мы себя не ощущали, против отряда спецназа у нас нет никаких шансов, и, конечно же, я счастлив, что мы вместе, и без тебя я бы никого никогда так не полюбил, но именно поэтому я хочу знать, что мир не отнимет у меня это ни завтра, ни через год — никогда, понимаешь?  
Он обнял его, перевернувшись на бок, и вновь улыбался тепло и лукаво.  
— Уилл, ты нелогичен. Каждый человек подвергается опасности каждую секунду своей жизни. Тромбы, инфекции, прогнившие балки сомнительного вида конструкций, транспортные аварии, алкоголизм…  
— Заражение разными болезнями при поедании мозгов… — добавил Уилл, непроизвольно отражая его улыбку.  
— Да-да, а еще можно простудиться, пряча среди ночи расчлененные трупы в подземельях Парижа, — Ганнибал улегся на него сверху и стал аккуратно разглаживать сбившийся воротник рубашки. — Словом, опасности подстерегают любого человека на каждом шагу, не только нас с тобой. Я имею в виду, да, есть статистические вероятности, но ты знаешь, человеку, который давится вишневой косточкой, на них плевать. С ним-то это происходит здесь и сейчас. На самом деле статистические вероятности ничего не значат для отдельно взятого человека. Cам говорил, мир полон необъяснимых вещей. А вот представь себе, подхватишь ты от одной из своих псин бешенство, я буду безутешно рыдать над твоим остывающим в пене трупом, и последней твоей мыслью будет сожаление о том, что ты слишком много времени посвящал размышлениям о том, как нас поймает агент Сноу, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью со мной!  
Уилл рассмеялся.  
— Я не умру от бешенства. Ты обязательно найдешь способ меня вылечить. Я в тебя верю.  
Ганнибал тоже улыбнулся.  
— Я имею в виду, что даже если ФБР закроет наше дело, мы все равно будем находиться в разных опасностях. Узнает про нас какая-нибудь мафия и решит шантажировать, или местная полиция захочет изловить, или увидит нас кто-то за убийством… Или я пьяный врежусь на мотоцикле в фуру среди ночи. Мир полон опасностей. Если дрожать от каждой из них, то зачем тогда жить?  
Уилл вздохнул. Да, он, черт возьми, прав. Но не так просто поменять мировоззрение за секунду.  
— Я не отпущу тебя пьяным за руль. Ты прав, мир полон опасностей, но нельзя пренебрегать очевидными!  
— Откуда ты знаешь, какие из них очевидны, а какие - нет? — парировал Лектер. — Здесь кстати неподалеку есть озеро, местные говорили, что там отлично можно ловить рыбу. Или утонуть, ловя рыбу.  
Уилл вздохнул. Ему бы и самому хотелось избавиться от узла скрученных нервов, но он не мог. Не мог, несмотря на тепло глаз Ганнибала, несмотря на его мягкую кожу, на его успокаивающие прикосновения во сне… он слишком боялся, что кто-то — теперь у белого человека из его кошмаров было имя — придет и отнимет у него все это. Без Ганнибала он будет… пустым. Тьмой, которая не может увидеть даже саму себя без света. Мертвецом, играющим в жизнь…  
— Тебе ведь нравится путешествовать, разве нет? Поехали! — Ганнибал стиснул его бока и положил подбородок на грудь.  
— Да, я люблю путешествия! — фыркнул Уилл, поднимаясь. — Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня было место, куда я могу после них возвращаться!  
Доктор прижался к нему и прошептал:  
— Тогда давай найдем это место. Но чтобы его найти, Уилл, нам надо его искать.  
— Точно не рядом с виноградниками! — Уилл улыбнулся, обнимая его. — Иначе мы сопьемся тут года за полтора. Поехали отсюда, ты уже опустошил лавки всех провинций, поехали куда-нибудь еще. Куда-нибудь, где тихо и спокойно.  
Они еще ненадолго задержались во Франции, на чудесном озере, и пару недель Ганнибал радовал их рыбными блюдами. Их — это себя, Уилла и семью, владевшую гостиницей, ввиду отсутствия иных постояльцев. Это было даже в какой-то степени забавно, и Уиллу казалось, что он иногда понимает, о чем они воркуют. Это было забавно еще и потому, что никто не собирался никого убивать.  
Ганнибал один раз сходил с ним на рыбалку, замерз, пытаясь читать книгу, случайно даровал жизнь весьма солидному окуню, целуя Уилла именно в тот момент, когда окунь попался на крючок, выпил все принесенное с собой вино и затем, съёжившись и прижавшись спиной к спине Уилла, ушел во Дворец Памяти. Поэтому они решили, что Уилл будет ловить рыбу, а Ганнибал — ездить за покупками. Уилл все забывал спросить, его ли это мотоцикл, или он его у кого-то украл, или унаследовал в связи с трагической гибелью владельца.  
Он изо всех сил пытался применить его совет жить настоящим, и кошмары стали реже — хотя, возможно, из-за обилия вина и свежего воздуха, а потом Грэма внезапно осенило:  
— Ганнибал. Я знаю, как нам еще сильнее запутать следствие! И я знаю, куда мы поедем.


	25. Тайные знаки

_Охотник за силой наблюдает за всем: и все, за чем он наблюдает, раскрывает ему какие-нибудь тайны. ©_

  
  
— Я категорически не давал на это согласия. Вы не можете назначить мне напарника без предварительного уведомления, которое я могу обжаловать в течение двух недель с момента получения!  
— Да ладно вам, агент Сноу! — Начальство Йохана в лице заместителя директора Сэмюеля Копперфилда, который ухитрился при такой-то фамилии получить кличку „дядюшка Сэм“, что про себя Йохан считал его основным достижением, — изволило гнусно ухмыльнуться. – Да, я знаю, что он бездарь, и что это вы нашли Долархайда, несмотря на то, что в отчетах написано и подписано вами „при активном участии и помощи“. Полагаю, это означает, что малый принёс вам кофе и пончик и сделал это достаточно быстро, чтобы они не успели остыть.  
— Он не сделал даже этого, — холодно произнес Йохан. — Но это совершено неважно. Я читал его отчет и я подписал его. Дело Долархайда закрыто. Дело Лектера…- Сноу редко позволял себе насмешки над коллегами, но не когда на кону стояла его возможность работать в покое. — Как продвигается дело Лектера? Я оставил на попечении агента Кастильо аж пятерых отличных агентов для розыска нашего маньяка номер один в Нью-Йорке. Как дела?  
— Агент Кастильо упорно работает над делом, агент Сноу, — Копперфилд отзеркалил его иронично-ледяной тон. — Я назначил вашим напарником Кристиана Форкроффа, потому что он вел дело Долархайда и знаком с его материалами, которые могут быть полезны в выяснении того, кто, собственно, был убийцей Зубного Дракона. Уведомляю вас об этом.  
Сноу вздохнул. Он ненавидел такие моменты, когда как бы получалось, что это он — капризная сучка, а не люди, пренебрегающие правилами и официальными формулами.  
— Я желаю обжаловать это решение. Я не считаю агента… — он осекся. Ну вот даст он характеристику Форкроффу, ну и что дальше? Похоронит его карьеру еще глубже? Наживет себе еще одного врага в ФБР? Хотя конечно если так посмотреть, то само назначение Форкроффа ему в партнеры — действие исключительно вражеское. Ладно. Попробуем методом Копперфилда, а там решим.  
Они с дядюшкой Сэмом, должно быть, являются самой странной парой начальник-подчиненный, где подчиненный изо всех сил борется за соблюдение протокола, тогда как начальник регулярно этот протокол нарушает.  
— Агент Копперфилд, — Сноу пристально взглянул боссу в глаза. — Скажите, вы хотите поймать Ганнибала Лектера? Живым или мертвым?  
— Вот только не надо мне говорить, что Форкрофф вам в этом помешает, агент Сноу! Вам, сколько мне помнится, не сумели помешать мафия Майами, еврейская диаспора Чикаго и армия защитников экологии в Иллинойсе! Никто до сих пор так и не понял, как вам удалось выйти живым с завода в Сент-Джорджии! И это я говорю только о самых крупных противостояниях! А теперь вы мне…  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я поймал Ганнибала Лектера? Живым или мёртвым? — спросил Сноу.  
Начальник вздохнул.  
— Да, агент Сноу. Именно за этим вы здесь.  
— В таком случае, расскажите мне, что за дело Крейга. Я не буду работать с человеком, важных деталей чьего прошлого я не знаю.  
Дядюшка Сэм посмотрел на него изумленно.  
— Как? Вы не знаете? Три года назад только и разговоров было об этом!  
— Удивите меня.  
— Три года назад в городке Вэймут штат Массачусетс произошло убийство Сюзанны Крейг на бар-мицве ее старшего брата. В помещении, где присутствовало тридцать шесть человек, находящихся в родстве друг с другом. Форкрофф начал с того, что арестовал ее брата — против него было много косвенных улик: якобы они с сестрой ссорились, тот хорошо знал химию и находился достаточно долгое время близко к Сюзанне…  
— Химию? Ее отравили?  
— Не просто отравили. Заставили выпить натр. Никто и не понял вначале, что произошло; пытались откачивать своими силами, думали — подавилась. Скорая прибыла, но было уже слишком поздно. Кто-то из семьи Сюзанны Крейг отравил ее щелочью, а затем смотрел, как бедная девочка долго и мучительно умирала в течение нескольких часов. На допросе брат вел себя дерзко, но не было твёрдых доказательств, не было признания, и тем не менее, Форкрофф слил газетчикам, что убийца — Давид Крейг. Те разнесли новость до неприличия, а потом на стакане Сюзанны обнаружились отпечатки пальцев ее какого-то там дядюшки. Тот, по признанию семьи, был влюблен в Сюзанну. Дядя заявил, что невиновен, утверждал, что мог случайно коснуться бокала, когда здоровался с племянницей. Форкрофф арестовал его, но в итоге выяснилось, что и он невиновен, а тем временем Давид Крейг подал на нас в суд за ложное обвинение.  
— Как именно выяснилось, что дядя невиновен?  
— Там была камера наблюдения. Он не подходил к Сюзанне и соответственно — к ее бокалу.  
— Камера наблюдения? — Сноу переспросил издевательски, хотя прекрасно знал, что в наполненном людьми помещении камеры наблюдения — не панацея.  
— Разумеется, данные были рассмотрены со всей тщательностью. Объяснить свои пальцы на стакане дядя не смог, но согласно записи у него было железное алиби.  
— Реформисты или ортодоксы?  
— Что, простите?  
— Насколько религиозной была семья? — перефразировал Сноу.  
— Откуда я знаю! Если хотите, могу вам дать доступ к делу Крейга.  
— В смысле — дать доступ? Оно что, не закрыто?  
— Не закрыто. Форкрофф подряд арестовывал пятерых подозреваемых членов семьи, и не выбил ни признания, ни прямых улик. А потом вся эта семейка Крейгов подала на ФБР в суд — вместе и по-отдельности от каждого. Скандал вышел серьезный, дело они выиграли, Форкрофф остался козлом отпущения, я считаю, за дело. Он был по-прежнему убежден, что убийца — брат, даже на суде так и заявил, в связи с чем был выгнан из зала…  
Йохан вздохнул, и это совершенно не относилось ни к сочувствию финансовому отделу, ни к Форкроффу, ни к репутации родного Бюро.  
Когда родители после развода вновь стали жить вместе (этот фокус они выкидывали впоследствии еще трижды), Йохан вновь увидел своего брата и свою мать, с которыми, получилось так, что он был едва знаком. Они развелись когда Йохану было шесть, а Йену — четыре, отец сбагрил Йохана деду — впрочем с дедом он как раз был дружен — а Йен с матерью уехали в Америку. Родители сошлись вновь, когда Йохану было тринадцать; они с отцом покинули Канаду и лишь спустя много лет он догадался о настоящей причине того поступка. В общем, он попал в совершенно новую среду, когда троих смутно знакомых людей следовало полагать своей семьей. Не самая обычная ситуация, но впоследствии Сноу видал и похлеще.  
Новая страна, новая школа, новый дом, новые друзья… которых вначале у Йохана не было — слишком уж он был шокирован сложившейся ситуацией, и куда больше размышлял о происходящем дома, чем в школе. Тогда он и стал наблюдать за соседями — ортодоксальной еврейской семьей, где каждый мог перечислить своих родственников чуть ли не до тех древних людей, которые когда-то жили в Израиле.  
Он безумно завидовал их дружбе, их ритуалам, их клану, в котором все были друг за друга, знали, чем кто увлекается, принимали друг друга и помогали друг другу. Прощали друг друга…  
— Да.  
Копперфилд вопросительно взглянул на Сноу.  
— Что – да?  
— Я хочу доступ к делу Крейга. Но будьте готовы к тому, что я, возможно, его продолжу и нашим юристам придется иметь дело с их юристами.  
— Это ваши условия?  
Сноу нахмурился. Ах да. Форкрофф. Нет, почему Копперфилд сказал — „условия“? Сноу мысленно отодвинул подальше воспоминания о своей юности и потянулся к тому месту — в его сознании ему казалось, что оно находится где-то слева и сверху — где хранились данные о внутренней структуре Бюро и всем таком прочем. „Условия“. Он торгуется? Почему?..  
Почему так важно упихать Форкроффа ему в напарники? Именно ему?  
В общем-то Сноу может сказать „нет“ без объяснения причин, и ему за это ничего не будет — вообще ничего, поскольку он слишком полезный, чтобы его увольнять. И дядя Сэм это знает.  
Копперфилд сам признал, что не испытывает к Форкроффу ни симпатии ни уважения.  
Тогда почему он торгуется?  
— Только не говорите мне, что в дело замешана политика! — фыркнул Сноу и по лицу начальника вмиг понял, что так оно и есть. — Что он — седьмой кузен через пятое колено нашего директора или что?  
Копперфилд поджал губы.  
— Скажем так, у него есть покровители.  
— Одному из которых я наступил на ногу в лифте много лет назад? — не выдержал Сноу. — Вы можете просто назначить его в мой отдел! Они с агентом Кастильо отлично поладят на почве бессмысленных вдохновляющих спичей!  
— Он хочет именно к вам. Где ваш энтузиазм, Сноу? Как же передача опыта молодому поколению?  
Йохан выматерился про себя на смеси английского и норвежского — давненько ему не приходилось пользоваться дедушкиным наследием.  
— Доступ к делу Крейга. Прибавка к зарплате, которую я хотел попросить еще в прошлом году, но забыл. Месяц испытательного срока, после которого я могу отказаться без объяснения причин. И, поскольку я веду дело Лектера-Грэма, то он будет не моим напарником, а моим подчинённым.  
Копперфилд изучающе смотрел на Сноу, потом медленно кивнул. Затем язвительно осведомился:  
— Что-нибудь еще, агент Сноу?  
Йохан задумался.  
— И запретите агенту Кастильо сидеть за моим столом в мое отсутствие и передвигать на нем предметы.  
Копперфилд расхохотался, думая, что это была шутка.  
***  
  
Уладив — насколько это вообще возможно — проблемы с Форкроффом, Йохан отправился в Нью-Йорк. Отдельные полчаса своей жизни ему пришлось посвятить новому напарнику, разъясняя, что ему не нужно следовать за ним, так как эта поездка не относится к расследованию.  
— Но мы можем сказать, что она относится к расследованию! Сэкономим на билетах.  
— Агент Форкрофф, эта поездка действительно не относится к расследованию, я лечу в Нью-Йорк по личному делу, которое не касается ни вас ни ФБР.  
„С хера лысого ты ко мне прицепился?“ — Сноу в упор не понимал. Судя по примерной оценке — он не был экспертом, скорее, любителем, подхватив скверную привычку у одного из приятелей, — внешнего вида агента, непохоже, что ему вообще есть необходимость работать. Сноу полагал, что как только он сдаст отчет, где сказано, что Форкрофф оказал ему помощь в расследовании, и подмахнет его отчет, где агент в красках расписал „длительные поиски в тяжелых погодных условиях (снегопад) сельской местности“ и прочие героические деяния (У Сноу возникло ощущение, что они как минимум открыли Северный Полюс, старательно запрятанный Скоттом и Амундсеном, а на слове „снегопад“ он даже начал смеяться), Кристиан Форкрофф оставит его в покое и будет долго и громогласно почивать на полученных на халяву лаврах. Было неприятно обнаружить, что Йохан ошибся в типаже, и уж чего он точно не мог предположить, так что у Форкроффа есть связи в ФБР чтобы стать его напарником. И что он вообще захочет дальше копать это дело. Впрочем, как метко выразился дядюшка Сэм, — на кофе сойдет.  
Йохан жмурился от яркого Нью-Йоркского солнца, еще холодного, но уже смягчающегося, обещающего звонкую прозрачную весну и, возможно, жаркое сухое лето. Для начала он решил ознакомиться с нашумевшей выставкой Кассандры, и, найдя адрес галереи, был удивлен малым количеством посетителей. Видимо, любители искусства не любят рано вставать.  
Саму экспозицию Сноу назвал бы скорее остроумной, нежели красивой. Впрочем, он плохо понимал искусство — всегда пытался составлять характеристику на художника по его картинам вместо того, чтобы просто ими наслаждаться. Вот и сейчас, бродя по полупустой галерее и разглядывая заляпанные кровью пасторальные пейзажи Кассандры, он машинально начал составлять ее психологический портрет.  
У Йохана есть приятель, эксперт в игре „определи, сколько стоит костюм, если вынуть из него агента“, избравший психологию и профилирование своей специальностью, а сейчас и вовсе проводящий в Академии Квантико больше времени, чем на реальных делах. Он говорил, что это самая что ни на есть скверная психология — определять характер художника по его картинам. Мол, слишком велика вероятность ошибки.  
Но, с другой стороны, он-то был профи, а Йохан посещал только базовый курс психологии, поэтому у него не возникало этих двойных- тройных- и прочих сомнений, которые периодически сводят с ума профессионалов.  
С его точки зрения, Кассандра Ричердс была женщиной вдумчивой. Прежде, чем изуродовать картины, она тщательно их нарисовала. Каждую! По ее словам, убийство Лектера в Нью-Йорке вдохновило ее на выставку, что означает, скорей всего, что первоначально картины не должны были быть изуродованы.  
Требуется большая смелость, чтобы взять и перечеркнуть ножом и кистью труд многих лет ради 50% шанса на успех. Ну, по крайней мере, так Джон Андервуд говорил об искусстве — шанс 50%, либо оно станет успешным, либо нет. Хотя Йохану казалось, что Кассандра, окропив кровью свои произведения, рассчитывала на что-то большее, чем это 50% шанс. „Надо взглянуть на ее предыдущие выставки, — сделал себе в голове пометку Йохан. — Были ли такие же проявления эпатажа“.  
И еще, в интервью она сказала, что в Англии погибли ее друзья. Возможно, стоит разузнать, как это случилось, и тогда причина станет яснее…  
— Прошу прощения, — отходя от картины мирно пасущихся в лесу оленей, тела которых пересекала длинная окровавленная полоса — разрез ножа, Сноу чуть не наступил на ногу посетительнице.  
Женщина средних лет, афроамериканка, выглядит моложе, пластика, рыжие волосы, модельная стрижка, яркая необычная одежда. Не просто любительница искусства, а причастная. Ноты на кончиках ногтей, практичная сумка, состоятельна, но не богата, замужем, но не придает этому большого значения, детей нет, одна кошка. Вероятно, жена не увлекающегося искусством мужчины, играет на музыкальном инструменте, возможно — сочиняет.  
Сноу вздохнул. Он пришел сюда для того, чтобы ответить „да“ на вопрос Кассандры „Вы видели мою выставку“, а не чтобы анализировать ее и случайных посетительниц.  
— Извините, — пробормотал Йохан.  
— Одного раза вполне достаточно, — она кокетливо улыбнулась, не понимая, что второе извинение было за дедукцию. — Как вам выставка? „Можем ли мы жить спокойно?“, ха! Никак не ожидала такого от старушки Кэсси!  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — Слышать, как Кассандру кто-то назвал „старушкой Кэсси“ было… странно и почему-то немного неловко. — Вы знакомы с мисс Ричердс?  
Нэнси Уайт оказалась бывшей одноклассницей Кассандры, и к тому же подругой, и Сноу использовал все свое обаяние, чтобы вызнать о художнице как можно больше. Например, он узнал, что ей по душе желтые хризантемы, изображенные и залитые кровью на одной из ее картин. И что, по мнению Нэнси, это случайный успех, потому что раньше мисс Ричердс к эпатажу склонна не была.  
Сноу только успел подумать, что это весьма странно, как женщина задумчиво произнесла, лукаво поглядывая на Сноу:  
— Удивительно, что она так и не вышла замуж, знаете ли.  
Они сидели в кафе рядом с галереей, Сноу отвел ее туда, чтобы расспросить как следует, а сейчас, задумавшись о том, что люди очень редко меняются, не учуял опасности и безмятежно ответил:  
— Это никогда не поздно исправить. Вам же, как я вижу, повезло больше.  
Нэнси лукаво посмотрела на кольцо на пальце, на Сноу, затем сняла кольцо и положила его на стол.  
— Это тоже никогда не поздно исправить.  
Агент замер с чашкой кофе в руках. Вот почему он никогда не улавливает эти их переходы? В этот момент зазвонил телефон, и Йохан осознал, что иметь напарника иногда очень даже полезно.  
— Прошу прощения, это работа, — он поспешно слился на свежий воздух. – Да, агент Форкрофф, что случилось?  
Не случилось абсолютно ничего, агент просто маялся от безделья в Балтиморе. Чтобы занять его чем-то полезным, Сноу сказал ему пересмотреть записи с аэропорта со всех камер, начиная с того момента, как Лектера видели, по свидетельству девушки (подтверждено камерой), возле ворот рейса Балтимор-Хитроу. Этого ему хватит до вечера точно. Внезапно Сноу осенила мысль — такая простая, что он поразился, как не додумался до нее раньше.  
— Мне нужен список пассажиров этого рейса. Да, рейс проверяли, но проверяли на имя Ганнибал Лектер и на присутствие Лектера. Если он почуял опасность и слился, то это не значит, что он не должен был лететь тем рейсом! Одно из имен пассажиров должно быть фейком. Необходимо узнать, кто из пассажиров сел в самолет, а кто нет; об этом поговорите с представителями авиакомпании, можете сказать им…  
— Я понял! — горячо воскликнул Форкрофф. — Я все сделаю, можете на меня положиться!  
— Прошу прощения, но мне надо срочно уходить! — Сноу расплатился и тепло кивнул Нэнси. — Было очень приятно с вами познакомиться.  
Она все-таки всучила ему свою визитку, и, садясь в машину, Йохан удовлетворенно подумал, что не ошибся — под именем значилось, помимо телефона, изображение рояля. „Исполнитель, композитор“. Он был прав, да. Ноты на ногтях, кто б мог подумать!  
А затем, вернувшись мысленно в Балтимор, добавил в планы: „Переговорить с семьёй убитого секьюрити“.  
***  
  
Нэнси Уайт проводила сбежавшего агента томным взглядом, но тот, к ее разочарованию, даже не обернулся. Ну да, сейчас все эти агенты только и говорят о Кассандре, хотя надо признать, что этот отличается от остальных — слишком спокойный, какой-то как будто вовсе равнодушный к миру искусства. Загадочный.  
В этом момент зазвонил телефон.  
— Помяни беса… — пробормотала Нэнси, принимая вызов. – Да, привет, Кэсси?! Как дела?  
— Привет-привет, — даже голос Кассандры Ричердс казался каким-то другим. Впрочем, годы, пластика, сигареты… но такого самоуверенного тона у нее никогда не было. Видать, возгордилась после этого аляповатого убожества… подумаешь, велика работа — вымазать картины алой краской! — Слушай, насчет сегодняшней встречи — я никак не могу днем. Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если мы встретимся вечером? Сходим в одно чудное место, я угощаю! Просто мой агент хочет встретиться, сама понимаешь, я иначе не успею…  
— Окей. Хорошо. Во сколько?  
Она назвала время — после десяти вчера. Сказала, что сама за ней заедет, и то ладно. «Да уж, — завистливо думала Нэнси. — Все агенты теперь у Ричердс. Ну ничего, зато потом пусть прочитают статью о том как мисс „Можем ли мы жить спокойно“ шляется по ночным клубам Нью-Йорка!»  
***  
  
— Чт… Что это за?.. — В шесть вечера Лидия Фелл, она же — мисс Кассандра Ричердс, замерла над уютным столиком ресторана, узнав до боли знакомый отвратительный запах. — Хризантемы?!  
И не просто хризантемы, а желтые хризантемы. Цветы, которые стали появляться у них в доме, когда бывший муж Лидии, Александр Фелл, в очередной раз сменил любовницу. Ставшую последней каплей любовницу. Обожавшую проклятые желтые хризантемы любовницу!  
И вот теперь Йохан Сноу встречает ее здоровущим букетом этих проклятых цветов на столе! Откуда он? Как он? С чего он решил?.. Кто вообще дарит женщине желтые цветы на первом свиданье?!  
Лидия сжала спинку стула. Терпение, возможно, этот человек важен и полезен, нельзя его травить, посылать к черту и сбегать, не успев сесть за стол. Черт. Нельзя. Нельзя, но так хочется, слишком уж много поганых воспоминаний всколыхнули эти цветы!  
— Хотел вас удивить.  
Лидия опустилась на стул, качая головой, и выдавила из себя улыбку.  
— Вам это удалось, агент Сноу.  
— Йохан, — он тонко улыбнулся. — Вам не нравится.  
Лидия откинулась на спинку стула, инстинктивно увеличивая между ними дистанцию. Детектив, мать его!..  
— Это просто очень… необычные цветы, а… Йохан. Как вам пришла в голову такая идея?  
Сноу бросил на нее быстрый внимательный и слегка удивленный взгляд, а затем снова улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, возможно я действительно влез в неизвестную для меня область. Но, полагаю, если я сделаю вот так, — с этими словами он извлек — почти как фокусник — из-под стола несколько алых роз и воткнул их в букет хризантем по кругу. — То это загладит мою вину.  
Лидия нахмурилась. Черт, почему этот мужик не мог просто принести ей розы? Лидии нравилась банальность. Банальность предсказуема, банальными людьми легко манипулировать. А вот вычурным черт знает что может в голову прийти.  
— Алая кровь на нашей мирной жизни! — Сноу сковырнул пальцем последнюю розу так что ее лепестки осыпали букет почти целиком. — Все как на ваших картинах.  
Мисс Кассандра Ричердс чуть ли не сползла со стула от облегчения. Мать его! Картины! Выставка! Господи, он тупо видел эти проклятые хризантемы на выставке, потому что картины-то рисовала настоящая Кассандра Ричердс! И все его намеки относились к выставке, а не к тому, чем Лидия на самом деле занимается!  
Она с облегчением рассмеялась, глядя на покрытый лепестками роз букет хризантем. Затем поднялась и склонилась над сидящим за столом агентом.  
— Да, Йохан… вам удалось меня удивить, — она быстро поцеловала его в висок и вернулась на место. — Однако напитки я предпочту заказывать без сюрпризов, если вы не возражаете.  
Если он и был взволнован поцелуем и близким контактом с декольте, то ничем этого не показал. Лидия раскрыла карту вин. У агента неплохой вкус насчет ресторанов. Хм, здесь подают выдержанные итальянские вина… И к Бароло следует съесть что-нибудь легкое, какую-нибудь птичку — ведь на поздний вечер у Лидии еще есть планы. С другой стороны, возможно, именно из-за планов следует взять что-нибудь попитательнее.  
— Вы определились даже быстрее чем я, — улыбнулась Лидия. — Большой опыт или постоянный вкус?  
Он, кажется, на секунду даже растерялся, не зная что ответить, но тут к ним подошел уловивший их намерения официант.  
— Бароло ризерва 2007 года и флорентийский прожаренный бифштекс.  
— Кьянти карминьяно и пейше спада ала гийотта.  
Невозмутимый официант кивнул, приняв заказ к сведению, а Лидия замерла, уставившись на Йохана. Название блюд агент ФБР произнес с безупречным итальянским произношением. Его лицо при этом выражало абсолютную уверенность, ртутные глаза были холодны и спокойны. Но Лидия все-таки не удержалась:  
— Вы действительно собираетесь запивать рыбу-меч красным вином?  
— Что, итальянский обычай запрещает?  
Лидия улыбнулась.  
— Вы не имеете ни малейшего преставления о том, что вы только что заказали, не так ли?  
— Там не было картинок, — произнес он, а затем развел руками. — Что поделать, мисс Ричердс, вы меня сделали всухую. Я абсолютно ничего не понимаю в итальянской кухне. Равно как во французской, китайской и любой другой.  
— Это странно, разве по работе вы не много путешествуете?  
— По всей Америке, — кивнул Сноу. — Признаться, не вижу связи.  
— Новые места, новая еда, новые впечатления?  
Сноу тонко улыбнулся.  
— Увы мне. Я почти не запоминаю вкусов блюд. Мое самое яркое воспоминание о еде — это когда я обедал с четырьмя агентами в сетевом ресторанчике и единственный отравился. При том, что мы ели одинаковые блюда. Это происшествие до сих пор остается для меня загадкой. Впоследствии в другом штате я наведался в заведение той же сети и точно так же отравился. Ради полноты эксперимента через несколько лет я повторил свои действия с тем же самым результатом. Пришлось признать факт идиосинкразии и оставить попытки постичь работу моего организма, поскольку если хотя бы с десяток людей, поев там, отравились так же сильно, заведение давно бы закрыли.  
«Он действительно такой обаятельно-наивный или прикидывается умником? Кто в здравом уме будет говорить женщине слово „идиосинкразия“?»  
Лидия быстро подозвала официанта и, определив, что агент все-таки хотел слопать рыбу-меч, посоветовала ему другое вино. Они еще немного обсудили гарниры, затем официант ушел, а Сноу, вмиг растеряв все свое рассеянное обаяние, произнес, цепко глядя Лидии в глаза:  
— Вы так прекрасно разбираетесь в еде, словно профессиональный повар.  
Лидия выругалась про себя. Надо было плюнуть и оставить его жрать несочетаемые продукты! Детектив чертов!  
— Вы так пристально меня рассматриваете, словно профессиональный детектив.  
Он пожал плечами и на этот раз, кажется, действительно смутился.  
— Простите. Привычка. Я не хотел вас обидеть, напротив, пытался сделать комплимент.  
— Если я и готовлю, то исключительно как хобби. Обычно для себя и для гостей. Я думаю, я могла бы угостить вас чем-нибудь интересным… в благодарность за цветочный сюрприз.  
Принесли вино, Йохан отпил, и тут даже Лидия не смогла понять, нравится ему или нет.  
— Не премину воспользоваться вашим щедрым приглашением, — кивнул Сноу. — Однако, увы, не могу даже примерно назвать дату и время — на данный момент штат Мэриленд собирается стать моим домом.  
— Да ну? Тогда как же вы оказались здесь? Какие-то новые данные по делу?  
Он замер лишь на мгновение, затем кивнул.  
— Да. Новые данные по делу. Простите, что не могу с вами поделиться.  
— Неужели он опять кого-то убил в Нью-Йорке?  
Сноу покачал головой.  
— Нет. Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь. Если бы я имел хоть малейшее основание полагать, что Лектер может взяться за вас, я бы настоял на вашем эскорте.  
„Очень мило! — в панике подумала Лидия. — Вот только эскорта ФБР мне не хватало!“ Она на самом деле не так давно загуглила Йохана Сноу — когда выяснила как правильно пишется его имя, и данные об агенте со 100% раскрываемостью дел ей ничуть не понравились.  
— Я очень хочу вам верить, — произнесла Лидия осторожно. — Вам и вашему напарнику, агенту Кастильо, кажется. Видела его интервью, где он заверяет, что Лектер не может долго скрываться в Нью-Йорке.  
Сноу прикрыл глаза.  
— Агент Кастильо всегда дает очень хорошие интервью, этого у него не отнимешь. Он не мой напарник, он мой заместитель. Видите ли, тот факт, что Лектер совершил преступление в Нью-Йорке, на самом деле не означает, что он остался в Нью-Йорке. Это мы предполагаем, поскольку это его первое публичное появление с тех пор, как он исчез из аэропорта Мэриленда. Поэтому да, сейчас мы расследуем убийство Мэри и Гилберта Шерманов, но все-таки, чтобы поймать Ганнибала Лектера, необходимо восстановить всю картину целиком с того момента, как он сбежал из-под охраны. Поэтому я пока что нахожусь в Мэриленде, а агент Кастильо — здесь.  
Лидия кивнула.  
— Скажите, вы чувствуете связь?  
— Прошу прощения?  
У Сноу были настолько чистые серебристые глаза, что Лидия задумалась о том, а не поискать ли ей рецептик какого-нибудь десерта из глаз. Что-то на японский манер… Удастся ли сохранить это ядовитое серебро, если вырвать его из сухого жилистого тела?..  
— Чувствуете ли вы связь с Лектером сейчас? Расследуя его дело? Чувствуете ли вы связь с каннибалом, психиатром, эстетом и кем он там еще был? Не кажется ли вам, что вы становитесь похожим на него? Что вы начинаете понимать какие-то его поступки, мотивы?  
Сноу моргнул в задумчивости.  
— Нет. Чтобы поймать преступника не обязательно пытаться думать как он. Это ведет к хаосу, и за редким исключением не приносит никакого толку. Все намного проще. Люди действуют. И когда люди действуют, следы их действий простираются значительно шире и глубже чем они сами подозревают. И когда они заметают за собой следы, половина остаётся нетронутой, потому что они даже не знают, что она есть. Я же наблюдаю. Я наблюдаю и ищу эти незаметенные следы. Я иду по ним, и они приводят меня к цели.  
— И вам никогда не попадались такие преступники, которые смогли бы замести следы идеально?  
Мужчина покачал головой.  
— Никогда.  
Принесли их блюда, и разговор свернул на кулинарию, но на этот раз Лидия уже очень осторожно высказывалась, старясь не произнести ни одного специфического термина и не показать излишнего знания, а то мало ли что придёт этому следопыту в голову. Написать письмо британским спецслужбам, откопать дело Лидии Фелл и выяснить, что она была поваром, а теперь вот лучшая подруга демонстрирует профессиональные знания… Хорошо, если Сноу не наврал и действительно не разбирается в еде — тогда можно будет объяснить, что нахваталась от подружки.  
Ел он неспешно. Аккуратно, и явно не выпендриваясь перед ней аккуратностью, а потому что так привык. По лицу абсолютно нельзя было понять, нравится ли ему или нет, и испытывает ли он вообще какие-то эмоции по поводу еды.  
— Кстати, я сегодня встретил…  
Он не договорил, потому что зазвонил мобильник. Взглянув на экран, Сноу выключил его, как показалось Лидии, весьма раздраженно.  
— Нежелательный звонок?  
— Необязательный, — улыбнулся Сноу, пряча телефон в карман. Однако телефон зазвонил снова, и снова, и агент, извинившись, вышел из зала. Лидия поднялась тоже и осторожно последовала за ним, надеясь что-нибудь услышать.  
— Хорошо, я вылетаю первым рейсом.  
Сноу резко развернулся и чуть не столкнулся с Лидией.  
— Прошу прошения. Не знал что вы…  
Прежде чем он начал было что-то подозревать, она указала в сторону туалета.  
— Решила, что вы надолго…  
Он вздохнул.  
— Кассандра, мне очень жаль. Но мне необходимо покинуть вас. Боюсь, что прямо сейчас.  
— Но что случилось? — Лидия сделала вид, что обижена.  
— Я не могу вам сказать.  
— Неужели я настолько похожа… я не знаю, на кого, от кого вы так скрываете свои дела, от журналистов?! Так будьте уверены, у меня и так есть о чем с ними поговорить, агент Сноу!  
Он вздохнул и взял ее за плечи.  
— Извините. Правда. Новое убийство. Предположительно — Лектера. Я должен вылететь немедленно, чтобы узнать, так это или нет.  
Она вывернулась.  
— Окей, ладно. Я поняла. Конечно, летите. В другой раз.  
— В другой раз.  
***  
  
Сноу вышел из ресторана. И грустно и любопытно. Кажется, он устроил Кассандре отвратительное свидание. Уничижительные картины сего провала будут преследовать его перед сном и во время перекуров. Но сообщение о том, что Лектер убил в Чикаго, взволновало его куда сильнее. Это было уже странно. Обитавший раньше в уютном домике каннибал заделался светским джентльменом и посещает крупные города Америки? Интересно.  
Самолёт взлетел, и Сноу почувствовал, как улыбается. Это были совсем не те короткие маленькие улыбочки, которыми он пытался скрыть тот факт, что он абсолютный бездарь в искусстве флирта и соблазнения, это была настоящая хищная улыбка зверя, предвкушающего вкусную, свежую добычу.  
***  
  
Лидия Фелл, известная также как мисс Кассандра Ричердс, неспешно доела свой прожаренный флорентийский бифштекс, взяла еще один бокал вина, и, неторопливо смакуя напиток, довольно улыбнулась. Тот факт, что агент Йохан Сноу действительно причастен к делу Лектера — доказан.  
Когда вино закончилось, Лидия поднялась и покинула ресторан. Желто-алый букет она забрала с собой. Пройдясь пешком к оставленной в соседнем квартале машине, она набрала номер Нэнси Уайт.  
— Ну что, подруга детства, встретимся?  
У нее было прекрасное настроение. Запах роз перебивал запах хризантем.


	26. Влюбленность

_Нет счастья, равного спокойствию. ©_

  
  
Они довольно долго скитались по городам и странам Европы, достаточно даже для того, чтобы Ганнибал взмолился об остановке. Уиллу не понравился Париж — потому что слишком много французов. Ему понравилась Швейцария, но ее кандидатура была отклонена по той же причине, что и Франции — слишком много швейцарцев. Уиллу не понравилась Испания — опять же, слишком много испанцев, и никто с ним, бедненьким, не хочет говорить по-английски. Как будто в Америке он так уж много со всеми говорил! Про Германию Лектер предпочитал не вспоминать. Германия Уиллу понравилась. Германия не понравилась ему.  
Хуже всего было то, что Уиллу не понравилась Италия — слишком жарко (и много итальянцев, ну да). Уиллу не нравилось ничего, и свое раздражение он вымещал на докторе — впрочем, в достаточной степени приятным образом, но Ганнибал уже замучился скрывать следы от веревок и укусов.  
Стояло прекрасное флорентийское утро, пели птицы, светило солнце, и все это великолепное торжество жизни заслоняла мрачная физиономия проснувшегося Уилла. Даже его кудряшки, как казалось доктору, стали торчать вверх, напоминая колючки. А ведь у него, после его немецкой выходки, даже и поводов для беспокойства, теоретически, не осталось! В Швейцарии Ганнибал угостил Уилла почками весьма жизнерадостного и оптимистичного банкира (после того как тот, узнав его, отказался выдать деньги)! И несмотря на это любимый мрачнел с каждым днем, не хотел никуда идти, пил и только к ночи оживал, чтобы как следует помучить доктора.  
В одно утро Ганнибал не выдержал и поинтересовался, куда бы Уилл хотел поехать.  
— Не знаю. Куда-нибудь, где говорят по-английски.  
— Лондон?  
— Мы там уже были, — скривился Уилл. — Промозглый претенциозный городишко. Меня до сих пор пробирает дрожь от его поганого климата.  
— Новая Зеландия? — с издевкой протянул Лектер. — Ты там сможешь завести _ферму_ с собаками.  
— Жарко и пауки.  
— Сидней?  
— Где это?  
Ганнибал швырнул ему планшет.  
— Загугли. Мне нужно кое-куда съездить перед тем, как мы покинем Италию. Вернусь через два, максимум три дня. Скачай себе какой-нибудь фильм на английском, раз уж тебя так тошнит от Флоренции.  
Уилл мрачно взглянул на него.  
— Куда это ты собрался?  
— В Венецию. Нам нужны деньги, а я там в свое время… в общем, неважно. Вернусь через три дня.  
Уилл поднялся, загородил Ганнибалу зеркало и притянул его за только что расправленный галстук к себе.  
— Я поеду с тобой.  
Ганнибал вздохнул. Раньше он бы только обрадовался такому намерению, но его действительно достало нытье Уилла по поводу того, как во Флоренции жарко, скучно, какое здесь все старое, как неприятные вокруг люди и почти никто не говорит по-английски. Флоренция была его исторической родиной, он ее обожал и был очень расстроен, что Уиллу она не понравилась.  
А теперь он еще собирается изныть вдоль и поперек прекрасную Венецию.  
— Зачем? — довольно резко поинтересовался Ганнибал.  
— Я хочу посмотреть, — Уилл затянул узел галстука у него на горле. — Ты имеешь что-то против?  
Ганнибал впервые подумал о том, что хочет от него отдохнуть. Хотя бы на день.  
— Ладно. Собирайся. Я закажу билеты, вылетать будем из Веспуччи.  
— Откуда?  
— Неважно.  
Они прибыли в город рано утром. Ганнибал почти не разговаривал с Уиллом по дороге из аэропорта к городу, и потому очень удивился, когда рука возлюбленного впилась в его запястье с невероятной силой. Уилл никогда раньше так явно не прикасался к нему на людях.  
— Что? Забыл что-то?  
Он смотрел на залитый утренней синевой и солнечным светом город. Город отражался в его глазах. Пальцы Уилла сжимали руку Ганнибала так, что стало больно.  
Уилл молча потащил его за собой по пристани, вышагивая медленно и осторожно, точно хищник, готовящийся к прыжку. Еще сонные перевозчики и гондольеры предлагали им свои услуги, но Уилл будто не слышал их, глядя на раскинувшийся перед ним город. Они подошли к самому краю и Уилл остановился, словно недоумевая, почему настил закончился и дальше нельзя идти. Затем он произнес одно:  
_— На воде?!_  
— Тебе нравится? — изумленно спросил Ганнибал.  
Уилл ничего не ответил и потащил его обратно, на этот раз разглядывая лодки и гондолы. Наконец ткнул пальцем в одну, на взгляд Ганнибала отличавшуюся от остальных лишь тем, что хозяин дремал, положив на голову газету.  
— Эта.  
Ганнибал вежливо разбудил гондольера, собравшегося вначале его послать, но вовремя оценившего взгляд Ганнибала. Уилл сидел в лодке как зачарованный. Ганнибалу казалось, что еще немного, и Венеция исчезнет, полностью поглощенная его глазами. На мгновение он испытал абсурдное чувство ревности к городу.  
Он завел беседу с гондольером, поскольку Уилл все равно не реагировал на человеческую речь. Мужчина был очень стар, но его мрачность и неприятие сошли на нет, когда он узнал, что Ганнибал не просто говорит по-итальянски, но и имеет флорентийские корни. Он рассказал, что его жена был родом оттуда. Ганнибал поинтересовался новостями, и старый гондольер поведал, что сейчас все отдыхают после зимних праздников, что скоро весеннее наводнение и уж вот это, помяни мое слово, затопит город до вторых этажей. Ганнибал согласно покивал — подобные прогнозы он слышал всякий раз, когда бывал в Венеции.  
— А с этим что? — старик кивнул на завороженно глядящего вперед Уилла.  
Ганнибал задумался.  
— Похоже, он влюбился в ваш город. И, возможно, в вашу лодку.  
Старец хохотнул.  
— Ну, хорошо хоть не в меня!  
Ганнибал косо ему ухмыльнулся. Сейчас этот старый пень договорится.  
Внезапно завибрировал телефон. Входящее сообщение от Уилла гласило: «Убей его». Доктор Лектер изумленно покосился на возлюбленного, но тот даже головы к нему не повернул. Он впервые… впервые попросил его кого-то убить… кого-то убить для него… Но…  
Ганнибал на всякий случай уточнил: «Ты хочешь его лодку или его место?»  
«И то и другое».  
Ганнибал покачал головой.  
«Все не так просто»  
«Венеция — маленький город»  
«Ты не сможешь стать гондольером, если просто убьёшь другого гондольера и перекрасишь его лодку»  
«Это тебе не Америка», — не удержался Ганнибал от язвительной ремарки.  
Он увидел, как Уилл тянется к пистолету.  
— Подожди. — Ганнибал обратился к старику на итальянском: — Я знаю, что моя просьба чересчур дерзка, но поверьте, это очень важно. Вы не могли бы дать моему другу порулить вашей гондолой? Мы хорошо вам заплатим.  
Старик выпучился на него. Они сейчас были на открытом пространстве, еще не въехали в город, но Ганнибал знал, что скорей всего его просьба не будет удовлетворена и придется угрожать. Человек и его личный транспорт всегда имеют какую-то связь, но в Венеции связь гондолы и гондольера возведена в культ.  
Старик вдруг расхохотался.  
— Этому хлюпику? — он фыркнул. — Да сам вам заплачу, если он хоть пять метров в нужную сторону проплывет!  
Ганнибал усмехнулся, радуясь, что Уилл так и не выучил итальянский.  
— Предлагаю пари, — поймать итальянца на азарт очень легко, Ганнибал и сам был не чужд подобным грехам. — 50 евро если проплывет.  
— Сотня! — хмыкнул старец. Ганнибал протянул руку.  
— Идет. — Ганнибал готов был заплатить и больше, если это доставит Уиллу удовольствие. — Попробуй, — он кивнул ему, позвав по-английски. — Потому что если ты убьешь его сейчас, то некому будет везти нас в город.  
Уилл поднялся. Синева венецианских вод, казалось, навеки застыла в его глазах. Они со стариком поменялись местами. Тот уселся на борт, ухмыляясь, и достал сигареты.  
— А сам он немой, что ли?  
— Просто не говорит по-итальянски.  
— Да он и по-английски не говорит! — фыркнул гондольер.  
Уилл тем временем постоял на корме. Повертел весло в уключине. Сделал пару взмахов, от которых гондола почти не сдвинулась с места.  
— Похоже, я сегодня буду гулять, — ухмыльнулся пристально следивший за ним гондольер. Ганнибал уже готов был отдать ему деньги, как вдруг лодка бодро и ровно пошла вперед. Уилл стоял на корме совершенно счастливый, на вид он почти и не двигал веслом, но гондола летела вперед.  
Ганнибал ухмыльнулся хозяину, наблюдавшему это с открытым ртом.  
— Я же говорил — он влюбился в ваш город и в вашу лодку.  
— Чтоб я сдох! — хлопнул себя по колену гондольер. Потом нахмурился. — А он точно не из наших? А то знаю я, учишь-учишь внуков, а они потом сбегают в Нью-Йорк с первой попавшейся американкой!  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Мы семья. Так что итальянские корни у него есть.  
— Но где… где он так научился править?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами. До этого момента он был абсолютно уверен, что Уилл никогда в жизни даже не видел гондолу — он еще не забыл выражение его лица и вопрос «на воде?». Вполне возможно, что Уилл никогда не знал, как выглядит Венеция.  
— Ваш сын? — полюбопытствовал старик, и Ганнибал почувствовал свою солидарность с желанием Уилла его прикончить.  
— Мне кажется или вы пытаетесь увести разговор в сторону от того факта, что вы должны мне 100 евро?  
Старик почесал в затылке несколько смущенно.  
— Ну эээ… в общем, у меня нет с собой таких денег. Скажите, где вы остановитесь и завтра я…  
Ганнибал внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Полагаю, вначале мы заедем к вам домой.  
  
— Не думал, что ты такой мелочный, — Уилл незаметно снова впился в его руку, когда они остались одни. — Если честно, я думал, ты должен был заплатить ему, а не наоборот.  
Ганнибал вкратце передал ему суть разговора, а затем пояснил:  
— На самом деле я просто хотел узнать, где он живет. Видишь ли, в Венеции всегда определённое количество гондольеров. Все они числятся в Ассоциации Гондольеров. Должность передаётся по наследству, еще надо пройти кучу тестов… Даже если ты бы заставил нашего перевозчика отдать тебе лодку или даже должность, тебя бы все равно туда не приняли, потому что ты не венецианец. Передачу должности признали бы нелегитимной, вот и все.  
Уилл изумленно покачал головой.  
— Почему мы не приехали сюда раньше?  
— Раньше это когда? До твоего рождения?  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Хотя конечно это тоже вариант. Я имел в виду, если ты знал про этот город, почему таскал меня по остальным древним катакомбам?  
«А это что, не древние катакомбы?» «Мне откуда было знать, что ты не в курсе как выглядит Венеция!» «Уилл, здесь вообще не ценится умение говорить по-английски. Принципиально не ценится». «А еще здесь сыро и наводнения». «И толпы людей». «А собак ты здесь держать вообще не сможешь!» — все эти фразы осели на кончике языка. Ганнибал облизнул губы.  
— Значит, я сдаю билеты в Сидней?  
Уилл сжал обе его ладони и притянул к себе. Хорошо, что стояли они в весьма укромном месте, и никто их не видел.  
— Разумеется. Мы остаемся здесь. Навсегда.  
К ночи разразилась гроза, но даже она не смогла остановить Уилла от прикосновений к городу. Ганнибал обнаружил его стоящим на балконе их номера под прорезаемым зелеными всполохами небом, мокрого и совершенно счастливого. Ганнибал подумал и вместо зонтика вынес ему почти полный бокал вина. Они распили его вместе с дождем, но Уилл так смотрел, что Ганнибалу казалось, что холодные капли воды лишь улучшают букет. Они промокли насквозь, глядя на грозовое небо адриатического моря.  
— Я никогда не видел такой грозы, — произнёс Уилл, беря его за руку и неотрывно смотря на небо.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Ганнибал, имея в виду, что никогда не любовался грозою, держа за руку кого-то, кто был лучше грозы.  
— Похоже, она не собирается утихать, — Уилл чуть сжал его пальцы, а когда Ганнибал обернулся, он взял его за плечи и взглянул в глаза.  
— Ты и не хочешь, чтобы она утихла, — прошептал Лектер, но его слова заглушил раскат грома.  
— Гроза — хорошее предзнаменование.  
Ганнибал молча кивнул. Приметы Уилла, насколько ему известно, не имели никаких других источников кроме его собственного мнения. Ему было все равно. Если нужно, он будет жить в мире, где лилии — символ смерти, а грозы — хорошие предзнаменования.  
Уилл молча поцеловал его в губы. Капли дождя стекали по их лицам, скапливаясь на бровях, стекая по щекам словно слезы, но им обоим было не холодно. Особенно яркая вспышка молнии омыла мозг белым сиянием даже сквозь закрытые веки, а затем они оба вздрогнули от восторга, когда громовой раскат почти прямо под ними, казалось, сотряс весь город. И оба пришли в восторг от реакции друг друга.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и улыбались, обнимая друг друга как дети.  
Он был безумно нежен с ним в эту ночь. Ганнибалу казалось, что он не был таким никогда. Уилл трогал его так, будто лепил облако, и от прикосновений кончиков его пальцев Ганнибал становился как облако — вначале легкое, белое и воздушное, а затем тяжёлое, темное, величественное — насквозь пронизанное электрическими разрядами. А затем Уилл касался губами, надавливал кончиками пальцев, вжимал бедрами так, и там, и Ганнибал выплескивался в его ладонь или в его рот — быстро и мощно как тропический ливень.  
«Сегодня Уилл представляет на моем месте кого-то другого, — так думал доктор Лектер. — Он любит сейчас не меня — он любит город. Мне же всегда будут доставаться только жар и ярость, синяки и веревки, укусы и грубые толчки, и резкие глубокие проникновения, звериный взгляд в лицо и пальцы, сжимающие горло. И я все равно буду кончать под ним, потому что не могу иначе. Потому что каждое его прикосновение наполняет меня энергией и желанием.  
Но сегодня я — город, и Уилл так бесконечно нежен ко мне, что мне кажется — я не доживу до утра. Мне даже почти не больно от того, что он любит не меня, а мой подарок. Может быть, однажды я смогу подарить ему еще что-то подобное и получу в награду еще одну нежную ночь. Если, конечно, переживу эту».  
— Что это с тобой? Ты выглядишь грустным, — Уилл склонился над ним, гладя пальцами по щеке. Ганнибал прислонил лицо к его пальцам.  
— Ты влюблен в Венецию. Я ревную.  
Уилл рассмеялся фыркающим собачьим смешком.  
— Я так и знал, что ты это скажешь. В глубине души ты очень мрачный тип, Ганнибал. И тебе нужно постоянное подтверждение того, что наслаждаешься своими мнимыми страданиями ты исключительно напрасно.  
Ганнибал моргнул, вглядываясь в темное лицо Уилла, освещаемое лишь светом с улицы, чтобы лучше осознать услышанное. «Кто бы говорил про мрачность».  
— Я влюблен в тебя. И я влюблен в город. Но если бы у тебя была аллергия на воду, мы бы не задержались здесь ни на час.  
Ганнибал порадовался, что ночь скрывает краски его лица. Ему сейчас было невероятно хорошо и легко.  
— Я очень рад, что у меня нет аллергии на воду.  
Он обнял Уилла, и они поцеловались. Ганнибал закрыл глаза и отдавался ему до утра, до полного бессилия, до совершенно плоского, застывшего состояния водной глади, поглотившего страны и континенты. Он взял от этой грозы все что мог — он думал, что это его единственная нежная ночь.  
Он ошибался.


	27. Лица людей

_Бог в мелочах ©_

  
  
— Разговоры прекратить, — процедил Сноу, еще даже не подойдя достаточно близко, чтобы понять суть беседы. Он и так знал, о чем спорят агенты Форкрофф и Кастильо. Кто теперь главный после Сноу агент. Как будто это поможет им поймать Лектера! Копперфилд не удосужился и отдел предупредить, уведомление как всегда придет спустя месяц.  
Люди постоянно отвлекаются на побочные проблемы.  
Тело находилось в ботаническом саду. Для опрыскивания зал был закрыт на сутки, но это не помешало обосноваться на камне среди гортензий неожиданной посетительнице: женщина, обращенная лицом к солнцу — только вот не было сейчас там ни солнца ни лица. Сноу содрогнулся от отвращения — насколько надо быть больным ублюдком, чтобы делать такое! На даме было красивое алое платье, ее тело — Сноу осторожно обошел его — крепится к земле с помощью какой-то субстанции, сделавшей кожу блестящей. И, возможно, металлического каркаса внутри. Мерзость какая. В руках дама держала корзинку с тем, что Сноу вначале показалось голубыми цветами, а при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось мозгами. Выкрашенными краской мозгами.  
Если это Лектер, то у него окончательно сорвало крышу. Непонятно только от чего.  
Официально представив агентов друг другу, Сноу поручил камеры Форкроффу, а Кастильо — работу со свидетелями. Последний страсть как любил чесать языком, а вот Форкроффу, похоже, неплохо удается взаимодействовать с внутренними структурами.  
— Кто-то находил ее лицо? — без особой надежды спросил Сноу. — Судмедэкспертов, токсикологов, и кого-то, кто скажет мне, чем именно покрыто тело, — он обратился к директору Ботанического сада и топтавшейся рядом с ним девушке в комбинезоне и перчатках — обнаружившей труп. — Можно с тобой поговорить? О том, как ты нашла тела?  
— Тела? — переспросил директор.  
— В ее корзинке мозги как минимум трех человек, — спокойно произнес Сноу. — Есть вероятность, что мы видим перед собой четыре убийства, а не одно.  
— Вероятность? — воскликнул Форкрофф. — По-моему так это очевидно!  
— Мозги можно достать и из мертвых тел, — отрезал Сноу. — Обзвоните местные морги и медицинские университеты, выясните, не было ли подобных, хм, хищений. Агент Кастильо, если я увижу в газетах хоть слово о том, что это четыре убийства, до окончательной медэкспертизы, я назначу вас главным по делу. Это на анализ, — Сноу показал на содержимое корзинки. — Мне нужно происхождение краски, возраст мозгов, ну и собственно были ли их владельцы живы, когда мозг извлекали. Платье — на анализ волос и прочего ДНК — навряд ли кто-то сейчас так ходит, это часть экспозиции, проверить, где такие продаются. С остальными вещами то же самое. Тело — стандартная экспертиза плюс, разумеется, швы, следы инъекции и отсутствующие органы. Обязательный анализ прозрачной штуки от которой она так окостенела.  
Получив список сотрудников, имевших доступ к теплицам, план здания, видеозаписи — в общем, всю рутину, Сноу обеспечил свой отдел «кино на ночь», поскольку единственная камера у двери была прикрыта листом. Тот, кто повернул лист растения, зашёл в ботанический сад, и другие камеры могли увидеть посетителя…  
Зазвонил телефон, и Сноу удивился, принимая вызов.  
— Да, Милли?  
Он не помнил, почему стал называть журналистку по имени, но она не возражала.  
— Вы должны это видеть и как можно скорее, — затараторила девушка. — Пока остались хоть какие-то следы!  
Выслушав ее, Сноу вздохнул. Два перелета в одну ночь. Возможно три, если ему придется вернуться в Чикаго за чем-нибудь.  
— Агент Форкрофф, вы остаетесь за главного.  
Оба агента впились в Сноу одинаково недовольными взглядами.  
— Потому что вы запомнили абсолютно все, что я сказал сделать. Проследите, чтобы это было выполнено. Постарайтесь не упустить ни одной улики.  
— С какой стати он — главный? — возмутился Кастильо.  
— С такой, что он слушал что я говорил, а вы – нет. Мне срочно необходимо вылететь в Балтимор.  
Сноу развернулся, попрощался с директором и двинул из оранжереи, но его нагнал Форкрофф:  
— Можно, я поеду с вами? Агент Кастильо тоже слышал, что вы приказали…  
— Вы останетесь здесь пока все не будет выполнено. Вы хотели работать со мной? Так работайте!  
— Пожалуйста.  
Сноу нахмурился. Вот поэтому он не любил работать с людьми близко. Нужно постоянно заниматься еще и их проблемами.  
— Вам все равно рано или поздно придется работать с агентом Кастильо. Лучше не откладывать.  
Он помотал головой.  
— Дело не в этом. Я… у меня плохо получается руководить процессом.  
— Раньше вы как-то справлялись, — буркнул Сноу, но вернулся, переназначил Кастильо на главного и повторил все, что следовало сделать. — Билеты закажите пока.  
Милли сообщила, что в лесу обнаружили машину, опознанную по номерам как Кроуфорда, и труп рядом с ней.  
— Оставили все как нашли, — рассказал дежурный полицейский. — Но там немного, так сказать, осталось.  
Он был прав. Машина явно стояла тут давно, а с оттепелью просела и покрылась ржавчиной. Дорога и все вокруг превратилось в жидкую грязь, а труп находился в удручающем состоянии. Порванный птицами и лесными грызунами, полусгнивший и вонючий, он позволял лишь определить, что человек был афроамериканцем.  
— Ваша счастливая ночь! — хмыкнул Форкрофф, глядя на светлеющую полосу рассвета на горизонте.  
Сноу вздохнул. Да. Невыразимо счастливая ночь. Еще из Чикаго он пытался позвонить Кассандре и извиниться, но она не ответила. Также он позвонил ее подруге Нэнси Уайт, думая спросить, чем бы таким интересным можно задобрить художницу, но ее телефон тоже не отвечал.  
— Возьмите пробы ДНК. Пусть судмедэксперты поищут бумажник или любое другое айди. Может внутри машины.  
Сноу склонился над смердящим трупом, вглядываясь в полусъеденное лицо, надел перчатки и краем ручки поддел ошметки кожи. Пара мерзких жуков скользнули вниз. Мерзость. Сноу так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, насколько отвратительны трупы. Смог лишь приучить себя не показывать реакцию.  
— Что за?..  
На лбу у мертвеца кто-то вырезал цифру 7. Возможно, цифр было больше, где-то лежало воспоминание о цифре 7, которое могло быть полезно, но его он вспомнит позже, на сегодня слишком много информации…  
— Что, что вы заметили? — Форкрофф пихнул свою любопытную физиономию совсем близко – его, кажется, совершенно не обеспокоила стадия разложения трупа. — Думаете, это?..  
— Это – что? — устало поинтересовался Сноу, выпрямляясь и подзывая фотографа.  
— Проследите, чтобы эта цифра была на снимках. Возможно, она была не одна, пусть патологоанатомы попытаются восстановить. И — определить, сколько времени машина и тело здесь находятся. Пойдемте, агент Форкрофф.  
— Куда?  
— Если вы не хотели тут больше ничего осмотреть, то — по мотелям.  
— А как же осмотр окрестностей?  
Сноу кивнул ему.  
— Если у вас есть силы — вперед. Я же иду спать.  
— Но разве вам не интересно?!  
— Интересно. Но спать мне сейчас интересно намного больше. Отсутствие полноценного сна затуманивает разум. Это во-первых. Во-вторых — анализы из Чикаго и отсюда займут как минимум сутки. Я использую это время чтобы поспать. Затем — расспросить вас о том, что вы нашли по поводу пассажиров самолета. После этого я собирался навестить семью погибшего секьюрити — потому что я до сих пор не могу понять, почему он был убит.  
— Потому что он узнал Лектера!  
— Агент Форкрофф. Знаете, какая ориентировка дается на серийных убийц? Первое: сообщить местонахождение цели. Второе: в одиночку в бой не вступать!  
— И?  
— Вы видели камеры! Какого черта этот парень подошел сам к Лектеру, не сообщив ничерта по рации, и, судя по таймлайну, некоторое время беседовал с ним или просто сидел рядом!  
— Может он не узнал его и хотел убедиться.  
— Просто пройти мимо было бы безопаснее. Он же чертов секъюрити. Он вообще мог подойти к любому человеку в зале и попросить документы! Но почему он уселся рядом с американским психопатом номер один и шесть с половиной минут сидел рядом?  
И, если уж на то пошло, чего Лектер ждал эти шесть с половиной минут?  
— И чем его семья нам поможет ответить на эти вопросы?  
Сноу пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю. Может, они нам расскажут, что покойный был идиотом. Не занимайтесь предположениями, Форкрофф, занимайтесь фактами. Пока у нас их полно.  
  
Следующие дни были очень насыщены данными, размышлениями и работой.  
Труп рядом с машиной Кроуфорда оказался именно Кроуфордом. Список порученных Сноу для розыска людей сократился до двух: Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм.  
Сноу по-прежнему официально считал Грэма живым, хотя в глубине души был убежден, что Лектер сожрал его где-нибудь втихаря по частям, закопал кости в подвале, а череп увез с собой на память. И сейчас катается по Америке, пробуя новые стили.  
Что Чикаго, что Нью-Йорк — все было выполнено очень чистенько. Ни пальчика, ни волосинки, ни какой-нибудь приметной грязи. Все жертвы — обычные люди, не провинившиеся ни в чем перед обществом. Перед Лектером — кто знает?..  
Их объединяло одно — все трое были новичками в городе. В аэропорту он с ними что ли знакомится?..  
Хозяев мозгов пока не нашли — их было четверо, и, судя по экспертизе, они были живы, когда мозг отделяли от тела. Очень в стиле Лектера…  
Но очень не в стиле Лектера — накачивать свои жертвы наркотиками. В крови неопознанной пока Дамы с гортензиями обнаружились их следы; плюс ко всему — краска?.. Сноу еще в Нью-Йорке терзали сомнения по этому поводу. Это было так… грубо и не изысканно — добиваться нужного цвета поверхностным окрашиванием.  
Тела молодоженов Мэри и Гилберта Шерманов залили малярной краской так, чтобы они были похожи на свадебные фигурки на торте. Мозги были весьма небрежно выкрашены в несколько оттенков голубого из баллончика.  
Йохану казалось, что придать нужный цвет в стиле Лектера — это сперва заразить их какой-нибудь болезнью, обесцвечивающей кожу, а мозги вымочить в каком-нибудь синем уксусе, чтобы они стали полностью синими. Как-то вся эта затея с красками была грубовата для человека, потратившего не один месяц на проращивание ядовитых цветов внутри человеческой плоти. А эти два дела… по прикидкам Сноу осуществить их можно часов за пять — плюс время высыхания краски, спланировать — часа за три, ну и дня два-три на подготовку, слежку и заманивание. Это не выдроченные композиции утонченного садиста и каннибала, это так — ужин на скорую руку.  
Но пока об этом Сноу может разговаривать только с самим собой. Нет других оснований предполагать, что эти преступления совершил не Ганнибал Лектер. И нет оснований предполагать, что их совершил именно он.  
Согласно камерам в Ботанический Сад никто похожий на Лектера не проходил. Форкрофф высказал чудесную идею, что он мог сделать пластическую операцию. Если это так, то это скверно.  
Цифры на лбу Кроуфорда предположительно были цифрами 12.17. «И рассвирепел дракон на жену, и пошел, чтобы вступить в брань с прочими от семени ее, сохраняющими заповеди Божии и имеющими свидетельство Иисуса Христа».  
Такая же метка была напротив дома Грэма — вот только без самого Грэма внутри или снаружи. Тот смог спастись? Или его не нашли… Но после находки Сноу от усердия местные там перерыли пол-леса. Надо бы глянуть, не было ли у его дома подвала, где вполне может преть труп следователя.  
С каждой новой деталью Уилл Грэм становился для Сноу все загадочнее. Друг Ганнибала Лектера, возобновивший терапию у человека, подставившего его, возобновивший отношения с маньяком-каннибалом зная, что он маньяк-каннибал… Чтобы потом выпотрошить из него признание, на основании него получить ордер на обыск и взять Лектера тепленьким, у себя дома, с полным холодильником человеческих органов и вскрытым трупом в подвале…  
А цифрами любили изъясняться совершенно другие ребята — пойманные Грэмом Пенсильванские Поджигатели, и даже Сноу присвистнул и понял, почему пресса окрестила их Ангелами Мщения — несмотря на все зверства, близнецы были ангельски красивы.  
И вот спустя неделю после самоубийства Брайана Иешуа-Фернандес, исписавшего перед смертью стены камеры угрожающими откровениями, возле дома Уилла Грэма появляются огненные цифры 12-17. И такие же обнаруживаются на лбу Кроуфорда — человека, застрелившего родную сестру Брайана.  
Либо у нас новый убийца-мститель за ангелов…  
Либо кто-то очень хотел, чтобы Сноу так подумал.  
Сноу знал Библию почти наизусть, хотя его семья не была религиозной; ему просто нравились цитаты. Сборник звучащих солидно и философски фраз, которые можно толковать как угодно. Которыми можно оправдать все, что угодно. Обнаружив это лет в десять, Сноу пришел в полный восторг. При должном разъяснении цитатами из Библии можно было оправдать все, включая уничтожение человечества. Ну разве не Книга Книг?..  
И главное, какой трепет испытывают перед ней лица, ее не читавшие! Или наоборот, читавшие и воспринявшие всерьез.  
Сноу мысленно запечатал данные по цифрам и Поджигателям под большой знак вопроса и поехал — сегодня в кой-то веки без Форкроффа — к родителям Аланы Блум. Несмотря на поддержку семьи и друзей, эти двое хрупких интеллигентных людей выглядели полностью опустошёнными — должно быть, в глубине души все это время лелеяли надежду, что единственная дочь однажды вернется живой и невредимой. Агент узнал интересный факт — в отпуск женщина собиралась лететь с молодым человеком, которого ее родители никогда не видели. И не знали, как зовут. А тот факт, что летела Алана на Багамские острова их и вовсе огорошил; по ее словам, она собиралась провести со своим парнем отпуск в его загородном доме.  
Сноу пожал плечами. «Мало ли где у него загородный дом». Но вот про тайного парня было интересно. Похоже, никто и не подумал нормально допросить супругов Блум, поскольку дочь давно не жила с ними. Сноу забрал ноутбук из хранилища улик и пока ждал специалиста по дешифровке, нашел все что нужно самостоятельно. Девушка не особенно заботилась о скрытности — ну для навыков Сноу — но в ФБР местные и не подумали проверить ноут на скрытые фотки.  
Сноу не упустил случая поддеть Балтиморское отделение, явившись к Кейд Пурнелл, Зеллеру и Прайсу с ноутбуком:  
— Господа и дамы, позвольте представить вам — молодой человек мисс Аланы Блум, с которым она должна была улететь в отпуск на Багамские острова.  
— Но это же…  
— Как вы?..  
— Марго Верджер?!  
Сноу развел руками.  
— У меня ушло 15 минут, чтобы обнаружить это в ее ноутбуке. В ноутбуке где, согласно описи, «не хранится никаких важных данных». Хотел бы я знать, вы его что, не включая осматривали?  
Это было приятно, ибо Балтиморское отделение изрядно потрепало Сноу нервы, изображая бурную деятельность, результаты которой приходилось перепроверять и по сей день.  
— Господа, у нас есть официальная связь между делом Лектера и резней на Маскрэт-фарм.  
— И что, вы думаете, что Грэм туда из ревности пошел и всех перестрелял?  
— Уилл Грэм встречался с Аланой Блум?  
Они смущенно переглянулись.  
— Нет. По крайней мере официально — никогда. Но у них было что-то вроде… отношений?  
— Близости?  
— Пару раз может?  
— Но это было очень давно!  
— Потом она стала встречаться с Лектером.  
— Это я знаю, спасибо, — кивнул Сноу, которому наскучили эти клоуны. — Что-нибудь еще, что я должен знать об этих людях, что не попало в документы, потому что вы считали, что «все» об этом знают?..  
Они пожали плечами.  
«Ну да. Нет смысла задавать такие общие вопросы».  
— У таких людей как Верджеры обычно бывают семейные юристы, доктора и нотариусы. Мне нужно чтобы вы нашли двух последних.  
  
Форкрофф задерживался в аэропорту, поэтому на следующую встречу Сноу тоже поехал один. Семья Марка Спейси, в отличие от родителей доктора Блум, уже успели смириться с утратой. Сноу видел фотографии на полке: родители, Марк и его младший брат. Совсем непохожи друг на друга, но улыбки — улыбки совсем одинаковые. Вещи сына были предоставлены Сноу в двух больших коробках, и тому бросились в глаза стопки газетных вырезок.  
Мать Спейси, седенькая старушка с добрыми глазами, трагично покачала головой.  
— Он был так увлечен всеми этими играми в детектива… Считал, что может по походке и взгляду определить какой из себя человек… вот и доигрался, мой бедненький…  
Сноу моргнул.  
— Я соболезную вашей утрате, миссис Спейси. Вы позволите просмотреть эти бумаги?..  
Женщина кивнула, едва сдерживая слезы.  
Итак, Марк Спейси не был идиотом. Марк Спейси любил играть в детектива. Что означает, что он точно должен был знать Лектера в лицо. Тем более, что тот был без маскировки.  
Да вот и записи о нем… Тогда почему?.. Сноу еще раз пересмотрел статьи и сел на диван, крепко задумавшись. Объединяющей фигурой газетных вырезок был не Лектер, а Уилл Грэм.  
«Играть в детектива»…  
«Определять, каков из себя человек…»  
Сдается мне, мистер Спейси, ваша последняя догадка оказалась неверной.  
Или наоборот — слишком верной.  
***  
  
Всего было 11 не появившихся на рейсе Балтимор-Хитроу пассажиров, не удалось сразу же отследить местонахождение троих. Аарон Кор, Дэррил Хейз и Томас Джонсон. Сноу бродил по аэропорту, занимаясь тем, чем недавно запрещал заниматься Форкроффу — воображал.  
Если он — каннибал в бегах, почуявший угрозу, что он будет делать? Разумнее всего покинуть аэропорт, но — снаружи его ждет полиция и ФБР. В таком случае, нужно купить билет на другой рейс и подождать. Но если ты боишься, если ты виновен, ты не можешь ждать — и ты покупаешь билет на первый попавшийся рейс, который отправляется сейчас.  
Сноу мучился с авиакомпаниями очень долго, даже с помощью Форкроффа, но все-таки им удалось добыть информацию о двух пассажирах рейса Балтимор-Майами.  
Дэррил Хейз и Томас Джонсон.  
Лесорубы, погибшие, согласно документам, десять лет назад в штате Висконсин.  
Летя в Вашингтон, специальный агент Йохан Сноу смотрел в иллюминатор и улыбался.


	28. Антиблики

_Человек должен быть всегда счастливым, если счастье кончается, смотри, в чём ошибся. ©_

  
  
Все три этажа и крыша — Уилл не мог в себя прийти от восхищения, что все это принадлежит им. Под первым этажом есть четвертый, но там, конечно, ничего кроме воды, и есть пятый, когда-то бывший первым. На крышу можно вылезти, хотя пока не жарко для пикников. Отопление и настоящий камин на все три этажа. На первом была кухня, обеденная зала и гостиная, на втором он разместил свои вещи, — там был балкон, и они с Ганнибалом решили, что будут сидеть там и пить вино, когда станет теплее. Впрочем, Уиллу казалось, что уже вполне тепло, особенно если завернуться в плед.  
На втором этаже Ганнибал обустроил и свой кабинет. На третьем этаже - что-то вроде второй гостиной и спальня. Уиллу сразу пришлось по душе это место. Он понял это, когда проснулся ни свет ни заря и увидел, как первые лучи рассветного солнца скользят по тонким чертам лица возлюбленного. Они, эти лучи, и разбудили Уилла острым жёлтым касанием, а вот Лектеру безразлично, лежит себе на боку, свернувшись, и никак не реагирует на солнечные поползновения на своем лице. Его волосы вспыхивают золотом и серебром, свет оттеняет, но и в то же время как-то делает моложе и умиротворённее резкие черты лица, скользит по губам так, что Уиллу самому хочется их потрогать, ложится на пальцы, бликует на ало-золотом кольце. Свет гладит его доктора, и Уиллу кажется, что он тоже гладит его вместе с ним, он думает, что мог бы ревновать к свету, но это будет весьма нелепо и даже смешно. Он не хочет будить Ганнибала — обычно тот и так просыпается раньше, готовит завтрак и всячески колобродит, Уилл помнил только раз, когда видел его спящим с утра — в Америке, когда Уилл вскочил и не смог заснуть накануне отъезда. Тогда солнце тоже гладило его волосы.  
«Я так хочу задержаться здесь подольше, — подумал Грэм. — Лет на сорок-пятьдесят, пожалуйста. Видеть каждый день солнце в своей постели, и смотреть на море и на рассвет, и гладить его взглядом — осторожно, чтобы не разбудить».  
Уилл спустился вниз и сделал себе кофе — как Ганнибал, только без добавок — просто ложка кофе в кофейник и пока не закипит, добавил сливок и вернулся наверх, сидел и смотрел, как он спит, пока Ганнибал не произнес, не шевельнув ничем кроме губ:  
— Я полагал, кофе в постель предполагает, что ты нальешь чашку и мне.  
— Не знал, что ты не спишь. Не думал, что ты будешь пить мой кофе. — Уилл склонился над ним и прошептал в ухо: — Впрочем, я могу поделиться.  
Он открыл глаза, и Уилла как током ударило от пронзительной грусти в них.  
— Что? Ты не хочешь? Тебе не нравится здесь?  
— О чем ты говоришь, Уилл? — он моргнул, и того настроения, что Грэм ухватил, как ни бывало. — Стал бы я покупать этот дом, если бы мне он не нравился!  
— Ты был грустным.  
— Тебе показалось, — он отпил его кофе и поморщился: — Сахар.  
Он пил кофе без сахара. Уилл знал это. Но его куда больше обеспокоила пронзительная грусть в его глазах.  
— Что случилось? Ганнибал, бесполезно скрывать от меня свои настроения, сколько раз я тебе это уже говорил.  
Он потянулся и перевернулся на живот.  
— Ты говоришь сейчас ерунду. Я спал. Это был остаток какого-то грустного сна, которого, к счастью, я не помню, и не заставляй меня грустить, вспоминая его.  
Уилл отставил кофе и обнял Ганнибала.  
— Ладно. Не буду.  
«Лжец».  
Но Лектер потянулся к нему и коснулся его губ, и Уилл забыл об этом осколке грусти на долгое время, обнимая и прижимая к себе свое солнце, а доктор ничем больше не давал понять, что его что-то печалит.  
***  
  
В Вашингтон, а именно — в Квантико, Йохан собирался лететь сам и один, но его поиски трех пропавших пассажиров рейса Балтимор-Хитроу случайно привели к поимке господина Аарона Кора, (имя при рождении — Агир Ибн-Сагиб), который по нелепому совпадению оказался международным террористом. Сноу отследил, что господин Кор тоже взял билет на внутренний рейс — да притом в Чикаго, и поначалу был убежден, что он и есть Ганнибал Лектер, и удивился, когда, согласно данным, этот господин преспокойно вернулся в Балтимор на следующее утро.  
У него был адрес, и Сноу, уже вовсе не уверенный что это нужный ему человек, отправился туда в сопровождении подносителя кофе, а господин, услышав слово ФБР, психанул и попытался сбежать. А ведь мог спокойно выйти побеседовать с ними и вернуться обратно к домашней взрывчатке — Сноу не знал в лицо международных террористов — не его профиль — и отпустил бы малого с миром как только понял, что он не Ганнибал Лектер. А в итоге — побег, сопротивление при задержании, пуля в ногу и принудительная идентификация по пальцам. Еще террорист чуть не застрелил Форкроффа, решив, что из них двоих он самый опасный. Благо Сноу успел отпихнуть агента в сторону, а то потом пришлось бы разбираться с Копперфилдом и его политикой.  
В смысле, навещать напарника в больнице.  
Теперь Йохан и отомстивший террористу Кристиан Форкрофф (беднягу стошнило прямо возле головы Агира, пока Сноу застегивал наручники) летели на, так сказать, служебную родину получать награды.  
Впрочем, не за наградами туда направлялся Сноу. Новая информация, полученная от родственников убитых и добытая долгими разбирательствами с авиакомпаниями, заставила Сноу крепко задуматься. Он даже снял нормальную квартиру в Мэриленде, чтобы можно было разложить все данные, и провел несколько вечеров, пристально вглядываясь в, так сказать, «экспозиции» Ганнибала Лектера.  
Они условно делились на три части.  
1\. Лектер до тюрьмы.  
2\. Лектер после побега (половина из них стояла под вопросом — Лектер ли?)   
3\. Лектер после рейса Балтимор-Хитроу.  
Как-то, очнувшись от обработки информации, он снова набрал Кассандру Ричердс и та, к его удивлению, взяла трубку.  
— Вас так долго не было.  
— Я звонил вам, но вы не отвечали, я думал, вы обиделись, и решил вас не беспокоить.  
— Что же заставило изменить вас это решение? — насмешливо поинтересовалась она.  
— Хочу… на самом деле, я хочу извиниться — мне жаль, но такая уж у меня работа — место преступления всегда важнее. Я не могу сказать своему начальству «извините, у меня выходной, придержите труп нетронутым до завтрашнего утра». Я слышал, у художников есть похожая вещь с вдохновением — когда вам хочется творить, вы не можете делать ничего другого, не так ли?  
Она, казалось, задумалась.  
— Не то чтобы не можем… просто не хотим. Но наше вдохновение не зависит от обнаружения трупов. Ладно, Йохан, я вас прощаю, в конце концов, глупо обижаться на человека, который всего-навсего хорошо делает свою работу. Но — вы что-то хотели?  
«Обижается».  
— Я был на вашей выставке.  
— О, я знаю! — оживилась она. — Вам понравилось?  
— Нэнси сказала вам? — удивился Сноу. — Не думал, что она меня вспомнит…  
Повисло молчание. Маленькое такое молчание, но Сноу уловил его.  
— …Нэнси?  
— Нэнси Уайт. Ваша подруга. Я случайно столкнулся с ней в галерее, хотел рассказать вам да не успел.  
— Ааа… — она неискренне рассмеялась. — Ну… Знаете, Нэнси Уайт не совсем моя подруга, она моя бывшая одноклассница, с которой мы не виделись много лет… Мы хотели встретиться днем, но она так и не пришла, и, честно говоря, я потом забыла о ней… Она что-то говорила вам обо мне?  
— Только хорошее, — улыбнулся Сноу. — Передайте ей привет, когда встретитесь. Хотя знаете, кое-что о вас она мне сказала, и по этому поводу я бы хотел с вами поговорить.  
Опять эта странная пауза.  
— …да?  
— Это по поводу… внезапных смен стилей у художника. Миссис Уайт говорила мне, что вы в школе не занимались эпатажными выставками, а теперь вы — в центре внимания, и она сказала, что это совсем не в вашем стиле. Я понимаю, что на вас оказало влияние трагическое событие, и хотел спросить: подобные реакции — это естественно в среде художников? Под воздействием какого-то события в корне — если не в корне, то очень сильно — изменить стиль, так сказать, рисования?  
— О да, абсолютно! — выдохнула Кассандра Ричердс, как показалось Сноу, с огромным облегчением. — Порой даже банальная смена климата может заставить нас делать совершенно непохожие на ранние работы вещи. Именно поэтому искусствоведы различают «периоды» творчества отдельных художников… — она запнулась. — Йохан, вы ведь меня сейчас не о художниках спрашиваете?..  
Сноу мрачно кивнул.  
— Да, Кассандра. Не о художниках.  
— Какие-то данные о Лектере? Я слышала, вы нашли еще одну из его жертв? В Балтиморе?  
Сноу моргнул. «Почему она спросила — в Балтиморе? Сейчас все говорят о Даме с гортензиями, тело Кроуфорда не представляло собой экспозиции (по крайней мере в момент обнаружения) и потому его находка едва ли освещалась Нью-йоркской прессой… Впрочем, если она так интересуется, то наверное читала все. Но это странно.  
Но — это абсолютно неважно сейчас. Хотя…»  
— Если вас так интересует дело Лектера, я могу приехать и огласить вам детали лично. Те, разумеется, что я вправе разглашать. Постараюсь предупредить маньяков и психопатов Америки, чтобы взяли себе трехдневный отгул на это время, как вам такая идея?  
Она задумалась, а потом согласилась. Сноу назначил день — через два дня после Квантико, потому что если с наградами все ясно, то совершенно неизвестно, что принесет беседа со старым товарищем по учебе профессором Джоном Андервудом. Сноу летел в Академию, чтобы навестить именно его.  
Именно от этой встречи зависит, продолжится ли его расследование в Америке — или в Лондоне.  
***  
  
Мисс Кассандра Ричердс опустилась в кресло; телефон почти выпал из ее подрагивающих пальцев. Проклятье! Почему этот Сноу разговаривает как чертов испанский инквизитор? Или только ей так кажется из-за того, что она — виновна?  
Он спрашивал про стили — про _смену_ стилей. Лектер, с которым они недавно стали снова общаться — видимо Уилл Грэм нашел себе еще какое-то занятие, и у доктора появилось время, — предупреждал ее, чтобы она по возможности использовала отсылки к известным произведениям искусства и не особенно выходила за рамки, поскольку ФБР рано или поздно начнет сравнивать прошлые работы Потрошителя с нынешними.  
Лидии не нравилось, что Лектер командует ей, что делать.  
Поэтому она ничего не сказала ему про Сноу. Вообще ничего.  
И вот теперь Йохан Сноу спрашивает ее о смене стилей. Значит, он заметил отличия. Значит, может думает, что это не Лектер в центре внимания, а Подражатель.  
Лидия задумчиво смотрела на лежащую у нее на коленях посылку, запечатанную международными пломбами. «От мистера и мистера Смит», остроумно, что ж. Посылка уже находилась у нее некоторое время, но Лидия не хотела ее вскрывать.  
Ей не хотелось зависеть от слов и действий Ганнибала Лектера.  
Но еще меньше ей хотелось, чтобы расследование этого проклятого инквизитора отправилось в Англию.  
Она не боялась обещавшего застрелить ее в этом случае Уилла Грэма.  
Потому что специальный агент Йохан Сноу со своими маленькими странными улыбочками был намного ближе, и, судя по газетным статьям, стрелял много лучше.  
Настолько ближе, что являлся одним из последних людей, видевших живой пропавшую без вести Нэнси Уайт. Настолько ближе, что успел допросить ее о юношеских предпочтениях настоящей Кассандры Ричердс!..  
Возможно, время сделать агента ФБР еще ближе.  
А потом накормить чем-нибудь вкусненьким.  
— Ну, а пока — танцы для разогрева аппетита, — пробормотала Лидия, вскрывая посылку. — Не стоит вам, дорогой охотник, смотреть в сторону Туманного Альбиона.  
***  
  
По настоянию Уилла перед окончательным переездом они снова сменили имена. Дэррил Хейз стал доктором Джеральдом дэ Мори из Флоренции. Останки настоящего доктора дэ Мори обрели покой в водах реки По, и, как надеялся Уилл, насытили немало разнообразных рыб. Уилл стал его племянником, Уильямом Дэ Мори, потому что Ганнибал сказал, что он не сможет называть его другим именем.  
Уилл сжимал пальцы доктора и думал, что ему все равно, как его зовут на бумагах. Вот только теперь придется запоминать новое имя. Но Ганнибал, кажется, на этот раз был вполне доволен их именами, а это было главное. А то начал бы вредничать как в Англии, завел бы еще одну Лидию и вообще.  
Их дом окружен водой, словно маленькая крепость. Красно-желтый, старинный, он находится на юго-восточной окраине города. Они долго выбирали его, а когда увидели, поняли что он — именно их, и когда агент ушел, занялись любовью прямо в пустой гостиной на оставленном предыдущими владельцами пыльном диване.  
— Нам нужно еще кого-то убить или у нас хватит денег? — спросил Уилл, когда они, въехав, собрались в магазины за недостающей мебелью. Ганнибал лукаво на него покосился: — Ты хочешь денег или кого-то убить?  
— Ладно, просто скажи мне если что. — Уилл обнял его и поцеловал перед выходом. — Мне нравится расхищать ценности.  
— Не делай так больше. — Он притянул его, отвечая на поцелуй. — Это не такой уж большой город. Что я буду делать, если ты попадешься на краже какой-то мелочи? Это твой город, вот и заботься о себе в нем.  
Лектер стал самим собой окончательно. Уилл подумал, что стоит задержаться еще ненадолго дома… Но Ганнибал решительно распахнул дверь, и ему пришлось убрать руки с нежно-фиолетового костюма. Его красивый блестящий на солнце доктор…  
— Хорошо, что тебе нравятся лодки, — он царственно устроился на сиденье, пока Уилл возился с мотором. — Ты уже изучил город?  
— Не настолько хорошо, — Уилл развернул карту. — Говори куда.  
Лодкой он обзавелся почти сразу, когда Ганнибал все-таки объяснил, что гондола ему не светит. Что ж, лодка сама по себе тоже неплохо, да и мотор — быстрее. Уиллу даже предложили работу механиком, хотя об этом он еще не говорил Ганнибалу, но думал согласиться, потому что надо же чем-то заниматься помимо развоза Лектера по магазинам.  
Он ходил за ним, восхищенно внимал его речам, будучи равнодушным к предметам интерьера и еще более — к кухонным принадлежностям. Уиллу просто нравилось смотреть на него и осознавать, что ему это все очень нравится, хотя Грэм считал, что предыдущие хозяева оставили им достаточно мебели и кастрюль, чтобы ничего не менять. Затопленный подвал, чердак с ласточкиными гнездами, балкон, где можно читать и пить виски, солнечная спальня… Чего еще желать? Хотя Уилл не раз хотел спустить с балкона удочку, но осознал, что скорее выловит с десяток экстравагантных шляп, нежели хоть одного малька.  
Окна их спальни выходили на рассвет, и солнце постоянно будило считавшего себя совой Грэма. Глядя на чистое небо, каждое утро он целовал Ганнибала, чей сон почему-то рассветные лучи совершенно не тревожили, доктор лишь иногда жмурился от них, но просыпался только если его разбудить.  
Порой Уилл так и делал, и они занимались любовью в белом огне рассвета, и это было настолько потрясающе красиво и фантастично — держать в руках настоящее солнце, что Грэм с трудом верил, что это происходит на самом деле.  
Лектер обставил дом на свой вкус — но и на вкус Уилла тоже, потому что ему нравился его вкус, (и цвет, и запах); разве что картину и статую рогатого оленя Уилл наотрез запретил ему покупать, сказав, что скинет их в воду, как только они сядут в лодку.  
— Ты же собираешься организовать практику. Хочешь, чтобы твои рогатые глюки свели с ума еще кого-то?  
— Это твои рогатые глюки! — возмутился Ганнибал. — У меня всего лишь была одна статуэтка.  
— Вот съездим в Индию, купим статуэтку Шивы тебе красивую, будет у нас бог разрушения и созидания.  
— И марихуаны, — фыркнул Лектер. — Ладно, тогда какие бы ты хотел картины?  
Уилл придвинулся к нему и зашептал в самое ухо; а потом отошел разглядывать картинную лавку, невероятно довольный его покрасневшей физиономией от слов «тебя на постели в чулках». Ему вообще не было никакого дела до картин. У него и без них слишком развитое воображение. Но если Ганнибалу так хочется, пусть будут.  
Поскольку доктор стал снова готовить — не людей, а так, Уилл размышлял о том, как скоро он не будет влезать в лодку, если не займется чем-то полезным. Он не был уверен, что Лектер согласится на его работу механиком. Опять будет бухтеть, что он воняет маслом и мазутом.  
К тому же, несмотря на смену имен, на лучистого и беззаботного доктора дэ Мори и свою мюнхенскую уловку, Уилл все равно беспокоился об их безопасности. Пока этот мерзкий агент Йохан Сноу не отцепится от них, ему не будет покоя… Пока изыскания Грэма в том, как бы доказать всему миру что они мертвы, при этом не умерев, не привели ни к чему дельному. Ну, почти.  
Будучи в Германии — хоть Ганнибал и со скрипом согласился туда ехать — Уилл посетил технологическую выставку в Мюнхене, и кое-какие мысли криминального характера о том, как применять новые изобретения, возникли в его голове, хотя пока он не мог найти им применения относительно текущей задачи.  
Зато, по крайней мере, обеспечил им какое-никакое, а прикрытие.  
Познакомившись с миловидной брюнеткой из какого-то там института, демонстрировавшей возможность распечатки органов («Смотри, Ганнибал — тостер твоей мечты» — ехидно тогда шепнул Уилл ему на ухо), он сделал вид, что подкатывает к ней. Ради одной-единственной цели: чтобы леди позволила ему… посетить свой научный центр, вбить в свой тридэ принтер сканы и построить трёхмерные модели отпечатков пальцев — Уилла, Лектера и еще нескольких товарищей, чьи пальцы по счастливой случайности оставались в памяти ноутбука Уилла. Девушке Грэм сказал, что все отпечатки – его.  
В итоге он выходил из здания, держа в кармане коробку с самыми странными вещами на свете — пятью копиями из какого-то силиконоподобного материала пальцев пятерых знаменитых преступников. Их отличие от настоящих лишь в том, что они не портятся, находясь отдельно от владельцев. Провести пальцем по ладони, собирая жир и прижать его к месту преступления. Полиция находит отпечаток и думает, что преступление совершил Уилл Грэм. Или Ганнибал Лектер. Или…  
Уилл проверил свою теорию, не отказав себе в удовольствии ночью грабануть алкогольный магазинчик, (Ганнибал неодобрительно качал головой, но ждал его в машине и впоследствии к винной добыче отнесся весьма положительно), а затем читая, как немцы обнаружили «следы знаменитого Франчески Бутона в Мюнхене». «Значит, работает», — подумал Уилл. А теперь палец Лектера улетел в Америку, где мисс Кассандра Ричердс использует его в своих инсталляциях.  
Что означало, что, несмотря на любые подозрения, агенту Сноу придется оставаться в Америке и вынюхивать представительного блондина скандинавской наружности в аэропортах и камерах наблюдения, не подозревая, что искать нужно надменную блондинистую психопатку.  
— Как там поживает Лидия? — однажды осведомился Грэм и с неудовольствием узнал, что Лидия не только поживает, а еще и болтает с Ганнибалом по скайпу, что совершенно недопустимо, и они чуть не поссорились, но Уилл решил воспользоваться шансом.  
— У меня для тебя тоже новость. Раз ты тут проводишь сеансы психотерапии, я себе тоже нашел работу.  
Ганнибал невинно взглянул на него. Сам он сразу же организовал себе новую практику: доктор из Флоренции казался людям интереснее, чем свои собственные, местные. Во Флоренции венецианские доктора, должно быть, чувствовали то же самое.  
— И?  
— То есть ты не возражаешь против этого? — изумился Уилл.  
— А почему я должен возражать? Ты ведь не круглосуточно будешь работать, да и моя практика постепенно, но будет расти.  
Да, пациентами доктор занимался лениво, но Уилла это только радовало. Он на самом деле был против того, чтобы Ганнибал снова был психотерапевтом. Вдруг ему попадется подозрительный пациент? В конце концов, Лектер так хвастался что у них много денег, значит, мог бы и не работать… Хотя Уилл знал, что ему просто скучно без людей.  
Это Уиллу было достаточно его одного. Ганнибал же, как демон, питался людскими эмоциями — и не только ими, ну да, и поэтому отчаянно нуждался в общении. Уилл это понимал, хотя иногда — иногда все равно ревновал его к пациентам.  
— Пока твоя практика вся уходит на Лидию! Что, если кто-то отследит ее соединение?  
— Уилл, ты вообще читал когда-нибудь об этом?  
— О чем?  
— О компьютерной безопасности. Ты явно не представляешь себе, о чем беспокоишься. Отследить соединение они могут, только если она находится под наблюдением.  
— ФБР все еще верит в то, что это делаешь ты? — Уилл отошёл к сидевшему за столом Ганнибалу и обнял его за шею. Он поднял голову.  
— Беспокоишься? Пока — верит.  
Уилл вытащил его из-за стола, оторвав от рисунка здания, подозрительно напоминавшего… хм, кажется, дом Клейсонов. «Отлично и без палева, доктор Лектер», — подумал Уилл, но не стал ничего говорить, тиская его и целуя в губы.  
— Уилл, у меня пациент через час!  
— Через час! — фыркнул Грэм, заваливая его за диван. — Сыграешь мне вечером?  
Это была новая его сторона — то есть Уилл знал, что он играет, просто не думал, что слушать его после ужина, когда они дома одни, будет так спокойно и приятно. Во всем, что он делал, была потрясающая красота — но особенно — в нем самом, ее источнике. Убийственная красота.  
— Что бы ты хотел послушать?  
— Не знаю, — сказал он, раздевая его. Ганнибал просунул пальцы под его свитер и глянул вопросительно. — Что-нибудь вдохновляющее, — хрипло шепнул Уилл, впиваясь в его губы и прижимаясь к его обнажённому телу. — Но не настолько, — чтобы ты успел доиграть.  
Два последних раза он просто не доигрывал — Уилл начинал к нему приставать, а Ганнибал запрокидывал голову, глядя на него, улыбался лукаво и соблазнительно, впивался пальцами в его волосы, а потом возмущался, что вовсе незачем было делать это на полу.  
И вот сейчас он лежит на диване под ним такой мягкий, такой счастливый и живой, что Грэму кажется, — он пьет его как нектар. Может быть… Уилл усмехнулся своему сравнению, но решил не делиться им с любимым — еще обидится. Для него жизнь с ним напоминала жизнь алкоголика, которому джин подарил бесконечную бутыль вина. Каждое утро алкоголик просыпается и знает, что у него есть божественно вкусное вино. Он может пить его маленькими глотками целый день, или может выпить залпом полбутыли, или может лишь взять в руки, насладиться игрой багрово-алых бликов на солнце, втянуть ноздрями богатый аромат и коснуться пальцами толстого рифленого стекла волшебной посудины. И каждый день, сколько бы он не выпил, на утро бутылка вновь наполняется вином, и иногда оно на вкус совершенно другое, а иногда — такое же, но вкус меняется слишком часто, чтобы Уилл мог отследить, повторяется он или нет. Да и не важно, повторяется он или нет, потому что он пьян всеми его вкусами и оттенками.  
Это очень приятное мягкое и согревающее чувство — просыпаться, зная, что у тебя есть бутылка бесконечного волшебного вина, и вино в ней никогда не кончится. И даже если ты уедешь — ты можешь взять ее с собой, и она всегда будет при тебе, и ты будешь пить из нее, носить с собой и бережно поглаживать стеклянный бок…  
— Ты чего ухмыляешься? — полураздетый доктор приподнялся на локте и смотрел на Грэма слегка возмущенно. Уилл лизнул его в головку члена.  
— Ничего. Я сравниваю тебя с божественным нектаром, не мешай мне.  
«Да. Это звучит лучше, чем «волшебная бутылка бухла для алкоголика», — довольно подумал Уилл, набрасываясь и переворачивая свою добычу на живот. Его пальцы скользнули под рубашку, нежно по ребрам, сомкнулись на обнаженной груди доктора, и Уилл прижался к нему, уткнувшись лицом между лопаток.  
— Я никуда тебя не отпущу, — он поцеловал его через ткань одежды в позвоночник, а затем, задрав рубашку и жилетку, коснулся обнаженной спины. Неторопливо расстегнул его брюки, стянул трусы, оглаживая мягкую кожу на бедрах, и стал медленно ласкать его пенис, специально делая все неторопливо, чтобы услышать еще пару фальшивых возмущений по поводу времени.  
— Кстати говоря, ты мог бы уже и не носить так много одежды. Здесь тепло, Ганнибал. И раздевать тебя быстрее.  
— Боюсь, мои пациенты не согласятся с твоей точкой зрения, Уилл. Люди обычно предпочитают своих психотерапевтов одетыми.  
— Просто рубашки и штанов вполне достаточно, — Уилл спустил штаны и стал поглаживать бедра любимого изнемогающим от желания членом.  
— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы пациентам меня было удобнее раздевать?  
Уилл зажал его рот рукой и почувствовал нежное касание языка на пальцах.  
— Не понимаю, как твой язык не устает болтать так много каждый день, — мягко шепнул Уилл, притянул голову Ганнибала к себе, поцеловал, а потом плавно и нежно вошел в зад любимого, взял его полностью, ловя пальцами дрожь и вздохи, и медленно и осторожно наращивая темп. — Ты только мой.  
Как показалось Уиллу, он согласно кивнул сквозь стон. Грэм взял его за член и с наслаждением имел его ровно сорок пять минут, не позволяя Лектеру ни вырваться ни кончить, держа ладонь на его мягких губах и шепча, что ему нужно делать почаще перерывы между пациентами, и что Уилл всегда будет рад эти перерывы заполнить, сочно и обильно. За это Лектер укусил его за пальцы так, что Грэму пришлось надеть перчатки, чтобы не объяснять любопытным венецианцам, кто в городе без собак его так погрыз.  
***  
  
— Профессор, у меня проблемы!  
Старый приятель хлопнул Сноу по плечу.  
— Но сударь, еще нет и полудня!  
— Никогда не рано для рюмки решений.  
Они пожали друг другу руки. С подобных фраз обычно начинались их университетские пьянки — уже тогда глубоко интересовавшийся психологией и психиатрией Джон консультировал бесплатно всех желающих, и Йохан делал вид, что ему тоже необходима консультация. Хотя на деле вся, так сказать, «помощь» заключалась в хорошей компании и походах по клубам.  
— Не видел, как ты подкрался ко мне. Отлично выглядишь.  
— Я не подкрадывался, я зашел вместе со всеми и 45 минут смотрел на тебя. Должно быть я и впрямь неплохо сохранился, если ты меня не узнал. Рыжий очкарик единственный косился на меня с подозрением, тебе стоит отметить его. Между прочим, ты выглядишь как настоящий профессор! А я сперва подумал, что живот и борода накладные. Я сидел и вспоминал молодость за этим столом. Кстати, какие-то они стали низкие, столы.  
— И небо выцвело, знаю-знаю. Ладно, рассказывай! — очки профессора блестели, а глаза светились любопытством. — У меня час до следующей лекции!  
— Ты как-то следил за делом Лектера?  
— Что? — нахмурился Джон. — Да не про Лектера рассказывай, про своего щенка! Я слышал, ты завел себе помощника! Впервые за семь лет. Кто он такой, это юный гений, что соблазнил тебя?  
— Ты психиатр. Ты можешь выражаться менее двусмысленно? — пожал плечами Сноу. — Про Форкроффа нечего рассказывать. Он не гений, даже не рядом, он политика дяди Сэма.  
— Сноу, к тебе ежегодно ломятся лучшие выпускники академии, которых ты, с, как я подозреваю, садистским удовольствием опускаешь и посылаешь, и теперь ты мне говоришь, что твой новый напарник вообще навязан тебе внутренней политикой, и ты ничего с этим не сделал?  
— Ага.  
Профессор Андервуд подхватил портфель и бодро направился к кафе. Сноу последовал за ним.  
— Что – ага? — наконец возмутился преподаватель. — Как я могу тебе помочь, если ты будешь молчать?  
— Кончай прикалываться, я не из-за Форкроффа к тебе приехал.  
— Как так? Разве есть что-то важнее внутриведомственных сплетен? — усмехнулся Джон. — Ладно-ладно. Что ты хотел узнать о Лектере, но боялся спросить?  
Усевшись за дальний столик профессор начал с аппетитом есть, а Сноу — кормить его «вневедомственными» сплетнями. Однако несмотря на то, что Джон был его давний друг, — а может именно поэтому, — начал он издалека.  
— Вот смотри, мы же с тобой друзья, да? Ладно, сейчас мы видимся хорошо если пару раз в год. Но такая уж работа. Поэтому вернёмся во времена Академии — мы ведь были с тобой друзьями, не так ли?  
— Ностальгия заела по собутыльнику? Хрупкий американский молодняк не справляется с твоими нордическими потребностями?  
Сноу отставил чашку кофе и пристально поглядел на Андервуда.  
— Прости. Я имел виду — мало кто способен тебя перепить или даже просто поддерживать видимость собеседника во время пьянки.  
— Ты слишком много общаешься со студентами, Андервуд.  
— А ты — слишком мало.  
— Короче говоря. Представь себе гипотетическую ситуацию: вот мы с тобой где-то курсе на пятом, планомерно идем к тому чтобы стать лучшими в группе, ты уже перестал анализировать первых-встречных, а я — угадывать откуда они пришли, куда идут и зачем, и… — Сноу задумался. – Нет, какое-то хреновое сравнение. Ладно. В общем, жили-были два друга. Так, приятели, иногда вместе пили и пересекались по работе.  
— Вроде нас? — хмыкнул Джон Андервуд.  
— Нет, — Сноу решительно отмел рукой такое предположение. — Не вроде нас. Ну то есть второе – да, но совершенно не вроде нас в другом роде. Короче говоря, внезапно один из друзей подставляет другого в своих преступлениях, потому что совершенно случайно оказывается Чесапикским Потрошителем.  
— Ага! — профессор был явно доволен — то ли куриным филе, то ли тем, что понял, к чему клонит Сноу. — Дальше что?  
— Ну, а потом этот друг, которого засадили в тюрьму для умалишенных, оттуда выходит, поскольку выясняется, что он вовсе не Чесапикский Потрошитель. Вину перекладывают на кого-то левого, но он, этот парень, он-то прекрасно знает, кто настоящий Потрошитель. Его бывший лучший друг, ага. И вот он идет к нему и говорит: «Доктор, я вас прощаю, давайте снова дружить». И доктор, словно последний идиот не распознав подставы, говорит: «Окей, чувак, давай». Нетипичная история, не так ли?  
— Слухи о ее нетипичности дошли даже до меня, — кивнул Джон Андервуд. — Но ты забываешь, что у твоего парня потрясающий талант эмпатии, который, при должной настройке, может обмануть даже самого опытного психотерапевта.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Профессор покачал головой.  
— Теперь я вижу, почему ты ко мне обратился. У тебя никогда не было ее. У тебя никогда не было понимания той силы, и неудивительно, что ты не понимаешь ее сейчас. Эмпатия — способность сопереживать. Сверх-сопереживать, Йохан. Это означает, что ты можешь стать зеркалом, максимальным отражением человека напротив тебя. Станешь другим — поймешь другого. Психотерапевты делают это с помощью науки, люди как Уилл Грэм — носители натурального дара.  
— И? Я знаю. Сидеть как человек напротив, отвечать вопросом на вопрос, «а как вы считаете» и прямой взгляд в лицо. Жесты, мимика, манера выражения. И что? Мало на ком это срабатывает!  
— Это не срабатывает на тебе, Йохан Сноу, — жестко отрезал Джон Андервуд. — А на остальных — запросто. Дар эмпатии можно использовать и по-другому. Для того, чтобы обманывать, утаивать и затемнять. Для того, чтобы обмануть даже самый искушенный разум.  
— Как?!  
— Сам подумай. Если ты можешь «стать» человеком напротив, человеком слева, своей бабушкой, ребенком с улицы, преступником из газет… Значит, ты можешь стать кем угодно. На время. На время, достаточное, чтобы окружающие поверили, что ты тот, за кого себя выдаешь. Можно даже создать виртуальную личность с особыми характеристиками и успешно пользоваться ей, точно маской… Я более чем уверен, что в тюрьме Уилл Грэм открыл именно эту, темную и опасную сторону своего дара.  
Сноу поджал губы. Ладно. Это действительно не его сфера.  
— Допустим, я понял. Грэм — мастер обмана. Вот хорошо, значит продолжил он дружить с Лектером, вытащил из него признание в том, что он — Потрошитель и посадил сердечного друга в тюрьму. Год наш орел там томился, и друг ни разу даже проведать его не пришёл. А затем Лектера приговорили к смертной казни, и Грэм тут как тут. Явился — цитирую — «попрощаться», подошел, нарушая все правила безопасности, близко к камере, Лектер дотянулся до него и устроил ему открытый перелом левой руки. — Профессор в этот момент разломил надвое куриное крылышко, словно бы решил проиллюстрировать рассказ. — После этого наши друзья распрощались и теоретически больше не виделись.  
— Так и не поймав Зубного Дракона, Уильям Грэм исчез вместе со своим начальником, труп которого давеча обнаружился в мерилэндском лесочке. На лбу Кроуфорда была вырезана цифра 7 – все, что удалось установить экспертизой, а в день их исчезновения сгорел дотла дом Уилла Грэма, и перед ним была надпись 12-17, что наиболее вероятно означает угрозу из Откровения.  
Сноу прервался на кофе. Почти доевший обед Джон благосклонно взглянул на него.  
— Затем я откапываю возле дома Грэма три трупа с недостающими органами: Зубного Дракона — за которым он охотился, Алану Блум — бывшую девушку Лектера и, возможно, — Грэма, и журналистку Фредди Лаундс, весьма нелестно отзывавшуюся об обоих.  
Еще пальцы Грэма были найдены при массовом убийстве на Маскрэт-фарм — имении, принадлежавшем девушке Аланы Блум. Всего застрелено 11 человек, это невозможно сделать в одиночку и остаться в живых, хотя не исключено, что там были сообщники из слуг, так как к приезду полиции поместье было частично разграблено.  
В общем много чего еще было, но затем ваш покорный слуга — а ныне еще и ловец международных террористов — отследил двух других фэйковых пассажиров злосчастного рейса Балтимор-Хитроу и обнаружил что их, собственно, было двое.  
— Лектер и Грэм, ну?.. Дальше-то что?  
Сноу нахмурился.  
— Почему ты так говоришь, словно это очевидно?  
Джон Андервуд вздохнул.  
— Потому что это очевидно, Йохан. И ты пришел ко мне только чтобы я сказал тебе это. И да, ты этого наверное никогда не поймешь, но это — очевидно.  
— Но этому нет никаких доказательств, кроме косвенных! Я не верю в такую дружбу! В смысле… как можно остаться друзьями с человеком, который посадил тебя в тюрьму? А потом ты посадил его в тюрьму? Как?!  
Профессор опустил на нос очки и поглядел на детектива лукаво исподлобья:  
— То есть если бы я зарезал и съел пару десятков человек, а потом всем бы сказал что это ты, ты бы не простил меня?  
Сноу хмыкнул.  
— Конечно нет. А потом бы уволился из ФБР от осознания того факта, что пропустил у себя под носом серийного убийцу.  
— А если бы это сделала Кайт?  
Сноу прикрыл глаза. Воспоминания о напарнице и любимой женщине, погибшей — не по его вине, но Сноу все равно казалось, что по его, — причиняли боль до сих пор. Но если бы… Он открыл глаза. Боль отступила, быть может, вытесненная памятью, быть может — лучистым взглядом голубых глаз Кассандры Ричердс.  
— Даже если бы это сделала Кайт.  
Джон Андервуд мягко смотрел на него.  
— Не все люди такие как ты, Йохан Сноу.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Я имел в виду — ты заслужил свои прозвища, мой друг. Ты чист настолько, что ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько чист, Ледяной охотник. У тебя нет человеческих слабостей, Человек-Машина. Именно поэтому ты часто не замечаешь их — маленькие вещи: случайные взгляды и робкие жесты, то, о чем молчат, и то, что недоговаривают, и то, что делают вместо того, что хотят сделать, и то, что делают люди, ошибаясь.  
«Неправда, — Сноу отстранился, не ожидая от друга подобной отповеди. — Я тоже ошибался. И буду ошибаться. И у меня полно слабостей, и у меня, чёрт возьми, тоже есть чувства».  
Он поднялся из-за стола.  
— Ты слишком засиделся в четырёх стенах, Джон. Ты привык замечать маленькие вещи, потому что вокруг тебя нет больших. Но когда ты видишь, как сумасшедший араб целится в тебя из 17-го глока, тебе не до взглядов и робких жестов. Когда ты видишь, сколько горя, разрушений и пустых выплаканных глаз принесли действия одного — хорошо, двух человек, — тебе не до прощения ошибок. Я пришел ради одного вопроса: возможен ли тот факт, что Грэм и Лектер под каким угодно предлогом объединились и теперь убивают вместе? Потому что почерк преступлений изменился, и косвенно слишком много улик свидетельствуют о том, что полку американских психопатов прибыло.  
— Йохан, я не хотел тебя обидеть…  
— Да или нет, профессор?  
Он кивнул.  
— Да.  
— Спасибо, — Сноу поджал губы. — Я передам Копперфилду о вашем содействии, профессор Андервуд.  
— Йохан?  
Агент обернулся. Джон Андервуд сыто похлопал себя по округлившемуся животу и добродушно ухмыльнулся в бороду.  
— Они больше чем друзья. Подумал, вдруг до тебя это не дошло.  
***  
  
Они постоянно трахались дома. Уезжая на работу Уилл все равно думал о нем. Оставшемся в их гнёздышке, цепляющим новых людей, аккуратном и сонном, одетом и голом, за столом и за фортепьяно, в постели и на улицах… Грэм чинил моторы и думал о том, как снова увидит его. Он прощался с ним утром, предвкушая следующую встречу. Он пил вино вместе с ним и ему казалось, что он пьет его.  
Несмотря на то, что весь дом был оформлен и обставлен им, Уилл чувствовал себя там уютно. И в той одежде, слишком модной и слишком красивой, которую он ему покупал, Уилл тоже чувствовал себя… достойным его. Хотя на работе он переодевался в практичный комбинезон. Он постепенно осваивал язык, правда пока — матерный, и как-то шокировал доктора ночью, осыпав вставший на пути угол стола отборными итальянскими проклятьями.  
После этого Ганнибал взялся его учить языку, немного растерянно заявив, что «забыл» подумать об этом раньше.  
— Ты настолько был всегда со мной рядом, что я… извини.  
Уилл поцеловал его.  
— Да о чем ты. Если бы я сам вспомнил, что ты знаешь этот дурацкий язык — а ведь я постоянно наблюдал тебя в магазинах, трындящим на нем!  
Это стало новым развлечением — Лектер оказался настойчив и весьма жесток в этом плане и просто-напросто начал говорить по-итальянски дома. То есть все время. Даже в постели, на что Уилл ему как-то прошипел в ухо, что если он не прекратит немедленно, то он, Уилл Грэм, свяжет его и чем-нибудь изнасилует, а потом будет уверять, что просто не понял идиому.  
Лектер улыбнулся и заявил, что в таком случае Уилл Грэм будет есть на ужин шпинат и цветную капусту. Эти два проклятых слова Грэм выучил одними из первых, когда Ганнибал невинно поинтересовался, будет ли он их на ужин, и Уилл, никак не ожидая от него такого рода подставы, сказал, что с удовольствием.  
В свободное время они прогуливались по Венеции, катались на лодках, бродили по магазинчикам, сидели в кафешках и порой мокли под дождем. С тех пор, как они нашли Венецию — ну то есть Уилл ее нашел, а Ганнибал, оказывается, старательно утаивал все это время — они были на берегу только однажды. Слетали поменять имена и отправить Лидии посылку, и почти сразу же вернулись обратно. Лектер купил на суше сарай, в смысле, гараж, своему мотоциклу, а свое французское и итальянское бухло, которое насобирал за время их путешествий, перевез домой — и когда он шутки ради ответил на вопрос Уилла за сколько это все можно продать, венецианский механик слегка офигел.  
— Ганнибал, это же вино. В смысле, просто вино. Бухло. Мы его выпьем, понимаешь?  
— Очень наблюдательно с твоей стороны.  
— Но оно того не стоит. Мы ведь его выпьем!  
Он провел пальцем по рядам бутылок их погребка на первом этаже, содержимое которого стоило как пол-дома.  
— Каждое из этих вин было когда-то живым растением, пьющим солнечный свет определенного года. Дышащим ветром определённых событий. Все в мире взаимосвязано, Уилл. К каждой из этих бутылок прилагается не только букет и аромат, но история, и наше восприятие истории, и то влияние, которое эти события оказали на нас и на мир, и то влияние, которое оно окажет на тебя, когда ты выслушаешь эту историю, и сравнишь ее с ароматом вина в своем бокале, пропустишь ее сквозь блики именно этого цвета и соотнесешь вкус вина на своем языке с теми мыслями и чувствами, которые оно в тебе породило.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, глаза его мерцали во тьме.  
— И тогда ты уже никогда не скажешь что это «просто вино».  
Уилл положил руку на его ладонь.  
— Только если ты меня научишь так его пить, доктор. — Ганнибал обнял его, прижимая к стеллажу и целуя в губы. — Потому что пока так пить я умею только тебя.  
— Ладно, — он улыбнулся. Он теперь улыбался часто, и Уилла безумно радовало это, и он знал, что он тоже... да он, наверное, в жизни столько не улыбался, сколько делал это за последние… Господи, сколько они уже вместе? Всего полгода?.. Ему кажется, что прошла вечность.  
— Только не надо распивать меня в подвале, ладно? Пойдём наверх.  
«У меня есть он и есть Венеция, — думал Уилл, поднимаясь следом за ним. — Мы даже ни разу не поссорились с тех пор как приехали. Я знаю, счастье обычно не видно, но сейчас мое счастье такое яркое, что его можно увидеть невооруженным глазом».  
На мгновение быстрым темным облаком его мысленный взор заслонила мысль: "Счастье вечным не бывает"… но Уилл Грэм отогнал ее. Он постепенно постигал основы управления своим сознанием; погодой, временем и пространством в нем, внутри его Дворца Памяти, снаружи, в пространстве снов и подпространстве бодрствований. Ганнибал учил его смотреть на предметы со всех сторон, но видеть их только с той, что наиболее приятна.  
Потому что счастье и несчастье — это всего лишь мысли в голове.  
«Я счастлив здесь и сейчас, потому что я счастлив».  
— Хей, доктор Лектер, — Уилл догнал устроившегося в гостиной на диване любимого, сел рядом, положил руку на его бок и произнёс по-итальянски: — Я люблю тебя.


	29. Глазами дьявола

_Всякий раз, когда человек допускает глупость, он делает это из самых благородных побуждений. ©_

  
  
Уилл уходит где-то в полвосьмого, и блуждающий по дому соленый бриз приносит Ганнибалу почти незаметные дуновения кофе и парфюма. Солнце греет обнаженную кожу, и Ганнибал Лектер переворачивается на живот погреть спинку, нежась в постели словно кот или ребенок.  
Хотя в детстве он совсем не любил долго валяться. Должно быть, потому что не устал. Сейчас Ганнибалу казалось, что он отдыхает после долгого изматывающего бега с препятствиями и преследователями, бега длиной в несколько жизней, но вот, наконец-то, теперь его душа обрела долгожданный покой.  
Устроилась клубком в ладонях Уилла Грэма и глубоко судорожно дышит, все еще не в силах поверить, что путь закончен и дальше можно никуда не бежать и ни от кого не скрываться.  
Покой.  
Ну, почти покой.  
«Нет, — доктор покачал головой, беседуя с самим собой, а точнее — со своими масками. — Желать этого — уже слишком. Не надо лезть туда. Не надо лезть туда, где все работает, даже если безумно, болезненно любопытно. Даже если кажется, что ты никогда не обретешь истинного покоя и не будешь целым без этого».  
«Это — излишество. Крайняя ситуация, которую нельзя предсказать — в нее можно только попасть. Но лучше не стоит».  
Доктор вспоминает, как полчаса назад Уилл, проснувшись, целовал его, и так нежно будил, что Лектеру вначале показались его касания продолжением сна. Он часто притворяется что спит, но ему все равно кажется, что Уилл точно знает, когда он спит, а когда притворяется — просто он подыгрывает ему, думая сделать приятно. Но в этот раз Ганнибал действительно проснулся уже запутавшись в его руках, прижимаясь телом к его телу и собственно на грани того, чтобы быть трахнутым прямо во сне.  
Он осознавал все, что делает и желал этого, но проснулся — реально пришел в сознание чтобы быть готовым к действиям — он вовсе не сразу.  
«Ты слишком расслабился, — сказал Лектер сам себе. — А если бы это не Уилл тебя будил?..»  
«Враг будил бы меня по-другому».  
«И все равно. Когда ты последний раз как следует охотился? Когда в последний раз ты как следует дрался? Когда ты последний раз чувствовал пальцами как прекращается пульсация чьей-то жизни?»  
«Не то чтобы мне это больше не надо… Просто… меньше хочется. Попозже. Мы здесь еще не освоились».  
«Он здесь прекрасно уже освоился. С тобой в постели, таким послушным добрым доктором. Все как он хочет, не так ли?»  
Ганнибал решительно поднялся, и тень от багровой шторы сделала его тело наполовину красным, наполовину — золотым. Лектер с усмешкой глянул в зеркало и нарочито сделал шаг в сторону света.  
«У меня нет раздвоения личности. Голоса моих костюмов ничего не значат. Но да, тот глубинный я, который я-всегда, хочет того, чего я слишком боюсь… и чего слишком хочу.  
Если подумать, мне это не нужно. Я знаю настоящее. И я верю в возможность будущего.  
Это моя глупая химия и мои глупые эмоции».  
«Ты стал совсем домашним, Ганнибал Лектер».  
«Я просто пытаюсь отдышаться. У меня каникулы. Я так устал. Я просто хочу засыпать в его руках».  
«Как это мило! Как наcчет того, что Уилл вряд ли планировал жить с человеком, который все время спит?»  
«Он сказал, что… он не хочет, чтоб я его развлекал».  
«Но он точно не имел в виду, что ты будешь все время спать или молча прижиматься к нему. Ты должен быть живым и бодрым».  
И Ганнибал знает, что костюм прав, но тем же вечером просит Уилла, чтобы тот разрешил ему «еще немного поспать».  
— Но разве я?.. — удивился любимый.  
— Я имею в виду — побыть безмятежным. Я придумаю что-нибудь со Сноу, клянусь. Просто еще немного. Пожалуйста. Я так устал.  
— В смысле — устал, Ганнибал? Я же говорил тебе, чтобы ты совсем не работал, мне плевать, если ради этого нам придется еще кого-то ограбить…  
Лектер тянется к нему и жадно целует. Его не было не так уж долго, но по прикосновениям Ганнибал соскучился как только ветер выдул последние молекулы его запаха из дома. Целовать его и чувствовать его пальцы на своих казалось необходимостью. Жизненной необходимостью.  
— Я имею в виду — я так устал быть без тебя. Я стану прежним. Просто не сейчас, ладно? Потерпи еще немного…  
Уилл прижимает его к себе и гладит по спине, а потом как-то печально шепчет:  
— Конечно. Просто… я знаю, моя просьба противоречит твоей, но может быть ты вначале что-нибудь придумаешь со Сноу, а потом будь безмятежен хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь? Можешь спать на мне, можешь бездельничать, если хочешь, я даже буду сам готовить тебе, читать вслух книжки и катать на лодке.  
Ганнибал смеётся, представив себе эту картину.  
— Я знаю, это звучит глупо, но мне кажется, словно я израсходовал все свои душевные и духовные силы. Мне нужно время чтобы накопить их.  
— Но разве ты не говорил, что я наполняю тебя силой и счастьем? — Он растерялся.  
— Наполняешь, — кивнул Ганнибал, прижимаясь к нему. — Поэтому я и прошу немножко подождать. Пока их не накопится достаточно.  
— Хорошо, — он обнимает его, и оба понимают, что сегодня просто заснут вместе и если не вспомнят среди ночи, то будут только к утру. — Я тогда буду пока придумывать планы Б и В, потому что не нравится мне этот Сноу. Но все-таки… ты сам говорил, что планирование это не мое. Один я не справлюсь.  
И Ганнибал кивает, засыпая в его объятиях, и тот маленький росток совести, что вырастил в его душе Уилл Грэм, щекочет его сон насмешками и комментариями.  
«Лжец и лицемер». «Тянешь время специально, оправдываясь усталостью». «Мы все знаем, чего ты хочешь».  
«Последней проверки».  
«Погубишь ею себя и его, дурак».  
«И будешь виноват в этом ты один».  
«Если Йохан Сноу вас поймает, то это будет только твоя вина, Ганнибал Лектер».  
«Ведь ты уже несколько недель знаешь, как его победить».  
  
С утра Уилл обнимает его так нежно, и, проснувшись с первыми лучами солнца, они занимаются любовью так долго и страстно, и им так хорошо вместе, что оба засыпают и вновь просыпаются лишь к полудню.  
— Повезло, что у меня сегодня выходной, Ганнибал, — шепчет Уилл и берет у него в рот, и Лектер дрожит, изгибаясь на кровати, и в этот раз кончает быстро и легко и едва удерживается от того, чтобы не сказать ему «спасибо».  
— А ты?  
Он смотрит на него поверх его согнутого колена, касаясь кожи губами и немножко языком.  
— Я уже совсем проснулся. Пойдем гулять?  
— Пойдем, — Ганнибал не двигается с места.  
— И ты тоже, — Уилл поднимает его за руки. — И вообще — воскресенье, где мой завтрак, а?  
— Прокатимся, глядишь, найдем где-нибудь, — зевнул Ганнибал, скрываясь в душе, а Уилл заходит вместе с ним и тормошит его, приговаривая, не заболел ли почтенный доктор дэ Мори, не покинула ли его усталая душа бренное тело, оставив вместо себя душу какого-то лентяя и бездельника. Лектер усмехается.  
— У меня вообще-то есть план на весь сегодняшний день. На кухне лежит.  
Он все-таки готовит кофе, поджаривает два аппетитных яйца в корзинке с кусочками бекона, посыпает блюдо укропом и базиликом, а потом смотрит, как губы Уилла касаются чашки и не может отвести взгляд.  
Уилл сжимает его руку — как делает всегда перед едой, и Лектер думает про себя, что это похоже на молитву без молитвы, но его вполне устраивает такой разговор с богом. А потом он ждет его на пороге, и у Ганнибала дух захватывает от того, каким невинным и прозрачным он выглядит в белой рубашке в свете яркого итальянского солнца.  
— Ты почти никогда не носишь белое, — Ганнибал подходит к нему, проводит пальцами по груди, — выпуклые мышцы и белый атлас, — целует его в шею, и уголки небрежно расстёгнутого воротника щекочат его подбородок. — А мне так нравится.  
— Я и так ношу все, что ты мне выбираешь. Белое непрактично. И в таком случае, почему ты носишь так много одежды? Зачем тебе жилетка поверх рубашки? Неужели ты мерзнешь?  
Ганнибал снимает спорный предмет одежды и остаётся в светло-абрикосовой рубашке и белых брюках. Надевает очки и шляпу. Уилл тоже надевает солнечные очки и целует его напоследок перед выходом; их оправы едва слышно стукаются, а шляпа доктора сползает на затылок.  
Они выходят из дома, и дверной порог словно окутывает их защитным заклинанием — или облачает доспехом: масками доктора дэ Мори и механика Уильяма. Чтобы маскам было удобнее прижиться, Ганнибал называет его «Уильям» когда они не одни, а он с издёвкой, заметной лишь ему одному, почтительно зовет его «доктор дэ Мори». Выучив итальянский достаточно, Уилл оценил игру слов между их фамилией и формой глагола «умереть», и теперь чрезвычайно веселится, приговаривая, что в Венецию явился новый «Доктор Чума». Иногда Лектер отвечает ему, зовя «дорогой племянничек», с издевкой, видимой всем присутствующим, если он чем-то недоволен и хочет Уилла поддеть. Впрочем, у них не так много мест где их знают, но они играют в свою семью постоянно, чтобы это стало привычкой. Хоть Венеция и туристический город, местные весьма любопытны; особенно к тем, кто попадается им на глаза слишком часто.  
— Боже, благослови солнечные очки, — хмыкнул Уилл, уверенно выруливая в более оживлённые каналы. Лабиринт и ветра этого города порой позволяют учуять совершенно дивные — или порой совершенно ужасные ароматы там, где, казалось бы, нет никакого их источника. Вот и сейчас Лектер отвлёкся на то, чтобы с изумлением обернуться, гадая, откуда вместе с запахом водорослей, моторных лодок и морского бриза до него долетели ароматы трубочного табака, рыбы и сладковатых женских духов, название которых вертелось на периферии сознания, но в созерцательный процесс решило не вмешиваться. — Это подарок Вселенной для всех психопатов мира.  
— Простые люди тоже их носят, — рассеянно произнес Ганнибал, попутно отмечая, что их соседи — по кварталу, но все же — опять развесили белье на верёвках, и хоть Лектер и в какой-то степени понимал необходимость и даже приятность высушенной на солнце одежды, его чувство прекрасного нервно сжимало пальцы в сомнениях. — Чтобы казаться круче.  
— А мы — чтобы не казаться психопатами.  
Чтобы отвлечься, доктор смотрит на возлюбленного, которому ни с того ни с сего вздумалось порассуждать на отвлеченные темы.  
— Обычно те персонажи, на которых они равняются в стремлении носить очки, и есть самые настоящие психопаты.  
Уилл ухмыльнулся.  
— Именно. То есть психопаты носят солнечные очки чтобы не выглядеть психопатами, а простые люди — чтобы выглядеть как психопаты.  
Они едут по магазинам, а Ганнибал дышит переменчивым приморским ветром, который для него сам по себе — как огромный рынок постоянно сменяющихся ароматов. Краем уха он улавливает разносторонний гомон туристов и порой тренирует слух, определяя, в какой стороне какой национальности плывёт человек, а затем открывает глаза и проверяет, и всегда бывает очень доволен, когда оказывается прав, или, напротив, когда ему попадается человек из редкой, далекой или малонаселённой страны. Как-то раз Ганнибал думал отужинать парой немолодых, но безумно интересных непальцев, а однажды ему попался господин, определить происхождение и язык которого Лектер и вовсе не смог. Стоило его съесть хотя бы чтоб спросить об этом, но они пронеслись мимо на лодке так быстро, что Лектер не успел сказать ничего, а когда Уилл все-таки развернулся, мужчина уже ушел с пристани.  
Впрочем, сейчас доктор просто смотрит, как ветер играет кудряшками возлюбленного, как щекочет его шею белыми, точно лепестки лилии, краями воротника, как треплет у боков его рубашку, и Ганнибал отводит взгляд, потому что ему хочется укусить его за бок, а ехать им далеко и подобные желания неуместны. Он часто печалится от того, что мир не таков, как ему надо, что в мире нельзя целовать Уилла прямо в лодке, и тот ему не раз говорил о том же самом.  
— Прекрати на меня смотреть голодным взглядом, я тебя хочу трахнуть от этого! А тебя нельзя!  
— Тебя будто бы можно, — шипит Ганнибал, и Уилл сворачивает к рынку и ловко паркует лодку, вспрыгивает на землю и протягивает ему руку, и это простое рукопожатие – все, что им позволено в этом мире с этими масками.  
Он ходит с ним по рынку, и, хоть и утверждает, что ему ничего не надо и не интересно, с любопытством рассматривает все, что выбирает Ганнибал, с удовольствием пробует все, что предлагают, и порой приносит Лектеру что-то, что он совершенно не планировал покупать. На самом деле порой он ведет себя как ребёнок и Лектер не раз слышал как его называют «юноша», используя слово, означающее едва достигшего совершеннолетия подростка.  
Иногда Ганнибал думает о том, что будет, когда он станет совсем старым. Ему придется отпустить Уилла, чтобы тот не оставался с ним из жалости, и от этих мыслей ужасно больно и пронзительно грустно.  
Да, он говорил, что любит его. Но это только сейчас. Это изменится в любой момент. Особенно когда он станет старым.  
Ганнибал ненавидит эти мысли-червоточины, отравляющие его сознание, но у него не получается от них избавиться. «Я не заслужил абсолютного счастья просто потому что я такой, какой я есть. Всегда буду сомневаться и всегда буду предполагать разные развития событий. Я не хочу быть таким, но уже не могу иначе.  
Поэтому я учу его управлять своими мыслями. Чтобы он мог избавиться от этого недостатка».  
Нечто зеленое и длинное возникло перед лицом, Лектер отпрянул, вернувшись в реальность — Уилл протягивал ему какую-то дрянь, похожую на огромный стручок зелёного гороха.  
— Я не буду это есть.  
— Но это вкусно. — Сам он сжевал уже почти половину такой же красной дряни — кажется, Ганнибал припоминал такие, в них еще внутри орехи, хотя здесь, в Венеции, таких раньше не видел.  
— Нет.  
— Ну и ладно. — Он забрал сладость себе. — Я знал, что ты откажешься. Но у тебя было такое лицо, словно тебе срочно надо дать что-нибудь сладенькое, а за мороженым очередь.  
Уилл забрал у него пакеты, нежно погладив по руке. Ганнибал улыбнулся; ему вдруг стало теплей и спокойней.  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он. — Знаешь, я, наверное, откушу кусочек.  
Это оказалось вкусно — вкуснее, чем он помнил, наверное, тогда были неправильные орехи и плохо сгущённый виноградный сок. А может просто не тот человек предложил ему попробовать.  
Они закидывают продукты в лодку, все, что портится — в холодильник, и Уилл спрашивает, куда им дальше, а Ганнибал говорит, что можно пообедать где-нибудь, и Уилл уверенно заводит мотор и куда-то мчится, нахально обдавая брызгами манерных туристочек; волны вспыхивают не хуже фотокамер на солнце и оставляют мгновенно высыхающие брызги на стеклах очков, а тени мостов гладят их по головам как рассеянные матери своих сорванцов, улучив момент, когда те пробегают мимо по важным детским делам. Увлекшись поездкой, Ганнибал не сразу осознает, что они вот-вот покинут город.  
— Ты куда? — удивленно интересуется он, пересаживаясь поближе к Уиллу, чтобы он его слышал. Тот прибавляет скорости, и Лектеру нравится, как освежают морские брызги лицо, как вместо запахов города ветер начинает доносить запах больших судов, соли и сырой рыбы.  
— Пообедать.  
Они летят и летят вперед, и Ганнибал с недоумением взирает на удаляющийся город.  
— Такое ощущение, что ты поймал большую рыбу. Или она тебя.  
Уилл не отвечает, то ли не узнав отсылку, то ли не посчитав нужным прокомментировать.  
Затем просит пива, и Ганнибал достает из холодильника сперва одну, а потом и вторую бутылку, хоть он не так уж и любит пиво, но раз Уиллу приспичило везти его в открытое море — почему бы и нет. Рановато вскрывать вино, по крайней мере, и уж тем более — граппу.  
Затем он достает книгу — в Венеции возможно пользоваться планшетом только в пасмурную погоду, поэтому Ганнибал держит в специальном водонепроницаемом чехле в лодке то одну то другую книгу, — Уилл нисколько не обижается, когда он читает в дороге.  
Эта книжка на самом деле не простая книжка — а весьма скучная. Зато она написана неким профессором Дж. П. Андервудом. Если Лектер правильно на основании своих блужданий в сети понял — сей господин является близким другом специального агента Йохана Сноу, и почитать, о чем он пишет, Лектеру интересно в охотничьих целях.  
Но только доктор вознамерился достать карандаш и сделать на полях ироничную ремарку, как почувствовал, что лодка останавливается. Он осматривается и понимает, что они в отрытом море. Абсолютно одни.  
— Пища духовная? — поднимает он бровь. — Я бы почитал тебе вслух, но не могу сказать, что обед чрезмерно увлекателен. Только с точки зрения исследователя.  
Уилл перебрался к нему, забрал из рук книгу, снял очки и жадно приник к его губам. Осознав неудобство, стянул и свои, снял с доктора шляпу, небрежно бросив все в одну из сумок, а затем впился в него с такой страстью, что Ганнибал удивился, что не заметил ее раньше.  
То есть он тоже хотел его, когда они ехали, и потом на рынке…  
— Ты был таким грустным возле рыбной лавки. Я думал, тебя не устраивает качество, но это что-то другое, — шептал он, быстро расстёгивая его рубашку. — Ты такой хорошенький, такой светленький, черт возьми, Ганнибал, почему тебя нельзя, как тебе удаётся выглядеть так, что будто тебя совсем нельзя, и от этого тебя еще больше хочется, а?!  
Уилл швыряет на сиденье покрывало и заваливает на него Ганнибала, сдирает с себя рубашку и брюки и Лектер, ошеломленный его напором и внезапностью, только раскрывает рот, чтобы ответить, как Уилл затыкает его новым поцелуем. Он целует его шею, грудь, соски и живот, спускается ниже и сосет, пока Лектер не становится таким же возбуждённым как он сам, и тогда Уилл нависает над ним, прижимая их члены друг к другу, и начинает двигаться. Ганнибал кладет свою ладонь на его, а второй гладит его освещенное солнцем лицо.  
«Он восхитителен. Даже я не додумался… почему я не додумался, что можно делать это в открытом море?!..»  
Ганнибал притягивает к себе Уилла и целует его, закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как солнце греет лицо, рисуя яркие красно-золотые образы под веками. Ганнибал вцепляется в его шею, и целует его снова, чувствуя, что он близок к оргазму, прижимается и подается бедрами сильнее, забирает рукой контроль, и Уилл со стоном выплёскивается ему на живот, а Ганнибал крепко держит его в это время и кончает и сам, и вот они уже вместе дрожат в руках друг друга, а потом Уилл прижимается к нему, и его дыхание отдает пивом и виноградно-ореховой сладостью, а Лектер думает о том, что Уиллу слишком нравится размазывать по нему сперму и надо бы этого не делать хотя бы в лодке.  
«А то что?» — спрашивает в его голове Уилл Грэм, и Ганнибал лишь закрывает глаза и обнимает уже почти успокоившегося на груди любимого.  
Самое забавное что он, кажется, действительно задремал — минут на пятнадцать, не больше, и Ганнибал в это время все пытался повернуть голову как-нибудь так, чтобы увидеть, нет ли поблизости других судов. Он конечно мог встать и сделать это, но его куда больше заворожила возможность перебирать чудесные кудряшки любимого и смотреть, как тени скользят по лицу, и наслаждаться чистыми запахами моря и ветра, и его одеколон тоже пахнет морем и ветром, Уилл сам его выбрал — из предложенных Ганнибалом, правда, — и он безумно нравился Ганнибалу дома, но теперь он понял, что нравится и в смешении с настоящими морем и ветром.  
Уилл всегда говорит, что ему неважно и все равно, но ни разу не оставил без комментария ни одну из купленных вещей.  
Ганнибал гладит его по спине и по волосам и вдруг понимает, что его кожа слишком горячая.  
— Уилл.  
Он обнимает его, и Лектеру безумно приятно, но он все равно тормошит его.  
— Ты, кажется, перегрелся. Надо одеться.  
Он поднимается с него, их животы слиплись от спермы, Уилл смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом, а потом опускается и снимает с него все, включая ботинки.  
— Нам надо охладиться.  
— Что ты?.. — Лектер позволяет ему себя поднять уже смутно догадываясь, что задумал этот псих, и поэтому падает в воду почти к этому готовый.  
— Уилл, а ты сам обратно сможешь забраться? — вопрос оказывается буквально сметён шквалом брызг, поднявшихся от его прыжка в воду.  
— Что ты сказал? — он вынырнул мокрый и довольный собой.  
— Да уже неважно…- фыркнул Лектер. — Ты знаешь, если ты хотел искупаться, у нас же есть пляж, если ты не в курсе…  
— Пляж, где я могу плыть и тебя тискать?  
— Нет.  
— Ну и нахрена мне такой пляж?  
Впрочем, оказалось, что представление Уилла о купании действительно ограничивается окунанием в воду и его тисканьем, а потом он забрался в лодку, пока Ганнибал держал ее с другой стороны, и сел пить пиво, а Лектер еще с удовольствием поплавал вокруг него как акула, влез назад и обнял его за спину.  
— Это, наверное, первый раз, когда ты холоднее меня, — произнес Уилл. — Пиво или вино?  
— Сначала рубашку надень. Ты очень горячий. Сгоришь — будешь потом страдать.  
Уилл недоуменно воззрился на Лектера.  
— Ерунда. Я всего лишь нагрелся на солнце.  
— Тогда надень ее, потому что она мне нравится.  
— Ладно, — он пожал плечами. — Бутербродик?  
— Ты хочешь есть здесь? — Ганнибал с сомнением смотрел на неровный кусок ветчины на не менее неровном куске хлеба.  
— Ты сам говорил, что разрушение повседневных ритуалов способствует гибкости мысли, — Уилл достал из сумки штопор.  
— Только не гави, — Ганнибал едва успел остановить его. — Ладно. Хорошо. Буду пить твое пиво, оставь мое вино в покое, я купил его не для того, чтобы пить из горла в открытом море!  
Насытив организм простейшей пищей, Уилл снова потянулся к доктору солеными губами и солеными пальцами, а потом Ганнибал, опустившись возле него на колени, понял, что и соленым членом, а после он снова лежал на покрывале, стараясь не вцепляться и не поцарапать огненную спину возлюбленного, который явно не представлял себе, с чем ему придется столкнуться. В этот раз получилось настолько хорошо, что Ганнибал и сам после на пару минут задремал, а потом улыбнулся, поднимаясь, довольный совершенно бесстыдно, и продолжал улыбаться, одеваясь и вспоминая, что в этот раз Уилл слизал всю сперму с его живота и можно больше не купаться.  
Уиллу вдруг вздумалось показать ему как управляться с лодкой, и передав сие нехитрое умение, он улегся на его место, закинул ноги за борт, положил под голову сумку с хлебом и прочими немнущимися продуктами, забрал у Ганнибала его шляпу, прикрыл ею лицо и задремал.  
«А я еще себя сравнивал с ребёнком, — думал Ганнибал, наслаждаясь бьющим в лицо ветром и солеными брызгами. — Напился, потрахался, сгорел и улегся спать. Вечером у него поднимется температура, и он будет стонать и ныть, что он умрёт, и что я должен был его сразу предупредить».  
Так оно и вышло к вечеру, а спустя пару дней Лектер бережно обдирал прозрачные куски кожи со спины Уилла и ехидно интересовался, кто это теперь в доме змея.  
  
Лектер колебался. С одной стороны он и хотел сделать как просил Уилл, с другой…  
Решение ему помогла принять маленькая совсем бытовая сцена — как-то поздно вечером, проходя по делам по одной не слишком туристической улице, Ганнибал заметил пьющую в лодке — такая вот традиция — компанию венецианцев. Они смеялись и шутили, кое-кто дымил табаком, кто-то закусывал, у каждого в руке или рядом было по бокалу вина… И среди них был Уилл. В рабочем комбинезоне, с лицом, перепачканным маслом, он смеялся со всеми вместе и тоже что-то рассказывал, и его слушали как своего, и, судя по всему, эта компания не в первый раз с ним пьет…  
Лектер скользнул как тень в нишу одного из домов, впиваясь пальцами в облезлую штукатурку. Он не мог точно сказать в этот момент, к чему именно он ревнует: к людям ли или просто к тому, что его Уилл с ними говорит или к тому, что тот вечно ревнует его к пациентам, тогда как сам…  
Даже если это просто работа.  
Даже если это просто поддержание социальных связей.  
Ганнибал развернулся и бесшумно сгинул в одном из переулков. Вернувшийся Уилл ничего даже не рассказал ему про эту пьянку, а Ганнибал не спрашивал. И он вел себя как обычно, значит, это происходило уже не раз, и Ганнибал знал, что это нелепо, но все равно ревновал.  
Вечером он все-таки как бы невзначай бросил:  
— Видел тебя сегодня.  
Уилл удивился, а потом махнул рукой.  
— Да, день рождения у Джакомо. Пришлось полдня пить с ними. Они обычные люди, тебе будет неинтересно.  
—  _Тебе_ было интересно.  
— Пожалуйста, Ганнибал. Я научился социализироваться только благодаря тебе, а теперь ты хочешь сказать, что ревнуешь? Кто говорил о расширении круга общения? Это просто парни с работы. Я улыбаюсь им и мне дико нравится, что они думают, что я нормальный. Большую часть моей жизни все думали, что я псих. Неужели ты все ещё не веришь, что я люблю только тебя?  
— Я верю, — быстро произнёс Ганнибал. — Все в порядке. Просто мне казалось, что тебе как-то слишком весело с ними.  
— Тебе казалось, — отрезал Уилл. — На самом деле слушать разговоры обывателей любой страны достаточно скучно. Но они милые ребята, они не сделали никому ничего дурного и они — мои коллеги. Поэтому для поддержания социального статуса и практики языка я с ними пью. И да, я им улыбаюсь. И если я смог обмануть тебя, это всего лишь значит, что я очень в этом хорош.  
— Я знаю, что ты хорош, — холодно произнес Лектер. — Именно потому.  
«Я никогда теперь не смогу понять, лжешь ты мне или нет».  
«Потому что я влюбился в тебя и потерял способность противостоять твоей лжи».  
«Поэтому мне нужна последняя проверка».  
Так было принято решение, за которое Ганнибал Лектер потом проклял и себя, и свои причины, и весь свой рухнувший мир.


	30. Интерес

_Яд черного скорпиона или зеленой змеи не так опасен, как яд, находящийся в сердце женщины._

_  
_  
— Вид у вас измученный.  
— Психологи, психиатры и психотерапевты, — процедил Сноу. — Полезны, но совершенно невыносимы. Хотите посетить Лондон, агент Форкрофф?  
Узнав, что посещать Лондон он будет один, Форкрофф заартачился.  
— Возьмете кого-нибудь еще из отдела. Нужно проследить, куда наши призрачные Дэррил Хейз и Томас Джонсон двинули. Я уже подал официальный запрос английским властям, они пообещали сотрудничать. — Сноу печально взглянул сквозь две стеклянные двери на свой стол. Да, он не так уж часто за ним сидит, но именно поэтому…  
— Хотите, я ему скажу, чтобы он прекратил?  
— Прекратил что? — рассеянно поинтересовался Сноу.  
— Сидеть за вашим столом. У вас был печальный взгляд. Вы всегда так смотрите когда возвращаетесь, и что-то не на своем месте.  
Сноу покосился на Форкроффа. Такую наблюдательность — да на благие цели!  
— Вряд ли Хорхе Кастильо к вам действительно прислушается. Урезонить его отвратительные манеры не получалось даже у Копперфилда. Кстати, хочу отметить, что вы отлично поладили с моим отделом, и с Кастильо в частности. У вас прекрасно получается работать с людьми.  
Молодой агент принял вид довольный, независимый и безмятежный.  
— О, я просто сказал ему, что вы хотите его уволить.  
Сноу аж замедлил шаг. С такими манипулятивными навыками Форкрофф лет через пять займет кресло дядюшки Сэма. Но тогда зачем ему ошиваться рядом с ним?.. Место напарника Йохана Сноу – это, наверное, один из самых паршивых трамплинов для политической карьеры в ФБР.  
— Давайте я скажу ему про стол так, что он даже близко не подойдет к нему, а вы отправите в Англию кого-нибудь другого?  
Сноу остановился. Повернулся и взглянул Кристиану Форкроффу в глаза. Улыбнулся одной из тех своих улыбок, которые обозначали очень далекое от радости чувство.  
— Еще одна такая попытка, и ваш испытательный срок окончится сразу после нее, агент Форкрофф.  
Он не выдержал и пяти секунд. Покраснел, опустил глаза, пробормотал «извините» и едва сдержался чтобы не отступить на шаг. Впрочем, они с Кастильо стоили друг друга.  
— Как он вообще мог вам поверить? — фыркнул Сноу, дойдя до двери и останавливаясь достать карту. — Я не имею полномочий увольнять сотрудников ФБР.  
Форкрофф тихо произнес, отвернувшись:  
— В правильно преподнесенной ситуации вера сильнее правды.  
Будь у него уши как у овчарки, они бы сейчас были прижаты к голове.  
  
— Агент Кастильо, мое официальное подтверждение: Грэм такой же преступник как Лектер, более того — его сообщник. Фотографии, заявление прессе, вам — самая мякотка. Ни слова про псевдонимы — не хватало, чтобы они запаниковали и еще раз их себе сменили. И ни слова про Англию.  
Агент Чейни — вам отсмотреть на следы присутствия Грэма новые дела. Только новые, Чикаго и Нью-Йорк. Агент Редмонд, ко мне через десять минут со всеми экспертизами. Агент Шер — с вас отчет по уликам через полчаса. Агент Стоун — свидетельские показания, через час. Агент Форкрофф… — Сноу обернулся к напарнику. Его так и подмывало сказать ему «сделай мне чашечку кофе». Бездарные попытки окружающих манипулировать им всегда раздражали. Но в этот момент пришла смс, и Сноу тихо произнес: — У вас 5 минут чтобы привести в порядок мой стол, раз вы так наблюдательны. А затем — присоединяйтесь к сбору информации.  
Сноу вышел за дверь и с самым серьезным видом взглянул на сообщение Кассандры Ричердс с адресом. «Сегодня в 20:00. Моя очередь выбирать место». Сохраняя строгую невозмутимость на лице, Йохан Сноу ответил: «Разослал предупреждения всем американским психопатам» и вернулся обратно в кабинет.  
— Неплохо, — Сноу переставил стакан для ручек в нужное положение, чуть подвинул клавиатуру и переложил ручку для записей на ее законное место. Форкрофф действительно наблюдательный парень, после Кастильо пришлось бы приводить все в порядок намного дольше.  
Медэкспертиза показала в крови трех жертв следы наркотиков растительного происхождения. Нет следов иглы, но есть следы наркотиков? Сами они их съели, что ли?.. К тому же мозгов в корзинке оказалось аж пять штук, итого, Дама с гортензиями — убийство шести человек. Но где остальные тела? Полиция Чикаго безмозглых трупов не обнаружила.  
Химический анализ на загуститель дал лишь и без того известный факт — создатель сих «шедевров» отлично разбирался в кулинарии. Ну это давно не новость.  
Алое платье на Джейн Шойсс (жертву опознали друзья, к которым она так и не доехала в гости) оказалось авторской работой. Нью-Йоркский модельер Лив Эффрат, автор сего шедевра, заказала таких всего-то 500 штук. И 200 из них уже были распроданы — онлайн.  
— В общем-то, она сама с нами и связалась, — произнес агент Шер. — Я вначале не обратил внимания, решил, что дама хочет повысить популярность своего магазина на громком деле…  
— И вы не запретили ей приостановить продажи до выяснения всех обстоятельств?  
— Я не…  
— Надо было сказать, что в противном случае она будет привлечена как сообщница!  
— Спокойно, агент Форкрофф, — Сноу вздохнул. — Я бы хотел побеседовать с этой леди. Угрозами мы ничего не добьемся. Агент Шер, свяжитесь с ней и скажите, что экспертиза не может установить, точно ли это ее платье или нет, нам необходим образец для сравнения и данные всех покупателей. Форкрофф, спуститесь на первый подвальный этаж, — Сноу набросал несколько цифр на бумажке. — Найдите кабинет под номером 0. Он рядом с кабинетом нашей айти-службы, ради бога, не перепутайте. Кабинет с номером ноль. Он закрыт. Просуньте бумагу под дверь и стучите, пока вам не откроют. Это займет некоторое время. Человека, который это сделает — приведите сюда. Не упустите его по дороге, вне зависимости от того, на каких языках он будет с вами разговаривать и что говорить.  
Сноу холодно посмотрел на ошарашенного агента.  
— Да, это самый быстрый и действенный способ. Поверьте, я проверял.  
— Вы знаете, что еще странно, — сказал агент Шер, проводив вместе со всем отделом Форкроффа сочувствующим взглядом. — Эта девушка, модельер, не так чтобы популярна. Странно, как Лектер на нее вообще наткнулся. Даже если они с Грэмом союзники…  
— Уилл Грэм не выглядит как человек причастный высокой моде.  
— Я бы сказал — невысокой. Я имею в виду — они должны были просто где-то вначале увидеть это платье…  
— То есть оно не индексируется простым «красное платье размер S купить»? — Сноу задумался. Это уже интересно. Надо самому сходить в подвал, едва ли Форкрофф справится с задачей привести агента Френка Митчелла так быстро, как ему нужно.  
И все-таки… как бы Сноу не пытался, ему трудно было представить сказанное Андервудом. Грэм и Лектер. Вместе. Гомосексуальная парочка маньяков. О боги, Америка, кого ты только не исторгаешь из чрева своего!  
Тем не менее, он верил Джону. Самые странные и причудливые связи рождаются при встрече самых странных и причудливых людей. Андервуд изучает эти связи всю жизнь. Сноу расследует последствия этих встреч.  
Теперь понятно, почему первой жертвой стали молодожены. Гадость. Поменянные местами головы. А Дама с гортензиями… Один из символов этих цветов был «вспомни обо мне».  
Сноу задумался.  
А что если один из них в Лондоне, а второй в Америке? Черт знает что у них там за брачные игры? Может, они таким образом валентинки друг другу шлют? Безликая леди с мозгами — явно Лектер с корзиночкой пациентов. А Грэм, стало быть, в Англии.  
Вряд ли бы этот собаколюбитель заказал такое платье… Надо выяснить, сколько человек видело эту модель.  
— Что случилось, агент Сноу?  
Йохан поднял глаза и чуть челюсть не уронил от удивления. Перед ним во всей своей анархистской красе стоял агент Фрэнк Митчелл — в кислотно-зеленой футболке под черным кожаным пиджаком, в грязных джинсах и в кроссовках. Его конвоировал как всегда одетый официально с иголочки агент Форкрофф, его лицо излучало торжество победителя, длинноносая же физиономия Френка выражала крайнюю степень озабоченности.  
Вау.  
_Что_ Форкрофф ему сказал? Еще ни у кого не получалось выкурить Фрэнка из его логова менее чем за полчаса!  
— О да, Фрэнк. Мы ждем только тебя, — Сноу поднялся и запер дверь кабинета. — Что-то случилось и ты мне очень нужен.  
Оставив лучшего специалиста сужать круг подозреваемых под надзором агента Шера, Сноу просмотрел свидетельские показания, и увы, не нашел ничего достойного. Настрого предупредив агентов не выпускать Френка, пока работа не будет сделана — ни покурить ни в туалет, Сноу собрался.  
— Отличная работа, агент Форкрофф, — Сноу кивнул напарнику. — Начинайте готовиться к командировке. Господа, кто хочет слетать до Лондона и обратно вместе с агентом Форкроффом? Кроме вас, агент Шер, уж простите, но вы нужны мне здесь и сейчас.  
Форкрофф совсем приуныл, а у Сноу образовалось аж целых два желающих поглазеть на Биг-Бен — агент Чейни, измученный видеозаписями, и агент Стоун, возжелавший сменить работу со свидетелями на что-нибудь попроще.  
— Договоритесь между собой. Агент Форкрофф, я добавлю к запросу любые нераскрытые преступления в Лондоне с момента, как наши маньяки ступили на землю пращуров. Проверьте все с применением холодного и огнестрельного оружия.  
— Вы думаете, они в Англии, а в Америке орудует подражатель? — живо поинтересовался пропустивший часть размышлений Йохана агент.  
Сноу с интересом осмотрел и взвесил подобную идею.  
— Вряд ли. Хотя мысль интересная. Хоть и вычурная. Нет. Я думаю, один из них в Лондоне, а другой — в Америке. Я не знаю, зачем. Потому что гортензии означают «я скучаю по тебе».  
— А вы?  
— А я иду на свиданье, — отрезал Сноу. Форкрофф вытаращился на него.  
— На свиданье с Потрошителем?  
Сноу хмыкнул.  
— Упаси боже. Просто свиданье, Форкрофф. Это не метафора, это моя личная жизнь. И вам советую попробовать.  
***  
  
Беседуя с Йоханом Сноу, Лидия все отчетливее понимала, что третьей встречи не будет. Специальный агент действительно специальный — даже чересчур. Его необходимо отравить прямо сейчас, пока он не начал расследовать исчезновение Нэнси Уайт потому что позвонит ей узнать, какие Лидии нравятся конфеты!  
Он спросил об ограниченных показах моды, и Лидия поняла, что он того и гляди выйдет — если уже не вышел — на производительницу платья Дамы с гортензиями. Впрочем, отследить ее по онлайн-покупке невозможно… но тем не менее.  
Откуда он такой вылез, этот Сноу, и где он был все то время, пока Лектер совершал свои преступления, живя в Балтиморе?!  
— О, все очень просто, — коротко улыбнулся агент. — Я был занят другими делами. Как бы… — он замялся, но не от смущения, а явно подбирая правильное слово. — Сложилась такая традиция… обращаться ко мне только в крайних случаях. То есть когда дело кажется совсем гиблым. Но, как вы можете догадаться, Америка — большая страна, и очень много дел кажутся именно такими, поэтому я никогда не остаюсь без работы. К тому же Грэм до последнего оставался ведущим по делу Лектера следователем, и было бы невежливо с моей стороны вмешиваться в работу коллеги.  
Лидия усмехнулась.  
— Вы сказали, что они — союзники. Что это вообще значит?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Возможно — любовники. Может просто объединённые одной идеей друзья. Более интимных подробностей мы пока не знаем.  
— Это объясняет тему любви в их новых убийствах. Вы поэтому спрашивали про смену стилей?  
— Да. И поэтому тоже.  
«Он докопается. Он до всех нас докопается. И закопает», — подумала Лидия, делая носом глубокий вдох и как бы случайно бросая взгляд на улицу.  
— Вот это странно, смотрите! — Лидия потянулась и указала за спину Сноу на окно. — Вон тот молодой человек стоит здесь почти все время как мы встретились. Весь промок без зонта, бедняга. Как думаете, он кого-то ждет?  
В тот момент, когда Сноу обернулся, Лидия подсыпала ему в бокал приготовленный заранее яд. Удачно, что в моде большие кольца под старину — никто не вычленит среди них действительно старинное кольцо с хорошим ядом внутри.  
Когда Сноу повернулся к ней, она уже сидела как ни в чем ни бывало, но лицо агента ей совсем не понравилось. Он заметил? Не может быть!..  
— Кассандра, простите. Мне необходимо сделать звонок.  
На этот раз он аж спустился на первый этаж ресторана, и Лидия уже не могла позволить себе нагло последовать за ним и подслушивать. Внезапно молодой человек на противоположной стороне улицы полез в карман и прижал телефон к уху.  
Да неужели?.. Они знакомы?! Он послал его следить за ней?! Но как?.. почему?..  
Лидия поднялась и осторожно покосилась вниз, где Йохан Сноу стоял с прижатым к уху телефоном и весьма зверским выражением лица.  
***  
  
— Добрый вечер, агент Форкрофф, какого дьявола вы следите за мной, вам что, больше заняться нечем или вы работаете над теорией, что я — Ганнибал Лектер после пластической операции? — процедил Сноу в трубку.  
— Вы не понимаете, я просто…  
Связь пропадала — вернее, глушилась дождем.  
— Подойдите к двери. Войдите внутрь, — скомандовал Сноу, поднимаясь наверх. — Живо! Ждите меня внизу.  
— Что, опять место преступления? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Кассандра.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Мой юный коллега так взволнован результатами экспертизы, что не постеснялся — можете себе представить — отследить мое местоположение, чтобы сообщить мне новости лично. Чего только не приходит людям в голову! Пять минут, и я вновь буду полностью в вашем распоряжении.  
«Вот только оторву голову своему напарнику — и все станет прекрасно».  
— Агент Форкрофф, когда я советовал вам попробовать личную жизнь, я не имел в виду свою.  
Промокший до нитки агент покраснел.  
— Назовите мне хоть одну адекватную причину почему я вижу вас здесь.  
— Я думал, это реально шутка, — пробормотал он.  
— Вы думали, что я неспособен ходить на свиданья? Чудесно. Теперь убедились? Откуда вообще у вас столько интереса к моей персоне? — раздраженно рявкнул Сноу. — Такой бы интерес — да к делу Лектера!  
Он изумленно взглянул на него.  
— Вы спасли мне жизнь!  
— Вы уже поблагодарили меня за это. На 28 раз больше чем необходимо. Это не повод разрушать мою.  
— Я ничего не разрушаю! — нервно пожал плечами Форкрофф. — Просто ваша девушка… мне показалось, что я уже где-то видел ее лицо. Просто хотел разглядеть получше. Всё. Извините.  
— Кассандра — известная художница…  
— Кассандра Ричердс! — выпалил Форкрофф. Глаза его загорелись. — Точно! Вы встречаетесь с Кассандрой Ричердс?!  
— Что в этом такого необычайно удивительного?  
— Ну эээ… Она как бы художник… А вы нормальный… — он отступил на шаг. — В смысле, просто вы, получается, люди из совершенно разных сфер…  
Сноу улыбнулся. Резко, коротко, а затем очень внимательно взглянул на агента.  
— Заказываете билеты, Форкрофф. И летите в Англию как можно скорее, иначе я закончу ваш испытательный срок прямо здесь и сейчас.  
***  
  
Последние три фразы мисс Кассандра Ричердс, сумевшая незаметно подойти к говорившим только к концу беседы, прекрасно расслышала. Вернувшись на место, она, сделав вид, что поправляет цветы в вазе, небрежно столкнула бокал агента Сноу на пол. Когда тот вернулся, официант уже почти полностью собрал осколки и вытер пол.  
Столик был зарезервирован на левое имя, но агент Сноу любезно сообщил другому агенту ее, Лидии, текущее! Затем еще эта фраза про Англию…  
Ей он не сказал ни слова про Англию!  
Похоже, так просто его не убьешь. Надо узнать больше. Узнать, куда движется расследование.  
И куда направить агента Сноу.  
Пока что ее новую, выдающую Лектера экспозицию не нашли. Вот будет забавно, если Сноу вызовут в Майами среди ночи.  
Надо его соблазнить.  
Лидия вздохнула. Легко сказать. Йохан Сноу кажется простым, но именно это делает его таким сложным для понимания. Он такой весь из себя… взрослый.  
«Наверное, психопаты просто не вырастают никогда. Наши внутренние ребёнок, старик и взрослый всегда живут с нами в одном времени. С рождения и до смерти все они втроем живут в нас одновременно».  
Интересно, что бы по этому поводу сказал Ганнибал Лектер? Наверное, вежливо заявил, что это «интересная точка зрения», а про себя посмеялся над ней, прочитавшей пару популярных брошюр по психологии.  
— Вам, должно быть, скучно со мной…  
Они подняли друг на друга глаза, и оба неуверенно усмехнулись — потому что произнесли эту фразу одновременно. Одну и ту же фразу. Если бы не ее смысл, можно было бы считать успехом.  
— Мне нет, — быстро произнес Йохан Сноу. — Но я подумал, что… мой коллега сказал, мы с вами «из разных миров», и это правда. Но даже если бы я мог показать вам, так сказать, «мой мир», вы ведь боитесь и презираете его, поэтому в этом нет никакого смысла.  
— Я не боюсь и не презираю его! — воскликнула Лидия, но тут же, опомнившись, добавила: — В смысле, да, вы правы, для меня он просто закрыт. Люди боятся неизвестного. Но разве мой мир не кажется вам презираемым, хотя бы потому, что он эфемерен? Мы, художники, музыканты, писатели – все, что мы делаем, мы делаем только для развлечения. Мы не спасаем ничьих жизней, и смерть большинства из нас не всколыхнет общество – ну, не больше чем на пару недель.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Если так судить, то смерть большинства из нас не всколыхнет общество вообще, — он усмехнулся снова. — Нам приходится самим заботиться о важности собственной жизни, поскольку в реальности обществу глубоко плевать, живы мы или мертвы. Множество людей, сильных, умных, отважных — трудятся над разными делами, над вопросами безопасности, над исследованиями, над сохранением и торжеством законов и справедливости… но их имена вписываются в историю ФБР, которая изучается самими сотрудниками, да в историю друзей и близких, которых у них совсем немного, опять же, из-за рода деятельности. — Он пожал плечами. — Впрочем, мы сами выбрали себе эту работу. И, в общем-то, нас здесь никто не держит…  
— Мне тоже не скучно с вами, — перебила его Лидия. — Кстати, давайте я вам закажу другое вино. Или отдам свое, я к нему еще не притрагивалась. А потом, раз вы утверждаете, что вам со мной не скучно, быть может, я смогу вас соблазнить посещением вечеринки? Будет выставка одного художника. Традиционного, знаете ли. Вам может понравиться. Посмотрите на мой мир, так сказать, изнутри.  
— Мне жаль, но я никогда не смогу ответить вам тем же, — он улыбнулся. — Впрочем, я думаю, не стоит.  
Лидия улыбнулась, и они соприкоснулись пальцами, когда она передавала ему бокал.  
— Вдруг Ганнибал Лектер все же решит убить меня. Тогда я окажусь в самом центре вашего мира.  
— Вы и так в центре моего мира, Кассандра, — спокойно произнес он, глядя ей в глаза. — Вмешательство Ганнибала Лектера в это событие было бы чрезвычайно неуместным.  
***  
  
Покуда Йохан Сноу с интересом исследователя акул, которому предоставили микроскоп для изучения жизненного цикла коралла, вписывался в Нью-Йоркское арт-сообщество, Кристиан Форкрофф, будучи в скверном расположении духа, ввел в поисковик: «Кассандра Ричердс картины».  
Почти все знакомые агенты после дела Крейга высказались разнообразно, но одинаково нелестно о применении интуиции для раскрытия преступлений; с другой стороны, ведь сейчас он никакого преступления не раскрывает, а заботится о судьбе напарника.  
В этом нет ничего странного. Эта Ричердс прославилась благодаря паразитированию своим «искусством» на преступлениях — и Ганнибала Лектера в том числе. Она может быть… ну, скажем, потенциальной жертвой.  
Форкрофф подпер щеку ладонью. С Лектера семь потов сойдет если он поставит целью выкосить всех, кто сейчас паразитирует на его преступлениях. До «Невесты в Глазури» он был почти неизвестен широкой публике, а сейчас… Картины, музыка, какие-то фантастические тексты, которые якобы «его послания к миру». Интернет забит ими.  
И чего этой Ричердс не сиделось в своем Лондоне?!  
А ведь Йохан Сноу сам же говорил, что нельзя отвлекаться во время расследований, а сам по свиданьям ходит.  
Куча ее интервью, фоток, фоток с приемов, открытия каких-то выставок… что ей в Лондоне-то эти выставки не открывалось или где она там жила раньше?..  
На следующий день агент пришел раньше всех, взял со стола Сноу листок, его ручкой подделал вплоть до манеры начертания цифры, спустился в подвал и просунул бумажку под дверь.  
— Все это вчерашний день, проваливай! — донеслось из-за двери после того как агент представился. — Айти-отдел рядом, почему он все время идет ко мне?!  
Кристиан прислонился к двери.  
— Если вы не откроете, агент Митчелл, я расскажу всем своим друзьям, как вы помогли нам вчера. Агент Сноу рассказал мне, что не первый раз с вами сотрудничает. Я узнаю детали у коллег и всем расскажу, какой вы уникальный и отзывчивый специалист. У меня много друзей, агент Митчелл. Возле вашей берлоги будет _кемпинг._  
— Это грязный шантаж!  
— О вашей наблюдательности пойдут легенды, агент Митчелл!  
Дверь открылась. Кристиан попытался было заглянуть внутрь, но к своему изумлению обнаружил, что есть вторая дверь, сделать это не позволяющая. Существо, официально именуемое агентом Френком Митчеллом, хмуро уставилось на Форкроффа.  
— Почему код вчерашний? — он нахмурился, глядя на бумажку. — Подожди, это ведь вообще не Сноу писал, да? Это написал ты, его нахальный щенок, и ты понятия не имеешь, что означают эти цифры? Ты тупо скопировал вчерашние, не так ли?! Блять, и я на это повелся!.. Ну? Что тебе надо?  
— Мне нужна информация о женщине по имени Кассандра Ричердс. О той, чья выставка «Можем ли мы жить спокойно?» проходит сейчас в Нью-Йорке. Есть подозрение, что она связана с Лектером, — выпалил Форкрофф, решив оставить «щенка» на потом. Впрочем, он о себе еще и не такое слышал. — И еще. Поскольку я улетаю в Лондон, данные нужны мне на мою почту. — Он выдал Митчеллу визитку. — _Только_ на мою почту, агент Митчелл, вы меня поняли? Иначе ваша славная пещерка под мостом превратится в достопримечательность!  
Кристиан Форкрофф ушел, не дожидаясь его ответа. Агент Митчелл повертел в руках визитку.  
— Твой щенок, Сноу, только что обозвал меня троллем. Твои напарники с каждым десятилетием все хуже и хуже.  
***  
  
Кассандра Ричердс с великим подозрением смотрела на Йохана Сноу, окруженного представительницами искусства женского пола. Значит, свой инквизиторский тон он приберегает только для нее? С ними он общается вполне нормально, говорит, как нормальный человек, и ведёт себя совершенно непринуждённо.  
Это раздражало, будь она обычной женщиной, но будучи новым Ганнибалом Лектером, это ее конкретно напрягало. Не может Сноу ни в чем ее подозревать. Не может, но почему-то кажется, что подозревает.  
Зачем его напарник летит в Англию?  
Что хуже всего, он ее узнал, и теперь тот факт, что Сноу встречается с ней, известен ФБР.  
Впрочем, ее новая экспозиция развеет все сомнения.  
Остается надеяться, что ее найдут раньше, чем агент улетит в Лондон. Или его отзовут так, чтобы он не успел ничего найти. Вдруг фэйки Лектера и Грэма отследили? И тот факт, что они останавливались в гостинице, чей шеф-повар была убита через день после того, как они съехали, всплывет! А потом всплывет и все остальное, если как следует копнуть.  
Лидия удалила данные о настоящей Кассандре Ричердс из интернета, и даже мягко намекнула на странице в фейсбуке, что делала пластику лица… но если задаться целью сравнить нынешнюю Кассандру Ричердс с прошлой, несоответствия всплывут. Впрочем, кому это может прийти в голову?..  
— Теперь мне кажется, что скучно вам. Извините, ваши подруги весьма, хм, настойчивы, и мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы ответить на их вопросы.  
— А мне казалось, вы неплохо проводите время, — Лидия коснулась стекла протягиваемого ей бокала. В этот момент агент ФБР взял ее за руку, притянул женщину к себе и поцеловал. На вечеринке. Не то чтобы на них кто-то смотрел, но это было… неожиданно.  
Лидия думала, что он из тех, от кого и поцелуя в щечку-то надо добиваться как от девственницы.  
Он смотрит на нее чуть насмешливо, словно пытаясь угадать, что она сделает дальше.  
Или защищаясь от того, что она может сделать дальше.  
Интересно.  
— Вот теперь – да.  
Лидия обвила его шею руками, и они поцеловались вновь.  
— Вам следует отвезти меня к себе домой, агент Сноу. И превратить неплохо в отлично.


	31. Колесо Фортуны

_If I go will u follow?_  
 _Me through the cracks and hollows?_  
 _And I would be you Cain,_  
 _If you would be here now._  
  
_Blessed be our lady Nuit,_  
 _Guide us to Ra-Hoor-Khuit_  
 _In your night we find shelter_  
 _Before the helter-scelter._  
 _©_

  
— Хм.  
— Креативненько так, ага? — агент Кастильо положил руку на плечо Сноу, и тому пришлось таращиться на него довольно долго, чтобы он ее убрал. У агента Кастильо, случайно наблюдавшего прощание Сноу с агентом Форкроффом, было по этому поводу чрезмерно хорошее настроение. — Звезда или снежинка?  
— Колесо Фортуны? — предположил агент Шор.  
— Пентаграмма? — высказался агент Редмонд.  
„Увлечение экстази или галлюциногенами“, — подумал Сноу. На этот раз Лектер превзошел сам себя в ребячестве. Хотя Андервуд заявил, что это абсолютно нормально для влюбленных чудовищ.  
Джон любит такие громкие яркие ярлыки. „Чудовища“, „щенок“, „человек-машина“. Навешивает их на людей прекрасно зная, что они им не соответствуют, но ему кажется это забавным. Проблема в том, что большинство знают его как „профессора“ и слепо верят каждому его слову.  
— Звезда!  
— Снежинка!  
Сноу никогда не встречал подобного места преступления. Собственно, агенты так разболтались еще и из-за этого — все они сейчас стояли на борту катера полиции Майами, а под ними, покачиваясь на волнах, прямо в море плавала _звезда-снежинка_ , являвшаяся пятью связанными за головы и державшимися на плаву с помощью капсул-буйков обнаженными трупами.  
Ночные гуляки обнаружили тела, и, судя по фотографиям, которые держал в руках агент, зареклись пить как минимум на полгода. Оказывается, белые буйки в ночи еще и светились, что делало картину неповторимой. „В юности я бы бросил пить и карьеру в ФБР к чертовой матери, если б увидел такое за бортом, выйдя ночью отлить“. Звезда-снежинка, мать ее.  
Пока ждали лодку со специальным подъемником, чтобы как можно аккуратнее извлечь трупы из воды, Сноу разослал запросы об арендованных в последние трое — судя по виду трупов — суток, запросил данные с воздуха — близок тот день, когда на побережье Майами будут пробки не только из кораблей, но и из самолётов с вертолетами, — мало ли кто-то что-то снял, успел поболтать с Кассандрой сообщениями и только потом подумал что, возможно, был чересчур жесток с Форкроффом.  
Но после того, как он получил сообщение Френка „Копать под свою девушку — самый быстрый способ закончить отношения“ и фотографию, где они с Кассандрой целуются на балконе приемного зала (и кто успел?!), а затем пояснение, что данные запросил Форкрофф, Сноу не выдержал. Напарник и так бесил его слишком долгое время.  
Зато Фрэнк удалил фотку. Это хорошо, ведь они с Кассандрой решили не афишировать свои отношения. С самого начала дела Сноу ожидал, что рано или поздно Ганнибал Лектер придёт по его душу. Но, зная его садистскую натуру, он скорее предпочтет душу человека, который Йохану дорог. Для разминки.  
Хотя агента слегка удивило, с какой готовностью Кассандра поддержала его предложение.  
„А дело-то попахивает, — мельком пробормотал Фрэнк, уничтожая данные с приема. — Еще не знаю чем, но…“  
Влюбленное любопытство настаивало на том, чтобы забрать данные на Кассандру, но здравый смыл и жизненный опыт подсказывал, что делать этого не стоит. У известных людей зачастую имеется пара-тройка скелетов в шкафу, но это не значит, что…  
«Твое дело, агент Сноу, — сказал он сам себе, — изловить пару больных ублюдков, Лектера и Грэма. Так написано на бумаге. Ты — главный по делу Лектера.  
Вспомни свой колледж, Сноу. Вспомни Академию ФБР. Хоть раз, хоть один чертов раз тебе твоя дедукция в отношении друзей приносила что-то, кроме недоумения и разочарования?  
Даже Джон Андервуд на какой-то пьянке признался, что испытывает к тебе исключительно „научный интерес“, так как впервые видит „чистокровного преступника, не помышляющего о преступлении“. Он думал тогда, что ты ушел и никогда не услышишь эту фразу.  
Правда была армия и была Кайт. Но это — ситуации исключительные. Все человеческие качества, мешающие жить в мире, на войне лишь помогают. И все, кто прошел через этот ад, меняются слишком непреодолимо, чтобы подходить обычным людям.  
Но у тебя никогда не было друзей в армии, агент Сноу. Тех, кого ты считал друзьями. Только командиры и подчиненные.  
А Кайт никогда не была обычным человеком.  
Оставь Кассандру Ричердс в покое. Каковы бы ни были ее вины, тебе нет до них дела, детектив Йохан Сноу».  
После он и вовсе забыл об этом небольшом колебании. Пять извлеченных трупов оказались лишены головного мозга, а на одном из флуоресцентных буйков нашли отпечаток пальца, соответствующий отпечатку Ганнибала Лектера.  
***  
  
В свете итальянского солнца ангельское происхождение его дьявола становится особенно заметным. Пальцы Уилла сминают сверкающие белизной волоски на его мягкой коже, едва заметные на боках, на бёдрах, пушистые на ногах и словно окружённые сверкающим нимбом длинные на голове. Ангел ритмично двигается вверх-вниз на его члене, и Уилл, впервые по его настоянию попробовав эту позу, едва сдерживается чтобы не кончить, потому что обнажённый в рассветных лучах Ганнибал, разгорячённый и смотрящий на него из-под почти опущенных век — запредельно красив. Разметавшаяся по лбу челка, напряженно сжатые губы, впивающиеся и практически не позволяющие Уиллу сделать лишний вздох руки на груди. Уилл сдерживается до последнего, но потом Лектер вздрагивает, запрокинув голову, и облизывает губы, и Грэм не выдерживает, хватает его и заваливает под себя, бросая в тени, скрывая его ангельский свет ладонями, вминаясь в его раздвинутые бедра, стискивая его горячую плоть и кончая в него так, как он больше всего любил — прижимаясь всем телом, чтобы полностью ощущать, что он принадлежит ему.  
Ганнибал снова облизывается, ему такое окончание тоже понравилось, и Уилл целует его, чувствуя животом как растекается его сперма, обнимает, прижимая к постели, потому что не хочет, не может с ним расстаться сейчас, не когда он такой светлый и теплый, а его глаза блестят сыто и довольно, и его еще можно поцеловать в шею, покрыть поцелуями лицо, погладить растрепанные волосы и застыть, прихватив губами его горло и чувствуя языком яростный ток крови по венам.  
— Уилл. — Он проводит рукой по его спине. Спокойный хриплый голос всегда заводит Грэма, но в этот раз он звучит как-то особенно соблазнительно. — Я хочу поделиться с тобой моим планом, Уилл.  
— Ну ты выбрал время. — Уилл, который все больше чувствовал себя итальянцем и уже начинал верить в легенду Ганнибала об их флорентийском происхождении, прижался к своему возлюбленному родственнику и укрыл их простыней. — Я сейчас в чем угодно с тобой соглашусь. Давай ты поделишься им, например, к ужину?  
— Хорошо.  
Вечером на нем небесно-голубой костюм, и Уилл под стать ему одет в темно-синюю рубашку, и доктор не выдерживает и гладит его еще до ужина, касаясь краешками губ кожи словно пытаясь не лизнуть приготовленный на потом десерт.  
Уилл кладёт руку на его пах, и Ганнибал обиженно отстраняется, мол нечего значит, должно соблюдать приличия и вообще жаркое стынет. Иногда Уилл ловил себя на желании связать его, переодев в чулки, и жестко оттрахать, выгибая и зажимая рот, но не смел портить идиллию. Доктор, несмотря на весь свой садизм, от него хочет только нежности и тепла. И он не мог больше его обижать, потому что Ганнибал не сделал ничего — ничего вообще плохого за это время.  
— Мои комплименты повару, — Уилл вопреки традиции не просто сжимает его руки, а целует кончики пальцев, и Ганнибал прикрывает глаза, то ли от удовольствия, то ли от смущения. Уилл голодный во всех смыслах. Но утолив первый голод, он вначале жаждет информации. Он в восторге, что Ганнибал что-то придумал, потому что у него самого выходило скверно.  
— Знаешь ли ты, что наш агент Сноу — маленький герой?  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— По мне так вполне здоровый.  
— Ты не дослушал. Йохан Сноу стал героем в весьма юном возрасте. Когда ему было пятнадцать лет, он спас своего младшего брата и еще какую-то девицу от смерти в бурной реке, а еще раньше застрелил бросившуюся на них бешенную собаку.  
— То есть сначала на его брата и девицу охотилась собака, а потом они тонули в реке? Какие настырные дети!  
— Не прикидывайся, — строго произнёс Лектер. — Собаку он застрелил в тринадцать. Она сорвалась с цепи и неслась на них с братом, а будущий агент Сноу, взяв лежащее на столе ружье соседа-хозяина собаки, пустил ей пулю между глаз как раз в тот момент, когда животное было готово вцепиться ему в горло.  
— Что они делали во дворе у соседа и если уж на то пошло — кто забывает на столе ружье?!  
— Уилл.  
— Ладно. Извини. Просто твой фанатизм по поводу Сноу порой зашкаливает. К чему все эти истории его юности?  
— А к тому, что его младший брат Йен Сноу по-прежнему живет и здравствует, правда совсем под другим именем.  
— Он преступник?! — воодушевился Уилл.  
— Нет. Он рок-музыкант. Подрабатывает на круизном лайнере. В Австралии. Я предлагаю убить его, Уилл.  
— В Австралии. — Уилл погладил Ганнибала по коленке под столом. — Что нам это даст?  
— Я не вижу других способов выманить агента Сноу из Америки для того, чтобы убить.  
— О!  
— Он будет на чужой территории, как и мы. Но мы приедем заранее и подготовимся. Вне зависимости от исхода, никто не узнает про наш дом.  
Уилл поднялся и развернул Лектера за плечи.  
— Что значит — вне зависимости от исхода?! Мы с тобой приедем туда, и мы с тобой уедем оттуда! Вдвоем!  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Да. Но мало ли.  
— Нет уж, строй план так, чтобы никаких „мало ли“! Я готов хоть полгода жить среди овец и кенгуру, но мы должны вернуться живыми и вдвоём, и чтобы при этом Йохан Сноу оказался мертв! И вообще — ты уверен, что он полетит в Австралию? Если его брат так далеко умотал, возможно, была на это веская причина? Не будет так, что этот Сноу скажет: „Ок, похороните за счет города“ или „Ок, шлите гроб в Америку“ и всех нас обломает?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Я думал об этом. Увы, не нашел никаких данных. Поэтому я считаю наилучшей причиной смерти для Йена Сноу — самоубийство с обличительной запиской. Например: „Это все твоя вина“. Такое заявление не оставит нашего агента равнодушным, он ведь все-таки детектив.  
Уилл задумался.  
— Может быть, просто исчезновение? Может даже с запиской, но исчезновение? Тогда будет подозрение на убийство и подозрение на самоубийство, больше неясности, чем один конкретный труп.  
— Ты ведь осознаешь, что Йен Сноу — обычный человек, и мы холоднокровно убьём его, не так ли? Просто потому, что в первый раз у его родителей получилось лучше?  
— Что это, призыв к моей совести, доктор дэ Мори? Да я утоплю весь корабль, где он работает, если ты докажешь, что это поможет нам избавиться от первого Сноу навсегда!  
Ганнибал отвел глаза и коротко улыбнулся, как делал всякий раз, когда не считал уместным выказывать свою радость. Уилл глотнул вина.  
— В общем и целом я согласен с твоим планом. Но. Не хочу говорить это, но ведь у нас есть Лидия. Ее последняя работа впечатлила даже меня. Твой отпечаток, даже фальшивый, все делает лучше, — Уилл поцеловал его руку. — Я знаю, как работает система, Ганнибал. Теперь, когда у них есть отпечаток тебя, никто не позволит Сноу искать нас в Европе. В принципе на этом можно вообще все закончить. Мы ведь вначале думали, что посылка с пальцем не дошла, но теперь все в порядке! Ты можешь отдыхать, а Лидия пусть дальше занимается своими делами и не лезет в наши. Палец пусть уничтожит или надежно-надежно спрячет.  
Сноу будет гоняться за призраком, свихнется рассудком и станет посмешищем, и все будут счастливы.  
Ганнибал кивнул. Уилл был прав, но…  
— А ты никогда не предполагал, что он может поймать Лидию?  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— Как? Даже я бы с моим воображением не смог предположить, что пара маньяков — заценил, что мы в газетах теперь „мужья-убийцы“? — нашли себе маньячку, которая делает за них их работу? Мне самому с трудом в это верится, это все твоя харизма, ты небось и Сноу смог бы уговорить перейти на нашу сторону… и это было бы началом конца, но тем не менее? Додуматься до такого не сможет никто!  
Ганнибал с наслаждением проглотил прекрасное гави и поставил бокал на стол.  
— А тебе не приходило в голову, что Сноу не нужно до этого всего додумываться? Он просто будет следовать по „пути хлебных крошек“, оставленных текущим Потрошителем, который является Лидией Фелл. Уже то, что он начал расследование в Англии, показывает, что он в этом чертовки хорош.  
— Но ты сам говорил, что Лидия отлично справляется! Погоди… что за расследование в Англии?!  
— Я говорил, — Ганнибал поджал губы.  
Ему было так безумно, эйфорически приятно, что Уилл он готов утопить целый корабль людей ради него. Что он вообще не отреагировал на будущее убийство Йена Сноу…  
Ради него. Ради них вдвоем.  
Он облизнулся.  
Теперь убить это жалкое создание ему хотелось еще сильнее, чем раньше.  
_Младший брат Йохана Сноу, которого он спас от смерти…_  
Спас…  
— Доктор, останьтесь в мире! — Уилл, нарушая всяческий этикет, развернул его за скулы, а затем присел рядом, положив руки на колени. — Останься со мной! Что случилось с твоей овцой, что у тебя такое лицо?! Что за расследование в Англии?!  
Ганнибал Лектер моргнул и едва заметно вздрогнул.  
— Я… ты можешь не назвать ее овцой? Даже если ты так считаешь. Слушать это неприятно.  
— Я могу все, — Уилл поднялся и поцеловал его. — Но только ради тебя.  
Ганнибал коротко улыбнулся и передал Уиллу телефон, где на экране виднелось последнее сообщение Лидии Фелл.  
***  
  
— Теперь, я полагаю, твой любопытный агент вернется? — Кассандра повернулась и устроилась на Йохане сверху, положив подбородок на сложенные вместе ладони. — Раз стало известно, что Лектер в Америке?  
Йохан пожал плечами.  
— Нет. Во-первых, это не значит, что в Америке также и Грэм, во-вторых, я поручил ему несколько дел, которые помогут в идентификации, в-третьих — в последние дни он меня крепко достал, так что пускай работает пока в Лондоне.  
— Чем же провинился красавчик?  
— Он капризный, болтливый и любит заниматься ерундой вместо дела.  
— И ты не можешь уволить его?  
— Я могу отказаться от него. Но тогда меня ждут разборки с начальством, которые отвлекут меня сильнее, чем наличие такого напарника как Кристиан Форкрофф. Поэтому с ним я буду разбираться когда покончу с Лектером.  
Кассандра поднялась.  
— Да, Лондон… подумать только. Вернее нет, не хочется мне о нем думать. — Она завернулась в алый халат и прошла на кухню.  
— Ты ведь, если мне не изменяет память, оттуда?  
„Не лезь в это, агент Сноу!“  
Она обернулась от экрана мобильника.  
— Я родилась во Франции. Но да, в Америку я приехала именно из Лондона. Моих друзей убили там, именно поэтому я не хочу об этом вспоминать.  
— Что произошло? Они поймали убийцу? Когда это было?  
Она холодно на него посмотрела.  
— Да уж, сразу же видно детектива. Обычное ограбление, никого не поймали, насколько мне известно. Ты не понимаешь. Не так важно кто их убил и зачем, важен тот факт, что они мертвы. Для меня они уже никогда не поднимутся и не заговорят, не улыбнутся, не устроят вечернику… Это — важно. А получит ли наказание преступник… да, мне бы того хотелось, но… мои друзья не воскреснут от этого, понимаешь? — она отвернулась и выключила телефон.  
— Извини, — Йохан обнял ее сзади. — Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.  
Она спрятала лицо у него на груди и кивнула.  
— Ничего страшного.  
***  
  
„Он такой чистый, — думала Кассандра Ричердс, впиваясь пальцами в короткие светлые волосы агента. — Такой весь невозмутимый и сдержанный…  
Но человек, который так трахается, не может быть таким сдержанным от природы“.  
Приподнимаясь на цыпочки чтобы обнять и поцеловать на прощание Йохана Сноу, Лидия Фелл думала о том, что она хочет оставить его себе.  
Терзать его до тех пор, пока он не сломается.  
Пока не проявится его истинная натура.  
Убийца убийц.  
Она сделает с ним то же самое, что Ганнибал Лектер сделал с Уиллом Грэмом.  
Она пропитает его ядом настолько, что он поверит, что принадлежит ее миру. Поверит, что принадлежит темной стороне мира.  
Потому что тошно смотреть на то, как специальный агент Йохан Сноу полагает себя ангелом, на деле являясь одним из самых жестоких и изощренных убийц современности.  
Она вырвет из груди его ангельское сердце, и, если он откажется последовать за ней, она разорвет его в клочья.  
***  
  
«Это сообщение-подарок. В Лондон вылетел агент Кристиан Форкрофф, высокий черноволосый мужчина лет 35, один из детективов по делу. ФБР считает, что один в Лондоне, второй — в Америке. Дело, ему порученное — „идентификация“. Приятного аппетита! Л.»  
Получив это сообщение днем, Ганнибал Лектер смотрел на него очень долго и очень внимательно. Ему оно сказало много больше, чем его отправительница хотела сказать. Миссис Фелл явно что-то от него скрывает; возможно, что-то невероятно важное или то, что ей кажется невероятно важным.  
Поначалу Лектер подозревал в этой тайне ее крепнущее с каждой минутой желание начать сольную карьеру; угадать его было легко, потому что Ганнибал и сам начал испытывать подобное, когда впервые скинул дела своих рук на плечи другого человека.  
Первые пару недель он бывал в восторге от того, как ловко и хитро ушел от ответственности, но потом его начинала терзать тоска, когда очередной несчастный что-то невнятно мямлил на вопросы журналистов, а те полагали его тем самым изощрённым монстром, сотворившем „это“.  
Неважно, плох человек в том, что он делает или хорош — но ему всегда хочется признания своих заслуг и своего авторства. Сейчас его\ее работы фантастически популярны. К своему стыду — он признавался в этом только себе — Лектер даже немного завидовал Лидии, поскольку ее простецкие, но весьма эпатажные картины нашли отклик в куда большем количестве сердец, чем его собственные работы.  
Когда Чилтон был еще более-менее жив и свеж, он сказал, что „общество не в силах понять ваши тонкие аллюзии, доктор“. Впрочем, Чилтон много чего говорил, надо бы осведомиться, как он там и где он там после того, как Уилл зажарил его ему на прощальный ужин.  
При мысли о любимом по телу разлилась сладкая истома, Ганнибал закусил, а потом облизнул губы. Он лежал на диване и перевернулся на спину, откинув голову на подушки и созерцая высокий украшенный орнаментом потолок. Интересно, примет ли он его план? Может, проще сделать все самому?..  
Но тогда будет как в Париже.  
И все равно. А вдруг не примет?..  
Ганнибалу хочется написать ему или позвонить прямо сейчас, спустя полчаса как он ушел, но он не делает этого. Сообщение Лидии нельзя игнорировать. Возможно, из-за него даже придется изменить первоначальный план.  
Весь день Лектер размышлял о Лидии Фелл. Его восхищало в этой женщине то, что он ее не увидел за ее лучистыми глазами. На самом деле он даже не знает, говорила ли она правду, когда они с Уиллом ее допрашивали. Не все психопаты становятся убийцами с раннего детства, и вполне возможно, что для Лидии преступления в Америке были „первым делом“.  
Но она отлично с ним справилась, а последняя композиция, украшенная перстом Ганнибала, ему действительно понравилась. Это было то, что он мог бы и сам сделать — если бы к тому склонили обстоятельства.  
Проблема в том, что он не знал обстоятельств Лидии. Все случилось слишком быстро. Он не знал, кем она была, где выросла эта ядовитая змея, когда и на ком впервые сомкнулись ее острые тонкие клыки… Она не говорила с ним об этом — не хотела говорить. Она не смогла сама убить мужа, но легко справилась с убийством восьми человек.  
Только ли восьми?  
Быть может, сменившая шкуру змея уже укусила кого-то еще?..  
Сделала ли она это так же аккуратно и изящно, как свои работы Подражателя?  
Ее маска — художница по имени Кассандра Ричердс. Что делает ее дважды, даже трижды „подражателем“. Она прикидывается художником, которым не является и она прикидывается убийцей, которым не является.  
И она прикидывается женщиной, которой не является. Несмотря на женственную внешность и фигуру, изящные манеры и предпочтения в сексе, психологически Лидия Фелл совершенно точно была мужчиной.  
Эти шутки природы встречаются чаще чем кажется: когда в характере человека черты противоположного пола доминируют. Есть женщины и есть мужчины, и, согласно исследованиям, их манера поведения и характеры отличаются. Ну, а есть те, которых как бы перепутали. Причем эта „путаница“ никак не влияет на гендерные предпочтения или предпочтения в сексе. Куда больше это влияет на конфликтность с обществом, поскольку оно в своем стадном инстинкте привыкло ожидать от женщин одного паттерна действий, а от мужчин — другого, и всякий раз испытывает глубокий когнитивный диссонанс, сталкиваясь с людьми, подобными Лидии.  
Доктор сразу заметил это и воспринимал Лидию Фелл как коллегу в женском теле, а той пришлось по душе его неожиданное понимание.  
Но, во-первых, после они обошлись с ней невежливо.  
Во-вторых, когда ты подражаешь так много и так часто, тебе безумно хочется найти место, где ты можешь быть самим собой.  
Для Ганнибала это место было в глазах Уилла Грэма. В его руках, в его душе, в его мыслях и чувствах. У Лидии же не было этого места, и Лектер даже смутно не мог представить себе, где она сможет его найти.  
Так он думал раньше. Что именно это она скрывает — свои проекты на стороне.  
Но согласно сообщению… Как она могла узнать, для чего именно агент Форкрофф полетел в Лондон? А еще и кавычки, что означает дословную цитату! Лектер следил за всеми интервью „голоса Йохана Сноу“, латиноамериканца по имени Хорхе Кастильо, и он ни словом не обмолвился про Лондон.  
Значит, мисс Кассандра Ричердс имеет источники информации, о которых Лектеру неизвестно.  
Лектер думал выпытать у нее это самостоятельно, но сейчас, случайно обмолвившись об Англии, отступать было некуда. Теперь его замысел уже никогда не будет полностью его, в нем теперь будет замысел Уилла…  
„Но разве не этого ты всегда хотел, Ганнибал Лектер? — невежливо вмешался в размышления один из костюмов. — Ты хотел, чтобы он проник в тебя полностью. В тебя, значит и в твои планы. Все твои замыслы уже никогда больше не будут только твоими“.  
„И рано или поздно он выяснит истинную причину твоего желания убить Йена Сноу“.  
„Для этого есть официальная причина!“ — рявкнул Лектер.  
„Да. И есть неофициальная“.  
— Ганнибал, мне очень не нравится эта смс. Откуда у нее такая информация? Ты не думаешь, что она может слить нас? — Уилл вернул ему телефон. После ужина они расположились в креслах у камина — к ночи подул прохладный штормовой ветер — и оставили для освещения лишь две небольшие старинные лампы.  
— Мне тоже, — кивнул Лектер, про себя радуясь, что некоторые их выводы совпали. — Однако расследование в Англии может привести и к расследованию ее собственного преступления.  
— Ганнибал, ее преступление совершили мы.  
— Кража личности тоже преступление. Которое, в отличие от нашего, разоблачить гораздо легче.  
— Если так, то да. Но тогда к чему это? Или она думает, что мы все бросим и полетим в Лондон убивать этого Форкроффа?  
— Возможно.  
— Она ведь точно-точно не знает, где мы живем? Даже страну?  
— Точно-точно.  
— Но пока ФБР полагает, что один из нас в Англии, а второй — в Америке, этого агента будет не изгнать! Надо послать Лидии мой палец. Надо было сразу послать оба. Почему мы этого не сделали?  
Ганнибал вздохнул.  
— Потому что тогда еще Сноу не объявил тебя моим сообщником.  
— Точно. Как все-таки долго шла проклятая посылка!  
— Я думаю, она пришла вовремя, Уилл. Просто мне кажется, что у Лидии Фелл не было сильного желания ею воспользоваться. До этих пор.  
И Ганнибал рассказал Уиллу все, что он надумал за день, и добавил:  
— Я полагал, что, избавившись от Сноу, мы избавимся от проблем, но если он уже успел отослать агента в Лондон… Ему явно известно намного больше, чем он позволяет говорить агенту Кастильо. И он не разозлил и не преследуем ни одним журналистом-психопатом, желающим вытащить о нем как можно больше грязи.  
Уилл поднялся, забрал у Лектера бокал и, опираясь на его кресло, поцеловал его. Долго, но не страстно, а нежно, словно гладя по волосам, тепло и умиротворённо.  
— Я так рад, что ты все-таки решил этим заняться. Чем ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?  
„Люби меня. Всегда. Уничтожь мои сомнения. Заставь меня прекратить думать то, что я не хочу думать. Сотри мое прошлое вплоть до воспоминаний, чтобы оно не смело терзать меня. Сделай так, чтобы я поверил, что ты будешь со мной несмотря ни на что“.  
Ганнибал Лектер взял его руку, поцеловал запястье и ответил:  
— Мне нужен твой дар. Необходимо, чтобы ты представил себя на месте Лидии Фелл.  
***  
  
Из Майами Йохан возвращался в некотором смятении.  
Была какая-то деталь, очень важная деталь, которую он упустил, и без которой его автомат не выстрелит и не поразит столь необходимую цель.  
Но деталей было такое великое множество, что надо просмотреть и упорядочить их все заново.  
И сделать он мог это только в Мэриленде. Его квартира в Нью-Йорке совершенно для этого не подходила.  
Но обстоятельства вновь вмешались в эти планы, причём весьма неожиданным способом — ему позвонила Милли Уокер и попросила о встрече, сказав, что дело важное, нужное, срочное и присовокупив еще столько же прилагательных, должных убедить Сноу потратить время на этот разговор.  
Компания Милли ему была приятна, он не испытывал сложностей в общении с женщинами, которые не привлекали его в сексуальном плане, а Милли вполне могла сойти за его дочку. Поэтому, узнав, что она уже пообедала — равно как и Йохан — он без задних мыслей пригласил ее в ту съёмную квартиру в Балтиморе, что на данный момент являлась его личным хранилищем данных по делу.  
— Я думала, вы сказали, что здесь собраны все материалы… — несколько изумленно произнесла маленькая блондинка, снимая сапоги и вертя головой во все стороны.  
— Так и есть, — спокойно отозвался Йохан, хотя про себя слегка улыбнулся.  
— Но здесь вообще ничего нет кроме мебели!  
— Мне больше ничего и не надо, — Сноу протянул ей чашку свежего чая. — Вы сейчас подумаете, что я совсем двинулся головой и потом наверняка об этом напишете, но в этой комнате есть все, что мне нужно. Я помню все детали дела, с которыми ознакомился, и храню их здесь. Вот тут, — Йохан небрежно кивнул на пустой столик, — дела и данные за последний месяц заключения Лектера. Слева от вас — запутанная и пока ещё не предельно четкая картина его побега, как я теперь уверен, с помощью Уилла Грэма, который передал ему в камеру оружие, либо нож либо скальпель, которым он и освободил себе руки в машине, чтобы отобрать оружие охранника. На стенах висят свидетельские показания семей жертв — весьма полезные, надо сказать, и я пока что не могу удалить ни одно из них. Я вообще редко что-то удаляю до закрытия дела. — Сноу усмехнулся, глядя в ошарашенное личико девушки. — Я не прикалываюсь и у меня есть справка, что я нормален.  
Она рассмеялась, а затем воскликнула:  
— Круто! Если это правда… Я вам ничего не сверну, если сяду на этот диван? — после согласия Сноу она уселась. — А где Невеста в глазури, Дама с гортензиями и Майамская медуза?  
— Точно! Вот что это мне напоминало! Медузу! Кто автор этого прозвища?!  
Милли потупилась.  
— Я.  
— В таком случае, поздравляю вас с самым удачным описанием. Что до нынешних убийств, то их здесь нет. Они на кухне.  
— Почему?  
Сноу задумался, имеет ли он право говорить, что не уверен, что они — Лектера.  
— Потому что насущное, — он развёл руками. — Так что привело вас ко мне?  
Она рассказала. В двух словах это выглядело очень смело и чрезвычайно опасно.  
— Я собираюсь расследовать годы детства Ганнибала Лектера.  
— Если вы здесь за моим благословением, то простите, — Йохан покачал головой. — Я не могу одобрить эту идею. Разве вы не хотели жить долго и счастливо? Вспомните судьбу Фредди Лаундс! Я не смогу вас обеспечить эскортом!  
— Мне нужно кое-что посущественнее благословения, — произнесла девушка. — Но вначале выслушайте меня.  
Самое начало, начало всех начал, которое сейчас уже мало кто помнит. Уилл Грэм и Ганнибал Лектер расследуют убийства Миннесотского Скоропута и спасают жизнь его дочери, как впоследствии выяснилось — соучастнице — Эбигейл Хоббс. После поимки Лектер признался, что какое-то время он укрывал ее у себя в доме, пока не решил ради каких целей устроить ее жертвоприношение. Ради подставы Грэма, чтобы уйти от подозрений.  
— Да, и?..  
— Да, и – она, эта девушка, она жила у него очень долго, понимаете? Я имею в виду, он мог держать ее в какой-нибудь бочке как держал Мириам Ласс, но Эбигейл Хоббс жила в его доме как гостья или даже родственница.  
— Я полагаю, он видел в ней родственницу из-за схожей диеты.  
Милли покачала головой.  
— Да, возможно. Но мне кажется — не только. Я читала эту книгу Чилтона „Каннибал-Ганнибал“, там много воды и неправды, но я все равно заметила, что с некоторыми женщинами наш людоед весьма нежен, и о некоторых отзывается, скажем так, мягко. Например, та же Алана Блум…  
— Ту же Алану Блум я фактически лично выкопал с отсутствующими лёгкими возле дома его любовника.  
— Пусть так, — не сдавалась Милли. — Но согласитесь, что она жила весьма долго после знакомства с Лектером. Они даже встречались какое-то время. И — я абсолютно убеждена в этом — Лектер мог убить Фредди Лаундс задолго до своего заключения, но по каким-то причинам он этого не сделал. Не сделал сразу, я имею в виду.  
Йохан слушал не перебивая. Он часто сталкивался с этим явлением — люди, которых он почти не знал, почему-то рвались помочь ему в расследовании, хотя он никогда не просил их об этом.  
— В общем, я подумала, что, если у Лектера в прошлом была некая привязанность? К какой-то женщине, место которой он пытался заполнить Эбигейл Хоббс, а возможно потом и Фредди Лаундс, и Аланой Блум и может быть даже Мириам Ласс? Просто они по каким-то причинам не подошли?  
Сноу задумался. Сюда б Андервуда для таких рассуждений.  
— Понимаете, Милли, сейчас, согласно данным, это место в его жизни занимает Уилл Грэм.  
— А вот и нет! — с азартом воскликнула девушка. — Грэм всегда был его постоянным увлечением… в смысле, он с самого начала никем не пытался его заменить, не перебирал походящих людей и, собственно, мы прекрасно знаем, что именно из-за него Лектер и попал в тюрьму. Грэм это место его любви к другу, к союзнику и к партнеру. А любовь к женщинам… заметьте, они все намного младше его. Мне кажется, есть вероятность, что у Ганнибала Лектера была дочь. Была или есть, но, скорей всего, была.  
— И вы хотите расследовать его прошлое, чтобы узнать об этой дочери? — Сноу задумался. Как ни странно, он чувствовал в словах журналистки какое-то зерно истины, а может быть даже — пару винтиков для той адской машины, которую он собирал, чтобы убить Лектера и Грэма.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне с информацией о его детстве. Вы же можете послать запрос в Литву об этом?  
Сноу пожал плечами.  
— Могу. Но Милли, это практически нереально — найти дочку Ганнибала Лектера. Будь он женщиной, это было бы возможно — остались бы медицинские записи о родах. Лектер ведь жил в Европе бог знает сколько времени. У него может быть десять дочек и столько же сыновей, знать не знающих, чья кровь в них бежит. И, будь я на их месте, я бы предпочел остаться в неведении. Так что…  
— Можно я?.. — она махнула пачкой, Сноу кивнул. Точно. Вот на чем они тогда подружились. Единственные курильщики в компании яппи-полицейских и яппи-журналистов.  
— Милли, как именно вы пришли к этому выводу?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Как-то. Женщины не так мыслят, как мужчины. Да, мы запоминаем все так же, укладываем это в голове, но эти мысли — как ваша невидимая следственная комната. Это и называется интуицией. Большая часть нашего процесса происходит в фоновом режиме, а затем лишь выдаёт некий результат, объяснить который наверное можно, но очень долго и не стоит того. Вот черт. Теперь вы на меня смотрите как на сумасшедшую. Скажите, где вы взяли свою справку, я тоже такую хочу!  
Сноу улыбнулся.  
— Убедили. Я отправлю запрос. Но я уверен, что это ничего не даст. Если бы где-то хранились настоящие данные о настоящем Лектере, кто-нибудь давно бы попытался их продать или написать об этом еще одну книгу… — он внимательно посмотрел на девушку. — Милли, вы же не собираетесь пойти по пути Фредерика Чилтона?  
— Вовсе нет, — отмахнулась она. — Я могу быть вежливой, когда захочу. Например, я не напишу о том, что вы расследуете дело, пользуясь воображаемыми документами.  
— Я знаю, что не напишете, — ответил Сноу. — Потому что в противном случае вам придется объяснять, чем вы занимались в моей пустой квартире с воображаемыми документами.  
Уже стоя на пороге она как бы между делом заметила:  
— А еще я собираюсь слетать в Литву, чтобы сделать несколько красивых фотографий… Не может ли так случиться, что, чтобы не пересылать документы, вы поручите мне их забрать?..  
Сноу вздохнул.  
— Не может. Вы гражданское лицо, а не агент ФБР. Пожалуйста, Милли, будьте осторожны при публикации. Придумайте себе какой-нибудь хороший псевдоним, заключите контракт так, чтобы вас было сложно найти… Я не уверен, что поймаю Лектера раньше, чем вы напишете эту грешную книгу.  
— Я буду использовать три псевдонима, — улыбнулась девушка. — Надену их один поверх другого!  
Проводив Милли, Йохан улегся на ковер и долгое время перебирал данные, выискивая свою „пропавшую деталь“. Добавил разговор с Милли Уокер, и он нетерпеливо болтался в воздухе рядом, поскольку Сноу не мог решить, куда именно его положить — на кухню или в комнату.  
Разговор все еще крутился возле него, когда Сноу пошел на кухню, затем агент вспомнил, что это не его квартира и в холодильнике и в баре нет абсолютно ничего съедобного, и что следует выйти на улицу и поесть.  
Но — вначале определить, куда деть данные. С одной стороны они все относятся к глубокому прошлому… С другой стороны…  
Поесть.  
Ганнибал Лектер ел своих жертв.  
В телах новых жертв были обнаружены следы яда растительного происхождения.  
Не все, что позиционируется как „растительного происхождения“ является полезным для человека, но именно эта формулировка, получается, и сбила Йохана с толку.  
Как можно есть отравленное мясо?  
Сноу быстренько раскатал беседу с Милли по кухонному окну, затем достал ноутбук и связался с агентом Редмондом. Если нынешний Потрошитель только потрошит своих жертв, но не ест их, то это тянет на новый прорыв.  
Интересно, сколько всего преступников Сноу придётся поймать прежде, чем он доберется до Лектера?..


	32. Прятки в темноте

_Я верю в очищение души через игру и веселье. ©_

  
  
Вначале очертания предметов как бы рассеиваются, когда Ганнибал снимает с него очки, затем предметы и их тени сливаются в одно целое, а свет ютится меж ними молочно-белыми толстыми кусками тумана, когда Лектер гасит все электрическое освещение и прикрывает камин.  
Затем приходят звуки. Ганнибал мягко как зверь ступает по полу босыми ногами, но Уилл все равно слышит его шаги. Плеск волн и гул моря. Дуновения ветра, редкие, но словно проходящие между струн. Не так давно для Уилла стало открытием, что фортепьяно Ганнибала способно издавать звуки самостоятельно, когда за ним никого нет, просто от ветра. На пару секунд Грэм изрядно насторожился, опасаясь, что новая волна галлюцинаций решила познакомиться с ним поближе.  
— Поцелуешь меня? — спрашивает Уилл шепотом, и ему кажется странным свой голос.  
— Позже, — выдыхает ему в ухо Ганнибал Лектер и начинает расстегивать его рубашку.  
— Это крайне нечестно, знаешь ли. Как я могу думать о Лидии, когда ты тут в темноте меня раздеваешь? Я думаю о тебе.  
— Я сейчас одену тебя обратно, — спокойно и даже весьма равнодушно заявляет его змей-искуситель, и Уилла обдает смутно знакомым нежным ароматом, а на плечи его ложится мягкая шелковая ткань. Он послушно продевает руки — кажется, это халат, потому что Ганнибал встаёт перед ним и завязывает только пояс.  
В темноте единственным источником света становятся окна, а они как раз в той комнате, которая выходит на лагуну, и от открытого моря не так уж много света.  
Ганнибал тянется к его брюкам, и Уилл с усмешкой думает, что хрен у него сейчас получится думать о Лидии Фелл с таким подходом.  
— Доктор, а вы точно психиатр?  
— Ты слишком суетишься, Уилл. Я не делаю с тобой ничего плохого, а ты нервничаешь.  
— Это напоминает какой-то ритуал. Ты точно не состоял ни в каком тайном обществе в Париже?  
— Ты боишься ритуалов?  
Уилл, босиком и в одном только халате, в полной темноте коснулся головы Ганнибала Лектера.  
— Ритуалы театральны. А ты знаешь, какой эффект на меня производят театры.  
— Если ты хочешь гонорар, вначале придется поработать. — Он забрал его одежду и ушел вглубь комнаты. Уилл позавидовал его способности ориентироваться в темноте, а затем… он вспомнил, где впервые обонял этот запах.  
— Духи, что Лидия Фелл носила до своего превращения в Кассандру Ричердс, — негромко произнес Лектер из дальнего угла. Он передвинул кресло к окну и теперь сидел возле него будто сторож: то ли охраняя реальность за бортом от Уилла, то ли напротив, Уилла от реальности венецианского ночного неба и волн адриатического моря. — Весенний цвет…  
— В ее доме пахло так же… — пробормотал Уилл, вспоминая. Выстрел, выстрел, удар… — Ты обиделся на меня, что я не помог тебе, не так ли?  
Молчание.  
А затем тихое:  
— Речь сейчас не обо мне, Уилл. Ты — Лидия Фелл, убийца и отравительница. Ты обзавелась маской своего врага, ты покинула родной город и пересекла Атлантику, чтобы заниматься новым искусством в Новом Свете. Ты облила красной краской чужие мирные картины и стала известна; ты сказала всем, что боишься Ганнибала Лектера, тогда как на деле ты… являешься его Подражателем.  
Твое первое убийство — молодая парочка, только что обменявшаяся клятвами верности, ты добавляешь токсин в их бокалы и отрезаешь им головы, меняя их местами и заливая краской, делая их приличными, делая их похожими на все остальные фигурки в торте… Делая их… съедобными.  
— Но Ганнибал, мало кто ест фигурки в торте. Они ведь зачастую вообще пластиковые, но даже если и нет, то не слишком вкусные…  
— Потом расскажешь мне, где это ты пробовал фигурки со свадебного торта, — цедит Лектер сквозь зубы. — Сосредоточься.  
Уилл прикрывает глаза. Обычно этого ему достаточно. На его вкус, доктор переборщил с театральностью, погасив весь свет в доме, облачив Уилла в халат и обрызгав женскими духами. Вместо Лидии Фелл он сейчас представляет себе босого доктора, устроившегося в кресле. Стоило соврать про фигурки, и тот сам вышел из игры, не то чтобы очень, но так, весьма ощутимо приоткрыл дверь в их реальность, откуда дунул их собственный знакомый ветер.  
— Что на тебе сейчас надето?  
Он вздохнул, признавая свою вину.  
— Пожалуйста, Уилл. Это недолго. Ты же профессионал.  
Уилл кивнул, не зная, видит ли он или нет. Он видел и продолжил:  
— Твое второе убийство: женщина средних лет, чуть моложе тебя самой, ты срезаешь ее лицо и кладешь в ее корзинку мозги пятерых людей. Но ты поворачиваешь ее лицо к восходу, она — словно задумчивая собирательница цветов, которую волнуют больше собственные мечты и фантазии чем бренная реальность. Но все же — у нее нет лица. Кто же она?..  
Уиллу показалось, что руки и ноги начинают растворяться в воздухе, его сознание уже скользило где-то вдалеке, в Америке, которая почему-то, казалось, была где-то справа. Далеко-далеко справа.  
— Но на этом твои дела не закончились: примерно в то же время, а может и раньше, ты убиваешь пятерых мужчин. Кто они и почему они? Ты забираешь их разум, помещая в руки мечтательной дамы без лица, а из их тел делаешь звезду и пускаешь ее плыть по волнам…  
— Не звезду, — тихо шепчет Уилл. — Игрушку. Такие старые-старые, может, не у всех они были, даже нашего возраста, такие пластиковые звезды, их пускали в бассейн или ванную для детей. Были уточки и были звезды, и еще такие заводные плавающие тюлени…  
  
_…Я сделала из них игрушку и пустила в свой бассейн. Мне не нужны их тела, но мне было приятно обладать их разумами. Мое лицо обращено к солнцу, но у меня нет лица.  
Я — Подражатель Ганнибала Лектера.  
По крайней мере, я всем позволяю так думать. Но это не так. Я не стремлюсь рассказать их истории, я рассказываю свои собственные. Но я достаточно ловка, чтобы все принимали их за Лектерские, и я достаточно сильна, чтобы позволить себе играть в это наваждение, и я достаточно…_  
  
Уилл Грэм открыл глаза. Связь прервалась действительно как будто был оборван провод.  
— Ганнибал?..  
Его руки коснулось нечто холодное и стеклянное.  
— Это — духи Кассандры Ричердс. Аромат проведет тебя дальше, — шепчет Ганнибал уже из-за правого плеча; Уилл и не заметил, когда он покинул свое место на страже. Он все еще на грани, поэтому: «Ты хочешь, чтобы я пах женскими духами?» очень маленькое и тихое, и Уилл послушно берет нежный округлый флакон и делает два пшика в воздух.  
— Ты — мертвая художница Кассандра Ричердс. Как многие талантливые люди, ты сумела добиться успеха лишь после смерти, и тебя это забавляет.  
Ты — успешный Подражатель, ты взяла себе чужое громкое имя-маску, и, прикрываясь ей, вершишь свои темные дела, утоляешь свою жажду крови, но чего ты хочешь?..  
Что ты скрываешь от своего бенефактора, мисс Кассандра Ричердс?  
Что движет твоей жаждой теперь, после того, как ты достигла успеха более громкого, чем обе твои маски?..  
Чего ты желаешь, Лидия Фелл, носящая маску Кассандры Ричердс и Ганнибала Лектера так виртуозно, что они аплодируют тебе с того света и с этого?..  
Кто ты такая, Лидия Фелл?  
Уилл вдохнул резкий, густой, ночной аромат. Этот запах ему кажется старше, таинственнее, густой и темно-лиловый как сама ночь, манящий тайными огнями, зовущий издалека усталого путника…  
Приютить… накормить… обогреть…  
  
_Снять всю одежду и долго, упоительно наслаждаться его телом в ночи, среди оранжевых огней… Лизать его как пламя, кусать его как зверь, обладать им как своей игрушкой…_  
Показать ему все свои наряды, отдать все дары, и напоследок, когда полоса рассвета уже начнет искриться золотом, открыть ему самое ценное — свое лицо.  
Взять его голову в свои руки, смотреть в его глаза и безумно желать того, чтобы он не отверг тебя, чтобы принял, чтобы вновь поцеловал и остался навсегда…  
Потому что если этого не произойдёт, тебе придется сунуть руку в его тело и вырвать оттуда трепещущее алое сердце. Вырвать и раздавить в руке, и стиснуть в зубах, и, глотая теплую кровь, съесть у него на глазах, пока он не утихнет от ужаса и пока свет жизни не уйдет из его прекрасных глаз…  
А за окном взойдет солнце, осветив древние силуэты пирамид, и ты, все еще сжимая в руке окровавленную плоть, будешь смывать кровь со своего лица слезами, как делала уже множество раз…  
Ну, раз пять так точно.  
  
Уилл вздрогнул, открыл глаза и понял, что его «спиритический сеанс» окончен. Да не просто окончен, а совсем, — во второй раз его унесло совсем не в ту степь. Кажется, уловил Ганнибаловы фантазии о нем, правда почему-то с каким-то египетским привкусом. Доктору следовало покинуть комнату для чистоты эксперимента.  
Внезапно Уилл вздрогнул: в паре метров от него, словно крохотное сердце, пульсировало пламя свечи. Он подошел к ней и прочел на картонке записку: «Найди меня».  
Вот откуда были эти пламенные видения! Доктор поставил ему свечку и свалил втихую, а потом будет утверждать, что мол это он Уиллу так сосредотачиваться помогал.  
Уилл взял свечу — он понял, что план вздумавшего поиграть любимого не предполагает того, что он сейчас везде повключает электричество, — и принялся бродить по погруженному во тьму и тишину дому. Минут через десять он понял, что так дело не пойдет и задул свечу; вначале стало очень темно, но Уилл закрыл глаза, досчитав до тридцати, а когда вновь открыл их, ночное зрение вернулось.  
В спальне Лектера не было, впрочем, Уилл знал, что его там не будет, просто ему очень хотелось, чтобы был. Пытаться угадать, куда он мог пойти?.. Бессмысленно. Какой все-таки у них большой и полный закоулков дом, если смотреть с точки зрения игры в прятки.  
Уилл думал о своем предпоследнем видении — разметавшийся в языках пламени обнаженный Ганнибал, его пальцы на его плечах, его приоткрытые яркие от поцелуев губы… Вот держись, доктор, если попадешься!  
Следует действовать наверняка. В доме только одна лестница. Интересно, это плюс или упущение?.. Почему у них нет черного хода, у всех есть, а у двух маньяков – нет? Хотя при большой нужде можно просто сигануть из окна в канал, но… Ганнибал точно так не будет делать. Уилл обошел чердак, третий этаж, второй… и, кажется, на втором он услышал — а может и показалось? — мягкие шаги.  
— Читер! — крикнул он во тьму.  
«Впрочем, я будто первый день его знаю. Конечно, он будет мошенничать. Ничего не запрещено пока не запретили. Но если он вздумает лезть с балкона обратно на третий этаж, я за себя не ручаюсь».  
***  
  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, услышав голос Уилла. Он дышал и передвигался так плавно, но тот все равно… Это игра, конечно, это игра, притом придуманная им экспромтом, потому что в какой-то момент стоящий посреди гостиной и ушедший в Лидию Фелл Уилл стал не просто невыносимо прекрасен…  
Стал невыносимо далек, и одновременно невыносимо желанен.  
Доктору хотелось, чтобы он испытал то же самое, когда вернётся.  
Чтобы он искал его и злился, не находя, потому что когда нужно, Ганнибал умел таиться и прятаться как никто другой.  
Но сейчас… сейчас, стоя неподвижно после того, как сменил уже в третий раз свое расположение, Лектер понял, что еще сильнее он хочет быть найденным. Быть найденным им и его руками, быть найденным во тьме своим любимым, в которого он влюблен так безнадежно, что ему порой становится страшно от этой любви, страшно от осознания, что он намного сильнее нуждается в Уилле, чем Уилл — в нем.  
Хорошо, может все-таки не нужда. Наверное, это просто боязнь боли. Боль уничтожит его, если Уилл его бросит. Вновь оставит его одного и…  
— Попался!  
Дыханье перехватывает, когда Ганнибал чувствует его руки на своих запястьях. Уилл так долго стоял в этой части погреба, а потом, не заметив его, прислонившегося и фактически слившегося с тенью шкафа, где хранились молодые вина, собрался было уходить, но вместо этого не ушел и затаился.  
А Ганнибал, думая, что его уже и нет, выдал себя неосторожным звуком или шорохом.  
Он всегда будет его восхищать…  
Грэм впился в его губы, расстегивая его воротник.  
— Уилл, что ты делаешь?..  
Содрав с него рубашку и закинув его руки наверх, Уилл обматывал их веревкой.  
***  
  
— Я обещаю, — крепко затянув узлы, произнёс Уилл, — я буду с тобой очень нежен, доктор. — Он вытолкал Ганнибала из его угла и перекинул веревку на крюк для подвешивания туш — он помнил смазанный людоедский взгляд доктора, когда риелтор показывала им это помещение. Доктор явно думал не о копчёной крольчатине, глядя на них. — Но руки я тебе все-таки свяжу, «гонорар»!  
— Думаешь, я буду сопротивляться? — усмехается он, выгибаясь, когда ладони Уилла начинают скользить по его бокам.  
— Думаю, да, — Он огладил грудь доктора, сжимая и теребя соски, надавливая на живот и лаская языком ключицы и ложбинку между ними. — То есть ты бы сопротивлялся, когда узнал, что у меня ничего не получилось.  
— Тебе не удалось проникнуть в разум Лидии Фелл, ставшей Кассандрой Ричердс?  
— Только вначале, — губы Уилла скользнули вниз по вздымающемуся от дыхания животу доктора, пальцы впились в ягодицы. Лектер выгнулся на веревке, его дыхание стало неровным и резким. Уилл любовно огладил его бедра и, опустившись на колени, совсем избавил от брюк и трусов. Лизнул его член и усмехнулся про себя, ощущая, что доктор явно заждался его в этом углу. — А потом я проник в твой разум, Ганнибал Лектер. В твои каннибальские желания и фантазии. А ну-ка признавайся, хотел когда-нибудь вырвать мое сердце, а?!  
Ганнибал покраснел в темноте и дернулся, потому что Уилл взял у него в рот, вошел пальцем в анус, и вообще уже сейчас не до Лидии Фелл. Но вот про сердце…  
— Я хотел забрать твое сердце.  
— И съесть его? — Уилл на пару секунд отвлёкся от своего занятия.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил? — простонал Ганнибал, вздрагивая и выгибаясь на впивавшихся в запястья веревках. Уилл трахал его смазанными пальцами — предусмотрительный такой, и верёвочку захватил, и все остальное, и вот решил снова выпытывать из него какую-то информацию в процессе. Как будто это такая тайна, что нельзя спросить позже!..  
— Правду. Я обожаю, когда ты мне ее говоришь.  
— Тогда спрашивай ее в других обстоятельствах! — фыркнул Лектер. — Честное слово, я тебе сейчас что угодно наплету, лишь бы ты перестал задавать вопросы!  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? — Уилл посмотрел на него снизу вверх и провел языком вдоль члена, одновременно согнув пальцы. Ганнибал вздрогнул. — Ты ведь можешь просто попросить.  
— Да, я хотел съесть твое сердце, — Ганнибал отвернулся. — И все остальное. Очень, очень давно. Первые месяца полтора нашего знакомства.  
— Хм, — Уилл облизал его головку, дразня и заставляя жадно и резко хватать воздух пересохшими губами.  
Вообще это странно, — думал он, бережно сжимая пенис любимого и придерживая второй рукой бедра, потому что Ганнибал извивался как настоящая змея, когда Уилл снова взял в рот. Он облизывал и сжимал губами солоноватую головку, с одной стороны наслаждаясь реакцией Ганнибала, а с другой едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы приказать ему не дергаться. В следующий раз надо его полностью связать, с ногами, привязать к кроватке как морскую звезду и пусть себе там шевелится.  
Странно, что Уиллу достались какие-то его древние каннибальские инстинкты.  
— Уилл, хватит!.. — Ганнибал задохнулся, облизывая губы. Уилл приподнялся, чтобы коснуться его горячих щек и провести пальцами по ложбинке в центре груди.  
Потом еще немного поласкал его член и встал, вынув из него пальцы и сжимая тяжелые яйца ладонью.  
— Зачем ты думал о таком далеком прошлом, Ганнибал? — прошептал он, целуя его в грудь, в шею, в подбородок, снова спускаясь к шее и прикусывая кожу — как же все-таки ему нравилось его покусывать, может это и есть древние зачатки каннибализма, которые доктор у себя просто развил в более цивилизованную форму. Ганнибал, правда, его кусает обычно только когда злится — весьма больно. А Уиллу нравится так как бы покусывать, почти пробовать — у него нежная тонкая кожа, как у всех светловолосых людей, а на спине, на боках и на бёдрах — совсем бархатистая и мягкая, невозможно удержаться и не укусить.  
— Это ты о нем думал, Уилл, а я — не думал.  
Он сам нашел в темноте его губы, и тогда Уилл жадно раскрыл его рот поцелуем, облизывая язык, смешивая свою солоноватую от члена слюну с его, прижимаясь бедрами к его обнаженным бедрам, чьи контуры были едва видимы в темноте подвала. Уилл пожалел, что оставил свечу в спальне — с другой стороны, было что-то очень таинственное в том, чтобы заниматься любовью практически не видя друг друга. Уилл сжал доктора в объятьях и почувствовал его ответное прикосновение; Ганнибал подался к нему, желая его, желая быть найденным в темноте им, желая, чтобы он любил его здесь, в комнате без света, где тяжелые пузатые бутылки древних вин мирно покоились, ожидая своего часа, и большую часть времени их сон не тревожили ни звуки ни блики света.  
Уилл подтянул старый стол — Ганнибал еще не успел на него ничего поставить — и усадил на него доктора, бережно, но в то же время настойчиво разводя в стороны его ляжки. Он застонал, когда Уилл снова проник в него пальцами, а затем весь выгнулся, принимая в себя его член.  
— Это неправда, но сейчас мне кажется, что я любил тебя с самого начала, — прошептал Уилл, касаясь его губ. — Даже когда ты, кровожадный психиатр, собирался сожрать мое сердце. — А сейчас я просто знаю, что это должен был быть ты. Знаешь, я всегда любил людей как бы безответно, — Уилл поцеловал его в губы, чтобы он не подумал, что он отвлекается от него, говоря о других людях. — Смотрел на них сквозь свою эмпатию… Я выключал ее. Пытался выключить на время, чтобы мне было с ними интересно. Чтобы не предугадывать каждое их слово, жест и действие. Я закрывал глаза и любил их «вслепую», примерно как сейчас я тебя, но ты ведь понимаешь, что это абсолютно не так, правда? Я закрывал глаза на то, кем они были, чтобы не видеть их. Чтобы мне не было с ними скучно.  
Ганнибал как-то дернулся, сжав его, и втянул воздух ртом. Такой молчаливый, внезапно решивший поиграть любимый. Уилл знал, вернее, чувствовал, что Ганнибал все равно почему-то не верит ему — и это очень его обижало, но он уже не знал, что ему еще сказать, что сделать и как трахнуть, чтобы он поверил.  
— Такое ощущение, Ганнибал, что ты просто не хочешь мне поверить. Хочешь просто страдать, — шепнул Уилл, отходя от темы, и доктор даже не вздрогнув моментально отвечает — тоже шёпотом, хотя, казалось бы, от кого им таиться у себя дома?..  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Уилл.  
Грэм целует его. Он хочет его, словно заново рождаясь каждый день, он хочет его так, будто всех их предыдущих дней и ночей не существовало, словно… нет, не словно они познакомились вчера. Но словно они не трахались вчера. Словно он не имел его вчера вечером, прижав ляжки к дивану и яростно глядя в насмешливые темные глаза, словно они не сосали друг друга сегодня рано утром, жмурясь от солнечных лучей и глядя, как ложатся полупрозрачные тени от их рук на их горячие еще не полностью проснувшиеся тела. Это все не забывалось, но от этого хотелось его еще больше.  
— Я говорил о том, что никогда никого не любил с открытыми глазами. Вся моя любовь длилась ровно столько времени, сколько я выдерживал жить с закрытыми. Сам попробуй как-нибудь для эксперимента закрыть глаза и не открывать их, при этом не засыпая, — долго даже ты не продержишься. Иногда я даже думал, что мне проще любить безответно — так по крайней мере можно дольше закрывать глаза, потому что безответная любовь — все равно что любовь к воображаемому человеку… я никогда никого не любил с открытыми глазами, кроме тебя.  
Он хмыкнул, а Уилл улыбнулся, глядя в блестящие в темноте зрачки.  
— Я не хочу закрывать их больше, Ганнибал. Я люблю тебя именно потому, что вижу тебя, со всеми твоими тайнами, со всей твоей жаждой и со всей твоей печалью. С твоими коротенькими улыбочками, и с твоим лицом, когда ты слышишь, как кто-то ведет себя отвратительно, и когда ты отворачиваешься и делаешь вид что тебе все равно, и когда ты изображаешь ненастоящие эмоции перед другими людьми, и когда ты читаешь и хочешь чтобы от тебя все отстали, и когда ты внезапно обнимаешь меня, потому что тебе надо почувствовать мою материальность.  
Я знаю тебя, и я люблю тебя, потому что знаю. Я не хочу знать так кого-то еще — это чересчур. Ты мне полностью…  
— Уилл, — он сказал это спокойно и как-то даже мягко.  
— Да?  
— Ты может все-таки… — он вдруг потянулся к нему и прошептал тихо-тихо в самое ухо: — Заткнешься и трахнешь меня?  
Уиллу показалось, что весь город замолчал, вслушиваясь в отголоски этих слов, произнесённых ртом Ганнибала Лектера. Затем улыбнулся, целуя его в губы словно запечатывая эти слова.  
— Это было очень грубо, доктор, — Уилл подхватил его под бедра обеими руками. — Я за такое тебя должен буду не только трахнуть, но и съесть. Можешь себе представить, но пытаясь войти в разум Лидии Фелл, я делал именно это. Ел твое сырое еще пульсирующее сердце, впивался в него зубами, ощущая на языке теплую кровь. Ты ел когда-нибудь так человечье сердце?..  
— Я тебе потом расскажу, — ухмыльнулся Ганнибал.  
Уилл взял его на столе резко, даже грубовато, но доктор не жаловался. Потом Уилла будет мучить совесть, что он мучил его ни за что, но тогда он просто двигался в нем, быстро и глубоко проникая в горячую мягкую плоть, и их громкие стоны рвали тишину погребка — и как знать, вполне возможно, изменяли вкусовой букет древних вин, но этого они все равно никогда не узнают наверняка.  
Уилл целовал свою связанную изнемогающую от желания добычу, и Ганнибал отвечал ему, возбужденный не меньше чем он сам, может от веревки, или скорей от темноты. Стол поскрипывал и ощутимо шатался, постанывая старыми досками в унисон их голосам. Уилл сжал пальцами ягодицы любимого, желая его немедленно, полностью, целиком отыметь как можно быстрее и глубже. Ганнибал кончил в его руках, содрогаясь всем телом и не сдерживая стона, и Уилл, обнимая своего трепещущего горячего змея, кончил вслед за ним, слегка прикусив нежную кожу на шее.  
— Ты мой любимый змей. — Улыбаясь, Уилл одним взмахом перерезал веревку, стягивающую его запястья. Ганнибал положил ему ладони на плечи, спрыгивая со стола, а Уилл обнял его, прижимая к себе всем телом.  
— Ты мой любимый ироничный бог, — неожиданно прошептал Лектер. — Тот самый поганец, что отдает приказы вроде: «Трогайте любые деревья, кроме этого. Вот этого. Вот карта, как к нему добраться. Вот так оно выглядит. Так вот, именно его вам нельзя».  
Уилл рассмеялся.  
— Я думал, ты не любишь того бога.  
— Того — не люблю. Но, возможно, его книжные описания не соответствуют действительности.  
Уилл прижал его к себе крепче.  
— Давай будем всегда вместе, Ганнибал. Будь я тем богом, я бы никогда тебя не выгнал. А даже если бы выгнал, не смог бы долго без тебя и пришел бы тебя спасти.  
— Приятно видеть бога, признающего свои ошибки, — фыркнул он, отстраняясь и нащупывая их одежду. Они оделись и ушли из погреба так же, как пришли — в полной темноте. И только в гостиной включили свет и вновь разожгли погасший камин. Уилл сел на диван, положив ноги на пуф, а Ганнибал вытянулся вдоль, устроив голову на его коленях.  
— Тебе нравится для разнообразия ощущать себя пациентом? Или тебе просто нравится, когда я уничтожаю твою прическу?  
— Ты пытаешься для разнообразия ощутить себя психотерапевтом, задавая мне эти вопросы? — добродушно улыбнулся Ганнибал. Уилл погладил его по щеке и провел пальцем по губам.  
— Просто пытаюсь разглядеть тебя получше. Мне нравится тебя рассматривать со всех сторон, ты же знаешь.  
Легкий румянец, искра в карих глазах, а затем Ганнибал резко меняет тему:  
— Если ты не думал о прошлом и я не думал о прошлом, я полагаю, эксперимент увенчался успехом. То, что ты сказал… про сжатие сердца в руках и поедание его сырым — таких фантазий у меня никогда не было. Я думаю, у тебя получилось все-таки предугадать Лидию.  
— Овца хотела сожрать твоё сердце сырым?! — возмутился Уилл.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Не факт. Не мое, возможно… Это действительно сложная задача, ведь мы оба знаем очень мало о Лидии, и ты намного меньше меня, но… кажется, я понял, о чем это было… И честно говоря, это все не слишком-то хорошо, если я интерпретировал верно.  
— Что не слишком хорошо? — произнес Уилл и удивился своему одеревеневшему голосу. Какое-то очень скверное предчувствие сжало сердце.  
— Она хочет тебя, Уилл.  
— Меня?!  
— Такого, как ты. По характеру Лидия Фелл похожа на меня, а не на тебя. Следовательно, рано или поздно… ей захочется иметь человека, который будет видеть ее.  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— Но разве это не… Это ведь ты — человек, который ее видит? И я тоже, в том плане, что ты ведь с ней общаешься, и ты знаешь, кто она, ты ее видишь.  
— Но она скрывает от меня что-то. Значит, не считает меня подходящим кандидатом… По той же причине я съел своего психотерапевта. Она вроде бы как и видела меня, и о многом догадывалась, но она была слишком далеко от меня… ее нельзя было потрогать, с ней нельзя было заснуть, ей нельзя было рассказать все.  
— То есть Лидия нашла кого-то, кому рассказала все? Ты об этом думаешь?!  
Доктор Лектер пожал плечами.  
— Это, знаешь ли, не так просто. Но я думаю, она решила попытаться. И проблема в том, что я не знаю, кого она найдет и сможет ли она потом безжалостно убить этого человека, когда он ее не примет.  
— Когда? Если!  
Он перевернулся на бок. Уткнулся лицом в его живот.  
— Нет, Уилл. Не «если», а «когда». Таких как ты один на миллиард, а может больше совсем нету, — он обнял его за спину и прижался сильнее. – Мы, психопаты, гораздо чаще встречаемся, чем такие как ты. Так что Лидия никого не найдет. Но у нее может хватить ума и проницательности найти очень, очень умного человека, у которого хватит ума и проницательности сделать вид, что он ее принял, а потом живым и здоровым уйти от нее и сдать полиции.  
Уилл почти физически ощущал, какой вибрацией и силой были наполнены его слова, но в этот раз не смог понять, почему. Он погладил Ганнибала по волосам и по плечу, а затем согнулся и обнял, целуя в висок.  
— Я всецело доверяю тебе быть моим оракулом, Ганнибал Лектер. Если ты считаешь, что это так, значит, это так. Вопрос в другом: что нам с этим делать?  
— Отправимся в круиз и будем следить за ней по интернету. Я же постараюсь узнать подробности дружеской беседой.  
— Вау. А ты знаешь толк в том, как вести расследование, доктор Лектер.  
Он приподнялся так, что его глаза оказались на одном уровне с глазами Уилла.  
— В круиз на корабле, где работает Йен Сноу, Уилл.  
— Да я понял, — Уилл ласково обнял любимого за талию. — Пойдем спать.  
Ганнибал нежно поцеловал его в губы.  
— Хорошо. Но потом — точно спать.


	33. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять...

_Познание начинается с удивления. ©_

  
  
В лаборатории Сноу ждал неприятный сюрприз.  
— В общем и целом, вы не можете сказать точно, пригодны ли в пищу после подобного отравления люди или нет, я правильно понимаю? — уточнил детектив.  
— Да. Почти все в природе, что считается ядовитым, можно есть тем или иным способом. Можно высушить на солнце мухоморы. Можно закопать тюленя, нафаршировав его чайками, и подождать, пока он не загниет и не лопнет — и вуаля, у вас готов типичный эскимосский обед! Я уж не говорю о китайцах, в чьих традициях поедать все, что после пяти часов варки и жарки все еще имеет какой-то вкус. Крыс, к примеру, можно целиком зажарить в спирту, а различные внутренние органы промариновать или провялить или проварить — опять же зависит от яда. Если заранее знать, как именно было отравлено животное… или человек, то опытный кулинар будет знать и как устранить эффект.  
«Боже мой, теперь мне еще придется искать кулинара-эксперта? — скривился Сноу. — Желательно китайца… А ведь сыночек этого бога первый завел эту моду… „тело христово“. Тьфу».  
— Хорошо. То есть яд в наших трупах?..  
— Был проглочен жертвами. Следовательно, не попал в кровь. Ни у кого не взяты печень и почки, но. Жертвы были отравлены, но убиты они были все-таки ножом или тесаком. То есть, если бы это не было дело Лектера, мы бы даже не проводили тесты на токсины…  
„Если бы я не приказал проводить тесты на токсины, хотя будь я проклят если помню, зачем я это сделал!“  
— Вот я и не понимаю, — Сноу озадаченно листал результаты. — Зачем столько беспокойств? Я имею в виду, зачем их дополнительно травить? Что, Уилл Грэм попутал банки яд и маринад?  
— А-асторожно! — Дверь лаборатории распахнулась пинком. Девушку-азиатку в белом халате было почти не видно за огромным прибором, похожим на принтер, который она несла перед собой. На ее появление никто не обратил внимания, и Сноу предложил ей свою помощь. Прибор был тяжелым и мужчина удивился, как такая коротышка вообще сумела его донести до кабинета.  
— Спасиб! — она мило улыбнулась, что совсем не вязалось с отрывистой речью. — А то эти лентяи фиг свои задницы поднимут без приказа!  
Сноу замер на мгновение, оглядывая смутившийся под его взором отдел, хотя мысленно он был весьма далек от порицания их лени.  
— Повторите-ка еще раз, какой именно эффект оказывают эти ваши токсины в первые минуты воздействия?  
Ученые лбы задумались.  
— Ну тут был явно сделан коктейль на заказ… поэтому точно сказать трудно. Может, тошнота.  
— Головокружение.  
— Несильные спазмы в желудке.  
— Возможна потеря зрения и пространственной ориентации.  
— Слабость, — резюмировал Сноу. — И вот нахрена нашим здоровым мужьям-убийцам понадобилось приводить жертву в состояние слабости, да еще и подвергать себя ненужному риску отравиться?..  
Новые жертвы только приехали в город, все — разными способами: кто на машине, кто самолётом, а идентификация состава Майамской Медузы не дала вообще никаких результатов — слишком уж вода, время и рыбы обезобразили трупы. Жертвы сами принимали яд. Этого Сноу не мог понять. Как?  
Не стоят же Грэм с Лектером в шапочках промоутеров и не предлагают приезжим отдегустировать бекон, сыры или сладости?..  
Да и вид у них, скажем так, не самый промоутерский.  
„Возможно, у Лектера была дочь“, — приплыли из далекой Балтиморской кухни слова Милли Уокер.  
***  
  
Специальный агент Йохан Сноу не обладал даром прогнозирования экстраординарных ситуаций и был этим весьма недоволен. Он не любил сюрпризы, и ему не нравилось получать от реальности то, чего он не ожидал и даже никогда не думал, что это возможно.  
Для детектива стал сюрпризом ажиотаж внутри ФБР вокруг заявления о том, что у Лектера может быть сообщница. К тому времени он собрал достаточно доказательств привязанности каннибала к женщинам моложе себя, запряг Андервуда, поднял старые показания ребят из Мэриленда… Словом, отдел и начальство восприняли новость достаточно спокойно, но.  
Для Сноу стало удивительным то, что множество женщин, которых раньше он видел лишь мельком, чуть ли не в очередь выстраивались возле их отдела побеседовать о деле.  
— А что вы хотели, — развела руками агент Чейни как-то раз, когда Йохан прикидывал, как бы пройти незаметно мимо топчущихся и скромно улыбавшихся сотрудниц. — Женщина-маньяк! Это даже круче чем Лектер и Грэм как гей-пара!  
Йохан задумался. Он не видел ничего „крутого“ ни в том ни в другом, но, если выбирать кого ловить, то он предпочел бы ловить Лектера и Грэма, потому что мотивации мужчин он хоть как-то может понять, а женщины-маньячки для него темный лес.  
— Получается, этим женщинам хочется поимки женщины-маньячки, потому что она — женщина?  
Агент Чейни пожала плечами:  
— Необязательно. Нам просто приятно, понимаете? Сколько вы знаете серийных убийц-мужчин за всю историю криминалистики? А сколько женщин? Нам интересно, кто она. Красивая она или нет, молодая или старая, худая или толстая, есть ли у нее роман с Лектером или Грэмом, или с обоими, какую она носит одежду, откуда родом, кто ее семья и друзья… — агент замолчала, глядя на изумленного Йохана Сноу. — Я не знаю, как вам объяснить. Это все равно, что пообещать на выставке кошек показать одну зелёного цвета, заявив, что это естественный окрас. Там целый консилиум соберётся проверять, правда ли это или нет.  
— Но вы сказали — „приятно“?..  
— Не всем нравится прозвище „слабый пол“.  
Сноу осознал правоту агента Чейни когда маленькая девушка-азиатка из лаборатории преподнесла Сноу воистину щедрый дар — кусочек маникюрного лака для ногтей.  
— Я выковыряла его из краски „Невесты в глазури“, — сообщила она, и, предугадав вопрос Сноу, добавила: — Никто бы не стал делать химанализ краски в краске, если бы не было предположения, что это женщина. Я специально перепроверила а-абсолютно все улики по всем трем делам заново — но нашла только это!  
Сноу ошарашенно глядел на маленькую красную фактически песчинку, и на ее структуру под микроскопом. Он ведь даже… Он просто сказал, что, _возможно_ , у Лектера есть сообщница. Он не заказывал никаких допэкспертиз!..  
— Вы пересмотрели _все_ улики и нашли это?! Это же… — „Адский труд, который вам никто не приказывал выполнять“. — Уйма работы!  
— Что я говорила вам, сэр! — Агент Чейни подошла взглянуть на улику. — Мотивация любопытством — страшная сила.  
— Вот я посмотрю, как вы все будете выглядеть, когда выяснится, что ногти этим лаком красил Уилл Грэм, — Хорхе Кастильо все еще не надоели гомофобные шуточки; он был тут как тут, изнывающий в ожидании новой пресс-конференции. — Женщина теперь-то официально, агент Сноу? Вашего полку маньяков опять прибыло!  
***  
  
Сноу был готов ко всякого рода неожиданностям, обещая Копперфилду разобраться с Лектером, но он и подумать не мог, что в итоге ему придётся увеличить количество подозреваемых. Лектер представлялся ему эдаким ядовитого рода существом, отравляющим и вовлекающим всех в свои дела.  
На самом ли деле женщина с красным лаком для ногтей — маньяк? Иногда у человека просто нет выбора. Как у той же Эбигейл Хоббс, например.  
То есть Йохан-то считал, что выбор есть всегда, но он знал, что большинство людей с таким мнением несогласно.  
И вот еще что настораживало агента. Один отпечаток. Один на всех. Ни отпечатка Грэма, ни каких-либо других неидентифицированных отпечатков.  
Как будто он оставил его специально, пометив, что это его рук дело. Как раньше было… „руку приложил“. Резали палец и ставили отпечаток вместо подписи. На Медузе это словно… отпечаток гордого работой ученицы учителя.  
Мол, ищите меня, надейтесь, а покамест мы втроем продолжим убивать…  
Втроем. Интересно, что там поделывает Форкрофф. Без него Хорхе Кастильо выглядит таким счастливым, будто трое серийных убийц не имеют к нему никакого отношения. Не то чтобы Йохана раздражало счастье подчиненных. Но в данном конкретном случае – да, раздражало.  
— Все думаешь о Потрошителе и Грэме? — Кассандра мягко положила ему ладонь на плечо, явно заботясь именно о том, чтобы ее появление не вызвало резкой реакции. Йохан взглянул на ее маленькую ладонь с красивыми темно-красными ногтями и усмехнулся.  
— Уже нет.  
Он поднялся и обнял ее, целуя, такую маленькую красивую изящную и теплую, такую далекую от всего, что связано с миром настоящих, не придуманных искусством убийств.  
Был поздний вечер, и в ресторане под открытым небом, на самой крыше, несмотря на вступившее в свою пору лето, было весьма прохладно.  
— Соскучился по мне? — она лукаво отстранилась, но он удержал ее.  
— Да. Очень.  
Их отношения развивались тихо и неторопливо, и Йохан был очень благодарен ей за это. Он не смог бы отказать, потребуй Кэс от него свадьбы или банального переезда, но это сильно бы усложнило его работу и жизнь. Вот поймает он Лектера — тогда сколько угодно.  
Сноу решил не раскапывать ее прошлое — да оно ему было и не нужно. Мало ли у кого какое прошлое. Если уж на то пошло, он бы не хотел, чтобы она расспрашивала о его прошлом. Она не расспрашивала, и за это он тоже был благодарен.  
Ему было очень хорошо и спокойно с ней.  
Тогда он еще не понимал — слишком спокойно.  
***  
  
Однажды они решили пройтись по парку — хотя было уже довольно поздно даже для Нью-Йорка.  
— Хорошо с вами, агент Сноу, — Женщина склонила голову на его плечо. — Можно спокойно ходить по улицам.  
„Вообще-то не очень, — подумал Сноу. — То ли в прошлом, то ли в позапрошлом году дядя Сэм с гордостью объявил, что я побил рекорд из ныне действующих агентов по количеству покушений на жизнь“.  
— Как поживает выставка?  
— О, выставка уехала на гастроли. Планирую новую, обязательно приходи посмотреть.  
— Новые картины?  
Она, казалось, задумалась. Затем произнесла:  
— Да. Новые. Еще пока не знаю, какие…  
Она шла, задумчиво глядя в сторону, и фары проезжающих вдалеке машин оставляли на ее волосах разноцветные блики. Сноу вдруг вспомнил свою новую улику.  
— Скажи, а тебе никогда не хотелось совершить преступление?  
— А ты никогда не хотел нарушить закон?  
Они остановились глядя друг на друга.  
— Почему наши мысли сходятся только в самых, казалось бы, странных и редких вопросах?!.. — недоуменно протянула Кассандра. — С чего это ты вдруг?  
— С чего это ты вдруг?  
— Я думаю над новой выставкой.  
— Я думаю о новых уликах.  
— Я-то здесь причем? — удивилась Кассандра. Йохан пожал плечами.  
— Не при чем совершенно. Я просто думал о Грэме. Он был агентом… Я совершенно не могу понять, как Лектер уговорил его переметнуться… Что им движет — я не знаю. Неважно. Зря я начал этот разговор. Просто подумал, может… может, были какие-то обстоятельства, которые попросту вынудили человека нарушить закон.  
— Ты сейчас обо мне или об Уилле Грэме? — нахмурилась Кассандра. — Ты так говоришь, будто бы ты никогда, ни разу в жизни, ни одним своим поступком не нарушал закон. Тот закон, который написан. По которому мы должны жить и в котором слишком много… пробелов, ловушек и иносказаний.  
Йохан Сноу рассмеялся.  
— Что такого смешного?  
— Ты говоришь как мой отец.  
— Твой отец нарушал закон?  
Йохан криво улыбнулся.  
— Формально — никогда. Мой отец был юристом и адвокатом. Я бы сказал, он этот закон имел.  
— Ты говоришь так будто это плохо… — она помедлила. — Плохие отношения?  
Агент пожал плечами.  
— Мне сложно сказать. Я в основном жил с дедом. Он осуждал его действия, но никогда не говорил об этом. „Каждый делает то, что может, — говорил он. — Однако хотелось бы мне, чтобы этот мальчишка делал что-нибудь другое. Однажды он доболтается“. Он осуждал даже не выбор профессии, а выбор клиентов, поскольку отец специализировался на не самых чистых перед законом обвиняемых.  
— Снимал с крючка? — Кассандра почему-то рассмеялась, и заметив взгляд Сноу, пояснила: — Это просто очень забавно; получается, ты их ловишь, а он их оправдывает.  
Йохан вновь криво улыбнулся.  
— Тех, кого ловлю я, еще пока что никто не оправдал. Но по сути так оно и есть. И так оно и было. Отец считал, что с ними легче и приятнее иметь дело. Дорогие подарки, привилегии, фактически — статус неприкасаемого в своем городе… но за все рано или поздно приходится платить, и однажды — я и сейчас точно не знаю всех деталей, но он оказался впутан в конфликт двух группировок. Одна хотела, чтобы его клиент сел пожизненно, другая — что должен соскочить. Оказавшись между двух огней, отец сделал неправильный выбор. Я не знаю, был ли в той ситуации правильный, — Сноу пожал плечами. — Мне было двенадцать лет, когда они пришли за нами — видимо, надеялись взять семью в заложники. Дед застрелил всех троих, а меня послал за помощью. У него и так была парализована одна нога, а в той перестрелке его ранили. К тому времени как приехали спасатели и полиция, он умер от потери крови.  
Приехал отец, и мы покинули Канаду в ту же ночь. Я ничего не понимал, а он отказывался говорить. Эту историю я узнал позже, когда люди, что охотились за его жизнью, настигли его уже в Америке. Так что да. У меня есть некоторый счет к людям вне закона.  
Кассандра сжала его руку.  
— Значит, пытаешься отомстить за отца?  
Сноу задумался что ответить. С ним это редко бывало. Он не сказал Кассандре, что последнего из троих преступников застрелил он сам, когда пуля попала деду в живот. Он не смог послушаться его приказа „бежать прочь со всех ног“.  
Не упомянул он и о том, как долго и как мучительно умирал старик, сквозь зубы шипя то проклятия, то последние наставления внуку, а вокруг бесполезно толклись призванные Йоханом на помощь соседи. Дед умер по дороге в больницу, сжав его запястье и облегченно произнеся: „Ну вот и все“.  
Отец приехал спустя пять часов, бледный и нервный, но тогда Йохан все еще не понимал, что все произошедшее — его вина. Последней волей деда был приказ молчать о том, что Йохан стал убийцей в двенадцать лет. Впрочем, едва ли психиатрическая поддержка ему как-то бы помогла. Он жалел лишь о том, что не решился выстрелить раньше. Сделай он это раньше, дед был бы жив, — так он думал.  
Отец сказал, что это были грабители и тогда Йохан поверил ему безоговорочно; он все еще был в том состоянии ума, когда верил взрослым безоговорочно.  
Сомневаться он начал, когда отец спешно собирался, вытряхивая отовсюду деньги и ценности, потел и постоянно велел ему следить за улицей.  
Он сказал, что друзья грабителей могут вернуться и отомстить им. Предполагаемой мести отец боялся настолько, что предпочел эмигрировать и учить закон заново, чем оставаться в Канаде.  
Но разве Кассандре, прекрасной утонченной художнице, нужны эти грязные подробности?..  
Когда „бандитское правосудие“ все-таки настигло отца — спустя четыре с половиной года — Йохан был очень удивлен количеством приехавших детективов. Не только из Америки, но и из Канады. Но это было не самое худшее. Самое худшее, что с их только-только склеившейся семьёй поначалу обращались как с преступниками.  
Оказалось, отец в Канаде разыскивался „по подозрению в соучастии, взяточничестве и препятствию правосудию“. Именно тогда Йохан подумал, что будь он проклят, если еще раз позволит с собой обращаться как с преступником. Он будет настолько на стороне правосудия, что одно сомнение в том, что это не так, будет рассчитываться как преступление. Он помнил это чувство — холодную злую ярость, когда все эти слетевшиеся как стервятники копы и агенты смотрели на них, на  _семью убитого преступника_. Мать плакала, обнимая Йена, тот непонимающе смотрел изумленными глазами, а Йохан спокойно, сосредоточенно отвечал на вопросы следователя, мечтая взорвать весь их полицейский участок, чтобы им не пришлось проходить через эти позор и унижение.  
Он сумел убедить и полицейских и детективов, что никто ничего не знал о делах отца, и убийцу отправились искать обратно в Канаду. Через несколько лет Йохану сообщили о его поимке, вернее — вызвали как потенциального свидетеля, но он не смог сказать, видел ли он его среди клиентов отца или нет. Позже убийца признался, и признался так же во множестве других убийств, и Сноу думал, что не чувствует по этому поводу ничего.  
Сожаление, что это не он его поймал? Нет. Он ведь его не ловил. Это чувство, чувство азарта, охоты, поимки — ему предстояло испытать еще очень нескоро. Мать и Йен были очень рады, а Йохан… можно сказать, что он был рад, что они рады, хотя и не очень понимал, чему именно. Может быть, окончанию истории?..  
Если выбирать из семи смертных грехов, карающихся христианским богом, то главным грехом Йохана была гордыня. Но он не верил в христианского бога. Тот просто его забавлял.  
Он знал об этом с того момента, когда поймал себя на желании взорвать участок, полный невинных людей, делающих свою работу.  
Тогда он впервые подумал, что иногда лучше не знать причин своих чувств.  
Его мать, американка Анни Сноу, чью фамилию отец взял, когда женился на ней во второй раз, никогда не думала о таких вещах. Отец сказал, что ее фамилия напоминает ему о снегах Норвегии (где он никогда не был), но истинная причина была в том, что с фамилией Сноу очень легко затеряться в толпе американцев.  
Но она никогда не узнала об этом и была счастлива, и до самой смерти верила в то, что муж любил только ее. Йохан завидовал ей, ее глупости и наивности, но так и не нашел в себе подлости развеять эти иллюзии.  
Ему нравились наивные и глупые люди. В них была вера. В них была загадка – то, чего Йохан никак не мог понять. „Нечего тут понимать, Сноу, — сказал ему как-то преподаватель психологии в Академии. — Они просто тупые. Ты ищешь смысл в пустом стакане. Оставь их в покое“.  
В Библии для них было более красивое слово — „блаженные“. Люди, которые могут верить вместо того, чтобы видеть.  
Просто верить, что завтрашний день будет лучше сегодняшнего.  
Эта вера помогает им жить полноценной жизнью. Она помогает человечеству не вымереть и не одичать. И поэтому Сноу решил защищать ее.  
Потому что у него самого не было ни шанса стать верующим. Возможно, никогда в жизни.  
— Нет. Я просто защищаю то, что, по моему мнению, я должен защищать.  
Кассандра усмехнулась как-то жестко.  
— И что же это, по-твоему?  
— Вера в завтрашний день.  
— Завтрашний день — иллюзия. Есть только сегодняшний. Ты должен это понимать.  
Сноу улыбнулся.  
— Да, но он определяет наши действия в сегодняшнем дне.  
«Для всех, кроме меня. Я никогда не видел „завтра“. Никогда не видел смысл его представлять. На него надеяться. В него верить. Я живу только в настоящем».  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — он резко повернулся к Кассандре. — Почему ты спросила меня о преступлении? Это чертовски странный вопрос, между прочим, особенно — агенту ФБР!  
Она чуть отстранилась в изумлении.  
— Ты злишься? Первый раз вижу, чтобы ты злился! Я просто болтала с тобой… — она усмехнулась. — Знаешь, как часто встречаются, к примеру, кражи в творческих кругах? И далеко не всегда закон может их наказать, потому что порой и не докажешь, чья была идея, или кто первым придумал делать так, а не иначе! А уж сколько людей обворовывают мертвецов, выдавая их музыку за свою! — она пожала плечами. — И знаешь, я не считаю это чем-то настолько уж плохим. Без этих „воров“ эти композиции или рисунки или истории так бы и были похоронены в безвестности, а благодаря краже их увидели тысячи людей!  
Йохан Сноу облегченно рассмеялся. Господи. Она говорила об искусстве. Как он мог вообще подозревать…  
— Знаешь, я, наверное, слишком много думаю о деле. Мне даже в голову не пришло, что ты об этом. В моей среде очень трудно взять и украсть у коллеги дело, — Сноу задумался. — Ну то есть раскрыть вместо него — можно. Но это будет все-таки одно и то же дело. Значит, тебя посещают криминальные мысли о том, чтобы взять чужие картины и выдать за свои?  
— Меня? Нет. У меня и так все в порядке с фантазией. - Она, казалось, задумалась или колеблется, рассказать ему что-то или нет. Наконец она сказала: — Просто мне немного обидно, что после моей выставки все стали паразитировать на теме маньяков. Надо было наложить копирайт, а я не подумала…  
Сноу обнял ее.  
— Не расстраивайся. Маньяки — любимая тема Америки. Ты просто попала в десятку. Наоборот, следует гордиться собой, раз у тебя так много подражателей!  
— О, я горжусь, — тихо произнесла Кассандра, странно улыбаясь. — Просто сейчас мне кажется, что этого уже недостаточно.  
***  
  
Та ночь была совершенно волшебной. Поэтому Йохан даже не особенно напрягся, когда Кассандра привязала его руки к спинке кровати, и прошептала, нависнув над ним и щекоча его грудь темными локонами:  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе свой секрет, агент Сноу?  
***  
  
Спустя неделю они встретились в небольшой закусочной, решив в первый раз вместе пообедать, а не поужинать. „Просто для разнообразия“, — сказала Кассандра. Затем, потягивая кофе и барабаня пальцами по столу, произнесла:  
— У меня плохие новости.  
Сноу, на которого и без того этим утром решил для разнообразия поорать Копперфилд, насторожился.  
— В чем дело?  
Она нервно пожала плечами.  
— Да вот понимаешь… То, что мы договорились скрывать наши отношения. Словом, ничего не выйдет. Зря я тебя тогда потащила на ту выставку. Ты себе даже не представляешь, как в наших кругах плодятся слухи.  
Она показала ему какой-то сайт с телефона. „Кассандра Ричердс встречается с агентом, расследующим дело Лектера“.  
Сноу скривился.  
— Это не очень хорошо. Но фотографий в твоей статье нет, ведь так?  
— Да уж, как ты напрягся! — фыркнула она. – Нет. Они даже твое имя неправильно написали, а фамилию и вовсе забыли. Но сам понимаешь, слухи распространяются быстро.  
— Я опасаюсь вовсе не огласки, — сухо произнес Йохан Сноу. — Я опасаюсь за твою жизнь. У Лектера есть гадостная привычка, так сказать, убивать „человеческих“ питомцев своих преследователей. Мириам Ласс, Эбигейл Хоббс…  
— Разве ты не говорил, что мои картины недостаточно грубы для этого? — лукаво осведомилась она. — Но то есть в целом ты не против, что если меня спросят, я скажу, что мы встречаемся?  
— Конечно нет! — он сжал ее руку, а она в ответ легонько поцеловала его в губы.  
— Вот и…  
— Агент Сноу! Какое совпадение!  
Йохан поднял мрачный взгляд, узнав голос. Перед ним стоял агент Форкрофф.  
— И действительно, поразительное совпадение. Что вы здесь делаете, разве вы не завтра собирались прилететь?  
Он безмятежно улыбнулся.  
— Я ошибся, когда писал число. Извините. Вы не против, если мы присоединимся, надеюсь?  
Из-за локтя высокого агента высунулась крохотная седая старушка, аккуратная и стильно одетая.  
— Это — миссис Изабель ДюПри, подруга моей матери, — безмятежно соврал Форкрофф, хотя Сноу понять не мог, зачем ему лгать и почему он это делает. Он просто помнил, что Форкрофф всегда врет именно с таким лицом. — Она прилетела из Орландо навестить ее, ну, а в мои обязанности входит доставить ее к месту назначения.  
Йохан обернулся к Кассандре. Та пожала плечами, безмолвно показав, что она не против компании.  
— Кассандра, это агент Кристиан Форкрофф…  
— Ваш напарник…  
— …мой напарник, — Сноу взглянул на Форкроффа не предвещавшим тому ничего хорошего взглядом, — взявший себе внеплановый выходной. Агент Форкрофф, миссис ДюПри, это — Кассандра Ричердс, меня зовут Йохан Сноу, рад вас видеть.  
— Я и не сомневался, — Форкрофф усадил свою спутницу у окна, а сам сел напротив Йохана и улыбнулся ему как кот, втихаря сожравший все сливки в доме.  
Помимо этого больше ничего не нарушило их ланч, они поболтали о том, каким теплым выдалось начало лета, о еде и о немного об искусстве, тему которого поднял Форкрофф, затем Кассандра ушла, а Сноу, выйдя покурить, позвал с собой Форкроффа.  
— Ну, мой блудный _напарник_ , чем вы объясните сегодняшнюю нашу встречу?  
Агент Форкрофф все еще смотрел вслед уехавшей на такси Кассандре.  
— Знаете, агент Сноу… Полное имя женщины, ждущей нас за столиком в кафе — мадам Изабель Ричердс, в девичестве ДюПри. Она родом из Франции, знаете ли. Она — родная мать Кассандры Ричердс, — он повернулся и взглянул Сноу в глаза. — Странно, что ваша подружка ее не узнала, не так ли?


	34. «Да».

_Жаль, что змей в раю не был запретным — тогда Адам наверняка съел бы его. ©_

  
  
Пришвартовав лодку, Уилл достал ключи и открыл дверь, размышляя, как бы помягче поставить доктора перед фактом, что завтра у его начальника день рождения и это требует его активного участия в этом событии. Затем, оказавшись в темной прихожей, он вспомнил, что Ганнибал писал, что будет поздно. Это досадно, но, главное, что будет.  
Уилл хотел уехать скорее. Не потому, что ему хотелось покинуть Венецию, а потому, что ему хотелось сюда вернуться. Но надо было: уложить в хранилище ценности, договориться с охранной фирмой, подготовить новые паспорта для круиза… Уилл не мог понять, почему бы не прикончить второго Сноу когда тот сойдет на берег, но Ганнибал сказал что, во-первых, будем совмещать приятное с полезным, а во-вторых, есть вероятность, что его понадобится убить раньше, чем лайнер достигнет берегов Австралии, а вертолетное такси еще не изобрели. Уилл подозревал, что есть еще и «в-третьих», что-нибудь насчет того, что любимый безумно жаждет приобщиться к родственничку их врага, подружиться с ним, и только затем прикончить.  
Какой-то шорох насторожил Уилла, он дернулся, а чьи-то сильные руки попытались взять его в удушающий захват. Грэм вывернулся, пнул наугад в темноте обидчика и бросился вглубь комнаты.  
Грабитель? Уже? Они ведь даже еще не уехали! Уилл потянулся к выключателю, но в этот момент человек догнал его, дернул за ногу, и, обхватив торс руками, завалил на пол. Мужчина был явно крепче, Уилл изо всех сил двинул ему локтем по голове, целясь в висок, но промахнулся в скулу, тот ударил его коленом в живот и захватил обе руки, прижимая его к полу. Как Уилл не извивался, он не мог вырваться из железной хватки, вот только если…  
— Попался!  
— Ганнибал! Ты вконец рехнулся?! Ты что творишь!  
Он хмыкнул, снимая с лица маску.  
— Проверяю твою бдительность.  
— Я… — Уилл не знал что сказать. — Я тебя убить собрался!  
— И не убил бы, будь я — не я, — жестко произнес Лектер. — Нам надо быть готовыми к встрече со Сноу. Он не просто агент, он бывший военный, и с физической подготовкой…  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял! — Уилл положил обе ладони на его губы. — Ладно. Будем тренироваться. Но не с тобой.  
— Почему? - он, казалось, действительно обиделся. Уилл поднялся, обнимая его.  
— Ты думаешь, мне приятно тебя бить? Я и сейчас дико злюсь, что ты заставил меня! — Уилл погладил его по скуле. — Опухнет ведь! И вообще.  
— Хорошо. Без драк. Просто захваты и уход из них. Мы многому друг друга сможем научить.  
Уилл заткнул его поцелуем. Он не соглашался, но уже понял, что придется. Потому что Ганнибал был совершенно прав. Они тут очень хорошо расслабились, и лишняя тренировка не повредит. Правда, Уилл был уверен, что все их тренировки будут заканчиваться тем, что он будет тащить свою добычу в постель или отсасывать ей на правах проигравшего, но тем не менее.  
Он оказался прав лишь наполовину, и со временем их спарринги захватили и его, хотя Ганнибаловы подкрадывания он всегда считал нечестными. Ганнибал отлично умел сливаться с темнотой, а вот сам доктор всегда чуял Уилла, хотя тот даже пару раз пробовал помыться на работе или искупаться.  
— Дождешься, ночью я тебе нос натру перцем! — как-то рыкнул Грэм, в очередной раз пойманный им за попыткой застичь его врасплох. Ганнибал улыбнулся, убирая руки с его шеи.  
— Видишь? Не так все плохо получается, как ты думал.  
Уилл поцеловал его руку.  
— Не так. Прости. Ты у нас в семье оптимист.  
— Смотря в чем, — тихо произнес он, и Уилл развернувшись, быстро поцеловал его в губы.  
— Видишь, как мы хорошо дополняем друг друга.  
***  
  
Дней до отлета в Новую Зеландию — именно оттуда начинал свое путешествие круизный лайнер — оставалось не так уж много, доктор вел себя совершенно нормально, и казалось, все идет по плану, пока однажды вечером Ганнибал как бы между делом не сообщил Уиллу, что должен лететь в Америку.  
— Что значит — должен? — Уилл нахмурился, думая, что это какая-то несмешная шутка.  
— Лидия просит моей — нашей — помощи. Но зная, насколько ты…  
— Стоп, погоди. Что с Лидией? Все же было в порядке? В чем дело?!  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Я пообещал ей помочь, если что-то пойдет не так слишком сильно…  
— Ганнибал, ты рехнулся? — Уилл разглядывал любимого, пытаясь заметить признаки помешательства или наркотического опьянения. — Ты никуда не поедешь. Мне плевать, я никуда не отпущу тебя, чтобы потом прочитать статью в газете, что тебя поймали и казнили. Пусть хоть тысяча заблудших овец взывает к твоей помощи, милосердию и хитроумию или к чему она там взывает. Нет. Ты никуда не поедешь.  
Он посмотрел язвительно.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в твоем разрешении, Уилл.  
Уилл нервно расхохотался. Он спятил. Реально спятил.  
— А я — в твоем. Ни в какую Америку ты не поедешь. Точка.  
Он отложил планшет и поднялся из кресла.  
— Ты не можешь мне запретить делать то, что я считаю нужным.  
Уилл сделал два плавных шага, как бы преграждая ему путь; на самом деле — подбираясь к месту, где был спрятан пистолет.  
— Равно как и ты – мне. Ты поедешь в Америку только через мой труп.  
Он остановился.  
— Это шантаж. Нет. Это так не работает. Ты не можешь угрожать мне самоубийством.  
Уилл выхватил запрятанный им некоторое время назад между стеной и шкафом пистолет.  
— Кто говорит о самоубийстве?  
Ганнибал глумливо и издевательски сделал два шага вперед.  
— Ты не убьёшь меня. Ты меня любишь. Ты сам это столько раз говорил.  
— Не убью, — кивнул Уилл. — Прострелю тебе ногу, и дело с концом.  
— Я забрал твои пули, Уилл, — произнес он, но в этот момент Уилл уже бросился на него. Все их чертовы спарринги, все их захваты и уходы, все это стёрлось из памяти — и одновременно отложилось в ней четкой структурой действий, как будто наконец вставший в нужную ячейку кубик тетриса. Полоса мигнула и улеглась; Уилл дрался с ним как не дрался никогда, предотвращая все его хитрющие попытки вырваться, сбежать или выйти на болевой. Наконец он завалил своего спятившего доктора на пол, удерживая руку Ганнибала так, что он едва мог пошевелиться от боли.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что все это было ради этого! Скажи, и я отпущу твою руку! — взмолился Уилл, устраиваясь поустойчивее на его бедрах. — Скажи, что ты наврал весь этот бред просто ради того, чтобы я впервые в жизни победил тебя твоим проклятым дзюдо!  
Ганнибал вздохнул и промолчал, а потом зашипел, когда Уилл больно выгнул его руку.  
Уилл вытащил пояс его халата, и начал больно и крепко стягивать его запястья. Затем поднялся и ткнул пистолетом в спину.  
— Наверх.  
— Ты угрожаешь мне незаряженным пистолетом?  
— Ганнибал, я отличаю по весу заряженный пистолет от незаряженного. Поднимайся.  
Он послушно поднялся на третий этаж, Уилл толкнул его на кровать и достал веревку. Перевернул доктора, затянул одну петлю у него на шее, и начал привязывать его руки к столбикам кровати.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что это меня удержит? — язвительно поинтересовался Ганнибал.  
— О да, — Уилл нежно, но крепко привязал вначале его правую, а затем и левую руку так, чтобы у него не было никакой возможности ни свести их вместе, ни развязать узлы пальцами. — Видишь ли, всех буйнопомешанных привязывают к кроватям. Я знаю, у меня был знакомый психиатр, он мне рассказывал. Так что, Ганнибал Лектер, лежать тебе здесь, пока твое безумие не пройдет. — Уилл погладил его по обнажившейся груди. — А я буду тебя развлекать, готовить тебе еду и читать вслух новости о том, как твою тупую овцу казнят на электрическом стуле.  
Ганнибал глянул с неожиданной злобой.  
— Нет. Уилл, я свободный человек, ты не можешь запретить мне что-то делать. Развяжи меня.  
Грэм нервно хмыкнул.  
— Да ни за что. Вспомнил тут он о правах человека! Ты сам не охренел ли мне такое заявлять?! «Я еду один в Америку помогать Лидии пока»!  
— И до каких пор ты меня тут собрался так держать?! — злобно рявкнул он. — Тебе все равно придется спать!  
— За этим у нас полный шкаф седативов, мой любимый, — последнее слово Уилл прошептал по-итальянски.– Так что когда я буду спать, ты тоже будешь спать.  
Он дернул руками.  
— Ты совсем спятил! Отпусти меня!  
Уилл положил ладонь на его рот.  
— Ты теперь мой пленник. Я тебе и кляп вставлю, если будешь много возмущаться. И ты будешь тут лежать до тех пор, пока я не прочту, что твоя овца наконец-то испустила дух.  
Он резко дернулся, стряхивая руку, а затем опустил голову, словно бы придумывая, что ответить. Но когда он вновь посмотрел на Уилла, на губах его играла лукавая донельзя ухмылка.  
— Ничего себе план!  
Уилл нахмурился, а потом с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Ты все-таки играл! — Ганнибал улыбнулся, и Уилл прильнул к нему, жадно целуя в губы и с облегчением гладя его грудь. Господи, неужели он всегда будет его так бесить, его солнце, притворившееся, что на него нашло затмение?! Уилл ведь действительно думал, что Ганнибал повредился рассудком!.. — А я уж собирался выдрать клок твоих волос и сдать на анализы!  
— Руки мои отвяжи.  
— Не-а, — Уилл с наслаждением гладил его обнажившееся без пояса тело. — Пока не расскажешь все как есть, я не смогу тебе полностью доверять. Ты слишком хитрый.  
— Но ты ведь и не… — он не договорил, потому что Уилл поцеловал его, раскрыв его губы, покусывая и посасывая язык, и, чтобы полностью лишить его возможности говорить, начал ласкать его пенис. Неожиданно — ласкать его только рукой и губами, скорее даже трахать его рот языком, и чувствовать пальцами, как набухает и твердеет его член.  
Уилл на секунду прервался взглянуть в глаза любимого.  
— Не пугай меня так больше, Ганнибал.  
Он улыбнулся и моргнул, прикрыв лукавые глаза, а когда он открыл их вновь, в них горела дикая темная жажда.  
— Но ты сам виноват, ты ведь поверил мне… Поверил, что я могу уехать без тебя.  
Уилл прижался к нему всем телом, чувствуя, как бьется его сердце.  
— Нет. В это я ни на секунду не поверил. Я знал, что я тебя остановлю, даже если придется тебе прострелить обе ноги. Но как ты вообще мог предположить, что я тебя отпущу? — Уилл нахмурился. — Или ты опять просто решил посмотреть, что я буду делать?  
Он слегка покраснел, и Грэм впился в его губы, кусая, фактически насилуя его рот языком, если бы не тот факт, что Ганнибал всецело подавался ему навстречу. Уилл прервался, чтобы стянуть с себя одежду, а затем, прижимаясь к обнаженному (и охреневшему, но что поделать) возлюбленному, дрочил ему и целовал его, пока Ганнибал не взмолился:  
— Уилл!  
— Да, доктор Лектер, вам уже лучше? — свободной рукой Уилл потеребил его соски и оттянул волосы на груди.  
— Уилл, пожалуйста!  
Грэм уже в который раз стиснул основание его члена.  
— Если вы что-то хотите, доктор, вам нужно только попросить!  
Мечтающий кончить доктор яростно взглянул на Уилла.  
— Ну! — Уилл провёл рукой вдоль горячего члена. — Скажи это! Попроси меня!  
Доктор медленно облизнул припухшие от поцелуев губы. Потом откинул голову и произнес: «Нет». Уилл вошел пальцами в его зад.  
— Да. Ты скажешь это или не кончишь сегодня вообще. Это твоя расплата.  
Уилл трахал его пальцами и тискал его пенис, заставляя стонать в голос, но Ганнибал упорно отказывался делать то, что от него требовалось. Уилл знал, что слова — его слабое место. Доктор настолько привык говорить завуалированными намеками, что сказать что-то прямо для него…  
Может, он поэтому не верит ему?.. Потому что Уилл всегда прямо говорит, что он любит его?  
— Даже если ты убедишь меня в том, что надо лететь в Америку, ты никогда не полетишь туда один, — он обнял его, целуя в щеку. — Даже если мне плевать на Лидию, мне не плевать на тебя. Ты больше никуда не полетишь один, Ганнибал. Никогда.  
Он лукаво взглянул на него исподлобья.  
— Даже если чтобы спасти ее придётся рискнуть нашими жизнями?  
— Вот этот вопрос и следовало обсуждать, Ганнибал, а не начинать с того…  
— Ладно, ладно! — недовольно прервал его любимый. – Да, я хотел посмотреть, что ты сделаешь. И да, тебе давно пора было серьезнее относиться к тренировкам!  
— И три?..  
— И три — отвяжи мои руки! Больно, между прочим!  
Взглянув на покрасневшие конечности, Уилл чуть ослабил узлы. Не это он ожидал, конечно, но видимо он уже заигрался в своих фантазиях, представив, как Ганнибал шепчет: «Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, Уилл».  
— Совсем отвяжи!  
Вместо ответа Уилл приник губами к его истекающему смазкой члену, и любимый взвыл, дёрнувшись и изогнувшись так, что Уилл едва удержал его. Он взглянул на тяжело дышащего доктора, прикрывшего глаза и судорожно облизывающего губы.  
— Уилл, хватит!..  
Грэм разжал пальцы и опять взял в рот, и Ганнибал со стоном кончил, брызнув спермой на его щеку и губы. Уилл облизнулся, стер пальцами белую жидкость и облизал их. Покрасневший доктор не мог оторвать от него взгляда из-под полуопущенных век. Уилл вздохнул и стал развязывать его веревки.  
— Давай, рассказывай. Но перед этим знай — я абсолютно серьезно собирался тебя тут держать, пока в твоей голове не прояснится, — он ухмыльнулся. — Пришлось бы вставить тебе катетер.  
— Ты просто очень доверчивый, — Ганнибал растирал покрасневшие запястья. Уилл ткнул его в бедро.  
— А кому мне, по-твоему, еще доверять как ни тебе! Хочешь, чтобы я в каждом слове твоём сомневался? Тогда точно будешь жить, привязанный к кровати!  
Он накрыл его пальцы ладонью.  
— Я знаю. Извини. Мне просто… Наверное, я слишком изумился сообщению Лидии. Это было так внезапно.  
— Да что она тебе такого написала?!  
Но доктор лишь потянулся к Уиллу, обнял его за талию и прислонил к спинке кровати, на свое место, а затем протянул руку к его возбужденному члену. Руку, а потом и губы, и Уилл подался бедрами, толкаясь в его рот, какой же это восхитительный рот, и язык, и как Ганнибал чудесно сосет, Уилл обожает, как он ему отсасывает. Смотреть на него, на его лицо, и гладить его по спине, чувствовать его движения, чувствовать касание его языка на головке. И все это просто…  
Уилл со стоном кончил, Ганнибал тоже отстранился, так, чтобы сперма осталась во рту, чтобы потом лизнуть еще раз член Уилла белым от спермы языком, и Грэм думает, что у него сейчас от этого снова встанет.  
— Извинения приняты, — шепчет он и получает сильный щипок за кожу на внутренней стороне бедер, и бросается на Ганнибала, заваливая того на спину и целуя его снова и снова, пока Лектер не смыкает руки у него на спине и не произносит:  
— Может быть все-таки послушаешь, что день грядущий нам готовит?  
— Да, — Уилл прижал его к себе. — Но сначала ты мне скажешь одну вещь. Скажешь, глядя мне в глаза, и скажешь чистую правду, хорошо?  
Он всем телом ощутил, как напрягся Ганнибал. Уилл развернул его лицо к себе и удержал в ладонях. Лектер облизнул губы, но сейчас этот его отвлекающий маневр не сработал.  
— Обещай.  
Он отвел взгляд. Затем вздохнул.  
— Я попробую.  
Уилл сжал его голову руками. Он раздраженно дернул подбородком, как бы показывая, что нет нужды в силовых методах.  
— Ладно. Обещаю.  
— Ты затеял весь этот цирк, потому что решил, что мы живем недостаточно интересной жизнью, а? — Веки любимого дрогнули. Он слабо улыбнулся.  
— Нет. — Ганнибал уставился Уиллу в глаза. — Не только поэтому. Эта причина — где-то процентов семь от всех остальных причин.  
Уилл сузил глаза.  
— Семь процентов! — он сжал голову любимого дьявола и поцеловал его в кончик носа. — Так вот. Пожалуйста, исключи вот эту причину из всех своих дальнейших действий. Меня, знаешь ли, очень устраивает жизнь в мире и покое. Без маньяков, без агентов, без преследователей, без овец, которые могут нас выдать всему ФБР, без подкрадываний в ночи… Мне нравится просто быть с тобой. Слушать, как ты играешь. Смотреть, как ты рисуешь. Есть и спать. Мне нравится такой «скучный», мирный образ жизни с тобой. Меня не надо развлекать. Мне просто нравится жить с тобой обычной жизнью… Что такого смешного?!  
Ганнибал Лектер смеялся над ним совершенно нагло и грубо. Он ухмылялся, улыбался во весь рот и попросту нагло ржал над его словами. Наконец он вымолвил сквозь смех:  
— Уилл… Так сильно врать себе — нехорошо! А мне уж тем более!  
— Я не вру!.. — возмутился Грэм. Ганнибал поднялся и обнял его.  
— Нет. Врешь. Ты и недели не смог протянуть в Париже мирно — ограбил больницу! Ты просто думаешь сейчас, что говоришь правду. Но если ты обратишь внимание на то, как именно ты поступаешь, когда у тебя появляется шанс пожить «скучно», как ты выразился, ты увидишь, что все это — банальная обывательская ложь, которую ты подцепил от кого-нибудь из глупых свидетелей или признавшихся убийц.  
Уилл Грэм застыл на месте, впившись в плечи своего смеющегося дьявола.  
— Знаешь… мы вернемся к этому разговору позже, ладно?..  
Ганнибал кивнул, улыбаясь, и нежно поцеловал его пальцы. Уилл решил, что какие бы сомнения не сеял в его душе любимый, он не сможет переубедить Уилла в том, что он хочет быть с ним всегда. Даже если понадобится привязать его к постели.  
***  
  
Они оделись; почему-то захотелось именно парадно одеться, и сейчас сидели за столом и чинно беседовали, как давным-давно в Балтиморе. Ганнибал прятал возбужденную улыбку в бокале вина.  
— Полагаю, карьере Чесапикского Потрошителя пришел конец. Лидия пишет, что следователь по делу оказался на редкость сообразительным мужчиной и подозревает ее в том, кем она является.  
Уилл вытаращил глаза и отпил сразу полбокала вина, а затем облагородил гостиную несколькими идеально произнесёнными венецианскими идиомами.  
— Ганнибал, КАК? Нет, я понимаю одно дело начать подозревать, что теперешние убийства Потрошителя — не твои. И совершенно другой, экстра-уровень дедукции и проницательности — подозревать, что какая-то второсортная художница стоит за именем Ганнибал-Каннибал. Кто этот Сноу, бог?!  
Ганнибал покачал головой, доливая ему вина. Пожал плечами и с удовольствием отрезал дрожащий кусочек мясного холодца. Тот таинственно блеснул в пламени свечи прежде чем быть проглоченным истинным Чесапикским Потрошителем. Уилл нетерпеливо сжал нож.  
— Самое забавное, что она не упоминала его имени. Просто — «следователь по делу».  
— В любом случае! Кто бы он ни был! Если с ней вступил в контакт любой агент ФБР, значит, что-то нечисто!  
— В контакт… — Ганнибал опять чему-то ухмыльнулся.  
— Что?  
— В общем, так вышло, что знаменитый Йохан Сноу увлёкся мисс Кассандрой Ричердс.  
— Что значит — увлекся?! — Грэму казалось, что Ганнибал опять решил поприкалываться над ним.  
— Ну так случается время от времени… Люди нравятся другим людям, возникает притяжение или напротив отталкивание…  
— Я знаком со значением слова! — рявкнул Уилл. – Как? Как фбрэровец вообще с ней столкнулся?! Как такое могло произойти? Они что, сейчас встречаются? Она, продолжающая играть роль Ганнибала Лектера и он, расследующий его преступления?!  
— Ну… — Лектер замялся. — Это как раз и неизвестно. Лидия написала, что находится под подозрением. И — что одна не справится. И — внимательно! — что она очень, очень плохо умеет выдерживать допросы.  
— Что значит, что она сдаст нас с потрохами, как только дело запахнет жареным, — мрачно кивнул Уилл, а затем пристально взглянул на любимого: — Я надеюсь. Ты не сказал ей. Где мы живем? Правда же, мой дорогой доктор, ты не сказал ей, и ничто в вашей славной переписке не может помочь им вычислить, где мы живем?!  
Ганнибал излучал невинность.  
— Может и обронил пару тонких намеков… на то, что мы путешествуем по побережью Японии.  
Уилл смотрел на него, покачивающего в изящных пальцах бокал вина, смотрел, как отражается пламя свечи на колеблющейся алой поверхности, как теплый свет мягко обрисовывает скулы, губы, крылья изящного носа и веки доктора…  
— Ты в восторге от всего этого, не так ли?  
Он прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Да.  
Уилл взглянул на показанные им статьи. «Кассандра Ричердс встречается со следователем по делу Лектера» — какая-то желтая пресса; «Руководитель следственного отдела Хорхе Кастильо заявляет, что у Ганнибала Лектера есть помощница» — официальные новости по делу; «Кассандра Ричердс рассказала журналистам, что встречается с агентом ФБР Йоханом Сноу» — журнал об искусстве.  
Грэм покачал головой.  
— Ни за что. Мы никуда не поедем. Я свяжу тебя, если попробуешь рыпнуться в сторону аэропорта. Если этой овце хватило мозгов мутить со следователем, она сама во всем виновата. Даже если ты хочешь ей помочь, я против. Приехать туда — все равно, что устроить Сноу свадебный подарок. Да и чем ты ей поможешь, а?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами. Уилл нахмурился.  
— Я не понимаю, почему она его просто не отравит?! Раз это Сноу, так это вообще будет… нашим свадебным подарком! И ты, — Грэм пристально уставился на любимого. — Ты наслаждаешься всем этим, потому что тебе хочется, чтобы ее поймали. И тебе хочется, чтобы она рассказала, как ты ее вдохновил на все это. Чтобы все считали тебя еще большим злом, чем ты на самом деле есть. Ты уже предвидишь заголовки, что-нибудь вроде: «Безответная любовь к Дьяволу заставила женщину стать убийцей». И ты готов рискнуть всем ради этого. Ты так любишь свою славу?  
Ганнибал холодно взглянул на Уилла.  
— Что-нибудь еще хочешь добавить?  
Это, конечно, была провокация, но Уилл не зря столько времени отражал знаменитого Чесапикского Потрошителя. Он невозмутимо погрузился в материалы дела, то есть в три злосчастные статьи.  
— Когда именно Лидия тебе написала? Ты на 100% уверен, что эти ваши эсэмэсочки нельзя отследить?..  
Получив ответы, Уилл сравнил их с датами статей.  
— Значит, так. Первой идет статья о том, что твоя о… жер… Лидия встречается с  _кем-то_ из следователей. Потом идет статья о том, что у тебя, мой драгоценный, есть помощница. _После_ этого Лидия Фелл пишет тебе смс с угрозой, что если ты не приедешь и не поможешь ей, она сольет нас ФБР. И, заметь, _после_ этого идет ее собственное интервью о том, что она встречается со Сноу. — Уилл пристально посмотрел на Ганнибала, который в наглую достал блокнот и что-то там невозмутимо рисовал — хорошо хоть не записывал, психиатр блин! Уилл продолжил: — Тот факт, что твой любимый Йохан Сноу еще не испустил нитку зеленой слюны и не лежит в морге, доказывает полезность нашего с тобой спиритического сеанса. Ты был прав. Лидия нашла себе человека, которого она хочет. И ты был прав в том, что вы похожи. Вашей феерической наглостью и самомнением. Она решила пойти по твоим следам, Ганнибал. Она решила переманить на свою сторону следователя ФБР! А мы — ее запасной план, если ничего не получится. Эй, ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
Он поднял глаза.  
— Конечно, Уилл. Продолжай, пожалуйста. У тебя сейчас такие красивые глаза, я просто не могу удержаться от искушения.  
— Ты вообще когда-нибудь пытался удержаться хоть от одного искушения?! — фыркнул Уилл. — Я что-то сильно сомневаюсь!  
— Почему ты решил, что мы — ее запасной план?  
— Ганнибал, она подражает тебе. Ты совратил меня, — Доктор укоризненно взглянул на Уилла, но тот продолжал как ни в чем ни бывало, — и она, решив пойти по твоим стопам, решила совратить Сноу. Но на случай, если ей это не удастся, а Сноу ее заподозрит, она вызвала в Америку нас. Если все пройдет как надо — а оно не пройдет, я гарантирую это, всякому высокомерию есть предел — то она прикинется невинной жертвой и скажет, что ты ее заставил. Выдаст твое местоположение и нам крышка, ну или по крайней мере — масштабная облава.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что у нее ничего не получится?  
Уилл молча показал ему интервью Кассандры Ричердс.  
— Потому что она не любит его на самом деле. Я не знаю Сноу, но я убежден: человек, вычислявший ложь так часто как он, сумеет вычислить ее и в этом случае.  
— По мне так выглядит наоборот признанием. Мне были приятны все статьи, где нас называли влюбленными чудовищами.  
— Потому что мы и есть влюбленные чудовища, Ганнибал. Мы это знаем. Это интервью — гадостная подстава для Йохана Сноу. Если Кассандру Ричердс поймают как твоего Подражателя, журналисты уничтожат его репутацию как следователя, который встречался с преступником. Как уничтожили мою. Вот только мне не жалко моей репутации. Раньше обо мне писали, что я ненормальный, а теперь — что просто влюбленное чудовище, мне так больше нравится. К тому же за это у меня есть ты, ты мой, и ты от меня никуда не денешься. А вот Сноу придется подписывать Кассандре Ричердс смертный приговор, допрашивать ее, а затем смотреть на ее казнь, пока пресса будет топтать и поливать грязью его имя. Я не знаю Сноу, Ганнибал. И ты не знаешь его. Этот ход — очень умный. Если он горд, если он тщеславен — он может встать на сторону Кассандры Ричердс, чтобы избежать позора. Он встанет на ее сторону лишь бы никто не узнал, что он проглядел преступника у себя под носом.  
Ганнибал отложил блокнот, где Уилл увидел собственную физиономию, и стал медленно аплодировать. Грэм вздохнул.  
— Ты все это знал, да? Решил посмотреть, додумаюсь ли я?.. Решил, что я тут совсем отупел?..  
— Ты чинишь моторы, Уилл, — он взглянул на него блестящими, невинными как дьявольский огонь, глазами. — И материшься как настоящий… венецианец. Ты даже книг не читаешь.  
— Ты их читаешь за двоих, — нахмурился Уилл. — Ты ведь действительно наслаждаешься этим? Ты возбуждён от того, на чью сторону встанет Сноу, и ты желаешь быть в первых рядах, чтобы увидеть дальнейшую судьбу своей… ладно, ученицы?  
Доктор тонко, медленно улыбнулся.  
— А разве ты – нет?  
— Ты напишешь Лидии, чтобы она убила Сноу, — мрачно произнёс Уилл. — 95% что она откажется это сделать, но придумает очень достоверную для этого причину. Скорей всего — сошлется на свою же статью с признанием отношений. Мол, она опять «в первых подозреваемых». Ничего не напоминает? Ее манипуляцию тобой в Лондоне?.. Тогда ты напишешь, чтобы она покинула Нью-Йорк и встретилась с нами где-нибудь… придумаем, где. Если она согласится, мы прилетим туда и будем наблюдать. Если она будет одна, мы заберем ее с собой и убьём. Чесапикский Потрошитель и все подозреваемые исчезают навсегда, делу — висяк.  
— Она не согласится.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я бы не согласился. И даже не потому, что в этом предложении видится откровенная ловушка. Нет. Ее уже больше не интересует раскрытие авторства преступлений. Ее интересует Сноу. Она хочет забрать его себе. Почему ты так упорно не желаешь допустить возможность этого? Возможность того, что она действительно любит его? Как ты сам говорил, мы не знаем ни ее, ни его достаточно.  
Уилл улыбнулся, вскинув голову.  
— Потому что я всегда рассматриваю худший сценарий. Это практичнее, доктор Лектер.  
Ганнибал пристально смотрел на него. Они сидели напротив друг друга, как всякий раз, когда хотели поговорить подольше. Когда они сидели вместе, Уиллу было проще до него дотянуться, но сейчас ему отчего-то казалось, что это доктору очень хочется дотянуться до него.  
— Я спросил, разве тебе не интересно, что он выберет, наш мистер «100% раскрываемость дел»? И разве тебе не любопытно, как произойдет поимка Лидии Фелл? — Ганнибал откинулся на стуле, чуть запрокинул голову и сложил руки в замок. — Разве ты бы не хотел услышать, как она описывает нас; единственная выжившая свидетельница, как она видела нас, двух влюбленных монстров? Что она скажет, — что мы принуждали ее? Что мы заставили ее? Соблазнили ее?  
— Змей-искуситель, — Уиллу на мгновение и впрямь почудились золотые чешуйки на коже доктора. — Знаешь, в чем главный недостаток эмпатии, Ганнибал?  
Он вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— В том, что я не могу на тебя за это злиться. Потому что понимаю тебя, - Уилл вздохнул, признавая его давешнюю правоту. - И да, потому что мне тоже интересно.


	35. Стрела темного бога

_Блаженны алчущие и жаждущие правды, ибо они насытятся._

  
— Знаете, агент Сноу… Полное имя женщины, ждущей нас за столиком в кафе — мадам Изабель Ричердс, в девичестве ДюПри. Она родом из Франции, знаете ли. Она — родная мать Кассандры Ричердс, — Форкрофф повернулся и взглянул Сноу в глаза. — Странно, что ваша подружка ее не узнала, не так ли?  
Йохан Сноу с наслаждением выпустил клуб табачного дыма в небо.  
— У вас все, агент Форкрофф?  
Молодой агент растерянно заморгал.  
— Но… как вы можете игнорировать тот факт, что она — самозванка?!  
— Знаете, агент Форкрофф, я всерьёз обеспокоен вашим интересом к моей личной жизни, — медленно произнёс детектив. — Я был бы рад, если бы вы сосредоточили подобный энтузиазм на Ганнибале Лектере, Уилле Грэме и их таинственной помощнице.  
— Но…  
— Никаких «но»! — рявкнул Сноу. — Кассандра Ричердс — псевдоним, черт вас дери! Это прописано у нее в контракте! Вы приволокли бедную старушку аж из Франции, наобещав ей что — информацию о пропавшей дочери? — даже не удосужившись узнать все факты! Конечно, Кэс не узнала ее! Потому что ее мать умерла много лет назад!  
— Но ее картины… — на Форкроффа было жалко смотреть, но Сноу был слишком зол на него за эту выходку. Он вообще не любил, когда люди лезли в его дела — от этого никогда ничего хорошего не бывало.  
— Она купила их. Не резанные и не окровавленные. Во Франции. У женщины по имени Кассандра Ричердс. Она выбрала себе псевдоним в ее честь, получив устное согласие. Поскольку никто до сих пор не подал на Кэс в суд за нарушение авторских прав, то я подозреваю, что согласие осталось согласием, — резко произнёс детектив. — Проникнетесь всей подноготной современного искусства. Да, так можно делать. А теперь вы пойдете и извинитесь перед бедной старушкой за то, что притащили ее сюда, оплатите ей перелеты, а завтра положите на мой стол отчет о проделанной работе в Лондоне. Вы ведь, надеюсь, не позабыли, зачем именно я посылал вас в командировку? И, кстати говоря, где агент Стоун?.. Возможно, хоть его отчет поможет делу Лектера!  
Кристиан Форкрофф покраснел, но взглянул Сноу в глаза неожиданно твердо.  
— Хорошо. Скажите мне только одну вещь. Как настоящее имя вашей подружки? Если это правда, почему вы называете ее Кэс?!  
— Потому что я так привык ее называть, черт возьми! — отрезал Сноу. — Мне она тоже не сразу сказала, что Кассандра — псевдоним!  
***  
  
— Ты знаешь… — Кэс сидела на окне, завернувшись в простыню, и потягивала вино. — Тебя кто-нибудь когда-нибудь предавал так, что тебе хотелось его убить?..  
Йохан Сноу пожал плечами.  
— Пожалуй, нет. Если использовать именно этот глагол — «предавать», то точно нет. Но люди делали мне очень-очень неприятные вещи, за которые порой мне их хотелось убить.  
Он настороженно смотрел на любимую женщину. Он согласился узнать ее секрет, а теперь жалел об этом, потому что не знал, сможет ли жить с ним и хранить его. «Если бы это сделала Кайт?» — всплыл в голове голос Андервуда. Если Кассандра сейчас скажет, что она убила кого-то…  
«Что ты будешь делать с этим, Йохан Сноу?»  
— Давным-давно я любила человека. Он был хорошим парнем, весёлым, обаятельным, сильным. Он полюбил меня тоже, мы поженились и долгое время жили мирно и счастливо. Однажды, ища, чем бы обновить интерьер, я встретилась с женщиной. Она рисовала картины. Мирные и милые картины. Я купила у нее несколько штук для гостиной и комнаты… Мы разговорились, обменялись телефонами, а затем и подружились.  
Кассандра отпила из бокала.  
— У меня всегда плохо получалось налаживать контакты с женщинами. Не знаю почему. У меня никогда не было лучших подруг — может только в раннем детстве. То есть я спокойно общалась с людьми по работе, но дружить — дружить с ними у меня не получалось. Я не знаю, почему. Наверно, выбирала «не тех» людей.  
Сноу промолчал. Он не считал, что это так уж обязательно — иметь много друзей, вот у него тоже не особенно получается; и правда, как дружить с людьми, когда он постоянно мотается по Америке? Его вполне устраивал Джон Андервуд как засевшая в Квантико константа, оплот психологии, стабильности и плоских шуток. Но, с другой стороны, то он — а то люди.  
— Словом, с той женщиной мы подружились, и мне сложно описать, как я была счастлива, что у меня наконец-то есть подруга. Знаешь, муж или партнер — это одно, а друг — совсем другое.  
— Полностью согласен.  
— Счастье мое длилось полгода, пока я не узнала, что моя «лучшая подруга» тем временем соблазнила моего мужа, — Кассандра обернулась взглянуть на Йохана. — И знаешь, когда я об этом узнала, мне гораздо больнее было от того, что мне лгала она, чем он.  
Сноу молчал, выжидая. Кассандра вдруг покачала головой.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я тебе сейчас скажу, что я убила кого-то из них, то ты сильно меня переоцениваешь. Я не сделала ничего. Знаешь, вообще ничего. Я не сказала ни ей, ни ему, я просто оставила все как есть… Может, я не хотела терять ее… может, я не хотела терять свою привычную жизнь… Теперь уже никто не скажет точно. — Она вздохнула. — А потом случилось то, что… нет, я не знаю. Мне страшно тебе это рассказывать, я не думаю, что ты поймешь меня…  
Йохан сел рядом с ней.  
— Если ты совершила какие-то караемые законом действия, — он взял ее за руку и взглянул в глаза, — то мне лучше об этом не знать.  
Она усмехнулась. Горько и сухо.  
— Как ни странно, но нет, не совершила. Помнишь, я говорила, что моих друзей убили грабители? — Сноу кивнул. — Так вот, в тот день на их месте должна была я. Грабители убили моего мужа и мою лучшую подругу, когда они находились в нашем доме. Просто потому, что они ворвались туда, внезапно помешав их ограблению!  
Она замолчала, глядя в окно, на мелькавшие далеко внизу машины.  
— А потом домой вернулась я. Вернулась и увидела их обоих. Мертвых, избитых, окровавленных, но все еще цеплявшихся друг за друга. Я подумала тогда — стал бы он цепляться так за мою руку?.. Я думала о том, что те, кто убил их, даже и мысли не допустили что она — не его жена. И тогда… я вдруг поняла, что это все правильно. Так и должно быть. Это наказание для нас за то, что мы мало любили друг друга. Я возненавидела свою жизнь после того, как Кассандра Ричердс переспала с моим мужем. Я ненавидела их за то, что они оба предпочли друг друга, что они оба любили друг друга — вместо меня. И стоя над их телами я вдруг подумала, что это я умерла там, на полу своего дома, сжимая руку своего мужа….  
Я вызвала полицию, а когда они приехали, один из них решил, что я — соседка, он так и спросил: «Кем вы приходитесь покойным?» И я, сама не зная почему, ответила: «Я друг семьи». Знаешь, дальше было довольно легко… Мы были немного похожи. Я просто собрала вещи, взяла свои картины, которые у нее когда-то купила и уехала. Я все еще была зла на нее, и потому изрезала их, а потом мне в голову пришла идея… Можно сказать, я таким образом ей отомстила — ведь сама она так и не смогла добиться признания и популярности…  
Кассандра замолчала. Йохан видел, как в ее светлых глазах блестели слезы; одна из них скатилась по щеке и женщина вытерла ее рукой, а затем обернулась с кривой усмешкой на губах: — Ну что, агент Сноу, в чем тут, скажешь, моя вина?  
— Препятствие правосудию. Предоставление заведомо ложных данных, — холодно произнес Сноу, хотя в душе испытал настоящее облегчение. Он, наверное, сам дурак, что навоображал себе неизвестно чего… Он улыбнулся, глядя в ее лицо. — Но все это произошло в Англии, не так ли? Я не могу сказать, что в восторге от твоих действий, но чисто по-человечески могу тебя понять. И уж разумеется я не буду писать об этом Лондонской полиции или газетчикам.  
— Значит, — она поднялась, глядя на него. — Ты прощаешь меня, Йохан Сноу?  
Он поднялся и притянул ее к себе, обнимая.  
— Это твой единственный секрет? — спросил он.  
— Да, — ответила она.  
Йохан Сноу кивнул.  
— Тогда я сохраню его.  
***  
  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Я прошу прощения. Всего одно имя. Как на самом деле зовут эту женщину?  
— Почему? — Сноу недоуменно нахмурился. — Почему вам так нужно лезть в мою жизнь?.. Я назову вам имя, и вы начнете копать и под него?..  
— А вам известно, что женщина по имени Кассандра Ричердс в Лондоне может являться важным свидетелем по делу Лектера? — выпалил Форкрофф. — Вы просили меня просмотреть все нераскрытые убийства с того момента, как Дэррил Хейз и Томас Джонсон появились в Лондоне! Они останавливались в Хилтоне, я узнал! А через день после того, как они съехали оттуда, произошло убийство одной из сотрудниц отеля, шеф-повара по имени Лидия Фелл и ее мужа Александра Фелл! Опознала супругов женщина по имени Кассандра Ричердс!  
Мысленно Сноу оцепенел. Кристиан Форкрофф, оказывается, действительно запрятал в рукаве туза. Да еще какого!  
Когда-то, учась в Академии, Йохан рассматривал в книге по греко-римской мифологии изображение Амура со стрелами. На тот момент голова студента Сноу была забита вычислениями пороков и проступков окружающих, и, глядя на картинку, будущий детектив подумал, что у этого пухлого божка должна быть противоположность: длинный тощий темный бог с современным луком-компаундом, или может арбалетом, и вот когда этот анти-амур стреляет в человека, тот неожиданно осознает какую-нибудь гнусную правду о ком-то из своих близких. Настолько гнусную, что после этого уже не может общаться с ними как ни в чем не бывало. Сноу попытался было придумать имя зловредному божеству, но не смог удержать себя в рамках цензуры, и черный бог так и остался безымянным.  
Сейчас… он не то чтобы получил такую стрелу. В конце концов, это может быть совпадением. Нужно проверить, прежде чем…  
— Карина. Ее настоящее имя Карина Джонс, — произнес Сноу отчетливо. — Гоните отчет, Форкрофф. Я прочитаю его. И, разумеется, я спрошу у Кэс, не знает ли она, куда подевалась та самая Кассандра Ричердс.  
— Вам не кажется это совпадением?! Я имею в виду — возможно, эта женщина специально сблизилась с вами, чтобы передавать информацию о следствии!  
Сноу сощурился.  
— Специально? Что, теперь по-вашему Кассандра Ричердс — сообщница Ганнибала Лектера?!  
Форкрофф махнул рукой.  
— Не, она не подходит по возрасту и профилю. Но может у него есть _еще_ сообщница.  
— Ага, целый гарем сообщниц, — ухмыльнулся Сноу. — Бросьте, Форкрофф. Я сам познакомился с Кэс. И уж точно не ради того, чтобы передавать ей информацию по делу — можете себе представить, я вообще на тот момент не знал, что она затеет с этими картинами.  
— Я… — начал было оправдываться Форкрофф.  
— Я скажу свое окончательное мнение, когда прочитаю отчет. Пока мне кажется, что вы устроили балаган на пустом месте, и к тому же отвратительно поступили с пожилой женщиной, солгав ей, что ее дочь здесь.  
— Но…  
— Нет, теперь уж слушать будете вы, — резко перебил его Сноу. — Один! Один звонок, или одно письмо мне об этом могло избавить вас от всех этих хлопот. Я бы прислал вам данные о Кэс, ее псевдониме и возможно даже о том, где и когда она последний раз видела настоящую Кассандру Ричердс. Я бы дал одобрение, и вы могли бы поискать эту женщину в Лондоне или даже во Франции, не возвращаясь в Америку, и, возможно, нашли бы! — Сноу развел руками. — Но вместо этого вы решили, что будет здорово разыграть представление и посмотреть на мое лицо, когда вы скажете: это мать Кассандры Ричердс, не так ли? О, вы потратили много времени и сил на постановку этого шоу! А толк? Я ведь спрашивал, нет ли каких-либо прорывов в деле, но вы упорно отмалчивались и говорили, что ничего конкретного! А теперь, если нам понадобится все-таки разыскать настоящую Ричердс, кто-то снова поедет в Лондон! Сокрытие важных данных, растрата казенных средств, умышленное препятствие следствию… — на этих словах молодой агент побледнел. — Это не детективный роман, агент Форкрофф. Ваши спецэффекты только мешают делу, поэтому впредь, работая со мной, воздержитесь от их применения.  
Форкрофф отвернулся, достал из кармана флешку и молча протянул Сноу.  
— Отчет, — тихо произнес он и так и не взглянув напарнику в глаза, вернулся в кафе.  
***  
  
— Ну и как же мне теперь тебя называть? — спросил утром Йохан, собираясь на работу. Кассандра казалось задумалась.  
— Знаешь, мне нравится мое имя. Может удивлю, но оно совершенно не напоминает мне ее. И мне нравится, как ты называешь меня — Кэс. Коротко, по-американски. Мне никогда не нравились старинные тяжелые имена — они будто бы несут груз всех прошлых известных людей с ними. Впрочем, тебе это вряд ли знакомо.  
Сноу пожал плечами. Андервуд чуть ли не в первые пять минут знакомства заявил, что «Йохан» это тоже самое что и «Джон», и поэтому они должны подружиться, поскольку тезки. Сноу тогда подумал, что с такой логикой можно подружиться с тысячами Джонов, Иоганнов, Иванов и еще бог знает кого. Ему нравилось свое имя именно потому, что его нельзя было спутать ни с каким десятком других Йоханов, поскольку Йоханы преимущественно водятся в Европе, а в Америке их, в отличие от Джонов, встретишь не часто.  
— Просто на всякий случай, — ответил Сноу. — Вдруг с тобой что-то случится.  
— Л… Лидия. Когда-то меня звали Лидия. Старое древнее имя. Ненавижу его. Узнал — и забудь.  
***  
  
Но Йохан Сноу не забыл. Алгоритм его аналитического мышления с годами стал безупречен, и он не мог забыть, если человек называл ему свое настоящее имя. Равно как и не мог сделать возле этого имени пометку «не проверено».  
Агент не был параноиком, считавшим, что все люди вокруг сговорились его обманывать; параноик в первую очередь _боится_ , что его обманут. Сноу же знал, что может быть обманут тысячами различным способов. Это не пугало и не отвращало его. Он просто принимал это как данность.  
Люди лгут.  
«Люди лгут, Йо, — сказал как-то дед. — Не обижайся за это на них. Ты может никогда не поймешь их причин, и не всегда они благородны — но знай, люди всегда лгут, пытаясь сделать мир для себя лучше. Ты тоже будешь лгать, Йо. И тоже будешь думать, что делаешь мир лучше. И это может быть даже будет правдой. Единственный человек, которому ты не должен лгать, Йохан, — это ты сам. Никогда не лги своему сердцу, потому что оно все равно будет знать, что ты лжешь, и ему будет больно».  
Сноу усмехнулся. Дед был беспощадным и безжалостным человеком, и требовал от окружающих тех же качеств. Он и мысли не мог допустить, что люди могут лгать самим себе и жить долго и счастливо. Он научил внука не лгать самому себе. Он научил его быть безжалостным и беспощадным. И он — надо отдать ему должное — никогда не говорил, что этот путь приведет к долгой и счастливой жизни.  
Кэс сказала, что ее мужа и его любовницу убили грабители. Также она не скрывала, что выдала себя за Кассандру Ричердс.  
Она лишь забыла упомянуть о том, что работала в отеле, где останавливались Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм. Работала шеф-поваром. Женщина, разбирающаяся в кулинарии…  
Йохан Сноу шел по вечно оживленным улицам Нью-Йорка, и ему казалось, что за ним тянется кровавый след, как от раненого. Он думал о том, что хотел бы верить в какого-нибудь бога. Тогда бы сейчас он молился ему, чтобы оказаться неправым.  
Настоящее имя Кассандры — Лидия Фелл. Она никогда не называла Сноу свою фамилию, но он никогда не спрашивал.  
Спустя некоторое время Йохан Сноу пнул ногой дверь кабинета номер ноль.  
— Я знаю, что ты здесь, Фрэнк.  
— Ты все-таки решил подкопать свою девушку?.. — веселая ухмылка агента замерла на полпути, стоило ему лишь взглянуть в глаза Йохана Сноу. — Я уже предоставлял данные твоему щенку…  
Еще час Сноу вдумчиво изучал отчет агента Форкроффа, данные на Кассандру Ричердс, нарытые Френком, послал запрос в Скотланд-Ярд на дело супругов Фелл и вообще развил бурную деятельность по поиску доказательств, подтверждений и опровержений. Это надо было сделать в любом случае, хотя его разум презрительно усмехался, глядя на эти суетливые барахтанья умирающего сердца.  
«Она видела Лектера. На записи Френка есть видео как американский психопат номер один, совсем потеряв страх, играет на фортепьяно в холле гостиницы, а среди зрителей — спасибо прогрессу за 1080р — весьма ясно можно разглядеть лицо Кэс, точнее, на тот момент, лицо Лидии Фелл, с непривычно уложенной копной светлых локонов.  
И три страницы свидетельских показаний прислуги отеля, что „мистер Хейз“ интересовался миссис Фелл. Узнав, кем именно был на самом деле любезный постоялец, эти люди моментально пришли к выводу, что он и прикончил миссис Фелл. („И в глубине души явно считали, что она получила по заслугам за измену“, — прокомментировал сие проявление человеческой природы Форкрофф).  
Кэс видела Лектера и затем?.. Что произошло? Она застала их за убийством мужа и любовницы и каким-то образом убедила не убивать себя?.. Или то, что произошло, действительно не имеет отношения к паре маньяков?..  
Или она _попросила_ Ганнибала Лектера избавить ее от мужа и любовницы?  
О, дорогой бог, может ли это действительно не иметь отношения к Лектеру? Может ли? Может ведь?!..  
Йохан позвонил Кэс и как ни в чем ни бывало — он старался — назначил ей встречу вечером. Она сказала, что не чувствует себя в силах для прогулки и пускай Йохан приезжает к ней домой.  
„Домой“.  
„Вера“.  
Блаженны нищие духом…  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Йохан вынул из бумажника визитку Кассандры Ричердс, снял отпечатки пальцев и прогнал их вначале через все, найденные на месте преступлений Потрошителя, а потом и вообще все американские пальцы. И через Интерпол. Ничего, кроме обычной визы. Нет совпадений. Нет.  
Но это ничего не значит.  
Увы и ура.  
Как бы ему хотелось верить и не сомневаться, верить, что Кэс не имеет отношения к Ганнибалу Лектеру, верить, что все это лишь одно большое нелепое совпадение!..  
Запихивая визитку обратно, Йохан случайно уронил портмоне и недавние визитки рассыпались по полу. Среди них он заметил артистичную карточку композитора и исполнителя Нэнси Уайт. Одноклассница Кассандры Ричердс, с которой Кэс хотела встретится… Но тогда Йохан еще не знал, что она не Кассандра Ричердс. Интересно, вышло ли что-либо из этой встречи?..  
Йохан набрал номер просто чтобы отвлечься. К тому же… Может, если старушка-мать настоящей Кассандры еще не улетела, ей станет легче, если она поговорит с одноклассницей Кэс. В смысле, одноклассницей ее дочери.  
У Йохана, насколько он знал, не было детей. Он мог только предполагать, что подобный разговор может принести утешение.  
Мобильный Нэнси не отвечал, второй, офисный телефон, тоже долго потчевал Сноу гудками, но затем кто-то взял трубку.  
— Ох, а вы разве не в курсе? Миссис Уайт пропала без вести. Никто не знает что с ней. Мы давно уже отчаялись…  
Подавив в себе желание повесить трубку, Сноу представился и попросил подробности. Затем позвонил в полицию и запросил данные о пропаже Нэнси Уайт. Вначале с ним не хотели сотрудничать, пока Сноу не сообщил, что видел миссис Уайт в день ее исчезновения.  
Затем Сноу набрал Форкроффа. Пусть он пронырливый и надоедливый наглец, но зацепку в Лондоне он нашел — и следовало сказать ему об этом, даже если на самом деле Сноу хотелось придушить его за эту зацепку. К его удивлению, агент, обычно не расстававшийся с телефоном, не отвечал. Совсем расстроился, что ли? Или уже пошел провожать мать Ричердс?..  
У Йохана не было никакого желания разыскивать старушку и рассказывать ей, как на самом деле погибла ее дочь. Будь он моложе, он вне сомнения так бы и сделал, но не сейчас. Иногда надежда ценнее правды. Иногда лучше умереть с мыслью, что твой родной человек просто исчез, может сбежал в романтическое путешествие или ушел в творческий запой, чем знать наверняка, что больше никогда не услышишь его голос. По крайней мере, Йохан принял такое решение. Это — не его дело. Пока — не его.  
А затем, еще раз взглянув на визу Кассандры Ричердс… на которой было написано „Кассандра Ричердс“, но отпечатки совпадали с отпечатками той, кто сейчас называет себя так, Сноу позвонил в аэропорт. Майами, Чикаго, Нью-Йорк. Медуза, Дама с гортензиями, Невеста в глазури.  
Пока что он занимался этим всем в одиночку, мрачно поглядывая сквозь стекло на свой отдел. Пока лишь он один знает — ладно, подозревает — страшную правду. Агенты растащат на клочки жизнь Кассандры Ричердс, а репортеры им в этом помогут, если Сноу просто _скажет_ , что она может быть подозреваемой.  
На обработку данных из аэропортов уйдет уйма времени. Сноу запросил данные для двух имен: Лидия Фелл и Кассандра Ричердс. Если Кэс въехала в Америку, воспользовавшись документами Ричердс, то внутренние полеты она могла совершать…  
Господи. Пусть не будет никаких доказательств.  
На полпути к кабинету Френка Йохан замер. Он ведь может не идти туда. Он ведь может не идти туда и не требовать ускорения обработки данных аэропортов?.. Он может вообще закрыть глаза на все это и не идти вперед. Ведь может же?..  
  
Йохан вернулся домой. Здесь, в Нью-Йорке, была его квартира, следовательно, дом. Хотя пожалуй это было самое нежилое из мест, где Сноу жил. Лишь с появлением Кэс оно стало слега напоминать место, где можно провести время.  
Йохан пристально оглядывал интерьер. Мебель, одежда. Книжные полки. Посуда. Предметы.  
Что у тебя есть ценного, Йохан Сноу?.. Ружье деда, из которого ты впервые выстрелил в человека? Смешные рисунки дизайнера Анни Сноу, твоей родной матери, которая всегда казалась тебе младшей сестрой? Камень со дна реки, откуда ты вытащил своего родного брата, так никогда и не признавшего в тебе родственника? Огненно-золотой браслет агента ЦРУ и агента ФБР Кайт Адамс, погибшей „при исполнении“?.. Или может быть изуродованная Лидией Фелл картина Кассандры Ричердс, до смерти забитой неизвестными в далеком Лондоне?.. Подарок от женщины, в которой оказалось больше тайн, чем Йохан мог себе позволить хранить.  
Или может быть они? Предметы?.. Кэс, как-то вздумав протереть пыль на полках, обозвала Йохана „старой девой“ за кучу декоративной чепухи на полках, каждую из которых, стеклянную ли каменную ли деревянную ли фигурку пришлось очищать от пыли отдельно. Йохан не сказал ей тогда, что все эти вещи имеют свое значение. Это были записи. К ним — к фигуркам — он прикреплял записи своих дел.  
Каждая глупая пирамидка, шарик или статуэтка несла в себе длинную и сложную историю преступления, охоты и наказания. Каждый предмет в этой квартире хранил тайну, видимую лишь хозяину. Каждый, кроме последнего. Недавно повешенного на стену „шедевра современного искусства“, присутствие которого делало гостиную похожей на место преступления. Картины Кассандры Ричердс.  
  
— Йохан! — Кэс открыла дверь, ее глаза блеснули, — они сияли всякий раз, когда она видела его. На ней было длинное вечернее платье темно-красного цвета с острым вырезом, подчеркивающим изящность фигуры; каштановые волосы были убраны назад и заколоты, оставляя у висков лишь две подкрученные пряди; два золотых браслета подчеркивали тонкость запястий. Женщина обняла агента ФБР. Сноу обнял ее в ответ. Каждый вдох и каждый выдох давался ему с трудом. — Почему-то я уже соскучилась!  
— Я тоже, — горько улыбнулся он, обнимая ее крепче, чем обычно. — Прекрасно выглядишь.  
Она поцеловала его, и на краткий миг Сноу забыл, почему и зачем он здесь. Забыл о том, как довольный Фрэнк Митчелл продемонстрировал ему записи о билетах „Лидии Фелл“ в Чикаго и Майами и обратно — как раз во время обнаружения Дамы с гортензиями и Медузы. Плюс-минус. Конечно, это ничего не доказывало. Прямых доказательств причастности Кэс к преступлениям Лектера не было. Но было слишком много косвенных.  
— Садись. Я приготовила ужин. Я, конечно, не профи, но кое-что смыслю в готовке.  
„Ты именно что профи, моя дорогая, — мысленно вздохнул агент, садясь за стол. — И какой же тебе смысл лгать об этом мне?.." Он думал поговорить с ней после ужина, но кусок не лез в горло, и Кэс заметила это.  
— В чем дело? Что-то случилось?..  
Йохан кивнул.  
— У меня плохие новости.  
Она насмешливо улыбнулась, приподняв бровь.  
— Относительно твоей истории в Лондоне, Кэс.  
Она не изменилась в лице, но взгляд стал жестким.  
— И что же такого с моей историей, Йохан?  
Сноу улыбнулся. Она звучит так невинно.  
— Мой напарник искал следы Лектера в Лондоне, и среди дел, косвенно относящихся к моему, всплыло твое имя. Вернее, убийство твоего мужа и настоящей Кассандры Ричердс.  
Она растерянно заморгала.  
— Не понимаю, при чем тут Лектер?.. Погоди, ты что, думаешь, он это сделал?!..  
— Он останавливался в отеле, где работала Лидия Фелл. Ты, Кэс. Я видел запись, где ты смотришь, как он играет на фортепьяно в холле. Почему ты не упомянула об этом?..  
Она медленно встала и взглянула на Йохана сверху вниз. Нахмурилась, затем ее лицо вновь приняло удивленное выражение.  
— Я… Погоди, ты что, хочешь сказать, это был Лектер? Ганнибал Лектер?! В моей гостинице?!  
Сноу скривился.  
— Да.  
Она развела руками.  
— Йохан, да я и вообразить не могла, что это он. Думала, просто какой-то постоялец красиво играет. Как ты уже знаешь, я не настоящий художник, и память на лица у меня паршивая! Я и предположить не могла…  
"Хорошо. Как же хорошо. Как же я хочу ей верить, она так складно и уверенно врет. Врет, как настоящий психопат. Десять лет назад я бы повелся на это как миленький. Но я слишком хорошо стал чуять панику — даже когда она принимает такую форму".  
На мгновение Сноу поколебался.  
Если бы вырезать этот день из жизни?.. День, когда любимый человек превратился в подозреваемую в соучастии по делу двух серийных убийц.  
"Дорогой бог, как бы я хотел…"  
Слишком больно смотреть, как женщина, которую он полюбил, становится таинственной и подозрительной незнакомкой. Но это было лишь мгновение. Все это зашло слишком далеко. Кажется, частью оружия, призванного уничтожить Лектера и Грэма, будет его собственное сердце.  
— Так или иначе — мне придется вызвать тебя на допрос. Рано или поздно факт того, что ты работала в том Хилтоне, окажется в прессе, и я не могу даже предположить, как он отразится на твоей художественной карьере…  
Она вдруг усмехнулась.  
— На допрос по какому поводу? Смерть моего мужа — это дело Скотланд-Ярда. А работать в местах, где побывал Ганнибал Лектер — не преступление.  
"Давай, агент Сноу. Бей. Бей, пока у тебя все еще есть силы."  
— Как свидетельницу, последней видевшую в живых миссис Нэнси Уайт.  
— Миссис кого?.. О чем ты говоришь?..  
Мысленно Йохан поставил ей девятку за вранье. Вот только бледнеть не стоило при этом. Едва заметно, видно только возле корней волос и возле скул, но тем не менее.  
— Припоминаешь может — настоящая одноклассница Кассандры Ричердс. Ты собиралась встретиться с ней, а так вышло, что до этого встретился с ней я.  
— А!  
"Очень натурально."  
— Так я тебе и говорила, что я не встретилась с ней. "Она не пришла", — сказала я, но на самом деле это я не пришла, поскольку, сам понимаешь, не смогла бы выдать себя за Кассандру Ричердс перед человеком, с ней лично знакомым. После она обиделась и больше мне не звонила… Погоди, хочешь сказать что с ней что-то случилось?  
"Что-то — разумеется. Но труп не нашли. Кто-то молодец. Только вот кто? Лидия Фелл или Ганнибал Лектер?.."  
Только у Кэс был повод убивать Нэнси Уайт — человека, могущего разоблачить ее личность. Скорей всего, данные о псевдониме — ложь. Кэс въехала в Америку по визе Кассандры Ричердс, а значит, сейчас владеет двумя разными паспортами.  
Йохан смотрел на Кэс и думал, что она вполне может быть любовницей Ганнибала Лектера. Неизвестно, что там у него было с Грэмом, но женщин в своей жизни каннибал не избегал. И тогда да, Форкрофф почти прав, что Кэс сблизилась с ним, чтобы следить за расследованием. Хотя не так уж много он ей рассказывал — но все-таки.  
Единственный факт, опровергавший это, было то, что он сам подошел к ней. Из тысячи женщин, скучавших за столиками тысяч кафе, он выбрал ее. Она показалась ему красивой и интересной. И все. В ней не было ничего подозрительного — она пила кофе и ковырялась в телефоне.  
Каким бы ты ни был хорошим детективом, ты не можешь из толпы определять преступников на глаз. Даже не на глаз — подсознанием! Так… не бывает ведь?!..  
— Тело Нэнси Уайт недавно обнаружила полиция. (Кэс вздрогнула). Я не знаю всех деталей, но записи с ее телефона указали, что она связывалась с тобой — равно как и со мной — в день своего исчезновения.  
Кассандра поднялась, обошла стол и присела рядом с Йоханом, взяв его руки в свои.  
— И что с того? Я не знаю эту женщину. Если меня вызовут на допрос, я скажу то же, что сказала тебе — мы договорились встретиться, но она не пришла. Мне жаль, что она умерла, но я не вижу, каким образом это коснется моей тайны.  
— Если бы это была одна твоя тайна, — пробормотал Йохан, глядя в ее лучистые глаза. — Если тебя вызовут на допрос, и ты покажешь им паспорт Лидии Фелл, ты, черт возьми, станешь подозреваемой с мотивом!  
Она улыбнулась.  
— У меня есть паспорт Кассандры Ричердс. Что до мотива — неужели ты думаешь, что я могу убить человека только потому, что он может раскрыть такую мелочь как псевдоним? Да, паспорт я стащила с трупа, но, боже мой, Йохан, я никогда не думала, что полюблю детектива! Который будет расследовать все, что ему под руку подвернется! Как ты вообще узнал о Нэнси Уайт — ты же агент ФБР, а не полицейский?..  
Йохан прикрыл глаза. Убрал руки и отошёл к окну. Затем обернулся, глядя на поднявшуюся и стоявшую за столом женщину.  
— Если бы я узнал только о Нэнси Уайт, Лидия.  
Пауза.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Голос как голос, только звучит как совсем чужой. Голос другой женщины. Наверное, той самой Лидии Фелл.  
— Я знаю о твоей связи с Лектером, — произнес Йохан, вглядываясь в ее лицо. Все. Обратного пути нет.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Йохан, — произнесла она, но ее голос дрогнул.  
"И я пока не понимаю, — подумал Сноу. — Нет против тебя, моя милая, никаких доказательств. Пока — нет".  
Убийство супругов Фелл не попадает под убийство Ганнибала Лектера никаким образом. Это был идеально подстроенный грабительский налет.  
Впрочем, не такой уж идеальный. Эксперты по баллистике выковыряли две пули: из пола с места преступления и из ноги миссис Фелл. Выстрелы производились с галереи дома, и калибр совпадал с тем, какие обычно использовал Уилл Грэм.  
Но тут и была загвоздка. Бойня на Маскрэт-фарм была устроена профессионалом, почти все жертвы погибали от первого выстрела, а тут… То ли Грэм потерял свои очки, то ли стрелял кто-то другой. Например, желавшая отомстить миссис Фелл… Черт, как бы Сноу хотелось не участвовать в этом! Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то другой допрашивал Кэс! Кто-то другой, кому все равно, глупый, которого она бы с легкостью обвела вокруг пальца…  
Сноу покраснел от своих мыслей — чего с ним давно не случалось, но вопрос Кэс — или Лидии, он уже сам запутался в этих проклятых псевдонимах, вернул его в реальность:  
— Зачем ты делаешь это? Если ты так и не смог смириться с моей тайной, мог бы просто расстаться со мной! — она сделала большой глоток вина. — Это не твое дело, и да, было ошибкой с моей стороны рассказать тебе об этом, но считать меня сообщницей Лектера? Да ты совсем рехнулся! Я ничего не знала о нем! Для меня этот Дэррил Хейз был просто очередным постояльцем, сунувшимся на мою кухню и оказавшимся удивительно сведущим для обычного богатого бездельника! И все. Нет никакой тут связи, Йохан Сноу!  
Агент ФБР неожиданно развернулся, быстро подошел к женщине вплотную и взял ее руки в свои — так, чтобы она не могла вывернуться.  
— Я не собирался расставаться с тобой, Кэс. Я никогда не хотел расставаться с тобой! — Йохан почувствовал, как срывается голос. — Но скажи мне только одну вещь — если завтра или через день в эту квартиру придут другие агенты, следователи, судмедэксперты, полицейские… они тоже не найдут никакой связи?!  
Она молча смотрела в его лицо. Ее алые губы приоткрылись, из глаз ушло обычное сияние… и вдруг вспыхнуло новое. Холодный огонь глаз существа, которое Йохан видел впервые в жизни.  
— Если ты не хочешь расставаться со мной, Йохан… — медленно произнесла она, склоняя голову чуть набок. — То зачем тогда говоришь мне все это?.. Это, — она вновь сделала паузу, — не имеет никакого смысла.  
— Имеет, — тихо произнес Йохан Сноу, сам не веря себе, что он говорит это. — У тебя будет один день.


	36. День вчерашний и день завтрашний

_Ничто так не отравляет жизнь, как цианистый калий. ©_

  
  
Готовясь к отъезду, Ганнибал натыкается на их старые американские телефоны. Они могут им пригодится, и потому он включает их скорее из праздного любопытства, а не желания тех воспоминаний, начинает стирать сообщения. Улыбается, видя свое сообщение о видео Френсиса, облизывает губы… Он не предполагал такую реакцию Уилла, он думал, все пройдет проще и легче, он не ожидал, что тот начнет мнить себя Драконом и едва не убьет его… но затем он столько раз обнимал и целовал его, что те воспоминания сейчас уже кажутся сном. Красивой сказкой о превращении человека в дракона и обратно.  
Чтобы полностью очистить память доктор лезет в черновики, и замирает, уставившись на сообщение… которое должно было прийти ему в прошлом.  
Тогда, когда он так жаждал этих слов.  
_«Я люблю тебя. Ты самое изящное и прекрасное существо в мире. Каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, мне хочется касаться тебя; сильнее, чем следует, потому что одного прикосновения мало, мне хочется проникать сквозь, проникать внутрь, сливаться с тобой как если бы мы оба были призраками. Может быть, когда мы умрём, я смогу исполнить свое желание, но это слишком слабая вероятность чтобы мечтать о ней. Я видел толпу, и я видел банальность. Я видел яркие искры в ней, и многие из них погасли по моей вине. Ты среди них — солнце. Я всегда буду пить твой свет и никогда не смогу им напиться»._  
Уилл написал их ему тогда, когда Ганнибал вообще думал, что он хочет его убить. Строчки расплывались перед глазами, доктор смотрел на них, и они казались ему нереальными. В молодости ему часто хотелось узнать, что и как говорят о нем другие люди, особенно — люди, которые ему нравились, узнать их настоящие мысли, не то, что они говорят ему в лицо, а то, что они не говорят.  
Ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось, но Уилл… Он думает о нем даже лучше, чем он сам думает о себе. Это так… это что-то большее, чем «приятно».  
Ганнибал тянется к своему телефону, ему хочется прикоснуться к Уиллу сейчас, прямо сию секунду, ну или хотя бы увидеть, что он где-то неподалеку. «Что делаешь?», и Уилл почти мгновенно отвечает: «Хочу есть», а потом «Я приеду?», и доктор одним изящным движением уже оказывается на ногах, попутно набрав: «Что будешь на обед?».  
Ему повезло, обычно Уилл вообще отвечает через час или больше, потому что не всегда слышит сообщения, видимо, он держал телефон в руках… Специально взял, а может, сам хотел написать ему.  
Он еще никогда не возвращался домой к обеду, они завтракали, они практически всегда ужинали, но обеды… обеды почему-то оставались отдельными, а в выходные они предпочитали есть где-нибудь — Ганнибал задался целью изучить все местные заведения, поскольку из-за потока туристов было сложно отличить действительно хороший ресторан от ресторана «для приезжих».  
«Тебя», — пришел ответ и на мгновение Ганнибал замирает, раздумывая, стоит ли теперь готовить.  
Услышав, как пришел Уилл, доктор вздрогнул от возбуждения. Проверил суп и выключил плиту. Близость к морю позволила ему опробовать рецепты, до которых раньше не доходили руки, а Уиллу нравилась морская еда и…  
— Всякий раз не могу устоять при виде мужчины с ножом! — Лучистый, сияющий, пахнущий металлом, моторной смазкой и тем особым запахом своей работы, к которому Лектер уже привык, Уилл прижал его к стойке, заблокировав руку в рукавице и нежно вынимая нож из другой. Ганнибал восторженно целует его, восхищаясь тем, как совпали сегодня их настроения и состояния.  
— Уилл, у меня есть к тебе просьба…  
— У меня тоже, — шепчет он ему на ухо и тащит в гостиную на диван, лишая по пути всех кухонных и одёжных принадлежностей. — Точнее, это не просьба. Это твое неизбежное будущее на ближайшие полчаса.  
Полчаса незаметно превратились в полтора, и Ганнибал порадовался, что успел все повыключать на кухне. Уилл любил его так нежно и так трепетно… Ганнибалу вообще не хотелось, чтобы он уходил. Не сейчас. Не сегодня. К черту его работу, путь это и невежливо, но к черту. Он — его.  
Уилл обнимает его, и доктор, прижавшись, шепчет ему такое жаркое, такое живое «еще», что любимый отстраняется и с секунду смотрит в его глаза, улыбаясь изумленно. «Вы сегодня не скрываете, что любите меня, доктор Лектер», — шепчет он с неподражаемой иронией, а затем выхватывает все попытки Ганнибала отъязвить в ответ прямо изо рта.  
Потом они лежат друг на друге почти неподвижно, лишь где-то далеко поглаживая босые ноги друг друга. Наконец Уилл взглянул на часы и выругался.  
— Мне уже полчаса как надо быть на месте!  
Ганнибал обнял его за талию.  
— Поскольку ты и так уже опоздал, лучше позвони и скажи, что опоздаешь еще. Ты ведь ничего еще не съел.  
— И кто в этом виноват?  
— И прекрати эту скверную брань в доме! Иначе я тебя съем.  
— Но она ж итальянская? — возмутился Уилл, одеваясь.  
— Но при этом она — брань!  
— Мат на другом языке матом не считается!  
— Только в твоих мечтах!  
— Прости, — Уилл поцеловал его. — Я ведь не на тебя ругаюсь. Да. Я знаю. Прости. Просто… — он развел руками. — Ганнибал, я отражаю их, понимаешь? Отражаю людей, с которыми работаю! Я начинаю говорить как они, я не могу взять и отключить это… то есть, я конечно попробую. Извини. Я просто забылся. Для меня весь итальянский — как карнавальная маска. Я не вижу пока разницы между матерным и обычным.  
Ганнибал поднялся и прижался к нему, обнимая, он прекрасно понимал все, о чем он говорит, и его очень радовало, что он сказал «попробую», и вообще он такой стал красивый и загорелый, и совсем прозрачный и живой, и Ганнибал даже не понимал, откуда в его темном боге взялось вдруг столько света, но он грелся в его лучах как действительно некая холоднокровная рептилия.  
— Так что за просьба? — Уилл протянул руки и стал застегивать рубашку на его груди, а Ганнибал думал, что от этого ему того и гляди захочется снова ее снять.  
— Сперва ты должен пообещать, что выполнишь ее.  
— Манипулятор. Нечестно. Хорошо, обещаю. — закончив с пуговицами, Уилл погладил его по бокам, оправляя рубашку и взглянул в лицо. Доктор смотрел в его синие, безумно синие, небесные, самые восхитительные в мире глаза и ему казалось, что он не просто погружается в эту синеву — что он парит в ней как птица.  
— Ты всегда будешь мне отправлять свои сообщения.  
Уилл непонимающе нахмурился. Ганнибал показал ему старый телефон. Любимый взял его, начал читать и тут же покраснел.  
— Я думал, я удалил это!  
Лектер ловко выхватил телефон из его рук — мало ли что он там собрался делать!  
— Эй!  
— Мое сообщение. Не смей его трогать! Почему ты его не отправил?  
Уилл покраснел еще больше.  
— Ты бы решил, что я спятил. Или что вру.  
— А мне бы пригодились эти твои слова в те дни! — укоризненно произнес Ганнибал. Уилл взял его за руки и поцеловал пальцы.  
— Прости. Я обещаю, что отныне буду отправлять тебе все смс, которые не отправил. Что означает, что плохие тоже буду.  
— Что значит — плохие?!..  
— Получишь — узнаешь, — фыркнул Уилл и рассмеялся, целуя Ганнибала в губы. Они еще долго тискались и целовались на диване, а потом Ганнибал тихо произнес:  
— Знаешь, я думаю, нам можно не ехать в Америку.  
— О господи! Клянусь. Все смс буду тебе отправлять! Кто ж знал, что это окажет такой эффект! Я тебе еще дополнительных насочиняю!  
Лектер фыркнул, поднялся с дивана и показал ему планшет.  
— Я имел в виду, что уже поздно, но клятву твою я запомню.  
«Кассандра Ричердс арестована!» — гласил заголовок статьи.  
***  
  
Лидия Фелл смотрела на Йохана Сноу и пыталась понять, о чем он думает. Что там, за этими ртутными рысьими глазами, что он знает, а чего не знает, о нет, на жалкую уловку «а я все знаю» Лидия не так глупа, чтобы попасться, но что-то он знает, уже начал копать, или все-таки откопал, и, черт возьми, почему он выглядит таким спокойным?!  
Успел ли этот смазливый напарник ему что-то разболтать, и что он там нашел, в Лондоне, и, самое главное, черт с ним с Форкроффом, его Лидия на некоторое время обезвредила, но о чем сейчас, черт возьми, говорит Йохан?  
Понимает ли он, о чем говорит, или лишь кидает слова наугад, в надежде расколоть ее?..  
— Даже не представляю, что бы могла сделать с этим одним днем, Йохан, — тихо покачала головой Лидия. Точно. У него ничего нет на нее существенного. Иначе он не пришел бы сейчас и не задавал этих вопросов. — Но знаешь, мои тайны не отменяют того факта, что я тоже не хочу расставаться с тобой.  
Он вздрогнул, отвел взгляд и смутился. Лидия положила руки на его грудь и обняла за шею.  
— Посмотри на меня, Йохан. Что для тебя в жизни наиболее ценно? Правда или счастье?  
Он молчал, печально глядя в ее глаза.  
— Или может быть та вера, которую ты защищаешь? Вера людей в завтрашний день? Но если она действительно тебе дорога, почему ты лишаешь этого дня себя?.. Почему ты считаешь, что этот день наступает для всех, кроме тебя?.. Почему он не может наступить для нас обоих?  
Он открыл было рот чтобы ответить, затем, кажется, передумал — или просто понял до конца ее слова?..  
— Я, знаешь ли, читала о тебе — может быть немного больше, чем известно широкой публике. Ты, вне сомнения, ангел, но ты Ангел Возмездия. Знаешь ли ты, что божественные ангелы — они вообще-то воины, — Лидия взяла его руки в свои. — Скажи мне, Йохан, принесла ли тебе твоя защита завтрашнего дня счастье?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал таким как ты, — тихо и спокойно произнес следователь.  
— Вовсе нет, — ответила Лидия. — Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал лгать себе, что охотишься за людьми ради какого-то там «завтрашнего дня», а не потому, что тебе это нравится.  
Он резко схватил ее за плечи.  
— А зачем охотишься за людьми ты?!  
Лидия облизнула губы.  
— За тем же, за чем и все охотники: ради охоты.  
Он слегка оттолкнул ее и отвернулся. Лидия долго смотрела на его понурую фигуру. Белая рубашка, черные брюки, аккуратные короткие светлые волосы… Оружие в человеческом теле — вот что он такое. И Лидии так хотелось забрать это оружие себе, но…  
— Значит, ты не настолько любишь меня, чтобы пойти со мной в завтрашний день? Так, Йохан?  
Он затравленно обернулся. Затем выпрямился и твёрдо взглянул в глаза Лидии.  
— Я люблю тебя. Но я не стану ради этого преступником. И не надо думать, что мне не…  
«...больно, но я…»  
Слова как бы стали звучать глуше в сознании Лидии Фелл. Они долетали до нее, но смысл ускользал, потому что они звучали как оправдания, а ей не было никакого смысла слушать чужие оправдания. Она почувствовала, как глаза наполняются слезами.  
Лектер был прав, прислав ей такое короткое, такое сухое и злобное сообщение: «Убей его». Проклятый психотерапевт с самого начала знал, что ничего не получится, что Йохан никогда не пойдет с ней, что он предпочтет убить ее, потому что любит свою проклятую работу больше, чем Лидию.  
— Прости, я сейчас, — выдавила она, убегая в ванную комнату.  
***  
  
Йохан Сноу растерянно стоял посреди комнаты. Он не знал, что еще говорить, но просто так уйти ему не позволяла вежливость. Диск с какими-то довольно известными песнями — Сноу слышал их не раз, но никогда не интересовался исполнителями — пошел на второй круг, минуты текли, или шли, или даже скорее ползли — детектив не очень понимал, следует ли ему постучаться в ванную; раз уж именно он явился причиной ее слез, не сделает ли он хуже?..  
Но предложить ему стать преступником?.. О чем вообще она думала?!  
Прошло уже наверное минут пятнадцать, и Сноу вдруг уловил странный противный запах. Он вышел в коридор, подошел к двери ванной — там запах стал сильнее — и услышал слабые приглушенные рыдания.  
— Лидия? — он постучал в дверь. Плач не прекращался. — Лидия, открой дверь!  
Сноу выбил хлипкую дверь ногой, и его окружили клубы белого дыма, словно кто-то пытался втиснуть облако в квартиру. Но увы, запах фосфина Сноу узнал — проводить время в обществе этого облака стоит как можно реже! То есть это какая-то смесь, потому что дыма быть не должно… Неважно!  
Твою мать, она решила отравиться! Задержав дыхание, Сноу ринулся внутрь ванной, идя на звук рыданий… и не нашел ничего. Рыдания все еще звучали где-то, и наконец рука агента нащупала лежащий внутри ванны мобильник, издававший эти рулады.  
Сноу рванул прочь, в комнаты. Увы, они уже заполнились отравляющим газом. У любого человека есть предел, на сколько он может задерживать дыхание, но тут надолго и не надо. Он уже сделал один вдох. Она все спланировала это заранее! К тому же агент потратил драгоценные силы, пытаясь открыть окно. Бесполезно, кажется, замок попросту залили клеем. Замотав лицо содранной с себя рубашкой, Йохан бросился внутрь комнаты, выхватил из кармана пиджака пистолет и выстрелил несколько раз в окно. В одно, в другое, затем швырнул в проклятый стеклопакет стул и бросился к спасительному воздуху Нью-Йорка.  
К сожалению, газ последовал за ним. Сноу перекинулся через подоконник, смотря, в какую сторону ветер относит дым, перекинул ногу и уселся на окно, максимально высунув голову наружу и впившись пальцами в раму. Теперь главное, чтобы его не сдуло и чтобы он не потерял сознание.  
Голова кружилась, легкие разрывало от недостатка воздуха. Глаза заливали слезы. Йохан взглянул вниз. Двадцать второй этаж. Если он сейчас потеряет сознание, там даже почти и соскребать нечего будет.  
Он думал о том, что надо позвонить в полицию. Но лучше он сделает это, когда большая часть газа выйдет наружу, и он сможет влезть обратно. Выстрелы и без того должны были привлечь внимание. А если он сейчас потянется к телефону, он вполне может упасть.  
Ох, проклятье, как он мог быть настолько беспечен?!  
  
Спустя двадцать минут понадобилось двое сотрудников полиции, чтобы отковырять побелевшие пальцы находящегося в почти бессознательном состоянии специального агента от оконной рамы. Он смутно помнил касание маски к лицу, как люди в противогазах кладут его на носилки, огни — нет, скорее звуки скорой.  
Он выжил. Он знал, что выживет. Его время еще не пришло.  
Во сне он видел Кайт. Она была прекрасна, господи, она всегда была прекрасна, но в этот раз особенно. У нее были карие глаза, но есть разный карий. Есть темный, почти черный или фиолетовый, а есть совсем светлый, блеклый, а есть медово-оранжевый, спокойный, а есть… Сноу всегда казалось, что они красные, алые, красно-карие, словно в них горит темный яркий огонь.  
"Ты выбрал ее, потому что ты знал, Йохан Сноу. Ты выбрал ее с самого начала, потому что ты знал, что с ней что-то не так. Ты знал, что она полна тайн и тебе хотелось вскрыть их, и ты выбрал ее, потому что твой охотничий инстинкт безупречен. Ты безупречен, и всегда был безупречным, и потому тебе никогда не стать нормальным человеком, тебе никогда не познать их радостей и их страданий, и _хватит уже представлять себе, что это не так!_ "  
Кайт Адамс. Выполнявшая спецоперацию в ФБР агент ЦРУ, которую Йохан совершенно случайно разоблачил, просто пытаясь познакомиться. Ох и досталось же ему потом за это! Йохан знал — знал всегда — будь Кайт жива, он никогда бы даже не взглянул в сторону Кассандры Ричердс.  
— Агент Сноу! Агент Сноу!  
Йохан пробормотал нечто непристойное и открыл глаза. Агент Хорхе Кастильо и агент Чейни встревоженно таращились на него. Сноу снял респиратор.  
— Я не настолько плох, чтобы так орать, не надейтесь.  
— Вы живы! — бойкий латиноамериканец, к большому изумлению Сноу, обнял его — то же сделала и обычно сдержанная агент Чейни. — Это потрясающе, что вы пережили эту атаку!  
«Какую еще атаку?..» — смутно подумал Йохан, а вслух поинтересовался:  
— Где Форкрофф?  
— Где ему и полагается быть! — отрезал агент Кастильо. — В тюрьме!  
Йохан помотал головой. Он видать еще не очнулся как следует.  
— Хорхе, вы рехнулись? Его-то за что?  
Агент Чейни нежно взяла Сноу за руку.  
— Кристиан Форкрофф вчера был задержан по обвинению в пособничестве международному терроризму. Мне очень жаль, агент Сноу.  
Йохан фыркнул — это вызвало дикую боль в легких и в гортани.  
— Вы там совсем долбанулись? Какой из мальчишки террорист?..  
— Мы думали, вы нам это расскажете, агент Сноу.  
В палату вошли еще двое, и Йохану даже не нужно было смотреть на удостоверения, чтобы узнать проклятых ЦРУшников. Вот так номер. Он что-то пропустил?  
— Нет. Погодите. Допросы — после. Мне нужна моя команда. Вся. Немедленно. Без вас, — Йохан презрительно покосился на чужих агентов и помахал им рукой. — Давайте, давайте, в скором!  
— Но террористическая угроза, из-за которой вы чуть было не погибли… — начала было агент Чейни.  
— Не имеет никакого отношения к ЦРУ! — рявкнул Сноу. — И к Форкроффу тоже, что бы с ним не произошло. Вашу мать, да вас ни на секунду нельзя оставить! Вон! Немедленно!  
Агент Чейни испарилась с Црушниками за компанию, видимо сочтя себя причастной — или оскорблённой. Хорхе Кастильо таращил на Сноу чернющие полные восторга глаза.  
— В жизни не видел, чтобы вы так реагировали… сэр!  
— И моли бога, чтобы снова не увидеть, — отмахнулся Йохан — Принеси мне стакан воды. Потом. А сейчас слушай меня. Квартира, где меня нашли, принадлежит Кассандре Ричердс.  
— Ваша девушка, я знаю! — обрадованно подтвердил агент. — Но ее не было внутри! Только вы! Хотите узнать, все ли с ней в порядке?  
Сноу вздохнул.  
— Агент Кастильо. Кассандра Ричердс с этого момента является главной подозреваемой в деле Лектера-Грэма как их сообщница. (Агент вытаращил глаза). Я не встречался с ней, как писали в прессе, а просто пытался подобраться поближе и хоть что-то узнать. Но вот как видите — узнал слишком много. Это она устроила мне газовое облако, а никакие не террористы. Сейчас она, я полагаю, уже сбежала в неизвестном направлении… есть хоть какой-то шанс, что тот факт, что я выжил, не будет предан огласке временно? Кажется, она считала меня основным противником.  
Хорхе Кастильо покачал головой. Он был явно шокирован.  
— Нет. Простите. Это даже не я. Слишком много людей сфоткало дым из окна. Все думают, что это был взрыв, акт терроризма. Что вас хотели убить за разоблачение Агира Ибн-Сагиба!  
Йохан смутно припомнил это проклятое имечко. Ах да, господин Аарон Кор, сбежавший, как и Лектер с Грэмом от облавы, случайно выловленный Сноу и чуть не застреливший Форкроффа, отчего бедняга совсем помешался на Сноу и его личной жизни, приволок мать настоящей Кассандры Ричердс в Америку… Вот и делай добро людям. И вот почему здесь ЦРУ! Чтоб вам всем!  
— Но Форкрофф-то с чего вдруг в тюрьме?  
Хорхе Кастильо склонился совсем близко к его лицу.  
— Так ведь он вас и подставил, агент Сноу!  
— Так, — Йохан приподнялся, чувствуя тошноту, головокружение и мерзкие ощущения в глотке — все как обычно после отравления газом. — Живо заниматься Кассандрой Ричердс. Ее настоящее имя — Лидия Фелл. Все данные по ней есть на моем компьютере… крайне необходимо найти и задержать эту женщину как можно скорее, иначе она исчезнет навеки. Вперед. И да, Хорхе? Оба имени действительны. Поиск должен осуществляться по обоим. С Форкроффом я сам разберусь, но пожалуйста, прекратите нести бред что он международный террорист! Вы и агент Митчелл — это еще не международное сообщество!  
Еще какое-то время Сноу выворачивало желчью, затем он пил воду, снова блевал и всячески испытывал на себе последствия отравления. Затем наконец-то по его душу явились ЦРУшники, но к тому времени у агента уже была своя версия произошедшего. Не дав им и слова вымолвить, он произнес:  
— Подозрения на Форкроффа пали потому, что он связывался по телефону с людьми, с которыми не стоило связываться? Вчера, где-то после ланча и до вечера?  
— Откуда вы..?  
«Потому что моя возлюбленная подозреваемая сперла его телефон. Это объясняет и ее осведомлённость, и то, что я не смог дозвониться до Форкроффа».  
У Сноу ушло много времени на то, чтобы объяснить ЦРУшникам весь этот процесс. Затем, несмотря на причитания докторов, он покинул больницу и вместе с ними пошел освобождать своего бедного напарника из правительственного плена.  
— Вычеркнуть. Из всех списков. Из всех пальцев. Никакой подписки о невыезде, — яростно цедил он какому-то полоумному начальнику. — Так любой ребёнок может спереть телефон своих родителей, и вы уже их сажать будете?! Не было у него никакой связи с террористами! Этот придурок даже не попал в него!  
Долгий скандал, на который у Сноу не было времени, поэтому он бил жестко, насколько мог — вернее, насколько знал — а знал он немало. К вечеру его блудный напарник был отпущен с извинениями и снятием всех обвинений, а Сноу думал, что его собственное состояние может улучшить только большая бутыль Джека Дэниэлса.  
Никак не трепетные объятия Кристиана Форкроффа.  
— Ну-ну. Все не так плохо. Вас вычеркнули отовсюду. Никто не внес вас ни в какие списки. Можете летать куда угодно. Все в порядке.  
«Хорошо, что у меня нет детей, — думал Йохан Сноу. — Я абсолютно не знал бы, что делать с этими маленькими ублюдками».  
— Они сказали мне, что я хотел убить вас!  
— Не вы, а Кэс. Успокойтесь, Форкрофф, и бога ради прекратите меня обнимать. Вы были правы даже больше, чем я предполагал. Кассандра Ричердс сейчас является главной подозреваемой по делу Лектера как его сообщница. Я уверен, что именно она украла ваш телефон и с него совершила звонки куда не следует. А заодно и почерпнула интересующую ее информацию, так что будет вам наука не записывать служебные пароли в чертов телефон!  
О запросе информации ему постфактум сообщил Фрэнк Митчелл — вот почему Лидия была так уверена, что Сноу ничего о ней не знает. Она просто воспользовалась доступом к информации о расследовании Кристиана Форкроффа.  
Отцепив от себя агента и пожелав ему доброй ночи, Сноу вновь оказался на улицах Нью-Йорка. Вновь один, вновь наедине со своими мыслями.  
Со своим сном о Кайт.  
Со своей совестью.  
Со своим решением отпустить Кэс.  
И с его последствиями.  
Она решила его убить. После того как он сказал, что не пойдет по ее пути — она решила его убить. Она почти преуспела в этом. Женщина, которую он полюбил, решила его убить. Это было… больно.  
Он придет домой и напьется как последняя свинья.  
Зазвонил телефон и Сноу взял трубку.  
— Агент Сноу? — восторженный акцент Хорхе он бы узнал из тысячи. — Мы взяли ее! Взяли Кассандру Ричердс!..  
Если Йохан думал, что ему было больно ранее, то сейчас понял, что ошибался. В глубине души он безумно хотел, чтобы Кэс ускользнула от следствия.  
Чтобы тайна навсегда осталась тайной.  
«Дорогой бог, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты существовал! Чтобы молиться тебе, злиться на тебя, бояться тебя…  
Но тебя нет — я знаю.  
В том, что происходит с человеком — всегда виноват только он сам».  
Йохан Сноу усмехнулся, глядя в ночное светлое Нью-Йоркское небо. Кажется, пьянка опять отменяется. Она отменяется уже слишком много лет.  
«Дорогой бог, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты существовал…  
…чтобы я мог собственноручно застрелить тебя, скотина».


	37. Признания

_Сперва допросить и только потом делать выводы — какая прекрасная идея! Мне бы и в голову не пришло! ©_

  
  
— Что… что мы теперь будем делать? — Уилл с беспокойством смотрел на Ганнибала. — Сноу поймал Лидию! Мы теперь…  
— Не сможем ей помочь, да, — спокойно произнёс Ганнибал Лектер.  
— Наши билеты в Новую Зеландию завтра. Либо летим в Америку. Стоит ли лететь туда? Стоит ли теперь вообще покидать дом?!..  
Уилл спрашивал это, а Лектер и сам не знал, что ответить. Никто не удосужился снабдить их даже детальным описанием предъявленного Кассандре Ричердс обвинения. И так будет очень долгое время. Ганнибал потянулся и поцеловал Уилла.  
— Мы поедем в круиз. Там нас никто не найдет, если что. Долго не найдет. Мы будем следить за событиями…  
— Но если что-то изменится, мы не сможем вмешаться!  
— Не сможем. По крайней мере, быстро. Но разве ты не этого хотел?  
Уилл обнял его, целуя.  
— Я хотел, чтобы мы оказались в безопасности. Я боюсь за нас.  
— На корабле мы будем в безопасности. Хочешь, я снова покрашу волосы?  
— …или убью всех, кто заподозрит нас… — протянул Уилл. — Не знаю. Да, хочу. Это мерзкое ощущение беспомощности… Выкинь все девайсы, по которым ты связывался с Лидией. Кроуфорд скептически относился к информационной безопасности, но поверь, в ФБР есть люди, которые в этом шарят. Черт! — Уилл вскочил и начал нервно расхаживать по гостиной. — Что последнее ты ей написал?  
— Чтобы она убила Сноу, как ты и хотел, — мирно отозвался Ганнибал, смотря на Уилла сквозь бокал молодого вина — то ли полагал, что подобный фильтр смягчит происходящее, то ли защищался таким образом от его нервозности. — Хотя я и предупреждал тебя, что это не самый лучший совет!  
— Время психотерапии для нее кончилось! — отрезал Уилл. — Но, черт возьми, лучше бы оно осталось.  
— Я нашел еще статью. Что-то о зариновой атаке и покушении на жизнь Йохана Сноу. Не вздрагивай ты так, он выжил.  
— Тараканов вытравить проще, — зло процедил Уилл. — Сколько вообще людей желают ему смерти?!  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Это очень странная статья. Казалось бы, громкая тема террора, а затем нигде ни опровержения, ни подтверждения. Есть похожая — только якобы о пожаре в том же доме в то же время. Жертв нет.  
— Боже благослови Аллаха! — фыркнул Уилл. — Если его прикончат террористы, я пожертвую Аль-Каиде ту картину с оленем, что ты хотел купить на площади Сен-Марко.  
— Мировой терроризм будет просто счастлив, — язвительно отозвался Лектер.— Впрочем, ты прав, действительно досадно, что мы не можем контролировать происходящее с нашей Потрошительницей теперь, когда стены допросных комнат ФБР сомкнулись над ее головой.  
Уилл подошёл к нему и поцеловал в затылок.  
— Ганнибал, не обманывай себя. Ты не контролировал Лидию с первого дня вашего знакомства. Боюсь, в этом деле она тебя обыграла.  
Доктор поставил бокал на стол и поднял голову, упираясь в живот возлюбленного и глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— Как знать, Уилл, — улыбнулся он. — Как знать.  
Спали они тревожно эту ночь, молчаливо и бессловно приняв решение даже не пытаться заняться сексом. Они обнимались, прижимаясь к друг другу, то засыпая, то вздрагивая и вновь пробуждаясь в нервной тревоге, пока, наконец, не поняли всю бесполезность своих попыток и не вышли на балкон, ища покоя у светлеющего утреннего неба. Холодное и безоблачное, оно, казалось, словно светилось у полосы горизонта. Море тоже было спокойным; стоял почти полный штиль. В другое время Уилл бы обрадовался такой погоде, но не сейчас.  
— Мы все собирались сидеть на балконе, и так ни разу и не собрались, — пробормотал он, глядя на облокотившегося о перила и подставившего лицо морскому бризу возлюбленного. — И вот теперь мы уезжаем и вообще неизвестно когда вернемся.  
— Человек вообще не может ниоткуда вернуться, — произнес Лектер, и, выдержав садистскую паузу, добавил: — Неизменным.  
Уилл схватил его, прижимая к стене.  
— Я тебя сейчас…  
Доктор улыбался, и Уилл нежно обнял его, целуя обнаженную вырезом халата шею. Их касания друг к другу были теми же проявлениями тревоги — не возбуждения, что и первые полночи. Они нервно хватали друг друга, словно желая убедиться в материальности другого, а затем отдёргивали пальцы; целовались так, будто оба были наэлектризованы и не могли долго находиться в слиянии друг с другом, не выбивая искры. В итоге им обоим это надоело — не тот был день, когда успокоиться можно одними лишь объятьями да поцелуями.  
Тогда Ганнибал решил приготовить супер-ранний завтрак, а Уилл сидел рядом и искал новости по делу Лектера.  
— Нет даже намека, что Кассандра Ричердс арестована по причастности к нам! Просто арестована.  
К тому времени как Ганнибал покончил с завтраком, появилась статья, что Кассандре Ричердс предъявлено обвинение в покушении на жизнь Йохана Сноу.  
— А я говорил тебе, что не надо было приказывать ей убить человека, которого она полюбила! — доктор произнес это фактически самодовольно, поставив перед Уиллом большую чашку кофе со сливками и нежный, едва из печи, круассан.  
— Не следовало убивать его зарином! Как, блять? Нафига, если можно было тихо его отравить?!  
— Видимо не получилось. Наш детектив тоже не дурак, если он подозревал Лидию, то, возможно, и есть стал аккуратнее.  
Уилл косо взглянул на Ганнибала и обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем.  
— Ты! Ты должен расстраиваться, что он жив, а не радоваться этому! Он же все жилы из Лидии вытянет…  
— Нет, не вытянет. Тянуть жилы из нее будет кто-то другой, — безмятежно отозвался Ганнибал. — Ешь, пока не остыло.  
Уилл нахмурился.  
— Сноу отстранят, если еще не отстранили. Разве ты не помнишь? «Кассандра Ричердс встречается с Йоханом Сноу»?  
— А ведь точно. — Уилл глотнул кофе. — Не ты ли ей подсказал эту идею?  
— Не я, — Ганнибал по-прежнему сидел напротив него, а затем вдруг взглянул на Уилла странно блестящим взглядом.  
— Что?  
Ганнибал поднялся, обошел стол, развернул его стул боком и опустился на колени напротив, положив руки на бедра Уилла.  
— Ты мой темный бог, — хрипло прошептал он, отгибая полы его халата.  
— Ганнибал, не надо, я слишком нервничаю сейчас, — пробормотал Уилл. На самом деле он всегда немного терялся, когда в глазах возлюбленного зажигалось это слишком похожее на безумие пламя, и он начинал вещать ему о богах, героях и мифах. В этом было что-то такое… как будто он действительно знал, о чем говорит. Как будто это было… немного правдой.  
Но, несмотря на волнение, прикосновения его пальцев и губ возбудили Грэма даже быстрее, чем он предполагал, и совершенно необоснованно быстро для его предыдущего высказывания. Ганнибал смотрел на него в утренних сумерках, его глаза поблескивали в жемчужно-белом слабом свете от окна, его пальцы скользили, поглаживали, сдавливали плоть Уилла, а его губы и язык уничтожали все возражения, наполняя тело и разум жаркой жаждущей пустотой.  
Уилл бездумно взял со стола чашку кофе и стал наблюдать сквозь поднимающийся пар как совершенно бесстыдно, но с каким-то церемониальным торжеством Ганнибал Лектер сосёт его член, показушно глядит на Уилла, фактически театрально облизывает ствол, проводит языком по головке и накрывает ее нежными мягкими губами.  
Уилл делает глоток кофе, и жидкость кажется ему обжигающей, а вкус — непривычным. Он неотрывно смотрит на склонившегося перед ним Ганнибала, а затем сухо произносит:  
— Возьми глубже.  
И сам вздрагивает от чуждости своего голоса, и уже собирается добавить «пожалуйста» и протянуть дрожащую от возбуждения руку, чтобы погладить его, но яростный взгляд возлюбленного заставляет его замереть, а потом и вовсе, сделав последний, словно бы спасительный глоток кофе, отставить чашку и вцепиться в подлокотники кресла. Ганнибал медленно заглатывает его член, и Уилл чувствует, как сжимается его горло, как эта восхитительная жаркая теснота облегает его член, и ему хочется схватить любимого за затылок, отыметь в рот так быстро и так грубо, как он никогда не позволял себе даже в минуты наказаний.  
Лектер тянет удовольствие, двигаясь медленно, так, что член Уилла чувствует каждое движение его глотки, каждое сжатие, каждое усиление, а его тело чувствует дыхание поклоняющегося ему чудовища, прерывистое, судорожно пытающееся выровняться, его возбуждённые подёргивания пальцев, его сползшие на глаза волосы, желание поправить которые ускользает от Уилла как пар остывающего кофе.  
Он холодно, почти враждебно смотрит на Ганнибала и вновь подносит чашку к губам. Затем берет с блюдца круассан и откусывает хрустящий хвостик, ощущая во рту легкий привкус маленького кусочка шоколадкой начинки. Ганнибал поднимает взгляд, и Уилл вылизывает часть начинки языком и проводит им по губам, наслаждаясь сладостью на обоих концах своего тела. Доктор облизывает его головку по кругу, выставляя напоказ блестящий язык, а Уилл делает второй укус круассана. Медленно жует, глядя на него; проглотив сладость, делает еще глоток кофе. Доктор неотрывно следит за его движениями, пока его язык лениво скользит по члену Уилла, то расширяясь и делаясь плоским, то, напротив, сужаясь и лаская его лишь самым кончиком.  
Грэму безумно хочется ощутить этот язык полнее, поэтому он, отставив чашку, пихает два пальца в середину круассана, где крема больше всего, и подносит шоколад к губам Ганнибала. Тот слегка краснеет и тянется к ним, но Уилл отстраняет его, касаясь кремом головки своего члена, и только потом поднося пальцы к губам возлюбленного. Тот берет и сперва нежно облизывает их кончиком языка, но Уилл настойчиво толкает их вглубь, чувствуя, как скользит меж пальцев горячий язык, а затем принуждает Ганнибала взять одновременно и его пальцы и член.  
Он чувствует, как ему не хватает дыхания, как он впивается пальцами в его ляжки, но продолжает тщательно вылизывать сладкие пальцы и головку пениса. Его язык мечется между ними, Уилл чуть сжимает двумя пальцами свой член, а потом и доктор слегка сжимает губы, и Грэм с шипением кончает ему в рот, изгибаясь в кресле и вздрагивая.  
Он не издал ни стона за все это время — не потому что не хотел, а потому что этим жемчужным полуутром стоны казались ему неуместными. Шорохи, вздохи, скрипы, — да, но никак не стоны. Уилл касается кончиками пальцев подбородка Ганнибала и смотрит в блестящие шалые глаза.  
— Тёмный бог доволен твоим подношением, — хрипло шепчет Уилл и вздрагивает от возбуждения, видя, как дергается кадык Ганнибала, когда он проглатывает его сперму. — Тебя ждет награда.  
Ганнибал молча улыбается, склоняет голову, поднимается и уходит на свое место, так и не произнеся ни слова. Уиллу хочется спросить, что все это вообще значило, но потом он изменяет решение. В конце концов, его возлюбленный — таинственное и непостижимое существо. Не следует расчленять его целиком, чтобы познать в подробностях — целый и мягкий он гораздо приятнее.  
А спустя сборы и перелеты, которые Ганнибал предпочел провести в фактически безмолвном пьянстве, они ступили на землю Окленда — и тут же предпочли раздеться основательнее, оставшись в одних рубашках и шортах, как и все вокруг. Венеция была весьма теплым местом — но в сравнении с Новой Зеландией скорее прохладным и очень приличным.  
В солнечных очках и шортах доктор напоминал обычного туриста, и Уилл подумал, что для полноты картины ему не хватает в руках фотоаппарата, отсутствие которого они немедленно восполнили в ближайшем магазине электроники.  
— Журналисты. Мы с тобой — иностранные журналисты, — произнес Уилл — кажется, это была первая значимая фраза с последнего венецианского утра. Уилл вдруг подумал, что, растворившись мыслями в том минете, он даже толком не попрощался с домом, собравшись и уехав совершенно машинально — преимущественно таращась на губы и подбородок любимого.  
Ганнибал снял очки и улыбнулся, щурясь на солнце.  
— Скорее тогда уж — натуралисты. Ищем новые виды животных.  
Уилл сжал его локоть. На самом деле ему хотелось сжать вовсе не локоть, но они все еще находились в аэропорту.  
— Отнюдь не для того, чтобы их защитить.  
***  
  
«Я настолько мерзавец, что чувствую себя почти хорошо» — Йохан задумчиво разглядывал свой отдел сквозь стекло кабинета.  
Кассандру Ричердс задержали в аэропорту Майами при проходе паспортного контроля. Пока что ей предъявлено обвинение в покушении на жизнь Сноу — и все.  
Обыск ее квартиры в Нью-Йорке не дал ничего. Сноу был убеждён, что у нее есть вторая, но никаких ключей или документов у нее при себе не нашлось. Мисс Ричердс моментально связалась с адвокатом, который заявил о ее невиновности, и заодно потребовала соблюдения закона об экстрадиции.  
Все это была полная чушь, камеры дома засняли ее побег из квартиры, но Сноу поймал ее не для того, чтобы обвинить в попытке убийства себя. Ему требовались доказательства в других убийствах.  
Отделу же Йохан нагло заявил, что подозревал ее давным-давно. Поэтому и не обращал внимания на Форкроффа — так как все и так знал. Молодой агент оставил это и вовсе без внимания — явно подавленный вчерашним днем, проведенным в шкуре международного террориста. Кажется, бедняга был шокирован, насколько оказалось просто скомпрометировать его в глазах государства. На миг Йохан нахмурился, глядя на его черноволосую башку, торчащую из-за монитора. Что-то не вязалось…  
Ах да. Копперфилд говорил, что Форкрофф — важная шишка. Вернее не он, но у него есть важные покровители. Почему он не позвонил им — вот что странно. Впрочем, это пока не его дело.  
Его дело доказать причастность Кассандры Ричердс к нынешним убийствам Потрошителя.  
«Дело о покушении на жизнь Йохана Сноу» Копперфилд передал агенту Шор, чье имя ранее не упоминалось в прессе, как причастного к делу Лектера-Грэма.  
Забавно, но в кой-то веки журналисты сыграли на руку ФБР, написав в газетах, что Кэс пыталась убить следователя по делу Лектера. Фактически пресса сама, без официального заявления, стала подозревать ее связь с Лектером. Это — это было забавно. Особенно потому, что обыск ее квартиры ничего не дал в плане улик по делу. Более того, даже на мобильнике с записью плача не обнаружилось отпечатков пальцев.  
Арест вышел шумным, как и все дело, поскольку до этого местная газета ухитрилась, не разобравшись в происходящем, написать о террористическом акте против ФБР. Проклятые международные террористы оказались сладкой темой для газетчиков, вмешательство Кассандры Ричердс, арест Форкроффа как пособника террористов… Сноу тысячу раз проклял Аарона Кора, продолжавшего, уже будучи за решеткой, доставлять всем неприятности. Из-за шумихи в прессе пришлось открыть горячую линию, за которую Копперфилд изрядно ругался, но которая к вечеру окупилась с лихвой: некий сознательный официант пиццерии заявил, что, возможно, видел мисс Ричердс.  
Сноу не поленился встретиться с ним лично, чтобы услышать историю о том, как свидетель наблюдал мисс Ричердс, оказывавшую первую помощь человеку на улице. При детальном расспросе выяснилось, что официант обратил внимание на происшествие, потому что оба были клиентами: Кассандра была в пиццерии и вышла раньше, но, видимо, ждала в машине. Позже пиццерию покинул мужчина; уже на выходе он шатался, но официант подумал, что тот перебрал с напитками; затем увидел, как темноволосая женщина вышла из машины и предложила ему помощь. Он не слышал, о чем они говорили, но после мужчина сел в ее машину и они уехали.  
«Не такая уж сложная схема, в общем и целом. Сидишь себе в любом ресторане, высматриваешь одиноких посетителей, улучаешь момент, подсыпаешь им седатив в пищу. Уходишь себе преспокойно и ждешь в машине. Если не сработает, пациент просто уснет мордой в салате, либо отмахнется от тебя, вызвав себе скорую сам. Но если любезно предложить подвезти до больницы… Люди настороженно принимают помощь от мужчин, но от женщин никто не ждет подвоха. А совершенно зря».  
Как-то агент Чейни говорила об этом, когда они обсуждали вероятность существования помощницы у Ганнибала Лектера. Тем более, внешность у Лидии вполне располагающая. А затем только и остаётся, что скормить своей жертве вторую, уже убивающую наверняка таблетку под видом какого-нибудь активированного угля, и трупик готов. Разве что вызывает вопрос, как она их потом тащила…  
Впрочем, яды бывают разные. Не обязательно сразу травить жертву насмерть — можно сделать ее более послушной и внушаемой, если Сноу правильно понял эксперта по токсинам.  
Эти сведения Сноу приказал опубликовать мгновенно — и уже через несколько часов стал обладателем видеозаписи из Чикаго, где к Кассандре садится женщина, в которой опознали Джейн Шойсс — "Даму с гортензиями".  
Сноу смотрел это видео и все никак не мог понять — почему Кэс… то есть, Лидия Фелл, не убила его самого раньше? Может, не сразу как познакомилась, но потом, узнав о том, кто он?..  
Мысли о том, почему из всех женщин Сноу выбрал именно ее, он оставил на «потом». На то самое время, когда у него была намечена глобальная пьянка.  
Поиск арендованных и угнанных средств передвижения занял долгое время, но затем был найден фургон, зарегистрированный на имя Лидии Фелл. Он был вычищен и убран, но судмедэксперты все равно обнаружили внутри кровь как минимум трех текущих жертв Потрошителя из тех, что плыли в составе "Майамской Медузы".  
После этого Кассандра Ричердс превратилась в проблему Йохана Сноу окончательно. То есть… Разумеется, Копперфилд отстранил его от переговоров с Кэс. Но дело ему оставил, поверив Сноу, что тот лишь «подбирался» к Лидии Фелл как к подозреваемой.  
Выслушав предъявленные обвинения от агентов Кастильо и Форкроффа, Кассандра Ричердс не произнесла ни единого слова. Допрашивать ее ходил весь отдел — что только не перепробовали — она просто сидела и спокойно слушала их, словно не особенно интересную передачу, иногда улыбалась каким-то своим мыслям, иногда прикрывала глаза или зевала — но все эти действия были мало связаны с тем, что ей говорили.  
А давление — как внешнее, так и внутреннее — нарастало. Начальству нужна была не Кэс — начальству нужны были Лектер и Грэм. Общественности нужно было то же самое — им нужно было признание, и им нужна была история. История союза Кассандры Ричердс и Ганнибала Лектера.  
Единственный его след знаменитого каннибала сняли с кузова грузовика — частичный отпечаток пальца.  
На третий день Копперфилд вызвал Сноу и сказал, что собирается предложить Ричердс сделку: если она скажет, где Лектер и Грэм, то затем может сказать, что действовала по их принуждению. Сноу согласился. Его тоже очень интересовало, где Лектер и Грэм, и он был рад, что ответственное предложение тоже произносить будет не он.  
Он уже доказал, что Кассандра Ричердс причастна к двум из трех убийств Потрошителя. Авторство «Невесты в Глазури» все еще оставалось под вопросом — но уже, скорее, риторическим. Ах да, в ее машине также нашли волос номер 6, для которого Сноу заказал ДНК-анализ и выяснил, что тот принадлежал Нэнси Уайт.  
В целом, обвинение в убийстве девяти человек и покушении на десятого. А также в сообщничестве с самым разыскиваемым каннибалом Америки. Кассандра спокойно и внешне достаточно равнодушно выслушала условия сделки, а затем произнесла впервые с момента ее обвинения в преступлениях Лектера всего одну фразу:  
— Я хочу видеть Йохана Сноу.  
Наблюдавший за стеклом за всеми ее допросами агент вздрогнул.  
— Агент Форкрофф, будьте любезны, — он достал из нагрудного кармана и протянул молодому человеку сложенный лист бумаги. — Отнесите это в кабинет начальника Копперфилда. Полагаю, я должен соблюсти условности.  
Форкрофф развернул лист.  
— Но ведь это же… запрос на беседу с Лидией Фелл? Получается, вы знали?.. Но она же…  
— Она — что?  
Форкрофф вначале смутился, а затем весьма храбро встретил его взгляд.  
— Разве вам не будет больно говорить с ней? Она ваша бывшая девушка!  
Сноу пожал плечами.  
— Так устроена жизнь, агент Форкрофф. Нам всем иногда бывает больно.  
***  
  
Ослепительное солнце жгло глаза и кожу, блестело на воде и сияло крошечными искрами на песке. Жаркий соленый ветер дул слабо и почти не приносил прохлады. Уилл чувствовал струйку пота, бегущую по виску — стояла невероятная жара.  
— О господи, — хрипло прошептал Уилл. — Ты же не собираешься на самом деле?..  
Ганнибал обернулся.  
— Загорать? Именно что. Намажь мне спину, если тебе не трудно.  
Грэм сглотнул и взял бутылку с кремом. Нет, он в общем-то привык видеть любимого в трусах, и без трусов, и вообще, но на пляже, в очках, потягивающим коктейль и просящим его намазать кремом… Уже от одного вида поблёскивающей на солнце кожи любимого тяжелеет в паху.  
Мазать его спину и грудь это фактически предварительные ласки, и Уилл думает, что им следовало сходить на пляж в Венеции хоть раз, чтобы потренировать это действие без эрекции. Он втирает ароматный крем в мягкую кожу Ганнибала и думает, что хочет взять этого ставшего по-настоящему скользким ублюдка прямо на пляже, прямо здесь на песке, целовать его, кусать за шею, тискать скользкими руками… Уилл уложил его на живот и принялся мазать бока и бедра и, естественно, смотреть на его плавки, обтягивающие зад. Пальцы непроизвольно впиваются в ляжки слишком сильно, стискивают икры, обводят ступни, сгибая ноги и едва удерживаясь от искушения взять в рот пару пальчиков.  
— Уилл, ты можешь делать это спокойнее? Ты все-таки на пляже.  
— И кто в этом виноват? — фыркнул Грэм, бросая себе на бедра полотенце. — И вообще я не уверен, что хочу видеть твою задницу белее, чем все остальное.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я загорал с голой задницей? — язвительно осведомился доктор. — Тогда надо было идти на нудистский пляж.  
— Вообще ни на какой не надо было идти, — фыркнул Уилл. — Здесь даже подрочить негде.  
Домазав доктора, он совсем приуныл — Ганнибал как ни в чем ни бывало положил голову на полотенце, закрыл глаза и явно вознамерился спать.  
Уилл с сомнением смотрел на его задницу. Он будет черный, а задница — белая. Кажется, Грэм явно не из тех, кого заводит контраст от загара. К тому же он не догонял саму идею. Лежишь как идиот — ладно бы хоть книжку читал, а Ганнибал так лежит, молча, спит или ушел во Дворец. Наслаждается иллюзиями, а Уилл места себе найти не может.  
То есть он знает, в какое место ему бы хотелось. Но попасть туда ему не светит в ближайшее время.  
В Новой Зеландии они провели полдня, так и не дождавшись новостей. Зато Уилл был приятно удивлен, что путешествие на круизном лайнере не предполагает полную изоляцию от общества, и что для всех пассажиров имеется интернет и прочие блага цивилизации. Он никогда не задумывался, почему, но отчего-то был уверен, что путешественник на корабле потерян для общества.  
— Ты просто полагал, что лайнер не сильно отличается от твоей лодки, на которой ты рыбачишь, — отозвался Ганнибал, деловито осматривая их каюту. — В сущности это так, но все-таки есть пара кардинальных отличий.  
— Например, сотня баров, — ухмыльнулся Уилл. — Десяток внутренних бассейнов, спортзал, сауна… только что поля для игры в гольф не вместили.  
— Вынужден тебя поправить: поле для игры в гольф расположено на одной из верхних палуб, если я правильно помню карту лайнера.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты играешь в гольф!  
— Не раз пользовался клюшкой.  
— Чтобы оглушить будущий обед? Нет, доктор Лектер, это не считается.  
— Помни, что я теперь не доктор Лектер и даже не доктор дэ Мори, а вообще мистер Аарон Сайкс. Сам же настаивал беречь наши венецианские имена как зеницу ока!  
— Конечно. Представляешь, как глупо мы будем выглядеть, если наш дом конфискуют в пользу государства как имущество беглых преступников? А уж как подивятся соседи, когда мы вернёмся под другими именами и затребуем его назад?  
— С каких это пор ты так беспокоишься о соседях, Уилл?  
— С тех пор, как они у нас появились! Не Уилл, а Алекс Зальцман, будь неладны наши псевдонимы. Странно, почему-то хоть я и очень смутно представлял нашу жизнь, но мне казалось, что мы поселимся в каком-нибудь уединенном домике в горах, где на многие мили вокруг не будет живой души… — Уилл налил себе виски.— Довольно глупо с моей стороны, не так ли?  
— Если бы ты этого хотел, мог бы сказать. А так мы путешествовали по исключительно густонаселённым странам, где подобное весьма проблематично.  
— Я не «хотел». Я воображал. И даже скорее не «воображал», а «смутно мечтал, толком не осознавая». Как только я задался целью вообразить это как следует, я мигом понял, что ты свихнёшься на такой скудной диете, сожрешь меня и рванешь в ближайший мегаполис с филармонией — залечить истерзанные дикарской социопатической жизнью нервы.  
Ганнибал подошел и встал напротив Уилла, молча глядя ему в лицо. Затем произнёс:  
— Ты все ещё думаешь, что я хочу тебя убить?  
Уилл пытался не улыбаться. Отставил стакан, поднялся и взял пальцы любимого в свои.  
— Да, — прошептал он, тесня его к постели. — Вне всякого сомнения, Ганнибал, ты хочешь меня убить, — процедил он ему в лицо, захватывая шею и глядя прямо в темные, подёрнувшиеся сомнением и какими-то внутренними мыслями глаза. Уилл улыбнулся и легко поцеловал его в губы, а затем толкнул на постель. — Просто ты не можешь.  
Он бросился на него как не жравший неделю кот на зазевавшуюся пичугу. Завалил, раздел, вжал в постель, жадно целуя и проникая в него пальцами, потому что хотел его еще с утра, с их беззаботного утра на новозеландском пляже в последние несколько часов перед отправлением. Доктор застонал сквозь улыбку, когда Уилл вошел в него, он улыбался, покусывал его язык и губы в ответ на поцелуи и дразнил его, облизываясь нарочито медленно и маняще. От этой неожиданно развратной покорности Грэм полностью потерял голову: он имел Ганнибала, представляя, что делает это на пляже, там, несколькими часами ранее, и что все смотрят на них, как Уилл стискивает его задницу, и думает о том, что теперь форма его загара будет куда более впечатляющей.  
К счастью, доктор не сумел в этот раз прочитать его мысли.  
Уилл целовал его и думал о том, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не откажется от своего любимого. От его глаз, от его тела, от их разговоров и взглядов, от всего того, что было у них, от той новой жизни, что доктор подарил ему, даже не представляя, наверное, что именно он дарит профайлеру ФБР Уиллу Грэму.  
Даже если ты — зеркало, это не значит, что у тебя нет чувств. Это не значит, что тебе все равно, что, а вернее — кого, отражать. Не все равно. Никогда не все равно.  
Уилл целовал Ганнибала и шептал, что любит его, просто так, знал, что глупость, гребешки волн, не серьезно, серьёзно он уже сотню раз говорил — а это просто так, просто слова, камешки в быструю реку, бульк — и сгинули, но звук-то приятный!..  
И кажется доктор был с этим согласен.  
Позже, голый горячий и размякший от секса Ганнибал выполз из-под простыни и залез на Уилла.  
— Что насчет тебя, в таком случае?  
Грэм пожал плечами.  
— Сто раз же говорил. И раз десять — что оскорбительно с твоей стороны настолько мне не верить. Я вообще не хочу тебя убивать. Если я убью тебя, я убью свой мир. Буду человеком, который сам себе выколол глаза. Конечно, я слегка ненормален, но не до такой степени.  
Доктор отвернулся, видимо, удовлетворившись этим ответом и вскоре мирно уснул. Уилл удивился — вроде бы — ему казалось так — они неплохо выспались — но черт теперь знает, может, Ганнибал без него ходил на охоту… Он поцеловал его и укрыл его простыней, а сам сел читать новости, которые, увы, не принесли никакой известности. «Лидия Фелл арестована по обвинению в покушении на агента ФБР Йохана Сноу. Ведётся расследование».  
И все. С концами. Никакого намека на расследование Лектера, причастность, и даже не очень понятно, жив остался Сноу или нет, хотя Уилл чуял — жив, еще как жив, чертов изверг, наверняка сейчас в каком-нибудь подвале пытает проклятую Ганнибаллову овцу обо всех сходках, паролях и явках.  
Впрочем, после того, как рокот турбин возвестил отплытие, и Уилл вышел на палубу проводить взглядом удаляющийся берег Окленда, его как-то отпустило. Да, вышло неудачно, быть может, не стань Лидия убивать Сноу столь бездарно как это описали в газетах, все могло бы и вовсе обойтись, но что уж тут поделать. Они с Ганнибалом сбежали в круиз, где любимый, как проснётся, начнет мариновать Макса Лирмана, вокалиста группы Старри Скайз, он же по паспорту — Йен Сноу, младший братишка проклятого следователя и, кажется, психологический якорь доктора Лектера, которым он привязал себя к агенту Сноу.  
«Что ж, Макс Лирман так Макс Лирман, — подумал Уилл, цедя коктейль и с невероятным удовольствием наблюдая скрывающийся за горизонтом берег Новой Зеландии. — Как будто я против. Музыкантом больше, музыкантом меньше, лишь бы он не попался. Хотя, конечно же, хотелось бы, чтобы Ганнибалу рано или поздно наскучили эти все каннибальские изыски…» Но Уилл смутно представлял себе, сколько и какого качества людей необходимо убить, чтобы любимый почувствовал себя сытым. Может, однажды он поймет и сделает для него тотем, и скажет: это все тебе, ешь, готовь, препарируй и маринуй, и можешь угощать кого угодно и шутить, но я так бы хотел, чтобы это был твой последний ужин из человечины!  
Чёрт возьми, Ганнибал, да, можно, а порой и нужно убивать людей, но поедать их — это ведь больная фантазия, и я знаю, откуда она взялась, ведь ты рассказал мне, но я не знаю, как тебе помочь избавиться от нее.  
Мир жесток, но мир и прекрасен, но когда наш разум закручивается спиралью вокруг какого-то события, не позволяя воспринимать его спокойно и отстранено, это вредит всей нашей жизни…  
На мгновение Уилл задумался. Что, если _его_ виток, его закрутившаяся спираль — это и есть любовь к Ганнибалу? Что, если однажды он трезво взглянет на мир и поймет, что все это было лишь временным помешательством?..  
Не хотелось бы.  
Доктор слишком параноится, вгоняя в паранойю и Уилла — надо бы сказать ему об этом. Если Ганнибал слишком будет верить в то, что Уилл его не любит, тому не останется иного выбора, кроме как подчиниться его убеждению.  
Надо…  
— Вы бы хоть потрудились сделать вид, что вам жалко покидать родной берег!— раздался голос над ухом. Грэм обернулся — рядом стоял мужчина лет тридцати, с лицом загорелым, обветренным и узким. Черно-фиолетовые длинные волосы трепал ветер, в ушах звенели многочисленные украшения, в руках потела бутылка свежеоткрытого пива. — О, или это не ваш родной берег?— насмешливо хмыкнул пассажир. — В таком случае, блюдя приличия, вам все равно следовало сделать вид, что вам жаль его покидать. Многим, знаете ли, по нраву Окленд.  
— Не подозревал, что на лайнере есть полиция нравов, — хмыкнул Уилл.— Предъявите, пожалуйста, удостоверение.  
Мгновение престарелый панк — Грэм считал любого панка после двадцати пяти лет престарелым — изумленно пялился на него, а затем расхохотался.  
— Что я вижу! Пассажир, выглядящий как столичный сноб, но им не являющийся! Добро пожаловать в круиз! — он протянул руку. — Макс Лирман.  
— У… Алекс Зальцман, — ответил Уилл, медленно пожимая руку своего будущего обеда. — Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Лирман.  
— И мне тоже, мистер Зальцман, и мне тоже! — он улыбнулся так очаровательно, что Уилл вздрогнул. Не потому, что счел, что кто-то может улыбаться лучше его возлюбленного. Но от того, что ему было жаль мир, который вскоре лишится человека с такой улыбкой. — Я, знаете ли, коллекционирую людей. — Музыкант усмехнулся. — Пассажиров, я имею в виду. Самых интересных попутчиков. Наш путь, с одной стороны, далек и полон опасностей… но с другой стороны, он так короток, что было бы слишком высокомерно не пытаться скрасить его новыми знакомствами — вы так не считаете?  
Уилл попробовал улыбнуться в ответ — но не вышло.  
— С чего вы решили, что я — интересный попутчик?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Да ни с чего. Всем нам надо с чего-то начинать. Я знакомлюсь с людьми в начале путешествия, а составляю о них мнение в его конце, и можете себе представить, считаю такой метод логичным. — Мистер Лирман хмыкнул, приподнимая бутылку с пивом. — Было бы довольно глупо с моей стороны поступать наоборот, не так ли?  
***  
  
— Добрый день… миссис Фелл, — сухо произнес Йохан, входя в допросную комнату. — Я здесь, чтобы задать вам несколько вопросов.  
— Вы здесь, потому что я сказала, что хочу вас видеть, — холодно произнесла Кэс, глядя в глаза детективу, — агент Сноу.  
Он хотел следовать букве протокола, он хотел сделать все по уму, но тон, которым она произнесла его должность, фактически убили Йохана. «Агент Сноу». «Враг».  
«Никогда не хотел, чтобы все получилось так!» — вот что ему хотелось сказать, но он одёргивал себя — он не мог сделать иначе. Он отверг ее предложение быть на ее стороне. И он не смог остаться в стороне. Он сделал свой выбор, и он примет последствия.  
— Сделка, предложенная вам, по-прежнему в силе. Если вы скажете — либо сможете указать — где сейчас пребывают Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм, вам гарантирована программа защиты жертв преступлений, подписка о невыезде, и ФБР обязуется следить за вашей безопасностью до той поры, пока главные преступники не будут найдены.  
В ответ на это Кэс весело, хоть и слегка истерично расхохоталась.  
— Где Лектер и Грэм?! Вот это вопрос, агент Сноу. Я-то думала, вы все уже в курсе. Что ж, видимо, мне свойственно переоценивать способности всех, с кем жизнь сводит меня!  
— Миссис Лидия Фелл, где вы были?..  
Допрос классический. По пунктам, стандартно, обо всех данных и делах. Йохан задавал вопросы, и Йохан получал ответы — зачастую весьма оскорбительные и не дававшие никаких зацепок.  
А затем… Затем она просто устала, и он ясно почувствовал это — но просто тогда не понял, от чего именно.  
— Йохан… — Кэс вдруг опустила голову и взглянула на него, словно бы опасаясь, исподлобья, кротко и отчаянно. — У меня ведь нет шансов выбраться отсюда, правда?  
«Правда», — вздохнул Сноу, тогда как сердце его болезненно сжалось от этой отчаянно сказанной глупости, от этой… веры в завтрашний день, которая, оказывается, есть и у самых закоренелых преступников.  
— Даже если я пойду на сделку, никто не отменит моего обвинения в твоем убийстве, так ведь?  
— «Покушении», — мрачно поправил Сноу. Даже если он не выдвинет обвинений — слишком уж очевидно произошедшее, облака ядовитого газа просто так в ванных комнатах обычных нью-йоркцев не образуется. Особенно на 22 этаже. — Так понимаю, это означает признание.  
Она положила на стол и сжала руки в кулаки.  
— Нет. Я ничего не знаю об этом деле. Я сбежала из квартиры. То, что ты полез в мою ванную — это целиком и полностью твоя вина, максимум, что вы мне можете предъявить — хранение реактивов и несоблюдение техники безопасности.  
Йохан усмехнулся.  
— Ну да, да. А еще «случайное запирание человека в своем доме» также не является преступлением. Послушай, — Он вдруг подумал — а с чего это он так улыбается женщине, пытавшейся его убить, но тем не менее продолжил: — Это не обязательно должно быть так. Может, я действительно плохо помню, и эта дрянь там возникла случайно. В конце концов, это серьезное отравление. Мой разум мог помутиться. Но ФБР предлагает тебе сделку, учитывая это все. Если ты попадёшь под программу защиты свидетелей…  
Она смотрела на него — не испуганно, скорее с любопытством, как кошка. Затем, чуть склонив голову, произнесла:  
— Ты будешь навещать меня в изгнании, Йохан?  
Он коснулся ее сжатых кулачков кончиками пальцев.  
— Это скорее зависит от твоего настроения, чем от моего.  
Она сплела свои пальцы с его и посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— И все-таки?  
Сноу отвел взгляд.  
— Мне не скажут, куда они тебя отправят. Почему так надо было… А, впрочем, неважно. Где Лектер и Грэм? Как вы встретились, что произошло?  
Она ласкала его руки своими, но Сноу не мог уже чувствовать к ней того, что чувствовал раньше. Он просто позволял ей делать это, думая, что это заставляет ее чувствовать более уверенно в унылой обстановке допросной камеры.  
— Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм… — протянула Кэс, медленно, словно пробуя на вкус эти два имени. — Уилл Грэм и Ганнибал Лектер… Я так полагаю, что уже всем известно, кем они были друг для друга…  
Сноу молча слушал ее. Он ненавидел подтверждать непроверенные «общеизвестные» факты. Но прошедшее время глагола он не мог оставить без внимания.  
— Были?  
— О да, Йохан, были, — усмехнулась Лидия холодно; ее глаза стали жёсткими.— Мне бы хотелось обречь тебя на вечный поиск этих двоих, но… Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм уже никогда никого не смогут убить или съесть.— Она улыбнулась, сжимая его пальцы с удивительной для своего хрупкого телосложения силой. — Потому что после того, как они убили моего мужа и его любовницу, я пригласила их на праздничный ужин по этому поводу… Живой с которого ушла только я, Йохан Сноу.  
Йохан признал, что подобный вариант он не рассматривал.  
— Ты убила их? Лектера и Грэма?! Ты?!  
— Отравила, — ухмыльнулась Лидия Фелл. Дико, яростно, по-настоящему. В ее глазах горел маниакальный огонь. — Полагаю, этого никто не ожидал, не так ли? А уж как удивились эти двое! Ведь они, я полагаю, планировали свой следующий ужин сделать из меня!  
Она буквально впивалась пальцами в руки Сноу, но тот не обращал — почти не обращал внимания на это. Это казалось ему слишком…  
— Невероятно, да? Ты спрашивал, где Лектер и Грэм, Сноу, — яростно воскликнула Лидия. — Да вот я тебе скажу, где они! Они внутри меня, оба. Сердце Ганнибала Лектера и сердце Уилла Грэма. Я съела их, агент Сноу. Теперь я — Ганнибал Лектер!  
Йохан выдернул руки, которые она исцарапала в кровь, озвучивая свое признание. «Она лжет, — думал он, но мысль в голове звучала как-то сухо и странно. — Не может быть такого…»  
«Может, — хмыкнула мысль, превращаясь в металлическую щепу и застревая в шестернях машины для убийства Ганнибала Лектера. — Паттерны изменились».  
«Но палец!» — воскликнул Йохан, пытаясь восстановить работу.  
«Отрезан и сохранен в морозильнике. Шеф-повар отеля Хилтон, помнишь?»  
«Все равно, — Сноу упрямо смотрел на застывшую машину, усилием воли удерживая ее детали от обрушения. — Не поверю, пока не найду тел!»  
«Ты думаешь, она так глупа, чтобы оставить тебе тела?»  
«Она же здесь! — твердо ответил Йохан Сноу. — И я докажу…»  
«Докажешь что? Что сидящий перед тобой человек — не монстр?!..»  
— Насколько у тебя хорошее кровообращение, Йохан Сноу?— внезапно спросила Лидия, глядя в его глаза. — Или у человека-машины нет сердца, чтобы качать кровь? — она снова дико ухмыльнулась. — Я думаю, что все-таки есть.  
— Что… — Сноу нахмурился, глядя на руки. Дыхание отчего-то перехватило, расцарапанные ладони расплывались…  
— Прощай, Йохан Сноу, — произнесла Лидия и расхохоталась. Она смеялась все то время, пока Йохан пытался смотреть на нее, смеялась, пока на губах у нее не выступила пена — или он это уже себе придумал?.. А затем мир смеркся, и настали сумерки: сумбур в голове; время, пространство, слова и действия перемешались в одну кучу и начали закручиваться в голове Сноу, как шестерни, раздрабливая все его мысли и чувства в фарш, из которого Лидия Фелл собралась готовить праздничный пирог, чтобы сервировать его к столу каннибалов.  
Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм сидели во главе стола, смотрели на Сноу и улыбались.


	38. Цена мечты

_Надо знать, кто ты есть и кого ты любишь. ©_

  
  
— Почему вы мне не сказали, что подозреваете Кассандру Ричердс с самого начала?! — через сутки после выхода из застенков ЦРУ Кристиан Форкрофф вновь начал доставать Сноу. — Вместе мы могли бы быстрее вывести ее на чистую воду!  
Сноу строго посмотрел на напарника.  
— Потому что существует разная степень подозрительности, Форкрофф. И мои подозрения относительно Лидии Фелл не были чем-то, чем я был готов делиться с окружающими! Тем более, вы и так накосячили, показавшись ей в ресторане в первый раз — она прекрасно вас запомнила и как свойственно всем виновным, стала подозревать, что за ней следят. Именно поэтому вы провели так много времени с нашими правительственными друзьями, мистер «международный террорист». И, вероятно, именно поэтому мы не можем найти ее квартиру с уликами.  
— Простите… — пробормотал агент.  
— Что уж теперь. Вам, агент Форкрофф, следует научиться отличать важные вещи от неважных, и также от тех, что находятся в вашей компетенции и тех, которые нет. То, что вы пошли к Френку за информацией, было мудрым решением, но самостоятельно выслеживать Лидию Фелл вместо того, чтобы сделать официальный запрос — глупость из глупостей. У вас работает голова — но хромает аргументация. Плюс ко всему — полное отсутствие настойчивости…  
— В смысле?!  
— В том. Вы подали идею, что Лектер мог сменить не имя, а лицо, и что дальше? Почему вы ее не развили? Почему не обзвонили медицинские центры, почему не занялись этим вплотную?..  
— Но вы… — агент уставился на Сноу. — Вы сказали, что это чушь!  
Йохан холодно взглянул на него.  
— И что с того? То, что я сказал, что ваш интерес к Кассандре Ричердс — идиотизм, вас не остановило!  
— Но… — Форкрофф совсем запутался, и Йохан впервые подумал, что напрасно применяет свои методы к этому человеку. Он слишком другой. Его мышление — неплохое, в сущности, мышление — основано на совершенно другом алгоритме, чем у Сноу. К тому же у него совсем другой характер. Какой-то другой. Пока не особо понятный Сноу. — Вы говорили с такой… Я… — он выпрямился. — Мне следует обзвонить медицинские центры пластики?  
Сноу отмахнулся.  
— Нет. Не следует. Я уже сделал это за вас. Ничего такого, что можно было бы использовать…  
— Вот видите!  
— Нет, не вижу! — отрезал Йохан. — Это была хорошая идея. То, что из нее ничего не вышло, не отменит того факта, что она была хорошей!  
— Но почему вы мне не сказали?..  
Сноу вздохнул и открыл ящик стола.  
— Я хочу показать вам…  
В этот момент прибежал судмедэксперт с новостями. Сноу закрыл ящик.  
— Зайдите ко мне после окончания рабочего дня, агент Форкрофф. Я покажу вам кое-что интересное.  
_Картина стирается. Стены, будто отражение на реке — подёргиваются рябью и смазываются, растерянная физиономия Форкроффа тает, и не остается ничего — буквально ничего, если «ничего», конечно, может быть буквальным…_  
***  
  
Ганнибал Лектер проснулся от звука турбин. Или ему показалось. Это было не так уж важно, но раз он проснулся и не хочет спать, что ж — впереди целый день, который можно посвятить сотням различных удовольствий.  
Удовольствий…  
Он задумчиво взглянул на разметавшиеся по подушке темные кудри Уилла, на его лицо — безмятежное, умиротворенное, с приоткрытыми губами и подрагивающими ресницами. Удовольствие.  
Сколько его еще осталось?..  
Нет, Ганнибал не был не уверен в себе. Просто ему казалось, что он… то есть, тот, кем он был… в основном — доктор Лектер… остался на берегу.  
Ганнибал бросил его, чтобы уплыть вместе с Уиллом и просыпаться каждое утро в предвкушении… удовольствий.  
Это казалось странным. Приятным. Но странным.  
Убедившись, что сон возлюбленного безмятежен и глубок, Ганнибал бесшумно оделся и вышел на палубу. Большинство путешественников — хотя, он не был уверен, что стоит называть их именно так — скорее, круизеры?.. — все еще спали, и лишь несколько ранних пташек наслаждались свежим, еще не истрёпанным чужими носами и не истерзанным чужими комплиментами утренним бризом. Чашка кофе, и, повинуясь какому-то смутному порыву, Ганнибал одалживает у… попутчика?.. сигарету, вместо того, чтобы купить себе пачку. В конце концов, это просто… для разнообразия.  
«У меня стало слишком много пробелов между мыслями, — думает он, терзая планшет в попытке подключиться к спутниковому интернету. — Интересно, их выдувает ветер в моей голове… или это просто старость?»  
Однако то, что он видит в новостях, заставляет забыть все отвлеченные глупости, что природа мышления порой подкидывает лучшим из лучших, заставляя их сомневаться в собственной адекватности и осознании сиюминутной реальности.  
«Шокирующее завершение дела Мужей-Убийц».  
***  
  
Это был день. Не дождливый и не солнечный, а муторный, непонятный. То начинал накрапывать дождь, то выглядывало жаркое солнце, словно погода не могла определиться со своим настроением.  
— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы проводить в последний путь Кайт Эвелин Адамс…  
Сноу смотрел на гроб и его мутило. Не от вида тела, не от страданий — он мысленно пытался соотнести мертвую женщину перед ним с человеком, которого он любил больше всех на свете. Пытался — и не мог. «Кайт не здесь, она где-то там. В недоступном месте. Недоступном — теперь уже никогда. Но здесь ее совершенно точно нет. И это тело — оно уже не имеет к ней отношения. Земля. Прах. Зачем возиться с мёртвым телом, зачем украшать его, зачем класть в гроб, если его хозяин ушел навсегда, покинул всех безвозвратно, просто так взял и ушел, оставив всех остальных, оставив… меня?.. Одного.  
Неужели все эти люди думают, что похороны придутся ушедшему по вкусу? Они ведь не следят за судьбой выкинутой старой одежды. Зачем все это? Зачем, если Кайт здесь уже нет. Какая разница, что будет с ее телом, если она — ушла?!»  
Неизвестность поглотила его Кайт, и теперь они больше никогда не встретятся, потому что невозможно встретиться в неизвестности.  
Все, что он может — это отомстить и жить дальше.  
«Один».  
Джон Андервуд кладет ему руку на плечо.  
— Держись, старик!  
Йохан вздрагивает от этой стандартной фразы. «Старик». Да. Наверное, теперь он — старик. Он чувствует себя стариком.  
— Что будешь делать вечером? — спрашивает Джон, когда толпа расходится, и Йохан медленно идет прочь от могилы.  
— Напьюсь, — коротко отвечает он. — Очень напьюсь.  
Он верит своим словам в тот момент.  
— Собутыльник нужен?  
Сноу качает головой.  
— Извини. Не сегодня.  
— По мне так как раз сегодня, — возражает Андервуд.  
— Профессиональный интерес? — злобно выплевывает Йохан, закуривая сигарету, но Джон смотрит на него изумленно и растерянно.  
— О чем ты говоришь? Я твой друг. И я буду пить с тобой, чтобы ты не соорудил себе за этот вечер комплекс вины. И потому, что мне тоже была дорога Кайт, хотя, конечно, она могла бы поуважительнее относиться к тому, что я делаю. «Преступников надо ловить, а не психоанализировать», помнишь? «Ты трепло и бездельник, Андервуд, и по-хорошему тебе нечего делать в ФБР».  
Сноу грустно улыбнулся, вспомнив те слова, вернее, обстоятельства, когда они были сказаны. На самом деле Кайт не так уж сильно не терпела Андервуда, просто ей нравилось его подкалывать на людях, поскольку негласный кодекс психотерапевтов предписывает им не раздражаться на подобные вещи, и Кайт нравилось наблюдать за попытками Джона этому кодексу следовать. Сноу вновь коротко улыбнулся.  
И принял решение не злиться на Джона за те слова, сказанные много лет назад в Академии.  
— Хорошо. Сегодня вечером.  
Звонит телефон, и Йохан, взяв трубку и выслушав сообщение, понимает, что пьянка откладывается — полиция поймала человека, возможно, имеющего отношение к текущему делу. Возможно, имеющему отношение к тем людям, что убили Кайт.  
— Извини, Джон. Я должен идти. Возвращайся в Квантико.  
Он долго и внимательно смотрел на Сноу.  
— Звони мне в любое время, Йохан. Я прилечу куда угодно.  
«Как это мило с твоей стороны», — язвительно подумал Сноу, но вслух сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
Еще несколько дней Сноу думал, что позвонит ему и заставит прилететь в Нью-Йорк и напиться с ним до белой горячки. Потом эти мысли сменились просто желанием напиться до белой горячки. Но появлялись все новые и новые дела. Он упек за решетку всех причастных к убийству Кайт — просто так, из спортивного интереса, поскольку ее смерть — смерть агента под прикрытием, оказавшегося в плохое время в плохом месте — действительно была случайностью. Ошалевший от ужаса наркоторговец понятия не имел, кого застрелил; а его самого застрелили конкуренты через пару минут. Сноу оказал большую услугу местной полиции, не просто найдя причастных, но и выкорчевав с корнем наркомафию города тех времен.  
«Я очищу город и я напьюсь» — думал он, сидя в суде и глядя, как подписывают пожизненное последнему боссу. Затем — «Я закончу это задание и напьюсь». Так шли месяцы, затем — годы, и в конце концов его обещание самому себе напиться стало аналогом поговорки «в гробу отосплюсь».  
_— Однако ж было опрометчиво с твоей стороны думать, что в загробной жизни есть бары! — смеется Кайт, разбивая смехом очередную реальность-воспоминание. — Ты мертв, Йохан Сноу. Ты уже не сможешь напиться!_  
***  
  
Первой мыслью Ганнибала было броситься — ну, пойти — обратно в каюту и сообщить новости Уиллу. Но, с другой стороны, новости новостями, но сон Уилла куда важнее, ведь последнее время, — да нет, какое там, Уиллу так редко выпадает возможность уснуть спокойно и безмятежно.  
Поэтому Ганнибал просто листает все новые и новые статьи, и нетерпеливо тычет пальцем в планшет, словно бы это не спутниковый интернет, а несчастное устройство виновато в некорректном и недостаточно быстром отображении сайтов.  
Затем, осознав, что прочитал все, что имелось по поводу счастливых событий, Ганнибал соскучился. Кофе давно выпит, сигарета — скурена, и, надо сказать, она показалась ему весьма отвратительной. Надо дождаться Уилла. Или же…  
— Доброе утро! Никак не ожидал, что музыканты способны оценивать не только зрелую красоту закатов, но и юную прелесть рассветов!  
— Привет, мистер Сайкс! — хмыкнул Макс Лирман, он же — Йен Сноу, дымящий на палубе сигарету за сигаретой так, словно задался целью перенести всех окружающих в прошлый век. — Эк тебя распирает от самомнения — впрочем, как всегда, уж прости. Не дело музыкантам ограничиваться одними лишь закатами, — он ухмыльнулся, взирая на застывшее лицо Ганнибала с непосредственным участием. — Впрочем, не волнуйся, в твоей картине мира произошло не так много изменений. Я не рано встал, я еще не ложился. Это, знаешь ли, куда удобнее. Тебе достаются и закаты и рассветы, а вот скучные полдники, полудни, обеды и ланчи можно пропустить по причине… хм, дай-ка подумать — невыразимой скуки?!  
Ганнибал Лектер вздохнул. Йен Сноу настолько просил оказаться в рагу, что Ганнибал с трудом сдерживался. То есть… Сноу-младший не был мерзким. Он не был даже грубым, хотя эта его манера обращаться со всеми, как со своими старинными приятелями бесила.  
— А ты сегодня еще более доволен собой, чем обычно. Что случилось? Вышвырнул за борт беднягу Алекса?  
— Ваши предположения о моем представлении о счастье далеки от истины, — спокойно произнес Ганнибал, а про себя добавил: «Я могу скинуть за борт _тебя_. Прямо сейчас. Ты пролетишь четыре этажа вниз, и очень надеюсь, что выживешь, чтобы стать калекой». — Однако, должен признать, весьма затейливы.  
— Брось! Скинуть кого-нибудь за борт — это первое, о чем думают одуревшие от скуки пассажиры. Сия знаменательная идея им приходит на четвертый-пятый день, обычно. Я люблю в таких случаях рассказывать о том, что вдоль бортов ведется видеосъёмка, и у них нет ни единого шанса безнаказанно скрасить скуку подобным образом.  
— Не понимаю, как здесь можно соскучиться. По мне так всего времени круиза не хватит, чтобы обойти все развлечения.  
— Угу. Но большинство понимает это примерно за неделю до окончания. Люди порой необычайно тупы, не правда ли?  
— Или болтливы, — отрезал Ганнибал, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
— То есть вы считаете грех болтливости равным греху тупости? — крикнул ему вслед Макс Лирман. Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Кто знает.  
Ни с одним другим человеком он не стал бы вести себя столь бесцеремонно, но Сноу-младший напрашивался на это уже давно. Доктор Лектер отчего-то решил, что найти с ним общий язык будет очень трудно, но оказалось совершенно наоборот: этот тип сам со всеми находил общий язык, при том зачастую весьма вульгарный и панибратский. Лектер никогда не видел этого человека трезвым, но, с другой стороны, пьяным как таковым он тоже никогда не был — то ли самообладание, то ли высокая сопротивляемость к алкоголю.  
Впрочем, насколько он мог судить, всем остальным он приходился по душе, никому не надоедал и не вызывал желания быть скинутым за борт. Уилл так и вовсе сказал, что, «его улыбка слишком хороша для рагу».  
С точки зрения Лектера единственной причиной не сбрасывать Йена Сноу за борт был тот факт, что он прекрасно играл на скрипке. Помимо своей отвратительной рок-группы, под вопли которой проходили еженощные дискотеки, каждый вечер Макс Лирман собирал волосы в хвост, одевался как приличный человек и играл для совсем других путешественников в уютном ресторанчике, посетители которого терпели местную кухню исключительно чтобы окропить слезами пережаренное мясо и разбавить ими же посредственное вино — настолько великолепно, пронзительно и трогательно играл Йен Сноу.  
А еще музыкант ни разу не поддался на провокацию откровенного разговора. Никакие слова не заставили его даже признаться в том, что Макс Лирман — не его имя, а от разговоров о семье он уходил с чрезвычайной изобретательностью. Даже Лектеру было неясно, как он к ним относится.  
Внезапно доктор застыл, придумав способ. Да, провокационно, но… какое искушение!  
Вместо того, чтобы развернуться и уйти, он вновь облокотился о перила, подставляя лицо ветру.  
— У меня хорошее настроение вовсе не потому, что я доволен собой, мистер Лирман. Я просто получил прекрасные новости от родной сестры. Она пишет, что наконец-то нашла мужчину своей мечты и выходит за него замуж. Я безумно счастлив за нее, ведь она — мой единственный родственник.  
— Вон оно как… — без особой живости протянул музыкант. — Что ж, это действительно хорошая новость.  
— Собирается устроить свадьбу в Нью-Йорке, а затем переехать жить в Лос-Анджелес, — беззаботно врал Лектер. — Или в Чикаго.  
— Чем только люди не развлекаются!  
— Вы не поддерживаете отношения со своей семьей, мистер Лирман?  
Он криво усмехнулся.  
— Смотря кого считать семьей!  
— Я не верю во все эти глупости, как нынешняя молодежь любит себе придумывать, — заявил Ганнибал безапелляционным тоном. Тем самым, который вызывает нервную чесотку у любого человека, даже у согласного с утверждением, просто потому что звучит настолько самодовольно, что язык сводит от желания опровергнуть сказанное. — Псевдо-семьи. В интернете, в школе, в университетах. Придумывают себе роли, для которых не хватает жизненного опыта, и разыгрывают из себя невесть что. Все это ерунда. Единственная семья, которая есть у человека — это его родные родственники, настоящие братья и сестры, с которыми они росли, настоящие родители, которые их растили, а не эта… сублимация!  
Йен Сноу смотрел уже с явным любопытством. Затем закурил еще одну сигарету. Пауза затягивалась, поскольку каждый ждал, что первым начнет говорить другой. Наконец Сноу выкрутился.  
— Не могу представить, что можно ответить на это утверждение.  
— Вы не согласны? — Ганнибал спросил это с удивлением, мол, как человек может быть не согласен с его мнением.  
— Кто его знает, мистер Сайкс. Ты самонадеянно говоришь за всех людей, а не все люди такие как ты, — музыкант ухмыльнулся. — Ты ходишь слушать, как я играю на скрипке, но могу поспорить, ты никогда не ходишь на мои концерты. Возможно даже считаешь современную музыку ужасной. А большинство тех, кто танцует по ночам под Старри Скайз, уснут в салате от тоски, случайно заглянув в мой концертный ресторанчик. Каждому — свое.  
Ганнибал пожал плечами, прикрыв глаза.  
— Пожалуй, вы правы, — с неохотой произнес он. — Мы с сестрой очень близки. Верите или нет, но она даже однажды спасла мне жизнь, когда мы были совсем маленькими. Мне трудно представить себе, что родственные отношения можно заменить дружескими.  
Музыкант нервно пожал плечами. Ганнибал, кажется, сумел дернуть его за чувствительную струну.  
— У тебя же есть Алекс.  
— Алекс тоже мой…  
— Ох, избавь меня от этого, мистер Сайкс! — нервно и зло отмахнулся Йен Сноу. — Я видел слишком много таких парочек как вы, выдающих себя за родственников!— он показушно зевнул. — Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу — мне просто пофиг, если честно. К тому же я жутко хочу спать, все-таки. Пока!  
— Приятных снов! — Ганнибал Лектер безмятежно помахал ему на прощание. Наконец-то он смог допечь этого поганца! Ишь, даже разозлился!  
Однако занятно что он, оказывается, распознал в них любовников. Впрочем, при такой обширной наблюдательной практике за людьми рано или поздно начинаешь понимать, что к чему. Хотя все-таки интересно, что их выдало. Хм. Возможно, кольца.  
И однако же. Быстро он вернул удар.  
Остается только надеяться, что удар Ганнибала оказался сильнее. Что Йен Сноу все-таки удосужится заглянуть в интернет. Безумно хочется посмотреть, как Макс Лирман будет скрывать ото всех новость, что спасший его жизнь брат умер на другом конце земного шара, пока он пел песни и играл на скрипке.  
***  
  
— У меня для тебя подарок.  
— Какой же это подарок, если ты так далеко, — проворчал Уилл, глядя на Ганнибала одним глазом. — Иди сюда. Пожалуйста.  
Ганнибал осторожно садится рядом — он слишком доволен и возбужден новостями и обществом, но Уилл просто обнимает его сзади, кладёт подбородок на плечо и прижимается губами к шее, смотря на плывущее за окном небо.  
— Хороший день, — произносит он. — Светлый. Вчера был ветер. И я все-таки ходил на палубу.  
Ветер к ночи поднялся такой силы, что никто кроме Уилла не решился шататься по палубам, всех даже предупредили об этом… Но он упрямо пошел сквозь потоки воздуха и притом на самый нос, где его минут пять прибивало ветром к стенке. После он вернулся обратно, заявив, «Это было круто». Хорошо, что простуду не подхватил.  
— Ты очень хороший, — Уилл нежно повалил его на бок, обнял — такой теплый и сонный, что Ганнибал начал задумываться о преимуществе жизни под одеялом перед общественной. — Я тебя очень люблю.  
Доктор внезапно понял, что Уилл говорит это сквозь сон. Он целовал его медленно и гладил — медленно, и вообще завалил, похоже, исключительно чтобы продолжить спать.  
— У меня правда хорошие новости. И скоро завтрак принесут. Может, проснешься все-таки?  
— Не хочу, — он снова его поцеловал и прижался крепко-крепко, явно намереваясь превратить Ганнибала в подушку. — Хочу тебя в подарок и спать.  
— Как ты отнесешься к новости о…  
— Заткнись, — он вдруг потянулся и поцеловал его в губы. — Заткнись, пожалуйста. Не могу. Не сейчас. Сейчас ты мой, ты нужный, ты здесь, не могу про новости. — Руки Уилла скользили по его спине, сонно, нежно, бережно. — Это так мило, что ты ходишь в белом. Такой хороший. А Макс тебя терпеть не может. Поразительно, — Уилл шептал все это с закрытыми глазами, попутно стягивая с доктора рубашку и брюки. — Я думал, что ты хотел с ним познакомиться поближе, а ты взял вот так…  
«Ты что же думаешь — это я его заставил ко мне так относиться? — мысленно фыркнул доктор. — Нет, у меня конечно была мысль, что доктор Ганнибал Лектер остался на берегу, но это была всего лишь фантазия. Йен Сноу не любит меня по причине чрезмерной проницательности, я полагаю. Должно быть, у них с братом это общее».  
— Зато ты ему очень нравишься, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Мне может быть тоже приятно для разнообразия хоть для кого-то стать неприятным загадочным типом.  
— Ха-ха, ты думаешь, что раньше про меня так все думали — «неприятный загадочный тип»?  
Ганнибал смутился.  
— Я не имел в виду…  
Уилл снова заткнул его поцелуем.  
— Ты чего? — он рассмеялся, переворачивая его на спину и глядя в лицо. — Конечно, я знаю, что так обо мне все думали. И это в лучшем случае. С каких пор ты щадишь мои чувства к прошлому?  
Ганнибал чуть вздрогнул. Действительно, что это с ним?  
— Не знаю. Прости. Я хотел лишь сказать, что для меня ты никогда не был неприятным типом, — он отвел глаза, а затем снова взглянул на Уилла. — Никогда.  
— Я люблю тебя, — он произносит это беззвучно, одними губами, а потом целует Ганнибала снова и снова, пока доктор не начинает вздрагивать от возбуждения. — Хотя порой считаю тебя кое-кем гораздо хуже, чем «неприятным типом». Но это нормально, знаешь ли. Я — зеркало. Я лишь отражаю, я не могу быть плохим или хорошим, я не могу выбрать, отражать или не отражать.  
Ганнибал протянул руки и тоже обнял Уилла. Его безумное синее зеркало несет сейчас такую сонную чушь.  
— Не говори глупостей. Даже если ты зеркало, ты можешь выбирать, что отражать, а что — нет. Просто думай о небе, или о водной глади, или о камне, если тебе попадётся нечто, что отражать не захочется. И твоя поверхность перестанет быть зеркалом. Даже если ты полагаешь себя таким прекрасным предметом как зеркало, а не живым существом, всегда помни, что у живого зеркала есть выбор — отражать или не отражать людей.  
Уилл вжал его в постель и поцеловал в грудь.  
— Вот за это я тоже тебя люблю — что ты не позволяешь мне построить ни одной плотины, перегораживающей мой поток сознания. — Он нежно взял Ганнибала за плечи. — Я хочу, чтобы твое тоже стало им — свободным потоком, понимаешь?  
Доктор косо улыбнулся.  
— Попробуй, освободи меня, Уилл.  
Он думал тогда, что понимает его, но это был редкий момент, когда он ошибался. Ганнибал позволил его рукам унести себя так далеко, что о новостях вспомнил лишь когда стюард поскрёбся в дверь, соблазняя их завтраком.  
  
— Я… я не понимаю, — произнёс Уилл, когда они снова остались одни. Взъерошенные волосы и выражение недоумения на лице делали его похожим на ребенка. — Как так — Лидия Фелл нас убила? Почему?!  
— Вот такой подарок судьбы! — развел руками Ганнибал.  
— Я не верю в судьбу, — он снова нахмурился. — Ну и новости с утра. Мог бы хотя бы подождать, пока я проснусь!  
— Ты недоволен?  
— Я не понимаю! — отрезал он и утопал в душ. Доктор проводил его озадаченным взглядом. Кажется, он все-таки разбудил его слишком рано, привыкнув к тому, что в Венеции он вскакивал чуть ли не с рассветом, и позабыв, что в Мэриленде и прочих городах ранние пробуждения не вызывали у него особенного энтузиазма.  
Впрочем, поев на балконе и выпив кофе, он все-таки пришел в себя. Забрал планшет, перечитал все заново, и изумленно покачал головой.  
— Ганнибал, это кажется какой-то шуткой. Это все прямо как я мечтал — чтобы нас считали мертвыми, но мы при этом были живы, и чтобы не осталось ни единого свидетеля, способного опровергнуть это. Как так? Ладно, я еще могу допустить мысль, что ты подбил Лидию заявить, будто она нас съела и потому теперь считает себя — тобой. Но после этого прикончить Сноу и саму себя? Я знаю, что ты гений, но это уже какое-то волшебство!  
Ганнибал самодовольно улыбнулся.  
— Ты уже как-то называл меня волшебником.  
— Это да, — кивнул Уилл. — Но только потому, что ты не хотел со мной целоваться. А сегодня я тебя так уговорил.  
— Это я заранее.  
— Какой предусмотрительный! — улыбнулся Уилл, а затем взглянул как никогда серьезно. — Нет, правда, Ганнибал. Как так получилось? Я в восторге, в полном, честно, я в восхищении тобой и твоими действиями, но я смогу начать выражать все это только когда ты мне скажешь, как это все вышло!  
— Почему? Зачем обязательно знать?  
— Я должен знать, — Уилл упрямо стиснул губы. — Чтобы знать, чем я восхищаюсь. И чтобы не предполагать, что все это хитроумная ловушка Йохана Сноу, чтобы выманить нас в Америку, чтобы мы начали кричать «Вранье, мы более чем живы, не смейте считать нас съеденными!»  
Ганнибал сложил маленькую улыбку, хотя мысленно вскинул брови — такой вариант он и не подумал рассмотреть. А ведь должен был. Счастливый рассеянный идиот — вот кем он стал!  
— Не думаю, что у Сноу были полномочия устраивать ловушку таких масштабов, что о ней уже пишут международные газеты. К тому же это бы означало его сговор с Лидией… Да и нет, все это правда, — махнул рукой доктор. — Но я не заставлял Лидию говорить, что она нас съела. Это, по правде говоря, уже ее личное, хоть и весьма подходящее к ситуации, творчество. Я, признаться, сам удивился и даже немного оскорбился предположению, что нас с тобой так легко оказалось убить…  
— Можешь представить, я тоже. Но потом подумал, что лучше удар по репутации, чем мы вдвоем за решеткой. Нас ведь вместе не посадят. Не смогу прикасаться к тебе, говорить с тобой и смотреть на тебя… А потом нас казнят, и никто даже не подумает сделать это одновременно, чтобы мы хотя бы перед смертью смогли видеть друг друга…  
— Уилл… — Ганнибал был растроган и изумлен, сколько любимый успел вообразить за такой короткий промежуток времени.  
— В общем, я решил, что все к лучшему, а теперь понимаю, что все просто идеально — и жажду узнать, как ты это провернул.  
— Ну, — Ганнибал скромно потупился. — Все дело в том, что я рассказывал Лидии о нас немного больше, чем ты предполагаешь… Я бы сказал — намного больше.  
— В смысле? Зачем?! Ты сказал ей, где мы живем?!  
— Вовсе нет. Где мы живём — это мелочи… с моей стороны, — поправился Ганнибал, заметив в лице Уилла ярое возражение. — Я говорил ей, что мы путешествуем по Японии, благо я неплохо в свое время изучил эту страну и мог с легкостью описывать места действия и время суток. Но события — наши с тобой события — я оставлял неприкосновенными.  
— Ганнибал, ты что ей рассказывал?!  
Лектер не удержался от улыбки.  
— Ну не то, что ты с таким лицом думаешь. Нет. Я просто рассказывал Лидии о нас. О нас с тобой. О том как… как мы нашли друг друга. Как боролись за право быть друг с другом. О том, что ты мне говоришь. О том, как я люблю тебя. О том, как ты любишь меня. Как ты подарил мне кольцо. Как я приехал к тебе в черный лес. Как ты убил всех на ферме Мэйсона. Как мне кажется, что я умер и попал в рай — потому что каждое утро я просыпаюсь и знаю, что ты — со мной. О том, что ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал беспокоиться. О том, что я хочу, чтобы ты перестал беспокоиться. О том, что твои глаза — родня полуденному небу…  
— А твои волосы — золото и серебро вместе, а глаза — адское пламя, — Уилл поднялся и нежно обнял Ганнибала, целуя. — И что мне безумно нравится отражать тебя, даже когда ты бываешь полным ублюдком, хоть я обычно и не признаюсь в том, что обожаю все твои злодеяния. Ну или почти все. Но я по-прежнему не понимаю, как одно связано с другим. Ну хорошо, рассказывал ты ей о наших чувствах, хотя, конечно, следовало спросить меня, хочу ли я такой огласки… но что уж теперь. Как это связано с происходящим?  
— Да все очень просто, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Я с первого дня нашего знакомства вбивал в голову Лидии Фелл, как же восхитительно быть влюблённым психопатом. Как нам легко вместе, как мы любим друг друга, как прочий мир мгновенно обретает необходимость — он существует лишь затем, чтобы тешить нас двоих, и как нам радостно и интересно просыпаться каждый раз, отражаясь в глазах друг друга. С самого начала моей целью было показать ей, насколько моя жизнь великолепна и удивительна.  
— Так, — Уилл вернулся на место и сложил руки на груди. — То есть ее интерес к Сноу продиктован завистью?  
— В общем — да. Но я не предполагал, что Лидия выберет именно его для своих целей. Не думал, что она пожелает быть похожей на меня настолько. Я предполагал, что обретенный возлюбленный ее предаст, но я думал, что у нее получится его убить. Видишь ли, я исподволь вбивал в голову Лидии Фелл всего одну идею: самое главное в жизни — любовь. Цель жизни — найти любимого и быть с ним счастливым. И не только это. Я убеждал ее, что любовь есть величайшая ценность мира. Даже не так — единственная ценность мира.  
Уилл вытаращился на Ганнибала.  
— Ты серьезно?!  
— Ну да. Я ведь говорил тебе, большинство людских поступков мотивировано смертью. Остальная часть — жаждой внимания и понимания, либо выживанием, либо желанием обустроить мир в соответствии со своими представлениями. И у психопатов эта последняя мотивация зачастую достаточно лабильна, хоть принято думать, что это не так, но это все от того, что простые люди часто принимают результаты действий психопатов за их цель…  
Уилл напряжённо слушал, пытаясь понять. То, что говорил Лектер, ему казалось очень важным. Причем не касательно Лидии, а касательно самого доктора, но Уилл вынужден был отложить эти размышления в сторону, поскольку шок мешал ему думать.  
— Погоди, доктор Лектер. Ты хочешь сказать, что убедил Лидию Фелл, что _наша_ любовь — самое важное в _ее_ жизни?!  
— В общем и целом — да.  
— КАК?! Почему? Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что ты все это — спланировал? Ее покушение на жизнь Сноу, затем ее побег, ее поимку, то, что она уничтожит улики, а затем прикончит Сноу в допросной комнате и умрет сама от нейротоксичного яда?!  
— Нет. — Ганнибал улыбался. Как довольный сытый удав. — Уилл, _так_ психотерапия не работает. Я не заставляю людей _совершать_ поступки. Я лишь задаю векторы их мыслям, понимаешь?  
— Продолжай, — мрачно отозвался Уилл, задумчиво глядя на него через стол.  
— Как только я познакомился с Лидией, я понял про нее главное — она всегда была одна, — Ганнибал помедлил, отведя взгляд в сторону, на тянувшееся за балконом ясное море. — Как почти все психопаты. Как был я. Мне легко это было понять, потому что я тоже… всегда был один. До… тебя.  
Уилл молчал, пристально глядя на него. Доктор вздохнул и продолжил.  
— Это была ее единственная уязвимость. Как ты помнишь, остальные я лично уничтожил и до сих пор считаю, что это было лучшее, что я мог для нее сделать. Но затем я решил, что слишком опасно оставлять такого человека в живых надолго… Ты был прав в этом. Поэтому я решил использовать ее жизнь с максимальной эффективностью. Я внушил ей, что взаимная любовь двоих людей — это величайшее чудо мира. Что это явление, которое стоит защищать. Может тебе покажется это диким, но мы, психопаты, можем на такое повестись. На высшую цель. На защиту высшей цели. Стоит лишь достаточно крепко в нее поверить — ну и конечно иметь изначальные предпосылки к вере в конкретное явление. Я к тому, что, к примеру, убедить ее в высшей ценности людей, верующих в Иисуса Христа или Аллаха я бы не смог при всем желании.  
— Угу.  
— Я также сказал Лидии, что мы поможем ей. Чтобы она убила Сноу и покинула Америку — и мы ее встретим в Европе и поможем. Да, я лгал, но это уже неважно. Я был уверен, что ее поймают. Не к лицу Йохану Сноу быть убитым каким-то жалким химическим реактивом.  
— Ты дождешься, что я буду ревновать тебя к нему, — процедил Уилл.  
— Для меня правда стало шоком, что возлюбленный Лидии — он. Этого я не предполагал в самых смелых фантазиях, и для меня до сих пор является тайной, как Лидия вышла с ним на контакт… Но это уж точно зависело не от меня, — улыбнулся Ганнибал.— Словом, я написал ей, что мы с тобой сделаем все, чтобы ее спасти, раз она лишилась своей единственной цели в жизни…  
— В смысле?! Мы тогда уже в самолете летели?!  
— И? Что я, приврать не могу? — фыркнул Лектер. — Конечно, я не собирался ей помогать. Важно было не это. Важно было то, что она почувствует, на какую жертву мы с тобой идем — мы, сияющие, ослепительные в своей взаимной любви существа. Счастливые в любви чудовища. Окрылённые тем чудом, что навсегда закрылось для нее с тех пор, как она заперла в отравленной квартире Йохана Сноу. Жертва. Я дал ей понять, что мы тоже любим ее — конечно, не так, как друг друга — но мы поможем ей в беде, даже рискуя своим разоблачением. И я не знал… но я предполагал, что она выберет…  
Ганнибал замолчал, подбирая слова.  
— Ценность. Для психопатов важна ценность. Ценность людей, ценность явлений, ценность событий… Мы думаем, что «ценность для мира», хотя на самом деле это означает лишь «ценность для того, что мы считаем своим миром». Но чтобы отличить одно от другого, требуется… скажем так, очень много знаний и мудрости. Я был убежден, что для Лидии Фелл ценность нашего существования в тот конкретный момент ее жизни окажется выше, чем ее собственная жизнь.  
Уилл смотрел на него будто пьяный.  
— Словом… я ожидал, что она предпочтет принести в жертву свою жизнь, лишённую любви, ради нашей, исполненой ей. Как видишь, так оно и вышло. И я предполагал, что после того, как Сноу ее предаст, она будет желать его смерти. Ну и месть — все-таки, поймали ее его стараниями. «Так не доставайся же ты никому», помнишь? Вот примерно так работает правильное психологическое воздействие.  
Уилл поднялся и оперся о балкон, глядя на море. Ветер трепал его волосы, и Ганнибал подумал, что хотел бы сейчас ощутить прикосновение этих мягких кудрей к своему лицу.  
— Ты — монстр, Ганнибал Лектер, — отчетливо произнес Уилл Грэм, взглянув прямо и ясно. В его глазах, помимо прочих эмоций, трепетало отчетливое отвращение. — До этого момента я даже не понимал, насколько.  
С этими словами он развернулся и покинул каюту.  
***  
  
Сноу летел вверх по светлому и весьма приятному на ощупь тоннелю и удивлялся — впрочем, достаточно отстранённо — тому, что он действительно существует.  
Йохан никогда не верил в тоннели света, о которых рассказывают люди, находившиеся при смерти.  
«Так, это значит, я умираю», — с печалью подумал он. С печалью — но и с облегчением. Он не стал перебирать свои дела при жизни — в этом не было смысла. Он сделал все, что мог.  
Больше ничего нельзя сделать, потому что он умирает, следовательно, нет смысла расстраиваться о том, что он чего-то не сделал.  
«Ладно, хорошо. Я согласен. Я умираю. Я действительно… пускай. Я рад, что у меня получилось это так легко».  
Сноу помнил свои исцарапанные Лидией руки.  
«Яд? Яд в кровь? Что-то совершенно убойное… кураре? Вопрос лишь в том, где она это прятала… ногти? Разве можно ногтем поцарапать достаточно глубоко?.. Или можно приклеить к длинному ногтю лезвие — практично и незаметно. Убойный яд, которым можно вымазать ногти как стрелы?.. Где ж она его достала… Или — сделала?»  
Если это кураре, он точно покойник.  
Впрочем, это не важно. Это уже не его проблемы. Йохан сделал все, что мог. Пускай теперь остальные мучаются. С него хватит.  
Он вылетел на какое-то пространство, оно казалось светлым и почему-то мягким наощупь. Перед ним стоял высокий человек. Он был совершенно не похож на деда, точнее, его лица было вовсе не разглядеть из-за света, но Сноу знал без всякого сомнения, что это именно он.  
«Вот как, значит. Отчет перед предками? Окей, я готов»  
Он сделал шаг ближе. Потом еще и еще.  
— Здравствуй, Йохан.  
— Здравствуй, дедушка. Вот и я умер.  
Какое-то время дед смотрел на Сноу. Затем вытянул руку вперед, словно бы преграждая тому дальнейший путь. А затем легко толкнул сияющей ладонью в грудь. Йохан опрокинулся и полетел вниз, обратно по тоннелю — в мир живых.  
Последнее, что он расслышал, это ворчливое: «Рано тебе еще».


	39. Изменение

_В человеческом сердце происходит непрерывная смена страстей, и угасание одной из них почти всегда означает торжество другой. ©_

  
  
Уилл сидит один. Крохотный бар выполнен в абсолютно с-ума-сводящих цветах: неоновом лиловом, изумрудно-зеленом, лимонном и голубом. Музыка электронная и странная даже по меркам Грэма, стулья — барные, коктейли — светящиеся и отдают жвачкой на вкус. В этом месте доктор Лектер никогда его не найдет.  
Уилл сидит здесь уже целый день, листает статьи и размышляет над словами Ганнибала. На самом деле он почти не видит окружающего мира: он вернулся в Венецию и вспоминает, как любимый все печатал и печатал свои сообщения, и выключал планшет, когда Уилл подходил ближе, мотивируя это «врачебной тайной». Уилл обижался и говорил, что «один бесплатный пациент — это не практика».  
А вот что он, оказывается, делал. Превращал человека, могущего уничтожить их обоих, в свое послушное оружие. Не только в оружие — в террориста-смертника.  
Уилл был настолько глуп, что ревновал его к ней!  
Насколько надо тонко чувствовать человека, чтобы сманипулировать такое? На расстоянии?!  
Он в который раз взглянул на статьи.  
«Шокирующее признание Кассандры Ричердс».  
«Мир каннибалов: как двое самых громких маньяков Америки получили по заслугам».  
«Кровавые художества Кассандры Ричердс обернулись кошмарной реальностью».  
«Ганнибал Лектер был съеден своей ученицей!»  
«Кассандра Ричердс: Новый Ганнибал Лектер».  
И так далее, и тому подобное. Интервью со всеми, кто знал Лидию в Нью-Йорке, со всеми, кто работал с ней в Хилтоне, о господи, сколько интервью, «Эксперты соберутся, чтобы обсудить стоимость картин Кассандры Ричердс», «Как я ужинала с Кассандрой Ричердс — исповедь выжившей», и так далее.  
Все это время Ганнибал изо всех сил старался осуществить план Уилла…  
Так тонко, так четко, так… идеально.  
Внезапно Уилл пожалел, что не видел, что именно писал Ганнибал Лидии с помощью приложения, уничтожавшего письма после прочтения. Не узнал, как доктору виделась их счастливая жизнь.  
Использовать их любовь, чтобы убить их врагов? Только Дьявол мог до этого додуматься. Только его возлюбленный Дьявол.  
Уилл внезапно — на каком-то пятом или шестом жвачечном коктейле — осознает, что жалеет, что не принял в этом никакого участия. Ганнибал сам, один провернул это все, и даже не подумал привлечь его. Наверное, хотел сделать сюрприз. Или просто не доверял ему?..  
Он кажется отвратительным сам себе — за то, что всегда предоставлял Ганнибалу беспокоиться об их безопасности, а сам почти ничего не сделал, и еще смел осуждать его за излишнюю предосторожность. Как будто это только Ганнибал — зло, и только ему следует расплачиваться за это. Мутит.  
— Алекс, вау! Кто-кто, но не ты!  
Уилл поднимает взгляд и с трудом узнает Макса Лирмана — в смокинге, аккуратного и прилизанного, с зачесанными в хвост волосами и омерзительным коктейлем в руках.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты найдешь мой любимый лаунж-бар!  
— Я, эээ… не видел тебя никогда здесь.  
Уилл быстро приходит в себя. Благодаря Ганнибалу он научился этому — быстро переключаться. Он в жизни, он в игре, он выключил планшет.  
— Да, я люблю расслабиться в одиночестве после концерта… — музыкант со скрежетом подтянул стул и уселся рядом с Уиллом. — Не то чтобы часто. Но сегодня это именно то, что надо.  
— Ага.  
Уилл тянет нагревшийся за долгое время простоя коктейль. Вкус — омерзителен.  
— Мерзотина, не так ли? — фыркает Макс, прикладываясь к своему такому же. — Зато в сочетании со звуком прочищает мозги быстро и надежно.  
Уилл уставился на него с недоумением.  
— Звуком?..  
— То, что они называют музыкой, — хмыкнул Лирман. — Погоди, ты тут сколько сидишь уже? Ты знаешь, что здесь нельзя сидеть дольше часа, иначе твои мозги потекут и заменятся белым шумом?  
«Проклятье, они должны были повесить об этом табличку», — подумал Уилл, осознавая, что про белый шум, похоже, Макс не ошибся.  
— И однако с твоей стороны — безмерное свинство бросить беднягу мистера Сайкса прямо в круизе. Или вы просто поссорились?  
Уилл изумленно смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, про что он несет. Какой мистер Сайкс?.. Ах да, их новые псевдонимы… Бросить?..  
— Прости, не понял?  
— Твой мистер Сайкс, — хмыкнул Макс. — Плакал. На моем концерте. А ты сидишь тут один и травишься этой дрянью. Я думал, есть связь.  
— Г… Д… он плакал? На твоем концерте? — Уилл попытался найти взглядом окно и, не преуспев в этом, уткнулся в планшет. — Еще нет и девяти вечера! Какой концерт?!  
— У меня помимо Старри Скайз есть другой концерт, — отмахнулся Лирман. — Я думал, он тебе говорил. Словом, он плакал, да.  
Уилл судорожно пытался вспомнить, как зовут Ганнибала в его новом псевдониме. Наконец соорудил:  
— Но почему?!  
— Понятия не имею! Я думал, ты всему виной, — равнодушно пожал плечами музыкант. — Что-то там со свадьбой его сестры и все такое?!..  
— Сестры?.. — Уилл осекся, поняв, что лучше ему в дальнейшие вопросы не вдаваться — ведь он понятия не имеет, что говорил Лектер Йену Сноу. Хотя то, что он рассказал ему про Мишу… вызывало удивление.  
— Хм, вы реально поссорились? — фыркнул музыкант. — Грешно бросать любимых в середине круиза, знаешь ли.  
— Я его не бросал! — воскликнул Уилл и вдруг нахмурился. — Стоп, о чем ты говоришь вообще?  
— Забей! — он махнул рукой. — Словом, ладно. Просто удивился. Нет, не спорю, песня была новая и грустная как никогда, днем сочинил, все под нее плакали, но он — он никогда ни под что не плакал. А тут вдруг. Вот я и решил выяснить, признак ли это моего мастерства, или у вас что-то случилось.  
Уилл попытался прийти в себя чуть эффективнее.  
— А чего ты играл такие грустные песни?  
Макс пожал плечами.  
— Так. Сочинилось. Узнал, что на родине умер человек, о котором, как я думал, я никогда не буду плакать.  
«Йохан Сноу!!! — пронеслось в голове у Уилла. — Точно же!» Он почти забыл о том, что Макс — его брат. Уж больно сия душа пьяных круизных компаний не соотносилась с далеким следователем ФБР, неутомимо идущим по их следу. Вернее, уже «шедшем». Но все равно. Грэм поднялся.  
— Прости, я должен узнать, что случилось.  
  
Он нашел его на балконе каюты, мерзнущего, пьяного и одинокого. Ганнибал сидел на шезлонге, завернувшись в простыню, точно жертва преступления, курил и смотрел на море. Под столом две бутылки вина — пустая и полупустая.  
— Ганнибал, ты чего? — Уилл сел рядом, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. — Что случилось?!  
Он покосился на него, затушил сигарету и завернулся в покрывало плотнее, но ничего не ответил. Уилл взял его за плечи.  
— Ты плакал?!  
Он отвел взгляд. Затем тихо произнес:  
— Я… отвратителен тебе?  
Уилл застыл. Нахмурился, удивился, а потом с облегчением рассмеялся, сжимая пальцы на его плечах.  
— Ты чёртов параноик, Ганнибал. Оно было ко мне.  
— …  
— Отвращение. Которое ты увидел в моих глазах. Оно было не к тебе, а ко мне.  
Он вздрогнул почти незаметно и искоса взглянул на Уилла совершенно сухими, хоть и вдребезги пьяными глазами.  
— Я думал о том, что я был отвратителен в своем показушном якобы-милосердии, а на самом деле просто свалил все на тебя, живя на готовеньком и праздно наблюдая, да еще и не стесняясь выставлять оценки! Я думал о том, что мог бы помочь тебе с Лидией — а вместо этого не смог даже пересилить себя и скрыть тот факт, что она меня бесит! Помнишь, что ты мне сказал в первую ночь, когда мы уснули в одной постели? Что ты убьешь сколько угодно людей, пока я не пойму, что хочу держать скальпель сам? Так вот, я хочу. Наша любовь слишком ценна, чтобы я позволял тебе защищать ее в одиночку!  
Ганнибал опустил голову, еще сильнее сжавшись. Уилл погладил его по спине, не зная, что еще сказать. Это надо же. Ему и в голову не пришло, что Ганнибал примет все на свой счет. И что теперь с ним таким пьяным и накуренным делать?..  
— Уилл… — он поднял глаза и тихо произнес: — Того, что ты со мной — более чем достаточно. Я повелеваю всем миром — пока ты смотришь на меня. Но как только ты отворачиваешься…. — он замолчал, сердито глядя на серебрящееся в ночи море. — Я… я ненавижу эту свою слабость!  
Грэм насильно вскрыл его кокон, отогнув руки, держащие простыню, и прижался к Ганнибалу всем телом, обнял его, гладя по голове и по спине.  
— Я всегда смотрю на тебя, Ганнибал. Это мне все время кажется, что ты рано или поздно найдешь себе какое-нибудь зеркало поинтересней. Что тебе надоест быть со мной. А это просто плеск твоей паранойи докатывается до бедного эмпатического меня, — Уилл просунул ладони под простыню и под рубашку, пытаясь преодолеть сопротивление судорожно сжатых рук. — И какая же это слабость, если ты повелеваешь всем миром? Я вот так никогда себя не чувствовал — кто бы на меня ни смотрел, даже если ты — все равно не смогу. И я не отворачиваюсь от тебя — господи, да я все время как тебя встретил, не отворачивался от тебя, заворожённо глядя на тот беспредел, что ты постоянно устраивал! А то, что я настолько туп, и не сразу понял, что мне это все нравилось — уж никак не твоя вина!  
Наконец-то он расслабляется, позволяя себя обнять.  
— Пожалуйста, прекрати так параноиться, любимый. Да, я сам идиот, должен был сказать тебе, что ухожу просто все обдумать, но я так привык, что ты понимаешь меня с полуслова, что мне даже и в голову не пришло, что ты примешь мою физиономию на свой счет… — Уилл грустно улыбнулся. — Прости меня. Я был слишком ошарашен подоплекой твоих действий. Мне казалось, что ты праздно валяешься и копаешься в интернете, и что с Лидией болтаешь исключительно чтобы меня побесить, а ты в это время провернул такое воздействие! Я до сих пор в шоке — но и в восхищении!  
Ганнибал молчал, уткнувшись в его шею и глядя на океан. Наконец произнес:  
— Я хочу спать.  
Уилл поднялся, и Ганнибал фактически повис на нем, благо до постели было недалеко. Грэм стянул с него брюки и трусы и расстегнул рубашку, но к этому времени доктор уже уснул, бессовестно пробормотав напоследок, что «это была действительно грустная композиция». Раздевшись, Уилл пристроился рядом и еще полночи пытался уснуть, сгорая от желания.  
Если доктор хотел ему отомстить — ему это полностью удалось. Чувствовать, как он прижимается к груди расслабленным обнажённым телом… и при этом не иметь возможности его оттрахать, хотя Уилл и рассматривал подобный вариант — но все-таки не решился. Невыносимо. Настоящий дьявол. Вот он ему утром устроит.  
Правда, утром все его обещания пошли прахом. Уилл смотрел, как он спит, и не решился разбудить его, пока не принесли завтрак. За едой он мрачно смотрел на Ганнибала. Проклятый параноик. Похмелье теперь тут изображает.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Просто понял, что хочу тебя больше, чем завтрак.  
Ганнибал отвернулся. Уилл подскочил к нему и сдернул со стула, прижал к балконной двери, глядя в глаза.  
— Ты меня бесишь, — он поцеловал его в шею. — Но я тебя обожаю. — И с другой стороны шеи. — Не смей больше так параноиться! — Поцелуй в щеку. — То, что я ушел все обдумать, — не значит, что я от тебя отвернулся! — Поцелуй в сопротивляющиеся губы. — Бесишь! — Еще одна попытка заставить его раскрыть рот. — Я смотрю на тебя, даже если нахожусь в другой стране, а не просто в другом конце корабля! — Уилл не выдерживает и кусает его легонько за шею. Ганнибал стискивает пальцы на его спине, издавая недовольное шипение. — Боится он!  
— Я не говорил, что я боюсь! — фыркает доктор, и в это момент Уилл впивается в его губы, не замечая, что они уже фактически не стоят, а сидят у стены балкона. Он дергает пояс его халата, просовывает руку к бедру и сжимает ягодицу. Доктор выгибается, и, вывернувшись, резко кусает Уилла в ответ. Грэм дергает его за ногу, стаскивая на пол, и быстро хватает за член, чтобы Ганнибал уже никак не смог отвертеться.  
— Я помню, что ты говорил, — шипит Уилл, глядя в его глаза.  
Ганнибал облизнулся.  
— Не смей больше так уходить. Ты выключил телефон! Это тоже было для обдумывания?!  
Уилл с удивлением достал второй рукой мобильник и тут же смутился.  
— Эмм… он случайно выключился. Прости. Я и не заметил. Правда. Не буду так уходить, обещаю. Прости. Это был правда шок. Это до сих пор шок, — Уилл отложил телефон в сторону и обнял любимого, прижимая его к стене своим телом. — Но я рад.  
— Еще б ты был не рад!  
— Я рад тому, что ты наконец-то начал хоть что-то говорить, а не просто молчать и обижаться, а потом исподтишка устраивать мне «расплаты» непонятно за что, — пальцы Уилла медленно и ритмично поглаживали член Ганнибала. — Что до Лидии, то я уже говорил — мои чувства выходят за грань моих представлений об этом.  
— Ты мог поговорить об этом со мной, а не убегать, — не преминул подколоть доктор.  
— Ты сам сказал, что я могу не быть зеркалом всегда, — вернул подначку Уилл. — Вот в такие моменты я перестаю им быть — от шока. А тот, кто я есть, когда не отражаю своего мужа-психотерапевта, предпочитает размышлять в одиночестве.  
— Мертвого мужа-психотерапевта, — облизнулся Ганнибал, чуть улыбнувшись. Уилл сжал его член.  
— Не в моем мире, — Грэм вздрогнул, почувствовав касание теплой ладони на своем. — Во всем остальном. Но какое мне до него дело?..  
Он взял его на балконе, среди ветра и отголосков бесед на соседних балконах, среди ароматов разнообразных завтраков и морской пены, среди утреннего солнца и прозрачного воздуха Тасманова моря. Он сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы двигаться плавно и нежно, он почти все время смотрел в глаза Ганнибала, казавшиеся голубыми из-за отражающегося в них лазурного неба. Он любил его так осторожно, насколько мог в своем состоянии — больше всего на свете желая взять его грубо и с силой.  
Уилл кончил раньше, и потому склонился, лаская член любимого языком, и пытаясь глядеть на него так, чтобы это не очень походило на извинения. Когда Ганнибал затрепетал в его руках, ладонь Грэма метнулась к его рту, и отчего-то это действие ему показалось самым эротичным из всех. Заткнуть рот Дьяволу. Заставить его жмуриться от удовольствия и открывать опухшие от поцелуев губы в эйфоричном стоне. Стискивать его бедра в том месте, где пролегла полоска его идиотского загара.  
Ганнибал кончил, а Уилл чуть не выругался, почувствовав, что возбудился от этого вновь. Ему хотелось брать его сзади, в аппетитную белую попку, ничуть не ставшую менее соблазнительной от загара, и пускай он возмущённо чего-то ноет, что Уилл якобы рехнулся — плевать. Его. Его Дьявол.  
В этот день он так никуда его и не отпустил. Держал в постели, борясь с желанием его как следует связать — не просто привязать к кровати, а именно что связать, руки за спину, кляп в рот, ноги к столбикам кровати. И трахать его, пока вся паранойя не выветрится.  
Но Уилл сдерживал себя — потому что своими действиями Ганнибал скорее заслужил двойную порцию нежности от него, а никак не такое. Грэм и сам не мог понять, почему его нежность к любимому после его заявления превратилась в яростную, с трудом сдерживаемую звериную страсть. К обеду он понял, что мечтает, чтобы Ганнибал сделал что-нибудь мерзкое, чтобы можно было его как следует наказать. Например…  
И Уилл шепчет в его ухо, пока доктор лениво пытается привести себя в порядок и одеться прилично:  
— Раз Лидия и Йохан Сноу мертвы… Тебе нет необходимости убивать Йена Сноу.  
Он замирает, проводит языком по губам и затем продолжает застёгивать рубашку.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я его убил, Уилл?  
«Нет никакой разницы, чего хочу я, — думает Грэм. — Я отражаю тебя. И я не хочу отражать, как ты убьешь Макса, будь он трижды братом Йохана Сноу!»  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал чувствовать необходимость его убить, — яростно шепчет Уилл, прикусывая его ухо. Ганнибал откидывается назад, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Многого хочешь.  
Уилл опять швыряет его на постель, целуя и больше всего на свете желая искусать и выебать. Смотрит на его лицо, в его спокойные карие глаза — в них еще осталось немного смущения от вчерашнего вечера, и это заставляет выглядеть его уязвимее, и от этого Уиллу еще больше его хочется жёстко, грубо и резко.  
Ганнибал, кажется, не понимает, что с ним происходит, а если и понимает, то не выдает себя ни вопросом ни насмешкой. Зато он не уходит, лежа на кровати, а Уилл смотрит, как вздымается его грудь под белой тонкой рубашкой, как образуют складки возле бедер его брюки, и как из них торчат красивые загорелые ноги с изящными пальцами.  
— Я не помешаю твоей медитации, если возьму книгу? — безмятежно интересуется вдруг любимый, и Уилл вздрагивает, услышав его голос.  
— Какой еще медитации?  
— Ты так на меня смотришь…  
Уилл отстранился.  
— Я просто люблю тебя. И пытаюсь держать себя в руках.  
— Удачи, — он включает планшет и явно собирается погрузиться в чтение. Внезапно Уилл думает, что солнце так безумно красиво сейчас бликует на его волосах, и…  
— Что ты делаешь?! — доктор поднимает взгляд от книги и смотрит с любопытством — но скорее с недоумением.  
— Фотографирую тебя, — улыбнулся Уилл. — В качестве компенсации.  
— Никак не могу понять, компенсация чего тебе требуется? — недовольно ворчит Ганнибал, отворачиваясь к окну.  
Уилл снова улыбнулся, фоткая его с другого ракурса.  
— Всего и сразу.  
«Не говорить же ему правду».  
Процесс увлёк Уилла до самого вечера, к тому же Ганнибал втянулся и постепенно даже стал принимать более изящные позы, правда ворча и воздевая глаза к небу или потолку, интересуясь у оных, с каких это пор фотографическая память его возлюбленного переполнилась и он решил использовать карточку.  
Расслабившись после обеда, Уилл было понадеялся завлечь доктора к бассейну, но на это получил резкий отказ.  
— Уилл, ты в своем уме?  
— Мне нравился ты в плавках, — мурлыкнул Грэм в его ухо, гладя его по спине и вспоминая их короткое новозеландское утро. — И мазать тебя кремом. И вода на твоей коже.  
Доктор вздохнул, хоть Уиллу и показалась, что вполне самодовольно.  
— Это был безлюдный платный пляж. А на лайнере полно людей.  
— Ну и?  
Ганнибал с недоумением взглянул на него.  
— Тебе не кажется, что на нас слишком много шрамов от пуль и ножевых ранений?..  
Грэм застыл. Кажется, да, он тут совсем… он даже не подумал об этом. Для него все их шрамы уже превратились в кожу. Он целовал их, облизывал, трогал пальцами — и давно и забыл, что это что-то такое, что может вызвать удивление. Шрамы! Подумаешь!..  
Уилл покаянно развел руками.  
— Знаешь, я привык к ним настолько, что мне даже и в голову не пришло, что это может вызвать подозрения.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся и упал на кровать, изогнувшись и раскинув руки. Уилл сфоткал его, а потом, отложив наконец камеру, упал рядом, сцепил свои руки с его и прижался к груди, чувствуя, как бьется его сердце. Ганнибал запустил пальцы в его волосы.  
— Ты закончил с уликами? Теперь может быть все-таки нормально обсудим новость, или ты хочешь все равно вымазать меня кремом и облить водой ради искусства?  
— Попозже, — улыбнулся Уилл. — И не говори, что тебе не понравилось мне позировать. Ты себя любишь. И это прекрасно, не хотелось бы отражать человека, который противен сам себе…  
— Это ты к чему? — он резко сжимает его волосы.  
— Ни к чему.  
— Макс противен сам себе?  
Уилл вздохнул. Иногда ему хотелось быть более социально активным просто чтобы Ганнибал на раз не угадывал, о ком, помимо него самого, Уилл размышляет. С другой стороны, кажется, именно когда он этого сделать не может, он особенно бесится и ревнует к каждому не идентифицированному.  
— Обычно — нет. Но вчера — да. И ещё он говорил, что ты плакал на каком-то его концерте — хотя, зная, что ты до этого говорил о его музыке, даже предположить не могу, зачем тебе понадобилось так себя мучать.  
Ганнибал убрал руку.  
— Макс Лирман еще и отличный скрипач. Смерть Йохана Сноу оказалась полезна миру музыки — его брат сочинил чудесную композицию и, должен заметить, что она заставила оросить слезами свои блюда не одного меня.  
— А почему ты меня раньше не звал на его концерты? — без задней мысли поинтересовался Уилл. К его изумлению, любимый густо покраснел и отвернулся. — Что, боялся, что я не смогу насладиться тонкостью сонат? Чего это ты покраснел? — он схватил Ганнибала, перевернул на спину и уставился в глаза.  
После смущенной паузы доктор выдавил:  
— Боялся, что я не смогу в твоем присутствии.  
Уилл вначале не понял, а затем рассмеялся.  
— Ты боялся, что я буду к тебе приставать на глазах у всей Австрало-Новозеландской интеллигенции?!  
— Ну… твой подход к слушанию оперы я бы назвал скорее исключительным, нежели ординарным.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, глядя, как улыбается Уилл, а затем они уже вместе смеялись, вспоминая свое слушание «Фауста» в Лондонской опере. Затем доктор перевернулся на бок, оперся на локоть и серьёзно взглянул на Уилла, хотя в глазах его все еще вспыхивали алые искорки смеха.  
— А ты знаешь, что там-то нас Лидия и заметила? В ложе? Она сидела как раз напротив, но ты не заметил…  
— Что?! — Уилл хмыкнул. — Ну знаешь ли! Не до Лидии мне было… Да и не мог с такого расстояния я что-то увидеть. — он осекся, вынырнув из прошлого в настоящее. — Не знаю. Я не знаю, как по этому поводу себя ощущать, Ганнибал. Я всецело восхищен твоими действиями, и я понимаю, что это офигенно крутой вариант ты сделал, но все равно… У меня в голове не укладывается. Лидия встречалась со Сноу, а затем убила его! Потому что ты убедил ее, что взаимная любовь ценнее разбитого сердца и жизни неудачных любовников!  
— Тебе… жаль ее?  
Уилл, отзеркалив его позу, притянул к себе планшет и твердо взглянул в глаза Ганнибала:  
— Да.  
Тот прикрыл веки.  
— Мне тоже, — тихо произнес он. — Но когда я понял, что это именно Йохан Сноу, у меня не осталось выбора.  
Уилл взял его за руку.  
— Либо они, либо мы?..  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
— У них точно не было шанса остаться вместе и отстать от нас?..  
Он как-то дергано пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю, Уилл. Не знаю. Не могу даже предположить. Я так и не понял, что за человек этот Йохан Сноу, что он из себя представлял и как с ним бороться… И хотя я шутил, но всегда относился серьёзно к твоим словам, что он опасен. Знаешь, Лидия утверждала, что подобралась к нему, чтобы следить за расследованием, но я отчего-то не смог в это поверить. Поэтому обстоятельства их встречи для меня тоже загадка. А его братец, если ты заметил, не особенно хочет говорить о семье…  
— «Умер человек, о котором я думал, что никогда не буду скорбеть», — как-то так он сказал.  
— Ты говорил с ним об этом? — оживился Ганнибал. — Что он ещё сказал?!  
— Ничего, — Уилл погладил его по плечу. — После того как он мне сказал, что ты плакал, я рванул к тебе!  
— Надо было его допросить! — расстроенно произнес Ганнибал. — Ты упустил такой шанс!  
— Я спрошу в другой раз, — Уилл притянул его ближе. — Знаешь ли, новость что ты плакал, отбила у меня желание проводить допросы… Да и не все ли равно теперь?!  
Ганнибал обнял его, а Уилл вновь почувствовал, как темная жажда разливается по телу. Еще вчера он чувствовал такую нежность к нему, а сегодня хочет изнасиловать его в каждом пригодном для этого месте — и в нескольких непригодных.  
Что это говорит о нем самом?..  
Он не сможет быть сейчас с ним нежным. Он хочет его до безумия, до темной звериной страсти, он хочет человека, убившего двоих одними чертовыми смс-ками, он хочет своего Дьявольского Змея во всей его золотисто-загорелой красе, хочет быстро, жёстко и страстно, хочет, чтобы он дрожал от наслаждения и кричал от похоти, хочет его как…  
Уилл помотал головой.  
Ему нужно срочно что-то с этим сделать. Иначе он изнасилует его ни за что не про что. Или же…  
Заставить.  
— На самом деле, Ганнибал, подумай… Теперь у тебя нет никакого повода убивать Йена Сноу.  
Пальцы на его спине замерли. Доктор отстранился, глядя Уиллу в глаза. Тот мысленно восторжествовал — потому что самодовольство слетело с лица доктора и получившееся теперь выражение уже не вызывало такой волны насилия. Он на верном пути.  
— Ты правда не хочешь, чтобы я его убил? — печально произносит Ганнибал. — Если ты не хочешь, я не буду.  
— А ты правда так хочешь его убить?  
  
Ганнибал вздохнул. Ему действительно не так уж хотелось — но лишь потому, что убийство Йена Сноу имело свою прелесть лишь чтобы выманить его старшего брата. А теперь, поскольку он мертв… Не то что Ганнибал не сразу осознал новости во всей красе — просто не сразу начал обдумывать именно это последствие.  
И к тому же такая глупость получилась с их недопониманием и тем, что Уилл сбежал…  
— Ты сам назвал меня монстром, — вдруг вспомнил Лектер.  
— Это был комплимент! — фыркнул Уилл.  
— Я думаю, пока не стоит убивать нашего музыканта. Уверен, у него есть что нам рассказать. А по прибытии в Сидней — посмотрим.  
— Устрица. Ты хочешь вытянуть из него всю мякоть, как из устрицы, мистер Сайкс. Будь осторожен, не поранься скорлупой.  
— Ты тогда меня будешь лечить, — улыбается Ганнибал. В глазах любимого ему чудится какая-то жаркая тьма, что-то очень соблазнительное, но Уилл прячет ее под ресницами.  
— Конечно, буду, — шепчет он, вминая его в постель и покрывая поцелуями все тело. — Всегда буду.


	40. Слава

_Во время погребальной церемонии на кладбище Банье триста рекламщиков старательно пускали слезу; особенно усердствовали те, кто ненавидел Марка и давно желал ему погибели: они стыдились того, что их мечта сбылась, и одновременно прикидывали, кого же им теперь ненавидеть. ©_

  
  
Он бы насмехался над ним — в этом у Кристиана Форкроффа не было никаких сомнений. Или просто бы сказал что-то вроде: «Вы придаете значение несущественному, Форкрофф». Или «Наслаждайтесь моментом. Бог не зря выдал его именно вам».  
Вряд ли Йохан Сноу когда-нибудь смог бы понять, как ощущается незаслуженная слава. Его слава. Слава «Ледяного убийцы».  
Однажды Кристиан попытался найти первоисточники всех его цитат про бога и не нашел ничего дословно похожего — лишь смутные отголоски совсем не христианских философов. С изумлением ему пришлось прийти к выводу, что все «цитаты» про бога, заявленные безапелляционным тоном, Йохан Сноу выдумывал сам.  
Поворачиваясь спиной к камере, Кристиан Форкрофф тянется к безвольно лежащей на постели руке — она лежит там же, где он оставил ее вчера. Руке Йохана Сноу. Агент обхватывает пальцами запястье, и, слушая тихий, слабый пульс, принимается за рассказ. Каждый вечер он приходит сюда, в госпиталь, расписывается и предъявляет охране удостоверение. А затем смотрит в безмерно усталое лицо находящегося в коме напарника и до самого закрытия говорит с ним, слушая пульс и до рези вглядываясь в неподвижное лицо.  
Напарника… Хотя кого он обманывает? Напарник предполагает равенство. Сноу был его боссом, а не… В смысле, до сих пор его… босс.  
— Мы получили подтверждение о «Невесте в Глазури». Тоже — дело рук одной Лидии Фелл. Копперфилд сказал, что я и агент Кастильо будем закрывать дело, а тот начал громко возмущаться, что я щенок, и тогда он передумал…  
Агент закусил губы. «Щенок Сноу» — его раньше дико бесило это прозвище, а сейчас, когда уже почти никто и не называл его так, оно стало ему нравиться. Оно вопило о принадлежности.  
О том, чего никогда не было, но это не значит…  
— Теперь вашим отделом, то есть всеми нами, руководит ваш друг, Джон Андервуд. Он и будет закрывать дело, в пятницу, — Кристиан заискивающе смотрит на неподвижного опутанного капельницами мужчину. — Может быть, вам стоит очнуться к тому времени?.. Ваш друг переставляет предметы на вашем столе, а сегодня он за ним ел! И опрокинул стаканчик сладкого кофе!  
Никакой реакции. Агент вздыхает.  
— Ладно, да, я вру. Но Кастильо по-прежнему втихую сидит за вашим столом, когда Андервуд уходит на обед. И ест чипсы. И кладет ноги на стол… Он дико зол, что Андервуд стал главой отдела, и лелеет месть. У него наверняка получится. Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваш друг пострадал?..— Кристиан сжимает бесчувственную руку и изо всех сил пытается не заплакать. — Вы хотели мне что-то показать, помните?.. В ящике стола?.. Сказали зайти к вам после работы, знаете, как я был рад, что вы больше не злитесь на меня?!  
Проклятые слезы опять заливают глаза.  
— Ну пожалуйста. — беззвучно шепчет агент. — Пожалуйста, очнитесь… Вы нужны нам!  
«Вы нужны мне».  
***  
  
На следующий день он приходит пораньше, и Джон Андервуд застает его в своем — точнее, в кресле Йохана Сноу.  
— Рановато вам, агент Форкрофф, примериваться к этому креслу.  
— Прошу прощения, профессор. Попытка не пытка.  
У Кристиана дрожат руки — он так и не успел вскрыть проклятый ящик отмычкой и теперь судорожно размышлял, что оправдание амбициозности легче найти, чем воровству. Он бодро вскакивает и, нагло ухмыляясь, делает приглашающий жест в сторону кресла.  
— Признаться, я удивлен, — добродушно произносит Андервуд, шмякая портфель на стол. — Полагал, в кресло метит этот бодрый Кастильо, да посматривает агент Стоун, а еще, оказывается, и вы.  
Кристиан ненавидит Андервуда — просто потому, что тот занял место Йохана Сноу — но все же решает попробовать задавить в себе это чувство и…  
— По правде говоря, профессор, я не примеривался. Агент Сноу обещал мне отдать одну мою вещь… накануне своей… перед тем, как пойти к Лидии. Но, сами понимаете… — он нервно рассмеялся. — Словом, я бы хотел получить ее назад. Она лежит в последнем ящике справа. Если вам не трудно.  
Он долго искал ключи, подбирал нужный, а затем, открыв ящик, поднял глаза на Форкроффа.  
— Что именно за вещь?  
— Папка. Папка с документами, — быстро соврал агент. Он понятия не имел, что там в ящике и что хотел показать ему Сноу — он тогда слишком увлекся представлением, что они будут одни, когда все остальные уйдут.  
— Кажется, вам не повезло, молодой человек, — произносит Андервуд.— Взгляните сами, тут только папка.  
Кристиан сжимает в руках пустую желтую папку. Что такое? Что там было внутри, что Йохан Сноу хотел ему показать?!..  
Вечером он кладет ее на постель Йохана Сноу и задает тот же вопрос — оставшийся, как и все прочие, без ответа.  
***  
  
— Андервуд тоже спрашивал про вас, — с неохотой отчитывается Форкрофф. — Не понимаю, как вам удалось убедить Копперфилда отдать приказ о том, что ваше состояние — тайна, и что следует объявить вас мертвым. Неужели вы думаете, что Лектер и Грэм все еще живы?.. Но ведь в этом нет никакого смысла — если они будут считать вас мёртвым, им тем более нет никакого повода волноваться… Да и вряд ли — я, и все остальные уверены, что Лидия говорила правду… И убийства прекратились… Хотя это не показатель.  
— Скоро меня назначат на новое дело… без вас. Я не хочу на новое дело без вас, — тихо шепчет Кристиан, сдавливая запястье Йохана Сноу. — Я ведь никогда не рассказывал вам, как я получил дело Долархайда?.. Никогда не рассказывал, как вы спасли меня в первый раз, в тот, про который вы сами, наверное, ничего и не знаете?..  
Все началось с несправедливости. Со связи — и с несправедливости.  
После окончания Академии Кристиан попал в помощники к заместителю директора Брауну. Работы было не так уж много, Кристиан прекрасно с ней справлялся, но мечтал, конечно, работать «в поле», а не сидеть целыми днями в офисе. Он старался изо всех сил, но начальник упорно не желал его от себя отлучать, и однажды причина открылась, когда после какого-то банкета агент Браун завалил своего помощника на стол, решив сделать из него полноценную секретаршу. Секретаршей Кристиан становиться не захотел и потому сбежал, наподдав боссу коленом по яйцам.  
Он думал, что на следующий день обнаружит себя уволенным, но не тут-то было; он еще не подозревал тогда, какой изощренной бывает месть отвергнутых начальников. Браун оправил его «в поле», как он и просил. Выдал ему страшненькую и глупенькую девчонку в напарницы и отпустил. Даже выразил сожаление о случившемся накануне «недопонимании».  
Истинное значение этих слов вскрылось лишь когда Крис завалил первое дело. Тогда-то он и понял, насколько попал, ведь ему пришлось идти к Брауну и отчитываться — отчитываться о неудаче перед этим похотливым козлом, одна мысль о дряблых щеках которого вызывала у молодого агента тошноту.  
Он вошел в знакомый кабинет, цепенея, на ватных ногах, и едва сумел трясущимися руками нажать клавишу спрятанного в кармане диктофона.  
— Вы мне нравитесь, Кристиан, — вот что он записал в тот день. — И я уверен, вы разумный человек и понимаете свое положение. Вы ведь понимаете его, не так ли? Одно мое слово — и вы уже никогда не будете работать в ФБР… Если, конечно, мы с вами не договоримся. Вы знаете, чего я хочу.  
— Стать вашей игрушкой на один раз? — фыркнул Кристиан. — А что потом? Что вам помешает уволить меня потом?!  
Это оказался в корне неверный ответ. Браун поднялся из-за стола, и, взяв Кристиана за руку, с похотливейшей лыбой заявил, что никогда не имел в виду «только один раз». Прижатый к стенке побледневший агент едва сумел выдавить, что записал весь разговор и не побоится его использовать как страховку.  
Тут уже побледнел, а затем побагровел от злости начальник. В его глазах Кристиан прочел свою карьерную гибель — и тут же занялся вопросом, как ее избежать. Он подавал прошения о переводе в другие отделы — но всякий раз либо получал отказы, либо Браун делал все возможное, чтобы отозвать его обратно. Расследования отошли на второй план — Кристиан усиленно пытался избежать преследования. Хотя и к делам он был внимателен, потому что каждый провал означал новую личную встречу с боссом.  
После дела Крейга Кристиан трусливо взял отпуск — паузу на обдумывание стратегии. И придумал, попросившись в отдел заместителя начальника Оруэлла — заклятого врага своего босса. К тому времени Кристиан уже знал почти все, что происходит между разными ведомствами, иначе бы не выжил. Вначале Оруэлл принял его за шпиона, но Форкрофф наплел ему с три короба о том, что босс его терпеть не может и жаждет уволить, а он, Кристиан, хочет отомстить и с удовольствием сольет все секреты, которые знает. Оруэлл согласился, но это стоило Кристиану репутации — теперь он иначе как стукач не воспринимался. Тем не менее, стало легче. Новый босс ни во что его не ставил и отправлял на самые дурацкие задания, но это было не страшно; до поры до времени агент просто отдыхал от необходимости строить интриги против Брауна и работал — эффективно и не спеша.  
Пока не узнал, что Оруэлл уходит из ФБР. Правда, к тому времени у Кристиана появилось не только множество полезных связей, но и несколько высокопоставленных должников. К сожалению, не настолько, чтобы уволить Брауна… но настолько, чтобы дать ему дело Долархайда. С условием: если он справится, будет работать под началом Копперфилда, если же нет… об этом думать не хотелось.  
Но серьезное дело оказалось Кристиану не по зубам — слишком уж он отвык, занимаясь мелочевкой, думать как следует. Когда сильная рука Йохана Сноу сжала его ладонь, он был в тихой панике… но стоило ему взглянуть в его спокойные серые глаза, как она прошла. Это человек даже не источал уверенность — он _был_ ею.  
Кажется, он просто не знал, что можно быть как-то иначе.  
«Хотел бы я посмотреть, как Браун бы приставал к нему, — злорадно думал Форкрофф, не отводя глаз от легендарного детектива. — Думаю, проклятая жаба обоссалась бы от одного его взгляда!»  
В последний раз, когда они виделись, Браун шептал, что любит Кристиана и что он никогда не достанется никому кроме него, и что в итоге у него все равно не будет выбора, кроме как прийти к нему… Агента тошнило. Диктофонная запись была давно у него отобрана — в качества платы за какой-то крупный просчет, а новых сделать не получалось, потому что бывший босс усвоил урок и все свои любовные угрозы стал говорить исключительно шепотом. Это было омерзительно. Даже если эта жаба не могла получить доступ к его телу, он довлел над ним психологически. Каждую минуту в стенах ФБР Кристиан чувствовал его мерзкое дыхание.  
Рядом с Йоханом Сноу же агент впервые почувствовал себя как… он не мог подобрать слов, потому что это было нечто среднее между полным покоем и восторженным восхищением. Те несколько дней он был абсолютно счастлив — просто смотреть, как работает профессионал, просто наблюдать, как он поразительно быстро и эффективно… раскрыл дело и помахал ему ручкой.  
Этого Форкрофф стерпеть не мог. Вернее, не мог этого лишиться. Осознав, что опять останется один — Саманта была не в счет — он пришел в ужас. Он задействовал все связи и собрал все свои долги, чтобы устроить себе перевод. Как и в первый раз — проще всего оказалось обратиться к врагам Йохана Сноу и пообещать им стучать… но только на этот раз Кристиан и не подумал выполнять свои обязательства. Он спрятался за спину Йохана Сноу словно король в рокировке, и неожиданно обнаружил, что жить, оказывается, можно легко и спокойно, и не думать про всех долбаных начальников и заместителей, что человек, который носит звание «напарника Йохана Сноу», автоматически становится таким же неприкосновенным, как и он сам.  
Впервые с начала работы в ФБР Кристиан мог просто спокойно дышать.  
***  
  
— Вы знаете, у вас не только много врагов в ФБР, но и много друзей. Некоторых вы даже не знаете… когда я только попал к вам, ко мне подошел странный человек и заявил, что у меня «будут проблемы», если я вам буду мешать… Я больше никогда его не видел, хм. Я никогда не пытался вам мешать, правда!  
Кристиан смотрит на неподвижного Сноу. Он лежит как покойник, и только пульс позволяет поверить, что это не так. Врачи сказали, что он может и не очнуться. И что даже если очнется — может, он станет овощем.  
Проклятая Лидия Фелл!  
После этого прецедента комиссия сейчас пересматривает правила безопасности для подозреваемых — например, принудительную дезинфекцию и полный обыск. А толку-то! Если его Йохан Сноу не очнется…  
— Знаете, этот гад, Браун, мне позвонил. И выразил «соболезнования» — по поводу вас. Было мерзко даже слушать его голос… Кроме отдела и Копперфилда, ну и наверное директора, никто не знает, что вы живы. Они к вам приходили — помните? Слышите меня?.. Что вы хотели мне сказать?.. Не хочу закрывать дело без вас…  
Кристиан гладит его пальцы, бездумно гладит сухую неподвижную ладонь, надеясь уловить в ней хоть слабый отклик.  
— Это несправедливо, — беззвучно, одними губами произносит он.— Однажды мой босс влюбился в меня… А теперь я влюблен в своего босса, — он горько ухмыльнулся. — Я даже случайно вышел на след преступницы из-за этого!.. Да! — тихо и с жаром шепчет он, склоняясь к лицу Йохана Сноу. — Ничерта я ни в чем не подозревал вначале эту Ричердс! Меня просто бесило, что вы с ней встречаетесь! Хотел накопать на нее какой-нибудь дряни и устроить так, чтобы вы расстались! Видите, какой я мерзкий?! Очнитесь, хотя бы чтобы сказать мне это!!!  
Слезы вновь капают на простыню, оставляя крошечные серые пятна. Мужчина берет себя в руки и опускается на стул, выравнивая дыхание. Каждый вечер у постели напарника заканчивается для Кристиана слезами.  
***  
  
— Ух ты! Вы же знаменитый Кристиан Форкрофф! Вас-то мне и нужно!  
Агент затравленно оборачивается на пороге больницы — после закрытия дела Лектера и публикации «завещания» Лидии Фелл на всех, присутствовавших на пресс-конференции, началась охота журналистов. Андервуд преспокойно укатил в Квантико — писать что-то по психиатрии, Хорхе Кастильо прямо-таки не просто почивал на незаслуженных лаврах, а с восторгом подпрыгивал на них, как на батуте, остальные агенты получили новые назначения и разъехались…  
Будь Йохан Сноу с ним, Кристиан бы тоже наслаждался вниманием, а так… ему казалось, что они все украли славу у безучастно лежащего в палате начальника.  
Отвечать на вопросы журналистов, да еще и врать им по приказу, что Сноу мертв — это разрывало ему сердце. Поэтому на невысокую блондиночку Кристиан взглянул с неприязнью.  
— Вы не узнали меня? — фыркнула девушка, протягивая руку. — Я — Милли Уокер! Из Мэриленда!  
— Ааа, — Кристиан прикоснулся к маленькой ладошке.  
— Я хочу увидеть Йохана, но охрана меня не пускает. Проведете?  
Форкрофф застыл. «Йохана?!»  
— Откуда… Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите…  
— Профессор Андервуд сказал мне, — заявила девушка. — И я подписала неразглашение, — она протянула Кристиану документ. — Я тут не как журналист, а как друг. Я просто скажу несколько слов. Пожалуйста.  
Но Кристиан все равно перезванивает и Андервуду, и начальнику Копперфилду, чья подпись стояла под документом, и только получив подтверждение от обоих, с неохотой кивает и ведет журналистку на нужный этаж.  
Милли Уокер садится на стул слева, берет руку Сноу в свою — и вдруг тоже начинает плакать, так ничего и не сказав.  
***  
  
Кино. Кайт очень любила кино. Кино про полицейских и агентов ФБР в особенности.  
Разумеется, лишь для того, чтобы радостно кричать каждые пять минут: «Вранье!»  
Когда ты очухиваешься от ран, так не бывает, что прямо оп — и жив, готов анализировать происходящее и вообще существовать. Это приходит постепенно. Вначале слышишь какие-то звуки. Шорохи. Они кажутся продолжением сна, но затем понимаешь, что они медленно заменили твой сон, и перед глазами уже нет ничего, кроме черноты век, а из мыслей ушли люди, и обстановка утекла будто слезы, и уже ты даже начинаешь думать осознанно. Первая осознанная мысль это обычно та самая, о том, что все куда-то делось и ты уже не спишь. Дальше приходит больше, больше физиологии, больше ощущений, и все это время ты еще не можешь открыть глаза, потому что все еще не уверен в необходимости этого действия. Порой бывает и так, что ты вновь проваливаешься в болезненный сон — просто потому, что не находишь в себе силы открыть глаза.  
В этот раз было очень трудно — Сноу пытался и пытался прийти в себя, но чувствовал себя настолько отвратно, что это фактически пугало его — и он не решался встретиться с реальностью.  
Но рано или поздно — приходится.  
Забавно. Дед вытолкал его из загробного мира. Кому рассказать — не поверят.  
Обычно люди видят бога.  
Сноу бы хотел увидеть бога…  
Он вдруг запнулся, подумав, а, собственно, нахрена ему бог?..  
А затем вспомнил. Воспоминания вылились на него ушатом ледяной воды. _«Насколько у тебя хорошее кровообращение, Йохан Сноу?»_  
Сноу выругался и потерял сознание вновь.  
Когда он очнулся, на него смотрели две пары горящих встревоженных глаз.  
— Вы живы!!! — стройный хор двух голосов.  
В физиономии слева Йохан узнает Кристиана Форкроффа, в лице справа… на мгновение ему кажется, что это Лидия — в своей лондонской светловолосой ипостаси, но затем зрение фокусируется, и он понимает, что это журналистка Милли Уокер. Вот интересно, чего она тут делает?..  
Но еще больше Сноу волновал вопрос…  
— Как я выжил?  
— Нормальный! — вопит Кристиан Форкрофф и вскакивает, и Милли тоже вскакивает, восторженно смеясь, и звонкая «пять» над телом едва не разрывает барабанные перепонки Йохана.  
— Вы все еще мне снитесь? Могу я увидеть врача или кого-то адекватного?  
— Конечно, я уже позвала!  
— Мы думали, вы станете овощем!  
— Но не верили в это!  
— Это врачи думали!  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?!  
«Дети, — думает Йохан Сноу, ловя странное дежа-вю. — Хорошо, что у меня нет детей. Понятия не имею, как вести себя с ними».


	41. Слово психопатам

_Все религии издают библии против сатаны и говорят о нём самые страшные вещи, но его оправданий нам никогда не удавалось послушать. ©_

  
  
Тьма. Тьма и кровь, и под ногами идущего хрустят стекла… а, может быть, кости. Уилл поднимает голову.  
— Ганнибал?..  
Идущий не отвечает. Он идет прямо на Уилла, он сияет в темноте настолько, что, должно быть, не видит ничего, кроме своего света. В руках он держит отрубленную голову. Поравнявшись с Уиллом, он смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Грэм понимает, что человек гигантского роста — метра три или четыре. Но он не видит ни черт лица, ни даже контуров одежд — настолько ослепителен его свет.  
— Ах да, — произносит человек равнодушно. — Кажется, это твое.  
В руки Уилла падает футбольный мяч, и он радостно, словно ребёнок, сжимает его шершавую кожаную поверхность. Мяч. Всего лишь мяч. А ведь Уиллу показалось, что это была…  
Он опускает взгляд и орет от ужаса — в руках он держит отрубленную голову Ганнибала Лектера.  
***  
  
— Уилл. Уилл, пожалуйста!..  
Ганнибал задыхается; он растерян и изумлен, он полагал, что ему больше не доведётся проснуться от того, что рука Уилла Грэма сдавливает его горло. Он прикидывает позицию — и ловко сбрасывает с себя Грэма ногами, выворачивается и вскакивает на ноги. Отлетевший к стене Уилл яростно смотрит на него, а затем хищно ухмыляется.  
— Мы с вами, кажется, незнакомы, — смиренно произносит Лектер, принимая стойку. Уилл с места прыгает на него, словно дикий зверь, и, падая на пол, доктор осознает, что совсем упустил из памяти его лунатичную, нечеловеческую силу во сне. Движения Уилла… вернее, того, кем он стал сейчас… не затуманенный любовью и привязанностью к нему мозг, его скорость не ослаблена сознанием, а его знания, напротив, выстроены в ряд на самой поверхности, будто у робота без человеческих чувств.  
Ганнибал думает, что проиграет ему, и внезапно перестает сопротивляться. Его запястья прижимает к полу железная хватка, Уилл рычит нечто нечленораздельное, а доктор вдруг начинает смеяться, извиваясь в его тисках. Это обескураживает монстра и привлекает его внимание.  
— Это необязательно должно быть так, — тянет губы в улыбке Ганнибал, стараясь не упустить зрительного контакта. — Уилл, я просто не буду сопротивляться тебе, и все. Лишу тебя твоего удовольствия.  
Уилл рычит и вминает доктора в пол, а затем заносит кулак… Но Ганнибал ухитряется уклониться и вместо того, чтобы вырваться, наоборот прижимается к нему сильнее. Кулак вбивается в пол. Чудовище на мгновение замирает — то ли от боли в костяшках, то ли от неожиданности, и Ганнибал впивается в его губы.  
— Я могу подарить тебе куда больше удовольствия, чем ты получишь, убив меня здесь, — шепчет доктор и замирает внутренне, потому что не знает, что последует за этим — удар или поцелуй. Он не угадал, последовало сомнение, и тогда он вновь прижимается к Уиллу, обнимая его сам и целуя в губы.  
Чертовски приятно делать это самому; он уже и забыл, кажется, насколько это приятно.  
— Я тоже монстр, как и ты, — шепчет он. — Но я твой друг. Меня не нужно убивать… — он осторожно тянет руку к его члену и начинает медленно двигать ладонью. — Мы с тобой одинаковые, Уилл. Мы не враги… Мы… — дыхание перехватывает, когда руки лунатика сдавливают ребра. — Наоборот! — выдыхает Ганнибал в его ухо, чувствуя, как щекочут ноздри темные кудряшки.  
— Мы друзья, Уилл! — шепчет он, когда его чудовище швыряет его на постель, словно он ничего не весит. Ха. В сознательном состоянии Уилл на такие подвиги не способен. — Ты любишь меня.  
Нависший над ним монстр замирает, а потом вдруг во тьме вырастает его улыбка — такая широкая, что зубы аж блестят от света из окна.  
Ганнибал Лектер вздрагивает и шипит, когда в его задницу упирается толстый и твёрдый член, и он с возмущением понимает, что чудовище-Уилл совершенно непрактично и лишено заботы о ближнем, а потом просто кричит, когда тот берет его всухую, жестко, больно и совершенно невыносимо.  
Ганнибал яростно царапается, жалея, что затеял эту игру с «приручением монстра», а затем, сдавшись, просто зажимает себе рот рукой, чтобы не кричать слишком громко. Он зажмуривается, уже не пытаясь вырваться и смирившись с тем, что в этот раз, как и в прошлый, темной стороне Уилла он полностью проиграл.  
Как вдруг тот останавливается. Отцепляет руку доктора от губ и склоняется, глядя в глаза сияющим, невидящим его — или, по крайней мере, видящим его как-то не так — взглядом. Ганнибал судорожно дышит, наслаждаясь минутой облегчения.  
— Больно, Уилл.  
Он склоняет голову набок, словно бы не понимая. А затем нежно гладит его по щеке и целует в дрожащие губы. Плюет на ладонь и снова входит, на этот раз нежно, и вначале двигается медленно, давая доктору привыкнуть и возбудиться. Темп и жар нарастают вместе, и Ганнибал смыкает руки на спине своего лунатичного чудовища и кусает его, заставив вздрогнуть, а Уилл вжимает его в кровать сильнее, и Ганнибал чувствует, как и его зубы смыкаются на плече. Смыкаются — и легонько прикусывают, а затем Уилл длинно облизывает его от плеча до шеи. Ганнибал вздрагивает от догадки, ищет взглядом лицо любимого, но тот продолжает двигаться, не глядя в глаза.  
«Ты притворяешься, — думает Ганнибал, вздрагивая теперь уже от жара и наслаждения. — Скотина. Притворяешься. Да как ты можешь так со мной! Ты притворяешься, Уилл».  
Жадный, полный вожделения стон только усиливает это подозрение, и когда Уилл вновь целует его, кусая губы, доктор уже полностью уверен в том, что нет никакого монстра. На мгновение он приходит в ярость, а затем вдруг смеется в ночи, заставляя Уилла изумлённо уставиться ему в глаза.  
— Попался! Я тебе не верю! — шепчет Ганнибал, и получает в ответ еще одну безмолвную длинную белую улыбку. Уилл запрокидывает его голову и впивается в губы, и их тела вместе трепещут от желания, выгибаясь в судорогах страсти.  
Он доигрывает роль монстра до конца, так и не произнеся ни слова, и Ганнибал принимает эту игру, и в момент оргазма он уже фактически верит, что приручил темного лунатичного монстра, а не просто кончил в объятьях любимого.  
Уилл засыпает, облачив его в клетку из рук и ног, а Ганнибал еще долго лежит, глядя в окно, и тихо посмеивается.  
Он изменился. Его любимый. Изменился. Это теперь Ганнибалу надо держать ухо востро как бы он чего не выкинул.  
Как бы он не убил его…  
Доктор Лектер с изумлением понимает, что совершенно не опасается этого. Того, что подумал. Да, он подумал, но он совсем не опасается. Его Уилл никогда с ним так не поступит.  
Ганнибал зарывается в его объятья и сквозь тихий смех повторяет счастливое:  
— Люблю…  
***  
  
Закончив чтение, Уилл медленно откладывает планшет, и какое-то время смотрит вниз, а его ресницы дрожат, а затем он распахивает глаза и впивается взглядом в Ганнибала. Доктор с улыбкой выдерживает этот взгляд, не поморщившись.  
Они уже не на корабле; они в порту, в славном — на взгляд Уилла, и грязном — на взгляд Ганнибала, припортовом кабаке, и вокруг слишком много свечей. Доктор думает, что выбрал неверное место для этого разговора. Постель подошла бы лучше.  
— Тебе понравилось? — тихо, почти беззвучно спрашивает Ганнибал.  
Уилл молча кивает, затем пожимает плечами, а потом качает головой.  
— То, что она написала… Это ведь неправда? Скажи мне, что это неправда — чтобы я мог жить дальше.  
— Это правда, — резко отзывается доктор Лектер. — Все до последнего слова. Все — правда.  
Взгляд Уилла источает отчаяние, и Ганнибал улыбается — немножко, лишь немножко мстя ему за «ночь с монстром».  
— Все, что написала Лидия Фелл в своем манифесте о психопатах — чиcтая правда, — с садистским удовольствием повторяет Ганнибал. А затем, сжалившись, добавляет: — Но это не вся правда о психопатах.  
— Расскажи мне, — холодно бросает Уилл. — Расскажи мне еще.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать?  
Он прикрывает глаза, а затем находит его руку под столом и сжимает пальцы.  
— Я должен знать, Ганнибал.  
***  
  
Записка миссис Лидии Фелл, ставшая известной как «Манифест психопатов». Обнаружена на ее теле после самоубийства. Опубликовано в Нью-Йорк Таймс с разрешения ФБР.  
_  
«Для исследователей психопатов»  
  
«Переломной точки никогда не было. Никто никого не убивал у меня на глазах в детстве, не насиловал и не подвергал насилию меня. По крайней мере, никто не делал ничего такого, за что можно предъявить обвинения.  
Я родилась с тьмой и я родилась со светом. Сколько я себя помню, я видела перед глазами картины как и бесчеловечной жестокости, так и неизмеримой нежности.  
Я хочу, чтобы это было предельно ясно: я родилась психопатом. В своем сознании я видела картины убийства и мучений людей и животных — сколько я себя помню. И лишь повзрослев, я поняла, что однажды мне придется воплотить эти картины в жизнь — потому что именно для этого и рождаются такие как я.  
Я ошибка природы.  
Нет никакого смысла изучать тенденции, эмоции и настроения психопатов. Вы же не едите и не изучаете под лупой получившееся невкусным блюдо. Вы его выкидываете.  
Из-за того, что я — ошибка, мутация, выродок — можно называть это как угодно, все мои человеческие свойства с самого начала были искажены и изуродованы.  
То, что вы считаете благородством, психопаты считают трусостью. Для нас простить и не убить обидевшего нас человека — стыд и позор на всю жизнь, это мучает и терзает нас, как вас — чувство вины.  
То, что вы считаете любовью, для нас — уродование личности другого человека и принесение необоснованных жертв ради акта этого уродства. Для нас любовь — это возможность позволить человеку быть таким, каким мы его нашли. Мы любим уже готовых людей и огорчаемся, только если они меняются в худшую, по нашему мнению, сторону.  
Ваш секс, которому вы придаете такое культовое значение, для нас значит не более, а порой и менее, чем вкусный обед. Мы можем обходиться без него годами, а можем заниматься по нескольку раз на дню долгое время. По большей части мы смотрим на это занятие как что-то, без чего вы, жалкие люди, не можете обходиться.  
Мы не презираем авторитеты, мы просто их не боимся. Для нас Президент США равен любому нищему, потому что он есть всего лишь человек из плоти и крови, которого можно зарезать, отравить или застрелить. Пожалуй, бессмертный или способный к телепатии представитель рода человеческого мог бы вызвать в нас трепет.  
Мы уважаем силу в любом ее проявлении. Мы презираем слабость во всех ее проявлениях.  
У нас есть чувства. Но они не имеют ничего общего с вашими.  
Мы убийцы, лжецы, воры и прелюбодеи. И мы чертовски хороши в этом.  
Мы — ошибки природы, но мы будем рождаться, пока наука не научится распознавать нас в утробе матери.  
Рождаться ради одной-единственной цели — убивать вас.  
  
ПС: Простите меня, люди, которые меня любили. Я никогда бы не смогла по-настоящему ответить вам взаимностью, и даже те, кто мне был приятен, всегда уходили от меня пустыми и неудовлетворенными. Теперь вы знаете, почему.  
Психопаты не так много чувствуют, зато очень много размышляют о возможных чувствах; потому, когда приходит время их испытывать, они не чувствуют почти ничего.  
С большой грустью я поняла однажды, что неспособна любить других людей. Быть может, эта грусть была моим самым человеческим чувством»._  
***  
  
— Это не вся правда, Уилл. Люди меняются. Это тяжело, это больно, это почти никогда не происходит… но это происходит. То, что она пишет… Даже если это так, это не значит, что человек не может измениться. Можно перестать быть психопатом и наоборот. Это не смертельный диагноз — это просто способ воспринимать мир!  
Уилл грустно ухмыляется.  
— Говоришь ты. Ты всегда говоришь про изменения. А ты сам, Ганнибал? Насколько изменился ты? Ты —психопат. И, согласно Лидии Фелл, ты неспособен любить.  
— Даже не вздумай оскорблять меня этим предположением, — процедил Лектер. — Сам-то посуди! Лидия пишет, что неспособна к любви. Тогда как что она сделала? Она спасла нас с тобой. Ее последним желанием было не разрушение, но спасение.  
— Последним?.. Ну это вряд ли, — хмыкает Уилл.  
— Ты отражаешь меня, — Ганнибал лукаво улыбнулся. — Не смей говорить, что я тебя не люблю.  
— Этого я не говорил, — вернул улыбку Уилл. — Я имел в виду… почему она вообще тогда защитила нас?.. Если она так думала…  
— По той же причине, по которой Брайан защищал Брайт. Ты сам рассказал мне про своих любимых Поджигателей. И по той же причине он умер, лишившись ее. Мы тоже можем любить, Уилл. Просто Лидии этого не досталось. Йохан Сноу не стал тем человеком… Вернее, даже если и стал — он отверг ее истинную природу. Ту, ради признания которой все затевалось. Может, она поторопилась. Может, это было невозможно в принципе с его стороны. Может, это не было искренним с ее.  
Но это один случай. Всего один, просто слишком громкий. Лидия решила, что вправе сказать за всех нас, вернее, я подозреваю, таким образом она отомстила всем нам, всем, кто остался жив.  
— В смысле — отомстила?  
— Сам подумай, Уилл. Если бы твои Поджигатели прочли это? Прочли, что они неспособны на любовь друг к другу? Тебе не кажется, что они бы захотели оспорить это утверждение?  
— Довольно глупо с их стороны — спорить с мертвецом… — Уилл смешно нахмурился. — Ты, надеюсь, с ней не хочешь поспорить?  
— Я-то знаю, что она неправа. Я ведь создал ее — той, какой она умерла, по крайней мере. А другие — не знают. Для них Лидия Фелл — авторитет, победивший нас двоих.  
— Съевший нас двоих. Наши сердца. Тогда как на самом деле это ты отравил ее сердце и заставил быть своей покорной марионеткой до последнего вздоха. И, черт возьми, прекрати так самодовольно улыбаться!  
— Тебе нравится, когда я улыбаюсь.  
— Именно поэтому! — Уилл сжал его пальцы под столом. — Ну хорошо, она разочаровалась в Сноу, но почему она защитила нас, если у нее не было чувств?  
— Не «не было». Она написала — «не имеют ничего общего с вашими». Уилл, если мы не можем любить кого-то, нам остается лишь любовь к идее… к чему-то, ради чего мы можем продолжать жить дальше. Но психопаты слишком жестоки к себе, чтобы не понять, что на одной любви к идее долго не проживешь. И когда твой любимый умирает… — Ганнибал вдруг отвёл глаза.  
Уилл поднялся, схватил его за руку и потащил к выходу, швырнув на стол несколько долларов. Затолкнул в какой-то переулок и жадно поцеловал, обнимая и гладя подрагивающие пальцы.  
— Я умру тогда же, когда и ты. Не думай, что я останусь здесь без тебя.  
Он улыбается как-то смущенно.  
— Мне бы все равно хотелось, чтобы ты жил. Катался бы на лодке, ловил рыбу, чинил моторы, не знаю… чтобы ты жил и после. И наслаждался бы — хоть немного. Может, сочинил бы историю про нас и записал. Играл бы, или рисовал, вспоминал меня…  
Уилл усмехается.  
— Ты это скорее про себя говоришь. Писать историю? Сочинять песни? Зачем? Зачем, если будет некому их слушать? Что мне до всех людей мира, если среди них не будет тебя?  
— Шекспир, — мрачно произносит Ганнибал Лектер, но Уилл видит, что он доволен. — Мало мне того, что ты зачем-то притворяешься монстром, так еще и Шекспир.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — почти ровно отвечает Уилл. — Каким еще монстром?  
Доктор целует его горячо и глубоко.  
— Пошли обратно. Я буду с тобой, кем бы ты ни был.  
— Вернемся на лайнер или останемся в гостинице?  
— Останемся…  
Ганнибал вздрагивает, когда Уилл прижимает его к непривычной, пахнущей дешевым освежителем воздуха постели, но ему слишком приятно, чтобы сдерживаться, слишком жарко, слишком резко и слишком хорошо. Тело дрожит от наслаждения и не желает слушать ни слова от разума, доктор закрывает глаза, обостряя другие чувства, и его монстр целует его, и мир кончается, рассыпаясь яркими искрами под темнотою зажмуренных век.  
«Я так люблю тебя, Уилл», — думает он, прижимаясь к его груди и засыпая; совсем ненадолго, как ему кажется, и лишь потом, сонно глядя на рассвет, он осознает, что ночь уже миновала.  
  
— «У психопатов есть эмоции и чувства, просто они не всегда похожи на общепринятые. Наши причины, наши мотивации, наше мировоззрение — оно другое, именно потому нас зовут психопатами», — читает Уилл вслух. Ганнибал поднимает голову, и Уилл улыбается, кладя руки на его плечи. — Отвлекаю?  
Доктор молча качает головой, хоть и лжет. Да, Уилл отвлекает, но это отвлечение кажется лучше его текущей деятельности.  
— Почему ты пишешь?  
— Потому что хочу записать, — Ганнибал несколько удивлен вопросом. — Я привык записывать важные наблюдения.  
Уилл улыбается.  
— Я имел в виду, почему ты именно пишешь, а не набираешь на компьютере. Так же быстрее.  
— А, это. С одной стороны — та же привычка, с другой — написанное от руки лучше запоминается и глубже воспринимается.  
— Ты даже одеваешься более официально, когда садишься за записи, — руки любимого стискивают его плечи сзади, массируя мышцы. Ганнибал с удовольствием расслабляется, откидывая голову и наслаждаясь массажем.  
Каюта. Их дом последние две недели. Казалось бы, всего-то две недели. И вроде бы даже ничего такого уж не произошло. Стены серебристо-голубые, создающие эффект прохлады даже в самую сильную жару. Сначала она ему не очень понравилась: все в интерьере вопило о современном дизайне и эргономичности; а потом наоборот, оказалось, даже приятнее писать или рисовать в таком месте, которое явно требовало от своих гостей исключительно электронного общения. И заниматься любовью на узорчатом покрывале постели, и на мягком голубом ковре, и в ночи, когда свет становится холодным, серебристым и загадочным, согревать друг друга в объятьях, а потом вновь искать прохлады, слушать плеск волн за бортом и тихий посвист ветра… Ох. Кажется, его унесло куда-то от реальности.  
— Это помогает сконцентрироваться, — наконец произносит Ганнибал. Уилл очень приятно массирует его спину и плечи — Ганнибал сам его учил, и рад, что ученье не прошло даром — хотя сейчас ему кажется, что возбуждаться от этого он не должен.  
— Что ты потом станешь с ними делать, со своими записями? Ты больше не можешь издавать статьи под своим именем, — Уилл целует его в макушку и обвивает руками горло.  
— Зато могу под чужим. Но не сейчас. Может, позже.  
— А по твоему чужому имени не смогут тебя заподозрить? Какие-нибудь слова-маркеры или просто общий стиль? — Уилл запрокидывает его голову и целует Ганнибала в губы, отчего тот понимает, что уже никакая официальная одежда не спасёт его нарушенную концентрацию.  
— Смогут, если я не переделаю стиль и не уберу слова-маркеры, — улыбается Ганнибал, ёрзая на стуле. — Перестань, пожалуйста, держать меня за лицо. У тебя такой взгляд, будто ты раздумываешь, не свернуть ли мне шею. Так вот, сейчас это было бы весьма неуместно.  
Уилл улыбается, целует его в нос и отпускает руки.  
— Ну извини. Сообщишь мне, когда будет уместно?  
— Непременно, — ехидно отвечает Ганнибал. — Ты будешь первым, кто узнает.  
— Какое счастье! — патетически восклицает Грэм. — А я уж боялся, что сперва ты напишешь в газету.  
Он поворачивает кресло Ганнибала в сторону и опускается перед ним на колени. Смотрит на него лукаво, поглаживая ладонями бедра, затем тыльной стороной пальцев ласкает его и без того возбужденный пенис сквозь тонкую ткань брюк, пока она не натягивается до предела, а сквозь материю не проступает капелька смазки, которую Уилл чуть зажимает пальцем, и Ганнибал дергается, впиваясь в подлокотники кресла. Ему хочется расстегнуть брюки и освободить член, но он предоставляет право Уиллу сделать это тогда, когда его садистская душа соизволит. Зачастую их минеты — это возможность позволить партнеру забрать контроль полностью, и наслаждаться его действиями так, как хочется именно ему.  
Уилл нежно лижет его головку, и выдержки доктора хватает минуты на две, а потом он подается вперед и вплетает подрагивающие пальцы в его темные мягкие кудри. Он двигает ладонями в такт движениям Уилла, не мешая ему, но просто наслаждаясь ощущениями волос между пальцев. Тот периодически называл это «излишним извращённым вниманием к моей голове», но никогда не сопротивлялся.  
Касание мягкого языка к головке, а потом Ганнибал прикрывает глаза от наслаждения, когда Уилл стискивает его член горлом, берет глубже и сжимает сильнее, и доктор впивается в его голову, инстинктивно толкаясь внутрь, пальцы Уилла чуть щекочут яички и надавливают на анус, и доктор кончает в его горло, издав тихий стон сквозь зубы.  
— Отвлекаешь… — шепчет он, откидываясь в кресле и тяжело дыша.  
Уилл медленно вынимает его член изо рта и смотрит насмешливо.  
— Подумал, тебе будет полезно. Мы давненько не были в обществе.  
— Как одно связано с другим?.. — слабо шепчет Ганнибал, отмечая про себя, что и правда, с тех пор, как он слушал чарующие и пронзительно-печальные, и в то же время полные скрытого гнева мелодии Йена Сноу, они почти не выходили из каюты. Заход в порт, разве что, да поесть. Ганнибал приручал монстра, изучал манифест, писал… и как-то даже не испытывал потребности выйти наружу. А Уиллу, оказывается, все это время было скучно.  
— Я закончу и пойдем, ладно? Самое время повидать Макса.  
— Ты обещал, что не будешь его есть!  
— Ничего я такого не обещал, — фыркнул доктор, застегиваясь и приводя одежду в порядок.  
— Ну нет так нет. Кстати, что ты ему наплел про сестру и свадьбу?..  
— Я потом расскажу, ладно?  
  
Действительно, Ганнибал себя чувствует так, будто не выходил наружу долгое время. Хотя выходил, в каюту им носили только завтрак, и был же еще порт и какой-то город, но доктор так глубоко ушел в себя, что совершенно не воспринял всего этого.  
— Ладно, во время следующей остановки я постараюсь убедиться, что ты проснулся, — улыбается Уилл. — А то не дело гулять с тобой, когда ты во Дворце. А выглядел более-менее адекватным, я думал, ты устал, либо тебе не нравится, что нас съели, или ты переживаешь из-за Лидии…  
— Я помню тебя. Я просто не обращал внимания на все остальное.  
— Ну хоть так.  
— Хочешь игру?  
— Ганнибал, мы в ресторане!  
— Не прикидывайся развратнее, чем ты есть, — строго ответил доктор Лектер. — Я говорю про игру «кого мы съедим вместо Йена Сноу».  
— Ооо, — воодушевился Уилл. — Как насчет какого-нибудь рандомного работяги следующего порта, которого никто не будет искать и в убийстве которого никогда не заподозрят респектабельных круизеров?  
— Скучно. Ты сказал, что не хочешь убивать Йена. Надо выбрать кого-то другого. Из тех, кого мы уже знаем. Иначе — скучно.  
— Но ты ведь раньше ел людей, которых не знал! И ничего.  
— Если ты не хочешь играть, то я съем его прямо сегодня, — нахально заявил доктор Лектер. Они устроились за очень уютным угловым столиком, с которого отрывался превосходный обзор на весь ресторан, сцену, где еще ничего не происходило, и на одну из палуб. Уилл протянул руку и незаметно ущипнул Ганнибала за задницу — а ведь до этого момента доктор считал их местоположение идеальным! — Веди себя прилично или я съем тебя.  
— Меня-то за что? — удивился Уилл. — Кто тебя на лодке возить будет?  
Ганнибал кладет руку на его колено и ловит себя на мысли, что был бы совсем не против, если бы Уилл сейчас его поцеловал. Уилл накрывает его руку своей и смотрит в глаза обиженно:  
— Еще и дразнишься. Мы сюда есть вроде как пришли. Еду, а не тебя и твои губы.  
Ганнибал облизывается.  
— Ты бы съел мои губы?  
— И не только губы, — он резко отдёргивает руку, завидя официанта с их заказом. Ганнибал пользуется этим перерывом, чтобы повернуть беседу в иное русло, иначе — Уилл совершенно прав — беседы никакой не получится.  
— Правила игры просты, — быстро говорит он. — Выбираешь человека, и мы с тобой его обсуждаем — что мы о нем думаем. Если он нам не подходит, я выбираю следующего. Если он подходит, наблюдаем за ним и делаем выводы.  
— Ага. Намечаем будущее меню, ты хотел сказать, — хмыкнул любимый. — Ладно, идет.  
Игра увлекла их до конца круиза, притом, начавшись как игра в дедукцию, она постепенно мутировала в нечто совершенно иное: они перестали искать «будущий обед», а предпочли награждать своих потенциальных жертв необычными для простых людей свойствами.  
Уилл как-то предположил, что палубный стюард, поднимавшийся раньше всех, чтобы сделать уборку, на самом деле — агент под прикрытием, поскольку его штанина на лодыжке оттопыривалась так, будто там спрятана небольшая дубинка. «Вовсе нет, — возразил Ганнибал. — Не агент, а убийца-мститель. Агент носил бы пистолет. А этот — явно проник на корабль и подкарауливает кого-то из пассажиров».  
Пожилая дама в кричаще-розовых нарядах стала отравительницей, хотя вначале Ганнибал пытался приписать ей миссию мести всему роду человеческому с хорошим вкусом, но Уилл обратил внимание на то, как внимательно эта леди осматривает свою еду, прежде чем начать ее есть.  
Молчаливая темноволосая женщина, которую Ганнибал и Уилл периодически видели в местах или временах, когда вокруг никого не было видно, явно любила проводить время в одиночестве, а поскольку они тоже искали укромные места помимо каюты, то были удивлены встретить ее не раз и не два. Ганнибал отмел версию Уилла о разбитом сердце, и заявил, что сия леди, вне всякого сомнения, убила всю свою семью, но теперь, бедная, не может вырваться из плена прошлого.  
— А вон тот красивый джентльмен, Уилл, ты только посмотри на него — угадаешь, кто он?  
— Не вижу ничего особенного. Не люблю такой тип. Шумный, подавляющий, нахальный и не слишком умный. На Чилтона чем-то похож. Или на Зеллера.  
 — Любопытно, как там Фредерик, — ухмыляется Ганнибал. — Тут ты прав, тип раздражающий. Поэтому я и обратил на него внимание. Он — кандидат в покойники.  
— Ганнибал, он наверняка невкусный, — Уилл скривился, только сейчас вспомнив, ради чего затевалась игра. — Смотри, как он полон собственного эго. Фу.  
— Наличие эго не делает людей менее вкусными, — тихо улыбнулся доктор. — Но я не о том. Взгляни на его жену. Он — ее жертва.  
— Эта тихоня? — Уилл фыркнул. — Я за все время от нее не больше двух фраз слышал.  
— Зато я слышал от нее целые истории — между прочим, живые и остроумные. Как только она где-то появляется одна, она веселая, общительная и живая девушка. И, как мне показалось, решительная. Тут одно из двух — либо ее медленно убьёт ее муж, превратив в недовольную молчаливую дурнушку, либо она убьет его и станет прекрасной и свободной от его болтовни.  
Уилл вдруг разворачивается к Ганнибалу, и того едва не утягивает в океан его глаз — так широко он их распахнул.  
— Ах ты хитрюга! Ты опять играешь в психотерапевта! Думаешь, пробьешь меня на жалость, и мы вместе пойдем понукать нерешительных к решительным действиям и спасать из плена опасных иллюзий страждущих?! Не дождёшься!  
— Почему? — улыбается доктор Лектер. — Это добрые дела.  
— Мы придумали это все, Ганнибал. Мы одели мир в маски своих фантазий. На самом деле ничего такого нет. Палка у икры стюарда — в лучшем случае, нелегальный элитный алкоголь, мрачная брюнетка — не умеющий общаться интроверт, розовая отравительница — обычная брюзга, выискивающая волосы или пылинки в супе, а громкоголосый и тихоня являют собой образец классической пары холерика с меланхоликом.  
— Да, да, а ты — обычный не умеющий общаться интроверт с кучей собак, дружелюбный в глубине души и совершенно безобидный. А я — практикующий психиатр, увлекающийся классической музыкой и кулинарией, добрый друг и внимательный любовник.  
— Да-да, не заметивший города на экскурсии по городу… — протянул Уилл. — Какой смысл делать людей вокруг более таинственными, чем они есть?  
— Ничуть не меньший, чем делать людей менее таинственными, чем они есть. Но гораздо более притягательный, согласись? Пока я не поставлю подножку стюарду, мы никогда не узнаем, что он прячет в ноге. Пока тихоня не подстроит несчастный случай своему благоверному, мы тоже ничего не узнаем наверняка. Но разве не приятнее быть окруженным загадочными людьми, чем скучными обывателями? Верить, в то что люди вокруг нас — загадочные, таинственные и намного лучше, чем кажется на первый взгляд?  
— Ты хотел сказать — «намного хуже»?  
— Намного интереснее.  
Уилл нервно пожал плечами.  
— Ганнибал, мне жаль, что мы не смогли защитить Лидию. Но это не повод искать ее в других людях.  
— Почему нет? — усмехается доктор Лектер. — Может, в следующий раз у нас получится лучше.  
  
Однажды ночью Уилл вновь хватает доктора за горло, и Ганнибал усмехается, оплетая его руками и ногами, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и не давая монстру никакого шанса вырваться из своих объятий.  
В этот раз снова говорит только Ганнибал, кидает слова во тьму, слова о любви, о нежности и о жестокости, а монстр только слушает, не произнося ни слова, лишь его ладони скользят по телу в разном ритме, да поблескивает кривым лезвием в ночи белая улыбка. Эта игра странно заводит Ганнибала, заводит до какой-то совсем неприличной степени — может, именно поэтому он лишь один раз упомянул о «монстре» днем.  
Он возбуждён и телом и душой, потому что Уилл все время оставляет ему крохи сомнения — он это или нет. Осознает ли он полностью что делает или не осознает?..  
Это… как вначале.  
И совсем не так, как вначале.  
Странно, он так и не спросил тогда… все-таки сила лунатиков это сила лунатиков. Ее — считается — невозможно подделать. С другой стороны, а много ли кто пробовал?..  
Их любовные игры все в какой-то степени основаны на неподчинении и желании сделать все по-своему, но здесь наоборот, Ганнибал тает от его жёстких рук, и шепчет, что Уилл любит его, никогда не причинит ему боль и что они друзья, а тот лишь молча слушает, тиская его в темноте и улыбаясь. Ганнибалу безумно нравится эта игра. Игра, где он шепчет все то же самое, что обычно Уилл шепчет ему, а Ганнибал в это время молчит, а оказывается, наоборот тоже можно, и очень, очень приятно, и он уверяет своего монстра в любви так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.  
Психопаты любят играть. В очень, очень странные игры. Они любят, когда произносимые ими слова являются ложью и правдой одновременно. Они любят парадоксы — из тех, разумеется, что ведут себя прилично в их присутствии.  
Ганнибал смеется, и за это Уилл швыряет его на живот, хватает за бедра и, смазав слюной, овладевает им сзади. Доктор стонет совершенно бесстыдно, ведь это такая игра, и он хочет, чтобы правила были такими, где он — хрупкое человеческое существо, а монстр — монстр рядом, монстр его любит, монстр — не он.  
Это с утра он будет доктором Лектером, он будет выпытывать у Уилла, что за тревожный сон тому снился, будет анализировать его лунатичную силу и прочтет об этом все, что сможет найти, потом будет болтать с уже пожалевшим о своей секундной откровенности Йеном Сноу и представлять его глаза, когда он вскроет его грудную клетку…  
А сейчас он человек, которого желает монстр, и который желает его в ответ, бесстыдно стонет и дразнит его, шепча всяческие гадости в прикрытое темными кудряшками ухо, смеется в сияющие диким светом сапфировые глаза и беззастенчиво наслаждается каждым его движением и прикосновением.  
Они оба кончают так громко, что Ганнибалу даже на мгновение становится стыдно; соседей ведь не убьешь, пока круиз, но Уилл обнимает его, вновь оплетая руками и ногами, прижимается щекой к груди и накрывает их простыней.  
— Ты знаешь, как я тебя называл когда-то, чудовище? — шепчет Ганнибал, запуская руку в его кудри. Он не ждет ответа, он просто гладит его по голове какое-то время, как если бы ответ — вернее, вопрос — последовал. — Я называл тебя «Второй». Я думал, что у тебя настоящее раздвоение личности. Ты меня обманул тогда, — Ганнибал облизнул губы и вдруг тихо добавил: — Мне было очень больно тогда. Очень.  
Уилл внезапно приподнимается, открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Внимательно, лукаво и вместе с тем немного сочувственно. И вдруг произносит:  
— Ты — «Второй» сейчас.  
***  
  
На следующую ночь Уилл нежно гладит уснувшего от усталости любимого, вздумавшего вести дневник до трех часов ночи. Ему немного стыдно за то, что он так и не смог сдержать свое желание к нему; впрочем, кажется, доктору понравилось играть с «монстром», поэтому Уилл не чувствует себя особенно виноватым.  
Куда большую вину он чувствует за свои сны. За сны, в которых проклятый белый человек приносит ему голову Ганнибала. За то, что в этих снах Уилл знает, что этот человек — Йохан Сноу.  
Он не хочет говорить Ганнибалу о них. Не хочет выглядеть параноиком — он ведь даже кадры с похорон нашел в интернете! Он хочет играть с ним и чувствовать себя счастливым.  
Сможет ли Уилл вообще когда-нибудь чувствовать себя полноценно, стопроцентно счастливым? Ему казалось, что он начал, когда было объявлено о смерти Сноу, но нет — он тут же захотел Ганнибала в слишком жестокой форме, и к тому же пришли эти сны… Уилл думал, что они взаимосвязаны, но сам не верил в это.  
А Ганнибал все облизывается на братца. Макс же… выглядит скорее раздраженным, чем печальным. Как будто смерть Йохана Сноу вызвала у него досаду, а не скорбь.  
Уилл бы с радостью поменялся с доктором местами, потому что ему было не слишком интересно слушать Макса, но с «мистером Сайксом» тот откровенничать не собирался. Это, пожалуй, было самое таинственное явление за весь круиз — не считая нескольких десятков тех, что они с Ганнибалом придумали про попутчиков. В итоге они стали специально обращать внимание на самых странных людей — чтобы легче было сочинять о них истории, и последние Уиллу уже вообще перестали казаться невероятными — скорее порождать новую паранойю.  
Он не сказал Ганнибалу про «досаду Йена Сноу». Он сказал ему, что музыкант совершенно не принял событие близко к сердцу. Соврал, что тот якобы сказал, что «искупил скорбь своей композицией». И это странным образом успокоило доктора; сейчас уже не похоже, что он жаждет убить его так же страстно, как прежде.  
Уилл рассуждал так: даже если сейчас у Йена Сноу не хватило терпения выяснить подробности смерти брата, он все равно их выяснит — поскольку после круиза ему придется лететь в Америку за наследством. Неровен час там он все-таки встретит портреты Ганнибала и Уилла, что будет совсем некстати.  
Правда сам музыкант сказал, что и не подумает тратить время на такую ерунду, но это совершенно ничего не значит. В вопросах наследства люди зачастую лишь вначале выпячивают гордость и обиды, а затем начинают смекать выгоду и быстренько о них забывают — до тех пор, как говорится, пока не просохнут чернила.  
Словом, дело было не в этом. Уилл не хотел, чтобы именно Ганнибал убивал Йена Сноу. И не потому, что жалко, а потому, что ему чудилось здесь нечто большее, чем месть последнему живому Сноу. Не зря ведь Ганнибал рассказал ему про Мишу — хоть и вранье, но тем не менее!  
Уиллу казалось, что Лектер ассоциирует каким-то образом Йена Сноу с погибшей сестрой. И он был уверен, что убить ее второй раз собственноручно не пойдет Ганнибалу на пользу.  
Поэтому он решил убить Йена Сноу сам. Как только они сойдут на берег. Быстро, исподтишка, одним ударом, имитируя ограбление.  
Доктор будет злиться на него. Очень сильно. Может, даже опять ему что-нибудь сломает. Но Уилл уверен, что для Ганнибала убить Йена Сноу будет намного больнее, чем позволить Уиллу сделать это за него.  
Может быть, не существует стопроцентного счастья. Как нет и стопроцентного горя. Может, счастье это только стремление, ты выбираешь, в какую сторону делать шаг, и каждый твой шаг либо в сторону счастья, либо в сторону горя.  
Или может быть в сторону прошлого или в сторону будущего.  
Его новый обнимающий его в постели доктор, его нежный второй Ганнибал — это шаг в сторону будущего. В сторону нового. В сторону изменений.  
Уилл никогда не позволит ему шагнуть назад, в печальное и несчастливое прошлое. Может быть, они никогда и не дойдут до счастья. Тем, кто идет в эту сторону, постоянно дует в лицо свежий ветер. Он приятен и чист, пока ты продолжаешь идти, но стоит остановиться, как он усиливается и становится пыльным, а стоит сделать шаг назад — и тебя снесет в печальное прошлое жестким неумолимым потоком воздуха и грязи.  
Уилл гладит умиротворенное лицо любимого. Ганнибал уснул на его бедрах, и Уилл не боится — не хочет вставать, да и спать он тоже не хочет, не хочет кошмаров сегодня, лучше он будет охранять сон своего чудовища, которому так нравится иногда превращаться в хрупкого живого человека. Который наконец-то понял, что ему _можно_ превращаться в хрупкого живого человека.


	42. Человек-машина

_Из своей жизни в любой момент можно выбросить все, что угодно. ©_

  
  
Сноу равнодушно разглядывал свои изуродованные шрамами руки. Да уж, теперь рукопожатия превратятся в развлечение. Впрочем, сухожилия в порядке, а это главное.  
_Маленькие ладошки Лидии царапают его кулаки все сильнее и сильнее…  
«Прощай, Йохан Сноу»._  
— Я… я пока никому не сказал, что вы очнулись, — тихо произносит Кристиан Форкрофф. — Копперфилд отдал приказ и сейчас все считают вас погибшим… Дело Лектера закрыл Джон Андервуд, ну и мы все… Если нужно, я позвоню им сообщить…  
— Не надо пока, — Сноу остановил его жестом. — Просто расскажите, как я выжил. Ума не приложу, честно говоря.  
— Это первое что вы сказали, — агент улыбается отчаянно, словно это он стоял на пороге гибели. — Может быть, только эта тайна и позволила вам вернуться…  
— Вернуться? — хмурится Сноу и вдруг до него доходит. — Так, погоди, сколько я провалялся в отключке?  
— В коме, — тихо и твёрдо поправляет Форкрофф. — И нам все говорили, что вы можете стать овощем.  
Сноу задумался. Почему-то подвернулись нелепые ассоциации — если уж выбирать овощ, то он стал бы баклажаном. Пусть на вкус они омерзительны, но их глубокий фиолетовый цвет всегда импонировал Сноу. Или картошкой. Ему нравилась в детстве сырая картошка.  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
— По правде говоря, я не уверен, что не стал, Кристиан. Можете себе представить, я только что вообразил, что превращаюсь в баклажан, вместо того, чтобы осознать истинный смысл ваших слов.  
Форкрофф нервно рассмеялся, странно дёрнувшись.  
— Двадцать семь дней, — произнес он, глядя в сторону. — Вас не было двадцать семь дней… я даже, — он сглотнул нервно, затем выпрямился и попытался улыбнуться, — соскучился.  
Йохан присвистнул. Нехилый он себе взял отгул. Ему думалось день-два, не больше…  
— Это просто прекрасно, что вы соскучились, Форкрофф, — Сноу вновь ухмыльнулся. — Принесите мне какой-нибудь неотравленной еды и готовьтесь к длинному рассказу о потерянном мною времени.  
  
Все оказалось… с одной стороны, просто и банально, и с другой — совершенно чудесно и удивительно. Перед тем, как пойти на допрос, Лидия Фелл поцарапала ногтем охранника. Тот, по свидетельствам, часто говорил ей неприятные вещи, и Чесапикская Потрошительница, идя на смерть, решила прихватить и его. Мужчина не обратил на рану особенного внимания, а затем пошел в уборную, где его нашли в агонии спустя минут двадцать.  
Охранника спасти не успели, зато вышло так, что когда отрубился в допросной Йохан Сноу, реанимационная бригада находилась буквально в паре метров и уже представляла, с чем имеет дело.  
Оказывали помощь только ему — Лидия полоснула ногтем себе по горлу и умерла почти мгновенно.  
Рассчитывала ли она, что Сноу могут спасти медики, прибывшие на помощь к убитому ей охраннику, или это не пришло ей в голову?.. Скорей всего, нет.  
При ней нашли записку, которую затем опубликовали с одобрения Андервуда, и Сноу закрыл глаза, глядя на строчки — их он прочитает, когда останется один.  
Он чувствовал себя… никак. Кажется, он наконец-то стал тем, кем долго и старательно представляли его коллеги — человеком-машиной.  
— Кристиан, нам все равно нужно будет кое-что проверить. Я понимаю, что дело закрыто и рад за всех, но там были некоторые, так сказать, необрезанные концы, проверка которых затянулась, а потом и вовсе отложилась по причине новых данных…  
— Вы не верите, что Лидия говорила правду?!  
Йохан пожал плечами.  
— Я люблю проверять.  
Молодой агент с готовностью кивнул. Кажется, он выглядит вполне счастливым. Сноу припомнил Милли Уокер — они вдвоем весьма неплохо смотрелись. Впрочем…  
— Что тут делала Милли?  
Форкрофф пожал плечами.  
— По правде говоря, без понятия. Она каким-то образом ухитрилась заполучить посвящение в тайну от Джона Андервуда.  
Сноу удивленно вскинул брови. Затем потянулся к заряжавшемуся мобильному.  
— Ладно, агент Форкрофф. Спасибо, что навещали меня. Едва ли я прямо сейчас приступлю к работе, так что если дя… Копперфилд отправит вас на дело — соглашайтесь. У меня тут еще скан мозга, разговор с Джоном и всякая рутина.  
Он, казалось, был не слишком доволен. Затем произнес:  
— Что вы мне хотели показать? В ящике стола? Желтая пустая папка? Может, я пока займусь этим?  
Сноу удивленно взглянул на него.  
— Абсолютно не помню, о чем вы. Нужно побывать в кабинете, чтобы восстановить картину.  
— Я не пойду на другое дело без вас, — угрюмо бросил он.  
Сноу пожал плечами. Его опять накрыло дежа-вю, словно он уже задавал какой-то вопрос, или хотел ему задать — но вот беда, вопрос стерся начисто. Ладно, впереди куча времени. Наверное.  
— Как хотите. Если вам не трудно, позовите мне Милли Уокер — хотелось бы узнать, что привело ее ко мне.  
  
Но вместо красивой девушки к Йохану заявился начальник. Покончив с формальностями и соболезнованиями, Копперфилд заявил:  
— Ты нам нужен, Сноу. Новое дело, притом в сотрудничестве с ЦРУ — облажаться мы не имеем права. Гарантирую тебе языковую практику и отпуск в тропических широтах…  
— Сэр, это был всего один террорист, — хмыкнул Йохан. — Я не занимаюсь политикой.  
— Тебе и не нужно заниматься политикой, тебе нужно заниматься расследованиями. Я говорил с врачами, твои сканы в полном порядке, они говорят, через месяц ты уже можешь приступить к работе, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы через неделю ты уже был в…  
Сноу слушал как бы сквозь белый шум, чего с ним раньше не случалось. Сканы нормальные?.. Вот странно. Он был уверен, что нейротоксин, приготовленный для него Лидией, что-то весьма и весьма повредил в его голове. Но сканы нормальные. И тесты. Завтра ещё будут тесты.  
Йохан не знал, как мыслить «нормально», но он был убежден, что теперешнее его мышление весьма отличается от предыдущего.  
Начать с того, что он ничего не чувствовал. Вообще ничего — эмоционально. Либо чувствовал — но по-другому. Он пересмотрел запись своего последнего разговора с Лидией Фелл, женщиной, которую он знал под именем Кассандра Ричердс, несколько десятков раз.  
Он выбрал ее! Он сам выбрал ее!..  
То-то она казалась во время знакомства такой скованной. Хорошенькое дело, когда ты — международный преступник-каннибал, и к тебе подкатывает следователь ФБР!  
Может быть, ему стоит изобрести новый способ ловить преступниц? Выходить ежедневно в аэропорт или на вокзал и знакомиться с девушками, угощать их кофе, брать телефон и потом сразу же нести чашку на экспертизу. Наконец-то киллерши, лошадки и черные вдовы начнут трепетать перед методами ФБР!  
А родись Йохан женщиной, так вообще можно было бы карьеру сделать на свиданьях, а не на расследованиях. Ну разве не прелестно?  
Он знал, что должен чувствовать гнев, досаду, радость от того, что он все еще жив, еще какие-нибудь разноцветные эмоции обо всем — но он не чувствовал ничего.  
Он встречался с женщиной-каннибалом, которая чуть не убила его. Дважды.  
Сноу не раз перечитывал и «Манифест психопата», с лёгкой руки придурка Андервуда опубликованный в газетах и разошедшийся в массы. «Попомни мои слова, рано или поздно от этой статейки у тебя появится целый букет поклонников-подражателей Лидии» — сказал он Копперфилду. Тот пожал плечами, сказав, что мало что смог сделать — мол, Андервуд все равно бы его опубликовал в своих новых статьях, поскольку, как руководитель отдела, назначенный на место Сноу, имел на это право. Ну, теперь уж сделанного не воротишь.  
— Хорошо, если ты действительно считаешь, что без меня не обойтись, я поеду, — равнодушно согласился Йохан. — Если врачи разрешат. По правде говоря, я не слишком бодро себя чувствую для расследований. И, если на то пошло, хочу обсудить кое-что насчет этого. Сохрани, пожалуйста, мою жизнь пока что в тайне. Поеду к террористам инкогнито. Перешли детали дела Форкроффу и мне.  
— Ты стал таким дружелюбным после смерти! — умилился с его неформального обращения начальник. — Но на дело ты поедешь один.  
— Почему это? Что, мой напарник теперь впал в немилость — или наоборот в милость — у своих высоких покровителей?  
— Не, не было такого. Просто он — персона нон-грата в ЦРУ. Мне не хотелось бы конфликтов.  
Сноу пакостно ухмыльнулся, как не ухмылялся, наверное, лет десять, если не больше. Он очень хорошо помнил идиотическую историю пленения Форкроффа ЦРУ.  
— А вот нифига. Мне не хотелось бы обходиться без кофе. Так что я с удовольствием поеду на дело с персоной нон-грата, потому что бесить ЦРУ-шников — дело полезное и приятное, а я уже стар и ленив для таких безобразий.  
Копперфилд показал Сноу кулак.  
— Даже не вздумай!  
— Ну тогда мы останемся здесь. Хочу сгонять в Лондон и попробовать выследить, где происходил знатный ужин. И еще кое-какие хвосты по закрытому за меня делу, которые никто кроме меня не обрубит.  
— Черт с тобой, бери его, но не вздумай не стать там лучшим!  
Йохан зевнул.  
— В случае чего, дружище, у меня теперь справка имеется. Спасибо, что навестил. Пока.  
  
Сканы были нормальными, и вскоре Йохан вылез прогуляться. Тело затекло от долгого лежания, ослабело и двигалось неохотно. Да и разум, надо сказать, тоже.  
Он знал, что думал, но он не чувствовал этого. Или может наоборот — именно таков вкус поражения?..  
«Про-и-грал», — мерно пульсировало в голове. «Ты проиграл, Йохан Сноу. Твое дело закрыто, но не завершено, и весь мир верит в то, во что не веришь ты один. Почему так? Может, мир хотел поверить в это? В то, что Лидия съела Лектера и Грэма и убила себя, и все — семья выродков прекратила свое существование, Америка может спать спокойно, аллилуйя!»  
«А может это ты — ошибаешься? Может, ты просто не хочешь признать, что тебя провели, обольстили и фактически принесли в жертву? Если Лидия победила тебя, то могла победить и их».  
«Но она не победила меня».  
«Ты думаешь, после дела с терроризмом дядя Сэм даст тебе спокойно копаться в мертвечине? Нет, Йохан Сноу. Будет новое дело. Потом еще одно и еще».  
«Ерунда. В крайнем случае воспользуюсь Форкроффом и скажу, что уволю его, если мне не дадут всласть покопаться в мертвечине. Звучит как план».  
«Это, конечно, все замечательно. Но ты уверен, что хочешь этого?.. Хочешь и дальше раскрывать преступления?..»  
В голове постоянно всплывали какие-то левые воспоминания из прошлого, притом совершенно ничего не значащие, вот, к примеру, Сноу вспомнил зарубки своего роста на дверном косяке в Канаде, усы у еврейской девочки-соседки в Америке, как его первый начальник ухитрялся пускать кольца дыма обычной сигаретой, как однажды в школе Йохан забыл приготовить домашку, притом попросту забыл о ее существовании, и ужасно удивился, когда его спросили о ней, и честно ответил, что «забыл», а сам был безмерно удивлён, поскольку никогда раньше ничего не забывал… Обрывки снов, испанские фразеологизмы, какое-то графологическое исследование, которое он все собирался прочесть, а в итоге дотянул до той поры, когда люди фактически перестали писать от руки, рассказ агента Чейни о ее детстве в Майами, и всяческая подобная бесполезная шелуха, которую, Йохан был уверен, он давно выбросил из головы.  
«Такое ощущение, что я сплю и вижу бредовый сон о событиях — но не прошлой недели, а прошлой жизни. Плюс идиотские вопросы самому себе. Только вот я не сплю».  
Сноу рассказал об этом врачу, но тот ответил, что подобное может произойти, и что оно пройдет, как только Йохан оправится полностью. То есть черт знает когда. Интересно, он вообще готов ли в дело?..  
Надо проанализировать какого-нибудь пациента для практики… Как назло, в парке при больнице никого не было — шел мелкий дождь, и только у Сноу нашлось желание гулять в такую погоду. Потом вдали замаячил какой-то бодрый силуэт, следователь было воспрянул духом, но это всего лишь оказался Кристиан Форкрофф, анализировать которого у Йохана не было ни малейшего желания.  
— Вам действительно не стоило приносить мне дело, Форкрофф. Кофе был бы куда более кстати.  
В руках у молодого человека были черный зонт и желтая папка.  
— Врач сказал, что вам нельзя кофе.  
Сноу с неприязнью покосился на напарника. Какая потрясающая вера в медицину!  
— Врач сказал, что мне нельзя работать и напрягаться, а у нас с вами послезавтра семичасовой перелет и дело с ЦРУ.  
— Поэтому вы должны себя беречь, а не гулять под дождем!  
Йохан достал сигареты. У Форкроффа такая умилительная привычка преувеличивать погодные явления. То, от чего он спасался под зонтиком, едва тянуло на «морось», по мнению Йохана.  
— Ерунда. Видите, даже сигарета не мокнет? И не надо держать надо мной зонтик, я тут уже час гуляю, он мне уже не поможет. Давайте дело, — Йохан забрал у Форкроффа папку, открыл ее и вскинул брови: папка была пуста. — Я смотрю, шифрование в ЦРУ вышло на новый уровень. Интересно, их устроит, если я пришлю заключение в такой же форме?..  
— Это не наше дело. Вернее, не наше будущее дело, — отозвался агент. — Это то, что вы мне хотели показать. Перед тем, как пойти к Лидии. Вы сказали зайти к вам после работы. Вы в тот момент держали открытым ящик стола, а затем закрыли его, потому что возникли дела… Я потом заставил Андервуда отдать мне эту папку, но, честно говоря, ничего не понял…  
Сноу оглядел папку. Она была пустой. Он попытался вспомнить эпизоды до Лидии, но тогда было столько расследований… Надо было срочно доказать ее вину, подсказать агентам как лучше ее допросить, проверить наводки по горячей линии, не перепутать экспертизы… Йохан не помнил, что он хотел показать Форкроффу, да еще и после работы?.. Вроде тот не лажал нигде, ну, собственно, не считая того случая с ЦРУ и Лидией…  
Проклятье! Он помнит четырехсоставное имя школьной преподавательницы по испанскому, он помнит идиотский стишок на итальянском про человечка, он помнит номер машины Джона Андервуда, когда они учились в Академии, но он не помнит, что было месяц назад!..  
— Простите, агент Форкрофф. Я не помню. Вряд ли там было что-то важное… Не помню, что я вам хотел сказать, а ящик стола не обязательно содержал что-то, предназначенное для вас, я мог закрыть его по другой причине… Может быть, когда я вернусь в кабинет, я вспомню. Но сомневаюсь. Важное я бы не забыл. Зря вы так привязались к этой тайне. Не расстраивайтесь, у нас скоро будет много-много правительственных тайн. Я очень на вас рассчитываю.  
— В смысле? — он уставился с явным непониманием.  
— Вы будете раскрывать тайны, а я буду смотреть, — ухмыльнулся Йохан. — Врач запретил мне мыслительные нагрузки.  
— Но… — бедняга совсем испугался. — Как я… вы же не…  
— Я пошутил, Форкрофф, — вздохнул Йохан. — Уясните себе, врачебные запреты — это всего лишь рекомендации… Кстати, могу я вас кое о чем спросить? Я бы не стал лезть не в свое дело, но раз уж Копперфилду приспичило снова столкнуть нас с ЦРУ, мне нужно знать. В тот день, когда вас забрали за якобы связи с террористами… почему вы не обратились к своим покровителям? Не подумали, не смогли связаться, или они просто не имеют полномочий в таких делах?  
Реакция агента удивила Сноу. Он запнулся, покраснел, затем побледнел, вроде почти взял себя в руки, но снова покраснел и отвел взгляд.  
— Это важно. Мне надо знать, имеют ли они интерес в текущем деле, причастны ли к нашему назначению на него и в случае чего, можно ли рассчитывать на их содействие — то есть на их противодействие ЦРУ? Я не привык полагаться на кого-то еще, но Копперфилд сказал, что надо все сделать чисто, а я знаю, как любит ЦРУ утаивать ключевые факты, полагая, что в каждом агенте ФБР спит непризнанный журналист.  
Он помотал головой как вышедший из воды пес, и Сноу опять словил какое-то странное дежа-вю. Их тоже стало очень много. Как будто какие-то похожие события происходили и раньше… Бред.  
На мгновение Йохан задумался о вероятности того, что он все еще в коме и все это себе сгаллюцинировал. Мало ли.  
— Не имеют, — наконец выдавил из себя Кристиан Форкрофф. — Откуда вы… впрочем, неважно, нет, мои, так сказать, «покровители» не имеют отношения к ЦРУ и даже если могут влиять на них, то, видите ли, они… — он опять запнулся. — В общем, считайте, что их у меня уже нет. Всё. — Потом он вдруг как бы опомнился. — Ну то есть, есть, конечно. Но с ЦРУ они не связаны!  
— Жаль. Я думал, через них можно будет достать более подробную информацию… — Йохан произнес это машинально, разглядывая кусты и гравий и щипая себя за кожу на внутренней стороне запястья. — Но нет так нет.  
— Я уверен, нас вдвоем будет достаточно, — тихо произнес агент.  
Сноу кивнул. Сон или не сон?.. Самое забавное, что он однажды выучился специально во сне щипать себя за руку, проверяя, сон это или не сон. Результаты вначале были неплохими — осознав, что спит, Йохан мог менять реальность снов, летать и все такое. Но затем произошла престранная вещь: ущипывая себя за руку, Сноу убеждался, что все происходящее ему _не снится_ , и продолжал как идиот смотреть сон, полагая его реальностью и не вмешиваясь в ход событий. Словом, проверка стала бесполезной. Но самое забавное, что он никогда не просыпался от осознания, что все происходящее — сон. То ли не считал нужным, то ли слишком сильно уставал, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь.  
Сейчас же… сейчас Йохану казалось все игрой. Нереальным. Это такая игра, где Копперфилд хочет, чтобы он расследовал теракт. Йохан счел квест интересным и согласился, а мог бы отказаться. Он вообще может от всего отказаться в один миг — просто ему пока что все еще интересно.  
Доказать на 100% дело Лектера-Грэма. Раскрыть теракт. Разгадать тайну пустой желтой папки. Съездить в Квантико и высказать Джону все, что он думает по поводу его страсти к публицистике. Узнать, чего приходила Милли Уокер.  
Это все было интересно. Но — неважно. Не жизненно необходимо. Потому что не было ничего жизненно необходимого. Раньше Йохан думал, что было, а сейчас так не думает. Он думает, что это просто все весьма забавно, но он в любой момент может отказаться от этого всего и выйти из игры.  
Вопрос только в том, где он тогда окажется?..  
***  
  
— Милли, пожалуйста. Дело закрыто только официально.  
— Нет.  
— Ради вашего же блага. Дайте мне немного времени. Я не собираюсь отнимать у вас ничего!  
— Нет, вы не понимаете! Я и так ждала целый месяц, пока вы очнетесь!  
Кристиан Форкрофф прижался к стене больничного коридора, изо всех сил вслушиваясь в разговор в палате Йохана Сноу. Сама Милли Уокер так и не сказала, чего ради притащилась из Мэриленда сюда, и агент был бы рад узнать причину. Ему не нравилась она — потому что женщина. Ему не нравился умоляющий тон напарника. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Сноу кого-то умолял. Словно бы услышав его мысли, Йохан вдруг резко сказал обычным тоном:  
— Тогда зачем вы все это сказали мне? Вы отвечаете «нет» на любое мое предложение, но тем не менее вы ждали, когда я очнусь, хотя могли бы и не ждать! Что вам нужно, Милли?  
Она произнесла что-то совсем тихо. Пауза. Он произнес что-то совсем тихо. Она.  
Кристиан старался даже не дышать, но никак не смог услышать продолжение. Затем раздался сухой смешок Йохана Сноу.  
— Но это же абсурд. Зачем вам?!.. Я не…  
Звонкий шлепок пощечины, и Кристиан едва успевает отпрянуть от дверей, чтобы не получить по лбу. Мимо него пролетает раскрасневшаяся журналистка в состоянии крайнего гнева. Кристиан провожает ее злорадным взглядом. Что бы там не случилось, его бесило, что Сноу называет ее по имени. Его он по имени назвал только один раз, и то, кажется, случайно. С другой стороны… _пощёчина? Это насколько близко они знакомы?!_  
— Я, кажется, не вовремя, — произнёс он, делая вид, что только что подошел. — Могу зайти позже.  
Йохан Сноу удивлено на него взглянул. От этого выражения его исхудавшее лицо казалось моложе, в серых глазах плескалось искреннее недоумение, но, похоже, оно не предназначалось Кристиану. Поняв, кто перед ним, Сноу сразу же взял себя в руки.  
— А, нет, Форкрофф, все в порядке, — он закинул на плечо рюкзак с вещами и оглядел пустую палату. — Как же я рад покидать это место! Пусть даже и ради работы. Не люблю болеть.  
— Что тут произошло? Мимо меня пробежала мисс Уокер в явно расстроенных чувствах.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Я сам не понял. Что-то странное.  
  
По прибытии в офис Кристиан смотрел на Сноу и никак не решался спросить про Милли Уокер. Вернее, никак не мог сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы не быть посланным в норвежские дали — он прекрасно помнил, как Сноу реагировал на вопросы про Лидию.  
— Нам не светит разгромная статья в прессе?  
Он повернулся удивленно. Затем кивнул.  
— А, Милли. Нет, вам статья не светит, мне же… я даже не знаю. Странная девушка. Мне она казалась более благоразумной. Забудьте о ней, Форкрофф, она не ваша проблема. — Сноу подошел к своему столу и, вздохнув, принялся переставлять предметы как было раньше. Кристиан жадно смотрел на его руки, в шрамах-трещинах точно растянутый латекс, и думал о том, что фактически ждет момента, когда они снова попрощаются и его рука стиснет его руку…  
— Вы знаете, что это психопатическая привычка — быть настолько перфекционистом?  
Сноу зевнул.  
— Вы знаете, сколько раз я это слышал? — удовлетворившись воцарившимся на столе порядком, он опустился в кресло и обвел кабинет как бы затуманившимся взглядом. — Ладно, вам можно сказать, чтобы избежать появления очередных нелепых слухов…  
— Я не распускал никаких слухов о вас!  
— Нет так нет, — равнодушно хмыкнул он. — Короче, я так запоминаю информацию. Некоторая информация мне требуется только в этих стенах, другая же заложена глубоко в памяти… все эти записи я делал давно, многие еще до того дня, когда несчастье по имени Хорхе Кастильо свалилось на мою — если бы только голову! — и завело привычку все тут переставлять. Но информация-то записана на определенный образ, и лучше вспоминается, когда он неизменен… поэтому я сказал, что, чтобы вспомнить про папку, я должен зайти в кабинет. Видимо, это была служебная информация…  
— Ничего не понимаю, — осторожно произнес Кристиан, стараясь не показаться полным болваном.  
— Хорошо. Подойдите сюда, — он махнул рукой и поднялся из кресла. Кристиан подошел и встал рядом, пытаясь дышать спокойно и ровно. — Видите, монитор. Я записал на него слева вверху списки самых громких нераскрытых преступлений, в подробностях, с описанием способов убийства. Чуть ниже, видите, линия? Там — Нью-йоркские, все-таки родной город, надо быть внимательнее. В правом верхнем — списки беглых разыскиваемых убийц.  
Внизу — список действующих более-менее крупных криминальных авторитетов страны, в левом — Нью-Йорка, опять же, дань родине. Помнить о сих личностях весьма помогает в работе. Самое главное, что воспоминания записаны на выключенный монитор, когда я его включаю, он остается пуст, чтобы не отвлекал от содержания файлов. Стаканчик ручек — сведения о структуре отделов, зависимостях в них и всем таком, что вы знаете лучше меня, но мне это не так уж интересно. Вот эта папка в клеточку — план здания, клавиатура — сведения о моих замечательных коллегах, я имею в виду, о полезных экземплярах. Почетная единица принадлежит вашему знакомому, Френку Митчеллу, буква А — Джону, ну и так далее… Система работает только если клавиатура находится в таком положении, — он передвинул ее. — Если же в обычном, то я просто печатаю, не глядя…  
— Вау! — выдохнул Кристиан. — Научите?  
— Да дело-то нехитрое. Когда читаете какую-то информацию, запоминаете ее и мысленно прилепляете к любому предмету. Но это проще сказать, чем сделать, агент Форкрофф. Я многим говорил, но знаю только одного человека, освоившего подобную методику… я не уверен, что она вам подойдет, но попробовать можно, если хотите. Начните с малого — возьмите какую-нибудь вещь в своем доме и прилепите к ней небольшую историю или факт, и постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы вспоминать ее только когда вы глядите на эту вещь… ну то есть основные детали истории должны оставаться при вас, а весь остальной объем информации вы как бы выносите за пределы оперативной памяти… — он вдруг обернулся и взглянул прямо в глаза Кристиану, отчего тот вспыхнул и опустил взгляд, проклиная себя на чем свет стоит. — Извините, Форкрофф. Из меня скверный учитель. Я паршиво объясняю свои способы, потому они и работают только у меня. Вам стоит съездить в Квантико, к одному профессору, если вы действительно заинтересовались таким методом хранения информации. А сейчас пойдемте, нам нужно переговорить с Копперфилдом, прежде чем мы полетим…  
— А желтая папка?  
Он достал злосчастный предмет, открыл пустой ящик и положил его туда. Смотрел долго и бесстрастно. Затем закрыл ящик, оставив папку внутри.  
— Должно быть, там лежало еще что-то, но Джон выкинул. Иногда, когда нет времени, я могу записать информацию на какую-нибудь дрянь типа пустой сигаретной пачки, потому что спешу, и рядом нет чистых предметов. Не обращайте внимания, вот вернемся, приступим к завершению дела Лектера как следует, и, если оно было важно, оно вспомнится.  
В этот момент Кристиан осознал совершенно ужасную вещь: Йохану Сноу на него плевать. Он совершенно безжалостно равнодушен к нему. Он спас его, потому что считал, что так должно поступать любому. Кристиан не осмелился спросить, есть ли для него хотя бы буква в его клавиатуре, потому что не готов был лишиться последней надежды.  
Его последняя надежда — это множественное число, слово «мы», которое он произносит, когда говорит о будущем. «Мы сделаем, мы полетим, мы расследуем»… раньше ему не перепадало и этого.  
Он срочно должен как-то доказать Йохану Сноу свою полезность. Нет, даже не так. Свою необходимость. Срочно, пока его не хватил сердечный приступ от его рукопожатия.  
Брифинг, полет — он сидел рядом, и Кристиан выпытывал у него все подробности метода запоминания, пока Сноу это не надоело, и он не выдал ему адрес знакомого профессора и не устроился спать. Обсуждать предстоящее расследование он не спешил, заявив, что до полной картины им далеко, следовательно, бессмысленно утруждаться. Кристиан смотрел на его губы и пытался придумать, как сделать, чтобы Йохан Сноу перестал смотреть сквозь него.  
  
Кристиан никогда не имел дел с грифом сверх секретно и никогда не принимал участия во внутриведомственных расследованиях. Конфликт был следующим: имелись сведения, что группа лиц причастна к недавним терактам в, так сказать, подведомственной стране. В эту группу лиц входили как агенты ФБР, так и агенты ЦРУ. Назревал не просто конфликт, назревала крупная подстава. Кто первым раскроет дело и найдет виновных, тот попытается свалить всю вину на чужую организацию. По крайней мере, так видел это заместитель директора Копперфилд. Форкрофф не видел причин ему возражать. Сноу же холодно изрек: «Я раскрою дело. Причастность — не моя специализация».  
«На два слова, агент Форкрофф, — произнёс начальник, когда тот ушел. — В таком случае причастность будет вашей специализацией. Если Сноу раскроет дело и выяснит, что шпионы среди ФБР — вы должны будете сообщить мне это раньше, чем он заявит это ЦРУ. А лучше устроить все так, чтобы виновными оказались не наши агенты».  
Кристиан хотел было возразить, но Копперфилд осадил его взглядом. «Он знает, — пронеслось в голове у молодого агента. — Он знает, как важен для меня этот шанс. Не знаю как, но он выяснил это. Если я откажусь, он переведет меня обратно к Брауну». И поэтому он почти что шепчет: «Так точно, сэр» и поэтому всю дорогу не может отвести от Сноу виноватый взгляд. Если он скажет ему все это — Копперфилд переведет его обратно. Если не скажет — Сноу будет думать, что он стукач и выслуживающаяся сука.  
— Агент Форкрофф. Если вы в процессе расследования кого-то начнете подозревать — пожалуйста, прежде чем начинать действовать, поговорите со мной, — внезапно произнес Йохан Сноу. — Сдается мне, что в вас сильнее так называемое бессознательное, в народе именуемое интуицией. Случай с Кэс… с Лидией Фелл это только подтвердил. Так что будьте уж любезны.  
— Конечно. Простите за тот случай. Я поступил неверно.  
— Бывает. Я не сержусь… уже. Неважно. Это все мертвое. Лучше скажите, старушку мать-то проводили?  
— Отправил в Лондон к могиле Лидии Фелл, как только стало доказано ее происхождение… все-таки ее дочь лежит именно там. И, чтобы вы не думали, я вначале сказал ей, что лишь подозреваю, что Лидия — ее дочь, так что ошибка не произвела на нее большого впечатления…  
— Если вы не возражаете, сменим тему. Я не хочу говорить об этом. Расскажите мне лучше о вашем дне в роли международного террориста. Признаться, я все забываю полюбопытствовать.  
И Кристиан рассказывает, думая, что по его просьбе расскажет ему что угодно, проклятье, и сделает что угодно, и, как же это тяжело, но он никогда не променяет это свое положение на другое.  
А потом они прибывают на место, и Йохан так восхитителен, так точен в своих действиях, так безупречен и строг, а Кристиан несет какой-то бред в его присутствии и лажает так, как никогда бы не лажал, если бы не его близость, а он словно не замечает — хотя почему словно — и Кристиану вновь чудится, что он лишь пустое место рядом с ним, даже не сайдкик, а черт его знает что, какой-то призрак…  
Сноу назначает его наблюдать за женщиной из ЦРУ, а она при знакомстве улыбалась Сноу и флиртовала с ним, и Кристиан следит за ней с яростью и вниманием подобным тем, какие он чувствовал к Кассандре Ричердс. А потом приходит сообщение Сноу: «Бегите, она опасна, виновна и знает, что за ней слежка», но вместо того, чтобы бежать, он скручивает ее и фактически берет в заложники, а когда появляется ее помощник-агент ФБР — Кристиан вступает с ним в перестрелку и ранит его, обезоруживает его и, сидя на нем верхом, ждет прибытия подкрепления, думая лишь о том, улыбнется ли ему за это Йохан Сноу.  
Именно поэтому он не замечает третьего сообщника, который стреляет в него, пробивая грудь, и Кристиан падает от шока: как же так, он ничего не может сделать, и почему он вообще не может нормально двигаться, и что скажет теперь Йохан Сноу…  
  
Он приходит в себя в больнице и видит перед собой его, и думает, что он снова может жить. Сноу говорит, что Кристиан молодец, и что он сам должен быть раскрыть дело быстрее — тогда бы предупредил, что предателей трое, а не двое. Два агента ЦРУ и один агент ФБР… Родная контора победила по очкам… Кристиан слушает и больше всего на свете желает, чтобы он его обнял. Йохан Сноу вещает о политике, расследовании и наказании виновных, а также о его «мальчишеском героизме». А потом он говорит, что он все равно молодец и что рад, что он жив, и Кристиан теряет сознание от облегчения.  
А через две недели приходит наказание за все его недолгое счастье.  
— Вы восхитительно проявили себя в последние дни расследования, Форкрофф. Я отмечаю это. Вы — молодец. И поэтому у вас будет новое дело. И новый напарник. Так вышло. Вы справитесь, Форкрофф.  
— Нет!!! — Кристиан вскакивает с постели и тут же закашливается, хотя вчера он уже нормально и вставал, и ходил, и врачи собирались его выписывать.  
«Все что угодно, только не бросай меня!!!»  
— У меня есть доказательство тому, — лукаво улыбается Йохан Сноу и достает из портфеля желтую папку. Кристиан смотрит на нее, не понимая совершенно ничего. — Я солгал вам, когда мы осматривали кабинет. Я вспомнил, что хотел вам показать. Вернее, дать. Это — дело Крейга. Ваше первое серьезное дело, Кристиан. Я хотел сказать вам, что просмотрел все материалы по нему, и вы были правы. Убийца — родной брат девушки. И — ее дядя. Сговор. Это явствует из их первых интервью. 17.15 и 17.45 минуты. Они говорят это фактически прямым текстом — не-убийца не может знать таких деталей. Эти отрывки легко использовать как доказательства. Пересмотрите их интервью заново и проанализируйте то, что за вас проанализировало ваше подсознание. И вы поймете, что говорили правду. Именно поэтому вы были в ней так уверены. Вы просто тогда еще не научились работать с причинами своих озарений. Доказательства, Кристиан. Хорошее подсознание всегда породит доказательства. Не оставляйте позади недоделанных дел, Кристиан. Они будут тянуть вас в прошлое.  
Кристиан изумленно таращился на Сноу. Все это время… он просто так, наверняка между парой чашек кофе, взял и раскрыл его дело! Дело, из-за которого он… столько пережил.  
— Я также навёл некоторые справки о дальнейшей криминальной карьере этого молодого человека… Точнее, о некоторых необычных исчезновениях в его кругу. Они тоже здесь, в самом конце, — он положил желтую папку на стол. Сейчас она была полна документов, но Кристиан был уверен, что для Сноу она была полна документов и в тот момент, когда Кристиан видел ее пустой. Йохан сочувственно взглянул на ошарашенную физиономию напарника. — Не надо так нервничать, Форкрофф. Я говорил с Копперфилдом о вас. И не только с ним. Кажется, я вначале не совсем верно понял причины вашего перевода.  
Кристиан покраснел и отвел взгляд, но затем с усилием поднял глаза на Сноу. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы тот узнал, но если он уже узнал, то лучше пусть скажет все прямо сейчас. Агент криво улыбнулся и присовокупил к папке флешку.  
— Помните, Кристиан, историю про ружье и рыбу? Словом, голодному надо дать ружье, а не рыбу. А от меня лично у меня для вас есть еще и небольшая бомбочка… — он передвинул флешку так, чтобы она лежала ровно посередине папки. — Если заместитель директора Браун вновь станет вам сильно докучать, можете намекнуть ему о существовании этих забавных данных. Хотя, я все-таки рекомендую осторожнее с ними обходиться, шантаж дело опасное, впрочем, иногда необходимое — как ответная мера…  
Сказать, что агент Форкрофф был в шоке, было сильно преуменьшить истину. Сноу нашел что-то против Брауна! Что-то, чем можно его!.. Но сейчас это не казалось самым главным.  
— А вы?! Почему? Почему вы меня бросаете? Если говорите, что я не так уж плох?  
— Не говорите ерунды, — поморщился Сноу. — Я не бросаю вас. Без меня вы действуете эффективнее. К тому же…  
— Ничего подобного! Это из-за вас я действую эффективнее!  
Кристиан прикусывает язык, но Сноу не замечает его признания. Он задумчиво глядит куда-то влево.  
— К тому же мне сделали такое предложение, от которого трудно отказаться… сохранив душу. Я должен выполнить свои обязательства, агент Форкрофф. Вы поймете, что я имею в виду, когда у вас появятся ваши.  
— Какие еще обязательства?! — яростно выкрикивает Кристиан, теряя контроль над собой.  
— Защищать. Веру в завтрашний день.  
  
После выхода из больницы Копперфилд сообщил, что Йохан Сноу подал в отставку. Кристиану назначили нового напарника. Кристиан триумфально закрыл дело Крейга, и затем его отправили на новое. Никакие звонки старого начальства его больше не беспокоили.  
Наверное, Йохан Сноу действительно думал, что Кристиан будет рад получить «ружьё и бомбочку».  
Его рука дрожала, когда он подписывал документ о том, что обязуется не разглашать тайну «гибели, воскрешения и отставки» Йохана Сноу.  
Агент Форкрофф плакал — не на фиктивных похоронах, а в его квартире, которую Сноу оставил ему на неопределённое время, случайно услышав о его проблемах с жильем.  
Он не сказал, когда вернется.  
Он не сказал, куда едет.  
Последнее, что он сказал…  
— Я вышел из игры, Кристиан. Я хочу посмотреть, насколько свеж воздух на улице.  
  
Позже Кристиан обнаружил, что Милли Уокер исчезла вместе с ним.  
А потом вышла книга, и он понял если не все, то многое, и впервые за долгое время вновь улыбнулся, правда опять, почему-то, сквозь слезы.  
Книга называлась «Ганнибал. Истоки». «Последнее дело знаменитого детектива. Опубликовано посмертно в соответствии с завещанием» — гласил комментарий.  
Автором значился… Йохан Сноу.


	43. Время разбрасывать камни

_Сейчас ведь кто-то покоряет космос,_   
_Стихи слагает, ну конечно, о любви!_   
_Кто-то играет на большом рояле…_   
_А я на кухне расчленяю труп. ©_

  
  
Позже… позже Уилл много думал о том, что они были слишком счастливы. Слишком счастливы, сходя на берег незнакомых южных городов; слишком счастливы, любя друг друга в гостиницах и в каюте; слишком счастливы, пробуя незнакомые блюда и напитки, не замечая счастья в разговорах, не замечая мира, кроме того, что горел в глазах другого.  
Уилл был слишком счастлив однажды ночью, когда на них накинулись — имели намерения накинуться — портовые то ли хулиганы, то ли грабители, и затем, смывая в море кровь с рук, он смеялся от ярости и восторга, а потом они с Ганнибалом возвращались на лайнер и пытались объяснить, почему их верхняя одежда мокрая и у них в руках.  
Он был слишком счастлив, когда ладонь любимого маньяка-каннибала легла на его плечо: Уилл уже готов был убить Макса Лирмана, но Ганнибал покачал головой, тихо произнеся: «Не надо». «Все хорошо, Уилл. Я не так кровожаден, как тебе отчего-то кажется. Ты был совершенно прав — без старшего брата младший не представляет из себя ничего особенного. Мне не нужно его убивать. Правда, не нужно». Уилл роняет нож, обнимает Ганнибала, и звон сложенного оружия кажется ему финальным аккордом борьбы с маниакальными страстями…  
Давно он так не ошибался, как в тот миг, когда впервые почувствовал себя победителем.  
  
Они планировали побыть какое-то время в Сиднее; сходить в Оперу (Уилл ухмылялся, предвкушая), осмотреть достопримечательности, съездить в заповедник, понырять на Рифе, а затем улететь обратно, но внезапное закрытие Сиднейской Оперы на ремонт на месяц спутало все планы. Вернее, не спутало бы, будь Ганнибал обычным человеком; за месяц они вполне бы управились с остальной программой и вернулись бы как раз к открытию, но тут доктор весьма расстроился, поскольку хотел сходить в Оперу именно вначале, и злосчастный ремонт воспринял фактически как личное оскорбление от Австралии в целом.  
Поэтому он насупился и засел в доме, решив от обиды полностью игнорировать не только культурную программу, но и сам город, и они переехали в Мельбурн. Тогда Уилл сказал, что поедет в Коала-парк без него. Ганнибал мрачно заявил, что наблюдать за животным куда интереснее в Мельбурне, чем в заповеднике, а пока Уилл утоляет свою тоску по бессловесным тварям, он лучше приведет в порядок свои записи. Уверившись, что любимый не испытывает никаких обид из-за его отъезда и похоже даже рад возможности поработать не отвлекаясь, Уилл с чистым сердцем уехал и возвращался назад с еще более чистым: прогулка по заповеднику успокоила его, примирила с природой и… он понял, что ужасно соскучился по Ганнибалу.  
Нет, скучать-то он начал сразу, пока ехал — слишком привык к его компании, словам и вообще наличию. Тем более что изгнать доктора из своего сознания он все равно не мог и периодически улыбался его ехидным комментариям по поводу людей, зверей и мыслей Уилла. Но затем заповедник полностью поглотил его внимание; удивительно, что Ганнибал ничего по этому поводу не заявил — ни в его голове, ни по телефону, но в тот момент Уилл и не подумал, что случилось что-то серьезное.  
Вернее, по его мнению, ничего серьезного и так не случилось.  
Доктор Лектер, однако, с ним не согласился.  
На пороге их арендованного дома его встретил разодранный в клочья труп.  
Уилл рванул внутрь, но его опасения оказались напрасны: дуло его пистолета лишь обвиняюще указало на вполне себе живого возлюбленного.  
— Добрый день, Уилл.  
Грэм ошарашенно оглядывался по сторонам. Часть стен и пола были залиты кровью, и, кажется, где-то за диваном торчат ноги еще одного трупа. По комнате словно бы прошелся небольшой смерч — все окровавлено, переломано или перебито.  
— Ганнибал, что здесь произошло? — Уилл бросился к нему. — Ты в порядке? Ты не ранен?  
Он стиснул руки на его спине, вжался в объятия и молчал. Уилл гладил его по волосам и судорожно пытался понять, что тут произошло.  
— Они напали на тебя?! Почему ты не позвонил мне? Ганнибал!  
Выдержав совершенно кошмарную по длительности паузу, тот наконец ответил:  
— Они просто оказались в плохом месте в плохое время.  
— Так, — Уилл отпустил его и присел рядом, взяв за руки. Руки у него сейчас были мягкие и безвольные, как у тряпичной куклы. — Рассказывай.  
— Я убил их, — просто ответил он. — Случайно. В состоянии аффекта. И, поскольку оно все еще у меня длится, то я не могу пока приступить к уборке.  
— Состояние аффекта? У тебя?! Ганнибал, кто эти люди?  
— Они пришли поговорить со мной о боге. Я и поговорил.  
Уилл опустил голову на его колени, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
— Ты совсем спятил! Ну ладно, хорошо. Кто-нибудь видел тебя или их возле дома?..  
— Откуда я знаю! — резко отозвался Ганнибал.  
Уилл только сейчас, по-прежнему уткнувшись в его колени, мысленно осмотрел побоище еще раз. Люди не убиты. Они растерзаны. Ганнибал с порога ухватил их, открыл дверь и сразу ухватил обоих, вмазал в стену, захлопнул дверь, на одного обрушил стеллаж с обувью, второго ткнул высокой вешалкой для одежды, втащил в комнату, ударил несколько раз ногами по жизненно важным органам, пнул в лицо и оставил корчиться на полу. Вернулся в прихожую, где только-только выползал из-под стеллажа второй, хрястнул его для верности башкой о стенку — притом так, чтобы не вырубился, затем пошел на кухню, взял нож, и дальше, по классике — «многочисленные ножевые в состоянии аффекта».  
— Ганнибал, да что они тебе такого сказали-то?! — Уилл поднялся, оглядывая комнату и понимая, что при всем желании такого количества разрушений от одного убийства быть не должно. Похоже, убирать все это придется ему. Приехал, называется. Умиротворился коалами. Ага. Уилл легонько встряхнул любимого за плечи. — Так, а ну признавайся! Что случилось?!  
Он долго молчал. Затем кивком указал на предмет, лежащий на его рабочем столе. Это была книга. Уилл подошел взглянуть на вызвавший такую волну критики образец литературы.  
Обложка была безвкусной. Коллаж из каких-то предметов; на переднем плане — жаркое из человеческой руки, свечи, какие-то записи, рояль, где-то вдалеке на фоне лесочка маячили господа, формой одежд напоминавшие фашистов; сбоку примостился танк и в небе пара неопознанных истребителей старого образца. Все это пропущено через фильтр а-ля пергамент и сбрызнуто красными каплями карминовой акварели, долженствующими изображать кровь. Да, не самая изящная обложка, но зачем же людей крошить в прихожей!  
И тут только Уилл обратил внимание на заголовок.  
«Ганнибал. Истоки».  
Вопреки его ожиданию, автором значился совсем не Фредерик Чилтон — а ведь Уилл уже успел мысленно пожалеть, что оставил его в живых! — а их хороший знакомый… Йохан Сноу.  
— Ни черта не понимаю! — Грэм открыл первую страницу. — «Опубликовано посмертно в соответствии с завещанием»?! Что, наш следователь еще был и тайным графоманом?!  
— Если бы! — едко отозвался из кресла Ганнибал.  
— Да ладно тебе! Хуже Чилтона он быть не может! — Уилл отложил книгу, подошел к бару и налил полстакана виски. Подумав, взял второй стакан и тоже наполнил его. — Пей.  
Ганнибал залпом осушил напиток, и Уилл отдал ему второй стакан, пустой наполнил вновь и вернулся к книге. На первой странице, перед главой, была старинная фотография ажурных ворот с гербом. На гербе красовалась надпись «Лектер» причудливым вычурным шрифтом. Уилл перелистнул страницу и усмехнулся — дальше следовала фотография старинного поместья — из тех, что нынче либо разрушены, либо превращены в музеи.  
— Ха, тебе тут чуть ли не дворянство приписывают! Мол, древний род и все такое, принц Датский! — фыркнул Уилл. — Попробуй только еще раз подразнить меня Шекспиром!  
Ганнибал яростно уставился на Уилла.  
— Что? — Грэм нахмурился. — Погоди, ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что это все — правда?  
— А что, жанр «исследовательская работа» тебе ни о чем не говорит? — яростно процедил Ганнибал.  
— Ты — какой-то там аристократ?! Это твой дом?!  
Доктор, казалось, был удивлен.  
— Да, это мой дом! Поверь мне, тот факт, что это мой дом, — не самое страшное в этой чертовой книге!  
— Ты не говорил об этом!  
— Какая разница?! — рявкнул он. — Нет давно никакой аристократии!  
— Ну почему же, — Уилл задумчиво почесал в затылке. — Не все же они умерли… Так что там такого? Сноу, получается, ничего про тебя не наврал?! Чего тогда злишься?.. Я думал, ты любишь внимание… А это как подарок с того света…  
— Читай. Дальше. — процедил Ганнибал угрожающе. Уилл покорно кивнул, взял виски и уселся в кресло.  
Фотографии. Много фотографий. Вначале они все шли как будто старые, а затем пошли более современные; Уилл не удержался и пролистал книгу до конца, обнаружив там цветные уже изображения того же поместья: запущенного, увитого плющами и полуразрушенного. Вот оно что. «Исследование». Сноу изучил прошлое Ганнибала Лектера в Литве.  
Конечно, Ганнибал рассказал Уиллу, что с ним случилось. Но вот то, как выглядел его «дом», и как выглядел его «лесной домик», и все такое прочее про аристократию… об этом он умолчал. Да, говорил, что его мать родом из Италии. Он просто забыл упомянуть, что они все когда-то считались европейскими аристократами. Бедненький доктор. Понятно, в кого он такой чувствительный.  
_«Прячась в лесном домике от ужасов войны, семейство Лектер полагало себя в безопасности, однако это оказалось не так. Однажды около дома разорвался снаряд, убив мать и отца Ганнибала Лектера. Дети остались одни в полуразрушенном доме, зимой, без пищи и возможности получить помощь.  
Раскопки этого места…»_  
«Раскопки? — подумал Уилл. — Вот это уж странно. Получается… ох. Получается, Сноу начал копать под Ганнибала очень давно, если выбил разрешение на раскопки в другой стране…»  
_«…показали наличие костей как минимум трех разных детей от 6 до 10 лет. Одни из этих костей принадлежали Мише Лектер, что подтверждено анализом ДНК…»_  
Мысленно Уилл присвистнул. Да уж, наверное, не слишком приятно, когда твое прошлое выставляется напоказ вот так, тиражом сто тысяч экземпляров, с фотографиями костей убитой сестры, диаграммами схожести ДНК и… Грэм задержал дыхание, глядя на строчки.  
_«Однако будущий серийный убийца сумел выжить, столковавшись с мародерами немецких войск. Они вместе пережили зиму, питаясь вначале приведенными ими детьми, а затем, когда голод стал невыносим, Ганнибал Лектер сотоварищи съел собственную маленькую сестренку.  
Неизвестно, послужило ли общение с мародерами подобному чудовищному поступку, или этот человек с самого начала имел психопатические склонности. Обещанием отдать им домашние сокровища семьи Лектер убедил мародёров в собственной неприкосновенности — впоследствии эти вещи не раз обнаруживались на черном рынке.  
Нам удалось проследить судьбу двух мародеров, занимавшихся после войны подпольной торговлей картинами, наркотиками и людьми. Все они были впоследствии убиты при невыясненных обстоятельствах, что позволяет предположить, что оставшихся постигла та же участь.  
Какая же? — спросите вы. Та же, что впоследствии постигла несколько десятков американцев и бог знает сколько европейцев. Имя этой участи — Ганнибал Лектер»._  
Уилл отложил книгу на стол и повернулся к любимому. Тот прошипел из кресла, словно забившаяся в угол змея:  
— Ну как, нравится?  
Все, что Уилл мог сделать, это сесть на подлокотник и обнять дрожащего от ярости Чесапикского Потрошителя. Гладить его по голове, прижимаясь губами к виску, и ждать, пока он успокоится. По крайней мере, пока Уилл не придумал больше ничего. Разве что сказать:  
— Ганнибал, какая разница, что там написал мертвый Сноу? Он мертв, а мы живы. И ты знаешь, что это все — неправда.  
— Не все, — с нажимом произнес Лектер. — Здесь слишком много правды! И на ее фоне остальные домыслы тоже превращаются в правду! Что я столковался с этими ублюдками!.. — он задохнулся.  
Уилл никогда не видел его в таком состоянии. Он не был уверен, что справится.  
Он поцеловал Ганнибала в висок. Поднялся, забрал у него стакан и налил еще виски. Поставил рядом, положил руки на колени, заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх.  
— Я пока уберу тут все, ладно? Трупы на жаре долго не хранятся. Надо придумать, куда их деть. На всякий случай — план отступления тоже. Я бы сказал, что тебе не стоит так переживать, поскольку ты для мира уже мертв, но, кажется, сейчас ты меня слушать не станешь. Поэтому просто посиди здесь, ладно? Принести тебе что-нибудь поесть?  
— Ты издеваешься? — яростно процедил Ганнибал, приподнимаясь. Уилл и сам сообразил, что сказал глупость.  
— Нет. Не издеваюсь. Извини. Я просто раньше не видел тебя таким и не очень понимаю как реагировать. Если хочешь, я уйду в полное твое отражение, и будем вместе швырять предметами в стены, разнесем весь дом, обольем бензином и подожжем, чтобы не париться, а потом вместе уедем на поиски нового жилища для битья, хорошо?  
Он криво, едва заметно дернул уголком губ и откинулся в кресле.  
— Мне очень нравится твой план, правда, — вздохнул он. — Только это ничего не решит. Я посижу еще немного, ладно?  
Уилл взял его руки в свои и поцеловал по очереди каждую, отметив, что ручки-то доктор все-таки помыл, и костюмчик на нем без единого пятнышка. А потом отправился делать генеральную уборку. При такой жаре трупы уже начали пованивать.  
_  
«Однако крупица совести все еще оставалась в душе Ганнибала Лектера. Терзаемый виной, после войны он разыскал и планомерно уничтожил всех свидетелей своего ужасающего становления; разбираясь в исторических документах того времени, мы отыскали их имена и даты гибели — некоторые из них совпадали с визитами юного Лектера в места…»_  
Уилл прикрыл глаза. Да уж. Не слишком приятно читать такое о себе. Наверное, это был самый эффективный способ задеть его чувства — вытащить его самые первые скелеты из шкафа и аккуратненько предоставить на обозрение публике каждую косточку.  
На растерзание публике.  
К тому же, разумеется, не сказав… не упустив…  
Уилл задумался. А кто вообще сказал, что это Ганнибал рассказал ему правду? Что ему скормили собственную сестру насильно, даже не предупредив об этом?..  
Он, конечно, именно что любил кормить людей человечиной исподтишка, как бы повторяя паттерн, но вот, к примеру, Уилла он кормил уже со знанием, так сказать, дела. Что, если это он придумал все, пытаясь защититься от кошмарной правды?  
И злится именно потому, что теперь она всплыла наружу?..  
  
Трупы отвратно тяжелые, а в их съёмном доме нет даже бензопилы. Нет даже топора! Ну как можно подумать, что господа отдыхающие на австралийском побережье смогут обходиться без топора?!  
Уилл едет в магазин, забирая книгу с собой. Ганнибал сказал, что наткнулся на нее случайно, решив узнать, как поживает Фредерик Чилтон. Вот теперь Уилл точно жалел, что не добил проклятого графомана!  
В Америке книга уже стала бестселлером, весь первый тираж был распродан менее чем за неделю. В Австралию Лектер заказал ее себе самолетом. Впрочем, не сделай он этого, они наверняка лишились бы еще и ноутбука. А так рабочий стол уцелел — любимый психопат даже беситься ухитрился практично.  
Далее в книге писалось о том, что образ сестры неотступно преследовал Ганнибала на протяжении всей жизни, воплощаясь в различных женщинах, встречавшихся на его пути. Читая эти строки, Уилл не мог не удивляться про себя тщанию и подробностям, с которым Йохан Сноу выписывал череду его так называемых «невест синей бороды».  
Да-да, и приписал сексуальный подтекст. Бедный доктор. Так его никто еще не оскорблял, да ещё и с того света, лишая возможности отомстить. Йена Сноу после запойной гулянки в Сиднее с друзьями погрузили на лайнер, и он отбыл в очередной круиз, так и не найдя, как и обещал, времени слетать в Нью-Йорк за наследством. Уилл знал об этом, потому что тот приглашал его присоединиться к попойке. Теперь Макс будет недоступен в течение месяца, но, Уилл был уверен, что Ганнибал уже заказал билеты в Окленд, и дата их прибытия совпадает с конечной остановкой лайнера в порту.  
То, что Максу не жить, Уилл понял сразу же. Это ладно. Этого он не опасался. Куда больше он опасался того, что Ганнибалу этого окажется недостаточно. Не хотелось бы запирать его в подвале привязанным к постели, чтобы он не рванул в Америку убивать всех, от издателей злосчастной книги до тех, кто когда-либо выпил чашку кофе с агентом Сноу.  
Впрочем, если понадобится, Уилл не станет колебаться.  
  
— Землю. Вы забыли землю.  
Уилл с изумлением поднял глаза на белобрысую продавщицу, уже пробившую ему полтележки различного хозинвентаря. Чтобы это все не выглядело чрезмерно подозрительным, Уилл приобрёл с десяток каких-то семян и грабли — мол, человек решил заняться садоводством от нечего делать.  
— Земли у нас хватает, — мрачно буркнул он. — Даже чересчур, на мой взгляд. Будь ее меньше, моя жена никогда бы не вбила себе в голову, что каждому уважающему себя человеку должно иметь клумбу перед домом!  
— Именно, сэр. Чтобы растения прижились, вам нужно будет удобрить их специальной землей, богатой полезными веществами, если вы хотите, чтобы цветы распустились…  
— Нафиг мне распущенные цветы! — мрачно скаламбурил Уилл. — Хотя давайте мешочек. А то если поганцы не распустятся как следует, она скажет, что это моя вина. — Уилл лукаво взглянул на девушку. — А так я скажу, что вина земли, и скандалить она приедет сюда, к вам. Это вы здорово придумали, спасибо.  
«Приятно иногда на ком-то отыграться, — думал Уилл, спиной чувствуя растерянный взгляд продавщицы. — Господи, надеюсь, он больше никого не убил, пока меня не было».  
  
Он лежал на диване в тени. Яркая полоса света из окна словно специально была им отодвинута и пролегала почти параллельно его телу. В той же одежде и с почти таким же взглядом, как Уилл его оставил. Ветерок из открытого окна трепал занавески, но был не в силах добраться до волос Ганнибала; привлеченный то ли запахом крови, то ли недавнего завтрака шмель застенчиво парил над столом; из колонок лилась какая-то весёленькая, жизнерадостная, бодрая и оптимистичная музычка.  
Живот скрутило тревогой. Лучше бы он оперу слушал. Громы, битвы, страдания, оркестровые раскаты — это все свидетельствовало о внутреннем благополучии любимого, а вот если он принимался слушать какую-нибудь пастораль, автор которой наверняка представлял пикник шестнадцатилетних пастушек в розовых платьицах на альпийском лугу, то все, жди беды, кто-то неминуемо умрет, причем в жутких, неимоверных мучениях.  
Уилл присел рядом, поцеловал Ганнибала в висок, погладил сложенные на груди, как у покойника, пальцы и ушел на кухню. Расчленять трупы, прятать их в холодильник, а затем да, таки копать лужайку: подвала в доме не было.  
«До чего я докатился, — мрачно думал он. — Прятать трупы в собственном — ах, если бы! — в чужом саду!» Сдавший им дом австралиец сказал, что на участке можно делать что угодно; впрочем, неудивительно, на нем ничего и не было, кроме земли, гравия и одного маленького жухлого деревца, всем своим видом умолявшего, чтобы какой-нибудь добросердечный лесоруб одним взмахом прекратил его страдания.  
«Опасное это дело — разговоры о боге», — размышлял Уилл к вечеру; убедившись, что никто не проявляет интереса к их жилищу, он стал осторожно перетаскивать уже замерзшие части тела к ямам. Забор у дома, как назло, был прозрачным, в смысле, металлической реденькой решеткой, и выкопать очень глубокие ямы незаметно было не так просто. Более того, он раньше даже и вообразить не мог, насколько человек, погруженный в какое-либо дело публично, привлекает внимание окружающих.  
На самом деле. Полная улица праздношатающихся туристов. Куча людей бездельничает в гамаках, потягивает коктейли на лавках или покуривает на крыльце собственного дома, но поинтересоваться дорогой на пляж или расположением ближайшего кафе надо именно у человека, который с лопатой пыхтит в саду. Ну, в потенциальном саду. Проклятье. Почему они не выбрали дом с учётом того, что Ганнибал может внезапно начать убивать людей направо и налево?!  
Более того, если с соседями слева им повезло — дом пустовал, то соседка справа едва не довела Уилла до сердечного приступа. Дважды. В первый раз выразив радость от того, что мистер Кич — так звали их арендодателя — наконец-то нанял кого-то привести в порядок участок, а во второй раз, узнав, что Уилл пошел на такие жертвы по собственной воле, притащила ему с десяток разных готовых цветов в коробках из-под мороженого, сказав, что насобирала их по всем соседям, и «мистер Зальцман» может их посадить у самых ворот, пока не взойдут остальные.  
«Отлично, — подумал Уилл, трясущимися руками принимая подарки. — Теперь вся чертова улица знает про мой внезапный сад. С трупами. Спасибо, доктор Лектер».  
Сам он кстати днем зашел на кухню, проведать Уилла, поинтересовался, есть ли что-то интересное, и, отобрав печень и почки служителей господа, удалился обратно на диван.  
— Ты мне помочь не хочешь?  
Ганнибал посмотрел на него, как будто это Уилл лично написал проклятую книгу.  
— Нет.  
Хотелось кинуть что-нибудь ему вслед, например, ногу или руку, но Уилл только что вымыл пол и сдержался.  
  
Закончил он лишь к утру. Ямы он сделал глубокие, но не был уверен, как поведет себя земля в таком жарком климате; он привык к местности похолоднее. Светало. Уилл пошел в дом, взял из холодильника первую попавшуюся бутылку белого вина, вскрыл и улыбнулся непривычным сладости и холоду во рту.  
Не так уж он любил белое вино. Или это Ганнибал не так уж его любил?  
Конечно, он каждый час бегал в дом смотреть на него. Что, в общем-то, не бесило доктора, но и радости по этому поводу он тоже не выказывал. Уилл даже не знал, спит он сейчас или бодрствует. Одежду и личные вещи покойных — кроме мобильников — Уилл тоже закопал в саду, а мобильные, по старой памяти, раскидал по чужим машинам.  
Когда бутыль вина опустела наполовину, он вернулся в дом за едой. Ганнибал спал на диване, завернувшись в халат и простыню, и Уилл не решился будить его. Он тихонько взял со стола проклятую книгу, из холодильника — вчерашнее рагу, и уселся на крыльце дома. Было что-то умиротворяющее, и в то же время жутко тревожное в этом одиноком утреннем пикнике. Уилл не решался себе признаться, что он попросту боится того, каким проснется Ганнибал с утра.  
_«На фоне всего этого кажется удивительным, что раскрыть свою истинную натуру Ганнибала заставила не женщина, а мужчина. Одинокий следователь-холостяк стал для Лектера не просто другом, но и…»_  
Уилл прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что краснеет. Ах да. Посмертно. Теперь о нем тоже можно публиковать что угодно. Дальше следовала их история, в весьма приукрашенных, а порой и вовсе ошибочных тонах; к примеру, было заявлено, что вся эта хрень, что любимый ему устроил с подставой, судом и следствием была ими двумя спланирована изначально, правда зачем — говорилось невнятно, мол, таков был хитрый план, чтобы Лектера не замели, а затем чтобы и Уилла не замели — вдвоём по очереди посидеть в тюрьме, а потом выйти.  
До кучи, Ганнибалу приписали романы с Фредди Лаундс и с Беверли Катц, то есть Сноу вообще приписал ему романы со всеми женщинами, что встречались на его пути. Да уж. Написать, что у Ганнибала был роман с Фредди Лаундс. За это подают в суд. Даже с того света.  
«Причем обе стороны» — внезапно вылезшая в подсознании Фредди ехидно ухмыльнулась, тряхнув рыжими кудрями. Уилл дунул себе под нос, отгоняя назойливое наваждение.  
Затем весьма правдоподобно описывалось, как Уилл помог Лектеру сбежать, и даже про скальпель —видно Сноу как-то углядел его на записи, хоть Уилл и старался избегать камер! Потом следовало сладострастное описание их ужинов с добрыми друзьями.  
Уилл ухмыльнулся. Йохан Сноу даже не подозревал, насколько они были сладострастными!  
А вообще, конечно, мертвый коллега сильно упал в глазах Уилла после этой книги. Это ж надо так. Он и не думал, что тот способен породить такое! То есть, получается, этот Сноу куда более страшный тип, чем Уилл себе представлял. И намного более отвратительный. Хорошо, что он умер.  
Еще бы подсознание свое в этом убедить!  
Может, после этой книги кошмары про белого человека и отрубленную голову Уиллу перестанут сниться. В конце концов, ну как можно бояться писателя-публициста?!  
_«Но прошлое так и не оставило Ганнибала Лектера в покое. Сбежав в Европу с новым возлюбленным…»_  
«Новым! — фыркнул про себя Уилл. — Это кто ж у него за старого был? Алана?»  
Вообще его не раз подмывало поинтересоваться у Ганнибала, кто был «старым». Это он у Уилла, так сказать, «первый мужчина». А то что, Уилл у него — это вряд ли. Но этого он никогда не спросит. Захочет — расскажет, не захочет — Уилл не будет спрашивать. Пожалуй, есть вещи, которые он должен не знать. Вообще. Чтобы не представлять, что кто-то еще его обнимал. Даже если это было черт знает когда.  
_«…он не смог противиться искушению вновь обрести сестру, и его последний выбор стал наконец-то фатальным. Нашелся человек, превзошедший каннибала и его дружка в хитроумии и жестокости.  
Шеф-повар Лидия Фелл не просто ухитрилась уцелеть после встречи с ним; она заставила Лектера помочь ей убить своего мужа и его любовницу, а затем, не дожидаясь участи очередной „сестренки“, взяла дело в свои руки. Пригласив сообщников на званый ужин, она отравила их вино и избавилась от тел.  
До сих пор доподлинно неизвестно, ела ли сама Лидия своих жертв или нет. Согласно последним словам, произнесенным перед смертью, она съела сердца обоих, но доказательств этому, равно как и доказательств обратного, нет»._  
Уилл поёжился. Если у Сноу хватило воли так отстранённо писать о Лидии, значит, у той не было шансов изначально. То есть, стоп… Как он это писал, если он уже сдох к тому времени?..  
Уилл перелистал страницы и обнаружил мелкую сносочку о том, что «Здесь заканчивается оригинальный текст исследования. Дальнейшие записи сделаны на основании последних заметок Сноу, а так же материалов дела Лектера-Грэма, предоставленных редакторам».  
Хм. По крайней мере, есть редакторы. Впрочем, основное, так сказать, они уже сказали. Далее следовали подробности завершения дела Лидии, предположение, что она использовала замороженный палец Лектера, какая-то психорень про архетип дочери, сестры и любовницы, словом, уже не про Ганнибала.  
Почти.  
_«Наблюдая плеяду неудачливых сестер-любовниц Ганнибала Лектера и глядя на судьбу последней из них, следует задаться вопросом, так ли уж не повезло Мише Лектер? Что бы стало с бедной девочкой, выживи она каким-то чудом и воспитываясь бок о бок с монстром? Стала бы она его добычей, или же, подобно Лидии Фелл, сама превратилась в чудовище, чтобы выжить?  
К счастью, этого мы никогда не узнаем. Последняя жертва Ганнибала-Каннибала унесла свои тайны в могилу, поставив таким образом точку в деле Триады Убийц-Каннибалов. Лектера, Грэма… и теперь уже Фелл. Последняя жертва чудовищного психиатра превзошла своего учителя, и в этом видится ирония свыше: трагичная, печальная и по-своему справедливая. Как будто мертвая сестра решила, наконец, отомстить брату за все чудовищные попытки воскресить ее…»_  
Дальше Уилл не смог читать. Он понял и мгновенно простил Ганнибалу все, что тот натворил сегодня. И что еще натворит — тоже.  
Ладно, что убили и съели, ладно, сексуальные домогательства к трёхлетней сестрёнке приписали, хрен с ним, со сговором с фашистами… Но написать такое?.. Что Миша Лектер, воплотившись в Лидии Фелл, отомстила Ганнибалу за свою смерть?..  
«Это… — Уилл задумался, подбирая слова. — Это чудовищно жестоко».  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
Сонный Ганнибал стоял на пороге, закутавшись в простыню. Уилл погладил его по ноге и почувствовал, как его собственные затекли от долгого сидения на ступенях крыльца.  
— Проникаюсь к тебе состраданием.  
— Вау. Очень красиво.  
Это относилось отнюдь не к занятию Уилла, а к саду, созданием которого он, возможно, слегка увлекся ночью. Теперь же, когда небо стало светлеть, результат его трудов можно было увидеть невооруженным глазом. То есть Уилл конечно и так их видел — но, следует признать, при свете выглядело тоже неплохо. Он не просто рассадил цветы, он разрыхлил весь участок, сделав клумбы в виде полумесяцев, а ту землю, что содержала только семена (и трупы, глубоко-глубоко) взрыхлил граблями и вывел на ней волнообразные узоры, кое-куда накидал камней, оставшихся от строительства, что грудой лежали за домом, а пустые части клумбы обсыпал песочком, нарисовав на нем другие концом граблей концентрические круги.  
Уилл однажды видел такое на картинке. Японский сад. Ну, легкая пародия на него.  
— А зачем ты ешь на пороге?  
Уилл поднялся, морщась от ощущений в затекших ногах.  
— Не хотел тебя будить. Созерцал плоды рук своих. Для разнообразия. Выбирай, что нравится.  
Его лицо помрачнело, когда он заметил книгу. Уилл поднял ее, тарелку и пустую бутыль из-под вина. И прошел в дом.  
— Ты дочитал?  
— Я дочитал.  
— Ну и? — требовательно произнес Ганнибал. Уилл обернулся. Доктор такой хорошенький в белой простыне. Впрочем, он ему всегда таким казался. Ну, почти всегда.  
— Ганнибал, что ты хочешь от меня? Да, Сноу мудак, да, ухитрился нагадить тебе посмертно, да, такое нельзя ни публиковать ни простить, но что ты тут можешь сделать? Он мертв! Начнешь убивать причастных к этой публикации, вызовешь подозрения. Ты правда хочешь разрушить наше совершенное алиби из-за этой жалкой, гнусной, бездарной писанины?  
Он отвёл взгляд. Затем, вздохнув, произнес:  
— Уилл, ты не понимаешь…  
— Не понимаю что?  
— Он исказил все…  
— Ну и что?  
— Ну и то! — рявкнул Лектер. — Если бы про тебя написали, что ты сговорился с убийцами своей сестры и съел ее, ты бы реагировал на это по-другому! А этот проклятый эпилог чего стоит!  
— Но я-то знаю, что это неправда! И ты знаешь! Ты просто слишком тщеславен, вот и бесишься!  
Уилл прикусил язык, но было уже поздно. Ганнибал сощурился, от него явно повеяло угрозой, хотя, казалось бы, человек в простыне — вполне безобидное зрелище.  
При том он ничего не сказал, просто бросил на Уилла уничижительный взгляд и ушел в спальню. Уилл ощутил жуткую усталость — он протрезвел, а копание огородов вообще не способствует приятному отдыху. Он зашел в душ, а затем свалился рядом с завернувшимся в кокон доктором. От кокона явственно веяло угрозой, но Уилл слишком устал, поэтому обнял кокон на свой страх и риск и провалился в небытие.  
  
Проснулся он скорее к обеду, нежели к завтраку. Один, зато с целыми руками-ногами и даже не оторванной головой. Потрясающее великодушие, доктор.  
Он готовил. Ну да. Залитый солнцем, в передничке, но он все равно был сейчас, скорее, похож на тучу.  
— У меня в руках сковородка, знаешь ли.  
Уилл прижался лицом к его спине, сжимая пальцы на талии.  
— Я мог бы тебе соврать. Но не стал. Ты правда тщеславный, доктор Лектер. Уж извини. Но я все равно тебя люблю. Доброе утро.  
— Вообще-то нормальные люди _начинают_ с «доброго утра», — мрачно, но не слишком враждебно пробурчал Ганнибал.  
— Нормальный ты мой! — фыркнул Уилл, стащил кусок помидорки и снова ушел в душ. В такой жаре это необходимо. Затем проверил «сад камней, десятка цветов и двух трупов» — он все боялся, что при австралийской погоде богослужители все-таки начнут вонять. Может, надо действительно откуда-нибудь кустов откопать и принести?..  
С этим ему на удивление помог сам Ганнибал: идея вдохновила его. Он даже съездил в магазин купить какие-то декоративные фонари, а затем полдня вдумчиво переставлял их с места на место, затаптывая узоры на песке, а затем медитативно рисуя новые.  
И все это почти без единого слова.  
Их сад грозился превратиться в местную достопримечательность.  
Лектер занимался какой-то хренью еще дня три. Переставлял камни в саду, рисовал, но не заканчивал и выкидывал, писал, но не дописывал, слушал музыку… и выключал на середине. Уилл видел, что на самом деле Ганнибал просто пытается как-то сжиться с книгой. С ложью. Пытается. И у него не выходит.  
— Хочешь, поедем прямо сейчас в Окленд и будем ждать Макса там?  
— Нет.  
— Может, сходим на пляж?  
— Нет.  
— Напьемся вдребезги?  
— Ммм… не уверен, что мне не станет от этого хуже.  
— Зато «Убийственная Триада» звучит неимоверно круто и пафосно.  
— Что?.. — он искоса смотрит на Уилла. Тот, пользуясь реакцией, хватает его за руки и, пытаясь не прерывать зрительного контакта, спрашивает:  
— Чего ты хочешь? Вот прямо сейчас? От меня?  
Он отводит глаза в сторону, и Уилл облегчённо выдыхает. Чего-то еще хочет. Если бы он сказал прямо и спокойно «ничего», вот тогда бы ему стало страшно.  
— Говори-говори, — Уилл стал тормошить его, пока он вновь не закуклился.— Сделаю все, что хочешь!  
Ганнибал усмехается краем губ.  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь.  
— Ну, рассказывай.  
«Поезжай в Америку и убей всю издательскую команду», — звучит голос Ганнибала в голове Уилла, но в реальности доктор произносит совсем другое:  
— Дерись со мной.  
— Ч-ч?.. — Уилл затыкается, потому что любимый не в том настроении, когда хочется давать ответы повторно. — Хорошо. Только без всякого оружия.  
А про себя думает: «Вот это я влип». Потому что еще недавно он с удовольствием бы дрался с ним, и прикидывался монстром, и после драки получал, брал свою награду, потому что любил так поступать с довольным и счастливым доктором. А не с печальным не находящим себе места дьяволом, которого ему хотелось обнимать, нежно целовать и ласково гладить, пока тому не надоест это сюсюканье, и он не станет прежним.  
С тревогой Уилл задумался, а станет ли Ганнибал когда-либо прежним?.. Эта мысль настолько приводит его в ужас, что он соглашается на все, лишь произносит «не в доме», и они долго едут прочь из города, куда-то в леса; Уилл уверен, Ганнибал сам не знает, куда именно.  
А потом они стоят на залитой солнцем поляне один на один, как звери, решившие раз и навсегда поделить территорию. Щебечут птички, стрекочут насекомые. Лес полон ветра, света и шорохов.  
На каком-то уровне Уиллу смешно. Взрослые вроде бы люди, а…  
Ганнибал бросается на него в диком нечеловеческом прыжке, и на мгновение Уилла охватывает мысль, что он спятил и решил его прикончить. Черт его разберет. Если вначале Грэм думал так: слегка поотбиваться и быстро признать себя проигравшим, то после этого тигриного прыжка и пары ударов он засомневался в правильности своего решения, а после того, как Ганнибал впился в его руку зубами, выругался, решил, что любимый совсем охренел, и начал защищаться по-настоящему.  
«Я его скручу и отвезу домой в багажнике. И запру в подвале. Хотя у нас нет подвала. Запру на кухне. И буду готовить. А его заставлю смотреть. Пускай страдает».  
Ганнибал опрокидывает Уилла на траву, но тот успевает уйти из захвата и наконец-то разозлиться. Разозлиться. Господи, как же он давно не злился. То есть не впадал в ярость. То есть, не хотел врезать Лектеру по зубам. Кажется, последний раз это было в тюрьме…  
— Я тебя прикончу, мерзкая тварь! — шипит он, растягивая губы в оскал, и бросается на Ганнибала, видит в его глазах изумление, замахивается, но тот перехватывает его руку. Выворачивается, бьет, их тела то сталкиваются и сплетаются, то отскакивают друг от друга, и внезапно Уиллу мельком удается увидеть на лице любимого хищную улыбку.  
Вот как. Вот, наверное, что видели его жертвы перед смертью. Зубастый оскал хищника. Ганнибал редко улыбается так, во все зубы, и никогда он не ухмылялся ему с таким жадным, хищным и… счастливым выражением лица.  
— Да ты никак сожрать меня решил! — возмутился Уилл, хватая его за голову и пытаясь повалить вновь. — Совсем спятил! Я, что ли, по-твоему, эту поганую книжку написал?!  
«Обезвредить», — меняется ход мыслей в голове. Если Уилл как следует его придушит, то он успокоится. Поймать в захват сзади и обезвредить.  
Ага, вот только черта с два доктор ему позволяет такое насилие над собой. Надо было… Надо было войти в "режим лунатика", как называл его про себя Уилл. Это было что-то сродни медитации и требовало времени на подготовку. Теперь — как минимум час, раньше — чуть больше суток. Он должен быть спокоен и умиротворён и полностью поверить, что нет в мире никаких ограничений и что никого, никого, никого абсолютно не жалко. Именно тогда тело в достаточной степени снимает ограничители на удары, чтобы те были… для противника — «сильными», а с точки зрения «второго» — просто безжалостными. Без-сомнительными. Жалость и сомнение делают человека слабым.  
Но так просто и быстро из обычного режима в лунатичный, посреди драки, Уиллу уже не уйти. Не та степень концентрации, да и, чего греха таить, сомнений и сострадания у него сейчас через край.  
— Если ты проиграешь, мы поедем в Америку! — почти рычит Ганнибал, и в этот миг звуки для Уилла замолкают.  
Все.  
Мир вокруг становится зелеными и желтыми пятнами тишины. Только воздух. Дыхание. Пространство.  
И — удары.  
— Да черта с два мы поедем в Америку! — рычит он в ответ, фактически швыряя кулак в живот любимого. — Да я лучше буду клевать носом над тобой в больнице!! Ни за что! Никогда!  
Ганнибал впивается зубами в его руку, в внутреннюю сторону локтя, дико больно, Уилл вырывает конечность, кажется, с куском мяса, бьет Ганнибала локтями, кулаками, ногами, молотит его изо всех сил. С такой яростью он никогда не дрался, даже в детстве.  
Но Лектер явно и объективно сейчас сильнее. Им движет яростное желание уничтожить всех, кто…  
— Ганнибал, даже если ты убьёшь их, книга останется!  
Удар, вкус крови во рту, кажется, Уилл прикусил язык.  
— А если нас еще и спалят, то всей информации начнут верить безоговорочно!  
Он скалится, опрокидывает его на спину и с наслаждением впивается пальцами в горло, чтобы Уилл заткнулся. Он знает, что Уилл прав. Но сейчас это не имеет значения. Он победно ухмыляется, глядя Уиллу в глаза, и тогда тот, задыхаясь, хлопает его по руке. Матте. Стоп.  
— Ладно, сдаюсь… Поедем куда захочешь, — хрипит Уилл, чувствуя, как лицо стало все красным от удушья. Ганнибал еще некоторое время продолжает его душить, затем с едва заметным разочарованием отпускает и поднимается с него.  
Грэм тяжело дышит, а затем медленно встает, кашляя, отплевываясь кровью и чувствуя, как все синяки и ушибы начинают напоминать о себе.  
— Хотя это и было чертовски глупо…  
Ганнибал надменно оборачивается, глядя на его попытки встать, хотя у него тоже сбито дыхание, а синяков и ссадин еще больше, особенно одна на щеке, красивого багрового цвета.  
— Я победил.  
— Конечно, ты победил… — бормочет Уилл, отряхиваясь. — Но все равно — глупо.  
Он победно отворачивается. Полный презрения голос:  
— Что — глупо?  
В этот момент Ганнибал Лектер обнаруживает у своей шеи небольшое, но острое лезвие скальпеля.  
— Глупо было думать, что я тебя отпущу, — шепчет ему в ухо Уилл Грэм, обнимая и заодно прижимая к телу его руки. — Я победил.  
Ганнибал поворачивается к нему, и лезвие почти касается вздувшейся на шее жилы.  
— Нечестно! — произносит он с… восхищением.  
— А то! — ухмыляется Уилл. — Мне предложил битву сам Дьявол.


	44. Братья

_Если бы братья были хороши, бог сотворил бы и себе брата. ©_

  
  
Он очнулся за столом. В глаза отчего-то бросились вымороченные, неестественно яркого голубого цвета лилии. Затем — кривые, извивающиеся как щупальца осьминога, отростки ракушек. Свечи. Вино в графине цвета настолько алого, которого не может быть в принципе, ни в крови, ни в вине — разве в просвечивающих на полуденном солнце лепестках маков.  
Он не помнил, как он попал сюда, не помнил даже, кто он такой, пока спокойный хриплый голос не произнес:  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали мне о своем детстве, мистер Сноу.  
«Мистер Сноу»?.. Почему они считают его Йоханом?.. Ах да, точно. Он ведь тоже, теоретически, «мистер Сноу».  
Слева от него сидел мужчина среднего возраста, крупный, широкоплечий, с выгоревшими или седыми прядями зачесанных назад волос и загорелым европейским лицом. На нем была выглаженная, с идеальными складками багровая шелковая рубашка, словно господин собрался на фотосессию в какой-нибудь бутик. Человек казался смутно, неуловимо знакомым, вернее, не его лицо — не так уж хорошо ему помнились лица, но его голос. Голоса он не забывал. Ну, почти всегда.  
Справа сидел второй, и Макс понял, отчего лилии показались голубыми — они просто слились с цветом рубашки мужчины. Или с точно таким же цветом глаз. Его контуры были расплывчаты, словно сама тьма подумывала о том, чтобы стать человеком, обзавелась синими глазами и рубашкой, но в остальном не определилась. Темные волосы, казалось, клубились за ним тягучим облаком, рот и щеки тоже, руки так и вовсе…  
Нет, стоп, такого не может быть. Макс потер глаза и обнаружил, что его движения что-то ограничивает. Ремни. Наручники, с длинной цепью, уходящие к поясу. И что-то медленно вливается в шею. Что-то тяжелое и тягучее, будто жидкий свинец. И еще правый глаз сильно болел — он заметил это только сейчас.  
Наверняка, если повернуть голову как следует, правый мужчина станет нормальным. Пока же лучше сосредоточиться на том, где он видел левого.  
— Расскажите мне о своем брате, Йохане, — настойчиво произнес тот. — Вы любите своего брата?  
— Что?! — возмутился Йен. Язык плохо слушался, и получилось вовсе не так экспрессивно, как он чувствовал. — Да я его ненавижу!  
— А мне кажется, что любишь, — раздался голос справа, но Йену совсем не хотелось смотреть на тьму, превратившуюся в человека. Тем более что его голос он не узнал. — Ты написал на его смерть реквием, заставивший моего доктора прослезиться. Не люблю, когда он плачет не из-за меня.  
«Какого еще доктора? — подумал Йен Сноу. — Я, конечно, был знаком с разными докторами, кхм, не всегда в благоприятных обстоятельствах, но все же…»  
— Уилл, не отвлекай моего пациента. Под скополамином любые ассоциации превращаются в настоящий взрыв воспоминаний, тебе ли не знать, — укоризненно произнес правый, и тут Йен узнал его.  
— Мистер Сайкс!  
Внезапные воспоминания нахлынули, или, скорее, как заявил правый, «взорвались» в голове Йена Сноу. Он, пьяный, пытается добраться до лайнера. Хлороформ — должно быть, это был он — в лицо. И теперь он здесь, и эти два психа…  
Йен дернулся от ужаса, желая вырваться и убежать от этого кошмара. Он хотел закричать, но язык не повиновался ему как раньше, и из горла вырвался лишь сиплый звук ужаса.  
— Ваш старший брат, Йохан Сноу! — настойчиво повторил мистер Сайкс. — Расскажите мне о вашем детстве.  
Вспышка новых воспоминаний уничтожает тревоги о насущном, и Йен, не желая этого, но уже и забыв, отчего не желая, проваливается в воспоминания своего детства.  
— Надменный ублюдок, считающий себя лучше всех. Задира из тех задир, которые тихо говорят одно слово, и на них бросаются, брызжа слюной от ярости. Провокатор. Лицемер. Я проклинал тот день, когда они приехали к нам, десять тысяч раз.  
— Хм, мы точно говорим о Йохане Сноу? Агенте ФБР Йохане Сноу? — вопрошает тьма справа.  
— Уилл, не отвлекай его.  
Незнакомое имя расходится в голове Макса как круги на воде. «Уилл». Он знал много людей с таким именем… Но прежде чем ряды знакомых Уиллов выстроились перед внутренним взором, мистер Сайкс вернул его обратно. Жаль. Зря он так. Ничего нельзя хорошего сказать о Йохане Сноу.  
— Невыносимый ублюдок. «Не трогай мои вещи, сделай музыку потише, Йен, ты расстраиваешь маму!» А покурить? Думаешь, в этом доме можно было спокойно свернуть косяк-другой?! Да этот долбаный инквизитор знал все про всех: кто что курит, кто с кем трахается, кто как прогуливает школу и чем при этом занимается! Его приезд стал просто кошмаром! И это притом, что «Йохан, ты такой умный», «Видишь, какой у тебя теперь хороший старший братик» и все такое прочее! Они его обожали!  
— Кто?  
— Родители!  
— Но ты так говоришь, будто он появился из ниоткуда.  
— Он и появился из ниоткуда! — рявкнул Йен Сноу. — Мы с мамой прекрасно жили, пока он не появился из ниоткуда!  
— Это как это? — удивилась тьма. — Я думал, он был старшим братом.  
Йен повернулся, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Тьма, которая разговаривает, его тревожила. Не так сильно, как воспоминания детства, но зато настойчиво и неуютно, будто напоминала о том, что там, в будущем, где существует настоящий Макс Лирман, у него, этого замечательного талантливого музыканта, большие проблемы.  
***  
  
Йохану казалось, он постарел. Мигом, сразу, на десять или даже больше лет. Как будто бы месяц беспробудного — если бы беспробудного, напиться до бессознательного состояния Йохану так и не удалось — пьянства мгновенно сделал его стариком.  
Он смотрел в зеркало, казался себе пенсионером, и всерьез подумывал начать учиться бриться вслепую.  
Интересно, почему он не пьянеет? В молодости иногда получалось. Теоретически, после стольких лет трезвости, его должно уносить с полбокала.  
Надо бы найти работу, думал он. Но так и не мог сообразить, чем бы ему хотелось заниматься. Наверное, он смог бы стать инструктором по стрельбе, но его гораздо больше забавляла возможность ходить на стрельбища как посетитель и заключать пари с особенно чванливой молодёжью. Это вносило разнообразие в скуку, называемую остальными повседневной жизнью.  
Несколько раз он ходил на так называемые десятиминутки — совершенно кошмарное развлечение, которое, кажется, ещё не было изобретено во времена его молодости. Набирается толпа незнакомых людей, мужчин и женщин, каждому выдается порядковый номер, их рассаживают по парам в кафе, и дают на общение десять минут, затем, согласно очереди, пары меняются, и так пока каждый не перезнакомится с каждым. Затем можно было попросить у ведущего телефон понравившейся женщины — если конечно в этом мельтешении тебе повезет запомнить ее порядковый номер. Йохан записывал. Не то чтобы краткосрочные интрижки входили в его планы, просто ему хотелось проверить свою теорию о том, что все женщины, которые ему нравятся — психопатки.  
К тому же, неплохое упражнение на дедукцию.  
Больше всех, в итоге, Сноу понравилась ведущая игры. И пока его вердикт относительно ее полностью оправдывал теорию. Она призналась, что обожает смотреть, как рождаются и умирают связи людей. А потом Йохан заметил, что она иногда как бы случайно дает людям не номера телефонов не тех людей, что они просили, а других, видимо считая их наиболее подходящими кандидатами. Что забавно, никто ни разу не пожаловался.  
Вот оно как, бывают и добродушные психопаты. Или скорее недостаточно жестокие. Говорят, это времяпрепровождение изобрели в Канаде.  
Он думал слетать туда, или в Норвегию, но так и не собрался.  
Может, ему стоило остаться в Нью-Йорке, но воспоминания о Кэс были еще слишком свежи.  
Или уже не слишком?  
Йохан остался жив, но ему казалось, что он умер. Что происходящее сейчас — его последний сгаллюцинированный сон.  
Так он думал. Или по крайней мере — так он говорил себе.  
Охотник должен менять тактику ровно столько раз, сколько это необходимо, чтобы застрелить добычу.  
Однако в итоге с тихой живописной улочки Мэриленда его согнала не тоска по несбывшемуся, а весьма конкретное сообщение, от которого сердце Йохана сжалось от горя… но это сжатие не затронуло ни одну из натянутых до предела струн его охотничьих инстинктов.  
На похороны своего младшего брата Йохан Сноу вылетел совершенно один.  
***  
  
С тех пор, как они с Ганнибалом дрались на залитой солнцем поляне австралийского буша, прошел почти месяц. Почти месяц с тех пор, как Уилл бережно провел короткую алую царапину по его шее, глядя в его глаза и ощущая его дыхание. С тех пор, как он смотрел на мгновенно появившиеся капли крови, а затем — в карие, посветлевшие от солнца, но с пульсирующими от возбуждения зрачками глаза любимого, чтобы затем впиться в кровавый порез, впиться в шею своей добычи, чувствуя ток крови и трепет возбужденного тела. Как потом они целовались, мешая во ртах кровь со слюной, а затем очищали раны друг другу прямо на поляне, воспользовавшись захваченной запасливым Чесапикским Потрошителем аптечкой.  
— Извини, что ругался, — все, что придумал Уилл сказать, пока очищал его ужасную ссадину на щеке, а он — его рассечённую бровь. За это ему отчего-то извиняться не хотелось, Ганнибал сам напросился.  
— Вполне считается за психический удар, — неожиданно улыбнулся доктор. — Не чувствуй себя виноватым от того, что победил меня.  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Мне бы хотелось победить не тебя.  
— Я знаю, — тихо произнес он. — Мне тоже.  
Когда они уезжали, Уиллу удалось поднять себе и ему настроение, узнав, что хозяин дома увеличил стоимость аренды для новых жильцов вдвое — по причине, разумеется, «сада камней». Грэм был рад, что их совместное творение стало достопримечательностью: есть шанс, что никто не подумает провести на его месте раскопки.  
В Оперу они так и не сходили. Ганнибал посмотрел на репертуар, сказал, что ему ничего не нравится, и закрыл вкладку. Врал, то есть, не врал, но и врал; словом, дело было не в репертуаре.  
Уилл не что б надеялся, что их драка что-то изменит, но втайне на это рассчитывал. Если доктор как следует выпустит пар, ему станет легче, или он и вовсе забьёт на происходящее на другом краю света. Но увы, связи Ганнибала с миром были куда крепче, чем связи Уилла.  
Конечно, когда он был агентом ФБР Уиллом Грэмом, его тоже волновало, чтобы о нем ничего не писали, (правда, Фредди и остальным его мнение было до задницы), но счастливо похоронив себя во чреве Лидии Фелл, матери всех психопатов мира, Уилл успокоился. Все, что было написано в гнусной книжонке о нем, социопате, убийце и мужеложце, и вот только хорошо еще тесную связь с животными не приписали, казалось малозначимым. Ганнибал возмущался по этому поводу — по поводу слов Сноу об агенте ФБР Уильяме Грэме — куда больше, чем Уилл. Тот вяло поддакивал, что, конечно, да, очень плохо, что он оказался таким опаснейшим психом, ювелирно прикидывающемся невинным агнцем, который настолько возлюбил тех, кого должен был ловить, что стал спать с одним из них.  
В общем, это было недалеко от истины.  
Зато Уиллу приписали комплекс Электры: якобы папочка его в детстве сильно любил, и он нашел себе другого «папочку», но на это Уилл тогда ночью расхохотался так, что едва успел заткнуть себе рот, чтобы не разбудить Ганнибала. Ему показалось это действительно смешным — представить себе такое педофильское детство. Именно тогда он удивился и начал втайне подумывать, что может Сноу не так уж и наврал про детство Лектера — потому что от вранья про собственное Уилл не испытал ничего, кроме усмешки. Надо же такое выдумать! Видимо, когда вранье настолько не имеет под собой оснований, то на него сложно даже разозлиться.  
Как будто выдумано ради того, чтобы Уилл не казался таким скучным на фоне Ганнибала. Впрочем, кто этого Сноу знает, может, именно за этим. Все участники драмы официально мертвы, в суд на него никто не подаст.  
Увы, Ганнибал не разделял его реакцию. Уилл не знал, что с этим делать. Он пробовал смешить его, зачитывал ему вслух гневные памфлеты от разных анонимов — рецензии на книгу «Ганнибал. Истоки», или просто частные мнения, набравшие популярность в интернете, но все было бесполезно. Чесапикский Потрошитель окончательно закуклился в своей мрачной злобе на весь мир, и иметь с ним дело стало настолько невыносимо, что Уилл жаждал встречи с Йеном Сноу с нетерпением явно большим, чем сам Ганнибал. И вот он, момент. Настал.  
Глаза у Йена Сноу темно-серые, как грозовые тучи. Совсем не похоже на светлые, почти прозрачные глаза его брата, которые Уилл видел на фото.  
Сейчас взгляд круизного музыканта с тревогой мечется от лица Уилла к лицу Ганнибала, и Уилл сострадает ему, потому что в бедной голове их пациента нет ни одной идеи, почему он здесь оказался. Он уже обнаружил, что его руки и ноги прикованы к стулу, и скополамин уже начал действовать, но он все еще ничего не понимает.  
По мере скополаминовых излияний Макса, Уилл Грэм хмурился все больше. Хмурился и никак не мог понять, что именно в его якобы трагичном и тяжелом детстве было такого тяжелого и трагичного.  
Родители развелись. Когда он был ребенком. Потом опять сошлись — редкое, надо сказать, событие. Ну да, потом все равно ругались. Потом отец умер, остались втроем с матерью — но, как понял Уилл, никто не нищенствовал, не болел смертельными болезнями и не бил друг друга.  
В детстве Уилл мечтал, чтобы отец снова на ком-нибудь женился. А еще лучше, чтобы у этого кого-нибудь были дети примерно его возраста, так как он здраво рассудил, что играть с братом или сестрой эффективнее, когда вы примерно одного возраста.  
О, как он мечтал о том, как внезапно у него станет настоящая семья, с папой, мамой и братьями и сестрами!.. конечно, потом Уилл думал, что его гипотетические родственники могли бы оказаться совсем не такими хорошими, как он их воображал, но это были уже мысли взрослого, выросшего в одиночестве и разочаровании человека.  
А тут перед ним нормальный общительный мужик, пытающийся убедить его в том, что все, что у него было, а у Уилла нет, это на самом деле «плохо». Мол, брат деспотичный, отец дома не бывал, а мама только о нем и говорила, мама больше любила старшего, а не младшего, отец — говнюк редкостный, ее не ценил, Йохан — вообще зло во плоти, и в общем все они конкретно испортили бедному музыканту детство и юность.  
Уиллу захотелось дать ему по зубам. Страдает он тут, видите ли! Полноценная обеспеченная семья, множество возможностей, жили в своем доме на одном, черт возьми, месте… и это он называет адом. Хм. Вот сейчас, мистер Лирман, вам самое время осознать, где вы находитесь и понять, что всю жизнь глубоко заблуждались относительно местоположения ада…  
Два эпизода со спасением его жалкой жизни, о которых уже рассказывал Ганнибал, не имели в мире младшего брата никакого значения. Ну да, Йохан спас их от бешеной собаки. Ну да, потом вытащил его из реки. Но все равно — высокомерный мудак.  
Потом кто-то убил отца при неясных обстоятельствах, а через пять лет — погибла мама. Несчастный случай, обвал здания, десятки жертв. Они с Йоханом, уже будучи студентами, делят имущество поровну и идут каждый своей дорогой.  
— Пятнадцать лет назад! — рыкнул Уилл. Макс вздрогнул.  
— Что — пятнадцать лет назад?  
— Погибла ваша мать! Ты перестал видеться с братом! Так какого ж дьявола ты его до сих пор ненавидишь?! — Уилл схватил пленника за ворот рубахи. — А ну признавайся, что у вас там произошло?! Не верю, что можно так просто ни за что ненавидеть человека пятнадцать лет!  
— Я же сказал! — взвизгнул Макс, яростно глядя ему в лицо. — И вообще, какое твое чертовое дело?!.. А… Алекс?  
— Уилл, он приходит в себя.  
— Ну так вколи ему еще дозу, — раздражено передёрнул плечами Грэм. — Я хочу знать, с чего он считает свою прекрасную жизнь неудачей! Родители вас любили и обеспечивали! Твой долбаный брат даже тебе жизнь спас! И что, что поганый характер? Думаешь, у тебя был лучше? Господи, да у всех в переходном возрасте поганый характер!  
— Уилл! — Ганнибал взял его за руку, удивлённо посмотрел в глаза. — Ты чего?  
Он опомнился. Да, он тут вообще не ради себя. Ради него. Чтобы ему стало лучше. Уилл взял его ладонь и поцеловал пальцы.  
— Прости, я… наверное, он меня бесит.  
— Тем, что ненавидит свое счастливое детство?  
— Да.  
— Завидуешь ему?  
Уилл вздрогнул.  
— Может быть. Немножко.  
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я был твоим старшим братом?  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Это флирт или ты серьёзно? Ты бы сожрал меня как своих овсянок.  
— Вовсе нет! — обиделся Ганнибал. Уилл обнял его.  
— Я не знаю. Всегда казалось глупым думать о том, что могло бы произойти. Нет машины времени. Не может произойти. Напрасная трата душевных сил.  
— Разве ты не можешь вообразить меня нежным и любящим братом?  
Уилл фыркнул от смеха.  
— Инцест никогда не был мне по душе, что бы там не думал Йохан Сноу. Нет. Давай я не буду представлять тебя нежным и любящим братом, ладно?  
— Ну хорошо, — вздохнул Ганнибал. — А причина ненависти тут проста: знаешь ли, спасенный всегда в проигрышном положении. Он чувствует обязанность быть благодарным своему спасителю; если не он сам, то общество навязывает ему это чувство, тогда как на самом деле человек может вовсе не испытывать подобной признательности. Более того, порой спасители ведут себя так, словно сделанное ими мелочь, пустяк, а спасенный оскорбляется: как так, моя жизнь — не пустяк! В любом случае, принуждение к благодарности и зачастую отсутствие возможности ее полноценно выразить ведет к тому, что рано или поздно спасенный начинает ненавидеть своего спасителя, демонизируя его, приписывая ему всяческие корыстные мотивы, либо умаляя его деяние. Разве я не прав, мистер Сноу?  
Мужчина смотрел на них обоих ошалелыми глазами: левым целым и правым слегка заплывшим.  
— Где я, черт возьми? Почему вы делаете это со мной?!  
Уилл забрал из рук Ганнибала шприц и склонился над Йеном Сноу.  
— Потому что ты был очень, очень плохим мальчиком, Йен.  
Доктор покачал головой, словно бы не одобряя мотива.  
— Почему ты сменил имя?  
— Чтобы не иметь с ним ничего общего.  
— С Йоханом Сноу?  
— Да.  
— И ты не чувствуешь ни малейшей благодарности за то, что он спас тебе жизнь?  
— Его никто не просил вмешиваться!  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Мда, а ведь ты мне вначале нравился… Ладно, Ганнибал, он весь твой. Делай с ним теперь что захочешь, у меня кажется не осталось ни вопросов, ни душевных сил слушать это нытье.  
— По-моему, ты чересчур суров к нему.  
Уилл окинул любимого саркастическим взглядом.  
— Ты собираешься его убить, а слишком суров — я?  
— С твоей точки зрения как будто ненавидеть родственников — преступление. Где твоя эмпатия, Уилл?  
Грэм пожал плечами.  
— Там же, где твое хорошее настроение. Не знаю. Под скополамином она не работает, видимо. Либо мы тут чего-то не поняли и не знаем. Технически под скополамином можно врать, попросту утаивая или искажая события собственным разумом. Я так думаю. Не понимаю, как можно ненавидеть человека, спасшего тебе жизнь. Дважды.  
— А кто сказал, что я хотел, чтобы он спасал мне жизнь? — огрызнулся вдруг Макс. Уилл вскинул брови.  
— Вот как? То есть тебя не устраивало, что именно брат…  
— Меня не устраивало, что он лез в мои дела!  
— Хм, то есть ты его ненавидел настолько, что предпочел бы умереть, но не принять от него помощь?  
— Я просто предпочёл бы умереть! Мы со Стейси! Мы сами прыгнули в эту проклятую реку!  
Уилл нахмурился. Ганнибал поднял на него лукавый взгляд.  
— Вот видишь, все теперь ясно. Довольно бестактно было со стороны нашего мертвого писателя прерывать столь романтичное свиданье своим оголтелым героизмом, не так ли?  
Уилл взял бокал вина на обдумывание. В любом случае, это Ганнибал хотел проникнуть в детство Йохана Сноу. Вот пусть и разбирается. Какая вообще разница, кто кого там спас, если все равно…  
— Если бы он нас только спас! — вдруг фыркнул музыкант. Затем, моргнув, прикрыл ладонью правый глаз, ушибленный при перевозке. — Это у вас тут что, вино? А мне?  
Уилл с удивлением смотрел, как Макс с лёгкостью пьет налитое любезным хозяином вино. Сам он в этом состоянии чувствовал лишь тошноту.  
— После того, как мой брат вытащил нас из реки, он заявил мне, что если я не буду ему подчиняться, он расскажет родителям, что мы сами прыгнули с моста. Сказал, что если все узнают, то Стейси упрячут в дурку, а меня отдадут в воскресную школу. К сожалению, он был как всегда прав. В нашем обществе право человека сдохнуть, когда ему хочется, не уважается от слова совсем.  
— Вы могли бы снова прыгнуть с моста, — безмятежно произнес Уилл. — Или как-то по-другому решить проблему. Не караулил же он тебя 24 часа в сутки… я надеюсь?  
— Уилл, у нашего гостя было достаточно времени, чтобы расстаться жизнью после, если бы он этого страстно желал. Я думаю, дело было в компании, не так ли? — Ганнибал поднялся и, обойдя Макса, склонился к Уиллу, подливая вина и жарко шепча, касаясь губами уха: — Ничего не напоминает, Уилл? Страстью к Шекспиру вы с ним похожи. Кто хотел застрелить меня и себя? Дважды.  
Уилл покраснел, вспоминая, казалось, вечность назад имевший место эпизод.  
— Я думал, что ты мертв.  
— Это во второй раз. А в первый ты нас обоих хотел пристрелить. Только звонок Джека, нарушивший мрачное шекспировское настроение драмы, избавил меня от необходимости лежать в твоей постели связанным хладным трупом.  
Уилл хотел было произнести что-нибудь в свое оправдание, но внезапно осознал, что первый раз со дня выхода проклятой книги Ганнибал иронизирует над чем-то. Над ним, в данном случае, но пусть хоть так.  
— Разговоры о тебе, связанном и в постели, уводят нас от текущего предмета беседы. Ты снова хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя перед гостями? Извращенец.  
За это доктор больно укусил его за ухо и вернулся на место. Уилл наблюдал за ним, думая, что обычно Ганнибалу не особенно интересно препарировать прошлое обеда, а тут вдруг такой допрос. Макс был последней ниточкой к нагло, нахально и беззастенчиво мертвому Йохану Сноу, и Ганнибал явно собрался размотать его до самой катушки, прежде чем прикончить. Эдакая месть не просто до гроба, но и после гроба, и до седьмого колена. Хорошо, что он проиграл поездку в Америку и не сможет убивать всех остальных знакомых старшего Сноу. Это выглядело бы подозрительным.  
— Девушка, мистер Сноу. Стейси. Ваша подружка, с которой вы вместе прыгнули с моста. Ее он тоже шантажировал?  
— О, ее не пришлось. Она сама умоляла его ничего не говорить — отец бы ее точно прибил. Поскольку девушки Йохана интересовали мало, то с нее он особенно ничего и не требовал. Насколько мне известно. Она конечно в него влюбилась, но Йохан, разумеется, как всегда этого не заметил, в этом плане он феноменально туп, ну, а мне тот проклятый эпизод испортил всю юность. Стоило мне пойти куда-то не туда или затусить с кем-то не тем, этот проклятый инквизитор мигом все пресекал. Мне тогда казалось, что он просто хочет, чтобы я еще раз прыгнул в реку и утонул, и поэтому ему назло я продолжал жить.  
— Говоришь, девушки его не интересовали?  
Йен Сноу фыркнул.  
— Не переписывай свои интересы на других, мистер Сайкс. Не думаю, что Йо вообще особенно интересовали люди как средство от одиночества или объект вожделения. Однажды он сказал мне, что хотел бы разобраться, как они устроены психически: разложить реакции, страхи, сомнения, мечты, и так далее в разные кучки, по цвету длине и порядку, выкинуть ненужное, а потом собрать снова в более совершенного человека. Что-то такое. Он постоянно ставил на людях эксперименты, не стесняясь средств. И с девушками он тоже встречался только ради этого. Он хотел удивляться. Очень радовался, когда кто-то поступал не так, как он ожидал. Ну то есть не радовался, а говорил: «О, как интересно!». Поэтому люди рядом с ним долго не задерживались. Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы тебя дергали за нервы просто чтобы узнать, какой звук они издают и как это повиляет на общее звучание? Вот и никому не хотелось. Причем Йо не считал, что делает что-то плохое, он полагал, что все люди сильные и должны быть готовы к тому, что их будут так изучающе теребить. Хотя конечно это я понял уже через много лет, а тогда считал его моральным садистом. Все мечтал, чтобы кто-нибудь его отметелил как следует за его эксперименты, но увы — мерзавец был хитер и постоянно ускользал от потенциальных карателей.  
— Кого-то мне это сильно напоминает, — пробормотал Уилл, обращаясь скорее к бокалу с вином, чем к собеседникам. — Нет, Ганнибал, я не хочу представлять тебя нежным и любящим братом, спасибо.  
***  
  
«Убийство с целью ограбления» — так звучал вердикт Оклендской полиции. Окленд. По правде говоря, Сноу даже не знал, что в мире существует такой город. Ну, то есть, может быть в школе знал, но забыл за ненадобностью.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, здесь было весьма прохладно.  
Конец лета. Ужасное время, по крайней мере всегда так казалось Сноу. Конец лета, конец его романа, конец его карьеры, конец его жизни… конец всего. И как будто мир решил, что ему мало, — сообщение о смерти Йена.  
Конечно, он интересовался жизнью брата — насколько можно интересоваться жизнью человека, который отказывается с тобой разговаривать. То есть, в основном полицейскими методами.  
Музыкант на круизном лайнере. Звучит как-то… мелковато, пока не задумаешься о том, что практически круглосуточно все, что тебе нужно — это дышать свежим морским бризом, играть на скрипке и потягивать коктейли. Что ж. Если Йен решил превратить свою жизнь в круиз, Йохан не видел причин ему в этом мешать.  
Судя по тому, что на него не поступило ни одной жалобы за время работы, с наркотиками он завязал. Так Сноу думал, пока ему не показали многочисленные приводы за мелкое хулиганство, вождение в нетрезвом состоянии и развязное поведение. Порт Окленд и Порт Сидней, в основном, и еще разные портовые городки, куда заходил круизный лайнер «Бесконечный Праздник».  
А теперь Йена находят. Избитого, с перерезанным горлом и букетом наркотиков в крови… Сопоставив предыдущие данные, полиция Новой Зеландии делает вывод, что врагов у человека его репутации хватало.  
Необычным лишь было количество ножевых ранений. Сноу прекрасно знал, каковы ограбления в портовых городах. Точный удар в печень, ограбление, концы в воду. Убийства же из мести в таких районах выглядят зачастую как избиение: многочисленные удары по всем местам противника, затем — обо все места противником. Дальше идет ограбление. Дальше идут концы в воду. Либо же это делается еще проще, путем сбрасывания неугодного человека с пирса вместе с мешком, содержащим камень или кирпич. Ах да, не стоит упускать огнестрельные методы, зачастую одна-две пули. Барыги, лошадки, контрабандисты — не поделили или не довезли товар.  
А тут прямо какой-то Фредди Крюгер. Если у Йена есть враг, то Йохан найдет его. Если же, после осмотра тела и места происшествия он не придет к таким выводам, он похоронит его.  
Кстати, интересно, где? Глупо везти тело в Америку. Но даже если и не везти. Окленд или Сидней? Кремировать или похоронить?.. Надо расспросить его друзей.  
Йохан вынужден был признать, что понятия не имеет, верил ли Йен в каких-нибудь богов. Анни Сноу, их мать, не была религиозна, об отце и говорить нечего. Истинно незамутненная свобода вероисповедания.  
Впрочем, насколько мог судить Йохан по концертным записям его группы «Старри Скайз», которые раз в полгода заставлял себя прослушивать, младший брат, как и он, не верил ни во что.  
Йохан находил это печальным. Ему-то может и не нужна вера, а вот Йену, по его мнению, не помешала бы.  
***  
  
— Кто ты такой и какого черта тебе нужно?! — окончательно очухавшийся Йен Сноу, он же Макс Лирман, смотрит на Ганнибала с яростью. Доктор медленно снимает медицинскую маску с лица, но это не производит на музыканта ни малейшего впечатления. Затем он привыкает к свету, и, изумлено моргая, произносит: — Дьявол тебя задери во все дыры, мистер Сайкс? Ты чего здесь забыл?!  
— Какая у него хорошая сопротивляемость, — удивляется Уилл, прекрасно помня, как он себя ощущал после скополамина. Ему еще несколько часов люди и голоса вокруг казались смутными силуэтами, а Макс уже снова их всех узнает и реагирует нормально. — Так быстро очухался.  
В Окленде они провели несколько дней в поисках подходящего дома. Город был относительно новым, дома с модными раньше глубокими подвалами найти было непросто. Но — разумеется, они справились.  
Выдав гостю лошадиную дозу скополамина, Ганнибал предпочел допросить о его детстве за ужином, так, чтобы он не отвлекался на размышления о том, где он, почему он и кто эти люди вокруг. Но всякой сказке рано или поздно приходит конец. Узнав все, что знал Макс о своем брате, Ганнибал счел забавным привести их гостя в чувство. Но уже не в гостиной, ибо время для историй закончилось.  
Подвал был прохладный, просторный и приятный. Был таким до того, как они ввинтили в середину длинный железный стол, расставили вокруг четыре высоких студийных лампы, поставили рядом столик с инструментами и лекарствами и не положили на импровизированный «железный алтарь» бесчувственное тело музыканта Йена Сноу. И не встали рядом, словно жрецы кровавого культа — два силуэта на свету в окружении тьмы.  
— Это все потому, что наш мистер Сноу — наркоман. Ты этого не знал, Уилл? — спокойно произнес Ганнибал Лектер, сцапав Макса за лицо и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Мужчина задергался на ремнях. — Наш гость выбрал себе медленную смерть вместо еще одного прыжка в бездну.  
Он попытался было сплюнуть, но вязкая слюна лишь повисла сбоку на его щеке.  
— Кто вы такие, оба? Откуда вы?.. — он замолчал, задумавшись секунд на пятнадцать. Затем Уилл увидел, как его тело словно обмякло, перестав сопротивляться совершенно. — Это все из-за него, да? Из-за этого ублюдка? Вы какие-то там неудачники, друзей которых он засадил, хотели ему отомстить, а теперь Йо сдох, и вы решили отыграться на мне? Жалкое зрелище!  
Чего Уилл точно не ожидал, так это того, что Ганнибал, почти не замахнувшись, коротко ударит свою жертву в нос кулаком. Даже так, доктор Лектер. Куда девалась вся вежливость?..  
Йен Сноу разразился заковыристыми проклятьями, а Ганнибал внезапно одним ловким кошачьим движением вспрыгнул на стол, навис над Йеном Сноу со скальпелем в руке и снова сцапал его за лицо. Уилл смотрел на его изогнувшуюся фигуру; казалось, что она светится — так ярко освещали ее лампы, Уилл смотрел на его пальцы, впившиеся в худые щеки брата Йохана Сноу, и думал, не стоит ли ему испытать ревность по этому поводу; он взглянул на изгиб его спины и как натянулись его брюки на заднице и понял, что ему сейчас не до ревности. Они почти не трахались в последнее время. Ганнибал сворачивался в комочек и засыпал, Уилл пристраивался к нему сзади, клал руки на сердце и отчего-то не решался приставать. Лишь пару раз с утра он ловко воспользовался тем, что доктор еще не проснулся и не успел вспомнить о своих огорчениях. Ганнибал целовал его и отвечал ему, но как-то виновато, пряча взгляд или закрывая глаза, неспешно и торжественно, словно надеялся этой торжественностью искупить отсутствие подобающего настроения. Словом, ужасно грустно.  
А теперь Уилл, глядя на шипящего угрозы в лицо своей жертве любимого, думал о таких далеких от пыток и убийств материях, что сам себе удивлялся.  
— О, ты глубоко ошибаешься, Йен Сноу, думая о нас так скучно! — Ганнибал держит скальпель у самого зрачка раскрывшегося от ужаса глаза мужчины. — Мы — те самые люди, о которых твой брат сочинил такую интересную историю!  
— А? Какую историю? Блять, о чем ты говоришь вообще, мистер Сайкс или как там тебя?! Я не знаю никакой истории! И убив меня, ты не отомстишь Йохану, он меня терпеть не может!  
«Вранье», — равнодушно подумал Уилл, глядя на Ганнибала и раздумывая, сказать ему об этом или он сам понял. Все-таки Уилл больше общался с Максом, тьфу, то есть, с Йеном, и потому лучше разбирает его реакции. Но доктору было либо все понятно, либо все равно, по крайней мере, он с яростной улыбкой процедил:  
— Убив тебя, Йен Сноу, я надеюсь восполнить то ужасное разочарование, на которое меня обрек твой брат, позволив Лидии Фелл себя прикончить! Убив тебя, бледную тень Йохана Сноу, я прикоснусь хоть немного к человеку, которого должен был растерзать своими руками!  
— Никакая я не тень Йохана Сноу! — яростно возразил Макс и послал Ганнибала подальше. Уилл восхищённо присвистнул — ничего себе сила воли и бесстрашие перед неминуемым! Или же Ганнибал выбрал самые неправильные… или правильные, слова для него?..  
В общем, поток ругательств доктор заменил потоком диких воплей, проведя скальпелем вдоль обнаженной груди Макса. Слегка так, без вскрытия, просто чтобы проняло.  
— Знаешь, похоже, он даже не понял, кто мы такие, — Уилл тихо прошептал это на ухо Ганнибалу, касаясь губами кожи и нежно положив одну руку на талию. Доктор удивленно обернулся — ему было совсем не до заигрываний.  
— Вы два психа с прошлого рейса, — заявил Макс, тяжело дыша от ужаса и пытаясь взглянуть, насколько глубокий Лектер устроил ему порез. — Проклятье, вы с самого начала казались мне подозрительными, надо было настучать на вас, но я понятия не имел, к чему придраться… — он закрыл глаза. — А теперь выясняется, что вы тут из-за старшего братца. То есть, вы хотите меня прикончить вместо него, верно?.. Да что он вам сделал-то хоть?  
— Ну, например, написал одну интересную книжку… — протянул Ганнибал.  
Сноу-младший фыркнул.  
— Он? Книжку? Йохан терпеть не может писать. У него, видите ли, никогда руки не успевали печатать настолько быстро, насколько он мог думать. Да и литературой он никогда не увлекался… — музыкант с удивлением воззрился на Ганнибала. — Это все? Вы решили прикончить меня из-за того, что Йохан написал книжку? Ну все, приехали!  
— Твой брат написал очень глупую книжку. Про нас. И наврал там так много, что мы не можем это так оставить, — произнес Уилл.  
Серые глаза мужчины расширились от изумления.  
— Про вас книжку? Да кто вы такие?!  
— Я — Ганнибал Лектер, а это — Уилл Грэм.  
Музыкант уставился на Ганнибала.  
— И? Я что, должен в обморок упасть от восхищения?! Первый раз слышу эти имена.  
Уилл с Ганнибалом переглянулись. Грэм развел руками и тихо произнес:  
— Так-то, любимый. Ты тут переживаешь, что о тебе неправду думают, а большая часть населения земного шара вообще не в курсе, кто ты такой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кусочек флаффа, если кому-то хочется заесть эту волну насилия. Вырезанная сцена из прошлой главы:   
> https://vk.com/wall358368549_202


	45. Представление и осознание

_Не бойся больше ничего,  
Не будет больше ничего. ©_

  
  
«Это неправильно, — думал Уилл, наблюдая из тьмы за разглядывающим инвентарь Ганнибалом. Вернее, за серой, мягкой и в то же время скользкой тканью его брюк, обтягивающих ягодицы при движении. За поясом, в который заправлена белая в едва заметную полосочку шелковая рубашка, как она порой натягивается на лопатках или делает отчетливо видимым изгиб спины. За его губами, движущимися, но в какой-то момент Уилл теряет нить беседы, теряет связь с происходящим, провалившись в какую-то тьму гораздо глубже, чем ему казалось. — Это неправильно, что я так хочу его сейчас».  
Абсолютно неправильно.  
Как и вся его жизнь.  
Грэм на мгновение изумленно моргает, приходя в себя… Неправильно?.. Нет. Он сам выбрал это. Он сам выбрал… его. Что же неправильного в том, что он жаждет его?  
Уилл смотрит вниз, под ноги. Кромка света прожекторов чуть-чуть не касается носков его ботинок. Он — во тьме.  
Когда-то Ганнибал говорил, что Уилл — не один во тьме, потому что он всегда стоит рядом.  
Сейчас Грэм думал, что это было не совсем верно. Или стало не совсем верно. Они поменялись местами и теперь Уилл — тень Ганнибала. Тот, кто стоит в темноте.  
«Я не тень Йохана Сноу!» — врывается в его размышления пронзительный вопль Макса, сотрясавший воздух минут двадцать назад, и теперь, наконец, сумевший пробиться к сознанию Уилла Грэма.  
«Я не тень Ганнибала Лектера! — хотел было воскликнуть он, но это получилось с интонацией скорее вопросительной, чем утвердительной. — Я тьма, которая заключит его в свои объятия после».  
Уилл хотел было сделать шаг, потому что, несмотря на сказанное, отчего-то решил, что человеку — любому — нельзя обходиться без своей тени. Хотел сделать шаг к свету, и не смог.  
Сейчас у Ганнибала Лектера не было тени. Уилл вздрогнул, увидев это.  
  
Свет льется на Ганнибала с четырех сторон, и Уиллу кажется, что у него нет тени. Свет высвечивает его тело, то фаланги пальцев, то скулу, то губы, то изящный профиль, то лезвие скальпеля. Свет вспыхивает на алых каплях крови, стекавших с тела Макса по мере наносимых Чесапикским Потрошителем порезов.  
Уилл смотрит, как корчится в ремнях жертва Ганнибала, и думает, что уже почти забыл, кто он и как его на самом деле зовут.  
Тот человек, на корабле, Макс Лирман, улыбчивый, вечно пьяный и неизменно обаятельный, совершенно не похож на то рыдающий, то ругающийся комок крика и нервов на железном столе.  
«Но это он. Ты должен помнить, что это — один и тот же человек. Человек, которому ты улыбался, а теперь убиваешь его. Как привык Ганнибал. Как привык человек, которого ты считаешь своим возлюбленным».  
«Ты можешь попросить убить его быстро. Но это не изменит того факта, что он умрет. Что его расчленит тот, кого ты любишь. Любишь настолько, что не можешь представить свою жизнь без него».  
«Любишь настолько, что охотно представляешь его на этом столе вместо Макса, и сверху — себя, со скальпелем».  
«Ты хочешь убить Ганнибала Лектера, Уилл».  
— В этот самый момент, Йен Сноу…  
Слова долетают до Уилла, и тот очухивается от размышлений, изумленно глядя, как руки Ганнибала смыкаются на шее его жертвы. Тело мужчины, дернувшись, обмякает под его пальцами.  
— Так быстро? — удивленно произносит Уилл. Ганнибал оборачивается к нему, мрачно улыбаясь.  
— Что ты. Все только начинается. Я собираюсь привить этому человеку любовь к жизни.  
Уилл хмурится, но лишь на мгновение.  
— Чтобы приятнее было лишить его ее навсегда? И правда, как я не подумал. Нет никакого удовольствия в убиении суицидника.  
Лектер кивает и берется за нашатырь, приводя в чувство полузадушенного Йена Сноу. Снова режет его, непринуждённо болтая, а затем снова душит. И снова возвращает к жизни, пока тот не начинает умолять прикончить его.  
«Что, — смеется сам над собой Уилл, — ты разве не знал, что твой возлюбленный мир жесток? Этот человек вырезал легкие у живой девушки! Распилил другую на мелкие кусочки! Смотрел в их глаза и наслаждался каждым мгновением их страданий именно так, как он наслаждается сейчас каждым стоном Йена Сноу, брата своего проклятого врага, каждой его дрожью и каждой его слезой. Это — твой возлюбленный убийца. Настоящий Ганнибал Лектер. Во плоти».  
«Во плоти», — повторяет внутренний голос, пока глаза неотрывно следят за каждым движением Чесапикского Потрошителя. За каждой его улыбкой, адресованной извивающейся под ним жертве.  
Йен плачет, хнычет и трясется от ужаса, всякий раз когда Ганнибал приводит его в чувство, но тому кажется этого недостаточно. Уилл отчего-то пропускает мгновение когда они уходят, а потом он обнаруживает уже пустой стол с пятнами крови, блестящей в свете ламп, а затем Ганнибал вдруг возвращается, таща свою добычу, швыряет его на стол с неожиданной яростью, вдавливает в лицо тряпку и смотрит на Уилла, словно удивляясь, что он тут находится.  
— Хочешь сказать ему что-нибудь напоследок? — цедит Лектер, и Уилл удивлен ярости в его голосе, какой раньше не было.  
— Мне нравились твои песни, Макс. И тот человек, которым ты прикидывался.  
— Да пошел ты!..  
Уилл вскинул брови. Все еще держится бодрячком. Ганнибал склоняется к нему, сжимая нож. Внезапно музыкант поднимает руки, хватает его за голову и что-то шепчет в лицо, а Уилл в ужасе думает, что он сейчас не связан, и вдруг у него остались силы ранить доктора…  
Ха. Ранить доктора! Нет уж, на это нужен убийца высшего класса, чтобы ранить доктора. Раньше Уилл думал — таких и вовсе не бывает. Тех, кто способен заставить его Ганнибала безмолвно плакать от бессилия и ярости, всаживая нож в грудь совершенно постороннего человека лишь бы хоть на мгновение утихомирить боль от той раны, что нанес ему его старший брат.  
И однако… как же он красиво судорожно дышит, согнувшись над столом и все ещё сжимая пальцы на рукояти ножа!  
Последний вскрик, удар, исполненный ярости, и жизнь вытекает из младшего брата Йохана Сноу, стекает с белой, сияющей в свете прожекторов кожи и багровыми каплями падает вниз, в черные густые лужи. Ганнибал Лектер выпрямляется, его грудь вздымается будто от бега, и Уилл видит на идеально белой рубашке несколько точек крови, как на орхидеях. Он смотрит на полосу света перед своими ногами и делает шаг вперёд. Наконец-то может сделать шаг вперёд, словно бьющееся сердце Макса Лирмана мешало ему войти в круг света и приблизиться к его убийце.  
— Ч-что ты делаешь, Уилл?  
Забрать из его руки нож, развернуть его лицом к трупу и медленно вспороть его белую рубашку со спины, так и не выпростав ее из брюк. Сухой треск разрезаемой дорогой ткани звучит чужеродно в переполненном криками, мольбами и стонами подвале. Ганнибал вздрагивает, а Уилл с усилием, натянув на животе, разрезает ножом и ремень. Затем приходит черед брюк, вернее, задницы, Уилл действует нежно, вначале протолкнув нож между ягодицами, подцепив ткань и только убедившись в том, что нож поднят под достаточным углом, чтобы не поранить кожу, медленно разрезает и брюки. Вот тогда они падают на пол вместе с ремнем, звякнув пряжкой, но Уилл не спешит их подбирать. Неторопливо, сначала оттянув ткань на правой, а затем и на левой части трусов, он срезает и их.  
«Извращенец», — звучит в его голове голос Ганнибала, но сам он не произносит ни слова. И даже не оборачивается, то ли потому, что решил подразнить свое любопытство, то ли потому, что ему так приятнее. Уилл разворачивает его к себе лицом и стягивает рубашку. Он послушно позволяет ему делать это, глядя из-под полуприкрытых век. Он стоит перед ним почти обнаженный, его дыхание почти успокоилось, теперь он дышит просто глубоко и редко. Уилл прижал нож к его солнечному сплетению, вжал лезвие в кожу, оставив на теле Ганнибала треугольный след из крови его жертвы. А затем, не выпуская ножа из рук, притянул к себе его за голову и поцеловал.  
Он подался вперед с неожиданной охотой, но затем отстранился, так же резко, как и прильнул, и глянул на Уилла пристально, испытующе… почти недоверчиво.  
Уилл протянул ему нож рукоятью вперед.  
— Хочешь так же?  
Он взглянул на вспыхнувшее в луче прожектора лезвие непонимающе. Тогда Уилл присел и заставил его выпростать ногу из лежавших внизу брюк, уже успевших выпачкаться в крови, а потом аккуратно расшнуровал его летние туфли и тоже снял их. Он видел, как сжались пальчики его ног от холода, когда он коснулся бетонного местами окровавленного пола. Уилл отшвырнул и брюки и ботинки куда подальше. Прочь из круга. Прочь из их круга света. Затем взглянул на возлюбленного снизу вверх. Черные как угли глаза взирали на него с, казалось, невыразимой высоты.  
«Гадкий извращенец. Мерзкий, — заявил Ганнибал в его голове. — Я бы никогда на такое не осмелился».  
«У тебя никогда и не было шанса», — заткнул его Уилл, поднял руку и положил ее на припухший член безмолвного возлюбленного. Затем поднялся, не отпуская его, притянул к себе и вновь поцеловал. Медленно.  
Кажется, это называется смакованием.  
Уилл отстранился, вглядываясь в неподвижное лицо Ганнибала. Выражение его глаз изменилось, теперь он смотрел словно бы испытующе, мол, чего ещё Уилл придумает, и на все ли придуманное осмелится. Уилл протянул руку к его щеке, а затем впился рукой в волосы, резко отводя все спавшие на лоб пряди назад и чуть запрокидывая его голову.  
Нет, поцелуй не был медленным. Слово вертелось на языке.  
Уилл убрал руку с его члена, глядя в пульсирующие от возбуждения зрачки. Он думал, пульсируют ли его собственные, или они, как обычно, расширены до предела: глаза слепой тьмы, что жаждет впитать в себя как можно больше лучей возлюбленного света.  
Ганнибал судорожно выдыхает, когда Уилл проводит по его волосам пальцами другой руки, не той, что он зафиксировал его голову. Окровавленными пальцами другой руки.  
Он резко мотает головой, явно не желая принимать участие в игре, правил которой еще не понял, и Уиллу приходится метнуть в него короткий умоляющий взгляд. Ганнибал облизывается и смотрит на него с обещанием жуткой расправы, если игра окажется ему не по душе. Уилл улыбается, и снова кладет руку в лужу крови на столе за спиной.  
Проводит пальцем по носу — как же ему нравится его безупречный профиль, итальянский или как там, флорентийский. Длинная красная полоса от кончика носа до линии волос. Затем две других, дугообразных, от бровей к линии волос там, где они образуют у одних углы, а у Ганнибала лишь аккуратные дуги. Снова обмакивает пальцы в кровь и проводит по краешкам скул, от правой к левой, по линии подбородка. Обрисовывает пальцем круглый Лектерский подбородок. Затем — снова в кровь, и от внутренних уголков глаз, через щеки и скулы вверх, к вискам. Две полосы. Ганнибал моргает от неожиданного прикосновения и кажется сердится за это сам на себя. Затем пальцами Уилл велит прикрыть ему глаза, и особенно нежно касаясь тонкой кожицы век, проводит еще две линии — от уголков глаз вверх, соединяя их с надбровными. Ганнибал открывает глаза, недовольно хмурясь. Уилл резко прижимает его бедра к своим, чувствуя напряжение в паху — и у себя и у него.  
— Кабуки, — шепчет он прямо в его губы. Ганнибал замирает, а потом, кажется, его губы чуть дергаются, готовые сложиться в улыбку, но Уилл предотвращает ее новым поцелуем.  
Медленным. Смакующим. Сладострастным.  
Театральным.  
  
Отстраняясь от Ганнибала, он внезапно смотрит за его плечо, но не на тело Йена Сноу, а во тьму. Ослепшие от света глаза не должны, по логике, видеть там нечего, но Уиллу чудятся какие-то лица. Много лиц. Зрители, собравшиеся на их представление.  
Он вздрагивает и отстраняется, но Ганнибал этого не замечает. Он принял игру, он понял ее, и она ему понравилась. И он будет играть, пока ему не надоест.  
Не видя собравшихся за его спиной зрителей.  
  
Доктор Лектер отстраняет его и тянется руками к его рубашке. Уилл берет его руки в свои, опускает вниз и вкладывает в ладонь нож. Ганнибал облизывает губы, довольно кивает, и начинает с аккуратной точностью срезать его пуговицы.  
Ганнибал из его мыслей насмешливо произносит: «Тебе лишь бы что-нибудь изрезать».  
Лектер заставляет его стать таким же обнаженным, как и он сам. Пол холодит кожу ног, но Уилл думает, что согреется быстро.  
Ганнибал рисует на его лице маску — но совсем не похожую на кабуки, скорее что-то индийское — точка на лбу, линии вокруг, от волос ко лбу, короткие вдоль глаз, будто лучи света, и лёгкие мазки на уголках век.  
Уиллу все равно, он дрожит от возбуждения, тиская его прижатые к столу ягодицы.  
Затем он поднимается, словно чтобы продемонстрировать невидимым никому, кроме него, зрителям, свою новую маску, разворачивает Ганнибала в профиль и снова целует его, а затем берет за руки и отводит к боковой стороне стола. Там, где еще недавно бились в судорогах ноги Йена Сноу.  
«Зачем я сделал это? — думает Уилл, опускаясь перед возлюбленным на колени и жадно заглатывая его член сразу горлом.  
«Потому что иначе процесс не будет никому виден», — отвечает он себе и ему очень не нравится свой ответ.  
Но у него нет другого.  
Доктор кончает быстро, издав всего один тонкий, какой-то слишком нежный для него стон, и Уилл, прижимаясь щекой к его животу, смотрит во тьму. «Да, он мой убийца и садист, но он не только убийца и садист», — безмолвно говорит он непонятно кому. Поднимается и отводит Ганнибала к другому концу стола, разворачивает к себе спиной — лицом к мертвецу, и впивается окровавленными пальцами в его задницу, оставляя на ней все новые полосы. Ганнибал по-кошачьи выгибается, подчиняясь ему, а затем вдруг резко разворачивается и прижимает к столу Уилла. Смотрит в его глаза с какой-то странной болью на лице-маске, а затем глубоко целует, прижимаясь всем телом, словно не видел его много лет.  
«Что ж, значит, симметрия, — с легким сожалением думает Уилл, когда губы любимого, с его легкой руки ставшего демоном театра Кабуки, касаются его члена. — А я так хотел взять его здесь, на глазах у этих жадных глаз…»  
В отличие от него, Ганнибал мучает его долго, не позволяя кончить, глядя на Уилла лицом-маской и облизывая высунутым языком его член. Уилл кончает лишь после того, как выдавливает из себя «пожалуйста», а потом вслушивается в эхо собственных стонов, запрокинув голову к потолку и вздрагивая всем телом. Проклятье. Это действительно получилось скорее мучительно, чем приятно. То есть приятно. Но и мучительно. Он судорожно дышит, чувствуя, как скользят по телу руки любимого. А отдышавшись, грубо хватает его и выволакивает к середине стола. Как бы «перед» зрителями.  
Сдавливает горло сзади, лижет шею, разворачивает его лицо и целует, а затем, обмакнув ладони в кровь их жертвы, кладет одну на грудь Ганнибала, туда, где сердце, а вторую — на низ живота, и целует возлюбленного, прижимая к себе спиной за эти два места. Уилл ощущает, как его сердцебиение учащается, прижимается бедрами к его ягодицам, и в нем разгорается новое желание. Он поднимает голову и смотрит во тьму поверх плеча Ганнибала, словно демонстрируя невидимым зрителям…  
«Мой. Мой Дьявол, его душа и тело — мои».  
В этот момент Уилл начинает различать лица во тьме, и по телу пробегает холодок, когда он видит их. Отчего-то зрители не сидят чинно, как в театре, на стульях ровными рядами; они расположились прямо на полу, на подушках и пледах, рассевшись группами, парами или по одиночке. Они предстают перед Уиллом поочередно, словно кто-то невидимый зажигает их, как свечи, показывая Уиллу, насколько полон его зрительный зал.  
Эбигейл. Алана. Джек Кроуфорд. Френсис, Большой Красный Дракон. Ангелические Байни и Брайт. Мэйсон Верджер и Марго Верджер. Фредди Лаундс. Бригада медиков, охранник Балтиморского аэропорта, люди из поместья Верджера… Супруги ДʼАрси, швейцарский банкир, парижский мальчик, доктор Дэ Мори…  
Белый отделанный павлиньими перьями веер складывается, и Уилл видит лицо Лидии Фелл — с вьющимися белокурыми локонами и сияющими голубыми глазами.  
«Убей его!» — улыбается мать всех психопатов.  
«Убей его, Уилл!» — приказывает Джек Кроуфорд.  
«Убей его, папа!» — шепчет Эбигейл умоляюще.  
Уилл вдруг понимает, что в левой руке, которой он держит Ганнибала за сердце, почему-то блестит нож.  
  
— Убей его! — произносит сидящий в самом дальнем углу прямо напротив Уилла человек. От говорящего исходит ослепительный белый свет. На его груди спрятал лицо другой мужчина, с длинными черными волосами, рука говорящего успокаивающе поглаживает его плечи. — Убей его! — холодно повторяет Йохан Сноу, глядя в глаза Уилла Грэма. — Или это сделаю я. Все-таки, — он ухмыляется, погладив Макса по голове. — Он убил моего брата.  
— Н-нет, — шепчет Уилл, сжимая нож и пытаясь отойти назад, но позади — стол с телом Йена Сноу. — Ты мертв. Вы все мертвы… Вы уже не можете никого убить!..  
Йохан Сноу поднимается, и свет от него освещает остальных зрителей, и тогда Уиллу становятся видны кровоподтеки. Спёкшаяся кровь. Синяки. Гниль. Полуистлевшая плоть, обнаженные кости. Заполненный мертвецами зрительный зал.  
— Ты знаешь, что это не совсем так, — мягко произносит Йохан Сноу, подходя ближе. Брат стоит за его плечом и молча смотрит на Уилла, и в его взгляде читается обида и непонимающее «за что?».  
— Ты знаешь, что я убью его, если этого не сделаешь ты, — сухо произносит Сноу, поднимает руки и между ладоней его появляется лист бумаги. — Ты забыл, что словом можно убить не менее эффективно, не так ли, Уилл Грэм?  
«А ведь точно, — с ужасом думает Уилл, прижимая к себе любимого. — Ганнибал умрет из-за его проклятой книги…»  
Сноу складывает из белоснежного листа бумаги самолетик и прицеливается в них обоих, хотя Уилл точно знает: острие прилетит не в его голову.  
— Убей его сам или позволь ему умереть от моей руки, — усмехается Сноу, и делает замах. Уилл в ужасе поднимает руку, заносит нож…и метает его в голову Йохана Сноу. Нож со звоном падает где-то во тьме подвала, с этим звуком Сноу рассыпается вихрем белоснежных искр, и они, эти искры, забирают с собой весь свет, и проклятый подвал вновь погружается в милосердную тьму. Уилл судорожно дышит, вглядываясь, желая убедиться, что там, впереди — точно больше никого нет.  
В этот момент он ощущает голову на своем плече.  
— Уилл, ты чего?  
Ганнибал откинул голову, выгнулся и положил ее ему на плечо, косясь с недоумением.  
— Показалось… — бормочет Уилл, разворачивая его к себе лицом и сжимая в объятьях. — Люблю тебя.  
Ганнибал отстраняется, глядя в его глаза, словно проверяя, вновь и вновь, как обычно, сколько правды в его словах, а затем вдруг улыбается, прикрыв веки. Уилл целует его в губы, не мешая улыбке, и только тогда понимает, что представление окончено.  
— Закрой глаза.  
— Зачем? — беззвучно, одними губами произносит Ганнибал. В его взгляде — нежность, какой Уилл не видел от него… наверное, никогда.  
— Хочу сделать тебе сюрприз. Пожалуйста?  
Он прикрывает веки, и Уилл завязывает ему глаза отрезанным рукавом своей рубашки. Снова целует в губы, а затем уводит со «сцены», яростно вглядываясь в темноту.  
«Мой. Мой, и не надейтесь, что я кому-либо его отдам» — цедит он в уже незримую, но все еще ощущаемую им толпу. Мерзкое свербящее ощущение в задней стенке черепа.  
— Поспи немного, ладно?  
— Но я…  
Укол иглы, и прикосновение губ к губам, и Чесапикский Потрошитель падает в постель, скользнув руками по телу Уилла. Тот смотрит на него, раскинувшегося на кровати. Одна рука свешена вниз, вторая чуть согнута в локте. Ноги тоже, одна чуть согнута, другая вытянута. На груди уже побуревшее пятно в форме его левой ладони, внизу живота такое же — в форме правой. Едва видимое пятнышко от ножа на солнечном сплетении и словно тигриные полоски — пятна на бедрах. Ну и конечно — маска. В доме она выглядит совсем не волшебной, а скорее грязной, и Уилл стирает ее с его лица. Подумав, стирает и центральный отпечаток лезвия.  
Голова Ганнибала чуть повернута набок, и Уилл вдруг вспоминает, что видел его почти таким же, когда тот пришёл в его дом после побега и уснул.  
Казалось бы, прошло столько времени. На самом деле — совсем немного, меньше года. Скоро будет год. Ужасно. Без Ганнибала его годы летели как ветер сквозь пальцы, проходили мимо пусто и незримо, и лишь погружения в дела, в чужие разумы, на мгновение отвлекали его, но сейчас… Уилл не мог не думать, что за этот год с ним он словно бы прожил всю ту жизнь, которую пропускал сквозь себя до.  
Если бы не Ганнибал, Уилл бы никогда не прожил бы ни единого дня, наслаждаясь им.  
Сейчас он лежит в той же позе как тогда, отдав свою жизнь на волю Уилла… но только теперь Уилл не сомневается больше. Все поменялось.  
Он нужен ему. Его любимый. Его мир.  
Поэтому Ганнибал Лектер должен умереть.  
***  
  
_— Скажи мне…- измученный голос Йена Сноу словно бы тянется к Ганнибалу, как тянется и его взгляд, и его ослабевшие руки касаются головы доктора Лектера. Последние слова брата Йохана Сноу._  
— Если бы Йохан был жив, ты бы все равно убил меня?  
Ганнибал мысленно вскидывает брови. Он думал, что стадию «торговли» они миновали. Мерзкий, отвратительный грубиян. Прикончить его с особой жестокостью… Ганнибал бы с удовольствием съел бы его постепенно, но Уилл не простит ему наполовину обглоданный труп, а если заставить музыканта бесследно исчезнуть, могут и расследование начать… или нет? Ганнибал косится в сторону наблюдающего за ним возлюбленного, но не похоже, что тому интересно происходящее.  
— Я и собирался убить тебя, пока Йохан Сноу был жив, — прошипел Ганнибал. — Ты должен был стать приманкой. Наживкой, червячком, чтобы заманить сюда твоего мерзкого братца и убить.  
Глаза музыканта распахнулись от изумления.  
— Да, — ухмыльнулся Ганнибал. — Сам по себе ты для нас не представлял никакой ценности. Но теперь, поскольку твой братец умер, оставив нам посмертный презент в виде своего литературного творчества, самое меньшее, что я могу — это убить тебя, его единственного живого родственника.  
— Ну и скотина ты, мистер Са…  
Нож вошел в грудь по самую рукоять, и Йен Сноу захлебнулся своей последней грубостью.  
Ганнибал очнулся и вначале не мог понять, где и почему он находится. Только что он убил Йена Сноу… ах нет, это всего лишь сон. Странно. Давно ему не приходилось переживать во сне те же события, что произошли и наяву, причем недавнем «наяву».  
В теле была некая тяжесть, но она быстро прошла. Он взглянул на часы — было почти утро. Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и он вздрогнул. На пороге стоял Уилл, довольный и улыбающийся. Но улыбка резко исчезла, и Ганнибал вскинул брови в недоумении.  
— Ну вот. Надеялся раньше успеть. А ты уже очухался, — он быстро скинул с себя легкую куртку, кепку и какие-то идиотские очки с красной оправой, и присел на краешек кровати. Схватил его за ногу и погладил. — Хотел поприставать к тебе, пока ты спишь!  
Ганнибал косо ухмыльнулся.  
— Можешь поприставать ко мне, пока я бодрствую. Так надежнее. Где ты был?  
— Угадай, — он улегся на его ногу как ластящийся кот, прижимаясь и не позволяя сдвинуться с места.  
Ганнибал пожал плечами. Затем он вспомнил — Уилл нахально затащил его в спальню, завязал глаза и усыпил его! И, о господи, на нем наверняка эта его боевая раскраска!.. И, кстати говоря, сколько он проспал — нужно ведь выставить труп Йена Сноу!  
— Уилл, у нас нет времени на игры! — сердито произнес он, затем, поняв, что это прозвучало чересчур резко, добавил: — Не сейчас. Нужно отвезти братца в порт, позаботиться о его правильном расположении, и все прочее! Он уже наверняка окоченел!  
Уилл развалился на кровати и глянул на него снизу вверх.  
— А куда, по-твоему, я ездил?  
Доктор изумленно покосился на него.  
— Хочешь сказать?..  
— Все уже сделано, мой бедный обиженный жалкими людишками маньяк. Трупчик я отвез в порт, скинул возле одного из кабаков, тот самый, где мы с тобой убедились, что нет камер, перед этим, сразу как только я отвел тебя баиньки, я вернулся в подвал и быстренько нанес ему несколько скрывающих твой скальпель ножевых. Скажу тебе, это было не так просто, учитывая, что ты фактически ему линию вскрытия сделал!.., но в двух местах я после ободрал кожу и нанес ее на каменную кладку возле, сымитировав будто несчастный содрал кожу о стенку. После этого я уехал, даже не нарушив ни единого правила, и вернул машину откуда взял — хвала твоему приятельству с тем толстяком, у которого мы арендовали машину — я стащил его карту и ключи, пока вы обсуждали каких-то динозавров от мира машин. Да, меня, может, видели тамошние камеры, но, во-первых, машину я вернул, во-вторых — в кепке и таких очках?..  
Ганнибал с изумлением сел, завернувшись в простыню.  
— Но… почему?  
— Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, — улыбнулся Уилл, но увидев его лицо, перестал. — Что? У тебя был какой-то другой план?  
Ганнибал покачал головой.  
— Нет, просто не понимаю, зачем было меня усыплять. Вдвоем мы бы гораздо быстрее управились с этим делом.  
«То есть я надеялся, что мы сделаем это вдвоем».  
Уилл снова улыбнулся, погладил его по руке.  
— Извини. Ты просто… Ты казался мне усталым… я подумал, что если ты еще и труп пойдешь со мной прятать… Ты конечно никогда не признаешься, но тебе будет тяжело.  
— Ты думаешь, я уже настолько плох, что и труп не могу поднять?! — это прозвучало еще резче, чем Ганнибал планировал. Опять.  
Уилл изумленно раскрыл глаза. Затем лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Не нервничай так, пожалуйста. Мне просто очень понравилась наша атмосфера… театр кабуки, авторская версия, — он пожал плечами и слегка покраснел. — Мне показалось, что тебе, как главному герою постановки, не захочется убирать реквизит. Это как-то… разрушило бы волшебство, тебе не кажется?  
— Прости, — Ганнибал резко упал на кровать, так, что его голова стала на одном уровне с лицом Уилла. — Но не думай, что я так уж чувствителен к рутине. Я прекрасно могу отделять одни моменты от других, и уверяю тебя, ничего страшного в необходимости уборки не вижу. Просто на будущее, ладно?  
Уилл накинулся сверху и обнял его.  
— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы ты перестал страдать из-за глупой, мерзкой книжонки, Ганнибал. Все, что в моих силах.  
Его глаза сияли неоправданно ярко, но сонный доктор не обратил на это внимания.


	46. Небо

_Только потому, что кто-то не любит тебя так, как тебе хочется, не значит, что он не любит тебя всей душой. (с)_

\- Могу я… - Макс замялся, подбирая слова. – В общем, могу я выйти наружу? - Наружу? – холодно и равнодушно повторил мистер Сайкс, он же какой-то там доктор. - Да. Макс вздохнул. Грудь обожгло болью. Проклятый маньяк изрезал его вдоль и поперек. - Я знаю, что умру. От твоей руки, пусть. Может быть, уже умер… - мужчина вздохнул вновь, и снова поморщился. – Но в свой последний момент… Я бы хотел увидеть небо. - Небо? - Небо, - повторил Макс. – Было бы здорово напоследок взглянуть на него. Неважно, ночь или день на улице, но… мне хотелось бы… уйти, глядя на него. - Ты думаешь, это тебе поможет? Макс усмехнулся, закашлялся и скривился от боли. - Да. Мне поможет. Увидеть перед смертью не уродский бетонный потолок и не твою рожу, а что-то стоящее. Что-то красивое. Тогда… когда я летел вниз с моста… я смотрел на небо, и думал: сейчас для меня откроется новый мир. Сейчас все плохое закончится, и начнётся новая жизнь. Но… ты уже знаешь, ничего не вышло. Ублюдок вытащил меня из реки, и Стейси тоже, и для всех нас продолжилась старая унылая жизнь. И знаешь… - он равнодушно посмотрел на своего палача. – Я еще очень долго смотрел на небо, думая, что она, лучшая жизнь, именно там. Что каким-то образом можно проткнуть дырку в небосводе и проскользнуть в портал, и оп – все, ты уже не здесь. – Он закрыл глаза, борясь с очередным приступом боли. – Но теперь я знаю, мистер Сайкс… Я знаю, что дырку можно проткнуть где угодно. Это необязательно должно быть небо. - В таком случае, зачем на него смотреть, Йен? Мужчина поморщился. - Хотел бы я, чтобы ты перестал называть меня этим именем, но ведь ты не послушаешься… Да и, по большому счету, мне без разницы, как ты меня называешь, убийца. Тем не менее… ты сам сказал: в моей смерти – ничего личного. Поэтому – дай мне взглянуть на небо, мистер Сайкс. Пожалуйста. - Зачем? Макс вымученно воззрился на него. - Да потому что оно красивое, придурок. Потом… Макс не помнил, может, ему привиделись… тяжелые, измученные шаги вдоль юного утра, сквозь лучи новорожденного солнца, в яркую духоту пробуждающегося города… Или может он сам себе их придумал?.. Доковыляв до скамейки парка, Макс сел и уставился на деревья. Ярко-зеленые деревья. Где-то вдалеке бегали двое детей какого-то жаворонка. Налаживал снасти рыбак. Сонно выбирался к пристани паромщик, зевая и хлопая себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. Прыгали воробьи. Блестели рассветным золотом листья. Макс чувствовал свое тело сухим и горячим. Было жарко сидеть. Он не знал, насколько реально происходящее, но все равно обратил взгляд к небу. Оно было предсказуемо голубым. Ярким, насыщенным, жестким, почти синим, особенно там, где ворочались неповоротливые пухлые тела белоснежных облаков. Стрекотали насекомые. Макс улыбнулся. - Ты знаешь, мистер Сайкс, - произнес он, не глядя влево – потому что он и так знал, кто сидит на скамейке рядом с ним. – Была одна девушка. Я ее очень любил… однажды. Он вспомнил ее… смутным залитым солнцем силуэтом. Она улыбалась, глядя на проходящие мимо корабли и говорила их названия. Названия, модели, оснастку, тоннаж и прочее. Она была дочерью капитана и вокалисткой маленькой, тоже так и не ставшей известной группы где-то далеко в Европе. В Италии, кажется. У нее были выжженные в ярко-розовый цвет кудри и чёрные как ночь глаза. - Я любил ее… а потом перестал. Я не знаю, почему. Просто в один день… как отрезало. Я не мог объяснить. Я еще встречался с ней после этого полгода. Зачем – сам не знаю. Наверное, потому что не мог объяснить, почему я ее больше не люблю. Я мучал ее и себя целых полгода, прежде чем… Я хотел, чтобы она сказала это сама. Сказала, что больше не хочет меня видеть. Тьма за левым плечом молчала – лишь повеяла холодом, и Макс вздрогнул, вспомнив, где он и зачем. Он вздохнул и снова вздрогнул, теперь уже от боли. Боль. Горячее, больное, кажущееся невесомым тело, которым почему-то он не мог управлять. - Она позвонила отцу, и он купил ей билет домой. Она так и не перестала смотреть на меня, пока я провожал ее в аэропорт. Я думал, что она хотела понять, почему. Ей нужна была причина, а я не мог ее придумать. Я даже не смог солгать, поэтому я не сказал ничего. И она уехала. Больше я никогда ее не видел. Макс замолчал, с удивлением почувствовав, как глаза наполнились слезами, и одна скатилась по щеке. - Я даже не знаю, почему я сейчас плачу. Я не любил ее. Вернее, любил, а потом перестал. И так и не понял, почему. Никто из нас не сделал ничего дурного, ни у кого из нас не изменились обстоятельства настолько… я думал раньше, любовь – как напиток. Когда стакан пуст, ты уже не можешь делать вид, что он полон. - А сейчас? Сухой, холодный голос. - А сейчас я бы все бы дал, чтобы хоть еще разок увидеть ее улыбку, - пробормотал Макс. – Но будь я жив и здоров, и не жди я смерти… смотря на нее… я бы все равно не любил ее. Я не знаю, почему. Мне раньше говорили, что со мной что-то не так, но когда ты – музыкант, то это всегда считается комплиментом. С тобой должно быть «что-то не так», если ты хочешь открывать для других врата в смерть. - Врата в смерть? – эхом ответила смерть Макса Лирмана. - Или врата в жизнь. Я не знаю. Это не моя метафора, где-то вычитал. Дело в том, мистер Сайкс, что, как это ни забавно, но когда ты пишешь песню… ты пишешь ее только для себя. Слова и музыка… они значат то, что значат, только для тебя. У меня есть песня – «Может быть». Один из наших хитов. Я написал ее, когда мне было четырнадцать. Все считают ее песней о любви. О любви за гранью, о любви после смерти, преодолевающей все препятствия и возрождающейся вновь, даже после смерти. Сквозь время, сквозь прошлое и будущее, сквозь тысячи жизней… Черт, я исполняю ее каждую неделю, и сотни рук поднимают зажигалки и фейерверки, и сотни голосов, ликуя, подпевают мне… - он слабо улыбнулся, мельком подумав, не последняя ли это его улыбка – так сводило челюсти. – А на самом деле у меня просто в школе был приятель. Вернее, не в школе, а из соседней школы. Мы играли оба на гитаре, он был старше и играл лучше, и потому казался мне богом. Мы часто созванивались и играли друг другу наши новые композиции. Я считал его крутым музыкантом, а он думал, что я сатанист, и потому уважал меня, хотя на самом деле у меня были просто мрачный взгляд и одна татуировка. А потом его родители уехали во Флориду, и наши звонки прекратились. И тогда я написал эту песню. О том, что может быть однажды мы снова встретимся. Он с усилием рассмеялся. - Суть в том, мистер Сайкс, что нет никакого подтекста. Я просто грустил о том, что мне некому наигрывать соло в трубку и болтать о тусовках, девчонках и музыке. И я написал эту песню. Сыграл ее тогдашней своей группе, и все в нее прямо влюбились. Сказали – это лучшее, что я написал. Так глубоко, так чувственно, хей, чувак, кто же она?.. Мне оставалось только мрачно улыбаться и продолжать играть. - И ты не думаешь, что этот человек имел для тебя особенное значение? Макс вздохнул. - Все, кому я это рассказал, так говорили. Но это не так. Не имел. Черт, я даже сейчас не помню, как его звали! Никакого гей-подтекста. Никакого любовь-подтекста. Но, тем не менее… Они его нашли, понимаешь? Слушатели. В песне, где его не было. Я говорю к тому, что я – тот, кто пишет песни. А люди – те, кто слушают песни. И все, кто поднимают руки во время исполнения, они думают о чем-то своем. О своих друзьях, о своих возлюбленных девушках, о чем-то совершенно, блять, не таком, что я имел я виду! – Он вдруг рассмеялся и удивился, как это легко ему в этот раз далось. – Да! Я пишу песни… но когда их слышат люди – песни становятся уже не моими. Они становятся их песнями. У каждого есть друг, с которым пришлось проститься навсегда, и каждый вкладывает в эти гребаные строки свой смысл, понимаешь? Тьма, казалось, задумалась. Макс хмыкнул. - Куда тебе. Ты ведь ничего не создаешь. Однако – спасибо тебе, что привел меня сюда. Милосердие в мелочах порой значит намного больше, чем люди себе представляют. - Что ты имеешь в виду, Й… Макс? Музыкант ухмыльнулся. Впервые он назвал его настоящим именем. - Та девушка. Она называла себя «Лу», потому что «Лукреция» было слишком стремно для хедлайнера рок-группы. Я должен был расстаться с ней в тот день, когда понял, что больше не люблю ее. Не тянуть еще полгода. Не мучать ни ее, ни себя. Милосерднее было бы не мучать ни ее, ни себя. Может, поэтому я так зацепился за этот эпизод, а может потому, что больше ни с кем такого не чувствовал, а может потому, что так и не понял, почему перестал ее любить. Но – как видишь – я не проявил милосердие. А ты – проявил. Позволив мне напоследок взглянуть на мир. – Музыкант улыбнулся. – Я очень люблю его, знаешь ли. Мир. Я знаю, ты убьешь меня, даже если я заору сейчас, ты успеешь перерезать мне горло и сбежать. Я вижу твое намерение, и я принял его. Но ты проявил милосердие, позволив мне попрощаться с небом. - Может, мне просто было интересно, что ты скажешь. Макс улыбнулся. Растянул губы в улыбке, думая умереть с ней, а потом вдруг неожиданно пришел смех, и он совершенно искренне захохотал, глядя на белоснежные облака в ярко-синем небе. - Помни об этом, мистер Сайкс. То, что ты считаешь песней о любви, для кого-то может оказаться всего лишь песней о дружбе, а для кого-то – песней о смерти и предательстве. - Он вздохнул, глядя на небо. – А для кого-то и вовсе – песней о малозначимом приятеле, случайно подвернувшемся под лирическое настроение. Улыбка на губах мужчины замерла, а потом как бы обмякла. Уголки губ чуть опустились, сделав лицо строгим и суровым – такого выражения Ганнибал Лектер и вовсе не припоминал на лице Йена Сноу. Неверно двигаясь, словно загулявший пьяница, он взвалил на плечо бесчувственное тело своей жертвы и потащил к машине. Утро субботы, алкоголь… Никто не обращал на них пристального внимания. Всего лишь два человека, скреплённые узами дружбы и совместного алкоголизма. Пьяные… …друзья. *** - Хей, мелкий! Ты пойдешь с нами с поход. Йен Сноу поднял взгляд от грифа и с ненавистью взглянул из-под завесы черных волос на маячившую в окне стриженую башку старшего братца и главного своего мучителя. Он в который раз подумал, что лучше бы его травили в школе, и во дворе, лучше бы его травили всем городом, как какого-нибудь вампира, чем иметь такого брата как Йохан. - Иди нахуй. Ни в какой поход я не пойду. У меня аллергия на не покрытые асфальтом дороги. А тебе нельзя лазать по крышам. - А аллергии на Отче наш у тебя нету? Если я скажу предкам, что ты суицидник, они будут прививать тебе любовь к жизни в пять раз усерднее. Воскресная школа, мелкий, - брат садистки ухмыльнулся, растягиваясь на нагретой солнцем черепице словно пляжник на песке. – Тебе придётся прочитать Библию! Убрать все постеры со стен! – он задрал голову вверх, как бы мечтательно глядя в небо. – Постричься… - Я скажу отцу, что ты лазал по крышам. Йохан перевернулся на живот и подпер щеки руками, издевательски глядя на брата. - А мне уже можно. Я выиграл соревнования. Человеку с черным поясом по дзюдо можно лазать по крыше собственного дома. Йен подумал о том, что было бы неплохо как-нибудь подпилить черепицу, чтобы этот говнюк сверзился и сломал себе что-нибудь. Например, шею. Или – откусил язык. Хотя нет, без языка у него все равно останется проклятый черный пояс. - Короче, гитару возьми. - Чего? Не стану я брать гитару, а если лодка опрокинется? Или чтобы на ней играли какие-нибудь бездарности? Хер тебе. - Не хочешь чтобы играли бездарности – будешь сам играть. Из рук не выпускать любимую пока пальцы не онемеют – так вы, музыканты, видите свое счастье в личной жизни? Вот и вперед! - Я не буду играть в каком-то лесу с кучей старшеклассников, комаров и идиотов! Йохан ухмыльнулся, швырнул что-то цилиндрическое в комнату, по-кошачьи ловко вскочил, пробежал по черепице, зацепил рукой сток, и, оттолкнувшись от него, спрыгнул на землю. Йен взвизгнул, подскакивая и пытаясь выпутаться из гитарного ремня – в прошлый раз братец порадовал его самодельной дымовой шашкой, мотивировав это тем, что заядлых затворников из комнат надо выкуривать. Поэтому Йен пулей вылетел в коридор, ругаясь и дрожа от ярости. За что ему такое наказание? Что он сделал в прошлой жизни, что его брат мало того, что говнюк, так еще и отличник и дзюдоист?! Несколько минут Йен предавался печалям о своей участи, пока не заметил, что дыма из-под двери не идет. Он осторожно открыл дверь – комната ничуть не изменилась. В центре, рядом с покинутой гитарой, лежал спрей от комаров, в упаковке такой же формы, как и предыдущая шашка. - Йобаный мудак! Шла третья неделя после «спасения» Йена и Стейси из реки. Стояло жаркое лето, но Йен никуда не выходил из своей комнаты, играя и размышляя о тысяче идиотских вещей. Но от похода, организованного Йоханом, отмазаться не удалось. И от первой с момента спасения встречи со Стейси. Которая заявила, что хочет встречаться с Йоханом и что он, Йен, ему должен об этом сказать. Братец же тусил с двумя своими обычными сайдкиками и строил планы, как пойдет теперь заниматься каратэ серьезнее, чтобы участвовать в соревнованиях и по нему, и научится ломать кирпичи ладонью. К излияниям «героя» восхищенно прислушивались девушки, и Йохан наивно полагал, что им действительно интересны броски и удары. На удивление он почти не издевался над Йеном в походе – впрочем, тому слов Стейси хватило с лихвой. Если теперь этот мудак научится ломать кирпичи ладонью, Йен точно спрыгнет откуда-нибудь снова. Зато когда они разбили лагерь, братец во всеуслышание заявил, что Йен будет играть на гитаре. Йен отказался, и все начали его уговаривать, и это было мерзко и неловко, а Йохан пристально смотрел на него, словно бы готовясь выкинуть очередную гадость – может, запихал пауков внутрь или еще что-нибудь мерзкое. «Хрен тебе, - думал Йен, решительно отказываясь развлекать публику. - Я на это дерьмо не попадусь». На следующий вечер все повторилось, и на третий тоже, но там Йохан, видимо утратив интерес к музыке, ушел в лес. «Искать светящиеся грибы» - по его собственным словам. «Хорошо бы он их нашел, съел и отравился, или хотя бы ногу себе сломал в темноте», - подумал Йен. Его еще немного поуговаривали, а потом отстали. Тут только Йен заметил, что Стейси тоже нет. Остальные «отсутствующие» парочки он уже знал поголовно, а теперь к ним прибавилась новая. Это залило сердце Йена такой черной тоской, что он взялся за гитару машинально, попросту забыв, где он находится. И заиграл. И только на середине песни понял, что все заткнулись и завороженно его слушают, и он замер в ужасе – никогда он не играл перед таким количеством людей! Неловко будет, если Йен не закончит песню, хотя от страха в животе все похолодело. Но - рядом не было ни его, ни ее. Ни одной из причин его последних песен. Без них не так страшно. - А я говорил, что он хорошо играет! – уже под конец вечера, когда пальцы действительно онемели, а Йен даже мало-помалу стал привыкать к восторженной реакции на свое творчество, вернулся Йохан и как ни в чем ни бывало уселся к костру, протянув в пламя шампур с насаженными на него грибами вперемешку с сосисками. Он был доволен так, словно это он сам сорвал все аплодисменты, а после врал, что действительно собирал грибы, а Стейси и другие девочки-панды, то есть, готы, его не интересуют, и за это Йен возненавидел его еще больше. - Ты должен собрать группу! – прозвучал хриплый заунывный голос из темноты, и Йен похолодел на одну секунду – но этой секунды было достаточно, чтобы еще неделю чувствовать себя ничтожеством, испугавшимся даже не собственной тени, но тени своего брата, что куда унизительнее. - Вон. Из. Моей. Комнаты! Я запретил тебе сюда входить!!! – рявкнул Йен, отступая к выключателю и пытаясь понять, где прячется Йохан. На шкафу. Как он туда залез? Почему мама не завела кота вместо него?! - Я не входил! Ноги моей не ступало на пол святая святых твоей скромной обители! – пафосно отозвался Йохан. – Или наоборот – на пол несвятая несвятых? Начался учебный год, вернулись их соседи, и Йохан, питавший к ним нездоровый интерес, почти оставил Йена в покое. Почти. - Зачем мне группа? - Как зачем? – удивился Йохан, медленно сползая со шкафа вниз головой, держась одними ногами. Протянул руку к спинке стула, как бы даже не оперся, а просто ее слегка оттолкнул, перекувырнулся в воздухе, приземлившись на валявшиеся на полу тетради, а с них перескочил на подоконник и уселся там на корточки. Не касаясь пола, сука. – Один ты меня не одолеешь. - Хватит строить из себя ебаного супергероя. То, что ты умеешь разрубать кирпичи, еще не значит… - Этого я пока не умею, - довольно заявил брат. С таким видом, будто хвастался. – Зато я скоро стану твоим врагом номер один, и тебе понадобятся верные последователи. Слышал твою последнюю песню. Восхитительно. «Каин был прав», ха. Вообще-то Каин был старшим братом, гений. - Что значит - ты станешь моим врагом номер один? А сейчас ты кто? – фыркнул Йен. - Забей. Я серьезно насчет группы. У тебя здорово получается. Добавь еще барабанов и…- он щелкнул пальцами. – Обычно зачем-то две гитары. Ну вот и вторую гитару. И будет группа. Будешь выступать во всяких злачных местах. Думаю, предки тебе тогда разрешат сделать нормальные татуировки! И петь сколько угодно про то, что ты вырвешь мне сердце – кстати заметь, я все ещё не сказал им, что эта песня на самом деле про меня! - У тебя нет доказательств! – фыркнул Йен, хотя идея в таком свете показалась и ему соблазнительной. – С чего это вдруг ты мне указываешь, что делать! - Я не указываю. Я даю тебе фору, бедный, бедный мой брат-сатанист. Возможно, ты сумеешь собрать группу последователей и обрести дьявольскую суперсилу, прежде, чем я обрушусь на тебя карающим священным пламенем инквизиции! - Чего? – оторопел Йен. – Ты обкурился что ли? - Я собираюсь стать раввином. - Кем? - Священником. - Ты обкурился. - Вовсе нет. Из меня получится отличный раввин. - Ма-ам, Йохан наконец-то спятил! Ты можешь вызвать скорую, чтобы его забрали?! – крикнул Йен в коридор, распахнув дверь. - Милый, просто скажи Йо, чтобы он прекратил, - флегматично отозвалась из-за компьютера родная мать, судя по звукам, расслаблявшаяся после работы чипсами и игрой в гоночки. - Как всегда, – буркнул Йен, закрывая дверь. – Отлично. Можешь становиться священником. Можешь даже стать святым, тогда я точно соберу группу, чтобы принести тебя в жертву дьяволу. - Это если я первым не обрушу на тебя священное пламя инквизиции! - По-моему, священник-каратист это противоестественно. Тебя не примут. - Не, я смотрел. Нет такого правила. - Но эти… как его… - Йен смутно, в основном из фильмов, представлял себе, чем занимаются священники. – Но если ты будешь ходить по домам, угрожая людям рассказать о боге, они будут боятся тебя. А это уже насаждение веры насильственно. Тебя запретят. - Не, раввины не ходят по домам. Им ваще пофигу на агитацию. Так что я просто выучу молитвы и сдам экзамен. Йен задумался. Неужели и правда все так просто, и люди как Йохан могут взять и стать священниками?! Приходишь на исповедь, отче наш залепляет тебе хуком справа во искупление всех грехов и прихожанин уползает домой просветлённый, неся зубы в кулаке? Мир ужасен, если так оно и есть. Но по-настоящему он пришел в ужас, увидев, что Йохан действительно ходит вместе с соседями в церковь. По правде говоря, Йен побаивался этих соседей – они казались ему все на одно лицо, и вообще какие-то странные, общаются только друг с другом, мужчины носят стремные шапки и девчонки у них странные, ходят в частную школу, а у старшей вообще усы. Впрочем, Йохан выбрал себе девочку без усов, и Йен только через несколько недель тайной слежки за братом осознал, с чего вдруг взялся интерес к религии. Не к религии, а к средней дочке по имени Сарра, с синими глазами и двумя толстыми темными косами до задницы. В тот миг родилась светлая как молния мысль о мести. О да. Он соберет группу. Он соберет группу таких сатанистов, что весь город содрогнется! А затем расскажет этой Сарре, чем они все занимаются, и она точно бросит Йохана, потому что нельзя встречаться с будущим священником, у которого такие позорные родичи! «Театр одного раввина» продолжался больше полугода - все оказалось не так просто, но Йохан и не подумал сдаваться. Йен часто слышал родительские споры об этом – но молчал до поры до времени, радуясь, что родители наконец-то недовольны старшим. Скажи он им, что Йо затеял это все ради девушки, отец наверняка бы махнул рукой, а мама еще и поддержала бы, вдохновившись столь «романтичным» поступком. Йен тем временем собрал группу, удивился, как много оказалось претендентов и как тяжело их всех было отбирать, потом они даже пару раз выступили в местном клубе – и Йен всякий раз думал, что он делает это ради фоток и видео, они же – вещдоки для Сарры, а успех у публики казался ему лишь дополнительным бонусом. Однако этой истории не суждено было завершиться по его сценарию. Йен был на репетиции, когда позвонила мама – вся в слезах – и сказала, чтобы он немедленно ехал домой. Оцепление, копы, мигалки – Йен воззрился на все это, не веря своим глазам. И почему-то в первую очередь подумал, что его молитвы всем темным богам были услышаны, и что-то случилось с Йоханом – и пришел отчего-то не в восторг, а в ужас. Но тот вышел из дома в сопровождении копа, высокий, бесстрастный и бледный как мел. - Вы – Йен Сноу? – поинтересовался полицейский. - Эээ… да? Что… случилось? - Пройдемте. Мама бросилась ему на шею, Йен от неожиданности покачнулся, а Йохан придержал их обоих за плечи. - Папу кто-то убил, - процедил он, и Йен впервые слышал, как его голос дрожал от ярости. – Они считают, что мы в этом виноваты. Йен взглянул на него, словно надеясь, что он опять тупо пошутил. Наврал. Очередная игра. В последнее время Йен сблизился с отцом, на которого раввинство Йохана произвело крайне негативное впечатление, и тот переключился на воспитание младшего сына. Йену казалось это просто отличным: отец всецело поддерживал его стремление выступать и не говорил ничего вроде «Милый, тебе не кажется, что песни про вырывание сердец - это как-то чересчур?» как мама. Ему казалось, что Йохан специально соврал о смерти папы, чтобы досадить ему, Йену. А затем, всласть полюбовавшись реакцией, развести руками в издевательски-шутовском жесте. Ему так казалось, пока он не увидел тело. Потом было расследование, много слез, много команд от Йохана, которые почему-то Йен не осмелился оспаривать, а потом, наконец-то, похороны и возвращение к нормальной жизни. Йохан больше не лез к нему на подоконник издеваться. Мама больше не играла по вечерам, ожидая папу и хрустя чипсами. Йену больше не хотелось орать проклятья в адрес богов и людей со сцены. Когда Йен заикнулся об экзамене на священника, Йохан холодно покосился на него и прикрыл глаза. - Не говори ерунды, Йен. Чтобы стать раввином, нужна вера. - А разве не «рекомендация нужного человека и хорошо сданный экзамен»? – язвительно процитировал он его же слова. - У меня больше нет времени на игры, - отрезал старший брат и уткнулся в учебник. – Если тебе нечем заняться, иди поиграй на гитаре или сходи куда-нибудь. Я занят. «Говорят, люди взрослеют постепенно, но оказывается, если сильно поднапрячься, взрослым можно стать за один месяц», – подумал тогда Йен. Девочка Сарра и ее семья, как и прочие соседи, приходили к ним выразить соболезнования, и Йен заметил долгий печальный взгляд брата, брошенный на нее в последний раз. Полный сожаления взгляд человека, который расстался с детством и играми навсегда. Тогда он испытал по этому поводу лишь злорадство и ликование, но сейчас, когда эти два урода заставили пережить Йена детство заново… он вдруг подумал, что, возможно, сам всегда неверно интерпретировал песни Йохана Сноу. Он всегда думал, что не стал великим музыкантом из-за смерти отца, отчуждения матери и вечных издевательств брата, но если посмотреть отсюда, с места завершения его жизни и карьеры… Скорей всего, без издевательств брата, тем летом Йен Сноу вышел бы из дома только чтобы прыгнуть в реку снова – на этот раз без свидетелей.


	47. Имя

_Stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus. ©_

«Скончался вокалист группы Старри Скайз Макс Лирман. Желающим попрощаться просьба прийти на кладбище Вайкумете, Окленд, Новая Зеландия, в 15:00». Йохан напечатал это сообщение в фейсбуке Йена и задумался. Правильнее ведь было написать «погиб». Вернее — «был убит неизвестными». Дело не закрыто, ведется расследование, но Сноу не имел полномочий вмешиваться. Убийство произошло даже не на территории Штатов. К тому же он не был уверен, что чем-то сможет помочь. Йена пытали — это было очевидно, но поскольку он был замешан в делах с наркотиками, Сноу сам не мог придумать версии лучше, чем выбивание долгов. Лайнер уже уплыл, когда он прилетел в Окленд, и Йохан мог довольствоваться только записями свидетельских показаний, с которыми новозеландские копы расстались с такой неохотой, будто те были священными скрижалями. Наркотики… Это такой неофициальный крест, который полиция любит ставить на такие дела. Убитый был наркоманом? Значит, убили его из-за наркотиков. Свидетелей нет, главный барыга района не признался, но конечно это он — кто же еще. Вначале ему вообще пытались впарить, что причина смерти — убийство при ограблении. — Слишком много ножевых ранений, — нахмурился Сноу. — Думаете, месть? — Или повздорили с диллером?.. — У этого парня уже были приводы. — И вы утверждаете, что он ваш брат?.. Странное ощущение. Неприятное, по большей части. Йохан знал, что у Йена не все так гладко, но он не мог ничего с этим сделать. Скажи он ему, что недоволен его жизнью, брат бы дрался и напивался в десять раз больше. Скажи ему, что он одобряет… Ну, даже Йен не купился бы на такое вранье. — Творчество это всегда протест, — сухо произносит Йохан, хотя ему совершенно не хочется защищать «творческих» людей. Последний на его пути «творец» дважды пытался его убить. Печально, что Йен был наркоманом. Нет, не это. Йохан в глубине души верил, что взрослый человек вправе контролировать, что он употребляет. Печально было то, что сам Йохан верил, что Йена убили из-за наркотиков. Из-за чего ведь еще? Его группа не была настолько популярной, чтобы обрести сумасшедших фанатов — хотя вероятность этого нельзя исключать, но… «Вот сейчас и проверим», — мрачно подумал Сноу, стер «скончался», заменив на «Был убит», и проставил дату, время и место. Местные копы расспрашивали его друзей, то есть тех, кто с ним работал и кто играл с ним в группе, поскольку местоположение этих людей было известно, но наверняка есть еще какие-то связи в интернете… Сейчас все живут, уткнувшись в мобильник, притом Сноу порой недоумевал, что может быть такого интересного в бесцельном листании ленты новостей, половина которых никак не относится к человеку. Форкрофф постоянно копошился в телефоне, хотя его друзья в основном интересовались котами, едой или постили собственные фотографии. Котов Форкрофф однажды пытался показывать Сноу, тот вежливо кивнул на одного, но потом вынужден был это безобразие пресечь, потому что Кристиан начал ему показывать чересчур много котов. Йохан заметил, что это время можно было бы посвятить чему-то более продуктивному. Словом, если кто-то из фанатов что-то знает о смерти Йена — не поленится это написать. В общем и целом Сноу находил эту тенденцию полезной. Благодаря эпохе селфи было раскрыто множество дел — виновные выкладывали фотки в инстаграм, полагая, что псевдонимы сохранят их тайну. Фрэнк Митчелл — гений в поисках подобного рода, даром что ровесник Сноу — впрочем, в том и заключалась его работа, чтобы идти в ногу с информационными технологиями. Подумав, Йохан написал и ему, озаглавив письмо «по секрету с того света» — Фрэнк был одним из немногих, кто знал, что Йохан жив. Вдруг чего своим алгоритмом накопает — все равно большую часть своего оплачиваемого времени он занимается своими делами, потому что его все слишком боятся. Еще следует узнать, кто тут заправляет наркооборотом… И, наверное, слетать в порт Сидней, когда туда прибудет лайнер — все-таки Сноу не исключал того, что убить Йена мог кто-то оттуда. Персонал подобных заведений вынужден сосуществовать друг с другом годами, а Йен был не самым тактичным собеседником. Хотя нет, у них же есть остановки в портах… Сноу вздохнул. Он ничего не знал про жизнь персонала круизных лайнеров. За исключением того, что представителей этой почетной профессии иногда обнаруживают в порту с перерезанным горлом. Внезапно пришла печаль. Бедный маленький глупый братик, он всегда был таким хрупким, и Йохан всегда чувствовал вину, что бросил его, ну, в смысле, что Йен послал его к черту и улетел в Австралию, но все равно казалось — по крайней мере сейчас — что он мог что-то сделать, а не предоставлять его самому себе. Волну сожалений пресекло письмо от Френка, а также — Йохан удивленно вскинул брови — волна комментариев на сообщение. Репостов и лайков. Йохан смотрел на это завихрение интернет-рекламы или как оно там называется, и думал — придет ли на сами похороны кто из тех, что осыпали комментариями его скромный пост. Пришли. Больше, чем он ожидал. Намного больше. Мобильный Йохана — тот, что он дал в сообщении, разрывался от звонков. Неимоверное количество людей жаждало выразить свои соболезнования и то, что они не смогут прилететь из… Нью-Йорка, Лос-Анжелеса, Лондона, Парижа, Брюсселя, Сиднея, Майями, Праги, Варшавы, Москвы, Токио… Шри-Ланки, Бангкока, Бангладеша, Пуэрто-Рико, Куала-Лумпура, Рио, и даже Антарктиды! Какой-то мужик позвонил оттуда и сказал, что никак, мол, не может прилететь, потому что у них экспедиция! Возникли некоторые юридические проволочки, связанные с тем, что имя Йен сменил официально и очень давно, и у самого Йохана возникли сомнения — что, собственно, писать на надгробии. В итоге он решил, что справедливее будет написать его псевдоним, а в скобках имя, данное при рождении — ладно он, но обижать мать, лишая ее авторства, казалось Йохану несправедливым. По большому счету это полная чушь. Прах к праху. Но, оказывается, когда это личное, в себе можно обнаружить целый ворох предрассудков. К счастью, друзья Йена не интересовались криминалистикой и новостями преступного мира. Никто не выспрашивал у Сноу, чем он занимается, и только паре человек он ответил, что он — агент. И вновь все подумали не то, что на самом деле. Это было прекрасно. Максу Лирману ни к чему слава Йохана Сноу. Чувствующего себя самым чужим на похоронах родного брата Йохана Сноу. Затем он увидел машину местного телевидения и предпочел отойти в сторону. Чего ему совершенно не нужно, так это засветиться перед камерами. Впрочем, оказалось, что канал вовсе не про преступления, а про музыку, и прорваться к журналистам, чтобы ответить на вопросы Йохану и не светило — половина присутствующих сами были творческими личностями и устремились к камерам как мошка на свет, чтобы высказать мнение о покойном и заодно как следует засветить собственное присутствие. Йохан шагнул в тень одного из кустарниковых деревьев, да так там и простоял, пока не уехало и телевидение, и все присутствующие, и лишь тогда вновь взглянул на заваленную цветами могилу и вновь подумал — мог он сделать хоть что-то?.. Может быть. Накануне ему снился сон, как будто они с Йеном снова на соседском дворе и бешеная собака вновь кидается на них. Йохан едва успел выстрелить, и на самом деле думал, что с тварью еще придется драться прикладом, но она рухнула к их ногам замертво — пуля попала прямо в сердце. Когда это произошло на самом деле, Йен плакал, уткнувшись в его плечо, и Сноу с изумлением узнал, что плачет он не от страха, а потому что ему жалко убитую собачку. Несмотря на то, что она собиралась их загрызть. Во сне же брат поднял заплаканное лицо и спросил: «Почему ты ее не убил?». Йохан поднял голову, желая взглядом отыскать труп псины и успокоить Йена, и проснулся. Проснулся и списал сон на последствия от все той же Лидии Фелл. Даже не подумал позвонить на лайнер и узнать как там брат. Ничего он не сделал. С другой стороны, не принял бы Йен, так и не простивший его за спасение своей жизни, еще одно вмешательство. Свобода воли, брат. Свобода воли. Внезапно птица, небольшая, с ладонь, черная, с длинным клювом, уселась на надгробие, совершенно не испугавшись Йохана. Постучала клювом по камню, глянула круглым глазом на Сноу, а потом издала внезапно нежную переливистую трель. Затем вспорхнула и улетела. Перья у птицы отливали фиолетовым, как волосы его брата. Хотя, конечно, это ничего не значило. *** — Ну вот и все, — Уилл вытер пот со лба. Полная уборка подвала обошлась им в целые сутки, но теперь он был уверен, что не осталось никаких следов. Ганнибал вытянулся на диване и читал какую-то… Уилл заглянул — к счастью, это была книга, а не комментарии в интернете. — Мы можем уехать прямо сегодня! Доктор обернулся. — Ты уже хочешь уехать, Уилл? — Мы можем посмотреть на вулкановое поле. Но честно говоря и без него обойдусь. Можем слетать в Оперу — вдруг у них появилось что-нибудь интересное за последний месяц. Бездарная трата денег, конечно, но тебе ведь хотелось сходить именно в ту Оперу? Полетели? — У нас еще срок аренды не закончился. Уилл озадачено куснул Ганнибала за ухо. — И что? С каких это пор тебя это беспокоит? По-моему, самое то — уехать прямо сейчас. Макс мертвее не станет от того, что мы тут торчим! Ты ведь отомстил. Все. Поехали! Не собираешься же ты ждать, пока его похоронят! — А если собираюсь? Уилл забрался к нему на диван и лег сверху. — Тогда рассказывай мне — как для дебила — зачем тебе это нужно. Ганнибал отложил планшет и взглянул на Уилла, словно бы проснувшись. — Нет, Уилл, мне это не нужно. Я просто подумал, почему бы нам не погулять по городу. Вряд ли мы еще раз сюда приедем. Если хочешь, можно переехать в другой дом или в квартиру. Мало ли, камеры наблюдения могли засечь машину… — Хорошо, пойдем. Гулять по городу — это самое прекрасное, что только может быть. И да, переедем. Мало ли. Они поселились на двадцать пятом этаже — Ганнибал был против, но Уиллу наоборот понравилась такая близость к небу. Квартира была совершенно новая, и он был рад оставить воспоминания о доме с подвалом позади — по мере того, как шло время, они отчего-то становились все более тягостными. Как будто проступало как кровь на ткани все самое худшее, а все самое лучшее забывалось. Уиллу не раз еще являлся зрительный зал во снах, но он не говорил об этом Ганнибалу. А в квартире на двадцать пятом этаже все происходившее в оклендском доме казалось мрачным сном, и Уилл старательно пытался его забыть. Ходил с доктором по достопримечательностям, бывшим, скорее, во вкусе Уилла, поскольку они предполагали много ходьбы, зелени и красивых видов. Никаких там скульптур, картинных галерей и всего старого искусства, которое так нравилось доктору. Но Уилл и без того знал, что мрачен он не потому. Он убил Йена Сноу, но книга его брата никуда не делась. Наоборот, переиздалась уже в третий раз. В прессе начали поговаривать о фильме. Все, о чем когда-то мечтала Фредди Лаундс, досталось Йохану Сноу. Уилл подумал, что даже жаль, что они не встретились. Вдруг Фредди понравился бы он больше чем Уилл, и она бы от них отстала? — Я, конечно, сейчас проявлю нетактичность, но мы можем поговорить еще раз о проклятой книге? — Ты проявляешь нетактичность десятки раз на дню, фотографируя меня в самые неподходящие моменты, — произнес Ганнибал, скучающе глядя из-за столика кафе на парк, где резвились дети и взрослые. — Что ты хочешь обсудить? — Это тебе не настолько не нравится, — ухмыльнулся Уилл. — Я хочу обсудить с тобой то, что нельзя ходить вечно мрачным как туча только из-за того, что пара сотен — ну ладно, тысяч — жалких людишек считают тебя не таким, как ты есть на самом деле. — Хорошо, — безмятежно отозвался Ганнибал, поднимая бокал с вином и делая глоток. Белое вино. Опасный признак. — Хорошо? — изумился Уилл. — Конечно, вот ты мне сейчас говоришь — «не будь мрачным», и я по твоей команде перестаю быть мрачным, — голос Ганнибала сочился ядом. — Потому что люди именно так и устроены. Говоришь им: «Прекрати грустить» — и они прекращают. Говоришь: «Чувствуй себя счастливым» — и они прямо лопаются от счастья. Все очень просто. — Я совершенно не это хотел сказать! — сердито произнес Уилл. — Если смерти Йена тебе было недостаточно, чтобы перестать грустить из-за книги, давай придумаем что-нибудь еще. Давай напишем свою книгу. Давай напишем гневную рецензию. Давай сделаем что-то еще! Не могу сидеть и смотреть на такого тебя! — Не можешь — не смотри! — яростно прошипел доктор и отвернулся к парку. Уилл поднялся и шагнул к Ганнибалу. Первое что он хотел сделать — выволочь его из-за стола, бросить деньги и утащить в квартиру, чтобы там как следует разобраться с шипением и всем прочим, но вместо этого просто встал рядом и обнял его за шею. Доктор обернулся, резко краснея и не зная куда вырваться.  — Уилл, что ты делаешь, мы в ресторане! Совсем рехнулся! Отпусти меня! — Тогда пойдем куда-нибудь, где я могу тебя обнимать, пока ты шипишь. Доктор не был большим поклонником вольной природы и пикников, но оказалось — исключительно из-за количества людей, нарушавших уединение. Когда Уилл нашел такой парк, который фактически лес, Ганнибал с удовольствием вдохновился идеей. Уилл, которому делать было совершенно нечего, помогал ему готовить, а потом они сидели на травке и любовались забавными новозеландскими деревьями, непринужденно болтая об их породах. — Ладно хорошо давай говори, — внезапно прервал идиллию Ганнибал. — Я слушаю. Уилл просунул руки под его рубашку и притянул его к себе. — Я хочу тебя, — прошептал он ему в ухо. Ухо порозовело, но его владелец холодно заявил: — Тогда следовало остаться дома. — Мне кажется иногда, что тебе нравится быть обиженным этой долбаной книжкой. Непонятый грустный доктор Лектер! — Уилл стиснул руки на его животе. — А я хочу своего доктора Лектера. Понятого мной. Веселого и ехидного. Какая разница, что всякие там люди о тебе думают? Я уверен, в скором времени кто-нибудь раскопает биографию Лидии и там такого напишут, что нас с тобой в три раз затмит! — Лидия мертва. — И ты тоже! — рявкнул Уилл. — Для мира ты тоже мертв! — Но для себя я вполне жив! — огрызнулся Ганнибал, пытаясь вывернуться. Уилл крепко сжал руки на его боках и процедил, глядя в лицо: — Значит, тебе придется умереть! *** — Что? — тихо прошипел доктор Лектер, вглядываясь в сердитое лицо Уилла. — Тебе. Придется. Умереть, — он упрямо сжал губы. — Ганнибал Лектер должен умереть. — И как, по-твоему, это событие связано с твоим дальнейшим счастьем в личной жизни? — с угрозой перепросил доктор. Уилл нес полную чушь, и его это бесило. Не так много он и выпил. — Напрямую, — он отпустил его и уселся напротив, видимо сочтя, что достаточно привлек внимание. Впрочем, так оно и было. — Ты должен отказаться от своего имени. Ганнибал вздохнул. — Я и так давно отказался от него. По паспорту я теперь мистер Сайкс, а в Венеции — доктор дэ Мори. Что с того? Уилл вздохнул и потянулся к фотоаппарату. — Это просто псевдонимы. Ты должен отказаться от желания считать себя Ганнибалом Лектером. Помнишь, что ты говорил? Любой кошмар можно пережить, если превратить его в историю? Вот давай превратим в историю все происходящее. Ганнибала Лектера съела Лидия Фелл. И все, что о нем написано, она тоже съела. И это всё неважно. Все. Ганнибал Лектер это медийный персонаж. Утрированный. Про него снимут кино и наверняка сделают ему заточенные, как в древней Японии, зубы, чтобы он больше походил на каннибала. А ты — ты муж Уильяма дэ Мори, прикидывающегося твоим племянником, а сам ты — доктор Джеральд дэ Мори, да, немного подозрительный тип, и некоторые эпизоды твоего темного прошлого странно похожи на эпизоды некоего медийного персонажа, но в целом ты — ты, в чьи глаза я смотрю каждый день — не имеешь к нему никакого отношения. По мере того, как Уилл говорил, глаза Ганнибала расширялись. То, что он говорил не имело смысла… но в какой-то извращенной степени… В смысле… он… ему самому и в голову никогда не пришло ничего такое… И может быть, такое решение даже может с… «Щелк!» Ганнибал возмущенно нахмурился. — Прекрати меня фотографировать! — Неа, — Уилл опустил фотоаппарат. — Ты со мной почти не разговариваешь. Я тебя фотографирую, потому что мне тебя не хватает. И я все еще жду аудиореакции на свое последнее предложение. Ганнибал криво усмехнулся. — Уилл, это прекрасное, просто замечательное предложение, и оно действительно может решить проблему. За исключением того, что это абсолютно невозможно. Это еще более невозможно, чем сказать мне «не грусти». Я родился Ганнибалом Лектером. Я не могу взять и резко забыть об этом. — Почему? — Как ты себе это представляешь? — развел руками Ганнибал. — Гипноз? Сила воли? Электрошок? — Я не говорю «забыть», — нахмурился Уилл, подбирая слова. — Я говорю — «сделать не имеющим значения». Ты уже давно не Ганнибал Лектер на самом деле, а я — давно не Уилл Грэм, эти люди, они давно умерли, но мы — ты, в основном, уж прости, — все еще цепляешься за их память, за их дела, за их репутацию. А если ты перестанешь, если позволишь Ганнибалу Лектеру умереть, то все, написанное о нем, не сможет больше тебя коснуться! Ганнибал медленно и задумчиво кивнул. Затем налил себе бокал вина. — Я понял тебя, Уилл. Это действительно хорошая идея. Но я понятия не имею, как ее осуществить. — Надо просто осознать, — настойчиво произнес Уилл. — Надо просто измениться. И не думать, что это выше твоего достоинства — изменяться под обстоятельства. — Я и не думал!.. — начал было Ганнибал, а потом вдруг понял, что он обязательно бы так подумал — в будущем. Уилл предвосхитил его реакцию. — Просто осознай, что ты такое ловкое человеческое существо, которое сбросило свою шкуру, чтобы уйти от преследователей, отрастило новую и зажило себе счастливо и спокойно со своим любимым. Змея не думает об оставленной шкуре, доктор дэ Мори! Аарон Сайкс! Дэррил Хейз! — Уилл подполз к нему и взял за плечи, пристально глядя в глаза: — Вот честное слово, мне все равно, как тебя зовут! Я смотрю в твои глаза, и я никогда не спутаю их с другими! Зовут тебя Ганнибал или зовут тебя Джеральд дэ Мори — мне все равно! Я люблю тебя, потому что ты — это ты! И если называть твое истинное имя, то оно будет набором звуков длиной во всю твою жизнь! Гигантской симфонией звуков, половина которых будет звучать не в человеческом диапазоне! И чтобы произнести их, понадобится целая жизнь! И оно — это имя — будет только твоим, и в нем не будет ни единого фальшивого звука, просто не сможет быть — но вот только никто из людей не сможет ни произнести ни услышать это имя полностью… кроме, может быть, самой Вселенной, или Бога. Потому что это волшебное имя и будет тобой. Тем существом, которое родилось, жило, а затем, однажды влюбившись, ловко сбросило шкурку и продолжило жить в новой! Похихикивая над теми идиотами, кто разрисовали его старую шкуру глупым узором и выставили как боевой трофей, думая, что она и есть труп их врага! — Уилл перевел дыхание, облизал губы. Его глаза блестели как драгоценные камни. — Тем существом, что безумно любимо другим существом, у которого такое же длинное имя-симфония, воспроизвести или услышать которое может лишь сам Бог! А «Ганнибал» и «Уилл» — это просто набор звуков! Ганнибал смотрел на любимого и чувствовал… он не понял, кажется, пока сам, что толком чувствует. Но впервые с момента выхода проклятой книги ему действительно захотелось его поцеловать.


	48. Неизбежное притяжение

_А на теплый свет и птица летит, и зверь бежит, и человек спешит… ©_

Кристиан Форкрофф смотрел на выполненный в мягких коричневых тонах интерьер кабинета и его подташнивало. Дорогая мебель, под старину, но совершенно безвкусная, призванная скорее показать значимость, чем наличие вкуса у хозяина. Книги в золоченых переплетах — чтобы каждый посетитель взирал на них и проникался благоговением к владельцу, предполагая, что тот все их осилил. Тщательно выверенные предметы — ровно настолько, чтобы развязать язык посетителю. В его семье бы сказали, что кабинет принадлежит недавно сорвавшему немного деньжат выскочке, и что Крису стоит поискать настоящего специалиста, но он не собирался просить совета у семьи. На самом деле — ни у кого не собирался, пока не понял, что больше не может молчать. Кабинет психолога. Господи, до чего он докатился! — Вы слышите меня, Кристиан? Агент кивнул. В который раз. — Вы приходите сюда уже не первый раз, и каждый раз я даю вам один и тот же ответ. — Я не могу. Я просто хочу, чтобы это все исчезло. — В природе ничего не исчезает просто так, Кристиан. Одного вашего желания недостаточно. Необходимо предпринять действия. — Те действия, которые вы предлагаете — неприемлемы, — тихо и злобно произносит агент ФБР. — Но и все как есть я тоже не могу оставить. Он не знал, что так будет. Он вообще не думал, что так бывает. Что он окажется совершенно беспомощным. Что казавшаяся ему не критичной проблема начнет уничтожать его так стремительно. Что любовь к исчезнувшему из мира Йохану Сноу не просто не ослабнет, а начнет выжигать его изнутри. Он ведь взрослый человек. Это не должно быть так интенсивно. И самое ужасное — осознавать, что у него нет шансов. И никогда не было. Просто есть вещи, которые не происходят в мире. Свет быстрее звука, яблоко падает на землю, а не взлетает к небесам, Йохан Сноу любит женщин, а не мужчин. Беда человека в том, что очень легко вообразить гром раньше молнии, летающее яблоко и… то, последнее, самое главное. Проклятое «а вдруг» — это и было то, что уничтожало Кристиана изнутри. Ложная надежда. Проклятый психолог прав. Лучше всего найти Сноу и признаться ему. Получив неминуемый отказ, он может со спокойной совестью начинать склеивать разбитое сердце, а не терзать воображаемо целое. Кристиан лгал себе и ему, что не может найти Сноу. Потому что тот исчез, начальство не желало давать никаких указаний на этот счет, а Джон Андервуд вообще сказал, что не хочет даже и слышать больше об этом человеке — видимо, их разговор о публикации «манифеста» Лидии Фелл не прошел даром. На самом деле Кристиан был уверен, что если как следует поднадавить на кое-кого, то он легко найдёт Сноу. Но искать его ради того, чтобы получить насмешку и отказ он не собирался. Внезапно агенту в голову пришла мысль, простая настолько, что он удивился, как она раньше не пришла ему в голову. Он ведь может соврать. Он может сказать, что ему нужна помощь в деле. Или что в ванной провалился пол — все-таки он живет в его квартире. И он может… просто поговорить с ним. Он думал было поделиться своими идеями с психологом, но заранее понял, что такие полумеры тот не одобрит. Скажет, что «таким образом вы только подкормите ваше воображение, а не решите реальную проблему». И будет прав. Чтобы жить и не представлять себя в постели с Йоханом Сноу, нужно, во-первых, не спать в постели Йохана Сноу, а во-вторых — не общаться с ним. Правильнее всего будет переехать и не искать никакой с ним связи. Но почему-то кажется, что отрезать себе голову будет менее болезненно, чем поступить правильно. *** — Чем ты таким любуешься? — Уилл положил руки на плечи Ганнибала, затем, убедившись, что на него не реагируют, перемахнул спинку дивана и устроился рядом с доктором. — О, все-таки похороны. Не знал, что ты любитель подобных зрелищ. — Обычно — нет. Но в этот раз мне захотелось, — Ганнибал тепло улыбнулся. Ему было очень приятно, что Уилл рядом — и он недоумевал, почему раньше он этого не чувствовал, почему ему казалось, что книга Йохана Сноу — это только его проблема. — Узнать, закрыто ли дело? — Узнать, сколько людей придет на его похороны. Уилл придвинулся к нему, заглядывая на экран. — Примерно в три раза больше чем на похороны его братца, агента ФБР и публициста. — И любовника матери всех психопатов, — отозвался Ганнибал, запуская руку в его волосы. — Ты знаешь, что это имя, которое, как я думал, дал ей ты, существенно прижилось в интернете? Уилл фыркнул. — Естественно прижилось — с такой-то запиской! — Думаешь, виновата записка? — усомнился Ганнибал, поглаживая его голову. — Этой запиской твоя питомица устроила, так сказать, «исследователям психопатов» большую подставу, а не помощь. Я же говорил — это месть, причем весьма хитроумная. — Тем, что она сказала, что она съела нас? Уиллу показалось, что в его голосе прозвучало раздражение. — Тем, что она сказала, что не было триггера и не было травмы. Ранее считалось, что психопатами не рождаются, а становятся. У всех идентифицированных преступников всегда находились мотивы. Обижали родители, обижали в школе, обижали животные, обижали девочки… убийство близких, изнасилование, издевательства… Всегда была травма, а затем — триггер. И всегда считалось, что насилие порождает насилие. И некоторые даже получали снисхождение на суде, если их история казалась достойной жалости. Но в этом и суть. Каждый психопат зацикливался на своем личном насилии. Кто-то сочувствует жертвам деспотичных родителей, кто-то — жертвам изнасилования, кто-то — жертвам унижений. Лидия Фелл же предстала миру универсальной. Не просто психопатка, а чистый самородок. Человек, родившийся психопатом. Первородная. — Мысль интересная, — нахмурился доктор. — Но я все равно не понимаю, почему это важно. Уилл повернулся к нему лицом, прижав его ладонь на своем затылке к его же колену. — Ты не понимаешь, потому что у тебя эти травма и триггер есть. А суть заключается в том, что потенциальной энергии всегда больше, чем кинетической. Люди, которые стали психопатами, и люди, которые имеют к этому потенциал, но все еще не стали ими. Это так же просто как музыка, Ганнибал. У множества людей есть талант к игре на музыкальных инструментах. Музыкальный слух и дар воображения, чтобы стать великими композиторами или певцами. Но большая часть этих людей — не хочет, не знает об этом, считает такую деятельность непривлекательной, отказались после первой неудачной попытки, просто не имеют физической возможности раздобыть себе хотя бы гитару либо довольствуются исполнением шлягеров в походах. Понимаешь? Это письмо — это их гребаный триггер! Для всех психопатов мира! — Каким это образом? — Ганнибал был слегка недоволен, что последнее время они с Уиллом как бы поменялись ролями, и он теперь выступает в роли психиатра, объясняющего природу людей. — Многие люди, потенциально могущие стать психопатами, ими не стали. Некоторые думали, что насилие в семье — в порядке вещей. Другие, что изнасилование — это не так уж и страшно, чтобы пойти резать ножом направо и налево. Третьи — что смерть близких перед глазами — недостаточный повод. Это не значит, что они забыли. Но они попробовали жить дальше как нормальные люди, попросту не считая свои проблемы настолько значимыми. А тут появляется Лидия, долбаная женщина-каннибал, убившая двух самых крутых маньяков современности — ладно, одного самого крутого, — да еще и воровка, отравительница, и при этом — успешная женщина. И заявляет, что ее психопатии нет никакой причины. Она такой родилась, и она делает так. И это нормально. Как думаешь, что почувствуют эти все потенциальные психопаты? Все их сомнения в том, что происшедшее с ними — не так уж «важно», не так уж «серьезно», и так далее — рассеются как дым. Все! Им сказали, что можно убивать направо и налево просто потому, что ты чувствуешь в этом необходимость! А у них еще и до кучи есть причины. Понимаешь? Письмо-бомба! Поэтому я так и удивился, что его опубликовали… Ганнибал склонился над ним, вглядываясь в глаза. Слишком серьезно, на вкус Уилла. — Но Лидия Фелл покончила жизнь самоубийством. — Забрав с собой жизнь своего ловца и своего обидчика, — парировал Уилл. — Сам знаешь, у вас это засчитывается за победу. Ганнибал моргнул. Затем склонился над ним еще ниже. Время брать реванш. — И какая же травма была у тебя, что ты считал ее не такой уж важной, Уилл? Он улыбнулся. — Я эмпат, а не психопат… но будь я психопатом… я бы сказал — недостаток внимания? Я всегда был один, отцу было большую часть времени наплевать на меня, так что я привык занимать себя своим воображением. Всегда один, всегда в своем подпространстве, потому что рядом никого нет… А когда люди появились, оказалось, не так уж просто выбраться из этого подпространства к ним. Не так просто понять их, выросших на прямом постоянном общении, мне, выросшем на книгах, воображении и рыбалке с отцом раз в месяц. Понадобился целый ты, чтобы сделать из меня что-то психопатическое. Я всегда был настолько одинок, что не осознавал, скажем так, насколько именно я одинок. Но у других людей, Ганнибал, была не настолько скучная история. И сейчас множество этих людей, прочтя записку Лидии, подумали: «Черт возьми, а чем я хуже? Почему я должен смириться с тем, что со мной случилось? Я всю жизнь думал, что все не так плохо, и моя жажда крови это просто порок, а не повод, но, чёрт возьми, кажется, я просто родился психопатом, как та женщина. И раз у нее получилось, значит, можно и мне!» — Хочешь сказать, что они перестали видеть свою травму как оправдание своей жажды крови? — Что-то в этом духе. Насилие всегда можно оправдать. Я в том плане, что и насилие над собой. Этим и славятся психопаты — способностью видеть и объективную, и субъективную реальности. И большинство из «потенциальных» зачастую просто говорит себе: «Да, так случилось, но это не так уж страшно, я могу пережить как многие люди, я ведь не хуже их, я не стану убивать». А теперь у них есть путь абсолютного насилия. Перворождённая. И они скажут себе: «А так ли моя жажда крови зависит от моей травмы? А может я тоже — просто-напросто родился таким?». Вот тебе и триггер. Руки развязаны. Своей запиской Лидия дала оправдание поступкам тысяч потенциальных психопатов. Ганнибал склонился над ним, целуя в губы. — Ты рад, что теперь ты не одинок, Уилл? Уилл притянул его к себе за голову, гладя и отвечая на поцелуй. Затем отвернулся, стал смотреть заканчивающееся видео с похорон. — Да. — Ничего там нет интересного, — признал Ганнибал, желая отложить планшет и заняться чем-то более приятным, но Уилл остановил его руку. — Погоди. Смотри. Да не сюда. Вон там, в тени дерева. Этот человек стоял там все похороны с тех пор, как я начал смотреть. *** Вожделенный номер Кристиан получил относительно легко, но решился позвонить по нему совсем не сразу. Точнее, написать. Звонок проще пропустить, чем сообщение. К тому же начальство недвусмысленно выразилось насчет того, чтобы он не пытался найти Сноу, мол, таково его последнее желание. Сообщение Кристиан сочинял мучительно долго. Хотел написать про дело Крейга, про нового напарника, про новое дело, связанное с маньяком, повадившимся вырезать ножом метки на людях, а затем отпускать их, отчего его прозвали «Зорро», а Кристиан был рад, что этот придурок орудует в Нью-Йорке, и не надо уезжать из квартиры Йохана… То есть про это уже писать не следовало… В итоге он отправил «Привет. Как дела?» проклиная себя за не оригинальность и мучительно ожидая ответа. Может, Йохан Сноу вообще не ответит. Он обычно всегда звонил, если что-то нужно. Крис никогда не видел его просто так с кем-то болтающим по телефону, он всегда говорил, да и писал очень коротко и мало. И всегда по делу. Наверное, он вообще не захочет с ним разговаривать. Поэтому когда замигало входящее, Кристиан буквально прилип к телефону, словно от его яростного взгляда состав и отправитель сообщения могли измениться. «Привет, агент Форкрофф. Сижу, смотрю на закат. У вас дело, или вы просто соскучились?» Кристиан с минуту смотрел на это сообщение. Затем упал на кровать, несколько раз восторженно перекатился, а затем, лежа на спине, вскинул руку с телефоном и смотрел на экран еще минуту. Надо же. Три строчки, один маленький абзац, могут сделать человека абсолютно счастливым. Не навсегда, на несколько минут, — но могут. Он улыбнулся, а затем рассмеялся — сам не зная, чему. Ничего ему Йохан Сноу такого не написал, что могло бы «подкормить надежду». Но уже то, что он написал, делало его счастливым. И как он сразу узнал его? Или просто номер помнил наизусть?.. Свернувшись клубком на постели Йохана Сноу, Кристиан принялся сочинять ответ, не переставая улыбаться. *** Йохан Сноу действительно смотрел на закат, сидя в парке на берегу озера, где, согласно туристическому плакату, раньше находился вулкан, когда ему пришло сообщение агента Форкроффа. Сноу было интересно, получилось ли у него с делом Крейга, удался ли шантаж заместителя начальника Брауна, и не угодил ли малый в какой-нибудь новый переплет: склонность к манипуляциям, помноженная на наглость и смазливое лицо часто приводят к нежелательным приключениям. Кристиан Форкрофф чем-то напоминал ему брата, хотя был куда бодрее, сильнее и хитроумнее. Впрочем, многие друзья Йена знали его как жизнерадостного и бодрого человека — Йохан аж изумился, слушая прощальные речи. Может, Форкрофф в детстве тоже красил глаза, чертил повсюду пентаграммы и пытался убивать собеседников взглядом. Сноу фыркнул, попытавшись представить это зрелище, но не смог — сатанист из бывшего напарника получался чрезмерно жизнерадостный. И вообще пора перестать воображать всю ту чушь, что порой мечется отголосками в мыслях — увы, после коктейля Лидии Фелл эта способность так и не прошла, хорошо хоть детальные тупые воспоминания о ерунде исчезли. Может, это тоже со временем пройдет. На самом деле ему не следует говорить с Форкроффом. Он все-таки тоже причастное лицо. Но раз уж сам написал… Да и в конце концов, Йохан может ошибаться. Скорей всего он ошибается, как это не противно признавать. Он покосился на бутылку виски возле ноги. Ладно, какая разница? Он все еще трезв и ему скучно. Почему бы и не поболтать о делах в Нью-Йорке? К тому же Форкрофф на удивление отвечал с нормальной скоростью, а не так молниеносно, как эта современная молодежь. То есть… вообще-то Йен был всего на два года младше Йохана. Но друзья у него все были моложе, а, так сказать, «душевно», на взгляд агента ФБР, были вообще как дети. Наверное, в музыкальных кругах так принято. Сноу вздохнул. Чем думать о том, что на похороны Йена людей набралось раз в пять больше, чем на его собственные, лучше он поболтает о делах. Кристиану Форкроффу достался новый маньяк. «Зорро». Людей не убивает, а уродует — вырезает им на спине или на груди… «Хм, то, что вы назвали „метками“, и то, что журналисты приняли за букву Z — вы не рассматривали идею, что это могут быть руны?» «Руны как у Дракона?» «Руны как скандинавские руны. То, что пресса приняла за Z больше похоже на руну „зиг“ — она пишется как знак SS, если помните». «SS?» «Как Z наоборот. Полагаю, из-за попавшей в прессу отзеркаленной фотографии все сочли, что это Z, тогда как если ваш маньяк вырезал ее на живой жертве, то для него буква определенно была S. И другие фотографии, присланные вами, похожи на небрежно сделанные руны». «Я бы хотел, чтобы вы были здесь. Могу я спросить, почему вы ушли в отставку?» «Просто устал. Вы справитесь, Кристиан, Фрэнк вам может помочь со сбором информации, его надо почаще проветривать». «Звучит как оправдание». «На одних маньяках свет клином не сошелся. Кстати, ваш, скорей всего, собирает гадание». «Гадание? На людях?! Это как?» «Для начала он должен собрать „полный мешочек рун“. То есть 24 человека порезать. Вопрос в том, что дальше. Каждая руна толкуется по-разному. Собирается ли он сделать что-то с людьми-рунами, или с их близкими? Или заставить людей-рун делать что-то с их близкими? Или не с близкими? А может я ошибаюсь, и никакого большого плана нет, может, ваш герой просто достает раз в вечер по одной руне из своего мешка и вырезает ее на первом-попавшемся прохожем — проверьте, не было ли жертв с одинаковыми порезами». «А говорите, на маньяках свет клином не сошелся!» — Подколол, — вскинул брови Сноу, глядя на последнее сообщение. Он улыбнулся и поднялся. Стемнело, солнце погасло бесповоротно и окончательно, и стало прохладно. Вдруг ему послышались тихие шаги за спиной. Он обернулся — глаза, привыкшие за последние четверть часа к яркому свету экрана, отказались служить в сумерках — Сноу просто видел, что человек высокий и крупный. Бросился на него молниеносно, но Сноу увернулся от удара, а заодно вдарил незнакомцу локтем в живот. И едва не взвыл от адской боли, пронзившей тело казалось аж до копчика — мужчина был в бронежилете! Йохан перекатился, разрывая дистанцию, закрыл глаза, действуя на слух и осязание — все равно от зрения пока никакого толка — увернулся от следующего удара, выхватил пистолет и открыл глаза. Он выстрелил нападавшему в ногу чисто по привычке, уже в процессе сообразив, что «невинные» гражданские грабители бронежилеты не носят. Незнакомец покачнулся и стал заваливаться, Йохан подумал выстрелить второй раз, вспомнив, что теперь он теперь сам гражданский и вообще не обязан охранять закон от людей, но в этот момент что-то кольнуло в шее. Последнее, что успел сделать бывший агент ФБР — это размахнуться и зашвырнуть мобильный телефон в середину озера. *** — Твою херову чертову мать через девятое пекло, я говорил тебе стрелять в него транком, а не кун-фу демонстрировать!!! — шипел Уилл, заливая кровь Ганнибала возле ступенек пруда аммиаком. — Ты ублюдочный придурок если ты сдохнешь я тебя убью! — Это просто нога… надо его… с собой… — Да пошел ты, полпарка слышало выстрел, копы сюда уже едут!!! — яростно прошипел Уилл, обшаривая карманы агента. Закинул к себе на плечо руку Ганнибала и потащил его к машине. — Молись, чтобы нас никто не увидел! — Но он же Йохан Сноу! — Обоих я к машине не дотащу! Вот, возьми, приложи к ране, только главное не капай кровью! Господи почему, ты же говорил, что у него нет оружия!.. — Наверное… это был небольшой пистолет… я не увидел… — Не вздумай терять сознание!! — Уилл рванул к их дому, проклиная все на свете. Впервые со времен их охоты что-то пошло не так. Нет, хорошо, со времени их совместной охоты. Сейчас Уилл ощущал ужас, сравнимый с ужасом, когда он зарезал Джека Кроуфорда. Даже, наверное, хуже. Все стремительно катилось со склона кувырком, чтобы оказаться в общеизвестном темном месте. — Уилл, не паникуй. Я жив и даже дышу, все благодаря твоей идее надеть бронежилеты, мы едем домой, все нормально. Жаль конечно, что не удалось захватить Сноу, но я уверен, он не тот человек, чтоб броситься вот так сразу назад в Америку и может, мы еще успеем… — Я не разбираюсь в медицине! Тебе нельзя в больницу! Если ты потеряешь сознание и не скажешь, что мне делать, мне придется брать в заложники какого-нибудь врача! А ты тем временем залил кровью полпарка! Мы напали на федерального агента, который общеизвестно мертв, что не может не сказаться на его подозрительности к случайным встречам! Ааа, черт! И Грэм принялся материться на чем стоит свет, но увидев, как болезненно зажмурился любимый, заткнулся на полуслове. — Прости. Я закончу где-нибудь в другом месте. Ты только не умирай, ладно? — Да не умираю я! — вдруг злобно огрызнулся Ганнибал. — Подумать только! Он был у нас в руках! Мы его упустили! «Да он сам готов выматериться! — удивлённо подумал Уилл, косясь на него в зеркало. — Зол на себя куда больше чем я — на все происходящее. Бедный». — Успокойся, пожалуйста, — Уилл погладил его по руке. — Зато он жив. У нас еще будет куча шансов, но их не было бы, попытайся я тащить к машине вас обоих. И тебя нужно сначала подлечить. — Надеюсь, ты случайно не прикончил его седативом, — хмуро буркнул Ганнибал и уставился на дорогу. «И так бывает, — подумал Уилл, решая, как бы незаметно затащить окровавленного доктора в квартиру. — Когда злейший враг ценнее живым чем мертвым». *** «Я мазохист, идиот и еще множество всяких оскорбительных наименований», — думал Кристиан Форкрофф. С тех пор как Йохан Сноу резко перестал отвечать ему на сообщения, он не выпускал телефон из рук. Все надеялся, надеялся и надеялся. «Сам себе устроил пытку. Было бы лучше вообще не писать ему». Было бы?.. «Не надо было спрашивать, почему он ушел. Не надо было писать ему про маньяка, наверняка решил, что я сам ничего не могу придумать. Не надо было после этого присылать десяток оправданий». На самом деле про руны он и так уже догадался, и безумно порадовался, что Йохан пришел к такому же выводу, а его предположение про «гадание» — это было нечто… но теперь он перестал отвечать, а позвонить Кристиан боялся. Весь день он провел как на иголках, судорожно сжимая телефон, один раз его случайно выключив, второй — чуть не разбив о стену, когда пришло сообщение от банка, затем он подумал, что, возможно, не все люди обращались с порезами в полицию, так как эти скандинавские руны — многие из них — похожи на случайные порезы. В том плане, что «Зорро» наносит их именно как порезы, не обездвиживая жертву. Вот почему руны такие кривые. Надо проследить, когда это все началось и не было ли похожих случаев в других городах — возможно, «гадание» происходит не впервые. Кристиан уныло ковырялся в ноутбуке, подперев щеку рукой и устремив взгляд на пустое кресло Йохана Сноу. Достал мобильник и написал одиннадцатое: «Я не должен был ничего спрашивать, извините», но не успел отправить. В этот момент пришло сообщение. «Я уронил телефон в пруд, агент Форкрофф, вовсе незачем было так волноваться». Кристиан Форкрофф вскочил, не отрывая взгляд от строчек. Затем улыбка резко слетела с его лица, и он рухнул в кресло как подкошенный. «Как же я попал. Я ведь теперь буду жить от одного его сообщения до другого, пока он роняет свои телефоны в пруд, теряет их, выключает на ночь и так далее. Господи, не надо было ему писать, я ведь теперь не смогу не делать этого. Почему я не предположил этот вариант? Думал, он просто не ответит мне или пошлет… Лучше бы наверное так и было…» Он нервно расхохотался, глядя на свой телефон так, словно в нем жила его смерть. *** «Да здравствуют современные технологии, — Йохан смотрел, как все данные загружаются из облака в только что купленный мобильник. — И грабители в бронежилетах». «И больницы в тропических странах, где гулять так приятно, красиво и пестро». Он очнулся, когда его поднимали на носилки — сопротивляемость у Йохана была не только к алкоголю, но и к любым седативам в принципе, посещения зубного он терпеть из-за этого не мог — вкалывать приходилось столько, что челюсть потом полдня не двигалась. Затем поприкалывался немножко над местными следователями, не желавшими верить ему, что нападавший был в бронежилете. Потом конечно пришлось признаться, что он не просто левый турист, к тому же в участке его уже знали по поводу смерти Йена. В общем, в итоге эти гении решили, что какие-то ненормальные поклонники Макса Лирмана захотели прикончить и Сноу. — Тот, кто воткнул мне в шею шприц, мог застрелить меня из моего же пистолета. — Тогда ограбление? Сноу поморщился. Возня с документами предстояла немалая, и хорошо, что карт у него всего две и их он уже заблокировал. Нет чтобы как приличные грабители забрать деньги, а документы оставить. Но… — Грабители в бронежилете, с седативом в шприце, недоступным обычному горожанину, и аммиаком в заднем кармане джинсов, чтобы залить пролившуюся кровь? — Предусмотрительные грабители? — Многовато возни из-за двух кредиток и нескольких сотен баксов. Ну и теперь у них мой пистолет. Впрочем, я думаю, эти люди владели оружием и без моей помощи — вопрос в том, почему они его не использовали? — Бронежилет раздобыть проще, чем пистолет, — сказал какой-то молодой паренёк. — А выстрел услышат. — Да, но грабить человека удобнее, когда он напуган. Я имею в виду — что мешало им угрожать мне, если не пистолетом, то ножом. С большинством людей это прекрасно срабатывает. «К тому же тот, здоровый, полез в драку. Хотя нет. Не полез. Он подкрадывался ко мне… И тот факт, что они меня не убили, указывает, что я им зачем-то нужен живым». Сноу вздохнул. Список тех, кто бы хотел самолично сделать его мертвым и имел возможность нанять для этого людей аж в Новой Зеландии, насчитывал более двух десятков имен. Хотя, конечно, нельзя отбросить предположение, что к нему пришли из-за Йена. Быть может, он задолжал какому-нибудь барыге крупную сумму денег, и те, увидев, что он его брат… Это было бы неплохо. С барыгами Сноу бы разобрался. Но если кто-то узнал его на похоронах Макса Лирмана, скрипача и вокалиста рок-группы Старри Скайз… нет, не может такого быть. Сноу внезапно замер, озаренный страшной догадкой. Это может быть, только если кто-то знал, что Макс Лирман это Йен Сноу и убил его, чтобы выманить Йохана Сноу, его единственного родственника, из Америки сюда, в Окленд. Кто-то, кто не может поймать его в Америке. Минус десять из списка. *** Любимый рычал, и Уиллу казалось, что скорее от злости, чем от боли. Пуля прошла навылет, но нужно было обработать рану. Едва Уилл успел закрепить повязки, как Ганнибал устремился к интернету. — Черт знает что, — процедил он спустя какое-то время. — Эти безмозглые музыканты не удосужились запомнить ничего, даже имени, которым он им назвался, не то что гостиницы! Дали его номер, но он теперь не отвечает! — И это неудивительно, — сухо произнес Уилл, выкладывая перед ним две кредитки и паспорт. — Взгляни, какое у нашего писателя теперь имя. — Йохан Йергенссен? — Ганнибал удивленно уставился на паспорт. — Стыдно, что ли, стало?.. — Может, Сноу никогда и не была его фамилией, — ответил Уилл. — Весьма удобно быть агентом ФБР, известным под псевдонимом. Или же… — Или же что? — холодно процедил Ганнибал. — Или наш агент умер не зря, — Уилл сложил руки на груди. — Разве не странно? Почему у него другая фамилия? Уверен, что Йоханов Сноу с десяток в Америке наберется! Незачем менять паспорт! Более того, почему тебе не кажется странным, что он жив?! Не мы одни видели это — в газетах бесчисленное количество раз описали его смерть! Были похороны! Он умер фиктивно на очень высоком уровне! — И? — с угрозой отозвался Ганнибал. — Тебе может кажется это обычным, но нельзя так просто пойти к начальнику ФБР и попросить его считать тебя мертвым. Разрешение на подобную мистификацию может быть дано только на самом высоком уровне и при очень, очень весомой мотивации. — Уилл, к чему ты клонишь? — Не клоню! Говорю прямым текстом! — возмутился Грэм, хватая Ганнибала за плечи. — Тебе не кажется, что это может быть ловушкой? Для нас?! Для нас с тобой?! Ганнибал с секунду смотрел на него, а потом тепло улыбнулся. — Кто теперь считает себя центром Вселенной, а, Уилл? Мы следили за Сноу двое суток, пока не смогли добраться до него. Все, что он делал, это принимал соболезнования и на грудь, бесцельно шатаясь по местным достопримечательностям. Как обычный одинокий человек, у которого умер единственный брат. Ты действительно думаешь, будь Йен Сноу наживкой, мы бы так легко его поймали? А будь это так, Йен бы знал, что его брат жив, и я уверен, — тут он усмехнулся, — сказал бы мне. Да и не кажется Йохан Сноу человеком, способным пожертвовать своим братом. Что бы там Йен не говорил, я не уверен, что все было именно так, как он описал. А потом, даже если наш человек-машина и впрямь человек-машина, и все это время напивался стратегически, чтобы заманить нас, то отчего нас не повязали спрятанные в кустах снайперы? Почему он не свистнул, не закричал, не позвал даже на помощь? Так поступает только человек, полагающий, что он один. — Или что справится сам… — буркнул Уилл, хоть и понимал уже, что его паранойя на этот раз зашкалила. — Поверить не могу, что так получилось… — Мы поймаем его, — доктор сжал его пальцы и нахмурился, глядя в монитор. — Непременно. Уилл вздохнул. — Ну хорошо, а что, по-твоему, тогда произошло? Почему он мертв официально, но живет под другим именем? — Потому что… — Ганнибал развернул ноутбук, чтобы Уиллу было лучше видно. — Режим инкогнито. — Что это за хрень? — Твиттер. Бывшего напарника Йохана Сноу, Кристиана Форкроффа, человека, которого тот отправил в Лондон, и которого Лидия предлагала нам убить. После «смерти» Сноу у него есть запись про то, что «Первый раз лечу инкогнито. Абсолютно непривычно откликаться на чужое имя, но прикольно». — Эээ, Ганнибал, одна запись в бложике черт знает кого ничего не доказывает. — Ну, без нынешнего эпизода не доказывала бы. Этот человек пишет мало и неясно — собственно, профессия обязывает, но я более чем уверен, что после своей смерти Йохан Сноу под именем Йохан Йергенссен продолжил работать в ФБР. Возможно, этого даже требовало задание, либо так удачно все сложилось. Понимаешь, Уилл, на нас, как ты раньше верно заметил, свет клином не сошелся. Я имею в виду, для Йохана Сноу. Он написал пошлую книжонку, фиктивно умер, а сам продолжил наслаждаться жизнью, гонораром и тем, что никому и в голову не придет мстить мертвецу! Насколько я понял из его дел, Сноу имел отношение к международному терроризму, политике с Южной Америкой, наркообороту в Нью-Йорке и даже изготовлению биологического оружия! Любого из этих пунктов достаточно, чтобы отправить его на дело инкогнито! — Тут ты уже выдумываешь, — пробормотал Уилл. — Разве что кроме терроризма и наркотиков. Но тогда вообще какой смысл менять фамилию, не меняя имя? С таким именем его все равно кто угодно узнает! — Не знаю. Сентиментальность, может быть. К тому же ты все же прав, множество людей не интересуются нами, и думаю, что международные террористы в их числе. Сноу приехал сюда просто потому, что ему сообщили о смерти брата, я уверен, подозревай он кого-то из своих врагов в его смерти, мы бы так легко не отделались! С этим Уиллу пришлось согласиться. Но сдаваться он не собирался. — Если он не подозревал раньше, то уж теперь наверняка подозревает! — Именно поэтому необходимо поймать его как можно скорее! — Именно поэтому он вызовет сюда сейчас все ФБР! — рявкнул Уилл. — Разве вам не нужно разрешение на проведение спецоперации на территории чужой страны? На это уйдет время. К тому же — что он им скажет? Было темно! Тебя он вообще не видел! И, между прочим, у него не было удостоверения ФБР! — А ведь точно, — Уилл еще раз пролистал паспорт. — И виза гражданская обычная, цель визита «погребение родственника». — То-то же. — Но может быть мы все-таки просто застрелим его из кустов? — с робкой последней надеждой спросил Уилл. — Ты ведь так долго мучал Макса! — Это потому, что не знал, что этот ублюдок жив! — кровожадно оскалился Ганнибал, вбивая данные в какую-то гостиничную форму. — Ну, а уж теперь-то я расскажу ему, как все было на самом деле! Уилл положил руки ему на шею, а затем сложил их в удушающий захват. Он знал, что это бесполезно: как только Ганнибал нарыл в интернете интервью, что в последний путь Макса Лирмана провожал никто иной как старший брат, доктор прямо воссиял от счастья. Азарт погони и опасения, что после похорон Сноу сразу же улетит обратно, не оставили им времени на размышления. Но сейчас Уилл должен был попытаться еще раз. — Ганнибал, может, не надо? Ты уже раскрыл свою душу мне! Я знаю, как все было о тебе и я тебе безоговорочно верю! Нас с тобой съела матерь всех психопатов! Нам пора стать невидимками, а не ловить снег на ветру! — Еще одну снежинку, Уилл. Еще одну, и мы исчезнем навек.


	49. Мирный гражданин

_Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? ©_

— Теперь ты сидишь задумчивый, грустный и красивый, и вообще со мной не разговариваешь, — Уилл встал рядом со смотревшим на панораму Окленда Ганнибалом. — Тем не менее… — Тебе стало легче меня выносить? — Да, — Уилл пристроился к нему на диван. — Твои мысли изменились. Ганнибал улыбнулся уголком рта — тем, который был Уиллу не виден. — По крайней мере, ты заставил меня задуматься. Предать свое имя, предать свою личность — ради того, чтобы быть с тобой… — Ты опять все извратил, доктор Лектер, — нахмурился Уилл. — Скинуть старую кожу, чей узор запрещен, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью в новой. — Ты стал мастером формулировок. Уилл придвинулся ближе и взял его за ногу. — Кто в этом виноват? — Не виноват, а ответственен, тогда уж, мистер «позитивное мышление». — Ганнибал повернулся к нему и не смог сдержать улыбку, глядя в его глаза. Он был сегодня темен и строг, словно пастор, собравшийся вкусить тело — по крайней мере так отчего-то подумал доктор, увидев любимого со своей ступней в руках. Уилл поцеловал его подъем стопы и провел языком между пальцами, глядя лукаво и соблазнительно. Затем вернул ногу на диван и поднялся. — Так, — хмыкнул Ганнибал, проследив за ним взглядом. — Положи фотоаппарат на место. Хватит с меня, ты скоро станешь похож на извращенца. — Что значит — стану похож? — Уилл обошел диван и присел на пол. — Я не виноват, что тебе так идут солнце, и этот диван, и этот халат, и эти мокрые пряди после душа. — Нет, правда. Что ты потом с ними будешь делать, с моими фотографиями? — Как что. Смотреть на них. Прими какую-нибудь еще более развратную позу, пожалуйста. — Что?! — Ганнибал резко привстал на локте, краснея. — Прекрати немедленно. И что это значит — «более развратную»? Я просто лежу! Уилл подошел ближе, поставил колено на диван и с улыбкой склонился над доктором. — Ты лежишь развратно. На солнце. В шелковом халате на голое тело. С босыми ногами. Тебя можно оттрахать прямо в нем. Попробуй сказать, что это не развратно! «Щелк-щелк-щелк». — Так, отдай мне это! — Ганнибал приподнялся, желая забрать из рук Уилла фотоаппарат. — Тоже мне, фотограф-любитель нашелся! Уилл, сделав вид, что отдает камеру, навалился на Ганнибала и уселся на его бедрах. Склонился, взял его за плечи и, глядя в глаза, прошептал: — Попался. Он мягко забрал камеру и поставил ее на пол. Накрыл ладони доктора своими и сплел их пальцы, не отрывая полного желания взгляда от его глаз. Затем начал целовать его лицо, лоб, виски, веки, нос, щеки и подбородок, и только потом раскрыл губы и коснулся его языка своим. Дыхание обоих участилось, придавленный к дивану доктор послушно открыл рот, наслаждаясь поцелуем. Уилл ласкал его язык и гладил ладони большими пальцами, словно боясь, что тот начнет сопротивляться. Затем он раздвинул полы его халата и принялся теребить соски, совсем не нежно, и даже скорее больно, но от этого у Ганнибала встал так быстро, что доктор сам изумился своей реакции. Уилл заметил это, и, так и не раздев его до конца, спустился губами вниз по дорожке волос к головке члена, лизнул ее и взял в рот. Ганнибал выгнулся, задохнувшись от возбуждения. — Вот уж нет, — фыркнул Уилл, поднимая голову и смотря на доктора почти с яростью. — Сегодня ты у меня так просто не отделаешься! Доктор понял, что он имел в виду, когда Уилл выдавил на пальцы лубрикант и коснулся его ануса, проникая внутрь резко и глубоко, заставляя задохнуться, сжаться и застонать от удовольствия. Пальцы жарко проникали внутрь, и Ганнибал подумал, что даже успел позабыть это ощущение, словно они давно не трахались, забыть, как это приятно, когда Уилл проникает в него пальцами, подаваться навстречу им и с нетерпением ждать, когда за ними последует член… — Ты не?.. Уилл приспустил брюки, быстро смазал напряженный пенис и вошел медленно, но глубоко, пока член полностью не скрылся в теле доктора. Тот прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание и привыкая к ощущению жара и заполненности. — Ганнибал! — выдохнул Уилл в его грудь, почти не двигаясь в нем. — Что? — Ты мой, — констатировал Уилл и поцеловал, а затем прикусил его сосок, облизал языком и вновь прикусил. — Больше ничей, ясно? — Разве я давал тебе повод для ревности? — удивился доктор, тщетно борясь с возбуждением. — Конечно. Из-за книжки Сноу ты ничего не хотел, плохо кушал и грустил. Проклятый оживший мертвец отобрал у меня моего мужа! Я возмущен и заявляю, что свое внимание ты должен уделять только мне, а не какому-то там графоману! Ганнибал приподнялся и прошептал ему в ухо, касаясь раковины губами: — Все потому, что ты _позволял_ мне делать это, Уилл. Уилл серьезно вдруг взглянул ему в глаза и с какой-то печалью произнес: — Вот и мне теперь так кажется, доктор Лектер, — он двинул бедрами, и Ганнибал застонал, впившись пальцами в его спину. — Надо было заставить тебя. Заткнуть тебе рот, скрутить руки за спиной, привязать ноги к кровати и взять тебя, как я делал в Париже, — шептал он, вбиваясь в доктора так, что тот едва мог дышать от возбуждения. — Надо было каждую ночь связывать тебя, разводить ляжки в стороны и трахать, пока бы у тебя все Сноу не повылетали из головы! — Уилл яростно сжал его плечи и резко вставил на всю длину, заставив Ганнибала кричать от ощущений. — Вот как сейчас, ты сейчас думаешь о проклятой книжке, а? Тот попытался улыбнуться, дрожа от возбуждения. — Теперь да, когда ты про нее сказал. Уилл заткнул его поцелуем. Пряжка ремня позвякивала при каждом движении, пуговицы его рубашки впивались в голую грудь, язык ласкал жадно и требовательно, член двигался в теле горячо и невыносимо приятно. Ганнибал чувствовал заполненность любимым всеми своими отверстиями, по телу пробежала дрожь, доктор выгнулся, сжав пальцы в темных кудрях, и кончил. — Вот так. Вот так надо с тобой было, — пошептал Уилл, впиваясь в него взглядом, двигаясь еще быстрее и кончая внутрь, а затем вжался в Ганнибала всем телом, обессиленно и щекотно дыша в шею. — Это было грубо, Уилл. — Это тебе понравилось, — фыркнул он. Ему показалось, что он наконец-то понял любимого, в тот миг Уилл и вправду поверил, что подобный план бы сработал, будь у него чуть больше решительности… Они заснули в ту ночь, слившись телами друг с другом, утром доктор целовался с ним и улыбался ему, и Уилл был счастлив своему солнышку еще целых три часа, пока светило вновь не приняло развратную позу на диване и не стало рассматривать видеозапись похорон Йохана Сноу. Уилл потянулся к любимому вечером и сразу же понял по глазам, что не сработал бы его чудесный план по связыванию — ни в Австралии, ни где-то еще. Ганнибал умел смотреть так, что все вокруг увядало и падало, а если не падало, то отползало в сторонку, от греха подальше. Поэтому Уилл с энтузиазмом включился в ловлю Сноу — во-первых, в отличие от Макса, проклятому следователю он и сам хотел прописать несколько хороших ударов, а во-вторых, Уилл мечтал о том, что доктор снова будет счастливым, и как следствие, будет его хотеть. Погоня закончилась провалом, рычащим от ярости доктором и совершенно с ума сводящей полоской бинтов на его ляжке, при поползновении к которой Ганнибал холодно взглянул на Уилла и заявил, что со сменой бинтов справится куда лучше него. — Уилл, мы должны поймать Сноу! А ты смотришь, как будто хочешь съесть меня! — Одно другому не мешает, — буркнул Уилл, устраивая голову на его здоровом колене. — По крайней мере мне. Ганнибал поцеловал его в губы. — Нет, Уилл. Чтобы получить десерт, вначале надо съесть суп и второе. — Ты кошмарно невообразимо жесток, я тебе уже говорил это? — Только в качестве комплимента. — Затеял спор с Дьяволом, — пробурчал Уилл, поднялся и пошел искать в интернете новости про нападение на Сноу. Караулить его у гостиницы, если он все еще в больнице, не имело смысла. *** Удар в шею сзади ребром ладони, перекат, подсечка и весьма точный — Йохан аж сам себя похвалил — удар в подбородок. Последние два охранника рухнули к его ногам. — Руки на стол, чтоб я видел. Они не мертвы, просто без сознания, — буднично произнес Сноу. — Пока что я пришел поговорить. — У тя интересная манера начинать беседу, чувак, — произнес сидевший за столом мужчина. Он откинул голову, и Сноу увидел его лицо — чернокожее, худощавое, с этаким таким налетом порока и местного акцента. — Ты меня тип заинтриговал. Йохан вздохнул и уселся прямо на стол, глядя на длинные чернокожие пальцы мужчины, унизанные толстыми золотыми кольцами. — Кажется, мы с вами уже встречались. Знал бы — зашел с парадного входа. Джесси Грегори Джунс-младший, он же, по данным копов и уличных шестёрок — местный наркобарон, сощурился, глядя на Сноу. — Тип не могу чот припомнить. — Вы даже пожали мне руку и выразили соболезнования, — Сноу опять вздохнул, досадуя, что потратил столько сил и времени на разборки с охраной. — Представившись другом моего брата. Барыга вскинул брови, затем до него дошло. — А! Ты брат Макса! Офисный планктон со странным именем… — он осекся. — Тааак, чот сдается мне что нихуя ты не офисный планктон. Оке. Чо те надо? — Руки на столе держи, — сухо отозвался Сноу, глядя в глаза новозеландцу. — Ты в курсе, что Макса убили, да? Хочу, чтобы ты мне сказал, кто за это ответственен. — Это не мы! — выпалил Джесси. — Чувак, сердцем матери клянусь, не мы! Ты когда написал, что его убили, я бросил клич, поспрашивал у кого надо — никто не знает, кто убил Макса! — Еще скажи, что его не за что было убивать! — рявкнул Сноу, хватая его за воротник. — А за что?! — распахнул глаза барыга. — Мы с ним кореша были, да и… Ну подраться он любил, это да, впрочем смотрю у вас это семейное, но до убийств дело не доходило… — А долги? — Да ничо никому он не был должен — насколько я знаю! Слуш, мужик, я понял, все мы ищем немного справедливости, но ты ищешь ее не в той стороне! Я читал отчет, блять, мы стреляем в людей, а не режем им глотки! То есть, в смысле… Короче, не наш почерк! Йохан с неохотой вернул Джесси-Грегори в кресло. — Тогда чей почерк? Кто-то поймал моего брата, пытал, затем перерезал ему горло и выкинул в порту на всеобщее обозрение! Здешние копы хором твердят, что раз у Й… Макса были приводы и дела с наркотиками, то это были вы. Мне пришлось изрядно потрудиться, разыскивая твою берлогу, Джесси. И я не собираюсь уходить отсюда с пустыми руками. — Что ты от меня хошь? — возмутился барыга. — Я не виноват, что легавые на нас все свои висяки скидывают! Никто у нас так людей не убивает! Я не знаю, спроси у его баб, среди них попадались настоящие психопатки! Йохан задумался. Девушек у Йена оказалось действительно многовато и на похоронах возникла неловкая ситуация, когда они все, прилетев или приехав из других городов, наконец познакомились. Но, на взгляд Сноу, они были совершенно нормальными. — Видишь ли какая ситуация, Джесси, — наконец произнес он. — После похорон напали и на меня. Притом пытались не убить, а похитить. — А-ха! — скептически хмыкнул Джесси, оглядывая устроенное Йоханом побоище. — Теперь в морге восемь трупов и ты решил поинтересоваться, не я ли их к тебе прислал? Так вот — не я. — Все не так радужно, — скривился Йохан. Локоть до сих пор побаливал от прямого удара в бронежилет. — Трупы весьма бодро скрылись в неизвестном направлении. Поэтому версия с долгами выглядит самой логичной — не смогли стрясти деньги с Макса, увидели на похоронах меня, решили попытать счастья с родственником. — Бля ну не мы это! Может он был еще кому-то должен! Не знаю! Да, Макс иногда брал у меня в долг, но он всегда возвращал, тут я ничем те не могу помочь! Да, иногда не через месяц, а через два, но всегда предупреждал. Твой бро был честным парнем! — Которому ты честно продавал наркоту, — сузил глаза Йохан. — Воу-воу, — вскинул ладони Джесси. — Мы ж ща не за мораль говорим? Каждый торгует чем может. Макс —взрослый человек! — Угу, — кивнул Йохан. — Был. Когда ты в последний раз его видел? — В прошлую стоянку. В эту ко мне он не заходил, хотя затарился через моих ребят основательно. — Основательно? — Больше чем обычно. Может вечеринку планировал или загнать кому на корабле втридорога, в том плане, что я ничего против этого не имею, нашего брата с лайнеров гоняют только так. — Макс продавал наркотики посетителям? — Я не знаю! Я просто предположил. Я имею в виду это же логично — месяц торчишь среди богатых скучающих бездельников, которые ничего не могут вымутить, я б не упустил шанса… «Теперь мне опять придется идти в отделение и запрашивать, не сдох ли кто из этих богатых бездельников от передоза», — мрачно подумал Йохан. — Ладно. Враги? — Ч… А, Макса. Не знаю. Не среди моих людей. Говорю ж, поспрашивай баб. Или может сумасшедшие поклонники или поклонницы? Йохан задумчиво постучал по столу. — Ты единственный барыга в Окленде? Конкуренты не мучают? Или кто с другим товаром? — Есть по мелочи. Но не думаю, что Макс… — Думать тебе и не надо! — рявкнул Йохан. — Давай имена и адреса. Получив дальнейший план действий, Йохан поднялся со стола. — Резкий однако у Макса брательник! — прокомментировал Джесси. — Ты такой откуда взялся? Йохан обернулся. — Тебе лучше не знать. — Нет, мне как раз интересно, — яростно процедил барыга. — Скольких еще таких родственничков мне ожидать? Йохан остановился, но не повернулся лицом к нему вновь. Он и так знал, что на него направлено дуло пистолета. — Никого, если я сочту твою версию правдоподобной. И федеральная облава, если ты меня здесь прикончишь. Сегодня я пришел к тебе как мирный гражданин. Даже удостоверения с собой не взял, — продолжил Йохан. — Но если я здесь умру, либо впоследствии узнаю, что ты врал, у тебя, Джесси, будет много, очень много гостей. Не желаешь ли дополнить свои показания? — Я сказал тебе правду, чертов коп. Никто из моих людей не убивал Макса. Ухо Сноу различило тонкий стук положенного на стол оружия. — Ну да, — тихо произнёс агент ФБР. — Кроме тебя. *** — Эээ, Ганнибал? Ты уверен, что это безопасно? Это довольно большой дом! Там может быть куча людей! — Мне показалось, я слышал выстрелы. — Вот именно! И вообще, что за дом такой с зеркальными окнами! Подозрительно! — Уилл, Сноу зашел туда три часа назад! Стемнело уже, а никто не зажег света! Пойдем, проверим! Если что — представимся свидетелями Иеговы! Уилл фыркнул от смеха. — Вообще было неосторожно с твоей стороны скармливать мне их! Вдруг я бы начал проповедовать? Ганнибал потянулся и поцеловал его в щеку. — Я уверен, что сумел бы переубедить тебя. Уилл притянул его к себе, обнимая. — Я тоже. Ладно, давай я пойду. Ты посиди, все-таки твоя нога… — Уилл, тебе не справиться со Сноу в одиночку. — Если никто не зажег свет и наш писатель не вампир, то я сомневаюсь, что он сидит там во тьме! Либо он мертв, либо мы его проворонили. Пожалуйста. А ты будешь в машине, чтобы если что рвануть отсюда вместе со мной… — Но… — Пожалуйста, — Уилл поцеловал его, прижимая к сиденью и лаская руки, и по реакции понял, что Ганнибал согласится. — Я скоро вернусь. Дверь оказалась заперта, но, обойдя дом, Уилл обнаружил разбитое окно. Вот как. Они следовали за Сноу на почтительном расстоянии. Проехав через весь город на такси, агент какое-то время шел пешком и следовать за ним открыто было слишком опасно. В итоге они не видели, как он вошел в стоящий на отшибе богатый особняк, но сделали вывод, что больше ему было некуда деваться. Уилл достал пистолет и влез на подоконник. В доме пахло чем-то очень знакомым… Кровью и порохом. Уилл едва не спрыгнул на труп, пристроившийся сразу возле окна. Во лбу чернокожего мужчины виднелась аккуратная дырка. Уилл прикинул время. Три часа. Если в доме остался кто-то живой, он уже бы вызвал скорую. Об следующий труп Уилл споткнулся в коридоре и чуть не проехался носом по стенке. Свернув за угол, затаился и написал Ганнибалу: «Дом полон трупов, ты свой костюмчик не захватил?» Потом подумал и не стал отправлять — любопытный доктор немедленно прибежит искать Сноу. Уилл надел перчатки и продолжил осмотр. Всего трупов было десять. Нет, одиннадцать. Уилл словно очутился на Макрэт-фарм после их визита — такой, какой она предстала полиции. Безмолвное торжество смерти. Последний человек сидел за массивным столом красного дерева. Это был худой чернокожий мужчина, у которого отсутствовало полчерепа. Кровь и мозги поблескивали за спинкой стула. Одиннадцать человек. И ни одного Йохана Сноу. Уилл взвился чуть ли не до потолка, услышав какой-то странный звук. «Ловушка, — пронеслось в голове, —проклятый следак заманил нас в ловушку в этот дом!» Но затем он понял, что это всего лишь один застреленный у стенки индивид рухнул на пол, оставив за собой кровавую полосу. На мгновение Уилл поддался панике: происходящее не укладывалось в его голове. Вот зашел сюда Йохан Сноу, а теперь в доме одиннадцать трупов. То есть эти события явно связаны между собой. Один Йохан Сноу против одиннадцати трупов. Кто были все эти люди? Почему их так много в одном доме? И все — мужчины. И дом на отшибе с зеркальными окнами…. Чтобы никто не мог подсмотреть… «О черт, — прошептал Уилл. — Это ж чёртов наркосиндикат. О черт. Я натоптал здесь как первый подозреваемый!.. Но… — он вдруг задумался. — Ага. Может, Ганнибал был и прав. Если Сноу знал, что Йен наркоман, он мог пойти по ложному следу. Но… Как-то он пошел по этому следу с газонокосилкой… то есть нельзя вот так прийти в дом преступников и всех их перестрелять. Это… — Уилл вновь задумался. — Почему, собственно, нельзя? Свидетелей нет. А раз они имеют отношение к преступному миру…» Уилл отодвинул со всей возможной осторожностью труп мужика с половиной башки и осмотрел стол. Было темно, но Уилл благодаря близорукости в темноте видел лучше. Выгреб из ящиков всю наличность, патроны и оружие. «Ты занимался тем же на Маскрэт-фарм, любимый, — хмыкнул Уилл, спускаясь в подвал. — Только в больших масштабах». — Совершенно случайно у нас нет в машине пары канистр бензина? Да и кстати мне нужны новые ботинки. — Ты только что положил в багажник огромный мешок чего-то, — отозвался Ганнибал. — И это явно не был труп. — Ну, может быть еще где-нибудь. — Ага, под каждым сиденьем по канистре. Что со Сноу? Зачем поджигать дом? Причем тут ботинки? — Ты едь давай. Тихонько, без фар — по крайней мере пока мы не отъедем на более людные улицы. И потом тихонько, потому что содержимое нашего багажника — хоть и не труп — но может кому-то сильно не понравиться. — Я тебя укушу, если продолжишь это, — меланхолично произнес Ганнибал, разворачиваясь. — Дома укусишь, ладно? — Уилл погладил его по руке, но, уловив укоризненный взгляд, стал рассказывать. — Внутри бойня как на Маскрэт-фарм. Одиннадцать трупов, все с пулевыми. Ни одного Сноу не обнаружено. — То есть как это? Уилл развел руками. — А вот так. Мы упустили его. Может, удрал, пока мы целовались. — Уилл, тут открытая местность. Куда он мог деться? — Не настолько открытая. Может, он тоже с биноклем, и увидел нашу машину из дома. И решил скрыться, то есть, я имею в виду, если знать, откуда мы наблюдаем, то из дома можно сбежать незаметно, если проползти на брюхе тот холм. Там дальше уже кусты и дорога. — Ерунда какая. Ты может просто не нашел его труп? — Вообще-то я уверен. Если только они не запихали его в какой-нибудь шкаф. Но ничего похожего я не видел. — Подожди, то есть ты хочешь сказать, Сноу пришел и перестрелял там всех? Мне показалось, я слышал выстрелы, но там явно было меньше одиннадцати! — Это были их выстрелы, — отозвался Уилл. — Сноу стрелял из пистолета с глушителем. По крайней мере другого объяснения у меня нет. — Ясно, — равнодушно отозвался Ганнибал. — Ты точно осмотрел весь дом? Его точно нет среди мертвых? Ты даже света не включал! — Я и так вижу! — ответил Уилл. — Погоди-ка, почему тебя не напрягает тот факт, что Йохан Сноу застрелил одиннадцать человек в этом доме и скрылся в неизвестном направлении?! — Ммм, ты сделал то же самое на Маскрэт-фарм. Что в мешке? — Да, но я это я! Я шел к тебе! Защищал свою жизнь! — Он тоже. — Ганнибал, он сам пришел в этот дом. Пешком. — И что? — Там было одиннадцать взрослых мужчин! Это дом какого-то наркобосса, я видел их склад наркотиков в подвале! Сноу просто пришел туда и всех там убил! — И? — Ганнибал, он — агент ФБР! — Ты тоже. Уилл возмущенно смотрел на любимого. — Тебе не кажется, что он ведет себя не как человек, который на стороне закона?! — Полагаю, он искал убийц своего брата, — безмятежно произнёс Ганнибал. — Полагаю, отчеты местной полиции его не устроили. Полагаю такое поведение совершенно логичным. — Для нас с тобой! Не для Сноу! Ганнибал, если он полагает, что может застрелить кого угодно и когда угодно… — Мне он все-таки выстрелил в ногу. А мог бы в грудь или в голову, судя по всему, недостатком меткости он не страдает. — Это потому, что он не узнал тебя! Если он убил каких-то там новозеландских наркоторговцев безо всякой жалости, он и нас убьёт! Вернее, нет… Я понимаю, на какой риск мы идем… Я просто... — он задумался, подбирая слова. — Ты просто в шоке от того, что наш писатель оказался холоднокровным убийцей? Что его белый рыцарский плащ подбит изнутри алым? Что человек-машина может спокойно убивать, если знает, что ему сойдет это с рук? — Да!! — А я вот всегда это подозревал, — самодовольно заявил доктор. — С самого начала, когда увидел его фотографию. Разве ты не почувствовал, что у него глаза убийцы? Уилл отвернулся и промолчал. Он так и не рассказал Ганнибалу о своих снах, о том, что он подозревал намного раньше, что Сноу жив, но списывал все это на паранойю, и особенно ему не хотелось рассказывать, что во всех его снах Йохан Сноу всегда убивал Ганнибала Лектера.


	50. Жертвоприношение

_Бог охотится за грешниками как Дьявол охотится за святыми. ©_

 

Закат выдался бледным: грязно-синие полоски длинных облаков тянулись по светло-розовому, словно бы обескровленному небу; оранжевое солнце с натугой погружалось в них, явно не находя свое занятие привлекательным и скупясь на лучи, будто умирающий скряга. Изумрудные контуры деревьев постепенно чернели в его последнем огне, и Уилл уже не мог различить где кроны, а где шпиль; зато тонкий силуэт колокольни, сам по себе напоминающий дерево, был виден отчетливо, словно маяк.  
— Церковь? — приподнял бровь Ганнибал. — В таком месте?  
— Насколько я понял, раньше здесь было миссионерское поселение, но дело заглохло, люди разъехались, из домов давно растащили все что могли, но церковь осталась.  
— Уилл, там ведь нет электричества.  
— Костёр, свечи, романтика? Не верю, что ты не умеешь готовить на костре!  
— Но… холодно. Я не хочу спать в машине.  
Уилл сощурился.  
— Ты ведь это сейчас просто так ворчишь?  
— Ты разве не должен был сказать, что согреешь меня? — Ганнибал поднял на него сияющий взгляд, и Уилл непроизвольно улыбнулся.  
— Зачем? Ты и так это знаешь. Что, никак не освоишься с мыслью? Я тоже.  
Ганнибал задумчиво взглянул вперед, на дорогу.  
— Здесь, — Уилл свернул в едва заметный проем между деревьев. Там уже не было не то что асфальта — даже гравия, и автомобиль затрясся, подскакивая на заросших папоротниками кочках. Отъехав на достаточное расстояние от дороги, он включил фары, и непривычные формы листьев замелькали перед глазами. — Теперь вправо, чтобы заехать на холм.  
— Ты словно бы не едешь, а подкрадываешься. Думаешь, спугнешь церковь?  
— А вдруг? — улыбнулся Уилл. На самом деле дорога была такой скверной, что он опасался угодить в яму или проколоть колесо — он проезжал здесь всего однажды. — Давай потом съездим в лес еще раз, Ганнибал. Просто поесть и полюбоваться деревьями. А то наши лесные прогулки одна интереснее другой. То ты меня увозишь от места преступления, то везешь драться, то я везу тебя к месту преступления…  
— То ты меня везешь, чтобы заявить, что я должен умереть…. — подхватил Ганнибал. — Можно слетать в Японию — там знают толк в любовании природой.  
— Я имел в виду дикую. Но в Японию тоже можно, ты ведь именно там виртуально со мной путешествовал, когда зомбировал Лидию. Надо осуществить твои фантазии.  
Он лишь молча кивнул. Даже просто сидя рядом, Уилл чувствовал в его спокойствии ликование, яростное и яркое, словно сто тысяч солнц.

— Могло быть и хуже, — прокомментировал Ганнибал, разглядывая интерьер маленькой церкви. Куполообразный выбеленный потолок отлично сохранился, но сквозь давно выбитые окна ветром нанесло веток и грязи, пол в нескольких местах прогнил, в других — пророс. — Как ты вообще нашел это место?  
— Загуглил «заброшенные здания» Новой Зеландии. Наткнулся на пост, где тут еще пол был целым, решил разведать. Здесь на несколько миль вокруг никто не живет, я рассудил, что место не туристическое. Мало кому охота пилить в такую глушь ради ничем не примечательных развалин. А если что — я буду залезать на колокольню и осматривать местность.  
— А как она называется?  
Уилл покосился на любимого.  
— Серьезно? Тебя волнует, как раньше называлась церковь?  
— Мне интересно.  
— Я посмотрю, если тут ловит сигнал.  
Уилл влез в машину, достал планшет, но не включил его, а замер, уставившись в темноту. Его охватил странный ужас и одновременно апатия, похожая на ту, что накатила в Мэрилэндском лесу.  
В багажнике их машины — Йохан Сноу. Живой. Настоящий. Проклятый агент и трижды проклятый графоман. Ублюдок с металлическим взглядом, чуть не угробивший их обоих, когда они напали на него в переулке. Уилл не думал — вернее, не предполагал — что человек одного возраста с Ганнибалом способен так двигаться. Все их тренировки были ничем в сравнении с Йоханом Сноу, от пистолета с транквилизатором толку не было, Уилл просто не успевал попасть в столь шустро двигающуюся мишень, да еще и по месту, где игла могла пробить ткань и кожу. Осень выдалась какой-то неправильно холодной — Уилл раньше наивно полагал, что в Южном полушарии вообще не должно быть таких температур, и все они были одеты в куртки и джинсы. В итоге Ганнибал всё-таки попал в мерзавца — полицейским шокером, позаимствованным Уиллом из обширной коллекции новозеландского накросиндиката.  
Потом Сноу еще и очнулся посреди дороги, и пришлось вкалывать ему вторую дозу — похоже, сопротивляемость к наркотикам у них с братом общая.  
Уилл сидел во тьме и не делал ничего.  
Адреналин давно ушел, и тело жутко болело. Сноу едва не вырубил его, ударив в солнечное сплетение. Может быть — _едва не убил_. По крайней мере Уилл был уверен, что мог бы. С такими ударами пистолет вообще не нужен, можно просто проломить пальцем висок. Ганнибал из-за этого мерзавца теперь щеголял еще и самодельным гипсом на руке, Уилл — ссадиной на челюсти и прокушенным языком, который, конечно, он прокусил сам, но не по доброй воле. И еще неизвестно, сколько внутренних повреждений.  
Но теперь — теперь все. Они поймали его. Поймали у задней двери какого-то ужасного бара, Ганнибал вошел через парадный вход, Уилл — через переулок. И как им немыслимо повезло, что за время борьбы никто больше не вышел покурить!  
Уилл глядел во тьму. Мелькнула мысль — а вдруг это все ему снится? Вдруг это — глюк? Вдруг нет никакого Сноу в багажнике?..  
Надо пойти и проверить, но Уилл медлил. Может быть, он хочет, чтобы это оказалось сном? Боится того, каким станет Ганнибал после того, как убьет Сноу? Боится перемен?  
Все верно. Люди боятся перемен зачастую сильнее, чем их жаждут, и особенно люди боятся перемен, когда у них все хорошо.  
Уилл вздрогнул. Вот оно что. Ганнибал тоже боялся перемен, поэтому так тяжело было заставить его поверить. Наверное, он думал, что пока он не верит, что Уилл его любит, это явление будет чисто гипотетическим, следовательно, неподверженным переменам, тогда как признание сделает явление свершившимся фактом, а любой свершившийся факт со временем пытается измениться.  
Хм. И он думал, что Уилл способен наэмпатить такую сложную конструкцию? Ну-ну.  
Внезапно он резко выскочил из машины и распахнул багажник, на каком-то уровне пребывая в уверенности, что тот окажется пуст.  
Их пленник лежал, закиданный почти доверху пакетами и сумками, связанный, с заклеенным ртом и закрытыми веками. Его тело приподнималось от слабого размеренного дыхания, лицо белело в темноте как-то очень умиротворенно, будто агент ФБР решил между делом вздремнуть в тёплом уютном багажнике среди мягких мешков. Уилл улыбнулся, вытащил сумки и захлопнул крышку. Время браться за дело.

В церкви довольно прохладно. У них ушла вся ночь, чтобы привести ее в порядок — забить окна черным полиэтиленом, чтобы кто-то случайно не увидел свет и не полюбопытствовал, вычистить пол, расставить инвентарь. У них не было времени сделать это заранее, о многих вещах они не догадались, — например, о полном отсутствии стульев — и Уилл уже подумывал было признать, что его идея устроить казнь Сноу именно здесь — идиотская, но, взглянув на задумчиво улыбающегося церковному своду Ганнибала, передумал. После нескольких неудачных попыток вкатить в церковь близлежащие камни, Уилл съездил в магазин неподалеку — три часа пути — и купил там все, чего им, по его мнению, не хватало: стулья, теплую одежду, виски и мешок угля. Затем подумал и прихватил две канистры бензина. Вдруг дождь.  
Доктор ждал его, сидя на алтаре, словно бог, явившийся верующим после тысячелетий молитв. Утро выдалось облачным, но жемчужный свет все равно проникал через множество, как оказалось, не заделанных ими ночью щелей. В светлом легком пальто, в серых брюках и белой рубашке, с чуть растрепанными волосами, - доктор казался неотъемлемой частью этого места. Заброшенный храм и его бог. Совершенно не переживающий о заброшенности, одиночестве или неверных интерпретациях скрижалей.  
Ганнибал, похоже, наслаждался исключительно каждой секундой существования. Он словно бы нежился в самом воздухе. Рядом стояли бутылка вина и два бокала. У ног доктора, спеленанный серебристым скотчем будто мумия, или, скорее, куколка бабочки, лежал Йохан Сноу.  
Уилл не сдержал улыбки. Финальная жертва, заставившая солнце вновь засиять. Вот так и возникают мифы.  
— Бокалы ты с собой взял, а стулья нет. Как твоя рука?  
Он пошевелил пальцами покоившейся в петле правой руки. Да уж, при близком рассмотрении было заметно, что народу бог явился после изрядной переделки и выслушивать мольбы и жалобы явно не расположен.  
— Я бы пожертвовал обеими ради этого, Уилл.  
— Вот еще, — Грэм поцеловал своего возлюбленного. — Чем бы ты тогда его пытал? Мною? Боюсь, ощущения были бы не те!  
Доктор лишь улыбнулся, качая головой. Сковырнул пробку, наполнил вином бокал и передал его Уиллу.  
— Ты поспать не хочешь? Перед тем, как мы начнем? Все-таки мы работали как проклятые всю ночь!  
Он неопределенно пожал плечами, наполнив и свой, но не взяв. Отставил бутылку и заткнул ее пробкой.  
— Я не уверен, что смогу заснуть.  
Уилл тоже поставил бокал и обнял Ганнибала. Он почти забыл, каково это — греться в лучах довольного миром любимого.  
— Значит, мы празднуем?  
— Да, — тихо произнес Ганнибал, поднимая бокал. Он счастливо улыбнулся, когда тонкий звон стекла словно внезапный солнечный зайчик родился в церковных сводах. — До дна.  
Уилл принюхался к одержимому бокала.  
— А как же смакование?  
— Оставь его на второй бокал, — и Ганнибал действительно просто взял и выпил кроваво-красное вино — медленно, не отрывая губ и под конец запрокинув голову. Уилл только головой покачал, но последовал его примеру. Это было терпкое, насыщенное словно бы целой тарелкой закусок сухое вино, Уилл даже хотел взглянуть на этикетку, поскольку был уверен, что раньше они такого не пили, но в итоге взгляд его скользнул ниже, где лежал жертвенный, так сказать, агнец.  
— Он в сознании?  
— Даже учитывая его сопротивляемость, пара часов у нас точно есть.  
— Пара часов на что? — улыбнулся Уилл.  
Ганнибал положил ему руку на плечо и вновь одарил сияющим взглядом. Притянул и поцеловал, держа за шею и сжимая бедра коленями. Уилл обнял его, радуясь тому, что он радуется. Добыча у них, у них все получилось, доктор снова счастлив… доктор снова целует его…  
«О боже, Ганнибал, ты же не собираешься?.. В церкви! Возле трупа, в смысле, тела проклятого следака?!»  
Однако то, как сидящий на алтаре Ганнибал прижимался к нему, явственно показывало — именно что собирается.  
— Ты Дьявол, — шепчет Уилл, вглядываясь в черные сияющие глаза склонившегося над ним мужчины. — Наверняка ты не раз фантазировал об этом, — Уилл коснулся его щек, провел большими пальцами по губам и притянул к себе за бедра. Поцеловал в подбородок, в скулу, коснулся губами уха и прошептал: — О том, как однажды Бог отымеет тебя на своем алтаре.  
Он вздрогнул всем телом в его руках, прижимаясь к нему и учащенно дыша. Грэму казалось, что он скорее прячет лицо, чем хочет обниматься, поэтому он просто начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки. Поцеловал пальчики висевшей в петле руки. Расстегнул ремень, чувствуя, как он натягивается от дыхания возлюбленного. Уилл готов был поклясться, что его член встал от одной его последней фразы.  
— Уилл!.. — простонал Ганнибал, когда Грэм сжал его пенис, придавив головку большим пальцем. Он возбуждённо дышал, вцепившись здоровой рукой в его спину.  
— Вначале я принесу в жертву тебя, — тихо произнес Грэм ему в ухо, лаская его пенис. — Распну тебя на алтаре и уничтожу твое имя, Ганнибал Лектер. Ты будешь умолять меня остановиться, но как истинный бог я не стану внимать твоим мольбам. Я убью тебя здесь, а затем воскрешу, и с тем, что от тебя останется, мы разделим нашу последнюю трапезу и запьем ее кроваво-красным вином, — Уилл аккуратно, не отрываясь от своего занятия, составил бутылку и стаканы на пол.  
Ганнибал запустил руку в его волосы и прошептал — Уилл чувствовал кожей как горят его щеки:  
— Если ты продолжишь говорить, я умру прямо сейчас.  
Уилл впился в его губы, жадно целуя и чувствуя, как жар возбуждения любимого разливается и по его телу.  
— Тогда ложись. — Он сжал горло Ганнибала, и тот покорно, повинуясь его движению, откинулся на алтарь. Уилл стянул с него ботинок, снял брюки и трусы, оставив их болтаться на второй ноге, и коснулся налитого кровью пениса губами. Ганнибал закричал, извиваясь всем телом, когда язык Уилла скользнул по головке. Второй рукой Грэм удерживал его за бедра, но затем понял, что такими темпами возлюбленному и впрямь грозит преждевременная гибель. Сжав пенис у основания, Уилл плюнул на ладонь и коснулся пальцами пульсирующего от вожделения ануса. Ганнибал стонал и извивался, лихорадочно дыша и откинув голову так, что Уилл практически не видел его лица. Грэм вошел в него двумя пальцами, и крик его жертвы заметался по церковным сводам.  
— Уилл!.. Уилл, пожалуйста!..  
— Пожалуйста — что? — улыбнулся Грэм, трахая его пальцами и возбуждаясь от его реакции.  
Ганнибал судорожно выдохнул.  
— Распни меня.  
Уилл навалился на него, сжал пальцами горло, и, опираясь на алтарь, прошептал, глядя в сверкающие чернотой глаза:  
— Однажды я заставлю тебя снять все эвфемизмы!  
«И сказать вслух, что ты хочешь мой член».  
Ганнибал слабо улыбнулся, и Уилл улыбнулся в ответ. Он смотрел в его глаза все то время, пока входил в него, глядя, как меняются едва уловимо черточки у глаз, как приоткрываются губы, как дрожат от возбужденного дыхания ноздри. Как расширились его зрачки, когда он полностью овладел им.  
— У тебя будут?.. — выдохнул Уилл, задыхаясь от собственного возбуждения, от того, как Ганнибал сжимал его член и от того как смотрел: покорно и ехидно одновременно, — последние слова?..  
Его веки дрогнули, в глазах вспыхнули алые искры.  
— Я люблю тебя, Уилл.  
Уилл поцеловал его, едва коснувшись губ и начал двигаться: вначале медленно и плавно, а затем все быстрее и жестче, пока их стоны не превратились в бессвязные крики, действительно, словно умирающих животных. Пока Ганнибал не изогнулся под ним, кончая, и Уилл кончил следом, заполнив его и оставив несколько капель спермы на бедрах. Он свалился на бок, чтобы не придавить руку возлюбленного. Чуть отдышавшись, он покосился на него. Ганнибал лежал на алтаре и смотрел в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами, почти как у мертвеца, если бы не дыхание и какой-то лепет, вырывавшиеся из приоткрытого рта.  
Уилл приподнялся на локте и расслышал слабое:  
— Я тебя ненавижу… Как ты можешь так со мной… нет, правда…  
— Что?! — возмутился Уилл, кладя ладонь на его горло. — Я тебя придушу сейчас!  
Ганнибал только покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
— Души. А то мне слишком хорошо с тобой.  
Уилл молча смотрел в его нахально счастливое лицо, потом чуть сжал пальцы на его горле и вскочил на ноги. Наполнил два бокала вином и поставил один возле головы распятого Дьявола. Тот лениво поставил голую ногу на алтарь и покосился на Уилла сквозь стекло.  
Грэм пригубил вино и приподнял свой бокал.  
— Я собираюсь смаковать. Два часа еще точно не прошло, поэтому я пойду оглянусь по сторонам. И я бы все-таки советовал тебе поспать хоть немного.  
— Ты такой заботливый, — фыркнул он. — После того как чуть не прикончил меня тут.  
Уилл склонился над ним и прошептал в губы:  
— Я же сказал — разделю трапезу и вино с тем, что останется.  
Одевшись и проверив пульс будущей трапезы, доктор все-таки отправился в машину — кажется, чтобы сделать приятное Уиллу, но в итоге заснул буквально за минуту на полуслове, так что Уилл едва успел выхватить из руки пустой бокал. Он нежно поцеловал любимого в губы и закрыл дверцу. «Вот это я понимаю — здоровый маньяк», — кивнул Уилл сам себе и полез на колокольню. С нее в бинокль местность великолепно просматривалась на многие мили вперед, так что если кто-то вздумает к ним приблизиться, Уилл это сразу же заметит.  
Было легко. Сегодня ему было легко, и он не терзался сомнениями и жалостью. Кто бы это ни был — одинокий грибник, компания подростков или семейная пара с детьми — он убьет всех, кто помешает им осуществить казнь. В смысле, трапезу.  
Впрочем, не похоже, что кого-то интересовали развалины. Пожалуй, лишь со стороны леса к ним можно подойти незаметно, и даже подъехать, как это сделали они, но погода стояла не прогулочная. Внезапно Уиллу пришла в голову восхитительная идея пытки, и он едва удержался от того, чтобы спуститься и тут же поделиться ею с Ганнибалом. Нет уж, пусть спит.  
— Уилл? — Грэм вздрогнул от гулкого голоса снизу и с изумлением обнаружил, что и сам заснул прямо наверху, вжавшись в угол, чтобы защититься от ветра. — Что там на горизонте?  
Уилл свесился вниз, глядя на возлюбленного, стоявшего на самой нижней ступеньке винтовой лестницы. Некоторые ступени ее обрушились, но металлические штыри все еще торчали, не делая подъём затруднительным.  
— Не хочешь залезть? Отсюда неплохой вид!  
— Спасибо, в другой раз, — сухо сказал Ганнибал, и Уилл только тогда понял, что сказал бестактность: доктору с хромающей ногой и рукой в гипсе такое путешествие не осилить, но он никогда в том не признается.  
— И правильно, нет тут ничего особенного, на самом деле! — улыбнулся Уилл, положил бинокль в сумку и стал спускаться вниз. — А у нас, я так полагаю, время обеда.


	51. Трапеза

_Подумайте, лейтенант, что вы будете делать, когда Самаэль придет по вашу душу? ©_

 

— Ах, — произнес Йохан Сноу, когда кровь перестала капать на грудь, и делать вид, что он без сознания, стало бессмысленно. Он произнес это именно так, в два звука, длинное, словно приближающаяся волна, «А», и короткое, словно вбивающаяся в песок рукоять автомата, «х». — Церковь. Вынужден огорчить, слухи о моей набожности сильно преувеличены. Впрочем, неважно. Значит, вы поймали меня? Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм?!  
Они вышли из тьмы одновременно. Лектер — справа, Грэм — слева. Йохан вздохнул. А затем расхохотался так, что его смех отозвался эхом в сводах.  
— Кажется, Джек Кроуфорд убил одну из Ангелов Мщения именно в церкви. Повторяетесь, мистер Грэм?  
— Добрый день, специальный агент Йохан Сноу.  
Следователь воззрился на Ганнибала Лектера. Впервые он видел его, так сказать, во плоти. Что-то в его чертах казалось мягче, чем то, что он видел с видеозаписей следствия. Тогда как черты Уилла Грэма казались твёрже, чем он помнил. Любопытно. Но… не очень.  
— Мистер… Ганнибал… Лектер, — произнес Йохан, растягивая слова. Он подцепил эту манеру из интервью одного из ненавистников Лектера, доктора Фредерика Чилтона, подавшего на него в суд за книгу, но так и не получившего свою толику справедливости — адвокаты у издателя Йохана были отличные. — Вы толще, чем я думал.  
Он почти не вздрагивает, получив толику пошлой публицистики. От автора. Йохан смеется вновь. Давно он не был так счастлив. Его тело — примотанное к раскладному стулу скотчем, за руки, за шею, за грудь и за лодыжки — трепещет от счастья. Ему кажется, что его смех может расколоть небеса.  
— Церковь… свечи… каннибалы… Что может быть чудесней предсмертного мгновения? — выплюнул Сноу. — Ну и? Как же это будет? Пойду я на жаркое или в суп? Или крошечные канапе? Бифштекс? Паштет? Или вы просто сожжете меня как еретика?  
Пальцы левой руки нащупывают ребристые валики ладоней. Йохан впивается в них и снова смеётся, потому что сейчас — именно сейчас, будучи один — он может себе признаться, как он рад, как он охуенно ебано безумно рад, что оказался прав. Они были живы! Они были живы, а Лидия Фелл — лгуньей! Охуительно. Ради этого стоило умереть.  
Ради этого… и всего остального.  
— Не так быстро, мистер графоман, — прошипел Уилл Грэм. — У нас к тебе много вопросов.  
Следователь кивнул.  
— У меня тоже найдется парочка. Будете выпытывать, или обменяемся?  
— Я думаю, — протянул Лектер с кровожадной улыбкой, — и то и другое. Так полагаю, вы правша?  
— А вы, я так понимаю, теперь левша, — отозвался Сноу, ухмыляясь его загипсованной руке, собственноручно им сломанной.  
Лектер спокойно развязал его руки, левую примотал за запястье к металлическому каркасу стула, правую положил на алтарь, куда присел и сам. Наконец-то! Йохан задвигал пальцами, разгоняя кровь. Тело казалось замороженным после адской доли транквилизатора. Если он сказал «день», значит, Йохан отсутствует чуть меньше суток. Если это не фигура речи. Окна церкви залеплены черным полиэтиленом, и определить время, учитывая незнакомый климат, не так-то просто. Вечереет, скорей всего, либо пасмурный день.  
— Правила вам известны, — как бы между делом произнес Лектер, расправляя его руку и разглядывая оставшиеся после Лидии шрамы. — Сначала ногти. Потом суставы, начиная с мизинца и вверх. Немного терпения и вы станете куда более левшой чем я.  
— О боже, — выдохнул Йохан Сноу.  
— Вам наконец-то страшно? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Уилл Грэм, склоняясь к его лицу. Он улыбался, но глаза были злыми и холодными. — Повремените. Страшно вам станет, когда он закончит.  
Йохан ответил ему улыбкой. Пальцы левой руки отсчитывали удары.  
«Не сомневаюсь. А уж как страшно будет вам двоим, когда закончу я».  
Лектер раскладывал на алтаре пыточные инструменты, и вдруг, словно бы почувствовав намерение Йохана, поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Сноу показалось, что он успел считать его мысли, но успеть считать — не значит успеть предотвратить.  
Правая рука Сноу метнулась и со всей силы — то есть с той, что была возможна после транквилизатора — приложила голову склонившегося над ним Грэма об алтарь. Только чудом тот успел повернуться так, чтобы избежать удара об угол в висок. Лектер бросился на Йохана, роняя его вместе со стулом на пол. Глаза его были полны ярости. Вот как. Значит, Джон все-таки говорил правду. Удивительно все ж, как человеку порой трудно поверить во что-то, ему самому совершенно чуждое. В любовь двух мужчин.  
— Ничего ему не будет, «доктор», — Йохан усмехнулся, радуясь, что успел убрать примотанную за спиной руку так, чтобы та не приняла падение на себя. К тому же этот удар ослабил скотч. — Он и без того стукнутый на всю голову, ударом больше, ударом меньше…  
Рот наполнился кровью, потому что разъяренный каннибал опять врезал ему по лицу. Куда девалась хваленая сдержанность?..  
— Разве не проще нам сначала обменяться вопросами, а затем приступать к пыткам? Люди под пытками многословны, но на мой вкус недостаточно красноречивы. Впрочем, вы пытали Макса и сами прекрасно осведомлены об этом.  
— С чего это тебе нам все рассказывать? — прошипел Грэм, силясь подняться. С рассеченного лба текла кровь. Кое-как встав на ноги, Грэм пошатнулся, ухватился рукой за алтарь, затем подошел и пнул Сноу в бок.  
«Бьешь как девчонка», — сказал бы Йохан в иное время, но сейчас следовало поговорить о другом. Он пожал плечами.  
— Да просто у меня нет никаких тайн для вас. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что заманили меня сюда именно вы. У меня полно могущественных врагов, и, к сожалению, их тайн, которые действительно не подлежат разглашению. Попади я в их лапы, мне бы пришлось туго, но для вас, господа, правда, правда и ничего кроме правды. Вы не правительственные шпионы, не агенты корпораций и не террористы. Вы вне больших игр. Вы просто два отщепенца, ошибки, таящиеся среди общества и пытающиеся выжить. Вам не интересны ни коды, ни пароли, ни имена людей, сделавших или не сделавших то-то и то-то. Поэтому да. Для вас у меня теперь только правда. Раз уж в большой гонке вы ухитрились прийти первыми. Я не ожидал, что кто-то выйдет на Йена. Видимо, нашлась какая-то лазейка, чтобы выяснить, кто он на самом деле. Я был спокоен за него, полагая, что его ненависть ко мне служит своего рода щитом: другое имя, никаких связей, никаких открыток на Рождество… Я ошибся. — Йохан отвел взгляд. — И мое «о боже» относилось к осознанию того, что сведения обо мне вы выпытали из Йена. Что это было? Душили или топили, да? Полагаю, душили. Бедный ребенок.  
Лектер поднял его вместе со стулом, Грэм помог ему.  
— Твой брат ненавидел тебя за то, что ты относился к нему как к ребенку.  
— Под конец жизни он умолял себя прикончить, — растянул губы в улыбке Лектер. — Весь в крови, слезах и моче.  
«Ничего удивительного. Йен умер по моей вине… От _их_ рук…»  
Йохан Сноу взглянул Лектеру прямо в глаза.  
— Вы напрасно полагаете, что физиологические подробности напугают меня, — сухо произнес агент ФБР. — Я видел пытки. Если вы продолжите в том же духе, через пару часов я тоже буду кричать и биться в слезах. А если нас с вами, доктор, поменять местами, то рыдать и плакать будете вы, — Сноу криво усмехнулся. —Напрасно хмыкаете. Все мы из плоти и крови. Единственное, что мне неясно, это зачем было заходить так далеко? Я уверен, что Йен выдал всю мою подноготную при первом же ударе.  
— В смысле — подноготную? — нахмурился Грэм. — Он так ненавидел тебя, что даже говорить о тебе не хотел.  
Сноу внимательно взглянул на него.  
— Я имею в виду тот факт, что я жив.  
— Макс знал, что ты жив?!  
Удивление было на лицах обоих маньяков, но не меньше удивился сам Йохан.  
— Он не сказал? Надо же. Он звонил в ФБР по поводу моей смерти, где, к его величайшему разочарованию, мой босс сообщил ему правду. У этого идиота — моего босса, я имею в виду — свои представления о родственных связях… Что ж, теперь ясно, почему следить за мной вы начали только после похорон. А замучали Йена вы, так понимаю, ради высокого искусства?  
«Бедный маленький братик, — думал Йохан, вспоминая: то свой сон накануне его смерти, то их расставание, то их юность. — Неужели он хотел защитить меня от них? Или просто они его так выбесили, что не захотел дать им то, чего они желали больше всего? Это больше в его характере. Больше всего на свете Йен любил делать что-то назло, собственно, так я им и манипулировал в детстве, чтобы он занялся хоть чем-то помимо суицида… Надо было поговорить с ним тогда… Нет, надо было поговорить с ним заранее. Предупредить о том, что мы с Копперфилдом и остальными задумали. Но я действительно не предположил, что кто-то выйдет на него, как на близкого родственника…»  
Хрясь! Еще один удар по лицу вернул Йохана к действительности.  
— Вопросы здесь задаем мы! — Грэм буравил его яростным взглядом. Сноу вымученно улыбнулся. Действительно, как-то он их машинально задоминировал, а люди с пыточными инструментами такое не любят.  
— Костяшки сотрешь.  
***

— И тем не менее. Пусть мы вне больших игр, это не значит, что мы поступим с тобой милосерднее, — вкрадчиво произнес Уилл, глядя в окровавленное лицо с кошмарными почти белыми глазами. Он не желал себе в этом признаваться, но их холодная отстранённость его пугала. — Вы сражались и вы проиграли, Йохан. Проиграли битву нам, Чесапикскому Потрошителю и… как там меня теперь называют?.. впрочем, мужу-убийце тоже сойдет. Ну и Лидии, конечно. В общем — Убийственной Триаде.  
— Проиграл, — кивает следователь. — Если, конечно, вы оправитесь от моего последнего удара.  
— Кто сказал, что мы от него вообще пострадали? — яростно процедил Уилл.  
Сноу обвел глазами церковь.  
— Вы сами. Вы рисковали быть пойманными и названными, чтобы поймать меня. Крайне неразумно с вашей стороны.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты рассчитывал на это?! — холодно поинтересовался Ганнибал, и Уилл был уверен, что Сноу не распознал ярости и дрожи в его голосе.  
Зато, кажется, распознал то, чего не увидел он — причину вопроса. По крайней мере ответ Сноу удивил Уилла так, как ему давно не приходилось удивляться:  
— Вы ведь хотели обратить время вспять, мистер Лектер.  
Сноу говорил без улыбки, но на букве «е» его уголки его губ хищно приподнялись, продемонстрировав на мгновение впечатляющий оскал. Оскал хищника, а не жертвы. Уилл вздрогнул от ненависти.  
— Вы не обратили его вспять. Вы его исказили.  
— История судит победителей.  
— Вы проиграли, Йохан.  
— Вы не можете убить слова, мистер Лектер.  
Вместо ответа Ганнибал прижал щипцы к ногтю теперь уже прочно зафиксированной на алтаре руки следователя ФБР и изо всех сил дернул. Клочок плоти высвободился из своих более мягких оков, и, оставив бисеринки крови на поверхности, повис на щипцах, удерживаемых Ганнибалом. Сноу зашипел с присвистом, словно бы из него вытянули воздух, на висках появились капельки пота, затем он резко задышал, избегая смотреть на окровавленный палец, на конце которого зияла алая рана.  
— Когда… нет… других… аргументов… — прошипел следователь, кривя губы в болезненной улыбке. Его глаза пусто смотрели куда-то, как казалось Уиллу, даже мимо пальцев, в какую-то тьму, что казалась ему словно бы интереснее происходящего. — Не волнуйтесь… еще пара… и я порадую ваш слух криком.  
— Я жажду его услышать, — спокойно произнес Ганнибал, стряхивая ноготь со щипцов на алтарь и пристраиваясь к среднему пальцу. — Должно быть, любопытный звук.  
Уилл смотрел, как за ногтем среднего пальца последовал ноготь безымянного, а затем — мизинца. Сноу шипел от боли как змея, сдавленно стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы и дрожал от боли.  
«Кричи, — думал Уилл, глядя на корчившегося человека в руках бога. — Кричи. Рыдай. Умоляй. Дай ему то, что он хочет. Что он заслуживает. Успокой его своими криками, Йохан Сноу».  
— Лидия выдала вас, — внезапно отчетливо произносит Сноу, и рука Ганнибала замирает на полпути к ногтю его большого пальца.  
— Будь это так, дело бы не закрыли.  
Он выпрямился, с отвращением глядя на свою окровавленную руку. Уилл видел капли пота на его висках, поблёскивающие в пламени свечей.  
— Много ты знаешь об этом, Уилл Грэм! Дело закрыл не я. Перед самой своей и — как она думала — моей смертью Лидия Фелл прошептала мне: «они заставили меня». Должно быть, ей показалось, что так мне будет грустнее умирать — зная, что вы живы. Но все решили, что раз она вас съела и считает, что вы у нее внутри, то это что-то вроде психопатической одержимости. Не знай я ее лучше чем остальные, я бы тоже так решил. Это было моей последней мыслью перед тем, как впасть в кому. Естественно, бездарностям из моего отдела и в голову не пришло проверить данные, слишком уж все обрадовались такому изящному финалу! Да еще и этот манифест! Кромешный придурок, что возглавил команду, решил, что будет охуительно хорошей идеей его опубликовать! Идиотина… — следователь с неприкрытой досадой покачал головой. — Кастильо не преуспел в протестах, хотя, чего греха таить, протестовал он исключительно потому, что сам метил в мое кресло, а второй подхалим и вовсе привык ловить каждое начальственное слово как Моисеевы скрижали. Словом, к тому времени как я очнулся, все уже было готово, отчеты подписаны, лавры розданы. Я пытался убедить своего начальника, но ФБР не слишком-то любит переоткрывать такие громкие дела без серьезных доказательств. Мне лишь оставалось думать, что когда в следующий раз найдут выпотрошенный и выставленный труп, в отчётах я не буду фигурировать как человек, закрывший ваше дело…  
Уилл уставился на него с изумлением.  
— Все, что тебя интересовало — это сохранить репутацию?!  
Сноу брезгливо на него взглянул.  
— В том числе. Если тебя, мистер Грэм, твоя не заботит, это не значит, что и остальные такого же мнения. Тем более у нас с тобой разного масштаба репутации.  
— Вы человек, полный сюрпризов, Йохан, — медленно и, как показалось Уиллу, с разочарованием произнес Ганнибал.— Интересно, есть ли хоть один человек, которого вы уважаете?  
Сноу нахмурился.  
— Джон Андервуд был вашим другом с Академии ФБР, Кристиан Форкрофф — напарником, а Хорхе Кастильо — заместителем. Тем не менее вы не считаете этих людей достойными…  
— Так, понятно, — ухмыльнулся Сноу. — Значит, копали под меня. Наверное, так и Йена нашли, если добрались аж до Академии. Так я вот что вам скажу — может когда-то мы с Андервудом были друзьями, но та пора миновала много лет назад. Вообще не понимаю, как можно дружить с психиатром. Не говоря уже об остальном. Кастильо был неплохим заместителем, но его вечные попытки меня подсидеть изрядно бесили. Форкрофф же вообще круглый идиот, попавший в отдел по протекции сверху, которую даже я не смог оспорить. Впрочем, удивительно живучий идиот…  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы такой… — покачал головой Уилл. — Образ складывался совсем иной.  
Сноу безразлично кивнул.  
— Так часто бывает. Впрочем, был человек, которого я уважал. Но она уже мертва. И еще пара людей, имена которых вам ничего не скажут, поскольку они преступники международного класса. Не то чтобы я их уважаю, я их даже никогда не видел — но отдаю дань интеллекту. Ну и полагаю ваша подружка заслуживает некоторого уважения — за одну из самых успешных попыток меня обмануть и прикончить.  
— Как она на вас вышла? — спросил Ганнибал.  
— Познакомилась со мной в кафе. Сейчас-то понимаю, что ловкий трюк — она сделала вид, что приняла меня за другого человека, агента картинной галереи, с которым у нее была намечена встреча и на которую он якобы опоздал. Так она в достаточной степени усыпила мою бдительность — картины, галереи — это все настолько не мое, что я и вникать не стал поначалу.  
— Да ты просто обычный сноб! — фыркнул Уилл.  
— По крайней мере я не сбежал с Лидией Фелл в кругосветное путешествие! — презрительно хмыкнул Сноу.  
— Ты замочил просто так одиннадцать человек в Окленде, и еще толкуешь мне о морали? — возмутился Уилл. — Нет, Ганнибал, ты это слышал?!  
— Прошу прощения? — Сноу уставился на них. — Какие еще одиннадцать человек?  
— Дом у самой городской черты. Мы следили за тобой.  
— Вы видели, как я кого-то убил? — равнодушно поинтересовался Сноу.  
— Нет, но…  
— Вы ничего не видели.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто это имеет значение, Йохан, — мягко произнес Ганнибал. — Но это не так. Ты не уйдёшь отсюда живым, нечего и надеяться.  
Следователь вздохнул.  
— Почему церковь? Что это, глумление над богом?  
— О, нет. Вопросы все же задаем мы, — отрезал Уилл.— Почему у тебя на документах другое имя? Как ты устроил фиктивную смерть, кто тебе позволил?!  
— Полагаю, я должен отвечать на это, чтобы отсрочить свою гибель? Или, скорее, пытку? — Йохан мельком взглянул на Уилла и тот вздрогнул. Лед. Лед и ничего более. Почему он так спокоен?..  
Уиллу вспомнилась одна из японских гравюр Ганнибала в Балтиморе. Там была изображена женщина, которая на самом деле была снежным духом. Юки-онна. Ганнибал рассказывал о ней красивую, как и все мифы, историю.  
Уилл вдруг остро ощутил неправильность происходящего. Сейчас они с Ганнибалом и впрямь похожи на средневековых инквизиторов, приволокших к себе настоящую нечисть и еще не подозревающих об этом. А нечисть смотрит на них ледяным взглядом и только и ждет момента, чтобы обратиться в снежный вихрь и заморозить их до самых костей… пока глупые инквизиторы глумятся над своей жертвой, не подозревая, что они уже мертвы.  
— Что ж, я не против, — произнес Йохан Сноу, и Уилл вздрогнул, очнувшись. Нет. Никакая нечисть не позволит вырывать свои когти, то есть, ногти… Он просто параноик. — На самом деле поступок Лидии был скорее поводом, чем истинной причиной. Мне так и не удалось убедить начальство в вашей живости, зато я дал согласие на участие в давно планируемой операции совместно с ЦРУ по поводу терроризма. Это предполагало именно что весть о моей смерти, поскольку однажды я удостоился попадания в черный список туристов в одной маленькой арабской стране, а именно туда мне и нужно было… Параллельно с этим я думал, какую еще выгоду можно извлечь из моей преждевременной кончины, и решил использовать свои заметки, чтобы создать провокацию. Я был по-прежнему убежден, что вы живы. Но, думал я, какой вам смысл вылезать, когда все так славно обустроилось?.. Решительно никакого. Пришлось вас выманивать.  
— То есть это все-таки была ловушка для нас? — нахмурился Лектер.  
— В том числе. Ну и отличный способ заработать. Всегда хотел попробовать свои силы в литературе.  
— Но книга ужасна! Ее покупают только из-за подробностей о нас! Выдуманных тобой! — рявкнул Уилл.  
— Ее покупают, — ухмыльнулся Йохан Сноу. — Этого достаточно. Нобелевку по литературе я получать за нее не собирался.  
Ганнибал пристроил щипцы и вырвал последний ноготь. Сноу зашипел, закусывая губы, и тяжело дыша, затем вновь поднял голову. Даже сейчас его окровавленное худое лицо не выглядело ни напуганным, ни особенно страдающим. Или скорее так: Уилл не чувствовал в нем страдания. Только боль. Ни страха, ни трепета… Да, он выглядел измождённым, тонкие черты лица были искажены в гримасе боли, но глаза… Самые светлые и наверно самые жесткие глаза, которые Уилл когда-либо видел. «Ледяной убийца». Да. Это прозвище подходило ему как нельзя лучше. А вот для «Человека-машины» он, на вкус Уилла, был чересчур вульгарен и высокомерен.  
Его взгляд как бы говорил: «О да, вы убьете меня. Но книга останется. Вы вырвете сердце из моей груди, но мои слова будут сжигать ваши души всю вашу оставшуюся жизнь. Вы никогда не выберетесь из моей ловушки. Он — потому что пленен ею, ты — потому что не можешь оставить его одного».  
«Высокомерный ублюдок, — думал Уилл, внезапно поняв, почему ему кажется, что Йохан Сноу доволен происходящим. — Он рад, что оказался прав! Да в нем гордыни и самомнения больше чем у Ганнибала! Его ничем не проймешь, он вполне приемлет смерть как плату за возможность быть правым! Ну и чудовище!»  
— Ганнибал, — Уилл кладет руку на его плечо, желая поделиться своими наблюдениями. Молчаливо вглядывающийся в лицо своей жертвы доктор оборачивается, в карих глазах — вопрос по-детски невинный. И Уилл отступает, не в силах прервать его игру. — Можно, я тоже?..  
Он с удивлением смотрит, а затем протягивает ему щипцы. Как ребенок, кому неожиданно пообещали на рождество желанный подарок. Он мимолетно касается его пальцев, он уступает ему место, и встает за спиной, сверля жадным взглядом.  
Сноу тоже вперивается в него ледяными глазами, и Уиллу кажется, что он едва заметно ухмыляется уголком губ.  
Ногтей уже не осталось.  
Уилл кладет на место клещи и берет молоток, обычный кусок металла на деревяшке, и вглядывается в кажущиеся такими крошечными и уязвимыми кончики окровавленных пальцев Йохана Сноу. Он никогда не делал этого раньше и… очень надеется, что делает это в последний раз.  
Уилл размахнулся и вдарил молотком по мизинцу.  
И раздался крик.  
_Скользнул в церковные своды, подобно языкам пламени, озарил усыплённые многолетним молчанием стены божьего храма, взвился в небеса подобно яростной ракете и заметался вокруг, не принятый ни адом ни раем._  
 _— Да, — сказал Уилл Грэм, и мертвецы за его спиной, казалось, сказали это вместе с ним — почти слово в слово, лишь слабые отголоски различных тембров и интонаций позволили предположить, что…_  
 _— Да, ты будешь кричать._  
***

— Вырубился, — с удивлением произнес Уилл, глядя на откинувшегося на стуле мужчину. Ганнибал пощупал его пульс. — Просто так взял и вырубился. Я всего три фаланги разбил! Я думал, так не бывает. Что они не могут из-за адреналина.  
— Уилл, это болевой шок, — Ганнибал нежно забрал из его руки молоток. — Почему ты начал с мизинца?  
Грэм пожал плечами.  
— Мне кажется так страшнее. Если разбить кости на основных пальцах, человек сразу поймет, что этой рукой никогда больше ему не действовать, а так у него все еще будет жить надежда на спасение… Разве не подобным методом ты поступал с людьми? Ел их по частям, наблюдая за трепещущим огоньком надежды.  
Ганнибал ничего не ответил, занявшись костром. Он все чаще позволял себе это — не отвечать, а просто ждать, пока Уилл скажет достаточно… Чтобы Уилл сказал.  
— Что мы будем делать с ним дальше? По-моему, говорить с ним бессмысленно. По-моему, он в восторге от собственной правоты насчет нас. Просто съедим? У него на глазах? Я хотел предложить заморить его голодом, но, по-моему, это долго… Зато было бы забавно есть у него на глазах…  
Ганнибал обернулся к Уиллу, его лицо было освещено пламенем с одной стороны, в глазах отражались оранжевые огоньки свечей.  
— Ты на самом деле ненавидишь его, верно?  
Уилл кивнул. За все время он взрастил ее в себе — ненависть к Йохану Сноу, кошмарному знаменитому детективу, вставшему на их след. Его проклятая 100% раскрываемость бесила Уилла с самого начала. «Так не бывает!» — злобно цедил он в монитор, находя все новые и новые доказательства истинности данных.  
«Да, — словно бы издевательски говорили они. — Да, гений. Да, 100% раскрываемость. Да-а, Уилл Грэм, влюбившийся в своего преступника, Йохан Сноу поймал всех, на кого охотился и ни разу наоборот!»  
Уилл не жалел о своей судьбе, но… когда видишь, как кто-то идеально прошел путь, с которого ты свернул, с которым ты не справился… это все равно вызывает зависть. Или — уважение. Или — обожание. Или ненависть.  
Уилл ненавидел его не за то, что он был идеален, а за то, что он встал на их пути. От того, что Сноу был идеален, становилось только страшнее.  
Услышав о его смерти, Уилл злорадствовал целые сутки, и потом еще пытался пару недель, мирясь со снами, где Йохан Сноу по-прежнему существовал. Но то были мелочи — по сравненью с тем, что последовало.  
Уилл не возненавидел его, когда увидел реакцию Ганнибала на книгу, а скорее стал презирать. «Это какой-то читерский удар из преисподней! К тому же такой вульгарный и пошлый!» — думал он, глядя, как его бедный доктор потерял аппетит от одной только паршивой книжонки, лишился лукавства и улыбки, бодрости и оптимизма, своего лучистого существования… А Уиллу такого его отражать?! Невыносимо.  
Наверное, он возненавидел Йохана Сноу по-настоящему только когда понял, что проклятая книжка сводит его доктора с ума. Это она вынудила его убить Макса, которому до этого он сам же решил сохранить жизнь, и теперь Уилл был уверен, что не так уж Ганнибал на самом деле хотел его убивать. Сноу просто не оставил ему выбора.  
А потом он оказался жив, и Уилл воспрянул духом, уверив себя, что убийство Сноу вернёт любимому долгожданный покой. И ему тоже, если уж на то пошло. Собственноручно убив Сноу, он уже не будет видеть его во снах.  
Он на это надеялся.  
Уилл мысленно улыбнулся. Красивую он тут себе ложь сплел. Высшие идеалы, презрение к вульгарности, забота о мотивах… Сноу угрожал их жизни и счастью.  
«И на этом всё, всевидящий мистер Грэм» — произнес совершенно несвойственным ему едким тоном заглянувший в его голову Макс Лирман. Уилл с тревогой покосился на Ганнибала — еще не хватало, чтобы тот что-то заподозрил. В смысле… что Уилл предан ему только с субъективной точки зрения.  
— Я выйду на минутку. Что-нибудь принести из машины?  
Ганнибал отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Можешь не останавливаться. Изменения лучше всего видны после перерыва в наблюдении. Хочу посмотреть, как сильно ты изменишь этого ублюдка.  
Ночь была холодна, а от порывов слабого ветерка казалась еще холоднее. Уилл решил непременно выпить виски как вернется. Трезвым в такую погоду можно подхватить простуду. Вновь заболела голова — от удара проклятущего каратиста, мать его, и всех его остальных родственников.  
Словно отвечая на проклятье, из церкви донесся крик — Ганнибал начал — то ли снова рвать когти, то ли уже рубить пальцы. Уилл хотел было вернуться, чтобы сполна насладиться зрелищем, как его внимание привлек летящий далеко в небе самолёт. Вернее, он думал, что это самолет, но уж больно странная у него была траектория движения.  
Бинокль остался на колокольне — Уилл с его помощью оглядел местность вначале вечера, и никак не предположил, что тот понадобится ему среди ночи. Может, это не вертолёт вообще. Может, китайский фонарик — интересно, на каком расстоянии их можно увидеть?..  
Уилл осторожно влез наверх и расчехлил бинокль. Голова немного кружилась от подъема.  
«Похоже, я всё-таки чувствую вину за Макса…» — подумал он, ища блуждающий в звездном небе огонек. Ища…  
Уилл вздрогнул и резко вскинул бинокль вверх.  
То, что он испытал… так говорят, что «кровь стынет в жилах», Уиллу же показалось, что она, эта кровь просто стала разреженне, словно бы распалась на крошечные свои составляющие, и он каким-то образом смог это почувствовать. Эдакая прелюдия к ужасу.  
К ним прямо по курсу летел вертолет. Со стороны Окленда.  
Уилл опустил бинокль и вгляделся в дорогу. Огней вроде нет. Затем перевел взгляд на лес. Подъехать к этому месту можно незаметно только со стороны леса, как ехали они…  
Уилл оцепенел. Он уже _слышал_ лопасти вертолета. Впрочем, мало ли, может, это просто пролетающий мимо вертолет…  
— Внимание, это полиция! Вы окружены! Выходите по одному с поднятыми руками! Повторяю…  
Уилл тупо смотрел на темную массу стоявшей совсем рядом церкви, по которой забегали пятна прожектора.  
— Почему… — пробормотал он, в то время как руки машинально делали свою работу. — Почему он там?..  
Щелчок. Грэм вздрогнул… и словно провалился в пустой холодный карман Вселенной, куда та никогда не клала ни руки ни монеты. В том холодном пространстве времени не было нужды нестись так же шустро, как в реальности. Там можно было…  
…стать безжалостным.  
Уилл открыл глаза и увидел мир так, как видел его, когда впервые им овладел. Когда впервые осмелился коснуться его голыми руками. _Ощущение бессмертия и эйфории, доктор Лектер?.. Что ж, пожалуй._  
Уилл вскинул тяжелый ствол на плечо. Вертолет парил чуть в стороне над лесом — приземляться ему тут было негде. Уилл высунулся насколько мог и начал стрелять, в хвост и в крепление винта. Будь он обычным собой, он мог бы подумать, что ему повезло, что в этот раз у него целы обе руки. Но он не думал. Тот, кем он был сейчас… был только сейчас.  
Выстрелы и отдача оглушали его, на периферии сознания Уилл слышал хриплое запоздалое «назад» в рупор, прожекторы заметались как умалишенные, вертолет опасно накренился. Снизу раздался вой сирен. Уилл продолжал стрелять. Звуки не мешали ему, потому что в его сознании их не существовало.  
— Вот зачем, — ответил он.  
«Я коллекционирую обрушение церквей, — говорил Ганнибал своим бархатным соблазнительным голосом. — Только представь себе, потолок обрушился на шестьдесят пять почтенных матрон, возносивших хвалу Пресвятой Деве в Сицилии…»  
_Сияющий как солнце человек задирает голову вверх, разглядывая темные своды._  
«Как называется эта церковь?»  
«Бог любит убивать».  
***

— Уилл?.. — Ганнибал с трудом положил перед любимым вынесенный им из дома предполагаемых наркоторговцев мешок. — Не изволишь ли объяснить?..  
Он невинно взглянул на любимого.  
— Оружие, Ганнибал.  
— Я вижу, — отозвался Лектер. — И я прекрасно понимаю патроны, ладно, еще пистолеты лишним не будут, но… _пулемет?_ Скажи на милость, _где_ ты собрался им пользоваться?  
Уилл вздохнул. Он ожидал этого вопроса.  
— Не знаю. В лесу. Я хотел винтовку. Моя осталась дома. Но можешь себе представить, на оружейном складе этих барыг не было ни одной винтовки! Ни одного автомата Калашникова! Зато всего остального — хоть отбавляй.  
— Но зачем… — Ганнибал хмурился. — Хорошо, а граната? Граната тебе зачем? Ты что, на войну собрался?  
«Ну они там так уютно лежали, все три, было жалко их оставлять одних», — Уилл изучающе глядел на доктора. Кажется, он вновь столкнулся с проблемой непонимания чужих увлечений. Ему нравилось оружие. Им даже необязательно было пользоваться. Оно просто было красивое. Уиллу близкого контакта на самом деле с потенциальными жертвами не хотелось, и его вполне устраивало бы стрелять в них, просто обстоятельства часто складывались не в его пользу. Но Ганнибал не держал в руках пистолет с того самого стрельбища на окраине Парижа, и даже когда пришла пора поймать Сноу, он…  
— Тут полно дикой местности, — улыбнулся Уилл, надеясь, что это его отвлечет.— Можно потом съездить и взорвать что-нибудь просто так. И вообще, граната — полезная вещь. Ее можно кинуть в Сноу.  
— Я тебе кину в Сноу гранатой! — нахмурился Ганнибал, качая головой.  
— Я пошутил. Далось тебе мое оружие. Я ведь не трогаю твои картины.  
Он, казалось, был теперь озадачен.  
— Ты хочешь забрать пулемёт с собой? В Венецию? Пулемёт?!  
— Это маленький ручной пулемёт, чего ты к нему прицепился. Большой я оставил на месте.  
— Потому что его в одиночку было не унести, да? — язвительно осведомился Ганнибал. Уилл поднялся и обнял его, погладил по щеке, поцеловал и услышал полный негодующего смирения вздох. «Мол, ну ладно, что с тебя взять». Уилл целовал его и думал, что он совершенно прав, и не нужен ему пулемет, и не сможет он его провезти никуда, и забрал он его из оружейного склада потому что…  
А он сам не знал, почему.  
Может, говорил он себе, потому что у него никогда не было пулемета.  
Может, потому что таившееся во тьме оружие жаждало мести за своих хозяев, и Уилл подчинился его зову.  
Может потому, что он скрытый оружейный маньяк.  
Уилл не мог себе все точно объяснить, но отчего-то с самого начала знал, что поступает правильно. Собирая сумку, он, конечно, думал, что шутил про отстрел туристов с колокольни, и, осматривая местность, смеялся сам над собой — тут даже овцы на многие мили вокруг не встретишь.  
Смеялся, позабыв о том, что его темная сторона всегда оказывается права.


	52. Металлический снег

_Разрушенный мир, разбитые лбы, разломанный надвое хлеб…_   
_И вот кто-то плачет, а кто-то молчит, а кто-то так рад, кто-то так рад._   
_Мама, мы все тяжело больны,_   
_Мама, я знаю, мы все сошли с ума! ©_

 

— Я отойду на минутку. Что-нибудь принести из машины? — Уилл кладет ему руку на плечо. — Можешь не останавливаться. Изменения лучше всего видны после перерыва в наблюдении. Хочу посмотреть, как сильно ты изменишь этого ублюдка.  
Ганнибал кивает. Ему хочется поцеловать Уилла, тело сладко содрогается от воспоминаний о том, как это было днем, и сегодня он как никогда ощущает, что он не одинок. Что рядом с ним стоит тот, кто будет всегда обнимать его во тьме.  
Но сейчас ему совершенно не хочется делать это под колючим нечеловеческим взглядом Йохана Сноу. Даже пока тот без сознания.  
Он кричал от боли как самый обычный человек. Морщился, кривил лицо, вздрагивал и сжимал пальцы. Из глаз его текли самые обычные слезы. Но это все была физиология. Всякий раз, отрезав кусочек его плоти, Ганнибал поднимал его голову за подбородок и смотрел в его глаза.  
И пытался сказать себе, что холод по позвоночнику — это реакция на сквозняк.  
Его когда-то называли «нечеловеком», но то, что сидело сейчас напротив Лектера в церкви… Ему казалось, _это существо никогда и не было человеком._ Какая-то холодная сила смотрела на него из глубин посветлевших от слез почти до белизны глаз. Сила, которой в общем и целом страдания тела были безразличны.  
Мелькнула абсурдная мысль, что когда тело Йохана Сноу умрет, то эта сила станет по-настоящему свободной, и вот тогда уж плакать будут не только они — плакать будет весь мир.  
_Все грешники._  
«О боже, — неожиданно подумал доктор Лектер. — Ведь ты, вполне возможно, действительно сейчас со мной, в этой церкви».  
«Что за ерунда!» — гневно возразил он сам себе и для острастки просто вонзил нож в ладонь Йохана Сноу.  
— Этим ножом я пронзил сердце твоего брата.  
Очнувшегося следователя трясло от боли, но он все же посмотрел — на нож, а затем — на Ганнибала. Такие же ужасные глаза как и раньше. Доктор почувствовал ярость.  
Нет уж. Он растянет его смерть на _недели_. Он заставит его смотреть как человек! Нет никакого бога! Нет никаких богов! Йохан Сноу — просто проклятый человек, которого угораздило родиться с такими глазами! И всё! После недели пыток они станут обычными! А может быть даже… Ганнибал яростно оскалился. Кажется, он придумал, как именно следует поступить с Йоханом Сноу.  
И в этот момент раздался усиленный рупором голос:  
— Внимание, это полиция! Вы окружены! Выходите по одному с поднятыми руками! Повторяю…  
Ганнибал Лектер уже забыл, когда он в последний раз замирал от страха и изумления. Какое там замирал — костенел, стыл, каменел…  
«Их нашли. Их нашли! Как так?! Как…»  
— Ты! — Ганнибал уставился на Сноу. Тот ответил — словно ткнул пальцами в его глаза — наглым стальным взглядом.  
— Кажется, это вам, — произнес следователь, ерзая на стуле и облизывая разбитые губы.  
Ганнибал обернулся. От шока и изумления он позабыл произошедшее недавно, его разум вернулся в прошлое, в тот момент, когда они схватили Сноу, он судорожно метался, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Такова была его натура. Ему было необходимо знать, как и почему. В этот миг Лектер как никогда ждал, что Уилл обнимет его или возьмет за руку или просто посмотрит на него. Пусть так же ошарашенно, пусть вообще в панике — но его возлюбленный темный бог будет рядом.  
Его не было.  
Темный бог оставил Ганнибала Лектера.  
Как… тогда.  
_Бросил одного, слабого, уязвимого как никогда, бросил на потребу стервятникам из ФБР, бросил на осмеяние тупой прессе, бросил на расчленение идиотам-психиатрам. Предал сразу после того, как Ганнибал поверил, что он любит его. Подарил ему веру, надежду и любовь, а потом отнял все сразу, заточив в тюрьму, оставив в одиночестве, разбил ему сердце, вскрыл душу и подчинил тело… Как Ганнибал ненавидел его за это! Как ненавидел…_  
_«И сейчас, — прозвучало в голове страшное осознание. — Он поступил со мной точно так же. Бросил меня, а сам ускользнул»._  
Ганнибал смотрит на разбитую ладонь Йохана Сноу. Кровь, бурая и свежая, разных форм, свивается на старых досках фрактальными узорами. Контуры кожи расплываются от слез, в глазах мутнеет, а боль от недавних ран становится полновластной хозяйкой тела. Еще днем Ганнибал думал, что легко отделался, он двигался, говорил, целовался, а сейчас он не может и пальцем пошевелить.  
«Я убью тебя здесь, а затем воскрешу, и с тем, что от тебя останется, мы разделим нашу последнюю трапезу и запьем ее кроваво-красным вином» — бесконечными отголосками пульсирует в голове фраза Уилла. «Я убью тебя». «Убью тебя». «Убью».  
«Изменения лучше всего видны после перерыва в наблюдении».  
«Это был он, — рождается мысль. — У Сноу с собой даже мобильника не было! Значит, это был он. Я слишком достал его, и он больше не смог меня выносить».  
Ганнибал поднял голову, пытаясь вырваться из плена своих мыслей, но бежать было некуда. В реальности его ждали выкрики полиции, выстрелы и еще большее одиночество. Кроваво-красная рука Йохана Сноу и его ледяные глаза, когда он будет допрашивать его. Слезы скользнули по щекам и собрались на подбородке.  
Это Уилл вызвал полицию. Потому что не смог больше его выносить.  
Лучше бы он его убил своими руками, чем так…  
Чем так, опять, он ведь обещал!..  
Уилл оставил его. Бросил его. Снова.  
В тот момент, когда Ганнибал Лектер проклинает себя, свою жизнь и свой мир, он поднимает глаза к потолку, и его глаза расширяются от восторга и ликования, когда он видит бегущую по своду трещину. Каменная труха осыпается, прилипая к его мокрым щекам.  
Да!!! Пусть рухнет все! Вся эта проклятая реальность путь рухнет, рухнет, рухнет, рухнет, навсегда, в небытие, пусть не останется, не будет и никогда не было ничего!..  
Пусть бог убьёт его на своем алтаре.  
***

Внизу люди что-то кричали. Уилл не стал вслушиваться — любое слово способно убить его концентрацию, и тогда он станет дрожащим от ужаса клубком страха и нервов.  
Вертолет накренился и завихлял, а хрупкие стены колокольни вздрогнули от ответного огня, однако большая его часть пришлась в сторону, в купол церкви. Прожекторы метались теперь хаотично, и Уилл рискнул, встав во весь рост в колокольном проеме и поливая вертолет огнем. «Должен же ты сдохнуть, проклятая железяка. Должен сдохнуть, ты и все, кто ворвались в мой мир».  
Внизу выли сирены и вспыхивали полицейские мигалки. Подкрасться незаметно им уже не удалось, и теперь их цель — создать панику у них. А у него цель — создать панику у них.  
Вертолет неожиданно рванулся прямо к нему, Уилл с ужасом подумал, неужели тот решил — _но ведь такого не может быть_ — идти на колокольню на таран, но ошибся: пара искр вспыхнула у винта, поток воздуха едва не сбил Грэма с ног, а затем вертолет качнулся вправо и задел лопастями церковный купол, начисто срезав покосившийся крест. Раздался странный каменный — или металлический — треск, а потом железная громадина рухнула на церковь, продолжая крошить камень и даже не подумав там, к примеру, взорваться.  
Спустя несколько секунд старая крыша не выдержала, и кабина вертолета, ломая лопасти, рухнула внутрь, а загоревшийся хвост рухнул на кроны деревьев туда, где лес подходил к зданию почти вплотную. Людской шум внизу нарастал, будто приближающийся рев водопада.  
Уилл смотрел вниз. Он не сразу осознал, _куда_ упал вертолет. На церковь. На Ганнибала.  
А затем огонь взрыва вырвался из стен сокрушенной церкви, словно лава из жерла вулкана. Взвился в небо ослепительным цветком, и Уилл даже с такого расстояния почувствовал жар. Обломки купола падали внутрь, порождая новые завихрения пламени.  
Уилл смотрел.  
Э т о г о в е д ь н е м о ж е т б ы т ь, ч т о б ы о н у б и л Г а н н и б а л а. Солнце не может погаснуть от какого-то там пожара. Такого просто не может быть.  
Он перевел взгляд вниз. Да, а вот этих, в шлемах и бронежилетах ему надо застрелить. Вот. А Ганнибал говорил, мол, где это ему понадобится пулемет. Посмотрит он на его лицо!  
Уилл замер. Что-то в этой мысли было очень неправильно. «Посмотрит он на его лицо».  
Ах да. Не посмотрит. Потому что доктор был в церкви, на которую Уилл уронил вертолет.  
Поэтому Уилл Грэм уже никогда не посмотрит на его лицо.  
И на своё тоже, потому что, когда очнется первый, он убьёт второго за это.  
***

Йохан Сноу тоже обратил внимание на ссыпавшуюся на лицо Ганнибала Лектера пыль, но также он слышал то, чего не слышал застывший от ужаса маньяк, а именно — вторую пулеметную очередь.  
«Зачем они стреляют по крыше из пулемета?» — мелькнула мысль, но это была, так сказать, отстранённая мысль. Песок с потолка Йохану очень не понравился. Пока Грэм развлекался с его правой рукой, он растянул скотч на левой, а также на ногах, но затем все-таки отрубился от боли. Зато теперь Сноу высвободил левую руку и вытащил из правой нож.  
Лектер словно бы и не видел его, пялясь вверх. «Словно громом пораженный» — ввернул описание Йохан, освобождая ноги и тело от стула. Ох как же мерзко — прикосновение мокрой ткани к ногам. Сколь нелюбезно было с их стороны не дать ему даже в сортир сходить перед пытками. Йохан срезал скотч с привязанной к алтарю и каким-то балкам правой руки. Спасибо, господа инквизиторы, есть шанс, что основными пальцами он все-таки сможет пользоваться…  
Как Йохан ни пытался разогнать кровь в конечностях, все же не удержался на ногах и был вынужден опереться об алтарь. Лектер обернулся и посмотрел на него. Сноу знал этот взгляд — взгляд человека, который уже умер, но все еще дышит.  
Снаружи раздались какие-то крики, потом вновь — очередь, а затем стены сотряс глухой удар.  
Йохан не понял, что произошло. Он просто не успел. Задумайся он над этим, он был бы уже мертв. Намного раньше, чем достиг берегов Новой Зеландии. Есть ситуации, которые просто нужно покинуть незамедлительно, не вдаваясь в размышления об их природе и происхождении. Тело Йохана Сноу, побывавшего в нескольких таких ситуациях, среагировало автоматически.  
Оттолкнувшись от алтаря, агент ФБР разбежался и нырнул в затянутое трепещущим черным полиэтиленом церковное окно, словно в бассейн.  
И тот факт, что он схватил при этом за шиворот Ганнибала Лектера и потащил за собой, был тоже автоматическим. Так было натренировано его тело.  
Ты спасаешь тех, кто жив. Даже если ты убьешь их после.  
Йохан получил прозвище «Ледяной убийца» на войне, а «Человек-машина» в ФБР, но ему всегда думалось, что наоборот все было бы тоже верно.  
***

Что-то темное мелькало перед глазами, нестерпимо впивалось в тело, ногу слово бы прижали раскаленным железом, Ганнибал не мог понять, звезды ли у него перед глазами, или это реальность мелькает так, будто он кубарем катится куда-то вниз.  
«В ад. Самая подходящая дорога в ад. Мучительно-неостановимая».  
Словно в ответ на эти мысли он ударился лицом обо что-то твердое и сдавленно застонал, упав на свою руку. И как только Уилл так ловко обходился одной тогда, в Балтиморе?.. Давление на горло ослабло, и доктор подумал, что скорей всего он не падал, а его просто кто-то тащил за шиворот, а теперь бросил на землю. Голова кружилась, и казалось, что реальность вокруг качается. Ганнибал потянулся к пылающей от боли ноге и вскрикнул — нога и в самом деле пылала, завернутая в горящий полиэтилен. Доктор судорожно принялся стряхивать его куски, нещадно обдирая траву с земли чтобы не обжечься.  
— Сюда! Лектер здесь! Нужна помощь!  
Ганнибал обернулся и увидел совсем рядом черный силуэт мужчины. Его тень словно бы била Ганнибала по лицу, колеблясь по мере того, как пламя пожирало церковь. Сделав усилие над памятью, он распознал голос Йохана Сноу. За его спиной все было оранжево-черно-золотое. Ганнибал недоуменно смотрел, пока в памяти не всплыло.  
Трещина на потолке церкви.  
Освободившийся Йохан Сноу тащит его куда-то.  
А потом они падают.  
Вот оно что. Сноу выпрыгнул из окна вместе с ним, а в церкви начался пожар — почему пожар?.. А где-то за ней колокольня, куда так понравилось лазать У…  
«Уилл предал тебя, идиот, а ты тут историей занимаешься!» — рявкнул на Ганнибала один из его внутренних голосов-костюмов.  
«Заткнись. Именно этой мысли я и избегал своими историями, — простонал доктор Лектер, пытаясь встать или хотя бы сесть нормально. — Не желаю даже думать об этом. Мне и так больно.  
«Идиот! Убегай в лес, пока Сноу тут орет! — рявкнул другой костюм. — Подумаешь, предал, не предал, что с того?! Беги или умрёшь!»  
Ганнибал посмотрел в темноту леса за своей спиной. Обожженная нога болела, рука болела, голова болела, ребра болели, все тело болело так, что он едва двигался.  
«Я не могу бежать. К тому же у них наверняка собаки. Меня найдут, я и двадцать шагов не пробегу».  
«Ты умрешь, если будешь так думать! Какие собаки? Ты лай слышал?!»  
«К черту лай. К черту собак, — Ганнибал вспомнил, как любил собак Уилл. То есть — «любит». — К черту всё».  
Он опустил голову и закрыл глаза и открыл их, только когда его рывком вздернули на ноги. Ганнибал вскрикнул, потому что люди, что схватили его, попытались разогнуть его сломанную руку и застегнуть на ней наручники.  
«Надо сопротивляться, — подумал он. — Тогда получу по голове так, что надолго не смогу думать».  
***

— Что? — ошеломленно переспросил Йохан, озираясь. — Сбили вертолет?! С земли?! Здесь?!  
— Так точно! Пулеметной очередью! Нас никто не предупреждал, что возможна огневая поддержка!  
Сноу только сейчас заметил, что кроме церкви тут была еще и колокольня, на стенах которой плясали отсветы пламени. Вверху было четыре окна, там, где раньше висел колокол. Идеальное место для снайпера. Но стоп, они же…  
— Блять, мы здесь как на ладони! — Йохан бросился к Лектеру, как к наибольшей ценности, обвисшему в руках спецназовцев, и попытался оттащить их всех подальше, но вдруг замер. Они тут уже несколько минут. Почему он не стреляет?! Их отсюда уложить со снайперки самое то!  
— Эй, ты! Лектер! — Сноу ударил его по лицу здоровой рукой. — Какое у него там оружие?  
Каннибал поднял на него недоуменный пустой взгляд, словно бы не понимая, о чем он говорит. Впрочем, ясно и так — будь у Грэма винтовка, их бы здесь уже не стояло. Значит, только пулемет. Господи, каким психом надо быть, чтобы затащить туда пулемет!  
Йохан еще раз покосился на колокольню.  
«Уилл Грэм вышел на перекур, чтобы достать пулемет и сбить вертолет мне на голову, — подумал Йохан. — Давненько я не имел дела с настоящими психами, а ведь он даже не военный».  
— Стой, ты куда! — рявкнул Сноу на одного из спецназовцев, что отделился от их группы и бодро зашагал… земля перед ним взорвалась, пулеметная очередь прошила беднягу, пробила тонкие деревца за его спиной и успокоилась где-то вверху, осыпав свежий труп клочьями листьев.  
Вот как. Он жив только потому, что Грэм боится прикончить вместе с ним своего любовника.  
Йохан стиснул лицо Ганнибала Лектера.  
— Эй, Грэм! Слезай оттуда! Твой муженек у меня и при попытке к бегству я не побоюсь свернуть ему шею!  
Пожалуй, не самая правомерная угроза, но ведь он сейчас гражданский.  
***

Ганнибал осоловело моргал, щурясь от яркого света. У него не было сил даже сопротивляться, он просто повис на казавшихся стальными руках спецназовцев. Какая разница теперь.  
А потом он вновь видит Йохана Сноу, и вновь возвращается к мысли, к недоумению, откуда пожар, а затем Сноу задает вопрос, странный, Ганнибалу кажется, что он важен, этот вопрос, но он не может уловить его смысла. Что-то про оружие. Оружие. Кто-то уже говорил про оружие. Ах да, Уилл.  
Уилл…  
В этот момент в стороне раздается треск, и Ганнибал успевает увидеть, как падает в траву отделившийся от отряда человек.  
_Они сказали — сбили вертолет с земли. Какой еще вертолет?_  
«Соберись!» — рычит костюм.  
_Пулеметная очередь…_  
Чья-то рука — рука Сноу — больно стискивает его щеки и поднимает лицо за челюсть.  
_— Эй, Грэм! Слезай оттуда! Твой муженек у меня, и при попытке к бегству я не побоюсь свернуть ему шею!_  
В ответ на это пулемет гремит где-то с другой стороны колокольни. Ганнибал сам поднимает голову выше, не в силах поверить в свою догадку. Уилл не вызывал полицию. Уилл не предавал его. Уилл там, на своей проклятой колокольне со своим проклятым пулеметом, он притащил его туда, должно быть, выйдя на улицу, он первым заметил, что на них напали…  
Он не предавал его!  
Первой мыслью было вырваться и бежать к нему. По освещенной пламенем поляне, поросшей высокой травой, бежать прямо к нему, залезть на колокольню и снова увидеть его… К счастью, здравый смысл взял верх над эмоциями. Ганнибал почувствовал, как глаза вновь наполняются слезами, но это были совсем не те слезы, что там, в церкви.  
Он не предавал его.  
— Уилл, — беззвучно произнес Лектер. Его план родился в ту же секунду, что понадобилась ему, чтобы произнести его имя.  
Он резко пинает одного из спецназовцев в колено, выворачивается из их хватки — а они почти и не держали его, думая, что он едва стоит на ногах, и не сковали руки, — из-за гипса, — и Ганнибал толкает их на Сноу и третьего спецназовца, с которым тот говорил, и бежит прочь, в лес, совершенно не разбирая дороги. Перед тем как нырнуть под сень деревьев, Ганнибал издает оглушительный и удивительный даже для самого себя крик:  
— Стреляй!  
***

Уиллу показалось, что его сердце остановилось, когда он услышал слова крошечного человека внизу.  
— Эй, Грэм! Слезай оттуда! Твой муженек у меня и при попытке к бегству я не побоюсь свернуть ему шею!  
Он не видел лица человека, обвисшего на руках спецназовцев, он вообще не видел, как они впятером здесь оказались, потому что в тот момент другие маленькие человечки попытались подобраться к нему со стороны леса. Должно быть, хотели бросить газовую шашку — или просто надеялись его подстрелить?.. Пришлось разбираться с ними, а когда он вновь повернулся к поляне, там уже были двое, один лежал, второй поднялся. Уиллу нужно было время — поменять магазин, а затем он увидел, как лежачего подхватывают под руки, а стоячий о чем-то выспрашивает у подоспевших спецназовцев.  
И палец Уилла Грэма замер.  
Не может быть, чтобы Ганнибал успел убежать из церкви. Только через то окно, что не было видно с колокольни.  
А вдруг?  
Но человек висел на руках ублюдков мертвым грузом, и Уилл думал, может, его выбросило из окна взрывом? Может, он все еще жив? Вдруг он все еще жив, а он попадает по нему?! Почему не было в чертовом подвале чертовых винтовок?!  
Его «концентрация второго» рухнула спустя несколько секунд после того, как он осознал, что убил Ганнибала. Он не успел застрелить никого из окружающих церковь человекообразных муравьев, как волна паники захлестнула его, и не будь тех самых любителей нападать с тыла, он бы по-прежнему дышал как вынутая на поверхность рыба и тихонько поскуливал от отчаяния и паники.  
А как только он разобрался с нападением, вернуться я к этому занятию помешали образовавшиеся перед церковью люди. Они были у самого края леса, поскольку жар шел нестерпимый, Уилл только сейчас заметил, что весь вспотел.  
«Твой муженек у меня»…  
Сноу. Если он угрожает, значит, Ганнибал жив. Его любимый. Жив!..  
Уилл моментально принял решение сдаться. Плевать, что будет дальше. Но они снова будут вместе, они должны быть вместе, он никогда не сможет в одиночку спасти Ганнибала из тюрьмы… То есть, снова спасти его из тюрьмы. В общем, неважно. Пусть забирают их обоих, но пусть они живут, пусть его любимое солнце живет…  
Вот только оказалось, что у солнца совершенно другая точка зрения на происходящее. Уилл не успел увидеть, что произошло, но казавшийся даже с такого расстояния едва живым Ганнибал вдруг вырвался из рук спецназовцев и с криком «стреляй» унесся в лес.  
Уиллу понадобилась целая секунда, чтобы осознать, что любимый только что «освободил ему место» для стрельбища. А затем Уилл нажал на курок.  
***

У Ганнибала было, пожалуй, лишь одно преимущество: те, кто за ним гнались, не знали лес точно так же, как и он сам. После он думал, что его спасло только то, что лес был сухим. Провались он в какое-нибудь болото…  
Ну и еще то, что никто с поляны за ним не погнался сразу. Времени оборачиваться у него не было, но, должно быть, Уилл если не убил их всех, то хотя бы ранил.  
Несмотря на раны, Лектер прекрасно ориентировался, и потому знал, как ему попасть туда, куда ему нужно было попасть. Проблема в том, что делать после. Надо связаться с Уиллом, но стоит ему включить телефон, как он превратится в замечательно выслеживаемую в лесу светящуюся мишень. Черт возьми! А ведь раньше делали телефоны, где проклятую подсветку можно было отключать! Ганнибал подумал, что наверняка ее можно отключить и в современных, но сейчас у него не было времени на изучение дополнительных функций.  
От погони он оторвался довольно легко — сказывалось детское умение ходить по лесу бесшумно, хотя в данной ситуации — не совсем бесшумно, но если подстраивать передвижения под чужой шум — вполне.  
К тому же, кажется, Сноу перестал командовать. Возможно, перестал вообще жить, но сейчас Ганнибал не думал об этом. Уже не до того. Погоня за ним ринулась в леса, тогда как сам он, на деле, ушел совсем недалеко, и теперь кружным путем подбирался к полицейским машинам, всякий раз с трепетом вслушиваясь в стрекот пулемета.  
Он означал, что Уилл по-прежнему жив.  
Их машина стояла между двух полицейских. Все они пустовали. Полиция. Не ФБР. Так, ладно, об этом он подумает после. Нужно сделать все быстро, иначе они дождутся подкрепления. С собаками и какой-нибудь винтовкой с возможностью застрелить Уилла сквозь стену колокольни.  
Убедившись, что никого рядом нет, Ганнибал открыл багажник их машины, подхватил наощупь нужную сумку и кинулся обратно в лес.  
Получается, всего человек восемь. Плюс — он что-то слышал про вертолет?.. Сноу говорил… Может, в нем была основная группа захвата? Как они вообще их нашли, если Уилл его не предавал?.. Никаких датчиков на Йохане Сноу он не нашел.  
Оглядевшись, Ганнибал достал телефон и положил его на землю, прислонив к стволу дерева. Да уж. Хотелось бы, чтобы здешние деревья были потолще, а не такие кустистые.  
«Я взорву машину твоей гранатой. Когда услышишь взрыв, слезай и уходи в лес. Не вздумай умереть».  
Удивительно, но сообщение отправилось. Ганнибалу было мучительно стыдно за то, что он подумал там, в церкви. Это непривычное для него чувство, казалось, охватывало и жгло точно эту церковь — пламя.  
«Я должен к тебе прикоснуться, Уилл… еще хотя бы раз, — думал он, выбирая из сумки гранаты. — Я должен извиниться за то, что я о тебе подумал. Хотя за такое, наверное, нет прощения».  
***

Уилл едва не заработал сердечный приступ, когда телефон в кармане завибрировал. Чертовы сообщения! Как будто ему сейчас есть до них дело!  
Впрочем, он все-таки осторожно, чтобы не выдать себя светом, его прочитал. Легко сказать — «слезай»! Впрочем, тот факт, что Ганнибал жив и ему пишет, уже делал его счастливым.  
«Встретимся в доме барыги. Ты тоже!»  
Однако Уилл с сомнением смотрел вниз, на полуразваленную винтовую лестницу. Спускаться по ней очень нельзя, а прыгать с колокольни, в которой, как минимум, этажа четыре… Выход держат под прицелом, и вообще, шустрые выжившие уже пришли в себя и рассредоточились, не давая Уиллу возможности как следует их пострелять.  
Но Ганнибал прав. Если он останется тут сидеть, он лишь дождется подкрепления. Помимо пулемета, патронов и бинокля у Уилла есть: телефон, ключи от квартиры, нож, два глока, четыре обоймы и один глушитель. Ммм… Ну хорошо, куртка, рубашка и брюки. Да, и ботинки, инкриминирующие его в пребывании в доме наркоторговцев, где Сноу убил одиннадцать человек.  
Соображать надо быстро. Внутри церкви что-то громыхнуло, в небо взвился еще более яркий столб пламени, и Уилл вжался в стену, чтобы его не могли увидеть. Не самое лучшее место для раздевания. Уилл стащил с себя крутку, затем рубашку, куртку надел снова, а рубаху стал кромсать ножом на полосы. Какой они должны быть толщины, чтобы выдержать его вес — хотя бы минуту? Одна надежда, что доктор Лектер выбирал прочную, качественную ткань…  
Уилл усмехнулся. При мысли о том, что он жив, стало легче и теплее, и работа уже шла без паники, спокойно и споро. Не забывал он и оглядываться, и раз, подметив движение в зарослях, прервался, чтобы выстрелить туда — впрочем, без особого результата.  
Наконец «веревка» была готова — или скорее рубашка кончилась. По самым смелым прикидкам она едва ли дотянет до половины колокольни, с другой стороны, с половины уже можно прыгать так — ну, по крайней мере, не смертельно. Зато нашелся хороший металлический штырь, где Уилл закрепил узел, правда это укоротило веревку еще на полметра. Беззвучно матерясь, Уилл рванул штанину и отрезал ее по колено. Разрезая на полоски джинсовую ткань, он услышал вдалеке взрыв.  
Проклятье, уже пора! Человек, призывавший до этого в рупор Уилла сдаться, замолк, раздались другие команды. Стараясь двигаться как можно быстрее, Уилл подхватил сумку, закинул ее через плечо, ухватился за «веревку» и скользнул в колокольный проем со стороны леса, каждую секунду ожидая выстрела. Исходя из позиции, что чем быстрее, тем лучше, он фактически пропустил узловатую верёвку между накалившимися ладонями, сдирая кожу, и уперся ногами в стену лишь когда проделал полпути с колокольни. Или, скорее, треть. Все равно, прыгать было очень высоко. Вопрос решился быстро, а именно — пуля свистнула возле самой головы, выбив штукатурку прямо в лицо, Уилл разжал руки и полетел вниз. Земля ударила его мощным толчком. Колени стукнулись о подбородок, рот наполнился кровью. Уилл перекатился и рухнул за какой-то куст.  
«Он уходит!»  
Ему показалось, или это раздалось с другой стороны, со стороны лесной дороги, где был Ганнибал?.. Уилл достал пистолет и вначале мелкими перебежками от одного куста к другому, а затем уже просто бегом, скрылся в лесной темноте.


	53. Мыслепреступление и другие смешные слова

_Если весь мир сойдет с ума, то я наконец-то стану нормальным! ©_

 

Йохан Сноу открыл глаза и тут же поспешил их закрыть. Затем, заново оценив увиденное, вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным, и вновь взглянул на реальность.  
— Какого дьявола вы здесь делаете, Форкрофф?  
Пальцы заныли так, что Йохан толком не понял, что тот ответил. О боги, ему не хочется на это смотреть. Но нужно себя заставить. Сноу привстал и почувствовал облегчение — рука была милостиво обернута в бинты. Почему-то он ожидал увидеть ее такой же, как она была на алтаре. О, господи, это все равно будет омерзительно… Три фаланги. Две мизинца и одна безымянного. Йохана передернуло от отвращения. Интересно, бывают протезы на кончики пальцев?..  
Сноу перевел взгляд на бывшего напарника.  
— Я ведь все еще в Окленде? — на всякий случай уточнил он. Форкрофф кивнул, глядя, как вымогающий еду щенок, и Йохан нахмурился. — Так, _их ведь поймали, не так ли?_  
Он отвел взгляд. Сноу размял пальцы левой руки. Ярость медленно, но верно уничтожала физическую боль, и это в какой-то степени было прекрасно.  
— Кристиан, — произнес он с угрозой. — Что произошло? Почему вы — здесь?!  
— Эээ… Ну, их ловят… — произнес он, не глядя Сноу в глаза. — В смысле, ищут. В смысле, их лица по всем каналам. Лектера и Грэма. Но…  
«Идиоты… — пронеслось в голове яростное. — Нет, ну какие же идиоты в этой Новой Зеландии! Ну, _ладно,_ Грэма на колокольне с пулеметом даже я не предвидел, но как они ухитрились их упустить?! Их было всего двое против группы захвата — исключая тех, что были в вертолете, и кого Грэм уложил, но все равно… Черт возьми, у Лектера была сломана рука! Каким образом он ускользнул?! Их новозеландскую мать!»  
— Но что? — тихо и почти спокойно спросил Йохан.  
— Но вы там… — он совсем смутился. — Вы фигурируете в деле как заложник!  
Сноу уставился на него.  
— И что? Я и есть в этом деле заложник! — он хмыкнул. Форкрофф произнес это как весть о грядущем апокалипсисе. То, что Грэма и Лектера не поймали, это так, фигня, а то, что он — «заложник», это да, это преступление! То есть, стоп… — Так, Кристиан, — Сноу давно заметил, что на свое имя агент реагирует несколько внимательнее, чем на фамилию. — На каком вы здесь основании?  
— Начальник Копперфилд отправил меня к вам оказать вся…  
— Не вешайте мне лапшу на уши, агент Форкрофф, — Йохан с трудом сел на кровати. — Если бы вас послал Сэм, он бы ввел вас в курс дела, но, собственно, именно поэтому он вас никогда бы сюда и не послал.  
— Он сказал, что вы введете меня в курс дела, — беззастенчиво соврал агент. — Было слишком мало времени.  
— Когда вы врете, Форкрофф, ваше лицо становится образцом невинности, хоть в журнале печатай, — Йохан оглядел палату в поисках… Ну да, какие к черту сигареты. Какая к черту одежда. — А когда говорите правду, оно, напротив, приобретает некое лукавое выражение, будто вы внутренне насмехаетесь над собеседником, отчего, полагаю, вам часто не верят. Учтите на будущее.  
Он отвернулся, пробормотал извинение и покраснел. От этой привычки Сноу бы тоже рекомендовал ему избавиться, но не дело наживать себе врага, если можно послать его за сигаретами. Пока Форкрофф занимался благотворительностью, новозеландский врач явил предписание «постельного режима еще как минимум три дня». Сноу заявил, что в таком случае он будет курить в палате, и тогда врач опомнился и вернул ему одежду. Сухую, чистую, кажется даже продезинфицированную — за это Йохан моментально простил ему лекцию о здоровом образе жизни и покое.  
Когда Лектер вдруг вывернулся и побежал, Йохан прянул в сторону и постарался откатиться как можно дальше и глубже в темноту леса, потому что это тоже была одна из тех ситуаций, в которые попадать не следует: на прицел к подслеповатому психу с пулеметом. Но не успел он подняться и начать преследование, как получил сквозную пулю в икру. Подоспевшие идиоты приняли за Лектера его. Когда Сноу понял, что этой ночью он уже никуда не побежит, он просто прислонился к дереву и уснул, моментально, несмотря на боль и даже не потрудившись позвать на помощь. Да и не собирался он звать на помощь, пускай сначала этих поймают, это будет лучшим лекарством.  
Теперь на ноге красовалась аккуратная повязка с сеточкой. Йохан встал удивительно легко — похоже, пуля не задела мышцы. Переоделся, включил телевизор. Ага. Новости. Скандал. Лектер и Грэм живы! А имя «мистера Йергенссена» даже написать правильно не смогли. Чудесно.  
Пальцы свело судорогой ярости и боли. Как можно было их не поймать?! Почему, ну почему все приходится делать самому?! Бесит.  
***

К месту встречи Уилл пришел первым. Как он и предполагал, дом наркоторговцев все еще был опечатан, и он незамеченным пробрался внутрь. В паре больших холодильников, почти таких же, как были у Ганнибала в Балтиморе, нашлись продукты, в основном — закуски, и Уилл с жадностью съел большую их часть, покуда не опомнился, что надо оставить немного и Ганнибалу. Света он не включал, но уже наступило утро — не менее мрачное и пасмурное чем предыдущее.  
«Тоже мне, страны в Южном полушарии! — фыркнул Уилл. — Почему, когда мы были здесь два месяца назад, здесь было жарко, а теперь… наверняка в Венеции сейчас не так скверно как тут!»  
Уходя от преследования, он вступил в схватку всего с одним человеком, и то, учитывая, что Уилл выстрелил в него сразу, не забыв воспользоваться глушителем, то это и схваткой-то назвать было нельзя. Он хорошо помнил карту и двигался по лесу кружным путем в сторону, противоположную от Окленда. Наверняка трассу уже перекрыли, и не исключено, что оцепление не снимут долго — движение здесь не очень оживленное. Но если он обогнет это оцепление лесом…  
Впрочем, в этих лесах можно блуждать не один день. И еще черт знает что здесь водится. План был такой: он находит оцепление и огибает его. Затем мирным или не очень образом садится на первое попавшееся транспортное средство и едет туда, куда оно едет, желательно — в соседний город. А уж из него Уилл возвращается в Окленд кружным путем. Наверняка тут есть кружной путь. Крохотная же по сути страна. Однако обстоятельства сложились иначе, и Уилл был невероятно удивлён этим — с его точки зрения так везти могло только Ганнибалу.  
Он увидел припаркованный на обочине грузовик, покрытый брезентом. Рядом мерял гневными шагами землю водитель, ознакомляя телефон и окрестности со всей гаммой чувств, испытываемых им к некоему Бену. Убедившись, что мужчина сетует исключительно на умственные недостатки человека, Уилл решил, что с машиной все в порядке и, вспоров у самого края брезент, скользнул внутрь. Там стояли большие канистры с чем-то, название чего Уилл видел впервые. Это могла быть как строительная смесь, так и краска, удобрение, токсины, биологическое оружие или консервированный навоз — черт знает, чем в этой Новой Зеландии промышляют дальнобойщики!  
Ужас начался, когда мужчина сел за руль, как следует треснув по нему кулаками и вновь осудив существование Бена, а затем развернул машину и направился обратно к оцеплению, которое Уилл благополучно миновал.  
Замирая от страха, он узнал, в чем был повинен проклятый Бен и присовокупил тому на голову несколько проклятий от себя: Бен забыл загрузить какую-то дополнительную партию, и выяснилось это только сейчас, и водителя решили вернуть, поскольку заказчик не желал недополучать свои мерзкие канистры. Мерзкие, потому что среди них невозможно было спрятаться — слишком плотно пригнанные друг к другу и слишком массивные, чтобы сдвинуть.  
Но в итоге это сыграло на руку Грэму: водителя — рыжего бородатого толстяка — запомнили на обоих оцеплениях и пропустили без повторного обыска. Только тогда Уилл и понял, как ему неслыханно повезло — он рассчитывал, что путь в Окленд займет день, а то и больше.  
Пропахший потом и табаком водитель был идеальным кандидатом в покойники, по крайней мере с точки зрения Ганнибала, но Уилл отчего-то всего лишь спер его одежду, решив, что проблем с них обоих и так хватит на эту ночь. Когда тот остановился у черты города купить кофе, Уилл покинул кузов с канистрами, опасаясь еще одного оцепления на въезде. Сверившись с картой, он обнаружил, что до дома барыг ему идти чуть ли не три часа по незнакомой местности.  
У заправки сидела собака, за несколько пирожков с мясом согласившаяся составить ему компанию. Так Уилл и шел сквозь пробуждающийся город, в чужой вонючей мешковатой одежде, в кошмарных солнечных очках и с облезлой, но дружелюбной дворняжкой, которую он периодически кормил пирожками. На полпути до собаки дошло, что здесь что-то нечисто, и она сбежала обратно. Идти одному было грустнее и подозрительнее, тем не менее Уилл успешно пришел к дому.  
Утолив голод и жажду, он вытянулся на одном из диванов и вновь включил телефон. Эх. Надо было купить зарядку, но об этом он не подумал! Может, Ганнибал поэтому не отвечает? Хоть бы с ним было все в порядке!  
***

— Я конечно ни в коем случае не осуждаю, но вам не поздновато начинать курить, Форкрофф? — безмятежно поинтересовался Йохан Сноу, _как ни в чем ни бывало_ прикуривая сигарету во дворе больницы так, будто бы ничего необычного не происходило, да, вот только ВНЕЗАПНО ОКАЗАВШИЕСЯ ЖИВЫМИ ЛЕКТЕР И ГРЭМ ОТРЕЗАЛИ ЕМУ ПОЛОВИНУ ПАЛЬЦЕВ И СКРЫЛИСЬ В НЕИЗВЕСТНОМ НАПРАВЛЕНИИ КАК ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ ВООБЩЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ?! Кристиан чувствовал, что готов взорваться от количества вопросов и чувств к этому человеку, а он _спокойно себе курит и пьет кофе, держа стакан тремя забинтованными пальцами и отказываясь от любой помощи!_  
— Это анти-терапия, — произнес Кристиан. «О да. Я начал курить твои сигареты. Чтобы помнить о тебе и уничтожать себя этим еще сильнее. Не родись уже в мире господин Мазох, мазохизм назвали бы моим именем. А, впрочем, есть хорошее слово «христианство». Попадание восемь из десяти, если я ничего не путаю».  
Сноу не обратил внимания на его словесную конструкцию, лишь пожал плечами, сочтя ее уважительной причиной — либо просто не интересуясь ею.  
— Как ваш маньяк?  
— Как вы нашли их?  
Они уставились друг на друга.  
— Я расскажу про своего, если вы расскажете про своих. В конце концов, они и мои тоже! — выпалил Кристиан.  
Йохан покачал головой.  
— Мне не настолько интересно. Возвращайтесь в Нью-Йорк, Кристиан. Здесь вам делать нечего.  
«А ты бы стал прародителем слова «йоханизм», если бы маркиз де Сад не родился раньше», — подумал Кристиан.  
— Почему в вашу гениальную голову не приходит мысль, что я просто волновался за вас?  
Он воззрился на него с искренним недоумением.  
— Вы бросили на середине дело и мучились столько часов в самолете просто потому, что волновались за меня?! Могли бы написать сообщение, я на них всегда отвечаю.  
«Я настаиваю на переименовании слова садизм в йоханизм».  
— Мы с вами вели дело Лидии, Лектера и Грэма! Убийственной триады! И вы думаете, что я мог бы довольствоваться знанием происходящего из ваших сообщений? Которые вы отправляете раз в сутки?! В которых вы ничего не говорите, кроме того, что пьете и какие достопримечательности посещаете?! — взвился Кристиан. — Пусть вам не интересно мое дело, но это — тоже мое дело! И оно интересно мне! Почему вы считаете, что я не имею права знать?!  
Йохан смотрел озадаченно. В чистых серых глазах не было ни намека на понимание подоплёки выданной Кристианом тирады. Затем он кивнул, как бы принимая такое объяснение.  
— Ладно. Прошу прощения. Ваше появление здесь более чем неожиданно. Поверьте, всему происходящему есть логичное объяснение. Вы спрашивали, как я поймал их. Все очень просто, я говорил вам, что не был до конца убежден заявлением Лидии? На то у меня имелись основания. Массовое убийство на Маскрэт-фарм. Среди улик был разбитый вдребезги ноутбук. Казалось бы, зачем преступникам это делать? Причин может быть множество, и в первую очередь — уничтожение видеозаписей с камер. Но затем мы нашли слишком много доказательств пребывания там и Лектера и Грэма, и встал вопрос — если они не потрудились убрать их, к чему было уничтожать ноутбук? Либо ты делаешь все чисто, либо тебе плевать. Поэтому я обратился к семейному юристу Верджеров и к их управляющему счетами и узнал: в ночь убийства со счета мясных королей было совершено несколько крупных транзакций, авторизированных Верджером, который, как показала экспертиза, был уже полчаса как мёртв. Отслеживать подобные вещи очень трудно, деньги прошли сквозь несколько подставных счетов, разделились и изрядно попутали следы. Часть из них осела во Франции, иная сгинула — подозреваю, в Швейцарии, с ними в этом плане особенно тяжело иметь дело, и так далее. Но несколько счетов удалось выследить. Мы могли бы сразу их заблокировать, но это бы ничего не дало, только бы спугнуло владельцев, поэтому я отложил эту нить до лучших времен. И потянул за нее, когда Лидия заявила, что слопала наших убийственных муженьков. Я в это сразу не хотел верить, уж больно все красиво сложилось… ну да ладно, — он облизнул пересохшие губы со спекшимся багровым шрамом, и Кристиан на мгновение отвлекся. — Я проверил активность этих счетов — деньги уходили с них так, слово пользовались ими вполне живые люди. Увы, отследить их местоположение Френку не удалось, сказал, что используется какая-то защита, то ли с карты на карту переводят, то ли еще что, но этого было достаточно. Предположив, что Лектер и Грэм живы, далее я мог действовать по собственному усмотрению. Вот и все. Я ведь говорил вам, что никто не заметает свои следы идеально?  
Кристиан кивнул. Его сигарета сгорела, столбик пепла упал на землю, и агент задумчиво выкинул бычок. Йохан допил кофе и с наслаждением закурил вторую.  
— Ну и? — наконец не выдержал Кристиан. — Что дальше-то было?! Вы как-то хвалили мою интуицию, но ее явно недостаточно, чтобы восстановить картину событий от «Лектер и Грэм тратят деньги, следовательно, существуют» до «Лектер и Грэм в Новой Зеландии отрубили мне пальцы, взорвали вертолет и прикончили в сумме за три дня восемнадцать человек!»  
— Это все, что вам можно рассказать, агент Форкрофф, — спокойно сказал Йохан Сноу. — Детали этой операции держатся в секрете не только ради того, чтобы вы лопнули от любопытства. Уезжайте домой, — он произнес это слово с какой-то странной тоской, и вдруг добавил: — Пожалуйста.  
***

Путешествие в Окленд Ганнибала Лектера оказалось куда менее приятным, чем путешествие его мужа. Закинув в каждую из машин по гранате, он улизнул в лес, но был куда больше измучен и ранен чем Уилл, а это плохое состояние для человека, взявшего на себя цель отвлекать внимание противника.  
Два раза его едва не настигли, и лишь способность таиться во тьме и холоднокровие спасло его от неминуемой поимки: один из спецназовцев прошел буквально в метре от него, и как же хорошо, что не все обладают таким чувствительным носом как он!..  
Блуждать по лесу в темноте было тяжело; тяжело и отвратительно, нога болела, рука болела, мышцы ныли, а всякие травы и сучки больно царапали обожженную голень. Хотелось пить, есть и спать. Весь адреналин ушел, кажется, на попытку придумать, как дальше жить, раз Уилл его предал.  
«Сам виноват, — нахально заявил костюм. — Нечего было делать скоропалительные выводы!»  
«Где вы все были, когда я их делал!»  
Светало. Ганнибал измученно прислонился к дереву, сев прямо на землю. В сумке Уилла помимо гранат лежал один пистолет, много патронов, половина из которых была не к нему, какая-то непонятная штука — возможно, тоже для пистолета, жвачка, кастет и сигнальная ракета. Кастет был Ганнибалу не по руке, пользуясь им, он скорее себе пальцы искалечит, чем еще кому-то. Про ракету и говорить нечего, после пулемета Ганнибал считал ее самой бессмысленной украденной вещью. Впрочем, ему все равно нечем ее подпалить. У него самого еще остался скальпель.  
В нескольких метрах шумела дорога, но доктор не спешил выходить на нее. Заставу он обогнул, но… стоило лишь подумать о том, чтобы как-то ловить машину, вновь кому-то угрожать, потом убивать… он так устал. Он хотел было написать Уиллу, увидел его сообщение на экране, но в этот момент телефон погас и выключился, и он даже не успел его прочесть.  
Надо идти на дорогу и убегать. Иначе его поймают. Поймают, и он никогда не увидится с Уиллом.  
Это на мгновение придало ему сил, но затем усталость вновь охватила его. Он был настолько вымотан, что готов был спать на голой земле. Уилл что-то говорил про пауков в Новой Зеландии? Или в Австралии?.. Как же он устал, он так жутко устал, _он посмел подумать про Уилла такое, за что нет прощения,_ может, ему будет лучше остаться здесь и никогда не видеть его больше, потому что он не заслужил увидеть его еще раз, потому что он сам, Ганнибал Лектер, виноват во всем происходящем…  
Мысли спутывались, проникая друг в друга, будто трёхмерные фрактальные узоры; голова доктора почти склонилась к земле, мышцы расслабились, соглашаясь с бессилием духа… как вдруг в нескольких метрах от него раздался треск. Ганнибал вскочил, выхватил здоровой рукой пистолет, готовый стрелять, бежать, драться, — все, что угодно… и встретил угольный взгляд белки. Зверек насмешливо, казалось, таращился на него, держа лапы навесу, будто готовый принять боксерскую стойку. Ганнибал бесшумно рассмеялся.  
«Да, ты совершенно прав, малыш, — мысленно сказал он белке. — Нечего тут рассиживаться».  
***

Йохан Сноу был в некотором смятении, обдумывая дальнейшие пути действия. Он привык быть один, он привык защищать, а не делить с кем-то опасность и угрозу. Сейчас он чувствовал себя двойственно, и это ему не нравилось.  
С одной стороны, он был _победителем_. Весь ужас, все страдания, что он пережил, все сомнения, что терзали его день за днем, обратились в пепел. Увидев дело Лектера завершённым, он почувствовал невероятную неправдоподобность происходящего, незримый изъян в ткани реальности, почти готовый сомкнуться на ее поверхности небрежно скрученным узлом…  
Он не верил Кэс. Точнее, он не верил Лидии Фелл. В ее отчаянном убийственном поступке ему чудился чужой голос, шепот извне, контролирующий действия этой женщины подобно кукловоду.  
«Так не бывает» — говорил Йохан себе, пытаясь забыться во сне и вновь возвращаясь к имеющимся данным. «Что-то здесь не так». Это чувство — чувство иррациональности происходящего — Йохан испытывал с раннего детства, еще в ту пору, когда он и не помышлял о карьере в ФБР. Когда события происходили не так, как он предполагал, это означало, что кто-то где-то что-то утаил. Что где-то были неверные данные. Что кто-то солгал, неважно, нарочно или ненамеренно.  
После выпуска из академии Сноу удивило, что большинство окружающих его профессионалов неспособны отличить ложь от правды. Для него это было естественно — слушать, слышать и взвешивать каждый новый кубик информации, а остальные… поначалу Сноу казалось, что все люди страдают какой-то формой склероза, забывая сказанные слова, либо — что еще хуже — переиначивая их в своей голове на свой лад. Одной из любимых — то есть заезженных фраз в академии у него было «я же говорил». Но никто никогда не помнил, что он говорил.  
Потом он научился фильтровать. После смерти Кайт. С ее уходом он разделил окружающих людей по категориям важности и создал для каждой категории правила фильтрации речи. Эта сложная, если описывать словами, схема, включала в себя как слова-маркеры, так влияние окружающей среды, политических событий и социального статуса собеседника, а также множество других критериев, в соответствии с которыми выполнялся анализ речи. Как раз тогда он сблизился с Френком Митчеллом, и тот с энтузиазмом рассказывал Йохану о программировании, поскольку он был единственным желающим его слушать. Слушать и задавать вопросы, за которые Сноу навсегда приобрел одну из самых полезных связей в ФБР.  
Впоследствии Йохан имел неосторожность попытаться объяснить этот алгоритм коллеге, за что в итоге и получил прозвище «человек-машина».  
Впрочем, теперь все «так». Все так, как он думал. Как он предположил. Ну, почти.  
Сноу скользил взглядом по физиономии агента Форкроффа. Вот откуда он тут взялся? Он не укладывался в паттерн дальнейших событий! Более того, Сноу предпринял усилия, чтобы он не попал в этот паттерн вообще! А тут вдруг. Но Кристиан Форкрофф не похож на человека, у которого тоже есть «чувство иррационального». Сноу ни на минуту не верил, что ему не давало покоя дело Лектера.  
Йохан рискнул жизнью ради того, чтобы доказать свою правоту. Потому, что ему _жизненно необходимо_ быть правым в том, во что он верит. Что не просто оправдывает такой поступок, но делает его единственно возможным выходом из ситуации.  
Иногда он думал, что это странная особенность. Что если дать Джону покопаться в его голове эдак часов сорок восемь, лучший друг обязательно извлечет какую-нибудь первопричину. Но этого Йохан точно не собирался делать. Он считал область подсознания своеобразной терра инкогнита, на белых пятнах которой небезосновательно пишут «здесь водятся львы». Йохан был уверен, что львов там, в его подсознании, даже больше чем нужно, и он не собирался их дразнить. Пусть лучше будет чувство иррационального.  
К тому же Сноу умер не только за дело Грэма и Лектера. Ему нравилась своя причина смерти — отравила любимая девушка. Джон промолчал, но наверняка понял, что Сноу доволен этим, потому что всегда хотел умереть вместо Кайт. За нее. Неважно как, но спасти ее от нелепой смерти или умереть рядом с ней. И спустя множество лет другая женщина исполняет эту мечту.  
Став временным агентом ФБР Йоханом Йергенссеном Сноу покончил с карьерой знаменитого детектива и стал никем. Это вызвало удивление у всех, кто знал эту тайну, но было бессмысленно им объяснять. Бессмысленно объяснять свободу от Йохана Сноу тем, кто никогда не был Йоханом Сноу.  
А затем Йохан, как и было оговорено с начальством, расставил ловушки. В которые, помимо Грэма и Лектера, попалось уже четверо давно разыскиваемых преступников США. Неплохой улов для агента на полставки!  
Йохана не тяготила собственная «смерть», напротив, ему казалось, она внесла в его жизнь ясность. После предательства Кэс — некорректно, но он не мог называть это другим словом, — он понял, что специальный агент Йохан Сноу закончился. По факту, он закончился давным-давно, в тот день, когда его «сердце» было прострелено вместе с сердцем его любимой женщины. После смерти Кайт он жил по инерции. Долгие, долгие годы жил по инерции, потому что мертвецы велели так: дед, отец, учителя и сама Кайт велели ему — быть специальным агентом Йоханом Сноу. Раскрывать преступления. Преследовать добычу и убивать ее. Но жить ради мертвецов — чертовски утомительно. Джон единственный, кто понял это, понял и принял, все остальные… просто следовали приказам. Это все было… нормально.  
Но став другим человеком, Йохан наворотил с непривычки такого, от чего сам до сих пор пребывал в некотором шоке. Вот что значит — развязаны руки свободой действий, но скован разум прошлой жизнью. Впрочем, не время предаваться сожалениям.  
Время выгнать с острова агента Форкроффа, поймать Лектера и вернуться к тому безумию, что является его новой жизнью, непривычной, как костюм, сшитый по чужой мерке.  
***

Уилл весь извелся уже через полчаса после того, как проснулся, помылся и поел. Их портреты были по всем каналам, и он трепетал от мысли о том, что любимого уже могли схватить или застрелить… Полиция всегда старается преподносить свои новости подостывшими.  
Еще он думал о том, как все случилось. Сейчас ему казалось все немного нереальным — может, потому что произошло ночью. Неужели он на самом деле сидел на колокольне с пулеметом? Подстелил вертолет? Потом спрыгнул чуть ли не с середины этой колокольни и бежал по ночному лесу, ничего себе не сломав и не выколов?.. И как же ему повезло с водителем, пусть бы и Ганнибалу так повезло!..  
Какое счастье, что он выжил! Уилл с ужасом думал о том, что бы произошло, если бы Ганнибал погиб в огне. Наверное, он бы истратил все пули на остальных, а последнюю — на себя.  
Как он спасся из церкви?.. Уилл перебирал события, пытаясь понять, но чем больше он это делал, тем они казались нереальнее. Словно сон. Как Сноу оказался снаружи, да еще и не связанный?! Если бы Ганнибал спас себя и его, он бы не стал его развязывать, а к церкви никто не подходил, Уилл был уверен в этом.  
До просмотра новостей Уилл был уверен, что убил Сноу, но в репортаже сказали «заложник госпитализирован». Никто не называл имя.  
И как их вообще нашли? Уилл уже осмотрел себя на предмет датчиков. Может Сноу, когда они впервые на него напали, сумел нацепить на Ганнибала датчик? Подобная предусмотрительность казалась фееричной, но других объяснений у Грэма не было.  
Изнывая от ожидания, он строил версии одна фантастичнее другой, но так и не смог ничего придумать. Ведь Сноу даже теоретически не мог никому ничего сообщить — они взяли его без мобильного телефона. Уилл не мог припомнить, была ли у него какая-нибудь сумка, когда он заходил в тот бар, которую он мог оставить внутри… хотя, так посудить, кто в здравом уме оставит сумку в баре, выходя покурить?.. Это было странно.  
То есть присутствие телефона было бы нормальным, но его _отсутствие_ было аномалией. Впрочем, может он потерял его в тот день. _Но проклятые копы как-то нашли их!_  
Уилл обратил внимание на очередной выпуск новостей и застыл. «Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм обвиняются в убийстве одиннадцати человек, находившихся в частном загородном доме… Паттерн преступления полностью соответствует их предыдущему преступлению — знаменитой «Резне на Маскрэт-фарм» в американском штате Балтимор, преступлении, совершенном ими накануне побега в Европу. Связь Грэма и Лектера с оклендскими наркоторговцами выясняется…»  
— Ты ж проклятая скотина! — выругался он. — Повесил на нас свое убийство! Блять! В этом доме!!!  
Это было уже после их нападения в парке! Неужели он их тогда узнал?! Неужели это тоже была ловушка?! А потом Сноу пришел в полицию и заявил что, мол, «паттерн» похож! Таким образом получив возможность искать их чужими силами — сделав их не только американскими, но и новозеландскими преступниками!  
Это объясняло полицию, но все равно — это не объясняло ее появление посредине леса. И еще. Будь на ком-то из них датчики, их бы нашли раньше! Они провели у церкви целые сутки…  
С другой стороны, конечно здорово, что спецназ не ворвался церковь, когда они с Ганнибалом трахались на алтаре.  
Мысли опять возвратились к любимому. Так Уилл гонял их по кругу, чтобы избавиться от всепоглощающего волнения за жизнь Ганнибала, рассматривал окрестности дома — никто ли не пытался войти… Он выбрал это место, потому что их квартиру могли уже и обыскать. Проклятье! Все их прикрытие… их лица… они опять известны всем миру и живы для всего мира…  
И если его лицо вполне себе обычное, то забыть физиономию Ганнибала чрезвычайно сложно. Даже когда он в очках, он все равно очень на себя похож. Уилл пошел в ванную и сбрил волосы машинкой, оставив пару сантиметров. Вот и все. Снять очки, и вполне заурядный человечек, каких тысячи.  
Еще он ознакомился с ноутбуком, в котором отсутствовал один жёсткий диск. Должно быть, полиция забрала его. На втором не было ничего интересного… или так казалось. Среди программ Уилл обнаружил программу для скрытых камер, но самих данных не было, и к камерам невозможно было подключиться. Вот странно. Если полиция забрала камеры, то они должны были записать Сноу. Если только это не он забрал диск. Странным было то, что Уилл помнил, что диск был на месте, когда он заходил в дом. Ноутбук выглядел цельным сзади, он его приподнял. Может, Сноу заметил их из дома, незаметно скрылся, чтобы Уилл зашел в дом и натоптал там, затем он забрал диск, затер свою запись, а его оставил?.. Это выглядит очень сложно и запутано, но возможно…  
То есть у Сноу был бинокль?..  
Уилл рухнул на диван. Он жутко устал думать. Его тошнит от новостей. Он не может думать о будущем, пока Ганнибал не придет к нему, живой и здоровый.  
Минуты текли, превращаясь в часы; порой Уиллу удавалось задремать, затем он снова просыпался от звуков с улицы, мучительно вслушивался или подходил к окну — стоя так, чтобы невозможно было увидеть его с улицы. Пожалуй, он готов был пошло назвать Ганнибала своей второй половинкой: по уровню тревожности ощущения походили, как если бы внезапно половина тела канула в иное измерение, и Уилл не имел ни малейшей возможности узнать, что с этой половиной происходит, не сожрал ли ее уже космический аллигатор, не попала ли она в межпространственный капкан и не утонула ли в болоте.  
И радость, которую он испытал, наконец-то увидев ее, то есть, его, на пороге, измученного, усталого, в дурацкой шапке и круглых очках, была сравнима… была сравнима с обретением успокоительной целостности тела и сознания. Уилл закрыл дверь, схватил Ганнибала и обнял, прижимая к стене, молча стоял и обнимал его, наслаждаясь теплом, его дыханием, осознанием того, что он жив и с ним.  
— Я так рад, что ты жив, — пробормотал он, отпуская его и заглядывая в измученное лицо. — Прости меня!  
Он удивленно моргнул и отвел глаза.  
— Я тоже счастлив видеть тебя, Уилл, — тихо прошептал он. — Но я очень устал, можно я…  
— Конечно, конечно! — он отпустил его и повел внутрь дома. — Прости, я должен был сразу догадаться… Тут осталось еще немного еды, здесь даже есть джакузи, представляешь? И какая-то одежда, не в твоём вкусе, конечно, но нам сейчас и нельзя одеваться в твоем вкусе, как ты себя чувствуешь? Как ты добрался? В смысле, потом расскажешь, хорошо?..  
Ганнибал вновь бросил на Уилла какой-то странный взгляд, затем кивнул и направился в ванную.  
***

Лектер обессиленно прислонился к мраморной стене. Затем включил воду, оба крана, пробуя температуру пальцем. Уилл так рад его видеть. Он волновался за него все это время. Он вообще все время волновался за него. За никому не верящую сволочь.  
Ганнибал закрыл глаза. Он должен сказать ему. Должен извиниться. Ему никогда в жизни не было так стыдно, как сейчас. Он подумал, что Уилл предал его. Он думал так целых… сколько-то там минут. Самые ужасные минуты в его жизни.  
Восстановив в памяти происшедшее, он прекрасно видел нелогичность и абсурдность такого вывода, но то, что ему изменило чувство реальности от стресса, не оправдывало подуманного им. Сейчас он был полностью согласен с философиями, призывающими казнить людей за мысли. За такие — да, можно и нужно.  
— Я принес тебе одежду. У них нет вина, но есть пиво, коньяк и растворимый кофе. Представляешь, вроде приличные люди, в деньгах не нуждаются, и при этом пили растворимый кофе! Ты чего тут сидишь? Тебе плохо?! — Уилл встревожено опустился рядом с ним на колени. — Может, тебе сначала поспать?!  
«Господи, не мучай меня, — подумал Лектер. — Мне и так плохо, не смей быть таким заботливым, скажи мне что-нибудь плохое, не смей выглядеть таким встревоженным и таким влюбленным, я иначе умру от стыда!» Внезапно он нашел чем отвлечься — протянул руку, касаясь его головы.  
— Тебя ни на секунду оставить нельзя! Ты что сделал с моими кудряшками?!  
— С твоими? — Уилл попытался нахмуриться, но тут же расплылся в улыбке. — Искусство маскировки требует жертв. И боюсь в дальнейшем оно от нас с тобой потребует куда больших жертв, чем сейчас.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Ганнибал был счастлив уцепиться за любую тему, чтобы отвлечься от мук совести.  
— Наши физиономии по всем каналам, в интернете полная неразбериха… — он внезапно замер, словно осознав что-то невероятно важное. Глаза его заблестели яростным блеском, он хищно облизнулся, и Ганнибал поймал себя на мысли, что не может оторваться от этого его лица. — Короче, плакала вся наша фиктивная смерть. Всё. Мойся, одевайся, возвращайся ко мне и к более-менее цивилизации. А я должен кое-что сделать!  
— Но ты так и не сказал про жертвы…  
— Потом, все потом! Зови, если решишься на коньяк! — и он убежал, вновь оставив доктора наедине с совестью.  
Ганнибал застал Уилла за яростным тыканьем в клавиатуру чужого ноутбука.  
— Ты что там делаешь?  
Он неожиданно злорадно ухмыльнулся.  
— А то. Пишу всему миру, что Йохан Сноу жив-здоров.  
— Зачем?  
— Помнишь, он говорил, что у него полно могущественных врагов? Может быть, кто-то из них это прочитает и очень захочет поверить! Прилетит сюда и ухлопает его! Гребаный мудак! Ты знаешь, что он повесил на нас свое массовое убийство?!  
Ганнибал кивнул — радио он всё-таки слушал.  
— Но это все совсем неважно сейчас, — Уилл поднялся, улыбаясь, и снова обнял его. — Господи, я так рад, что ты жив! Это такое блаженство — снова тебя обнимать, ты не представляешь! Я так волновался!  
— Ты вроде обещал мне коньяк… — пробормотал Ганнибал, не зная, как смотреть ему в глаза. Уилл такой хороший. Его Уилл.  
— Ты такой хороший! — он поцеловал его пальцы. — Как твоя рука?  
Он отпустил его, но лишь чтобы принести коньяк и бутерброды, которые Ганнибал съел с жадностью, так как последние сутки у него и крошки во рту не было, а потом Уилл уселся рядом на диван и снова стал обнимать его, говорить, какой он хороший, как он скучал, как он рад, что он жив, а Ганнибал не знал, что сказать, он не мог сказать ему то, что хотел, пока он так с ним говорит. Когда он так его любит.  
— Да почему ты думал, что я мертв? — пробормотал он. — Если б меня застрелили, это было бы в новостях, а лес не настолько опасен…  
Уилл с изумлением отстранился.  
— Ганнибал, я думал, что я тебя убил! Это был я! Я сбил проклятый вертолёт на церковь! То есть, конечно я не хотел, чтобы он упал на церковь, я и не предположил подобного, но он потерял управление и рухнул прямо на купол! Как ты успел спастись? Я не видел, отвлекся.  
Ганнибал покачал головой.  
— Ты ведь не специально его туда хотел сбить? Твоей вины в этом нет. Что до моего спасения, то я… — и снова это жуткое ощущение стыда. Не думал он ни о каком спасении. В этот момент он думал о том, что желает умереть от божьей десницы, потому что не сможет жить со вторым предательством Уилла Грэма… Он должен сказать ему это. Он должен попросить прощения. Обязан. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза. — Меня спас Сноу.  
— Что? — Уилл уставился на него. — Как так?!  
— Веришь или нет, но я впал… в шок, услышав, что мы окружены. Я не понимал что происходит, а тебя рядом не было. Сноу в это время успел освободиться, я только глянул на него, а он вдруг схватил меня, потащил куда-то и сиганул в окно, потом тащил по траве, я уже плохо помню, может, я и сам бежал, а потом я очнулся, поднял голову — а церковь полыхает, он рядом и зовет полицию. Вот. А потом он позвал тебя, и я… ну ты сам видел.  
Уилл снова обнял его, гладя по плечам и целуя.  
— Прости, что меня не было рядом. Но так даже и лучше, правда? Если бы в нас стреляли с вертолета… мы бы никуда не ушли. И прости, что чуть не убил тебя. Мне было так страшно, когда я думал, что ты остался внутри. Я так скучал по тебе все это время, Ганнибал! — Он прижался лицом к его груди. — Я никогда никуда тебя больше не отпущу. Я никогда не буду тебя ни за что наказывать. Я всегда буду нежен с тобой, мой любимый, мое солнышко, мой Дьявол! Я очень тебя люблю.  
Если бы стыд и правда мог сжигать человека, Ганнибал Лектер бы сейчас превратился в кучку пепла.  
— Я не заслуживаю таких слов, — пробормотал он.  
— Что? — Уилл отстранился и фыркнул насмешливо. — Ты в своем уме? Вот уж не думал, что такое от тебя услышу! Ладно, спишу на стресс. И всё-таки поразительно, что Сноу спас тебя. Зачем?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— По той же причине, что и мы не убили его сразу. Он хотел нас пытать. Посадить за решетку и наслаждаться до конца наших дней.  
— И он все еще может это сделать, — мрачно произнес Уилл. — Обиднее всего, что я мог его застрелить! Но мерзавец прикинулся мертвым, так что я и не подумал, что он жив! Говорят, госпитализирован, но без конкретики! Надеюсь, я все-таки в него как следует попал!  
— Ты и так сделал такое, чего я бы никогда не смог сделать, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Мне до сих пор не верится. Ты стрелял в них, защищая меня, несмотря на то, что я… — он умолк, не в силах произнести то, что хотел.  
— Несмотря на то, что ты что? — хмыкнул он. — Ганнибал, ты сам на себя не похож! Если ты устал, то лучше поспи, я посижу рядом… Я очень соскучился просто. Не могу от тебя оторваться, вот правда, хочется хотя бы руку твою держать, чтобы осознавать, что ты жив!  
Ганнибал опустил глаза и уткнулся головой в грудь возлюбленного, повалив его на диван и вытянувшись на нем во весь рост.  
— Да, ты прав, я очень устал. Я так полежу? Я тоже скучал и я тоже очень тебя люблю, Уилл.  
«И поэтому я должен пережить это в одиночестве. Поэтому я никогда не скажу тебе этого. Не посмею. Потому что ты не виноват в том, что я подумал. Ты не виноват, что я сволочь. Ты никогда не должен узнать о том, насколько я, оказывается, лицемерил все это время с тобой, а на деле выяснилось, что я все еще думаю, что однажды ты снова выкинешь меня из своей жизни. Это только моя вина, что я так плохо думаю о тебе».  
— Если я скажу, что сделал кое-что очень плохое, но не скажу, что, ты простил бы меня?  
— Так! — хмыкнул Уилл, запуская руку в его волосы. — Понятно. Вот с этого надо было начинать. Ну? Что ты сделал? Мне ждать в гости Сноу сюда? Или кого еще?  
— Нет. Смысл в том, что ты никогда не узнаешь о том, что я сделал. И это никак не повлияет на дальнейшее развитие событий, каким бы оно ни было.  
— Не ты ли мне говорил, что все наши поступки влияют на дальнейшие события? То есть я должен простить тебя за что-то непонятное, но, как ты утверждаешь, безвредное? Но я должен именно простить?  
Ганнибал кивнул, не поднимая головы от его груди.  
— Ммм… Вот если бы на моем месте был ты, ты бы душу из меня вытряс, пока не заставил бы сознаться, что это за мистическое деяние, — он погладил его по голове, — но тебе повезло. Я так рад, что ты жив, что я тебе сейчас вообще все прощаю. Чтобы ты там ни сделал. Теперь ты можешь спать спокойно?  
Ганнибал вздохнул. Ясно. Дело не в Уилле, это он сам себя простить не может. Он просунул здоровую руку под его бок.  
— Да. Теперь могу. Спасибо.  
***

— Вам стоит попробовать, Форкрофф, — Йохан Сноу махнул вилкой. Левой рукой он владел так же ловко как правой. — Морская еда такая прикольная!  
— Ага, если не прикалывать, то вырвется и убежит, — мрачно произнес Кристиан, подперев щеку ладонью и глядя на своего бывшего напарника, уплетающего нечто черное и подозрительно живое. По крайней мере оно подрагивало. — Почему Новая Зеландия? Не вы ли говорили, что Грэм и Лектер осядут в каком-то цивилизованном месте?  
— Да, а затем я подумал, где еще искать каннибалов, как ни в Новой Зеландии! — отозвался Сноу.  
— Вы издеваетесь надо мной.  
Он поднял на него странный взгляд, который Кристиан не смог интерпретировать.  
— Только чуть-чуть. Я ведь сказал вам, это все засекречено. Давайте договоримся так: если вы сейчас уедете, после того как я поймаю Лектера и Грэма, я вам все расскажу. Вообще не понимаю, чего вас сюда понесло и как, собственно, вы узнали… — он внимательно посмотрел на него. — А как вы, собственно, узнали? Фрэнк?  
Кристиан кивнул, не придумав, чего бы соврать язвительного. Сноу достал телефон, что-то быстро набрал и отправил.  
Когда они ушли из больницы, Сноу сделал очень странную вещь: купил телефон в первом попавшемся магазине, подключился к интернету и с довольным видом загрузил оттуда кучу каких-то данных. Кристиан, понимая, что его и так едва терпят, не стал расспрашивать. Затем Сноу побродил немного по улицам, нашел этот пафосный морской ресторан, оттарабанил заказ, состоящий из какой-то дряни со дна океана, и не отрывался от телефона все время, пока его не принесли. Кристиан только диву давался — обычно он пользовался телефоном только для разговоров, от силы занимавших пару минут, а ел в куда более обычных местах. Несколько раз он выходил на балкон, чтобы поговорить, потом возвращался, никак не комментируя свои действия.  
Кристиан чувствовал себя лишним. Глупо было прилететь сюда, это правда, Сноу совершенно прав, и бросить дело, да, он опять прав, и заставить Френка Митчелла пересылать ему все, что можно по поводу Сноу — тоже.  
Айти-специалист не подозревал, какую реакцию вызовет сообщение «Сноу обнаружил Лектера и Грэма живыми в Новой Зеландии. Всю вашу команду будут теперь иметь долго и с оттягом. Лузеры». Он наверняка думал, что злорадствует, но после Брауна угрозы метафизических мозготрахов не производили на Форкроффа впечатления. А вот то, что Сноу в Новой Зеландии… Он нашел все новости Окленда в интернете, хоть и без всякого упоминания Сноу, и явился к Копперфилду вначале с просьбой поехать туда и ему помочь — ведь это и его дело, а затем, получив отказ, с заявлением о недельном отпуске за свой счет, который начальник безжалостно сократил до трехдневного. И вот полтора дня из трех уже прошли.  
— Еще в новостях было сказано, что Лектер и Грэм могут быть причастны к убийству какого-то рок-музыканта, — произнес Кристиан. — Как-то его звали, Макс как-то там…  
— Лирман, — сухо произнес Сноу и залпом допил джин с тоником, которым он запивал своих жутких мелких чудовищ. — Да, есть подозрение.  
— Спорю на что угодно, вы знаете это наверняка.  
Он кивнул.  
— Я знаю непозволительно много наверняка, Кристиан. Именно поэтому рядом со мной небезопасно. Поэтому я и прошу вас уехать. Мы больше не напарники, потому что ваш напарник умер от рук Лидии Фелл. Дела этого мертвеца вас уже не касаются, у вас есть свои, куда менее опасные, но не менее захватывающие, как я понял из ваших сообщений.  
— Если этот мертвец все еще гражданин США, жизни которого грозит опасность, то я имею право взять его под арест в целях обеспечения сохранности его жизни.  
Йохан Сноу чуть не выронил из рук вилку.  
— Если конечно этот мертвец не согласится принять мою защиту добровольно.  
— Агент Форкрофф, я сейчас позвоню вашему начальнику, и вас отзовут отсюда через пять минут, — медленно произнес Сноу, все еще не отрывая пронзительного взгляда от его лица. — Если вы, конечно, не пошутили.  
— Меня не могут отозвать, я, видите ли, в отпуске, — Кристиан подпёр щеку ладонью, глядя в глаза Сноу. — Я не могу просто так бросить соотечественника, которому угрожает опасность в чужой каннибальской стране, тем более от преступников, которых я и мой бедный покойный напарник так долго и тщетно ловили!  
— Я все еще агент ФБР, Кристиан, — яростно произнес Сноу.  
— Неужели? Могу я увидеть ваше удостоверение?  
— Я могу назвать вам номер, чтобы вы послали запрос, — он вздохнул. — Хотя позвонить Сэму будет проще. Агент Форкрофф, вы уверены, что хотите продолжать этот разговор?  
— В Нью-Йорке сейчас четыре утра. Не думаю, что агент Копперфилд будет очень счастлив вас слышать.  
— Черт возьми, Форкрофф! У вас никакого инстинкта самосохранения! И знания временных зон, если уж на то пошло… — Он, кажется, хотел добавить что-то еще, но вдруг задумался. — Впрочем, может сработать… У вас же хорошо получается давить несуществующим авторитетом, если мне не изменяет память?  
Кристиан покраснел.  
— Держите, — Сноу продемонстрировал ему скан удостоверения на экране телефона. — Можете войти в базу данных и пробить номер, чтобы убедиться. А когда вы это сделаете, раз уж вы здесь, то так и быть можете мне помочь. Только если вы еще раз заикнетесь о том, чтобы меня арестовать…  
— Йохан Йе… ргенссен? — перебил его Кристиан, потому что десятки совершенно незаконных вариантов возмездия агента Сноу промелькнули в его голове, оставив пылающий вовсе не от страха след, и Кристиан не желал портить этот след бренной и скучной реальностью его настоящих слов. — Вы себе попроще имя не могли придумать?! Его ж не выговоришь!  
— Кто бы говорил! — возмутился Сноу, а затем вдруг усмехнулся. — Между прочим, моя настоящая фамилия. Ну или та, которая должна была быть. Пойдемте, агент Форкрофф. Нас ждут наследники новозеландских каннибалов.  
— В смысле?  
— В полицию, агент Форкрофф, мы с вами идем с полицию. Там вы представляетесь представителем ФБР, явившимся расследовать дело Лектера, и стараетесь запугать или убедить или как угодно заставить этих придурков делать свою чертову работу и поймать Грэма и Лектера, пока они не сгинули на каком-нибудь чертовом корабле отсюда! Почти сутки с момента их побега и их до сих пор не поймали! Вы можете себе это представить! Да эту страну пешком пересечь можно!  
Забирая у него из рук телефон, на котором пиликнуло наконец окно подтверждения айди, Йохан случайно коснулся его пальцев своими. Кристиан вздрогнул, по телу пробежала жаркая волна. Он поднял на мужчину глаза, но тот уже не смотрел на него, направляясь к выходу.  
Кристиан встал, обнаружив, что ноги у него слегка дрожат. Господи. Он угрожал Йохану Сноу арестом. Йохану Сноу. Арестом. А потом добился — хоть и сам толком не понял как — того, что он с ним согласился! Задавить авторитетом какое-то там новозеландское отделение полиции в сравнении с этим было раз плюнуть.


	54. Становление

_Ад и рай — не круги во дворце мирозданья,_   
_Ад и рай — это две половинки души. ©_

 

Ганнибал проснулся от поцелуя, и тело бессознательно подалось навстречу, приникло к горячим губам и телу возлюбленного, сладко вздрогнуло от истомы и замерло в предвкушении наслаждения.  
— Доброе утро, — прошептал Уилл, проведя пальцами по его боку и положив ладонь на бедро. — Точнее, вечер. Муж-убийца.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся ему, открыл рот… и только тогда проснулся полностью. Мысли о собственном грехе пронзили его ледяными иглами, разлились по телу парализующим ядом, он прикрыл глаза, глотая горькую слюну и чуть не плача от отвращения к самому себе.  
Уилл нежно погладил его по щеке, и ему стало еще хуже, потому что это было ужасно, просто кошмарно приятно.  
— Нам надо решить, как быть дальше, Ганнибал. Мы не можем здесь оставаться. Про нашу квартиру ничего не известно, но стоит попробовать туда проникнуть, я думаю?.. — он снова погладил его по бедру. — И ты должен мне рассказать, как ты добрался.  
— Я приехал на мопеде. Реквизировал его у одного покойника. Ехал кружным путем, мопед припарковал в нескольких кварталах отсюда.  
Уилл вжал его в диван, обнимая и зарываясь лицом в воротник рубашки.  
— Мне так нравится, что ты снова со мной, — тихо прошептал он.  
Внезапно снаружи раздался шум, похожий на шум мигалки, и Уилл вздрогнул. Он вскочил и, пригибаясь, чтобы его нельзя было увидеть с улицы, подбежал к окну.  
— Проклятье, копы!  
Ганнибал бросился в соседнюю комнату, где оставил пистолет. Уилл догнал его и схватил за руку.  
— Подожди! Их всего двое. Непохоже, что они приехали за нами! — быстро прошептал он. — Скорей всего, еще раз осмотреть место преступления!  
— Убьем их? — Ганнибал спрятал пистолет в карман и нащупал нож, который он реквизировал с кухни.  
— Слишком опасно. Предлагаю переждать в подвале. Если он зайдут туда, убьем, но есть шанс, что они не будут этого делать, ведь в подвале не было ни одного трупа. Хватай вещи!  
Ганнибал успел подумать, что рассчитывать на такое везение опрометчиво, но он находился в таком настроении, когда был готов соглашаться с Уиллом в чем угодно. В просторном особняке было две лестницы, и пока полицейские заходили через парадный вход, они с Уиллом, захватив оружие и одежду, бесшумно спустились в подвал. По сути, Ганнибал бы назвал это скорее подземным этажом, чем подвалом — потолок был лишь на полметра ниже, чем в остальных комнатах.  
— Напоминает, как ты играл со мной в прятки, — прошептал Уилл ему на ухо и нежно коснулся его шеи губами. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза в темноте, больше всего на свете желая прижаться сейчас к нему. Хотя нет, больше всего на свете он хотел бы избавиться от чувства вины, чтобы прижиматься к нему как раньше. Но Уилл сам обнял его сзади, просовывая руки под легкую чужую куртку. Ганнибал хотел возразить, когда его рука скользнула ниже, но Уилл всего лишь вытащил из его кармана пистолет и вложил в его ладонь. — В этот раз ты будешь пользоваться пистолетом, — неожиданно жестко процедил он. — Никакой резни. Стрелять будешь сразу как только они откроют дверь — если они ее откроют. Постарайся застрелить их до того, как они найдут выключатель. Скорей всего, они не ожидают нападения, но мы могли и забыть что-то наверху, что наведет их на подозрение.  
— А ты заме…  
Уилл зажал ему рот рукой.  
— Потом, пожалуйста!  
Ганнибал кивнул. В подвал вела дверь, а не люк; лестница плавно спускалась к нему. Доктор Лектер всего лишь хотел обратить внимание Уилла на то, что дверь была слишком толстой и тяжелой, когда он ее закрывал. Как будто бы пуленепробиваемой.  
Да и сам дом казался… странным. Хорошо сохранившийся трехэтажный особняк в неоготическом стиле, бело-серый, с резными каменными украшениями — эдакий пряничный домик каких-нибудь местных богачей, потомков ранних английских эмигрантов, поколениями живших в этой стране. Когда они с Уиллом следили за Сноу, возле особняка стояло несколько машин, что позволяло предположить, что внутри кто-то есть. Но никак не наркосиндикат. Ни он ни Уилл не знали, за каким чертом Сноу туда понесло — Ганнибал был уверен, что он хочет допросить свидетеля или что-то в таком роде.  
Но если особняк принадлежал местной мафии, с запасом оружия и наркотиков… Додумать свою мысль доктор не успел, поскольку расслышал приближающиеся голоса.  
— Согласно отчетам, в подвале был склад наркотиков… И никаких следов пребывания посторонних, все трупы наверху. Пальцы Грэма нашли на одном из подоконников…  
Ганнибал хотел было яростно воззриться на Уилла, но было слишком темно. Хотя ему показалось, что тот и сам смущен услышанным.  
— Поразительно! — фыркнул голос издалека. Слишком знакомый голос! Сноу! — Ганнибал подобрался, как зверь, готовый к прыжку. Сноу. Здесь! И еще только один человек! Это небывалый шанс!  
— Хм, тут кодовый замок, между прочим! — второй голос, молодой и полный энтузиазма, но Ганнибал вслушивался только в ответ второго. — Впрочем, я отлично разбираюсь в таких штуках. Всегда есть мастер-код. Вот смотрите, сейчас я его открою.  
— Подождите, Кристиан, подвал и так…  
Что-то пиликнуло, и Ганнибал услышал звук металла, соприкоснувшегося с металлом. Звук, отрезавший от него окончание фразы Йохана Сноу.  
***

— …должен быть открыт, — произнес Йохан, глядя на замершего у двери Форкроффа. — Только не говорите мне, что вы сейчас закрыли дверь. Насколько я помню, все знавшие код люди — мертвы.  
— Я не… Мы можем вернуться и…  
Он подошел ближе и взглянул на него совершенно равнодушно. Так смотрит человек, перед лицом которого внезапно закрылось… скажем, банковское окошко. Да, неприятно, но ничего страшного, есть десять других, и не так уж много времени было потрачено. Досадное недоразумение. Кристиана часто мучило это отношение Сноу к его косякам. «Нет, агент Форкрофф, это было неверное решение, впредь будьте благоразумнее, но что поделать, ничего страшного, что случилось то случилось». Сноу всегда смотрел на него как на «досадное недоразумение». Мол, да, вертится тут такое, издает звуки, немножко вредит, но что поделаешь. Надо поправлять, и может когда-нибудь оно станет лучше.  
Кристиан мечтал, что однажды он совершит что-то, что заставит Йохана Сноу изменить это отношение, но… он не предполагал, что это изменение будет таким.  
Стоя так близко, как никогда ранее, Сноу прикрыл глаза, а затем его рука пронеслась в миллиметре от лица Кристиана и врезалась в металлическую дверь. Агент едва подавил крик, когда Йохан Сноу поднял на него сверкающий яростью взгляд. Сузившиеся зрачки казались двумя кусками угля в белом пламени.  
— Вас не должно быть здесь! — процедил он голосом, полным такого гнева, что Кристиану показалось, что он сейчас его убьет. В совершенно прямом, нисколько не фигуральном смысле.  
— Извините, — не голос, а сдавленный свист вырвался из горла. — Я только хотел вам по…  
Он опустил руку.  
— Помочь. Да. Вы все хотите мне помочь, — бесстрастно произнес Сноу, а затем вдруг рявкнул: — Только вместо этого делаете все еще хуже! Вашу мать, Кристиан, нам придётся возвращаться в отделение и искать данные о коде! Вызывать каких-нибудь взломщиков или искать документацию на проклятую дверь! А я всего лишь хотел осмотреть проклятый подвал! На кой-черт вам понадобилось лезть к замку! Неужели нельзя было вначале дернуть проклятую ручку двери?!  
— Это же просто подвал, не то чтобы там прятались Грэм с Лектером, подумаешь… незачем так реагировать…- нервно пролепетал Кристиан и заткнулся, увидев лицо Сноу. Впервые ему подумалось, что есть люди, которые мыслят совсем не так, как он.  
Совершенно не так.  
***

— Это был Сноу! — Ганнибал потрясенно в темноту, где находилась дверь. — Прямо передо мной!  
— И нам повезло, что эта гребаная кунг-фу панда не ввалилась сюда! — процедил Уилл. — Блять! Он нас здесь запер!  
— Он не может войти сюда…  
— А мы не можем выйти отсюда! — прошипел Уилл. — Охуенно блять! Мы заперты в ебаном подвале на месте преступления! Он вернется с людьми, которые знают код проклятой двери! Нам конец!  
Ганнибал медленно обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть во тьме любимого. Тот вдруг обнял его.  
— Прости. Я не хотел ругаться. Я просто очень устал. — Он прижался лицом к его груди, коснулся губами шеи, все сильнее сжимая руки на его спине. — Мне страшно, Ганнибал, — почти беззвучно прошептал Уилл. — Я не хочу снова тебя потерять.  
— Я тоже, — отозвался доктор Лектер, мысленно проклинавший существование своей совести куда худшими словами, чем произнес Уилл. — Подожди. Давай попробуем открыть дверь. Пока их всего там двое, даже если они заметят, мы справимся с ними двумя!  
— Ганнибал, я не умею взламывать кодовые замки! И что мы с ними справимся, я тоже не уверен… мы едва завалили одного Сноу! И тогда у тебя еще не была сломана рука!  
— Ты предлагаешь даже не попробовать?  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Нет, конечно. Давай попробуем. Все, что угодно попробуем. Вдруг эти барыги написали код от двери на бумажке и повесили над замком.  
Они не написали. Щурясь от яркого света, включить который теперь было безопасно, они осмотрели каждый уголок вокруг двери, Уилл пристально изучил степень потертости кнопок, но тщетно — металлические квадратики сияли одинаково равномерно. Не похоже, что замком часто пользовались. По-видимому, здешние обитатели были непуганы и в арсенал ходили как в собственную спальню, не принимая меры предосторожности.  
— А если Сноу забьет на подвал или не сможет его открыть, то мы умрем тут с голоду. Точнее, от обезвоживания, — Уилл уселся на пол, наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал, все еще не потеряв надежды, осматривает дальние стены. — Кто из наших врагов предлагал нас с тобой запереть в одной клетке, не припомнишь? Так вот. Разрешаю тебе меня съесть.  
— Не говори глупостей, Уилл. Йохан Сноу не из тех людей, кто способен забыть о такой вещи.  
— И этому человеку выдали докторскую степень по психологии! Утешил, называется.  
Ганнибал отвлёкся от изучения пустой металлической полки, одной из тех, где хранилось оружие.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Что спрятаться в подвале было твоей идеей?  
— Я буду требовать, чтобы у тебя отозвали лицензию.  
Доктор не удержался и усмехнулся.  
— Давно уже.  
Уилл подошел и обнял его. Небритый, с отросшими волосами, весь в синяках и ссадинах, его возлюбленный все равно казался ему самым желанным существом в мире. В легкомысленной рубашке с узором из звезд и завитушек, в джинсах с нашивками идиотских девизов — привет от предыдущих владельцев, с самодельным гипсом на руке… сейчас он совершенно не был похож на изящного доктора Лектера, каким Уилл привык его любить и видеть, но он все равно его любил и видел. Просто сейчас к этому примешивалось тревожное «нам не следовало вообще приезжать сюда».  
«Нам следовало оставить проклятого музыканта в покое».  
_— Вам следовало._  
Сверкающий серебром Йохан Сноу небрежно отлепился от стены.  
_— Но вы не оставили. Он никогда не верил в наказание за убийство невинных… Ну то есть верил, но в какое-то другое наказание. Зато верил ты. Это твоя вера привела вас сюда. Твоя вера в свою вину. За всех убитый тобой невинных._  
Уилл вцепился в Ганнибала, с ненавистью глядя за его спину.  
«Какого хрена он мне глючится, если он все еще жив? Что за идиотская способность существовать и там и там! — зло подумал он. — Сгинь!»  
Сноу даже не вздрогнул, небрежно разглядывая собственную окровавленную руку.  
_— Тук-тук, мистер Грэм._  
— Уилл? С тобой все в порядке?  
Грэм вздрогнул и обнаружил себя сидящим на полу у стены.  
— Ох. Похоже, я задремал. Спасибо что разбудил, это был кошмар. По-моему, мне следует провериться на еще какой-нибудь энцефалит, слишком уж часто я вижу этого проклятого мудака!..  
— В смысле? — Ганнибал сел рядышком, и Уиллу расхотелось беседовать о всяких неприятных вещах.  
— Я не говорил тебе, но мне постоянно глючился Сноу. Иногда вместе с нашими прошлыми жертвами. Хотел бы я, чтобы это был пророческий сон о будущем, но похоже мерзавец способен пребывать в двух мирах одновременно.  
Ганнибал тихо фыркнул от смеха.  
— Тебе ведь и раньше виделись живые люди, разве нет?  
— Да, но… — Уилл с ужасом осознал, что говорит о какой-то ерунде. — Слушай, Ганнибал. Это все неважно. Мы оба очень устали, но нам надо что-то придумать! Что мы будем делать, когда дверь откроют!  
— Вряд ли Сноу вызовет сюда все отделение из-за двери. Скорей всего просто узнает код, может даже по телефону. Их будет не больше трех, а скорей всего двое, он и второй коп. Мы их убьем.  
Уилл вздохнул и взял его за руку.  
— Я не знаю, Ганнибал. Все-таки, мы с тобой сейчас очень устали. Измучены. У нас даже воды нет, неизвестно, сколько мы тут просидим. Скажи, а ты не думал о том, чтобы… сдаться?  
***

Йохан Сноу смотрел на прижавшегося к двери агента Форкроффа и изо всех сил боролся с искушением двинуть ему как следует в смазливую морду, а потом добить ногами, чтобы он скулил, визжал и просил прощения. Ну или хотя бы придушить его у этой же двери, чуть-чуть, не до смерти, просто чтобы потерял сознание и больше не мешал. Но — нельзя.  
Агент ФБР на полставки прижал ладони к лицу, пытаясь стереть с себя гражданское настроение.  
— Матерь божья, Кристиан. Когда я умру, я первым делом спрошу у Господа, почему вы. Мне кажется, я на вас не нагрешил.  
— Я не верю, что вы верите в бога, агент Сноу, — выдавил Форкрофф неожиданно проницательное замечание. — Все в порядке. Я позвоню в отделение, они найдут специалиста. Вам даже не придется с ними разговаривать… Вы ведь не любите на самом деле разговаривать, правда? Точнее, объяснять необходимость своих действий окружающим?.. поэтому вы….  
— Агент Форкрофф, бога ради, заткнитесь. Последнее, что мне сейчас нужно, это ваш грошовый психоанализ. Пойдемте отсюда. — Сноу уставился на все еще глядевшего на него с ужасом агента. — Ну что еще?  
— Эээ… у вас кровь на лице… и на руке… вы не чувствуете?  
Йохан с удивлением посмотрел на свои руки. Ах да. Повязки. Кровь просачивалась сквозь бинты, потому что именно правой рукой он… Стоп, что-что Форкрофф сказал тогда?..  
«Не то чтобы там прятались Лектер и Грэм»?  
Почему он вообще так хотел осмотреть подвал, он ведь прекрасно знает, что там…  
Сноу смотрел на расплывающиеся пятна крови на правой руке.  
Боль пришла неожиданно, будто кто-то нажал на кнопку. Сноу отвернулся, не в силах сдержать болезненную гримасу. Странно, ведь должны болеть только кончики пальцев, а рука болела вся, до локтя, словно она стала одним прозрачным воплощением боли.  
— Позвоните в отделение, Форкрофф, — процедил Сноу и пошел вверх по лестнице. — Но для начала попробуйте нажать ту же комбинацию еще раз.  
Это было странно. Йохан смотрел на капли крови на мраморном полу. Своей крови, стекавшей с его руки. Но не это привлекло его внимание. Что-то здесь было не так.  
Вся Оклендская полиция сейчас мобилизована, удалось закрыть оба порта, но… Их до сих пор не нашли. На проселочной дороге обнаружили труп какого-то крестьянина с перерезанным горлом и след мотороллера, ведущий прочь от Окленда.  
Зато они нашли пальцы Грэма в доме. Опрометчиво, мистер псих, и чертовски удачно. Но все еще бесполезно.  
Участвовать в портовой облаве Сноу не стал. В устройстве портов он разбирался средне, к тому же шеф полиции Окленда явно раскатал губу на звание героя дня и жаждал стать тем самым человеком, который поймает двух международных каннибалов. Сноу решил не отвлекать его от столь честолюбивой миссии, на случай, если ему удастся ее выполнить, хотя сейчас, к вечеру, он начал думать, что, возможно, стоило. Двадцать четыре часа стремительно таяли, а у него все еще не было данных.  
Может, Лектер с Грэмом по-прежнему партизанят в лесу, или успели прошмыгнуть на какое-нибудь судно, коих так много в Окленде… А быть может они спокойненько укрылись в своем доме. Сноу подал запрос о съёмных домах за последние два месяца — чтобы пытать человека, нужно место… не исключено, что они пытали Йена в той же церкви, хотя тогда Лектер бы сказал «на этом самом месте», а не «этим самым ножом» я убил твоего брата». Если Сноу правильно понимает их больную логику, то сказать «на этом самом месте» было бы эффектнее, но они не сказали, потому что не додумались, а не додумались, потому что это была ложь. Скорей всего Йена они убили не там.  
Он послал Френку список пассажиров лайнера, на котором плавал Йен, однако на обработку фотографий нескольких тысяч человек — точнее, на прогон их на предмет сходства с физиономиями Грэма и Лектера, уйдет не один час. Сноу вздохнул.  
К вечеру, а может из солидарности, но его простеленная нога тоже начала болеть, и даже ссадина на губе, оставленная разгневанным Лектером, стала противно ныть. Сейчас бы выпить.  
Сноу взялся за металлическую ручку крана, но не повернул ее. Что-то было не так. Края. Края джакузи были мокрые. А Форкрофф все время был рядом с ним в доме. Сноу потрогал висящее на крючке полотенце. Ткань была влажной.  
— Агент Форкрофф, вы ведь не заходили сюда помыть ручки?  
Он не ответил. Сноу достал пистолет и медленно двинулся из комнаты боком. Хлопнула входная дверь. Йохан тихо прошёл по коридору к лестнице.  
— Не надо убивать меня, сэр, в полиции сказали, что свяжутся с владельцем по поводу кода!  
Сноу опустил пистолет.  
— Вы так и не умылись.  
— Не умылся, — тихо произнес Сноу. — Потому что до нас в доме кто-то был.  
«Кто-то, кто знал о том, что дом опечатан и счел его подходящим укрытием».  
— И возможно, этот кто-то все еще здесь, — еще тише прошептал Сноу.  
— Но мы же тут все осмотрели! — шепотом воскликнул Форкрофф, доставая пистолет. — Ему просто некуда было спря…  
— Угу, — хмыкнул Йохан. — Некуда. Кроме одного места.  
— Вы же не думаете, что в подвале… — глаза Форкроффа расширились.  
— Ничего я не думаю. Вода в ванной, полотенца мокрые. Мы не знаем, есть ли кто в подвале, или нет, или тот, кто принимал здесь ванну, улизнул за час до нашего прибытия, — он прошел на кухню и включил воду. — Коньяк кто-то на столе оставил. Хотя это, конечно, могли быть уборщики. Вот черт!  
— Что случилось?  
— Рука. Всегда знал, что эти якобы «трансформирующие агрессию» жесты бесполезны. Теперь эта хрень кровоточит без остановки. — Сноу с неудовольствием уставился на конечность. — Пойду возьму бинт из аптечки.  
— Я за ним и ходил. Если хотите, я могу перевязать вас.  
— Лучше бы вы открыли проклятый подвал, — вздохнул Йохан, косясь на бутылку. Да, это скорей всего улика с пальцами, но черт возьми наверняка где-то есть и стакан с теми же пальцами… Неожиданная вспышка ярости прошла, оставив лишь боль и опустошение, и он сделал то, чего никогда бы не сделал, при, так сказать, своем имени: взял полотенцем бутылку за дно, открыл крышку и вылил остатки в чистый стакан. Форкрофф выжидающе наблюдал за ним, держа в руках бинт. — Вы не знаете, как это выглядит изнутри, — скривился Сноу, сделал глоток и лишь затем подумал, что в бутылке мог быть яд. — Лучше не надо. Я просто замотаю ее сверху еще одним слоем бинта. В крайней случае съезжу в больницу.  
— Вы хотите ехать в больницу через весь город ради перевязки? — удивился Форкрофф. — Только ради нее? Когда у нас в подвале возможно Грэм и Лектер?! Я изучал медицину в колледже и проходил стажировку в травматологическом отделении. У вас вырваны ногти. Раздроблены суставы двух пальцев. Что еще я там могу увидеть?  
Йохан Сноу, казалось, замялся — впервые Кристиан видел его таким.  
— Но это же… мерзко.  
Кристиан уставился на него.  
«Мерзко»? Этот человек спас ему жизнь, возможно не один раз, и теперь говорит, что раны это «мерзко»? Впервые Кристиан подумал, что с ним что-то не в порядке.  
— Я потерплю. Поверьте. Это будет намного быстрее.  
Они сели на диван, и Сноу вздрогнул, когда Кристиан снимал бинты с его руки и поморщился, когда те отлипали от воспалённой кожи. Когда его рука оказалась полностью обнажена, Сноу отвернулся. Кристиан достал антисептик.  
— Вы что, боитесь вида крови?..  
Он дернулся.  
— Нет. Мне просто неприятно смотреть на раны. Всегда было. Что с того?  
— Это просто странно, — отозвался Форкрофф, расправляя его искалеченную ладонь. — Вы ведь столько раз сталкивались с насилием…  
— Это не значит, что я получал от этого удовольствие! — отрезал Сноу.  
— Я не имел в виду… Неважно… я сейчас все сделаю. — Он взял ватный тампон и бережно провел по истерзанным пальцам. Как часто он представлял, что эти пальцы касаются его тела. Как часто он мечтал о прикосновении к ним… разумеется, не так, но…  
Сноу поморщился, когда антисептик попал на раненую плоть.  
— Все в порядке. Не нервничайте, я не сделаю ничего плохого, — пробормотал Кристиан, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Ему казалось, он сейчас расплачется от боли — вместо хозяина этой ладони, раз он сам ее не чувствует. — Лучше… вы бы лучше рассказали мне, что здесь происходит. Вы так и не ответили ни на один мой вопрос. Я не уеду, и не мечтайте, пока мы не поймаем Лектера с Грэмом. Мне наплевать, что будет дальше.  
Сноу повернулся к нему. В здоровой руке он держал трофейный коньяк. Кристиан видел уходящую вниз, от губы к подбородку, ссадину, и синяки у него на шее. Видел и думал о том, что будь он тогда не один, его бы так просто не схватили.  
— Да я не нервничаю, агент Форкрофф. Просто не люблю вид ран. Он вызывает мерзкие чувства.  
— Ха, кое-кто в ФБР сказал бы, что это невозможно — чувства «человека-машины».  
— Я не об этом, — Йохан слабо усмехнулся. — Вы вряд ли поймете, но раны вызывают у меня чувство иррациональности происходящего. Человек должен быть целым, а когда я вижу повреждения… в общем, отчего-то мне кажется это неправильным. Однако еще более неправильным мне кажется то, что вы пытаетесь здесь совершить, Форкрофф. Я не имею в виду лицезрение моей конечности, я говорю о вашем нежелании возвращаться. Сэм написал мне, что ждет вас завтра на службе. Что вы бросили дело. Так не годится, Кристиан. Не ломайте свою жизнь и карьеру об этих двоих мерзавцев, они того не стоят.  
Кристиан замер, уставившись на Сноу сквозь его окровавленные пальцы.  
— Вы — ломаете. И явно уверены, что сломаете скорее их жизни о свое намерение. Почему я не имею права верить в вас так же, как вы в себя?  
Он нахмурился.  
— Не играйте в слова, Кристиан. Я умер. Йохан Сноу, легенда при жизни, закончился. Все, чем занимается никому не известный Йохан Йергенссен, никого кроме него не касается.  
— Это вы играете словами. «Я умер, я не умер». Я уже здесь. Вы с этим уже ничего не можете поделать. Я знаю про вас слишком много. Почему вы так упорно отказываетесь от моей помощи? Считаете меня настолько бесполезным? Или может просто ненавидите меня? Но если так, почему тогда вы помогли мне? Раскрыли за меня мое первое дело, дали компромат на Брауна, господи, Йохан Сноу, я живу в вашей квартире! Почему, если вы меня ненавидите?!  
Сноу явно не ожидал такой вспышки гнева. Кристиан сам ее от себя не ожидал. Только сейчас он заметил, что впился в его руку слишком сильно, как впивался лишь когда он лежал в коме. Он хотел было разжать пальцы, но они не подчинились, сведённые судорогой ярости, бесконечных одиноких ночей, полных несбыточных фантазий, вечно подавляемого чувства к человеку, который сам, казалось, не чувствовал ни к кому и ничего. Кристиан понимал, что его занесло, но пути назад нет. Пусть Йохан Сноу скажет. Пусть скажет это ему в лицо, или он сломает его проклятую руку. Пусть скажет, каким жалким никчемный пустым местом он его считает.  
— Да просто вы придурок, агент Форкрофф, — сухо произнес агент Сноу, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
Из Кристиана словно выбили опору, только что полнившееся яростью тело словно бы увяло, пальцы соскользнули с кровавой ладони, потянув за собой полоску бинта.  
— Ну вот, наконец-то… — прошептал он, опуская взгляд. — Правда…  
— Вы придурок, Форкрофф, если не понимаете разницу между вами и мной, — резко произнес Сноу.  
— Да нет, спасибо, я уже понял… — пробормотав агент мертвенным голосом.  
— Кристиан. — Сноу произнес это как команду, и Форкрофф автоматически поднял на него глаза. В них еще не блестели слезы, и может, если он сейчас отвернется, они и не заблестят.  
— Разница между мной и вами в том, что у вас все еще впереди. Вас ждет блестящее будущее. С вашими талантами к манипулированию вы станете не просто старшим агентом, вы станете заместителем начальника, если не самим начальником ФБР. Понимаете? У вас новое громкое дело, которое вы легко решите и добьётесь успеха. В вас есть это — и возможности, и честолюбие! И вы хотите бросить это все ради дела, слава которого достанется вообще другой стране? Думаете, я вам это позволю?! Через два часа прилетят присланные Сэмом агенты! Люди, назначенные на это дело! А вы, Кристиан, работаете в Нью-Йорке! Сейчас! И должны продолжать заниматься своим делом, если не хотите быть уволенным!  
Агент Форкрофф смотрел на Сноу широко раскрытыми глазами. Затем произнес:  
— То есть… вам не все равно?.. Вы не…  
— Не ненавижу вас, — вздохнул Сноу. — Но мир не вертится вокруг вас, Кристиан. Я уже пытался вам растолковать, что ситуация такая не только чтобы вас позлить. Вас не должно быть здесь именно потому, что вы мой бывший напарник. История с Йеном только подтверждает это.  
— Подтверждает что? История с кем? — прошептал Кристиан и продолжил медленно бинтовать его руку. Надо ведь было ему что-то делать.  
— Что у меня полно врагов, которым доставит удовольствие убить всех моих друзей. Я не случайно оказался в этой стране. Здесь наши маньяки-каннибалы пытали и убили моего брата, и если у них еще остались силы, попытаются убить меня. А могут этого не делать, могут взять в заложники вас и предложить обмен.  
— Так кого угодно можно взять в заложники!  
— Да. Но вас они непременно убьют, а чужого человека отпустят. Если узнают, что мне есть хоть до кого-нибудь дело, они непременно попытаются убить этого человека. Моя смерть была подарком всем людям, меня знавшим. Высока вероятность, что не только Лектер и Грэм до такого опустятся — я за свою жизнь приобрел немало врагов.  
— То есть вы не уверены, что поймаете их, — Кристиан искоса поглядел на него, закончив с повязкой.  
Сноу кивнул.  
— Я был уверен. До того момента, пока Уилл Грэм не застрелил вертолет. Я такой херни в жизни не видывал! Теперь эти двое разбежались по отсталой дикарской стране, которая фактически плавает в океане, то есть, я хочу сказать, только добежать до берега и ищи не ищи. Может, в подвале один из них, а может просто бомж, или кто-то из уцелевших бандитов заявился поживиться остатками чего-нибудь, а может там и вовсе никого уже нет. Я на самом деле в ярости, что здешняя полиция оказалась неспособна их поймать, да ещё и понесла такие потери, но от моей ярости ничего не изменится.  
— То есть вы хотите, чтобы я уехал, чтобы меня случайно не убили? — заискивающе вопросил агент Форкрофф. Сноу слабо улыбнулся.  
— И чтобы вы не проебали свою карьеру. Я-то себе уже одну сделал. Даже две, если считать писательскую.  
Кристиан нахмурился.  
— Но вы вернётесь? Обратно, в Нью-Йорк, в ФБР? Когда догоните Лектера? Мы снова станем напарниками?..  
— Оставьте эту идею, Форкрофф. Я уже говорил, без моего руководства вы действуете лучше.  
«Если я ему сейчас скажу, что мне плевать, и я не собираюсь становиться начальником ФБР, если вместо этого мне можно будет быть его напарником вечно, что он сделает? — подумал Форкрофф. — Проигнорирует и этот намек или просто еще раз назовет меня придурком?»  
— Кстати, вы видели мою книгу?  
— А?.. — Кристиан уставился на него, вначале не поняв, о чем он говорит. — А, да, конечно.  
— Ну и как вам? — Сноу повернулся к нему и неожиданно взглянул со странным выражением лукавства, которое Кристиан видел на его лице очень редко.  
— Замечательно. Мне очень понравилось.  
— Вот как? — он вглядывался в его глаза с любопытством, которое польстило бы Кристиану в любой другой ситуации кроме этой. Да, он знал, что часть знаменитых людей порой испытывает желание написать книгу. Так вот, половина из этого творчества… скажем так, явно показывает, что знаменитыми эти люди стали не благодаря писательским талантам. — Вам понравилось?  
Кристиан кивнул.  
Сноу еще с секунду смотрел на него, затем отвернулся и допил коньяк.  
— У вас сейчас слишком невинное лицо, агент Форкрофф.  
Пока Кристиан судорожно придумывал ответ, завибрировал мобильник. Лицо Йохана Сноу заострилось и стало хищным. Он ухмыльнулся.  
— Агент Форкрофф, останьтесь, пожалуйста, в доме до прибытия полиции. Если они просто назовут вам код, не заходите в подвал один, это приказ. Фрэнк не только узнал поддельные имена Лектера и Грэма, он еще и их дом разыскал. Я еду туда.  
— Я с вами!  
Сноу покачал головой.  
— Кто-то должен остаться здесь. Они могли разделиться. Их может вообще там не быть. Но нехватка людей сейчас везде, наши еще не прибыли, а в полиции просто некому. Если дом будет пуст, я позвоню вам и приеду обратно, если найду обоих, то вам, конечно, уже не будет нужды тут торчать. Считайте это своим наказанием за несообразительность.  
— Но если вас схватят?! Вы ранены!  
— А если Грэм и Лектер сбегут из этого подвала пока вас тут нет? — рявкнул Сноу. — Вы создали этот чертов ящик Шредингера! И вы подчиняетесь мне. Поэтому — заткнитесь и выполняйте приказ.  
«Подчиняюсь тебе, — подумал Кристиан Форкрофф. — Господи, ты даже не представляешь, насколько».  
***

— Сдаться?.. — пробормотал Лектер. — Сдаться Сноу?  
Уилл вздохнул, сжимая его руку.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты жил. Понял это вчера, когда думал, что я убил тебя. Я… не знаю, почему, но… это место, оно лишило меня всех остатков храбрости. Я смотрю на тебя и представляю, как Сноу пускает тебе пулю в голову. И я не могу сказать, что он так не сделает, даже если мы сдадимся! Ганнибал, он хладнокровно убил всех жителей этого дома, да еще и заявил, что это сделали мы! Он не служит закону, он монстр похуже нас обоих! Черт знает что придёт ему в голову! Мы его пытали!  
— Именно поэтому он предпочтет вернуть должок.  
— Может да, а может нет. Я отрубил ему пальцы. Может, он убьет тебя, а меня упечет в тюрьму! Давай сдадимся, Ганнибал! Я… Мне все равно, что со мной будет, если я буду знать, что ты живешь!  
— Уилл… — он поднял на него полный муки взгляд. Уилл притянул его к себе и обнял. — Уилл, не надо…  
— Не надо что, любимый?  
Он произнес это слово как «carino», и Ганнибал вздрогнул, услышав итальянскую речь, так напоминавшую о времени, когда они… Когда у них… все было хорошо. Он отстранился и закрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать со своими чувствами. Уилл прав. Они попали в отвратительную ситуацию. Просто сидеть и ждать ареста, без борьбы, даже без возможности сбежать… По-видимому, полицейский заблокировал дверь случайно, но сейчас это видится какой-то роковой иронией. Ганнибал выжил в горящей церкви, внутрь которой упал вертолет, чтобы закончить свои дни в железной коробке под землей. Их дни. Если Бог существует, то он насмехается над ними.  
Чертов Йохан Сноу насмехается над ними!  
Внезапно ему стало страшно, словно это он был эмпатом и перенял страх Уилла. Их легенда раскрыта. Они снова живы. Снова в бегах. Их не примет ни один аэропорт, их портреты по всем телеканалам… Какой вообще аэропорт?.. Из этого подвала они выйдут либо в наручниках, либо ногами вперед. Даже если притвориться… нет, уже некуда притворяться, после всего, что они сделали, Сноу не допустит промаха…  
— Тебе холодно? — ладонь легла на его плечо. — Ты весь дрожишь.  
Ганнибал Лектер сглотнул и опустил голову еще ниже, отстраняясь и прижимаясь лицом к холодной стене. Он едва не поддался панике. И сейчас ему снова было страшно, хотя по другой причине. Он должен сказать ему… Он должен сказать ему, потому что он впервые чувствует это…  
Впервые жалеет о совершенном…  
Ганнибал повернулся к Уиллу и с трудом заставил себя посмотреть в обеспокоенное, такое искреннее лицо человека, который был для него важнее всего в мире. Обратить внимание на его исхудавшее лицо, темные тени под глазами, на черную кофту с капюшоном, которую он одолжил у предыдущих владельцев дома и которая, вкупе с короткой стрижкой, делала его совсем непохожим на себя прежнего, на исцарапанные руки с давно зажившими шрамами от гвоздей и потрескавшиеся от погоды губы. На единственного человека в мире…  
Человека, которого Ганнибал погубил своими руками ради какой-то психопатической глупости, ради каприза своего извращенного сознания он разрушил все, что так ценил, что получил с таким трудом, все, к чему подсознательно стремился всю свою жизнь.  
— Уилл, я должен тебе сказать одну вещь… — ровно и тихо начал Лектер. — Пожалуйста, выслушай меня.  
— Звучит угрожающе, — он взял его за плечи и провел кончиками пальцев по лицу. — Может, не надо? Позволь мне просто смотреть на тебя. Просто обнять тебя, согреть и утешить.  
Ганнибал Лектер замер, опустив голову. Уилл даже не представлял, как сильно он желал того же самого. Но он прав. Завтра может и не наступить. Поэтому он должен сказать ему сейчас. Пока не поздно. Ганнибал Лектер поднял голову и взглянул в лицо своего возлюбленного.  
— Я виноват в том, что мы сейчас здесь, — жестко произнес он. — В том, через что нам пришлось пройти сейчас. В том, через что нам еще предстоит пройти.  
Уилл потрепал его по плечу и усмехнулся.  
— Много на себя берешь. Я согласился ехать с тобой, зная, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, да и…  
— Я мог убить Сноу не покидая нашего дома в Венеции, — быстро и резко произнес Ганнибал, вскидывая руку, чтобы он не перебивал его… и не трогал его. — Лидия хотела отравить его, и она могла сделать это, когда он еще не подозревал ее ни в чем. Я знал это. Я знал, что она встречается со Сноу почти с самого начала. — Он сглотнул. — Сноу мог с легкостью умереть от ее руки, но я убедил ее не делать этого. Завлек ее историями о любви, и убедил не травить его, когда она находилась еще в том настроении, когда могла это сделать. Я хотел… оставить его для нас.  
— Ганнибал, что ты такое говоришь… — протянул Уилл, хмурясь. — Зачем, ведь тогда он еще не написал книгу…  
Он замолчал, уставившись на него. Ганнибал вздохнул. Они заперты здесь. Нет пути ни назад, ни вперед. Только один путь. Открыть огонь, когда дверь откроется.  
— Я был уверен что, убив Йена Сноу, мы привлечём внимание его брата. Я спланировал это задолго до книги. Убить его, чтобы выманить его брата. Чтобы потом… — Ганнибал опустил веки, потому что больше не мог смотреть в ошарашенные глаза возлюбленного. — Чтобы потом мы с тобой убили его вместе. — Он замолчал и осторожно взглянул на Уилла. — Это было глупо с моей стороны. Если бы я знал, что так все получился, если бы я знал про книгу и про Лидию, я бы никогда этого не сделал. Я никогда не хотел умереть вместе с тобой из-за этого!  
Уилл Грэм неверяще покачал головой.  
— Значит, ты все это время…  
— Лгал. Да. У меня был план, и я лгал о том, что у меня его нет. Я привел нас сюда. Из-за меня мы здесь. Прости.  
Он вздрогнул и ошарашенно взглянул на Лектера.  
— «Прости»? За все это вот — ты сбираешься отделаться одним «прости»?! — он грубо развернул за плечо отпрянувшего от него Лектера и прижал его к стене и рявкнул: — Зачем?!  
Ганнибал не смог взглянуть ему в лицо, и Уилл резко встряхнул его.  
— Зачем, если ты говоришь, что не хотел нас убить?!  
— Чтобы проверить… — он произнес так тихо, что Уилл не расслышал и вновь встряхнул его.  
— Ну?!  
Ганнибал вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Я хотел, чтобы у нас был общий враг, Уилл, — тихо произнес он. — Настоящий враг. Твой и мой. Чтобы нам было одинаково за что его ненавидеть и презирать. — Он поднял глаза. — Чтобы мы убили его вместе. Только я и ты.  
— Зачем? — процедил Уилл, впиваясь в его плечи — даже скорее в шею.  
— Чтобы разделить это с тобой. Мы никогда не убивали никого вместе. Мы делали это порознь, а потом приходили к друг другу и рассказывали, но мы никогда не были в этом мире вдвоем… — он отвел глаза. — До вчерашнего дня. Дня, когда нас разделили, но мы остались вместе. Ты остался со мной… Я не знал, что так получится… я не думал, что мы умрём здесь! Я просто хотел разделить с тобой мою последнюю тайну… — Ганнибал отвернулся и вдруг сполз по стене, сел на колени, а потом согнулся, словно молясь, и коснулся лбом пола. — Прости меня!..  
Какое-то время Грэм смотрел на него сверху вниз в полном молчании. Ганнибал не двигался и ничего не говорил, не двигался и он. Затем Уилл тоже опустился на колени и вздохнул. Так он сидел некоторое время, ожидая, может человек напротив скажет что-то еще, но он молчал. Тогда Уилл протянул руку и дернул его за воротник куртки вверх, заставляя приподняться. Печальные полные ожидания темные глаза… И Уилл тянет его на себя и обнимает, прижимая к груди.  
«Глупый параноик. Он, а не я. Ну как ему еще сказать? Что мне еще сделать, чтобы он поверил?»  
Он нежно погладил по волосам своего любимого, но когда тот отстранился взглянуть на него, принял вид хмурый и серьезный.  
— Ты простишь меня за это, Уилл? Может… Может, не прямо сейчас, но когда-нибудь? Неважно когда, может в следующей жизни, но ты сможешь простить меня?..  
Слезы в темных полных отчаяния глазах. Бедный. Не понимает и не видит.  
— Ответь мне на один вопрос, — спокойно произнес Уилл. Тот едва заметно кивнул. — Ты мог сохранить это все в тайне и никогда не рассказать мне. Ты мог никогда не признаваться в том, что это все твоя вина и жить… то есть умереть со мной, безумно влюбленным в тебя и считающим тебя самым лучшим и прекрасным человеком на земле. Если не сдадимся, нам осталось жить несколько часов… почему ты предпочёл прожить их так?  
Ганнибал смотрел на него, а потом отвел глаза и отвернулся.  
— Потому что я устал лгать. Потому что я никогда не хотел тебе лгать. Я никогда никогда никогда не хотел тебе лгать, я хотел, чтобы ты был единственным человеком кому я смогу не лгать, ничего не утаивать и который бы принимал меня таким как я есть на самом деле, с костюмами, с жаждой убийства, со стремлением к контролю и обману и всем прочим! Я должен был тебе это сказать, потому что мне на самом деле жаль, и я хотел извиниться!  
Уилл Грэм улыбнулся.  
— Ты просто хотел проверить, буду ли я тебя любить после этого.  
Он вздрогнул.  
— Буду ли я тебя любить после того, как ты усыпишь меня и на моих глазах вскроешь черепа нашим гостям. Буду ли я тебя любить после того, как ты выдашь мне шприц с ядом, который я буду полагать снотворным и случайно убью ребенка. Буду ли я тебя любить после того, как ты при мне запытаешь до смерти совершенно незаслуживающего такой участи человека. Буду ли я любить тебя после того, как ты разозлишь нашего главного врага, чтобы он натравил на нас спецназ. Буду ли я любить тебя после того, как мы вместе едва живые от ран сбежим от них, убивая и кромсая все живое на своём пути. Буду ли я любить тебя, когда ты признаешься мне в том, что вся эта хрень — твоих рук дело.  
По мере этих фраз Ганнибал краснел все сильнее и все и сильнее отворачивал голову, но так и не сдвинулся с места. Затем тихо почти неслышно произнес:  
— Да. Прости.  
Уилл развернул его к себе и горько улыбнулся.  
— Да. Я буду. — Он видел, как расширяются его зрачки и добавил: — К сожаленью. Но прощу я тебя только при одном условии.  
— Каком? — хрипло выдохнул Лектер.  
— Ты поверишь мне. Неважно, когда, может в следующей жизни, но ты поверишь мне. Поверишь в то, что я буду любить тебя всегда.  
Уилл покраснел, осознавая насколько глупо звучит то, что он говорит. Но — он сам хотел глупостей. Лектер смотрел на него, а потом вдруг прыгнул и обнял так, что Уилл едва удержался, сидя на коленях. Они сидели молча, обнявшись, Уилл лишь чуть-чуть иногда сжимал руки и стискивал пальцы, а Ганнибал иногда ерзал головой, прижимаясь к его шее лицом.  
— Хорошо. — наконец глухо проговорил он. Уилл обнял его крепче и прижал губы к его лбу. А затем тихо произнёс:  
— И ты меня прости. Выходит, я так и не сумел сказать, что люблю тебя так, чтобы ты поверил. Так что это и моя вина тоже, Ганнибал.  
Он покачал головой и еще сильнее вжался в его плечо. Уилл обнял его и, глядя вверх, в серый потолок, ярко освещенный галогеновыми лампами, произнес:  
— Все твои дела — моя вина. Я забираю себе все твои вины, Ганнибал. Теперь ты свободен. Ты не виноват ни в чем и никогда, понял? Просто потому что я люблю тебя, для меня ты никогда ни в чем не виноват. И на самом деле — никогда не был, — Уилл чуть усмехнулся, сжимая его. — Но я боялся, что ты вконец оборзеешь, если будешь об этом знать.  
Он то ли всхлипнул то ли фыркнул, по-прежнему пряча лицо на его груди.  
Так они сидели, пока Уилл не почувствовал какую-то смену атмосферы и чуть сжал пальцы на его спине и плечах. Ганнибал отстранился, все еще держась за него. Теперь он смотрел жадно.  
— Уилл, сейчас.  
Грэм покраснел вновь, осознавая его желание и одновременно думая, что он ошибся и это только его собственное желание, которое он приписал Ганнибалу.  
— Но раны…  
Ганнибал жадно прильнул к нему.  
— Сделай это как в первый раз.  
Уилл нахмурился. Как в первый это же как…  
— С ума сошел? Я…  
— Пожалуйста, — произнес он умоляюще, а затем надменно и холодно: — Или мне нужно кого-то еще убить ради этого?  
— Только попробуй, — процедил Грэм, грубо сжимая пальцы на его шее сзади. Он схватил Ганнибала Лектера и грубо перевернул его на живот. Одним движением содрал штаны, раздвинул ляжки и, плюнув на руку, жестко вошел в него двумя пальцами.  
— Нравится?  
Он растягивал его быстро и грубо — но все-таки не совсем так, как в первый раз, потому что в первый раз Уилл хотел лишь унизить его и причинить ему боль — а он явно просил о другом наслаждении. Доктор взвыл и выгнулся, когда Уилл овладел им, впившись в его бока и прижавшись яйцами к его бедрам.  
— Хотите, чтобы я прекратил, доктор Лектер? — шептал он, больно тиская его соски и член. Его руки жадно скользили по его телу, словно стремясь как можно быстрее сделать его своим целиком. Уилл трахал его так, словно наказывал, хотя звуки, издаваемые доктором, были далеки от раскаяния. Ганнибал стонал и извивался под ним, но лишь насаживался бедрами на член сильнее. Уилл зажал ему рот рукой, сминая губы, и приподнял его, прижавшись грудью к спине. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал, а, доктор?  
Лишь после этого Уилл осознал, как ему не хватало этого контраста. Нежность и насилие. В их отношениях это, похоже, неотделимые друг от друга компоненты. И хорошее спасение будет идти под руку с хорошим убийством. Красота с уродством. Тьма со светом. Созидание с разрушением.  
Он оттрахал его так, будто ненавидел всю жизнь, но они оба кончили от этого так бурно и обильно, что Уилл уже не был уверен в своих мыслях и формулировках. К этому времени оба распластались по полу, и Грэм откинулся на спину, вытянувшись рядом с возлюбленным.  
— Мне казалось, ты хотел, чтобы я был с тобой нежен, — прошептал он, когда смог дышать и говорить. Ганнибал открыл глаза и повернул голову. В его глазах сверкнуло лукавство.  
— Да. Но не все же время!  
Уилл рассмеялся так, что раздалось эхо. Он поднялся, натянул джинсы, поднял любимого и поцеловал его.  
— Да! Буду. Как ты хочешь, и как я хочу, и как мы вместе, и когда по-отдельности. Я очень люблю тебя, Ганнибал, и я очень хочу жить с тобой и вернуться домой, но даже если мы не сможем этого сделать — у нас навсегда останется все то, что у нас было.  
Уилл вдруг осознал, что больше не боится смерти. Не хочет умирать, да, но не боится. Потому что не может такого произойти, чтобы они с Ганнибалом вот так просто взяли и позволили бы их разлучить какой-то там смерти. Они жили и были счастливы не просто из-за каких-то химических процессов, они стали вместе навсегда — навсегда. Когда впервые взглянули в глаза друг друга.  
Ганнибал вновь резко обнял его и уткнулся носом в шею. Уилл прижал его к себе, не понимая, с чего это он…  
А Ганнибал Лектер был счастлив, потому что впервые поверил в одно-единственное так бесконечно искомое им, так нужное ему, так желанное им «навсегда». Уилл простит его, что бы он ни сделал, потому что он всегда любил его. Он будет любить его, кем бы он ни был. Кем бы он ни остался. Он останется с ним навсегда, потому что он любит его.  
Ганнибал прижимался к Уиллу и, чувствуя, как его пальцы гладят волосы, задыхался и беззвучно плакал от счастья.


	55. Минотавр

_— Такие, как я, никого не боятся, — ответил Ансельмо. — И у таких, как я, не бывает лошадей._   
_— Такие, как ты, долго не живут._   
_— Такие, как я, живут до самого дня своей смерти. ©_

 

Уилл смотрел расширенными глазами на возлюбленного. Наконец он произнес:  
— Я там говорил, что не буду тебя больше наказывать? Что буду всегда нежен с тобой?.. Что буду любить тебя вечно? … Ганнибал, я придушу тебя, как только мы отсюда выберемся! И выебу! Потом снова придушу, свяжу и выпорю плеткой! И выебу.  
— Уилл, не надо ругаться, я только что нашел этот ход сам! Я вдруг подумал…  
— «Вдруг» он подумал, — рявкнул Уилл, вскочив и бросившись на Ганнибала. — Ты увидел этот ход с самого начала! Неудивительно, что ты там крутился так долго у стены, а потом разыграл эту «предсмертное мгновение» — сцену, чтобы я тебя простил!  
— Но ты ведь меня… Ох, — Ганнибал вцепился в его спину, осознав, что Уилл не собирался делать с ним ничего плохого — лишь впиться поцелуем в наглые губы, привлечь к себе своего Дьявола, который пять минут назад с непринуждённым видом поднялся, поправил одежду, заявил «Знаешь, а я тут подумал», и, чуть поплутав для вида, нажал на панель в стене, которая бесшумно и плавно отошла в сторону, открыв настоящий черный ход.  
— Зато теперь понятно, как Сноу ускользнул от нас, — пробормотал Уилл, все еще сжимая его в объятьях. — Но сможем ли мы так же ускользнуть от него?  
— По крайней мере это лучше, чем оставаться здесь.  
— Угу. Уже вечер. Надо добраться до квартиры. Ты ведь взял наши первые поддельные документы? У тебя фонаря нет?.. И вообще, шикарный подземный ход, я тебе скажу!  
— Ты много говоришь когда волнуешься, — Ганнибал нежно поцеловал Уилла в губы. — Не надо. Все в порядке.  
— Вот когда мы отгребем от этого проклятого города подальше, тогда и будет все в порядке! Пошли!  
Ход и впрямь превзошел представление Уилла о подземных ходах: начать с того, что по нему легко можно было шагать в полный рост. Стены отделаны камнем, хоть отсыревшим и местами проросшим корнями, но… в представлении Уилла подземный ход был чем-то крошечным, узким и вызывающим чувство клаустрофобии от одной мысли о возможности им воспользоваться. Ганнибал объяснил, что, вероятно, ход был построен очень давно, а так укреплён он из-за частых землетрясений в стране.  
— То есть, чтобы если завалило, то камнем и наверняка?  
— Откуда такая мрачность, Уилл? Я убежден, что землетрясение сейчас не произойдет, — произнес Ганнибал. Уилл не видел во тьме, но знал, что тот улыбается.  
— На основании? — он решил подыграть.  
— Природа не может быть против нас, — безапелляционно заявил Ганнибал.  
— Твое знаменитое чувство «силы и счастья». Скажи, а на машины оно работает? Хорошо было бы выйти прямо в подземный гараж с тачкой посолиднее.  
— Тачки — это уже не природа, — грустно вздохнул Ганнибал. — Но те, кто строил этот ход, строили его явно для побега, поэтому вероятность, что в конце пути мы найдем какой-то средство передвижения, высока. Я с самого начала подумал, что вокруг дома слишком много пустого места, а уж когда увидел эту бронированную дверь… Согласись же, нет смысла ставить промышленный замок и стальную дверь только ради защиты склада.  
— По-моему, смысл очень даже есть. Если нагрянет полиция с обыском, можно все запереть и сказать, что код знает только человек, который отсутствует.  
— В таких случаях дверь ломают или взрывают все равно. Зато пока они это будут делать, со склада все можно перенести в безопасное место.  
— Предусмотрительно. Но, как видишь, практика показывает, что на каждую предусмотрительность найдется свой Йохан Сноу. Великий враг, да! — Уилл фыркнул. — Знаешь, ты ведь мог бы для своего эксперимента взять какого-нибудь… менее великого врага, а?  
— С менее великими мы с тобой расправились по-отдельности. Давай не будем об этом сейчас, ладно?  
Уилл кивнул, затем, поняв, что идущий впереди Ганнибал его не видит, произнес:  
— Согласен. А то я начну тебя наказывать прямо здесь. Кстати, если Сноу знает о подземном ходе, он проверит и его, когда откроет подвал. Надо поторопиться.  
Ганнибал остановился.  
— Как скажешь. — Он распахнул железную дверь.  
— Вау, — выдохнул Уилл. — Да тут еще один наркосиндикат поместить можно!  
На деле комнатка была всего метров шесть, притом заваленная всяческим хламом. Тем не менее, она хорошо освещалась двумя галогеновыми лампами. Уилл не заметил никаких окон, но воздух был не особо затхлый — видимо, где-то была отдушина. Ганнибал закрыл дверь и продемонстрировал Уиллу тяжёлую щеколду, которую он положил в пазы.  
— Смотри, тут куча какого-то тряпья, может, тебе паричок найдем для маскировки! — Уилл стал перебирать самого нелепого порой вида вещи, принадлежавшие людям разных социальных слоев, если не эпох.  
— Это тебе паричок теперь нужен, — фыркнул Ганнибал. — Странный склад. Ничего ценного: дешевая одежда, поношенные сумки и ботинки… Какой-то секонд хенд.  
Уилл замер, расправив в руках серую футболку и глядя на бурые пятна на ее порванном крае.  
— Полагаю, да. Самый что ни на есть секонд-хенд. Это одежда их жертв, Ганнибал.  
Любимый с недоумением воззрился на Уилла.  
— Зачем хранить улики?  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Может, тут их полугодовая норма. Потом собирают все в кучу и отдают на благотворительность. Сам же сказал — нет ничего ценного. Должно быть, если и было, то они взяли себе или раздали друзьям. Не смотри на меня так. Не все заказывают костюмы у портных. Секонд-хенды существует потому, что люди их посещают!  
Ганнибал грациозно пожал плечами. Мол, ну и ладно, пусть существуют, пока меня это не касается.  
— Все равно это глупо. Ладно. Пора… — Он поднялся на первую ступеньку лестницы, что была приварена к одной из стен и вела наверх. — Подниматься… — он резко повернул крышку люка. — Наверх, — закончил он опустошенным голосом. — Наш второй добрый друг — еще один кодовый замок, — Ганнибал печально взглянул на Уилла сверху вниз. — Есть идеи?  
— Сноу как-то выбрался отсюда! Сможем и мы! — оптимистично заявил Уилл.  
***

— Как дела, агент Форкрофф? Полиция дала вам код от ящика Пандоры?  
Кристиан сжал телефон крепче, как всегда делал, когда говорил со Сноу.  
— Я его уже даже открыл с помощью хозяйки дома. Простите, что без приказа, но я вызвал криминалистов, так что открывал я его не один. К сожалению, подвал оказался пуст, ничего подозрительного. Эксперты проверяют ванную комнату и кухню, но на обработку нужно время. Как у вас дела?  
— Тоже пусто, — хмуро ответил Йохан Сноу. — Арендатор уверял, что дом по-прежнему снят, но, по-видимому, наши маньяки, сделав свое дело, перебрались в другое место. Сейчас проверяю их имена по другим домам.  
— Если вас они хотели убить в церкви, то могли снять не дом, а квартиру.  
— Проверим, хотя квартиру слишком просто снять нелегально. Погодите, Кристиан, вы сказали — «хозяйка»?  
— Да, у нее остались все документы об изменениях в доме. Конечно, она заявляет, что непричастна к бизнесу прошлых жильцов, и обвинить ее не в чем…  
Повисло молчание. Кристиан с ужасом ожидал, что теперь Сноу скажет «а теперь проваливай из страны», но он сказал совершенно неожиданно:  
— Эта хозяйка… говорите, она открыла вам подвал? Она, не полицейские?  
— Да, а что? Она и сейчас здесь. Очень недовольна, что дом снова — место преступления, говорит, что планировала его скоро сдать, а теперь еще ждать, пока мы отсюда уберемся.  
— Так. Я выезжаю к вам немедленно. Кристиан, у меня к вам большая просьба. Задержите эту женщину здесь до моего приезда — любыми средствами. Серьезно. Хоть на свиданье приглашайте, хоть арестовывайте, хоть… чем угодно, ладно? Рассчитываю на вас. Я буду минут через двадцать, если не попаду в пробку.  
Какое-то время Кристиан с удивлением смотрел на телефон, затем сунул его в карман. Он подумал, что было бы здорово запереть в подвале Йохана Сноу и не выпускать его до тех пор, пока он не ответит на все вопросы. Или не пообещает трахнуть его. Лучше, пожалуй, второе.  
Кристиан поднялся на второй этаж, где он последний раз видел владелицу дома, однако там лишь сворачивали оборудование двое криминалистов.  
— А где мисс Мун?  
Полицейский пожал плечами.  
— Минут пять назад ушла.  
— Но я же стоял на лестнице! Она не могла пройти мимо!  
— Наверное, пошла по другой. Тут две их. Спуститесь, может, еще догоните!  
Кристиан бросился к окну, но лишь чтобы увидеть, как ярко-синий ягуар, блеснув фарами, выворачивает на основную дорогу.  
— Такая молодая девчонка — и владеет таким огромным домом! — покачал головой полицейский. — Везет же некоторым.  
Его напарник хмуро взглянул на него:  
— Ты разве не знаешь? Громкое дело было лет пять назад. Вся семья погибла в автокатастрофе, она одна осталась, потому что не поехала с ними. Ее отец, Алистер Мун был одиозным политиком. Поговаривали об убийстве, но доказательств так и не нашли. Неудивительно, что девчонка сдала дом первым встречным — кому захочется жить одной в пустом доме, где вокруг сплошные воспоминания?  
***

— Итак… из одной ловушки мы попали в другую, — резюмировал Уилл. — Что за люди строили этот дом!  
— Я попробую какие-нибудь комбинации, — протянул сконфуженный Ганнибал.  
— Погоди. Вдруг дверь после трех неверных намертво заблокируется! Давай лучше подумаем, как Сноу выбрался отсюда!  
Ганнибал спустился с лестницы и вздохнул.  
— Я вот теперь думаю, что может он и не знал ни про какой черный ход. Мы просто тогда его упустили. Все-таки в доме была вторая лестница, наверное, он вышел через нее и как-то прошмыгнул мимо нас.  
Уилл обнял его.  
— Не расстраивайся. То есть… Да, это пожалуй куда обиднее, чем никакой надежды, но все равно… если ты прав, и Сноу не знал про ход, он обыщет подвал и, никого не найдя, свалит. А мы потом проберемся обратно и уйдем через дом.  
— Пить хочется, — грустно произнес Ганнибал. Уилл с тревогой уставился на возлюбленного — редко когда тот на что-то жаловался, даже когда были все поводы.  
— И есть, — кивнул он с улыбкой. — Но поскольку пить и есть нам нечего, будем спать.  
— Издеваешься?  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Нет. Если мы не в состоянии угадать пароль, а обратно идти опасно, то лучше всего поспать. Будет больше сил. Мне кажется, это ты должен так говорить.  
— Прости, — печально произнес Ганнибал, отведя взгляд. — Я… я просто совсем не хочу умирать.  
Уилл реорганизовал сваленные на полу тряпки в некое подобие цыганского лежбища и заставил любимого лечь с собой рядом.  
— Я тоже не хочу умирать. Но если мы умрем, ничего страшного. Мы все равно будем вместе, разве ты этого не чувствуешь?  
Он придвинулся ближе, обнял его за талию и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я одолжу у тебя эту твою веру, хорошо?  
— Мне для тебя ничего не жалко.  
Уилл обнял его, покорного, прикрывшего веки и вжавшегося в него всем телом, и ощутил внезапно небывалое, немыслимое доселе ликование. «Он — мой!» «Я — победил!» «Победил… что-то… — Уилл задумался. — Может, свою судьбу неудачника?.. Я раньше никогда не чувствовал… победы. А теперь, когда он уснул в моих объятьях, я чувствую их все. Все победы, что были раньше, но не имели значения, стали иметь его сейчас. Потому что благодаря им он — со мной. Любит меня. Он сказал, что волновался, что я его не люблю. Глупый. Это я волновался, что он меня бросит. Но теперь… теперь нас ничего не остановит! Он… никогда меня не бросит, он влюблен как черт знает кто в меня, и, господи, это небывало, немыслимо прекрасно!»  
В комнатушке лампы отчего-то располагались вдоль стен. Уилл опомнился. «Боже. Кажется, я словил приход Ганнибала. Это его реакция, а не моя». Он поцеловал любимого в висок, запрокинул голову и уставился в темный потолок. Если это тоже бункер… к которому проведено электричество… кодовый замок в подвале и кодовый замок в потайной комнате… Но ведь чтобы…  
Грэм поморгал, приводя мысли в порядок. Тоннель, по которому они шли…  
Он медленно поднялся. Рука Ганнибала соскользнула с его бока и бессильно опала на тряпки — доктор уже заснул. Пускай спит… Или… Уилл заглянул в подземный ход, а затем вернулся.  
— Ганнибал, — он шепнул в его ухо, касаясь раковины. — Просыпайся. Прости, но просыпайся.  
Он открыл глаза сразу же, но взгляд был подернут пеленой сна.  
— Найди мне в этом хламе что-нибудь резиновое. Как можно быстрее, я думаю.  
— Что?!  
— Лучше всего — резиновый сапог, хотя я не уверен, что тут водится подобное. Не знаю. Ищи. — Уилл уже рылся в куче старья. Ганнибал осоловело проморгался и после паузы вопросил:  
— Зачем?  
— Замок наверху магнитный, провод идет по верху тоннеля. Отключим электричество, откроем люк. Но чтобы перерезать провод и остаться в живых, мне нужна защита… И, если твой скальпель не имеет деревянной рукояти, то надо что-то резиновое… — Ганнибал непонимающе смотрел. — Просто ищи, ладно? Быстро и тщательно. Ты ведь хотел, чтобы мы победили Сноу вместе? Предлагаю для начала вместе победить проклятую дверь.  
Ганнибал смотрел вначале совершенно равнодушно, но затем кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Как ты скажешь.  
Уилл дико покосился на него. «Не проснулся еще, ага». Он снова вышел в тоннель. Провод шел поверху, закрепленный зажимами. Тот, кто проложил тоннель и эти бункеры, знал свое дело. Скорей всего, замками можно управлять на расстоянии. К примеру, если по черному ходу вздумали убегать нежелательные беглецы…  
— Уилл, как насчет резиновой подошвы? К сожалению это все, что я смог отыскать, впрочем, еще не вечер.  
Уилл осмотрел предложенную вещь. Вроде, это все-таки резина, хотя сейчас черт знает, что в эти кроссовки пихают. Придется рискнуть.  
— Нож.  
Ганнибал развел руками.  
— У меня только скальпель.  
Уилл принялся отделять резиновую подошву. В итоге получился странноватый инструмент — скальпель, вогнанный в толстую ребристую подошву кроссовка.  
«Господи, — подумал Уилл. — Я хочу обратно, в Венецию! К креслам, камину и шелковым рубашкам! К ванной и бритому подбородку доктора Лектера! Я придушу эту сволочь, если мы выберемся отсюда, честное слово, я ему устрою такое наказание, чтобы впредь он и думать забыл о всяких концепциях великих врагов! Какого черта мы в какой-то сраной дыре под землей, и я сооружаю хрен знает что из вонючего кроссовка и скальпеля?!»  
Ему показалось, что он готов расплакаться от жалости к себе, но вместо этого он внезапно рассмеялся.  
«Вот тебе, Ганнибал, твои приключения. Приключения — это грязь, голод и скверные места со скверными людьми! А не твои возвышенные оперные интриги да театральные перфомансы!»  
Закрепив «инструмент» тряпками для надежности, Уилл начал распиливать кабель.  
***

— Теперь я уже ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Йохан Сноу, светя фонариком на пол подземной клетушки. — Кровь свежая, люк открыт… передрались они, что ли? Верните криминалистов. И вообще всех. — Он вдруг прикрыл глаза и прислонился к стене. — Как же я устал. Нет, не надо никому звонить, я сам…  
— Сэр? — Кристиан бросился к нему, потому что ему показалось, что Йохан Сноу медленно сползал по стенке.  
— Со мной все в порядке, Форкрофф, отпустите меня. То есть, конечно, не все в порядке, но я справлюсь, — произнес он раздраженно. — Вернитесь обратно и посмотрите что там снаружи, у этого хода, вы запомнили направление? Можно было бы подняться по лестнице, но это самое вероятное место для отпечатков пальцев, хотелось бы его сохранить. Судя по количеству крови, должны быть следы на траве. Не звоните пока никуда, я сам позвоню. Если увидите их, стреляйте на поражение, не хватало мне здесь еще вашего трупа…  
— Вы едва на ногах держитесь, я…  
— Не заставляйте меня повторять приказ дважды, агент Форкрофф.  
Когда шаги агента стихли, Йохан Сноу тяжело опустился на пол и позволил себе резко выдохнуть. В глазах темнело, голова кружилась. На одной ярости долго не проживешь, рука ныла как черт знает что, Сноу казалось, что проще ее отрезать, чем терпеть такую боль.  
Когда он вернулся в поместье, его хозяйка уже уехала, и пришлось сделать вид, что он «нашел» черный ход, ведущий прочь из подвала, но дверь комнатки с люком оказалась заперта изнутри на засов. Сноу провозился с ней минут десять лишь чтобы обнаружить залитый поблескивающей в свете из открытого люка кровью пол.  
Кто-то — вероятно, Лектер и Грэм — действительно спрятался в подвале, когда они пришли в дом! Затем они прошли сюда по черному ходу, и тут что-то пошло не так.  
Йохан подумал, что вот сейчас, именно сейчас, он хочет вернуться в гостиницу, или даже в больницу, лечь и лежать, просто не двигаться, даже не обязательно спать, просто лежать, не двигаться и ни о чем не думать.  
Снова стать чистым. Ни о чем не думать. Это его нынешняя мечта. Прекратить думать.  
Его мысли прервал телефонный звонок, и пришлось приходить в себя. Прибыли агенты из США. Коротко объяснив им ситуацию, Сноу поднялся на ноги. Выпрямился, успокоил дыхание и только тогда набрал капитана оклендской полиции, чтобы сообщить ему новости.  
***

— Получилось! — Ганнибал смотрел на открывшийся люк как на чудо, хотя чудесного там ничего не было, просто знание технологии.  
— Возьми нашу сумку и пойдем. Должно уже стемнеть. Не знаю, куда выходит ход, но нам нужно быть готовым к любым неожиданностям. Стреляй сразу, ладно? Глушитель, патроны?  
— Это так мило, когда ты командуешь и одновременно волнуешься за меня, — лукаво произнёс он. — Все в порядке. Я все взял. Даже очки.  
Уилл поднял крышку люка и ощутил холод металла на своем лбу.  
— Добро пожаловать на землю. Брось пистолет. Вниз. Ты, второй, тоже, иначе я разнесу ему башку. Мне без разницы, кого из вас спрашивать.  
Уилл таращился на возвышавшуюся над ним темную фигуру, приставившую к его лбу дуло винтовки.  
— Ты, второй. Сделаешь что-то не то, я убью… Уилл Грэм, я полагаю? Уилла Грэма. Понял?  
Наручники повисли перед лицом Уилла.  
— Надень их и застегни. Сзади. Нападешь — застрелю.  
Голос был спокойным, сухим и… женским.  
— Быстрее. Если дернешься и я выстрелю, твой крик услышат копы. Если ты успеешь издать крик. Надевай.  
Уилл обдумал положение. Сгустились сумерки, в них невозможно было разглядеть говорящую, только силуэт, но дуло винтовки чувствовалось весьма материально. Впрочем… Силуэт был тонким и определённо девичьим. Уилл резко дернул головой, схватил винтовку, сбивая прицел, и тут же дикая боль пронзила его тело и ушла куда-то внутрь. Он с воплем повалился обратно на пол бункера.  
— Я предупреждала. Ты, второй, Ганнибал Лектер? Я не коп, но у меня к вам пара вопросов. Ведите себя прилично, и я отпущу вас.  
На полу бункера Уилл Грэм выл и корчился от боли, ошарашенный Ганнибал смотрел вверх, в кой-то веки не зная, что предпринять.  
— Значит так. Если вы не соглашаетесь сотрудничать немедленно, у меня тут на линии копы. Хотят проверить подвал и вот-вот найдут черный ход. Компренде?


	56. Семья

_Плохая примета — ехать ночью… в лес… в багажнике… в разных сумках…_

 

— Сэр!!!  
Нечто светловолосое и кудрявое, словно Купидон, метнулось к Сноу так быстро, что Кристиан даже не успел разглядеть лица, и повисло у него на шее. Агент раскрыл рот от изумления — никогда, не при каких обстоятельствах он не мог вообразить, чтобы кто-то повёл так себя по отношению к Йохану Сноу.  
— Окей, окей, Эйнджел, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — произнес Сноу, наклоняясь чтобы поставить человека на землю. Тот казался подростком на фоне Криса и Сноу. «Мерзким, румяным, голубоглазым карликом, не умеющим себя вести, — добавил про себя ремарку агент. — С дурацкой бороденкой!»  
— Мы тааак рады видеть вас живым! — карлик болтал без остановки. — Мы так волновались, и так здорово, что мы снова в деле и…  
Сноу улыбнулся, причем совершенно искреннее, и Кристиан почувствовал желание придушить проклятого карлика.  
— Не удивляйтесь, он всегда такой. Агент Форкрофф, это агенты Мартин Симмонс и Дэймон Роджерс, — представил Сноу и второго подошедшего мужчину, бывшего настолько же бледным и долговязым, насколько его напарник был румяным и низким. — Господа, это агент Кристиан Форкрофф.  
— Мы прекрасно знаем, кто он такой, — огрызнулся Роджерс, протягивая Сноу руку, и нарочито игнорируя Кристиана. — Счастлив вас видеть, сэр, — добавил он совершенно другим тоном. — Мои соболезнования вашей утрате.  
Мерзкий карлик же напротив, приветливо улыбнулся и сжал пальцы Кристиана с совершенно немыслимой силой. В холодных голубых глазах, несмотря на улыбку, также читалась отчетливая неприязнь.  
— Кажется, так не принято говорить по поводу утрат конечностей, но все равно спасибо, агент Роджерс.  
Мужчина одарил его флегматичным взглядом.  
— Я имел в виду вашего брата, сэр.  
— А. Сэм как всегда много болтает, — лицо Йохана Сноу стало жестким.  
— Это материалы дела, сэр. С этого момента расследование переходит к нам. Мы обязательно поймаем их, агент Сноу.  
— Соперничество перешло в сотрудничество? — криво ухмыльнулся Йохан. — Ради этого стоило умереть. Привыкайте, Дэймон, к моей новой фамилии — будет весьма неловко, если вы станете называть меня агентом Сноу в участке.  
— А я уже привык! — жизнерадостно отозвался коротышка. — Агент Йохан Йергенссен. Это круче, чем «Сноу». Люди должны страдать, вы совершенно правы.  
Кристиан пытался сделать вид, что понимает, что происходит и о чем они все говорят. Сноу быстро ввел агентов в курс дела и заявил, что отправляется в госпиталь. Напоследок агент Роджерс одарил Кристиана полным ненависти взглядом, а агент Симмонс с улыбкой чуть снова не сломал ему пальцы, а перед этим снова висел на шее у Сноу. Мерзкие твари, хоть бы их Лектер с Грэмом слопали!  
Кристиан покраснел от своих мыслей. Нельзя так думать. Если бы Йохан Сноу узнал, о чем он сейчас подумал, он бы наверное даже не заговорил с ним больше никогда. Это совершенно неправильно и конечно на самом деле он этого не желает, просто…  
— Что с вами, Кристиан? Устали?  
Крис кивнул чисто машинально. Да. Он ужасно устал желать своего босса.  
— Поужинаем? Я ведь правильно понимаю, что бессмысленно уговаривать вас уехать, по крайней мере сегодня я тоже уже устал для таких подвигов.  
— Я думал, вы хотите отправиться прямо в госпиталь.  
— Если бы я сказал, что иду ужинать, они бы пошли со мной. Задавали бы вопросы, отвечать на которые сегодня я уже не хочу.  
— Что это вообще было? — резко поинтересовался Кристиан, выруливая на дорогу. Йохан Сноу был единственным знакомым Крису мужчиной, кого не волновало, кто ведет машину. Более того, он всячески избегал этого места, предоставляя его другим при первой возможности. Даже отец Кристиана, привыкший ездить с личным водителем, время от времени пытался вцепиться в руль, а вот Сноу, похоже, был рожден для того, чтобы его возили всякие плебеи, в смысле, менее умные люди, пока он размышляет над действительно важными делами. В его присутствии великий американский закон переставал действовать, и человек за рулем моментально начинал чувствовать себя водителем, а не богом и властелином машины.  
Йохан улыбнулся этой дурацкой улыбкой, какой улыбался агентам.  
— Мои наследники.  
— Что?!  
— Они так называют себя, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Конечно, мы не родственники. Мы называли их Демон и Ангел, точнее, Джон придумал им эти клички, которые так прилипли, что у Мартина постоянно возникает неразбериха с именем, так как все думают, что Эйнджел — его настоящее имя. На самом деле по характерам Марти больше похож на демона, а Дэймон в глубине души очень добрый и честный малый.  
— Мда?.. — процедил Кристиан, вспомнив полный ненависти взгляд зелёных глаз. От Сноу это не ускользнуло, и он пояснил:  
— Они оба претендовали на ваше место, агент Форкрофф, когда я все еще был агентом Сноу. Своим соперничеством достали всех вокруг, кто из них лучший детектив и достоин быть моим напарником. В процессе оба настолько прогрессировали, что я уговорил Копперфилда сделать их старшими агентами, чтобы положить конец этой доставшей и его и меня вражде. Они оба замечательные детективы, умные и сообразительные. Официально они не напарники. Сэм прислал их еще и потому, что оба ухитрились как-то самостоятельно заподозрить, что я жив, и предъявить ему свои соображения. Хотя раньше они не разговаривали друг с другом, но помирились на моих похоронах. Из них должна выйти убийственная команда, — он снова улыбнулся. — Видите, сколько пользы от моей смерти?  
— А почему вы не хотели никого из них брать в напарники? Если они такие гениальные?  
Йохан пожал плечами.  
— Обоих их я бы взять не мог, а выбрать одного значило бы унизить второго — по крайней мере с их точки зрения, к тому же я привык быть один и…- он вдруг пожал плечами. — Просто не хотел новой ответственности.  
— Вы взяли ответственность за меня, — тихо произнёс Кристиан, отворачиваясь и краснея.  
— Ага, — равнодушно кивнул Сноу. — Именно поэтому они вас оба ненавидят. Не переживайте, агент Форкрофф. Кто-то всегда будет вас ненавидеть, это нормально. Когда человек является человеком, его всегда кто-то любит, а кто-то ненавидит. Только серые личности свободны от этих влияний.  
Кристиан фыркнул.  
— После дела Крейга у меня была такая репутация, что ненависть ваших наследничков меня мало волнует. Вы действительно думаете, что они поймают Лектера с Грэмом? Без вас?  
— Куда я денусь, — криво усмехнулся Сноу и помахал забинтованной рукой. — Ключевой свидетель все же.  
— То есть вы собираетесь им помогать?  
— Было бы неразумно поступить наоборот. Эти двое для меня — наверное, самое личное из всего, что только могло быть.  
Кристиан чуть не врезался в столб, сворачивая на парковку.  
— Личное?!  
— Эти люди подговорили Лидию Фелл убить меня и покончить с собой. Они убили моего брата, чтобы выманить меня из Америки и запытать до смерти в церкви. Они отрезали мне три фаланги. Да, Кристиан, это личное.  
Но агент давно уже перевел дыхание, успокоился и припарковался.  
— Я думал, вы про агентов.

На этот раз Йохан Сноу не стал есть выскребанную с океанского дна гадость, а заказал себе вполне человеческий, смысле, коровий, кусок мяса.  
— Есть какой-нибудь шанс, что вы хоть сейчас ответите на мои вопросы? — вздохнул Кристиан, подпирая щеку рукой. Ему есть не хотелось, нервы были выкручены до предела, все, что он мог, это цедить какой-то сок и пожирать взглядом агента Сноу, нервы которого, по-видимому, и вовсе не принимали участия в жизни желудка — аппетит у него был всегда нормальный.  
— Жгите.  
В этот момент Кристиан растерялся. Он ожидал, что его опять пошлют, и все формулируемые с момента приезда вопросы вылетели из головы. Их было слишком много, и он не знал, с какого начать — ему хотелось спросить и про загадочного брата, и про то, чем занимался Сноу после своей смерти, и о том, какие они из себя живьем — Лектер и Грэм, и… Все эти вопросы совершенно не полагалось задавать за ужином, и потому Кристиан спросил:  
— Как получилось, что вас вообще нашли? Или вы знали, куда они вас повезут? Что вообще там произошло, в церкви?  
— Хороший вопрос, — хмыкнул Сноу. — Аппетитный.  
«Алкоголь, — вдруг подумал Кристиан. — Ему нравится, что я за рулем, потому что можно бухать. Хотя раньше он не пил, кажется, вообще. И сейчас непохоже, что для него есть разница, пить джин или воду, вино или сок, по крайней мере никакой разницы в его поведении я не заметил».  
— Если вам неприятно…  
— Я пошутил, Кристиан. Нормально. Пожалуй, начну сначала. Как я уже говорил, Лектер и Грэм убили моего брата, жившего в Окленде. Эти два психопата решили мне отомстить посмертно, так сказать.  
— Но за что? За то, что вы поймали Лидию?  
— За мой исключительный литературный дар, — он снова ухмыльнулся как-то чрезмерно лукаво для ситуации. — Книга моя выставляет наших психопатов не в самом лучшем свете, впрочем, вы читали об этом.  
— Хотите сказать, вы специально написали ее такой? — вытаращился Кристиан. — Чтобы они себя выдали?!  
Он неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— В том числе. Увы, я никак не предположил, что они решат поохотиться на Йена. Я имею в виду — верх же глупости, как он мог быть виноват в том, что сделал я? К тому же мой брат давно сменил имя и… — он вдруг махнул рукой и строго посмотрел на Кристиана. — Это все оправдания. Жалкие и никому не нужные. Это мой косяк. Я виновен в том, что из всех людей я не предусмотрел именно его гибель. Мне нет за это прощения.  
— Нельзя предусмотреть все… — пробормотал Кристиан. У него тоже были братья. Старшие. Которых он бы с удовольствием сам скормил бы Ганнибалу Лектеру. Ну или хотя бы заставил бояться этой возможности.  
То есть… Вряд ли есть что-то, что он не смог бы простить Йохану Сноу.  
— Мне — было необходимо, — горько хмыкнул агент. — Впрочем, сейчас не время для скорби. Узнав о смерти Йена, я прилетел сюда. Я с самого начал был уверен, что его смерть не случайна, но, помимо Лектера и Грэма у меня есть и другие поклонники, к тому же на месте появилось подозрение, что мой брат убит местными. До определённого момента я не знал толком, за кем охочусь. А потом эти двое напали на меня и привезли в церковь. Они накачали меня наркотиками так, что я только сейчас понимаю, что был без сознания почти сутки. Тогда я этого не знал, не знал, насколько далеко мы от города — мало ли заброшенных церквей вокруг? Я сразу послал сигнал, но эти двое успели откромсать пару кусочков…  
— Вот это мне не очень ясно. Как вы послали сигнал, в отчётах при вас не было телефона, и вообще как получилось, что Копперфилд узнал о вашем захвате раньше полиции Окленда?  
— Потому что сигнал я посылал ему, — спокойно произнес Сноу. — И да, я не пользовался мобильником. Я пользовался этим. — Он вытянул левую руку вдоль стола раскрытой ладонью к Кристиану. На вид рука была совершенно обычной, то есть, помимо того, что это была его рука, в ней не было ничего примечательного: линии, вены, пара шрамов, чуть заметный след от стола… А затем он выпрямил пальцы, натягивая кожу на ладони, и Кристиан увидел странные бугорки, проступившие между линиями, которые можно было бы принять за жировики, если бы не их расположение. — Вживленный под кожу датчик. Посылает сигнал о моем местонахождении, если набрать верный код, либо если моя кровь остынет, то есть посмертно. Почти настоящий теперь человек-машина.  
Кристиан таращился на его руку.  
— А… как он работает? Разве нельзя случайно нажать? Можно?.. — не дожидаясь согласия, он схватил руку Йохана и провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне ладони. Господи, как это приятно, трогать его, когда он в сознании, даже с этой жуткой хренью в руке… Агент старательно изображал восхищение и любопытство, то есть там и изображать было нечего, ему и впрямь любопытно, и он восхищён возможностью подержать Йохана Сноу за руку. Жалкое на самом деле зрелище, но возбуждённое тело трепетало от восторга.  
— Нет, нажать случайно комбинацию цифр довольно сложно, — улыбнулся Сноу. — Прикольная штука, правда? Изобрел ее один мой знакомый, который занимается такими вещами для армии. Работает от тепла, разумеется. Практически не ощущается, я очень быстро привык.  
— Почему у всех таких нет? А это не вредно? И как все это происходит? — Кристиан задал кучу бессмысленных малоинтересных ему на самом деле вопросов, поскольку, пока Йохан говорил, можно было держать его за руку, а не догадывающийся об истинной причине его любопытства Сноу спокойно болтал о своем датчике. Кристиан вполуха слушал, что устройство разработано на случай, если обладателя возьмут в заложники, но, однако, в деле с каннибалами не обошлось без потерь, ему даже пришлось специально спровоцировать их, чтобы они не начали резать его левую руку и не заметили бы датчик, хотя он и так почти незаметен, но все же…  
— Теперь, может, вы отпустите мою руку? — насмешливо произнес Сноу, и Кристиан осознал, что он уже некоторое время ничего не говорил. На мгновение показалось, что он знает. Что он знает все про него и нарочно не обращает внимания, потому что не хочет разбираться с этим. Но потом Сноу добавил: — Я понимаю, ужасно хочется опробовать, но не надо. Мы пока что не в опасности.  
— Вы правы, ужасно хочется, — вздохнул Кристиан. — А что было дальше? Вернее, я читал отчет и смотрел новости, но как-то все не очень ясно. Как Грэму удалось сбить вертолёт?..  
— Сие есть великая загадка, или скорее великое везенье. Так, к сожалению, бывает, хотя следует выяснить, где он взял ручной пулемет. Потом церковь загорелась и все они — маньяки и спецназ — разбежались по лесам. Ногу мне кстати простелили местные, случайно. Очнулся я уже в больнице, и печальные известия мы узнали с вами вместе.  
— А если бы вы были не один, вас бы не поймали так легко.  
Сноу неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Будь я не один, в любого человека рядом стреляли бы на поражение. Люди, на которых я решил поохотиться посмертно, в таких делах не церемонятся.  
Кристиан поинтересовался, что это за счастливцы, но он уклонился от ответа.  
— Я согласен говорить на две темы: о том, как вы собираете вещи и едете в аэропорт, либо о произошедшем в доме. «Лунный особняк» — красивое название, не так ли? Как вы считаете, что там произошло?  
Кристиан с облегчением вздохнул. Он опасался, что Йохан будет опять ругать его за подвал, но он то ли забыл, то ли просто не успел осознать, по чьей вине они опять упустили — хотя пока неизвестно кого, но интуиция подсказывала агенту Форкроффу, что в скором времени это будет доказанным фактом.  
— В подвале был один из них, скорей всего, Грэм. Он прошел черным ходом, открыл люк, перерезав провод. Лектер приехал на машине и забрал его, мы же видели следы колес.  
— А кровь откуда?  
— Вы же сказали, что они ранены. Раны могли открыться от стресса, неизвестно, сколько еще они получили ранений, когда выбирались из облавы. В отчете сказано, что один из спецназовцев пропал в лесу и его все еще ищут…  
Йохан кивнул.  
— Вариант, конечно. Анализ крови и пальцев прояснит.  
— Вы считаете, что-то здесь не так?  
Сноу кивнул.  
— Сам пока не знаю. Просто… в подвале у меня не работала связь. И в тоннеле. И в каморке. Как один из них узнал, что другой в опасности? Тоже датчиком обзавелись? Маловероятно. Тогда как один узнал, куда подъехать? И вообще, если один был на машине, что второй делал в доме?  
— Может, когда мы приехали, один как раз пошел за машиной? Тот, кто был менее ранен? А второй спрятался в подвале. А потом он проехал мимо, увидел нашу машину, понял, что что-то случилось, и подъехал к тому месту, куда вел люк.  
Сноу покивал и написал что-то в телефоне.  
— Может быть… Но вот забавно получится, если у них есть сообщник. Либо наоборот…  
— В смысле?  
— Слишком много крови на полу. Даже для внезапно раскрывшейся раны. Тем более она вся была размазана, вы не заметили? Больше похоже на следы борьбы. И еще — на полу я нашел сумку с оружием. Глупо было оставлять ее там, на мой взгляд. — Сноу уставился серебристыми глазами в окно, хотя Кристиан знал, что в такие моменты никакого окна он не видит: либо перебирает свои «виртуальные» данные, либо мысленно «на месте преступления». — Что, если на наших маньяков нашелся другой маньяк? Кто-то, кто ждал их у черного хода… кто-то, кто прекрасно знал, куда ведет этот ход…  
— Хозяйка? Вы думаете, она их забрала? — Кристиан усмехнулся. — Вы просто не видели ее. Она совсем девчонка.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Я говорил скорее о друзьях людей, живших в особняке. Которых Лектер и Грэм перебили ради денег и оружия. Личная месть распространена у наркомафии.  
***

Вопреки ожиданиям, девушка не была латиноамериканкой. Обычная белая девчонка. Черные полупрозрачные очки скрывали лицо, в них сейчас вспыхивали отражения фар и фонарей, но Ганнибалу смутно казалось, что он ее уже где-то видел. Эти длинные черные волосы…  
Она напомнила ему… нет, это сейчас неважно.  
— Мисс, мой друг может умереть от потери крови.  
— А ты можешь умереть вместе с ним от пули, если будешь возникать, — отрезала девушка, выруливая на трассу. — Не волнуйся, в багажнике тепло, уютно и даже не накурено. Твой друг не должен был хватать меня за ногу. Это сексуальное домогательство, вообще-то.  
Машина — приметный синий ягуар — мчалась прочь от Окленда.  
— Можно я хотя бы перевяжу его рану? Если он умрет, вы не получите никаких ответов.  
Черные очки воззрились на Ганнибала.  
— Это отчего же? Есть ты.  
— Я умру, но не отвечу ни на один вопрос, если умрет он.  
— Страсти какие. Ладно, ща свернем.  
Взглянув на Уилла, смертельно бледного в сумерках, Ганнибал понял, что дело плохо. Пуля прошла сквозь плечо и вышла со спины, чуть под другим углом — и Уилл был бы мертв, но и сейчас, увы, мог умереть в любую минуту. Выстрел из винтовки в упор вырвал кусок мяса, разорвал мышцы, и без своевременно оказанной помощи он умрет от болевого шока и потери крови. Ганнибал как-то все пытался вытеснить из головы эту мысль, которая росла в сознании, как туча, грозясь заполонить все вокруг. Он умрет, если умрет Уилл. Доктор Лектер с усилием отогнал от себя тучу. Ещё не все потеряно. Еще есть шанс. Нужно бороться до конца. Что это за девица? Откуда она взялась?! Почему она кажется смутно знакомой?! Происходящее вообще не вписывается в его представления о возможном будущем. Он ожидал, что их поймает Сноу. Возможно даже — что Сноу их убьет, сам, лично, без суда и следствия. Либо им повезет, и они убьют его и сбегут. Это все было логично и предсказуемо. Никаких посторонних факторов не предполагалось.  
— Закончил? — девчонка, все это время державшая его на прицеле, двинула дулом винтовки в сторону. — Наручники застегнул, мне показал и обратно в машину. Шевелись.  
— Могу я узнать…  
— Нет, не можешь, — она держала винтовку ровно, без малейшей неуверенности. — Делай, что я говорю, и у вас двоих каннибалов будет шанс продолжить существование.  
Скальпель остался в бункере, вбитый в резиновую подошву. Пистолеты и патроны — тоже. У Ганнибала не было ничего. Руки его снова скованы, и ни намёка на отмычку. Да и не уверен он был, что справился бы с замком. Это больше к Уиллу.  
— Твой парень правда сбил вертолёт? — поинтересовалась их пленительница.  
— Да.  
— Из пулемёта, который вы взяли в особняке?  
Ганнибал помедлил с ответом лишь на секунду. На подставке телефон вибрировал безымянным номером — уже долгое время.  
— Да.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Люди, которые там жили, были моей семьей. Вы, вернее, твой парень, который был менее лысым три дня назад, зашел туда и спиздил поларсенала через два часа после того, как кто-то убил Джесси и команду. Что ты об этом знаешь?  
— Мы с вами нигде не встречались?  
Она поправила зеркало чтобы лучше его видеть.  
— Серьезно? Ты флиртуешь со мной в своем положении? — резко произнесли тонкие губы. — Если я сейчас отвечу на этот звонок — а звонит мне красивейший из когда-либо виденных мною копов — то я просто скину вас на обочине и скажу ему — буенвенидос, мучачо. Компренде?  
— Абсолюто, — ответил Ганнибал. Он испытал некоторое облегчение, узнав, что она не относится к Максу Лирману, поскольку именно этот вариант казался доктору Лектеру наиболее вероятным. По крайней мере, по стилю одежды эти двое составили бы отличную пару — выглядела девчонка как будто явилась с рок-концерта.  
— Мы следили за одним человеком… Точнее, преследовали его ради мести. Он зашел в этот особняк и ускользнул от нас — мы не видели, как он ушел, но вероятно, через тот ход, что и мы. Могу предположить, что именно он убил ваших друзей.  
— «Одним человеком»… — утомленно протянула девушка. — Ты осознаешь, в каком ты положении, Ганнибал-каннибал-Лектер-как тебя еще? Имя!  
— Я хочу знать, что будет после того, как я назову вам имя! — резко произнёс Ганнибал. Он сейчас имеет дело с человеком, делающем предупредительные выстрелы в упор. Не время для чувствительности. Мысли крутились с невероятной скоростью. Уилл… Уилл жаловался, что в арсенале не было винтовок… девчонка угрожала именно винтовкой, оптикой, с глушителем, металлической длинной чёрной смертью.  
— Назовёшь имя и я… — она задумалась неожиданно. — И мне придётся как-то узнать, правда это или нет.  
— Мой друг может умереть!  
— Ну это ты так говоришь. Как я узнаю правду?  
Ганнибал мрачно уставился на девушку, вернее, на отражение ее закрытого очками лица. Он бы с удовольствием вскрыл бы ее и наматывал бы кишки на кулак, пока она не умерла бы от шока. Собственные внутренности доктора болезненно сжимались от нервов и страха за жизнь любимого.  
— Из-за моего сильного желания спасти Уилла и чтобы этот человек оказался мертв?  
***

Ей было страшно. Не так, чтобы «страшно-ужасно», но «щёкотно-страшно», и она не знала слов ни в своем, ни в иных языках, чтобы выразить оттенки. Она сейчас…. Делает что-то. Что-то важное, с одной стороны.  
Полил дождь. Человек на заднем сиденье поежился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Она обернулась к нему.  
— Пожалуйста… Я не собираюсь вам лгать, — в голосе мужчины звучало отчаяние. — Почему вы этого не понимаете? Я отдам вам его. Я отдам вам всё, если вы спасете Уилла… Его рану нужно обработать, и он точно не должен лежать в багажнике! Я не… почему вы…  
Она закрыла уши. Не руками, руки были на руле, а мысленно. Неважно, что он там мелет. Он свидетель.  
— Ты расскажешь мне всё, что знаешь, о произошедшем в моем доме. Почему вы там были, за кем следили — всё. И тогда я подумаю о том, чтобы отвезти вас к нашему врачу.  
Она не привыкла командовать. И она не привыкла подчиняться приказам. Она всегда была одна. И те, кто не понимали этого… Сейчас происходит что-то важное!  
Девушка взглянула в карие обеспокоенные глаза мужчины через зеркало.  
— А если будешь молчать, я просто выкину вас на дороге и позвоню этому симпатичному копу.  
Ей никогда не приходилось иметь дело с клиентами так близко. Она не знала, что делать. Но, как говаривал Джесси, нет средства действеннее старой-доброй угрозы.  
***

— Вы тоже решили напиться, — усмехнулся Йохан Сноу, складывая подбородок на руки: электронную и забинтованную.  
— Да, — Кристиан произнес это с вызовом, думая, что сейчас получит выговор, но Сноу лишь поднялся и достал пачку сигарет. Это был тот же самый ресторан, с балконом, видимо Сноу решил, что добра от добра не ищут, тем более балкон действительно был удобен для курильщиков.  
Он курил и молчал, глядя на скрытую пеленой дождя панораму ночного города. В коротких волосах прибавилось седины с тех пор, как Кристиан видел его в Америке, лицо осунулось и стало выглядеть старше, но ни голос, ни движения, ни манеры не изменились. Йохан Сноу был по-прежнему равнодушен к нему, наверняка, будь он один, он стоял бы, глядя на дождь, и курил бы точно так же. Изменился лишь телефон. Теперь этому проклятому устройству он уделял значительное количество времени.  
— Как получилось, что вы уронили телефон в пруд? — неожиданно и для себя, и, кажется, даже для него, поинтересовался Кристиан. — Не могу представить, чтобы вы что-то уронили случайно.  
— Ага, и еще не можете представить, чтобы я что-то сделал неправильно, — хмуро отозвался Сноу. — Нет, я все-таки обычный человек, теперь это уже окончательно подтверждённый факт.  
Кристиан нервно рассмеялся. Его пальцы дрожали, когда он попытался закурить свою сигарету.  
— Обычный, да.  
Зажигалка выскользнула из пальцев и, ударившись о мокрые перила, улетела вниз. Сноу молча протянул ему свою.  
— Это знак. Вам все-таки не следует курить. Вам не идет.  
— Что? — Кристиан уставился на него, чуть не подпалив себе брови.  
— Ничего-ничего, — он ухмыльнулся. — Вы же врач. Разве вы не должны сказать мне что-то о том, что это вредно?  
— Вредно охотиться за международными преступниками в одиночестве, в чужой стране, рассчитывая на нанотехнологии и собственные силы.  
— Отчего же, — он снова улыбнулся, глядя на город так, будто он был его собственностью. — Я ведь их нашел.  
— Вы их не поймали, — произнес Кристиан и внутренне зажмурился, ожидая какого-нибудь убийственного комментария, но Сноу лишь пожал плечами.  
— Это и не было целью. Я был приманкой. Я и сейчас приманка. Находиться со мной рядом значит быть потенциальной жертвой примерно двух десятков опаснейших мудаков на земле.  
— Но убьют вас, конечно же, сигареты, — язвительно хмыкнул Кристиан. — Ни у кого нет завтрашнего дня.  
Он вдруг обернулся — не просто головой, а всем телом обернулся к нему и внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы будто бы только сейчас обнаружил.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
Кристиан смутился. Он процитировал своего отца, это была одна из его любимых клише-фраз, и он привык пропускать ее мимо ушей не задумываясь о смысле и никак не ожидал, что она вызовет такую реакцию.  
— Эээ… Я имею в виду, что это иллюзия. Вы знаете, люди, совершенно здоровые, могут умереть намного раньше тех, кто болен, а больные могут неожиданно поправиться, невинные могут быть убиты точно также как те, за кем охотятся, и… — Кристиан запнулся, мучительно подбирая слова, как будто на экзамене. Вот только этот билет он не просто не выучил, он даже его никогда не видел. Угадать, какой ответ понравился бы человеку по имени Йохан Сноу, было невозможно. — Мы говорим и действуем словно у нас есть «завтра», тогда как на самом деле у нас нет ничего, кроме настоящего момента и смутных представлений о том, каким должен быть следующий.  
— И потому — делай что должен, и будь что будет? — он неожиданно тепло улыбнулся и похлопал Кристиана по предплечью. — Наверное, все так и есть… — задумчиво произнес он, вновь отвернувшись. — По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это.  
Кристиан молчал, ошеломленный его неожиданным жестом и не знающий, что говорить дальше.  
— Потому что если это не так, то все мы в полной жопе, — неожиданно закончил Йохан Сноу, выщелкнув бычок вниз с балкона.


	57. Между сном и сном

_Я начал забывать свой адрес и дом, а может я и вовсе еще не родился, и дождь со снегом за окном кружился, наматывая время беспорядочным сном. Я думаю только, как в темном углу забудусь на теплой чужой кровати; похмельное утро, и снова некстати — рука с билетом в обратный конец, и тысячи миль проложенных шпал, туда, где меня никто не ждал, всюду и везде, всегда и вечно, транзитом по жизни до конечной, где кое-кто ждет меня на перроне в шестьдесят шестом поезде шестом вагоне.©_

 

Пару разу Уиллу казалось, что он приходит в себя — но волна сожалений тут же отбрасывала его обратно в бессознательное. Черт. Какая-то странная баба застрелила его. Не надо было…проклятье, а что ему следовало делать, подчиниться ей?! Порой ему казалось, он слышит звуки металла, прикасающегося к металлической емкости, как там ее… Он в больнице? Или в пыточной? Может, он в подвале?  
Над ним склонялось чье-то лицо. Ганнибал положил его на железный стол и расспрашивает о его брате, но Уиллу совсем не хочется о нем говорить. Он знает, что даже если говорить о Дьяволе, он может явиться…  
Нет, стоп, Дьявол — это Ганнибал. Его солнечный Дьявол сидит на постели, с золотыми волосками на мягкой коже, жмурит глаза от утра и растягивает губы в довольной кошачьей улыбке… Уилл тянется к нему, такому чистенькому-хорошенькому-мягкому, он хочет коснуться его, целовать его губы, прижиматься к его телу, чувствовать его дыхание, чувствовать тепло солнца и свежий ветер адриатического моря…  
Он тянет руку к нему, но сам же отскакивает в ужасе — его рука черна от крови и гнили, в ней копошатся личинки, в ней видны кости…  
Уилл в ужасе смотрит на свою ладонь. «Ах да, я же мертв. Мертвецы не могут касаться живых».  
«Меня убили эти двое, эта парочка, которая всегда выглядела так, будто они держат пальцы друг в друге, даже когда они находились на разных концах лайнера. Каждый из них как будто был связан с другим на расстоянии, вот этот здоровый любитель классической музыки, он всегда сидел на концертах один, а все равно было ощущение, что рядом сидит его любовник и надрачивает ему, он всегда выглядел так, будто половиной своего сознания пребывал с ним в постели. И тот, второй…»  
Второго ему вспомнить не удалось, но он и так знал, что с ним то же самое. Тот вообще, похоже, почти все время спал, даже когда говорил, половиной сознания спал, а половиной трахался с любовником. Притом он не то чтобы спал, не видя ничего или иные миры, он спал, и ему снилось происходящее вокруг.  
Казалось бы, никакой разницы, если ты спишь и тебе снится реальность или ты бодрствуешь в реальности, но на самом деле разница огромна, и очень важна, и важна она потому что…  
Когда ты спишь и видишь реальность, ничего не происходит на самом деле.  
Когда ты в реальности — всё происходит на самом деле.  
Йохан Сноу никогда не спит.  
Он изумился странному выводу, не вытекшему, а неизвестно как выпавшему из его умозаключений.  
Ах да. Йохан Сноу. Его убивают из-за него.  
Это человек режет его скальпелем и душит из-за того, что Йохан Сноу — его брат.  
В этой мысли было что-то ужасающе неправильное, и реальность подтвердила это, взорвавшись перед глазами омерзительно болезненным светом.  
Уилл слышал чей-то отчаянный крик и только затем понял, что он — его собственный. Тело будто раздирали на части, нет, не надо, он ведь совсем не хотел, чтобы Йохан Сноу был его братом. Чёрт возьми, он не виноват в этом, это несправедливо, в конце концов!  
«Почему ты не помог мне? — спрашивает он, а по щекам текут слезы отчаяния. — Почему ты не помог мне?!»  
Бледное лицо в лунном свете.  
«Но ведь ты сказал, что не хочешь меня видеть».  
«Ну и что?!»  
Серебряный человек гладит его по голове.  
«У меня есть подарок для тебя. — Он указывает в сторону. — Застрелил бешеную псину и доделал начатое Ангелами».  
Чуть в стороне, залитый мертвенным голубоватым лунным светом, возвышается крест. На нем распят человек, гвозди вбиты в ладони и в ступни, черноволосая голова опущена вниз. Его зовут Уилл Грэм, и он мертв. У его ног, прислонившись к кресту словно бы присев отдохнуть, застыл второй труп. Кровь блестит черным на светлых отросших волосах. Его зовут Ганнибал Лектер, и он мёртв.  
— Хорошая ночь, Макс, — сияющая рука снова гладит его по голове, и он видит, что крайние пальцы на ней какие-то неестественно короткие. Он тянет свою руку к его, чтобы сравнить, и кричит от ужаса вновь. Потому что его рука все так же черна и отвратительна. Его зовут Макс Лирман, и он мертв.  
***

— Где мы, как мы, зачем мы?.. — Уилл попытался повернуться на бок и застонал от боли.  
— Пожалуйста, постарайся не шевелиться, — умоляюще произнес Ганнибал. — Мы в… относительной безопасности. У тебя очень плохая рана. Чудо, что ты выжил.  
— Девка… что это была за девка?!  
— Успокойся. Пожалуйста. Все в порядке. Теперь все в порядке, — он обнял его и вдруг прижался, и Уиллу показалось, что он плачет, но он не видел, не слышал и не чувствовал, как вздрагивает тело от слез, но все равно ему казалось, что Ганнибал плачет. Где-то в своем Дворце Памяти. — Теперь все в порядке.  
— И что ты сделал, чтобы оно было в порядке? — Уилл погладил его по волосам, с наслаждением глядя на свою грязноватую, покрытую ссадинами, но живую и целую ладонь. Лишь шрам от гвоздя вновь вызвал жуткое виденье из сна, где Сноу распял его на кресте. «Закончил начатое Ангелами». Как они все сговорились его доставать, проклятые мертвецы!  
— Господи, ну и бред мне снился! Какой кошмарный бред!  
— Какой? — В глазах Ганнибала мерцают теплые огоньки, губы расплываются в улыбке — Уилл чувствует, как ему приятно слышать его голос вновь.  
— Мне снилось, что я — Макс, и ты пришел убить меня. О боже, он про нас такую пошлую мысль думал, просто кошмар… В смысле я представил, что он думал… Чёрт. Какой же адов бредок. Но закончилось все, увы, классически.  
— Классически? — вскинул брови Ганнибал, пытаясь не очень широко улыбаться.  
— Да, — мрачно буркнул Уилл. — Пришёл Йохан Сноу и всех замочил. Так последние полгода мои сны обычно и заканчивались.  
— Теперь все будет в порядке, — Ганнибал опять произнес это как-то странно. Уилл потянулся к нему и погладил по щеке.  
— Это почему же? — Уилл попытался сохранить мрачность, но не смог, глядя на свое сияющее солнце. Ганнибал раздобыл где-то нормальную чистую одежду, снова был аккуратен и застегнут на все пуговицы, правда, бороду он решил оставить, но аккуратно ее подбрил, и Уилл всецело одобрил это ради маскировки, равно как и отросшие светлые пряди доктора, которые теперь щекотали кожу, когда он наклонялся к нему слишком близко.  
— Как же я соскучился по тебе. Как же хорошо, что ты здесь. Полежишь со мной?  
Он склонился к его уху и прошептал, нежно касаясь губами раковины:  
— Больше всего на свете я хочу сделать именно это, Уилл. Лечь рядом с тобой и смотреть в твои глаза, знать, что ты жив и что ты со мной, — он сжал его пальцы. — Но мы здесь не одни. Мы не у друзей, и даже не у союзников… — он судорожно вздохнул и с усилием произнес:  
— Поэтому пожалуйста, не трогай меня. Потому что если ты…  
Уилл положил пальцы на его губы.  
— Я понял, — почти беззвучно прошептал он. «Я люблю тебя».  
Ганнибал как-то нервно кивнул и с неохотой вытащил свою ладонь из его.  
Потом Уилл еще не раз приходил в себя, и всякий раз Ганнибал оказывался рядом и быстро шептал, чтобы он молчал и делал, как он говорит, и Уилл делал, не в силах ни ослушаться, ни адекватно мыслить. Спина и плечо невероятно болели, рука двигалась плохо. Когда он полностью пришел в себя, они находились в другом помещении, крошечном, словно комнатка у барыг, затхлом и тусклом, но полном странных, необычных звуков и запахов.  
— Где мы?  
— Мы на корабле, — шепчет Ганнибал, прижимаясь к его уху губами. — Мы плывем в Австралию.  
— Опять? Почему? Что произошло?!  
— Это неважно, — шепчет он. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Лучше. И буду еще лучше, когда ты мне расскажешь, что происходит.  
— Я заключил сделку. На чрезвычайно выгодных условиях, ты должен мною гордиться, — произнес Ганнибал таким тоном, словно сообщал Уиллу о необходимости всю дальнейшую жизнь питаться консервами и жить в палатке. — Наши жизни в обмен на жизнь Йохана Сноу.  
***  
_Ранее_

Одно из последних его воспоминаний: выражение лица Йохана Сноу, когда тот обнаружил, что присутствие Кристиана за столом является исключительно номинальным. Агент Форкрофф хотел было ему сказать, что под разговоры о какой-то космической ядерной мути, то ли физике, то ли оружии, любой человек поспешит напиться как можно скорее, пока у него не взорвался мозг от попыток вникнуть, про что Йохан вообще говорит.  
Либо от ужаса, что сам Сноу понимает, о чем говорит.  
Потом — стыдное, но чертовски приятное воспоминание как Крис едет с ним в такси, уцепившись за его руку, положив голову на его плечо и неся полную ахинею в надежде, что она его отвлечет, и он не будет его от себя отталкивать. Потом он, кажется, заснул на полуслове.  
Он не помнил, как шел к гостинице, и теперь опасался, что там его поведение было еще хуже. Потому что сейчас Йохан Сноу сидел в кресле у окна и с кем-то переписывался. Черты его лица сияли бело-голубым холодным светом.  
— Сколько времени?  
— Два часа ночи, — безмятежно отозвался Сноу и поднялся. — Я пойду.  
— Н-не, подождите, — агент возбужденно смотрел на темный силуэт на фоне окна. — Как так?..  
Он хотел сделать фразу длинной и правильной, но не смог — язык заплетался.  
— Вы не привыкли пить, либо вы из тех людей, которым вовсе не стоит этого делать, — зевнул Сноу. — Вы напились безобразно быстро и перестали быть нормальным собутыльником, поэтому я отвез вас обратно в гостиницу и теперь собираюсь вернуться в больницу. Ложитесь спать и наутро отделаетесь легким головокружением.  
— Мне… нехорошо, — Кристиан поднялся и направился к Сноу. — Может вы…  
Он встал и бесцеремонно развернул его за плечи в противоположную сторону.  
— Ванная там. У вас легкая интоксикация. Я могу вызвать вам скорую, если хотите, но вряд ли это на самом деле необходимо.  
Кристиан развернулся обратно. Он был вовсе не так пьян, как думал Сноу, но и совсем не так трезв, как ему казалось.  
— Вы не понимаете… — пробормотал Кристиан. Мысли вспыхивали в голове словно фейерверки, идеи одна безумнее другой рождались и разлетались на гаснущие обрывки, воспоминания о проклятом карлике, которому Сноу позволял висеть у себя на шее, и о мрачном уродливом дылде, который смотрел на него словно хотел сожрать, и какого черта он… — Я не могу вернуться в Нью-Йорк!  
— Можете. Вы просто не хотите. И вы слишком пьяны, чтобы вести этот разговор сейчас.  
— Вы думаете…что будете спокойно работать в ФБР под другим именем и станете серой личностью?  
— Что? — Сноу уставился на него; в темноте показалось, что его глаза светятся белым.  
— Когда агент Йохан Йергенссен вернётся в Нью-Йорк, чем он будет заниматься? Вас ведь почти все в лицо знают! Как вы будете по коридорам ходить? К Копперфилду в кабинет? Как вы себе представляете это, если все считают вас мертвым?  
Он с удивлением смотрел на Кристиана.  
— Не знаю. Признаться, не думал об этом. Последний раз я был в штаб-квартире сразу после дела с ЦРУ и то ненадолго…  
— Вы не сможете вечно переписываться с Копперфилдом! — воскликнул Кристиан, хватая его за плечи. — Поэтому… что такого плохого в том, что у вас будет напарник? Человек, который сможет вам помогать и который никогда не раскроет вашу тайну?  
— Я же говорил, — раздраженно начал Сноу.  
— Нет. Не эффективнее. Не действую. Простите, агент Сноу, но тут вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. Я действовал эффективно раньше только из-за того, что вы были рядом. Только потому, что мне хотелось вызвать у вас восхищение. Точно также как эти два агента, и, как мне рассказал Андервуд, множество других. Может вы и правы, и когда-нибудь я сяду в кресло Копперфилда, но разве для начала мне не следует лучше узнать жизнь моих будущих подчинённых? Чтобы не отдать команду, которая приведёт к гибели или ошибке? — Кристиан изо всех сил старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал. — Сейчас я хочу быть с вами! Господи, если хотите, я могу пообещать, что я слова не скажу без вашего приказа, хотите?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Я не должен так был реагировать. Последние дни у меня, мягко говоря, не задались. Про…  
Кристиан схватил его за руки.  
— Не надо. Это была моя вина. И мне не стоило прилетать, просто я… — он запнулся. — На самом деле я…  
— Вы — что? — удивлённо произнес Сноу.  
Кристиан поднял на него глаза и прошептал:  
— Хотел попросить вас помочь. Мне.  
— О, — Йохан с удивлением смотрел на него. — Но вы могли…  
— Пожалуйста, будьте снова моим напарником, — произнёс Кристиан. — Я хочу смотреть на вас и учиться. Вы переоценили меня, я не настолько хорош, как ваши ученики и вообще не настолько хорош, но именно поэтому я буду идеальным напарником? Ведь если двое будут слишком умными, то вы бы сказали, нецелесообразно их держать вместе, не так ли?  
— Господи, Кристиан, что вам только в голову приходит, — фыркнул Сноу. — Конечно, я помогу вам, если вы этого хотите, но сперва я должен закончить дело здесь.  
— Вы поможете мне? Правда? Мы сможем вместе расследовать дело?  
— Да, конечно… — растерянно произнес Йохан Сноу, отходя к окну. — Но учтите, это негативно скажется на вашей репутации детектива, я имею в виду, рядом со мной вас всегда будут считать вторым….  
— «Вторым», — Кристиан нервно рассмеялся. — Меня будут считать «щенком Сноу»! Рассказывать небылицы о том, как именно я попал к вам в напарники, подозреваю, с авторами этих сплетен я познакомился сегодня! Судачить о том, что человек-машина завел себе игрушку!  
Йохан Сноу неожиданно смутился.  
— Кристиан, я никогда о вас так не говорил. И не забывайте, агент Сноу мертв. Я имел в виду для начальства.  
— Я знаю. Мне все равно, что они там болтают. Я просто хочу быть похожим на вас. Наблюдать за вами и учиться. Вы и так знаете, что вы лучший, но попробуйте на мгновение представить, что чувствуют другие?  
— На вашем месте я бы держался от меня как можно дальше. Слухи тоже влияют на репутацию.  
Кристиан опустил голову на его плечо.  
— Вы представляете себя на моем месте. А надо — меня. Вы бы держались подальше, а мне плевать, если я буду рядом с вами. Пожалуйста. Помогите мне.  
— Ладно, ладно хорошо! — Сноу отстранил от себя агента. — Если вы так хотите быть моим напарником — пускай. Я честно хотел как лучше.  
— Для меня лучше так, — тихо произнес Кристиан. — Спасибо. Я тогда полечу обратно, ладно? Только вы, пожалуйста, вернитесь? Ходите только в сопровождении этих своих ангела и демона, хорошо?  
— Господи, так теперь вы согласны уехать?!  
— Если вы так хотите. Я буду ждать вас в Нью-Йорке. Может, зная, что вы приедете, я и сам раскрою дело…  
— Главное опять под пулю не угодите, — фыркнул Сноу. — Напарник.  
«Все оказалось так просто…- думал Кристиан, подкладывая под шею подушку и прислоняясь головой к иллюминатору. — Ледяной Убийца покупается на ванильные глазки и просьбы о помощи. Говорят, что сила привлекает слабых, но тогда получается, что и слабость привлекает сильных. Интересно, если я скажу ему, что не могу и дня прожить без секса, когда мы будем в каком-нибудь мотеле, он меня трахнет? Поверить не могу, что я сделал это. Он снова будет моим напарником. Рядом со мной. Я смогу прикасаться к нему каждый день, и теперь я знаю, как им манипулировать. Я столько времени пытался заслужить его восхищение, а все, что надо было, это прикидываться слабым и растерянным».  
«Хотя я и есть слабый и растерянный, — грустно подумал Кристиан. — И признаться в своих чувствах ему не смогу, потому что не знаю, что буду делать, когда получу отказ. Я даже не понимаю, почему это со мной произошло. Не помню, когда влюбился в него. Уже больше чем полгода у меня сплошная тахикардия, я хочу его, а может он на самом деле и трахаться не умеет. Может, ему это не интересно, хотя встречался же он как-то с Лидией.  
Хотя в это я не верю… может, можно будет убедить его, что профилактический трах напарника на столе после работы повышает результативность? И что утренний минет перед работой снижает агрессивность? Что если трахать агента Форкроффа каждую ночь в своей квартире, он становится невероятно послушным и исполнительным днём?»  
***

Дождь закончился, и небо прояснилось, оставив на чистой, словно бы умытой синей поверхности несколько белесых, как пена, облаков. Йохан Сноу смотрел на сияющую в окне его палаты полную луну. Бессонница. Как потрясающе кстати. Бессонницей он мучился раз десять за всю жизнь, и вот видимо этот теперь юбилейный. Одиннадцатый.  
«Я ведь должен спать как убитый сейчас. Мало того, что ранен, с шести утра на ногах, так я еще и выпил на ночь, а потом отвозил всяких безответственных агентов ФБР в аэропорт, не менее безответственно сев за руль не совсем трезвым. Я чуть не уснул по дороге обратно! Так какого ж черта сейчас я не могу этого сделать? Абсурдное нелогичное явление».  
Йохану очень хотелось свалить все на мертвую Лидию Фелл и объяснять все свои нелогичные поступки повреждением мозга, но он не привык лгать самому себе. Мозг мозгом, а действует он сейчас, полностью осознавая свои поступки.  
«Я передал дело. Передал дело, которое не раскрыл. Передал этих уебков, потому что не смог поймать их сам.  
Но я всем сердцем желаю, чтобы Марти и Дэймон их поймали. Это на самом деле так. Я буду очень огорчен, если они не справятся.  
И все равно мне погано, что я передал дело. «С этого момента расследование переходит к нам». Не то чтобы я никогда раньше не слышал этих слов, мне случалось передавать дела по разным причинам, и это никогда не было обидно, даже не обидно, а именно погано, такое мерзкое чувство, будто я проиграл этим уебкам и передал дело молодому поколению».  
«Спи. Спи, твою мать. Не думай всякую чушь» — приказал он себе, но это было легче сказать, чем сделать. На периферии сознания маячило абсурдное желание стукнуться головой о стену, чтобы вырубиться.  
— «Ты не спишь» — телефон мигнул сообщением. Сноу улыбнулся.  
— «Угадала. Когда ты научишься ставить вопросительные знаки?»  
— »????»  
«Это заранее»  
«Что делаешь»  
— «Пытаюсь уснуть. Здесь полнолуние».  
— «превращаешься в оборотня?»  
— «Это были не связанные друг с другом явления. Устал как собака, и почему-то не могу уснуть. Бесит».  
— «Прими снотворное, в больничках должно быть»  
Йохан озадаченно уставился на последнее сообщение. Нет, правильно он передал дело. Все верно. Человек, который не допер, что при бессоннице нужно принять снотворное, недостоин заниматься интеллектуальным трудом.  
«Или я не допер, поскольку у меня было мало практики борьбы с бессонницей» — спустя час оправдал он себя, поскольку таблетки не помогли. Лунный свет казался еще более ярким и ослепительным, чем в начале ночи. Сноу посмотрел на часы — четыре утра. Ему показалось, прошло не меньше трех часов, а получается, всего один!  
Бессонница от нечистой совести — где-то он слышал такое выражение.  
Точнее, от нечистого духа, или что там у людей, от нечистого сознания? С тех пор как он очнулся из комы — очнулся с воспоминанием о, мать его, световом тоннеле и деде, давшем ему пинка обратно из этого тоннеля, господи, что за абсурд, ничего такого просто не может быть! — так вот с тех самых пор его сознание заполонили обрывки мыслей, будто кто-то как следует поработал в его сознании мечом, или даже промышленным вентилятором, который разрубил тщательно связанные в логичных последовательностях мысли и воспоминания, и сейчас они все летали в голове как обрывки разрубленных веревок.  
Куча людей видела световой тоннель в вариациях. Сноу, разумеется, читал об этом, но не мог понять, зачем он себе его сгаллюцинировал? Хотя мало ли что люди в коме себе галлюцинируют, особенно при отравлении нейротоксинами. Скорее его напрягало, что он сгаллюцинировал практически то же самое, что и сотни других людей.  
Но он очнулся. И не стал баклажаном. И даже с проклятыми обрывками мыслей он научился бороться, достаточно было без спешки и медлительности подобрать все эти кусочки, связать заново и перестать дергаться всякий раз, когда в размышления влезал еще один.  
Это все были незначительные повреждения, на окончательную победу над которыми просто требовалось время.  
Главная проблема заключалась в том, что ему больше не нравилось существовать. До комы он… не то чтобы наслаждался каждым вздохом, но собственное существование весьма одобрял, и уж точно бы не хотел умирать — ни реально, ни фиктивно. Ему очень нравилась своя жизнь, своя личность, своя работа — вообще все, что происходило вокруг него и внутри него. Он чувствовал себя чистым, сильным и спокойным. Это чувство было настолько постоянным, что он собственно только сейчас осознал, что бывает по-другому.  
Можно ли загрязнить свет? Истрепать его, как парусину, изрешетить пулями, заляпать кровью и виски, запорошить песком и пылью?.. Ему казалось, что с ним примерно это и произошло. Он перестал чувствовать себя чистым.  
«Чертовы таблетки! У меня завтра допросы весь день, а я трачу тут время на какие-то метафоры! — Йохан гневно уставился на луну. — Спи. Черт подери, почему на меня не действует проклятое снотворное?! Как же эта хрень бесит!»  
Пальцы вдруг заныли с такой силой, что он чуть не взвыл от неожиданной боли. Сноу уставился на свою конечность, выглядящую черной в лунном свете. Она тоже неимоверно бесила. Мерзкие обрубки. Как они мерзко неестественно выглядят, и мало того, что выглядят, так еще и болят!  
Ему нужны протезы на кончики пальцев. Линг наверняка сможет их придумать, если уж он вживил ему в ладонь телефон спасения. Какие-нибудь железные штуки, все равно естественно ни один протез пока не выглядит, поэтому надо сделать их как можно более стремными. Как китайские когти.  
Главное, нахер он спас проклятого каннибала из церкви?! Правда, он тогда не предполагал, что тот сбежит, но все же, если бы он его не спас, то в бегах был бы только один психопат-каннибал.  
«Так. Это был неверный поворот мысли. На китайских когтях я почти начал засыпать, а вот от Лектера опять проснулся. Может, их поймают сегодня. Может, уже поймали. В конце концов, случилось же чудо, и Форкрофф вернулся в Америку, почему не может быть так, чтобы их поймали?..  
Когти. Думай о стальных когтях. Которыми можно выковырять у кого-нибудь глаз. Это умиротворяет, тебя от этого клонит в сон. Думай о когтях».  
Ему приснился бредовый сон о том, как у него не просто выросли когти на обрубленных пальцах — они выросли на всех остальных, и он превратился в металлического ворона, летал по небу, а рядом летала еще одна птица, черная и живая, он точно помнил, что где-то ее уже видел, но куда больше его мучил вопрос, каким это собственно образом он летает, если он — металлический, ведь никакого двигателя у птиц нет, и по всем разумным признакам он должен бы грудой металлолома рухнуть вниз, в затуманенный пеленой дождя осенний город, а по пути запутаться в проводах, которых слишком много, и получить несовместимый с жизнью заряд электричества.  
Потом он вспомнил, что все электричество в городе отрубил Уилл Грэм, так что об этом можно не париться. А потом кто-то в темноте застрелил его, а застрелил, потому что прекрасно знал, где он находится, потому что в камере были камеры…  
— В камере были камеры.  
Разумеется, его разбудили на самой сладкой, на самой нежной и теплой фазе сна, когда он уже полностью заснул и примирился с летающими металлическими воронами и камерами в камерах, пришел к каким-то умиротворяющим выводам и уже был готов предложить своему крылатому собрату вместе по этому поводу выпить.  
— Нет грешникам покоя на земле. Доброе утро, Дэймон, Марти. Как облава?  
***

Дальнейшие события в некотором роде казались Ганнибалу сном — ровно до того момента, когда он понял, что жизни Уилла больше ничего не угрожает. Смутно знакомая девица привезла его в ветхий, полуразвалившийся на вид дом, который внутри оказался оборудован и чист как лаборатория. Кажется, это и была лаборатория по производству «лекарств» особого назначения.  
У них даже был свой доктор, чернокожий мужчина с белоснежными усами и бородой.  
— Сделаешь что-нибудь с Доком, пристрелю обоих, — равнодушно произнесла девушка, когда Ганнибал зашёл во вполне приличную операционную, куда два помощника принесли Уилла.  
Ганнибал с недоумением уставился на нее.  
— Мисс, я не сумасшедший.  
— Это ты так говоришь. А я не поленилась о вас почитать. Как только док осмотрит твою руку, будешь опять носить наручники, я своими людьми рисковать не собираюсь.  
— Но Уилл…  
— Ты сам его будешь штопать? Одной рукой? — она фыркнула, затем подошла к врачу. Что-то тихо произнесла и ушла, затворив за собой дверь. Ганнибал остался один на один с новозеландским доктором — не считая потерявшего сознание Уилла. Мужчина поднял темные глаза и серьезно взглянул на Ганнибала.  
— Имя фамилия дата рождения номер страховки.  
На миг самообладание изменило доктору Лектеру, и это не прошло незамеченным.  
— Да не напрягайся ты так, это шутка! — Док подошел и фамильярно хлопнул его по плечу. — Давай свою конечность, мистер Икс.  
— Со мной все нормально, я не…  
— Не боись, я хочу исключительно помочь. Мари сказала, что как минимум один из вас должен выжить, потому что вы в курсе, кто убил Джесси.  
— Оба! — рявкнул Ганнибал. — Оба должны выжить!  
А потом он смотрел, как подпольный врач промывает и зашивает рану, и как дышит Уилл, и едва не плакал от бессилия, поскольку думал, что сам мог бы зашить аккуратнее, это же его тело, но ни в чем другом доктор не ошибся, и хоть Ганнибалу и были противны его манеры, он в который раз говорил себе, что не время и не место тратить силы на желание смерти этим людям. Женщина, которую врач назвал Мари, не появилась, а вот двое парней оставались в доме, Ганнибал слышал их на периферии своего внимания.  
— Жить будет! — наконец новозеландец похлопал Уилла по лбу, как мог бы похлопать лошадь по холке, и снял перчатки. — Наверное.  
Ганнибал почувствовал, что в глазах темнеет, и, падая на пол, успел подумать, что сейчас ему совершенно безразлично, что это не совсем чистый пол, если на нем можно будет лежать и не двигаться какое-то время.


	58. Ирония

_Мы сами порождаем своих демонов.©_

 

— Рассказывай.  
Когда она произнесла это, стоя лицом к занимавшемуся грязному рассвету и спиной к Ганнибалу, которого ее помощники грубо втолкнули в комнату, не забыв снабдить наручниками, у доктора Лектера замерло сердце. Наконец-то в этом кошмаре появился проблеск чего-то… другого. Он узнал девушку.  
— Я хочу знать, что будет после того, как Уилл поправится.  
Она раздраженно передернула плечами и обернула к нему неизменные полупрозрачные очки. Бесполезно, юная леди, бесполезно. Ганнибал не просто узнал ее, он еще и прекрасно помнил ее полное имя. Но… какая же дьявольская ирония!  
— Отпущу вас на все четыре, если конечно ты раньше не выебнешься так, что придется тебя застрелить. Если выебнешься, Уилла твоего я тоже прикончу, раз вы друг без друга никуда.  
— Вы все время говорите о том, чтобы кого-то убить, но вы совсем не похожи на убийцу.  
— Я тебя сейчас пну, — она раздраженно закусила губу. — Я не похожа на убийцу, потому что будь я похожа на убийцу, я бы давно сидела в тюрьме. Это признак профессионализма.  
Внешне лицо Ганнибала оставалось бесстрастным, но в глуби души он нахмурился. «Дорогая машина, очки, винтовка, предупредительный в корпус, эта мерзкая манера общения…» «Признак профессионализма».  
«Массовая резня наркодельцов»; «Проклятье Мун-Хауса»; «Лунный дом был полон снега» — из заголовков статей о побоище Сноу особенно ему запомнился последний, благодаря одному ему понятной игре слов между настоящей фамилией проклятого детектива и сленговым названием героина. Но «Мун хаус» это не просто название, получается, Мун это…  
— Вы — не член семьи погибших, — тихо произнес Ганнибал. — Вы — их киллер. Устранитель врагов, оставшийся без работы. Жалеете, что вас не было в доме в тот вечер, не так ли? Мисс Элис Мария Мун.  
Она замерла лишь на секунду. Чуть задержала дыхание, чуть приподняла одну бровь, а затем сняла очки одной рукой и внимательно взглянула на Лектера темными, синими почти как у Уилла, глазами. Ганнибал поймал себя на мысли, что его раздражает, что ее глаза похожи на его. Однако в целом девица не была похожа на Уилла ни капли: у нее было почти кукольное, если бы не восковая бледность, лицо, еще сильнее оттеняемое черными прямыми волосами, маленький рот и огромные, очень мрачные глаза, которые Ганнибал помнил тусклыми и вечно полускрытыми веками, а сейчас горевшие яростью и изумлением.  
— Ты не очень-то умен, мистер каннибал, — наконец произнесла Элис Мария Мун, — сделав вывод, что я — киллер, признаться мне в том, что знаешь мое имя. Неужто док проговорился?  
— А ведь наше знакомство поначалу казалось таким приятным, — вздохнул Ганнибал. — Вы были так безусловно вежливы… когда сами сообщили мне свое имя, мисс Мун. Вы не помните? — он опять вздохнул, поскольку рука девицы явно потянулась к спрятанному в нагрудном кармане пистолету. — Я заговорил с вами, чтобы принести извинения за то, что мы постоянно нарушали ваше уединение и заверить вас, что это всегда случалось ненамеренно.  
Она отпрянула, при этом ее рука явно ухватилась рукоять оружия — ничего себе реакция!  
— Твою ж, ты этот тип с круиза! — ее глаза теперь стали совсем круглыми, как у ребенка. — И тот, что был с тобой… Ну офонареть просто, два каннибала шлялись за мной полкруиза! — Она продолжила бесцеремонно таращиться на Ганнибала. — Но почему?!  
— Что — почему?  
— Почему вы не попытались меня сожрать? — простодушно, без тени осуждения вопросила она. — Нашли кого пожирнее?  
Ганнибал поймал себя на невольной попытке улыбнуться и сурово одернул сам себя. Надо быть настороже. Но все-таки, какая же чертова ирония!  
Игра, которую они с Уиллом затеяли на лайнере: «Сделай людей вокруг интереснее». Они играли в нее, придумывая прошлое попутчикам, основываясь на странностях в их поведении. Конкретно эта девушка, которая, кстати, только сейчас казалась девушкой, а на корабле Ганнибал посчитал ее вполне взрослой женщиной, так вот, эта девушка предпочитала проводить время в одиночестве, в местах, где было как можно меньше людей. Она либо читала, либо курила и смотрела вдаль, и Ганнибал с Уиллом, которых безлюдные места на лайнере привлекали с совершенно другой целью, не раз замечали ее тонкий силуэт и развеваемые ветром волосы. Она всегда вежливо отвечала на приветствия, но никогда сама не здоровалась первой и никогда не продолжала разговор. Ганнибал уже не помнил, кто из них придумал, что она убила всю свою семью и теперь думает, что делать дальше, но потом Уилл сказал, что все их выдумки — чушь, и доктор Лектер, решив оспорить это утверждение, попробовал завязать знакомство с людьми, чье прошлое они преобразили своей фантазией. Однако от этой девушки ему удалось добиться только имени и спокойного «У меня замечательная семья, я просто люблю бывать в одиночестве». Затем она вежливо, но настойчиво сменила тему, не пожелав вдаваться в подробности. Ганнибал тогда был слегка огорчен, поскольку все остальные люди, с которыми он познакомился в целях доказать Уиллу, что в них куда больше тайны чем ему кажется, тоже оказались заурядными обывателями, разве что стюард проявил такую же твёрдость духа в утаивании своих занятий, какими бы они ни были. Словом, не найдя информации, Ганнибал предпочёл не говорить Уиллу ничего, а затем и вовсе выкинул это из головы.  
И вот. Он оказывается прав. Они месяц болтались в одной лодке с киллером. И теперь встретились с ним, то есть, с ней, вновь. Ему вспомнился вопрос Уилла: «Ты не мог бы для этой цели выбрать какого-нибудь менее великого врага?». О да. На миг Ганнибалу показалось, что не затей они эту игру, девчонка бы осталась обычной девчонкой. «Как будто мы сами ее придумали, и она назло нам воплотилась».  
— Мы не собирались никого есть на лайнере. Мы просто наслаждались круизом. Как и вы? Или же?..  
Она криво усмехнулась.  
— Как и я. Не те у меня клиенты, чтобы бегать от меня по круизным лайнерам. Хотя идея довольно оригинальная. Рассказывай про убийцу Джесси, и давай без посторонней болтовни. Потому что если верить новостям, это сделал твой Уилл.  
Ганнибал только хотел было спросить, что изменил тот факт, что он знает ее имя, но взял себя в руки. Надо выдавать информацию понемногу.  
— Этот человек, как и вы, профессионал. Высшей категории. Бывший полицейский, — солгал Ганнибал, памятуя, с каким презрением произносила мисс Мун слово «копы». — Он приехал сюда не за вашей семьей, а за своей. Он считал, что Джесси и его товарищи убили его брата.  
— Что за брат? Имя? Ты-то откуда это знаешь?!  
— Потому что… мы с вами тоже знали его брата. Его звали Макс Лирман.  
На Элис Марию Мун это не произвело никакого впечатления.  
— Мне никогда не заказывали человека с таким именем. Впервые слышу. С чего этот коп так решил, и назови уже мне его имя, или я тебя действительно пну.  
«Если я скажу ей, что Макса убили мы, получится, что мы виноваты в том, что Сноу убил барыг. То есть конечно это не так, но она может решить, что так. Мы для нее ничего не значим. Хоть она и выглядит на семнадцать лет, это явно какой-то психологический переклин, черт его разберет сейчас, на корабле мне казалось, что ей ближе к тридцати… Но вряд ли она врет, что киллер. Хотя…»  
— Он работал музыкантом на лайнере. И тайно продавал наркотики посетителям. Я знаю это потому, что Уиллу он тоже предлагал, — не моргнув глазом солгал Ганнибал. — По прибытии в Сидней мы хотели захватить его и заставить его брата приехать, чтобы убить его. Но у нас ничего не получилось, мы упустили Макса Лирмана в порту и так и не смогли его найти… — Ганнибал вздохнул. — А потом мы узнали, что он был убит здесь, в Окленде. Поблагодарив неизвестного благодетеля, мы тотчас направились сюда, рассчитывая встретить его брата на похоронах и прикончить его. Чем это закончилось, рассказывают сейчас по всем каналам.  
— Какой тесный мир, — Мари нахмурилась. — То есть вы были настолько дружны с этим музыкантом, чтобы узнать о его смерти, но недостаточно, чтобы позвонить ему, после того как упустили в порту, и пристрелить с любого контейнера?  
«Обычно мне нравятся сообразительные люди… — вздохнул Ганнибал. — Но не сейчас, как это некстати!»  
— Мы звонили. Он не взял трубку. А потом лайнер уплыл. Мы думали вернуться в Окленд и убить его здесь, но кто-то уже сделал это до нас. Его брат счел, что это были ваши люди, поскольку полиция проследила связь Макса с наркотиками.  
Она молча уставилась на него, прикидывая, сколько правды в его словах. Затем произнесла:  
— Имя?  
Ганнибал прикрыл глаза.  
— Йохан Йергенссен.  
Мисс Мун криво, совсем по-взрослому ухмыльнулась.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила, что двое мужчин с разными не только по звучанию, но и по происхождению фамилиями были братьями?  
— Это Америка, — Ганнибал презрительно пожал плечами. — Я не лгу вам исключительно потому, что хочу жить и прекрасно сейчас понимаю, что в ваших глазах наши с Уиллом жизни не представляют никакой ценности.  
— Это почему же, — ухмыльнулась девушка. — Позвоню тому красавчику и обменяю вас на свиданье с ночевкой. Раз уж моего жениха прикончил его коллега.  
«Жениха? — мрачно подумал Ганнибал. — Все еще хуже, чем я думал».  
— Как насчет получить самого виновника его смерти? Притом таким способом, который позволит вам назначить свиданье Йохану Йергенссену в удобное вам время и место? — произнес он, выкладывая на стол своего единственного козырного туза.  
Элис Мария Мун подобралась, как хищница, готовая к атаке.  
— Роман с копом действительно не самая хорошая идея. Что за способ?  
— Я готов отдать вам, мисс Мун, жизнь своего заклятого врага. Более того, готов рассказать вам все, что я о нем знаю, — данные, которых вы не найдете, введя в гугл его имя и фамилию. И я готов вам отдать вещь, с помощью которой вы сможете с ним встретиться, не вызывав подозрений… но не бесплатно.  
Она сощурилась.  
— Торгуемся, значит. Под дулом пистолета.  
Ганнибал уселся на стоящий в центре комнаты стул, прежде служивший хлипким подобием баррикады между ним и девушкой.  
— Если вы просто выкинете нас на улицу, после того как Уилл поправится, мы будем все равно что мертвы, — произнёс доктор Лектер. — Наши фальшивые имена наверняка уже известны, мы не сможем никуда ни улететь, ни уплыть, даже если изменим внешность…  
— А, ты про это! — девушка сказала это с непонятным для Ганнибала облегчением. — Ну не знаю. Могу дать вам одеял и сухарей в дорогу и посадить на грузовой корабль. Мельбурн или Фиджи, на выбор.  
Ганнибал поверить не мог в свою удачу. Вот так просто? Они выберутся из Окленда вот так просто?!  
— Но если вы кого-то из моих прикончите, я вас из-под земли достану. Вернее, просто настучу в полицию, пускай за меня достают. Ясно?  
— Мисс Мун, что я такого сделал, что вы считаете меня неблагодарным дураком?  
— Я предупреждаю. Что я о тебе думаю — мое дело. Хорошо. Рассказывай.  
— Сперва нам с вами нужно съездить в одно место. Я надеюсь, еще не поздно.  
— Так, ну начинаются строчки мелким шрифтом, — раздраженно воскликнула Элис Мария Мун. — Ты можешь прямо говорить, куда и зачем тебе нужно?!  
«Как. Я. Хочу. Тебя. Прикончить! — У Ганнибала аж рот наполнился слюной, горькой и противной от бешенства. — Мне придется ее терпеть. Пока Уилл не поправится. Быть с ней вежливым, когда я хочу намотать ее кишки на кулак. Черт возьми!»  
«Это наказание мне, да? — тут же грустно перебил он сам себя. — За то, что подумал в церкви. За то, что не верил Уиллу, он теперь лежит раненый и неизвестно, очнётся ли…»  
Доктор Лектер усилием воли заставил свои мысли заткнуться.  
— До того как столкнуться с… мистером Йергенссеном, мы сняли квартиру. Там все наши вещи. Вряд ли ее успели найти. Мне нужно туда попасть. Там же находится вещь, которая поможет вам назначить ему свиданье со смертью.  
— И что это?! — резко поинтересовалась мисс Мун.  
— Его паспорт, — просто ответил Ганнибал. — Мы предприняли две попытки на него напасть, и первая оказалась не слишком удачной. Мы смогли лишь забрать его документы и пистолет.  
— И типа ты думаешь, что если я позвоню ему и скажу «Хей мистер Йохан я тут ваши документики нашла, не желаете ли подойти забрать» он так прямо возьмёт и мне поверит? Когда это произошло, ваше нападение? Явно не вчера!  
— Не вчера. Около недели назад. Но у людей тоже не всегда бывает время встречаться с незнакомцами по поводу их документов. К тому же, я предполагаю, что сам факт передачи должны осуществить не вы, а какая-нибудь ваша не слишком близкая подруга. В то время как вы будете ждать его в назначенном месте с винтовкой наготове. С… Мистер Йохан не в курсе о вас, поэтому даже если он заподозрит ловушку, он не будет проверять место на снайперов. Вы ведь снайпер, мисс Мун, я не ошибся?  
Она передернула плечами.  
— Тогда поехали. Если тебя поймают и назовёшь им мое имя, я убью твоего парня.  
«Господи, за что?! — думал Ганнибал, устало плетясь за девушкой к машине. — Сноу умрет от руки самого мерзкого, грубого и невоспитанного существа… Ну _ладно_ , не самого, Мэйсон был намного хуже, но он был мужчиной, а мисс Элис Мария Мун — красивая девушка, в которую, такое ощущение, вселился параноидальный двойник Мэйсона Верджера. Как можно настолько никому не доверять?!»  
Он осекся. А действительно. С чего ей им доверять.  
«Ну хотя бы сделать вид можно, не обязательно все время мне угрожать».  
С абсурдным чувством обиды Ганнибал подумал о том, что Уилл, вместо того, чтобы быть рядом с ним в этой паршивой ситуации, лежит себе без сознания, и никто его там не оскорбляет и не бесит.  
— Док, я возьму твою машину! — кричит в окно мисс Мун, неожиданно развернувшись от своего оказавшегося лазурно синим ягуара в сторону неприметного пыльно-черного джипа. Вряд ли ее даже кто-то слышал в доме.  
В дороге они молчали. Ганнибал прикидывал, как бы зацепить эту странную, явно куда более полную темных тайн, чем кажется, девушку, но почему-то постоянно скатывался к идее вскрытия ее живьем. Порой его мысли перекатывались к представлением, как Йохан Сноу ломает ей хребет — и он одергивал себя, поскольку такой параноик как эта Элис Мария Мун в жизни не подойдет к жертве на достаточное для рукопашной расстояние, если можно его застрелить.  
Йохан Сноу умрет от рук этой девки. Девки, которая даже не настоящая убийца, а так…  
То есть, какая разница? В смысле… На лайнере она вполне себе казалась настоящей убийцей. Из тех темных, тайных, глубоких бездн горя и зла, откуда выползают иногда, измазанные в крови точно младенцы, убийцы вроде Ганнибала. А никак не матюгающийся на смеси испанского с новозеландским практичный киллер, который, услышав имя подозреваемого, говорит «такого мне не заказывали».  
Не подтверди она свое имя, Ганнибал мог бы предположить, что человек, с которым он сейчас имеет дело — это злобная сестра-близнец женщины с лайнера. Хотя это уж совсем ни в какие ворота, еще киллеров-близнецов ему не хватало.  
— Мы с Джесси должны были пожениться, — неожиданно произнесла Элис Мария Мун. — Когда я вернусь с круиза.  
— Мои соболезнования вашей утрате, — вздохнул Ганнибал, а про себя злобно подумал: «Но почему тогда ты была на круизе одна? Что, твой дружок не нашел времени съездить с тобой в свадебное путешествие? Да и вообще… зачем ты мне это сказала?..»  
Сидящий на заднем сиденье Ганнибал вспоминал все, что знал о психологии женщин-психопатов, но мисс Мун отличалась от Лидии Фелл… вот уж точно, как луна от солнца.  
— Ужасно, когда твой самый близкий человек покидает этот мир, — совершенно искренне произнес Ганнибал. — И именно потому, что вам знакомо это чувство, я прошу поверить мне: я сделаю все что угодно, чтобы мы с Уиллом выжили.  
Ни малейшего намека на симпатию или сострадание. Ни малейшего. Она передернула плечами, что могло означать что угодно. Очки опять скрывали ее лицо.  
«Ба, да в самом ли деле они с этим „Джесси“ были так близки? — Ганнибал неожиданно вспомнил об обцессивном расстройстве. — Ведь планировать свадьбу с трупом, как ни крути, куда легче, чем с живым, но совершенно несогласным человеком».  
— Однако не могу не заметить, что на лайнере вы не выглядели предвкушающей свадьбу невестой.  
— Хм, — выразилась Элис Мария Мун.  
— И весьма странное поведение для жениха — отправить свою невесту в круиз, где она будет одна в окружении красивых и очень богатых мужчин.  
— Умм, — кажется, девушка решила перейти на язык коренного населения Новой Зеландии.  
— Этот Джесси, должно быть, был весьма храбрым и отважным парнем, раз решился жениться на киллере.  
— Ха! — на этот раз ответ был, по крайней мере, экспрессивно-ироничным. — Мы приехали. Ты осознаешь, что если тебя схватят внутри, я…  
— Убьешь Уилла, да-да, — рявкнул Ганнибал. — Осознаю. Прекрасно. Лучше всего на свете осознаю. Поэтому одолжите мне хотя бы очки, мисс Мун.  
Элис Мария Мун молча отдала очки, а потом еще долго смотрела ему вслед пустым взглядом, даже после того, как Ганнибал Лектер скрылся в подъезде.  
***

— А куда делся агент Форкрофф? — с доброжелательной улыбкой поинтересовался агент Мартин Симмонс по прозвищу «Ангел». Сноу слишком хорошо знал Марти, чтобы купиться на его дружелюбие.  
— А что ему делать в моей палате? — фыркнул Сноу. Хорошо, что Форкрофф уехал. Не надо волноваться, что его кто-нибудь пристрелит.  
— Бдеть! — пафосно произнес Мартин и начал было еще что-то говорить, но агент Дэймон Роджерс его перебил:  
— Что вы имели в виду, сэр? Вы сказали «в камере были камеры».  
— Я так сказал? Во сне? — Сноу пожал плечами. — Понятия не имею.  
— Вы сказали это очень четко. Как будто сделали заключение, — настойчиво и упрямо повторил Дэймон. — Я хочу знать, что это значит.  
— Я тоже, — зевнул Сноу. — А еще кофе, курить и завтрак. Пойдемте что ли в местный кафетерий, надеюсь, меня там не отравят.  
— Все зависит от того, сколь любезно вы обращались с персоналом, — ухмыльнулся Марти.  
— У вас такой безмятежный вид, будто вы уже всех поймали, воины ада и рая, — произнес Сноу.- Или вы сейчас скажете, что не можете докладывать о результатах расследования?  
— Но, вообще-то на самом деле не должны… — протянул Дэймон.  
— Это были Лектер и Грэм! Кровь Грэма на полу! — глаза на мальчишеском лице Марти сияли. — И согласно следам, их было двое! На машине их забрал кто-то третий! Вот так!  
— Откуда столько крови, уже выяснили?  
— Пока нет. Предполагается, что его подстрелили.  
Смутная догадка попыталась всплыть в сознании Сноу, словно кусок рыбы в супе. «В камере были камеры». С чего он это сказал? А, его сон. Железная ворона? Нет, что-то не то.  
— А не предполагается ли, что в доме повсюду расставлены камеры, получить доступ к которым можно удаленно? — произнес Сноу. — В таком случае человек, забравший наших маньяков на машине, знал, где они находятся…  
«Поскольку имел отношение к оклендским барыгам» — закончил он уже про себя.  
— Это мысль, — произнес Дэймон и поднялся. — С вашего позволения.  
Он отошел прочь, чтобы позвонить. Мартин показал ему язык.  
— Что, непривычно, Эйнджел, держать себя в руках? — фыркнул Сноу. Может Форкроффу и показалось, что манеры у Марти безобразные, он просто не знал его раньше. Пару раз он, к примеру, пытался напасть на Сноу из засады, за что однажды получил очень сильно, поскольку Йохан в тот момент задумался настолько, что вычеркнул из сознания существование большинства людей. И именно от него Сноу нахватался всяких сленговых словечек, из-за которых на него порой косо смотрели старшие коллеги. — С таким напарником не поиграешь.  
— Мы только официально напарники. Ну то есть мы помирились, когда решили, что вы умерли, но раз это не так… Теперь у нас временный союз, чтобы поймать ваших каннибалов. Мы расстанемся злейшими врагами, как и были, как только их изловим. А вы, кстати, не хотите?..  
— Не хочу, — отрезал Йохан, показав ему вместо кулака забинтованную руку.  
— Ладно-ладно, я пошутил. — Он примирительно вскинул ладони.  
«Нет, не пошутил, — хмуро подумал Сноу. — И только тебе в голову, Мартин Симмонс, может прийти идея предложить подраться человеку, госпитализированному двое суток назад с огнестрельным и ножевым ранением.  
Я слишком баловал его, когда он учился в Академии, потому что мне было скучно. Я сказал, что если он победит меня три раза подряд, возьму его в напарники. Дэймону тоже потом дал какой-то идиотский невыполнимый квест, уже и не помню, какой.  
Дэймон мне нравился больше, по крайней мере, он соблюдает субординацию и не ведет себя так, будто я его любимый дядюшка. Однако он слишком поглощен тем фактом, что он специальный агент ФБР и куда меньше — самим расследованием, внимание которому он уделяет лишь постольку, поскольку без успешного расследования он перестанет им быть. Если Марти постоянно желал превзойти меня в деле — причем в любом, думаю, скажи я ему, что вяжу крючком на скорость, он бы за ночь попытался связать парус, то Дэймон жаждет стать детективом номер один всея ФБР, чего бы это не стоило. Для Мартина существует только признание в собственных глазах, ну может еще в моих, а вот Дэймону нужно признание всеобщее, глобальное, чтобы все вокруг говорили о нем и восхищались им. Если они поймают Лектера с Грэмом, мой второй наследничек разболтает всем вокруг, что одолел дело, которое не смог одолеть я. Даже если по факту будет ясно, что сам он ради этого палец о палец не ударил.  
Пальцы в основном ударял я сам».  
Сноу в который раз с неприязнью покосился на руку, которая сейчас не столько болела, сколько бесила — обратно-то пальцы не приклеишь. От этой ярости возникали картины расправы с Лектером собственноручно, в церкви, которой уже нет, руками, которых тоже уже нет. А для начала он бы перерезал горло Уиллу Грэму у него на глазах.  
Сноу зевнул. Все-таки он кошмарно не выспался.  
Кофе был некрепкий. Как будто мало человека упихать в больницу, так еще и травить его нужно всякой гадостью. Ему предстоит день, полный допросов, в компании мелкого жизнерадостного садиста и одержимого амбициями фанатика. Но они действительно лучшие кадры, все зависит от способа подачи информации.  
То есть от того, сколько часов перед этим спал подающий ее человек.  
***

В квартире никого не было. Никаких признаков взлома. Ганнибал огляделся, и у него защемило сердце. Еще недавно они здесь с Уиллом были так счастливы… У него задрожали руки, когда он поднял и положил в сумку оставленный на столе фотоаппарат. Из одежды — только самое необходимое. Деньги. Паспорта. Ноутбук. Планшет?..  
Его он взорвал вместе с машиной. И надо проверить все счета, вдруг Сноу уже вызнал имена Алекса Зальцмана и Аарона Сайкса… Уилл взял с собой в церковь не все оружие, но самое лучшее. Остался маленький шестизарядный револьвер и один глок без глушителя и патронов. Подумав, Ганнибал положил в ботинок скальпель и прикрепил к рукаву пару отмычек. Нож в нагрудный карман и револьвер подмышку. Затем Ганнибал все это яростно выложил и сложил в сумку — кроме скальпеля и отмычек. С этой киллерши станется его обыскать, а смысла в оружии нет, пока Уилл в заложниках.  
Чемодан заполнился намного раньше, чем кончился список необходимых вещей. Есть еще большая спортивная сумка, которую Уилл кажется приобрел еще в Мельбурне. Ганнибал заполнил ее одеждой, и, после недолгого раздумья, парой бутылок виски и вина. Вдруг Уилл очнется и захочет выпить?  
Чемодан был застегнут и упакован. Сумка тоже. Ганнибал стоял перед опустевшим письменным столом, смотрел на паспорт и кредитки «мистера Йохана Йергенссена» и не мог заставить себя взять их в руки.  
Отдать Йохана Сноу этой девице!  
_Спасшего ему жизнь Йохана Сноу._  
Йохана Сноу, из глаз которого он поклялся выцедить по каплям весь божественный свет, превратив его в тлен и гниль! Мерзкого следователя, из-за которого всё произошло!  
_Почему там оказалась полиция?!_  
Ганнибал все-таки взял в руки его документы.  
Он не привык отдавать свою добычу, тем более людям, к которым испытывал неприязнь. Эта девица застрелила Уилла, а он должен отдать ей Йохана Сноу? Чтобы она пустила ему пулю в голову с трехсот метров, и проклятый графоман так и не осознал, что это значит — когда мир верит в небылицы, рассказанные о тебе неизвестно кем?!  
«О чем ты вообще думаешь? — сердито рявкнул сам на себя Ганнибал. — Не отдашь ей Сноу, она убьет и тебя и Уилла!»  
«А так-то она вообще-то вам еще и услугу окажет, прикончив самого настырного детектива Америки!»  
«Забыл уже что ли? Уилл сказал, что любит тебя и так, без всяких врагов и даже несмотря на них».  
«Но…»  
Ганнибал сунул документы в карман. Он дал обещание. Уже неважно, что он чувствует по этому поводу.  
— Я уж думала, тебя замели, — прокомментировала Элис Мария Мун его возвращение.  
— Нам лучше уехать отсюда как можно скорее, мисс Мун.  
— Это почему это?  
— Потому что я оставил открытым газ.  
— Ну ты и мудак, — спокойно произнесла девушка, сворачивая в совершено не ту сторону, откуда они приехали. — Люди вокруг тебе ж ничего не сделали.  
— Не хотелось оставлять улики.  
Все, о чем Ганнибал сейчас думал, это о том, как там его Уилл, может, он очнулся, а его рядом нет… А что подохнут два десятка каких-то незнакомых людишек, его совершенно не заботило.


	59. Одиночество

_Я точно знаю, что посмотрю как-нибудь в зеркало и ничего там не увижу. ©_

 

Мари смотрела на фотографию человека, похлопывая паспортом по ладони. Мистер Йохан Йергенссен, США. Средних лет мужчина, светловолосый и светлоглазый, с довольно, на ее взгляд, приятным лицом… совсем не похожим на человека, способного вломиться в чужой дом и всех там перестрелять.  
Но — внешность обманчива.  
И гугл действительно не выдавал результатов по такому имени.  
Зато человек с созвучной фамилией фигурировал в новостях как заложник «Американских каннибалов». Мари выключила звук как раз в том месте, где шеф полиции в который раз говорил что «поиски продолжаются» и лицо у него становилось совсем кислым, когда кто-то из журналистов спрашивал, правда ли, что к облаве подключилось ФБР.  
ФБР. Да, только ФБР в доме ей и не хватало. Тот хорошенький коп был из ФБР. Мысль сдать каннибалов, чтобы еще раз увидеть его лицо, периодически посещала сознание вопреки логике и здравому смыслу — вот она, сила красоты, спасающей мир.  
Но у Мари есть дело. Месть за Джесси и ребят. Сомнительно, чтобы Джесси без ее ведома завалил какого-то мелкого барыжку. Мари бывала на вечеринках на лайнере, но не настолько вникала в происходящее, чтобы запоминать имена музыкантов. И лица музыкантов. И, собственно говоря, этот Макс Лирман, длинноволосый металлюга, выглядящий вполне как клиент Джесси, совсем не вязался в родственники аккуратному мистеру Йохану.  
Но кто-то убил этого металлюгу, после этого появился мистер Йохан и убил тех, кого счел в этом виновными. Если каннибал говорит правду.  
Ситуацию прояснили Док, Химик и Ботан — так звали постоянных обитателей лаборатории, скрывавшейся в ветхом коттедже к северу от Окленда.  
— Это ж Макс. Мы его знаем. Ты — его знаешь. Он у Джесси на днюхе был в прошлом году. А недавно да, Джесси на похороны даже ездил.  
«Слишком. Много. Друзей». Именно эта мысль всегда посещала Мари на вечеринках Джесси. Как тут всех запомнить? Она ему периодически говорила, что при таком количестве друзей очень легко прозевать копа под прикрытием, который всех их сдаст. Джесси же искренне верил, что так охуительно разбирается в людях, что такого просто не может произойти.  
В общем-то, и не произошло. Но если Джесси был на похоронах этого металлюги, он точно не мог завалить его — чем-чем, а злорадством наркобосс Окленда никогда не отличался.  
«Бывший наркобосс, — поправилась Мари. — Мертвый наркобосс. Человек, который…  
…больше никогда не попытается меня заставить выйти за него замуж».  
***  
Вернувшись, она позволила ему проведать Уилла, а затем вернулась к допросу, который омрачился тем фактом, что Мари приказала своим помощничкам проверить его сумку, чемодан и его самого, и изъяла все имеющееся оружие, кроме скальпеля.  
Ганнибал впервые испытывал довольно-таки интересное чувство, когда не знал, чьей смерти он желает больше — Сноу или Элис Марии Мун. Наверное, именно о таких вот «весах правосудия» можно было бы сложить миф. Чаша изрядно колыхнулась в пользу новозеландки, когда та села на стул, согнув одну ногу в колене, так естественно, как задирают ногу кошки, нисколько не заботясь о приличиях, и произнесла:  
— Вы убили Макса Лирмана.  
— Почему вы так решили, мисс Мун? — произнес Ганнибал, стараясь, чтобы голос у него был спокойным и удивленным, чтобы в интонации не выступил пеной яд гнева, ярости и желания ее прикончить.  
— Потому что больше некому. Макс, как выяснилось, был приятелем Джесси. Ты же сам признался, что хотел убить металлюгу еще в Австралии. А потом говоришь мол, «неизвестный благодетель». Не существует таких вещей в природе. Никто никогда не убьет по счастливой случайности твоих врагов! — с неожиданной яростью процедила девушка. — Всегда приходится брать все в свои руки. Следовательно, ты нагло мне наврал. Следовательно, я задаю себе вопрос, а о чем еще ты мне наврал? А может, стоит тебя слегка пытать, чтобы ты больше не врал? Потому что в одном ты не ошибся — мне глубоко плевать на ваши жизни и американское правосудие.  
«Блять», — вот и все, что подумал Ганнибал, потому что иных реакций у него просто не было. Не будь он таким усталым, он сразу бы распознал в девице параноика, учитывая, сколько раз она повторила свои угрозы, и тогда разумеется подумал бы… Хотя нет, как он, черт возьми, мог знать, что брат Сноу — приятель оклендского наркобосса? Блять.  
— Ты наверное думаешь, что раз я женщина, то я тупая, несообразительная и всех подряд жалею, — хмуро произнесла вдруг мисс Мун, подавшись к нему вперед и печально глядя большими темными глазами. — Поэтому я тебе сейчас прострелю колено, чтобы ты стал правдивее. Пример Уилла тебя почему-то ничему не научил, да? С вами, людьми, всегда так. Только личный опыт способен вас чему-то научить. Тупиковая ветвь эволюции, — с этими словами она молниеносно выхватила пистолет и выстрелила… боль не сразу дошла и Ганнибал не сразу понял, что не в колено, а в ступню, но после все силы ушли на то, чтобы не закричать от боли. Элис Мария Мун поднялась на ноги и смотрела на него со смесью презрения и горечи, причину которых Ганнибал понял, лишь когда она добавила: — И я увы тоже.  
***

В свете умирающего осеннего дня белый казался серым, а зеленый — грязным, и вид лаборатории навевал на мысли, что она вся заплесневела. Ганнибал сидел на полу, вытянув ногу, в которую в этом городе ему прострелили дважды: вначале Сноу, а затем мисс Мун, которую все тут называли на французский манер Мари. Две полоски бинтов, в отличие от стен, казались ослепительно белыми. Нога ныла, но Ганнибал не мог сказать, что она болела; болело все остальное, вокруг, все то, что было доктором Лектером без его тела.  
Если спросить любого человека, что он ненавидит в жизни больше всего, получишь множество разнообразных ответов, начиная от цветной капусты и заканчивая религиозными войнами, но за всем этим веером крупных и мелких ненавистей скрывается лишь одно: больше всего люди ненавидят чувство собственной беспомощности. Чувство, что ты бессилен изменить событие, которое тебе не по душе.  
Конечно, есть исключения, но их Ганнибал не рассматривал как людей.  
Ганнибал смотрит на белые ножки подставки для капельницы, его взгляд лениво скользит вверх, по трубке к руке, в чью вену воткнута игла. Взгляд скользит по безмятежному профилю Уилла, и Ганнибалу кажется, что он касается его коротких обрезанных волос, что он ощущает их пальцами… он смотрит на свои руки и серебряный металл наручников возвращает его к действительности.  
Ему кажется, что сейчас он весь — одна сплошная ненависть. Клокочущая, бурлящая, темная, ядовитая ненависть. Ненависть, которую невозможно выразить, если он хочет жить, а он очень, очень хочет жить.  
Но если Уилл умрет, он позволит ей выплеснуться и убить здесь всех, включая его самого.  
— Одеялко.  
Доктор Лектер вздрогнул, очнувшись, и уставился в глаза своей сестры. На миг ему показалось — не просто дыхание, а все его существование пресеклось, когда он смотрел в светлые глаза золотоволосой малышки, на маленькое детское личико с нежной кожей, на совершенно невинное — слишком невинное лицо…  
Но мгновение не превратилось в вечность, энтропия не обернулась вспять, и мучительно-невозможная секунда закончилась, и время пошло дальше, и Ганнибал снова дышал, и снова смотрел, и снова видел то, что было в мире — в окружающем его мире.  
Белые кудряшки у девочки раскрашены в зеленый и розовый, она носила явно не на нее сшитую чёрную футболку с вылинявшим названием какой-то рок-группы, а ее руки, сжимавшие в руках синий плед, унизаны неподходящими по размеру кольцами с черепами. Ганнибал смотрел на эту личинку металлиста и не мог понять, откуда она тут взялась и как он вообще мог принять ее за свою сестру.  
Ей было лет семь, и она стояла напротив Ганнибала, бесстрашно протягивая ему одеяло. Да, конечно, он может взять ее в заложники, но где гарантия, что Элис Мария Мун просто не застрелит их обоих. Паспорт Сноу она получила, и в крайнем случае у нее есть Уилл, который даже не в курсе о делах Ганнибала и запросто выдаст ей настоящее имя Йохана Сноу, которое легко гуглится, и на основании этих данных проклятая новозеландская киллерша сможет организовать засаду, которая и впрямь сработает.  
— Ты правда ешь копов? — безмятежно поинтересовалась девочка. — Мари сказала, что ты ешь копов. Как ведьма из сказки.  
Ганнибал обнаружил, что держит в руках одеяло, хотя не мог припомнить, чтоб он его забирал.  
— Как тебя зовут, юная леди?  
— Салли, — щербатая улыбка мелькнула и исчезла. — Так это правда? Ты ешь легавых?  
— Да, — отрезал Ганнибал, которого эта полная невинности улыбка почему-то привела в ярость.  
Салли уставилась на него круглыми глазищами и выдала:  
— А как ты их в кастрюлю запихиваешь?  
Ганнибал с секунду таращился на девочку. Подробности о свежевании и расчленении были готовы сорваться с его языка, но затем он произнес:  
— У меня очень большая кастрюля.  
Девочка кивнула, как будто ждала именно этого ответа, и убежала прочь. Чуть позже Ганнибал услышал за окном какие-то вопли, и с трудом поднявшись, увидел еще несколько детишек, выглядящих еще более нелепо, чем блондинка-металлист. Было похоже, что кто-то взял и из прихоти уменьшил полдюжины новозеландских подростков, превратив их в детей, но оставив им всю их подростковую индивидуальность. Выбритые виски, разрисованные лица, подростковая одежда и какая-то свойственная скорее взрослым индивидуальность в худеньких лицах.  
Дети играли, и Ганнибал не смог не усмехнуться, поняв, что они играют в них. Старательно обмотанные каким-то проводом девочка и мальчик находились внутри железной мусорной бочки, а остальные четверо детей, включая блондинку, приплясывали вокруг и посыпали их солью, а может героином, черт знает этих детей барыг. «Жертвы» пытались кричать и звать на помощь, но их отчаянные крики постоянно переходили в смех или чихание. Самый маленький мальчик старательно помешивал «котел» шваброй, рыжая девочка снимала весь процесс на покрытый стразами телефон.  
Потом мальчишка-«коп» вылез из кастрюли, скинул фуражку, очень похожую на настоящую, и толкнул блондинку в спину. Ганнибал не слышал, что он сказал, но внезапно догадался. «Твоя очередь быть копом!». Девочке же такое предложение пришлось не по нраву, и они сцепились на траве, мутузя друг друга. Девочка-«коп» тоже вылезла из бочки, и, сев на край, принялась вместе с остальными подбадривать дерущихся. Один из мужчин, что помог занести Уилла, вскоре вышел во двор и расцепил драку, как следует встряхнув обоих участников, на измазанных лицах которых не было ни намека на раскаяние. Внезапно девочка покосилась на окно, заметив Ганнибала, и тот прянул в сторону, сам не понимая, почему.  
К вечеру дети исчезли, словно наваждение, и доктор уже не был уверен, видел ли он хоть что-то на самом деле. Неужели Уилл так чувствует себя всегда?  
Уилл. Он смотрел на неподвижного возлюбленного и, несмотря на то, что он был жив, рядом с ним, и их пока что никто не пытался убить, Ганнибал чувствовал пронзительное одиночество. Это чувство было сродни тому, что он испытал в Париже, усыпив Уилла и разговаривая с супругами Д’Арси, только куда более холодное, острое и неприятное. Может потому, что тогда Ганнибал знал, что Уилл проснется, а сейчас такой уверенности у него не было.  
А может потому, что он внезапно понял, что его сон закончился. _Их сон закончился._  
Когда Ганнибал впервые увидел его, большая часть их разговоров происходила во сне. В сознании, в подсознании, в кошмарах или мечтах — но они говорили друг с другом мысленно, не видя и даже не находясь рядом. И уже никто не скажет, насколько их проекции друг друга в тот момент отличались от оригиналов. Очень сильно сперва, конечно.  
Затем границы начали пропадать. Чем больше они сближались, узнавали друг друга, тем достовернее становились их проекции друг друга. Тот Уилл, с которым говорил Ганнибал, когда его не было рядом, и тот Ганнибал, с которым в его отсутствие говорил Уилл — они, словно зеркальные двойники, подходили все ближе и ближе к своим оригиналам, сливаясь с ними и становясь все реальнее. Ганнибал всегда думал, что это к лучшему, ведь таким образом они становились ближе друг к другу, настоящий Ганнибал Лектер и настоящий Уилл Грэм.  
Он жаждал, чтобы тот Ганнибал, которого видит Уилл, стал им самим. Полностью слился бы со своим двойником в его глазах. Чтобы Уилл узнал его и принял целиком, чтобы его проекция-идеал стала идентичной настоящему Ганнибалу Лектеру. Чтобы эта проекция не стояла между ними, словно зеркальная гладь между человеком и его отражением. Больше всего на свете Ганнибал жаждал, чтобы зеркало разбилось, и Уилл обнял бы его настоящего, без иллюзий и неверных представлений.  
И когда это случилось, он действительно был счастлив, счастлив как никогда в жизни, обнимая Уилла в том проклятом подвале, счастлив так, как должно быть были счастливы совсем немногие люди на земле.  
Он не знал, что когда отражение сливается с оригиналом, зеркало разбивается навсегда.  
Он не знал, что Уилл, слившись с его представлениями об идеальном Уилле Грэме, навсегда исчезнет из его Дворца Памяти.  
Его Уилл теперь существовал только в единственном экземпляре. В том, что неподвижно лежал под капельницей на операционном столе и тихо дышал в такт слабому пульсу. И если… если его дыхание пресечется, а сердце остановится, он не сможет воскреснуть в докторском Дворце Памяти. Он даже не заглянет туда, потому что больше не может существовать в зеркальном мире.  
Доктор больше не сможет говорить с ним в его отсутствие, потому что знает, что он его не слышит. Потому что Уилл есть теперь только в одном мире. В этом.  
Поэтому Ганнибал сидит и смотрит на возлюбленного, завернувшись в принесенное девочкой одеяло, словно жертва нападения, и ждет, ждет, ждет… Рядом стоит длинная кожаная койка, явно похищенная из местной больницы, но Ганнибал упорно продолжает сидеть на полу, словно неудобство может каким-то образом облегчить жизнь Уиллу. Периодически голова доктора склоняется вниз, и он вздрагивает, пробуждаясь из мутной дремы, похожей на жидкий противный суп из обрезков событий последних дней.  
Заходил Док с помощниками, проверил Уилла, что-то сказал, что Ганнибал не запомнил, потому что и так знал, как Уилл, затем они прошли во вторую часть лаборатории, скрытую ширмой, и долго возились там, но Ганнибал не обращал на это никакого внимания.  
Пребывая на грани между сном и явью, он пытался вспомнить голос Уилла, пытался возродить его образ в своем сознании… и всякий раз терпел неудачу. Ему мнилось, что все события, которые они пережили вместе, начали постепенно исчезать, растворяться в небытии, теряя объем и яркость, и чем отчаяннее он пытался вспомнить подробности, тем, как ему казалось, они быстрее ускользали от его внимания. С ужасом доктор осознал, что к утру забудет абсолютно все об Уилле, потому что его больше нет… нигде.  
Но внезапно он пошевелился.  
Ганнибал не мог потом сказать, каким образом он узнал об этом, ведь то, что ему казалось, происходило под закрытыми веками, но тем не менее… он очутился на ногах раньше, чем Уилл успел открыть глаза и пробормотать что-то неразборчиво, а затем яснее:  
— Кто мы, где мы, зачем мы?..  
Ганнибал смотрел в его лицо и изумлялся, как он мог подумать, что может забыть его. Как он мог опустить руки и сдаться, как он мог прекратить существовать просто потому что…  
Он обнимал его, стараясь не причинить вреда, но в то же время желая схватить и почувствовать его как можно сильнее. А когда Уилл произнес: «Как же я соскучился по тебе. Как же хорошо, что ты здесь. Полежишь со мной?» Ганнибал вначале просто не мог ответить, настолько ему было приятно слышать эти слова.  
— Больше всего на свете я хочу сделать именно это, Уилл. Лечь рядом с тобой и смотреть в твои глаза, знать, что ты жив и что ты со мной, — он сжал его пальцы. — Но мы здесь не одни. Мы не у друзей, и даже не у союзников, поэтому пожалуйста, не трогай меня. Потому что если ты…  
«…прикоснешься ко мне я просто не смогу себя сдерживать».  
— Я понял, — почти беззвучно прошептал он, коснувшись его губ.  
«Если он очнулся, все уже не так плохо. Господи, я должен был заставить его пообещать мне, что он выживет. В смысле…»  
В этом и проблема, Уиллу лучше не знать, что он может не выжить. Он должен полностью отразить веру Ганнибала в то, что он выживет. И вот на этом начинались…  
«Пусть он выживет ради меня. Он же обещал. Обещал, что будет со мной».  
— Ты обещал, что будешь со мной, — шепчет Ганнибал почти беззвучно. — Не вздумай не очнуться.  
А потом он заснул, быстро и без снов, словно умер, а на следующее утро уже был бодр насколько это возможно, потому что Уилл очнулся и попросил воды, и его рана не гноилась, и когда новозеландец сказал, что все будет нормально, Ганнибал был готов обнять его, хотя и сам прекрасно уже все знал.  
— Я бы хотел увидеть мисс Мун. В прошлый раз наш разговор был не окончен.  
Док взглянул на его забинтованную ступню.  
— На твоем месте я бы оставил все как есть.  
— Вы не понимаете. Человек, убивший Джесси, куда опаснее чем кажется. Он мой враг, и я знаю о нем многое, что могло бы помочь ей.- Ганнибал говорил это почти искренне. — Если мисс Мун поймают, он вытащит из нее признание обо всех вас. И о нас. И о детях.  
— Ну с детей какой спрос. Ладно. Я позвоню ей.


	60. Убийцы

_Чужая душа — потемки. ©_

 

Солнце выглянуло неожиданно, и Ганнибал долго не мог к нему привыкнуть, смирившись с дождливым полумраком надвигавшейся осени. Он вспоминал, как ругал эту погоду Уилл. Доктор был рад сидеть на свежем воздухе после душной атмосферы подпольной больницы.  
Дом окружен запущенным садом, состоящим из переплетения вьюнков и кустов неясной породы, и покосившимися сараями, ныне годившимися разве для разведения пауков. Валявшийся повсюду хлам, вроде досок, ржавых канистр и потрескавшихся шлангов вызывал у Ганнибала почти настоящую головную боль, поэтому он старался фокусировать свое внимание на зеленой листве, в тени которой, положив на колени ружье, раскачивалась на пластиковом стуле Элис Мария Мун.  
— Мисс Мун, вы пережили ужасную потерю. Вы напрасно отказываетесь от моей помощи. Я понимаю, что просто так вам бы и в голову не пришло пойти к психиатру, но раз уж так вышло, что он живет у вас дома, нерационально не пользоваться его услугами.  
«На самом деле мне необходимо узнать, каков твой план в отношении Сноу, — думал Ганнибал. — Если поймают тебя, поймают и нас. Сноу выжмет тебя досуха, даже если самой тебе в голову не придет заключить сделку и сдать нас. Как не противно это признавать, но я должен знать, что твой план убийства — хорош».  
— Мари. Эта «мисс Мун» вымораживает до жути. Сто лет так меня никто не называл! И да, я допускаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но тут нечему помогать. Джесси мертв. Я убью его убийцу и буду жить дальше, — как всегда с раздражением в голосе произнесла новозеландка.  
— Йохан Йергенссен — опасный противник. Ваших друзей он убил в одиночку — один человек против одиннадцати вооруженных людей! Не подумайте, что я ставлю под сомнение ваши способности, Мари, но дело, на которое вы идете — очень личное.  
— Ну и?  
«Чего он от меня хочет? — думала Элис Мария Мун. — Зачем он это все говорит? От таких разговоров скорее возникнет неуверенность в своих силах».  
— Эмоции могут помешать выполнять даже самую привычную работу, Мари. Мистер Йохан убил вашего жениха, вашего самого близкого человека!  
Лицо девушки исказилось в странной неуверенной гримаске. Как будто ей очень хотелось поправить формулировку Ганнибала, но она изо всех сил сдерживалась. Доктор внимательно наблюдал. «Если она вправду была невестой барыги, у нее может не получиться. Но если у нее обсессивное расстройство, то для нее убийство Сноу станет подтверждением ее фантазий об этом Джесси. В таких вещах подобные люди не церемонятся. Ее погруженность в себя и одиночный круиз (вероятно, чтобы потом рассказать подругам, что он был предсвадебным) — все это говорит в пользу одержимости».  
— Ты не понимаешь. Отомстить за Джесси и ребят — мой долг. Способ попрощаться, я бы сказала.  
«Поправьте меня если я ошибаюсь, но не отговорить ли ты меня от убийства мистера Йохана собрался?.. — мрачно размышляла девушка. — Решил все же сам до него добраться? Наглый каннибалишка. Небось сожрать его хочешь, и сейчас у тебя свербит, что я его застрелю, и ты останешься без ужина. Нет уж. И так от тебя живого одни проблемы».  
— Кстати, позвольте спросить, как вы вообще с ним познакомились? Если я правильно понял, вы девушка из благополучной семьи, совсем из другого класса…  
Мари удивилась. «Он что, на самом деле помочь мне хочет, что ли? Нафига ему, как я с Джесси познакомилась?.. Воспоминания об этом никак не убедят меня оставить мистера Йохана в покое».  
— В клубе, — коротко ответила Мари. «И технически это правда» — добавила она про себя. — Но встречаться мы стали не сразу.  
Американский каннибал молчал, ожидая подробностей, но Мари слишком хорошо знала эту уловку, и не собиралась на неё клевать.  
«Если она и в самом деле была его невестой, она вряд ли станет рассказывать в подробностях. Если же это обцессивное расстройство, то я получу богатую на детали, но абсолютно вымышленную историю, — думал доктор Лектер. — Но она молчит. Почему она молчит? Жаль, что здесь нет Уилла, хотя смог бы он отразить ее, учитывая, что она чуть его не убила?..»  
— Почему?  
— Эээ, — глубокомысленно произнесла девушка. — Ну ты же не тащишь под венец первого-встречного в клубе?  
Ганнибал был вынужден признать ее правоту.  
Элис Мария Мун смотрела на сидящего за столом мужчину. Психиатр-каннибал, не помогу так съем, какая ирония! Ей может и хотелось бы сказать правду, но… Она слишком хорошо помнила предыдущие попытки. Свою лучшую подругу ей, к примеру, потом пришлось столкнуть из окна и выставить как самоубийство.  
А этот человек ей даже не симпатичен, и она ему, разумеется, тоже — она чуть не убила его парня. Глупо ожидать понимания, да и… Но зачем тогда он задает ей эти вопросы?..  
— Но вы очень долго были вместе, не так ли? И об этом, наверное, знает очень много людей?  
— А! — Мари почувствовала облегчение, поскольку не любила не понимать. Вот куда он клонил. — Ты хошь знать, не выйдут ли копы на меня, потому что я была невестой Джесси? Не боись. Об этом вообще практически никто не знал, а те, кто знали, как раз стали клиентами мистера Йохана. Даже Док и компания не в курсе.  
«Удобненько, — вскинул брови Ганнибал. — Все свидетели «отношений» мертвы. А ее уверенность, что больше «никто не знает», практически доказывает, что никаких отношений не было и вовсе. Это хорошо, но я все еще не уверен. За ее словами явно нечто большее, чем просто одержимость. Да и… надо сказать, что скорбь вы, мисс Мун, изображаете из рук вон плохо. Вы на лайнере были вдвое грустнее, чем сейчас. И вот это-то и странно. Дамы с обсессивным расстройством, если тем посчастливится попасть в подобное вашему положение, рыдают, заламывая руки, и одаряют подробностями выдуманных романтических отношений с мертвым возлюбленным всех, кого не лень. Для них вера окружающих — хлеб насущный».  
— То есть вы недавно вместе?  
— Семь лет, — автоматически ответила Мари и вдруг ужаснулась. Семь лет. Ей казалось, все произошло… ну год, может два или три назад… Семь лет. Она была с Джесси-Грегори Джусном семь лет.  
_Семь лет несчастий, и когда же и чье же зеркало она разбила, чтобы заслужить это?.. Впрочем, она знала ответ. Зеркало, отразившее в последний раз искаженные лица пятерых человек, прежде чем лимузин, проломив ограду, рухнул в Тамаки-ривер, похоронив в ее водах пятерых человек, носивших фамилию Мун._  
Мари с яростью взглянула на американского маньяка-психотерапевта, который вот так взял и напомнил ей, напомнил о том, что… Семь лет.  
— И за столько времени об этом знали всего десять человек? — непринужденно интересуется проклятый каннибал.  
Мари сжала зубы. Если она сейчас его застрелит, он ведь заткнется, и может, оттирая кровь со стула, она сможет забыть о том, что он сказал? Ведь сможет же? …Сможет забыть про то, что семь лет ее жизни кажутся ей теперь одним большим кошмарным сном?!  
Напряжение повисает в воздухе, будто невидимый паук, незаметно оплётший происходящее нитями-струнами, решил разом натянуть их все. Паутина натягивается, и Ганнибалу кажется, что птицы прекратили петь, а цикады — стрекотать. Элис Мария Мун смотрит на него, и ее глаза, несмотря на солнечный день, черны как глубокое горное озеро.  
Она сильно изменилась в лице. Ганнибал заступил на опасную территорию, позабыв: люди, подверженные одержимости, крайне чувствительны к чужим сомнениям, особенно ироничного толка. Если уж на то пошло, они вообще лишены чувства юмора, поскольку фанатизм предполагает абсолютную серьезность.  
— Да, и за все это время об этом знало даже меньше десяти человек, — процедила Элис Мария Мун. — Джесси очень дорожил нашими отношениями, и старался, чтобы как можно меньше людей о них знали.  
«И старался, чтобы я не познакомилась с кем-то поближе из его друзей, этот мудак предпочел бы и вовсе запереть меня в какой-нибудь башне и держать там, и чтобы я говорила только то, что ему хочется, и делала только то, что он считает нужным. Да, он очень _дорожил нашими отношениями_ , — подумала, но так и не произнесла вслух Мари. — _Семь лет…!_ — она стиснула ружье. — Семь лет моей жизни я жила как в тюрьме!»  
— Это так трогательно, — вдруг прочувствованно произнес американец, и девушка отпустила ружье. Лектер подпер пальцами подбородок и уставился на Мари. — Я правда вам искренне сочувствую. Потерять такого замечательного человека, да еще и перед свадьбой. Это совершенно ужасно.  
«О, Уилл. Я надеюсь, она мне поверит, — думал доктор Лектер. — Потому что у нее сейчас лицо, будто она собралась меня пристрелить. Поняла, что я не верю в ее свадебную сказочку. Не хочу быть застреленным никем, даже тобой. Уилл, прости, я больше не буду играть с ней в психотерапевта, пожалуйста, пусть она мне поверит!..»  
Элис Мария Мун вдруг положила ружье на стол и наклонилась к Ганнибалу, яростно глядя ему в глаза.  
— Джесси был действительно замечательным человеком, мистер Лектер. Семь лет назад он убил всю мою семью.  
Звуки далекого окружающего мира упали на них, словно долго копившаяся дождевая капля. Проехала вдалеке машина. Где-то запел скворец. Ветер зашелестел листьями, словно потирая руки в предвкушении.  
Новозеландка медленно и бесшумно откинулась на стуле.  
— Выходит и тебя можно удивить, мистер Лектер. Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо. А что? Я честно пытаюсь не лгать на сеансе! — Мари усмехнулась. — Хотя у меня почти никогда не получалось. Мои родители были одержимы идеей, что со мной что-то не так, так что ты не первый мой психотерапевт. Мой папа был министром, а политика предполагает врожденный талант к лицемерию. Это когда врешь сразу всем, и при том о разном. При одних людях делаешь вид, что одно вранье было правдой, а при других — что враньем, и так далее. И при этом родители говорят тебе, что им врать нельзя. Но когда появляются другие люди и задают вопросы, то обнаруживается, что это уже не так, и при них родителям тоже не просто врать можно, но и необходимо. Понимаешь, о чем я? Хорошо тебе, если нет. А меня эта хрень в детстве отчего-то очень напрягала. Это сейчас я выучилась лгать достовернее, чем говорить правду. — Она снова усмехнулась. — Парадоксально, стоило мне от них избавиться…  
— Избавиться? — переспросил Ганнибал Лектер. Как мисс Мун отложила винтовку, так и он отложил в сторону свою недавнюю клятву Уиллу прекратить сеанс психотерапии с новозеландским киллером. В конце концов, Уилла все равно теперь нет в его голове, так что он этого не слышал. — Вы _заставили_ Джесси убить их?  
— Заставила? Я? Джесси сам убил их ради меня. — Она сцепила руки вместе. — В качестве подарка на нашу свадьбу. — Она помолчала, словно бы задумавшись. — Только вот обнаружилось, что если я сразу выйду за него замуж, это будет подозрительно — все-таки папочка был известной личностью…  
— Прошу прощения, вы убили свою семью только потому, что они заставляли вас лгать? Я не осуждаю, просто хочу понять, — быстро добавил Ганнибал, покосившись на ружье.  
— Потому что они пытались из меня сделать человека, которым я не желала быть. А без их денег я могла стать разве что шлюхой или бомжом. — Она пожала плечами. — Не все дети пластичны. Не из всех можно слепить все, что тебе угодно, и наслаждаться результатом. — Она неожиданно улыбнулась совершенно как нормальный человек. — Вот как-то так, мистер каннибал. Джесси — мой спаситель.  
«Был моим спасителем, — добавила та часть Элис Марии Мун, которая нисколько в этот момент не улыбалась. — Семь лет назад. Джесси был одержим мной, а мне тогда только и нужен был повод, чтобы почаще сбегать из дома. Наплела родителям про вселенскую любовь, переехала, а через три месяца сбежала обратно. Жить у Джесси общаясь только с Джесси было невыносимо скучно, а с другими людьми я и заговорить не успевала, как тут же являлся он и занимал все видимое, слышимое и осязаемое пространство. И вот с одной стороны было мое властолюбивое семейство, всеми средствами пытавшееся склепать из меня светскую леди, а с другой — настырный наркоторговец, вбивший себе в голову что я — любовь всей его жизни.  
Когда я сказала: «Хочешь снова быть со мной — убей мою семью», я думала, он сгинет навеки, и одной проблемой станет меньше. А когда он действительно это сделал, я полгода была так счастлива, что готова была плясать на улицах, жениться на Джесси и вообще одаривать всех лучами добра.  
То есть… я до сих пор благодарна ему за это. Но…»  
— Вот как, — тепло, неожиданно задушевно улыбается мистер Лектер. Голос его стал мягким и каким-то менее вкрадчивым… словом, менее бесячим. — Прошу прошения. Теперь ваше поведение стало понятнее. Боюсь, на вашем месте я бы поступил еще хуже.  
— Это как? — удивляется девушка. — Вытащил бы их из машины и насадил на шампуры?  
— Я имел в виду, ваше поведение относительно нас. Встретить такого человека как ваш жених, человека, который понимал и разделял ваши самые темные секреты… и потом потерять его… Да, я бы тоже сделал все возможное, чтобы узнать его убийцу и отомстить ему.  
«Разделял мои темные секреты, мистер Лектер. «Разделял», но не «понимал». Увы. Моя эйфория от обретенной свободы схлынула именно благодаря Джесси. Он клялся, что изменится, и я, наивно поверив в это, дала ему второй шанс, но все осталось по-прежнему.  
Джесси желал постоянно держать меня при себе. А я была ему так благодарна, что долгое время не замечала, что он — абсолютно такой же, как родители. Хочет сделать из меня свой идеал и совершенно не слышит, не видит и не хочет знать лично меня, — Мари мысленно улыбнулась, глядя в освещенное солнцем нетипичное лицо американца.  
Но Джесси мертв, семь лет несчастий миновало, и уже нет смысла говорить об этом. Может, попадись мне ранее какой-нибудь проницательный маньяк-психиатр, который бы выслушал и сразу вправил мозги, что нельзя на почве благодарности за свободу помещать себя в новую клетку вместе со своим освободителем… но не случилось.  
Я долго искала понимания у других, искала объяснения, почему мне так плохо даже просто находиться рядом со своим спасителем, я бесконечное множество раз пыталась найти причину полюбить его…  
Но теперь все это совершенно неважно. Я поняла все про себя, и понимание от других людей мне перестало быть нужным. Другие люди вообще перестали быть мне нужными, поскольку, стоит мне подумать о том, что они могут быть похожи на Джесси, как меня тошнит.  
Но Джесси убил моих тюремщиков; будет справедливым убить его убийцу и покончить с этой историей навсегда».  
— Я уже позвонила мистеру Йохану, — произнесла Мари, радуясь в глубине души, что можно сменить тему. — Мы встретимся завтра. И корабль твой кстати тоже отходит завтра, если ты хочешь попасть в Мельбурн.  
В этот момент доктор Лектер растерялся. С одной стороны, его сжигало любопытства про Сноу, с другой…  
— Как так — завтра? Уилл еще даже не ходит!  
— Не я составляю расписание кораблей! — пожала плечами девушка, и жестом прервав возражения, произнесла: — Ойе! Вам двоим нельзя здесь оставаться. Не только потому, что это геморно для нас, но и потому, что сейчас на улицах началась большая свалка. После смерти Джесси все местные шестерки получили возможность проявить себя в драке за место, такой шанс никто не хочет упускать. Понимаешь? Твой мистер Йохан фактически обезглавил наше дело. Никто не знает, кто будет новым боссом. Если вы тут будете валяться неделю до следующего корабля в Мельбурн, вас скорей всего пристрелят за компанию, либо найдут копы. Компренде?  
— А вы, мисс Мун?  
Она фыркнула.  
— Я — барыга Окленда? Упаси господь.  
— Значит, будете и дальше устранять конкурентов под началом нового босса?  
Это сорвалось с языка доктора Лектера, и он тут же пожалел о своем любопытстве. Как психиатра его весьма интересовало, что планирует делать дальше подобная личность, но как преступник в бегах, он не должен был позволять себе роскошь дразнить свой единственный шанс на спасение.  
— Нет, — произнесла Мари. Ее взгляд стал пустым, она уставилась за плечо Ганнибала. — То есть, не знаю. Но скорей всего — нет. Сейчас важно устроить детей, выгнать копов из Мун-Хауса и выжить в уличных войнах. Я сказала тебе, что о нас с Джесси никто не знал, но как киллера семьи в лицо меня знает больше живых людей чем нужно. Конечно, лицо еще нужно сопоставить с именем, но тем не менее… — она вдруг махнула рукой. — Блять! Не забивай мне голову будущим сейчас, долбаный психиатр! Сбагрить тебя, грохнуть мистера Йохана — план-минимум на завтра. Все остальное — потом.  
Ганнибал непроизвольно представил, что при удачном стечении обстоятельств он успеет попасть ладонью ей в кадык прежде, чем она выстрелит. Но все-таки он взял себя в руки и произнес:  
— Нельзя ли как-то отсрочить наш отъезд? Хотя бы на пару дней?  
Элис Мария Мун покачала головой.  
— В Окленде только два корабля, на которые я могу вас провести. В Мельбурн отходит завтра, на Фиджи — через десять дней.  
— Почему?  
— Отец владел небольшой транспортной компанией, так что можно сказать, по сути, это мои корабли. Но рулить там ими или забивать грузом по своему усмотрению я не могу. Но провести парочку нелегалов — это завсегда можно.  
«Хм. Или пару килограммчиков какого-нибудь нелегального груза, — хмыкнул Ганнибал. — Черт возьми, только самый отъявленный психопат будет при таком богатстве работать киллером на побегушках у барыги! То есть… психопат с обсессивным расстройством. Если бы Элис Мария Мун не была такой вульгарной, она бы мне даже нравилась!..»  
Ганнибал стиснул кулаки, но так, чтобы девушка не заметила. «Как иметь дело с таким человеком? Мне нужно от нее слишком многое… и совершенно нечего дать ей взамен. Деньги? Она явно не нуждается в деньгах. Паспорт Сноу за билет отсюда это и без того достойный обмен, но я должен думать о том, что случится, когда мы приплывем в Мельбурн.  
_Если_ мы приплывем в Мельбурн».  
Ганнибал примерно представлял себе устройство грузового судна — уйти с него незамеченными с багажом будет весьма проблематично… Хотя багаж можно отослать отдельно. В конце концов, его даже можно уничтожить. Но дело даже не в этом. С корабля можно сбежать и вплавь, главное, чтобы Уилл к тому времени восстановился.  
Но что делать дальше? Что делать дальше им с их лицами в розыске, и с распознанными фальшивыми личинами?! Они вполне вероятно даже из порта не выберутся. Нужна одежда, деньги, маскировка, транспорт… Если они будут слишком много убивать на своем пути, Сноу выследит их, непременно выследит, они оставили ему слишком незабываемый подарок…»  
— Ты чего так странно улыбаешься? — Элис Мария Мун смотрела на него озадаченно.  
— Простите…- Ганнибал прикрыл глаза. «Сдерживай себя. Сдерживай изо всех сил. Вспомни… ну к примеру Франклина… сколько раз тебе хотелось его убить на ваших сеансах? Сколько раз! Но ты сдерживался до последнего».  
Внезапно ему показалось, что на плечо легла рука. Ощущение было таким острым, что он скосил глаза посмотреть, нет ли кого-то позади.  
_«Ты сейчас делаешь все неправильно, доктор Лектер,_ — звучит в голове голос Уилла. — _Она не твой пациент, скорее ты — ее. Вспомни все свои манипулятивные навыки, ты приобрел их немало за долгую жизнь»._  
«Уилл!»  
_«Вспомни те, что тебе наиболее омерзительны. Используй их»._  
«Ты все-таки остался со мной!»  
_«Вовсе нет. Ты просто выдумал меня. Действуй»._  
«А я буду верить что ты — это ты», — упрямо, с тайным ликованием возразил доктор Лектер.  
— Я просто вспомнил… — протянул Ганнибал, улыбаясь уже Уиллу за своей спиной, невидимому присутствующему везде и нигде Уиллу, его темному божеству, которого он обнимет, как только… добьётся своего от этой… девушки. Пусть сложно, но почему нет. Почему бы и не перестать относиться к ней как к врагу?.. Она спасла их, она позволила вылечить Уилла, она обещала ему корабль…  
— Я просто вспомнил, как мы отрезали мистеру Йохану пальцы. Они сгорели в церкви… стоило забрать с собой эти раздробленные косточки. Но в какой-то степени я так и сделал. Фантомная боль будет всегда вести его по нашему следу, даже если он захочет забыть о нас.  
Лицо девушки помрачнело.  
— А я на секунду даже подумала, что ты симпатичный, когда улыбаешься.  
Ганнибал взглянул в ее глаза.  
— Мари, у меня к вам просьба. В целом ничего сложного, но я понимаю, что вы мне ничего не должны, и возиться с нами вам не с руки, но именно поэтому это называется просьба, а не предложение. И поскольку, кажется, вы не нуждаетесь ни в деньгах, ни в психотерапевте, — (она усмехнулась), — я могу взамен предложить вам только свои навыки убийцы. Может, есть человек, убийство которого вы по каким-то причинам не можете совершить, я могу убить его для вас. Или есть что-то, что я могу для вас сделать, из-за чего вы согласитесь мне помочь?..  
«Омерзительно, Уилл. Омерзительно. Я ненавижу просить. Уилл, я ненавижу просить кого-то о чем-то, это мерзко, мерзко, мерзко, унизительно, очнись же ты уже скорей, чтобы я мог забыть эту мерзость, посмотрев в твои глаза!»  
_«О, Ганнибал. Сам-то ты ведь очень любишь, когда тебя о чем-то просят?»_ — лукаво подтрунивает над ним любимый.  
«Именно поэтому!»  
Она смотрела на него долго и пристально, темными, мерцающими как ночное небо глазами. Затем вздохнула.  
— Эх, где ты раньше был?..  
— Что вы имеете в виду, Мари? Я могу как-то…  
— Поздно, мистер каннибал, поздно, — она хмыкнула. — Все мои враги мертвы. Но, полагаю, ты будешь канючить тут еще долго, поэтому вначале скажи, что за просьба.  
Ганнибал, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, рассказал.  
— Все верно, — кивнула новозеландка. — После схождения на берег страны Кенгуру вам еще придется, так сказать, попрыгать. Почти все из того, что ты сказал, легко сделать, но, как ты верно заметил, для меня тут никакой выгоды. Сплошная возня и трата времени.  
Ганнибал почувствовал, что краснеет — то ли от бессилия, то ли от гнева, то ли от всего сразу. Лучше бы его Уилл одел еще раз в платье, чем терпеть такое.  
— Возможно, в будущем…  
— Нет! — она выставила вперед ладонь, имитируя знак стоп, хотя слов было достаточно. — Мой принцип — никогда не оставлять долгов на потом. Давать в долг, в кредит, под расписки и личные вещи — это удел барыг. Так что расплатиться за эту «просьбу», которую я бы назвала «горой просьб», тебе придется сейчас. — Она качнулась на стуле, чуть не уронила ружье, но мгновенно подобрала его — менее острый глаз и не заметил бы, что что-то пошло не так. — Но мне не нужен ни киллер-фрилансер, ни терапевт, ни каннибал, ни дизайнер окружающей среды, хотя стоит отметить, что в каком-то ином варианте событий от пары скульптур во дворе Мун-Хауса в твоем исполнении я бы не отказалась. Или как ты называешь их, скульптрупы?* Неважно! — Она внимательно посмотрела на Ганнибала, в ее глазах плясали тысячи мелких чертей, а может быть, радиоактивных тараканов. — Мистер Лектер… ты ведь и как мужчина кое-что можешь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Corpstallations (Зацените краткое описание творчества доктора Лектера и Уилла Х)
> 
> Немного визуализации:  
> Йохан Сноу | Кристиан Форкрофф | Лидия Фелл | Йен Сноу  
> https://vk.com/wall358368549_286


	61. Человек-человек

_Если чувствуешь, что дух твой искорежен, нужно просто укрепить его, очистить и сделать совершенным.©_

 

— Приманкой? — глумливо переспросил Сноу, даже не пытаясь скрыть интонацию. — Спасибо, но с меня хватило одного раза. — Он едва удержался от того, чтобы, показывая забинтованную руку, не оттопырить средний палец. Интересно, какое бы тогда стало лицо у шефа полиции Окленда, рыхлого как тесто мужчины с лицом, словно оплывшая свечка. Сноу терпеть не мог таких людей, у него всегда создавалось смутное ощущение, что как только станет жарко, они растекутся по полу лужей понтов и сала, и командовать операцией станет некому.  
По сторонам от сего джентльмена стояли агенты, с таким видом, будто они этот план всецело одобряют. Если это так, то союз им явно не пошел на пользу.  
— Сэр, на этот раз вам ничего не грозит. Мы будем следить за каждым вашим шагом! — горячо произнес Мартин Симмонс. — Будут снайперы. Они только и успеют, что приблизится к вам! Это отличный шанс.  
После допросов полиция Окленда в сотрудничестве с агентами ФБР предъявила Сноу такой план: он переезжает в гостиницу, чье название они сливают в интернет, якобы случайно, чтобы Лектер и Грэм попытались его в этой гостинице поймать.  
— Нет, не отличный, — отрезал Сноу. — Я единственный из вас разговаривал с ними. Они — не суицидальные идиоты. Да, они рисковали раскрыться и раскрылись, охотясь за мной, но это не значит, что они хотят «умереть, но забрать мою жизнь». Они не из таких. Они затаятся. Будут выжидать. Они не будут бросаться на меня сейчас.  
— Я не согласен, — резко произнес Дэймон. — Ради вас они сломали свое, я бы сказал, идеальное прикрытие! Их дело было закрыто! Никто не думал их больше искать! Они могли бы жить всю оставшуюся жизнь в свое удовольствие!  
— Это напрасная трата ресурсов, — отрезал Сноу. «И не такое уж и идеальное». — Сейчас они постараются покинуть Новую Зеландию, если уже этого не сделали. Вам нужно сосредоточится на…  
— Позвольте это нам решать, мистер Йергенссен, — важно произнес шеф полиции. — Мы третий день досматриваем и порты, и аэропорты, и все без толку. Необходимо предпринять что-то еще. От вас требуется лишь согласие. Я понимаю, вам страшно, но поверьте, на этот раз вам ничего не угрожает.  
«Страшно? — глумливо подумал Сноу. — Разве что за судьбу этого дела в ваших руках».  
Он вышел во внутренний двор отделения и закурил. Копперфилд писал, что хочет отправить его снова на поиски террористов. Оказалось, у секретных агентов есть свой офис для встреч, так что с проблемой призраков в коридорах разбираться не придется.  
Сноу не нравилось иметь дело с политикой. Когда-то он позаботился о том, чтобы у начальства сложилось впечатление, что для этих дел детектив Йохан Сноу совершенно не годится, но теперь его личность словно разбилась, и вот они, последствия. Плюс дело с ЦРУ и случайно пойманный Аарон Кор. Плюс он должен Копперфилду за свою «смерть».  
Ловить террористов Сноу не хотелось. В делах с политикой зачастую не только никакой славы, так еще и порой собственные победы нужно вписать в отчет как поражения, а это уже совсем неприятно. Сноу раз столкнулся с тем, что пойманный им шпион был отдан местной полиции, (потому что — «так надо»), это ему совершенно не понравилось, и он навсегда для себя решил, что с политикой дела иметь не будет. Ну вот Йохан Сноу и не имел, мир его праху.  
А может и к лучшему это? Отдать убийственных муженьков Демону с Ангелом, и прочь из этой дурацкой страны, хватит ей одного мертвого Сноу!..  
Вот только пальцы сводит фантомной болью, когда он думает оставить все как есть.  
Даже не «умри» он, его бы отстранили. Эмоции мешают думать. Йохан хотел бы избавиться от них, потому что они на самом деле мешают думать, но, кажется, эта превосходная способность утрачена.  
[Как твой молодняк, резвится?] — это писал уже Джон, которого Сноу от скуки в больнице успел посвятить в подробности. Андервуд был прекрасно знаком с Демоном и Ангелом, и провел немало времени, подыгрывая то одному то другому в их идиотском соперничестве. Видимо, из научного интереса.  
[Тупится].  
[Не слушают папочку?]  
Сноу попытался перевести это на человеческий язык. С каждым годом ему это удавалось все труднее — Андервуд перенимал скверный сленг у своих студентов, которые обновлялись каждый год, а вот Сноу был знаком всего с несколькими …выпусками.  
[Не слушают. Думают, что каннибалы второй раз на меня клюнут].  
[А разве не клюнут? Ты их любимое недоеденное блюдо!]  
[Клюнут, но не сейчас. Может вообще никогда. Своя жизнь им дороже. Но ДА этого не понимают, хотя я объяснял не раз].  
[Это ты не понимаешь. Они только в самых розовых своих мечтах представляли, что когда-нибудь будут командовать тобой. А тут такой шанс. Они будут растягивать твое пребывание в качестве потенциальной жертвы так долго, как только смогут].  
Прочитав это, Йохан Сноу вздохнул, тоскливо и мрачно. Увы, Андервуд прав, а самому ему бы и в голову не пришел такой мотив этого шоу, что ему устроили. Все-таки правильно пьяный Форкрофф говорил — надо представлять не себя на месте других людей, а их самих на их месте. Но это муторно, противно, и вот куда привело это того же Уилла Грэма, к примеру.  
— А я вас искал!  
Молоденький полицейский, круглолицый и черноглазый, возник перед Сноу.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
«Омерзительно».  
— А в чем дело? — резко отозвался Сноу. Лицо полицейского стало совсем обеспокоенным.  
— Э, я вот… В общем, я хотел извиниться. Это была случайность.  
— Случайность где? — тупо переспросил Сноу.  
— Это я… прострелил вам ногу, сэр, — парень вытянулся перед ним чуть не собравшись отдать честь. — При облаве. Вот. Прошу прощения.  
— А. Какой вы ответственный, — Сноу растянул губы в кривой ухмылке. Никому, кроме самого себя, ему сейчас сочувствовать не хотелось. — Лучше бы вы эту ответственность на ловлю преступников употребляли, чем на извинения.  
Полицейский покраснел, еще раз извинился и улетучился, а Сноу остался курить. Свалить. Ему действительно надо свалить из этой страны. Форкрофф вовремя уехал, вчера Сноу еще не целиком осознал масштабы провальности произошедшего. Да, он нашел Лектера с Грэмом, да, он оказался прав, да, он черт возьми выжил, но какого хрена эти двое до сих пор в бегах?! Где они прячутся?  
С утра Сноу написал Фрэнку, чтобы тот заблокировал все их известные счета. Как человек, уже не ведущий дело, он не имел полномочий, но… в случае чего, он просто потом извинится, как этот парень.  
Ожидая, пока агенты внедрятся в Оклендское отделение, Сноу наслаждался чтением дела покойного Джесси Грегори Джунса-младшего и его друзей, особенно интересуясь оставшимися в живых. Эта папка тоже не должна была попасть ему в руки, но никто не обращал внимания, чем занимается «потерпевший свидетель».  
Сноу предполагал, что Грэма и Лектера забрали остатки синдиката. Это вероятнее, чем помощник, не выглядели они людьми, способными терпеть третьего-лишнего. Но специальные агенты Мартин Симмонс и Дэймон Роджерс решили, что куда веселее покомандовать им, чем раскрыть дело.  
«А будет забавно, если каннибалов пристрелят местные, — лениво думал Сноу, возвращаясь в участок. — За такой бесславный конец я готов им простить отсутствие личного прощания…»  
Хотелось спать. В кафетерии Сноу попросил себе самый убойный кофе, и был доволен результатом — здесь явно работали люди, чьими клиентами в основном были полицейские. На экране шли новости без звука, сообщалось о взрыве в многоквартирном доме в результате утечки газа. Погибли пять человек, четверо госпитализированы в тяжелом состоянии. Причины случившегося уточняются.  
«А если бы этих пятерых убил человек специально, там бы уже была целая следственная бригада, — подумал Сноу. — Мы так переживаем из-за двуногих убийц, и совершенно равнодушны к самому массовому убийце всех времён и народов — несчастному случаю.  
Мы мучаемся, ловя и вычисляя ошибки природы, вроде Лектера и Грэма, а люди и без маньяков прекрасно справляются с сокращением собственной популяции. Старушка поставит на плиту чайник, включит газ, позабудет чиркнуть спичкой — и через минут двадцать бум! — чайку уже не попьет с десяток соседей. А был бы вечер, жертв было бы в три раза больше».  
[Когда ты вернешься?]  
Этот вопрос ему уже задали трижды, в вариациях. Сноу проигнорировал первые два, но начальству все-таки положено отвечать, даже если оно теперь решило, что вы офигеть какие друзья.  
[Когда у меня будет новый паспорт. И когда меня отпустят местные копы. Хотел бы я сказать «когда поймаю каннибалов», но видимо уже не скажу. Отправь кого-нибудь другого на дело, я не самый большой специалист].  
[Самый], — безжалостно возвестило начальство. — [Оставь каннибалов ДА. Пускай молодые мучаются! Кстати, что ты там наобещал Форкроффу, почему он ходит и светится как изотоп?]  
«А мое сокращение, я смотрю, ушло в массы, — подумал Сноу. — Агенты ДА». Он отправил:  
[Не знаю, может в самолете облучился].  
[Сноу!]  
[Что возьму его в напарники. Ты вроде не возражал. В деле с ЦРУ он неплохо себя показал].  
«Хоть и чуть не помер, — добавил про себя Сноу. — И чего Форкроффу неймётся. Пусть Сэм сейчас скажет, что не согласен, и мне не придется постоянно думать о том, как бы его не пристрелили. Почему я вообще согласился, я-то был трезвый? Потому что он мне чем-то напомнил Йена?..»  
[После того, как он поймает Нью-Йоркского Зорро, можешь делать с ним все что хочешь. В принципе, если он тебе нужен на новое дело, я могу его перевести].  
Йохан оскалился безрадостной улыбкой. Куда делось вчерашнее возмущение, что он уволит Форкроффа, если тот не вернётся вовремя, потому что без него никак?.. Сэм чует конкурента и только рад его загнобить. Правда конкурент сам — глупый дурачок, не понимающий своих преимуществ.  
Вот оно. Вот почему Форкрофф напоминает ему Йена. У того был совершенно потрясающий талант — если не к музыке, то к сценическому делу в целом. У него были все данные, чтобы стать блестящим музыкантом в своей сфере. Он был красив, харизматичен, не так чтобы плохо пел и прилично играл. У него было идеально-скверное настроение для сочинения нужных целевой аудитории песен, Сноу как-то не поленился провести небольшой анализ. И что Йен сделал? Он уехал в Австралию! Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь слышал об австралийских звездах хэви-металла? То-то же. Единственное исключение лишь подтверждает правило.  
И этот теперь туда же. А ему все-таки не двадцать лет. Но если Йен хотел быть от брата подальше, то Кристиан Форкрофф хочет быть к нему поближе, и совершенно непонятно зачем, нельзя настолько бояться ответственности, чтобы проебать из-за этого страха карьеру.  
[Ни в коем случае. Дела нужно заканчивать. Пока не закончит, он мне нафиг не сдался, в случае чего полечу один].  
[Какой же ты все-таки зануда, Йохан Сноу. Делай свой паспорт быстрее].  
— Вот конечно, от моего желания уехать все новозеландские инстанции пришли в боевую готовность, — пробормотал Сноу.  
В этот момент на почту пришло новое сообщение: [Этот адрес был указан на паспорте, который я нашла. Если вы теряли паспорт, я могу вернуть его вам за вознаграждение. Мой телефон…]  
— Вау, — произнес агент ФБР, позабыв даже, что он в кафе. И затем, тише: — Я очень хочу поймать Лектера и Грэма. И… и пусть я стану таким, как раньше!  
Он усмехнулся. Вот оно как вскрылось, его последнее желание для невидимого джинна. Кажется, только оно одно и идет от сердца.  
Ведь правда была в том, что раньше Сноу никогда не хотел поймать тех, кого ловил.  
Стремился, добивался, делал все, что в силах, превосходил себя… но не хотел. На самом деле людские желания — это красивые, как следы астероидов, короткие линии. Истинное желание появляется и исчезает, чтобы запустить цепь действий. А то, что мы видим после — сверкающий в небе яркий след — это уже не само желание, а действия, которые это желание повлекло.  
Сноу знал, что это некорректное сравнение, но ленился придумать другое из-за красоты образа, а ни один из собутыльников не дожил до той степени его опьянения, чтобы он начал говорить об этом вслух.  
Раньше Сноу просто шел и делал дело. Это всегда было «должен», это никогда не было «хочу».  
До Кэс он был «человеком-машиной», идеально использующим свои навыки в сочетании со своим намерением. А после ее нейротоксичного коктейля он стал «человеком-человеком». Со множеством «хочу», с кучей каких-то левых мыслей, сомнений, реакций и еще черт знает чего. Если бы у него был Дворец Памяти, он бы сказал, что по нему прошелся ураган. Все, что когда-то было упорядоченной, слаженно работающей системой превратилось в… разломанную машину. И как ее теперь чинить, Сноу не знал.  
Не помнил — он ведь строил ее всю жизнь.  
Он знал, что большинство людей живут со своим внутренним хаосом с рождения и как-то выживают. Но это его совершенно не утешало.  
***

Смех смехом, но Мари пора было возвращаться в город — на самом деле с мистером Йоханом она встречалась сегодня, а не завтра. Мари давно убедилась, что никогда не следует говорить посторонним людям о делах, а если уж приходится — никогда не называть верных дат. Люди умеют здорово портить реальность своими тупыми мыслями, зачастую даже не со зла. А этот каннибал и так добавил ей гемора, да еще и воспоминаний.  
Когда ей впервые позвонил мистер Йохан, она сразу поняла, что это он, а никто другой.  
— Добрый день. Я по поводу документов.  
Голос как сталь. Мари отчего-то захотелось взять в руки винтовку, чтобы чувствовать себя увереннее, хотя именно эта роль как раз предполагала долю неуверенности.  
— Эээ… я нашла… в смысле, вы мистер Йе… — Он не помог ей ни звуком. — Мистер Йохан Йергенссен?  
— Это я. Вы писали мне?  
— Я тут… нашла паспорт на ваше имя, там записан ваш адрес…  
— Вот как? Где же он был? — резко, и как показалось Мари, весело спросил голос.  
— Простите, что?  
— Где вы нашли мой паспорт, мисс?..  
— Миссис. Зои Кэдмен. Я шла мимо контейнеров и…  
— Мимо каких контейнеров?  
«Ага. Подловить пытаешься, гадина, — подумала Мари. — Что совершенно неудивительно, ведь ты считаешь, что это ловушка от тех двух каннибалов».  
— Мимо портовых контейнеров. Ну знаете, рассортированный груз. Я администратор южного блока…в смысле, помощник старшего администратора… Вы не теряли паспорт в порту?..  
— Можете себе представить, нет, миссис Кэдмен, — голос отозвался куда любезнее, стал, пожалуй, даже вкрадчивым. — Вы сможете мне указать точное место, где вы его нашли?  
«Повелся», — с облегчением подумала Мари. Каннибалы скинули труп Макса Лирмана возле порта. По счастью, это был порт в Манукау-Харбор, а место, куда Мари собиралась заманить свою жертву, располагалось в основном порту, в заливе Хаураки. Уточнив расположение «находки», Мари спокойно и деловито, как простодушная, но ответственная гражданка, принялась вымогать вознаграждение пожирнее.  
— Я дам вам двести долларов, если вы мне покажете место обнаружения. Когда, кстати, это произошло? — холодно пресек ее излияния мистер Йохан.  
— Позавчера, — Мари была готова к этому вопросу. Лектер рассказал ей, что отжал паспорт у мистера Йохана неделю назад, притом в оклендском парке, где конечно же он бы столько не пролежал нетронутым. Да и вообще, последнему идиоту ясно, что это — ловушка. План Мари заключался не в том, чтобы переубедить копа, что ловушки нет, а в том, чтобы обмануть его в ее содержимом. — Я же по сменам работаю. Вы сможете сегодня подъехать?  
— В порт?  
— В порт. Я расскажу как пройти и вас встречу!  
Он помедлил. Затем неторопливо произнес:  
— Знаете, миссис Кэдмен, мне очень жаль, но сегодня я занят чуть ли не до полуночи. Можем ли мы встретиться завтра?  
Мари растянула губы в улыбке. Она ждала этой реакции.  
— Послезавтра. Завтра я не работаю, и соответственно, не смогу вам показать место. Хотя…честно говоря кто угодно сможет показать вам место, учитывая то, как оно изуродовано… Но хотя вас же не пустят внутрь…  
— Изуродовано? — переспросил коп. — Что это значит?!  
— Да там на контейнерах хрень какая-то нарисована. Какие-то иероглифы, — проговорила Мари невинным тоном. — Я почему остановилась — пыталась понять, что эта фигня значит. А тут смотрю — ваш паспорт валяется. Я подобрала, думая, что найду того, кто эту дрянь намазюкал, но потом решила, что мне все равно, чем вы занимаетесь в свободное время… если конечно вы принесете вознаграждение.  
— Как насчет того, чтобы я приехал сегодня, принес вам вознаграждение и осмотрел эти ваши художества? — мягко, вкрадчиво произнес мистер Йохан. Таким голосом говорят люди, предлагающие в качестве альтернативы своему предложению пулю в лоб. — Скажем, в три часа дня?  
— Не вопрос, конечно приезжайте! Позвоните, как будете на месте.  
Док всегда говорит «копы бывшими не бывают». Этот мистер должен был вначале предположить, что это ловушка каннибалов, а затем, после слов Мари о надписях на контейнере — о том, что это послание от каннибалов. Ради этого она уже заставила настоящую Зои Кэдмен — постоянную клиентку Джесси — намалевать на нужном контейнере баллончиком все, что в голову взбредет, чтобы продержать мистера Йохана рядом достаточное время. Главное, чтобы он сразу не притащил следственную бригаду, но вряд ли у него есть такие полномочия, он же не местный коп, а американский.  
Зои скорей всего тоже придётся грохнуть, но тут уж сопутствующий ущерб, ничего не поделаешь.  
Что самое главное, каким бы параноиком не был этот мистер Йохан, проверить на снайперов он сможет только портовые смотровые вышки и краны. Проверять пришвартованные грузовые суда ему никто не позволит.  
А для Мари нет ничего проще, чем заблаговременно попасть на палубу собственного корабля.  
***

«Словил джинна» — так, что ли, должно называться мое состояние? — думал Йохан Сноу, улизнув из полицейского участка и направляясь к машине. — Я загадал паспорт, найти каннибалов и стать прежним. И вот мне одновременно предлагают паспорт и возможную улику…  
Конечно нельзя исключать, что это Лектерская ловушка, а не послание… Хм, в порту? Но они могли запудрить мозги какой-нибудь девчонке…» Жажда охоты призывала к немедленным действиям, но Йохан все-таки остановился подумать. Это было ошибкой.  
— Куда вы собрались, сэр? — вкрадчиво произнес Дэймон, выныривая чуть ли из-под колеса его машины.  
«Что ты там делал, мать твою?»  
— Я как раз искал вас, агент Роджерс, — не менее вкрадчиво произнес Сноу.  
— Меня? — вечно бледный Дэймон казалось аж зарумянился. — Что-то случилось?  
— Хочу, чтобы вы поехали со мной, — спокойно произнес Сноу. — Дипломатические таланты Мартина мне в этом деле не помогут.  
— Вы хотели сказать, их отсутствие, — довольно произнес агент Роджерс. — Но наш план…  
— Слейте информацию и следите за гостиницей, — буднично произнес Сноу. — То, что я переехал, не значит, что я буду в ней сидеть весь день. Наблюдайте за окрестностями, ждите каннибалов. А мы тем временем посмотрим на первую настоящую улику их пребывания в Окленде после побега. Некая миссис Зои Кэдмен, служащая Оклендского порта, утверждает, что позавчера нашла мой паспорт возле контейнера, покрытого непонятными изображениями. Все бы хорошо, но паспорт я потерял неделю назад в парке, при первой попытке наших каннибалов меня поймать, и полагаю, они же его и стащили. Интересная миграция документов, вам не кажется?  
— Это же ловушка! — восторженный голос заставил Сноу едва заметно вздрогнуть — Марти впервые удалось подкрасться к нему незаметно. Вот она, старость. — Поедем немедленно или сначала проверим дамочку на легитимность?!  
— Откуда ты?.. — Дэймон не договорил, безнадежно взмахнув рукой. — Ты останешься в отделении. Кто-то должен осуществить план.  
— Вот ты и оставайся, — парировал Мартин. — Ты-то как раз и славен тем, что умеешь попадать в ловушки, а не выбираться из них.  
— Поедем вместе, — пресёк болтовню Сноу. — Я обещал там быть в три часа. Марти, разузнай насчет легитимности. Агент Роджерс, найдите мне пока карту порта, и какие-нибудь камеры с него.  
— А почему это он — агент Роджерс?  
— А почему вы называете агента Симмонса по имени, а не по фамилии?  
— А почему вы болтаете вместо того, чтобы выполнять приказы? И даже не вздумайте устроить спор, кто сидит впереди! Никто.  
«Дети. Зачем мне _еще_ дети?» — мрачно думал Сноу, размышляя о своем возвращении домой. Если он действительно получит паспорт, он может быть там уже завтра…  
— Это место щеночка, — громким глумливым шепотом говорит Эйнджел, параллелью вися на линии и ожидая данных о миссис Зои Кэдмен.  
— И вообще-то официально мы вам не подчиняемся, — пробормотал Дэймон, ковыряясь в телефоне и то и дело поджимая губы. — Сэр.  
Йохан подумал было предаться сожалениям, что взял этих двоих с собой, но вместо этого улыбнулся. Он смотрел на свои руки, покрытую старыми шрамами левую, и забинтованную, изуродованную правую. Сожмешь ее — и почти и не видно, что она такая…  
«Искалечен»? Нет, пожалуй, он совершенно не чувствует себя искалеченным. Злым и голодным до охоты — это да. Несовершенным — что ж, пожалуй. Полным стремления идти вперёд — да, несомненно.  
— Знаете что, ребята?.. — произнес Йохан Сноу, открывая окно и наслаждаясь холодным свежим ветром. — Я вас очень люблю.  
Две пары глаз, зеленых и голубых, вытаращились на Сноу в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Причем одинаково, — с той же улыбкой продолжил Йохан. — Вы совершенно по-разному гениальны, и именно потому прекрасно сочетаетесь друг с другом. Я убежден, что в будущем вы превзойдете всех… — Он улыбался, глядя на порозовевшее лицо Дэймона и на глаза Марти, которые стали в точности как у щенка. Затем Йохан опустил уголки губ и добавил: — Но если вы не поймаете наших каннибалов, я лично устрою вам адов карьерный пиздец.


	62. Ловушка

_«За» голосуют тысячи рук_   
_И высок наш флаг,_   
_Синее небо да солнца круг_   
_Все на месте, да что-то не так. ©_

 

На корабль Мари добралась на гидроцикле во избежание портовых камер. Способ оригинальный, но персонал привык к выходкам хозяйки судна, и потому дежурный лишь вежливо кивнул, подавая ей руку.  
— Не знал, что вы играете.  
На голове у Мари был шлем, за плечами — водонепроницаемый чехол от гитары.  
— Пока не играю. Беру уроки.  
Она предупредила, что придет осмотреть состояние корабля. Пару раз она так уже делала — с целями передачи некоторых «посылок» «друзьям», поэтому ее просьба не вызвала удивления. На корабле никого почти нет — только вчера был завершен ремонт одной из турбин, контейнеры не загружены, моряки в загуле.  
Мари хорошо знает свою роль «мисс Мун» и играет ее легко, почти на автомате. Внутри она снимает шлем и кладет его на одно из пустых кресел. Проходит вместе с помощником в корабельное чрево, делает вид, что интересуется, а затем… время. Мари находит парню занятие, а сама остается одна в рубке, заявив, что желает просмотреть судовой журнал…  
Время.  
Она запирает дверь, собирает и устанавливает винтовку. Сквозь прицел ей видно, что Зои скверно справилась с заданием «нарисовать непонятное граффити с иероглифами» на контейнере. Впрочем, этого хватит.  
Светит солнце, дует прохладный отдающий осенью ветерок. Шумят краны, раздается протяжный гудок отходящего панамакса, где-то — скрежет ричстакера и неразборчивые крики грузчиков. Мари с детства нравилось наблюдать за людьми так, чтобы они не знали, что она за ними наблюдает, хотя она никогда не думала, что будет делать это так часто, когда вырастет.  
[Он здесь] — пришло сообщение на «рабочий» телефон от Зои. Зои боится, потому что сидит на мете и боится вообще всего, но лишиться дозы она все-таки боится больше, чем мистера Йохана.  
Мари смотрела на ряды контейнеров возле причала и ждала, когда ее жертва явится на место, отмеченное «крестиком». Обычно в такие моменты она ни о чем не думала, но — вот будь проклят этот каннибал! — теперь она именно что думала: о Джесси, о себе и о своей прошлой жизни.  
Вначале она действительно была так ему благодарна… Когда Мари поняла, что ее семья не собирается отпустить ее и позволить делать то, что хочется, что они постоянно будут контролировать ее с помощью денег, она стала мечтать о том, чтобы избавиться от родственников навсегда.  
Она думала, что если это произойдет, ее будет мучать совесть, но когда это произошло, она не испытала ничего. Разве что жалость к сестрам, которые — по крайней мере младшая — не были ни в чем виноваты.  
А затем она стала свободна. Так она думала.  
Но благодарность, как и печаль — это не свобода. Именно из-за чувства, что она обязана своей свободой Джесси, Мари не уехала из Окленда сразу же, как мечтала. Она решила, что поживет с Джесси столько, сколько сможет, а там уже он и сам пошлет ее к черту, поскольку их совместная жизнь была невыносима. Он видел в ней какого-то несуществующего человека, человека, которым она не была и желала становиться, и от этого происходили все их скандалы и ссоры.  
Но он считал, что все нормально. Что «так и должно быть».  
Джесси не видел, что живет с женщиной, хладнокровно сманипулировавшей его на убийство пятерых невинных людей.  
А убить его Мари мешала проклятая «благодарность».  
Кажется, она стала киллером лишь для того, чтобы он осознал, кто она на самом деле, но и это не помогло. Джесси был упрям как стадо баранов в игнорировании фактов, которые были ему не по нраву. Он думал, она делает это ради него. Он думал, что в глубине души Мари его любит, но зачем-то это скрывает.  
Джесси был совершенно безумен в своей вере, но его хребет безумия лежал глубоко под водой океана нормальности.  
Мари знакомилась с другими парнями, но все они рано или поздно оказывались кривыми зеркалами Джесси; она словно попала в заколдованный его отражениями лабиринт, где каждый встреченный ею симпатичный парень в итоге оказывался контрол-фриком с манией преследования.  
Однажды она вычитала в интернете, что люди встречают только тех людей, которых они готовы встретить, и если попадаются два одинаковых по поведению человека, то это что-то значит… Но что — в статье не сообщалось. Что-то вроде «подумайте, почему именно они».  
«Потому что именно таких людей мне хочется застрелить собственноручно?» — единственный ответ, приходивший ей в голову.  
Постепенно она стала избегать людей в принципе, хоть это и совершенно не вязалось с ее характером. Ей нравились люди. Ей нравилось общаться с ними, и она не утратила веру, что среди них есть и нормальные, с которыми можно и подружиться и полюбить, но вереница встреченных ею подряд, в разных местах и порой даже странах, клонов Джесси, напугала ее и озадачила.  
«Мне что, теперь будут все время встречаться только такие одинаковые люди?»  
Однажды она встретила парня, в Мельбурне, куда летала в гости к тетке, и влюбилась в него, и он показался ей совершенно нормальным, она год не появлялась в Окленде, игнорируя письма и звонки Джесси и компании… а потом произошло кое-что и этот парень, ее возлюбленный, проявил свою истинную натуру, которая оказалась такой же, как у Джесси. Контрол-фрик с манией преследования.  
Мари в тот же день купила билет на самолет и вернулась в Окленд. С тех пор она больше не обращала внимания на парней, никогда не отвечала ни на чьи ухаживания и вообще старалась не смотреть на людей слишком пристально.  
Кроме тех случаев, когда это были клиенты. Она стала жить лишь работой, поскольку только там она чувствовала себя… _не-собой._  
Искусство слежки предполагает частые перевоплощения в людей разных типов. В «прозрачных» людей. Тех самых, которых другие люди видят на улице и говорят: «О, вот это рок-музыкант». А это — «бизнес-леди». Это — «нерд», это — «врач», это — «промоутер», а это — «гребаный хипстер». Кто желает проникать в места, где его не ждут, должен уметь и тщательно следить за своей прозрачностью. Следует помнить, что разрисованному чехлу от телефона — не место в руках бизнес-леди, а строгой прическе — на голове у девочки-неформала. Прозрачные люди называются прозрачными именно потому, что они настолько соответствуют своему образу, что взгляду не за что зацепиться. Это очень важно, когда ты киллер, наркокурьер или вор — чтобы у всех людей, видевших тебя на месте преступления, не осталось никаких воспоминаний о тебе, кроме образа. Они скажут: "В здание зашла „разносчица пиццы“, но им и не придет в голову, что вышедшая из здания „бизнес-леди“ — та же самая разносчица пиццы.  
Предварительную работу по выслеживанию жертвы и выбору мест засады мисс Элис Мария Мун любила не менее, а может и больше, чем сам процесс — пустое ожидание-выстрел-отход, потому что, составляя этот маскарад, она переставала быть Мари Мун — девушкой, встречающей на своем пути сплошных контрол-фриков с манией преследования.  
Среди окружения Джесси у нее были приятели — тщательно проверенные парни, с которыми она могла говорить без его вмешательства… но это было немного не то. Мари продолжала работать на семью, поскольку ей нравилось убивать людей — проблема была в том, что на этом список вещей, которые ей нравились, заканчивался.  
Еще были дети. Те, чьих родителей посадили или убили конкуренты в процессе бизнеса. Мари заботилась о них, видя в них свое отражение: раз она не могла защитить в детстве себя, то, по крайней мере, она могла попытаться защитить их. Но дети есть дети. Они не могут быть друзьями или возлюбленными, они — те, кто нуждается в защите.  
Тогда Мари решила измениться.  
«Если я стану другим человеком, у этого человека будет другая… хер знает что, может, аура, но к ней не будут липнуть психи». Так она думала, но чтобы измениться, надо было избавиться от Джесси, а чтобы избавиться от Джесси, надо было его убить, поскольку никакие признания в том, что она его не любит и никогда не любила, не работали, а убить его не позволяла проклятая «благодарность». В этом замкнутом лабиринте вопросов и мыслей она жила семь лет — словно в кошмарном сне.  
А затем один настырный коп заинтересовался историей Мун-Хауса, а точнее — обстоятельствами гибели министра внешней торговли Алистера Муна, его жены, матери и двух дочерей. Неясно, какая вожжа попала ему под хвост, спустя шесть-то лет, но он ухитрился заподозрить связь оставшейся в живых наследницы с Джесси Грегори Джунсом-младщим, барыгой всея Окленда, не только как жильца и арендодателя.  
Надыбал откуда-то их совместную фотку, хотя Джесси клялся всеми богами, что их никуда не выкладывал (но их было великое множество, Джесси обожал делать совместные фотки, словно их количество могло каким-то образом улучшить их отношения) и явился к Мари для допроса.  
«Какова ваша связь с этим человеком?»  
Очень сложно что-то придумать, когда тебе показывают твою собственную фотографию. Завопить: «Это фотошоп!» — а вдруг он достанет другую? В общем, Мари весьма неуклюже заявила, что это парень, которому она сдаёт в аренду дом своих родителей и что сфоткались они так чисто по приколу — она уже не помнит, когда и для чего.  
Потом коп задавал еще много интересных вопросов — как о «бизнесе» Джесси, так и об их связи. Мари отказалась отвечать. Коп ушел, но Мари была убеждена, что он вернется.  
Естественно, она сообщила Джесси. На тот момент у них уже давно не было никаких «отношений», кроме безумной веры нормального во всем остальном парня, что Мари обязательно к нему вернется. Она и предположить не могла, (хотя следовало), что Джей вцепится в этот шанс как дворняга в кость.  
— Я убью его. Так, чтобы не возникло вообще никаких подозрений, что это мы или ты. Я уже знаю, как. А после этого ты всё-таки выйдешь за меня замуж?  
Мари похолодела. Вот как. Снизошел до шантажа. Она спокойно произнесла:  
— Ты ведь меня знаешь, Джей. Если я выйду за тебя замуж, ты не проживешь и полгода.  
Он улыбался и качал головой. Он не верил, что она говорит всерьез.  
— Если ты согласен, то я согласна. Но потом не приставай ко мне из загробного мира, когда обнаружишь себя с пулей в башке.  
«А почему бы и нет, — в этот момент подумала Мари. — Я выйду за него замуж и убью его, и покончу наконец-то с унылой судьбой вечной пленницы „благодарности“. Может, надо было сделать это раньше, но что ж… я сделаю это сейчас. Не моя вина, что он мне не верит. Я ведь честно предупредила».  
Через пару дней коп был убит конкурентами Джесси; их поймали и посадили, и все забыли об этой истории быстро и безболезненно. Мари сказала, что ей требуется морально подготовиться перед свадьбой, села на первый попавшийся круизный корабль и сбежала из Окленда, чтобы в последний месяц насладиться одиночеством и каким-никаким, но покоем.  
По возвращении ее ждала свадебная церемония, а затем — убийство законного мужа. Очень интересная жизнь.  
Но тем не менее. Проклятая благодарность… Скорее нет, не так. Проклятое «неверие» Джесси ее бесило. Ты говоришь человеку, что ты его убьешь, при этом ты уже убила больше трех десятков людей; а он ухмыляется и тебе не верит.  
Очень сложно представить, как убиваешь человека, который сделал все для того, чтобы ты его убил, с полным осознанием своих поступков. Вернее, даже не это. Ее бесила его проклятая уверенность, что Мари этого не сделает. У хребта безумия Джесси начался отлив.  
«То-то он удивится в последние секунды жизни», — думала Мари.  
«Но он ведь в целом хороший парень, он не заслужил такой участи», — снова думала Мари.  
«Да, но моя жизнь это моя жизнь. И приносить в жертву свою свободу только потому, что кто-то хороший парень, я не согласна».  
«Застрелить его к чертовой матери».  
«Но ведь он — твой спаситель!»  
И так далее и в том же духе — сомнения преследовали Мари весь круиз. А еще, как оказалось, дурные люди — подумать только, два каннибала и киллер на одном круизном лайнере! Постоянно сталкиваются нос к носу и ничегошеньки плохого друг про друга не думают, вежливо желают доброго утра или вечера и обмениваются замечаниями о погоде.  
А в глубине души планируют убийство, они — мистера Йохана, Мари — мистера Джесси. Сладкая круизная жизнь!..  
[Они точно только рисунок посмотрят? У меня ощущение, что они собираются меня изнасиловать]  
Элис Мария Мун уставилась на сообщение от Зои Кэдмен. «Наркоманы, что с них взять!»  
[Нет, Зои, они не хотят тебя изнасиловать, держись своей истории и все будет ок]  
«Ты себя-то хоть видела, мисс виктимность?» — фыркнула Мари, разминая затекшие плечи. Они уже близко. Скоро все закончится. Еще пять минут, и они будут здесь.  
Каждое утро круиза Мари просыпалась с мечтой найти решение. Ей не хотелось замуж за Джесси, и ей не хотелось убивать Джесси, ей просто хотелось, чтобы Джесси исчез из ее жизни, а она — из его. Она даже как-то предлагала ему продать Мун-Хаус, раз уж он так полюбил дом ее родителей, но интуиция у него была хоть куда и он отказался.  
Не то чтобы Мари не могла уехать, но она знала, что он начнет преследовать ее — уже пробовала. Единственный способ остановись Джесси — это его убить. За семь лет она поняла — переубедить его не получится. Один человек не может свернуть целый хребет безумия.  
В Австралии Мари осталась на сёрфинг, и только тогда, скользя по волнам, быстро и мимо, мимо, касаясь, но не привязываясь, легко, свежо и безмятежно, она стала вспоминать ту себя, которая не встречала на своем пути психов с манией преследования.  
Она аккуратно прикасалась к другим серферам, не заводя даже и дружеских — лишь приятельские отношения, и с осторожностью всматривалась — ну как в чьих-то глазах вспыхнет огонек фанатизма… но они казались ей нормальными людьми. Ей было хорошо и весело с ними, как было весело в школе, и во всех других местах, где были люди, но не было ее родителей или Джесси.  
«Медовый месяц. Я проживу с ним тридцать дней, как образцовая жена. И на тридцать первый я его застрелю. Это будет неприятно, но это будет справедливо. Наверное. Надеюсь. В любом случае, больше я ничего не могу предложить ему».  
Приняв это решение, она вернулась в Окленд и сказала Джесси «да», а через три дня явился мистер Йохан и снес полчерепа ее будущему мужу из его же собственного пистолета.  
Из-за контейнеров вывернули трое: Зои, и двое мужчин, высокий и мелкий, чуть повыше Зои ростом. Мари знала, кто ей нужен: высокий, в сером костюме, человек с короткими светлыми волосами и забинтованной рукой.  
Мистер Йохан Йергенссен.  
***

У девушки были кривоватые зубы и густые вьющиеся волосы. Она заметила его первой и помахала рукой в браслетах. Зои Кэдмен выглядела именно так, как должна была выглядеть, согласно полицейским данным… и совершенно не так, как отчего-то вообразил ее себе Сноу. Это была невысокая, чем-то похожая на бурундука, чернокожая молодая женщина, в простой, немного неряшливо сидящей на ней форме, с тонюсеньким золотым колечком на маленькой ладошке и яркими облупленными ногтями. Она выглядела готовой в любую минуту кинуться наутек.  
— Миссис Кэдмен. — произнес Сноу. — Добрый день.  
— Драсти. — Она вынула из сумочки паспорт, раскрыла его фотографией и показала Сноу. — Ваше?  
— Мое-мое, — Сноу изобразил улыбку. Демона с Ангелом он отправил осматривать окрестности, на случай, если это все-таки засада. Много людей могут спугнуть каннибалов. — Вы позволите?  
Он протянул руку. Правую. Женщина отшатнулась, черные глаза завороженно уставились на руку Йохана, паспорт она выставила словно щит. Сноу усмехнулся, убрал руку и поднял левую. — А так?  
Она недоуменно и испуганно таращилась на него, затем вдруг, словно вспомнив, произнесла:  
— Вознаграждение!  
«По телефону она была куда адекватнее, — подумал детектив. — Впрочем, так часто бывает. Мне вот проще поговорить лично, чем по телефону, всегда получалось эффективнее».  
Он достал сто долларов.  
— Остальное получите, когда покажете место. Идемте.  
— А, конечно. — Получив деньги, Зои Кэдмен оживилась. — Пойдемте, это недалеко, минут двадцать.  
— Минут двадцать?!  
— А что вы хотели? — удивилась Зои. — Это порт. И вообще вам повезет, если этот контейнер никуда не отгрузили, хотя не должны были, но вдруг… погодите, я проведу вас…  
Сноу задумался о том, стоит ли позвонить Марти. Он легко может пройти куда угодно, пока оклендская полиция сотрудничает с ФБР, но узнать «лазейки» будет полезно, чтобы затем ткнуть в них носом этих же самых новозеландских копов, а за двадцать минут пути он успеет позвонить не только Мартину, но и половине списка контактов.  
[На вид все чисто, слежу за вами с внутренних камер] — это писал Дэймон, которому Сноу поручил местную охрану.  
— Куда именно мы идем?  
Женщина обернулась.  
— К двадцать первой пристани. Там — контейнер.  
Что-то насторожило Сноу в этой фразе, но что именно, он не понял.  
— Я так понимаю, рисунки ужасны? Вы сказали — иероглифы?  
— Ну… что-то непонятное, — кивнула женщина. Затем она поговорила с охранником, и тот пропустил Сноу через вертушку.  
«Вот и вся безопасность».  
По дороге Йохан задал ей еще много разных вопросов, на которые она отвечала уклончиво и без особой охоты. По ее словам выходило, что позавчера в свою смену она заметила рисунок на контейнере и рядом лежащий на земле паспорт. Дальше ее рассказ повторял то, что она сказала по телефону, однако Сноу все мучила мысль, что что-то здесь не так.  
На середине пути его догнал Марти.  
— Все чисто, никаких взломов, тут все просматривается камерами. Местные говорят, ничего подозрительного, но вы же знаете.  
Девушка обернулась и покосилась на Мартина с подозрением.  
— Кто это?  
— Мой друг, — быстро произнес Сноу. — Он…  
— Специалист по иероглифам, — ухмыльнулся Мартин, подскакивая к девушке и представляясь. Она нахмурилась.  
— Не понимаю, в чем… зачем вам вообще смотреть на это граффити?..  
— На контейнер.  
— Ну да, на контейнер. Паспорт-то вы уже получили!  
— Видите ли, паспорт я не терял, а у меня его украли. Возможно, не очень добрые люди. Возможно, они специально положили его к месту, куда вы нас ведете, чтобы оставить мне послание.  
В глазах Зои плескался чистый ужас. Затем она отвернулась и пошла дальше. Йохан и Мартин шли в паре метров позади нее вдоль размеченной дорожной полосы, где роль домов играли строгие, спокойно-унылых цветов грузовые контейнеры.  
— Что с ней такое? — шепотом спросил агент.  
Сноу пожал плечами.  
— Не нравится мне это все. Смахивает на засаду. Может, Демон все прекрасно видит, но просто не говорит, чтобы нас прикончить.  
— Агент Симмонс, — Сноу укоризненно покачал головой. — Потеря напарника негативно скажется на репутации агента Роджерса, он никогда себе этого не позволит.  
Мартин хмыкнул.  
— Ненавижу блять контейнеры!..  
«В этом месте мне полагается спросить „почему“, но я не буду утруждаться», — подумал Сноу, глядя вдаль. Два крана, три вышки. Его вдруг посетила нелицеприятная мысль о сидящем на одном из этих кранов Уилле Грэме с ручным пулеметом. Он написал Дэймону проверить краны.  
— Далеко нам еще? Скажите мне номер сектора, миссис Кэдмен.  
[Сектор G, место 235, проверь. И вокруг все. На предмет психов с пулеметами]  
Сноу зря не обратил внимания на то, как Мартин нервничал, потому что на 225 контейнере агент не выдержал и преградил Зои дорогу.  
— Так, я больше так не могу. Миссис Кэдмен, на самом деле я — агент ФБР, в настоящее время веду розыск…  
Договорить он не успел — Зои взвизгнула, порскнула в сторону и помчалась прочь. Сноу, ожидавший от нее этой реакции, нагнал ее секунд за пять. Он собирался сказать примерно то же самое контейнере на двести тридцать третьем, но Марти его опередил.  
Девушка собралась было завопить, но Сноу прикрыл ей рот ладонью.  
— Миссис Кэдмен. Успокойтесь. Никто не желает вам ничего дурного. Да, мы оба из полиции. Расследуем дело людей, похитивших у меня этот чертов паспорт.  
Страх в черных глазах.  
— Я сейчас уберу руку, — произнес Сноу. — Вы не будете кричать, а спокойно мне расскажете правду — каким образом этот документ попал к вам, и что нас ждет на месте двести тридцать пять.  
В ее глазах стояли слезы.  
— Я ничего не знаю! Я просто нашла его! Просто нашла у контейнера! Почему вы сразу не сказали, что вы копы?! Я просто работаю здесь, я не хочу потерять работу!  
— Да неужели? — Мартин подобрался и злобно добавил: — И хочешь сказать, что там нет никакой засады?!  
Изумление в ее глазах было неподдельным.  
— Засады?!.. — но потом она снова завыла, что не знает ни про какие засады, и не хочет потерять работу, и что просто нашла этот паспорт. «Вот удивительно, — думал Сноу. — Она ведь эта, каких их тут, маори, а ведет себе ну как типичная латиноамериканка. И воет точно также».  
[Краны чисты, будки чисты, ничего подозрительного. Даже срамную надпись уже через камеры разглядел — хоть и не пойму, что там именно. Все в порядке, что-то вас долго нет].  
— Дэймон говорит, что все ок. Не можем же мы вечно тут торчать. Пойдем, Марти. Миссис Кэдмен, вы идете с нами, разумеется. Успокойтесь, никто не собирается отнимать вашу работу.  
— Дэймон говорит! — закатил глаза Мартин. — Да что он вообще знает! Легко на это смотреть через камеры! Черт знает, что внутри этих контейнеров творится!  
— Не думал, что ты такой впечатлительный, — хмыкнул Йохан.  
— Я как-то расследовал дело в Майами. Дело о пропаже контейнера с ценным грузом. Я долго не мог вкурить, какого черта они вызвали ФБР, но потом втянулся, искал этот проклятый контейнер как йоркширский терьер. Триста четыре Е-пять, вот такой у него был номер. Копперфилд сильно давил на нас с этим делом, а я не особенно торопился, поскольку думал — подумаешь, контейнер, найдём, рано ли поздно, так или иначе, — Мартин покосился на длинные пронумерованные ряды. — Никто мне не сказал, что там за «груз» был… Я можно сказать лично пересчитал и перепроверил все проклятые контейнеры проклятого порта Майами… потом проверил отгруженные с того момента… Я нашел триста четыре А-5, B-5, C-5, D-5, и так далее по алфавиту, все, кроме проклятого E!.. Пока не обнаружил, что контейнер F-5 числится в двух разных местах. Уже было не найти, кто виноват, и когда именно стерлась часть проклятой буквы E на боку, и как получилось, что программа допускала возможность такого ввода информации… Но это все было неважно… — Мартин отвернулся от Сноу и миссис Кэдмен, которая умолкла и успокоилась, вслушиваясь в историю. — Важно было то, что когда я открыл этот контейнер… там уже не было никого в живых. Да, — мрачно произнёс агент ФБР. — Я бегал мимо этого контейнера две недели, он стоял себе спокойно на двух других контейнерах, поджаривался на солнцепеке, и никто в портовом шуме и не слышал, что внутри были живые люди. К тому времени как я их нашел, они все умерли от обезвоживания. Пятнадцать человек, шестеро детей. То, как это выглядело… Такое лучше никому не видеть.  
Мартин повернулся и поднял глаза на Сноу.  
— Но знаете, что меня добило это истории?.. То, что они знали. Копперфилд знал, и начальник полиции Майами знал — что там были люди! Не знаю, откуда, но они это знали, но даже и не подумали сказать мне! Еще и хвалили за успешно найденную пропажу!.. Но я видел, чёрт возьми, я видел по их глазам, они знали заранее, что там были люди!  
Сноу положил Мартину руку на плечо. «Вот за это я и не люблю политику. А в Майами таких дел половина — связанных с кубинцами, латиноамериканцами и прочими легально-нелегальными иммигрантами и вот такими историями».  
— Ты думаешь, ты бы нашел этот контейнер быстрее, если бы знал о его содержимом?  
Мартин судорожно кивнул.  
— Но твоей вины нет в том, что ты не знал этого.  
Он опять кивнул.  
— Я знаю, но от этого… ничуть не легче!.. Мы ходили мимо них, а они были там…  
— Легче, — отрезал Сноу. — В твоем случае — освобождает от ответственности. Мы ходим и проезжаем мимо домов, где может быть в каждом по два десятка людей, которым требуется наша помощь. Но почему-то никто не страдает от невозможности ее осуществить, не так ли? А с тем, что начальство будет периодически лгать, тебе, агент Мартин Симмонс, придётся смириться. Научись вычислять эту ложь, говорить о ней и использовать ее в своих целях. Вот и все. Смотри, мы уже окончательно напугали бедную девушку, скоро совсем побелеет от ужаса.  
Зои с удивлением смотрела, как Мартин с места одним изящным прыжком бросился и повис у Йохана на шее. Эта укоренившаяся у него скверная привычка возникла случайно, когда Сноу в шутку ответил на вопрос какой-то студентки, что приходится Мартину дядюшкой. Услышав об этом, этот идиот с воплем «дядя Сноу» повис на нем в первый и, увы, не в последний раз. У Мартина совершенно не было понимания границ личного пространства, но удивительное дело — именно он Йохана в этом плане не раздражал, тогда как прикосновения того же Хорхе Кастильо он даже к своему столу едва терпел, не то что к себе. «Все-таки, есть в смерти свои преимущества, — подумал Сноу, — с агентом Кастильо я работать уже больше никогда не буду».  
А затем они все-таки подошли к контейнеру на месте 235, и Сноу с агентом Симмонсом уставились на него с примерно одинаковым выражением недоумения на лицах.  
— Разрази меня Дэймон, — высказался Марти.  
— Мда, — поддержал Йохан.  
— Если это Лектер и Грэм писали, то я… кхм… хотел бы знать, где они купили то, что курили.  
— По мне так это вообще не похоже на послание, — пробормотал Сноу. — Миссис Кэдмен? Миссис Кэдмен!  
Но девушки простыл и след.  
— Догонишь или контейнерофобия не позволит?  
Марти глянул несколько смущенно, затем быстро кивнул и сорвался с места. Сноу остался один на один с разрисованным контейнером. Он встал напротив граффити, достал сигарету и с наслаждением закурил.


	63. Психоанализ

_Одинаковое счастье — быть победителем или побежденным в битвах любви. ©_

 

— Сколько мы тут уже плывем? Почему так холодно, такое ощущение, что мы не в Австралию плывем, а в Антарктиду? Почему мы здесь, что случилось, давай рассказывай! У тебя есть что-нибудь поесть, и, хм, где здесь туалет? И что там со Сноу?!  
— Ты уж определись с очередностью, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. Уилл поцеловал его в щеку. Его доктор похудел — это было видно несмотря на изрядно отросшие бородку и усы, глаза запали, а складка меж бровей стала глубже и заметнее. И даже одежда — темный свитер, кожаная куртка и джинсы — лишь подчёркивали его изможденность. Ганнибал хоть и улыбался, но выглядел так, будто неделю ничего не ел.  
— Тогда прости за прозу жизни, но — туалет.  
— А. Вот почему у тебя был такой мертвенный тон, — через минуту произнес Уилл. — Ну, хм, ничего не поделать. Мы в бегах. Будем, кхм, накрывать сие ведерко чем-нибудь.  
Придя в себя, Уилл потребовал еды, воды и информации. Доктор Лектер удивлялся, что его нисколько не огорчило, что из еды у них только сушеное мясо и сухари, а из воды — вода, и что они живут здесь как натуральные бомжи, а спят под открытым небом в мешках между контейнеров.  
— Нас тут никто не застукает?  
— Предполагается, что эта часть не посещается персоналом во время транспортировки, — безрадостно произнес Ганнибал. — Но все может случиться.  
— Тогда просто убьем их и за борт.  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
— Хотя если за бортом камеры, то лучше труп оставить здесь. Все равно запах будет кошмарный к концу путешествия, — Уилл как ни в чем не бывало с наслаждением жевал мясо с сухарями. Ганнибал был рад, что у него есть аппетит, но перспектива дальнейшего плаванья его в глубине души ужасала. Они же действительно будут походить на бомжей… Это как раз то состояние, в котором он предпочел бы, чтобы Уилл не видел его никогда.  
— Лучше расскажи, что произошло, — любимый пристроился поближе. — Обнимай меня. И рассказывай.  
Ганнибал охотно выполнил первую часть, и постарался завершить вторую как можно быстрее, вкратце рассказав Уиллу о произошедшем.  
— Ну дела. — Он покачал колючей головой, на которой уже сворачивались первые колечки. — Хочешь сказать, что это была та самая грустная девушка с лайнера?! И Сноу угробил ее жениха в том особняке?! А она застрелила его с крыши контейнера?! Даже не знаю, чему поражаться сильнее, нашему везению или тесноте мира!  
— Тоже мне, везение!.. — Ганнибал коснулся страшной, бугристой раны Уилла. — Как твоя рука?  
— Двигается плохо, болит… но двигается же?  
— Ты не злишься на нее? — удивился Ганнибал.  
— На руку или на киллершу? — Уилл чуть улыбнулся. — Знаешь, теперь нет. После всего, что ты рассказал. Дело даже не в эмпатии, я просто рад, что мы в процессе побега из Окленда. Кстати, как мы оказались на корабле? Я ничерта не помню.  
Уилл поднялся и стал зачарованно разглядывать высокие стены, сформированные стоящими друг на друге контейнерами. Они находились словно бы в длинном узком коридоре, который одновременно защищал их и от ветра, и от чужих взглядов. Однако на этом интерьеры заканчивались; вдали стоял ящик, похожий на гроб, откуда Ганнибал достал еду, а сидели они на полу на спальных мешках, в одном из которых Уилл и проснулся. Поначалу шум мощных двигателей корабля казался ему оглушительным, а вот сейчас он спокойно разговаривает, фактически не замечая его. Стояла звездная ночь, но было весьма прохладно; они оба были в куртках, и Уилл не отказался бы накинуть на себя еще что-нибудь теплое.  
— Это отдельная история. Тебя пронесли сюда как блок ящиков с фруктами.  
— Выражение «тот ещё фрукт» заиграло новыми красками. Но как ты вообще добился, чтобы попасть сюда, да еще и с запасами?  
Выслушав, Уилл произнес:  
— А. Ну тогда я тем более не могу злиться на мисс Элис Марию Мун — сколько у нее имени-то!.. Она же нам, получается, жизнь спасла.  
— Перед этим чуть не убив тебя. И меня. Она прострелила мне ногу. И она отвратительно гру… — Ганнибал осекся на полуслове, потому что это звучало как низкопробная жалоба. Но Уилл сам все понял, сел рядом и обнял — легко левой рукой и тяжко — правой.  
— Ты скучал без меня, не так ли?  
Ганнибал молча кивнул, а Уилл поцеловал его в ухо.  
— Теперь все в порядке снова. Мы вместе, мы живы, господи, что тебе еще надо?.. Йохана Сноу на алтаре? Ну вот уж прости, этот шанс мы упустили навсегда.  
— И тебе не жалко? — едко произнёс Ганнибал.  
Уилл неожиданно сжал его сильнее и процедил:  
— Мне очень много чего жалко, Ганнибал. Возможно, куда больше, чем тебе. Но мы с тобой не будем говорить об этом, пусть все, что произошло в Новой Зеландии, останется в Новой Зеландии… За исключением пожалуй того дня, когда мы ходили на пляж.  
— Вовсе и не на меня ты должен злиться, — обиженно произнес Ганнибал.  
— А я вовсе на тебя и не злюсь, — солгал Уилл.  
Они замолчали, уставившись в серую стену контейнера напротив. Ганнибал думал о том, что это противная, безрадостная и унылая стена. И все вокруг такое холодное, прямоугольное, промышленное… И сами они кажутся двумя клочками живой трепещущей плоти в этом царстве металла и прогресса, две корабельные крысы, попавшие в голое, безжизненное царство урбанизации. Уходящие вверх контейнеры давили хуже любых небоскребов. А рокот, скрежет и ворчание двигателей корабля, вспарывающего плоть Тасманова моря, лишь усугубляли ощущение собственной ничтожности.  
«Верно Сноу говорил, что налёт цивилизации очень легко соскрести с человека… — Ганнибал думал это с омерзением. — Правда, говорил не совсем так, но суть была такая. Нам не остаться самими собой в этом путешествии, и, боюсь, мы оба узнаем друг друга не с лучшей стороны.  
Но Йохан Сноу мертв. Его убила эта девушка, до которой я так и не смог достучаться. И это тоже мое поражение. И то, что она заставила меня делать… Это было унизительно».  
Для Уилла Грэма стена контейнера существовала лишь номинально, его взгляд был направлен в прошлое, воссоздавая в воображении все то, что рассказал ему Ганнибал. Хижину на отшибе, в которой его лечили — ему она вполне показалась приличной палатой, но он, должно быть, ошибся. Девушку с круиза соотнести с описанным Ганнибалом киллером по имени Элис Мария Мун оказалось трудновато, но остальное представилось довольно легко. Наконец, осознав более-менее все, Уилл спросил:  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты выменял у нее этот наш… «билет» на корабль всего лишь за паспорт Сноу?  
Ганнибал помедлил с ответом; Уилл затронул именно ту тему, о которой он не хотел говорить.  
— Почти.  
— Почти это как?  
— Мне пришлось… — Ганнибал вздохнул. — Сделать кое-что еще. Я бы не хотел об этом говорить.  
— Она раздела тебя, поставила в стойло раком и выпорола плеткой? — усмехнулся Уилл.  
Ганнибал прикрыл глаза. Значит даже Уиллу, почти с ней не общавшемуся, она напомнила Мэйсона… В тот момент, когда…

— Ну ты ведь и как мужчина кое-что можешь? — усмехается Элис Мария Мун.  
Ганнибал не краснеет, но внутренне весь застывает от ярости и возмущения. Что. Она. Имеет. В виду?!  
— Кое-что, — произносит Ганнибал, пребывая в непривычно-смятенном состоянии духа.  
— Отличненько, — она поднялась. — Ты составишь список мне, я составлю список тебе. Времени у нас до завтра. Согласен?  
Ганнибал заставляет себя кивнуть, хотя он не согласен ни разу, но чувствует, если сейчас начнёт с ней спорить, она вообще не станет ему помогать. Когда же минут через пятнадцать Ганнибал взглянул на список…  
— И это все?  
— Тебе мало? — усмехнулась Мари. — Хорошо, тогда еще… покрась забор.  
— Я имею в виду — вы поможете нам, если я сделаю это? — Ганнибал встряхнул лист бумаги.  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Да.  
— Но это… может сделать любой человек.  
Она отлепилась от дверного косяка, который подпирала, и приблизила лицо к Ганнибалу. В ее глазах светилось что-то наподобие ярости и одновременно насмешки.  
— Значит, можешь и ты. Помни, мистер Лектер, ты мне не друг, и мне от тебя ничего не нужно. Ты просишь меня об услуге. Я прошу тебя об ответной услуге. Все очень просто.  
— Но это же просто работа по дому!  
Она фыркнула.  
— Да, это просто работа по дому. Думаешь, легко нанять прислугу в метамфетаминовую лабораторию? Мы здесь скоро по уши грязью зарастем. А ты — самый подходящий кандидат, поскольку точно не побежишь за вознаграждение докладывать о нас копам.  
«Прислугу?! — мысленно взвыл Ганнибал Лектер. — Я убью тебя, мерзкая тварь, не знаю как, не знаю когда, но однажды я выслежу и убью тебя, вскрою живьём и намотаю твои кишки на кулак!»  
Она, кажется, уловила его мысли, потому что протянула тонкую руку, коснулась воротника его рубашки и процедила, яростно и язвительно:  
— А может быть, я просто хочу иметь воспоминание, где «знаменитый американский психопат-людоед» драит пол моей дачи и рубит дрова на заднем дворе. Долгими аргентинскими вечерами я буду рассказывать об этом своим внукам, а они будут смеяться надо мной и не верить. — Она похлопала его по руке. — Док проследит, чтобы ты применял топор исключительно по назначению. Удачи.

На этом трагическом моменте Уилл расхохотался так громко, что породил отдающее металлом эхо.  
— Хочешь сказать, что она заставила тебя убраться в доме? И всё?! Господи, да, эта мелкая сучка меня подстрелила, но, черт возьми, Ганнибал, нам попался один из самых добродушных и чистых киллеров в мире!  
— Она насмехалась надо мной.  
— Она могла застрелить нас после того, как получила паспорт, и это избавило бы ее от любых хлопот, — отрезал Уилл. — Да, Ганнибал, наверняка ты был смешным с тряпкой в руках. Но она обошлась с тобой куда мягче, чем тот же Мэйсон, или к примеру, Дракон.  
— О, с каких это пор ты у нас стал таким веселым и безмятежным? — едко отозвался Ганнибал. — Интересно, что ты бы чувствовал на моем месте!  
Уилл развернулся и положил руки на его плечи, внимательно глядя в глаза.  
— Ганнибал, я бы вообще не смог с ней договориться. Ни о чем. Мне даже и в голову не пришло бы выменять чертов паспорт на что-то ценное. Мои переговоры с этой девушкой… собственно, не продлились и трех секунд. Поэтому… господи, даже если бы ты сказал, что тебе с ней пришлось переспать, это все равно был бы успех.  
— Да неужели?  
— Да. Неужели, — мрачно произнес Уилл. — Мы едва не погибли в Новой Зеландии, Ганнибал. А сейчас мы живы, более-менее целы и покидаем эту проклятую страну со скоростью двадцать узлов. Я называю это успехом.  
— Только ты можешь провозглашать успех с таким мрачным лицом, — буркнул Ганнибал, отворачиваясь, хотя теперь, после реакции Уилла, произошедшее казалось ему не таким уж неприятным, как раньше. Просто неприятным. Ему действительно пришлось вычистить весь дом, привести в порядок двор и переделать кучу черной работы. И все это с плохо гнущейся рукой и хромой ногой. Но на самом деле никто над ним не насмехался, а мисс Мун вернулась лишь к утру, и, поглощая кофе с ликером и держа ружье на коленях, действительно предалась созерцанию полуобнаженного доктора, рубящего дрова.  
Ганнибал чувствовал ее изучающий, как ему показалось — очень задумчивый взгляд, но так и не увидел его — лицо девушки скрывали темные очки. Затем, к его удивлению, она вернула ему все изъятое у него раньше оружие.  
— Док отвезет тебя в порт. Раз твой Уилл ещё толком не соображает, положим его в ящик. Так надёжнее, чем тащить его на плече будто бухого.  
— А вы… не поедете с нами?  
Она фыркнула.  
— У меня сегодня отстрел копов.  
— Как именно вы собираетесь это сделать?  
— Заманю его в порт. Паспорт ему отдаст одна тупая овца, что там работает. Она по телефону сказала ему, что нашла паспорт возле изрисованного контейнера. Мистер Йохан решит, что это послание от вас, придет туда, встанет напротив художеств и получит пулю в голову. Даже если он проверит место на снайперов, он не сможет проверить пришвартованные корабли, а именно с рубки корабля я и буду стрелять.  
— Вашего второго корабля? — уточнил Ганнибал. План выглядел… рабочим. Мари кивнула.  
— Я отправлю ваш багаж, не боись, для меня нет там ничего ценного. Он будет в Мельбурне раньше вас, — она выдала ему листок бумаги, и Ганнибал только сейчас заметил перчатки на ее руках. — Тут вся необходимая инфа. Наверное, стоит напомнить, что ты меня не видел, а я не видела тебя, или это и так ясно?  
— Могу ли я вам написать после?  
— Что? — она удивилась. — Конечно нет. С чего вдруг?  
— Мне бы хотелось узнать, как именно умер… мистер Йохан.  
— А я бы хотела научиться летать, — она хлопнула его по плечу. — Ну или в крайнем случае не иметь в своем списке контактов международных преступников-людоедов. Прощай, мистер Лектер. Прочтешь про мистера Йохана в новостях.

— Вот оно как, — задумчиво произнес Уилл. — А что, у нее неплохой план, я бы сказал… рабочий. Не без недостатков, конечно, но для такой молодой девчонки…  
— Никакая она не молодая, — отрезал Ганнибал. — У неё просто что-то с лицом, что она такой кажется. Так, подожди, что за недостатки?  
— Ну как же. Фактор риска. Когда ты планировал «пообщаться» с правоохранительными органами через чей-нибудь труп, ты никогда не оставлял дело на волю такого тонкого случая. Ты бы положил не паспорт возле контейнера, а чью-нибудь руку или ногу. Владельца потерянных документов не обязательно будут искать. Вероятно, но не обязательно.  
— Да. Но это проанализируют постфактум. Когда человеку в руки идет шанс, он не станет размышлять о возможном будущем, где этот шанс не сбылся — раз уж он уже идет, вот он, не на горизонте, а в двух шагах от тебя, уже можно коснуться…  
— Ну в общем да, — произнес Уилл, но Ганнибал чувствовал, что он все равно не согласен.  
— А еще недостатки?  
— Йохан Сноу.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Йохан Сноу — недостаток всего мира, а не плана Мари.  
Уилл фыркнул.  
— Не называй ее таким нежным именем, в свете твоего рассказа, да и моих воспоминаний — ей не идет. Пусть будет мисс Мун. Я имел в виду, второй недостаток ее плана — это то, что она собралась убить Йохана Сноу. — Ганнибал недоуменно уставился на возлюбленного. Уилл приподнял брови и сделал умно-профессорское лицо, с которым доктор часто видел его на лекциях. — Йохан Сноу, будучи накачанным наркотиками, за несколько секунд, с перебитыми пальцами… освободился от своей привязанности к стулу, и, не имея никаких визуальных данных о внешнем мире, успел, прихватив тебя, выпрыгнуть из церкви за секунду до того, как горящий вертолёт проломил ее крышу. С твоих слов — мною услышано. Ганнибал, это никакое не везение. Так везти человеку не может. Это результат серьезной физической и психической подготовки, выправки и самоконтроля, помноженный на огромное количество выигранных битв со смертью. Да, мне неприятно восхищаться этим снобистским бумагомарателем, но помимо того, что он — снобистский бумагомаратель, он профессиональный выживальщик.  
— Пфф, хочешь сказать, Сноу способен учуять снайпера?.. — раздраженно произнес Ганнибал. В глубине души он верил — человек с белыми глазами способен еще и не на такое. — Даже если это и так, она это предусмотрела. Он не сможет проверить корабль, ему придётся рискнуть.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Это я понял. Я к тому, что он может увернуться от пули.  
— Узнаю старого доброго депрессивного тебя, — вздохнул Ганнибал.  
— Все совсем не так, доктор Лектер, — Уилл откинул голову вверх. — Но нам следует быть готовыми к тому, что Йохан Сноу увернется от пули, поймает нашу маленькую киллершу, и будет медленно и с наслаждением расчленять ее по кусочкам, пока она не выдаст ему всю правду — о себе, о своем парне, о тебе, обо мне и обо всех на свете, кто заинтересует Йохана Сноу.  
Доктор Лектер положил голову на здоровое плечо Уилла. Он редко так делал, ему нравилось, когда Уилл сам притягивает его к себе, устраивает рядом и обнимает, но сейчас тот слишком увлекся фантазиями о сверхъественных способностях Йохана Сноу.  
— Не думаю, что она так легко даст себя поймать. Она параноидально осторожна, и у неё, как я понял, много денег и достаточный опыт убийств. Впрочем, постараемся не думать об этом до прибытия в Мельбурн.  
— Угу, — Уилл прислонил свою голову к его. — Вот еще что мне кажется в этой истории странным. Какого дьявола она была там одна в круизе и такая грустная?..  
— Этого мы уже тоже никогда не узнаем, — вздохнул доктор. — Как я уже говорил, я предполагал обсессивное расстройство.  
— Да, да, что она выдумала свои с тем парнем отношения… Но потом ты сказал, что он грохнул ее семью, выполняя ее желание. Одно с другим не вяжется.  
— Она… могла наврать, — с неохотой признал Ганнибал. — Где-то и в чем-то. Знаешь, когда она тебя подстрелила… а мы были по всем каналам…а мне приходилось иметь с ней дело и как-то убеждать ее не убивать нас и не выкидывать на улицу… Я не могу сказать, что это был мой триумф как психиатра. Видишь ли, ногу она мне прострелила потому, что я ей солгал, и она это обнаружила. Она меня очень раздражала, мне хотелось ее убить, а не умолять и договариваться, в общем, я… скажем так, не блистал — ни проницательностью, ни даром убеждения — вообще ничем. Мы живы только потому, что ей захотелось надо мной поиздеваться. Так что сейчас я вообще не могу с уверенностью сказать, была ли правда в ее словах или не было… Может, нам стоит покинуть борт этого судна несколько раньше, чем оно пришвартуется, потому что есть вероятность, что Мари либо поймают, либо она нас сдаст просто ради прикола. Она совершенно ужасный, упрямый, не поддающийся воздействию человек, и я…  
Теплая ладонь мягко коснулась его рта. Уилл не повернул к нему головы, но держа пальцы на его губах и глядя в стену контейнера, произнес:  
— Ты восхитительно замечательный психиатр, Ганнибал. Ты сделал все, что в твоих силах, и я понимаю, что это было неприятно, но ты ведь сделал? Сдержал себя вместо того, чтобы напасть на мисс Мун, выторговал у нее билет на корабль и даже позаботился об отдельной отправке багажа. Ты такой молодец, а почему-то жалуешься.  
«Потому что это было мерзко, Уилл».  
— А бесит она тебя, потому что ты не смог пробиться сквозь нее, расчленить ее, узнать что внутри и сделать зависимой от себя, — безжалостно продолжил Уилл. — И за то, что она, отняла у тебя — у нас — человека, которого мы оба хотели расчленить, узнать что внутри и мучать как можно дольше прежде чем убить. И я не уверен, что ты скучал по мне, пока я был без сознания, больше, чем по отнятой возможности расчленить Йохана Сноу на алтаре.  
Ганнибал возмущенно дернул подбородком, но Уилл только крепче прижал ладонь к его губам.  
— Ты привык побеждать, а сейчас считаешь, что мы проиграли, вот и бесишься.  
Ганнибал изловчился и укусил его за пальцы. Уилл взвыл от боли и отдёрнул руку.  
— Ты — не прав. Мы живы, а значит — все-таки победили. Смирись с тем, что тебе не съесть всех грубиянов на земле. Ну или вспомни по крайней мере, что это — не цель твоей жизни.  
Ганнибал, было ухвативший его за плечи и яростно смотревший в его лицо, замер и расслабился.  
Действительно, что с ним такое? Он вообще не хочет ни о чем этом размышлять, и Уилла хотел просить не спрашивать, а сам…  
— И какая же у меня цель в жизни, Уилл? — он улыбнулся, гадая, что именно он ответит.  
— Быть счастливым. Жить. Вместе со мной. Ганнибал, я не знаю, куда заведет нас наш путь, но я хочу пройти его до конца вместе с тобой, и ты не раз убеждал меня в том, что хочешь того же. Из меня не самый лучший воспеватель жизни, но я делаю все что могу, когда ты начинаешь опускать глаза и мрачно смотреть в сторону… — Уилл погладил его по щеке, затем по волосам. — Но знаешь, я сейчас неважно себя чувствую, поэтому… можно я попрошу тебя вот прямо сейчас как-то улучшить свое настроение? Потому что я отражаю тебя, помнишь? — Он вдруг лукаво улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста?  
Ганнибал смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Затем кивнул и обнял его.  
— Да. Да, конечно. Прости.  
— Я простил тебя давно за все, и за все что будет, Ганнибал, в этом банке у тебя неограниченный счет, — Уилл погладил его по отросшим волосам и с изумлением обнаружил, что он заснул. Уилл осторожно переложил его голову к себе на колени, добавив в качестве подушки куртку, и подтянул спальный мешок, чтобы в случае чего укрыть им Ганнибала. Доктор свернулся калачиком возле стены, его лицо было спокойным и безмятежным. Уилл долго гладил его по голове, пока не убедился, что тот действительно спит, а не притворяется.  
"Наверное, он очень устал, — думал Уилл Грэм, запрокинув голову и глядя на узкую полосу звездного неба в длинном прямоугольном просвете меж контейнерами.— Интересно, сколько мы плывём? И сколько еще осталось. Я так и не спросил. В круизе мы были месяц, но это с заходом в кучу портов, а контейнеровоз должен вроде как плыть прямо по курсу…"  
Он смотрел на звезды. Он никогда в жизни не представлял, что однажды будет путешествовать зайцем на торговом корабле.  
И что главный маньяк-каннибал Америки будет спать у него на коленях, а он будет думать о том, как запали его глаза и обрисовались скулы, будет гладить его и жалеть, потому что он чувствует все, что чувствует он. Бедненький доктор не смог отбросить свое имя и сознание собственной важности, и поэтому переживает из-за каждого события, которое ему не удалось провернуть по-своему.  
— Какой же ты глупый, доктор Лектер, — тихо говорит ему Уилл. — Ты так мало проигрывал в своей жизни, что у тебя не выработался иммунитет. А мне что с этим прикажешь делать? Я проигрывал почти всю жизнь — или по крайней мере так думал — до того как психанул и решил, что у кого-кого — а у тебя я точно выиграю, потому что твоя запредельная наглость способна взбудоражить и возмутить камень. Я даже сейчас смотрю на тебя, как ты спишь, и мне тебя хочется, и хочется, чтобы ты перестал переживать, и совсем не потому, что я так уж беспокоюсь за тебя, но когда страдаешь ты, страдаю и я, а мне хватит, я уже настрадался за всю свою жизнь. Я больше не хочу, слышишь меня?  
— Слышу, — вдруг мрачно произносит Ганнибал и открывает один глаз. — Какой ты кошмарный эгоист, все-таки!  
— От эгоиста слышу, — Уилл гладит его по плечу и видит, как его губы медленно изгибаются в улыбке.  
— Я тогда еще посплю, — ехидно произносит Ганнибал, утыкаясь носом в его живот и закрывая глаз.  
Уилл медленно спускает руку с его плеча на его ребра и легонько стискивает ставший совсем худым бок.  
— Конечно, ни в чем себе не отказывай, — произносит он, распрямляя ладонь на его бедре. — Спи сколько влезет. — Он кладет вторую руку, хоть это и больновато, на его голову и начинает нежно теребить мочку уха. — Не буду тебе мешать.  
Ганнибал прихватывает его руку своими, утыкается в пальцы губами и произносит:  
— Вот и не мешай.  
Пальцы здоровой руки Уилла нащупывают ремень и настойчиво пробираются к тепленькой плоти.  
— Вот и не буду, — шепчет он, просовывая пальцы под резинку белья и сжимая его бедро. — Я очень уважаю желание своего супруга как следует выспаться.  
В этот момент Ганнибал не выдерживает, и во вторую руку Уилла, что по-прежнему находится возле его рта, попадает ироничный смешок. Уилл гладит бедра и губы Ганнибала, а тот изо всех сил старается показать, что ему совершенно это не приятно.  
«А ведь и мне нравится эта игра, — вдруг понял он. — Нравится, что он прикидывается, что ему не нравится. И нравится, что хоть эта битва кажется безнадежной, я в ней все равно выигрываю, потому что на самом деле ему нравится, но мой нежный доктор так любит, чтобы его просили, умоляли и добивались. Неудивительно, что его так выбесила эта девчонка, которой было совершенно на нас плевать, да еще и убить ее нельзя было. А вот Сноу я вообще могу рассматривать как конкурента — вот уж кто потратил не меньше сил на то, чтобы добиться моего мужа… и меня заодно, но это совершенно неважно. Я имею в виду, что я бы как раз хотел, искренне хотел, чтобы Сноу от нас отступился навсегда, а вот Ганнибалу в глубине души хочется если не убить его, то хотя бы заставить вечно за нами бегать. Хочется быть и живым и непойманным одновременно, эгоистичная наглая сучка, чтобы кататься на лодке со мной и самодовольно улыбаться. И лучиться от самодовольства, что он такой охуенный и всеми непойманный».  
Уилл вздохнул.  
«И что самое главное, именно в этом состоянии я люблю его больше всего».  
— Ганнибал.  
Он уткнулся в его руки, так и не открывая глаз, но и не сдерживая улыбки.  
— Ты уже никогда не сможешь проиграть Сноу. Ни Элис Марии Мун, ни еще кому бы то ни было.  
Любопытство берет над ним верх, и он шепчет в его пальцы:  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты уже проиграл, — Уилл хватает его за горло и заставляет подняться и сесть. Ганнибал открывает глаза, но возмущение быстро уходит из них, когда Уилл продолжает: — Ты уже проиграл мне. Мне одному. Навсегда. Я не могу позволить тебе еще кому-то проиграть, потому что ты мой. Моя добыча. Ты принадлежишь мне!  
Его зрачки расширяются, глаза распахиваются, глядя в его глаза, ресницы дрожат, а ноздри раздуваются. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, а потом выдыхает, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Уилла:  
— Да.  
Доктор жадно впился губами в его губы, мечтая сделать это с того самого момента, когда голос Уилла вновь вернул его к реальности. Уилл схватил его за волосы и сжал пальцами затылок. Ганнибал возбудился от одного этого жеста, такого собственнического и властного; он был безумно рад, что Уилл хочет его после всего, после того, что он думал и делал, он все равно хочет его.  
Уилл же думал о том, как он ужасно хочет домой. Как он хочет своего светленького чистого дьявола на постели с утра, они вернутся и ничего не будут делать, никуда не будут ходить, Уилл просто будет трахать его на постели все оставшееся время, и им будет тепло, удобно и хорошо. Он целовал сейчас обросшего бородой доктора, поскольку это был единственный способ приблизиться к этой мечте. Потому что секс был единственным способом забыть о холоде, боли и всей окружающей реальности.  
Ганнибал отстранился, его глаза блестели в темноте, ноздри подрагивали от возбуждённого дыхания. Уилл повалил его на спину и начал яростно раздевать, желая как можно скорее добраться до мягкой светлой плоти, такой хорошей, такой… напоминающей ему обо всем, что он потерял.  
«Не ожидал, что я настолько привыкну к роскоши, — думал он, высвободив наконец-то Ганнибала из-под всех одежд и сжимая его соски. — Даже не привыкну, а именно полюблю». Доктор застонал, когда Уилл выкрутил их слишком сильно, сам не поняв, зачем, и только когда любимый откинулся, сжав губы и выгибаясь как змея на куче одежды, Уилл понял, что злится на него сильнее, чем ему казалось.  
— Чтоб я звука от тебя не слышал, — процедил он ему в ухо, и снова впился в губы, жадно засасывая язык и вжимаясь в его тело. Затем он сорвал одежду с себя, кривясь от боли в руке и спине. Это разозлило его еще больше, но прикасаться к голому доктору тоже нужно было голым, нужно было касаться его целиком, брать его полностью, чтобы ни один кусочек зловредного каннибала не остался не тронутым им.  
Уилл оставлял засосы на шее и на груди, тискал бока и нарочно делал ему больно, чтобы услышать, как он постанывает сквозь закушенные губы, как сдерживает свой голос, при этом обхватывая его бедра своими и прижимаясь возбужденным членом к его животу. Хотелось заставить его мучиться подольше, но Ганнибал слишком уж ерзал, заставляя его поторопиться. Уилл влип в мягкого теплого доктора, поцеловал его и укусил в шею. Ганнибал вскрикнул, тут же подавил крик и сцепил на спине у Грэма руки и ноги.  
— Уилл, ты зли…  
— Заткнись, — прошипел Грэм, сминая пальцами его губы. — Ни звука.  
Он замолчал, уставившись с обидой, и затем резко сжал ноги, прижимаясь бедрами сильнее. Их члены соприкоснулись, Грэма обдало жаром, он схватил Ганнибала за затылок и вновь стал целовать, хотя хотелось ему уже не поцелуев, но он должен вначале измучить его как следует, такую самовлюблённую сволочь.  
«Да, злюсь. Потому что из-за тебя мы здесь. Здесь, а не в теплой Венеции, и да, может, я не буду делать тебе больно так часто там, но пока мы туда не доберёмся, я буду истязать тебя за это каждую ночь, каждую мою ночь без вина, шелковых простыней, твоей игры на фортепьяно и ужина! И я хочу тебя выпороть! И надеть на тебя ошейник как у Мейсона. И поводок, и трахать тебя, наматывая его на кулак. И отыметь тебя вибратором. Заставить тебя отыметь себя вибратором, пока я буду смотреть. Заставить надеть чулки при этом. И отсасывать мне. Самовлюблённая эгоистичная скотина, вот кто ты, доктор Лектер. Похерил всю нашу маскировку. Чуть нас не убил. А все потому, что приспичило тебе отужинать звездой ФБР! Я буду пороть тебя за это каждый день, и получать куда больше наслаждения, чем ты сам!»  
Уилл рванул в стороны его ляжки, плюнул на ладонь и ввёл пальцы в его анус, тугой, горячий, заставляющий трепетать от предвкушения. Доктор резко дышал и извивался от малейшего движения пальцев, сдерживать стоны у него получалось все хуже, и в итоге Уилл заткнул ему рот рукавом его рубашки.  
«Когда-то я затыкал тебе рот, чтобы ты молчал и не комментировал мои действия, но сегодня я это делаю из солидарности. Чтобы не высказать все, что я сейчас думаю, вслух, чтобы твои нежные ушки не услышали этого, ты должен молчать вместе со мной, наглющая сволочь, притащившая меня сюда, господи, я отшлепаю тебя этой ужасной книжкой, черт возьми, Ганнибал, ну нахера-нахера-нахера тебе понадобилась вся эта великая битва?! Или ты думал, что я разозлюсь на тебя и отымею тебя именно так, как сейчас?!»  
Доктор выгнулся как змея и застонал сквозь кляп, когда Уилл резко вошел в него, жадно и жаждуще, и сам едва не кончил, когда горячая плоть сжалась вокруг него, а пальцы Ганнибала впились в раскиданную на полу одежду.  
«Он наслаждается этим. Я был удивлен тогда, в Балтиморе, вначале думал, что он специально притворяется, что ему нравится, чтобы я прекратил его трахать, пока не понял, что ему действительно нравится, и кажется, именно тогда это стало нравиться и мне не только как насилие над ним, ведь вначале я лишь хотел заставить его почувствовать себя настолько некомфортно, насколько хватит моей фантазии, хотел, чтобы эта скотина помучилась как следует, и физически и морально, и я не придумал ничего лучше чем оттрахать его. Хотел, чтобы его проклятая невозмутимость слетела; раз уж она не слетела под дулом пистолета, я решил сделать это с большей интимностью. Я и подумать не мог, к чему это приведет, да и не думал».  
Ганнибал подавался бедрами и постанывал сквозь кляп, Уилл смотрел в его глаза и понимал, что он возбужден ничуть не меньше.  
«Он всегда наслаждался насилием. И провоцировал меня на насилие к себе. Наверное, потому что сложно изнасиловать самого себя, хотя бьюсь об заклад, где-то в глубине своего Дворца Памяти доктор бы с удовольствием осуществил это желание. Он пришел ко мне из тюрьмы, зная, что-либо он убьет меня, либо я его снова изнасилую. Вполне возможно, он и жертв своих выбирал с расчетом на то, что кто-то из них окажется сильнее и трахнет его в наказание…. Хотя нет, это я уже придумал, слишком уж нереалистичный расчет, кому захочется, победив маньяка-каннибала, еще и оттрахать его, а не убить?»  
_«Тебе?»_ — голос в голове раздался внезапно и показался очень звонким и реальным, хотя это была обычная мягко-лукавая интонация Ганнибала. Уилл уставился в его лицо, чтобы проверить, на месте ли кляп.  
— Я люблю тебя, — хрипло прошептал Уилл, глядя в глаза своего Дьявола. — Несмотря ни на что.  
«Желание быть изнасилованным это желание быть любимым, несмотря ни на что. Смотри, доктор, как я круто тебя отпсихоанализовал. Извращенец. Хочешь, чтобы я преодолевал твое сопротивление. Да сколько угодно, хотя теперь понимаю, что тебе никогда не надоест сопротивляться, как хищнику никогда не надоест охотиться. Просто хочешь, чтобы это так и было всегда, долго же ты мне собирался это сказать, о том, как тебе нравится больше всего, хотя я мог бы догадаться раньше, к примеру, в подвале в Венеции, может, пойми я это раньше, я бы сумел отговорить тебя от поездки, или на лайнере, когда тебе так понравилось играть с моим придуманным лично для тебя альтер-эго, которое крайне мало заботится о том, чтобы тебе было комфортно и приятно. Но я не сумел, а ты молчал, и молчал до тех пор, пока нам не начала угрожать реальная гибель, Ганнибал, все-таки, какая же ты вредная самолюбивая сволочь, еще и думаешь, что я обо всем должен догадываться, а если нет, то сам виноват. Сволочь».  
Уилл нежно поцеловал его в веки, а затем снова укусил в шею, и так, держа его плоть в зубах, имел его, пока он не кончил, содрогнувшись всем телом и сжав его так, что Уилл тоже кончил, резко вскрикнув и тут же в ужасе подумав, что разбудит команду корабля, и придётся их скидывать за борт.  
Потом он сидел на нем сверху, смотрел, как он дышит, поглаживал его грудь кончиками пальцев и думал о том, что он — его, его собственность, Ганнибал Лектер это его муж, вредная развратная наглая сволочь, такая хорошенькая и лукавая, что его просто невозможно не кусать, не щипать, не мучить и не целовать каждый день.  
На этой мысли у него снова встал, и доктор возмущенно мычал в кляп, наверняка о том, что ему надоело быть с кляпом, но Уилл лишь улыбался ему и игнорировал, исполняя свой супружеский долг теперь тщательно и неторопливо, чтобы доктор мог прочувствовать каждый дюйм внутри себя, затем, не выдержав, схватиться за свой член, и быть за это привязанным к ручке контейнера.  
«И связывать, — думал Грэм. — Буду еще тебя связывать».


	64. Парадокс

_Все мы или почти все мы умрём.©_

_Окленд, четыре дня назад_

Бесконечность. Когда ему было года четыре или пять, Йохан адски боялся ее. Бесконечности и абсолютного вакуума. Часами он лежал в постели ночью, пытаясь вообразить ее — бесконечную вселенную; летел сознанием сквозь вселенные и галактики, миля за милей, все быстрее и быстрее, не в силах вообразить, как может существовать пространство, которому нет предела. Он думал, что, мысленно представляя себе Вселенную, он однажды «доберется» сознанием до некоторой границы, которая подскажет ему, что вот тут-то Вселенная и кончилась, все, конец, приехали. С другой стороны, он прекрасно понимал: раз сказано, что Вселенная бесконечна, следовательно, он никогда не придет к такой границе. Йохан летел мысленно сквозь пространство и отчаянно старался не верить в бесконечность.  
Этот страх мучал его до тех пор, пока он не увидел Ленту Мебиуса: в таком компактном виде он был готов мириться со сколь угодно большой бесконечностью. Всего то и нужно было представить не вечно длящуюся линию, а замкнутую. Пожалуй, это единственная польза, которую Йохан извлёк из математики — визуализация бесконечности избавила его от мучительных попыток ее постичь эмпирически.  
Его второй страх был порожден невежеством его окружения, но тогда он был слишком мал, чтобы это понять, а теперь… Возможно, слишком закосневшим?..  
Абсолютный вакуум. Дед сказал, что в космосе, между планетами, кометами и черными дырами располагается абсолютный вакуум. Когда Йохан спросил, что это такое, дед ответил, что вакуум значит «ничего» то есть, меж планетами и звездами _ничего_ нет. Вообще ничего. Он говорил это так, будто то совершенно нормально, в порядке вещей — существование «ничего». Маленького же Йохана это натурально сводило с ума.  
Что значит «ничего»? Как может быть так, чтобы совсем «ничего»? Совсем ничего, ни молекулы, ни атома, абсолютный вакуум. Его разум не мог смириться с существованием абсолютного ничего. Ему казалось, что, в таком случае, если зачерпнуть гипотетической бутылкой это «ничего», то внутреннее пространство бутылки моментально схлопнется, иначе и быть не может, иначе внутри нее будет уже «что-то», а не «ничего».  
Это был его второй кошмар, разрешить который он смог лишь в юности, когда нашел все-таки время прочитать учебники по физике и — ему буквально хотелось отпраздновать этот факт — узнать, что в абсолютном вакууме кое что-то есть, можно даже сказать — полно всего. Это было таким облегчением, что Йохан сразу позабыл о проблеме, вернее о ее обстоятельствах, а зря, как выяснилось.  
Когда не понимаешь какие-то вещи слишком долго, то порой кажется, что, может быть, лучше бы ты никогда их и не понял, чем обнаружить, что пребывал в заблуждении столько лет. Хм. Может, именно поэтому люди говорят «я не хочу знать об этом», «я не понимаю», «это неправда» в ответ на очевидные факты? Просто не могут допустить, что они, такие умные, замечательные и проницательные, оказались в дураках?..  
«Хотел бы я забыть это?» — Йохан задал себе это вопрос почти сразу же, и ответ был один-единственный. В нем не было колебаний, неуверенности или сомнений. Никогда. Лучше понять что-то поздно, чем не понять совсем.  
— Я правда… не совсем понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
— О, я сейчас объясню, Кристиан. Да, я знаю, это сложно. Но вы поймете.  
«Хотели напиться со мной — извольте, агент Форкрофф. Теперь слушайте все, что я буду говорить, и продолжайте меня не понимать — вам не привыкать к этому и в трезвом состоянии ума».  
После гибели отца Йохан думал непозволительно много обо всяких разных вещах. О религии. О жизни и смерти. О составе человека. О так называемой душе, существование которой ему было примерно также трудно понять, как существование абсолютного вакуума.  
В какой-то момент, пытаясь постигнуть свое устройство, Йохан принялся как бы расчленять самого себя по слоям, вооружившись учебниками по психиатрии и анатомии. К примеру, очень простой в доказательстве факт — настроение человека зависит от потребляемой пищи. В ход идут банальные химические реакции. Нет ничего проще, чем успокоить нервы, попросту сменив рацион, либо, напротив, взбудоражить себя, доведя до крайности. Вопрос человеческих предпочтений в еде зачастую определяется их природной склонностью к покою либо к возбуждению, нежели чем вкусом и воспитанием. Иногда к этим предпочтениям добавляются семейные привычки, навязанные с детства, выполнение которых может изменять желаемое настроение, но в целом все сводится к тому, что люди следуют своим желаниям.  
Исследовав имеющиеся данные, Йохан Сноу пришел выводу, что душа — это нечто вроде внутренней пустоты, вокруг которой и крутится все остальное: темперамент, характер, скорость реакции, привычки, манера общения и поведения, склонности к различным занятиям и собственно, само тело. В конце концов, это такие насыщенные многогранные явления, что крутиться они должны вокруг чего-то противоположного — во имя равновесия.  
Когда человек умирает, все, что было вокруг души — распадается, а та, будучи, собственно, пустотой, исчезает в окружающем мире. Так юный Сноу представил себе человеческое бытие и остался доволен своей моделью. Пусть «ядро» человека пусто и непознаваемо, зато все, что вокруг него, можно контролировать. Переделывать по собственному усмотрению, усиливать или ослаблять в зависимости от поставленной задачи. Это его устраивало. Жить с полным контролем и осознанием себя, затем — навсегда исчезнуть, превратившись в один бесконечный уже теперь постижимый покой.  
Составляя свою модель мироздания, Йохан уже был осведомлен о том, что абсолютного вакуума как абсолютной пустоты не существует, и что душа — она же внутренняя пустота по его представлениям — не может являться «абсолютно» пустой. Но дело было в устоявшейся привычке считать, что абсолютная пустота все-таки существует. То есть Йохан Сноу знал, что ее нет, но как-то так со временем получилось, что он воспринял душу именно как абсолютную пустоту. В конце концов, это вообще недоказуемо — есть душа или нет, но даже ее существование легче доказать, чем существование абсолютного ничего.  
По большому счету Йохану Сноу не было дело до теологии и метафизики, но на тот момент ему нужно было организовать свой мир наиболее эффективным для дальнейшей жизни способом, поэтому он выдумал такую модель человека — внешняя полнота вокруг внутренней пустоты, решил, что она вполне рабочая, поскольку не противоречит имеющимся в науке данным, и больше никогда не возвращался к этому вопросу.  
Даже когда умерла Кайт, это затронуло практически всю внешнюю сторону его структуры, но не коснулось внутренней и не вызвало сомнений в верности модели.  
Понадобилась другая любовь к другой женщине, понадобилась кома, понадобился идиотский тоннель с давно умершим человеком внутри, чтобы заставить Йохана Сноу вспомнить, что абсолютной пустоты не существует, а значит, если душа все-таки есть, то она — не пуста.  
И после смерти тела она не постигнет бесконечность эмпирически, она просто… распространится по воздуху. Как газ, но, черт возьми, _газ существует_.  
Кристиан Форкрофф залпом допил виски и глянул на Йохана несчастными темными глазами. Сноу на мгновение даже стало его жаль — агент явно не ожидал, что вовремя пьянки его заставят думать над экзистенциальными проблемами, затем Сноу вспомнил про дверь подвала, и желание Форкроффа придушить вытеснило всю жалость. Поэтому он снова наполнил их стаканы и собрался было продолжить, как Форкрофф произнес:  
— Обычно люди радуются, если начинают верить во что-то после смерти. А вы, получается, недовольны?..  
Сноу хмыкнул. Все-таки бедняга немного следил за его мыслью.  
— Не то чтобы недоволен. Я просто устал. А если представить, что после смерти меня ждёт та же канитель, что и при жизни, то это какая-то совсем безвыходная ситуация.  
«А если меня там еще будут ждать все люди, которых я убил, засадил за решетку и так далее, чтобы предъявить претензии, а также мои уходящие в Норвегию родственники, все поколения, соберутся вместе за столом и начнут обсуждать, что я делал не так, мать будет сидеть на полу и рубиться с Йеном в приставку, отец — беспокойно постукивать ногой и курить сигару, дед — самокрутку, а там все остальные вдоль стола вплоть до каких-нибудь парней в шлемах и с топорами, и весь этот балаган начнет рассказывать мне, как надо было жить, а еще наверняка придётся заново перестрелять всех, кто захочет мне отомстить…»  
«С другой стороны, если останется только так называемая душа, то она не должна быть подвержена столь низменным потребностям как месть и нравоучения. Так что может все обойдётся. Хотелось бы».  
— Нет. Точно такая же не может. У вас ведь не будет тела. Даже если поверить в реинкарнацию, это будет какая-то другая канитель. Так что, пожалуйста, не надо думать о смерти, сэр. Может, вам просто нужно отдохнуть как следует?.. Никого не ловить, ни о чем не думать, просто слетать на какой-нибудь жаркий тропический остров, позагорать и искупаться?  
— Хорошая идея, Кристиан.  
«Вот только если я смогу заставить себя _не думать_. Для большинства людей это не составляет проблемы, а вот для меня, кажется, станет серьезным испытанием».  
Сноу поймал себя на мысли, что вернулся к размышлению о Мун-Хаусе, окровавленном полу каморки чёрного хода, следам шин на траве, отправленному в лабораторию на анализ материалу… _С удовольствием вернулся к этим мыслям._  
«Айе, агент Сноу, забей ты на это все, — думал он, глядя на сверкающие капли дождя на окнах в такси, пока уже совершено пьяный Форкрофф нес какую-то хрень ему в ухо, не держась не только на ногах, но и даже на сиденье. — Да, тебе явно лучше не умирать, но это было и так ясно. Просто раньше смерть означала блаженный конец всего, не то чтобы награда, но хороший такой отпуск навсегда, а теперь — ну, это будет отпуск с сюрпризом. В любом случае этот пьяный придурок прав — без тела не существует эмоций, так что всей этой херне с отчетом перед предками и местью преступников не суждено сбыться. Зато я поговорил о том, что меня беспокоило с человеком, который не понял ни единого слова, и мне стало легче. Какая все-таки лафовая работа у психиатров — правда, обычно они слушают бред пациентов на трезвую голову, но точно этого никто не знает».  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, не надо умирать, — вдруг произносит Форкрофф ему в ухо. — Вы же так здорово выжили в этом кошмаре, и в том, другом, с Лидией, и наверное еще в куче тех, о которых вы мне никогда не расскажете… Зачем вы думаете о смерти сейчас?  
— Я не думаю о смерти, Кристиан. По крайней мере, если и думаю, то не о своей, — Сноу почувствовал, что отчего-то улыбается, глядя на расплывающиеся в дожде огни города. — Я думаю о смерти Йена. Своего брата. Он… — Сноу вздохнул, осознавая бессмысленность разговора с человеком, который не в состоянии ровно усидеть в кресле. — Он знал, что я жив. Он знал, что я жив, когда Лектер и Грэм поймали его и пытали. Он знал, и отчего-то не сказал им. Такой глупый… он мог бы остаться жив, если бы сказал им!..  
— Но он был ваш брат, сэр! Он любил вас! Если бы меня поймали эти два фрика, я бы тоже…  
Сноу усмехнулся и аккуратно вернул Форкроффа на его место. Надо пнуть кого-нибудь, чтобы кто-то занялся его физической подготовкой и обучил элементарным основам выживания — а то так и будет думать, что под пытками человек и правда не может расколоться.  
Под пытками настоящего мастера человек раскалывается всегда, потому что настоящий мастер никогда не даст понять своей жертве, что у той есть шанс подохнуть в камере. Нет. Люди, которые решили, что умрут под пытками, как раз могут унести свои тайны в могилу. Правильная пыточная стратегия состоит в том, чтобы человек сражался своей информацией за прекращение пытки, находясь в полной уверенности, что ей не будет конца. Потому что смерть, как ни крути — это выход.  
— Нет, не любил, — произнес Сноу. — Я не был образцовым старшим братом, Кристиан, если уж на то пошло, Йен не был образцовым младшим, так что, наверное, мы друг друга стоили. Подозреваю, что он не сказал им обо мне из чистого упрямства, или, вполне вероятно, ненависти и к ним.  
«Хотя с другой стороны, они не предполагали, что я жив, — вдруг понял Сноу. - Поэтому им даже в голову не пришло спросить Йена об этом. Получается, и правда — пытали они его чисто из спортивного интереса. Значит, наверное, он понял, что ему не уйти живым, но, черт возьми, все равно…  
Он не сказал».  
— А я бы никогда о вас ничего не сказал, даже если бы меня пытали, — произнес Форкрофф, опять падая на его плечо.  
Сноу вздохнул и покосился на это пьяное недоразумение.  
— Лучше рассказывайте, Кристиан. Причем сразу. Может, тогда у вас будет шанс выжить. Умереть за кого-то — это довольно глупо, а уж тем более — за меня. Если уж на то пошло — умирать вообще глупо, следует как можно дольше откладывать этот момент, поскольку это уж мы все всегда успеем. Так что сделайте одолжение, если вас кто-нибудь поймает и будет пытать обо мне — выкладывайте все, что знаете, и все, что не знаете тоже. От вашего трупа толку точно будет меньше, чем от живого… Хотя, если уж умирать, то стоит сделать и это действие максимально полезным… — неожиданно для себя закончил Сноу, поймал изумленно-пьяный взгляд Форкроффа и хмыкнул.  
— Забейте, Кристиан. Вы все равно не вспомните назавтра ничего.  
— Вспомню, — пробормотал агент, хватая его за руку. — Думаете, такое можно забыть? Никогда. Это даже хорошо, что вы верите теперь в жизнь после смерти.  
— Теперь я опасаюсь, что она есть. Это тонкий нюанс, — мрачно произнес Йохан, но Форкрофф восторженно таращился на его руку и явно едва сдерживался от того, чтобы проверить ее функционал. В принципе, ничего он там теоретически вызвать не может, система активируется только после пяти быстрых точечных нажатий, Сноу настоял на этом, но… Он убрал руку, вспомнив дверь. С Форкроффа станется…  
— Яд запятнал меня изнутри. Все, что я делал с момента пробуждения после комы, не было безупречным. Скорей всего, оно и вовсе было безумным, — Сноу ухмыльнулся, горько и глумливо. — Парадокс, но это сделало счастливыми гораздо больше людей, чем я предполагал.  
Он обернулся, но Кристиан уснул, положив голову ему на плечо и вцепившись в его запястье обеими руками. Сноу хотел вернуть его на место, но передумал — все равно ведь опять свалится.  
— Гораздо больше людей, и гораздо меньше меня, — тихо закончил он. Наверное, это и к лучшему, что никто его не слышал.  
***

_Тасманово море, настоящее время._

Ганнибал поспал четыре часа, на большее его нервов не хватило, а вот Уилл проснулся лишь на рассвете, подполз вместе с мешком к сидящему с подветренной стороны Ганнибалу и уселся рядом — ну или свернулся, учитывая, что из мешка вылезать поленился.  
— Сколько нам еще плыть? — прошептал он, прижимаясь к его груди. — Я ужасно хочу помыться.  
— Я… — Ганнибал испытал почти забытое чувство неловкости. Он так волновался, и столько всего пытался предусмотреть, что о такой простой вещи, как время прибытия, он позабыл напрочь. Он попытался прикинуть расстояние от Окленда до Мельбурна, но, даже если бы он его помнил, он понятия не имел, с какой скоростью идет судно. Уилл что-то говорил про двадцать узлов, но для Ганнибала количество узлов не имело никакого значения — когда не знаешь ни расстояния, ни собственно сколько в этом узле километров в час. — Дня три, наверное.  
— Наверное?  
— Я не знаю. Забыл спросить. Не до того было.  
— Вот блин, — Уилл усмехнулся ему в ухо. — Ты такой хорошенький.  
— Не вижу в этом ничего хорошего, правда, — неискренне произнес Ганнибал, выгибая шею так, чтобы ему было удобнее ее целовать. На самом деле он полагал, что плыть им пару недель, ну минимум десять дней, но не хотел расстраивать Уилла этим фактом. Он-то и правда не мылся с тех пор, как они были в Мун-хаусе, а после ран это особенно хочется сделать, а если он вот прямо сейчас узнает, что помыться ему не светит в течение десяти дней…  
— А мне нравится находить доказательства того, что ты все-таки человек, — Уилл лизнул его в шею. — Чтобы не думать постоянно, что у тебя полные рукава козырных тузов, с которыми ты расстаешься только когда совсем припечет. Я честно говоря сильно бы обиделся на тебя за ту хрень в подвале с черным ходом, если бы у меня было время. И да, не трать силы на уверения, что «случайно» его нашел. Я все равно тебе не поверю.  
«Ты думаешь обо мне лучше, чем я заслуживаю», — вздохнул Ганнибал, коснувшись пальцев Уилла своими, и вздрогнул, когда тот сжал его руку сильнее.  
— Как хочешь. Ладно. Зато я знаю способ избавиться от ощущения грязи. Очень человеческий.  
Уилл устроил голову на его груди и провел ладонью по животу, остановив руку в паре сантиметров от члена.  
— Я весь внимание.  
— Пить до состояния, когда будет все равно.  
Он вскинул голову, поморщился от боли, и изумленно уставился на Ганнибала, а тот, увидев какими синими стали его глаза при посветлевшем небе, ощутил, как рот наполняется слюной, а по телу разливается тепло возбуждения.  
— А потом мы прикинемся пьяными портовыми грузчиками? — хмыкнул Уилл, касаясь здоровой рукой его подбородка и теребя бороду, словно в ней было что-то необыкновенное. — Ты пока все еще выглядишь чистым.  
— На самом деле это не такой плохой вариант, — произнес Ганнибал, облизывая губы. Тот факт, что было раннее утро, и где-то позади огромного длинного корабля находилась рубка, где жила команда, которая наверное уже проснулась, одновременно мешал ему полностью отдаться желанию, но в то же время, казалось, усиливал возбуждение. — У меня есть спецодежда, я думал использовать ее, если нас найдут, что мы вроде идиотов, которые так напились, что перепутали корабли, а потом решили не высовываться.  
— О боже, — выдохнул Уилл, скользя ладонью по его груди и сжимая его руку все сильнее. — Посмотреть на тебя в комбинезоне и каске. В комбинезоне. И в руках ты должен держать гаечный ключ.  
На самом деле Ганнибал уже был слегка пьян, потому что сидеть в одиночестве и смотреть на спящего Уилла было слишком грустно. Обычно у него не было проблем с одиночеством, но тогда, после того, как Уилл, едва очнувшись, так здорово… но так жестоко-молчаливо… а потом просто взял и уснул, так и не сказав ни слова, оставив его в неуверенности, придававшей горечь его блаженству. Ганнибал привык разговаривать, и молчащий Уилл его даже немного пугал — мало ли что он там задумал. Правда, кажется, Уилл испытывал по отношению к нему абсолютно то же самое. Ганнибал улыбнулся и достал початую бутылку вина.  
— Я предпочту держать в руках отвертку. Ею проще убивать. И что такого в комбинезоне особенного?  
Уилл вывернулся из спального мешка, забрал бутылку, сковырнул пальцем пробку и стал пить — долго и жадно, как алкоголик, привыкший пить прямо с утра, затем поставил бутылку и прижался к Ганнибалу бедром так, что доктор почувствовал его напряженный член сквозь ткань.  
— Твоя задница, доктор Лектер. В комбинезоне. Ты будешь наклоняться, и комбинезон будет облипать твою задницу. И там еще ремни такие, они будут тебя всего обтягивать, и впиваться в ноги, а снять его можно будет только целиком, ну или разрезать со спины и…  
— Мы, кажется, говорим о разной спецодежде, Уилл… — хрипло прошептал Ганнибал, кладя руку на его член и поглаживая его сквозь ткань. Он очень хотел раздеть Уилла, но растягивал удовольствие, смакуя и сдерживаясь. — В костюмах грузчиков нет ничего эротичного.  
— Есть! — усмехнулся Уилл, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его руке и целуя его шею.  
— Что же это?  
— Ты.  
Вино кончилось быстро; на голодный желудок оно дало в голову восхитительно сладко, и Ганнибал едва успел остановить руку Уилла, который непринуждённо размахнулся ею, чтобы выкинуть пустую бутыль за борт. Любимый усмехнулся, его синие огромные глаза поглощали Ганнибала, заставляя не просто тонуть — желать утопиться в этом взгляде. Желать его проникновений, желать слияния с ним всем, чем только возможно, и даже сейчас в этом жарком, прямом, отчетливо-солнечном безжалостном утре, наполненном острыми, терпкими и предельно реальными запахами моря и мазута он думал о том, что хочет его и будет хотеть, наверное, в любых обстоятельствах.  
Уилл вдруг нежно поцеловал его в губы, погладил по щеке и коснулся рукой груди там, где билось его сердце.  
— Ты сейчас выглядишь почти невинно, доктор Лектер, — внезапно произносит он. Ганнибал вскидывает брови — настолько эти слова контрастируют с тем, о чем он сейчас думал, а Уилл снова целует его. — Этот твой невинный взгляд, я помню его слишком хорошо — давно у тебя его не было. Когда ты так смотришь это значит, что ты врешь и что-то задумал, — произносит он вновь, и Ганнибал выдыхает с облегчением, а затем улыбается.  
— Да, я что-то задумал. — Он обнимает Уилла и сам шепчет ему в ухо, касаясь губами раковины: — Я прикидываюсь невинным, потому что это единственный способ уравновесить то, о чем я сейчас думаю.  
И пока тот придумывает ответ, доктор расстегивает его брюки, высвобождая давно уже вставший и выпирающий вожделенным бугром член. Рот наполняется слюной, а запах мазута перебивает все остальные запахи, в его голове жарко и пусто, спасибо вину, и его идее взять его с собой, и вообще, они оба такие молодцы, что здесь, сейчас и выжили.  
Ганнибал опустил голову и обхватил губами член Уилла. Желание взять в рот было неудержимым, он вздрогнул от возбуждения, как только коснулся языком головки. Ему нравилось, когда Уилл гладил его по голове во время минета, и тело доктора охватило жаром, когда он сделал это сейчас.  
«Пьяные и возбужденные, мы сейчас как самое дно общества, — думал он, заглатывая член любимого глубже, сжимая его горлом и чувствуя, как болезненно пульсирует его собственный скрытый джинсами член. — Мы пали так низко». Ганнибал застонал, насаживаясь горлом на член, вдыхая терпкий запах и ощущая во рту соленую смазку. Уилл подался бедрами, трахая его рот, наклоняя его голову еще ниже, и Ганнибал снова застонал, продолжая сосать его толстый упругий пенис. «Я безумно боюсь, что нас поймают, и вместе с тем я не могу остановиться, кажется, я понимаю теперь… господи, я почти _хочу_ , чтобы нас нашли, чтобы я мог убить кого-нибудь после того, как они бы увидели это!..»  
Почувствовав, что задыхается, Ганнибал приподнялся и принялся лизать головку, положив голову на живот Уилла, затем, помогая себе руками, лизать его пенис по бокам, проникать кончиком в самые чувствительные места и глотать соленую смазку, которой становилось все больше.  
— Блять, Ганнибал… — Уилл содрогался от его действий, тяжело дыша и подаваясь бедрами. — Еще, пожалуйста, о боже…  
Доктор поднял голову, сжимая губами кончик его пениса, и взглянул на Уилла, обводя языком уздечку.  
— Ты дьявол! — выдохнул Уилл, хватая его за голову и резко вставляя член в горло. — Господи, какой же ты Дьявол! Прости, что… назвал тебя человеком, — стонал он, насаживая голову Ганнибала на свой член. — Мой… развратный… дьявол!..  
Слезы выступили на глазах доктора, он зажмурился, принимая пенис горлом и задрожал от возбуждения, оттопыривая бедра и выгибая позвоночник. Он успел отстраниться, когда Уилл стал кончать в его горло, чтобы тот кончил в рот, Ганнибалу нравился вкус его спермы, он соскучился по нему и по всему, что они делали обычно в постели, просто по прикосновениям к его плоти, и главное, по прикосновениям Уилла к своей.  
Проглотив все до последней капли, Ганнибал взглянул на возлюбленного и облизнулся. Взгляд Уилла едва мерцал из полуопущенных ресниц, губы были распахнуты, грудь тяжело вздымалась.  
— Это было восхитительно, — наконец пролепетал он. — Ганнибал, я думал, ты мне его в финале откусишь, но мне казалось это восхитительным настолько, что я решил — это достойная плата… господи, какой у меня развратный муж, я самый счастливый человек в мире…  
Ганнибал прикрыл глаза, принимая комплименты, но затем… он не знал, как сказать Уиллу, что он тоже… в смысле тоже хочет стать самым счастливым человеком в мире, и…  
— Иди сюда. — Уилл потянулся и погладил его по спине, привлекая себе. Ганнибал устроился боком, положив голову на его плечо и бессознательно выгибаясь сильнее, когда ладонь Уилла легла на его бедро.  
— _Так_ я не смогу, — прошептал ему в рот Уилл и впился в губы поцелуем. Его руки тем временем скользили по бёдрам Ганнибала, расстёгивая ремень и высвобождая готовый взорваться от возбуждения пенис. Ганнибал застонал ему в рот, ему сейчас ужасно хотелось, чтоб Уилл его трахнул, как вчера, так твёрдо и решительно, но пальцы любимого сомкнулись вокруг члена, язык засосал язык, а потом Уилл нажал пальцем на головку, провёл рукой раз, другой, третий, и Ганнибал, выгибаясь, кончил на его руку. Уилл держал его за затылок, не давая разорвать поцелуй и стонать в голос, но Ганнибал еще долго вздрагивал, судорожно постанывая в его рот и прижимаясь бедрами к рукам.  
— Может, в другой раз, мой дьявол, — шепчет Уилл, когда Ганнибал немного успокаивается и уже просто нежится на его плече, почти засыпая, довольный, как сытый кот. — В другой раз я заставлю тебя закричать так, что нас услышат на лайнере.  
«Хорошо», — думает Ганнибал, а сам ворчит, чтобы Уилл не смел и что они уже были достаточно неосторожны, а потом думает, что хочет другой раз уже прямо сейчас, и пускай их увидят, а потом он всех убьет, и им придется самим разбираться, как управлять кораблем, господи, что за странные мысли, это все вино, и, кстати, надо бы выпить еще…


	65. Свет и тень

_Если кто-то будет ждать меня, вооружённый мощной винтовкой с оптическим прицелом, меня просто там не окажется. ©_

 

В тот момент, когда мистер Йохан, как по команде, встал и замер, именно так, как необходимо, напротив контейнера, да еще и закурил… В тот момент, когда совсем рехнувшаяся от мета Зои зачем-то пустилась бежать, уводя ненужного свидетеля, и Мари успела подумать, что ей никогда не предоставлялось столь идеальных условий для убийства: без свидетелей никто даже не будет знать, в какой стороне искать снайпера, она уйдет на гидроцикле раньше, чем кто-либо успеет позвонить в полицию, — не то что оцепить территорию.  
В тот момент, когда она уже была готова спустить курок, убрав навсегда из мира мистера Йохана Йергенссена, она вдруг осознала, что, подобно благодарности и справедливости…  
_Месть это не свобода._  
Мистер Йохан избавил ее от Джесси. Освободил ее, сам того не зная, но… если она снова влипнет в ловушку мести, значит, все было напрасно. Значит, ее плен в зеркальном лабиринте будет вечен.  
«Но он — убийца!» — взвыл очухавшийся внутренний голос.  
«Равно как и я, равно как и мои дачные каннибалы. Равно как и Джесси и половина его мертвых подельников».  
«Нужно отомстить, чтобы забыть об этом!»  
«Нет, не нужно, нет никакой „справедливости“, и особенно нет ее для меня».  
«Ты должна была убить Джесси, он отнял у тебя это!»  
«Я никогда не _хотела_ делать этого. Именно что „должна была“. И убила бы, но подвернулся другой выход».  
«Это все равно, что нанять киллера со стороны, чтобы его грохнуть. Никакой разницы»  
«Разница _есть_ ».  
«Будет больше гемора, если ты его не убьешь, чем если убьешь. Он тебе никто».  
«Мне все — никто».  
Удивительно. Прежде у Мари никогда не «застывала рука», и надо ж было ей застыть именно в такой момент… В итоге он ушел. Сфоткал контейнер и ушел, и она позволила ему уйти, пребывая в такой крайней степени удивления, которую не испытала даже тем ранним холодным утром, когда, явившись в особняк, обнаружила всех его жителей мертвыми.  
Когда светлый затылок американца скрылся за контейнером, она пришла в себя. Спокойно и быстро собрала винтовку, закинула на плечи чехол, надела шлем, попрощавшись, спустилась с корабля, села на гидроцикл и помчалась обратно к стоянке. Лишь оказавшись в машине и выбрав маршрут в обход пробок, она позволила себе выругаться.  
Подумать только! Это могло произойти с ней десятки раз, но произошло именно так! А ведь сколько было поводов для реальных сомнений, когда это были куда более невинные люди, к примеру, свидетели, или когда обстоятельства появления жертвы были слишком нестабильными, или когда были сомнения в пути отхода… но почему именно сейчас?..  
Мари ехала к дому Зои Кэдмен и материла себя и все остальное на чем свет стоит, пока до нее не дошло.  
Раньше у нее не было сомнений, потому что впереди ее ждало то же самое унылое будущее, что и позади. И от того, что она не выполнит заказ, ничего не изменилось бы, а может даже наоборот, стало бы еще хуже, Джесси решил бы, что она слаба, и стал бы доставать ее еще больше. Убивать по его заказу было все равно что немного, слегка так, — убивать его.  
Однако из-за того, что она залажала, придется завалить Зои. И теперь будет расследование, и не составит труда понять, что художества на контейнере — ее, затем проследить ее связь с наркотиками…и все опять вернется к Мун-Хаусу, каннибалам и полной жопе.  
— Сукин сын, — произнесла Мари по-испански, обращаясь скорее к миру в целом, нежели к кому-то конкретному.  
Зои она завалила легко, поскольку знала, где та живет и разведала крышу напротив заранее. Глупые люди сперва бегут домой за вещами, потом уже — скрываться у друзей. Мари позвонила ей в тот момент, когда Зои выходила из подъезда.  
— Посмотри направо, — произнесла Мари, и когда она обернулась, выстрелила ей в голову и одновременно в телефон. «Удачи, IT-отдел оклендской полиции».  
Ее руки уже складывали винтовку. Удивительный покой охватил девушку; не парализующий безразличием ужас, а собранный, сосредоточенный и деятельный покой. Впереди была неизвестность, перед лицом которой нет времени на суету, сомнения и страхи, только на безжалостную восторженную улыбку — лучшее средство для взятия волн будущего.  
Именно в таком настроении она скользила по волнам австралийского побережья, и, кажется — она поняла это только сейчас — это и было ее настоящим, от природы данным настроением.  
***

— Вот ведь незадача, — произнес Мартин Симмонс, глядя на лежащий у подъезда труп Зои Кэдмен. — Они нас опередили.  
— Надо все вылизать возле контейнера, я уже отдал распоряжения, — произнес Дэймон Роджерс, поджав губы и изображая подобающее случаю сочувствие на длинном лице. — Вынужден признать, я был неправ, говоря, что ваша улика ничего не стоит, сэр. Прошу прощения.  
Сноу смотрел на уже почти высохшее на плитках мокрое пятно, на кусочки мозгов, возле которых поверхность все еще оставалась влажной, на смешавшиеся с ними осколки пластика, поблескивающие на солнце, и на мух, невозмутимо пристраивающихся то к одному, то к другому куску. Интересно, почему они так делают? Что мешает им сесть спокойно и жрать в одном месте? Зачем это идиотское раздражающее мельтешение?..  
«Нихера не понимаю» — вот что на самом деле крутилось в его голове.  
Взглянув на контейнер с граффити, Сноу сразу решил, что Грэм и Лектер не прикладывали рук к его созданию. Хотя бы потому, что автор сего шедевра не превышал метра шестидесяти. Конечно, ради шифрования можно нагнуться, но в таком случае нет смысла класть рядом украденный у него паспорт.  
Но когда он обернулся к миссис Кэдмен, та уже сбежала, и, благодаря отличному знанию структуры порта, ей удалось ускользнуть от Мартина, пребывавшего по этому поводу в крайне сконфуженном состоянии.  
Тогда Сноу еще не знал об этом, он спокойно стоял, курил и пялился на контейнер. Затем он его сфоткал и отправил Фрэнку на анализ, с вопросом: [хоть одна из этих каракулей является настоящим иероглифом?] Похоже, писавший видел иероглифы, примерно понимал, как они выглядят, и по памяти намалевал несколько штук серебристым баллончиком.  
Сноу обошёл контейнер насколько мог; надев перчатки, подобрал с асфальта чей-то бычок, сложил его в пакет и сунул в карман. Осмотрел соседний контейнер, приметив, что он с одной стороны обляпан чем-то — может маслом или какой-то другой, оставившей более темное пятно чем сама краска, жидкостью. На этом улики закончились.  
Сноу закурил вторую сигарету и вызвал Дэймона. Тогда-то агент и заявил, что это «просто идиотская надпись, не имеющая отношения к делу, и они зря потратили драгоценное время», и бла-бла-бла. Мартин за его спиной делал издевательский жест рукой.  
Внезапно Сноу осознал неприятную вещь. Ну или приятную, это как посмотреть.  
«Я же им мешаю, черт возьми. Марти ведь сразу сказал, а я не обратил внимания. Я им мешаю. В моем присутствии они будут стебать друг друга как подростки и всячески выпендриваться, вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом!»  
— За ней, — Сноу пресек болтовню Дэймона и балаган Марти и побежал обратно. — Марти, адрес. Я не уверен, что она ринется домой, но это вероятно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что кто-то отдал ей чёртов паспорт! Она не находила его!  
«А учитывая, как она испугалась, узнав, что мы — „копы“; вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, полагаю, заложница она вовсе не Лектера с Грэмом, — мысли Сноу летели вместе с его ногами, он позабыл о ранах, он преследовал добычу — физически, он напал на след добычи — мысленно. Это было прекрасно. Это — было прекрасно, а вся хрень с эмоциями, жизнью после смерти и прочей ерундой — это просто ерунда. Он создан, чтобы охотиться, до тех пор, пока не умрет. Не для какой-то там „семьи“, не для игр в нее, не для попыток прикинуться обычным человеком, нет — он создан, чтобы охотиться, и так всегда и было, и так всегда и будет. И это — это прекрасно».  
Лидия просто нанесла ему рану, глубокую, но не смертельную. И пускай, хорошо, пускай Грэма с Лектером ловят Демон с Ангелом, в конце концов, их двое надвое. Должно получиться, зря он им, что ли, угрожал!  
— Как вы это узнали? Почему вы так улыбаетесь? — прокричал Марти.  
— Инстинкт, — ухмыльнулся Сноу и побежал быстрее.  
«А даже если нет — у меня всегда будет новая охота».  
***

«Как легко и быстро»… уладить свои дела за три дня. Почему никто из этих чертовых писак не создал руководство по освоению _действительно важных_ навыков?  
Приходится думать самой. О сиротах она позаботилась заранее — с ее профессией никогда не знаешь, когда умрешь, а дети не виноваты, что у их опекунов не хватило сил сопровождать их до совершеннолетия. Люди, знавшие Мари исключительно в этом амплуа, были готовы принять заботу о них за оговоренное вознаграждение.  
И все же она съездила к детям, и объяснила — без подробностей — почему она больше не может приходить к ним. Удивительно, но некоторые плакали, хотя она считала, что сироты давно разучились это делать. Видеть слезы на лицах, которые она когда-то видела искаженными в таких гримасах ненависти, что любой каннибал позавидует — было странно. А потом Салли обняла ее и прошептала, глядя незамутненным синим взглядом: «Это потому, что мы не называли тебя мамой?», и в этот момент что-то сломалось и в ней, и Мари обняла ее, как будто прощалась с родной дочерью.  
А ведь она никогда не требовала и даже не думала, что нужно называть ее «мамой». Она была просто тем человеком, который «помогает». И ничего больше.  
Потому что никто никому ничего не должен. Благодарность — это не свобода, но у Мари не было слов, чтобы объяснить это людям, которым не исполнилось даже пятнадцати.  
Ушла целая ночь, чтобы зачистить квартиру, разбросать по ячейкам то, что все еще могло пригодиться — если не ей, то кому-нибудь, кто выживет в нынешней битве за трон, а затем она, обессиленная, но довольная собой, приехала на дачу, где с мрачным удовлетворением насладилась видом рубящего дрова Лектера — просто чтобы осознать, что жизнь тяжела не только у нее.  
Как только док позвонил с вестью, что корабль отбыл, она заснула — два часа быстрой смерти, самое то для человека, одержимого битвой, которая только началась. Она не знала этого, но она улыбалась во сне.

Ей снился сон, хотя это был скорее не сон, а компиляция яви; впоследствии она гадала, уж не та ли это жизнь, которая проходит перед глазами, и даже возмутилась, что ей показали столь укороченную версию.  
Она вспомнила, как впервые прошла в школу. Не «пошла», а именно «прошла», проскользнула незаметно, держась как бы с толпой и не в толпе, и села вместе со всеми, и как бы одна. Она не то чтобы боялась всех этих новых людей, просто ей не хотелось идти в школу, у нее были друзья на улице, и она хотела ходить в их школу, а не ездить с сестрой на машине в «правильную» школу. В семь лет Мари совершенно не понимала проблем социальной иерархии и качества образования.  
Поэтому она смотрела на свой новый класс и не могла решить, хочет ли она здесь быть или нет. Она не стояла демонстративно в стороне, она _сливалась с толпой._ Настолько, что ее вначале даже не представили — потому что не заметили, а она так и не смогла решить, хочет ли она быть представленной, может, если она не будет, то ее не запишут в этот класс и она сможет пойти в школу рядом с домом?.. В тот момент она еще не понимала, что все давно решено за нее, и полагала, что может в любой момент все изменить, просто сказав «нет».  
Люди могли не замечать ее очень долго, если ей этого хотелось. Иногда ей нравилось потом что-то резко произнести и смотреть, как они удивляются, что не заметили ее раньше. Ее родители были шумными, и старшая сестра была шумной, и они ожидали, что Мари тоже будет шумной, но ей было неинтересно ни отвечать на вопросы учителей, ни выигрывать в спортивных играх, ни занимать первые места в списках успеваемости. И пока не подросла Тамми, младшая сестра Мари, родители не желали мириться с ее нежеланием быть первой во всем, или хотя бы в чем-нибудь. Ей не было сложно учиться — просто неинтересно. Ей нравилось кататься на скейте с соседскими детьми, ходившими в обычную школу. И ей совсем не нравились одноклассники, жаждавшие дружить с ней, потому что она — дочка министра.  
В итоге, благодаря наябедничавшей старшей, скейт у нее отобрали. И велосипед, и ролики; чтобы уж наверняка никто никуда не уехал, папа еще и поговорил как следует с соседями, чтобы их дети не отвлекали Мари от учебы. Потом был баскетбол, в который она начала от скуки играть в школе и который ей тоже в итоге запретили, мол, несолидное это дело, хочешь заниматься спортом — играй в теннис. На попытки Мари играть на гитаре, ей предложили на выбор фортепьяно или скрипку, на просьбу о говорящему попугае — дивной красоты, но не могущих произнести ни слова канареек. Словом, ее родители всегда были уверены, что лучше знают, чего должна хотеть их дочь, а чего нет. В итоге через семь лет в их доме жил отринувший абсолютно все желания Будда женского пола, презирающий мирское в любых проявлениях.  
Потому что нет никакого смысла желать чего-то, если все равно получишь не то, что хотел.  
«Да это прямо кредо моей жизни, — вдруг подумала Мари, взрослая, та, что видела себя сейчас во сне. — Постоянно получать не то, что хотела. Я хотела свободы — а получила рабство, хотела любви — обрела лишь одержимость, я хотела силы… ну вот разве что, пожалуй, все-таки силу я какую-никакую, а обрела.  
Правда теперь не осталось врагов, чтобы ее применить.  
Все люди, думавшие, что знают, чего я хочу, — мертвы. Раз у меня теперь есть и сила, и свобода — наверное, стоит попытаться еще раз. В конце концов, я ведь не убила ту кошмарную парочку…»  
Мари ненавидела счастливые парочки. Они слишком напоминали ей о ее судьбе вечной пленницы неверных представлений о себе.  
По всем логикам мира следовало пристрелить каннибалов, как только паспорт мистера Йохана оказался в ее руках. Почему она этого не сделала? Ей же хотелось. И мистера Йохана тоже. В смысле, в самом начале она чувствовала, что это будет правильно, а получилось так, что теперь она вообще не знает, что правильно, а что нет.  
Или все-таки знает?  
Она знала с самого начала, что Джесси не принесет ей счастья. Ее голос сердца говорил так, но она проигнорировала его, и игнорировала много лет, так долго, что теперь уже и не отличить этот голос сердца от голоса сомнений, рациональности и прочих составляющих личности.  
Там, в порту, все было чётко и ясно. Она накосячила, надо исправлять, впереди неизвестность. А теперь ночь, ей снится сон о прошлом, и все опять непонятно и многозначно. «Хочу, чтобы снова все стало ясно». Глупо такое говорить себе — и во сне и наяву, но удивительное дело — это сработало. Мари вспомнила две фотографии, долгое время стоявшие в ее комнате. На одной из них она с семьёй, стоит сбоку так, будто думает вот прямо сейчас, тихонько, пока все смотрят в объектив, улизнуть с фотографии куда-нибудь подальше. Как бы в тени… с ними, но не с ними.  
И вторая фотография — где она с друзьями, примерно в том же возрасте. Мари думала, что там она просто лучше получилась. И только во сне заметила, что на той фотографии она в центре. И она улыбалась. Не стандартным красивой формы оскалом, а по-дурацки, прищурившись, при этом друзья и вовсе скорчили такие рожи, что технически в рамку это бы помещать не стоило. Зато искренности в этом кадре было больше, чем в целом десятке альбомов семейства Мун.  
«Вот оно что. Я приучила себя, будто мне нравится быть в тени, но это совсем не так. Мне совсем не нравится. И за портом я наблюдала не потому, что мне нравилось наблюдать, а потому, что сбегала от надзора любимых родственников, а пойти мне было толком некуда, но даже бессмысленное лазанье и брожение по людным местам было лучше, чем быть с ними.  
И совсем мне не нравилось стоять в тени Джесси, но это не значит, что я хотела быть барыгой Окленда. Я просто хотела быть как все люди. Немного друзей, немного врагов, красивый парень, в которого можно влюбиться… Ничего примечательного. Я просто хотела быть обычной девушкой».  
«И вот смотри, к чему это тебя привело!» — фыркнула она и проснулась. Вернее, ее разбудили.

Грубый рывок за плечо, и не менее грубый приказ: «Поднимайся, большой Хьюго хочет говорить с тобой».  
Джей как-то рассказывал, отчего этот метис получил такое погоняло, но эта история, как и большинство рассказанных Джесси, начисто стёрлась из ее памяти.  
Да и в общем-то было излишним знать это, — любой человек, вломившийся в твой дом и вытащивший тебя из постели в одной футболке, автоматически заслуживал расстрел. Возможно, после долгих пыток в подвале.  
Большого Хьюго было на самом деле много, у него была черная кожа и сальные глаза почуявшего власть толстяка, и совершенно белый, в смысле, американский, подход к ведению бизнеса. Он приступил к делу сразу, при этом не прекращая рассматривать тело Мари, и девушка впервые за много лет подумала, что ведь действительно, наверное, есть что рассматривать, но во время общения с Джесси она научилась чувствовать себя кем-то вроде скульптуры — вроде и девушка, вроде и голая — но камень камнем же.  
— Я знаю, ты работала на Джесси-младшего, — пафосно начал этот кусок сала. — И я в курсе, насколько хорошо. Подумать только, — он хохотнул, и его прихвостни, которых Мари не знала, повторили ухмылку, — что «Устранитель» окажется «Устранительницей»!  
Ну да. «Устранителем» Джесси пугал врагов, и не напрасно, и конечно никто не думал… и как он, интересно, узнал… А. В числе присутствующих Мари заметила Химика. Значит, уже сменил хозяина. Что ж, это разумно — если конечно этот Хьюго станет боссом, а не клиентом морга.  
— Буду краток — я в восторге от твоей работы, но это не отменяет факта, что некоторые жертвы Устранителя… скажем так, работали на меня.  
Мари приподняла бровь. Она могла понять и не обратить внимание на многое — и на вторжение в дом, и на сальные взгляды, и даже на этот тупорылый пафос, но… утром? Это гарантированный провал в любых переговорах.  
— Что лишь свидетельствует о моем мастерстве, Хьюго, — спокойно произнесла она. — Ведь киллер, известное дело, работает на того, кто ему платит. Где бы мы были, если бы это было не так?  
Он тупо уставился на нее и гневно свел брови. Проклятье. Он слишком туп, чтобы даже говорить с ней, но — в лаборатории трое его слуг с пистолетами, плюс Химик, от которого вообще можно ожидать чего угодно: захочет — обольет ближних кислотой и съебет в окно, не захочет — выкинет еще какой-нибудь фокус. Джей терпел Химика лишь потому, что они учились вместе в школе — даже свое погоняло он не всегда оправдывал, правда в таких случаях Джей не гнушался торговать и неудачными произведениями его сомнительного искусства. И прекратил лишь когда количество «шагнувших в окно» наркоманов превысило допустимую норму в пять человек за месяц.  
— Я к тому, что ты завалила кое-кого из моих парней.  
«И что ты теперь хошь, чтобы я их воскресила, что ли?» — чуть было не огрызнулась Мари. Но вот ведь в гостиной их пятеро человек. Хьюго Босс, трое сайдкиков и Химик, впрочем, он вряд ли станет драться, но никогда нельзя сказать наверняка. За спиной у Мари на ремне — крошечный шестизарядник в миниатюрной кобуре, совершенно незаметный под длинной и просторной футболкой, но, тем не менее…  
Их слишком много. Хью — неповоротливый жирдяй, но остальные выглядят вполне скоординированными, да и нельзя недооценивать босса — хоть он и недавно на должности. То есть теоретически Мари может устроить здесь перестрелку, но шансов уйти живой не так уж много.  
Толстяк смотрел на Мари, Мари смотрела на толстяка.  
«Налицо явное непонимание вследствие слишком большой разницы в интеллекте, — мрачно думала девушка. — Чего он хочет от меня? извинений за содеянное? торжества справедливости? но если так, какого хрена я до сих пор жива? Вначале предлагать сотрудничество, а потом говорить о жертвах?.. Или же… — неприятная мысль озарила ее при попытках опуститься до уровня этого человека. — Одинокая девушка в просторной футболке, пятеро парней с пистолетами и претензиями… Уж не групповушку они тут хотят устроить?.. Вот это мерзко. И ведь с них, с людей, станется — как будто это решит проблему…»  
Посмеивание. Явление, когда группа людей, задумавших недоброе, еще не успела озвучить свои намерения, но уже начала их предвкушать. Вернее, даже не сами намерения, а реакцию жертвы. Еще не смеются, еще даже не улыбаются, но у каждого в глазах появляется нездоровый такой огонек, потряхивающий их жалкие тела…  
Если сейчас этот жирдяй скажет что-то вроде: «Поэтому будет справедливо, если кто-нибудь из моих парней завалит тебя», или скорее что-то менее вычурное типа: «Ты очень симпатичная девушка, мисс Мун»…  
Надо бить первой!  
…и пока толстяк открывал рот, Мари выпалила:  
— То же самое касается и тебя!  
— Чего? — Хьюго удивился, весьма искренне, равно как и его подельники.  
— Тебя! Это ведь ты завалил Джесси, чтобы стать новым боссом! Я знаю, я читала новости! Ты убил Джесси и хочешь теперь оправданий от меня?! После того, как перестрелял их всех?!  
— Ты совсем свихнулась, женщина?! — возмутился один из парней Хью. — Джунса Младшего завалили эти американские каннибалы!  
— Да нифига подобного! — Мари презрительно отмела всю правду жестом. — Эти ебучие копы все готовы свалить на каких-то абстрактных маньяков! Их никто лично не видел! Разумеется, это полный бред! Джесси прикончил кто-то из тех, кто сейчас участвует в войне улиц! Кто-то, решивший занять его место! Неужели вы на самом деле думаете, что их убили какие-то левые американские маньяки? Да нахрена им?! Они даже ничего не съели, какой смысл?! Стать барыгами вместо Джесси? Ну и где они теперь? Вы их видели? Хоть кто-то их видел?! Думаете, можно вот так, будучи международными преступниками, взять и исчезнуть?!  
Химик открыл было рот, но Мари заткнула его взглядом.  
— Хьюго, к тебе ничего личного, даже если ты убил Джесси, я — киллер, убивать — моя работа, но… знаешь как называются преступники, исчезающие после совершения преступления без следа?!  
Он так смешно свел брови к переносице, что Мари усомнилась, верно ли она считала его намерения относительно нее.  
— Эээ… крутые?.. — наконец произнес он.  
Мари подошла к нему совсем близко и с отчаянием на лице покачала головой.  
— Несуществующие, Хьюго. Несуществующие. Эти каннибалы — полицейская утка. Джесси завалил кто-то из вас. И я хочу знать, был ли это ты, Хьюго? — она проникновенно заглянула в обескураженное ее тирадой лицо. — Мне надо знать, Хьюго. Потому что если ты признаешься, то это нормально, я пойму, и даже стану на тебя работать, но… если это не так… — она всхлипнула. — Тогда следующей, за кем убийца придет, буду я!

«Ты не продержишься и недели, Жирный Хьюго» — думала Мари, провожая взглядом покидавших дом кандидатов в боссы Окленда. Вообще-то они ее только что завербовали, но…  
«А почему бы и нет? — подумала она, отвечая на собственные невысказанные мысли. — Бывает и так».  
«Потому что они все-таки не изнасиловали меня?»  
«Но я не могу быть уверена, что они не имели такого намерения».  
— Доку звонишь? Напрасно. Он сказал, что ебал все конем и съебывает отсюда пока все не утихнет, — Химик возник рядом почти бесшумно. Мари всегда бесил этот придурок, но Джесси был слишком лоялен к старым друзьям.  
— Хм. А Ботан?  
Химик помрачнел.  
— На заднем дворе. Он стал возникать и они его пристрелили. Поэтому я… — он нервно почесал шею.  
— …не стал возникать, — Мари повернулась и завела руку за спину, кладя телефон на стол. Затем она улыбнулась. — Все нормально, Хим, я прекрасно понимаю тебя.— Плечи его расслабились, и в этот момент Мари выхватила их кобуры пистолет и выстрелила ему в грудь. Он все еще дышал, когда она произнесла: — Все мы хотим жить, Химик. Просто не всем это удается.  
Спустя полчаса она набирала горячую линию полиции Окленда.  
«Я хочу сообщить о подозрительном происшествии возле загородного дома номер… Четверо мужчин на шевроле марки… подъехали к дому около часа назад, затем я услышал два странных звука, похожих на выстрелы. Вскоре из дома вышло пятеро человек, одним из которых была девушка, мне показалось, что ее ведут силой. Машина скрылась по направлению к Окленду. Прошу принять во внимание тот факт, что этот дом пользуется дурной репутацией, поэтому мне бы хотелось остаться анонимным. Надеюсь на понимание».  
«Теперь, если жирный Хьюго надумает сдать меня полиции, поначалу ему никто не поверит, поскольку копы будут думать, что он меня и похитил. Судя по его разговорам об „Устранителе“, он не знает мое настоящее имя. Этот случай сильнее запутает следы, позволяя выиграть время».  
«Почему-то я всегда думала, что внезапно умру, но не предполагала такого факта, что мне придется внезапно бежать, — думала Мари, направляясь в главный офис отцовской компании. — Значит, у меня совсем не было никакой надежды. Да я и сейчас — то верю, то не верю в себя, вернее, в то, что у меня получится уйти отсюда живой.  
Не знаю, чем займусь, я уже и не помню, были ли у меня когда-то мечты типа там стать кем-то или сделать что-то. Я просто хотела оказаться отсюда подальше и чтобы все оставили меня в покое».  
***

Цветы завяли и начали потихоньку гнить, среди них яркими пятнами выделялись лишь искусственные, которым ни дождь ни холод были нипочем. Было солнечно, но облачно и ветрено, отчего кладбище постоянно то скрывалось в прохладной тени, то вновь озарялось ярким, но холодным и каким-то усталым, словно бы вылинявшим за лето светом. Йохан Сноу думал о том, что такая же погода была в Нью-Йорке, когда хоронили Кайт. Зря решил похоронить Йена в Новой Зеландии, поскольку…  
Хотя, какая разница, где лежит твой труп? Людям не нужны кладбища, чтобы помнить умерших; по крайней мере таким людям, как он, но, все-таки, иногда…  
Был ли ты счастлив, Йен? Был ли ты счастлив, мой брат?..  
— Поверить не могу, что вы уезжаете. Вот так быстро!  
— Я уже дал все необходимые показания, агент Роджерс. Я даже предоставил вам и агенту Симмонсу свое заключение по делу — хотя был не обязан. Паспорт мне вернули — ничьих отпечатков, кроме покойной миссис Кэдмен, на нем не было.  
— Вы просто понятия не имеете где их искать, и решили все свалить на нас.  
Сноу внимательно и долго смотрел на Дэймона. Подобное высказывание от него выглядело как брошенная в лицо перчатка.  
— Разве вы не этого добивались, агент Роджерс? Отличный шанс превзойти меня. Копперфилд и все, кто в курсе дела, оценят вашу победу очень высоко… в случае, если это будет победа.  
— Вы считаете, что мы не сможем. Вы специально что-то нам не договариваете! И уезжаете так внезапно, чтобы мы не успели задать нужные вопросы.  
Сноу хмыкнул, закуривая. «Был ли ты счастлив здесь, Йен Сноу?..»  
— Знаете, что я думаю, агент Роджерс? Я думаю вот что: вы планировали держать меня в свидетелях и, так сказать, консультантах, до победного конца. Вы хорошо меня знаете, и решили, что я не смогу остаться в стороне от охоты, буду вам помогать, затем вы поймаете Лектера с Грэмом и триумфально вернетесь в ФБР на моих закорках. — Лицо агента подернулось беспокойством, он нервно облизнул губы. — Но не получится. Гоняться за местью на износ, мучить себя делом, которое и без того терзало меня больше года, следовать путем, на котором я уже дважды находился на волосок от гибели… Это полная ерунда. Я не собираюсь это делать. Эмоциональная вовлеченность мешает слишком сильно, закон о ней — прекрасен и правилен. Разумеется, когда наши каннибалы будут пойманы — признаться, мне безразлично, кем именно, — я не откажу себе в удовольствии поглумиться, но проливать ради этого еще больше крови — увольте. Я еду домой. Мне на этом пути не повезло, вам — повезет. Или не вам, а кому-то другому. Вот и все. Нет никаких интриг, Дэймон, и мне искренне жаль, что вы ожидали исполнения этого плана так много времени. В следующий раз лучше подумайте о деле, а не о том, как наиболее быстро и эффективно решить его чужими силами.  
Дэймон долгое время молчал. Затем, отвернувшись, произнес:  
— И все равно. Вы чего-то недоговариваете. Почему?  
— Я недоговариваю не данные, а скорее совет; совет, который мне очень хочется вам с Марти дать, но который, я прекрасно понимаю, давать вам не следует.  
Дэймон Роджерс повернулся к нему; взгляд зеленых глаз был темен и хмур. Дэймон очень хорошо соображал, когда не увлекался карьерными планами.  
— Тогда не давайте его, сэр. Я торжественно клянусь, что никогда его не услышу.  
Йохан невольно вздохнул. Зачастую официоз агента Роджерса ему очень нравился, но из-за него с ним было трудно поладить. Дэймон куда добрее, чем кажется окружающим… И куда доверчивее, точнее, равнодушнее Марти, который любой приказ взвешивает на собственных весах справедливости. Дэймон же не моргнув глазом застрелит и его, если будет распоряжение начальства. При этом он входит в десятку лучших стрелков в ФБР. Лучших не только за счет меткости — за счет хладнокровия в том числе. Дать ему этот совет все равно что…  
С другой стороны — почему бы и нет?  
Сноу внимательно посмотрел в лицо агента Роджерса и произнес:  
— Если увидите их снова — стреляйте на поражение.


	66. Сказки в темноте

_Невозможно устать от мудрых речей. ©_

Днем они спят по очереди между контейнерами, но как только сгущаются сумерки, возвращаются, к, так сказать, жизни. То есть — к пьянству. И к…  
«Грязные потные пьяные трахающиеся грузчики, — горячо шепчет ему на ухо Уилл, и его борода щекочет кожу. — Мы с тобой омерзительны».  
Ганнибал смеется и целует его. Как же хорошо, что Уилл очнулся. Один он бы не пережил это путешествие, один бы он никогда не сумел найти в этом не то что возбуждение, но хоть какую-то прелесть.  
Они пьют здесь уже три дня, вернее, три ночи. Как животные. Они и пахнут, как животные. Уилл трахает его так, как никогда не трахал, Ганнибал кончает от этого так, как никогда не думал, что он может кончать.  
Что ему будет нравиться сосать член и пальцы человека, который не брился и не мылся почти неделю; что он будет сам кончать на грязном полу в окружении грязной одежды. Ганнибал закатывает глаза, открывает рот в безмолвном крике, и ему стыдно от того, что ему не стыдно.  
Еда у них кончилась еще вчера и сейчас они пьют на голодный желудок. Рома оставалось две бутылки, но Ганнибал не помнил даже точно, сколько они уже плывут, и в минуты просветления судорожно думал, что они будут делать потом. Умирать от похмелья?  
Но Уилл начинал снова нашёптывать ему в уши несусветные пошлости; Ганнибал не ожидал, что он способен на такое, его очнувшийся муж, который постоянно называет развратным его, а послушать, что он говорит, так… у Ганнибала горят уши и встает безо всяких прикосновений.  
«Мы должны будем забыть об этом. Я должен буду забыть об этом. Это временное помешательство», — думает он, отсасывая любимому под слова о том, как он бы отымел его в его пластиковом костюме, куда, по его мнению, Ганнибала нужно было засунуть голым. При этом Уилл рукой сжимал его член, чтобы он не кончил раньше времени, и в итоге доктор, изогнувшись, кончает с ним одновременно, жадно глотая его сперму и затем слизывая ее остатки с его пениса.  
— Я бы хотел отыметь тебя в опере, на сцене, — воркует Уилл, глядя в его глаза — точнее, так темно, что — в блики его глаз. — Ты там такой прекрасный и отстранённый, я бы хотел трахнуть тебя на глазах у всех зрителей, хотел, чтобы все увидели, как ты кончаешь, какая у тебя восхитительная задница и как мне нравится, что она принадлежит только мне.  
— Уилл, прекрати, пожалуйста, — стонет Ганнибал, потому что безумно возбуждается от этих фантазий, полностью погружаясь в них, представляя и нисколько не думая об их нереальности.  
— Ни за что, — Уилл держит его за член, Ганнибал кладет дрожащие руки на его руки, и знает, что никогда не приложит столько силы, чтобы действительно отпихнуть его от себя. — Уши, оказывается, твоя эрогенная зона. Я всегда подозревал нечто в таком роде.  
Колючие возбуждающие слова вливаются в Ганнибала как вино, проникают в его тело как пальцы, как язык, как член, как литр афродизиака… являясь на деле лишь колебаниями воздуха. Уилл ужасно быстро научился пользоваться его слабостью, и кажется, пребывал в полном восторге от его реакций. Ганнибал пытался закрыться, но у него совершено нет в этом опыта — никто никогда не осмеливался говорить ему такое, он и за куда меньшую грубость расчленял людей, а тут…  
— Я думал когда-то заставить тебя умолять, просто трахая тебя… — хрипло шепчет Уилл. — А всего лишь нужно было рассказать тебе о том, что я желаю с тобой сделать…- Ганнибал двинул бёдрами, подаваясь навстречу его рукам. — Как я хочу поиметь тебя, помнишь суд, знаешь, я хотел, чтобы тебя приговорили к публичному минету, хотел, чтобы ты на глазах у всех опустился предо мной на колени и сосал, пока я бы не сказал, что прощаю тебя, а я бы не говорил этого долго, очень-очень долго, чтобы ты умолял меня онемевшими губами и смотрел на меня залитым спермой лицом, как же я в тот момент желал поиметь твой лживый рот! Почувствовать на члене твои маленькие сладкие лживые губы, такие нежные и упругие…  
— Прекрати…  
— И я хотел трахнуть тебя, когда ты убивал Макса, прямо в процессе, знаешь ли, ты становишься таким эротичным, когда увлечен убийством, и это бесит меня, потому что в этот момент ты увлечен не мной, а убийством, и мне хочется это исправить, потому что я ревную тебя. И сейчас намного больше, чем раньше. Я хочу иметь тебя так, чтобы ты забывал, что в мире вообще есть что-то, кроме моего члена и языка, или наоборот, я хочу трахать тебя так, чтобы ты умирал каждый раз, насаженный на мой член, ведь ты убийца и каждый убитый тобой человек — это повод для ревности и для того, чтобы убивать тебя, подчинять тебя, иметь тебя и пользоваться тобой.  
— Уилл, заткнись…- лепечет доктор Лектер, едва не теряя сознание от возбуждения.  
— Ты сейчас кончишь от этого, — шепчет Уилл, накрывая его член ладонью. — От разговоров о том, как я буду иметь тебя, когда мы приедем. Тебе нравится слушать это все, и представлять это все, и тебе нравится, когда я говорю тебе об этом. О том, как я буду иметь тебя в зад и в глотку, сдирать с тебя твои приличные чистенькие костюмчики и трахать тебя в зад, кончать в тебя и смотреть, как ты закатываешь глаза, выплёскиваясь в мою ладонь.  
— Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись! — Ганнибал дергается и судорожно кончает под движения его руки и краснеет еще больше, потому что отголоски этой кошмарной пошлости до сих пор звучат в ушах, но уже не возбуждают.  
***

Ему казалось, Ганнибал спятил. Совершенно поехал крышей на этом корабле, пока он был без сознания, его любимый доктор спятил на почве секса, и стал казаться Уиллу еще более любимым. В темном коридоре меж контейнерами он улыбался ему, его глаза блестели, и Уилл не мог ничего поделать с желанием держать его за это лицо и целовать так долго, насколько хватит сил.  
Хотя вначале ему показалось, что Ганнибал чем-то озабочен и вовсе не рад, что им удалось уплыть, и что в Австралию не так уж хочет попасть, но доктор сказал, что сейчас не время и не место об этом говорить и фактически заткнул Уилла бутылкой вина, а затем и рома.  
— Я правда не хочу сейчас обо всем этом думать, Уилл. Я и так думал обо всем этом, пока ты был без сознания. Мне очень неприятно здесь находиться, я сделал ужасные вещи, и неизвестно, что нам еще придётся сделать, когда мы прибудем в Мельбурн, — пафосно произнёс Ганнибал Лектер. — Поэтому сейчас я хочу пережить это путешествие как… ну, допустим, галлюцинаторный бред. Как наркотический приход. Как что-то ужасное, но не реальное, радостным попыткам забыть которое мы посвятим впоследствии много-много солнечных свежих дней. Поэтому давай просто пить и спать.  
Уилл немного поспорил, попытавшись вытащить из него больше подробностей о девице-киллере и Сноу, но Ганнибал наотрез отказался говорить об этом.  
— Если это имеет отношение к какому-нибудь сюрпризу… — угрожающе начал Уилл.  
— Не имеет. Нет, никаких сюрпризов! — его голос звучал почти умоляюще, но потом он резко закончил: — Я что, не имею права не говорить о том, о чем не хочу?! Я расскажу тебе все потом! Когда прибудем! Не сейчас!  
Это прозвучало настолько резко и агрессивно, что Уилл вначале оторопел, а потом извинился. Ганнибал вдруг обнял его, и в этот момент Уилл сдался и решил не спрашивать ничего. Ему и так пришлось нелегко. Уилл гладил его по голове, по рукам и по плечам, и просто радовался, что его никто не убил, постепенно уходя мыслями в прошлое, все дальше и дальше, пока не остановился у церковного алтаря, где раскинулся его обнажённый дьявол, тяжело дыша и улыбаясь ему сквозь бокал вина.  
Уилл повернулся в настоящее и поцеловал возлюбленного, произнеся: «Я хочу тебя», а Ганнибал словно этого и ждал, впившись губами в его рот жадно и страстно. Его запах немного изменился, касаться бороды было непривычно, но Уиллу даже понравились эти маленькие изменения, он привык к ним и к их новым шрамам и очень быстро выкинул из головы очередные тайны.  
Но позже, когда они, как-то поев сухарей, просто сидели рядом и пили ром, мелкими глотками, чтобы тепло разливалось по телу, Уилл сунул руку к его члену, при этом сам не чувствуя особого возбуждения, ему хотелось именно поласкать Ганнибала, чтобы послушать, как он стонет, ощутить его жар и посмотреть, как блестят его глаза после оргазма. Любимый не противился, но, кажется, тоже не был особо расположен, тем более что стоял солнечный яркий день, хотя они и находились почти постоянно в тени — то одной контейнерной стены, то другой. Тогда Уилл прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Если у нас наркотический приход, то почему бы не сделать его незабываемо отличным? Ты говоришь, что хочешь потом забыть. А я думаю, что вся эта тень похожа на большую постель под одеялом. Или ладно, не постель. Театр. Помнишь, как я имел тебя в театре?  
Ганнибал вздрогнул, но Уилл почувствовал, как его член мгновенно затвердел на последней фразе. Он продолжил поглаживать его сильнее, и, желая проверить свою теорию, прошептал, касаясь губами ушка любимого:  
— Ты помнишь, как я трахал тебя за кулисами, а, доктор Лектер? Помнишь, как я входил в тебя, пока гремел оркестр, а актеры пели арии?  
— Уилл, прекрати, это грубо, — пробормотал Ганнибал, но его член уже торчал вверх в руке Уилла.  
— Вовсе нет, — Уилл склонил голову, пряча торжествующую улыбку. — Тогда это было совсем не грубо, — он поцеловал его в шею. — Зато я хорошо помню, когда было грубо. И как тебе это понравилось. — Дыхание Ганнибала участилось, он обернулся и с яростью уставился в глаза Уилла. — И как мне это понравилось…  
Он вновь стал целовать его, не прекращая тискать истекающий смазкой член, затем отстранившись, снова прошептал:  
— Тебе нравится, когда я говорю об этом. Как мне нравилось видеть, как ты извиваешься подо мной на скамейке, словно превратившийся в змея Мефистофель.  
— Уилл, прекрати. Ничего мне не нравится! — возмутился Ганнибал, краснея, но Уилл лишь почувствовал, как на головке его члена выступила еще одна капелька смазки.  
— Ты течешь от моих слов, мой дьявол! — ликующе прошептал Уилл, чуть прикусывая его шею и дроча ему все быстрее. Ганнибал выгнулся и почти беззвучно застонал. Уилл произнес резко и отчетливо в самое его ухо: — Я заставлю тебя кончить от одних моих слов, Ганнибал. Мой убийца. Мой любимый. Мой муж.  
Муж изогнулся и залил спермой всю руку, а потом попытался отползти с недовольным, но совершенно неразборчивым ворчанием. Уилл ему это не позволил, притянув к себе и сунув ему бутылку рома.  
— Больше никогда так не делай, — угрюмо буркнул Ганнибал. — Мне не нравится.  
Уилл обнял его, и вновь прижимая губы к горячему и красному уху, прошептал:  
— Ты ведь сам сказал, что хочешь забыть это путешествие. Я лишь дал тебе причину. Лжец.

Уилл дико увлекся этой игрой, найдя докторскую эрогенную зону — уши, и нес в эти уши такие слова, каких сам от себя не ожидал. Он никогда бы не подумал, что способен говорить такие пошлости, если бы не реакции докторского члена, который от всех этих грязных разговоров краснел, так сказать, сильнее всех, сочился смазкой и извергал семя, словно салют в честь сольных выступлений Уилла Грэма.  
Ганнибал извивался, ныл «прекрати», а потом, в который раз залив ладонь Уилла спермой, отодвигался и обижался порой даже несколько минут, пока Уилл не придвигался к нему обратно и не отвлекал от этого дурацкого занятия.  
— Мне нужно…- шептал Уилл, стискивая его член. — Мне нужно разрабатывать руку. Она у меня болит и почти не гнется после этой девки. Ты же доктор, Ганнибал. Ты должен помогать мне.  
— Но язык-то тебе зачем разрабатывать, — стонет любимый, ерзая на полу и не слишком живо пытаясь вырваться из объятий Уилла. — В язык тебе никто не стрелял…  
— Язык это для тебя, — Уилл облизывает его ухо, чувствуя дрожь, и прикусывает краешек. — Потому что ты кончаешь от того, что я тебе говорю. Мой серийный убийца кончает от грязных разговоров о проникновении в свою попку. Всякий раз, когда я говорю о том, как мне нравится заполнять тебя спермой, твой член твердеет и поднимается.  
— Прекрати… — хрипло шепчет Ганнибал, тяжело дыша. Он стонет, когда рука Уилла проходит вдоль ствола, размазывая смазку.  
— Для меня нет большего наслаждения, чем овладевать тобой каждый день, мой доктор. Использовать твой рот, видеть твои губы на моем члене, чувствовать твой язык и смотреть, как ты сосешь, оттопырив зад. Как же я обожаю делать это, трахать тебя в твой лживый рот, которым ты стольких заставил стать убийцами…  
Он выгнулся в его руках, и Уилл заткнул его поцелуем. Ганнибал постанывал, пребывая почти на грани.  
— Лучше этого может быть только одно — брать тебя сзади, иметь тебя в твою задницу, узкую и горячую, и слушать, как ты стонешь от наслаждения, принимая мой член. Слушать, как хлюпает твой анус, когда член ненадолго покидает его, и как он жадно чавкает, принимая его вновь.  
Ганнибал кончает ему в руку и впивается зубами в плечо, больно, до крови; кажется он в ярости от того, что кончил. Уилл целует его, пока тот не успокаивается. И так по нескольку раз на дню. Спать, пить, дрочить и снова спать.  
Он стал поумереннее лишь когда внезапно от его слов — совершено, как Уиллу казалось, безобидных — все докторское возбуждение резко сошло. Тогда Уилл сказал:  
— А помнишь, как я распял тебя на алтаре? Мир не видел большего богохульства, чем теряющий сознание от оргазма дьявол в божьем храме.  
Ганнибал дернулся, вздрогнул и все его возбуждение как рукой сняло. Он сжался и словно бы попытался свернуться в комочек.  
— Ганнибал, ты чего? — Уилл убрал руку, с изумлением глядя на возлюбленного.  
— Ничего. Я… — голос звучал будто издалека, а потом он вдруг резко произнес: — Прекрати уже делать это со мной, извращенец!  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — Уилл обнял его, целуя в шею. — Я перегнул, извини.  
Он покачал головой, мол, просто заткнись, и надолго замолчал сам.  
После этого Уилл куда тщательнее подбирать слова для нежных докторских ушек. Игра увлекла его еще больше; всякий раз он словно бы ходил по острому лезвию, он понятия не имел, какие именно слова обижают его доктора, и, разумеется, не желал их говорить, но мог лишь гадать. Спросить Ганнибала прямо был не вариант, он никогда в жизни — Уилл это уже понял — никогда не будет говорить с ним о том, что ему нравится, а что нет, особенно если дело касается секса, его муж желает, чтобы Уилл видел его насквозь и угадывал его желания, либо это особенность его ушек, которые не желают слышать подобные разговоры.  
Может, стоит попробовать заставить его это написать?..  
Тем не менее, совращать доктора грязными разговорами он продолжил, и за все путешествие облажался лишь пару раз, один раз сказав, что Ганнибал наслаждался больше него, за что доктор его снова укусил, и второй раз неудачно спошлив, за то Ганнибал предложил все-таки приготовить его язык, раз уж Уилл не может найти ему достойное применение. Правда Уилл сразу же переубедил его, показав, что умеет им не только болтать, и любимый сменил гнев на милость. Но там Грэм хотя бы понял, в чем ошибся, а что Ганнибала так возмутило в церкви, осталось загадкой. На всякий случай Уилл решил о ней больше не заговаривать, хотя для него, в его Дворце Памяти этот момент остался одной из любимых картин.  
В остальном же игра была восхитительной. Они все время были в полумраке, одни, пьяные и говорили только шепотом. Ну, то есть просто на ухо друг другу, поскольку на лайнере было довольно шумно от двигателей.  
И конечно Уилл знал, если бы Ганнибалу не нравилось на самом деле… о, когда доктору не нравится что-то на самом деле, он не стесняется в средствах. А так доктор лишь стеснялся, что ему все нравится. Уилла это сводило с ума. Он тянулся к Ганнибалу, желая заставить его кончить от своих слов, нагло пользовался его слабостью к разговорам и особенно гордился собой, когда удавалось довести его до оргазма, почти не двигая рукой.  
Вот так они проводили время. Трахались, пили, засыпали. Иногда Уилл пытался представить, какое чудовищное у них будет похмелье, когда они приплывут, но потом он возвращался к докторскому телу, и, массируя живот и член, рассказывал, с каким бы удовольствием он вошел бы в него на пляже, вымазав всего кремом, чтобы доктор стал скользким и гладеньким, и что он обязательно вымажет его в масле, и странно, что раньше эта идея не приходила ему в голову, вымазать его в чем-нибудь целиком…  
На самом деле Лектер сам спровоцировал этот секс-трип — так считал Уилл. Пьяный доктор постоянно тянулся к его члену ртом, а это было куда беспощаднее, чем руками, Ганнибал раньше не был таким уж большим любителем минетов, а тут как с цепи сорвался, его губы постоянно оказывались на члене Уилла, Уилл кончал в его рот, или в горло, или на лицо, затем стирал сперму головкой, и Ганнибал все это вылизывал. Он сосал его член, как будто тот испускал из себя дарующий бессмертие нектар. Сосал бесстыдно, чавкая и хлюпая, совсем не так, как обычно, и вообще постоянное опьянение раскрепощало их все больше.  
Уилл вошел в него лишь дважды: в самом начале, подтвердив все свои идеи по поводу темных докторских мыслишек об изнасиловании, и в самом конце, когда они распили последнюю бутылку рома, он взял Ганнибала нежно и аккуратно, шепча, что в жизни не видел такого похотливого грузчика, а доктор, совсем потеряв страх, стонал так громко, что Уилл кончил раньше чем хотел, слишком уж это было развратно. Ганнибал извивался под ним, насаженный на его член и стонал, кусая губы, и сперма блестела на вздымавшихся мышцах живота.  
«Мой доктор так восхитительно сошел с ума. Жаль, что я никогда не узнаю причин. Секс-трип. Забыть? Ганнибал, я забуду это, только если мне отрежут голову. Забыть, как ты мне сосешь? Забыть, как ты кончаешь от моих слов? Никогда в жизни.  
Да, я забуду — половину уже забыл — той ахинеи, что мы по пьяни говорили, твое ворчание и мои пошлости, но забыть, к каким это приводило результатам?»  
Он нежно погладил по отросшим волосам уснувшего на его коленях любимого. Ганнибал спал больше, чем обычно, и Уилл обычно был не против, глядя на его похудевшее лицо и придумывая, чего бы еще рассказать ему, когда он проснется. Но теперь, трезвея и глядя с печалью на единственную бутылку воды, он искренне наделся, что Ганнибал не перепутал дни, и они действительно близки к Мельбурну.  
Доктор открыл глаза и улыбнулся в темноте. Уилл склонился над ним:  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он так тихо, чтобы доктор почувствовал лишь тень от этих слов. — Мы скоро приедем. Пора просыпаться. И трезветь. У нас будет дикое похмелье?  
— Ты так спрашиваешь, будто это от меня зависит, — фыркает Ганнибал. — Если от меня, то я за «не будет». У меня есть аспирин. Поспишь со мной еще?  
— Конечно. — Уилл ложится рядом на ту кучу тряпок, которая служила им постелью все это время, обнимает Ганнибала и чувствует, как его руки смыкаются на спине. — Я так рад, что ты со мной.  
«Как тогда, в каморке. Но сейчас за нами никто не гонится. По крайне мере прямо сейчас. Я могу обнять его и уснуть».  
Уилл старался не думать, как они будут выбираться из Австралии в Венецию. Может быть, никак. Может, они никогда не вернутся, и Уиллу придётся довольствоваться австралийским солнцем… можно будет завести собак…  
Почему-то эта мысль не так уж грела душу. Он хотел домой. Хотел Ганнибала в костюме, в его шелковых рубашечках, чистенького, благоуханного, утонченного… хотел посмотреть, сможет ли тот трезвый и при своей обычной змеиной шкурке противостоять его пошлостям… Хотел снова увидеть своего цивилизованного аккуратного психопатического маньяка, чтобы иметь возможность сравнить его с горячим похотливым длинноволосым мужчиной, которого он обнимал последние несколько дней… но это должно произойти дома, не в какой-то там Австралии. Дома. Уилл даже не станет больше чинить моторы, чтобы доктор не ревновал. Но они должны вернуться домой.  
«Чёртов эгоист, — отругал он себя. — Надо просто радоваться, что мы еще живы, а не условия ставить. Австралия не так плоха. Заведем себе домик где-нибудь в пустынной местности, чтобы никому до нас не было дела. А доктор будет маскироваться, чтобы ездить в оперу. Лишь бы Сноу опять не стал лезть к нам… Лишь бы эта девчонка его убила…»


	67. Снег и Луна

_Два воина стоят друг напротив друга. Разве этого повода для битвы недостаточно? ©_

 

И вот, все закончилось.  
Дела были доделаны — насколько это возможно, вещи собраны, багаж сдан. Самолет через час, эспрессо в белой чашке и пирожное, крошечный кусок которого Мари едва заставила себя откусить. Почему в аэропортах такая скверная еда? Такое ощущение, ради того, чтобы люди быстрее свалили.  
Она не знала, куда сейчас зашло расследование. Ей много звонили с незнакомых номеров, но после подписания документов в офисе она выкинула карту. Она вообще много чего выкинула из себя.  
Через час она покинет проклятый Окленд навсегда. Не то чтобы город был на самом деле плох — но с ней в нем произошло слишком много не слишком хороших событий. Для нее он словно бы истрепался, как любимая одежда от частого ношения — вроде все красиво и знакомо, но уж больно потрепано, где-то разошелся шов, а где-то — пятно. Она знала в Окленде почти каждую улочку и каждый причал. Каждый дом. На каждом углу ее поджидали воспоминания, поэтому разумнее всего… в смысле, приятнее всего будет… покинуть это место навсегда.  
«Вот сейчас я бы не отказалась от психотерапевтической болтовни, мистер Лектер».  
Судя по новостям, их все еще не поймали. Хотя стоп, сколько там идет корабль? Они еще не приехали куда-либо, чтоб их поймать. Надо же. Мари последние три дня показались такими длинными и насыщенными…  
_Такими, как должны быть дни нормального человека, а не заполненными разреженной суетой, перемежающейся заказами, скучные обывательские деньки, которые — оглянуться не успеешь — превратятся в бессмысленно прожитые годы._  
Мари усмехнулась. «Думаю как старушка». Но это не так. Вернее, так, и в то же время не так. Любые годы можно обозвать «бессмысленными». К примеру, Джесси любил, когда вокруг куча людей. И чтобы все что-то говорили, шумели, развлекались или были чем-то заняты. Он не выносил одиночества. Но, в общем и целом, в его суетливой праздничной жизни было ровно столько же смысла, сколько в спокойной и размеренной жизни Мари. Радикально изменить ее он не пытался, следовательно, так уж тошно ему не было, а если и просыпался с муторным ощущением неправильности происходящего, то об этом никто не знал. Поэтому Мари приняла решение не жалеть о потерянном времени.  
Хотя бы потому, что это бессмысленно.  
После исчезновения Большого Хьюго в полицейском участке к ней пришли люди. Немолодые серьезные господа в неприметных одеждах а-ля «мы-можем-быть-кем-угодно» поймали ее у машины и сделали ей предложение, от которого не отказываются: стать барыгой Окленда. Они знали, кто она и что она. Они говорили серьезно, они были заинтересованы в надежном человеке на месте и крупных поставках.  
Они привезли Мари в богатый — по-настоящему богатый — и уютный особняк, где полумрак, казалось, обитал вне зависимости от времени суток, и расселись по креслам, оставив ее в круге света. Вот тогда Мари почувствовала руку неизбежности на своем плече. «Они так просто не отстанут, им не навешаешь лапши, и если я откажусь, они убьют меня без всяких сомнений. Они знают, что я слишком много знаю».  
С другой стороны, это предложение фактически означало, что у копов на нее ничего нет. И… это и вправду звучало заманчиво.  
«Я скажу „да“, для вида немного позанимаюсь этим, а потом сбегу, — думала она, обводя взглядом пятерых спокойных, солидных бизнесменов. — Придется, конечно, задержаться, но… я сделаю вид, что удивлена и заинтересована, но на самом деле… поломаюсь для вида, скажу „да“, и, как только представится удобный случай… сбегу».  
— Нет, — тихо произнесла Мари, внутренне ожидая получить пулю в лоб прямо сейчас. — Нет, — повторила она громко и четко.  
«Ну же. Теперь! Я слишком устала. Но лучше умереть здесь, чем продолжать жить этой чёртовой ложью!» Но мужчины молчали, ожидая, что она скажет дальше. Это было удивительно. На их месте она бы себя тут же пристрелила.  
«Да, но надо помнить, что никто не на моем месте, — мысль показалась неожиданной. — Кроме меня».  
И Мари заговорила. Как там сказал психиатр-каннибал? Правдотерапия? Ну, почти. Она рассказала им правду. Ну, почти. За исключением крохотных деталек, изменение которых кардинально влияло на общую картину. «Я попросила Джесси убить своих родителей, которые надо мной издевались, а он в ответ заставил меня стать киллером и шантажировал раскрытием нашего секрета. А теперь Джесси мертв, и все, чего я хочу — это оказаться подальше отсюда».  
«В общем и целом, — изумилась Мари по окончании своего пламенного монолога, — это ведь действительно правда».  
Она задумалась над тем, насколько одни и те же события можно преподнести под разными углами, и они, тем не менее, останутся _правдивыми_ углами.  
Родители издевались? Издевались. Джесси шантажировал? Было дело. Не будь Джесси, взяла бы она в руки винтовку? Не взяла бы. Хочет ли она убраться отсюда и пофиг ли ей на секреты наркомафии? Несомненно.  
Вся история мисс Элис Марии Мун внезапно предстала в новом свете не только перед лицами наркобаронов, но и перед ее собственным лицом.  
То есть… это не история про… «Я, психопат женского пола, воспользовавшись влюбившимся в меня психом, заставила его убить всех своих родственников, а затем, окончательно спятив, стала работать на него киллером, а затем даже не удосужилась отомстить его убийце, потому что вдруг решила, что все — тлен, и теперь сваливаю из этой страны пока до меня не добрались копы или свои…»  
А это жалостливая, трагическая история про судьбу одной не очень умной и не очень храброй юной девушки. Удивительно, но Мари почти прослезилась от жалости к самой себе и вдруг заметила, что люди вокруг нее пребывают в том же настроении.  
И это воистину было чудом. Чудом правды и света. Потому что, задав ей различные технические вопросы о судьбе Джесси и остальных, они ее отпустили. На все четыре стороны. Они поверили ей. Она вышла на свет, сказала правду, и они поверили ей!  
«А я ведь тоже могу, — думала она, на слегка негнущихся ногах подходя к своей машине — ее вернули на то же место, откуда забрали. — Я ведь тоже могу… выбрать эту точку зрения.  
И это будет правдой. Ну, почти».  
***

Несколько рейсов задержали одновременно, и в кафе не осталось свободных столиков — только места у уже занятых. Сноу попросил разрешения у сидевшей в самом углу женщины, и та, мельком взглянув на него и тут же отвернувшись, резко кивнула, а затем, по-прежнему пряча лицо, поднесла салфетку к щеке.  
— С вами… все в порядке?  
Девушка повернулась и вздрогнула, уставившись на Сноу. У нее были темно-синие глаза, бледноватая для местной жительницы кожа и черные блестящие волосы.  
Сноу тут же пожалел о своих словах — не его это совершенно дело, о чем плачут такие юные новозеландские девчонки. Теперь она показалась совсем юной, и он вначале не мог понять, отчего был уверен, что за столиком сидит взрослая женщина, пока не обратил внимание на одежу и вещи. Они, так сказать, были разного с лицом возраста. Она смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот, явно вырванная из плена своих далеких мыслей.  
— Я… не знаю, — наконец выдавила она. — М… может быть.  
Теоретически следующий вопрос «Могу ли я вам чем-то помочь?», но получается, она уже ответила на него. «И чего я к ней пристал? У меня рейс через час. Вот ведь… В смысле, откуда я знал, что она плачет. Да и явно ей не моя помощь нужна. Блять». Несовершенство его поврежденного Лидией мозга порой вызывало дикое раздражение; хотя, с другой стороны, просто любопытно, лжет ее одежда или лицо.  
— Извините, — произнес он. — Это не мое дело. Просто у меня, как и у вас, задержали рейс.  
Она по-прежнему таращилась на него почти испуганно. Затем кивнула и уставилась в чашку с недопитым кофе. Сноу пригубил свой.  
— Есть человек, который мне был очень нужен… — неожиданно произнесла девушка. — Я мечтала о встрече с ним… долгое время. Но… когда мы наконец-то встретились, я не сделала ничего, — она покачала головой, глядя мимо уха Сноу на посетителей. — Не подумайте, я не застенчивая. Но почему-то, когда увидела его, не сделала ничего. И сейчас, я вижу его, и мне не хочется… — она замялась, — говорить с ним. И мне наплевать на то, что с ним будет дальше. И я уже не хочу… — она пожала плечами. — Вообще ничего не хочу. Как будто я умерла и больше не человек. И я не могу понять, где правда, а где ложь, потому что кажется, что и то и другое правда, но как можно одновременно хотеть человека и ничего для этого не делать? Так могут только мертвецы. И сейчас… я пытаюсь понять, почему.  
— Значит, вы _хотите_ понять, — произнес Сноу, для которого метафора наслоилась на личные размышления о смерти, но… Ты не можешь быть мертв, пока ты жив. — У мертвых не бывает желаний.  
Она вдруг рассмеялась сквозь слезы.  
— Это да. Но я подумала — может, есть вещи, которые не нужно понимать? Я столько плакала, пытаясь понять, почему, что со мной не так и все прочее. Я несколько раз снова встречалась с этим человеком, надеясь… хм, вернуть свои чувства к нему. Невозможность понять себя причиняла такую боль…  
Йохан не знал, что сказать, и чувствовал в основном досаду, потому что теперь пересесть за другой столик или свалить было невежливо. Он с надеждой взглянул на табло, но оно не обнадежило.  
— А теперь я вдруг подумала, что, если нам не нужно понимать? Я имею в виду, да, понимание ведет к знанию и не повторению ошибок, но может, какие-то вещи специально остаются непонятыми не чтобы причинить нам боль, а чтобы мы не парились. То есть их изначально не нужно понимать. Все произошло как произошло. И неважно, почему. — Она уставилась на Сноу, теперь явно ожидая ответа. — Как в стишке про хаос. — Познания Йохана в поэзии ограничивались курсом школьной литературы. — Ну что вроде как «порой в мире случается что-то непонятное, и это совершенно не повод страдать из-за того, что оно случилось, и ты не можешь это понять». Вот. Что вы об этом думаете?  
Сноу усмехнулся. Затем медленно кивнул. Действительно странно. Очень дорогой телефон и одежда, ухоженные волосы, повседневный макияж, и при этом грязные ногти и… сбитые костяшки?.. Руки только кажутся слабыми, а при этом жилистые и мускулистые. Дамы такого класса как ее одежда редко обладают таким телом. Впрочем, черт знает этих новозеландок.  
— Если вы правы, то это очень печальная мудрость для тех, кому нравится понимать.  
— Наоборот, — возразила она с нарастающим воодушевлением. — Эта мудрость как раз для них. Это радостное откровение, что _необязательно понимать все!_ И пару раз в жизни можно просто отвернуться и уйти от чего-то непостижимого, ну вроде как сказать ему: «Не хочешь постигаться — ну и лежи себе непостигнутым, не собираюсь на тебя тратить время».  
— То есть просто забить? — ухмыльнулся Йохан. — По-моему, этому откровению не одна тысяча лет.  
Она кивнула.  
— Все откровения старые. Откровения осознаются в индивидуальном порядке. Но это просто удивительно, что вы поняли, о чем я говорю. Чем вы занимаетесь?  
Сноу подумал, что у этой хрупкой девчонки слишком тяжелые грустные мысли. И слишком сильный голос, на это редко обращаешь внимание, но она говорила… веско. Как человек, который привык, что его слушают и слышат, так, как говорят его коллеги, а не девочки-подростки.  
— Я детектив. Занимаюсь тем, что пытаюсь понять все. Вы угадали с человеком, к которому обратить свой вопрос.  
На нее это не произвело никакого впечатления. Это было удивительно. Не то чтобы Сноу страдал каким-то особенным самомнением, но обычно люди реагировали на его профессию более живо.  
Она махнула рукой.  
— Это — _работа_. Вы ведь находите преступников, так? Но вы не пытаетесь понять, почему они совершили преступление?  
— Отчего же. Именно это я и пытаюсь. Ищу мотив.  
Она уже качала головой, в поисках нужной формулировки.  
— Нет-нет. Мотив это мотив. Я имею в виду, вы не пытаетесь понять, почему один из двух уволенных банковских работников устраивается на другую работу, а второй покупает ружье и застреливает бывшего шефа? Если предположить, что в данной ситуации у обоих одинаковые условия жизни.  
— А! — Йохан вскинул голову, потому что ему вдруг показалось, что он сам сейчас что-то понял. — Нет, конечно, не пытаюсь. Это было бы напрасной тратой времени.  
— Вот! — она радостно ткнула пальцем вперед. — Напрасная трата времени! Мне совершенно незачем понимать, почему я не стала… не захотела того человека. Это было бы как если первый работник банка начал проводить вечера после работы за размышлениями: «Почему же я нашел себе работу вместо того, чтобы пристрелить босса», так? Я имею в виду, может, у них у обоих было первым желанием его пристрелить, может, они даже оба купили по ружью, но выстрелил только один, а второй… эээ, просто забил, да. Фигурально.  
Йохан моргнул.  
— Вы сейчас пытаетесь понять саму природу людей. И я полностью согласен с тем, что это бесполезная трата времени. Слишком много людей, у каждого своя природа, и вообще в мире полно куда более приятных и интересных вещей, чем чужой внутренний мир.  
Она рассмеялась, пристально, изучающе глядя на него.  
— А знаете, я думала о том, чтобы спятить, — произнесла девушка. — Нет-нет, зря ухмыляетесь, наверняка человек, который решил спятить, вне всяких сомнений достигнет своей цели. Спятить — значит не думать. Подчиняться инстинктам. Сиюминутным решениям. И после этого — не сожалеть о них.  
— Право, я затрудняюсь с ответом, — произнес Сноу. Концепция сознательного сумасшествия показалась ему весьма забавной, и он пожалел о том, что здесь нет Джона — вот уж кто бы обрадовался подобному разговору.  
— А я и не задавала вопрос, — спокойно произнесла девушка и потянулась к висящей на спинке стула сумочке. Затем, заметив взгляд Сноу, отбросила ее назад. — У вас есть монетка?  
Йохан нашарил в кармане мелочь, что осталась после покупки сигарет. Она взяла из его ладони монету не глядя, спрятала в кулак, а затем ловко подкинула вверх и накрыла ладонью.  
— Королева или киви? — но заметив его лицо, пояснила: — Орел или решка?  
— Мне, признаться, все равно. Ваш выбор.  
Не открывая ладоней и глядя на него лукаво и изучающе, она произнесла:  
— Орел — я оставлю все как есть. В смысле — совсем оставлю. Того парня — в покое, все остальное — на ветер, и полечу дальше — готовясь встретить все, что мир пожелает мне показать. Решка — вернусь обратно и как следует разберусь со всем, что осталось. Решка сулит мне богатство, как и положено королеве, мистер, орел — свободу**.  
Сноу пожал плечами. Она смотрела на него.  
— Это ваш выбор, — произнес он.  
— Мой, — согласилась она. — И все-таки, орел или решка?  
— Орел, — Сноу произнес это, не успев даже обдумать свой ответ.  
Она, по-прежнему не разжимая ладоней, спросила:  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я так сказал, — хмуро ответил Сноу. Подобный способ принятия решений его всегда раздражал. — И потому что жизнь несколько сложнее двух граней.  
— Иногда да, иногда нет, — парировала она и теперь в ее голосе звучал чисто подростковый вызов. А затем она открыла ладонь.  
— Смотри-ка, и впрямь — орел, — она усмехнулась.- Что ж, значит, орел. — Она протянула ему назад монету.  
— Оставьте себе, — фыркнул Сноу. — Будет талисманом.  
Она, казалось, задумалась, уставившись на кусок металла на ладони. Затем положила монету на стол и достала из кошелька такую же.  
— Обмен. Эта — моя, а эта — ваша.  
Сноу усмехнулся.  
— Это — не мой метод принятия решений.  
Она придвинула к нему монетку.  
— Как знать, может, однажды станет?  
Это выглядело как флирт, но это не было им — он это отчётливо понял. Тем не менее, он взял монету и сунул ее в карман.  
— Как вас зовут?  
Она усмехнулась, грубой, кривой усмешкой, словно ей задали какой-то пошлый, мерзкий вопрос. В этот момент табло мигнуло, сообщая Сноу, что он может проследовать к своему самолету и покинуть этот чёртов остров.  
— Элис, — произнесла девушка, глядя на стол и свои руки. — Меня зовут Элис.  
Сноу взглянул на часы, хоть это было и излишним.  
— Простите, Элис, но я вынужден покинуть вас. Могу я сделать для вас еще что-нибудь?  
Она пристально взглянула на него. Затем медленно произнесла:  
— Да пожалуй нет. Счастливого пути, мистер детектив. Желаю вам много интересных и приятных вещей.  
Сноу кивнул.  
— И вам того же, Элис. У вас подходящее имя для чудес.  
***

— Ушел, — неслышно произнесла Мари, глядя вслед высокой худой фигуре американца. — Второй раз ушел.  
То есть на самом деле — третий, потому что она… видела его на кладбище утром. Потому что тоже пришла туда, конечно, не чтобы за ним следить, а попрощаться со всеми, но…  
Увидев его, она по привычке шагнула в тень, и никого не было рядом, и она бы с лёгкостью завалила и второго, его напарника, потому что это был не тот коп, что говорил с ней в особняке. Но вместо этого она просто стояла и смотрела, как они говорят, а затем уходят.  
Она проверила могилу — что ж, Лектер не соврал о том, что Макс Лирман и правда был его братом… Мари пристально вгляделась в фотографию рокера, но не смогла припомнить, видела ли она его раньше. Друзья Джесси для нее всегда были запятнаны Джесси.  
Дальше думать стало некогда, потому что тогда-то ее и взяли в оборот серьезные граждане, а сейчас, в аэропорту, перестрелку не устроить, хотя бы потому что у нее уже нет оружия, но тот факт, что он вообще оказался рядом — Мари настолько офигела, что чуть не выдала себя. Хороша бы она была, сказав: «Приветики, мистер Йохан, отличный день для полёта, как, вы покидаете нас так скоро?».  
Интересно, убила бы она его, если бы ей его заказали?  
Но заказывать было некому. Хотя наверное эти двое, Лектер и Грэм, могли бы себе это позволить. Хм. Если бы догадались. Но они не догадались.  
А мистер детектив показался ей очень приятным человеком. В нем было такое хорошее, твёрдое спокойствие, безмятежное принятие людей такими, какие они есть. В отличие от Лектера, он не пытался подковырнуть, подтолкнуть ее, или просто навязать какие-то представления. Он смотрел на людей, ничего не придумывая. Кажется, он просто не находил это нужным, пребывая в уверенности, что справится с любой правдой, как бы ужасна та не была.  
«И он ведь не один такой. Это я закрутилась в своем мирке так, что решила, что вокруг одни психи с манией преследования, а вовсе и нет, есть еще совсем другие психи, такие, которые могли бы мне понравиться. Да и он бы мне понравился, будь он моложе и не копом, — думала она. — Другие люди есть! А если мне встретится неугодный мне псих, я просто скажу „нет“, я ведь сказала „нет“ таким монстрам, на фоне которых жалкие психи-сталкеры мне нипочем! Поэтому нельзя ничем себя выдать, нельзя, чтобы он заподозрил… Мари улетит, и он улетит, и всем будет хорошо… — Она вдруг вспомнила кладбище, могилы и цветы. — Ну, почти».  
Мистер Йохан как-никак убил Джесси, ее работодателя, и его друзей, многие из которых были не самыми скверными людьми. Поэтому Мари, хоть и не убьет его, но и не скажет ему ничего про Грэма и Лектера. Чтобы было честно.  
Ведь… Джесси теперь нет, и она, Элис Мария Мун, свободна. Никто не будет искать ее, если она покинет страну. Никто не будет ждать от нее чувств и реакций, которые она не хочет и не может чувствовать, особенно теперь, когда она учится говорить правду. Или скорее смотреть на нее под правильным углом.  
И убил Джесси не Лектер и Грэм, а он, мистер Йергенссен, и пусть она никогда не поймет, за что… А впрочем, чего там понимать, Джесси обожал выпендриваться, полагая, что вокруг одни трусы и никто не решится как следует ему вмазать. Он всегда говорил, «людям нравится демонстрировать свое превосходство, но не нравится терять зубы». И вот добился, что кто-то взял и «рискнул зубами» ради своего превосходства.  
Может, если бы Мари любила Джесси, она так бы не думала. Но этот человек выжал из нее жизнь, капля за каплей, пытаясь превратить ее в какого-то другого человека… То же самое делали ее родители. Равно как… слушая медовые интонации в хрипловатом голосе Лектера, Мари показалось, что он хочет того же. Изменить ее. Сделать другим человеком.  
«Ну уж нет! — фыркнула девушка. — Не дождетесь. Мерзкие липкие приставучие человечки. Человек должен оставаться собой, сильным и счастливым, а не плясать под вашу дудку! Должен забивать на всякую непознаваемую хрень, потому что если долго копаться в мертвечине, можно подцепить заразную болезнь! Должен забивать!»  
Она поднялась из-за стола и рассмеялась, сжав монетку в кулаке и завертевшись на месте, к полному недоумению посетителей, затем подхватила куртку и сумочку и покинула кафе.  
Ей казалось, что она счастлива, хотя ей неоткуда было знать наверняка.  
***

На пути к воротам Сноу остановился. Что-то в этой девушке… то есть даже не что-то, а имя… «Элис». Он где-то недавно уже видел имя Элис. Он рассматривал довольно много личных дел, но… «Вы просто не видели ее, она совсем девчонка» — так, кажется, сказал Кристиан. Но…  
«Стоп-стоп-стоп. Не загоняться. Я сам подошел к ней, но в кафе не было ни одного свободного места! Или с ней или с семьей с двумя орущими младенцами, кидающимися едой!  
„Сделать карьеру на свиданиях“?  
„Нет-нет-нет. Странное. Что-то другое странное. В ее поведении. Не просто странное — неестественное. Подозрительное. Быть растерянной философствующей девчонкой, не стесняющейся незнакомцев — это не подозрительно, но что-то было… совершенно точно… Одежда? Да, несоответствие, но так бывает. Сумка? Кошелек? Руки?..  
Руки! Вот оно! Сноу хлебал рядом с ней кофе полчаса, держа чашку забинтованной рукой с обрезанными пальцами, а она даже не дернулась! Не заметить его руку теоретически было бы возможно, но не после их обмена монетами!  
Но она вообще _никак_ не отреагировала на его руку. Как будто та была в порядке. И она совершенно не отреагировала, когда он сказал, что он — ‚детектив‘. _Хотя она спросила…“_  
Сноу остановился, яростно листая фотографии дел. Затем, поняв, что в этом нет никакого толка, закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить. Брюнетка… „Элис“… Он точно помнил чью-то фотографию — очень похожую на девчонку, но хотя это причёска очень похожа, всех людей с черными волосами можно путать, если они выстригут себе челку… Но он не помнил, была ли она в списках жертв или в списках подозреваемых.  
Проклятье, да чего он тупит? Он бегом вернулся в кафе. Увы, девушки там уже не было.  
„Блять, _это не твое дело!“_ — Сноу бесился, как, наверное, могла бы беситься собака, обнаружив, что след ведет в двух разных направлениях. И это было странно и неестественно для него — так раздражаться.  
Внезапно завибрировал телефон. Сноу взглянул на экран. Форкрофф. Уже от кого-то узнал, что он возвращается. Блять. А ведь он пообещал ему помочь с этим рунным маньяком. И Копперфилду обещал взять дело…и дома… Блять!..  
Он сунул руку в карман и неожиданно пальцы, помимо пачки сигарет, нащупали монетку. Подарок мисс Элис.  
„Да ладно тебе, Сноу, совсем рехнулся! — фыркнул он, перебирая монету между здоровых пальцев.- Так нельзя принимать решения. — Он подкинул монету и накрыл искалеченную руку здоровой. — Ты даже не загадал, что есть что, пока кидал! — Он смотрел на свои ладони. — Орел — полечу, решка — останусь“.  
Он поднял руку и улыбнулся.  
„Да, Йохан Сноу никогда не принимал так решения. Но Йохан Сноу мертв“.  
Поэтому он развернулся, зашел в дьюти-фри, а остаток времени посвятил идиотскому ковырянию в телефоне и попыткам забыть о девушке, которую не увидит больше никогда в жизни. Хотя не исключено, что ее увидят Демон и Ангел…  
„Забей. Неважно. Неважно, кто она. Ты принял решение. Ты уже в самолете. Ты ничего не помнишь. Может, она просто хорошо умела держать себя в руках. Может… — он вздохнул. — Хорошо, по крайней мере сейчас уже бессмысленно все это искать. Его заключение по делу о гибели Джесси Грегори Джунса-младшего включило в список подозреваемых участников группировки несколько новых лиц; также он заключил, что могли иметь место дружественные отношения с хозяйкой Мун-Хауса, однако пока Сноу пребывал в Окленде, с ней так и не удалось связаться, кажется, последним, кто ее видел, был Форкрофф. Тем не менее, в розыск ее заявлять было пока не за что, а не отвечать на звонки — священное право любого человека.  
Зои Кэдмен была застрелена из той же винтовки, что и некоторые конкуренты Джунса-младшего, на основании чего Сноу сделал вывод, что киллер мафии жив-здоров, и вот его-то как раз объявить в розыск следовало. Затем было еще дело об убийстве какой-то бандой полицейского, вообще не занятого наркотиками; кто-то сказал Сноу, что полицейский интересовался гибелью предыдущих хозяев Мун-Хауса. Сопоставив эти факты, Сноу предположил связь между Джунсом и нынешней хозяйкой особняка, которую он сам не видел в глаза…  
То есть видел. Теперь Сноу вспомнил отчётливо, просто фотография была многолюдная: политик, его жена и три разных дочери с одинаково черными волосами и улыбками. Кого-то из них точно звали Элис, но у них у всех были двойные имена, может быть их там всех частично звали так… Это объясняет дорогую одежду, мало ли куда эта наследница собралась улететь, мало ли кого она там ‚встретила и не захотела‘. Сноу обратил на нее внимание, ведь если у нее были отношения с Джесси-Грегори, она могла указать на выживших членов банды.  
Один из которых — Сноу был в этом уверен процентов на 60 объективно, и процентов на 80 — субъективно — помог Грэму с Лектером. Пока не ясно в чем — уехать или навеки успокоиться, ведь подозревают в убийстве в Мун-Хаусе как раз их.  
[я тут хотел спросить… а вы в Нью-Йорк приедете?]  
Сноу уставился на телефон.  
‚Да, матерь божья, Кристиан, в тысячу сто пятисотый раз тебе надо ответить, что я приеду в Нью-Йорк и что я не наврал?!‘  
Однако Сноу уцепился за его сообщение. Это помогало не думать об …Элис.  
[Я имел в виду, что вы ничего не говорили по этому поводу]  
[по какому?]  
[где вы будете жить]  
Вначале Сноу даже не понял, о чем речь. А потом до него дошло. Точно. Он же оставил Форкроффа следить за квартирой. Не, тут неизвестно еще, куда его Копперфилд припашет. Все-таки на дело рунного маньяка он его не собирался назначать.  
[С переездом можете повременить. Опишите мне хозяйку Мун-Хауса. Сейчас я лечу не в Нью-Йорк, поэтому можете переслать мне детали дела, если вы еще с ним не разобрались.]  
О да. Это была она. Он встретил в аэропорту одну из подозреваемых по делу и даже обменялся с ней монетками. Когда он последний раз вел себя так по-идиотски, Сноу даже припомнить не мог.  
Но он бросил монетку. И выпал орел, то есть, цапля, но хотя бы не киви, поскольку киви вообще не умеют летать, насколько ему известно. Он принял решение забить. Забить — значит не копать.  
[Я думаю, для сбора данных тебе стоит найти хозяйку Мун-Хауса] — вот и все, что он написал Марти. Они все равно, кажется, не особенно приняли во внимание его заключение. И в любом случае, девчонка может отказаться говорить с ними. Или оказаться другой девчонкой. Так что все честно.  
Сноу выдохнул и с облегчением вскрыл трогательно-крошечную бутылочку виски. Надел наушники, выключил телефон, достал ноутбук… ‚Посмотрю кино, — подумал он, открывая присланные Кристианом данные о восходящей звезде нью-йоркских улиц. — Старый детектив на новый лад, таинственный разбойник в маске, маркирующий людей как гадальные руны…‘  
Первое время остатки оклендского дела ‚Американских Каннибалов‘ пытались отвоевать себе место в его мыслях, так что в конце концов Сноу пришлось как следует вообразить большую монету, стоящую на ребре и замершую в падении. Как только мысли начинали вести себя слишком нескромно, она величественно подкатывалась к ним и глухо падала, закрывая их сияющим металлическим кругом с бодро летящим куда-то вправо журавлем. На новом языке новой машины его мыслей это означало: ‚Забить и не париться‘.  
А через пару часов он внезапно уже был пьян. Это произошло так неожиданно, что он не сразу осознал это — обычно он с куда большого количества алкоголя не мог заставить себя даже немного расслабиться. А тут… он уютно устроился, его сосед мирно дремлет, ему тепло и еще долго, долго лететь. И ему пофигу. Наконец-то. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он последний раз смог напиться.  
Йен умер, он сам лишился пальцев, Лектер и Грэм сбежали…  
Но он летит домой, и он пьян, и он только что позволил ускользнуть одной из подозреваемых просто потому, что она оказалась интересной девушкой.  
Он бросил монетку. И послушался ее. И ему пофигу, что тот, кто обычно был Йоханом Сноу в его голове, считал это недопустимым. Этому парню явно надо немного отдохнуть и поспать.  
‚Люди не заслуживают совершенства‘ — он когда-то придумал эту фразу, а теперь, видимо, настал черед ее применить. Раз он перестал быть совершенным охотником, все, что ему остаётся сделать, это разобрать себя на детали и раздать их тем, кто в них нуждается. И попытаться получить от такой жизни удовольствие.  
‚Йохан Сноу умер, — подумал он, закрывая ноутбук. — Я теперь обычный человек. Я теперь могу пить и спать. Или нет. Я просто охотник. Другой, не тот, кем я был. У мистера Йохана Йергенссена нет того множества ограничений и правил, которым считал нужным следовать покойный Йохан Сноу. Есть только свобода, и кусочки человека, которые заберут себе те, кому они зачем-то понадобились. А все, что останется, соберёт себя вновь и пойдет охотиться дальше — во имя вчерашнего, сегодняшнего и завтрашнего дня, аминь‘.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Потому что снег в лунном свете прекрасен, но любоваться им долго чертовски холодно.  
> **На новозеландской монете в 2 $ с одной стороны изображена Королева, а с другой — Цапля, являющаяся символом удачи и возрождения на востоке. «Киви» иногда называют новозеландский доллар. Ну и вообще конечно это Heads and Tails.


	68. Жертва

_Не существует никакого великого зла, кроме чувства вины.©_

 

Еда кончилась раньше, чем ром, а ром закончился за два дня до прибытия в порт. Эти два дня Уиллу казались самыми кошмарными, поскольку они оба протрезвели, и организм предъявил ему счет за всю лихую «круизную» неделю сполна. Пить, есть, мыться, сдохнуть — Уиллу было настолько плохо, что он вообще не был уверен, что доживет до порта.  
Они единогласно пришли к выводу, что идея напиться была скверной — точнее, ее последствия. Аспирин с минералкой помогали слабо, а есть хотелось до совершенно немыслимых ощущений.  
— Давай может… проберемся на палубу, в рубку или где тут водятся люди, и сожрем кого-нибудь… Мне уже все равно, плевать, я просто хочу есть.  
Ганнибал обнял его и с печалью произнес, что это невозможно — отсек с грузовыми контейнерами отделен от рубки и отпереть его могут только извне. Уилл хотел спросить, как же они тогда будут выбираться, но у него не хватило сил.  
— Извини, — тихо прошептал Ганнибал. — Я не рассчитал наш провиант верно.  
— Силы ты наши не рассчитал, доктор Лектер, — так же тихо с трудом пролепетал Уилл, утыкая лицо в его локоть. Кожа любимого пахла намного лучше, чем вся их одежда, но хуже всего было то, что боль вернулась. Служивший восхитительным анестетиком и афродизиаком алкоголь кончился, оставив их и без того истерзанные тела в ужасающем состоянии. Уилл видел, как порой Ганнибал скрывал гримасу боли на лице, и молчал о своей ране из последних сил, в глубине души сомневаясь, что доживет до конца путешествия.  
Но наконец — турбины заглохли, а Ганнибал достал из какого-то дальнего угла пару рабочих комбинезонов и касок.  
Одевались они молча и мрачно. Также молча и мрачно свернули всю «использованную» одежду в большой мешок — следов оставлять было нельзя. Корабль пришел ночью, но им удалось выбраться из грузового отсека во время таможни, хотя Уилл страшно боялся, что их попросту «учуют». Гордо неся мешки с «отходами», как будто это их священная обязанность, они без проблем сошли на берег — и не будь ему так плохо, Уилл бы порадовался. Ганнибал выглядел не менее скверно и мрачно. Избавившись от мешков, они полночи пытались отыскать какой-нибудь выход «для своих» из порта, в итоге нашли, для чего им пришлось слегка намокнуть, поскольку обойти часть ограждения можно было только морем. И наконец, мокрые, усталые, невероятно голодные, они оказались на припортовых улочках Мельбурна…  
— Есть, — произнес Ганнибал, и Уилл даже не стал тратить силы на кивок, молча следуя за ним. Рана безумно ныла. Они разбудили дремлющего продавца пищевого фургончика и уничтожили все, что у него оставалось приготовленного. Эта простая, полная майонеза, кетчупа, безвкусного салата и жирного мяса еда показалась Уиллу сравнимой с блюдами любимого. Хотя он никогда не скажет ему об этом. Сам Ганнибал ел это с не меньшей жадностью. Они запивали это кофе и колой. Затем взяв еды с собой — оттащив ее в сторону, словно животные — они уселись на скамейку и стали смотреть на зарождающийся рассвет.  
— Ну, что теперь? — произнес Уилл, почувствовав, что уже может, хочет и в силах нормально говорить. Всего-то два стакана кофе, три стакана колы и невероятное количество бургеров и хот-догов — и он почти жив.  
— Теперь мы пойдем к хранилищу и заберём оттуда наши вещи, которые мисс Мун обещала нам прислать. Затем мы позвоним по одному телефону и встретимся с человеком, который передаст нам ключи от квартиры, где мы будем жить. Затем мы придем в эту квартиру и будем долго, долго, долго мыться, Уилл.  
— Восхитительно, — произнёс Грэм, кладя ладонь на его руку. — А что потом?  
— Давай решать проблемы по мере их наступления. И пожалуйста, помни, что ты — грузчик, и веди себя соответственно.  
— Если уж на то пошло, это ты вышагиваешь в комбинезоне как на бал, — фыркнул Уилл.  
Впрочем, одно несомненное преимущество их тяжкого состояния все-таки было: они оба чувствовали себя настолько скверно, что у них просто не оставалось сил бояться. Два заросших рабочих с похмелья, мрачные и молчаливые — вот кем они казались окружающим, и, увы, самим себе тоже. Получив вещи, они созвонились с хозяином квартиры, и тот назвал им адрес. Мужчина глянул на них совершенно равнодушно, и у Грэма не было сил, чтобы прочесть его личность.  
Они ввалились в квартиру и, едва закрыв двери, ринулись в ванную, оказавшуюся вообще душевой. Но они все равно втиснулись в нее вдвоем и мылись без всякого влечения, из одного единственного желания чистоты, просто терли друг друга мочалкой, с наслаждением подставляя лица струям воды.  
— Как хорошо, что твоя рана затянулась. Я так боялся. — прошептал Ганнибал, поворачивая его спиной и целуя в шею с другой стороны раны.  
— Поверю тебе на слово, — удивленно произнес Уилл. Видеть то, что он порой втайне от Ганнибала пытался ощупать рукой, ему было слишком страшно. — А не думаешь ли ты, что хозяин?..  
— Мы съедем отсюда, как только отдохнем. Я не уверен, что он побежит доносить на нас сразу — и что вообще побежит, но я не доверяю ему. И еще. В аэропорту нас ждет арендованная машина. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты съездил за ней.  
— А ты?  
— А я пока присмотрю нам новое жилье.  
— Ты что-то не договариваешь. Но у меня нет сил вытягивать это из тебя сейчас.  
Они заснули на кровати, сцепив пальцы, наслаждаясь мягкостью, свежестью и простором, возможностью спать на широкой мягкой постели и не слышать рокота турбин.  
Когда Уилл очнулся, Ганнибал уже не спал, проверяя что-то в ноутбуке. Уилл валялся в постели еще около часа. Просто так, глядя на сосредоточенного возлюбленного, и наслаждаясь покоем и теплом.  
— Доброе утро, — наконец произнес он. Ганнибал обернулся и улыбнулся.  
— С тобой оно стало добрее.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Он встал из-за стола и сел на край кровати. На нем был шелковый халат, тот самый, который он носил в круизе, и Уилл почувствовал, как ему хочется коснуться его сквозь эту красивую блестящую ткань, хотя голова все еще была тяжелой и горячей.  
— Никаких новостей о смерти Сноу, — мрачно произнес Ганнибал. — И еще. Большая часть наших счетов заблокирована. Это не критично, но очень некстати.  
— Каких счетов?.. — глухо спросил Уилл, потому что если он скажет…  
— Не надо так волноваться. Жизни Уильяма Дэ Мори и доктора дэ Мори в безопасности. Но вот денег у нас все-таки меньше чем нужно, особенно если не пользоваться этими счетами.  
— Меньше чем нужно это как? У нас нет на гамбургер, или у нас нет на самолет?  
Ганнибал погладил его по голове, нежно коснулся раны и спрятал ладонь под одеялом на груди.  
— Нет, на такие мелочи нам хватит… неважно. Я выменял жизнь Сноу у Элис Марии Мун на наши с тобой жизни. И я даже не хочу вспоминать, чего мне стоило уговорить эту девушку на то, чтобы помочь нам сбежать сюда, отправить багаж, арендовать для нас машину и все прочее. Не смотри на меня так, просто представь, насколько мне было неприятно просить о чем-то человека, который выстрелил в тебя.  
Уилл сжал его ладонь.  
— Бедный доктор Лектер-домохозяюшка. Мог бы просто вообразить, что это твой дом, или что ты зачищаешь следы преступления. Работа ведь та же самая.  
— У меня не настолько хорошее воображение, — скривился Ганнибал и вдруг добавил: — А знаешь, не называй меня так. Пусть будет доктор дэ Мори. Ты был прав, я слишком цепляюсь за свое имя.  
Глаза Ганнибала горели странным диким блеском.  
— Хорошо, доктор де Мори. Ты не обидишься, если в постели я тебя все равно буду звать Ганнибал?  
Он покачал головой, слегка смутившись.  
— Не обижусь.  
— Вот и здорово! — Уилл поднялся и обнял его, чистенького, хорошенького, в халатике, солнечного… почти как он мечтал. — Что до Сноу, то не думаю, что ты услышишь о его смерти. Он же официально уже мертв, и я так понимаю, моя диверсия в интернете не возымела успеха… Так что если этой сучке удалось его застрелить, это даже в отчет полиции Окленда не попадет.  
Ганнибал дернулся, сжимая руки на его спине. Уилл погладил его по непривычно длинным волосам, отстранился и посмотрел в лицо своего любимого. Бородатое, длинноволосое, исхудавшее — оно все равно было его лицом, и Уилл притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал. Ганнибал улыбался одними глазами. Уилл снова обнял его, прижимаясь подбородком к плечу.  
— Хорошо. Я съезжу за машиной, а что дальше, Ганнибал? Как мы будем выбираться из Мельбурна? Проберемся на корабль до Италии? Боюсь, если тут такие и ходят, еще один подобный «круиз» я не вынесу, хотя, если это необходимо ради дела, то… но все-таки хотелось бы этого избежать. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы угнать какую-нибудь яхту и попробовать пересечь океан самостоятельно?  
Тело любимого напряглось, выражая явный протест. Похоже, еще одно морское путешествие привлекало доктора дэ Мори еще меньше, чем его племянника.  
— А как ты смотришь на то, Уилл, — мягко, вкрадчиво произнес Ганнибал, — чтобы вернуться в Венецию прямым рейсом из мельбурнского аэропорта?  
— Это ты шутишь или решил совершить самоубийство? — Уилл недоуменно уставился на любимого. — Как, по-твоему, это возможно?  
Ганнибал отвёл взгляд.  
— Помнишь, ты говорил… Ну словом ты… для меня это не так, но, в общем и целом, так, как ты сейчас выглядишь, с этой бородой и бритым черепом… ты совсем не похож на разыскиваемого преступника Уилла Грэма.  
— Я знаю, — так же вкрадчиво произнес Уилл, не понимая, что он затеял. — Но вот ты, — он погладил Ганнибала по резкой скуле, — Даже с твоими длинными хипарскими волосами, даже с твоей миленькой бородкой, — он ухватил Ганнибала за подбородок и пощекотал за шею, — даже в круглых очках… Ты все равно, уж прости, выглядишь очень разыскиваемым международным преступником Ганнибалом Лектером. Не только для меня.  
Ганнибал устремил на него горящий взгляд.  
— Я знаю, — тихо произнес он. — Но что, если я перестану им выглядеть?..

— Что значит — перестанешь выглядеть Ганнибалом Лектером? Как ты себе это представляешь?!  
Он пожал плечами. Темная переливчатая ткань его халата вспыхнула фиолетовым бликом.  
— Очень просто, Уилл. Возможности пластической хирургии сейчас на весьма высоком уровне, и я…  
— Что? — Уилл даже не сразу узнал собственный голос. — Ты совсем рехнулся?  
Ганнибал оскорблённо уставился на него.  
— Не понимаю, откуда такая реакция, — сухо произнес он.- Я рассмотрел и принял к сведению твою версию об отказе от своего имени и наследия. И, поскольку мы снова в розыске, изменить внешность — это самое что ни на есть логичное, я бы даже сказал, необходимое дополнение к предложенной тобой стратегии «отказа от прошлого».  
Уилл молча ошарашенно следил за тем, как двигаются губы Ганнибала. Затем он взглянул в его глаза, надеясь увидеть там ехидство, лукавство, насмешку — что-нибудь, что позволило предположить, что он говорит не серьезно. Увы.  
— Ганнибал, но это же твое лицо! — наконец в отчаянии воскликнул Уилл. — Мое лицо! Я на него смотрю! А ты хочешь…  
— Ты перестанешь меня любить, если я буду выглядеть по-другому? — резко спросил Ганнибал. Уилл покраснел. — Я вообще-то не эталон красоты, если ты не заметил!  
— Да мне плевать! — Уилл схватил его за плечи, притягивая к себе. — Для меня ты прекрасен. Я… Подожди, не горячись. Давай придумаем способ. Серьезно. Давай угоним хорошую лодку. Давай сядем на корабль. В конце концов, мы можем даже попробовать устроиться работать на корабль! Тогда нам не надо будет прятаться и жрать всякую дрянь!  
— Хорошо, но как я потом буду жить в Венеции? — холодно произнес Ганнибал. — В твоей любимой Венеции? Полной туристов всех видов и мастей? Или ты предлагаешь мне запереться в доме и выходить только по ночам?!  
— Нет, но… — Уилл растерянно опустил руки. — Но Ганнибал, это же твоё лицо… Я…  
— Привык к нему, не так ли? — все также холодно усмехнулся доктор Лектер. — Не годится, Уилл. Я еще раз спрашиваю: ты перестанешь меня любить, если я буду выглядеть иначе?  
— Да что ты за чушь несешь, в конце-то концов?! — взорвался Уилл, вскакивая с постели. — Конечно нет, черт возьми, конечно не перестану, но Ганнибал, я не хочу чтобы ты делал это, а вдруг что-то пойдёт не так, а вдруг… блять да и как ты собрался это делать? Угрожать врачам?!  
Но Ганнибал добил поднявшую было голову надежду одной фразой:  
— Я уже договорился. Тетка мисс Мун как раз является пластическим хирургом, при том именно в Мельбурне. Я увижу ее завтра. Удивительно все-таки, как встреча, казавшаяся столь неудачной, в итоге принесла столько пользы.  
Уилл почти зарычал.  
— То есть ты даже не думал обсудить это со мной. Ты просто так уже все решил, да? Пока я валялся в отключке. А можно узнать, что ты еще решил, за это время? Чтобы я был морально готов?!  
— А почему ты так злишься? — после паузы поинтересовался Ганнибал, чуть склонив голову. — Я ведь делаю это ради нас, не только ради себя. Подумай, Уилл. Пока ты был в отключке, у меня было много времени подумать об этом. Я… — он вдруг отвел взгляд, — я должен принести эту жертву. Потому что это из-за меня мы раскрыты. Ты имеешь полное право злиться на меня, но почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я исправил сложившуюся ситуацию?  
— Жертву. Принести жертву. Блять, Ганнибал, я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, ну не надо никаких жертв, просто будь со мной, ну! — Уилл снова взял его за плечи и сжал. — Мне …мне совсем не хочется, чтобы ты чем-то жертвовал. Особенно — своим лицом. Я ведь…  
— Будешь любить меня, несмотря ни на что? Разве это не твои слова? — Он подался к нему, выгибаясь и склоняя голову набок, точно змей-искуситель. — А если серьёзно, Уилл, какие альтернативные способы ты можешь предложить? Отшельниками нам с тобой быть не нравится, соответственно, мы оба жаждем вернуться домой и вести наш прежний образ жизни. Как ты себе это представляешь, если мы по-прежнему останемся в розыске?  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, что Ганнибал прав. Но…  
— Хорошо. Тогда я тоже сделаю это. Пусть я и выгляжу обыденно, будет лучше, если я всё-таки не буду походить на разыскиваемого обыденного каннибала.  
— Нет.  
— Что значит — нет? — Уилл завалил его на кровать и впился в плечи. — Как свое лицо менять так запросто! А как мое так нет?! Хрентебе! Если уж приносить жертвы, то вместе! Не вздумай решать за меня!  
Ганнибал изогнулся под ним и коснулся коленом его бока. Его халат на груди раскрылся. Соблазняющий Дьявол.  
— Уилл. А кто откроет наш дом, если мы оба изменим внешность? — мягко спросил он. — Ты ведь хочешь вернуться именно домой, не так ли? В наш дом?.. Кто откроет наш дом двум незнакомцам, которых никогда не видели? Договор с охранной фирмой был заключен на твое имя. И на твое лицо. Документы на дом тоже записаны на тебя. А также все наше венецианское имущество, включая, хм, мой мотоцикл. И не надо так на меня смотреть. Я сделал это не потому, что предполагал сложившуюся ситуацию, а потому, что я явно умру раньше тебя…  
— Что? — Уилл схватил его за запястья, а сам упал так, чтобы их лица находились в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. — Не смей. Не смей никогда так говорить. Я умру с тобой.  
Ганнибал покраснел, поджал губы и облизнул их.  
— Пожалуйста, Уилл. Не думай, что мне легко далось это решение… Но я не вижу другого способа, — тихо произнёс он. — Пожалуйста. Не злись. — Он слабо усмехнулся. — Я же, по твоим словам, тщеславный. Знаешь, я боюсь того, что ты перестанешь меня любить после, намного сильнее, чем тебе кажется…  
Уилл заткнул его поцелуем.  
— Ты совсем спятил без меня, Ганнибал. — Он поцеловал его в шею, затем раздвинул воротник халата и стал целовать грудь и соски. — Совершенно рехнулся. — Уилл сдернул его пояс, обнажая мышцы живота и целуя их. — Просто стал каким-то идиотом. — Он покрывал поцелуями тело своего исхудавшего доктора. — И меня стал тоже считать идиотом. Это просто возмутительно, насколько ты отупел. Это наверняка наш алкоголь еще не выветрился из твоей волосатой головушки. Ганнибал, ну так ты при всем своём образовании бываешь таким кошмарно тупым? А? — он вглядывался в глаза своего чудовища, скорчившего недовольное лицо по поводу всего услышанного. — Если будешь во мне так сомневаться, я откушу тебе ухо. И сосок. И отгрызу кусок от твоей задницы. Идиот.  
— Но ты так злился…  
— А что мне, по-твоему, надо было сказать на: «Хей, Уилл, я пошел делать пластическую операцию!» — «Окей, дорогой, не забудь приготовить вечером ужин, удачи?»  
Ганнибал слабо усмехнулся.  
— За это, наверное, я бы сам откусил тебе ухо.  
— Вот видишь.


	69. Кинцуги

_В белизне уйма оттенков. Счастье, как и весна, каждый раз меняет свой облик. ©_

 

— Добро пожаловать! Вы — мои новые клиенты.  
Ганнибал вежливо поздоровался в ответ и прошел внутрь просторной прихожей большого дома, тогда как Уилл замер на пороге. Женщина, столь непринужденно и любезно пригласившая их в дом…  
Была совершенно не похожа на женщину, выстрелившую в него в упор в темноте из винтовки, но… на мгновение Уиллу показалось, будто это один и тот же человек. Затем, конечно, он заметил очевидные различия: хозяйке дома было лет сорок, ее волосы, строго и ровно подстриженные, были пепельно-серыми, и убраны в тугой пучок на затылке; но серебряная челка нависала над глубокими кристально ясными голубыми глазами, окруженными паутинкой морщин, делавшими ее внешность солиднее и благороднее. Лишь две резких, словно шрамы от ножа, морщины вокруг рта, портили — или может добавляли характера довольно привлекательной внешности. Однако Уилл отчего-то сразу знал, что она была стара — несмотря на худую изящную фигуру и молодой голос. Скорей всего намного старше, чем выглядит.  
«Тетка Элис Марии Мун — пластический хирург, — говорил Ганнибал. — Можешь представить мое удивление подобному совпадению — стоило мне выразить намерение изменить внешность, как немедленно появился шанс встретиться с нужным человеком. И я не собираюсь пренебрегать этим даром судьбы».  
«И кстати — наша новая подруга сказала, что не возражает, если мы ее убьем», — добавил любимый, глядя в рассерженное лицо Уилла.  
— Позвольте предложить вам кофе, молодые люди, — Уилл вздрогнул, поскольку понял, что завис на пороге, тогда как Ганнибал уже уселся на диван в просторной гостиной. «Молодые люди».  
— Не беспокойтесь по поводу конфиденциальности… — женщина ворковала как голубка, хрупкая, изящная, как антикварная ваза, и даже морщины худого загорелого лица казались доказательством ценности, знатного происхождения и величия. С ней даже не нужно будет бороться, ее можно смести одним ударом…  
— Я дарю людям новую судьбу, — меж тем она продолжала вести диалог с Ганнибалом, а Уилл лишь наблюдал, не в силах решиться принять участие в осквернении, которое задумал его возлюбленный совершить над собой. — Мне все равно, кто вы такие, просто потому, что мне все равно, как должно быть все равно каждому человеку. У каждого из нас своя судьба, не так ли, мальчики? Я добираюсь на работу ежедневно по два часа, туда и обратно, иногда больше. Такова моя причуда — жить в доме как можно дальше от клиники. Мои шансы погибнуть в банальной автокатастрофе сравнительно выше любых других, впрочем, старческих болячек эти шансы тоже не отменяют, равно как и ординарной смерти во сне — мало ли что может привидеться старой леди?.. Я уже подарила много судеб, и нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы подарить еще две. Мари ведь послала вас, рассчитывая на это, не так ли?  
— Рассчитывая на что, миссис Мун? — произносит Ганнибал, и Уилл видит, что он совершенно очарован обаянием этой хрупкой фарфоровой антикварной леди. Он с неудовольствием обнаружил, что тоже поддается ему. Изумительна сила слов, произнесённых в нужное время нужным тоном.  
— Что вы подарите мне новую судьбу после того, как я подарю вашу — вам, — с безмятежной улыбкой тонких сухих губ произносит миссис Мун, в то время как ее руки проворно расставляют перед Ганнибалом посуду. — Иначе говоря… убьете меня.  
Уилл замер, почувствовав, как замер Ганнибал. Шах. Не всегда сложно убить человека, предполагающего, что ты сделаешь это. Но и не всегда легко.  
— Я прожила долгую жизнь, мальчики. Я подарила множество новых судеб. Для меня… пожалуй, только это одно и осталось. Создавать лица, которые никогда не сможешь носить сам. Клиенты часто восхищаются моим лицом, узнавая мою дату рождения. Как — спросите вы? Я настояла на том, чтобы она значилась на моем бейдже. На двери моего кабинета. На каждом моем дипломе, вывешенном на стенах и на сайте клиники. Но я всегда оставалась со своим лицом… в память о том единственном, которое я не смогла изменить.  
Уилл садится рядом с Ганнибалом на диван, и тот берет его руку в свою — так непринужденно, как не осмеливался никогда раньше.  
— Вы не смогли изменить собственное лицо?..  
«Опять, Ганнибал Лектер, прекрати уже строить из себя психиатра. Не лезь. Не трогай ее. Пусть она сделает то, за что ты ей заплатишь и умрёт!»  
Уилл сжал его руку. Несмотря на очевидную логичность — в кой-то веки — его намерений, он все равно испытывал иррациональное отвращение.  
«Как так — взять и разрезать твое лицо и сделать его непохожим на твоё?  
Принял решение и даже не подумал о том, что я буду чувствовать при этом.  
Ну и что, что ты останешься тем же человеком.  
Это лицо — которое я привык целовать. Эти губы. Этот нос, эти веки с прозрачными ресницами, эти линии у глаз…»  
А теперь еще воркует с этой дамочкой! Уилл почувствовал темное, тяжелое желание, словно его кровь становилась черной, его кровь, и его тело, все наполнилось этим густым темным намерением — намерением ударить Ганнибала, пристукнуть эту леди и утащить его за руку из этого места — куда угодно подальше.  
Рана запульсировала болью; Уилл поморщился. Он попытался вслушаться, о чем они беседуют, а когда услышал, попытался забыть, потому что беседовали они о формах, разрезах, анестезии и прочей гадости. Он знал, что если встанет и уйдет сейчас, Ганнибал ему этого не простит, поэтому просто сидел, все глубже погружаясь в черный мир. Хм, если Ганнибал называл его «темным богом», то сейчас он был как никогда к этому близок.  
— Одну минуточку, миссис Мун, извините, — Уилл сжал пальцы Ганнибала и прошептал тому в ухо: — Ты совершенно точно-точно-точно уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я убил ее сейчас и выволок тебя насильно отсюда?  
Ганнибал ошарашенно на него уставился.  
— Нет.  
Уилл вздохнул и отпустил его.  
— Ну ладно, значит, показалось. Продолжайте, не обращайте на меня внимания.  
***

Ганнибал заставил его уйти. Не просто уйти, а вообще уйти, из больницы, и не появляться там. «Не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на неоконченный процесс». То есть после того, как Уилл увидел забинтованного, точно мумию, с красными, отвратительно распухшими веками, бедненького беспомощного доктора, тот приказал ему «уйти».  
Уилл был дико зол, но в то же время ему казалось это понятным желанием. Сам он, наверное, тоже предпочел, чтобы Ганнибал его не видел в таком состоянии. Еще бесило, что ему Лектер не позволил сделать ничего. «Охранная фирма тебя не узнает». Сучка. Долбаный эгоист. То есть Уиллу придётся смотреть на его новое лицо, а для него все останется по-прежнему, как ему нравится!  
Уилл сидел в кафе на теневой стороне улицы. Он был в солнечных очках и в дурацкой джинсовой жилетке поверх футболки, с кучей нашивок и значков, которую Ганнибал забрал из дома Элис Марии Мун. С бородой и бритым черепом он вполне походил на умеренно-модного человека, занятого в умеренно-неформальном бизнесе. Вроде продавца комиксов или мотоциклов.  
И Ганнибал больше не будет узнаваемым. И им удалось слинять из Окленда. И может даже Сноу мертв — по крайней мере, Уиллу больше не снились сны с его участием. Как отрезало. И рана хоть и беспокоила болью, но раз Ганнибал сказал, что все в порядке, значит, все в порядке. И здесь не так сыро и мерзко как в Окленде, а вполне себе солнечно. Все… хорошо.  
Ганнибал надавал ему множество поручений по покупке кучи всяких вещей для маскировки, жизни и все прочего, но Уилл, вместо того, чтобы покорно их выполнять, пил пиво и злился. Он достал фотоаппарат, который Ганнибал сумел вытащить из их квартиры, и стал рассматривать фотки. Те самые, что он делал с тех пор, как они купили в Окленде фотоаппарат. Как же это теперь казалось было давно, и как это было прекрасно, и как чудесно выглядит спина Ганнибала, когда он спит в каюте, и его лицо, когда он приоткрывает губы и поворачивает голову на бок, и его пальцы, и бедра и…  
Уилл осознал, что совершенно зря стал смотреть эти фотки — его член встал и теперь непонятно как выходить из-за стола в сортир, чтобы подрочить. «Сучка, — думал он, выключая фотоаппарат. — Какая же ты все-таки сучка, Ганнибал Лектер!»  
А затем он вдруг понял, что лица — его лица, того, что на фотографиях — Уилл не увидит больше никогда в жизни, и ему стало грустно, но возбуждение не прошло. «Вот черт!» — он неуклюже выбрался из-за стола и, прикрываясь рюкзаком, отполз в туалет, заперся в кабинке и дрочил себе долго и мучительно, поскольку к восхитительным кадрам доктора в круизе примешивалась неотвратимое знание, что _такого_ доктора он уж больше никогда не увидит.  
Лишь осознав, что ему ужасно, неимоверно, нет, просто _необходимо_ наказать Ганнибала за это, Грэм сумел кончить в ладонь, предавшись визуализации вариаций.  
Вернувшись, он заказал себе еще пива, и стал смотреть в окно, думая о предстоящих покупках. Ганнибал хотел придать им какой-то кардинально новый лук, но проблема состояла в том, что паспортов у них для этого «лука» не было, и вообще — паспорта у них только для Джеральда дэ Мори и Уильяма дэ Мори — ну, это из не засвеченных. И какой был бы пиздец, если бы доктор не сумел забрать их из квартиры!  
Видимо, придется паспорт Ганнибала подделать, приклеив новую фотку. Уилл попытался найти информацию как это сделать, но с телефона было неудобно, и он отложил это до дома. Идея улететь отсюда по самым главным паспортам его не прельщала — их он вообще не планировал светить ни при каких обстоятельствах. Однако рассчитывать на помощь местных знакомых мисс Мун было бы слишком наивно… С другой стороны, за деньги…  
Да, но Ганнибал сказал, что куча их счетов заблокирована. То есть все те, что были на имена Алекс Зальцман, Аарон Сайкс, Томас Джонсон и Дэррил Хейз. Ганнибал что-то мутил с ними в Швейцарии, но Уилл так понял, что сейчас все их деньги уйдут на… ему даже в мыслях было противно это говорить — новое лицо Ганнибала.  
Которое уже сделано. Все. Он уже ничего не может изменить, но все равно злится. Вот интересно, как доктор планировал решить проблему с документами?..  
Уилл осознал, что уже долго время пялится в вывеску напротив, буквы которой едва различимы из-за яркого солнца, но теперь он вдруг прочитал и осознал их смысл. Грэм медленно, не без злорадства, улыбнулся, допил пиво, расплатился и перешел дорогу. Дверь тату-салона звякнула неожиданно нежным колокольчиком, и Уилл погрузился в прохладный успокаивающий полумрак и негромкие звуки машинок.  
***

— Уилл, ты…  
— Да, доктор дэ Мори?  
— Что случилось?  
— Мои шрамы на руках были ужасны. И они включены в мое описание. В общем, теперь нет.  
— Но…  
Глаза Ганнибала уже были не такими красными, и Уилл с каким-то иррациональным облегчением смотрел на них, радуясь, что они остались неизменными. Хотя бы они. «Я в ужасе от мысли о том, что будет, когда он снимет бинты. Вдруг я и правда… вдруг я и правда перестану любить его из-за этого? Эта мысль приводит в ужас».  
— Пока ты тут прохлаждаешься, я решил: то, что ты придумал по поводу маскировки — никуда не годится. Мы с тобой, мой любимый, — прошептал Уилл, наклоняясь к его забинтованному уху, — притворимся рок-музыкантами. А где ты видел рок-музыкантов без татух? К тому же тебе понравится. Я сделал их, чтобы помнить о тебе.  
Карие глаза расширились.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что?..  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Нет, я не вытатуировал твой божественный профиль на своих ладонях. Но, чисто теоретически, они мне будут напоминать о тебе. И, кстати. Я сниму повязки только когда снимешь их ты!  
— Это нечестно! — возмутился Ганнибал. — Тебе не надо так долго ходить в бинтах, как и мне.  
— Нет, — тихо произнёс Уилл. — Нечестно было с твоей стороны проходить через это одному.  
Ганнибал прикрыл глаза. Затем открыл их, презрительно оглядел принесенные ему Уиллом продукты, критически вчитался в состав какого-то сока, и проткнул его с таким видом, будто оказывал исключительную любезность фирме-производителю. Взял губами — точнее, бинтами — трубочку, попробовал, а затем снисходительно произнес:  
— Ну если тебе так хочется, можешь сделать себе что-нибудь… не знаю, с носом. Чтобы было незаметно.  
Уилл прыснул.  
— Гениально, доктор дэ Мори, просто гениально. Пластическая операция, чтобы незаметно. Все, я пошел, не «отвлекаю тебя».  
После разговора с ним поручения выполнились очень быстро, сами собой, хотя раньше это заняло бы у него много дней — если бы вообще получилось. Он, можно сказать, «внедрился» в местную музыкальную тусовку — оказалось, для этого достаточно гитары и более-менее потрепанного вида — а играть не ней вовсе необязательно, желающих занять чужое эфирное время хватало всегда. Именно через них он нашел им новое жилье — довольно убогое, по меркам доктора, но не возвращаться же им в дом с садом камней! И вообще. Они здесь ненадолго, так что так ему будет и надо!  
Уилл ужасно злился, потому что боялся.  
Ужасно боялся момента, когда доктор снимет повязки.  
***

Он узнал его мгновенно, хотя секундой позже понял, что доктор приложил немало усилий, чтобы ему это не удалось: напялил черный обтягивающий бадлон, влез в потрёпанные джинсы, обул кроссовки и завязал волосы в хвост. Ах да, и надел очки. Но Уилл все равно его сразу, мгновенно узнал и испытал невероятное облегчение. Издали Ганнибал все равно выглядел как Ганнибал. Сидел себе в кафе напротив клиники, где сам же назначил ему встречу, и листал какой-то журнальчик.  
— У вас форма черепа как у серийного убийцы, — произнес Уилл, когда подошел поближе. — Позвольте пригласить вас на свиданье.  
Ганнибал поднял на него глаза, и сердце Уилла содрогнулось в каком-то запредельном ликовании: это были его глаза. В том смысле, конечно, никакая пластика не может изменить глаза, но все равно… Уиллу казалось, что его взору предстанет вообще другой человек; глупо, нелогично и нерационально — но он этого так боялся! Но его Ганнибал все равно Ганнибал, и глаза у него те же самые, и…  
— Прошу прощения, но я женат, — лукаво улыбнулся ему его доктор, и Уилл сел рядом и сжал его руку под скатертью.  
— Это когда вы последний раз проверяли? — ухмыльнулся Уилл, даже не замечая, что шутит, вернее, пытается шутить, просто чтобы хоть как-то высвободить рвущуюся из глубины души улыбку. — У меня тоже форма черепа серийного убийцы.  
Ганнибал не выдержал и рассмеялся. Ага. И зубы у него теперь как у голливудской звезды. Уилл забрал его чашку с чаем, понюхал содержимое и поставил на место. Затем откинулся на стуле и стал внимательно, вдумчиво разглядывать нового Ганнибала Лектера, то есть, доктора дэ Мори.  
Хм. На самом деле по факту доктор скорее не изменился, а помолодел. Особенно в сочетании с тем, как он исхудал, это дало шикарный эффект. Доктор дэ Мори казался теперь моложе своего племянника. Самовлюбленный идиот. И выправил нос, который теперь был идеально по центру лица. И брови, вначале они показались Уиллу смешными, но потом он понял, это он привык, что их почти не видно, а так, на самом деле, брови — нормальные. То есть они придавали лицу Ганнибала обыкновенность. Но… Уилл судорожно выдохнул.  
Но губы. Они были… пухлые. Нахрен было… Нахрен было их вообще трогать?! Человек вообще не видит своих губ, они достояние окружающих, и что Уиллу теперь делать с этим… Пухлые губки, просто кошмар, Лектер совсем охренел ходить с такими губами!  
— Они станут меньше, знаешь ли, — фыркнул он довольно резко. — И у тебя все на лице написано, что ты мне не хочешь говорить.  
— Прости, — покаянно произнес Уилл. — Я на самом деле безумно рад, что ты это ты. И все очень красиво получилось. И я привыкну. Просто надо время. Прости. Пойдем прогуляемся? Ты уже выписан, я правильно понимаю?  
— А почему ты думал, что я это не я?  
Ганнибал поднялся, и они вместе вышли на улицу. Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Навоображал себе глупостей. Ты меня бросил тут одного, а я без тебя склонен к сумасшествию. Мне отчего-то казалось, что ты после операции словно станешь другим человеком. Это сложно описать.  
Он отвернулся, и они долго молчали, меряя шагами залитый солнцем асфальт.  
— Знаешь, Уилл, а ведь большинство людей на самом деле так думает, — наконец произнес Лектер. — Что после пластической операции они станут другими людьми. И кстати не только после операции. После переезда в другой город, смены профессии и даже смены пола. А на практике оказывается, что это все — внешние признаки, одежда, иллюзия… Чтобы по-настоящему измениться и стать другим человеком, надо нечто большее, чем новый нос.  
Уилл непроизвольно усмехнулся, хотя планировал ныть и жаловаться еще как минимум минут десять. Смотреть на его эти губки и ныть, ныть и ныть. Тот еще «молодой человек», блин!  
— И что, ты видел таких, кто изменился? Без нового носа?  
— Да, — просто ответил Ганнибал, но Уилл и не подумал потакать ему, поэтому после паузы доктор продолжил сам: — У себя дома. И в зеркале. И кстати, так нечестно. Я давно снял бинты, а ты все еще нет. Я, между прочим, тоже волнуюсь. Мне на эти руки смотреть, неизвестно еще, кто там это делал, может, исправлять придется, ты ведь совершенно не интересуешься графикой, как ты отличишь хорошего художника от плохого?  
Уилл фыркнул презрительно, демонстративно, чтобы Ганнибалу стало неприятно находиться с ним рядом. А то ходит тут такой, с бровями!  
— Пфф! Все очень просто. Хороший художник — этот тот, чьи эскизы мне нравятся.  
Лектер неодобрительно нахмурил свои новенькие бровки.  
— Моложе стал я, а глупо шутить — ты.  
— Таков мой закон вселенского равновесия! — Уилл потянул его в парк, и они свернули с улиц. — Ладно, сейчас покажу тебе. И кстати, как же тут приятно и тепло.  
Ганнибал кивнул. Между ними все еще стояла стена, но она была хрупкой, стеклянной и была готова вот-вот треснуть и развалиться. Уилл знал, что надо лишь развалить ее так, чтобы они оба не поцарапались осколками.  
Но сев на скамейку и взглянув на его руки, Ганнибал вдруг передумал.  
— Нет, давай дома лучше. Пойдем, покажешь, где мы теперь живем, ну и руки заодно.  
— А я тебя не свои руки привел смотреть, — безмятежно произнес Уилл. — А вот на это.  
Лектер озадаченно уставился в указанном направлении. Уилл смотрел в его лицо, ища схожести и несхожести в мимике. Наконец Ганнибал повернулся к нему обратно.  
— Местные подростки?  
— Во-первых, они не совсем подростки. Если приглядеться, некоторые из них старше меня. А во-вторых, это не просто подростки, а неформалы.  
— Что делает их куда менее пригодными в пищу, — меланхолично отозвался доктор. Теоретически — только теоретически — он мог бы походить на них. Он был одет в черное, у него был хвост, он выглядел очень бледным и весьма молодым, но… Ха. Кажется, план Уилла обречен на провал. Прикинуться кем-то вроде Макса Лирмана Лектер никогда не сможет. Он и сейчас сидит на скамейке с таким видом, будто весь парк принадлежит ему. И уж если и делать его музыкантом, то принадлежащим к какому-нибудь королевскому оркестру — в Мельбурне, неясно с чего, полно всяких штук с приставкой «королевский», так почему бы не быть и оркестру?..  
— Пока ты там изображал фараона, — невозмутимо продолжил Уилл, — я наблюдал за людьми, много думал о прошлом и о твоих волосах. Так что мы сюда не рассматривать меню пришли, а наблюдать за повадками рок-музыкантов, чтобы успешно преодолеть сопротивление служащих аэропорта и, как я уже упоминал, прикинувшись рок-музыкантами, улететь отсюда к чёртовой матери! Поэтому смотри на них, доктор дэ Мори, и учись вести себя неприлично!  
Ганнибал открыл было рот, чтобы отъязвить нечто уничижительное, но затем передумал и уставился на разношерстную толпу.  
— Хорошо. Если ты так хочешь увидеть меня в таком виде, мне не жалко. Но сперва, — он улыбнулся мрачно и как-то торжественно. — Но сперва мы всё-таки сходим в Оперу.  
***

— Ох! — Ганнибал практически выдохнул это восклицание, взглянув на правую руку Уилла. Затем, приглядевшись, добавил ворчливо: — Ну, по крайней мере, в отличие от нашей, с позволения сказать, квартиры, это красиво. А что на второй?  
— А как ты думаешь? — Уилл в очередной раз заглянул в его глаза, пытаясь понять, как с ним таким молодым и гламурными иметь дело, а Ганнибал тем временем сам взял его левую руку и принялся освобождать ее от бинтов. Затем, высвободив запястье, рассеянно усмехнулся, затем — улыбнулся, а потом взял руку и стал разглядывать ближе.  
— Кажется, эта будет моя любимая. Мой темный бог.  
В этот момент Уилл почувствовал неодолимое желание его обнять. Он схватил любимого, прижался к его шее, сжимая руки все сильнее вокруг его теплого тела.  
«Я люблю тебя. Несмотря ни на что. Как ты мог оставить меня одного, пока сам жил под бинтами?! И даже не писал почти ничего! Выпендрежник. Мой любимый дьявол».  
— Я скучал по тебе, — тихо произносит Ганнибал, обнимая его в ответ. — Но твоя правая рука ужасно пошлая.  
Уилл нервно смеется, стараясь, чтобы смех не перешел в слезы. Он думает о том, что с одной стороны хочет поцеловать Ганнибала, а с другой — боится сделать это. Его руки крепко сжимают спину его любимого Дьявола. На левой руке изображен именно он — ангелически прекрасный Люцифер, павший и запутавшийся крыльями и прочими конечностями терниях так, что кажется совершенно обездвиженным. А на правой — на правой Уилл потребовал изобразить Бога. Притом не христианского, а Ганнибальского, точнее почти иудейского, бога-Иегову, сурового мужика, что сжигал неугодные города, топил материки и превращал человеков в соляные столбы. В представлении Уилла Темный Бог выглядел примерно так. Хмурый бородатый мужик на фоне грозовых туч и молний. С большим посохом, хотя, конечно, неясно зачем он всемогущему существу. Словно в ответ на его мысли, Ганнибал не преминул подколоть:  
— А посох у сыночка отнял? Посох-то тебе зачем?  
Но Уилл уже давно придумал на это ответ, теперь уже по-настоящему улыбаясь.  
— А чтобы не с пустыми руками!  
Ганнибал вздрогнул от смешка, но не сдался.  
— Тебе такую бородищу никогда в жизни не отрастить!  
— Это почему это? — изумился Уилл, ожидавший долгой богословской критики совсем других деталей татуировок, поскольку, на самом деле, конечно, видел себя богом Хаоса, первозданной Тьмой, разбуженной сиянием ослепительно-безжалостного света, и заставил татуировщика придать Боженьке на своей руке соответствующие отличия. А то еще не хватало — изображать себя плодом воображения поехавших от жары рабов.  
Выдержав паузу, Ганнибал произнёс:  
— Я не позволю.  
И в этот момент Уилл сдался. Он отстранился от Ганнибала, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, и поцеловал его в нахально подростково-пухлые губы. Слезы текли беззвучно, слово миро из стигмат на иконах. Но Ганнибал все равно заметил.  
— Что случилось?!  
Тот покачал головой, не в силах объяснить.  
— Уилл, я правда думал, что тебе лучше меня не видеть, и я тоже очень скучал, но так было нужно. Я…  
Уилл положил пальцы на его губы.  
— Прости. Это моя вина. Я просто… мне было очень страшно. Сейчас это уже от облегчения.  
Ганнибал смотрел изумлённо, а потом осторожно спросил:  
— Можно тебя снова поцеловать?  
— С каких это пор тебе нужно разрешение?  
— С тех самых, с которых ты смотришь на меня, как на раскрашенного во все цвета радуги летающего французского пуделя.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Да. Прости. Я же сказал, мне надо время, чтобы привыкнуть. И давай уезжать в твою проклятую оперу немедленно. Я вообще не хочу ее смотреть, но раз тебе надо, то давай как можно быстрее. Я хочу домой! Немедленно! Думать ни о чем другом больше не могу!  
***

Но все опять оказалось сложно. В Сиднейскую оперу народ, возмущённый ее ремонтом, записался на несколько месяцев вперед. Уилл настоятельно рекомендовал Ганнибалу найти каких-нибудь местных интеллектуалов и прикончить ради билетов на следующий сеанс. Доктор сухо возражал, что сделать это проблематично, поскольку никогда заранее не знаешь, припрятал ли первый-встречный интеллектуал билет в оперу на нужный сеанс, или нет.  
«Так тебе еще и на нужный сеанс надо! — возмущался Уилл. — Слушай, тут полно всяких королевских опер, парков, музеев и еще черт знает чего! Зачем тащиться в Сидней, если можно все послушать здесь! Я хочу домой! Скоро Рождество, Ганнибал, сделай мне подарок — не заставляй меня справлять его в Австралии!»  
«Рождество не так уж скоро. И на самом деле у тебя нет детей, — парировал Лектер. — А пока я согласен с твоим предложением — будем ходить в местные театры. Это должно быть познавательно. Заодно понаблюдаем за более профессиональными музыкантами, чем из парка».  
«Вот в том-то и дело, что тебе не надо быть в аэропорту профессиональным музыкантом. Потому что к ним присматриваются. Они вызывают интерес. Суровые парни с солидными черными футлярами инструментов и прилично одетые — их все рассматривают. Они — богема. Часть мира, к которой большинство людей не имеет отношения, но о которых так здорово сочинять какую-нибудь фигню, или просто любоваться».  
«А то неформалы твои не вызывают!»  
«Неформалы хороши атрибутикой. Когда на человеке куча колец, татух и нашивок, люди не пытаются сравнить его профиль с листовкой ФБР из газеты, потому что разглядывать значки и татухи — веселее».  
«Ну хорошо», — осторожно улыбался Ганнибал. Слезы Уилла, кажется, его шокировали больше, чем можно было представить, и он всячески старался его утешить, явно не понимая их причины. На самом деле причин было просто слишком много, и слишком разные. Он очень не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал делал операцию, и был оскорблен тем, что тот его выгнал, и был рад, что результат получился совсем не такой, какого он почему-то ожидал. На самом деле он сфоткал Ганнибала и провел несколько часов, сравнивая до и после, когда Лектер свалил куда-то выгуливать свое новое лицо без Уилла.  
Он действительно выглядел непохоже, и главное — моложе. А ведь на возраст люди обращают куда больше внимания, чем на внешность, тут он прав! И в то же время для Уилла он остался прежним. Да, наверное было глупо бояться, что из-под бинтов вылезет какой-то странный незнакомец, но он именно этого и боялся.  
А потом Ганнибал взял и удалил все свои фотки, застав его за этим занятием. То есть он сперва ничего не сказал, довольно равнодушно взглянул на то, чем Уилл занимается, налил ему стаканчик вина и вытянулся на диване читать новости. А на следующий день Уилл обнаружил пустую карточку.  
«А что? — невинно взглянула на него эта омолодившаяся сволочь. — Это — вещдоки. Сразу надо было удалить, вообще-то».  
«Хм», — произнес Уилл. Ему внезапно захотелось его придушить, но он сдержался, сказав лишь «Хм». Все-таки… эта стена между ними все еще была.  
Уилл сломал ее через несколько дней, когда они, вдоволь накультурившись в Мельбурне, наконец-то собрались в Сидней, и доктор решил зайти попрощаться с теткой Элис Марии Мун. К ней домой. Доктор составил для нее букет из разных цветов, белых и синих, и даже сготовил в подарок какой-то красивый десерт, который пожилая докторша приняла с некоторым недоумением — наверное, никто ей раньше не дарил самостоятельно приготовленных сладостей, а может она подозревала, что он отравлен.  
Она пригласила их в дом. Осмотрела Ганнибала, потрогала его лицо, приподняла, опустила, поспрашивала про всякую медицинскую фигню, ощущения и температуру, затем, налив им по чашке кофе и разрезав круглый маленький десерт на три идеально ровные части, принялась, к изумлению Уилла, обсуждать с Ганнибалом какую-то фигню, причем так, будто продолжала давно начатый разговор. Какие-то японские чашки с трещинами. Какие-то кинцуги, бог знает, что это вообще такое.  
Уилл участия в беседе почти не принимал, как и в первый раз, зато с позволения хозяйки прогуливался по гостиной, делая вид, что разглядывает книги и какие-то штуки, наверное, произведения современного искусства, хотя по факту — полные кинцуги.  
У него не было готового плана. То, что он спер из больницы несколько препаратов, так это только потому, что воровство, как и всякое искусство, требует регулярной практики. А то, что он носил с собой пару шприцов с коктейлем из наворованного — так на то он и разыскиваемый маньяк-убийца.  
И его даже на самом деле не так уж и бесила эта антикварная старушенция, ее связь с Элис Марией Мун, и болтовня с Ганнибалом о кинцугах. Нет. Его бесил Ганнибал. Выгнавший его прочь Ганнибал.  
Поэтому Уилл оторвался от шкафа с книгами, неторопливо прошел к дивану мимо сидящей в кресле миссис Мун и воткнул в ее тощую загорелую шею шприц со смертельной инъекцией. Она успела повернуть голову, и в ее кристально-голубых глазах Уиллу почудилась жалость, а не гнев или страх. А потом она закрыла их и упала на подлокотник, изогнувшись неестественно, как сломанная кукла.  
Ганнибал только и успел что дернуться, и сейчас сидел, возмущенно вытаращившись на Уилла.  
— Уилл, какого черта?..  
— Надо было сразу это сделать, — процитировал Грэм его слова. — Это ж вещдок. А теперь давай, как ты там умеешь обчищать счета мертвецов онлайн, приступай. Сам говорил, денег у нас нет. Кстати и меня научи, давно пора.  
— Это что, месть за фотки? — Ганнибал уже был у кресла миссис Мун, поднял ее голову и щупал пульс на горле. — Зачем?! Она не собиралась нас сдавать, она всю жизнь делала нелегальные лица, она рассказала мне! Маленький секретный бизнес, больше даже для удовольствия коллекционировать чужие тайны, чем для развлечения! А ты знаешь, как коллекционеры неохотно расстаются со своими сокровищами! Ты даже не представляешь…  
Уилл грубо оттащил его за плечо и вжал в зазвеневший стеклами шкаф.  
— Ты. Оставил. Меня. Одного! Пока болел! А сам... дружил! болтал! с ней! Про бизнес и какие-то кинцуги! А потом сделал вид, что так и надо! Что это нормально вообще! Что… — он сильнее сжал его за плечи, вглядываясь в темные глаза. — Жертву он принес блин! Почему от твоих жертв всегда хуже всего окружающим, а не тебе?!  
Ганнибал молчал, его взгляд стал угрюмым. Мол, триста раз уже объяснял, почему.  
— Это ты себе объяснял, почему! А меня оставил одного! — Уилл встряхнул его. — Думаешь, мне было приятно общаться со всеми этими погаными людьми? Разговаривать с ними, делать вид, что мне смешно с их шуток, становиться ими на какое-то время для маскировки?! Думаешь, я получил хоть какое-то удовольствие от недель одиноких прогулок по городу, в котором я вообще никогда не хотел останавливаться?! Думаешь, мне вся эта херня интересна?! — Уилл понял, что опять готов заплакать. — Ганнибал, когда я один, для меня мир вообще практически не существует! Не более, чем мои мысли. И все люди, кроме тебя — ненастоящие. Только когда ты со мной, мир становится реальным!  
Глаза Ганнибала расширились, выражение лица с возмущенного сменилось удивлённым, так что теперь он казался совсем юным. Он поднял руки и коснулся лица Уилла.  
— Знаешь, это сама прекрасная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал, — тихо произнес он. Затем отвел взгляд, но снова поднял его на Уилла. — И мне очень стыдно, что я не понял твоих чувств, Уилл. Я просто хотел, чтобы после корабля… ну и всего остального… Не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось со мной нянчиться.  
— Ты мог бы мне писать свои идиотские сообщения, — укоризненно произнес Уилл. — Звонить мне чаще, чем раз в день.  
— Я думал, так будет лучше, — тихо произнес Ганнибал. — Хотя для меня мир тоже перестает быть реальным без тебя.  
Уилл рассмеялся.  
— Вот это уже бессовестная ложь, доктор дэ Мори. Ты будешь играть на фортепьянке, ходить на концертики и беседовать о кинцугах где бы и с кем бы ты ни был. И будешь ощущать это точно также реально, как если бы я сидел рядом.  
— Вовсе нет, Уилл! Если ты будешь рядом, я просто… — он вдруг неожиданно задумался. — А помнишь, тоже самое было на корабле? Только наоборот? Я просто не могу тебе объяснить, насколько велика разница между тем, когда я беседую о кинцуги, и ты сидишь рядом, и когда не сидишь. Это как разница между счастьем и несчастьем. Со стороны не видно.  
Уилл усмехнулся.  
— Ну хоть что-то. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Ладно, я признаю, у тебя получилось очень красивое лицо. И очень молодое. И мы с тобой молодцы, хотя я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь мы научимся координировать свои действия так, чтобы у нас не возникало на пути столько трупов. Хорошо?  
Он обнял Ганнибала и почувствовал, как тот кивнул ему в плечо.  
— Хорошо.


	70. Примерно всегда

_Остановись, мгновение, ты прекрасно! ©_

 

Они привели квартиру в порядок, вычистив места, где могли остаться их пальцы, и где могли лежать деньги. Уиллу казалось, что Ганнибал чувствовал себя неловко, обследуя чужие комоды, но сейчас было не время для церемоний. Затем Лектер открыл ноутбук, а Уилл попытался понять, что он делает.  
— Теперь понятно?  
— Вроде. Но каким образом Сноу закрыл наши счета? Получается, то, что ты делаешь, все-таки ведет к нам.  
Ганнибал раздраженно пожал плечами.  
— Все оставляет следы. Я не знаю. Подумаю об этом, но не сейчас. Пока мы еще не вышли из чужого дома.  
— Кстати, что мы с ним сделаем? Подожжем?  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Тебе лишь бы все поджечь.  
— Старый, проверенный метод.  
Доктор с печалью оглядел гостиную. Уилл уже было открыл рот, чтобы заявить, что никакая ценность никаких картин, фарфора, книг и прочих кинцуг не стоит их безопасности, как в дверь позвонили, и он так и застыл с открытым ртом. Ганнибал поднял подозрительно спокойный взгляд, впрочем, у него он такой почти всегда — только если доктор не расстроен или возбужден.  
В дверь позвонили снова, уже настойчивее.  
— Надо ответить, — прошептал Лектер.  
— Ты спятил? — прошептал Уилл. — Слушай, а если это из-за счетов? Сработал какой-то сигнал безопасности?!  
— Не говори ерунды, — Ганнибал бесшумно поднялся, скальпель скользнул в ладонь, хотя Уилл бы предпочел, чтобы тот использовал пистолет.  
У них было два пистолета, у Уилла шестизарядный револьвер, у Ганнибала — глок с тремя патронами, чудом завалявшимся у Уилла в кармане. Оба без глушителя. Миссис Мун хоть и жила в частном доме, но на весьма оживленной улице — выстрелы услышат.  
В дверь уже барабанили. Уилл подумал, что в ноутбуке должны быть камеры, хотя черт знает эту леди, может, она и такой безопасностью пренебрегала… Ганнибал выглянул в окно и поманил Уилла. Перед дверью стояли трое молодых мужчин, на вид — совсем не клиентов центра пластической хирургии. Один говорил по телефону, другой звонил в дверь, третий комментировал.  
— Почему они не уходят? — беззвучно прошептал Уилл и резко вздрогнул, когда из гостиной раздалась мелодия мобильника. — Черт, черт, черт! — он ринулся туда.  
Как он мог забыть отключить телефон? Вот черт! Это все Ганнибал со своим блондинистым видом! Черт! Уилл вдруг понял, что машина их припаркована возле дома. И если эти трое знают, что это не машина миссис Мун… но стоп, какого вообще хрена?! Почему они не уходят? Может, они грабители?!  
Телефон перестал звонить раньше, чем Уилл успел его выключить, и вдруг в окне он заметил какое-то движение. В противоположном от входа окне.  
— Ганнибал! Их четверо! Еще один обошел дом! Как думаешь, зачем они…  
Выстрел, грохот распахнутой двери. Уилл приходит в ужас, а Ганнибал, шепнув «прятки», скрылся в соседней комнате. «Прятки»?..  
А. Уилл огляделся: ничего, где бы он мог спрятаться… А. За диваном. Да что вообще происходит?!  
Нет, стоп, не надо думать, почему это произошло. Оно просто произошло. Черт. У них пистолеты. Как минимум один.  
Уилл вслушивался в каждый шаг. Кто эти люди? Переодетые копы? Грабители? Может и правда — система безопасности, но одеты как попало. И где спрятался Ганнибал?.. Только бы он догадался использовать пистолет! Пожалуйста, любимый, пожалуйста, выстрели в них, не вздумай бросаться я на них с ножом, если тебя убьют, я…  
Уилл скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, что кто-то направляется к дивану, и выстрелил, едва увидел голову. Минус один.  
Раздались крики, Уилл приподнялся и выстрелил в первого же вбежавшего в комнату. Тот тоже выстрелил, Уилл упал за диван и услышал вопли и ругань — он промахнулся. Проклятье! Уилл быстро прополз к другой стороне дивана и выстрелил в живот мужчины, но опять не попал — слишком много было препятствий в виде мебели. Прибежал еще один, и сейчас они явно подкрадываются к дивану с двух сторон, или…  
— Бросай оружие! Вылезай с поднятыми руками! Где Джордж?!  
Уилл даже не покосился на труп у своих ног, который утащил, чтобы не сразу поняли, что он мертв. Хм. Где там Га…  
Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел, выбивший щепки у деревянного ободка спинки дивана. И тишина.  
— Уилл, ты жив?  
Грэм вскочил из-за дивана — только что не взлетел. Ганнибал стоял посреди комнаты с пистолетом в руках и улыбался слегка смущенно. Уилл от облегчения чуть не упал обратно.  
«Какой он молодец, мой любимый доктор. В кой-то веки поступил благоразумно. Такой хорошенький. Но…»  
— Ганнибал, их ведь было че… Сзади!  
Но глаза Уилла выдали эту информацию еще быстрее, чем слова. Ганнибал мгновенно развернулся, но человек за его спиной этого и ждал. Он ударил доктора под дых; тот упал, и когда мужчина ринулся к нему, Ганнибал почему-то взял и отбросил свой пистолет как можно дальше, вместо того, чтобы выстрелить. Уилл ринулся к ним, мужчина ринулся к пистолету, но Ганнибал схватил его за ногу и повалил на пол. Теперь Уилл не мог застрелить проклятого мудака, опасаясь попасть в Ганнибала, а доктор с неясно откуда взявшейся яростью принялся лупить врага всеми конечностями, включая свое драгоценное личико. Лектер со всей силы врезал нежданному гостю собственной головой — то еще зрелище! А потом, временно дезориентировав противника, перевернулся, схватил его рукой за волосы и что есть силы вмазал лицом в пол. Пол был мягкий, — не ковер, но и не камень, какой-то настил из линолеума, но Ганнибал ударил так сильно, что кровь брызнула вверх. Мужчина ухитрился тем не менее извернуться и пнуть доктора в живот, тот задохся, но вновь навалился на противника, снова схватил его за волосы и вновь ударил головой об пол. Еще, еще и еще. Затем перевернул свою жертву и сжал пальцы на ее горле.  
Лицо у Ганнибала было совершенно свое. Никакая пластическая операция не смогла изменить этот счастливый оскал убийцы, он душил свою жертву и по мере того, как жизнь покидала ее, улыбка Чесапикского Потрошителя становилась все шире. Закончив свое дело, он поднял на Уилла взгляд, полный яростного ликования. Уилл подошел к нему совсем близко, как завороженный, и погладил его по растрепанным светлым волосам. Глаза Ганнибала расширились, он повел головой как кот, просящий ласки. Уилл гладил его молча, не в силах отвести взгляда от сидящего верхом на своей удушенной жертве любимого. Вот оно как выглядит, преступление, совершенное «с особой жестокостью и цинизмом».  
— Когда ты так делаешь, мне почти не больно, — неожиданно произносит Ганнибал.  
Уилл кладет вторую руку на его щеку и гладит его, как настоящего кота. Во-первых, потому что он безумно благодарен этому хищнику, что тот все-таки нашел в себе самообладание использовать пистолеты, а не сходиться врукопашную с двумя вооружёнными противниками. А во-вторых — это было невероятно возбуждающе. Лектер никогда так себя не вел, никогда не запрокидывал голову, подстраиваясь под его руки, улыбаясь и жмуря глаза, как большой довольный кот. Это было как…  
Уилл вздрогнул, потому что это было ничто в сравнении с тем, что он испытал, когда Ганнибал ловко ухватил пару его пальцев губами и провел по ним языком.  
«Ты совсем рехнулся, нам надо уходить, а не трахаться здесь, пока стены не рухнут!» — хотел произнести Уилл, но не смог оторваться от сосущего его пальцы мужа. Лишь дернул слегка ладонью, но Ганнибал поймал ее своими руками, лизнул тыльную часть и уставился на Уилла — похотливо и лукаво одновременно. Уилл погладил его по затылку, погрузив пальцы в выгоревшие волосы. Кажется, Ганнибал ждал, что он что-то скажет, поэтому Уилл ничего не придумал кроме как:  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Это произвело совсем не тот эффект, на который он рассчитывал: Лектер по-кошачьи фыркнул, поцеловал костяшки его пальцев и поднялся.  
— Лучше некуда. Пойдем. Нужно стереть наши отпечатки и замести следы. Выстрелы скорей всего были слышны соседям.  
Уиллу оказалось не так просто прийти в себя.  
— Черт! Копы будут тут с минуты на минуту! Надо срочно все поджечь!  
Разочарование в темных глазах было таким мимолётным, что Уилл едва успел его разглядеть.  
— Нет, давай так, — Ганнибал взял пистолет одного из мужчин, обернул одетым по случаю прощания и безнадёжно испорченным дракой пиджаком и выстрелил в шею миссис Мун, которую они так и не убрали с кресла. — Пусть будет разборка. Возьми ее ноутбук. И телефон. — Он вздохнул. — И все, что мы тут награбили. — Он протер свой пистолет и пистолет Уилла, и оставил их в руках трупов, а их пистолеты забрал себе. Они были намного лучше, особенно тем, что заряжены. — Уезжаем немедленно.  
— Как-то мы затупили. Можно было ведь сразу ноут с собой взять, — сказал Уилл, когда они отъехали достаточно далеко.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся и промолчал.  
— И почему ты отбросил пистолет? Вместо того, чтобы выстрелить? И как этот тип вообще оказался позади тебя?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Я думал, что вырубил его, когда остальные сбежались к тебе. И я отнял его пистолет. Но голова у него оказалась удивительно крепкой. А пистолет я отбросил потому, что начни мы за него бороться, я мог бы случайно попасть в тебя. Вопрос в другом — кто вообще были эти все люди? Я надеялся оставить кого-нибудь в живых и допросить.  
— Ну, мы забрали их телефоны. И кошельки. И оружие. И мы прямо сейчас едем домой и прочь из этого города.  
— Оружие кстати все равно придется здесь оставить.  
— Если мы доживем до того счастливого дня, когда мы будем покидать эту чертову страну, то с удовольствием.  
— Тебе вроде нравилась Австралия. — Ганнибал провоцирующее улыбался.  
— Только в сравнении с Оклендом. Ладно. Спасибо, что застрелил тех двоих.  
Он удивленно покосился на него.  
— А как иначе, Уилл…  
— Я имею в виду — спасибо, что именно застрелил их, а не стал убивать голыми руками, — едко отозвался Грэм. — Я знаю, тебе на самом деле очень хотелось. Видел, как ты наслаждался последним.  
Ганнибал отвернулся, встряхнув длинными светлыми волосами. Уилл положил руку на его колено и сжал пальцы.  
— Жаль, что у нас было так мало времени.  
Он вздрогнул, облизнул губы и кивнул.  
В Сидней они добирались на машине, притом Уилл все не мог выбросить из головы нападение. Вернее, на самом деле то, как Ганнибал лизал его пальцы. Да, он делал так и раньше, но в постели, в темноте — это было совсем другое. И еще он думал о том, как заставить его сделать это снова. Или попросить?  
И ему показалось, что придумал. В середине пути он свернул с трассы в какой-то лесок. Дремавший Ганнибал даже не обратил внимания на изменившийся пейзаж и дорогу, пока Уилл его не разбудил.  
— Давай выйдем подышим. Природа.  
Он сонно кивнул и послушно вылез за ним из машины. Уилл сел на капот, и Ганнибал сел рядом, щурясь от полуденного солнца. Они были в каком-то полулесочке, похожем на тот, где они в прошлый раз устраивали свою первую австралийскую вылазку на природу. Не слишком далеко от дороги, но и не слишком близко.  
— Вот. На этот раз их два. И даже не украденных. Надень.  
Ганнибал растерянно смотрел на простое золотое кольцо в руках Уилла. Затем усмехнулся.  
— То есть это не предложение?  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Уилл, беря его руку в свою. — Не могу я тебе ничего предлагать. Ты слишком вредный, ты отказываешься. Поэтому это просто обмен. Видишь ли, глазастый Сноу внес наши кольца в описание. Плохо мы его пытали, поскольку описание теперь точно до мельчайших деталей. Ну, то есть было до сих пор…  
— Да, я видел. — Ганнибал вздохнул, как показалось Уиллу, разочарованно. Уилл поцеловал кончики его пальцев.  
— Прости. Я же звал тебя на свиданье. А ты не пошел. Вот. Теперь я заставлю тебя стать моим просто так. — Он снял красивое кольцо с алыми камнями и надел обычное золотое колечко. — Скучное, но что поделать. Это всего лишь показуха, на самом-то деле. — Уилл притянул его и дотронулся до его губ.  
— Ничего не показуха, — обиженно прошептал Лектер.  
— Ты понял, что я имею в виду, — Уилл поцеловал его, прижимая к капоту, а Ганнибал захватил его руку, отстранился, снял кольцо и надел новое, забрав его из сжатой руки Уилла.  
— Ну хорошо. Так и быть, пусть будет эта вульгарщина. Но только пока. Потом мы будем носить другие кольца, ясно?  
Уилл коснулся пальцами его губ и погладил их.  
— Конечно. Если мы доберемся до дома — какие угодно, хоть в носу.  
Ганнибал ухмыльнулся.  
— А неплохая шутка.  
— По закону вероятности я должен иногда, хотя бы случайно вляпываться своими словами в чувство юмора, — вздохнул Уилл. Кажется, Ганнибал не настроен на какие-либо интересные занятия на природе. Уилл снова стал его целовать, прижимая к капоту.  
— Ты ведь не собираешься?.. — Ганнибал недовольно нахмурил брови. — Уилл, мы почти на дороге. Что, если нас кто-то увидит!  
— Смутятся и пойдут по своим делам, обсуждая, если обыватели. Затаятся и будут смотреть, если маньяки — можно будет убить их позже. Вот если бы были дети, и правда не стоило, но дети поднимают в лесу такое количество шума, что их слышно за милю, так что я тебя уверяю — детей тут поблизости нет.  
Какое-то время доктор еще ломался — то ли из вредности, то ли действительно потому что чувствовал себя неуютно, но потом сдался, и Уилл, прижимая его к машине, обхватил их члены, и в солнечном свете и необычной обстановке они кончили легко, приятно и быстро.  
А через час езды Ганнибал, после копания в наследстве убитых вторженцев в дом, сказал:  
— Знаешь, кажется, они искали не миссис Мун, а Мари. Тут сообщение о том, что она пропала. Что ее все ищут. Причем полиция Окленда тоже. И — хм — есть подозрение, что ее убили мы?.. Хм. Странно.  
— Ничего не странно. Сам сказал, Сноу грохнул ее жениха. Она грохнула Сноу и свалила из страны, потому что, судя по всему, у нее есть мозги.  
Ганнибал нахмурился. Уилл теперь постоянно следил за его бровями, когда он это делал.  
— Мне казалось, она была привязана к своей «семье».  
— Ты сам сказал, что она могла тебя обмануть. А если ее искали такие крутые ребята, скорей всего, девочка еще и деньги чьи-то прихватила — если не по нужде, то спорта ради.  
— Вообще ничего про Сноу. Как сквозь землю провалился. Я показывал тебе новых агентов на наше дело? Смотри, какие смешные!  
— Не вижу ничего смешного.  
— Тебя раздражает, когда я говорю об этом? — Ганнибал озадаченно уставился на него. — Почему? Может, ты устал, хочешь, сменю тебя?  
Уилл помотал головой.  
— Нет. Не это. Не ты. Все остальное. Эта миссис Мун, эти парни, вся эта ситуация. Ганнибал, я просто хочу вздохнуть спокойно. У меня не получается так, как у тебя. У меня нет твоего психопатического покоя. И отразить его отчего-то не получается.  
— Уилл, осталось два дня.  
«Угу. Целых два дня».  
В Сиднейскую оперу Ганнибал вырядил их с таким блеском, что Уилл, глядя на них в зеркале, заявил: «Вот теперь мы действительно похожи на пидоров». «Тем лучше, — невозмутимо отозвался Ганнибал. — Потому что я хочу держать тебя за руку».  
И он действительно держал его за руку все действие, накрыл его ладонь и то ослаблял хватку, то усиливал ее так, что белели костяшки. Уилл сидел и думал, что эти игры с руками сведут его с ума прямо сейчас, а для Ганнибала это, кажется, было что-то бессознательное, как для кота, когтящего человека, на котором сидит.  
Сиднейская опера была супер-современной. Тут не было никаких закутков, и в нее явно никто не ходил, чтобы потрахаться. Уиллу впервые в жизни подумалось, что это серьезный недостаток здания. Потому что ему хотелось куда сильнее коснуться пухленьких губ любимого, чем вслушиваться в сомнительной морали оперу о Доне Жуане, чей итоговый посыл вещал о совести, раскаянии и прочих дурных вещах.  
— С чего ты вообще выбрал именно эту? — буркнул Уилл после, когда они уже покидали здание в форме лотоса. Сумерки Сиднея были лёгкими и казались ненастоящими — так, какая-то имитация ночи.  
— Ты думаешь, мы бы с тобой устояли перед лицом Каменного гостя? — лукаво произнес Ганнибал.  
— Мы бы с тобой его съели. Этот гранит морали нам с тобой был бы на один зуб.  
— Я бы очень хотел тебя сейчас поцеловать, — шепнул Ганнибал ему в самое ухо.  
«Сволочь какая. Он специально это делает. Знает же, что ничего я на людях не буду с ним делать, и дразнит».  
— А я бы хотел сейчас, доктор Лектер, отыметь тебя на столе среди Дон-Жуанского финального пиршества. Вставлять тебе среди всяческих вин и жарких. Знаешь сленговое название секса — «мясной укол»? Вот. Я бы хотел насытить тебя человеческой плотью. С обеих сторон, по очереди. Накачать в тебя как можно больше соуса. И жарить тебя в собственном соку.  
Ганнибал уставился на него округлившимся от отчаяния глазами. Щеки его медленно краснели.  
— Уилл, это нечестно, — практически пролепетал он. — Как я до машины вообще теперь дойду?..  
Когда они все-таки это сделали, то перелезли на заднее сиденье и молча впились друг в друга губами, дрожащими от возбуждения руками расстегивая брюки, и, обхватив члены друг друга, кончили, не прерывая зрительного контакта блестящих от возбуждения глаз.  
А потом была ночь, теплая и очень светлая. Ганнибал сумел напоить его так, что Уилл забыл о завтрашнем дне, и помнил только о нем, докторе дэ Мори, своем возлюбленном, таком восхитительном, лукавом, послушном, с этой своей реакцией на пошлости, с этим своим желанием убивать людей голыми руками, с этой своей пафосной эрудицией и сентиментальными слезками от дурацких выдуманных опер и пьес.  
Он любил его так, будто завтра никогда не наступит. Уилл поймал то самое, искомое Фаустом, и, кажется, найденное Доном Жуаном мгновение сиюминутного довольства жизнью, когда он — здесь, и Ганнибал тоже — здесь. Здесь и сейчас, их пальцы вместе, и доктор целует его руки с татуировками — и пусть совсем не так, как в Мельбурне, но это тоже прекрасно, и ему этого достаточно, просто быть и чувствовать рядом с собой его сердце так, будто это собственное сердце Уилла.  
Ему не нужно будущее, и ему не нужно прошлое; не плевать на них, но они просто не имеют значения перед вечно длящимся мгновением вечного бытия — разделенного с другим человеком, и именно потому — навеки счастливого. Кто бы мог подумать, что это дыхание вечности принесут ему прозрачные сумерки совсем незнакомого ему Сиднея, и лицо Ганнибала, освещенное первыми рассветными лучами, будет казаться…  
— Знаешь, мне теперь кажется, что ты примерно всегда таким и был.  
— Примерно всегда? — усмехается Ганнибал.  
— Ну да, — обнимает его Уилл. — Примерно всегда.  
— Значит, что для тебя я… такой же, как «примерно всегда»?  
— Лучше, — Уилл обнял его, уткнувшись головой в грудь. — Ты ведь научился пользоваться соответственным моменту оружием.  
Ганнибал опустил голову и легонько укусил его за плечо. Уилл лизнул его в ответ и нащупал его руку, сжав ее в своей.  
— Что бы ты не запланировал на первую половину дня, придется все отменить.  
Ганнибал сжал его пальцы в ответ и спокойно произнес:  
— А я ничего и не планировал.  
Уилл улыбнулся, почти засыпая:  
— Хочешь сказать, ты знал?..  
Он уже заснул, когда Ганнибал, погладив его по голове, прошептал:  
— Надеялся.


	71. Маскарад

_Горе тому, кто не умеет носить своих масок. ©_

 

Зеркало. Ганнибал никогда не думал, что в него станет так тяжело смотреться. И не думал, что, увидев страх в лице Уилла, будет сам бояться снятия повязок больше, чем предполагал.  
Ему нравилось свое новое лицо. Очень. Но лишь когда Уилл сказал, что оно тоже ему нравится, Ганнибал словно получил разрешение на свои эмоции по этому поводу. Он чувствовал себя неуверенно, пока Уилл не сказал, что любит его таким, новым, и даже после этого Ганнибала угнетала мысль, что он не должен был зависеть от его мнения.  
И, тем не менее, он себе нравился. И он чувствовал облегчение от искупления своей вины. И, гуляя по мельбурнским театрам и выставкам, он ловил каждый чужой взгляд на себя, оценивая и взвешивая его как драгоценную жемчужину для церемониального ожерелья.  
Уилл болтался рядом как тень. Ганнибал был не слишком доволен, но принял тот факт, что Уилл влюбился всей душой только в один город, и все остальные видит лишь цепью мотелей по дороге к дому. Остается лишь надеяться на подобный подход и к людям.  
С того разговора в подвале Мун-Хауса с ними произошло столько разных событий, что Ганнибал, укладывая их в голове, вынужден был отказаться от линейного подхода. Заполнить голову непрерывными воспоминаниями о происшедшем он счел нецелесообразным — да и слишком многое пришлось бы уточнять и узнавать от Уилла, бередя неприятные воспоминания, поэтому Ганнибал избрал фрагментарность. Он скатывал связанные события в эпизоды, и размещал их в памяти действительно как жемчужины — только то, что было важно и хорошо. Доктор Лектер, конечно, не пытался ничего забыть, но, будучи опытным психиатром, отлично знал, как легко «теряются» в памяти не переучтенные фрагменты. Например, большинство эпизодов с мисс Элис Марией Мун и ее грубыми коллегами, или ужасный запах после путешествия на торговом лайнере, или мучительное желание чесать скрытое повязками лицо… Все это должно со временем поблекнуть и раствориться в памяти, тогда как приятные вещи — окрепнуть и засверкать ярче, подобно драгоценностям. Раньше Ганнибал считал, что обязан помнить все, но сейчас изменил это мнение; изменил его после слов Уилла. Если тот и впрямь считает себя его зеркалом, то Ганнибалу лучше не хранить в себе ничего плохого, чтобы Уилл не начал отражать это, «приумножая зло». Доктору очень нравилось это объяснение; оно удивительно легко встроилось в его сознание, и каждую свободную минуту он со сладострастным восторгом старался вычистить из своей памяти все, что, по его мнению, было им не нужно.  
Ганнибалу понравился Мельбурн. Современный город с попытками стать чем-то большим, чем современный город. Все эти «королевские вещи» — они вызвали не насмешку, а сочувственную улыбку. Может, Мельбурн, когда-нибудь…  
Руки Уилла были восхитительны; Ганнибал никогда и не подозревал, что ему так понравятся татуировки, но эти темы — бог и дьявол, направляющие руки… Ему хотелось касаться разрисованной кожи, он всегда представлял себе эти картинки, когда Уилл трогал его, ему хотелось принимать их внутрь не меньше, чем член, но почему-то… все, что было между ними после операции, происходило рядом, не внутри. Ганнибал ничего не делал с телом, но, тем не менее, Уилл не хотел… или не был в настроении. Ганнибал не знал, почему, и не осмеливался спрашивать, боясь получить очередную «я хочу в Венецию»-тираду.  
Он говорил себе, что ему хорошо и так. Потому что ему действительно было хорошо.  
Несмотря на то, что Уилл убил миссис Мун, чем изрядно подставил их — хотя конечно они не могли знать, что после этого столкнутся с товарищами Мари. Это было неприятное совпадение — ничего больше.  
Но когда…в какой момент, что это за миг, когда волшебник понимает, что его чары перестали действовать? Что он при этом чувствует, как это происходит?.. Ганнибал не знал. Единственное, что он знал о чарах, это то, что они работают, пока сам волшебник в них верит. Но у него, получается… ох да. Он ведь умер. Волшебник умер, и теперь рядом с Уиллом незнакомец, который, похоже, ему не слишком нравится.  
Поэтому он убил миссис Мун? Или все-таки потому, что ревновал?  
Это было обидно. Ганнибал любил заканчивать беседы. Заканчивать беседы и прощаться навсегда, он умел и он любил, и это значило именно то, что значило, нет, Уиллу понадобилось убивать ее в середине разговора! Он хоть понимает, насколько это неприятно — когда твой собеседник не может продолжить речь, потому что мертв! Чёрт возьми! Что ему мешало бы убить ее во время прощания?!  
Ганнибал был зол, а Уилл был зол на него, но потом он сказал такое, после чего Ганнибал оказался бессилен. Снова. Когда-то Уилл… или не он? Кто-то говорил ему, что он слишком беззащитен перед словами, и все так и осталось, и теперь, еще тогда, еще с круиза, а затем, с анти-круиза, как про себя назвал его Ганнибал, Уилл насилует его словами, что куда хуже любых действий.  
Но в тот раз он сказал ему то, что наоборот превознесло его над миром. Над всей вселенной, то, что Ганнибал никогда не мечтал от него услышать, потому что на такое его фантазии просто не хватило.  
И тогда он сдался снова, снова позволил ему творить все, что угодно, потому что когда Дьяволу говорят, что только с ним мир становится реальным — это апофеоз веры.  
После случилась та жалкая драка, которую Уилл почему-то воспринял так серьезно. А для окрыленного его словами Ганнибала все происходило словно бы в рапиде, он собирался уложить их всех скальпелем, но тот выпал из руки во время драки с первым вторженцем. Когда они уезжали, Ганнибалу вообще было плевать, кто все эти люди — важнее было то, что они с Уиллом сразились вместе против них. Друг за друга. И Уилл этому рад. Это было все, что важно. Это полностью оправдывало существование этих жалких тварей. Это даже почти примирило Ганнибала с тем, что он так и не смог закончить беседу с миссис Мун.  
Кольца Ганнибалу не понравились совсем. Лучше бы просто было их не носить. Носить скучное обыденное кольцо ему совершенно не нравилось. Тем более, что Уилл назвал их «показухой».  
Тем не менее, он надел его, раз Уиллу казалось это правильным. А Ганнибалу казалось правильным, если бы он все-таки, хотя бы раз…  
Сидней произвел на Ганнибала очень приятное, очищающее впечатление. Он словно бы освободился от всех бед и несчастий, случившихся с ним за последнее время. Именно тогда концепция «ожерелья событий» окончательно оформилась в его голове. И не только она.  
Остановились они в маленькой дешевой гостиничке, но доктор не возражал. Уилл мрачно лежал на постели одетый и смотрел в окно, делая вид, что устал, хотя на самом деле последние полпути машину вел Ганнибал. Доктор устроился рядом и произнес то, что, наверное, никогда бы не произнес раньше, не потому, что это не было правдой, а потому, что не осмелился.  
— Уилл. Ты слишком влип в меня.  
Отлично. Внимание он его привлек. «Молодец, начинаешь осваивать сленг, доктор дэ Мори» — ответил он, погладив его по плечам.  
— Я имел в виду, — невозмутимо продолжил Ганнибал, — что ты чрезмерно увлёкся отражением меня. Мне было очень приятно слышать твои слова в доме миссис Мун, но это не правда, на самом деле. По крайне мере не так, как тебе кажется. Помнишь, что ты мне сказал в круизе? Что даже когда ты не рядом со мной, ты рядом и смотришь на меня?  
То же самое и со мной. Даже если ты считаешь себя зеркалом, вспомни, как много разных явлений ты любишь отражать помимо меня. Животных. Природу. Рыбалку. Книги. — Ганнибал сделал паузу; ему не очень хотелось произносить последнее, но он все-таки это произнес: — Других людей.  
— Ничего подобного. Мне не нравятся все эти посредственности. И где я тут, по-твоему, найду собак? И рыбалку? Что ты хочешь всем этим сказать, Ганнибал? Мы улетаем. Завтра. Всё. Завтра всё закончится! — он повторил это с неожиданной злостью.  
Ганнибал сильнее обнял его и прижался, хотя ему было неприятно слышать такой тон. Но…  
— Прости, любимый. Но это ложь. Ты лжешь сейчас мне и возможно даже себе. Ты слишком влип в меня, я тебе уже это сказал. Это мне не нравится — не нравилось — что ты обращаешь внимание на что-то еще и уделяешь внимание другим людям. И я не подозревал, как этот мой эгоизм неудобен и неприятен тебе. Странное признание с моей стороны, не так ли? — Он усмехнулся — Уилл наконец-то смотрел с интересом. Ганнибал вздохнул. — Я уже говорил тебе. Я и эту нашу поездку затеял из-за того, что мне хотелось испытать нас обоих в деле. Сразиться с кем-то вместе. Доказать себе, что ты… что я для тебя то же, что и ты для меня. Всё. Я доказал. Вернее, ты мне это доказал. Больше, чем я заслуживаю. Поэтому теперь я не буду… препятствовать… тому, чтобы ты что-то делал без меня. И… даже если это будут люди, я не против. Нельзя все время смотреть в зеркало, равно как и любому зеркалу опостылеет постоянно отражать одно и то же.  
— Ха, понадобилось аж две жертвы, чтобы ты это понял! — сухо произнес Уилл.  
— Две?  
— Марго Верджер и миссис Мун. И наконец до тебя дошло, что это бесит, когда начинаешь беседу с человеком, а твой любимый подскакивает и перерезает ему глотку из ревности. А теперь я вот не знаю, смогу ли я «отлипнуть» от тебя. Мне кажется, я уже привык к тебе и одиночеству.  
— Ты специально так говоришь?  
— Да. Специально, — Уилл ущипнул его за бок. — Мне уже сложно отделаться от мысли, что когда мой любимый змей забирается ко мне на грудь и что-то мило воркует, эта хитрющая дьявольская сволочь задумала какую-то очередную пакость.  
Ганнибал коснулся его шеи губами.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, что миром можно и нужно наслаждаться просто так. Не обязательно со мной. Я буду рядом, не обязательно в физическом смысле. И я всегда поддержу тебя. Особенно если ты не слишком будешь увлекаться людьми.  
— А если буду — то всегда накормлю? — с ехидцей произнес Уилл, а затем погладил его по волосам. — Ладно, извини. Просто странно все это слышать от тебя именно сейчас, когда нам чуть больше суток до перелета. Давай одеваться, идти в эту проклятую оперу и возвращаться домой.  
Ганнибал кивнул. Он был доволен, что Уилл услышал его, хотя и немного огорчен тем, что он совершенно ничего с ним не сделал. Впрочем, значит, он задумался над его словами, а это все-таки было важнее.  
Опера была великолепна, и сжимать руку Бога было так непривычно, и неуютно, и в какой-то степени сладко, хотя слова Уилла о том, что они похожи на пидоров, все еще вертелись в голове. Вообще Ганнибал не любил показушность, и, на самом деле, в глубине души он был противником всей этой борьбы за права меньшинств, популяризации однополых браков, бесконечной пошлой болтовни и создаваемого ею ореола отвратительной вульгарности вокруг геев. Уилл часто говорил, что ему хотелось бы, чтобы целоваться на улицах и держать его за руку было нормально, чтобы на это никто не обращал внимания, но это была утопия: на подобное поведение люди будут обращать внимание всегда, вне зависимости от того, какого пола участники. А самого Ганнибала привлекала тайна, а чрезмерная открытость и недвусмысленность в поведении людей — между прочим, не только геев — его раздражала.  
«Наверное, я излишне старомоден, — думал он. — Но надутые силиконовые губы и мини-юбки девиц меня раздражают не меньше, чем подкрашенные глаза и узкие джинсы юношей. И даже сейчас, я сжимаю руку Уилла и думаю о том, что если кто-то, хоть кто-то в антракте посмотрит на меня с осуждением, я воткну шприц с ядом ему под лопатку. Я не хочу никакой борьбы за равенство. Я хочу, чтобы эти презренные твари вообще не смели на меня смотреть с осуждением, _что бы я ни делал!»_  
— Ты чего так улыбаешься? — вдруг прошептал ему на ухо Уилл, оказывается, все это время смотревший на него, а не на сцену. Ганнибал даже растерялся слегка, не зная, что ответить, и сильнее сжал его руку.  
— Ничего. Мне просто хорошо с тобой. Очень.  
Уилл уставился на него с каким-то странным выражением на лице, а затем спросил:  
— Ты уверен? Вот прямо сейчас, ты уверен, что все хорошо?  
Ганнибал с недоумением взглянул на него, пытаясь понять, к чему он клонит.  
— Я имею в виду, ты точно не собираешься затеять потом еще какую-нибудь интригу, призванную убить кого-то из ФБР, или там не знаю, отправиться на поиски трупа Йохана Сноу, чтобы сделать себе из его костей ритуальное ожерелье?  
Ганнибал вздрогнул, удивившись — и теме вопроса, и случайному совпадению слова «ожерелье». И ответил — совершенно искренне, потому что его мысли были очень далеки на тот момент:  
— Нет. Я же сказал. И я обещал. Я отступился от Сноу. Мне вообще не интересно, жив он или мертв. Мне интересно только наше будущее, Уилл.  
Тот некоторое время смотрел в его глаза испытующе, затем чуть кивнул и сжал его пальцы.  
— Хорошо.  
Уилл отвернулся и больше не говорил с ним и не смотрел на него до конца оперы, но, как оказалось, их мысли ушли в одну и ту же сторону, особенно под конец действия. Настолько, что до номера они так и не дотерпели, и их судорожный оргазм в машине был великолепен, а потом, в номере, Уилл…  
Ганнибал так ждал этого, что чуть не потерял сознание. А потом нежился, как мог бы нежиться Дьявол в облаках Бога, решившего смягчить его падение в мир сей. Ему было очень сладко и хорошо, а глаза Уилла горели так, будто он и впрямь решил стать своим Богом с руки, и это было так забавно и красиво, что Ганнибал уснул под утро с улыбкой.  
И вот они, как актеры первых бродячих театров, звенят подержанными цепями, гремят заклепками и шуршат неудобными, жёсткими кожаными куртками. И в футлярах для гитар у них именно гитары, и они делают вид, что берегут их, хотя Уилл явно не знает, что именно надо беречь в гитаре. Они приезжают в аэропорт за полчаса, Уилл показушно пьет водку из фляги, а Ганнибал курит, держа сигарету тремя пальцами. Его смешит этот маскарад: словно вчерашний дон Жуан явился соблазнить австралийскую деву-полицию, так и они с Уиллом, спрятанные письма — вроде у всех на виду, и вроде как в толпе и «вписались».  
Нет, конечно, ему тоже страшно. Но сейчас, когда они с Уиллом достигли такой близости, о которой он никогда даже не мечтал, потому что не мог представить, Ганнибал думал, что если их поймают, ему будет не жалко умереть. Не хотелось бы, конечно, но — не жалко.  
Его пафосные размышления, как обычно в таких случаях, прервала проза жизни: к ним подошли две девчонки еще даже не подросткового, а начально-подросткового периода, долгое время на них восхищенно таращившиеся.  
— А сыграйте что-нибудь, мистер!  
Девочки обратились к ним с безмятежно-наглыми улыбками американок, без тени сомнения в том, что они говорят по-английски. Они были подружки, а не сестры, и, судя по яркой одежде, считали себя принадлежащими к тому же миру, в котором сейчас прятались Ганнибал с Уиллом, и к которому явно когда-то принадлежали их родители, остепенившиеся и слегка расплывшиеся от пива добропорядочные бюргеры с некоторой чертовщинкой в глазах, следившие за своими чадами издалека безо всякого опасения. Их окружали множество причудливых чемоданов и атмосфера людей, прибывших в аэропорт чересчур рано и потому изнемогающих от скуки.  
Девочки выжидательно смотрели на них. Та, что посветлее, напомнила Ганнибалу сиротку Салли, хотя выглядела куда более… вот странное дело, выбор между «беспомощной» и «любимой»! Ганнибалу не очень-то понравилось это наблюдение. Интересно, где сейчас Элис Мария Мун и ее приемные дети?..  
Уилл что-то пробормотал о неуместном месте. Ганнибал отчетливо расслышал, как кто-то выбивается из роли.  
— Сорян, красавицы, наш вокалист с утра не в голосе, — хмыкнул Ганнибал, возвращаясь к маскараду. Это неожиданно его развеселило. — Но, если он хорошо попросит, я сыграю за него.  
Уилл в ужасе уставился на него. Мимо как раз проходила пара охранников, они с неодобрением покосились на их руки, но, не найдя в них алкоголя, прошествовали мимо.  
— Почему нет. Нам до посадки еще сорок минут. Делать — совершенно нечего, — произнесла похожая на Салли блондинка и приготовила телефон.  
— Ну вот уж нет! — резко оборвал ее Уилл. Девица отшатнулась от его тона.  
«И еще говорил, что я с ролью не справлюсь» — ехидно фыркнул про себя Ганнибал и тут же улыбнулся девчонкам.  
— Наш красавец не любит видеть себя с похмелья, — Ганнибал подмигнул девчонке. — Давайте без этого. Вам и так понравится.  
Девица с неохотой убрала телефон. Ганнибал взялся расчехлять гитару.  
— Ну, Лохматый? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сыграл?  
Уилл с возмущением глянул на него, ошарашенный его игрой, своей кличкой и всем происходящим. Затем вздохнул и прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста.  
Ганнибал был в восторге от его реакции. Он сыграл популярную песенку, которую слышал по радио в машине. Слов он не помнил, но мелодию воспроизвёл довольно точно — девочки ее узнали. Потом Ганнибал увидел побелевшее лицо Уилла и обернулся туда, куда он смотрел — к ним направлялись двое полицейских.  
«Это мне будет стоить язвы желудка», — подумал Ганнибал, продолжая играть и боковым зрением следя за приближающимся фигурами.  
— Сэр.  
Ганнибал поднял на копов глаза и сразу же показушно нахмурился.  
— Здесь нельзя играть на музыкальных инструментах.  
Коп смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Девочки захихикали. Ганнибал развел руками.  
— Простите, офицер. Нельзя так нельзя. Уже замолчал, — он нарочито провел по струнам в последний раз, а затем медленно стал запихивать гитару в потёртый чехол. — Документы достать?  
— О, нас зовут, — произнесла одна из девчонок, и они поспешно смылись под крыло родителей. Ганнибал выжидающе смотрел на полицейского, его рука замерла на полпути к карману куртки. Про себя он молился, чтобы Уиллу удалось сохранить более-менее невинное лицо. Полицейский махнул рукой.  
— Просто воздержитесь от музицирования, — произнес его товарищ.  
— Простите. Девушки попросили, — ухмыльнулся Ганнибал. — Больше не буду.  
Копы покровительственно им кивнули и прошли прочь.  
— А я те говорил, что нельзя! — раздался голос Уилла, который демонстративно зевал. — Еще не хватало, чтобы нас за это задержали, и мы бы опоздали на рейс. Пошли лучше покурим.  
Ганнибал вдруг совершенно не к месту подумал, что ему бы хотелось, чтобы Уилл вот прямо сейчас его трахнул. Наверное, это от облегчения. Однако он напомнил себе, что еще ничего не завершено.  
Сдерживать трясущиеся руки, когда они протягивали билеты, оказалось труднее всего — к счастью из-за гитар, которые оформлялись и проносились отдельно, этого никто не заметил. Уилл сел к окну, устроил гитару и закрыл лицо комиксом. Ганнибал надел наушники и сделал вид, что слушает музыку.  
Они взлетели, и он подумал, что еще они могут быть узнанными во время полета. И на таможне. Но у него не хватит сил волноваться столько часов подряд. Он достал флягу и щедро отхлебнул. Уилл накрыл его одеялом и сжал его руку под ним.  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь играть на гитаре, — прошептал он ему на ухо.  
— Я не умею.  
— Что? — Уилл нахмурился. — Но эти мелкие…  
— Никогда в жизни раньше не держал в руках гитару, — довольно ухмыльнулся Ганнибал.  
— Но как тогда?..  
— Ну, я же волшебник. Научился в тот момент, когда это понадобилось.  
— Что-о?  
Ганнибал лукаво подмигнул ему и закрыл глаза. Конечно, он мог бы объяснить Уиллу, что человек, знакомый в общем и целом со струнными инструментами способен справиться со всеми их производными, но это было бы слишком скучно. И вообще. Ему нужны тайны. Пусть новые, пусть куда более безобидные, чем раньше, но тайны нужны ему как воздух.  
И не только ему, на самом деле. Всем людям. Тайны — это пустоты между жемчужинами воспоминаний, говорить о которых необязательно, но без которых не получится красивого ожерелья.  
Именно поэтому ему не нравится чрезмерная откровенность — она убивает нерождённую возможность. Открыто провозглашая себя геем, человек отрезает себя от всех возможностей, предоставляемых людям с тайнами. Законы этого мира гласят, что если ты гей сегодня, то обязан быть им и завтра. И через год, и до конца жизни. Добрый останется добрым, шлюха — шлюхой, убийца — убийцей.  
Это неправильно. Людям и так тяжело измениться, а неизменность масок делает это почти невозможным.  
Полулежа с закрытыми глазами, Ганнибал воображал их с Уиллом. Как они сидят в эконом-классе, а на их лицах — тонкие, картонные, плоские белые маски с прорезями, как будто поделки детей. Ганнибал снял свою маску и повернул ее к себе лицевой стороной. Белый бумажный овал. Уилл повернулся к нему; Ганнибал знал, что под его такой же белой маской прячется любопытство.  
Доктор Лектер взглянул на Уилла, демонстрируя ему маску, которую он держал в руке. А потом сделал быстрый и ловкий жест большим пальцем, будто карточный шулер, и оказалось, что у Ганнибала в руках уже не одна маска, а целый веер — плоских, разноцветных, ранее идеально скрытых одна под другой так, что казалось, их и вовсе нет. Уилл неуверенно усмехнулся, глядя на подобную колоду, а Ганнибал обвел свободной рукой салон, призывая его взглянуть.  
К лицам всех пассажиров пристали подобные маски. У кого-то белые, у кого-то — других цветов, одни блестящие, другие потертые, из разных материалов, большие и маленькие, удобные и не очень, порванные и починенные, отполированные или запачканные.  
«Смотри, Уилл, — произнес Ганнибал. — Они все довольствуются лишь одной. Смотри, как это непрактично. Неэстетично. Неудобно. Но мы с тобой не обязаны носить вчерашние маски. Совершенно нет».  
И тогда Уилл снял и свою картонную маску, а потом положил ее набок, и неожиданно перетасовал их, как колоду карт. У него тоже было их много, этих масок. К тому же он был мастер в создании новых.  
Уилл забрал из руки Ганнибала расположенные веером его маски и присоединил их к своим. Перетасовав эту овальную колоду, он лукаво произнес:  
— Сыграем?  
Идиллический сон о масках прервала турбулентность. Уилл завистливо произнес, что лично он не может спать в таких условиях, и в очередной раз завел волынку о «психопатическом покое» Ганнибала. Тогда тот пересказал ему свой сон.  
— Да, забавно, примерно об этом я уже думал раньше, — ответил Уилл. — У меня как-то получилось отбросить прошлое и начать смотреть только в будущее. Не сразу, и ненадолго, но думаю это, так сказать, шаг в правильном направлении. Хотя я все равно пока срываюсь — и на мысли о прошлом, и на тревоги о будущем — впрочем, в нашем положении это неудивительно.  
Он с раздражением смотрел в иллюминатор. Не он один, многие пассажиры нервничали из-за тряски и звуков.  
— Ужасно будет, если самолёт рухнет. Ужасно обидно. Я стану мстительным духом и буду обрушивать каждый самолёт этой авиакомпании, если это произойдет, — сердито произнес Уилл.  
Ганнибал сжал под одеялом его руку.  
— Хорошо. Я тогда тоже… Хотя я не представляю, как духи могут завалить самолёт.  
— Духовными силами, разумеется, — Уилл помахал у него перед лицом комиксом, купленным для маскировки. Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Ну хорошо, осваивай.  
А потом полет наконец-то закончился. И таможня. Но лишь оказавшись на улицах Рима, они позволили себе дышать — так, будто не дышали несколько лет.  
— Я поверить не могу, что мы сделали это, — Уилл обернулся к нему, и Ганнибал с изумлением увидел, что он плачет. — Ты такой хороший, я тебя так люблю, Ганнибал, черт возьми, мы сделали это.  
Он вдруг обнял Ганнибала, но так, весьма по-дружески, никто на них вообще не посмотрел. Ганнибал бросил взгляд на восхитительно солнечную реку Тибр, на мосту которой и произошло их объятие, и только было открыл рот чтобы предложить Уиллу немного погулять по Риму, в котором они, конечно, уже были, но совершенно в других обстоятельствах — сейчас казалось, что в другой жизни, но Уилл его опередил:  
— Поехали скорее домой, Ганнибал, пожалуйста. — Он прижался сильнее и вдруг прошептал на ухо: — Да, я знаю, ты хочешь погулять, но давай в другой раз, хорошо?  
Конечно, Ганнибал не мог ему отказать. Для Уилла вернуться именно в то место, откуда они начали свое путешествие, на этом этапе уже стало сверхцелью. Поэтому они, презрев аэропорт, отправились в Венецию поездом. «Кажется я вообще теперь никогда, никогда, никогда не буду летать на самолётах» — прокомментировал Уилл, и в тот момент Ганнибал был с этим согласен, хотя допускал мысль, что, когда он превратит их полет в новую жемчужину, сохранив в ней лишь прекрасную глубину его сна о масках и потрясающее выражение лица Уилла, когда тот услышал, что Ганнибал не умеет играть на гитаре, все их желудковыворачивающие и заполненные липким тягучим страхом часы растворятся в темноте забвения, станут никому ненужными тайнами, тьмой, окружающей новую сверкающую жемчужину воспоминания, и они вместе посмеются над своей временной аэрофобией, а может, — кто знает? — и вовсе о ней не вспомнят.  
В поезде у Уилла были божественные глаза. Уилл неотрывно смотрел в окно, а Ганнибал — на Уилла. Ганнибал применил хитрость — у касс он попросил билет на поезд, отходящий через десять минут. К его ликованию, он не ошибся, и плацкартных мест уже не было. Тогда он со всяческими кривляньями и ужимками сделал вид, что едва-едва, но наскребет на первый класс, хотя ему и очень жалко денег, но — надо.  
А потом, довольный, откинулся на спинку просторного кресла. В вагоне кроме них была еще пара одиноких, занятых в телефоне и ноутбуке, хорошо одетых пассажиров. Ганнибал довольно улыбнулся их снобисткому нарочитому равнодушию к ним. «Вам здесь не место» — словно бы говорили они всем своим видом. Ха. Место, и еще какое.  
Потому что — как же его достала эта вся грязь. Все эти отвратительнее скитания, эконом-классы, мерзкие неудобные грязные места и людишки, все это заставляло его…  
Ох, да. Если Уилл желал, чтобы целовать его на улице было нормально, Ганнибал желал, чтобы убивать людей топором на улицах было нормально. Не то чтобы всерьез и постоянно, но иногда — желал.  
Но потом он увидел совершенно потрясающее лицо уставившегося в окно Уилла и забыл обо всем на свете.  
Уилл смотрел на проносящиеся мимо пейзажи почти не моргая. Если приглядеться, можно было увидеть, как они отражаются в его глазах.  
— Ты смотришь на неповинные Апеннины так, будто хочешь их съесть, — заметил Ганнибал. — Пойдём лучше в вагон-ресторан.  
Уилл тонко улыбнулся.  
— Я их ем.  
Ганнибал приподнял бровь. Уилл быстро глянул на него и вновь вернулся к созерцанию мелькавших за окном пейзажей.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — напряжённо произнес он резким голосом. — Я их ем. Каждая поглощённая миля приближает меня к дому. Я сейчас как этот поезд. Мы едины и представляем собой земляного червя. Мы пожираем мили, стремясь добраться до дома.  
— Ты главное не перенапрягайся, — дружелюбно усмехнулся Ганнибал, хотя сравнение ему понравилось. Понравилось — но и немного напугало. В глазах Уилла была одержимость. Вожделение, которого Ганнибал никогда не видел в нем по отношению к себе. Ну вот опять. Нет. Он не должен опускаться до ревности к проклятому городу! В смысле… ну то есть просто до ревности к Венеции. Это глупо.  
— А то облопаешься милями, приедешь домой и будет у тебя несварение желудка, — ехидно закончил фразу доктор Лектер.  
Уилл прыснул, затем опустил взгляд, покачал головой и, мельком взглянув на Ганнибала, снова уставился в окно.  
— Я люблю тебя. Больше, чем Венецию, не переживай. Но, пожалуйста, вот прямо сейчас — не мешай мне есть.


	72. Дом

_There's no place like home (с)_

 

«Один из недостатков бытия серийного маньяка-убийцы — приходится самому делать уборку в доме».  
Именно с такими мыслями Уилл отпирал двери, пока Ганнибал невозмутимо отправился на рынок, сказав, что «остальное на тебе». Уилл не предположил, что сперва им придется заглянуть в охранную фирму, затем — за лодкой, и все это было время, время и силы, и Уилл опускал глаза, почти не глядя на город — он желал насладиться им в полной мере, отдохнувшим, пришедшим в себя и осознавшим.  
Свой старый дом Уилл мог запереть на пару замков и с легкостью уехать куда угодно, поскольку красть там было особо нечего, да и сперва его нужно было найти. В Венеции такой подход был немыслим.  
Он переступил порог, и его оглушила тишина. Дом, словно надолго потерявшийся пес, зловеще молчал, словно не был уверен в том, что человек перед ним — его хозяин.  
— Мы дома, — почти беззвучно произнёс Уилл. — Мы вернулись.  
Свалив вещи в коридоре и сняв ботинки, Уилл, вместо того, что хотел сделать вначале, лег на пол посреди гостиной и некоторое время просто лежал, глядя в потолок. Он лежал, вдыхая запах пыли и забвения, и дышал — размеренно, с наслаждением, словно его дыхание должно было наполнить дом жизнью, хотя в тот момент он об этом не думал. Он вообще ни о чем не думал.  
Постепенно осознание стало включаться: Уилл подумал, что стоит расписать потолок, что ножки рояля смешно торчат из-под чехла, что сокрытый тканью диван похож на лежащую лошадь — интересно, почему так, из-за подушек, что ли?.. что откуда-то доносится слишком резкий запах плесени, а пыли и правда — многовато. Вернулись голоса людей за окном, крики лодочников и болтовня туристов, гудки, плеск волн и свистящий в щели ветер. Этот свист раздавался только в окнах гостиной, и они с Ганнибалом так и не смогли определить, почему именно здесь. «А может это просто наше домашнее привиденье».  
Уилл улыбнулся, вскочил и принялся резко, словно спешил на самолёт, стаскивать чехлы с мебели и скидывать их в одну кучу. Затем он отнес пыльную охапку на балкон и вытряхивал их быстро и яростно. Он распахнул все окна и принялся стирать пыль — так, будто за ним гнались все демоны ада. Ну или рая, или с чем там можно сравнить ФБР и Интерпол.  
В первую очередь Уилл предусмотрительно вычистил кухню, где заодно нашел источник мерзкого запаха — кто-то из них оставил недопитый бокал вина на подоконнике, и он за время отсутствия расцвел бурной зеленой цивилизацией. Едва он покончил с кухней, явился Ганнибал.  
— Чем это ты занимаешься? — поинтересовался он, поскольку Уилл бегал по дому босиком в одних трусах и встретил его на пороге, тяжело дыша.  
— Уборкой, — выдохнул он. — Я, в отличие от тебя, не думаю о процессе, а пытаюсь осуществить его как можно быстрее.  
— А. — Он немного подумал, а затем произнес тоном, не предполагавшим иной ответ, кроме отрицательного: — Тебе помочь?  
— Да, конечно, — нарочно твердо ответил Уилл. — Приготовь что-нибудь.  
Ганнибал покачал головой, словно недоумевая от его поведения, и прошел на кухню. Уилл развил такую скорость, что когда они сели есть, дом уже выглядел и пах как вполне жилой.  
— Вообще-то… я думал, ты будешь недоволен.  
Уилл уставился на Ганнибала. Они сидели за столом чинно, как почти незнакомые друг другу люди, примерно так, как это было вначале в его гостиной: он приглашал Уилла и Джека или Алану, и сам факт наличия специальной комнаты для еды вызывал у Уилла смутное чувство собственной неуместности.  
— Чем?  
— Погодой.  
— Погодой?  
— Да, погодой. Ты же постоянно жаловался на холод в Окленде. Я побоялся тебе сказать, что зимой в Венеции примерно так же, а порой хуже.  
Уилл задумчиво посмотрел в окно, за которым накрапывал серый густой дождик.  
— Хм. Я и не заметил.  
— То есть окна ты не специально пооткрывал?  
— Чтобы проветрить. Но я как-то не заметил, что холодно.  
Ганнибал вздохнул. Уилл только сейчас заметил на нем шерстяной теплый свитер.  
— Наверное, это и правда твой город. Возможно, ты его вообще видишь не так, как все остальные люди, и существует он в таком виде только для одного тебя…  
— Мы вроде договаривались не ревновать меня к городу, — улыбнулся Уилл. — Ты в своем истинном виде тоже существуешь только для одного меня. Такой уж я человек. Могу видеть истинный облик чего угодно.  
— Нет, я не про то, — Ганнибал тоже улыбнулся, хоть и печально. — Мне просто жаль, что я не могу его увидеть так же, как ты. Но не будем о невозможном. Какие у нас планы? На вечер, на завтра, на неделю?  
— Ну, как говорится, первый месяц будем лежать, а на второй — начнем раскачиваться, — Уилл ехидно посмотрел на Ганнибала, прекрасно зная, что тот ничего не понял. — Ладно, уговорил. Давай посвятим вечер размеренному и безмятежному планированию. Только гибкому, чтобы можно было раз, все отменить, и заняться чем-то другим или остаться дома.  
Завершив нечто среднее между поздним обедом и ранним ужином, они продолжили составление планов, параллельно разбирая вещи. Паспорт Джеральда дэ Мори следовало заменить, поскольку сей почтенный доктор умер и не мог больше жить в Венеции; новому лицу Ганнибала следовало обзавестись новым именем и правами, а также облагородить взглядом новый зимний репертуар местных театров, опер и филармоний. Уилл жаждал посетить соседние острова: раньше у них не доходили руки, а в отъезде Уилл все время сожалел об этом.  
«Разве это не мило, доктор Лектер? — думал Уилл, глядя на его тонкое похудевшее лицо. — Мы с тобой, чинно беседуем, как на терапии. Будто никуда и не уезжали, будто все в порядке… Я заговорю тебя до того состояния, когда ты решишь, что все хорошо, а потом обязательно…»

— Уилл, что ты… — Ганнибал задохнулся, когда в спальне Уилл выкрутил ему обе руки и стал связывать их веревкой. — Мне больно!  
— Да, в этом и смысл, — мрачно произнес Грэм. Он стянул с него брюки с трусами и шлепнул ладонью по заднице. — Весь гребаный смысл всего. — Он снова ударил его по мягкой плоти, снял одежду и развел в стороны ноги, привязав каждую за щиколотку к спинке кровати. Ганнибал выгнулся, дергая плечами и стараясь устроиться поудобнее, темно-красная рубашка задралась, сложившись гармошкой на пояснице. Уилл положил руку на его зад и коснулся пальцами яичек. Он не знал, что его сейчас больше возбуждало — распяленный доктор или собственная рука в диких религиозных татуировках о дьяволе в церкви. О связанном дьяволе в церкви. О дьяволе, опустившем рогатую башку. И действительно спелёнатому будто мумия. На фоне витража. Он начал планировать это еще в тот момент, когда смотрел его фотки в кафе.  
— Пока мы возвращались, я желал не только быть дома. Я желал этого. Связать тебя и как следует выпороть, — Уилл больно шлепнул по лектерской ягодице, затем сжал ее и навалился на Ганнибала. Зажал ему губы пальцами и прошептал в ухо: — А потом изнасиловать тебя. Я знаю, ты тоже этого хочешь. Ты так грустно смотрел на меня в поезде, потому что тебе хотелось, чтобы я отымел тебя там. Мерзкий наглый маньяк. Втравил меня в эту хрень. Я выебу тебя так, что ты три дня никуда ходить не сможешь.  
Он снова ударил его по ягодице, Ганнибал вздрогнул в его руках.  
— И заткнись, — прошипел Уилл, а затем, не поверив в такую возможность, заткнул Ганнибалу рот шариком.  
«Жаль, — подумал доктор. — Потому что его ладонь на губах мне нравилась значительно больше, к тому же…- он застонал. — К тому же с этой проклятой штукой во рту при всем желании невозможно сдерживать стоны». Он выгнулся от ударов и покраснел — не сколько от боли, сколько от невозможности сдержать голос. Уилл выдохнул ему в ухо:  
— А вначале я изнасилую тебя новым способом. В уши. Оттрахаю тебя всем, чем смогу. Чертов маньяк.  
Уилл бил его по ягодицам с наслаждением, какого никогда не испытывал. Наконец-то. Он дома. И Ганнибал тоже дома, рядом, и как же он хотел сделать это с ним, как давно он хотел как следует отшлепать его, за всю эту кошмарную хрень, что произошла, и просто потому, что шлёпать похотливо постанывающего мужа было восхитительно.  
«Я люблю его и в то же время сейчас я хочу сделать с ним что-нибудь по-настоящему ужасное. Причем я ведь знаю, что ему на самом деле это нравится. И, пожалуй, единственный способ заставить его хоть немного помучиться, это заставить терпеть и вожделеть».  
Уилл выдавил смазку на палец и приставил его к анусу Ганнибала. Тот вздрогнул от холода, а Уилл медленно ввел палец внутрь горячей плоти и согнул. Ганнибал выдохнул и слабо застонал. Уилл сжал его яички, обхватил ствол возбужденного члена и протиснул его в кольцо.  
— Да, я знаю, что тебе нравится, — прошептал Уилл. — Тебе вообще нравится, когда внутри тебя оказывается человеческая плоть. — Он шлепнул его снова, Ганнибал застонал возмущённо, и, извернувшись, яростно уставился на Уилла. Тот ему улыбнулся. — Ты так давно не готовил для меня, — он вынул палец и вновь потянулся к лубриканту, и затем уже вошел в Лектера двумя; медленно, неторопливо растягивая его плоть. Сейчас эта похотливая скотинка решит, что он его отымеет.  
И правда, Ганнибал, постанывая, выгнул спину и подался яркой розовой задницей к нему поближе. Уилл медленно трахал его пальцами, глубоко, затем вынимал их и снова входил. Через пару минут Лектер уже откровенно стонал, подстраиваясь и подмахивая бедрами под его движения. Лицо его раскраснелось, дыхание стало учащенным. Уилл схватил его за волосы и запрокинул голову вверх, снова приникнув губами к уху:  
— Ты такой красивый сейчас, бывший доктор дэ Мори. Я завесил зеркало, потому что не хочу, чтобы ты на себя смотрел, но поверь мне, твоя задница сейчас алая как закат. Ты так крепко сжимаешь мои пальцы. Я трахаю тебя сейчас своей рукой. Рукой с богом. — Уилл опустил вторую руку и сжал его твердый истекающий смазкой пенис. — А это — это твоя рука, мой связанный падший любимый дьявол. Лучшее, что бог может сделать с тобой — это регулярно и страстно тебя наказывать, — Уилл почувствовал, как сжалась его задница, и согнул пальцы вновь. — Чтобы ты никогда, никогда, никогда не забывал, кто ты такой.  
Ганнибал простонал что-то осмысленное, но Уилл не стал снимать шарик, наоборот, он вытащил пальцы и взялся за ремень. Он отлично видел, в каком состоянии Ганнибал, и это его дико возбуждало. Его муж хотел, чтобы его трахнули. Выебали. Изнасиловали. Хотел член в задницу. Он никогда не скажет, но это и так очевидно. Он любит не говорить, и пускай, Уилл все равно всегда будет знать об этом. И у него всегда будет стоять на это.  
На тело, которое его муж прячет под модной одеждой, на страсть, которую он прячет под кривыми улыбочками и пристальными взглядами.  
Ганнибал вскрикнул и выгнулся под первым ударом ремня. Уилл улыбался, глядя, как он стонет и дрожит, как рождаются яркие полосы на коже, как он весь трепещет под ним. Его шрамы, перекатывающиеся мышцы, все его тело такое прекрасное и желанное. Уилл порол его до тех пор, пока сдерживаться самому не стало мучительно. Тогда он вынул из его рта шарик, отбросил ремень и вновь приставил палец к пульсирующему анусу.  
Ганнибал застонал, ощутив снова это прикосновение. У него темнело в глазах от желания, а эта скотина, утверждающая, что его любит, так издевается над ним! Он бы и так кончил, если бы не кольцо. Он вздрогнул, когда Уилл стал медленно его стягивать.  
Потом он засунул ему пальцы в рот, и Ганнибал с вожделением начал их сосать, желая лишь одного — чтобы он как можно скорее им овладел. Полностью. Не пальцами. Вставив член в его анус. Скорее.  
Но Уилл не торопился, оглаживая его онемевшие от ударов саднящие ягодицы и сгибая пальцы у него во рту.  
«Хочет заставить меня умолять, — подумал Ганнибал. — Впрочем, мне сейчас настолько плохо и хорошо одновременно, что я…»  
«Я сам сейчас кончу от его языка, — подумал Уилл и убрал пальцы. — Похотливый маньяк. Как же я его обожаю. И как же я его сейчас хочу».  
Он вдруг вспомнил кое-что, связанное с пальцами и…  
— А ну-ка скажи мне, доктор Лектер, — Уилл прижался к его щели членом, и Ганнибал вздрогнул. Уилл медленно водил головкой туда-сюда, вдавливаясь в него и наслаждаясь трепещущим телом. — Ты ведь был плохим мальчиком?  
Реакция Ганнибала превзошла все его ожидания. Он резко выдохнул, мгновенно покраснел и стиснул связанные руки в кулаки.  
— О да, господи, — он часто задышал, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его члену. — О _да, Уилл, да_ , я был плохим мальчиком! Очень, очень, очень плохим, о боже, да, накажи меня за это!  
Уилл покраснел. Ничего себе реакция! Значит, _«плохой мальчик»_. Ну конечно. Как он сразу не сообразил, тупица. Назвать тогда, в Мельбурне, Ганнибала «хорошим» было равноценно оскорблению. Его муж никогда не хотел быть хорошим, а Уилл сам виноват, что не сообразил. Он отстранился и прижал к его анусу палец, не входя, лишь надавливая на пульсирующее жаждущее отверстие.  
— Настолько плохим? — он снова ввел внутрь один палец и ощутил, как сжался Ганнибал. Как он выдохнул. И как невероятно он сейчас возбужден.  
— Хуже, Уилл, намного хуже. О-ох!..  
Уилл глубоко вставил оба пальца и согнул их.  
— Настолько? — он задвигал пальцами, расширяя сходящего с ума от похоти доктора.  
— Еще… еще хуже, Уилл. Пожалуйста… я был очень плохим мальчиком, ты ведь знаешь! …О, пожалуйста, еще!.. О, господи…  
Таким возбужденным Уилл не видел его никогда. У него аж язык заплетался, он весь покраснел, а в голосе слышалось полное упоение собственными словами.  
Уилл вынул пальцы и вставил три. Ганнибал закричал от наслаждения и выгнулся, подаваясь бедрами, насаживаясь на расширяющие его плоть пальцы. Уилл резко погрузил их до основания, чтобы насладиться звуками Ганнибала, которому наконец-то действительно сорвало крышу от его слов.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты был настолько плохим мальчиком, чтобы так тебя наказывать, — вкрадчиво произнес Уилл. — По-моему, ты лжешь. По-моему, просто порки для тебя будет достаточно, Ганнибал.  
— Н-неет!.. — он разочарованно выдохнул, когда Уилл вынул пальцы, но снова застонал, когда тот, взяв ремень, полоснул его по ягодицам. Сильно. Жестко. Совсем не так, как вначале.  
Ганнибал дергался и дрожал всем телом, он стонал от каждого удара, выгибался и, казалось, делал все возможное, чтобы приблизить свою аппетитную попку, иссеченную розовыми полосами, поближе к ремню.  
Уилл порол его, пока не устала рука, а он стонал громко и бесстыдно, как будто пьяный, хотя за ужином они почти не притронулись к алкоголю.  
Затем Ганнибал повернул голову и жалобно прошептал, едва дыша:  
— Уилл, пожалуйста… Накажи меня как следует. Я правда… я был очень плохим.  
— Как следует, значит. — Уилл вновь положил член между его ярко-розовых ягодиц. Затем коснулся его напряженного пениса, размазав натекшую вязкую смазку, и положил ладонь на вздымающийся живот, а затем вошел в него до самого конца. Ганнибал взвыл и выгнулся, его дыханье сорвалось, равно как и голос, живот задвигался часто, как у хищника, а стенки ануса сжали член Уилла с восхитительной силой. — Вот так, что ли?  
— Уилл, мне больно… — пролепетал он голосом, полным вожделения. — Уилл, пожалуйста, не надо так… Пожалуйста, еще… О, Уилл…  
— Так не надо или еще? — усмехнулся Грэм, толкаясь в его внутренности и прекрасно зная ответ. Ганнибал лепетал что-то о наказании, задыхаясь и проглатывая половину собственных слов от экстаза.  
— Ты ведь плохой мальчик, Ганнибал. Тебе должно быть больно от наказания, иначе в этом нет никакого смысла.  
Он словно бы опомнился, обернувшись к Уиллу, и тот вздрогнул от того, насколько его глаза были подернуты похотью.  
— Да, Уилл, я очень плохой мальчик, очень, очень плохой, и всегда буду таким! И я не собираюсь становиться лучше, о боже, никогда в жизни, слышишь меня!  
Уилл наклонился и поцеловал породившие эти слова губы.  
— Тогда я буду наказывать тебя за это до конца жизни, невообразимо наглый каннибал, убийца, маньяк и лжец! — Он двинул бедрами, и Ганнибал заорал, запрокинув голову.  
— О да, да. Да. Пожалуйста. Наказывай меня, наказывай меня все время. Уилл, о Боже, я!..  
Уилл задвигался в нем резко и быстро, сейчас как никогда он хотел кончить, просто кончить, натягивая на член эту наглую, похотливую, наслаждающуюся тем, что его имеют в жопу, маньячную скотину. Именно в этот момент Ганнибал подчинился ему полностью, сделав это с неописуемым наслаждением, закончившимся для обоих лишающим дара речи экстазом.  
Уиллу казалось, что после оргазма он приходил в себя минут двадцать, просто пытаясь отдышаться и привести в порядок разлетевшиеся мысли. Ему будто прочистили мозги баллоном со сжатым с воздухом: настолько пустым, обновлённым и освежённым он себя чувствовал. Он взглянул в помолодевшие, такое наглое, непривычное и вместе с тем совершенно любимое им лицо Ганнибала. В его глазах мерцали те же покой и удовольствие, что испытывал сейчас Уилл. Грэм развязал его руки и поцеловал в губы. Это должен был быть нежный поцелуй, но получился совсем другим, жарким и похотливым настолько, что отстранившись, Уилл с изумлением обнаружил…  
— По-моему, я опять хочу тебя наказать, — прошептал он, улыбаясь и поглаживая его по плечу. — Прямо сейчас.  
— Да, Уилл. — Глаза его горели. — Ты знаешь, я заслуживаю большего.

Когда Ганнибал заснул с сытой, довольной улыбкой на лице, Уилл вдруг понял, что не может прямо сейчас сделать то же самое. Некоторое время он лежал, колеблясь: разбудить ли любимого мужа, чтобы предложить ему ночную морскую прогулку, или тихонько ускользнуть, а потом услышать что-то вроде «Ты сбежал от меня к городу как к любовнице». Наконец Уилл выбрал нечто среднее: он попытался нашептать сонному Ганнибалу в ухо свое предложение, получил неразборчивое «ты совсем рехнулся», и доктор завернулся в кокон.  
Уилл поцеловал его, погладил, и, не обнаружив никакой реакции, поднялся и бесшумно выскользнул из спальни. Он оделся, нацепив для компании еще и свитер Ганнибала, и тихо вышел из дома.  
Ночь была стылой; лишь плеск волн да свист ветров. Скоро Рождество. Зима. Тем не менее, эта зима ему не казалась ни холодной ни враждебной. Наоборот. Даже здорово, что тут все-таки есть зима.  
Он стал заводить мотор и поморщился — звуки в ночи казались оглушительными. Доктор еще проснется. Лишь отгребя подальше от дома, Уилл справился с двигателем и неспешно поплыл между темными стенами домов с фонарями да редкими светящимися окнами.  
Нет, все-таки… Как было бы здорово, будь это гондола. Или просто лодка, на которой можно скользить бесшумно в ночи, как настоящий призрак, наблюдать за Венецией и почитать ее стылую ночную тишину. Наверное, он может обзавестись обычной весельной лодкой, похожей на гондолу?.. Надо выяснить, не посадят ли его за такое. Это было бы неуместно.  
Уилл хмыкнул своим мыслям и улыбнулся, чуть прибавив ходу. Какая же она все-таки красивая и пустая ночью, наверное, кому-то даже кажется зловещей. Старый город, все еще сохранивший привычку спать по ночам. Венеция…  
Уилл почувствовал, что сердце разрывается от любви. Город слишком велик, а он — слишком маленький, просто человек, нашедший свое место, влюбившийся в него, покинувший его и вернувшийся вновь. Холодный ветер сушил текущие по щекам слезы, и совсем не остужал стриженую горячую голову.  
А где-то там, свернувшись клубком, спал Ганнибал — его теплая, близкая, материальная любовь, олицетворяющая день, свет и жизнь. Но сейчас была ночь, и Уилл растворялся в ней и поднимался в черноту, переставая быть человеком. Он ласкал Венецию стылыми ветрами, гладил тенями и щекотал перьями туманов. Он с ликованием приветствовал свое зачарованное пространство, свою мистическую любовь, свое место, в чьей тьме наконец-то обрела покой и его тьма. Свой дом.  
— Он, знаешь, тоже очень любит тебя, — прошептал Уилл Венеции. — Только днём.


	73. «Пряничный Домик»

_И в навязчивом сне Снарк является мне_   
_Сумасшедшими, злыми ночами;_   
_И его я крошу, и за горло душу,_   
_И к столу подаю с овощами. (с)_

 

Звук вибрирующего дилдо похож на звук машинки для стрижки волос. Руки Ганнибала разведены в стороны, его ноги согнуты в коленях, связаны и широко разведены в стороны. Напряжённый член на животе чуть подрагивает, Ганнибал похотливо подергивает бедрами, закрыв глаза и с наслаждением принимая в себя игрушку. Внезапно он приподнимает голову и пронзительно смотрит на Уилла:  
— Войди в меня. — Он призывно облизывает блестящие от слюны губы. — Хочу почувствовать твой вкус.  
Он откидывается всем телом к краю кровати, выгибая шею и запрокидывая голову вниз. Веревки натягиваются, светлые волосы свешиваются, Ганнибал приоткрывает губы и облизывает их, и Уилл тянется к нему, не может сдержать желание, вряд ли когда-либо смог бы.  
Его убийца лежит, раскинувшись на алых простынях, бесстыдно и развратно, и почти пошло, его красивый, утонченный, изнеженный доктор, ставший таким хрупким и бледным от путешествий, такой Ганнибал Лектер, который совсем уже не Ганнибал Лектер, но в то же время очень, очень Ганнибал Лектер.  
Уиллу гораздо больше хочется быть нежным с ним сейчас, но ему нужнее другое. Он раскрывается перед ним, раскрывает свои самые тёмные, тайные желания, но Уиллу в глубине души кажется что это — последняя попытка тонущего корабля сбросить балласт.  
Ганнибал развратен, покорен и извращен как никогда, наверное, таким можно быть лишь в мечтах или книгах, эдакий сверкающий персонаж романов де Сада, изысканный, развратный, жестокий, трепетный и совершенно выдуманный.  
Но когда это Ганнибала останавливали такие трудности, как несуществование необходимых ему явлений? Он создал Уилла — по крайней мере, приложил к этому немало усилий, почему бы теперь ему не создать… человека, который никогда не проигрывал. Точнее… создать человека, который бы принял тот факт, что можно жить с одним поражением.  
Каждый вечер заставляющий своего любимого наказывать себя за это.

Поначалу Уилл был в восторге от этого — ну еще бы. Он был в восхищении, как его желание наказать Ганнибала за охоту за Сноу совпало с его желанием быть наказанным за нее же. Все произошло примерно так, как Уилл и мечтал: они вернулись, акклиматизировались, но, по сути стали пленниками дома, точнее, пленниками своих желаний, своей тоски по прежней жизни, своего намерения вернуть все как прежде. Прохладная погода способствовала этому лишь в крайне малой степени.  
«Да, я был очень плохим, Уилл!» — Ганнибал шептал это каждый вечер, эту фразу-триггер, он возбуждался от нее мгновенно, и становился таким… в общем, его хотелось трахнуть просто чтобы услышать как он стонет. Чтобы заставить делать это еще громче, Ганнибал становился таким, что хотелось увидеть его обезумевшим от похоти.  
Он позволил Уиллу сделать все, что раньше не позволял, и тот сказал ему, что запрет на посторонние предметы внутри был совершенно необоснованным, и доктор кивал, стонал, лепетал нечто о наказании и кончал, принимая искусственный член, ничуть не менее страстно, чем настоящий.  
Его фантазии становились все изощреннее. Первую половину дня Ганнибал работал — приводил в порядок свои статьи, наработки, заметки, сделанные в путешествиях. Вторую половину дня они планировали гулять, ездить на лодке и по магазинам, в общем — проводить время вместе, но доктор то и дело после обеда поднимал лучистый взгляд на Уилла из-за стола, и говорил: «Я так увлекся, я так занят, может, ты сам сходишь?». И Уилл ходил сам, а затем, после ужина, а иногда и до, Ганнибал набрасывался на него как самый настоящий голодный каннибал, жадный до человеческой плоти, и вначале это действительно было очень, очень прекрасно.  
Ганнибал готовил изысканнейшие блюда, которыми кормил Уилла, и каждый вечер упивался до состояния кромешной похоти, иногда он вообще отрубался как только кончал, со спермой на животе и с членом Уилла в заднице. Его кулинарное мастерство росло и становилось каким-то запредельным — даже вполне равнодушный к еде Уилл это заметил, да и список ингредиентов, который Ганнибал ему давал, с каждым разом становился все сложнее и оригинальные, а его составитель каждый раз находил отговорку, чтобы не ехать вместе с ним.  
Но он не играл. Пару раз прикоснулся к клавишам, сказал «нет настроения» и больше не играл. Уилл не сразу обратил на это внимание, а придал этому значение лишь когда вернулся из магазина слишком рано и услышал — ему тогда показалось — стихшие звуки рояля. В следующий раз он просто припарковал лодку намного дальше и вошел в собственный дом тихо, через сделанный по его настоянию чёрный ход, и затем стоял, прислонившись к стене, слушая и стараясь не дышать.  
То, что он услышал… Музыка, которую Ганнибал играл… Эта была даже не музыка, это был плач. Горький, отчаянный, яростный и безнадёжный. Уилл не знал, что это за произведение, и не сочинил ли Ганнибал это сам — музыка просто пошла сквозь него и изменила, оставив на поверхности зеркала неизгладимый след.  
Уилл вышел из дома, дошел до лодки, завел ее и поплыл прочь из города. Ему надо было подумать, проверить… Нет, Ганнибал позвонил почти сразу — что мол задерживаешься, ужин ждет. Уилл сказал, что уже возвращается, что решил погулять. Доктор говорил как ни в чем ни бывало, и ужин был шикарным, и Ганнибал в постели с размётанными волосами был восхитительно покорен и похотлив.  
Следующим днем, когда Ганнибал после завтрака ушел работать, Уилл явился к нему и принялся отвлекать, жалуясь на скуку, и был изумлен тем, как легко нарядный доктор увлекся его руками, с каким удовольствием закрыл ноутбук, с какой готовностью позволил увести себя на диван и отыметь, хоть и ворчал потом, что мол Уилл его отвлекает.  
Впоследствии Уилл отвлекал его еще не раз, и постоянно поражался легкости, с которой доктор позволял это.  
А затем Уилл попросил его показать, что он делает. И вместо падкого на комплименты, самодовольного каннибала он обнаружил скромно потупившего глазки творца, заявившего, что пока «не о чем говорить», и что «большая часть моей работы в реорганизации» и что «тебе это будет неинтересно».  
— Ну хотя бы картины. Ты ж постоянно рисуешь, я видел наброски.  
— Их я пока тоже… не доделал полностью.  
Уилл, до этого безмятежно глядящий как бы куда-то в ухо Ганнибала, резко перевёл взгляд на его глаза и внезапно ему показался там страх. Даже не страх, а ужас, который мгновенно передался и ему. Говорят, достаточно одной молекулы, чтобы учуять запах — так вот Уиллу было достаточной одного этого мига, чтобы уловить чувство, которое он не мог понять.  
— Скоро Рождество, — произнес он.  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал праздничную стенгазету по этому случаю? — ехидно поинтересовался Ганнибал. Что он всегда умел, так это брать себя в руки.  
— Ты ведь не учился в школе, откуда тебе знать про стенгазеты? — фыркнул Уилл.  
— А ты не учился вскрывать трупы, но это не помешало тебе стать следователем и реконструировать фантазии маньяков-убийц.  
— Как там, кстати, наше ФБР?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами, казалось, с легким раздражением.  
— Все по-прежнему. По твиттерам бывших коллег Сноу сложно определить, знают они об этом что-то или нет. Его приятель Джон П. Андервуд опубликовал исследование по Лидии, но учитывая, как Сноу о нем отзывался, кажется, друзьями они быть перестали слишком давно.  
Он сказал это без сожаления или радости, просто констатируя факт. Его взгляд был слегка отсутствующим.  
— А Элис Мария Мун?  
— Исчезла, ты ведь и сам знаешь! — встрепенулся Ганнибал. — С чего вдруг эти вопросы? Если бы я узнал что-то новое, я бы поделился с тобой!  
— Сам не знаю, — Уилл скрыл свою беспомощность за улыбкой. — Просто мне показалось, что ты так занят, что мог узнать что-то и забыть мне сказать.  
Ганнибал прикончил стакан вина и налил себе еще один.  
— Неважно, Уилл. Правда. Я уже говорил. Мы здесь, мы живы, а жив или мертв Йохан Сноу — меня совершенно не интересует.  
«Слышал я, как тебя не интересует!» — подумал Грэм, а сам стиснул колено доктора.  
На следующий день Ганнибал отвлёкся от своей работы прямо в кабинете, хотя до этого, в смысле, до отъезда, заявлял, что это территория неприкосновенна и максимум что позволено там его мужу — это нежные объятия и поцелуи в ручку.  
Уилл оттрахал его прямо на полу, чуть ли не под его столом, и Ганнибал был совершенно не против затем все бросить и пойти в гостиную перекусить, выпить вина, улечься с Уиллом на диване, облизать ему пальцы, принять в себя их, а затем и снова член, и, кончив, задремать у него на руках полураздетым.  
Это было очень нежно, и очень мило, но совершенно не похоже на Ганнибала. «Уилл, не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста, пока я работаю. Совсем. Прости, но мне надо сосредоточиться» — так он говорил раньше. И уж никогда не позволял себе через полчаса после начала прерваться на секс и тем более вино. Однажды Уилл все-таки соблазнил его — минетом — но и после этого доктор сделал ему строгое внушение и выставил за дверь, мол, делу время. А тут уже который день.  
Однажды он всё-таки отправил Ганнибала за продуктами, прошел в его кабинет и вытащил папку с рисунками. Ни одного. Все его рисунки — портрет Лидии, портрет Френсиса, портрет Сноу и каких-то его коллег, портрет дома Клейсонов, рисунок горящего дома Уилла, рисунок Уилла, сидящего на машине в лесу, рисунок французского кладбища и двух теней на надгробии от стоящих «за кадром» людей, портрет бельгийского банкира, какая-то фантасмагория на тему супругов Дарси… — все это был нарисовано до их отъезда. Он нашел штук пять листов, измазанных грифелем — кажется, на них долго что-то рисовали, а затем стирали, и так несколько раз. В одном из набросков ему показалось, что он узнал очертания Мун-Хауса, на втором — грубый портрет брюнетки без лица, но все это было небрежно, полустерто и явно недоделано.  
Уилл покосился на ноутбук, но не стал открывать. В принципе, картин для составления картины происходящего ему хватило. С того момента как они вернулись, Ганнибал едва ли написал страницу, и не нарисовал ничего. Уилл конечно мог сказать себе, что реорганизация памяти — процесс долгий и трудоемкий, но… Кое-кто отучил его лукавить с самим собой.  
Единственное, чем серьезно занимался Ганнибал Лектер эту зиму — это готовил и трахался.  
На самом деле Уилл не возражал против такого времяпрепровождения — но он не понимал, зачем ему было лгать. Зачем говорить «все вот-вот будет готово» и так далее? В этом же нет никакого смысла!  
И… если у него что-то не получалось, почему он просто не сказал об этом?  
Совершенно незачем чем-то заниматься, если не хочется — они могут себе это позволить. Да, им пришлось ради этого не только сменить Ганнибалу имя, но и совершить пару ограблений — без жертв и в далеких от Венеции городах, но этот факт Уилла уже давно не волновал.  
У него был Ганнибал и была Венеция. Все остальное — средства.  
Приехав, Уилл приступил к делам — в основном чтобы не скучать, пока Ганнибал работает, но и не только. Сперва он занимался обустройством черного хода, затем — прочими мерами безопасности, которые казались ему необходимыми. Мало ли что, мой дом моя крепость и все такое. Дом-лабиринт новозеландских барыг и оборона на колокольне не были забыты, а поскольку такие дела опасно доверять посторонним, Уиллу пришлось узнать немало нового о строительстве: большинство работ он сделал сам.  
Он также стал изучать итальянский. Записался на дневные курсы, ездить на которые приходилось аж на материк, но лодка у него была быстрая и хорошая, он бы и так на ней катался, без всякой цели, а так — с пользой дела. Уилл не слишком выделялся среди группы, не блистал — да и не мог бы, если бы и хотел, он все-таки не Ганнибал, беседы ему и на родном языке не всегда давались хорошо, но и не позорился, выбрав себе амплуа простоватого мужа-иностранца, явившегося на курсы по воле любимой итальянской супруги.  
Затем садился в лодку, заезжал за продуктами и возвращался к врущему, что весь день «работал», доктору.  
«Может ему просто надо врать? Как наркотик? Может, он просто не может не врать?» — думал Уилл, когда после обнаружения его секрета попытался подойти с другой стороны — спросил, не требуется ли помощь в описании, ведь у него прекрасная память, и спросил, получается ли все у Ганнибала, ведь столько событий было на эмоциях, и…  
— Все в порядке, Уилл, спасибо. Но мне правда не нужна помощь. Просто еще немного времени.  
И Уилл кивал, хоть ему было обидно и больно. С одной стороны, его терзали смутные опасения, что вскрыв докторскую ракушку, он лишит себя этого прекрасного восхитительного сексуального вожделения, которое Ганнибал испытывал к нему каждый вечер, и это останавливало Уилла, но с другой стороны — мучило, поскольку ему было нестерпимо стыдно за свой эгоизм.  
Постепенно блюда Ганнибала становились все изысканнее, не сказать чтобы вычурнее, не сказать чтобы «Ганнибал какого хрена, что это, каким местом это есть, и почему бы не отдать это в Палату Мер и Весов кулинарии в Париже, а самим сожрать нормальный бекон?». Одежда же доктора становилась все более домашней, отросшие волосы он собирал в хвост, а порой и не собирал и бродил по дому в халате после полудня, и с безмятежным дьявольским обаянием опустошал их погребок так, что Уилл порой не успевал пополнять запасы.  
Весной курсы Уилла закончились, и он стал бывать дома чаще. Доктор, путаясь в языках, болтал с ним, пил, обнимал его и в итоге они все равно оказывались в постели. Ганнибал желал быть наказанным, оттраханным, выпоротым и выебанным во все щели. Он желал быть плохим мальчиком, он желал сосать, глотать, вылизывать и принимать в себя вибрирующий дилдо, но говорить о том, что за четыре месяца своего сидения за ноутбуком он не сделал ничего, он не собирался.  
«Неужели ему так сложно попросить о помощи? — думал Уилл. — Почему? Он настолько не доверяет мне?»  
Его бесило, что он не мог понять. Он привык понимать Ганнибала, если не сразу, то со временем, но акт творения был Уиллу практически не знаком. Он — не творец, он — зеркало. Он отражает только то, что отражается. Но, кажется, творческий кризис это нечто слишком глубокое и внутренне, что не отразить даже ему.  
Ганнибал требовал все более извращенных и болезненных наказаний, и Уилл порой шел ему навстречу, потому что злился. Он душил его, порол, трахал его разнообразными искусственными членами, связывал и оставлял на постели, или на столе, или на крюке в погребе — иногда на целых двадцать минут.  
Его мужу очень нравилось, когда Уилл был с ним властным в постели, но стоило попытаться заставить его что-то сделать в жизни, как они моментально менялись ролями.  
— Я не хочу путешествовать, Уилл. Прости, но не сейчас. У меня столько неоконченных дел, — Ганнибал прикрыл глаза и надменно вскинул голову. — Даже когда нам пришлось съездить поменять паспорт, я все время мысленно возвращался в свой кабинет, понимаешь? Я не хочу путешествовать с тяжким грузом недоделанной работы на душе. Это не принесет мне счастья.  
Уилл только что зубами не скрипнул от злости.  
«Если ты так занят, какого ж черта ничего не сделал?!»  
Но он помнил ужас в глазах Ганнибала, и боялся высказать ему напрямую все, что думал по этому поводу.  
«Убийство. Хорошее убийство может его развеселить. Но для этого надо уехать из Венеции, а его и на рынок не вытолкаешь».  
Но когда он заговорил об этом, реакция Ганнибала вновь оказалась совсем не той, что он предполагал.  
— Прямо сейчас, Уилл? Ты хочешь кого-то убить? Кого-то конкретного? Ты ведь сам говорил, что мы должны оберегать наш дом? — он уткнулся лицом в его шею и плотнее завернулся в теплый халат. Они лежали на диване и грелись возле камина. Ганнибал призывно прильнул к Уиллу всем телом, и тот вопреки всему ощутил разливающееся по телу возбуждение.  
«Ну вот опять. Он переводит разговор на секс. И я не могу от этого отказаться, не могу и не хочу. — Уилл обнял любимого, пальцы скользнули к бедру. — Хотя когда-то у меня получалось. Но это было потому, что я был на него зол, а сейчас…я конечно тоже зол, но я куда больше боюсь, потому что не понимаю, что с ним».  
— Я и не хочу тут. Где-нибудь еще. Руки чешутся кого-нибудь прикончить, — Уилл стиснул пальцы на его боку. — И я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.  
— Ну хорошо, — он провел головой по его груди. — Какой у тебя план, где живет твоя жертва? Это кто-то с курсов?  
— Наверное с курсов было бы опасно… честно говоря я еще не решил. Просто хочется забить кого-нибудь до смерти.  
Ганнибал приподнял голову. В его глазах светилось изумление.  
— Совсем на тебя не похоже.  
— А на тебя совсем непохоже сидеть дома целыми днями. Не так уж и холодно! Я хочу прогуляться. И хочу сделать это в твоей компании!  
— Так бы сразу и сказал, — умиротворённо произнес он, снова прижимаясь. — А то слушать от тебя про спонтанные убийства тревожно.  
— Почему именно тревожно?  
Ганнибал пожал плечами.  
— Есть мнение, что психопатов ловят потому, что у них самих не выдерживают нервы, и в какой-то момент они допускают какую-нибудь чудовищную, поразительную по глупости оплошность, от которой дивятся все следователи, поскольку до этого преступник вел себя исключительно хитро и гениально. Если обычные преступники, которым поначалу везло, часто теряют голову и становятся беспечными, то психопат может совершить какое-нибудь указывающее на себя преступление даже когда его вообще никто не подозревает.  
— И ты подумал, что я решил таким образом сдаться? Но с чего вдруг? Обычно психопаты одиноки. И им не с кем поговорить о своих делах. Вот поэтому они и сдаются таким образом. А у меня есть ты, а у тебя есть я — с какой стати мне вдруг сдаваться?! — Уилл сам не заметил как разозлился, а Ганнибал лишь прижался к нему, глянул так, что у него перехватило дыхание, облизнул губы и произнес:  
— Ну прости меня. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил?  
Коварный психопат-провокатор! Он специально ему это все наговорил! Чтобы быть оттраханным и чтобы Уилл забыл про все разговоры и про то, о чем хотел говорить!  
— Впрочем, — заявил доктор на следующий день, — если хочешь, мы можем поехать в Рим.  
— Почему именно в Рим?  
Ганнибал мечтательно улыбнулся.  
— Тебе никогда не хотелось как-нибудь извращенно прикончить священника?  
Уилл вытаращился на любимого.  
— По-моему, у них и так тяжелая жизнь. Они ж почти твои коллеги. Почему?..  
— Священники бывают очень плохими, знаешь ли, — Ганнибал улыбнулся, подавая кофе. — Поспорим, что я за день найду такого, что удовлетворит твое чувство справедливости? А за неделю — такого, за которого ты еще драться со мной будешь, чтобы лично прикончить!  
— Пфф, не буду я с тобой драться! — возмутился Уилл. — И как ты собираешься их искать?! По-моему, в церкви обычно их так немного, что…  
Ганнибал оборвал его ехидным взглядом и улыбнулся.  
— Уилл, ты вообще в курсе, что в Риме находится Ватикан? Там их, я бы сказал, самый широкий ассортимент. Искать не нужно, я тебя уверяю, единственная проблема, которая возникнет перед нами — это удержаться от массового их убийства. А чтобы подольше насладиться этим зрелищем, мы с тобой станем паломниками.  
— Паломниками? Мы с тобой? — саркастически произнес Уилл.  
— Разве не весело? — Глаза у Ганнибала горели. Уилл подумал, что наверно это хорошо. Но может не стоит так прямо сразу с ним соглашаться, это его подзадорит. — Мы с тобой смиренные миряне решили вдруг прийти к богу и совершить паломничество в Ватикан.  
— Но мы же должны будем соблюдать пост. Пост, Ганнибал. Как я смогу соблюдать пост рядом с тобой?  
Он польщенно улыбнулся.  
— Мы ведь не настоящие паломники, а убийцы.  
— А давай я прикинусь священником. А ты придешь ко мне на исповедь. А я буду отпускать тебе грехи. Или не отпускать.  
Щеки у него слегка порозовели.  
— По-моему это мы и так каждый день делаем, Уилл.


	74. Простой способ

_Два человека, избравшие друг друга среди всех прочих людей ради того, чтобы приносить друг другу любовь и поддержку, обязаны проявлять чувство юмора, приветливость, благоразумие, умение прощать, терпение и радушие, должны помнить о том, как хрупка и непрочна жизнь человеческого существа, и уважать друг друга до конца своих дней. (с)_

 

Уилл долго думал, что ему сделать, но так ничего и не решил. Дар воображения, казалось бы, полезный в любом планировании, на этот раз только мешал.  
Все проблемы были от того, что они слишком много говорили. Не то чтобы их слова обесценились, просто… они слишком привыкли говорить. Уилл не знал, что еще можно тут сказать, и, на самом деле, ему казалось, что слова для Ганнибала значат не так уж много. По крайней мере, слова убеждения.  
Для Лектера разговоры были смакованием. Наслаждением. То, что ты делаешь постфактум. Ведь до него не дошло, что Уилл обиделся на него в Мельбурне, пока он не прикончил его интеллектуальную подружку. И всякий раз было точно также. Ганнибал мог принять тысячу слов, но язык, который понимала его психопатическая душа, был языком действий.  
Он обожал говорить о преступлениях — будущих и прошедших, но для него это было прелюдией, как и другие разговоры, о любви и сексе. Тысяча слов Уилла не смогла убедить проклятого психопата в том, что он его любит, и Ганнибал затеял охоту на Сноу.  
Охоту на Снарка. Крестовый поход. Вот только Снарк, как случается, оказался Буджумом. Но Ганнибал сказал, что ему плевать на Сноу, и Уиллу хотелось ему верить. Тем не менее, что-то было не так. Он не понимал, что, его это бесило, но всякий раз, когда он представлял, что связывает Ганнибала и допрашивает, воображение логично рисовало ему картину наслаждающегося допросом Лектера, который затем врет что-нибудь вдохновенное и вынуждает Уилла заверишь прелюдию и приступить к другим действиям.  
В какой-то момент он хотел организовать ему спонтанное убийство. В какой-нибудь ужасающе безнадёжной ситуации, чтобы заставить его выкручиваться как может. Но страх брал верх над этим желанием.  
Что, если он не выкрутится? Что, если их из-за этого поймают? Получился, Уилл поведет себя также, как ранее Ганнибал — поставит под угрозы их жизни ради одного-единственного признания, да и в чем?!  
В какой-то мелочи!  
Однако та же эмпатия подсказывала: для Ганнибала его «видимость деятельности» отнюдь не мелочь. Любимый боится, что его тайна будет раскрыта, но почему — Уилл не понимал. Ну что такого страшного в том, что ему не хочется ничего делать? Зачем это скрывать?  
Он чувствовал себя паршиво, но все-таки обшарил еще раз его кабинет — надеясь найти следы деятельности. Может, он готовит сюрприз. Может, в тайне пишет какую-нибудь жуткую психиатрическую монографию, чтобы издать ее под другим именем, потом как бы невзначай подкинуть Уиллу, что бы сам догадался или заметил сходство… Ведь когда-то они говорили о подобном.  
Но ноутбук был пуст. Уилл видел файлы с записями, но там было по одной-двум страницам, и даже ему было понятно, что в этих записках нет ни намека на оформившийся план или идею. Если у Ганнибала и были такие вещи, он держал их в голове.  
В какой-то момент он разозлился настолько, что бы готов подраться с ним, но Ганнибал проявил изумительное равнодушие к вдохновлявшим его ранее тренировкам. То есть он почти сразу сдавался.  
Затем Уилл завел себе тайну. У тайны был материковый номер телефона и английское имя Дженни. Уилл частенько заезжал к ней на лодке после магазинов, возвращался и тут же уходил в душ, смывать запах, но Ганнибал раскусил его быстро и отнесся к Дженни беззаботно.  
— Ты всё-таки завёл собаку, Уилл. Ну что ж, такой поворот меня вполне устраивает.  
Странное дело, но именно сейчас, когда вся его душа жаждала насилия, Уилл хотел обойтись без него. Он не был уверен, почему, но ему казалось, он утратит в себе нечто важное, если на самом деле пойдет и забьёт дубинкой первого попавшегося человека просто от того, что не смог достучаться до живущего с ним в одном доме.  
Тогда Уилл начал записывать.  
— Что ты такое делаешь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался его дьявол уже на следующий день, кружа вокруг Уилла как голодный кот.  
— Веду придворную летопись, — невозмутимо ответствовал Уилл.  
— «Он взял острый предмет (металлическую ручку) и нанес господину Б. удар в яремную вену»… — прочитал Ганнибал. — Что это? Зачем это? Что значит — «придворная летопись»?  
— Если у меня есть Дворец Памяти, значит, там должны быть придворные летописцы. И музыканты. И эти, глашатаи, и толпа придворных, собачки и лошади.  
Доктор потрясенно запустил руку в отросшие волосы, кажется впервые осознав, что они ему мешают.  
— Уилл, это какой-то уже цирк, а не Дворец Памяти.  
— Ха, — вскинулся Грэм. — Ничего подобного. У тебя слишком современный взгляд на Дворцы. Ходил по музеям, и решил, что это такие безлюдные пустые храмы знаний, памяти и красоты. Драгоценные хранилища предметов искусства, старинных интерьеров и памятных вещей. Понятное дело, что туристов ты за людей не считал, и потому весьма современно представил себя одного-одинешенька в просторных и пустых лабиринтах позолоченных залов. Так вот. Нифига подобного. Ты совершенно не представляешь себе нормальный дворец.  
— Я не представляю себе нормальный дворец? — вскинулся Ганнибал. — Ты пишешь летопись как будто отчет криминалиста!  
— Я и есть криминалист, — невозмутимо ответствовал Грэм, ввернув в описание новой главы «убийство с целью грабежа». — Но дворец я себе представляю куда лучше чем ты. Во дворцах всегда было полно народу. Стражники, слуги, собаки, гости, придворные… Вся эта куча народа следила за тем, чтобы правящий монарх был доволен жизнью и не отрубил им головы. А в подвале — пыточные. А перед дворцом — площадь, на которой не только выступали, но и казнили преступников.  
— Ладно-ладно, хорошо, я понял, ты — великий знаток общеизвестных исторических фактов, хорошо. Но правда, Уилл, зачем ты решил записать все наши дела? Это ведь опасно!  
— Вовсе нет. Изменю имена, напишу, что действие происходит волшебной стране Ничегоподобного, издам как сагу о приключениях двух темных эльфов.  
Ладонь Ганнибала мягко легла на его лоб.  
— Странно. Температуры вроде бы нет. Пожалуй ты прав, надо готовить более простую пищу. Ну, а если серьезно, Уилл, ты не можешь быть писателем и убийцей одновременно.  
— Это еще почему? В мире полно писателей-убийц. Некоторые из них даже получили Нобелевскую Премию.  
— Уилл, они получили ее не за описание убийств. Я к тому, что нельзя описывать свои убийства. Особенно если ты совершил их нелегально, а не воюя за казавшееся тебе правым дело. — Ганнибал уже сидел рядом, полностью, как показалось Уиллу, проснувшийся и бодрый, и с интересом просматривал «главы» Уилла. Тот отобрал у него мышь.  
— Нет уж. Ты мне свои не показываешь, я тебе тоже свои не покажу. Иди-иди, работай, не мешай мне.  
Ганнибал уставился на него.  
— То есть это из-за меня? Потому что я не показываю тебе, что делаю?  
Уилл улыбнулся.  
— Только отчасти. На самом деле это скорее ради нас. Ты ведь закончишь к осени? Осенью снова будет ветрено. Мы будем сидеть у камина и читать друг другу свои истории каждый вечер. — Уилл улыбнулся, надеясь, что глаза не выдадут истинную подоплеку его действий. — Сравнивать впечатления. Ты сам говорил, что память искажает многие факты. И я хочу посмотреть, какие факты исказит твоя память. И, слушая твои интерпретации, узнать, какие факты стерла моя. Так мы узнаем больше друг о друге и о себе самих.  
— Это будет как постройка совместных комнат… — пробормотал Ганнибал. — Даже нет, это как будто мы построим два Дворца, а потом наложим их друг на друга, совместим и укрепим… какие-то вещи окажутся несоответствующими, чему-то придётся потесниться; что-то совпадёт идеально, а какие-то потерянные казалось бы вещи обнаружатся только после слияния… — Он поднял на Уилла восторженный взгляд. — Уилл, это замечательная идея! — Он потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Уилл с радостью ответил на этот поцелуй, не такой похотливый, как обычно, а просто любящий и восторженный.  
— Только вот пожалуй придворная живопись вся будет на тебе. Точнее, графика. Учиться рисовать ради этого я не буду. И играть тоже. И вообще, ты можешь даже сам ничего не писать. Просто иллюстрировать то, что пишу я.  
— Ага, размечтался, — хмыкнул Лектер.  
— Я просто предложил. — Уилл погладил его по волосам. — Кстати, много тебе еще? Ты так усердно работаешь.  
— Хватает, — дипломатично ответил Ганнибал.  
— Ты ведь на самом деле ничего не написал?  
Слова вырвались внезапно. Уилл не собирался их говорить. Его план состоял в медленном неторопливом вовлечении Ганнибала в работу, поскольку тому вскоре надоест тянуться к писанине Уилла и ее критиковать, и он захочет сделать все «как надо». Но внезапно ему показалось, что это… слишком долго.  
Лицо Ганнибала застыло.  
— Прошу прощения? С чего ты так решил, Уилл? Если я не пока…  
— Я слышал, как ты плачешь.  
Он нахмурился.  
— Ты сегодня несешь полную…  
— Ты плачешь, когда один. Думаешь, что я не услышу.  
— Ничего подобного! — Он покраснел от возмущения. Уилл мстительно уточнил:  
— На рояле. Я слышал твою музыку. Это не музыка, это плач отчаяния. И ты не хочешь выходить из дома, даже за продуктами! И врешь мне, что работаешь, а на самом деле нет. Для тайны это слишком скучная ложь, и тебе прекрасно известно, что я нисколько не обижусь, если ты ничего не будешь делать вообще. Тебе не скрыться от зеркала, Ганнибал. И не смей сейчас сожалеть об этом, хотя я вижу, что именно сейчас ты сожалеешь, нагло сожалеешь о том, что я зеркало и показываю тебе тебя такого, как ты есть.  
Ноздри у него раздувались от гнева. Глаза горели. Уилл встал сбоку от его стула на колени и обнял его.  
— Можешь злиться. Злись. Сколько угодно злись. Но хватит делать вид, что с тобой все в порядке!  
Но вместо ожидаемой вспышки ярости рука Ганнибала лишь скользнула к его руке, сжала ее, и он прошептал тихим почти умоляющим голосом:  
— Уилл, пожалуйста, не надо. Не надо меня вскрывать. Ты будешь еще сильнее злиться, чем сейчас. Пусть все останется как есть! Я… справлюсь. Как-нибудь. Просто нужно время. Много времени, больше, чем я думал.  
Уилл поднял голову.  
— Ганнибал, о чем ты сейчас говоришь?  
Он долго смотрел на него, а потом резко вскочил, оттолкнув его:  
— Да о том! — яростно рявкнул он. — Я не могу! У меня не получается! Ничерта не получается смириться и забыть, понимаешь?! Я не могу! Я не могу ни забыть ни смириться, не могу, понимаешь?!  
— Смириться с чем? — Уилл тоже поднялся, внутренне готовясь к тому, что ему сейчас придётся защищать свою жизнь в поединке.  
— Со Сноу! — взревел Ганнибал. — С тем, что я проиграл этому проклятому следаку! Не мы проиграли, Уилл, а я! Я не лгу себе и я прекрасно осознаю, как все произошло! И это я виноват в том, что проиграл! Я, не ты, понимаешь? Ты был замечательным, ты был лучше чем я заслуживаю, еще и мне все время пытался помогать, а я… я ничего не смог сделать! Ничего! — он перевёл дыхание и, кажется, немного успокоился, взглянув в сторону. — Уилл, я правда пытаюсь с этим смириться. Я знаю, я обещал тебе. И когда ты меня спросил, я не лгал тебе, что Сноу не имеет для меня больше значения, тогда он действительно не имел, и я верил в это! А теперь, когда мы вернулись, ко мне вернулось все то, что я хотел забыть. Я не говорил тебе, потому что не хотел тебя огорчать, и потому что я на самом деле… — Он горько вздохнул, снова обратив взгляд к окну. — Я на самом деле верил, что со временем это пройдет.  
Уилл подошёл к нему и бережно погладил по щеке.  
— Бедненький. Ты знаешь, Ганнибал, я тебе правда очень сочувствую, — произнес он, а затем с размаху ударил его в живот. Лицо задохнувшегося маньяка было прелестным зрелищем, Уилл не стал терять преимущества и с силой пнул его по бедру. Поддел ногу, помогая упасть, и для острастки пнул в голень согнувшегося от самой настоящей боли мужа.  
— Больно, не правда ли? — холодно произнес Уилл, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Я просто хочу знать, Ганнибал, ты понял мою точку зрения или нет?  
Ганнибал явно не понял, потому что попытался извернуться и поддеть его ногу своей, за что получил еще пинок.  
— Меня бесит, что до тебя доходит только так, но я приму и это, — произнёс Уилл, глядя в яростные глаза. Ганнибал моргнул, и его лицо изменилось, став внезапно обречённо-покорным. Уилл снова пнул его, старясь не попасть по органам, но и так, чтобы он прочувствовал удар. — Нет уж. Не вздумай. Сотри со своего лица эту чертову жертвенность! Немедленно! И не вздумай наслаждаться процессом. Тебе должно быть стыдно, а не радостно принимать наказание. Ты меня бесишь! Ты — делаешь мне больно! Ни за что ни про что! Думаешь, я не заметил этого вранья? Думаешь, я не сходил с ума от того, что не мог тебя понять, чёртов психопат?! — Он снова ударил его. — Пойми уже и ты, что когда с тобой происходит какая-то хрень, я ее отражаю, и со мной она происходит вдвойне, когда я не знаю ее причин! Чёртов эгоист! Вечно мучаешь меня своими благими черт возьми намерениями! Я тебя сейчас прикончу! Как же ты достал!  
Уилл замер, уже сидя на нем сверху с занесенным кулаком, и глядя в его обиженное грустное лицо, он и сам вдруг заплакал — горько, взахлеб, как не плакал с раннего детства. Он даже не знал, его ли это слезы, или Ганнибала.  
Потом он молча, бережно, накладывал компресс на его ушибы, а Ганнибал также молча смотрел на него, и всякий раз отводил взгляд, когда он пытался смотреть ему в глаза. Закончив, Уилл произнес, глядя в пол:  
— Прости. Я… я больше так не буду, если ты так не будешь. Я просто… не знал, как до тебя еще достучаться.  
Ганнибал смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова.  
— Пойдем со мной! — воскликнул Уилл. — Пожалуйста! Куда угодно, неважно, но пойдём со мной! Вперед. В будущее. Пожалуйста, Ганнибал. Прошлое — прошло. Оно больше никогда не повторится, незачем мучать себя, переживая его снова и снова и снова в голове! Как я уже говорил, у тебя нет иммунитета к поражениям, но у тебя есть я. Я защищу тебя, слышишь! Я буду возить тебя по миру до тех пор, пока тебе снова не станет интересно. Пожалуйста. Пошли со мной, в будущее!  
Вместо ответа Ганнибал врезал ему в солнечное сплетение. Удар был таким быстрым и точным, что Уилл не смог бы среагировать — наверное никогда. Ганнибал стоял и с интересом разглядывал, как он задыхается и пытается справиться с теменью в глазах.  
А затем он улыбнулся и произнес:  
— Хорошо. Если ты так не будешь, то и я так не буду. — Он вдруг замолчал. — Я не хотел никогда, чтобы ты на меня злился. А ты наоборот…  
— Я злюсь, когда ты врешь о важных для тебя вещах, — прохрипел Уилл, которому только-только удалось наладить дыхание. — С тобой тяжело, Ганнибал, пойми ты это уже.  
Он положил руку на его горло и легонько сжал пальцы.  
— С тобой тоже, Уилл. Но без тебя я бы вообще умер.  
Прежде чем заснуть, они долго нервно и обессиленно смеялись — над собой и друг над другом.


	75. Кайдан

_Есть такие, кто точно помнит,_   
_Как все было на самом деле… ©_

 

«Какой же я молодец, — думал Уилл с непривычным самодовольством. — Памятник бы себе поставил, вот правда. С надписью «Всем людям, которых мы не убили».  
Я поступил как нормальный, цивилизованный человек, и это, чёрт возьми, сработало. Мы не едем в Ватикан резать священников, на столе снова узнаваемая еда, а мой любимый не отказывается выходить из дома.  
Поначалу они гуляли. Пешком по мостам туманной Венеции, на лодке по каналам и в море. Ганнибал познакомился с Дженни, сторожевой собакой их гаража. Они катались на мотоцикле, воспользовавшись оставшейся после побега из Австралии атрибутикой. Вечером Ганнибал садился за свои записи, а Уилл, игнорируя его протесты, просто сидел рядом с ним. Точнее, удобно устраивался в кресле, сложив ноги на тумбочку, и серфил. Последнее время он сильно отстал от происходящего в мире, наивно полагая, что следит за этим Ганнибал и сообщит ему, если произойдет что-то интересное. Ага, конечно. Следит он. Такое ощущение, что он все это время тупо сидел за столом и пялился в одну точку.  
Как можно было пропустить новости об экранизации книги Сноу? Впрочем, Уилл решил пока ему не говорить. Фильм должен был выйти поздней весной, и сводить его на премьеру-сюрприз будет довольно забавно.  
— Я, вообще-то, не нуждаюсь в надзирателе, — едко произнес Ганнибал, обернувшись к Уиллу. Тот кивнул. — Ты меня отвлекаешь.  
— Ты плохо концентрируешься.  
— Уилл, твое присутствие мне не поможет. Так это не работает.  
— Вот и посмотрим.  
Примерно с такого разговора начинался каждый их вечер: после ворчания Ганнибал неохотно приступал к делам, однако довольно быстро увлекался и к ночи показывал Уиллу результат уже без прежней угрюмости, но на следующий день все начиналось сначала. Это было непросто; Уилл не привык сопротивляться, когда ему говорят «тебе здесь не место». Не место и не место, была куча мест, где он мог остаться один и в покое, а тут от него требовалась невыносимая наглость сидеть в кабинете Ганнибала, когда тот бурчит, что не хочет, чтобы он там сидел. Тем не менее, Уилл не уходил. Потому что бурчать Лектеру быстро надоедало — всего каких-то минут сорок, а затем он был вынужден делать хоть что-то, поскольку Уилл за ним наблюдал. Ни один нормальный человек не мог бы себе такого позволить, но они и не нормальные люди. К тому же, это работало. Медленно, с отвлечениями и перерывами, но это работало. Поняв, что Уилл не собирается уходить, Ганнибал все-таки начал что-то писать и нарисовал очень точный портрет миссис Мун (как подозревал Уилл, исключительно чтобы пробудить его совесть). Затем ему захотелось для сравнения родственного сходства нарисовать и портрет Мари, после пришел черед и Мун-хауса, а однажды Ганнибал спросил:  
— А ты не помнишь, как назывался корабль?  
— Какой корабль?  
— На котором мы плыли из Окленда.  
— Разве грузовые корабли как-то называются?  
— Конечно называются, — нахмурился Ганнибал. — Все корабли как-то называются. Даже твоя лодка должна как-то называться.  
— Да, она называется «Тень». Но поскольку… — Уилл задумался, не сумев вспомнить причину. — В общем, что-то случилось, и я забыл написать на ней название.  
— Вот, можешь пойти и написать.  
Уилл улыбнулся.  
— Так просто ты от меня не избавишься. Я нашел список судов компании мисс Мун. Просмотри, может, вспомнишь, поскольку я не видел названия. Мы сошли ночью, а погрузили меня на него вообще в бессознательном состоянии.  
— Кстати, а ты помнишь, как это было? — Ганнибал обернулся к Уиллу, сложив руки на спинке стула и с любопытством уставившись на него. — Я имею в виду, после выстрела. Мне казалось, что ты приходил в себя, но я не был уверен, что ты узнаешь меня…  
Уилл рассказал, и между делом узнал версию Ганнибала, которую тот не стал рассказывать на корабле. А потом они вернулись к церкви. Ганнибал пододвинул второе кресло вплотную к креслу Уилла, вытянул ноги, и, положив голову на спинку, зачарованно слушал его. Настолько зачарованно, что когда Уилл потянулся погладить его, тряхнул головой и поднялся.  
— Я хочу записать все это.  
Лишь к окончанию третьей недели, прошедшей за подобными разговорами, Ганнибалу пришло в голову поинтересоваться, а не скучно ли Уиллу сидеть с ним и помогать.  
— Во-первых, не то чтобы сильно. Во-вторых, я желаю, чтобы ты осуществил то, что хочешь, а если ты можешь делать это только со мной, я с удовольствием тебе помогу. И да, я шутил насчет своей книги и писать я ее начал только чтобы привлечь твое внимание.  
«Не убивая никого и не подвергая нас смертельной опасности».  
— Ты такой хороший, Уилл, — Ганнибал сел на подлокотник его кресла и поцеловал его, на этот раз явно намереваясь отвлечься.  
Наверное, это был один из самых странных подходов работе. В нем не было ни упорядоченности, ни строгих часов, ни костюмов, — ничего, к чему обычно привык Лектер. «Но ведь это теперь не только твоя история, разве нет?» — сказал как-то Уилл. Да, они строили дворец, но пребывая в почти бессознательном состоянии. Они просто говорили, воссоздавали в памяти, обсуждали несоответствия. Ганнибал рисовал, записывал, порой даже читал Уиллу вслух отрывки.  
Ворох воспоминаний пробудил в нем интерес и к окружающей реальности, и уже чаще бывало так, что Уилл ленился куда-то ехать с ним, потому что доктор вновь обрел вкус к культурной жизни — вкус, который Уилл так в себе и не смог толком привить. То есть конечно ему нравилась музыка. Но в основном он все равно скорее ловил восприятие этой музыки Ганнибалом.  
А затем ему досталась гондола. Старый гондольер, о котором Ганнибал непонятно как узнал, не имел наследников и желания делать кого-то из оставшихся родственников наследниками своего дела. Ганнибала теперь звали Лучано Сальваторе, что показывало, что от желания издеваться над миром Лектера не избавит и сотня новых личин. По паспорту он был американцем итальянского происхождения, решившим вернуться к истокам. Уилл же по документам оставался итальянцем Уильямом дэ Мори, и Ганнибал сумел уговорить старика взять его в ученики. Ученичество длилось неделю, а по факту — три дня, за которые он освоил все необходимые приемы (исключая разве что пение), но гондольер все не верил, что такое возможно и предпочел кататься с ним еще четыре дня, пытаясь заставить Уилла расколоться, что он учился где-то еще. А он просто чувствовал течение, чувствовал лодку, и мог орудовать веслом. По правде говоря, ему было неясно, чему тут еще нужно учиться.  
Старик представил его как своего ученика, и Уилл сдал экзамен, получив право быть гондольером легально. Какое-то время Джулиано катался вместе с ним, пытаясь контролировать процесс, но Уилл проявил к пожилому гондольеру такую учтивость и обходительность, как будто катать его — вершина мечтаний Уилла. Склонному к ворчанию и сварливости старику эта обходительность наскучила крайне быстро, а затем он и вовсе объявил, что намерен переехать на материк.  
«Я не раз упоминал твоего покойного дядю, доктора Джеральда дэ Мори, который страдал ревматизмом и исцелился от него, переехав во Флоренцию, — невозмутимо прокомментировал Ганнибал. — Поскольку Джулиано также страдает этим недугом, я не переставал напоминать ему о скорой осени, когда симптомы его хвори усилятся. Вот тебе и результат».  
А затем премьера фильма по книге Сноу добралась и до них. Устроившись на уютном диванчике маленького зала, они пили вино и смотрели сей голливудский шедевр, под который Ганнибал, к изумлению Уилла, смеялся и плакал одновременно. Под конец он, уткнувшись от смеха и слез в плечо Уилла, прошептал:  
— О господи, Уилл, это действительно совсем не мы!..  
«Вот это я понимаю, волшебная сила искусства, — подумал Уилл. — Книга его чуть не убила, а экранизация — вернула к жизни».  
Он не ошибся: после фильма, на который Ганнибал ходил потом еще раз пять, любимый ожил окончательно и бесповоротно. Уже не надо было ждать окончания его трудов — Уилл просто ощутил это, как ощущал ветер или смену течений.  
— С днем рождения, любимый.  
— Но у меня не…  
Он долго ждал повода подарить ему новое кольцо взамен старого, на этот раз перстень-печатку, к которому не придерешься. На печатке были изображены лев и солнце, а на кольце Уилла — лев и луна.  
— По-видимому, именно сегодня, — улыбнулся Уилл. — Я наконец почувствовал, что ты снова жив.  
Он задумчиво вертел кольца.  
— А почему львы?  
— Потому что хищники и цари зверей. Я видел у тебя в текстах «Уилл бросился на него как лев».  
Ганнибал улыбнулся и покачал головой, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Спасибо. Ты выбрал хороший день. Я как раз закончил.  
— Закончил что?  
— Книгу про нас. Хочешь послушать? Как было все на самом деле?  
— Разумеется, хочу… Ох, — Уилл присвистнул, когда Ганнибал извлек фолиант, толстую, настоящую книгу в тяжелом кожаном переплете. Когда он ее открыл, у Грэма глаза на лоб полезли:  
— Ты ее по-настоящему _написал?!_  
— Ты был занят своей лодкой дольше, чем тебе кажется. Мне надо было чем-то себя занять одинокими весенними и летними вечерами. Письмо от руки способствует филигранности стиля.  
— Гондолой.  
— Так ты будешь слушать или нет?  
Чтение растянулось несколько дней. Во-первых, книгу Ганнибала стоило разглядывать просто так, из-за почерка и иллюстраций. Во-вторых, повествование, несмотря на филигранность, получилось довольно детальным. Уилл узнал места, где Ганнибал использовал его память, а не свою, и множество подробностей и о событиях, случившихся с ними, и о самом Ганнибале, который описывал свои чувства по тому или иному поводу.  
«Все несчастья можно пережить, если превратить их в историю» — таков был эпиграф к книге.

Уилл смотрел, как пальцы любимого зажигают свечи. Эту страсть он разделяли — страсть к живому огню, Уилл, пожалуй, даже больше чем он. Смотрел, как тот подносит вино и горячие закуски, параллельно рассказывая Уиллу о том, что и зачем он делает. Смотрел, как красиво изгибаются складки его темного длинного халата, и как огонь мерцает на украшенных позолотой рукавах. Уилл ворошил в очаге дрова, на которые Ганнибал кинул охапку ароматной коры и трав, и на какое-то время они оказались в тумане прямо в гостиной.  
— А в этот твой ритуал входит копчение участников?  
— Иногда, — невозмутимо отвечал Ганнибал. — Например, если речь пойдет о Йикининки, японском демоне-людоеде.  
— То есть на протяжении всего повествования?..  
— Суть Хяку-моногатари в рассказе о сверхъестественных существах, которые встретились участникам. Разумеется, доказательств никто не требовал. Завершив историю, рассказчик задувал одну из сотни свечей…  
— Сотни? Ганнибал, на столько нечисти мы с тобой еще не напутешествовались!  
— Поскольку нас двое, будем задувать по две свечи. Ведь это наша общая история. Не придирайся. Сделай поправку на случайные дуновения ветра.  
Ветры и правда этим летом налетели нешуточные. Тем не менее, Уилл находил время не только на гондолу, но и на рыбалку, поэтому сегодня у них на столе была свежая, пойманная с утра рыба, запеченная Ганнибалом в специях, и чудесное сладкое молодое вино, сверкавшее в отблесках свечей и камина словно янтарь.  
Уилл тем временем все разглядывал книгу.  
— Слушай, а как ты смог ее переплести? Это же… разве это не мог никто прочесть?  
— Я заказал пустую книгу. Как альбом. Такие вещи не слишком редки.  
Уилл все листал страницы, плотные, желтоватые, фактурные, на которых тонким каллиграфическим почерком темнели строки и еще более тонкие линии карандашных рисунков.  
— И ты ни разу не опечатался? В смысле, это ведь… замазкой, я так понимаю, тут дело не исправишь.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся в свете пламени.  
— Ну, если ты сможешь найти мои опечатки, значит, опечатался. А если не сможешь, значит, не опечатался. Искусство переписчиков книг когда-то состояло также и в этом: превратить свою ошибку в нечто совершенно иное.  
«Баг в фичу?» — перевел Грэм, но промолчал.  
— А, вот например когда иллюстрации появляются совершенно внезапно, хотя вроде их можно было бы впихнуть в конце главы или даже абзаца? Хитро придумано, и действительно не придерешься.  
— Ну и все-таки некоторые способы коррекции доступны и на такой бумаге, — Ганнибал забрал у него книгу, заменив ее бокалом вина, и сел в кресло напротив. Они устроились спиной к очагу, лицом к свечам. Дым благовоний уже рассеялся и висел в воздухе смутной пеленой, как остатки ночного тумана в утреннем солнце.  
Ганнибал открыл книгу и начал читать.

Всю неделю они оставляли гостиную нетронутой. Свечи, по мере чтения оплывающие, так и оставались на своих местах, но Уилл прекрасно помнил, какие из них были погашены прошлым вечером, и зажигал всегда нужное количество. Ганнибал часто прерывался на игру на рояле, а порой они вместо чтения горячо спорили по поводу тех или иных интерпретаций. Но наконец последняя свеча была задута, и они остались в дымном полумраке. За окном светлело в обещании рассвета. _Кайдан_ , или история о сотне страшных историй, завершился.  
Напоследок Ганнибал прочитал ему поправки, которые, как оказалось, он внес за все дни чтения на основе их споров, и Уилл полностью с ними согласился. А теперь — теперь история закончилась. Их история закончилась.  
— Я чувствую себя так, будто умер, но это не имеет никакого значения, — произнес Уилл, когда воцарившаяся тишина стала достаточно плотна и материальна для слов. — Так и должно быть?  
— В Древней Греции считалось, что человек, знающий миф о каком-либо боге, обладает иммунитетом перед ним, поскольку боги любят слушать истории о себе. Думаю, именно это суеверие породило такое количество мифов, — спокойно ответил Ганнибал, глядя на серую плотную гладь непроснувшегося дождливого моря. — Рассказав истории обо всех наших встречах, мы избавили себя от власти тех событий. От власти, но не от памяти.  
— То есть мы теперь — история? Миф?  
— Мы — нет. А вот Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм — о да, несомненно.  
— Фильм явно пошел тебе на пользу.  
Его точёный профиль четко вырисовывался на фоне совсем посветлевшего неба. Ганнибал счастливо вздохнул.  
— Да, Уилл. Ты явно пошел мне на пользу. А теперь брось ее в камин, пока дрова совсем не прогорели.  
Грэм уставился на своего мужа, но во взгляде Ганнибала не было ни лукавства, ни желания проверки, лишь легкое удивление.  
— Книга нам больше не нужна. Я написал ее для того, чтобы мы прочитали ее и уничтожили. Чтобы раз и навсегда погасить все огни нашего прошлого. Мы запомним его таким, как запомним, но никогда больше не позволим ему воздействовать на нас.  
Уилл вцепился пальцами в переплет.  
— Нет!  
— Хорошо, я сам это сделаю, — Ганнибал поднялся. — Уилл, так надо. — Он встал над ним и укоризненно уставился, мол, не заставляй вытаскивать у тебя ее силой.  
— Ганнибал, там это же столько труда! Это произведение искусства! Твоя каллиграфия и иллюстрации! Ты сам потом будешь жалеть об этом!  
— Не буду! — горячо произнёс Ганнибал, присаживаясь напротив Уилла на пол и кладя руки на его колени. — Ну о чем ты говоришь? Я писал ее специально для этого!  
— Тогда почему правил опечатки? Почему сделал дополнения?  
— Иначе не было бы идеальной истории! — воскликнул он, и Уилл увидел, что он абсолютно искренен в этот момент. — Мне нужно было вложить всю нашу страсть, всю нашу боль, все наши умения, чтобы создать эту книгу, но это не книга — не в том роде, как ее понимают люди. Это наше овеществлённое прошлое! Идеально, прошу заметить, овеществленное! И теперь, как ты и сам сказал, чтобы разобраться с ним раз и навсегда, мы должны его уничтожить. Раз и навсегда. Пусть оно дымом улетит в трубу, пеплом разлетится над морем, пусть в этих утренних сумерках, в этой трещине между мирами, мы навсегда переродимся в других людей! Наши истинные имена от этого не сотрутся, а лишь дополнятся новыми звуками! Уилл! Ты ж сам говорил мне, что хочешь этого! И я теперь хочу этого не меньше, чем ты!  
— Как мы осуществим власть над богами, если забудем о них мифы? — Уилл решил прибегнуть к его языку. — Ганнибал, это прекрасная вещь. Это клад. Давай запихнем ее в какое-нибудь хранилище лет на сорок, ну чтобы мы к тому времени точно умерли, и напишем записку. Да, это посмертная слава, но ты, чёрт возьми, заслужил посмертную славу этой… Этим… Кстати, как называется твоя книга?  
— Никак не называется, — мрачно произнес Ганнибал. — Потому что это не книга, а овеществленное прошлое. Которое надо сжечь. Рассказчик мифов не просто получал благосклонность богов, он _владел_ ими! Потому что тот, кто рассказывает истории, правит миром!  
— Камин давно погас, любимый. Это знак.  
— Я разожгу новый огонь, и это тоже будет знак, — он отвернулся и хотел было подняться, но Уилл удержал его, склонившись и гладя по щеке.  
— Ганнибал, мы заслужили немного посмертной славы. Я не знаю, есть ли что-то там, за смертью, или нет, но почему бы не послать на прощание этому миру воздушный поцелуй от двух влюблённых друг в друга призраков? Может, вообще ничего не случится. Может, хранилище ограбят, а книгу выкинут, может, оно само сгорит или именно наша ячейка затеряется в каком-нибудь землетрясении! Нет стопроцентных шансов, что книгу кто-то прочтет! Но разве бы ты не хотел, чтобы они были? Чтобы кто-то когда прочел о настоящем тебе и настоящем мне? Теми, которыми мы были? Ганнибал, ты уже сжег наше прошлое — ты сжигал его целых семь дней и я свидетельствовал этот величественный погребальный костер, стремясь не упустить ни одной детали. Прошлое это прошлое, а книга это книга.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Почему?.. Почему ты так не хочешь, чтобы я ее уничтожил?.. Это пойдет мне — нам — на пользу.  
— Нет, не пойдет, — неожиданно понял Уилл. — Если мы ее сожжем, то не сразу, может, через много лет, но нам захочется построить новый Дворец из того же прошлого. Наша память потребует от нас этого. Но она не сможет потребовать от нас этого, если мы всякий раз будем указывать ей на лежащую в ячейке книгу. Понимаешь?  
Ганнибал удивленно вскинул брови, чуть склонил голову к его руке, и, помолчав, произнес:  
— Знаешь, наверное, да. Люди постоянно развиваются по спирали, возвращаясь к прошлому. Но если сделать воздушный замок таким прочным как книга, может, это поможет нам избежать нового витка. Точнее, поможет всякий раз перескакивать его, не тратя время.  
Уилл погладил его по щеке и слез с кресла на пол, по-прежнему прижимая книгу к груди.  
— Я понимаю тебя. Ты хотел разделаться с прошлым раз и навсегда. Ты хотел разорвать эту спираль развития, колесо сансары или как там оно по-японски будет называться. Это прекрасное желание, Ганнибал. Но все-таки, мы с тобой всего лишь люди. — Уилл улыбнулся. — По крайней мере, большую часть времени.


	76. Черная магия

_Но я знаю, что если я вдруг набреду_   
_Вместо Снарка на Буджума — худо!_   
_Я без слуху и духу тогда пропаду_   
_И в природе встречаться не буду.©_

 

Жизнь книги Уилл все-таки отстоял. Он лично отнес ее в хранилище, положив перед этим в маленький сейф. Он будет оплачивать счета каждый год; согласно договору, если оплата прекратится, ячейку вскроют не раньше, чем через десять лет. Ганнибал пожал плечами, но кажется, в глубине души тоже был доволен.  
Одним теплым вечером Уиллу захотелось вернуться к воспоминаниям о Кайдан; он стал читать об этой традиции и даже решил потом рассказать Ганнибалу, что, оказывается, суть Кайдан не только в том, чтобы напугать слушателей историями о сверхъестественном, но и призвать это сверхъестественное к себе в дом, но рассказ мужа о чудовищах Венецианской Биеннале заставил его позабыть об этом.  
Синьор Лучано Сальваторе довольно быстро обзавелся какими-то друзьями, притом вел себя с ними так расковано и безмятежно, что Уилл в жизни не признал бы в нем Ганнибала Лектера, даже останься он при своем лице. То, что Уилл проделывал в ФБР мысленно, влезая в шкуры чужих людей, Ганнибал осуществил на практике, создав совершенный образ легкомысленного богатого бездельника, приехавшего в гости к дальнему родственнику насладиться Венецией. «Родственник», по словам синьора, замкнут и нелюдим, и совершенно не чувствителен к искусству и культуре, впрочем, что взять с простого гондольера!.. Друзья хором поддакивали, что мол от местных другого нельзя и ожидать, для большинства из них культура — это то, что нужно туристам.  
Уиллу же просто нравилось скользить на узкой лодочке между древних стен, подставлять лицо влажному ветру и всегда, всегда смотреть только вперед. Поначалу прочие гондольеры смотрели на него косо, но затем привыкли и даже стали уважать — за мастерство в управлении лодкой и за молчаливость. Уиллу на самом деле было все равно.  
Он целовал Ганнибала за этот подарок — каждое утро, отправляясь на работу. Наибольшим своим достижением Уилл считал тот факт, что убедил его не готовить ему завтрак. Гондольеры начинали работать рано, и в такое время Уилл все равно ничего не хотел есть. К тому же ему нравилось смотреть на спящего Ганнибала.  
Уилл катал по городу веселых туристов. Каждый день разных, но в чем-то очень похожих. Он возил их; он не разговаривал с ними. Иногда они разговаривали с ним, и он отвечал, вежливо, но отстранённо. Они казались ему скучноватыми.  
Ганнибал же не мог без людей. Его деятельная личность требовала каждый день новых вызовов и испытаний. Он завел себе анонимный блог, куда писал достаточно ироничные статьи о нравах и обычаях людей, но ирония в них с каждым днем становилась все снисходительней, а порой и вовсе опасно граничила с добродушием. Так же он писал о культуре Италии, а Уилл периодически снабжал его фотографиями для статей, поскольку никогда не выходил из дома без нового фотоаппарата — запечатлевать свой возлюбленный город.  
Однажды какая-то парочка надутых самодовольных европейцев заявила ему:  
— Такое ощущение, что это вы не гондольер, а турист.  
Уилл с улыбкой, позаимствованной у своего мужа, обернулся и произнес:  
— Я каждый день здесь турист.  
Они не поняли, а для него это была правда. Каждый день Венеция открывала перед ним что-то новое, и он не мог представить себе день, когда ему надоест видеть эти дома и эти каналы, как не мог себе представить, что когда-нибудь ему захочется видеть рядом не Ганнибала, а какого-то другого человека.  
«Но я не умру, если он умрет раньше, как он вечно грозится. Мы с Венецией будем помнить о нем, он навсегда останется здесь. Наше счастье разлилось туманом по этим каналам, и оно пребудет здесь еще много лет. Даже если город скроется под водой, мы останемся здесь, в ветре, в воде и в тумане, и случайно заплывший в нашу память рыбак вдруг ощутит необычные пронзительные чувства: любовь и нежность, ярость и печаль, счастье и безмятежность».  
А может, все будет иначе. Что-то придумают, и город уцелеет. Стоял же он на сваях сотни лет! Уилл плыл по Венеции и улыбался. Что бы не случилось, они останутся здесь навсегда. Что бы ни случилось.  
Вскоре синьор Лучано очаровал и местное «высшее общество». Всех, включая мэра города. Уилл бывал с ним на банкетах, но никогда не ревновал. Либо он прятался за камерой, либо сидел в углу и наблюдал за ним. За всеми — и за ним.  
Как его красивый блестящий доктор Лектер очаровывает овечек своей новой белой шелковистой шкуркой. Уилл смотрел на нее и думал о том, как будет снимать ее вечером. Сдирать, а может вскрывать аккуратно и нежно, а может медленно и ритуально, словно шкуру жертвенного агнца, обнажая под ней хищное и гибкое, прекрасное тело зверя.  
Они старались не встречаться глазами, когда он наблюдал за ним. Подобные встречи каждый раз заканчивались в туалетах. Быстрый десятиминутный трах, пыхтя и закусывая губы, тиская друг друга и шепча какие-то гадости. Иногда минет, Уилл пригибал его за плечо, а Ганнибал отсасывал ему, одной рукой держа член, а второй сплетая пальцы с рукой Уилла. Иногда они вместе прижимали члены друг к другу и дрочили руками, целуясь, пока не кончали оба.  
Уилл думал, что им нужно что-то с этим делать — с желанием трахаться в публичных местах. Ганнибал поправлял одежду и волосы, глядя в зеркало, и прятал в глазах улыбку. Ему ничего делать не хотелось.  
Уилл ходил с ним в оперу и филармонию. Больше ради него, чем ради музыки. Ему больше нравилась опера — там растечься по креслу и спать можно было незаметнее, чем в светлых филармонических залах.  
Иногда Уилл брал билет на галерку. Сидя отнюдь не прямо и не напыщенно среди веселых студентов, он смотрел в бинокль на беседующего с местной культурной средой Ганнибала. Тот знал, что он на него смотрит. И сиял еще ярче.  
«Я никогда не осмеливался мечтать, что человек, с которым я ем, человек, с которым я сплю и человек, который меня видит, однажды станет одним и тем же человеком», — как-то сказал он. Уилл думал о том, что у него никогда не было такой роскоши. Даже человек, с которым он мог поговорить, был подарком судьбы.  
Не то чтобы ему так часто надо было поговорить. Но именно из-за этого он так остро нуждался в наличии собеседника. Они редко завтракали вместе, зато часто обедали и почти всегда ужинали. Уиллу почти перестали сниться кошмары, а если такое случалось, он просто обнимал Ганнибала за шею, целовал его и говорил себе, что самый страшный кошмар спит рядом, так что нечего переживать.  
Уилл хотел бы сказать, что Ганнибал перестал есть людей, но это было не так. Просто он стал делать это реже. Намного реже. Они учились быть аккуратнее. Охотились, как хищники, выбирая тех, кого не будут искать, и всегда заботясь о том, чтобы после ужина не оставалось крошек. Вместо красоты инсталляций им пришлось научиться довольствоваться красотой действий. Уилл называл его «мой невидимый мастер», а Ганнибал отвечал, откидывая длинные пряди волос, которые теперь собирал в хвост, что Невидимый Мастер вполне мог иметь такие отношения с проводником в Царство Мертвых. «Только Харон знает все твои тайны, мистер Смерть», — шептал ему на ухо Уилл, и его муж возбужденно прижимался к нему, ища губами его губы.  
Разделив с ним все свои секреты, он стал намного спокойнее. Иногда на очередном общественном мероприятии, слыша какие-нибудь некорректные высказывания, Уилл смотрел на Ганнибала, и тот, поймав его взгляд, останавливался. «Мы не охотимся на своей территории».  
Поначалу Ганнибал рассказывал ему, кем были те, кого они ели. Какие грехи терзали их при жизни. Уилл знал, что ему на самом деле все равно, кого убивать. Ему все равно, что делали эти люди, и было ли это плохим с какой-либо точки зрения. Ганнибал просто любил истории. А заботился, чтобы их жертвы были хоть немного плохими, он только ради него.  
С его молчаливого согласия. С его молчаливого одобрения. Уилл знал, что он такой же монстр как он. Он знал, что должен был застрелить его и себя. Просто он этого не сделал. И не сделает никогда.  
Мир не станет лучше или хуже без них, а ему нравится смотреть, как красивый доктор Лектер улыбается овцам, и его шелковая шкурка благоухает и развевается на ветру.

Яркость пришла в тот день, когда он увидел Ганнибала, разговаривающего с невысоким черноволосым мужчиной. Сине-зеленые глаза с хищным разрезом, какие-то полуазиатские черты лица. Уилл не слышал, о чем они говорили — видел только полный интереса взгляд Ганнибала и его слабую улыбку.  
На следующий день Уилл вернулся домой раньше и обнаружил этого типа расхаживающим по прихожей.  
— Добрый вечер. Вы, полагаю, тот самый нелюдимый кузен Лучано? Меня зовут Андреас Кински, я…  
Он убил его одним ударом ножа в сердце. В этот момент Ганнибал распахнул дверь. И «Прошу, войдите, господин Кински» замерло на его губах. Уиллу хотелось ударить его, чтоб они больше никогда не произносили это имя.  
— Уилл!.. Ты рано… — он отступил на шаг.  
— А по-моему как раз вовремя, — бросил Уилл, вталкивая его в кабинет. Он буквально швырнул его на стол. Грубо содрал брюки, раздвинул ногой колени и лишь смазав член слюной вошел, придерживая Ганнибала за шею.  
Его стоны боли быстро сменились стонами наслаждения, тогда Уилл перевернул его и закинул ноги на плечи, нависнув над ним и глядя в лицо. Руки сами собой сжались на его шее. Ганнибал смотрел на него почти невинно.  
— Еще хоть раз… — процедил Уилл, трахая его и сжимая руки на горле. Ганнибал сжал его руки своими.  
— Я не…  
— Слышать не желаю твое вранье! — рявкнул Уилл, кусая его губы.  
Пальцы Ганнибала сжались, он отвечал на его поцелуй. А потом вдруг прервал его, резко кончив. Уилл отпустил его горло, и он какое-то время просто хватал воздух ртом.  
— Ты. Принадлежишь. Мне! — прошипел в его лицо Уилл, яростно глядя в темные глаза.  
Ганнибал слабо кивнул. Уилл кончил в него и ушел, бросив: «Теперь можешь делать с ним что угодно».  
***

Ганнибал проводил его взглядом — тоненький темный Харон, рассердившийся на своего поставщика душ. Он улыбался, глядя, как ловко и плавно, словно всю жизнь этому учился, Уилл уплывает на гондоле в центр. Ганнибал вдруг подумал, что никогда не катался с ним на его новой лодке как турист. Сотни безмозглых овец испытали это удовольствие, а он — нет. Надо будет исправить.  
Он думал о том, стоит ли ему рассказать, кем на самом деле был прирезанный Уиллом Андреас Кински, настоящее имя которого значилось в списке разыскиваемых. Неподалеку от Ганнибала, кстати говоря. Господин Андреас любил топить юных девиц в воде. Долго топить, несколько дней как минимум. «Центральным акцентом финала его жизни должен стать суп, — подумал Ганнибал. — Раз уж ему так нравились воды…»  
Ганнибал облизнулся. То, что Уилл приревновал его к этому куску мяса, делало его безумно счастливым… Доктор Лектер подумал и решил ничего не говорить ему об Андреасе Кински.  
Вечером Уилл вернулся. Поцеловал его как ни в чем ни бывало. Суп из топителя получился превосходный.  
— Скоро Карнавал, — сказал Уилл. — В городе только и разговоров о нем. Да ты и сам видел.  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
— Я никогда не был на карнавале. Прошлый мы пропустили. Мы пойдем на карнавал?  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
— Надо заранее заказать костюмы. У тебя есть какие-то предпочтения?  
— Что-нибудь нейтральное. — Уилл пожал плечами.- В этих вопросах я лучше положусь на твой вкус.  
Ганнибал кивнул в третий раз, хотя и был удивлен предложению Уилла. Он-то думал, тот будет толочься всю неделю в пробках на своей любимой гондоле. Уилл вдруг подошёл и обнял его.  
— Прости, я… Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Ты так смотрел на него вчера, я… Кто это был? Он же не местный? Я…  
Ганнибал положил пальцы на его губы, и прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Мне даже понравилось. Ревнивый Харон. Повезешь сегодня топить его кости.  
Уилл обнял его.  
— Я и забыл уже, как это — ревновать тебя.  
— Ну, хорошо, что вспомнил. Хотя скверного же ты мнения о моих умственных способностях, если полагаешь, что я бы привел любовника сюда, в дом.  
— Что?! — Уилл резко сжал его задницу, но затем отпустил. — Господи, а ведь и правда. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Ты так на него смотрел…  
— Ага, оправдывайся, — фыркнул Ганнибал. — Тебе просто хотелось кого-нибудь прикончить. Вот и выдумал несуществующий повод. А потом еще один. Соскучился по тому, что я тебе мало сопротивляюсь?  
Он смешно покраснел до кончиков ушей. Ганнибал просунул колено между его ног.  
— А еще твердишь про безопасность, что мы не охотимся на своей территории, и прочее. Мой добрый Харон, кажется, тебе надоело быть перевозчиком? Хочешь, поменяемся на время?— он взглянул в глаза смущенного мужа. — Хочешь, поменяемся навсегда?..  
— Я не знаю, — произнес Уилл с улыбкой, гладя его по щеке. — Мы ведь вместе и охотимся и убираем мусор. И тебе нравится, когда я ревную. И когда смотрю на тебя. И сопротивляться. Поэтому я не очень понял, к чему это ты?..  
Ганнибал заткнул его поцелуем, потому что впервые подумал, что и сам не очень понял, к чему.

Костюмы были похожими, но не одинаковыми. Их можно было спутать с отражениями, но при ближайшем рассмотрении они оказывались разными. Похожими, но разными.  
— Черное и белое. В разных местах, но в одинаковых пропорциях. Такими ты нас видишь, Ганнибал.  
Ганнибал скромно пожал плечами.  
— Такова природа людей.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Нет. Природа людей такая, — он указал на яркие, расфуфыренные до вульгарности маски, фотографировавшиеся на мосту. — Природа людей такая, — он указал на странные коробочные костюмы каких-то студентов, обмотанные скотчем. — Природа людей такая, — он кивнул на ратушу, откуда должен был спускаться ангел.  
— Яркость и преувеличение собственных достоинств. Сокрытие недостатков и выпячивание необоснованного эго. Вот природа людей. На маскарад идут, чтобы выделиться, а ты приносишь мне черно-белый костюм.  
— Затем и принес. Мы рядимся в людей каждый день. Почему бы сегодня не побыть самими собой?  
Уилл склонился над ним и поцеловал — долго, затягивающе и уносяще. Ганнибал почти поплыл за ним, когда он отстранился.  
— Они замечательные, — шепнул он, опускаясь перед ним на колени и расстегивая молнию брюк.  
Ганнибал смотрел на них в зеркало.  
— Тебе нравятся отражения, — Уилл поцеловал его колено. — А мне иногда не хватает чулок на твоих бедрах.  
— Извращенец, — Ганнибал отвернулся, хотя на самом деле ему было приятно. Уилл снова поцеловал его бедро, поднялся выше и взял в рот. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза и запустил руку в его волосы. Он любил извинения своего мужа не меньше, чем изнасилования; возможно именно потому, что по факту они не являлись ни тем ни другим.  
«Но нам так интересно в них играть. Я зря осуждаю маски и маскарад. Может, просто становлюсь немного ворчливым. Надеюсь, он простит меня».  
Развить эту мысль Ганнибалу так и не удалось, потому что извинения Уилла лишили его способности думать.

Они действительно выделялись. Двое черно-белых… существ. В костюмах совершенно невозможно было опознать пол — разве что по росту. Ганнибал не думал об этом, когда выбирал их, и для него стало полной неожиданностью, когда, остановившись на очередном мосту, Уилл притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
Их маски были полумаски, как раз позволяющие делать это, но Ганнибал застыл от новых ощущений.  
Он не был любителем выставления отношений на публику. Сам никогда этого не делал и чувствовал себя неприятно, когда так делали окружающие, даже Уилл. В конце концов, отношения это личное дело. Каждый может сдержаться, чтобы добраться до какого-нибудь дома. Ганнибалу виделось в этом показное лицемерие.  
И уж тем более он не собирался никогда показывать никому свои отношения с Уиллом. Общество никогда не будет достаточно прогрессивно… нет, он просто не хотел, чтобы к их отношениям кто-то прикасался словами и мыслями. Это слишком личное.  
Он думал об этом, стоя на мосту и целуясь с Уиллом, а вокруг щелкали камеры многочисленных туристов, и от этого, от этой безнаказанности и показухи, от того, что на них все смотрят, но на них — маски, и они в безопасности, им не просто никто слова не скажет; все эти овцы счастливы, что смогли увидеть и запечатлеть такую красоту — влюбленная пара на карнавале в Венеции.  
Ранее Ганнибал пренебрежительно косился на поклонников карнавала, позирующих перед каждым туристом, особенно к тем, кому за это не платят, но сейчас все его тело пело. Две черно-белые маски, слившиеся в поцелуе. Никто не знает, кто они. Никто не знает, кто они!  
Ганнибал обнял Уилла, прижал к себе и прошептал, держа за подбородок:  
— А я-то думал, чему был посвящён исторический момент твоего бритья сегодня.  
Уилл прижался к нему в ответ, улыбаясь.  
— Тебе. Все, всегда — тебе.  
Ганнибал кивнул, чувствуя в горле комок.  
— Я тоже… все всегда делал для тебя.  
Он коснулся губ Уилла. Слился с ним. В этот момент ему казалось, что вокруг больше никого нет. Вообще нет. Никогда не существовало.  
Они действительно пошли на маскарад в этот день, хоть это был последний, Марди Гра, Сытный Вторник, по традиции — последний день накануне Поста. Последний день с мясом и вином. Прощание с зимой, начало весны. Хотя для Ганнибала времена года перестали иметь значения. La primavera будет всегда цвети в его сердце, пока Уилл держит его руку в своей.  
Вдвоем они слонялись по улицам, пили дешевое вино и целовались на каждом перекрестке, пьянея от масок и безнаказанности. Порой они даже не знали, куда именно идут или едут. Уилл порой, посмеиваясь, указывал на тех или иных везущих их лодочников или гондольеров, рассказывая, что их знает. Ганнибал тоже увидел несколько знакомых лиц на площади. Но их самих не узнавал никто.  
Они фотографировались с туристами, с другими масками, целовались на камеру и вообще вели себя как влюбленные подростки. Ганнибал редко видел, когда Уилл столько улыбался. И он улыбался тоже, глядя в его глаза сквозь прорези маски. Уилл махал веером и откровенно кривлялся на камеру, похоже, получая не меньше удовольствия от изображения его дамы сердца, чем получал Ганнибал от их анонимности.  
Светало, когда они, обессилев от ночных гуляний, уселись прямо на мост, не дойдя до дома каких-то два квартала. Вокруг никого не было; самые стойкие ночные гуляки шумели где-то в отдалении. Уилл глотнул вина из бутылки и передал Ганнибалу. За сегодняшний день доктор почти привык к подобной манере употребления. Уилл обнял его за плечи и облегченно вздохнул, оттягивая маску на лоб.  
— Господи, как же мне этого не хватало!  
— Чего именно?  
— Всего. — Уилл обвел взглядом пустынную и затуманенную Венецию. — Веселья без того, чтобы кто-то смотрел на это с осуждением. Безумия, за которое не придётся потом расплачиваться. Тебя, не дергающегося убивать людей от каждой мелочи.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — насторожился Ганнибал.  
— Тридцать восемь раз.  
Уилл лукаво глянул на него. Ганнибал не смог удержать недоумение.  
— Тридцать восемь раз люди около нас вели себя грубо. От «слегка неприлично» до «отвратительно грубо». Сколько раз ты помнишь?  
Ганнибал закусил губу. Он не помнил ни одного. Он мог дословно воспроизвести все, что сказал Уилл, все, что он говорил другим людям, но что говорили вокруг… Ганнибал не помнил даже, что говорили ему.  
Существует ли оскорбление, если оскорбляемый его не слышал?..  
Ганнибал положил голову на его колени и вытянулся на мосту. О да, он слишком пьян, имеет право. Он пьян Уиллом. Он подумает об этом. Завтра. То есть сегодня. В общем, через десять минут.  
— Уилл?  
Он посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Глаза цвета неба.  
— Я счастлив с тобой.  
Какое-то время он смотрел на него влюбленно и весело, а затем нежно коснулся его губ и обнял за голову. За их спиной разгорался рассвет, рассеивая утренний туман. Было бы холодно, не будь они так пьяны. Уилл напялил маску обратно на лицо и запрокинул голову к небу:  
— Я тоже счастлив, Ганнибал.  
***

— Прошу прощения, господа, — внезапно раздался голос из тумана. Говорил он по-итальянски, но с американским акцентом, который Уилл теперь прекрасно распознавал. — Вы не подскажете, как я могу попасть на вокзал?  
Уилл обернулся, досадуя, что задремавшего доктора разбудит этот пьянчуга с пространственным кретинизмом, и онемел от ужаса, наткнувшись на ледяную ртуть глаз специального агента Йохана Сноу.


	77. Судьба

_Что такое охота, если не стремление одной души найти другую душу и полностью подчинить своей власти через смерть? (с)_

 

Как-то вечером они с Ганнибалом говорили про искру узнавания — особый сигнал, после которого дальнейший обман невозможен, как бы ни была хороша маскировка. Даже если стоящий перед тобой враг одет в пышный карнавальный костюм, а его лицо закрывает маска. Одного мига зрительного контакта достаточно, чтобы все это перестало иметь значение.  
Уилл однажды вел дело об убийце — мастере перевоплощений, столь умелом, что однажды обманул даже собственную мать. По факту Рональд Трой совершил только два убийства: своей девушки и полицейского при задержании. В перерывах между ними он успешно обворовывал население своего городка, причем не кого попало, а людей, бывших с ним хоть в какой-то степени знакомыми. Впоследствии Трой признался, что ради этого все это и затевалось: взглянуть на них взглядом чужака, посмотреть, как смотрят на чужаков они… грабил их Трой лишь в качестве дополнительного бонуса. Когда его поймали, он считал себя чуть ли не героем, и с охотой болтал о своих хитростях всем, кто соглашался его слушать.  
Сдал-то его как раз лучший друг, когда парень совсем обнаглел и явился к нему под видом водопроводчика. Трой потом не раз говорил, что заметил эту искру узнавания, но его друг внешне не подал вида, что узнал его, расплатился за починенную трубу и преспокойно отпустил Троя вместе с награбленным. Закрыл дверь и набрал полицию, поскольку еще ранее был озадачен участившимися ограблениями среди своих знакомых.  
Он, конечно, был безумен, этот мастер перевоплощений. Когда его пришли арестовывать, точнее, забрать для допроса, он совершенно спокойно сделал вид, что сдается, и воткнул нож в горло ближайшего полицейского. При этом его лицо не изменилось, он сделал это походя, как человек выключает свет в коридоре. Никаким раскаянием не пахло и впоследствии, этот странный человек спокойно заявил, что убил полицейского, чтобы ему не было обидно сидеть в тюрьме только лишь за убийство «этой суки». Свои грабежи он и преступлениями-то не считал, так, оплата билета на шоу великого мастера перевоплощений.  
Троя посадили, разумеется, а Уилл обратил внимание на факт, который счел «забавным» в то время: многие из пострадавших затем признались, что им тоже «показалось», что ограбивший их ремонтник был похож на их знакомого Рональда Троя, но они не обратили внимания, ведь знали же прекрасно, что такого просто не может быть.  
Сам же Трой говорил: чтобы загасить эту искру узнавания следует как можно меньше смотреть в глаза тому, кого собрался одурачить, а если уж смотришь, надевать на взгляд «пелену безразличия». То есть каким-то образом делать свои глаза пустыми и стеклянными, чтобы никто не мог узнать человека, которому они принадлежат. Уилл тогда пожал плечами, мало ли кому какие идеи в голову приходят…  
«А теперь мне надо овладеть этой техникой за секунду» — в ужасе думал протрезвевший Грэм. Узнав Сноу, он тут же отвел глаза, и ему показалось, что тот не успел узнать Уилла, но теперь надо как-то что-то сделать, как-то разбудить Ганнибала — или не будить — и сделать что-то, чтобы Сноу не узнал никого из них. Тысячи мыслей пронеслись в голове за одно мгновение.  
Что он тут делает? На нем ни костюма ни маски. Он приехал за ними? Конечно, он приехал за ними. Но он спросил, где вокзал. Он уже нашел их или еще нет? А вдруг это случайность? Вдруг Сноу приехал сюда на карнавал? Может ли такое быть?!  
И что им делать? Что ему делать? Поймать его? Поймать или не поймать его?  
Надо согласовать с Ганнибалом, но у него нет времени на согласование.  
Вообще нет времени. Ни на что. Сноу уже — Уилл видел это боковым зрением — явно собрался повторить свой вопрос, и к тому же подошел ближе. Хвала богам, что он не Ганнибал, а то еще бы учуял их.  
А если это засада?! На них? Если они нападут, и их моментально пристрелят?!  
Вокруг стоял такой туман, что лучшего времени для засады с инфракрасным прицелом не отыскать. Но зачем такие сложности? Если они знают, что они — они, было бы разумнее послать к ним того, кого они не знают, чтобы они не заподозрили неладное… Уилл осознал, что запутался в местоимениях и размышлениях и быстро выпалил по-итальянски примерную дорогу до вокзала. Получилось нечто вроде «нлевопотмправосрезатьинаправопрямо». И тут же, чтобы объяснить дефекты своей речи, Уилл поднял бутылку и сделал большой глоток из горла. При этом он попытался незаметно ткнуть Ганнибала как-нибудь так, чтобы он проснулся, но не стал ничего говорить и оценил ситуацию. Разумеется, какими бы вы ни были родственными душами, но такой объёмный ментальный посыл в один тычок не вложишь, поэтому Уилл сделал как бы неуклюжую попытку подняться. Сноу как раз в этот момент попросил повторить помедленнее. Кажется, его действительно интересовала дорога до вокзала. «Щасобъясню» — Уилл предпринял вторую попытку встать, заодно выпростав из кармана костюма телефон и призывно махнув им. При этом он еще раз пнул Ганнибала, чтобы тот вел себя незаметно, ну то есть Уилл скромно надеялся, что эта просьба до него тоже дойдет, и, нарочито пошатываясь, приблизился к Сноу, снимая перчатки и закрывая собой его от Ганнибала — вдруг тот проснётся и не сможет сдержать изумления…  
— Вокзал Санта-Лючия, — Уилл произнес это в телефон, а затем всучил телефон в руки Сноу, чтобы занять чем-то мерзкие смертоносные конечности проклятого каратиста. Затем встал рядом, демонстративно пошатнувшись, попутно заметив, что от Сноу тоже пахнет алкоголем. Бутылка с вином плясала на самых кончиках внешне расслабленных пальцев Уилла. — Запомните?  
Уилл видел, как неправильно бугрится перчатка Сноу там, где не хватало фаланг. Они сделали это с ним. Смотреть на это было странно. Уилл впервые видел ушедшую от него жертву. Нет ничего особенного в трупе, но в сбежавшей от тебя добыче… смотреть на оставленные им шрамы было совершенно новым ощущением.  
Ощущением, невероятно, ужасающе похожим на то, которое Уилл испытывал, глядя на шрамы, оставленные им на коже Ганнибала. Знаки принадлежности.  
А может, отпустить его? Ганнибал же сказал, это все не имеет значения…  
Но Сноу уже здесь. Даже если они отпустили его, он не отпустил их!  
— Да, кажется, я понял, где я нахожусь. Спаси… — Он поднял голову и не договорил. Уилл, увлекшись сомнениями, забыл про «пленку остекленения», и встретился с взглядом ледяных серых глаз полностью при своей личности. Он видел, как, на мгновение сузившись, расширились зрачки Сноу, и в этот момент изо всех сил огрел его бутылкой по голове.  
И тут же согнулся от пронзительной боли в солнечном сплетении. Сноу не только пригнулся от его удара, который пришелся по касательной в плечо, не причинив большого вреда, но еще и ударил его локтем в солнечное сплетение. Уилл ожидал, что спецагент прикончит его коленом в лицо, но этого не случилось — мимо пронеслось нечто темное, оттолкнув его. Упав, Уилл изо всех сил выгнулся назад, дышать было трудно, в глазах темнело — но это помогло, через несколько секунд стало легче, к тому же костюмы у них были довольно плотные.  
Разогнувшись, он увидел Ганнибала, который повис на пытавшемся его сбросить Сноу. Несмотря на вес Лектера, тот почти избавился от него, методично нанося сильные удары по корпусу. Уилл бросился на помощь и пнул агента в колено. Тот упал и его рука, не заблокированная Ганнибалом, явно метнулась за оружием. Уилл предотвратил эту попытку. Вдвоем они вцепились в руки и ноги мужчины и повалили его на землю. Уилл мстительно двинул ему кулаком в грудь, и он наконец-то потерял сознание, хотя скорее от удара затылком о камень.  
— Это же Сноу! — Ганнибал вскинул на Уилла ошалевшие глаза. Из рассеченного виска текла кровь, на щеке наливался синяк. Сноу и Уиллу успел подправить личико, пока вырывался, но маска частично защитила.  
— А ты думал кто?!  
— Да я просто… увидел как ты… — Он ошарашенно взглянул на распростертого под ними агента. — Уилл, у меня впервые в жизни нет слов… Я точно не сплю?  
— Точно-точно, — хмыкнул Уилл, внимательно глядя на изумленное лицо возлюбленного. — Мы с тобой победили Сноу. Вот теперь такой вопрос — а ты точно хочешь, чтобы мы его победили?  
— А ты предлагаешь его оставить в двух кварталах от нашего дома? — ехидно ответствовал Ганнибал, но лицо у него стало задумчивое.  
— Я не знаю! У меня не было возможности с тобой посоветоваться! Он меня не узнал! Спросил дорогу, и я не знал, что делать! Совпадение конечно дикое, но я вдруг подумал, вдруг он просто приехал на карнавал? Я пытался разбудить тебя, но боялся, что если он узнает тебя, или ты — его, то он успеет выхватить пистолет, и вообще… а потом он узнал меня и я… — от волнения Уилл начал заикаться, чего с ним давно не происходило. Ганнибал нежно сжал его пальцы.  
— Все в порядке, любимый… Боги, все более чем в порядке! Заполучить агента Сноу на ужин… Столь желанную и, как я думал, навсегда ушедшую от меня добычу…  
В этот момент страшный удар оглушил Уилла, ему показалось, что ему врезали в лицо утюгом, он должен был потерять сознание, но отчего-то этого не произошло. Он только и успел почувствовать, как вывернулся из их захвата агент Сноу. Устроившись на его руках, они решили, что в безопасности — кто бы мог подумать, что поганец только притворился без сознания, выждал момент и атаковал их ногами! Уилл, превозмогая боль, вцепился в Сноу, то же самое сделал и Ганнибал. Вместе они как два раненых зверя пытались совладать с добычей… Хотя какая там добыча! Более крупный хищник. Если не они, то он. И поэтому Уилл изо всех сил вцепился в Сноу, сомкнув руки у него на шее. Сноу врезал его в ограду моста, спину и поясницу пронзила чудовищная боль, но Уилл не отпускал, не отпускал до тех пор, пока его любимый хищник не нанес поганцу сокрушительный, на этот раз точно сокрушительный удар. Сноу обмяк, и Уилл опустился на землю вместе с ним, все еще обнимая его за шею как ребенка. Ганнибал упал на колени, одна его рука болталась как тряпка, сам он кашлял кровью, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
Уилл огляделся. Туман рассеивался ужасающе быстро. А они все еще…  
— Ганнибал.  
Он поднял на него полный боли взгляд. Сейчас в его глазах не было никакого ликования и торжества — лишь попытки человека пережить дикую физическую боль.  
— Ганнибал, жучок. Мы должны найти жучок.  
Пока Ганнибал работал над книгой, они часто возвращались к этому моменту. Как получилось, что в Новой Зеландии к ним в заброшенную церковь наведалась целая облава. И поскольку воспоминания об этом уже перестали быть мучительными, они предположили, что на Сноу все-таки был жучок, позволяющий отследить его местоположение. К тому же потом было сказано, что появились новые агенты, но ведь в новостях не обязательно говорили правду. Эти агенты могли прилететь задолго до того, как об этом объявили. И Сноу тогда он был так уверен в себе… наверняка он знал, что за ним следят, может, специально стал приманкой, но рассчитывал, что его найдут до того, как будут пытать?.. может, жучок был вшит в одежду, они могли что-то пропустить…  
И его новое имя. Это уже были чистые догадки, но Уилл предположил, что Сноу мог сменить не только имя, но и ведомство. Слишком уж бесследно он исчез из американской хроники. То есть понятно, что он теперь великий писатель и сценарист, а агент Йохан Сноу похоронен, но Уиллу казалось, что такие, как он бывшими агентами не становятся. Сноу вполне мог стать секретным агентом, к тому же он сам упоминал, что у него есть враги покруче их с Ганнибалом.  
— «Но все равно поймали тебя мы», — злобно прохрипел Уилл. Рот у него, как он сейчас осознал, тоже был полон крови, и, кажется, пары зубов он уже не досчитается…  
— Хорошо. Мы должны его раздеть. Но не здесь. В лодку его. И если ты хочешь его потом съесть, то надо достать ему какой-нибудь новой одежды, иначе он умрет от холода.  
— Нет, я собирался вежливо извиниться и отпустить его! — глумливо фыркнул доктор Лектер, поднимаясь. — Уилл, скажи, разве у меня есть теперь выбор?  
— То есть я должен был спокойно сказать ему, где вокзал, и отпустить, поверив, что он приехал на карнавал, а не разыскивать нас с тобой?! — получилось неожиданно злобно. — Или подождать, пока он нас не застрелит?!  
— Я ничего такого не говорил, — обиженно произнес Ганнибал. — Почему ты так злишься? Мы живы!  
— Да, но… — Уилл сам не понял, точнее, еще не сформулировал. — Не знаю. Прости. Давай дотащим его до лодки. Но сначала — свяжем. Есть, чем?  
Ганнибал равнодушно выдернул из костюма красивый шелковый шнурок, стягивающий воротник. Уилл быстро и туго связал запястья мужчины. Прикосновение к его руке, хоть та была и в перчатке, вызвало волну новых странных ощущений. Вместе они дотащили агента до моторной лодки, Ганнибал остался, а Уилл побежал на мост. Следы заметал он уже в почти прозрачном утре, туман уходил в море.  
«И нам придется его догнать. Если на Сноу какой-то хитрый жучок, то пусть они обнаружат его не в собственном доме».  
Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал успел собрать все необходимое и даже протянул ему термос с горячим чаем. Уилл завел мотор и ринулся в открытое море.  
***  
В шпионских фильмах просто: камера указывает, кто враг, а кто друг, в фильмах нет времени на сомнения, ошибки и сожаления. В реальности все сложнее: вопреки желанию, не каждый встретившийся человек является секретным агентом, врагом или другом. Иногда это просто случайно встреченный человек.  
Сноу познакомился с Юлией в Риме, в тот момент, когда казалось, что на его пути просто нет места для случайных встреч. Русский шпион? Американский двойной агент? Итальянский разведчик славянского происхождения?  
Он работал над одним делом, в котором, как думал Копперфилд, был замешан американский агент. В любое другое время Сноу бы отбивался от политики как только мог, но тогда ему позарез требовалось оказаться от родного бюро как можно дальше. Дело оказалось пустячной подставой, но Сноу тянул его до последнего — настолько не хотел возвращаться. Хотя там было все, что он терпеть не мог: грязные интриги, связанные с церковью, личными отношениями и воровством, но это были не его интриги. Не его отношения. И не его воровство.  
Агент Франческо Риччи, американец итальянского происхождения, который вначале и был главным подозреваемым во всех грехах, был ему столь благодарен за раскрытие правды, что пожелал показать Рим, заодно познакомив с супругой и внезапно приехавшей к ней в гости сестрой, Юлией, дизайнером сумок из Милана. Сноу долго не мог поверить, что она именно та, за кого себя выдает — и на жену непохожа, и ведет себя совсем не так, и вообще, как это удобно — прикидываться внезапно приехавшей чьей-то двоюродной сестрой…  
Но Юлия все-таки была обычной женщиной, немного странной, как и все русские, Йохан даже бы сказал — очень странной, но зато это был человек, с которым он мог пить столько, сколько вздумается, не теряя адекватного собеседника. Единственное, о чем следовало заботиться — это чтобы демон, в которого порой превращалась элегантная блондинка лет тридцати пяти, не пытался купаться в фонтанах и не слишком громко орал на улице непонятные русские песни.  
В Милане Юлия оставила мужа — что ж, Сноу тоже много кого оставил в Америке, это, как выразилась Юлия, — «не мешает». В итоге Сноу провел на неделю больше в Риме, чем планировал, пока Юлия не вспомнила, что собиралась на карнавал. Который, как выяснилось, уже почти закончился, потому что она про него забыла. Поэтому надо поехать хотя бы на последний день.  
«Ты же никогда не видел карнавал, Йохан, и ведь не приедешь никогда, чтобы увидеть, ну, на поезде совсем недолго ехать, погуляем и вернёмся, будет здорово!»  
Йохана с самого начала терзали сомнения, что будет здорово. Насколько он понимал, карнавал это море пьяных нелепо одетых людей, которые делают вид, что им весело. С другой стороны, может и правда будет интересно — если не сам карнавал, то посмотреть на знаменитый город на воде…  
А затем на карнавале эта крэйзи рашен опять психанула и потерялась. Сноу был обескуражен — ему еще никогда не доводилось никого терять в толпе, он всегда всех догонял, а эта растворилась воистину как призрак. Или специальный агент. В тот момент уже темнело, и Йохан пришёл к выводу — тогда — что она и правда чей-то агент, и нужно ждать нападения… Телефон Юлия отключила.  
Сноу не хотелось звонить Франческо и говорить, что он потерял сестру его жены, его вообще эта дурацкая история раздражала все больше с каждым шагом. Он жалел, что связался с этой женщиной — хотя следовало признать, что они отлично провели время, все, исключая этот вечер.  
«Она не из тех, с кем что-то случается, — думал Сноу, ежась от холода и ища взглядом какой-нибудь не слишком забитый бар. — Скорее она с кем-то случается. Вот как со мной. Незачем о ней волноваться. Взрослый человек. Да и город не трущобы, максимум, что ей грозит, это потеря кошелька. Или падение в канал. Господи, эта ее нездоровая страсть к купанию в общественных местах…»  
Но потом пришло сообщение, которое заставило Йохана выругаться и одновременно вздохнуть с облегчением. Оказывается, Юлия уже уехала. Села на поезд и уехала. В Милан. К мужу. Оказалось, ее психоз был связан с неожиданным раскаянием. Она просила больше ей не звонить и не писать.  
Сноу еще раз вздохнул с облегчением и рассмеялся. Нелепая история с нелепым концом. Облегчение было настолько сильным, что он решил еще немного побродить по нарядному древнему городу. Один. В конце концов, он так давно не был один. Один и без дел. И все, что в Америке — «не мешает».  
И вот. Добродился.

Йохан в диком, дичайшем изумлении смотрел на темное помещение, где он оказался. Света почти не было. Он сидел, примотанный к стулу; единственное, чем он мог двигать, это глазами.  
Значит, ему не показалось. Тот человек, маска; вначале он даже подумал, что это девушка, у которой он спросил дорогу. Двое романтичных карнавальных пьяниц на мосту, две черно-белые маски, укутанные утренним туманом. Сноу к тому времени почти ничего не соображал — настолько напился. Он бы с удовольствием нашел гостиницу, но та же Юлия его просветила, что в Марди Гра это невозможно — все забито до чердаков. Все, чего он хотел — это сесть в мягкое кресло и проспать весь путь до Рима.  
Походка голубоглазой девушки, бросившей своего спутника валяться на мосту чтобы подсказать ему дорогу, показалась странноватой; Сноу лишь потом понял, почему — не из-за пьянства, а потому, что она была мужская, а не женская. И взвинченный итальянский голос — тоже. А потом на него кто-то налетел, и ему почудилось, что это был Ганнибал Лектер, хотя это не был Ганнибал Лектер. И те голубые глаза, Сноу на секунду показалось, что он их уж когда-то видел.  
А потом он слышал сквозь сумерки сознания разговор, и ему казалось, что над ним действительно эти двое, Лектер и Грэм, хотя, по последним сообщениям Марти, их след терялся где-то в Австралии…  
«Надо вырваться и спросить».  
«Ага. Расслабился ты, агент Сноу, в своем разврате и грехопадении, — Йохан смотрел на сидящих напротив него, словно египетские фараоны, скрытых тенями людей, все еще не в силах поверить, что его первая интуитивная догадка оказалась верной. — А ведь все правильно. Где его еще искать, этого Лектера, как не в руинах Европы. И Милли говорила про историческую родину, а я дурак не слушал, все твердил про рациональность и что скрываться сейчас лучше в совсем других регионах… Впрочем, и Рим и Флоренцию проверяли, насколько это было возможно…»  
Одна из фигур шевельнулась, и Сноу пришел немного в себя.  
«Какой пиздец, — произнес он, жалея, что не может сказать это вслух. — Я ведь умру здесь».  
Мысль была неожиданно четкой и отрезвляющей.  
«Нет, нет, конечно, надо бороться. Бороться до конца, это единственное что верно, единственный способ сделать смерть… проигравшей.  
Но… я никогда раньше так не думал… То есть нет, думал, но обычно у меня не было времени думать об этом _так долго._  
Вот оно. Эти двое желают измучить меня и сломить прежде, чем я придумаю новый план».  
С болью постепенно возвращались воспоминания, да и глаза привыкали к новому свету. Кажется, у Лектера новое лицо, опять же, не без следов их повторной встречи. Кристиан был бы так рад услышать, что он был прав… Да и Милли тоже…  
«Сейчас все произошедшее кажется таким глупым. Я ведь тоже сбежал от них, как сбежала от меня Юлия.  
Что ж, кажется, это моя последняя игра.  
Со страхом или с облегчением ты думаешь об этом, Йохан Сноу?..»


	78. Справа и слева

_Знание и мудрость приходят к нам тогда, когда они уже не нужны. ©_

 

К ночи с моря пришел туман. Венеция отдыхала после карнавала, укрывшись синими февральскими сумерками, а толстые белые змеи тумана нежно сворачивались причудливыми кольцами меж пустынных улиц, ища то ли укрытия, то ли просто компании. Но сегодня городу было не до него. Венеция и ее жители славно потрудились и повеселились за последнюю неделю. Есть особенно прекрасного вида усталость, усталость от хорошо выполненной работы, усталость удовлетворенная, знакомая всем коренным жителям туристических городов после праздников, когда старые гости уже разъехались, а новые еще не прибыли. Конечно, в Венеции всегда кто-то гостил, но в сравнении с тем, что творилось в карнавал, город практически опустел. В совсем немногих жилых домах еще горел свет.  
Одним из них был трехэтажный дом на самой окраине, с окнами, выходящими на лагуну. Впрочем, сейчас эти окна были тщательно закрыты тяжелыми узорчатыми шторами из золотой парчи. В центре просторной, изысканно отделанной гостиной находились трое мужчин. Один из них сидел в глубоком кресле, покачивая в пальцах полупустой бокал. Второй находился в метрах пяти, он сидел на деревянном стуле с подлокотниками, а под его босыми ступнями лежал толстый квадрат полиэтилена, призванный уберечь мозаичный пол от лишних узоров. Третий стоял возле него, задумчиво вертя в руках молоток. Поверх его черных брюк и черной же рубашки поблескивала тонкая, но прочная пленка защитного полиэтиленового костюма.  
— Нет, ты посмотри! Опять вырубился! — воскликнул он, обернувшись к сидевшему в кресле.  
Ганнибал Лектер внимательно наблюдал за Уиллом и их нежданной примотанной к стулу добычей. В случае чего у них заготовлено три пути отступления из города. В случае новой облавы.  
Непонимание пугает, и он не чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с агентом ФБР. Это было непривычное и очень неприятное чувство. Еще и Уилл слишком сильно злился из-за того, что они поймали Сноу именно в Венеции.  
— Я уверен, что наш гость в сознании, Уилл, — Ганнибал хорошо помнил, как в церкви Сноу взметнул руку и резко, как кобра, ударил Уилла об стол. И как он вытащил его самого из церкви. Этот человек объективно сильнее каждого из них; скорей всего, не будь он мертвецки пьян, они бы с ним не совладали. Лектер поморщился от неприятных мыслей и вздохнул: — Вспомни, как он убедительно симулировал обморок.  
— Это верно, но… Я не чувствую, что он здесь. Ну, смотри! — Уилл пальцами расширил веки левого глаза Сноу. Тот вполне предсказуемо закатился. — Он ушел! — упрямо повторил любимый. — Ушел… в себя, что ли? Как так?  
— Ну ударь его еще раз молотком по пальцам. Нервы и чувствительность не отключишь!  
Уилл замахнулся, но не сделал удара. Повернулся к Ганнибалу и внимательно на него взглянул.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — коротко бросил любимый и просто нажал молотком на один из примотанных к подлокотнику и раздробленных пальцев Сноу. Они слишком хорошо помнили их предыдущую встречу, чтобы оставлять ему хоть какой-то шанс. Тело агента дернулось, сквозь бинты донеслось хрипение.  
— По мне так вполне жив, — удовлетворенно произнес Лектер, хотя он был более доволен свирепым Уиллом. Его трогательная любовь к городу и опасения, что его придется покинуть, выражались сейчас в такой интересной форме. — Если хочешь поговорить с ним, развяжи рот.  
Не ответив, Уилл раздраженно передернул плечами. Затем удивительно грубо ткнул Сноу пальцем в лоб так, что лицо запрокинулось.  
— Эй, ты! Секретный агент! Мы нашли твой жучок!  
Спекшиеся от крови пальцы дрогнули, но Йохан Сноу ничего не сказал.  
— И мы уничтожили твой телефон! — рыкнул Уилл, тыча молотком в его плечо, где был огромный синяк после из драки. — Уже никто никогда не придет к тебе на помощь!  
Это была не совсем правда. Они действительно нашли некое устройство, какую-то плоскую микросхему, прикрепленную к изнанке костюма Сноу, и Ганнибал отвез его на поезде в Рим и уничтожил возле аэропорта. С телефоном он поступил также, однако вскрыть они его не смогли. Вот странно, почему же тогда, в Окленде… Они обсуждали с Уиллом и это, почему Сноу выкинул что-то во время первого нападения, скорей всего, именно телефон. Нелогично, ведь как раз по телефону его могли отследить… словно информация, что там хранилась, была ценнее его жизни. Но тогда это противоречило его словам о том, что Ганнибал с Уиллом не важны. Хотя не исключено, что Йохан Сноу предполагал, что они и правда будут торговать секретной информацией.  
По документам он все еще был Йохан Йергенссен. Цель визита — туризм, печать римской таможни. Никаких билетов, записок и прочей полезной информации. Впрочем, сейчас все хранится в телефоне, а оставить телефон они побоялись.  
Им обоим нужно было знать. Нужно было знать, как Сноу вызвал спецназ, будучи в церкви. Как избежал пули Элис Марии Мун. Как попал сюда, в Венецию. Сколько еще людей знает о том, что он в Венеции?  
Йохан Сноу. Ганнибал привык и вслух, но больше про себя, произносить его имя как мантру. Йохан Сноу. Серебряное существо, вторгшееся в сны Уилла. Йохан Сноу — стальное оружие ФБР, устремившееся за ними в погоню и почти преуспевшее в этом… настолько близко, что Ганнибал до сих пор содрогался при мысли об этом.  
Но сам человек… Йохан Сноу… казался отвратительным. Нет, не омерзительным, ибо у него были принципы, и была воля, и была сила. Но отвратительным — ибо его душа была мерзостна, груба, невыносимо коварна и развратна.  
Он написал проклятую книгу. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой человек как он, когда-то в сознании Ганнибала олицетворявший пулю, написал такую гнилостную мерзость. И как он говорил с ними в церкви! Тот Йохан Сноу вообще не тянул на следователя ФБР, тем более лучшего. Как он получил свое место? Скольких он подставил, сколько дел забрал на последнем, 95% издыхании, чтобы их раскрыть и создать такой кометоподобный след в истории?! На него равняются по сей день. Легенда ФБР. Агент, погибший при исполнении, победивший и не проигравший. Большая часть статей выставляет его как героя. Человека, до последнего сражавшегося с Лидией Фелл.  
Как удалось замять тот факт, что они встречались?! Почему не всплыло никакой грязи?!  
Ганнибал говорил с ним. Не может быть, чтобы у такой гада как он не было грязи в прошлом! Но… почему она не всплыла?!..  
_«И в то же время, — раздался в сознании стальной голос одного из костюмов, который, кажется, решил принять сторону агента Сноу. — Он спас тебе жизнь»._  
«Я знаю, — отозвался Ганнибал. — Все не терпится задать вопрос, зачем».  
_«Это очень просто, — ответил Сноу-костюм в его сознании. — Я желал распять тебя публично»._  
«Это ложь», — произнес Ганнибал без особой уверенности.  
Он не видел, зачем. Понимал, но не видел. А может на самом деле и не понимал. Сноу сказал, что книга была приманкой. Но для всего мира он по-прежнему мертв, а они — живы и в розыске. Как агент он сейчас никому неизвестен, никаких легенд не слагают о Йохане Йергенссене, даже его бывший напарник, твиттер которого Ганнибал периодически без особых эмоций почитывал, раскрыл какого-то суперманьяка из Лос-Анджелеса и стал довольно популярен. А ведь Сноу считал его болваном. Но это неважно. Почему он не «воскрес»? Не хотел, чтобы узнали о том, что он их упустил?  
_«Именно поэтому, — сухо заявил металлический голос. — Он бы поймал вас и вернул свое имя. Таков был план»._  
«Жаль, не удался», — не удержался Ганнибал от язвительной ремарки.  
_«Воистину жаль», — отозвался Йохан Сноу._  
«Нам ведь придется уехать в любом случае, — неожиданно подумал Ганнибал. — Надолго, может — навсегда. Если его телефон отслеживался, кто-то рано или поздно явится в Рим, зная, что он был в Венеции, а затем вернулся обратно. Да, у Ганнибала новое лицо, но все равно… Венеция — небольшой город».  
Уилл сумрачно покосился на Ганнибала, словно подслушав его мысли, а затем отвернулся к пленнику.  
— Жаль, что у тебя нет еще одного брата, Йохан Сноу, — шепчет Уилл в его ухо, а затем резко бьет в грудь. Сноу дергается, взгляд становится осмысленным, бинты возле рта окрашиваются алым. Уилл удовлетворённо их срезает. — Не думай, что я позволю тебе так просто уйти.  
***

С возвращением сознания пришла общая посленаркозная муторность, а за ней — боль, вначале слабая, покалывающая, почти незаметная, как первые крошки каменной лавины. Дышать было трудно, дыхание постоянно сбивалось, равно как и мысли. Все люди однажды умрут, но почти все время жизни они предпочитают завешивать свет этой правды надежными шторами религии, юмора или невнимания. Только когда стоишь на самом краю смерти, вспоминаешь, что свет существует вне зависимости от того, верят в него или нет.  
Раньше было проще; Сноу не раз в своей жизни был готов умереть, но еще никогда его сознание в такой момент не пребывало в смятении. Надо сосредоточиться, но именно это не получалось.  
Лектер или Грэм что-то сказал, но у Йохана не получилось расслышать. Надо оценить обстановку…  
«Я ведь не выберусь отсюда».  
Это он уже думал — вечность или три секунды назад.  
Паника. В таких ситуациях крайне необходимо избежать паники.  
_«Вспоминай, как это делается!»_  
-…насколько это будет бо…  
Паника лечится двумя способами: шуткой или безразличием. Либо ты говоришь себе, что нелепо паниковать перед лицом смерти, так как зрелище паникующего человека не слишком увлекательно (хотя с этим Сноу мог и поспорить, смотря в каком положении находишься сам по отношению к паникующему или ситуации, из-за которой он так себя ведет), либо ты говоришь себе, что перед лицом смерти паниковать недостойно и попросту бесполезно. Лучше всегда находиться в здравом уме и осознавать свои действия.  
«Интересно, почему? Кто это вообще придумал? Я?»  
Нет, это было на тренировках в самом начале…  
В любом случае, попытка здраво мыслить сбивает панику с ритма, и дальше изничтожить ее проще простого. Особенно оставив без внимания появившиеся в ходе размышлений вопросы.  
Итак, он привязан… примотан к креслу как мумия, может шевелить лишь глазами. Они накачали его транком, который наложился на алкоголь, поэтому и голове и телу так хреново. Настолько, что он не может шевельнуть и пальцем.  
Да, точно. Ему бы очень не помешало пошевелить пальцем. Особенно левой руки.  
Они оставили его в живых. Лектеру нужно шоу. Или Грэму. Сноу после личной встречи стал сомневаться, кто лидирует в дуэте. Можно поиграть на этом. Интересно, они снова будут резать его по кусочкам?..  
Размышлять в том же ключе ему не позволила пронзительная боль в пальцах левой руки, настолько сильная, что хотелось завыть, но Сноу лишь зашипел сквозь зубы заклеенного рта. Что за?.. Он попытался пошевелить кончиками пальцев и застонал от ужасающей боли. Хуже всего было то, что у него не получилось. Он не чувствовал своих пальцев, по крайней мере так, как привык.  
— Похоже, все-таки чувствуется, — раздался голос, и Йохан уцепился за его звучание как вьюнок за ветку дерева. Все, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от захлестывающей сознание паники.  
— Пришлось позаботиться о том, чтобы вы больше не махали вашими умелыми ручками, агент Сноу. Мы раздробили вам на этот раз все фаланги, чтобы у вас не было и шанса сбежать.  
— Ни шанса ни надежды.  
Секунда длинного, почти бесконечного ужаса, рассекает мир на две половины, подобно канату, натянутому над пропастью. Йохан уже был готов упасть на ту, обжигающе горячую и сияющую половину, где плескалась паника, поднимался и лопался цветными пузырями страх, шипели и пенились сожаления о случившемся, но… Но последним усилием воли он качнул себя влево и оказался в холодной, чистой и безмолвной черноте. Здесь не было звука, света и температуры. Сноу знал это место, он не раз стоял — или, правильнее сказать, находился в нем. Именно здесь начиналась дорога к смерти.  
Боль осталась, но она больше не имела значения. Конечно, можно было шагнуть поближе и ее ощутить, но этого Йохан делать не собирался. Он пойдет в другую сторону.  
Лектер и Грэм крайне опрометчиво лишили его надежды. Без всех пальцев, что на правой руке, что на левой, Сноу останется беспомощным инвалидом, даже если они его по какой-нибудь психопатической причине отпустят. Так закончить жизнь он не собирался.  
Сомнительно даже, что он сможет кого-то из них прихватить с собой, если они его не развяжут. Значит, надо просто отступить во тьму. Пока он готовится к смерти, они, скорей всего, будут пытать его тело, но это уже не имеет значения. Собираясь покинуть дом навсегда, не волнуешься о трещинах в потолке.  
Он помнил, что надо делать. В первую очередь — успокоиться. Во вторую — принять неизбежность смерти. Затем снова успокоиться, а потом избавиться от всех сожалений, которые есть. Сожаления — это нити, привязывающие человека к его телу, и, соответственно, к миру. Чем их больше, тем сложнее уйти — сожаления скрепляют глыбы памяти и связанных с прошлым мыслей, с таким грузом и двух шагов не сделаешь. Впрочем, перед лицом смерти каждый оказывается с разным количеством и качеством подобного багажа. В юности и вначале карьеры Сноу хватало нескольких секунд, чтобы перерезать эти связи; со временем это стало труднее. Интересно, почему, неужели возраст влияет на их прочность? Впрочем, эта область абстрактного подсознания, в которой он был никудышным теоретиком, зато, судя по всем остальным представителям человечества, неплохим практиком.  
Последний раз Йохан думал, что умрет, четыре года назад. За это время многое успело случиться, пожалуй, даже слишком многое. Впрочем, эти господа не собираются прирезать его одним ударом. Время есть.

Удар застиг Сноу за извлечением себя из романа с Лидией Фелл. Перед этим были какие-то слова, но их он не услышал. Йохан уставился на Уилла Грэма и произнес раздраженно:  
— Чего тебе от меня надо?!  
«Уже помереть спокойно нельзя».  
Чем сложнее и запутаннее событие, тем тяжелее себя из него вытащить. Вернее, отличить себя от всего остального. К тому же когда в дело вмешиваются паника, страх и боль.  
Раньше Йохан мыслил более абстрактно, или, быть может, менее, потому что сейчас, связанный и обездвиженный, он уже не казался себе человеком. Каким-то сгустком сознания с длинными тонкими нитями-щупальцами. И сейчас эта хрень как бы пыталась выбраться из жизни, выудив застрявшие в песке прошлого щупальца, словно тонкие паучьи ножки.  
Странные сравнения, но какая разница?  
Когда-то в юности ему казалось, что людей можно разобрать на составные части, и они будут выглядеть как разноцветные проводки. Но на самом деле людей скорее можно разобрать на составных людей. Эти нити, застрявшие в прошлом, они и есть составные люди. Йохан Сноу, встречавшийся с Лидией Фелл, и Йохан Сноу, узнавший, кто она на самом деле, Йохан Сноу, пришедший к ней с предложением об одном дне форы, и Йохан Сноу, чьи руки она расцарапывала перед смертью — все это были разные люди.  
Люди не меняются. Люди накапливают новых себя. Растут, и эти новые — как годовые кольца деревьев, только в отличие от деревьев, люди могут вернуться к любой из своих составляющих в любой момент, когда пожелают. Люди не меняются, люди чередуют самих себя.  
Сноу грустно усмехнулся.  
«Вот нахера я понял это только сейчас? Я думал, что никогда не стану прежним, что моя личность разрушена, а на самом деле я просто слишком далеко от нее отошел. Я бы мог вернуться обратно, если бы знал, как все это работает. Что человек — словно шар, состоящий из нитей, и каждая нить — это различная версия одного и того же существа. Можно выбрать одну и остаться в ней, а можно скользить по ним, меняя восприятие мира сколько угодно раз.  
Это называется „сменить настроение“. Состояние „боевой готовности“ — это тоже всего лишь личность. Равно как и состояние специального агента ФБР Йохана Сноу по прозвищу Человек-Машина. Мне так нравилась эта личность, что я слишком привык к ней. Забыл, что когда-то бывал другим. Перестал быть гибким и подвижным, вот поэтому и наворотил черт знает чего…  
Легко себя оправдать тем, что я этого всего не знал. И даже понятия не имею, как назвать это знание. Просто чувствую, что это правда».  
«А бывают сбои, — мысли поползли дальше. — Например, когда сходят с ума от страха. Или „не могут вернуться с войны“. Человек застревает в одном состоянии, полагая, что уже не может измениться. А пока он так полагает, он и не может. А на самом деле и паника, и решимость, и желание убивать — это все версии одного и того же человека, версии, которые мы можем изменять по желанию…»  
Однако тело есть тело. Сложно перебирать перед глазами свою жизнь, когда в лоб тычут пальцы всякие психопаты, навсегда застрявшие в своем ограниченном психопатией наборе личностей-настроений.  
Йохан отвел боль на третий план, но это не значило, что он ее уничтожил. И если эти двое начнут его пытать… Кстати, что им вообще нужно?..  
_Пытать?_  
Он, оказывается, ушел настолько далеко, что не сразу и вспомнил, с какой, собственно, стати эти двое напали на него. Точно, в прошлом они причинили много хлопот многим разным Йоханам Сноу.  
«Вот как, может быть и так, — изумлённо подумал Йохан. — Можно уйти так далеко от себя, что все это перестает иметь значение, даже люди, убившие твоего брата и пытавшиеся убить тебя. Ну и вдобавок серийные убийцы, но это, оказывается, для меня никогда не имело особого значения. Кого ловить, на кого охотиться. Это результат осознанного выбора рода деятельности и стороны. Я желал быть на стороне закона, потому что это легко и приятно.  
Когда-то и у меня была мораль. Ужасно переживал за кучу всякой фигни, происходящей в мире и от меня не зависящей, едва ли не плакал, когда смотрел криминальную хронику. Но потом мораль куда-то подевалась…  
А. Она отвалилась во время той перестрелки, в которой погиб дед, а я впервые убил человека. Под натиском такой реальности чувства справедливости и сострадания не выживают. Хотя я пытался вернуть их себе, углубившись в религиозные тексты, но долго тешить себя иллюзиями мне не дали. Впрочем, я и сам чувствовал некое лицемерие в желании стать священником, но смотреть, как бесится от этого отец, которого я тогда уже подозревал в нечистых делах, было весело».  
Но отца убили, и Йохан больше не мог позволить себе роскошь веселья. Роскошь прикидываться обычным человеком. Нужно было жить дальше…  
«О да, я прекрасно помню тебя, семнадцатилетний пацан с учебником, прикидывающийся перед всеми, что он уже взрослый! Мое сознание рвали противоречивые мысли. Мне хотелось, чтобы мне было удобно, никто не мешал и все вели себя прилично. Будь у меня не столь глобальные представления о собственном комфорте, я стал бы каким-нибудь наркоторговцем или бизнесменом, но мне слишком нравилось жить при свете дня. И совершенно не нравилось сидеть в участке, полном самодовольных копов, которым лишь бы отделаться от тебя, желательно с приводом».  
Несколько лет спустя Йохан узнал, что это тоже маски — как раз для тех, кто по-настоящему виновен, но первое впечатление было уже не отменить.  
Боль снова пронзила тело, и Сноу поднял глаза на своих мучителей. Черт. Похоже, от них так просто не отделаешься.  
— У нас к вам много вопросов, агент Сноу.  
«И вы решили, что я буду на них отвечать, потому что боюсь умереть? Всячески оттягиваю этот момент? Бросьте, я уже покойник. И поскольку я в курсе, что умру, я лучше скрашу свои последние часы кое-чем полезнее пустой болтовни. Странно, что Лектер так далеко уселся. Наблюдает так настороженно, будто ждет, что я спонтанно возгорюсь».

Спустя час Йохан признал, что преувеличил степень своего совершенства. Боль была настолько невыносимой, что он не мог параллельно погружаться в прошлое и освобождаться от груза воспоминаний, задерживавших его в мире. Последние три года… Получается, стали тяжелее, чем вся жизнь.  
«Я ведь не вынесу этого, — подумал он. — Не вынесу боли и одновременно очищения. Мне придется придумать иной способ или умереть… таким… несовершенным».  
Сама мысль об этом казалась непростительной. Йохан не знал, почему.  
Внезапно Йохан мысленно улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что Грэм прижег ему палец правой руки. То есть вначале он скривился и заорал, но затем, моргая от катящегося градом пота и слез, улыбнулся. До этого Грэм занимался его пальцами на ногах, это оказалось неожиданно больнее, чем Сноу представлялось. Намного больнее.  
«Все-таки, я умру в бою. Моя последняя битва. Мне придётся разделить себя надвое: где одна часть будет разговаривать с ними, а вторая — освобождаться от пут прошлого. О, это выглядит настолько невозможным, что я бы подпрыгивал в предвкушении, не будь я привязанным к стулу».  
«Рассмотрим вероятности. Я буду умирать долго или очень долго. Или — если мне удастся кого-то из них спровоцировать, очень быстро, но этот вариант меня не устраивает. Его можно будет применить, только когда я оборву все нити.  
Недостаточно просто меня пытать. Им нужен живой Йохан Сноу. Им нужна месть. Заставить пожалеть меня, что я родился на свет. Заставить чувствовать себя виноватым, как Лектер уже пытался в церкви, говоря о Йене. Им захочется увидеть „настоящего“ меня. В церкви я неплохо сыграл роль беспринципного болвана-карьериста, но мои последующие действия опровергли эту маску, второй раз это не прокатит.  
Поскольку меня уже нельзя завлечь обещанием моей жизни, они попытаются завлечь меня обещанием чужой. Моих близких. То есть для начала они захотят вынуть из меня эту информацию.  
Каким должен быть Йохан Сноу, которого они ожидают увидеть? Достаточно интересным, чтобы прожить еще день, но недостаточно приятным, чтобы сохранить его на месяц».  
Йохан Сноу отвел глаза от своего дымящегося пальца, закусил губу и растянул рот в кривой ухмылке. А затем произнес:  
— Что ж, давайте поговорим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не всё коту карнавал. (=^･ｪ･^=)


	79. Плоть и кровь

_— Ты знаешь, почему снег белый? Потому что он забыл свой цвет.©_

 

Сотрудничество со следствием принесло неожиданные плоды: обнаружив, что Йохан готов говорить, и выслушав его искаженную, но в то же время частично правдивую историю о Лидии Фелл, они промыли его раны и даже дали немного воды. Пальцы адски болели, но если не шевелить ими, можно было продолжать начатую игру. Внутренний и внешний диалог единовременно. Правда, процесс неоднократно прерывался: оказывается, люди чертовски часто и много шевелят пальцами на ногах, да и на руках тоже, но совершенно не обращают на это внимания, пока конечности целы и здоровы.  
Еще Сноу был удивлен, насколько оказалось приятно сказать хоть кому-то об их последнем разговоре. Каннибалы были изумлены предложением об одном дне форы, которое он сделал Лидии, и именно этот кусок искренности стал основой для родившего доверия к его словам. Они просто плохо знали Сноу, и особенно плохо знали, каким играм он посвящал себя последние два года.  
— Да, это была правда, которую мне удалось от всех утаить, — тихо произнес агент ФБР, глядя на весьма любопытный стенной шкаф с книгами, который настолько утоп в стене, что вполне мог быть черным ходом. Они, кажется, все еще находились в Венеции, в старинном доме, в большой гостиной, окна которой почти все занавешены тяжелыми шторами. Однако, несмотря на высокие потолки и старинную мебель, Сноу отметил современные окна, возможно с пуленепробиваемыми стеклами. И уж точно — звуконепроницаемыми, хотя пока в горле было настолько сухо, что свои показания он мог лишь выхрипывать.  
— Я не только влюбился в Лидию Фелл, я предложил ей бежать. Вместо этого она предпочла убить меня.  
— Может потому, что вы предложили бежать ей в одиночестве, агент Сноу?— Моложавый похорошевший Ганнибал Лектер смотрит на него с интересом, едва ли не с сочувствием. На нем светло-бежевая рубашка, красноватый галстук и коричневые брюки, поверх этого мерцает, словно презерватив, прозрачная пленка полиэтиленового комбинезона. Взгляд его партнера мрачен, он весь в черном, словно пастор, и на нем такой же защитный костюм.  
— Мы бы никогда не смогли понять друг друга, это очевидно. Я считал, что даю шанс ей, а она думала точно так же про меня. — Говорить было тяжело, Сноу перевел дыхание. — И мы оба были крайне разочарованы предательством друг друга.  
Это была последняя правда, что он произнес вслух.  
— Ладно, но почему ты официально умер? Как это произошло? — требовательно вопросил Грэм.  
— Это я рассказал вам в первую встречу.  
— Но это нелогично, — качнул головой Лектер. — Хорошо, ты верил, что мы живы, но ведь куда проще было ловить нас на официально-живого тебя?  
Йохан закашлялся, тело отозвалось болью, особенно пронзительной в кончиках прижженных пальцев.  
— Я долго провалялся в коме, так что моя официальная причина смерти вполне официальная. Но, а так… было то дело, на которое я мог пойти только если официально объявить, что Йохан Сноу мертв. Контртерроризм, вам неинтересно. И когда я очнулся, мой начальник сделал мне такое предложение. Я был подавлен случившимся с Лидией и решил, что это к лучшему. Впоследствии моя фиктивная смерть и отсутствие репутации иногда мешали, но я не могу сказать, чтобы критично.  
— А по-моему ты помер, чтобы уйти от ответственности за свою мерзкую книжку, — вкрадчиво произнес Уилл Грэм, делая к нему пару шагов.  
— Одним выстрелом — двух зайцев.  
Уилл Грэм вонзил шило в кончик его среднего пальца. Шило соскользнуло по ногтю и оторвало кусочек боковой плоти. Брызнула кровь. Йохан зашипел от боли.  
— Серьезно, Йохан Сноу, как тебе вообще в голову пришла эта чушь?!  
Когда Йохан снова смог говорить, он прошептал, подняв глаза на своих мучителей.  
— Просто… увидел книжку Чилтона на прилавке… Он к тому времени умер от какого-то тромба или чего-то в этом роде, вот ее и переиздали. Пришла идея, что тоже так могу. К тому же, — Сноу вымученно улыбнулся, глядя в глаза Лектеру.— Хотелось вам отомстить как-то за Лидию. Я ведь уже говорил, что ни на секунду не верил, что она вас съела. Я был совершенно один, и времени у меня было полно. Написал ее во время реабилитации после комы, по своим заметкам и запрошенным ранее данным из Литвы. Сами понимаете, — он снова ухмыльнулся. — Документальность не была в приоритете.  
Ганнибал Лектер медленно поднялся, подошел, бережно взял из рук Уилла Грэма шило и воткнул его в кончик указательного пальца Сноу.  
***

_Квантико, три года назад_

 

— Ты обещал со мной выпить.  
Джон Андервуд покосился на Сноу, одетого в серый костюм, шляпу и солнечные очки, с ехидством.  
— Что, уже? Так сразу, не успели гроб закопать, и уже с тобой пить? Какой, однако, бодрый из тебя мертвец! Признаться, я втайне надеялся, что твоя жена будет запрещать тебе пить, и ты станешь моим собратом по несчастью.  
— Все гораздо хуже. Моя жена пытается пить вместе со мной, а потом отрубается на середине второго бокала. Это весьма разочаровывающе. Я полагал, журналисты должны уметь пить.  
— Бедная девушка, — вздохнул Джон, уверенно шагая в сторону одного из многочисленных баров своего родного городка.– Впрочем, я полагаю, она пребывает в счастливом неведении относительно того, как ей не повезло.  
— Заткнись, а? — Сноу затянулся и выпустил дым в небо. — Я и так в ужасе, что будет дальше, если мои предположения не оправдаются.  
— Семейная жизнь тяготит тебя? — фыркнул Андервуд. — Ну кто бы мог подумать, новость!  
— Первую неделю было интересно.  
— Пока ты не выучил бедняжку наизусть и не начал предсказывать каждую ее фразу до произнесения?  
Йохан неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Что-то вроде. Не понимаю, как люди живут так изо дня в день. Дни одинаковые. Я перестал их отличать один от другого. Ничего не происходит. То есть вообще ничего. Причем где-то оно конечно происходит, но только не у нас.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «ничего не происходит»?  
Сноу развел руками, пытаясь жестом обрисовать картину заполонившей его жизнь скуки.  
— Ничего!  
Джон прищурился, остановившись у входа.  
— Я помню, ты в Академии однажды напился и рассказывал мне, что абсолютного ничего не существует и что ты очень рад по этому поводу, поскольку до этого тебе кто-то сказал, что оно существует, и ты чуть не спятил, пытаясь себе его вообразить. Я тогда это даже записал в дневник, в разделе «самая странная детская фобия».  
— Не «абсолютного ничего», а «абсолютного вакуума». Не знал, что ты вел дневник.  
— Это было моим единственным секретом, который я смог от тебя утаить, до сих пор горжусь. На самом деле я просто называл это «заметки», и ты велся на это как миленький, впрочем, оно и к лучшему, что у тебя не было скверной привычки лезть в чужие записи.  
Йохан ухмыльнулся уголком рта, когда они уселись за дальний столик пустынного в это время бара.  
— И у кого же она была? У твоей первой жены?  
— Мы, кажется, говорили об абсолютном ничего, которое происходит в твоей жизни сейчас, покойный агент Йохан Сноу, — Джон откинулся в кресле. — Но, поскольку абсолютного ничего не существует, мне крайне интересно, какую степень отсутствия событий ты полагаешь за «ничего».  
— Вау. Как студенты ухитряются не спать на твоих лекциях? — Сноу хмыкнул. — Я разобрался с Джин, ничего криминального, хожу развлекаться на стрельбище, там есть пара интересных личностей, но оба вполне безобидны, я проверил; мистер Грейвс назвал меня «сладким папочкой», на что мне пришлось ответить, что я не собираюсь выслушивать мнение человека, который носит женское нижнее белье и думает, что это тайна. Кстати, это действительно оказалась тайна, в смысле, не стоило говорить этого на идиотском мероприятии, включающем жарку сосисок на заднем дворе с приглашением всех соседей — вероятно, именно для того, чтобы я мог полюбоваться секретами обывателей. Прекрати ржать!  
— Однажды твои соседи соберутся и сожгут тебя на костре, Йохан Сноу. Как ты узнал про нижнее белье?  
— Именно об этом меня спросила жена, когда перестала ржать. Складка на спине…  
— Да-да, я понял. Простые люди кажутся тебе до ужаса прозрачными, и потому скучными, да?  
— Не скучными, а неприятными. Ну и скучными. И о чем нужно было думать, чтобы называть меня «сладким папочкой»?  
— Господи, это сленг. Богатый старый мужик, содержащий молодую любовницу. Бывает еще сладкая мамочка — то же самое, только наоборот.  
Йохан изумленно смотрел на друга. А ведь точно. Он и забыл, есть такое выражение. Но на тот момент, уже вычислив хобби соседа, он воспринял оскорбление в ином контексте и отбил его быстро и резко.  
— Сноу, это называется не «отбил быстро и резко», это называется «нокаут». Мягче надо быть с обычными людьми, мягче. Тебе еще с ними на одной улице жить.  
— Я искренне надеялся, что недолго.  
— Нет, сожжение ведьм любого пола запрещено в Мэриленде, — ухмыльнулся Андервуд.  
— Я имею в виду, что Милли надоест играть в семью, или я поймаю Лектера, и она сможет вернуть себе имя.  
Джон неожиданно взглянул на Сноу с неким то ли презрением, то ли сочувствием.  
— Ты реально не догоняешь, да? Твоя жена влюблена в тебя до беспамятства! Это не она с тобой играет в семью, это ты с ней играешь!  
— С каких это пор ты переквалифицировался в семейного психолога? — фыркнул Сноу. — Милли — ребенок, да. Со склонностью манипулировать, полной безответственностью и огромным любопытством к окружающим. Она невинный человек, которого никто никогда не обижал, она считает мир вокруг добрым и безопасным, она считает, что если улыбнуться и что-то попросить, то это всегда можно получить, будь это новое интервью или новый муж!  
— А ты человек, который женился на девушке, которая сказала, что если ты на ней не женишься, то ее жизни будет грозить опасность. Через месяц после того, как тебя чуть не прикончила твоя любовница. Ты женился на Милли Уокер, потому что она для тебя ничего не значила, не так ли? Потому что — «почему бы и нет»? Господи, Йохан, я уверен, что ты и на своем щенке женился, если бы он придумал достаточно рациональную причину для этого поступка!  
Йохан рассмеялся, представив это картину — Кристиан Форкрофф с серьёзной миной убеждает его на нем жениться, показывая на проекторе графики и статистические выкладки.  
— Я женился на Милли не потому, что она «предоставила рациональную причину», а потому что было проще согласиться с ее доводами, чем убедить Копперфилда устраивать за ней круглосуточное наблюдение!  
— Это и есть рациональная причина, Йохан Сноу. Нормальные люди так не делают.

Джон был, разумеется, прав. Когда Йохан очнулся после комы, он был удивлен, увидев рядом Милли Уокер, и вначале предположил, что журналистка подружилась с Форкроффом. Ему понравилась эта идея, поскольку эти двое восхитительно смотрелись вместе, а Йохан любил гармонию, вид красивых пар людей, находящихся в хороших отношениях друг с другом, радовал его и умиротворял, будь то супружеские пары, или родители с детьми, или друзья. Милли Уокер и Кристиан Форкрофф были одинаково жизнерадостны, легкомысленны, но при этом неглупы, каждый по-своему; молоды и очень красивы. Их вид как пары приносил Йохану покой, однако вскоре пришлось заметить, что он ошибся, и журналистка пришла к нему, а не к Форкроффу.  
В тот момент Йохан забыл об их последнем разговоре в Мэриленде, когда Милли заявила, что хочет расследовать юность Лектера и найти там «ля фам фаталь», что породила его каннибалистические желания. Это было до того, как Йохан столкнулся с настоящей лектерской «фам фаталь», и обдумать все данные заново у него просто не было времени — запись разговора с Милли Уокер осталась в его съёмной квартире в Мэриленде, куда он так и не попал.  
Но он действительно послал запрос в Литву, поручив агенту Шор забрать документы и выдать Милли Уокер. Сам он тоже просмотрел данные, не нашел в них ничего интересного и подписал разрешение. И напрочь забыл об этом.  
— Я написала книгу. И хочу, чтобы вы ее прочитали. Может, у вас появятся какие-то дополнения. Все-таки, мне удалось это благодаря вам.  
— Милли, у меня нет времени…  
— Вы лежите целыми днями, вас не выписали, дело Убийственной Триады закрыто без вас. Ну пожалуйста! Разве вам не интересно? А если не интересно, почитайте чтобы отвлечься! Разве вам не скучно?  
Тут она попала в точку — тогда Йохану не то чтобы было скучно, ему не хотелось думать о том, о чем у него только и получалось думать: о лице Кассандры, то есть Лидии Фелл, когда она шипела свои последние слова, расцарапывая его руки ногтями со смертельным ядом. Поэтому он прочитал книгу Милли Уокер в ту же ночь и вынес вердикт на следующее утро:  
— Милли, это нельзя печатать.  
— Почему? — Лицо девушки окаменело от шока. — Не так уж плохо написано!  
— Дело не в том, хорошо или плохо. Дело в том, что это слишком претенциозно, и при том бездоказательно.  
— Это журналистика, — Милли уставилась обиженными медово-карими глазищами. — Она и должна быть такой!  
— Да, но… — Йохан развел руками. — Статьи это статьи, а книга это книга, это… Нельзя же писать то, что вы придумали! Вы же не хотели быть как Фредди Лаундс!  
— Да, но Лектер и Грэм мертвы, равно как и Лидия Фелл, — блондинка сложила руки на груди. — Некому меня есть, кроме разве что вас!  
— Откуда такие мысли, хотел бы я знать? — мрачно произнёс Йохан. Она насупилась.  
— Думаете приятно, когда кто-то говорит «это нельзя печатать»?  
Йохан с облегчением выдохнул. Он уж было решил, что ему приписали каннибализм как любовнику Лидии Фелл.  
— Хорошо. Нет, я имел в виду… послушайте, — он подошел к насупившейся девушке и посмотрел в ее лицо. — Я неправильно выразился. Конечно, вы можете печатать все что угодно, литературный критик из меня никудышный. — Она фыркнула. — Я имел в виду, что у нас только один труп. — Она уставилась с недоумением. — Труп Лидии Фелл. У нас нет трупов Уилла Грэма и Ганнибала Лектера.  
— Так она же их сожрала!  
Сноу вымученно улыбнулся.  
— Она так _сказала_ , Милли. Это — недоказанный факт.  
— На основе этого недоказанного факта ФБР закрыло дело, а вы говорите, что мне нельзя писать «недоказанный факт» в книге?!  
— Я не говорю, — раздраженно произнес Йохан. — Я прошу вас подождать. Я выйду из больницы и займусь сведением концов с концами. Уверяю вас, как только я обнаружу первое доказательство правоты Лидии Фелл, я тотчас позвоню вам, и вы сможете издать все что угодно!  
— То есть вы считаете, что они живы и могут убить меня?! Как Фредди Лаундс?!  
— Нет, — быстро произнёс Йохан, вспомнив, что говорит с журналисткой. — Я такого не говорил. Не вздумайте это напечатать, я вас засужу за клевету. Я говорил лишь об отсутствии доказательств…  
— Хорошо! Сколько времени вам надо на их поиск?  
— Я не могу точно сказать. Может, несколько дней, а может — несколько месяцев. Я понятия не имею, в каком состоянии закрыто дело, к тому же сейчас мне нужно лететь в другое место, я смогу заняться этим только после… Думаю, пара месяцев.  
— За пару месяцев такую книгу напишет кто-нибудь другой! Как вы не понимаете! Это горячая тема!  
Йохан задумался. Милли действительно была очень хорошенькой девушкой, и представить, что ее будет пытать, а потом сожрет Ганнибал Лектер, было невыносимо. А Сноу был убежден, что прочитав такое о себе, каннибал, если он жив, всенепременно захочет выпотрошить или поджарить автора. Он бы на его месте захотел.  
— Ладно. Давайте издадим ее под псевдонимом. А потом, когда я поймаю Ле… то есть, когда я найду доказательства смерти Лектера с Грэмом, вы этот псевдоним раскроете, если к тому времени тема «остынет», то раскрытие мистификаций разожжет новый интерес, это будет для вас только выгоднее!  
— Нет. Так меня обвинят в трусости.  
— А вы предпочтете, чтобы вас облили бензином и подожгли? Послушайте, Милли, эта тема будет горячей больше двух месяцев, будет столько новых данных, на которые набросятся журналисты. Хотите, я могу сам вам их сообщать, будете пока писать статьи?  
— Хочу. Но книгу я хочу издать еще больше. Несмотря на то, что она вам не понравилась.  
— Да не не понравилась, просто я не могу установить за вами круглосуточное наблюдение! И точно не хочу, чтобы вас съели!  
— Это всего лишь ваше предположение. Вы можете быть неправы.  
— Могу. И даже хочу, — солгал Йохан. — Но книга может подождать, а вот вашу гибель в случае чего мне отменить не удастся. Если хотите, издайте книгу под моим именем. За мной никто не будет охотиться, потому что считается, что я мертв. А раскрытие такой мистификации принесет вам славу и известность в любом случае, если выяснится, что вы имели ко мне отношение. И это придаст такой вес вашим словам в книге, что именно ваша версия и станет той, в которую предпочтёт верить американское общество.  
Девушка уставилась на него.  
— Вы хотите забрать _мою_ славу _себе?!_  
— Да нет же! — раздражено рявкнул Сноу. — Я пытаюсь предложить вам безопасный вариант того, что вы хотите сделать! Я все равно уже мертв! Милли, пожалуйста. Дело закрыто только официально.  
— Нет, — она насупилась и стала выглядеть совсем как подросток.  
— Ради вашего же блага. Дайте мне немного времени. Я не собираюсь отнимать у вас ничего!  
— Нет, вы не понимаете! Я и так ждала целый месяц, пока вы очнетесь!  
Йохан и правда уже ничего не понимал.  
— Тогда зачем вы все это сказали мне? Вы отвечаете «нет» на любое мое предложение, но тем не менее вы ждали, когда я очнусь, хотя могли бы и не ждать! Что вам нужно, Милли?  
— Вы.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Я согласна издать книгу под вашим именем, только если это будет по-настоящему, — быстро произнесла Милли Уокер. — Если у меня _будет право_ это сделать.  
— Конечно это будет по-настоящему, как еще? — нахмурился Йохан.  
Она покачала головой.  
— Если у меня будет право использовать ваше имя. Если вы отдадите мне его.  
Йохан Сноу ни черта не понимал. В этот момент она подошла, положила руки ему на плечи и взглянула в глаза, лукаво и одновременно серьезно, и прошептала, приподнявшись на цыпочки, чтобы быть ближе к нему:  
— Если вы женитесь на мне.  
«Она ведь не врет. Почему она не врет? Ей лет двадцать, я ей в отцы гожусь. И я не настолько богат, такая девушка с такой профессией может себе найти десяток мужчин моложе, богаче, красивее и главное менее занятых раскрытием преступлений! — думал Йохан Сноу. — К тому же мы ведь в сумме знаем друг друга от силы неделю, чтобы она ухитрилась влюбиться просто так! Тогда почему?!»  
Рассуждения пронеслись в сознании Йохана меньше чем за секунду, полностью опровергнув его теорию о том, что после Лидии он стал медленнее соображать. Медленнее — не стал, но, возможно, пострадало качество.  
— Но это же абсурд! — воскликнул он совершенно искренне. — Зачем вам?!.. Я не…  
Договорить ему не дали, Милли размахнулась и отвесила ему звонкую пощечину, затем, бросив на него обиженный взгляд, выбежала из палаты. Сноу так и остался стоять, он, конечно, мог десять раз и увернуться и перехватить ее руку, но не стал, — хватит с него драк с девушками.  
Потом было это политиканское дело с ЦРУ, навязанное Копперфилдом, Форкрофф на этот раз таки угодил под пулю, притом едва выжил, потому что опять проявил свою «инициативу», не посоветовавшись с ним, конечно, молодец что проявил, но Сноу все-таки бы хотелось, чтобы окружающие его люди немного больше заботились не только об инициативе, но и о собственной жизни. Глядя в бледное лицо напарника, в ужасе цеплявшегося за его руку всю дорогу до госпиталя, Сноу думал о Мили Уокер, глупой девчонке, у которой такой же суицидальный ветер в голове. Пока шла операция, Сноу написал ей, предложил встретиться и все еще раз обсудить. И еще — позвонил Джону. С ним им было о чем поговорить всегда, но в том конкретном случае Йохану хотелось поговорить с ним о Милли, хотя, конечно, официальным поводом для встречи служила публикация «Манифеста психопатов».  
— Милли, вы же понимаете, что так дела не делаются. Я имею в виду, нельзя пойти так просто к незнакомому почти человеку и предложить ему на себе жениться.  
Девушка лукаво улыбнулась.  
— Почему? Я вам не нравлюсь? Если я вам не нравлюсь, вы считаете меня уродиной и все такое, то так сразу и скажите, то есть, ээ, просто скажите что я не в вашем вкусе, не надо подробностей.  
Но Йохан к таким предложениям не привык и соответственно не привык лгать.  
— Никто в здравом уме не назовет вас уродиной. Вы очень красивая девушка, Милли.  
— Значит, вы считаете меня красивой. И — хотите меня защитить от потенциально живых Лектера с Грэмом. И, — она замялась. — _Вы_ мне нравитесь, Йохан. Типа… очень? Типа… я вам сделала предложение?!  
— Вот этого я и не могу понять, — печально признался Сноу. — Зачем?  
— Потому что вы бы мне его никогда не сделали.  
Сноу смутился.  
— Конечно, не сделал бы, Милли, я даже и не думал никогда ничего такого, и про квартиру я тогда просто пошутил, вы же понимаете…  
— Если я красивая, то почему не думали?  
Сноу не раз участвовал в допросах. И порой — в положении свидетеля, и самый первый раз в своей жизни, в семнадцать лет — в положении подозреваемого, что навеки изменило его взгляды на жизнь. Мастеров допроса он тоже повидал немало, и прекрасно знал, что чувствуют люди, столкнувшись с профессионалом. И вот впервые с тех самых пор он испытал схожее чувство, сидя в простом ресторанчике в центре Нью-Йорка перед девушкой, которая, скорей всего, еще учится в колледже.  
— Я не пытаюсь вообразить секс с каждой женщиной, которую считаю красивой.  
— Попытайтесь сейчас. Со мной. С каждой — не нужно. — Она смотрела на него, и вся квинтэссенция женского лукавства и кокетства была в ее облике. — Вы мне нравитесь. С самой нашей первой встречи, когда я вас узнала, а вы посадили меня в свою машину, чтобы не тратить время на интервью в кафе. Но я не фанатка, я никогда не представляла вас и никогда специально не искала, просто знала о вас как об одной из главных шишек в ФБР. Вы мне понравились, а потом я прочитала о вас и Кассандре Ричердс, и я думала, что мне уже ничего не светит, но потом она оказалась Лидией Фелл, и вряд ли вы успели с тех пор завести новую любовницу либо жениться.  
— Но Милли, даже если я на вас женюсь я… не люблю вас. Мы знакомы не так долго, я даже не знаю вас в общем и целом!  
«Она рассуждает примерно как я. То есть мотивы у нее конечно неясные, но рассуждения удивительно четкие. И я сейчас несу чушь, потому что я вполне признаю такой способ заведения отношений. Спокойно и рационально высказать человеку причины, по которым ты хочешь с ним переспать или на нем жениться. То есть с самого начала объяснить, чего именно хочешь, потому что игра в непонятки меня всегда бесила, когда неясно люди любовники, или друзья по сексу, или будущие муж и жена, или альтернативный трах на стороне друг для друга… И хотя и помню, что такое любовь, но меня это чувство постигало настолько редко, что… что последнее лучше бы не постигало».  
— Вот и узнаете, — заявила девушка. — А я — вас. И я использую ваше имя, и вы сможете на него ловить хоть всех преступников мира, сэр Йохан Сноу, да будет ему земля пухом! В случае чего всегда же можно развестись, мы вроде не в средневековье!  
— Но я же старше вас почти в два раза! — в сердцах воскликнул Йохан.  
Она уставилась на него сверкающими темными глазами и вдруг облизнулась.  
— Да. И поэтому тоже. Знали бы вы, как меня бесят люди одного возраста со мной! И мне все равно, что вы меня не любите. Вернее, я понимаю это. Вы меня плохо знаете и вам кажется, что мы с вами из разных эпох и все такое. Но если хотите моего сотрудничества, вам придётся пойти навстречу мне.  
— Я просто могу сказать «печатайте что хотите и да поможет вам бог», — резко отозвался Йохан. — Сейчас это уже напоминает шантаж!  
— Да, но ваша шантажистка желает вам исключительно добра, — она состроила ему глазки. — Вам и себе.  
Вот так и вышло, что Йохан Сноу, на тот момент уже Йохан Йергенссен, женился на Милли Уокер, сияющей на записи в загсе так, что Сноу отловил рекордное количество завистливых и восхищённых взглядов, причем совершенно незнакомых ему людей. Он сделал свидетелем Андервуда, чтобы тому сплетни малиной не казались. Однако Джон превзошел все его ожидания о пошлости, когда они, спустя несколько дней, нашли время, чтобы обсудить произошедшее.  
— А что тут обсуждать, я не понимаю? — невинно сказал лучший друг. — Все логично.  
— Что — логично? — взвился Сноу. — Ты мою жену видел?! Она выглядит как моя дочь!  
— Ты женился на своей матери, все обычно этим кончают, «Йохан Сноу», — издевательски процедил Андервуд. — Ну, почти все. Моя вторая жена все-таки не так вкусно готовит.  
— Судя по твоему виду, вполне, — отрезал Сноу. — Что за бред, потрудись объяснить!  
— Да то самое. Я прекрасно помню твою мать. Крохотная девчонка, вернее, хрупкая женщина, выглядящая как школьница, которую внезапно вынудили исполнять обязанности хозяйки дома. Всякий раз бросала вопросительный взгляд на тебя, когда ей задавали вопросы сложнее «передайте соль». Я вначале даже и не понял, что она твоя мать, а не сестра.  
— Моя мать была нормальным состоявшимся человеком, — отрезал Сноу.  
— Не спорю. Но вела она себя как девчонка. Йохан, это не оскорбление, это типаж. Ты вот всегда был взрослым, сколько я тебя знаю, наверное ты и в колыбели лежал с серьезным видом и размышлял об аэродинамике погремушек или интонационной разнице в сюсюканьи твоих родителей. А твоя мать по вечерам играла в компьютерные игры, бегала на вечеринки и каталась на роликах. При этом являясь замужней женщиной, матерью двоих детей и успешным дизайнером. Одно другому не мешает. А ты при этом наверняка ей еще и выговаривал, чтобы надевала защиту и не сидела близко к экрану.  
— Неправда, — фыркнул Йохан без особой уверенности, потому что может и говорил, но, уж по крайней мере, он точно не размышлял в колыбели об аэродинамике погремушек. — У меня тоже были в детстве безумные идеи. И при чем тут вообще это?  
— Да при том, что эта Милли Уокер копия твоей прекрасной матери. По характеру, — быстро уточнил Андервуд. — Ты привык к такому типу женщин с детства, поэтому тебе было легко жениться на одной из них.  
— Жениться — да. Жить — нет, — мрачно произнес Сноу, осознавая, что в какой-то степени Джон прав. Анни Сноу тоже наделяла его отца воображаемыми качествами, упорно не желая видеть его таким, каков он есть, и была от этого просто в восторге, а отцу это было только на руку. — У нее в голове каша. Нет, статьи она пишет нормальные, но меня она воспринимает как я не знаю что. Какого-то сказочного персонажа. Она говорит, что назовет наших детей Гензель и Гретель. Она путает Норвегию с Германией, и мне кажется, она до сих пор убеждена, что в Норвегии есть викинги. Притом этот факт приводит ее в восторг. Притом она не ненормальная, ей просто нравится так думать, воображать свою реальность как какую-то фэнтези-игру!  
— Я же говорю — типаж, — ухмыльнулся Андервуд. — Погоди, ты сказал — «дети»?!  
— Если верить твоей теории, то да, у меня будет трое, включая мою жену, — едко произнес Сноу.  
— И собака, — не менее едко произнес Джон.  
— Прекрати уже называть так агента Форкроффа. Мне казалось, он тебе нравится. Это ведь ты дал мне компромат на Брауна.  
— Нет. Мне очень не нравится Браун. И ты не хочешь знать, почему.  
— Нет так нет, — Сноу пожал плечами. — Так или иначе, он почему-то не выглядел очень счастливым его получить.  
— Хм, дай-ка подумать, вместе с компроматом ты ему сказал, что вы больше не напарники? Сноу, нельзя бросать тех, кого приручил.  
— Я никого не приручал, хватит нести чушь. Форкрофф сбежал в наш отдел, чтобы избавиться от Брауна, и вцепился в меня, чтобы избавиться от домогательств собственного босса. Грязная история, порочащая ФБР. Не понимаю, почему он сразу не накатал официальную жалобу, а пошел таким извилистым путем.  
Джон уставился на него.  
— А ты бы накатал? — Затем, задумавшись, вздохнул. — Да, ты бы накатал. Поэтому к тебе никто никогда не приставал. Ну и еще потому, что видео твоих спаррингов с Мартином Симмонсом являются одним из неофициальных достояний ФБР и имеют миллиардные просмотры на ютубе.  
— И кто, спрашивается, их туда выложил? — фыркнул Сноу.  
— Виновен по всем статьям, — признал Джон. — Ладно. Ты это серьезно, насчет детей?  
— Я — нет, — Сноу помрачнел. — Она — да. Она сказала что хочет, чтобы все было нормально, как у людей, и не особенно напрягало. То есть это получится как моя семья, семья «для вида», с детьми, о которых никто заботится, а потом меня пристрелят какие-нибудь арабские террористы, а Милли выпотрошит очередной поклонник Лидии Фелл, Лектера, Грэма или еще какого-нибудь маньяка, про которого она издаст новую книгу уже под своим именем. Дети останутся морально опустошёнными сиротами безо всякого понятия, что им дальше делать в жизни, начнут пить, наркоманить и бросаться с моста в реку.  
Джон с полминуты смотрел на него, а потом заржал.  
— «Морально опустошенный сиротинушка» ты мой! Сноу, не неси чушь. Твой брат прекрасно устроился на круизном лайнере, твоя карьера и вовсе стала притчей во языцех, господи, позволь ты себе уже отпуск, забей на все, живи как нормальный человек и никто никого не застрелит и не сбросит с моста! Ты ведь фиктивно умер, и заново, можно сказать, родился! Ну вот и живи новую жизнь, и не думай о старой жизни своих родителей, тем более что только тебе она видится в таком ключе.  
— Джон, я фиктивно умер не для этого, — начал было Сноу, а затем замолчал. Может, он действительно видит все в негативном ключе. В конце концов, книга Милли, изданная под его именем, стала популярной, чего он совершенно не ожидал, поскольку сам считал ее посредственно написанной и вульгарной. Может и его отношение к заскокам жены — это только отношение, может, она найдет кого-то, в кого влюбится по-настоящему, она ведь еще совсем девчонка, а с доходом от книги даже если у нее будут дети, ей будет легко с ними справиться…  
Однако что-то ему подсказывало, что Милли просто так его не отпустит. На сколько лет семейной жизни его хватит прежде, чем он рехнется?  
На самом деле сейчас его отставка все еще может быть отставкой. Во-первых, у него период реабилитации (что не помешало Копперфилду привлечь его на дело), во-вторых, он сам устроил себе этот «отпуск». Думал, что надо отдохнуть, думал, что справится с таким количеством свободного времени. Они с Милли теперь жили в пригороде Мэриленда, рядом с ее работой, поскольку у Сноу пока работы не было. К тому же она была убеждена, что жить в пригороде полезнее для детей.  
Поначалу Сноу казалось забавным после Нью-Йорка пожить в таком месте, но надолго его не хватило. Во-первых, он удивительным образом стал хреново себя чувствовать. Казалось, что все его старые и не очень шрамы и растяжения решили напомнить о себе одновременно. Утренние тренировки, к которым Сноу привык не меньше, чем к бритью и чистке зубов, превратились в пытки. (Ну, нечто похожее). Да и само утро тоже, Йохан, всю жизнь бывший жаворонком, теперь едва продирал глаза к десяти утра.  
Во-вторых, в голове тоже творилось неизвестно что.  
Во-третьих, от скуки он стал прикалываться над соседями, ходил на дурацкие свиданья-десятиминутки, которыми заправляла «безобидная» психопатка Джин, и скрывал это от Милли просто так, ради спорта, а когда она была на работе, сводил концы с концами дела Убийственной Триады, и это были самые интересные эпизоды его «нормальной жизни в отпуске».  
Но если он снова будет работать в ФБР, на соседей и все прочее времени не останется, он будет общаться только с Милли, а с ней ему, чтобы он не говорил Андервуду, все-таки нравилось общаться. У них не было такой страсти и жажды обладания в постели, как была у Йохана с Кэс, но у них были нежность и уважение, которые куда полезнее в повседневности. Сноу в какой-то степени даже забавляли странные представления Милли о нем и об их жизни, и, если «Йохан Йергенссен» вернется в ФБР, то наверняка справится даже с перспективой заиметь в доме пару детей с немецкими сказочными именами. Наверняка.  
Он сказал об этом Милли, и жена пришла в восторг, сказав, что даже и не думала, что он навсегда уйдет в отставку. За агента ФБР она выходила замуж или как. Она даже согласилась придумать детям менее стремные имена. А потом одной тихой мэрилендской ночью Йохан, переписываясь с Фрэнком Митчеллом, добрался до данных денежных переводов со счета Верджеров, и его подозрение, что Лектер и Грэм живы, переросло в уверенность.  
Это значило, что все причастные к нему люди в опасности, потому что вульгарная книжонка издана под именем Йохана Сноу, и если каннибалам всея Америки вздумается мстить ему, человеку, которого все полагают мертвым, то сделать они смогут это исключительно посредством близких ему людей.

— И ты теперь по этому поводу решил воскреснуть? — возмутился Копперфилд. — Нет, на это я не могу пойти. Сделай мне список тех людей, которые, как ты считаешь, могут быть в опасности, я приму меры, но воскрешать тебя я не согласен. Ты знаешь, что Демон и Ангел помирились над твоей могилой и дали торжественную клятву превзойти тебя по всем статьям? Ты знаешь, сколько других агентов стало работать эффективнее, стремясь занять освободившееся место на небосклоне? Даже твой Форкрофф стал нормально работать! Нет. Ты теперь секретный агент Йохан Хренвыговоришь, и, кстати, у меня для тебя новое дело, а если Лектер и Грэм сунутся в Америку к кому-то из наших, то мы их тотчас поймаем.  
— Угу. Постарайся поймать их раньше, чем они кого-то поймают, — мрачно произнес Йохан. — Я вообще думаю слетать в Европу…  
— ЦРУ. Террористы. Политика. — Копперфилд хлопнул папкой по столу. — Ты восхитительно ловишь террористов, почему я раньше тебя не использовал для этого?! Потом может лететь хоть в Антарктиду.  
Но никакого «потом» не было. Даже не открыв дело, Сноу узнал о смерти Макса Лирмана, музыканта на круизном лайнере Окленд-Сидней, и едва уговорил Милли не лететь с ним, поскольку жена подхватила грипп, а лететь восемнадцать часов с чихающим сопливым ребенком и тащить этот маленький дрожащий комочек с собой на похороны, Сноу не собирался. И — господи храни осень и ее сезонные хвори — очень хорошо, что не собрался.  
***

Аромат пряностей и черной смородины метнул Сноу в сторону от воспоминаний прошлом. Последнее, что он помнил, это что он вырубился от боли…  
Ощущение «что-то не так» было неясным, Йохан бросил взгляд на свою правую руку, которую помнил пронзенной шилом по всем оставшимся фалангам… и тонко, с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Получилось нечто вроде беззвучного панического визга. Пульс взметнулся, и смутное ощущение «что-то не так» стало очевидным: кровь больше не циркулировала в его правой руке. Потому что ее у Сноу больше не было.  
«Тыведьзналчтотакбудет, заткнись, тыведьзнал, вспомни, как визжал полковник Ходд, когда ему взрывом оторвало руку по локоть, ты знал, этот неестественный тонкий звук был не от боли, то есть, и от нее тоже, но куда больше — от ужаса, но ты — ты знал, ты знал еще раньше, чем попал в церковь, что если эти двое тебя поймают, то расчленят заживо, тызнал, такчтозаткнись, _ЗАТКНИСЬ_ , ты должен был быть готовым!»  
«О да, кажется, я уже готов!» — Сноу поднял полные ужаса глаза как раз чтобы увидеть Лектера, вносящего на высоко поднятой руке поднос, от которого веяло паром и специями. Каннибал нежно глянул на него добрыми сытыми глазками довольного собой удава.  
«Все равно ты бы никогда не смог пользоваться этой рукой, — на помощь Йохану Сноу с чувством юмора пришел рациональный Йохан Сноу. — Вспомни, они же превратили кисть твоей руки в кровавое пюре».  
«И вообще, о чем ты говоришь, какое там пользование рукой, алё, ты умрешь через несколько дней!»  
«Или не дней» — добавил ехидный Сноу, когда перед ним с тонким, едва слышным звоном, опустилась тарелка с ароматным дымящимся супом. Блестящие полупрозрачные как ртуть кружочки масла, мелконарезанная зелень, оранжевые крошки моркови…  
«Брось закрывать глаза, Сноу, ты прекрасно знаешь, что за мясо в этом супе. Твоя рука спешит вернуться к тебе. И в этом причина, почему одну руку они тебе оставили. Чтобы ты держал в ней ложку».  
На протяжении этого внутреннего диалога какая-то часть Йохана Сноу продолжала беззвучно вопить от ужаса.  
«И какая-то — плавать в супе».  
Сноу дернулся на ремнях, фиксирующих его на стуле. «Никогда до этого момента не понимал, почему чувство юмора считают оружием. Я всегда предпочитал нападение защите, ну хорошо, под конец жизни мы выяснили, чувство юмора — это оборонительное оружие, класса земля-воздух, расстреливает панику, ужас и нейтрализует пагубное воздействие идиотов».  
Идиот номер один воспринял его дергание иначе. Холеные пальцы сжали его подбородок, и Йохан Сноу встретился взглядом с Ганнибалом Лектером. В его темных глазах горел триумф победителя, губы растянулись в улыбке. «Интересно, — подумал Сноу. — Я бы смог за один укус прокусить его горло?»  
— Вы обязаны попробовать минестроне с песто, агент Сноу, — проворковал каннибал, странным жестом большого пальца поглаживая его подбородок, словно проверяя его выбритость. — Я более чем уверен, что в вашем рационе не хватает овощей.  
Сноу бросил взгляд на свою левую руку. Она была чистой и перебинтованной, облаченной в белую рубашку, но он все равно не мог сжать пальцы в кулак, и уж тем более схватить вилку и воткнуть ее Лектеру в глаз. Они переодели его, помыли и даже кажется побрили, судя по гейскому жесту каннибала. Тем не менее, Сноу все равно был привязан ремнями к стулу, и, помимо ужаса от потерянной руки, который не прошел, но сместился на периферию сознания, он чувствовал себя очень слабым и измученным. И — желудок издал недовольную трель — голодным. От всех ароматов рот наполнялся слюной; вкусовым рецепторам было плевать на состав ужина.  
— Благодарю, но ничего в этом мире нельзя вернуть, — произнёс Сноу. Собственный голос показался чужим. Слова давались с трудом, хотя слюна несколько смочила пересохшую глотку. — Тогда как вы, я смотрю, решили в полной мере насладиться рукой автора. Я, однако, воздержусь. Никогда не занимался самоедством.  
— Ваше тело думает иначе, — каннибал отпустил его лицо и взял его левую руку в свою. На мгновение Сноу подумал, что он знает о передатчике, но Лектер всего лишь взял ложку, вложил ее в его пальцы и аккуратно и быстро примотал ее так, чтобы можно было есть. Сноу хмыкнул; Лектер, ничего не сказав, ушёл на кухню.  
Сноу остался один за недлинным, персон на шесть, столом. В отличие от знаменитой обеденной залы, которую Йохан видел на фотографиях лектреского дома в Балтиморе, эта комната была выполнена в золотистых тонах с редкими и неожиданными бирюзовыми вставками. Шторы были задернуты, в ровном теплом свете настенных светильников под старину поблёскивали хрустальные графины с белым и красным вином, или, быть может, вином и соком. Неспешно колебалось пламя свечей, впрочем, они стояли далековато, чтобы можно было их опрокинуть. В центре высилась ваза с фруктами, черный виноград ниспадал оттуда словно длинные женские кудри.  
По мере того как Йохан приходил в себя, чувства голода и жажды усиливалось. Шок прошел, и он вспомнил, зачем он здесь, и что ему осталось сделать, чтобы окончательно уйти отсюда по дороге смерти, с которой он чуть было не сошёл, поддавшись ужасу и панике.  
Вернулся Лектер с еще двумя блюдами с ароматным супом. Когда он приоткрыл дверь, донесся запах тушёного мяса, и Йохану стало совсем скверно. Вошел Уилл Грэм, обдав Сноу мрачным полным ненависти взглядом. Сноу только сейчас заметил на его руках большие цветные татуировки и автоматически добавил к описанию «особых примет», как прежде внес в базу данных сведения о новом лице Лектера, а потом мысленно усмехнулся над собой, осознавая бесполезность этих действий.  
Лектер принес второе блюдо. Желудок скрутило от голода и от омерзения, хотя последнее было мнимым. Мелькнула жалостливая мысль: «Почему это все происходит со мной? Что я такого сделал?», но Сноу задавил ее на корню. Из ребенка, который считал, что мир должен быть справедлив, он давным-давно вырос.  
Второе блюдо называлось «Оссобуко с ризотто по-милански». Надо же, сколько всего можно приготовить из одной не слишком упитанной руки. Выглядело это как кусок мяса с подливкой, зеленью и сероватым рисом. Ужасно хотелось есть, и еще больше — пить.  
Каннибалы уселись вокруг него, Грэм слева, Лектер справа.  
— Что ж, мне наконец-то начинает нравиться ваш авторский стиль, агент Сноу, — произнес Уилл Грэм после второй ложки супа. — Видимо, все зависит от подачи материала. — Он кивнул улыбнувшемуся от удовольствия Лектеру. — Вы не стесняйтесь, агент Сноу, кушайте. Вам ведь хочется, я вижу… — он впервые мрачно улыбнулся. — Точнее, слышу.  
— Я не буду это есть.  
Желудок громко проурчал нечто возражающее, но Сноу не смутился.  
— Смысл в том, Ганнибал Лектер, — Сноу напряг память. — Я в курсе всех этих ваших милых экспериментов. Когда-то, давным-давно, я изрядно портил своему приятелю статистику его опросов.  
Каннибалы переглянулись.  
— Он имеет в виду эксперимент Милгрэма и ему подобные, — к удивлению Сноу угадал Грэм. — Когда людей под угрозой давления мнимых авторитетов заставляли исполнять неэтичные приказы вроде избиения током других людей.  
— Интересно, как бы вы повели себя в Стэнфордском эксперименте, агент Сноу, — расплылся в улыбке Лектер. Йохан кивнул, гипнотизируя взглядом графин с водой, или, возможно, водкой, но сейчас он бы предпочел воду.  
— Я бы отказался от участия. Ну, а если бы все-таки довелось, я был бы представителем власти. Положение обязывает.  
— Наше положение обязывает кормить гостя.  
Сноу опять кивнул.  
— Разумеется, вы можете запихнуть плоть от плоти моей мне в глотку насильно. Если удерживать меня в сидячем положении, я даже не смогу выблевать это обратно. Но ведь в этом нет никакого смысла, не так ли, Ганнибал? Надо, чтобы человек сам, добровольно вкушал плоть? Как вкушали ее вы?  
— Ваши литературные домыслы не имеют ничего общего с реальностью, — сухо отозвался вместо Лектера Уилл Грэм.  
— Правда? — ухмыльнулся Сноу. — А жаль, да? Впрочем, мне действительно все равно, что случилось в твоем жалком прошлом, мистер Лектер. История нас уже рассудила. Ты казнишь меня за вранье, но ты не можешь казнить весь тираж.  
«Интересно, — подумал Йохан Сноу. — Что было бы, если бы мое имя не оказалось на той обложке? Был бы жив Йен? Я бы никогда не поехал в Окленд и не получил свою монету. Кристиан Форкрофф никогда не нашел бы меня вновь, и наши пути не пересеклись бы. Я никогда бы не встретил такого интересного молодого человека как Элиас, а Милли Уокер была бы сейчас знаменита, и, вероятно, сидела бы на моем месте».  
Почему-то вспомнилась картина из какой-то галереи, куда Йохан ездил в школе с экскурсией. Среди длинных унылых иконографичных лиц Сноу увидел лежащие на тарелке две женские груди и вначале не мог поверить своим глазам. Это совершенно не вязалось с его представлениями о религии, и особенно о христианской религии, и особенно о таком жанре искусства как иконопись. Ладно кровища, кишки и отрубленные головы, но эти две нежные розовые полные груди смотрелись на тарелке настолько неуместно, насколько это вообще было возможно. И одновременно приковывали взгляд похлеще любой кровищи.  
Тогда Сноу оказался от рациональной оценки этого явления. Вернее, он оценил его как «религиозный бред», однако это было, пожалуй, одним из самых сильных религиозных потрясений.  
До этого момента он никогда не вспоминал об этом. А так, если подумать, жизнь в монастыре скучна, однообразна и полна тяжёлой работы. И вот, тебе заказывают какую-нибудь большую, скучную и серьёзную картину на библейский сюжет. И ты ее рисуешь, долго и тщательно вырисовывая каждую складку каждой черной однообразной монашеской рясы. А потом даешь одному персонажи в руки тарелку с двумя нежными, совершенно нереальными женскими сиськами, если так подумать, то они в отрезанном виде не могли сохранить ни форму, ни цвет, ни изящество… но Сноу был уверен, что рисовать их было для того художника самым приятным моментом.  
Воспоминание о теле Милли Уокер, о ее бедрах и теплых маленьких грудях с острыми сосками, вызвали неуместное возбуждение.  
«Отлично, — подумала его другая, несколько холодноватая часть сознания. — Я все еще не пал настолько низко и не пожелал, чтобы моя жена оказалась на моем месте и получила за свои фантазии по заслугам. Но я голоден как волк и теперь еще и возбужден. Впрочем, надеюсь, лезть мне в штаны они не станут, хотя кто их знает. Ладно сожрать руку автора, но сожрать пенис автора — это на мой взгляд чересчур».  
Не то чтобы Йохан ожидал, что он падёт, и, по большом счету, это не имело значения. У него нет пути назад. Он уже принял решение, от которого не отказаться, и ради его завершения он сохранит рассудок и не сойдет с ума, что бы не случилось. Но еще он знал, что любые, даже его собственные ожидания, всегда чересчур оптимистичны.  
Ужасно хотелось пить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пасту Сноу не испортишь. (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> *В своем флешбеке Йохан упоминает картину о мученице Св. Агате, которой за отсутствие должных грехов отрезали груди. Представления Сноу о личности художника и истории создания картины являются предположением. Сам автор не помнит, где видел именно ту картину, не нашел ее в гугле, и поэтому тоже не знает. Могу лишь уверить, что это была пара действительно аппетитных сисек на тарелке.


	80. Саудади

_Чем дольше живешь среди людей и чем лучше их узнаешь, тем больше хочется превратиться во что-нибудь иное. ©_

 

— Веселье в том, агент Сноу, — проворковал Ганнибал Лектер, забирая нетронутый суп и подставляя под нос Йохана «оссобуко» из его руки, где теперь отчетливо просматривалась кость. — Что рано или поздно голод возьмет свое. Голод… и жажда.  
— Возможно, — прохрипел Йохан. — Но без воды мне физически не удастся усладить вас столь желанными тайнами.  
— Как думаешь, Уилл, нам следует прислушаться к тайнам нашего гостя? В таком случае, я бы хотел знать, что произошло в Окленде. В мельчайших деталях, с момента вашего приезда и до момента вашего отъезда. За это, агент Сноу, я налью вам стакан воды.  
— Сначала — воды, — усмехнулся Сноу, и вздрогнул от боли, растянув пересохшие губы в улыбке.  
— Сомневаетесь в моей честности, агент Сноу?  
— В своей способности к долгим разговорам.  
Желудок снова пронзительно заурчал. Жаль, что его нельзя выключить усилием воли. Йохан надеялся, что Лектер освободит его руку, и он сможет проверить, действительно ли с ней все так плохо, но он, что в некотором роде озадачило Сноу, поднес тонкий хрустальный бокал к его губам и напоил его сам, держа за затылок второй рукой.  
«Есть в этом нечто гейско-извращенное, — подумал Сноу. — Но не стоит, наверное, говорить об этом сейчас».  
Вода хлынула в него и как будто обдала все тело холодом и влагой. Никогда вода не казалась ему настолько вкусной.  
«Надо быстрее отделаться от воспоминаний. А то может статься через три дня я буду умолять их дать мне воды».  
Сноу облизнул растрескавшиеся губы, смачивая их слюной, а Ганнибал Лектер неотрывно следил за ним полным темного любопытства взглядом. Затем он бережно, почти нежно вынул из ладони Сноу ложку и вставил вилку. Йохан ощутил, как после преодоления жажды усилился аппетит. Он прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
— Ну хорошо. В Окленде вы убили моего брата. Я прилетел на его похороны. Помимо вас было еще семь человек, кто мог это сделать, чтобы выманить меня из Америки. И первые подозреваемые были не вы.  
— Ты поэтому выкинул телефон, когда мы напали в первый раз? — неожиданно спросил Уилл Грэм, пригубив стакан с темно-красным смородиновым вином. Лектер, бросив полный лукавства взгляд на Йохана, медленно отрезал себе кусочек мяса от его руки и с удовольствием положил в рот.  
Йохан лживо кивнул. Телефон он выкинул, чтобы никто не прочел его светскую переписку с Кристианом, Милли, Джоном и прочими. Но так даже лучше, что ему не придётся придумывать иную причину. Это потом он рассудил, что рациональнее будет заставить Фрэнка поставить на телефон хорошую защиту, чем постоянно их выкидывать. Вот и судя по отсутствию вопросов, каннибалы не смогли взломать его телефон и просто выкинули где-нибудь. Повезет, если прямо тут, в Венеции, поскольку его тоже можно было отследить, но насколько Сноу помнил, они недостаточно для этого тупы.  
— Ты убил обитателей Мун-Хауса из чувства вины?  
— Что? — Сноу не смог скрыть изумления, но затем взял себя в руки. — Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
— У тебя еще столько частей, которые мы можем отрезать, Йохан, — садистским тоном произнес Уилл Грэм. Сноу почувствовал раздражение от того, что он называет его по имени. Да уж, нашел время для соблюдения этикета! От Грэма, похоже, тоже не ускользнула тень раздражения на его лице, бросив взгляд на Лектера, он произнес:  
— Ну что вы, Йохан. Теперь, когда мы так хорошо узнали вас, — он небрежно взмахнул кусочком мяса на вилке, — я думаю, мы можем уже называть вас по имени.  
— Передатчик был в моем зубе, — тихо сказал Йохан Сноу.  
Повисло молчание, а затем каннибалы, даже не обменявшись взглядами, вскочили со своих мест и ринулись к нему. Смеяться с пальцами, скользящими внутри твоего рта, практически невозможно, но Йохан не мог сдержаться. Губы сильно потрескались от растяжения, пока эти двое, подобно одержимым дантистам, изучали его рот. Грэм даже сбегал за фонариком. Наконец они отпустили его; Сноу подвигал затекшей челюстью и фыркнул.  
— Не несите чушь, мистер Грэм, мистер Лектер. Будь передатчик со мной сейчас, вы бы уже давно отстреливались от новых вертолетов.  
— То есть ты действительно оказался в Венеции случайно?!  
Йохан пожал плечами.  
— Не совсем. Я приехал сюда, но не чтобы искать вас, а чтобы отдохнуть. — «И это правда». — Иронично, не так ли? Лишь окончательно отказавшись от ваших поисков, я нашел вас.  
— В это сложно поверить, — тихо сказал Ганнибал Лектер. — Как и в то, что вы перестали носить передатчик. Мне жаль это говорить, но похоже, нам придётся вырвать вам все зубы, Йохан.  
Сноу закатил глаза.  
— Я не перестал его носить. Ученый, сделавший его, нашел способ его улучшить, и как раз именно сейчас он, видимо, закончил с этим. Это дорогостоящая тонкая аппаратура, поэтому у меня не было запасного, я носил только тот, что вы нашли. Опять иронично, не так ли? К тому же, будь мой передатчик сейчас со мной, повторяю, вы бы уже отстреливались, защищая не безвестную колокольню, а свой уютный пряничный домик. Вы ведь обожаете свой уютный пряничный домик, не так ли? — Сноу сказал это в шутку, но понял по лицу Грэма, что попал в цель. — Кстати, если вам еще не надоело ковыряться в моем телефоне, то он как раз отслеживаемый. Настоятельно советую выкинуть его, если вы этого еще не сделали.  
— Как мило с вашей стороны, Йохан, но вы опоздали со своим предупреждением.  
«Отлично, — подумал Сноу. — Значит, данные они не вскрыли. Не то чтобы я верил, что они смогут взломать защиту Френка, но…»  
— После Окленда я остался совершенно один, — тихо продолжил Сноу, когда каннибалы расселись по местам и принялись доедать его. — Работал секретным агентом, в основном вылавливал всяких террористов. Признаюсь, я часто и много дергал тех двух недоумков, назначенных на ваше дело, но увы, они оказались слишком тупы, чтобы прислушаться ко мне. В Рим приехал… — Сноу задумался чего бы соврать. — Из-за одного человека. Она когда-то говорила, что хотела бы путешествовать по Европе. Побывать в Риме, в Венеции, в Париже и Лондоне. Вот я и… — Сноу пожал плечами, ощущая жуткую легкость в правом обрубке, — поехал, можно сказать, за неё.  
Он уловил блеск любопытства в глазах Лектера. Кажется, он любит сопливые истории. Уилл Грэм же вновь помрачнел.  
«Кажется, Кайт действительно говорила что-то такое. По крайней мере она точно говорила о путешествиях. Эта история так стара, что в ней уже нет ничего, о чем бы я не мог говорить. Я давно вынул себя из нее, поэтому могу рассказать им целиком, без прикрас, ибо все участники мертвы или скоро будут мертвы. А я здесь, чтобы выпутаться из недавнего прошлого и защитить живых».  
И правый Йохан Сноу начал говорить, а его левый темный двойник — вспоминать.  
***

И был Окленд, и было расследование, и были похороны. И нападения, неудачное и удачное, и церковь, и Уилл Грэм на колокольне. Пытки и пальцы, и закрытый подвал, и вовремя сбежавший Кристиан Форкрофф, и феерический провал в деле Убийственной Триады, которая, как ни крути, все-таки была дуэтом. И был Марти со своими прыжками и сангвиническим садизмом, и был меланхолический интриган Дэймон, и была красивая незнакомка в кафе, оказавшаяся не такой уж и незнакомкой, и был орел. То есть журавль. То есть — полет.  
Лететь из Окленда в Вашингтон так долго, что можно принять тысячу жизненно важных решений, но Сноу принял лишь три. Отказаться от дела Лектера-Грэма — совсем, то есть перестать следить за его процессом. Жить дальше по мере сил, не пытаясь вновь стать Йоханом Сноу. И третье, решение, которое он осознал лишь спустя долгое время: позволить миру решать.  
В тех ситуациях, когда Йохан переставал понимать, что именно ему нужно от мира, она кидал монетку. Это откровенно пахло психопатией, но агент Йергенссен достиг того уровня пофигизма, когда этот запах переставал ощущаться.  
Его жена никогда не узнала, что детей ей по-настоящему принес журавль — этот вопрос Йохан задал монете одним из первых. Также безобидная новозеландская птица решила судьбу Нью-Йоркского преступника Зорро, когда Йохану посчастливилось с ним встретиться. Тайна рунического маньяка так и осталась в области предположений, постольку в подписанном рапорте сообщалось «застрелен при задержании». Обратная сторона этой монеты решила также судьбу многих взаимоотношений с коллегами, включая Кристиана Форкроффа, и лишь когда прошлой весной Йохан и Милли сидели на закрытом показе фильма «Американские Каннибалы — Несвятая Троица», специальный агент ФБР Йохан Йергенссен вдруг осознал, что практически вжился в новую роль никому неизвестного секретного агента и семьянина.  
После убийства Зорро он перевелся в Вашингтон, к вящей радости начальства; ранее в штаб-квартире Сноу бывал хорошо если раз в месяц. Квартиру, оставленную Форкроффом в удивительном порядке, он сдал. Форкрофф тоже жил теперь в Вашингтоне. Сноу не раз ловил себя на завистливой мысли, что напарнику не надо ехать домой в пригород; сам Йохан так и не проникся очарованием низких домов и лужаек. С другой стороны, в детстве он с родителями жил примерно в таком же районе, наверное, детям действительно безопаснее и приятнее будет жить так; по крайней мере, они точно будут лишены иллюзий о том, что все люди вокруг умные и интересные.  
Милли была уже беременна, но она была со-сценаристом, и поэтому они и оказались на этом крайне голливудском мероприятии. (Сноу был изумлен, что сейчас модно коллективное творчество и у одного фильма может быть несколько сценаристов помимо автора оригинала, впрочем, такой подход к делу был похож на крупное расследование, так что, наверное, был оправдан. И вообще Милли повезло, что у нее не было аналога агента Кастильо в команде). Сам он был мистером Йергенссеном, ее мужем и представителем покойного автора оригинала.  
Фильм Сноу позабавил. Лидию Фелл играла актриса в два раза моложе оригинала, его самого — довольно-таки угрюмый накачанный мужчина с угольно-черными бровями и беспомощным взглядом (хотя Милли сказала — «милашка»). Каннибалы напомнили Йохану пару вампиров из какого-то очень старого фильма, только вместо половозрелой Лидии у тех была совсем маленькая девочка-вампир. Лектер предстал этаким коварным неврастеническим блондином-манипулятором, а Уилл Грэм — нежным и трепетным молодым человеком лет двадцати, с тонкой душевной организацией и неспособностью противостоять никому и ничему. (Ха, видели бы они, что эта хрупкая ромашка вытворяла на колокольне!)  
Сноу ошибся, думая, что экранизацию отменят из-за событий в Окленде, — команда писак быстро скорректировала сценарий. Главной героиней стала Лидия Фелл, юная англичанка, которую вначале совратил Лектер как свою сестру, затем она совратила Уилла Грэма, а после отправилась в Америку, чтобы убить следователя Джона Сноу (Сноу внезапно сменил имя и историческую родину), чтобы тот не мешал их счастью втроём. В процессе этого она влюбилась в него, но тот не отвечал на ее чувства, поскольку был влюблен в свою напарницу. (Кристиан стал длинноногой рыжеволосой афроамериканкой Кристиной, только начавшей карьеру в ФБР. Остальной отдел не удостоили упоминанием). Словом, в фильме было очень много поцелуев над изысканно украшенными кушаньями с человечиной, эпично проливающейся алой крови и разговоров о прошлом и чувствах. В сцене битвы Лидия в своей квартире принялась расчленять похищенную Кристину; Сноу, выбивая железную дверь ногой, бросался к ней на помощь; Лидия понимала, что он никогда не ответит на ее чувства, потому что любит другую; Сноу стрелял в нее, спасая от смерти Кристину; Лидия, цепляясь за него из последних сил, вонзала ему в ногу смазанный ядом скальпель, а затем втыкала его себе в шею. Сноу долго и очень сознательно умирал на коленях у напарницы, мужественно пренебрегая конвульсиями и отключкой. В финале выжившая Кристина давала торжественную клятву над его могилой, что теперь будет денно и нощно идти по следу, пока не отомстит оставшимся в живых каннибалам. Как Сноу понял, эту сцену досняли отдельно; первоначально финал планировался иной, без намека на выживших каннибалов.  
Несмотря на эпическое количество поцелуев и полное отсутствие расследования, фильм Сноу понравился. Он с самого начала отказался его считать пародией на дело, но в процессе подумал, что пусть рыжая это будет Кайт, и пусть хоть в этой крошечной псевдореальности его любимая девушка выживает. Разумеется, эти мысли он оставил при себе, лишь ехидно поинтересовался у Милли, за что она так невзлюбила агента Форкроффа, сделав его Кристиной. Милли ответила, что идея была не ее, что по делу не проходило ни одного афроамериканца (кроме съеденных) и надо было что-то придумать. «Зато по делу отлично потоптался агент Кастильо! — заметил Сноу. — Вы могли бы увековечить его. Могли бы _меня_ сделать латиноамериканцем, или китайцем, чего уж там!» «Это было бы непатриотично», — отозвалась Милли. «Ты ведь понимаешь, что однажды агент Форкрофф может увидеть этот фильм? И что он подумает, что _я_ за это ответственен!» «Ну Йохан, ты ведь сам виноват, — ехидно прошептала ему на ухо жена, кладя ладошку на его брюки. — Совратил меня, отобрал мою книжку, и теперь я ношу в животе твоих детей, а ты возмущаешься, что мы превратили какого-то там смазливого агента ФБР в девушку! Тоже мне проблема! Зато история получилась драматичной и красивой, а не эти твои рассказы о том, как ты на диете из кофе и сигарет впадал в транс и приходил к своим умопомрачительным выводам, бежал их проверять, чтобы прийти к еще более умопомрачительным выводам, а остальной отдел тебе немножко помогал и чуть-чуть мешал». Сноу прижал руку к глазам. «Когда у меня будет время, я подам на тебя в суд за клевету». «Брось, к тому времени, как ты станешь настолько старым, чтобы стать недееспособным, — а только тогда у тебя появится время, у нас уже будут первые внуки. Подумай, как нелепо ты будешь выглядеть с этим своим иском». Сноу хмыкнул и замолчал. Беседы такого рода Милли очень нравились; создавая в голове псевдореальность, ей доставляло удовольствие воображать, что это Йохан ее принудил ко всему; впервые, когда он это услышал, он был шокирован, пока не понял и не счёл это умственное упражнение безобидным. К сожаленью, во время беременности Милли также стало нравиться хватать его за член в публичных местах вроде кинотеатров, поэтому финальную битву и все прочее Йохан досмотрел, не слишком обращая внимания на несоответствие деталей.  
После фильма была вечерника, где Милли важно расхаживала и со всеми знакомилась, а «все», то есть, Сноу знал, что они были какие-то там знаменитые «все», но пока они не совершили ничего противозаконного, он не стал запоминать эту информацию. К тому же на самом деле мысли его в тот период занимали целых два дела, и только из-за исключительности события он оторвался от них и полетел с Милли в Голливуд.  
Сноу не видел от своего присутствия особенной пользы, но жене оно было необходимо, и он присутствовал, стараясь отвечать на идиотские вопросы вежливо. Вечером они по настоянию Милли отправились на пляж — наблюдать самый последний из закатов. Они сидели на песке, глядя на давно скрывшееся за горизонтом солнце. Цветной фруктовый коктейль Милли уютно соседствовал со стаканом виски Йохана.  
Сноу было тепло, легко и безмысленно, когда Милли вдруг повернулась к нему и сказала, что чувствует, что ее жизнь сложилась идеально. Йохан молчал, но его правая рука, которую он погрузил в песок, сжалась в недокулак, а все тело пронзила странная, тягучая тоска. В этом теплом, легком, восхитительном климате тихоокеанского побережья, в этих фиолетовых сумерках с мягким, порывистым ветерком, после беззаботных, уверенных в собственной великолепности обитателей Голливуда, Сноу неожиданно пронзила острая экзистенциальная тоска по какой-то иной жизни, которой у него никогда не будет, и, наверное, и не могло бы быть. Это было смутно-неопределённое ощущение, он не вообразил себе ничего конкретного, разве что подумал, что эта несбывшаяся жизнь кажется ему нечеловеческой. Желание отбросить плоть и жизнь человека длилось несколько мгновений, а затем исчезло так же внезапно, оставив почти незаметный аромат печали. Милли сжала его левую руку и заглянула в глаза. Йохан понял, что думает над ответом слишком долго. Перед мысленным взором взвилась монета, и встала, к его неожиданности, ребром. Ладно бы в реальности, но в мыслях?  
— Хотелось бы мне испытывать то же самое, — он улыбнулся. Этот ответ был искренним. — Я все еще далек от такого совершенства, которое ты во мне видишь.  
«Примерно как очень».  
***

— Вот такая история, — произнес Йохан, глядя, как каннибалы доедают десерт, вроде бы, судя по виду, не слишком мясной. — Полагаю, можно считать, что именно смерть Кайт Адамс сделала меня тем, кем я являюсь. Останься она в живых, я бы, скорей всего, стал бы обычным агентом, закрутившим роман с коллегой. Вполне возможно, счастливым агентом. Я бы не рассорился с Андервудом, и со временем мы бы обзавелись домами и детьми и ходили бы друг к другу в гости на барбекю. — Воспоминание о настоящем барбекю с Милли вспыхнуло в мозгу, и Сноу поспешил прикрыть глаза, словно каннибалы могли его заметить. — И с вами мы бы, господа, никогда не встретились.  
— Вы жалеете об этом, Йохан?  
— Уже нет, — скрывая раздражение, ответил Сноу. — Это было слишком давно.  
Это была тоже правда. Рассказ о любви всей своей жизни вызвал у агента не больше эмоций, чем если бы его попросили пересказать детали давно закрытого дела. Йохан почувствовал слабую тень того Йохана Сноу, что был его участником, но выбрал не возвращаться к ней.  
— Я имею в виду, о встрече с нами, — произнес Уилл Грэм.  
Они оба впились в Йохана пронзительными взглядами.  
— Если бы мои чувства имели значение, я бы, наверное, потрудился их испытать, — наконец произнес Сноу.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что ваш разум устроен так, что вы можете выбрать, испытывать вам чувство или нет? — с неподдельным интересом произнес Ганнибал Лектер.  
— Только если оно есть в наличии, — честно ответил Йохан Сноу. — Например, радость от созерцания вас двоих на свободе я не смогу испытать никогда.  
«Именно поэтому я спокойно работал с людьми, которых терпеть не мог. Меня это как-то мало волновало, кто кого любит, а кого ненавидит. Чувства чувствами, а работа — работой.  
Мне с самого начала нравился Джон, поэтому мы так легко возобновили нашу дружбу. И Милли как женщина мне нравилась, поэтому я смог на ней жениться, но полюбить ее я так и не смог. И даже чуть не погибнув от руки Элиаса, я все равно восхищался им, хотя он был не меньшим мерзавцем, чем эти двое. Ладно, хорошо, я восхищался только одной его половиной, умной. Ко второй я не чувствовал ничего, равно как и ко всем остальным пойманным мною преступникам, за исключением Убийственной Триады. Правда, теперь-то выяснилось, что даже и эти чувства можно оставить позади. Хотя этого я делать не собираюсь, по крайней мере, пока. А Кристиан меня с самого начала раздражал, но я не отдавал себе отчета, что он меня раздражает наличием тех качеств характера, которых нет у меня. Что, по сути, означает, что он тоже мне нравился, просто… иначе. Именно поэтому все произошло так, как оно произошло».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноу, который может быть выражен словами, не есть истинный Сноу. ~(˘▽˘)~
> 
> *Саудади: https://vk.com/wall358368549_334


	81. Обольщение

Заходи к врагу своему голодным, но не заходи к нему голым. ©

 

— О чем ты думаешь?  
Ганнибал вздрогнул. Фраза, планированная Уиллом как игривая, застала его врасплох. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, уютно устроившись в кресле и наблюдая за неспешным ходом ленивых зимних облаков, что не заметил, как Уилл подошел сзади. Впрочем, неудивительно, он привык расслабляться в своем доме.  
— Прошло уже больше суток, и наш гость пребывал в сознании. Думаю, история с передатчиком достоверна.  
— Да, но из Америки до нас еще надо долететь…  
— В прошлый раз нас атаковали местные силы. К тому же у него действительно нет ничего во рту.  
Пальцы Уилла нежно ложатся на плечи, поглаживая их и шею.  
— Если так, то о чем ты думаешь?  
— О случайностях, — тихо ответил Лектер. — Если он не лжет и попал сюда случайно, тебе не кажется изумительным, что мы наткнулись друг на друга?  
— Ну да, — буркнул Уилл. — Мир любит тебя, доктор Лектер. Ко мне он питает несколько меньше симпатий, иначе мы бы встретили Сноу где-нибудь в другом месте.  
— Уилл, мне дорог наш дом и наша жизнь не меньше чем тебе, — спокойно произнес Ганнибал. — Именно об этом был наш последний разговор на мосту. Но тебе не кажется, что в нашей встрече с Йоханом Сноу есть нечто большее, чем осуществившееся желание прикончить друг друга? Что это некий жест судьбы, который нам следует растолковать?  
— Теперь ты веришь в судьбу? — Уилл нежно целует его в висок, перевешиваясь через спинку кресла. Его ладони спускаются к груди Ганнибала.  
— Не столько в судьбу, сколько в жесты мира, — Ганнибал раскрыл ладонь и показал Уиллу монетку. — Это новозеландский доллар, Уилл. Интересно, почему наш гость носил его с собой в бумажнике.  
— Давай ты у него потом спросишь, — промурлыкал Уилл, отбирая монету и откладывая ее на рояль. — Серьезно, доктор Лектер, если в этом и есть какой-то жест судьбы, то мы с тобой его сами совершили. Припоминаешь кайдан, невинное японское развлечение, что ты мне показал? Рассказ о сотне духов? Я потом прочитал, по традиции эти сто историй призывают в помещение сотню духов. Ну вот. Доколдовались.  
Ганнибал удивленно поднял голову. Он и не знал, что Уилл так глубоко интересовался этим явлением.  
— Считаешь, что агент Сноу стоит сотни духов? — спросил он полушутя и вдруг задумался. В этом предположении было нечто большее, чем ему показалось вначале.  
«А что, если у агента Сноу тоже полным-полно костюмов? — Ганнибал с неприязнью осознал, что этот человек манипулировал ими обоими во время обеда. Как он ловко перескочил с темы Окленда на тему своей застреленной девушки, ради которой он отправился в путешествие по Европе! А как виртуозно он ушел от вопроса о Мун-Хаусе! Почему он ушел от вопроса о Мун-Хаусе? Нет никаких сомнений в том, что это он убил тех барыг, но почему?.. Он отрицал это и в церкви, вернее, даже не отрицал, а делал вид, что вообще не понимает, о чем они говорят!  
Неужели у него тоже есть темная сторона, такая, как у Уилла, вернее, нет, такая, какой прикидывался Уилл сотню жизней назад, темная сторона, о которой светлая не помнит?  
Ганнибал привык, что его обед перестает сражаться с ним после того, как обнаруживает, что стал обедом. Его предыдущие жертвы, осознававшие, что умрут, в итоге смирялись с судьбой. Они рассказывали доктору Лектеру абсолютно все, что он хотел знать, а порой и то, что предпочел бы не знать.  
Впрочем, именно с Уиллом заживо они ужинали только семейством Д’Арси, а это было очень давно и…»  
Ганнибал покраснел, вспомнив, насколько это было давно, и при каких обстоятельствах это произошло. Других своих жертв, которых он считал достаточно интересными, чтобы разделить с ними их самих, он познавал без Уилла.  
Не считая Йена Сноу. Йена Сноу, который, по словам старшего брата, знал, что тот жив.  
В памяти всплыли его предсмертные слова, на которые Ганнибал по какой-то причине не обратил внимания, сочтя их выдумкой: «Скажи мне… Если бы Йохан был жив, ты бы все равно убил меня?»  
Ганнибал в изумлении уставился на Уилла. Он только сейчас осознал, что Йен Сноу сопротивлялся им до последнего. И, учитывая, насколько его братец лучше и целеустремлённее…  
Доктор Лектер вскочил и ринулся в обеденную залу, где они оставили своего пленника размышлять о бесполезности пустого желудка, и… обнаружил того мирно спящим. Голова свесилась на бок в сторону уцелевшей руки, дыхание было хоть и поверхностным, но ровным. Пожав плечами, Ганнибал вернулся в гостиную.  
Уилл чуть насмешливо смотрел на него.  
— Ну куда, скажи на милость, он мог, по-твоему, деться? Впрочем ладно, действительно, давай отрежем ему ногу для верности.  
Ганнибал покачал головой и собрался было сказать, что совсем не это имел в виду, но Уилл обнял его и заткнул требовательным поцелуем. Доктор рассеянно обнял его. Секса ему не хотелось совершенно, их с Уиллом желания очень редко настолько разнились, но именно сейчас это произошло.  
— Уилл, сейчас день… — Ганнибал сам осознал, насколько это глупо прозвучало, любимый же снова заткнул его поцелуем, а его пальцы скользнули под ремень к ягодицам, сжимая их и тиская. Уилл прижал его к стене, Ганнибал чувствовал животом его эрекцию, но сам не мог так быстро возбудиться. Ему хотелось спокойно в тишине обдумать все еще раз, он полагал, что после обеда Уилл опять убежит «на разведку», то есть нарезать на моторной лодке концентрические круги от их дома, вздрагивая от каждого гудка полицейских катеров.  
— Прости, но правда, я совсем не хочу сейчас.  
— Ты такой равнодушный, доктор Лектер, — прошептал Уилл, касаясь губами его уха, и затем покрывая его горло поцелуями. — По-моему, обед не пошел тебе на пользу.  
Его вторая рука сжала сквозь брюки пенис Ганнибала, доктор вздрогнул, уже сам не понимая, чего ему больше хочется — отстраниться или прижаться сильнее.  
— А ты слишком злой, — тон получился немного обиженным, и Уилл с удивлением отстранился.  
— Господи, но я же не на тебя злился!  
— Все равно, — со смесью лукавства и упрямства произнёс Ганнибал, поджимая губы и глядя на него сверху вниз. — Совсем неприятно находиться в одной комнате с человеком, который так злится. Даже если «не на меня»! Ты вечно говоришь, что отражаешь меня, так что должен понимать!  
— Вот черт, ладно, пошли в другую комнату, — Проигнорировав все остальное, Уилл ухватил его за руку и потащил наверх, в спальню, вдавил в постель и произнёс, глядя в глаза: — Прости. Я злюсь, когда нервничаю.  
«Если бы ты нервничал, ты бы не пытался меня сейчас трахнуть, — подумал Ганнибал, по-прежнему чувствуя неуместность происходящего. — Хотя может быть это такая форма…»  
Уилл снова поцеловал его, затем спустился губами по шее к ключицам, и быстро и ловко стянув галстук, стал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Дыханье Ганнибала лишь слегка участилось, впрочем, ему нравилось чувствовать возбуждение Уилла, темное и страстное, и может, если он еще немного ему поддастся…  
— Ты такой красивый, синьор Лучано. Сложно поверить, что такой солидный красивый любитель оперы только что вкушал плоть своего врага…  
— Ты делал то же самое, синьор гондольер, — фыркнул Ганнибал, не сопротивляясь, но и не делая ничего, чтобы помочь Уиллу себя раздевать. Его руки расслаблено лежали на покрывале ладонями вверх.  
— А знаешь, мне даже нравится твое равнодушие, — шепнул Уилл, касаясь языком ушной раковины. — Соблазнять тебя само по себе соблазнительно.  
— Удачи, — хмыкнул Ганнибал, решив теперь не поддаваться до последнего, — что-то в его тоне ему не понравилось, хотя он не стал задумываться, что именно.  
Губы Уилла коснулись солнечного сплетения, а затем он медленно и плавно стал посасывать то один то второй сосок, сжимая при этом другой пальцами. По телу доктора разлилось тепло, дыхание против воли стало учащаться. Уилл скользнул языком по дорожке волос к пупку, поцеловал его чуть ниже, и принялся расстёгивать ремень и стаскивать с Ганнибала брюки вместе с трусами. Теперь доктор лежал под ним совершенно обнаженный, но раздевать любимого не спешил, лишь изогнулся и, чуть сдвинув голову набок, с любопытством посмотрел на него и на его топорщащийся под брюками член.  
Уилл склонился, и Ганнибал вздрогнул, почувствовав тепло его рта на головке члена. Пальцы сжали бедра и скользнули под ягодицы, массируя горячую плоть. Сдерживать дыхание становилось все труднее, пенис набух и затвердел под умелыми ласками губ и языка любимого. Сопротивляться возбуждению хотелось все меньше, особенно когда Уилл стал потирать пальцем анус. Доктор вздохнул и порадовался, что звук получился высокомерным и скрыл возбуждение.  
Уилл оторвался от его члена, пронзительно и лукаво посмотрел на Ганнибала, поцеловал его в пупок и перевернул на живот, приподняв бедра.  
— Ты похож на ленивого кота после обеда, — неизвестно с чего произнес Уилл, целуя его в поясницу, а затем Ганнибал вздрогнул и стиснул пальцами покрывало, потому что Уилл коснулся его ануса языком. Доктор задохнулся и дёрнулся, но Уилл крепко держал его за бедра, углубляя прикосновения.  
«Грязно! Щекотно! — Кровь прилила к лицу, мысли метались как и дыхание, Ганнибал судорожно впивался в узорчатое прокрывало взглядом и пальцами. — Он никогда так раньше не делал, господи, как это приятно, настолько, что я хочу, чтобы он прекратил!» Ощущения были слишком непривычные, слишком щекотные, но в то же время возбуждающие, бедра дрожали, пенис, казалось, сейчас лопнет от прилива крови.  
— Уилл, хватит… Не надо больше…  
Он на мгновение остановился.  
— Еще скажи, что тебе не нравится, ага.  
И снова продолжил проникать в его анус языком. Ганнибал извивался и постанывал, перед уже закрытыми глазами плясали какие-то пятна. «Пусть лучше член, чем это, проклятье, хочу его член, не могу это выносить, это слишком пошло и непривычно…»  
— Уилл, пожалуйста… — он прекратил, и Ганнибал судорожно выдохнул. Лицо и, как ему казалось, даже все тело покраснело от жара и возбуждения. А потом он застонал в голос, когда Уилл проник в него двумя покрытыми холодной смазкой пальцами. Впрочем, они почти моментально согрелись, Уилл двигался резко и решительно, а Ганнибал подмахивал бедрами, недоумевая, с какой стати ему когда-то там «не хотелось».  
Почувствовав перемену в его настроении, Уилл перевернул его обратно на спину, поднялся и стоя на коленях, разделся, глядя на Ганнибала из-под полуопущенных длинных ресниц. Темные отросшие волосы, гибкое, твёрдое тело гребца, украшенные яркими татуировками руки. Ганнибал облизнул губы и выгнулся на подушках, ловя полный желания взгляд. Уилл провёл тыльной стороной пальцев по его лежащему на животе возбуждённому члену, сделал два шага вперед, сжал волосы на затылке Ганнибала и коснулся головкой своего пениса его губ. Доктор послушно приоткрыл рот, и член любимого заполнил его глотку. Ганнибал задыхался от возбуждения и заполняющего его горло пениса, Уилл давно так не трахал его в рот. Это было возбуждающе с одной стороны, но с другой ему очень хотелось, чтобы он перестал — уже разработанный анус напоминал об иной жажде.  
Где-то на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль, что это нечестно, что он настолько любит и хочет Уилла, что тот может обладать им как и когда ему в голову взбредет. Дурацкая мысль.  
Наконец Уилл снова перевернул его на живот и плавно вошёл на всю длину. Их стоны возбуждения и облегчения слились, Ганнибал поднялся на четвереньки, выгнул спину и запрокинул голову от наслаждения. Уилл огладил его дрожащие бедра и стал двигаться, быстро и амплитудно. В сознании не осталось ничего, кроме чувства долбящегося внутрь пениса. Они снова были вместе и на одной волне, их голоса сливались, равно как и тела. Ганнибал кончил, когда Уилл со звериным рыком вдавил его в кровать и сжал пальцы на члене, и он сам кончил в тот же момент, вжимаясь так сильно, что доктор ощущал прикосновение его яичек к своим.  
«Это было очень сладко, — подумал он, когда смог думать. Уилл все еще лежал на нем, поглаживая плечи и целуя спину, его сперма медленно вытекала из Ганнибала, щекоча кожу. — Бурный послеобеденный секс. Уилл был прав, он был необходим, чтобы отвлечься и прочистить мозги.  
Ему полностью удалось меня соблазнить, и я этим абсолютно доволен».

Уилл ушел патрулировать, а Ганнибал, приведя себя в порядок, отправился в кабинет. Открыл ноутбук и разглядел в камеры, которыми теперь по настоянию Уилла был оборудован весь дом, что агент Сноу мирно спит, не предпринимая попыток сбежать или звать на помощь.  
Ганнибал спустился в гостиную, где оставил резную деревянную шкатулку, больше похожую на небольшой сундучок, и стал перебирать вещи Йохана Сноу, которые они сочли безопасным оставить. Удостоверение агента ФБР, правда, Уилл настоял на том, чтобы значок утопить в Тибре, потому что «в нем самое место для жучка». Бумажник с карточками, долларами и евро. Ни фотографий ни бумаг, зато проездной. Получается, он находился в Италии некоторое время. В прозрачном кармане для фотографий раньше лежала монета в два новозеландских доллара. Словно бы талисман. Может, он носил ее в память о Йене? Хотя выбор предмета, безусловно, странный.  
Затем Ганнибал в который раз стал рассматривать два коротких металлических когтя-кольца, которые они сняли с правой руки агента. Украшения были сделаны искусно, но не вычурно. То, что на мизинец, было из черного металла, второе — из стали. По меркам Ганнибала, это было еще страннее, чем монета-талисман. Он помнил, как выглядел Йохан Сноу в Окленде, и он помнил, как он выглядел здесь, на карнавале в Венеции. Он выглядел как самый обывательский обыватель в мире. Даже итальянская шляпа ему не помогла, он выглядел как эталон обычного человека, может, излишне аккуратного. Заподозрить в нем что-то интересное можно было разве что по идеальной осанке, но на такие вещи люди редко обращают внимание.  
А тут этот обычный человек снимает перчатку чтобы пожать вам руку, на ней — два металлических когтя, как у китайской аристократии, да и еще вдруг обнаруживаешь, что пальцы под этими когтями явно не той длины, чем нужно.  
Интересно, сколько раз ему приходилось отвечать на вопрос «что с вашей рукой?» Десятки или ноль? Ганнибал вполне допускал, что Сноу просто смотрел в глаза собеседнику и тот судорожно проглатывал свои комментарии.  
И все равно — агент ФБР со стальными когтями на правой руке не укладывался в картину мира доктора Лектера. Это Уилл сказал «А почему бы и нет?», а затем добавил, что, если Ганнибал припоминает, он и сам любил шокировать сослуживцев эпатажным высказыванием мыслей преступников так, чтобы те на мгновение думали, что они его собственные. «Потому что они и были твои собственные, Уилл» — хмыкнул доктор Лектер. Любимый покачал головой словно бы не соглашаясь, но и не отрицая.  
Взгляд Ганнибала скользнул к последнему предмету, паспорту, и Лектер похолодел от ужаса. Как он не заметил раньше?! Он схватил паспорт и вновь его пролистал. Как он не заметил раньше?!  
Это был тот же самый паспорт. Который он отдал Элис Марии Мун.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы объяснили мне значение этих вещей, агент Сноу.   
Веки мужчины дрогнули, он открыл глаза и поднял голову.  
— А где презерватив? Ваш парень не говорил вам, что без него опасно заниматься сексом с незнакомцами?  
Ганнибал подавил желание пнуть его в коленную чашечку — это он всегда успеет — и произнес:  
— Мы можем вернуться позже и в костюмах. Оба. И поверьте, Йохан, вы тогда пожалеете, что отказались со мной говорить.  
— А я разве отказался? — удивился агент. — Еще мне пеняли, что я искажаю факты!  
Он заморгал, словно приходя в себя ото сна, но от Ганнибала не ускользнула его интонация. Слова. Он произносил их так же, как…  
«Если вы оправитесь от моего удара!»  
Как в церкви почти два года назад! Тогда он решил, что Сноу говорил это о книге, но, учитывая произошедшее… Ганнибал вскочил со стула и впился руками в шею Йохана Сноу.  
— Если я задушу тебя сейчас, то уже неважно, кто придет к тебе на помощь. Не важно для тебя! Ты — будешь мертв!  
Он смотрел на него пустыми глазами и молчал. Тогда Ганнибал отпустил руки и сел обратно. Сноу произнес:  
— Почему бы и нет?  
Затем он вновь закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, это были уже другие глаза. Те, с какими он рассказывал им все, что рассказывал.  
— Неужели не понимаешь, доктор Лектер, — тихо и хрипло произнес Сноу.— Узников метает от паники к надежде, и я не исключение. Я мертвец и могу дурачить вас, сколько мне вздумается, и вы никогда не узнаете правды, потому что мне все равно. У меня нет ничего. И мне не сложно объяснить… но сложно противостоять искушению поддразнить вас, таких серьёзных, важных и напыщенных болванов!  
— Ты связан и однорук, Йохан Сноу, — процедил Ганнибал. — Не тебе называть нас болванами.  
— Как раз именно мне, — прохрипел агент ФБР. — Люди рождаются и думают, что они равны. Потом убеждаются, что это не так. Потом думают, что они будут равны перед смертью, но это такая же ложь. Можно по-разному умереть. И если вы думаете, что вы заставите меня глотать свою плоть перед смертью, то вы — редкостный болван. — Сноу закашлялся и перевел дыхание. — Однако если вы просто хотите поговорить… Смысл этих когтей банален. Я и Йен. Память о том, что могло бы быть, но никогда не свершилось. Память о том, что кто угодно уязвим, если не прикроет свои тылы. Вечное напоминание мне о том, что нельзя иметь никаких связей — ни родственных, ни дружественных, ни любовных!  
— И чего стоит такая жизнь?  
— Свободы, — тихо, но твердо произнес Йохан Сноу. — Все мы живем и умираем в одиночестве, доктор Лектер. И ни одна жизнь не стоит больше другой.  
— Вы противоречите сами себе, Йохан, — заметил Ганнибал. — Как вы вернули паспорт?  
Его взгляд изменился, хотя нельзя было точно понять, как именно.  
— Разве не вы его мне вернули?  
— Расскажите свою часть, я расскажу свою.  
— Я предположил, что из каморки черного хода Мун-Хауса вас похитил киллер банды Джунса-Младшего, поскольку версия полиции гласила, что убийство совершили вы. Теперь предположу, что вам удалось убедить этого человека, что убийство совершил я. Вы отдали ему паспорт, чтобы он заманил меня в ловушку. Ему это удалось, хотя я осознал это спустя полгода или больше. Однако что-то пошло не так. Возможно, внутриклановые разборки. Работающая в порту Зои Кэдмен, наркоманка и клиентка Джунса, которой, полагаю, воспользовались, чтобы организовать ловушку, была застрелена возле своего дома спустя полчаса как сбежала от меня, узнав, что я из ФБР. Перед смертью она говорила с кем-то по телефону, но абонента установить не удалось. После этого я покинул Окленд, передав дело другим агентам, и кара новозеландской мафии меня так и не постигла. И нет, я не знаю, в каком состоянии ваше дело сейчас. Вначале живо интересовался деталями, но в последнее время было не до того.  
— Что за ловушка? — с яростью спросил Ганнибал.  
«Эта мелкая грубая т…! Почему она не пристрелила его?! Почему?!» На несколько мгновений доктору до безумия захотелось вернуться в Окленд и придушить Элис Марию Мун в тот момент, когда он все еще мог это сделать.  
— Я считаю, контейнер и был ловушкой. Возможно, киллер предполагал, что я приду туда один. В порту много мест, которые сложно проверить, снайперскую засаду можно было организовать на одном из кораблей, к примеру…  
— А вы пришли не один?  
Губы агента дрогнули.  
— А я пришел не один. Я взял с собой эту Кэдмен и одного из новых агентов. В случае чего не такая уж великая была бы потеря. А второго отправил к охране, проверить камерами безопасности, не устроился ли твой любовник на каком-нибудь подъемном кране с пулеметом. Тогда еще про снайпера банды Джунса мы не знали, а то бы проверили больший периметр. В волшебно-найденные паспорта можно верить, только если ты простой обыватель. В моем мире таких чудес не бывает.  
— Тогда почему вы носите с собой эту монету?  
Сноу уставился на монету, словно бы впервые ее увидел, по крайней мере выражение его лица вновь изменилось. Он произнес:  
— Новозеландское суеверие. Если у тебя всегда с собой будет монета в два доллара, у тебя всегда с собой будет монета в два доллара. — Его глаза сверкнули как весенний лед, когда он добавил: — Новозеландский Харон не любит мелочь, но оплату картой пока не принимает. Даже у тех, кто умер от любопытства.  
Пока Ганнибал придумывал ответ, Йохан Сноу пристально его разглядывал. Было такое ощущение, что он словно бы протер свои светлые глаза от пыли. А его следующие слова заставили Ганнибала позабыть о тайнах прошлого:  
— Он ведь только что оттрахал тебя, мистер Лектер. Вот почему ты сейчас такой бодрый и добренький. Удивительно, когда эта тема еще была свежа, никому и в голову не приходило, что ты в вашей паре снизу. Все почему-то считали бедного хрупкого Уилла Грэма жертвой твоей психиатрии. Видимо, при личном знакомстве он производил иное впечатление, по крайней мере на своих Балтиморских коллег. Интересно, как проходили ваши сеансы? Он дотрахал тебя до фактического признания?  
Рука Ганнибала впилась в горло Йохана Сноу, а нога в домашней туфле вонзилась в забинтованную ступню с перебитыми пальцами. Сам он при этом пытался понять, что его выдало. Душ?..  
— Если ты сейчас думаешь, что тебе больно, агент Сноу, — процедил доктор Лектер, когда его крик стих, и мужчина лишь приятно дрожал в его руках от боли.— То подумай о том, как ты будешь себя чувствовать, когда я отрежу тебе ногу без анестезии.  
Блестящие от слез глаза все равно оставались колюче-ироничными. Ганнибал вдруг понял, что все еще держит руку на его горле, и отпустил.  
— Ты делаешь все, что прикажет он, — тихо произнес Йохан Сноу, отдышавшись и откашлявшись. — Вертишь перед ним хвостом, кормишь его с ложечки человечиной и даешь ему во все отверстия своего тела. Он полностью владеет тобой. Ты думаешь, что это называется любовь, но на самом деле это рабство. Однажды ты надоешь Уиллу Грэму и одним прекрасным утром проснешься на кухне в виде супа, филе и осссобуко.  
Последние слова он процедил с неправильным произношением, и почему-то именно этот факт помог Ганнибалу взять себя в руки. Он отошел и с презрением покачал головой, свысока глядя на своего израненного пленника.  
— Вещает отрубленная голова змеи.  
— Правда может стать ядом, мистер Лектер, — парировал Йохан Сноу.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о нас.  
— Вот как? — задумчиво произнес Сноу. — Тогда почему ты не смеешься над моими словами?  
***

«С чего вдруг я начал говорить ему правду? — думал Йохан Сноу чуть позже, когда Лектер ушел, туго завязав ему рот. — Видимо, не очнулся как следует. Как ведь он собрал мои вещи, как последний фетишист!  
На самом деле стоило расспросить их, как они сбежали из Окленда. И с какой стати на колокольне был пулемет, и кто их все-таки похитил, но я увидел монету и автоматически переключился на мир настоящего. Да еще уровни внимания попутал, совсем мне не хотелось на него смотреть так пристально!»  
Впрочем, это уже неважно. Пока Лектер болтал, Сноу, как и в прошлый раз, постепенно расслаблял бинты левой руки. Да, он не может теперь сжать кулак, и у него нет правой руки, чтобы набрать код, но он может вдавить ладонь в острый угол подлокотника.  
Внезапно вернулся Лектер, склонился над Йоханом, сверкая глазами, и заново тщательно перебинтовал его руку, намертво привязывая ее к стулу. В его взгляде читалось «Вот уж нет, второй раз это не прокатит». Затем он так же молча ушел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто за двумя Йоханами погонится, у того и диссоциативное расстройство.  
> ٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶


	82. Право на журавля

_Весной, по ту сторону времени,_   
_Цветет сухое дерево. ©_

 

Йохану и раньше приходилось сопровождать жену в разные неинтересные места, подобные той голливудской вечеринке. «Но это нормально, — говорил себе он. — Пока я нужен ей, я буду делать вид, что я — ее муж. Точно так же я делаю вид, что я — агент ФБР, потому что я нужен Сэму. Люди видят во мне что-то, и я становлюсь для них этим, если они в этом действительно нуждаются. Но сам я в себе не вижу ничего. Силу, играющую с монеткой. Может, именно так происходит потеря человечности. Ты все дальше и дальше отступаешь от собственного социального образа, и тот становится лишь слепком лица, которое давным-давно уже не касается гипса».  
Он много летал, но уже не один, а с Форкроффом. Это было увлекательнее, хотя напарник сильно влиял на их эффективность. Парадоксальный факт: желание Форкроффа доказать всему миру, какой он крутой, неоднократно мешало расследованию, либо заставляло их попадать в ситуации, в которых бы один Йохан никогда не оказался. Он привык делать свою работу тихо и без лишнего шума, давить авторитетом или заводить видимость дружеских отношений со случайными людьми ему никогда не нравилось, он делал это только в случае крайней необходимости. Работу с Кристианом Сноу сравнивал с путешествием на телеге бродячего цирка; и хоть Йохан никогда не видел ничего подобного, он был убежден, что именно так это и должно ощущаться. Слишком много шума и ненужных движений, но через некоторое время рот непроизвольно кривится в улыбке, а нога начинает отстукивать в ритм музыке.  
Йохан научился игнорировать снижение эффективности. Как будто бы с потерей имени все вокруг потеряло свою важность. А иногда, на несколько неприятных мгновений, ему казалось, что никакой важности никогда и не было.  
Его сознание было достаточно тренированным, чтобы отключать эти мысли. «Я уже не Сноу, мне уже можно, у меня есть право на ошибки, и есть право на выбор, и есть право на журавля».  
— Вообще-то это цапля, — как-то, еще в Нью-Йорке, произнес Кристиан, пожелавший разглядеть монету в подробностях.  
— К счастью, птицы не совершают преступлений в нашей сфере; мне незачем знать тонкости.  
Кристиан тогда очень пристально взглянул на Сноу и лукаво спросил:  
— А если ветер северо-западный?  
Сноу тогда не понял, к чему это, а вот Милли, услышав, хохотала до слез.  
Сноу не обратил особого внимания на эти слова… в то время он все еще пытался убедить себя, что все вокруг — настоящее. Хотя бы ради собственной безопасности, потому что накануне, прежде чем застрелить рунного маньяка, раздобывшего себе глок, Йохан поднял руку, сказал «Прошу прощения» и подбросил монету. Будь у бедняги более устойчивая психика, он бы не таращился на руку Сноу как завороженный, а легко бы его застрелил. Но Йохан подумал об этом значительно позже. Тогда ему свой поступок казался нормальным. Нажать на паузу, обдумать стратегию. Хорошо, что в тот вечер он был один.  
Мир по-прежнему казался Йохану компьютерной игрой. У него даже была монетка, чтобы это доказать любому сомневающемуся. К сожалению, все вокруг считали иначе.

Именно поэтому тем вечером в мотеле…  
Они приехали с Кристианом расследовать довольно странное происшествие — в ФБР пришел анонимный донос на некоего Стивена Гранта, мелкого предпринимателя из Аризоны. Он обвинялся в серии похищений и убийств девушек, однако анонимный доброжелатель не мог этого доказать. Он утверждал, что Грант владеет всеми в своем небольшом городке, и поэтому никто не может предъявить ему обвинения. Доносчик писал, что согласен встретиться с агентами ФБР и назвать свое имя, если они гарантируют его безопасность.  
Звучало сомнительно, однако покопавшись в данных, Сноу нашел подтверждение тому, что девушки, поименно указанные в доносе, действительно пропали из разных городов Аризоны. Причастен к этому Стивен Грант или нет, был вопрос, который предстояло выяснить. (На самом деле Копперфилд решил стать начальником всея ФБР, и чтобы добиться максимальной раскрываемости своего отдела, стал гонять Йохана по всем висякам).  
Данные охватывали трёхлетний период времени четыре года назад. Доносчик утверждал, что узнал о происходящем только сейчас, от человека, работавшего на Гранта и затем убитого им. Этот человек оставил записи о преступлениях своего работодателя в виде завещания.  
Быстрый опрос прислуги дома господина Гранта предоставил имя «анонима» — им был Стенли Кармайл, младший брат садовника, недавно упавшего с лестницы и сломавшего себе шею. Горничная говорила об этом вполне, на взгляд Сноу, невинно, но когда они приехали в дом Кармайла, то обнаружили его задушенным. Быстрый обыск не дал никаких данных о завещании, Сноу вызвал местную полицию, и они с Кристианом согласились, что стоит пронаблюдать, как будут развиваться дела дальше.  
Со временем из них все же получилась неплохая команда. Практически идеальное сочетание хорошего копа и плохого. Особенно приятное впечатление Кристиан производил на женщин, впрочем, при его физиономии это было логично. Сноу же наносил какой-нибудь хитрый ментальный удар в то время, когда они расслаблялись от беседы с Кристианом и начинали чувствовать себя в безопасности. Подобной тактикой они раскололи немало и свидетелей и преступников. С мужчинами Форкрофф прекрасно прикидывался идиотом, в остальном схема была такой же.  
Но в этот раз все пошло наперекосяк. Местная полиция наотрез отказалась сотрудничать с ними, и чуть ли не попыталась обвинить их в убийстве Стенли Кармайла. Их враждебность была настолько яркой и неприкрытой, что удивила даже Сноу. Пока они разбирались в участке, кто-то проколол им шину; пришлось возиться с ремонтом, а вечером трое незнакомцев попытались их убить, организовав неплохую засаду возле мотеля. Это уже не шло ни в какие ворота, дело, на которое и он и Форкрофф считали, что потратят полдня, превратилось в нечто…  
 _Интересное!_ — воскликнула душа Йохана Сноу, и словно бы потянулась от долгого сна, выпуская когти и скалясь, чтобы размять челюсти.  
У нападавших были ножи, именно поэтому они и навязали им ближний бой: стрелять в узком кирпичном переулке было небезопасно. Впрочем, они недолго владели этим оружием, но все же один ухитрился сильно рассечь мышцы на левом предплечье Сноу, которым он выставил блок. Боль превратилась в ярость. В тот момент впервые за долгое время он почувствовал себя прежним Йоханом Сноу; ледяная, восхитительная, белая как пламя ярость охватила его тело, и он едва не утратил себя, с восторгом вбивая кулаки в плоть неудачливых преступников. В этот момент он не думал о том, почему они напали на них, его не интересовало, связаны ли они с расследованием или нет — он просто высвободил копившуюся долгое время в его теле ярость.  
«Вот оно как. Точно. Я ведь и раньше так делал. Копил ее. Знал, что можно отложить ярость про запас, и использовать ее потом в драке. Почему я об этом забыл?..»  
Вопрос отрезвил очень вовремя — еще бы пара минут и допрос одного из преступников не состоялся бы по техническим причинам.  
Убедившись, что все трое нападавших без сознания, Сноу бросился к Форкроффу, о котором совершенно забыл. Тот оказался ранен в ногу, и, судя по лицу, в шоке, что было куда хуже — сама по себе рана была неопасной, поверхностной, но бедняга слишком испугался и теперь истекал кровью, от этого пугался еще сильнее, и, соответственно, сильнее истекал. Пришлось приводить его в чувство и успокаивать, а потом передавать нападавших местной полиции.

— Я уверен, это не они, — покачал головой Кристиан позже. Все трое отмазались тем, что это было нападение с целью ограбления. Но местные копы, несмотря на проявленную днем враждебность, ничем не выдали знакомства с нападавшими. — По крайней мере, это не масштабный заговор.  
— Но кто-то очень не хочет нас здесь видеть, — подвел итог Сноу, стараясь не улыбаться. Он чувствовал себя превосходно. Рука ныла, но она ныла как нормальная живая рана, а не так, как у него раньше ныло все тело от скуки в Мэриленде, что он казался себе одряхлевшим зомби. — Как вы себя чувствуете? Думаю, нам стоит быть очень острожными и ночью.  
Форкрофф нервно засмеялся.  
— Я такой идиот, простите меня. Я почему-то решил, что это бедренная артерия. Даже сказать толком ничего не мог… но сейчас я в порядке. И правда как вы и сказали — царапина, а столько крови…  
— Вам показалось. На самом деле большая часть вылилась уже из-за шока. Хорошо. Я рад, что вы себя нормально чувствуете, но все-таки наш недоброжелатель, похоже, не гнушается никакими методами. Сегодня будем спать вместе.  
Форкрофф подавился чаем, но Сноу тогда не обратил на это внимания.  
— Понимаю, неудобно, но если на нас напали на улице, предполагаемому заказчику не составит труда нанять еще кого-то, кто убьет нас во сне. Поспите — я буду дежурить первым, потом поменяемся.  
— Вообще вы зря так сразу отдали тех уродов полиции. Надо было их пытать, — ни с того ни с сего произнес Форкрофф. Вид у него был странный.  
— Да, но они бы пожаловались в полицию на мое превышение самообороны, — вздохнул Сноу. — Либо пришлось бы позволить им сбежать. Не волнуйтесь, допрос прояснит что-нибудь. Мне показалось, после сегодняшнего отношение полиции к нам изменилось в лучшую сторону.  
В постель Кристиан завалился почти сразу же, свернувшись калачом и намотав на себя все одеяло. Сноу равнодушно созерцал окно и вслушивался. На самом деле он не верил, что кто-то придет по их души, просто сидеть во тьме в засаде было очень приятно. Он даже решил, что не будет потом будить Кристиана, настолько хорошим казалось слияние с темнотой.  
Какого же было его изумление, когда неизвестный почти бесшумно вскрыл дверь отмычкой и зашел в номер. Сноу так увлекся растворением во тьме, что не сразу счел нужным реагировать и метнулся к пришельцу, когда тот уже склонился над Кристианом. Сноу повалил нападающего на пол, выбил наполовину вынутый пистолет, нанес несколько сильных ударов, чтобы не рыпался, а затем, под влиянием какого-то странного вдохновения, прошипел ему в лицо:  
— Немедленно говори, кто тебя нанял! Сейчас мой напарник спит, так что я могу с удовольствием тебя убить при самообороне! — лицо Сноу исказила яростная ухмылка. Он вонзил пальцы в шею мужчины, упер колено в грудь и снова яростно ухмыльнулся. — Говори или дай себя убить!  
Человек молчал. Сноу ударил его в нос. Не столько больно, сколько противно.  
— Отлично. Тогда останешься трупом. Давно не мне удавалось убить кого-нибудь так, чтобы этот мягкосердечный болван, мой напарник, не помешал мне!  
Еще удар. Человек хватал ртом воздух, но не сдавался. Сноу закрыл ему рот.  
— Закричишь — оторву тебе яйца. Последний шанс. Говори, кто тебя нанял, или умри. Мне будет приятнее, если ты промолчишь, — он убрал руку. Человек открыл рот, но не решился. Тогда Йохан занес над ним нож и, продолжая ухмыляться, произнес:  
— Вот и отлично. Не узнаю, так хоть получу удовольствие.  
— Грант! Стивен Грант! — завопил неудавшийся убийца.  
Сноу презрительно цыкнул. Внезапно над головой раздался голос Форкроффа.  
— Я все записал, сэр! — Сноу удивленно поднял голову. Форкрофф махал ему с кровати светящимся в ночи телефоном. Сам он выглядел довольно забавно с покрытой одеялом головой. — Теперь у нас есть признание!  
Сноу для острастки двинул в челюсть убийце, чтобы тот полежал без сознания до встречи с полицией. На самом деле он был удивлен — и тем, что Форкрофф записал признание, и тем, что он не стал паниковать и лезть под руку.  
— Не знай я вас, я бы тоже поверил, что вы маньяк-психопат, — Форкрофф по-прежнему в одеяле включил ночник и сполз с кровати разглядеть жертву Йохана. — И вы сильно преувеличиваете степень моего мягкосердечия.  
— Какой идиотский день, — буркнул Сноу. — Этот Стивен Грант редкостный тупица, если решил сразу после одного покушения заказывать второе, и при этом разгласить свое имя.  
— А может, это два разных заказчика… — мечтательно протянул Кристиан.  
— Типун вам на язык. Этот городишко в таком случае кишит криминальными элементами.

— Вы опять меня спасли, — произнес Кристиан после того, как очередного пострадавшего забрала весьма удивленная ночная смена. (Ну да, это был четвёртый за сутки преступник, сданный одними и теми же людьми). Они сидели на кровати, и Сноу чувствовал себя очень глупо, потому что дело раскрылось так быстро. Только он начал разогреваться, как явился киллер с признанием. Теперь под Гранта можно копать с пристрастием, у него никакого иммунитета. — И почему вы им не сказали, кто ответственен за покушение?  
— Решил пока придержать. Во-первых, если этот господин в сговоре с кем-то из полиции, мы завтра можем получить совсем другие данные от допроса, и тогда ваша запись очень пригодится. Мне интересно, кого они подставят, и так мы сможем узнать, кто в участке в сговоре. А во-вторых… Пускай этот господин Грант думает, что его покушение удалось. А то я так никогда не посплю. Хотя не могу сказать, что мне этого хочется.  
Бессонница стала его верной подругой последнее время. Не каждый день, но бывало, хотя обычно это происходило с ним дома. Тогда он выходил на задний двор и тренировался до тех пор, пока усталость не брала свое. Сноу думал, что после сегодняшней «тренировки» он сможет быстро уснуть, но не чувствовал сна совершенно.  
— Досыпайте, Кристиан. Мне все равно пока не хочется, а утром нам опять надо в участок.  
— Бессонница?  
— Угу.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Знаете, а я ведь знаю одно хорошее средство от нее, — внезапно произнес Форкрофф с таким невинным видом, что Сноу удивленно приподнял бровь. С таким видом Форкрофф врал. — Если бы вы мне позволили…  
— Позволил что?  
Он отвел глаза и покраснел, это было видно даже в полумраке ночника, затем поднял голову и выдавил:  
— Помочь вам. Поблагодарить вас. За то, что снова взяли меня в напарники. Для меня это…  
Сноу недоуменно смотрел на него. Возникло желание проверить, нет ли у агента температуры. А Кристиан тем временем потянулся к нему и прижался. Его рука скользнула к брюкам Сноу и бережно погладила мошонку. Сноу в изумлении уставился на напарника.  
— Хотя бы один раз, агент Сноу. Пожалуйста. Закройте на этот раз глаза.  
Сноу в полном шоке смотрел на склоняющегося между его ног Кристиана Форкроффа. Множество странностей в его поведении, мелких и не очень, сложились в цельную структуру. Это заняло не так много времени, но напарник уже успел расстегнуть его брюки и обхватить пальцами член. Сноу вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение кончика языка к головке, и резко оттянул голову Кристиана за волосы, заставив смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Так.  
Глаза Форкроффа блестели, испуганно и одновременно нагло.  
— Наконец-то до вас дошло, сэр. Вы так легко видите все, что касается расследований, а вот вокруг вас располагается слепая зона. Я мечтал прикоснуться к вам с самого начала знакомства. Я влюбился в вас, сначала как в следователя, пример для подражания и восхищения, а потом и как в человека. Но знаете… после Рождества… Вы меня чуть не убили, по правде говоря, — он отвел взгляд. — А потом Андервуд сказал, что для вас это просто игра в семью. Что вас на самом деле вообще не интересуют другие люди…  
— Джон так сказал? — пальцы Сноу впились в волосы Кристиана. «Вот кое-кто огребет по возвращении за сраные психоманипуляции!»  
— Он сказал, чтобы я оставил всякую надежду, — быстро произнес Кристиан. — Не думаю, что он реально хотел своей речью меня воодушевить, скорее наоборот, сделать больно, но не получилось. Я-то считал, что вы и правда… А раз это такая игра для вас, я подумал, может, вы будете столь великодушны, что позволите мне прикоснуться к вам. Один раз. — Он в отчаянии взглянул Йохану в лицо. — Клянусь, я никогда больше об этом не заговорю и не напомню. Пожалуйста. Закройте глаза и представьте, что вы пригласили в номер девушку.  
Сноу криво усмехнулся половиной рта. Да. Такого он никак не предполагал. Мужчины ему в любви никогда не признавались, да и за член хватали разве что в некоторых очень скверных драках. Что с Форкроффом делать теперь, он вообще не представлял. Трахать его он не собирался, разумеется. И если он позволит ему себе отсосать… Сноу-то легко выполнит свою часть сделки про «забыть и никогда не заговаривать вновь», но он сомневался, что Форкрофф справится со своей. И конечно правильней всего будет выгнать его. Настоящий Йохан Сноу обязательно так бы и поступил.  
А нынешний достал из кармана монетку и подбросил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто говорит, не Сноу, кто Сноу - не говорит. (o˘◡˘o)


	83. Первое свидание

_Он видит только, как петляет река и вьется тропинка,_   
_И не знает, что он уже в стране бессмертных. ©_

 

Пресловутое Рождество настигло их, когда Йохан вернулся из Окленда, и они с Кристианом ловили Нью-Йоркского Зорро. Андервуд пригласил его и Милли отметить Рождество «семьями». У Йохана тогда аж глаз задергался. Он вообще не отмечал Рождество и прочие праздники — не видел в этом смысла, хотя вежливыми поздравлениями со знакомыми обменивался. И тащиться в Квантико, отрываясь от дела — впрочем, на тот момент они с Форкроффом крепко в нем застряли — чтобы как следует обожраться в компании Милли, Джона и кучи полузнакомых обывателей Сноу совершенно не улыбалось.  
— Я тоже не люблю Рождество, — тоскливо произнес Кристиан. — Всегда говорю отцу, что я на деле. Но моя семья довольно противная. Кстати, я думал, вы с Андервудом в ссоре.  
Сноу качнул головой.  
— Так планировалось, чтобы все думали. Йохан Сноу умер, не оставив друзей и родных. Пока Лектер с Грэмом, и еще пара отморозков живы, быть моим другом сомнительное удовольствие. Ну, а вторая семья Джона никогда не видела меня в лицо, вряд ли он держит мой портрет на каминной полке…  
— А можно мне с вами?  
Сноу пожал плечами.  
— Можно, но вам все равно будет скучно.  
— С вами — не будет, — уверенно сказал агент Форкрофф, и они полетели. Сноу забыл, что еще не говорил Форкроффу, что он женат на Милли, но раз уж все они трое знали, кем он был раньше, то не увидел ничего в том плохого. Теперь-то конечно было понятно, отчего Кристиан проходил весь вечер с каменным лицом, опустошая один коктейль за другим.  
После этого напарник ни разу в его присутствии не заговорил ни о Джоне, ни о Милли, и Сноу быстро выкинул из головы тот, как он и обещал себе и Форкроффу, скучный рождественский вечер. А оказывается, в тот день этот чертов мозгоправ… впрочем, Джон с самого начала дразнил его насчет Форкроффа. И в его отсутствие они тоже не сработались.  
К удивлению Сноу, после ночи в мотеле Кристиан действительно ни разу не намекнул на то, что это вообще произошло. Что он долго и умело сосал его член, а затем, проглотив все до последней капли, взглянул на Сноу отчаянными глазами, пробормотал «Спасибо, сэр» и убежал в свою комнату.  
Йохан, наплевав на все размышления, улегся на кровать и уснул. Кристиан был прав — неплохо помогает от бессонницы.

Впоследствии если Сноу чему и удивился — так это своему равнодушию к случившемуся. Минет в исполнении мужчины ничем не отличался от минета в исполнении женщины. Йохан вообще считал, что люди слишком большое значение придают сексу; наверное, сложись его жизнь по-другому, он, как Йен, имел бы по девушке в каждом городе, не придавая особого значения ни одной из них. Надо быть откровенным с самим собой настолько, насколько возможно. Если бы общество с ранних лет говорило, что мужчина должен спать с другими мужчинами, Йохан бы и бровью не повел. Должен значит должен.  
Его все равно больше привлекали женщины — чисто в визуальном плане, а на красивых мужчин он и раньше смотрел без отвращения. «В общем, без разницы, — сказал себе специальный агент Йохан Йергенссен. — Что было то прошло, и больше не повторится». Йохан Сноу лишь криво ухмыльнулся его наивности и промолчал.  
Разумеется, он был прав. Форкрофф и впрямь ни словом не обмолвился, но смотрел он на него как голодный щенок, вот теперь Сноу мог понять прозвище, что Джон ему придумал. «Он должен это прекратить. Или придётся сказать, что мы больше не напарники. — Сноу с удивлением обнаружил, что не в восторге от этой мысли. Он привык к Форкроффу. Он привык сваливать на него всю работу, которая его раздражала. И привык, что он с ней стал хорошо справляться. Мысль о том, что придётся снова либо делать все самому, либо кого-то учить заново, не вызывала энтузиазма. — Вот поэтому я ненавижу смешивать личные отношения с рабочими».  
«Говорит Йохан Сноу, чьей любимой девушкой была коллега и напарница».  
— Ненавижу внутренние диалоги, — хмыкнул Сноу вслух, назло своим мыслям. Внутренние диалоги у него получались особенно пакостные, поэтому когда оставался один (а увы, в этом прекрасном состоянии он находился лишь те полтора часа, что отнимал путь с работы до дома), он завел себе привычку глушить их внешними. Это эффективно. Мысли быстрее и хаотичнее слов, а фраза есть одна фраза, человек не может сказать ее в разных диапазонах или с тремя различными подтекстами. Формулирование мыслей вслух позволяло пресекать их ветвистость и неоднозначность, и порой делало их куда забавнее, чем они звучали в голове.  
— Вначале было слово. Этот товарищ не продвинулся бы так далеко, если бы сидел и придумывал мир молча.  
Стивен Грант был задержан, а впоследствии и арестован за убийство четырех молодых девушек. Их полуистлевшие останки обнаружились в одном из складских помещений, принадлежащих Гранту. Увы, уже в такой стадии, что невозможно было понять, что именно произошло.  
Сам предприниматель все отрицал. На его лице был написан нескрываемый ужас, когда ему показали файлы с записями пыток девушек. Мистер Грант утверждал, что его подставили. Что он ничего не знает ни о каких убийцах, и «вы действительно думаете, что я был бы таким идиотом, чтобы сказать убийце мое имя?!» — эта фраза заставила Сноу поставить вопросительный знак над данными по делу.  
Трое нападавших все же отмазались попыткой ограбления, а вот четвёртый признался официально, что получил заказ от Стивена Гранта на двух копов, и данные о переводе денег на его счет это подтвердили.  
Может, не будь мысли Сноу заняты ночным минетом, он бы проверил дело более тщательно. Однако преступников, с невинным лицом орущих «Меня подставили!» он тоже навидался немало. В итоге Сэм написал [возвращайся, есть кое-что поинтереснее], и они вернулись в Вашингтон.  
Жизнь Йохана превращалась в какой-то бардак. Когда вокруг слишком много людей, видимо оно так и происходит.  
Эта мысль показалась тревожной, в тот момент Сноу озарило что-то вроде предчувствия будущего, но поскольку это было одно из немногих предчувствий за всю его жизнь, он не обратил на него внимания.

Новое дело оказалось настолько простым, что Йохан впал в уныние, и в который раз потянулся написать Марти или Дэймону — желание, которое он пресекал с момента возвращения в Америку уже несколько раз. Форкрофф решил дело практически в одиночку. Сноу долго хвалил его, возможно даже чуть больше чем следовало. Кристиан вдруг взглянул ему в глаза, что теперь делал очень редко, и произнес:  
— Раз я такой молодец, помогите мне, пожалуйста, в другом деле. — Сноу внутренне напрягся, но напарник его удивил: — Вы не могли бы съездить со мной в гости к моей семье? Чтобы… — он вздохнул. — Чтобы я мог оттуда поскорее уйти.  
Это оказалось очередным враньем, но, поглядев на семейство Кристиана Форкроффа, Йохан простил ему этот грех. Такого количества самодовольных напыщенных идиотов в одном помещении он еще никогда не видел.  
То есть они, разумеется, не были идиотами — по крайней мере, не все. Но они были «не их круга». Точнее, это Сноу был не их круга. Андервуд прав, семейка Форкроффа была не просто богата, она была очень богата. И говорили они в основном именно об этом — насколько кто богат и как бы им сделаться еще богаче.  
Впрочем, Сноу с большим интересом познакомился с двумя старшими братьями Кристиана, и опять пожалел, что рядом нет Джона, тот бы пришел в восторг от того, насколько сильно образ жизни может исказить практически одно и то же лицо. Видимо, мать-природа была без ума от лица первенца, и одарила родителей двумя точными копиями, однако сидячий на капиталах образ жизни внес изрядные коррективы в ее творение, и тот факт, что Кристиан и его братья когда-то выглядели на одно лицо, можно было лишь предположить; либо, как сделал Сноу, произвести сравнительный анализ лиц с фотографиями на каминной полке.  
«Теперь я точно заставлю Форкроффа пройти курс самообороны. Мало того, что я устал его спасать, но зрелище его физиономии с двойным подбородком… Брр».  
Братишки были ненамного его старше, как оказалось, но выглядели намного. Отец владел тремя корпорациями, двумя связанными с медициной, и одной — с юридическими услугами. Братишки как раз обсуждали, в какое бы дело вложить накопившиеся капиталы для основания четвертой. Сноу не без ехидства предложил похоронное бюро, чем, похоже, нажил себе двух врагов. С ним такое последнее время бывало, особенно при большом количестве переполненных важностью людей — заявить что-нибудь ехидное. Он винил во всем журавля. Ну или цаплю.  
— Я полагал, вы предложите биопротезирование, — заявил средний, Климент, самодовольно покосившись на руку Сноу. Йохан все-таки заказал два металлических кольца-когтя, чья холодная поверхность порой шокировала чрезмерно нежных представителей мужского пола при рукопожатии. Линг вообще сказал, что есть технология, позволяющая оторвать кусок пальца с ноги и присобачить его к руке, но Йохан на такие извращения не решился. Довольно от него уже всего наотрывали, к тому же все-таки бесился он больше от самого факта травмы, чем от неудобства — возжелав мучить его как можно дольше, проклятые маньяки начали с малого.  
— Не осмеливаюсь предположить, почему вы так решили, — безмятежно произнес Сноу, пригубив удерживаемое когтистой рукой вино. — Тем не менее, я серьезен. Технологии промессии и ресомации вне сомнения в будущем внесут необходимое разнообразие в мир ритуальных услуг. Хотя, как агент ФБР, я не могу одобрить подобных тенденций.  
— Почему же? — безмятежно произнесла самая старшая копия Кристиана, Константин Форкрофф, чьи подбородки привели Сноу в почти священный трепет перед жестокостью времени. Старший брат был его ровесником.  
— Они совершенно исключают дальнейшую эксгумацию, — равнодушно произнес Йохан. — В силу профессии нам это невыгодно. — Он махнул бокалом Кристиану, стоявшему за его плечом все это время молча, и собрался было покинуть его родственников, когда с другой стороны раздался смех.  
Сноу обернулся: смеялся высокий поджарый мужчина в черном костюме. Белоснежные волосы, крепкие руки, властное морщинистое лицо, и живые, яркие и жестокие черные глаза под черными бровями. Видимо это и был тот самый «крестный отец». Удивительное дело, он казался бодрее и сильнее своих старших, похожих на неповоротливых голубей, сыновей. Между прочим Форкрофф и не подумал сказать Сноу, что идут они именно на день рождения этого самого отца. То есть сказал, когда они вошли в холл. «Из известных мне людей, если кто и способен сказать „нет“ моему отцу, так это вы, сэр. Пожалуйста. Мы зайдем, поздравим и уйдем. У нас ведь дело, мы не можем остаться».  
Сноу прижал руку к лицу. «Вот так стараешься, воспитываешь детей, а они норовят сбежать с твоего шестидесятилетия, — подумал он в тот момент. — Под нелепым предлогом, что не могут находиться дольше пятнадцати минут в твоем обществе».  
— Рад вас видеть, агент Йергенссен, — рукопожатие Корнелиуса Форкроффа было крепким и сильным, какое бывает куда чаще у высококлассных мошенников, чем у честных людей. — Давно хотел с вами познакомиться. Спасибо, что приняли мое приглашение.  
Сноу бросил внимательный взгляд на притворяющегося облаком Кристиана. Про «приглашение» тот вообще умолчал. «Из вас, агент Форкрофф, получится прекрасный начальник ФБР. Если я тебя раньше не придушу».  
Но его гнев быстро прошел вернее, нашел более подходящую мишень, когда выяснилось, для чего действительно медицинский магнат Корнелиус Форкрофф призвал его пред свои светлые очи. Он расспрашивал про успехи младшего сына, но Сноу видел, что это только начало беседы. Вроде разговоров о погоде.  
— И однако вы оправдываете свою должность, — неожиданно произнес Форкрофф-старший. — Кто бы мог подумать, что вы догадаетесь о ресомации!  
В глубине души Сноу удивился. Он сказал это исключительно из вредности. Ресомация — захоронение тела путем растворения его в щелочи, и промессия — быстрое превращение тела в удобрения с помощью жидкого азота — стали когда-то предметом вечерней дискуссии его Нью-Йоркского отдела, когда еще был жив Йохан Сноу, ведущий следователь по делу Лектера-Грэма. Все согласились с высказанным Сноу мнением — экология-экологией, а криминалистам все-таки по душе стандартное погребение. К тому же столько новых способов почти бесследного избавления от тел не может не обрадовать десятки озабоченных этим вопросом потенциальных преступников.  
— Словом, мои поздравления, вы угадали. По сути, компания уже основана. Не хватает лишь одной детали — руководителя.  
Сноу встретил пронзительный взгляд Корнелиуса не дрогнув.  
— Я буду с вами откровенен, агент Йергенссен. Я хочу вернуть своего сына в семью. Он был рождён и воспитан для этой жизни, для бизнеса и управления. Судя по всему, вы имеете на него большое влияние. Я хочу, чтобы он услышал это от вас.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я сказал Кристиану, что должность главы похоронного бюро ему подходит больше, чем должность агента Федерального? — сухо уточнил Сноу.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы сказали ему, что ему не подходит должность агента ФБР, — невозмутимо ответствовал отец. — Вы ведь и сами знаете, что это так. Сколько раз он был ранен, а однажды чуть не умер, и все из-за своего мальчишеского желания доказать, что он не такой! Мы долго закрывали на это глаза, позволяя ему болтаться без присмотра, но время развлечений кончилось. Его ждет другая…  
— Стоп, — Сноу вскинул когтистую руку. — Мистер Форкрофф, вы что-то перепутали. Это вы отец Кристиана, а не я. Но, раз уж я здесь, то замечу, что агент Форкрофф уже вырос для отеческих наставлений. Возможно, они пришлись бы к месту лет десять назад.  
— Не поймите меня неправильно, агент Йергенссен. Ваш совет не останется без вознаграждения. Например… — он сделал вид что задумался. — Как насчет ваших пальцев, агент Йергенссен? Вы, возможно, еще не слышали, но наши передовые технологии…  
«Наверное, будь я нормален, это предложение было бы соблазнительным. Не настолько я не осведомлен. Такие операции есть, и я не могу себе их позволить, даже с учетом гонораров за книгу и отчислений от фильма».  
— Как насчет мозга, мистер Форкрофф? — опять перебил старика Сноу. — Мои руки меня вполне устраивают. А вот с головой, знаете ли, проблемы. Мне нужно вернуться в свое состояние сознания таким, как оно было два года назад. Без амнезии, не под гипнозом. Это вы можете сделать?  
Старик нахмурился, явно не ожидая такого ответа.  
— Врачи говорят, с моей головой все в порядке. Что ничего не изменилось — в мозгу. Но я думаю и даже порой действую и говорю как совсем другой человек. — Сноу вздохнул. Надо же. Просто сказать это вслух кому-то было приятно, несмотря на то, что старик явно ему не поверил. — И я, да и вы, не можете сказать, что это очень приятный человек. Так вот, мне бы хотелось вернуть свое состояние на два года назад. Это вы можете сделать?  
— Полагаю, наши специалисты после обследования смогут помочь вашей проблеме, если это вас так беспокоит… — задумчиво произнес старик. — Однако, как и в деле с моим сыном, вы должны понимать, что не будет никаких гарантий.  
— Что ж, вот и замечательно, — кивнул Сноу без улыбки. — Возьмите Кристиана за ручку и отведите к своим специалистам. Пускай изменят его состояние рассудка на лет на пятнадцать назад, и поделитесь с ним своим виденьем его будущего. — Сноу полуобернулся к двери, словно собираясь уходить. — Ах да, у нас ведь, кажется, запрещено насильственное медицинское вмешательство в жизнь совершеннолетних граждан. — Он нахмурился, словно что-то вспоминая. — Равно как и попытка дать взятку в форме медицинских услуг… — Сноу пристально посмотрел в исказившееся от ярости лицо старика. — Но поскольку вы отец моего замечательного коллеги, — Сноу мстительно улыбнулся, — я закрою на это глаза.

— Пойдемте, агент Форкрофф. Нас ждет дело. Прошу прощения, господа, — Сноу кивнул братьям. — Разговор с вами доставил мне истинное удовольствие.  
— О чем вы говорили? Почему он вас отпустил так быстро? Что случилось?!  
— Боюсь, я сделал вашему отцу скверный подарок, Кристиан. Впрочем, вы сами виноваты, не сказали мне о его дне рождении и что я, оказывается, был приглашен им лично… В этом случае я бы все-таки расщедрился на хороший подарок.  
— В этом случае вы бы сюда не пришли! — воскликнул Форкрофф.  
— Вот именно, — кивнул Сноу, сбегая по лестнице к выходу. Слегка удивлённый дворецкий распахнул перед ними дверь. — Умей ваш отец предвидеть будущее, он счёл бы это отличным подарком с моей стороны. Я только что отверг его предложение руки и сердца. — Сноу хмыкнул, доставая сигарету. — Ну не смотрите на меня так, Кристиан, вы что, первый день со мной знакомы? Разумеется, это была шутка. — Сноу дождался выражения облегчения на его физиономии и добил: — Он предлагал мне только руку.  
После паузы Кристиан, задумчиво глядя в небо, произнес:  
— Я понимаю теперь, почему «Ледяной убийца». Сколько людей вы хладнокровно заставили умереть от любопытства?  
Дым от сигареты, вместо того чтобы унестись в облака, внезапно закрутился в воздухе, словно тоже заинтересовался ответом на этот вопрос.  
— Сами поразмыслите, Кристиан. О чем такой человек, как ваш отец, мог говорить с таким человеком, как я?  
— Есть люди, к которым противно прикасаться даже дедуктивным методом, — раздраженно передернул плечами агент.  
— О вашем светлом будущем, разумеется. Вне стен нашего прекрасного Бюро. Я прямо почувствовал прилив ностальгии. Мой собственный отец тоже не был доволен моим первым выбором профессии.  
— Серьезно? — встрепенулся Форкрофф.  
— Я хотел стать священником.  
Он нервно рассмеялся.  
— Опять издеваетесь. Ладно, не хотите говорить — не надо. Я просто рад, что мы оттуда ушли. Без вас мне бы пришлось провести весь вечер в компании моих братьев и… в общем, спасибо. Извините, что не сказал про приглашение…. — он вдруг задумался. — Погодите, вы серьёзно говорили про руку? Он предлагал вам лечение?! И вы отказались? Но почему? Он не врал, если говорил что может сделать протезы, в таких вещах он никогда не врет, это у него своеобразный кодекс чести такой…  
— Мне нормально и так, — отозвался Йохан, пошевелив когтистыми культями так, чтобы металл отразил солнце. — Они напоминают мне о дорогом человеке. И к тому же дезориентируют людей при рукопожатии, отчего те забывают заранее приготовленное вранье. Плюс, обеспечивают неожиданную симпатию со стороны бывших металлистов, вспомните, как именно мы вышли на Зорро. Ни один протез не сможет быть настолько функциональным.  
— Дорогой человек — это ваш брат?  
— Ну не американские каннибалы же!  
А «рунного маньяка» Зорро Йохан действительно нашел благодаря помощи, точнее, подробному описанию одного байкера-свидетеля, который не собирался иметь дела с «копами», но, увидев руку Сноу, решил, что тот «свой». Бывают же у людей причины!  
— И как вам моя семейка в целом? — спросил позже Кристиан, когда они вылетели из Лос-Анджелеса, где проживало семейство Форкроффов. Помимо отца и братьев у Кристиана имелась мать — пожилая бодрая старушка с еще более властным, чем у папаши, взглядом, и мачеха, стройная блондинка лет тридцати с равнодушным к простым смертным взглядом больших синих глаз.  
— Скажем так, ваше нежелание с ними видеться больше не вызывает у меня неодобрения. Ладно, не надо сверлить меня этим вашим фирменным взглядом, агент Форкрофф. Ваш отец имел глупость думать, что я могу вас переубедить бросить карьеру в ФБР ради ворочания его капиталами. Я не стал ронять своего авторитета в его глазах, и объяснять, что мой дар убеждения не настолько крут, и просто отказался.  
— Вот как, — хмыкнул Форкрофф, глядя в иллюминатор. — Я считал, что меня давно лишили наследства.  
— Одно другому не мешает. Ваш отец любит держать своих людей на коротком поводке. Если я хоть что-то понимаю в людях, именно под такой угрозой он бы командовал вами в дальнейшем.  
— Это у него вряд ли бы получилось. Мой главный порок, по мнению семьи, это отсутствие алчности к деньгам. Этого они никогда мне не простят. А мой поводок все равно в других руках.  
Йохан тогда не сразу понял, о чем он.

А затем в жизни Йохана Сноу появился настоящий мужчина. То есть на самом деле на горизонте маньяк и киберпреступник Элиас Бароа Заковски маячил уже давно, просто Сноу об этом не догадывался. После неприятного разговора с отцом Форкроффа, Йохан с Кристианом надолго, почти до самого лета, увязли в скучном деле с тоталитарной сектой, о чьих банальных и темных делишках все знали, а еще больше — врали, но не могли ничего доказать. Порой Сноу казалось, что всю религию стоит запретить, а главам сект дать пожизненное, но потом он вспоминал, что не все люди такие как он, и со вздохом продолжал бесконечные переговоры с запуганными и запутанными религиозной чушью свидетелями.  
Но задолго и до секты и до дела Стивена Гранта к Сноу явился Фрэнк Митчелл и рассказал о «мелком киберворе» — преступнике, о существовании которого мог заподозрить только такой гик от информационных технологий как Фрэнк. Что существует человек, который совершает киберограбления столь незначительные, что на них не обращают внимания. Сноу поинтересовался, с чего Фрэнк решил, что это дело его профиля. Сноу ловил убийц, а не воров, и при том материальных, а не виртуальных. На что агент Митчелл уверил, что его преступник так же умен, как Сноу, и что только он сможет справиться с этим делом.  
Йохан давно подозревал, что за мизантропией и нелюдимостью Фрэнка таится банальная застенчивость, вот он и пришел со своим «делом» к единственному дружественному лицу. Сноу был обязан агенту Митчеллу слишком многим, чтобы выкинуть данные в шредер. Именно поэтому он передал дело в информационный отдел, точнее, отдал Сэму, чтобы тот это сделал. Перед этим он убедил начальника, что дело серьезное и важное, и на этом счел свой дружеский долг исполненным.  
А после переезда в Вашингтон напрочь забыл об этом.  
В начале весны он снова полетел в Лос-Анджелес, в Голливуд, на этот раз с Милли. Тем не менее, он так устал после той вечерники, что не упомянул, что в этом же городе живут родители Форкроффа. К тому же Кристиан так хорошо помогал ему с делом о секте, что Йохан одновременно чувствовал себя благодарным, слегка виноватым и чуть-чуть раздраженным — потому что это была чертовски хорошая манипуляция со стороны напарника: внезапно стать полезным. Словом, как-то не хотелось рассказывать Милли что-то о Кристиане Форкроффе.  
Весна практически превратилась в лето, когда они закрыли дело с сектой, благополучно вызволив пару десятков семей с поехавшей крышей, арестовав лидера и освободив полдюжины его десятилетних жен. Сноу бездельничал в офисе и впервые за долгое искренне наслаждался отсутствием каких бы то ни было людей, событий, идиотов и особенно — Иисусов Христов. Их по последнему делу проходило неимоверное количество. Сноу попробовал было задуматься, почему именно Иисус? Почему не Шива? Будда? Ра или Уцилопочтли? В мире столько многообещающих, по-настоящему интересных богов!  
Впрочем, обдумывать эту мысль он поленился. Слишком было хорошо. Сидеть в пустом залитом солнечным светом кабинете и знать, что в ближайшие два часа не надо делать абсолютно ничего… вот он, Рай.  
Йохан даже не стал звонить и спрашивать, где околачивается Кристиан (а ведь ему ехать в офис всего семь минут!). Можно сказать, агент Йергенссен был практически счастлив в этот момент, еще не зная, что это последние его минуты абсолютного покоя, и кудлатая тень господина Элиаса Бароа Заковски уже нависла над ним, обещая безудержное веселье не только Йохану, но и всему ФБР.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сколько Сноу не соблазняй, все равно уйдет ловить маньяков. ┐(￣∀￣)┌


	84. Яд

_Порок сам себе судья. ©_

 

В феврале не жарко, но Уилл не чувствует холода. Он бродит по самым людным, самым туристическим местам, не зная толком, что хочет найти. С утра он слушал полицейскую волну, которую едва сумел поймать здесь, в Венеции, хотя по-хорошему ему следовало подумать об этом еще когда он переделывал дом.  
Разумеется, если приедут новые агенты ФБР, шансы, что Уилл их встретит в вокзальной толпе, мягко говоря, незначительны. Да и что он с ними сделает, убьет из пистолета Сноу? Даже если полиция получит приказ устроить облаву, об этом могут и не сказать, особенно если инструкции составлял кто-то вроде Сноу.  
В глубине души Уилл жалел о том, что произошло. Если бы он сохранил ту «пленку не-узнавания» на глазах, Йохан Сноу ушел бы. Ганнибал бы не узнал об этом, а может и узнал, что ж, тогда для него было бы настоящим испытанием простить Уилла за это.  
Зима выдалась туманной; солнца было так мало, что Уиллу казалось, он впал в некое зимнее оцепенение. А потом появился этот Кински, к которому он приревновал непонятно с чего, кажется, лишь с целью очнуться от холодной муторности… Все-таки, он не был рыбой, зимняя спячка не была для него естественным состоянием. Жизнь не то чтобы казалась тогда Уиллу пресной, но… какой-то устоявшейся, пресыщенной, уютненькой и милой, как фигурки под стеклом, когда-то бережно и со вкусом расставленные, а теперь начавшие покрываться пылью.  
Поэтому он с такой радостью прикончил этого Кински, и это было так здорово, снова чувствовать остроту и яркость бытия, снова впиться в Ганнибала, как будто впервые, снова ощутить биение жизни… Когда любимый насмешливо спросил «Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я бы пригласил любовника домой?», Уилл очнулся. Кажется, ему просто хотелось кого-нибудь убить, а все остальное он выдумал. Впрочем, Ганнибал был этим доволен, и, вполне вероятно, сам частично его сманипулировал на это, может даже случайно. Потом они пошли на карнавал, и Уилл думал, как здорово, что их яркость и острота бытия вернулись, ему было так весело изображать девушку, и смотреть в счастливые глаза Ганнибала в прорезях маски.  
Но вот теперь, когда в их жизнь вернулись _настоящие яркость и острота_ , Уилл думал, что с удовольствием обменял бы их обратно на мягкий пыльный уют определенности.  
Пока Йохан Сноу был не жив и не мертв, поскольку ни о нем, ни об Элис Марии Мун не было информации, они, ценой значительных усилий, приняли решение считать его мертвым. Но, если бы кто-то задал им вопрос, хотели бы они убить его лично, и Ганнибал, и Уилл ответили бы утвердительно.  
Но одно дело ответить, и другое — по-настоящему получить Ледяного Убийцу в дом. В церкви Уилл думал, что из пыток Йохана Сноу может выйти какой-то толк, но сейчас он уже не был в этом уверен. Агента нельзя было назвать приятным человеком, но это лишь субъективная точка зрения. Просто Уиллу не нравились твердые, цельные, несгибаемые и закостеневшие личности. Ему, привыкшему отражать все и вся, и, соответственно, постоянно меняться, принимая различные точки зрения, было неприятно находиться рядом с человеком, напоминающим цельный кусок льда под солнцем, вспышки граней которого скорее калечили, чем радовали глаз.  
Рядом с Ганнибалом Уилл разучился быть терпеливым. Наверняка тот прав, голод и боль возьмут свое, и они через несколько дней легко расколят эту ледышку, но за эти несколько дней…  
[Собери мне его остальные шмотки куда можно поместить чип] — написал он Ганнибалу. — [когти эти, монету, вообще все]  
[Опять оставишь меня одного?]  
Уилл удивился. Недавно Ганнибал долго и со вкусом ворчал, что ничего не хочет и ему надо «подумать», а теперь…  
[Если хочешь, съезди в Рим сам, а я буду караулить нашу добычу]  
[Хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой]  
Уиллу и самому изрядно надоели свои бесцельные блуждания. Ганнибал прав. Подходя к причалу, где он оставил лодку, он купил большой букет пушистых бледно-фиолетовых астр.  
По дороге он думал о том, что, по факту, был терпеливым только один раз в жизни. Когда соблазнял Ганнибала, играя в раздвоение личности. И на самом деле ему хочется как следует вдарить Сноу, чтобы после этого он выложил им всю интересующую информацию, потом они бы отрезали ему голову, и всё.  
Уилл чуть не врезался в катер, чей рулевой наградил его руки и голову парой нелестных определений, когда понял, что эти мысли — не его. Он никогда не считал, что если как следует кого-то ударить, то он будет выполнять приказы. И Ганнибал тоже так не считал. Кажется, Уилл, сам того не заметив, все-таки сумел отразить душу Йохана Сноу.  
***

Ганнибал стоял на балконе, задумчиво вертя в руках телефон. Он смотрел на море, но на самом деле не видел его. Теоретически, после слов Сноу, ему не должно было хотеться увидеть Уилла, но все произошло наоборот. Хотя Ганнибал понятия не имел, что он хочет ему сказать. И хочет ли вообще говорить что-либо.  
Хуже всего было то, что он сам не понимал, что чувствует по этому поводу. Это было освежающе, но не слишком приятно, примерно как холодный февральский ветер.  
«Я ведь действительно должен был посмеяться над этим и забыть. Как там Уилл говорил накануне, „тридцать восемь раз люди были грубы, а я не заметил“? Но почему от этих слов я чувствую такое смятение?  
Может, не от самого смысла, а от формы высказывания? — он покачал головой, не соглашаясь с этой мыслью. — Или и от того и от другого».  
Ему не хотелось вспоминать их еще раз, снова заставить звучать в голове — настолько это было… больно? Неловко? Неприятно? Он даже не мог подобрать нужного слова для собственных ощущений.  
Может, стоит пойти и прямо сейчас отрезать Сноу ногу?  
Проклятый графоман! Только Ганнибал расправился с его книгой, как он…  
Подходящее выражение — «задел за живое». Оно довольно точно описывает, что произошло. Но если вдуматься в сам смысл… скорее не «живое», а «неукрепленное». «Слабое место». Получается, слабое место Ганнибала — слова?» Почувствовав, что замерзает, доктор ушел в дом. „Мы сейчас в такой опасности, а эти слова заставили меня позабыть об этом. Просто грубость, да еще и сказанная человеком, который знает, что умрет…  
Или все-таки… _‚снизу‘._  
Но ведь Уилл говорил мне куда большие пошлости, и мне это нравилось… — Ганнибал задумчиво провел по клавишам рояля, не нажимая, и вдруг резко остановился на глухой и тяжелой ноте. — Власть. Иерархии. Структуры подчиненности. Вот о чем говорил Сноу! Он считает, что если Уилл трахает меня, то я ему подчиняюсь“.  
 _„А разве это не так? — вкрадчиво произнес Сноу в его голове. — Ты любишь, когда он тебя связывает, ставит раком и неистово ебет. Любишь, когда твоя задница при этом хлюпает от смазки. Любишь, когда он кончает в тебя и на тебя и тебе в рот. Ты обожаешь сосать его член и глотать его сперму. Любишь, когда он шлёпает тебя по заднице и называет ‚плохим мальчиком‘, потому что когда ты ‚плохой мальчик‘, тебе легко наслаждаться всем этим._  
 _Но процесс ‚наказания‘ предполагает власть наказующего над наказуемым. И возникает вопрос, какое это тогда наказание, если наказуемый получает от этого удовольствие?.. Но когда Уилл однажды назвал тебя ‚хорошим мальчиком‘, тебя чуть не стошнило от отвращения“._  
„Потому что это покровительственное словосочетание, какое говорят собаке. Или подчиненному. У меня никогда не было начальников. И я никогда не был хорошим“.  
Ганнибал закрыл крышку рояля, хотя ему казалось, что отголоски единственной ноты все еще звучат на каких-то совсем низких частотах. Доктор направился в кабинет, проверить камеры. Снова видеть Сноу вживую пока не хотелось.  
„Но в ФБР иерархия естественна. Хотя Уилл вечно пытался этого избегать… Ему не слишком нравилось, что Джек им командует.  
Когда-то я хотел подчинить себе Уилла? Кажется, это был даже не я. Вернее, тот я совершенно ничего не понимал ни в людях ни в себе. Скорее даже больше — в себе. Думал, что близкий человек это тот, кого я смогу контролировать. Потому что если не смогу, то он не будет близким, и я…  
‚Будешь бояться меня и убьешь?‘ — мягко спросил Уилл в его голове.  
Ганнибал кивнул, краснея, и захлопнул дверь кабинета, словно кто-то мог заметить его смущение.  
‚Но если убрать наши игры в постели, разве ты мне подчиняешься?‘  
‚Но я ведь действительно делаю все, что ты хочешь. Потому что боюсь потерять тебя‘.  
‚Все еще? До сих пор? Ганнибал, ты идиот? Вот за это с тобой точно надо сделать что-нибудь унизительное! Одеть в балетную пачку, к примеру. И заставить станцевать Лебединое озеро перед агентом Сноу‘.  
‚Не смей!‘ — рявкнул Ганнибал и с ужасом обнаружил, что говорит сам с собой. Он сжал голову руками. Так и действительно недолго спятить. Боги, это все _он сам_ придумал.  
‚Но если бы я не боялся его потерять, я бы никогда не позволил ему вырядить меня в платье. Мне это совершенно не понравилось‘.  
‚Да, но это было давно, тебе не кажется? И тогда — это действительно было наказание. За твою ложь. То есть наказание было наказательным‘.

— Ганнибал, что случилось? — Доктор вздрогнул, очнувшись от мыслей. Реальный Уилл положил руку на его плечо и поцеловал в затылок.  
‚Я поругался с тобой в своей голове‘ — мрачно подумал доктор, обернулся к Уиллу и практически уткнулся лицом в нечто нежно-лиловое. Уилл принес ему букет астр.  
— Ты принес мне цветы, — хмуро констатировал Ганнибал, уставившись на мохнатые тяжёлые соцветия. — Зачем?  
— Эээ, — произнес Уилл, усаживаясь на его стол и кладя букет рядом, а затем отодвигая его подальше от Ганнибала. — Потому что они красивые. Хотел тебя порадовать. Ты всегда украшаешь обеденный зал цветами.  
— Так это на стол? — уточнил Ганнибал.  
— Нет, это тебе. Но если хочешь, можешь поставить их на стол. Или отрубить им головы и пустить плавать в каком-нибудь тазу. Что с тобой, Ганнибал? У тебя аллергия на фиолетовый цвет, конкретно на астры или что?  
— Цветы обычно дарят женщинам.  
Уилл взял его за запястья, как будто в кандалы, и пристально, хмурясь, взглянул в лицо Ганнибала.  
— Синьор Лучано, ты там где? Сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы рехнуться. Давай я сплету из них ожерелье, и можешь считать, что получил привет из Индии или Рио, те вообще наши кармические карнавальные братья, у которых из-за климата полно цветов, поэтому их носят лица любого пола.  
— Я…- Сочетание ‚кармический карнавальный брат‘ неожиданно привело доктора Лектера в какое-то подобие адекватности. Он помотал головой. — Ничего, я просто задумался. Спасибо. — Он потянулся к букету, но Уилл все еще держал его за руки и не позволил этого. — Они правда очень красивые, ты просто никогда не дарил мне цветов и это показалось мне странным.  
— Доктор Лектер, ау! — Уилл заглянул в его глаза еще пристальнее. — Эй, кто-нибудь, позовите моего мужа и напомните ему, как он подарил мне полный труп цветов, а теперь выставил какую-то странную личность на входе, которая удивляется обычному букету. Давай отрежем Сноу голову и сделаем из его черепа вазу!.. — Уилл вдруг замолчал, отпустил руки Ганнибала и выпрямился. — Так. Дай догадаюсь, ты без меня болтал с нашим обедом? И вместо того, чтобы обижать наш обед, ты позволил нашему обеду обижать себя? Так, я пошел за пилой.  
— Подожди, — Ганнибал поднялся, ухватив Уилла за рукав, и обнял его. — Не надо отрезать ему голову. По крайней мере, пока. Ты ведь хотел выкинуть вещи с жучком? Давай съездим в Рим вместе!  
Уилл тоже обнял его, уткнулся в плечо и крепко прижался, поглаживая ладонью по спине. Ганнибал был приятно удивлен, ведь, если для него действительно с момента их расставания прошла довольно-таки неприятная вечность, то Уилл, теоретически, просто не мог успеть по нему соскучиться за такое короткое время.  
— Не хочу оставлять его одного в нашем доме, — пробормотал он. — Знаешь, как я называл его в Новой Зеландии? Забыл совсем, даже когда ты книгу писал, а вот сейчас вспомнил — Юкионна. Видимо, это вспоминается только при личном контакте.  
Ганнибал хмыкнул. Если бы Уилл знал, насколько… в тему здесь и сейчас это прозвище.  
— У меня бы язык бы не повернулся назвать его Снежной Женщиной.  
— Почему нет?  
— Мне кажется, агент Сноу останется мужчиной даже если мы отрежем ему определяющие части.  
Уилл хихикнул, а затем и рассмеялся.  
— Чёрт, Ганнибал, причем тут части? Юкионна ведь не на самом деле женщина. Я думаю, из снега оно могло вылепить себе какие угодно половые признаки, блин. Просто эта тварь прикидывалась женщиной, потому что герой рассказа — мужчина, и конечно в той сказочке, что ты мне рассказал, все заканчивается хорошо, а на самом деле, я думаю, как только эта тварь узнала, что она раскрыта, она обратилась в ледяной вихрь и убила всех: и своих детей, и мужа, и всех его родственников, оставила трупы в разрушенном доме под глубоким слоем снега и нашли их лишь к весне.  
— А ты мастер искажать сюжеты в своей голове, — произнес Ганнибал после паузы. — Впервые я подумал об этом, когда ты сказал, что лилии — символ смерти.  
— А что, нет что ли? — самоуверенно фыркнул Уилл. — Поспорим?  
— Вообще-то, чистоты и непорочности.  
— Бред полнейший, — отрезал любимый, выворачиваясь из объятий. — Равно как и твоя сказочка про Юкионну. Мерзкая зимняя бесполая тварь, играющая с людьми, а потом убивающая их снежным вихрем. И кстати, я собирался ей отрезать не голову, а только ногу. Нефиг было тебя обижать.  
— Я даже не сказал тебе ничего! — воскликнул Ганнибал. — Ты все это выдумал только что! И ничем он меня не, как ты выражаешься, ‚обидел‘!  
Уилл развернулся в дверях кабинета и обвиняющее указал на него пальцем.  
— Ты — психопат с повышенной чувствительностью к чужим словам, но при этом ты экстраверт. Я могу напридумывать всякой дичи в голове, это правда, но это будет только моя дичь. Личная. Я придумываю ее от тоски и одиночества. А ты придумываешь дичь в голове, когда кто-то говорит тебе что-то обидное. Стоило на полтора часа оставить тебя с Юкионной, как ты уже мрачно сидишь, обхватив голову, и несешь какую-то чушь. Сомневаюсь, что за это ответственен телефонный звонок одного из твоих приятелей с филармонии.  
— А знаешь, мне даже нравится, что ты называешь агента Сноу Юки-онной, — мстительно произнес Ганнибал, складывая руки на груди.  
— Если ты мне скажешь, как по-японски будет Снежный Мужик, то я постараюсь запомнить, — пожал плечами Уилл.  
— Не скажу.  
На лице Уилла проступило озадаченное выражение.  
— Так, я могу сейчас открыть ноутбук и прослушать весь ваш разговор, — (Ганнибал вздрогнул, — он не знал, что камеры стоят на записи!) — Но будет намного проще, если ты мне сам расскажешь, что он тебе такого наговорил, что ты ополчился на женщин.  
— Я не ополчился на женщин, — отрезал Ганнибал. — Давай закроем эту тему. И ты прав, отрежем ему ногу. А потом я поеду в Рим. А ты останешься здесь и постарайся не убить Сноу к моему возвращению. Он, знаешь ли, очень этому способствует. Хорошо?  
— Ладно, конечно, — вновь пожал плечами Уилл. — Как скажешь.  
И ушел на первый этаж, а Ганнибал открыл ноутбук и принялся искать, как стирать видеозаписи за день. Когда настоящего Уилла рядом не было, ему на мгновение захотелось поговорить с ним именно о том, о чем он говорил с воображаемым, но когда появился реальный Уилл, говорить об этом расхотелось.

Но стоило сесть на поезд, не без сожаления прихватив все трофеи — кажется, именно теперь он начал понимать, что в них такого находит Уилл — Ганнибал снова начал скучать по нему. Зря он так взъелся на эти цветы, такие красивые цветы… Глупо как-то. Вот, уехав он уже хочет вернуться.  
Если Уилл прав о жучках, то они в опасности, и сейчас больше всего — Ганнибал, а он все не может избавиться от слов Сноу и начать думать в ином направлении.  
Или можно думать о том, как дрожал в его руках агент Сноу, когда Уилл отрезал ему правую ногу. Правда, заставить его смотреть на это не удалось, то есть Ганнибал не ожидал, что он, как ребёнок перед уколом, просто закроет глаза.  
У Ганнибала бывали особо хамские жертвы, которым он отрезал конечности живьем. Они почему-то не закрывали глаза, не могли, то есть, закрывали, но открывали вновь. Йохан Сноу ухитрился вообще отвернуться, как будто происходящее не имело к нему отношения. Отвернулся _и_ закрыл глаза.  
Ему захотелось сделать с ним что-то еще более мерзкое. Потому что угроза ‚Смотри или я отрежу тебе веки‘ не возымела действия. В следующий раз он вставит ему распорки в глаза. Ганнибал безумно хотел увидеть страх на этом лице. Страх и отчаяние. И… покорность.  
‚Господи, разумеется, я боюсь, — довольно раздраженно произнес Йохан Сноу, когда Уилл спросил его об этом, накладывая жгут на худую жилистую ляжку мужчины. — Можешь пощупать мой пульс, если не веришь, мистер Грэм‘.  
Ни в его словах, ни в тоне, ни в выражении лица не было ни капли страха, но тем не менее он сказал это. Почему?  
 _‚Мне, конечно, приятно, что все твои мысли исключительно о моих чувствах и ляжке, мистер Лектер, но не лучше ли тебе подумать о том, что тебе не нравится быть снизу? — поинтересовался Сноу-костюм. — Потому что ответ на твой вопрос слишком прост, ты совсем разучился думать в своей уютной избушке на сваях, если не понимаешь, что к чему‘._  
‚Заткнись. Не желаю ничего слушать от тебя. Ты мертвец. Ты вечно один, потому что все люди, которых ты любил, мертвы. Тебе никогда нас не понять‘.  
Никакого удовольствия от поездки Ганнибал не получил. Они раз в полчаса списывались с Уиллом сигнальными сообщениями, но разнообразить их словами не хотелось.  
‚Вот интересно, как ты поведешь себя, агент Сноу, если я накачаю тебя лсд? Будешь ли так же стоически болтать своим языком? Или может сделать с тобой то же самое, что я сделал с Д’Арси? Только еще по-другому, мы разберем твои мозги на части, чтобы узнать тебя поближе…‘  
Ганнибал очень увлекся этой мыслью. Если он не испугается этого…  
[в силу своей безграмотности Йохан совершенно не обиделся на Юкионну] — Уилл прервал его фантазии сообщением. Ганнибал почувствовал иррациональное возмущение, что он говорит с их пленником без него. И вообще. Быстро Сноу очухался после ампутации.  
Внезапно Ганнибал осознал неприятнейшую вещь. Возвращение агента Сноу словно бы вернуло их во времена Окленда. Словно бы перечеркнуло и сделало недействительным их побег из Новой Зеландии. И Австралию, и долгожданное возвращение в Венецию, и их здешнюю жизнь — такую безмятежную… ну, может вначале она была не совсем безмятежной, но это опять же было из-за Сноу.  
А теперь он словно бы опять вернулся туда… в тут самую церковь…  
 _К той самой мысли…_  
‚И теперь ты опять сбежал, — мрачно сказал сам себе доктор Лектер. — Как тогда, в Париже, не зря ты вспомнил Д’Арси! Ты снова сбежал с общего приема пищи, потому что не можешь сказать то, что хочешь сказать! Почему? Потому что боишься?‘  
Иногда чертовски неудобно быть собственным психоаналитиком. Но иногда — довольно полезно.  
[Я скоро вернусь. Хочу с тобой поговорить кое о чем] — быстро написал Ганнибал и отправил. И выдохнул, уставившись на проносящиеся за окном смазанные пейзажи. Хорошо-то как.  
Порой к Ганнибалу, когда он вел практику в Балтиморе, записывались на прием совсем молодые люди. Они писали ему, а не звонили. Причем начиналось это со ‚Здравствуйте‘, а следующее, пояснительное сообщение могло прийти спустя полчаса или больше. Доктор Лектер не понимал этого и весьма раздражался. Какая идиотская мода мешает написать ‚Здравствуйте, у меня такая-то проблема‘ в одном сообщении и отправить его после того, как мысль будет полностью выражена?  
А теперь он увидел в этом некую логику. ‚Здравствуйте‘ — это намерение. Уж если написал ‚здравствуйте‘, то обозначил свое решение что-то написать еще. Может, Уилл бы это сравнил с закидыванием удочки?  
Сообщение уже отправлено. Теперь у него… не то чтобы нет выбора, но пустых ‚здравствуйте‘ без дальнейших пояснений он получал всего пару раз. Так что у него меньше выбора. Сказал ‚здравствуйте‘, изволь продолжить. Уилл, по крайней мере, спросит его, о чем он хотел поговорить.  
[Меню обсудить? Нашему обеду сейчас довольно больно, если тебя это порадует]  
[А тебя не радует?]  
[Я имел в виду — если тебя этот факт может порадовать на расстоянии] — уклонился от ответа Уилл. Ганнибал улыбнулся. Всю обратную дорогу они проболтали о каких-то пустяках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Одна капля Сноу портит целую бочку каннибалов. ╮(￣ω￣)╭


	85. Картина

_Так как писать умели главным образом мужчины, все несчастья на свете были приписаны женщинам.©_

 

На ногу Уилл смотреть не стал. Во-первых, потому что не слишком умел готовить — до сих пор. Когда готовил Ганнибал, он наблюдал за Ганнибалом, а не за тем, что он там куда режет и маринует. Во-вторых, хотя человеческих органов в холодильнике он уже навидался, но еще никогда не испытывал возможность поговорить с их владельцем в соседней комнате. В-третьих, живой Сноу занимал его куда больше. С холодным изумлением Грэм осознал, что его страдания его почти не трогают. Это означало, что страдания Йохана Сноу почти не трогают Йохана Сноу. Поэтому Уилл просто сидел на другом конце стола, положив подбородок на ладони, и ждал, когда это существо взорвется ледяным вихрем и исчезнет.  
Ну, что-то вроде.  
Пребывать рядом с ним было _забавно_. Все равно, что пребывать в помещении с перегорающей лампочкой. Сознание агента ФБР, казалось, то включалось, то выключалось. Сейчас он ритмично покачивался на бинтах, постанывая от боли, как, впрочем, случается с любым человеком, которому ампутировали конечность — по крайней мере, так пояснил Ганнибал. В то же время — это было поистине странное ощущение — Уиллу казалось, что Сноу одновременно стоит у него за спиной.  
Уилл раньше никогда не видел медленной смерти, всех жертв, кроме Д’Арси, они убивали быстро.  
«Вот чего бы я точно не хотел, так это чтобы Лектер вскрыл его мозг, — решил Грэм. — Это будет сравнимо с Хиросимой, хотя, разумеется, абсурд — так думать. Но все-таки нельзя играть с атомом, как-то так».  
Спустя какое-то время Уилл дал ему воды. Сноу, хотя и выпил ее всю, то ли не узнал Уилла, то ли не захотел узнавать. Его глаза были серыми и тусклыми как поблекший металл. Но чувство, что он по-прежнему стоит за спиной, не покидало.  
«Мы как будто сами стали пленниками, — подумал Уилл, переключая камеры на принесенном в обеденный зал ноутбуке. — Поймали его, но оставить не можем. Я бы с удовольствием съездил в Рим с Ганнибалом, но не могу я его оставить одного здесь. Хотя и не представляю, что он может выкинуть. То есть я представляю, что он может выкинуть нечто невообразимое. Этого достаточно».  
И еще он что-то сказал Ганнибалу, отчего тот вел себя странно.  
— Эй, Йохан. — Уилл потряс за левое плечо мужчину. — Ты выглядишь человеком, у которого все еще есть надежда. На что?  
Он поднял голову и скользнул по Уиллу равнодушным, словно не узнающим его взглядом. Но этого не может быть. Ногу они ему ампутировали под местной анестезией, Ганнибал сказал, что совсем без нее он может умереть от боли, но это все равно было очень больно. Но мозги местная анестезия не задевает.  
Затем он вроде как моргнул, и взгляд стал осмысленным.  
— На то, что вы спонтанно возгоритесь.  
Смешок получился скорее удивленным. Это получается, чувство Уилла, что Сноу внезапно разнесёт тут все ледяным вихрем, это на самом деле отражение его чувств… Стоп. Такого не может быть. Уилл может воображать абсурдные вещи. Но не Сноу.  
У Грэма перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, что он не единственное зеркало в комнате. «Ах ты ж скотина! Ты отражаешь _нас!»_  
Он попытался еще поговорить с ним, но агент ФБР явно был не в форме. Получается, с разговорами придется подождать. Уилла все еще терзали сомнения в том, что Сноу оказался тут случайно. Сегодня, подплывая к дому, Уилл долго и пристально его разглядывал, словно стараясь получше запомнить. Все его тело сопротивлялось мысли о том, что придётся покинуть Венецию. Ганнибал сказал — «на время», поскольку все равно Сноу будут искать. Уилл хотел знать точно, кто и когда будет его искать. Сколько там его отпуск и кто еще знает о его путешествии.  
А теперь придется ждать, пока он очухается. Конечно, он заслужил боль, потому что обидел Ганнибала. Наверняка сказал что-нибудь грубое про геев, Ганнибал к этой теме очень чувствителен.  
Вернувшись в гостиную, Уилл положил руку на прохладную стену возле самого окна. Он хотел сказать дому, что они не покинут его, что все хорошо, что даже если они и уедут, то обязательно вернутся…  
— Не хочу уезжать… — тихо пробормотал он вслух.  
«Я сейчас веду себя как когда мы сбежали из Балтимора. Когда читали книгу, Ганнибал сказал, что я суицидально тянул время в лесу, чтобы мы не успели на самолет. Я не думал об этом, но, наверное, он прав. Я, получается, куда консервативнее Ганнибала, раз так сильно сопротивляюсь переменам.  
Правда, в тот раз я еще не был до конца уверен, что эти перемены — к лучшему. А сейчас я и вовсе убежден, что это не так…  
 _Попался!_ — собственный внутренний голос прозвучал так резко, что Уилл вздрогнул.  
Ничего подобного. Покинуть Венецию на время, которое уйдет на поиски агента Сноу — именно что к лучшему. Мы останемся живы. А если мы останемся дома, то фиг знает, что там в этом навороченном телефоне были за чипы, может, он вообще каждый его шаг передавал, и тогда какие-нибудь мои бывшие коллеги постучатся в дверь нашего дома с вопросом «Видели ли вы этого человека?». Или вообще запросят данные о владельце, синьор Уильям дэ Мори.  
Так что твое недовольство — это всего лишь обида на то, что тебе придется покинуть дом и Венецию, и ты воображаешь, как будешь скучать, уже заранее, и заранее думаешь о том, как будешь нервничать, потому что не будешь знать, обнаружили ваш дом или нет.  
То есть ты возмущен, что правильный поступок не принесет тебе удовольствия. Совсем ты зажрался, синьор Уильям де Мори».  
«С тобой будет Ганнибал». — Эта мысль неожиданно носила очень эротичную окраску. Уилл подумал, что хочет, чтобы он скорее вернулся. Он будет утешать обиженного доктора, возможно прямо в холле.  
От этих мыслей настроение значительно улучшилось.  
Уилл еще раз проверил камеры и новости, а потом решил освежить в памяти разные приемы самообороны. Почему бы и нет. На всякий случай.  
Тренировка окончательно исправила его плохое настроение. «Или потому, что я больше не заходил к Юкионне, — подумал Уилл, лежа в ванной. — Интересно, что там все-таки было про женщин? Может, что-то о сестре? Но спрашивать у агента Сноу, что именно он сказал Ганнибалу, как-то несолидно.  
С одной стороны, я хочу, чтобы мы подольше не убивали Сноу. Чтобы узнать информацию, и чтобы подольше не покидать Венецию. Ну и конечно чтобы он помучился.  
С другой стороны, чем дольше мы его не убиваем, тем дольше он числится в списке пропавших, тем больше шансов, что кто-то пойдет его искать. К тому же Ганнибал так к нему липнет, что Уилл теоретически должен ревновать. Как он держал его за лицо, когда поил водой, а когда они отрезали ему ногу, вообще прижимался, вроде чтобы Сноу не дергался, а все равно, для Ганнибала это равносильно флирту».  
Уилл лежал в ароматной воде и смотрел на лежащие рядом пистолет и нож. Он пребывает сейчас в идеальном положении для облавы. Хуже только сон. Это странным образом возбуждало.  
«Интересно, у нас вообще могли бы быть друзья, которые нас знают? — Уилл думал эту мысль, а сам все равно представлял голого Ганнибала, и особенно его задницу. — То есть знают, что мы любовники и знают, что мы убийцы? — Уилл медленно провел по члену рукой, вспоминая, как соблазнял любимого после обеда. — Может, Ганнибал думал сделать этого Кински нашим другом? Мне кажется, это совершенно невозможно. — Мягкая плоть его бедер, нежная — на боках… — Вспомни, как быстро закончилась наша дружба с Драконом. — Уилл, ускоряя движения рукой, представил, как Ганнибал выгибается и стонет, когда он берет его сзади. — Я бы ревновал его к каждому маньяку, с которым он бы флиртовал. А он бы делал это специально, потому что его садомазохистская душа обожает, когда я его так ревную. Этакое наказание-поощрение. Люди такие противоречивые. — Уилл вспомнил иссеченный плетью алый зад любимого. Вспомнил, как Ганнибал постанывает от движений члена. Вспомнил, как он сегодня трахнул его в рот…  
Уилл кончил, сдержав стон. Глядя на плавающую в воде сперму, он подумал, что присутствие посторонних рядом с Ганнибалом усиливает его желание обладать им.  
Словно из вредности, любимый написал, что задержится, чтобы купить продукты. Видимо, он уже определился с блюдом, это хорошо — значит, поездка улучшила и его настроение.  
Сноу явно пребывал не в состоянии говорить. Уилл сказал ему, что чем дольше он отказывается говорить, тем дольше будет мучиться, но мужчина, кажется, вообще его не услышал.  
Затем вернулся Ганнибал и начал готовить что-то очень ароматное и сладкое, и совсем без человечины. На этот раз ужин обошелся без Сноу, хотя Ганнибал сказал Уиллу разогреть и попробовать заставить его съесть остатки обеда из самого себя. Сам он к нему не пошел.  
В итоге на ужин у них были суп из морепродуктов и ярко-желтый бананово-шоколадный пудинг. Уилл был удивлен — Ганнибал редко готовил сладости, обычно в качестве десерта были вино и фрукты. За ужином он рассказал о том, как избавился от вещей Сноу, Уилл — о том, что пока не заметил никаких признаков облавы, тревоги или вертолетов.  
Ганнибал вел себя слегка напряженно, но, с другой стороны, расслабляться им не с чего. Уилл попробовал заговорить о Сноу, но Ганнибал едва заметно, но решительно качнул головой. Ну нет так нет. Затем он ушел наверх, Уилл думал, что в кабинет. Он взял бокал крепкого сладкого ликера, который пил крохотными глотками — слишком уж непривычной была его сладость, потянулся было к ноутбуку, но на полпути свернул к книжному шкафу и устроился в кресле в гостиной. Он давно хотел дочитать купленную в Риме книгу «Бездомные псы». Это было в период особенно острого приступа ностальгии по Венеции. То есть когда до нее оставалось четыре часа дороги. Ганнибал тогда скроил презрительную мину, и был прав, книжка оказалась странной, но именно поэтому Уилл все же хотел узнать, чем все закончится. И вообще, у них было слишком мало развлекательной литературы на английском, а итальянский Уилл не выучил настолько, чтобы наслаждаться на нем чтением. Однако не успел он даже вспомнить, на какой странице остановился, как пришло сообщение.  
[Я хочу кое-что тебе показать]  
Уилл отложил книгу и поднялся наверх. К его удивлению, Ганнибала в кабинете не оказалось. Уилл вначале испугался, но быстро сообразил, что если уж любимый отправляет ему сообщения, то едва ли с ним что-то случилось плохое. Может, нашел что-то интересное в… Уилл открыл дверь в спальню и замер на пороге.  
Лектер сидел посреди застеленной черным шелком кровати. На нём был багрово-алый, цвета темнеющей артериальной крови халат, который очень понравился Уиллу. И еще на нем, на его ногах были алые кружевные чулки.  
Лектер поднял на Уилла глаза, и мужчина прислонился к двери, словно боясь, что кто-то может войти внутрь.  
Ганнибал почти незаметно ухмыльнулся и взглянул на свои пальцы.  
— Я помню, ты хотел картину.  
Уилл кивнул, едва сдерживая взбесившееся тело от того, чтобы не схватить и не изнасиловать Ганнибала немедленно. Тот поднялся и подошел к нему, шурша длинным многослойным халатом, больше похожим на кимоно.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Я бы женился на тебе сейчас, если бы не был уже женат на тебе, — прошептал Уилл. — Можно я?.. — он коснулся его лица.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, чуть заметно кивая.  
— Все что хочешь.  
Уилл коснулся его талии, скользнул рукой по шелку, привлекая Ганнибала к себе и думая, что Лектеру не нужны никакие платья и костюмы, чтобы свести его с ума. Достаточно облачиться в алое длинное шуршащее одеяние и улыбнуться, и Уилл уже жаждет его так, будто никогда раньше не видел. Ганнибал теплый, и щупать его через шёлк очень приятно. Уилл касается его упругих губ, погружает пальцы в волосы и дрожит от желания.  
Он швыряет его на постель, и Лектер лишь ухмыляется, раскинув руки и не сопротивляясь ему. Уилл яростно сдирает с себя ставшую такой неуместной одежду, а Ганнибал почти смеется, когда Уилл целует его, смеется, хоть и возбужден, и у Грэма возникает мысль, что он принял еще что-то, кроме ликера.  
— Ты пламя, — он целует его в ключицы, нежно разводя в стороны края халата. Второй слой ткани был ярче, чем первый, чем подчеркивал кожу Ганнибала. — Ты хочешь растопить нашего гостя.  
Лектер приподнял голову и усмехнулся.  
— Я хочу его сжечь, Уилл.  
Уилл хотел было сказать, что Ганнибал сейчас похож на противоположность Юкионны, но решил не напоминать — мало ли какие у него за ассоциации.  
— Разве имеет значение, что он сказал? Это лишь слова. Причем субъективные. Сноу ничего не знает на самом деле ни о тебе ни обо мне.  
— Обо мне он знает достаточно! — отрезал Лектер. — И он позаботился о том, чтобы кто угодно знал обо мне достаточно!  
— Никто не знает о тебе кроме меня, — покачал головой Уилл. — Для остальных ты — история. Одна из многих историй в мире, страшная, красивая, но по сути не имеющая никакого значения.  
Он раздраженно дернул плечом.  
— А для тебя?  
— А для меня ты весь мир, — Уилл заткнул его поцелуем. Лектер совсем поехал с этого Сноу, если думает, что Уиллу реально интересны разговоры, когда он валяется перед ним в халате на голое тело и в чулках.  
— Хорошо. Но можно сегодня я просто побуду картиной?  
Уилл потянул ленты пояса, раздвинул халат и впился в его ляжки, разводя их в стороны.  
— Ты можешь принимать какие угодно обличия. Я тебя все равно ни с кем не спутаю и буду любить.  
Он лукаво заглянул ему в глаза и обнял за шею.  
— Я знаю.  
Он выгибался под ним и, казалось, предугадывал каждое движение, ловя его пальцы, он оказывался всякий раз рядом с Уиллом, тёк к нему, словно бы для разнообразия решил стать чем-то жидким и покорным. Жидким пламенем, и Грэм думает, что мог бы поглотить его целиком, а потом выдохнуть, как Дракон. Какой-то совсем другой Дракон. Он мог бы зажечь его и покоряться ему, или выпускать его из рук в яростной атаке, как делали это Ангелы Мщения. И его пламя наслаждалось бы своими действиями, и трепетало бы в его руках, льнуло к груди и грело бы, и Уиллу кажется, что он сходит с ума, прикусывая до крови его губы, и чувствуя, как он кусает его в ответ, но он не чувствует никакой боли и знает, что Ганнибал сейчас тоже ее не чувствует.  
В эту ночь он стал каким-то другим, и может, наутро он сделает вид, что не помнит этого, поэтому Уилл ласкает и греется в нем так, будто у него есть всего одна ночь. Он никогда не сможет угадать, чем соберется удивить его возлюбленный, но это и не нужно. Пока он счастлив, пока он с ним, пока он улыбается, будет улыбаться и Уилл, будет отражать его настроение, будет поглощаться им и считать его своим, потому что ему чертовски нравится бывать в полном жизни и света настроении Ганнибала Лектера.  
Уилл сильно сжимает его грудь и ребра, целует и прикусывает соски, и Ганнибал извивается и обольстительно, как библейский змей, улыбается ему с закрытыми глазами, и Грэм понимает, что из его рук он может сожрать мешок отравленных яблок и все равно останется жив.  
Он касается его и удивляется, насколько он расслаблен; Уилл подминает его под себя и впивается в затылок, целуя в прикрытые веки и покрытые румянцем щеки. А потом входит в него одним движением, плавным и глубоким, и от его расслабленного полного наслаждения стона Уилл сам чуть не кончает. Ганнибал закидывает на него ноги, и Уилл чувствует касание шелковых чулок и нежной бархатистой кожи, чувствует, как он сцепляет руки в замок на его спине, а затем вдруг открывает глаза и смотрит пронзительно и насмешливо.  
Уилла словно током прошибает от этого взгляда, он берет его так, словно хочет убить, взять и подмять пламя под себя целиком, подчинить и усмирить, и чтобы оно полыхало в руках и гладило лепестками огня его лицо и руки; Ганнибал пытается улыбаться, извиваясь под ним, а Уилл смотрит, как он хватает губами воздух. Как он стонет, пошло, громко, так откровенно, что Уилл сам краснеет от его огня, впивается пальцами в затылок и берет его рот. Их языки мечутся друг вокруг друга как огонь на ветру, Уилл теряется и тает в его касаниях, а затем руки Ганнибала разжимаются, его ладони судорожно мечутся по спине, оставляя царапины, а Уилл начинает двигаться размереннее и глубже, ощущая, что вот-вот кончит, и желая продлить их горение.  
Ганнибал вдруг приоткрывает глаза и искоса смотрит на Уилла, лукаво и соблазнительно как змей, но в то же время нежно и покорно, и они оба вздрагивают в объятиях друг друга, разделяя оргазм не только телами, но и взглядами.  
Уилл так и засыпает на нем, почти мгновенно, вжав его в постель, а утром так и просыпается — от того, что он попытался выбраться из его хватки. Было еще темно. Уилл поднял голову, наклонился и поцеловал его в губы.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Он кивает.  
— Почему я не должен быть? Выпусти меня.  
Когда он вернулся, то лег рядом на бок, лицом к Уиллу, подложил локоть под голову и поинтересовался:  
— Я тебе правда нравлюсь в таком виде?  
Уилл спросонок не сразу понял, о чем он. Ганнибал всегда спал ближе к окну, а сейчас еще толком не начало светать, и Уилл видел лишь его силуэт и тусклые крошечные блики темных глаз.  
— Сейчас я почти ничего не вижу, Ганнибал.  
Он как-то странно вздохнул.  
— Я имел в виду — в таком виде как вчера ночью.  
— Мои действия тебя не убедили? — удивился Уилл. — Ладно, подожди, я могу попробовать еще раз, вот только проснусь как следует…  
— Нет, я имею в виду… — он замялся. — Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я был женщиной?  
«Чё?» — подумал Уилл, пытаясь проснуться и осознать, что за хрень несет Ганнибал. Хотелось в туалет.  
— На основании чего тебе пришла в голову эта мысль?  
— Ты вырядил меня в платье в Париже. И тебе явно понравился мой вчерашний вид, — сухо произнес Ганнибал. — Поэтому я хочу получить ответ на свой вопрос.  
«Каким блин боком это связано?!» — взвыл мозг Уилла. Мочевой пузырь отметил, что его запрос приоритетней. Здравый смысл возразил, что если Уилл сбежит прямо сейчас, то вероятно по возвращении получит каким-нибудь тяжёлым предметом в лицо.  
— Так, подожди, как связаны твои чулки с тем, что я хочу, чтобы ты был женщиной? И нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты был женщиной, раз тебя так волнует этот вопрос. Но если это вопрос из серии «Будешь ли ты меня любить, если у меня не будет ноги», то да, Ганнибал, если бы ты был женщиной, тебе бы скорей всего удалось заставить меня в тебя влюбиться намного раньше, раз уж удалось мужчиной. К твоему сведению, до тебя я такую возможность не рассматривал. И я бы любил тебя даже если бы у тебя не было члена; даже если бы кто-то сделал с тобой то, что мы сделали с агентом Сноу, правда, думаю, ты бы просил меня себя прикончить, и я бы скорей всего подчинился, но если нет, то я только за. Я имею в виду не «за» твое расчленение, а «за» — твою жизнь. В конце концов, если мы доживем до старости, то все равно не будем трахаться, против природы не попрешь. А теперь извини, пока ты придумываешь ответ, я все-таки отлучусь, — это Уилл уже выпалил на последнем дыхании, выскакивая из постели. — И вообще, я не очень понял, что такого плохого в том, чтобы быть женщиной?! Из меня получилась прекрасная спутница жизни на карнавале, ты почему-то совершенно не возмущался!  
***

Последние слова заставили Ганнибала Лектера замереть в изумлении. Уилл прав, и он действительно не ненавидит женщин, хотя тогда, на карнавале, он довольно сильно удивился, потому что не думал, что они в масках будут гулять как парочка, но все произошло так внезапно… Уилл просто взял на себя роль его спутницы, и Ганнибал думал его об этом спросить, после карнавала, когда они отдохнут и выспятся… Но этого не случилось.  
Предложи Уилл эту роль ему, он бы ни за что не согласился. Не согласился бы — и всё. Ему бы даже в голову не пришел вопрос «А что такого плохого в женщинах».  
На мгновение Ганнибалу показалось, что он приблизился к секрету популярности книги Сноу. Школьники. Ум среднестатистического обывателя прекращает свое развитие к восемнадцати годам. И даже если этот обыватель обрастает навыками и жизненным опытом, _развития_ дальше не происходит. Нет, ему попадались пациенты, которые прочли свою школьную переписку и подивились, какими они были дебилами, а себе в тот момент казались самыми умными. Но это скорее исключение. В силу небогатого жизненного опыта школьники впитывают в себя весь шлак сплетней, новостей и телепрограмм. (Сейчас уже — ютуба и твиттера). В силу желания похвастаться несуществующей опытностью они порой несут такое, от чего у взрослого с соответствующим опытом вянут уши. Книга Сноу именно об этом. О том, что бы мог придумать среднестатистический школьник, получив доступ к материалам следствия. И это стало популярным, потому что этот взгляд одобрили и поддержали тысячи таких же «выросших» школьников.  
И все эти «снизу», получается, где-то в глубине души в Ганнибале тоже живет такой школьник, раз его так зацепили эти слова?  
И самое главное, это абсолютно не вяжется с послужным списком агента Сноу. То есть его вторая личность — пошловатый школьник?..  
Он не успел додумать эту мысль, потому что вернулся Уилл. Уселся напротив, скрестив ноги и все еще вытирая мокрое лицо и волосы полотенцем, и вопросительно уставился на доктора:  
— Серьезно, Ганнибал, чего ты вдруг взъелся на женщин? Ну нарядил я тебя тогда в платье, но так ведь я с тех пор ни разу не заикнулся о том, чтобы это повторить. И не потому, что ты не заслуживал наказания, а потому что, как видишь, мне просто не пришло в голову.  
— А чулки?  
Уилл закатил глаза.  
— Боги, мой муж спятил. Юкионна стащила мозг моего мужа! — Но, почувствовав настроение Ганнибала, он сказал: — Тебе не кажется, что… хм, надевание женского платья, уж прости, но, хм, ничего в твоей физиологии не изменяет? И… нет, вот чулки я буду защищать, они офигенно смотрятся на твоих бедрах, но неужели ты думаешь, что я вчера представлял, что ты женщина? Далась тебе эта одежда, когда-то женщины штаны не носили, а потом начали, никто их мужчинами не стал считать, ну, а всякие шотландцы как-то тоже не имеют проблем с идентификацией обществом, и вообще, мы с тобой столько раз прикидывались другими людьми, но почему-то ты так и не стал ни грузчиком, ни рок-музыкантом! И если на тебя надеть тюремную робу или костюм стюардессы, то ты по-прежнему останешься маньяком-каннибалом. Не понимаю вообще с чего я объясняю тебе очевидные вещи. — Ганнибал было открыл рот, но Уилл добавил: — Или же ты окольными путями подбираешься к какому-то важному вопросу. Нет, извини, спросонок я такие вещи угадать не могу.  
— То есть чулки это просто красиво? И ты не виноват, что по умолчанию их носят женщины?  
— Да и да. Ты вообще не замечал, насколько наш мир пронизан лицемерием? Даже в отношении тех же чулок. Это одновременно считается красиво и сексуально и одновременно считается признаком шлюхи. А в целом, что такого плохого в шлюхах? Да, они часто становятся жертвами маньяков, но если их вообще запретить, убийств и изнасилований станет намного больше. Но общество лицемерит нам о морали. О том, что секс должен быть бесплатным и только по любви. Притом в половине, а то и больше, не помню я уже статистики, семей, нет никакого секса, тем более по любви, а секс за ништяки практикуется абсолютно как в борделе. Но это — это считается нормальным. Так что вынужден тебя огорчить, Ганнибал, если ты собираешься следовать лицемерию общества, то назвать тебя просто «женщиной» за чулки — это слишком мягко.  
— Хорошо, — быстро произнёс Ганнибал, не желая сейчас обсуждать лицемерие общества — слишком обширная тема. — Я тебя понял. Ты не считаешь, что в этом есть что-то постыдное. Хорошо. Тогда я хочу поменяться.  
— В смысле? — Уилл явно не понял.  
«Я уже произнес это. Мне уже не вернуться назад, ведь так?» — подумал доктор Лектер и пояснил: — Я хочу поменяться с тобой. Чтобы ты был в чулках, а я — сверху. И не так сверху, как было позавчера. Ты меня понял?  
Уилл пристально вгляделся в его глаза, а затем хихикнул.  
— А! Хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нечего на Сноу пенять, коли считаешь себя телепатом. (°ㅂ°)


	86. Очищения

_Глупо полагать, что мир именно таков, каким считаешь его ты. (с)_

 

На несколько секунд Ганнибал опешил. Затем нахмурился.  
— Хорошо?  
— Ага, — беззаботно кивнул Уилл.  
— Вот так просто? Я предлагаю тебе поменяться ролями, и ты говоришь — «окей»?  
— Да.  
— Но ты понял, что я имею в виду?  
Уилл зевнул и скорчил ему рожу.  
— Да, я понял, что ты имел в виду. И даже кажется примерно — что говорил тебе Йохан Сноу. Да, я абсолютно не против, чтобы ты меня трахнул, если ты сам не можешь произнести это вслух. — Уилл нащупал руку Ганнибала и нежно сжал ее. — Просто ты никогда не выражал такого желания. И уж извини, но тебе очевидно нравятся наши позиции. Собственно, это и есть главная причина моего согласия.  
— В смысле? — вот тут Ганнибал покраснел так, будто смущение копилось все время с начала пробуждения.  
— Я столько раз видел твоё кончающее от наслаждения лицо, — хмыкнул Уилл. — Так что мне не первый раз приходила мысль попробовать, но ты никогда на это не намекал, я решил, что тебе не интересно и забил. В конце концов, эти мысли были довольно редки, раз пять, наверное. И имей пожалуйста в виду, что мне вряд ли будет нравиться то же, что и тебе. Хотя кто знает. Ты хочешь прямо сейчас проверить?  
— Что?.. — к Ганнибалу очень медленно возвращался дар осмысленной речи. Во-первых, он теперь не мог не представлять, как он все это время виделся Уиллу. Во-вторых, его шокировал тот факт, что все оказалось так просто. Он думал, ему придется не один день убеждать Уилла, пережить какую-нибудь ссору и все прочее. В третьих, его несколько нервировала правда Уилла о том, что ему нравится быть снизу. То есть он так не сказал. Но - имел в виду. И это правда. Ганнибал обожал отпускать контроль и отдаваться в его полную власть.  
Дорогой человек это тот, которого вообще не надо контролировать.  
— На данный момент мне хватит твоего согласия, — быстро произнёс он, беря руку Уилла в свои и целуя пальцы. — Не сейчас, но, может, скоро, ладно? Я… не ожидал, что ты так быстро согласишься.  
Уилл рассмеялся и обнял его.  
— А я не ожидал, что у тебя такой вопрос! Считай, мы оба друг друга удивили с утра.

Разделывая ногу агента Сноу, Ганнибал поймал себя на мысли, что все еще прокручивает последний разговор с Уиллом в своей голове. Обычно он всегда думал о добыче; процесс «переваривания» добычи у него начинался именно с приготовления, и он никогда не думал в этот момент о чем-то постороннем. Таков был отточенный годами ритуал. Таким образом Ганнибал справлялся с ранами, наносимыми ему миром. Выследить добычу, поймать, убить. Затем приготовить и съесть. Только так можно было исцелиться полностью.  
— Я нахожу странным, что мы раньше об этом не говорили, Уилл, — наконец произнес Ганнибал, взглянув на нарезающего морковь возлюбленного. — Но как ты очищаешься от грязи мира?  
— Тобой и городом, — мгновенно ответил Уилл, совсем не удивившись неожиданной теме, словно бы ждал этого вопроса, хотя они не разговаривали последние десять минут.  
— Мной?!  
— Я ждал, что ты ревниво спросишь «Городом?!», — тонко улыбнулся Уилл, не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от кубиков моркови. — Тобой. Видишь ли, Ганнибал, у тебя абсолютно нет совести. Поэтому мне, чтобы очиститься, достаточно просто быть рядом с тобой и отражать тебя. Зеркало не может отразить то, чего нет.  
— Сомнительный комплимент.  
Уилл поднял на него сияющие глаза.  
— Знаешь, я не забыл тот разговор, летом, когда ты впервые решил прокатиться со мной на гондоле. Должен сказать, что ты меня тогда убедил. Поэтому я не мучаюсь совестью за то, что отражаю бессовестного тебя. А для тех вещей, которые ты очистить не можешь, у меня есть Венеция.  
— В смысле — что за вещи? — нахмурился Ганнибал.  
— Вот, теперь я слышу ревность в твоём тоне, — довольно улыбнулся Уилл. — Тебя ранит чужая грубость, а меня — мое бездействие. Нерешительность. Точнее, решение не действовать. Все потерянные возможности пронизывают меня сожалениями, от которых раньше мне не было покоя долгими вечерами, сколько бы собак я не заводил и как бы не уверял себя в собственной положительности.  
— Ты говоришь об утерянных возможностях убить кого-нибудь? — Уилл кивнул. — Но каким образом Венеция очищает тебя от сожалений?  
— Я скольжу по воде и думаю о том, что если бы не упустил возможность кого-то убить, то упустил бы возможность здесь жить. Раньше я жил где родился, в общем и целом, и хоть по делам ФБР я бывал в разных частях Америки, но мне никогда не встречалась та часть, где бы мне захотелось остаться. То есть у меня даже и мысли не возникало, что переезд настолько может изменить человека. А сейчас я живу в городе, который выбрал сам, в городе, который мне нравится. И моя любовь к Венеции сильнее упущенных возможностей выпустить кишки какому-нибудь идиоту. Позитивное замещение, кажется, это так называется, когда наркозависимых людей выводят в общество и пытаются показать им, что там жить хорошо. Поэтому я так разозлился, что мы поймали Сноу здесь, хотя и понимал, что нельзя было оставить все как есть.  
— Но ты убил господина Кински. В нашей прихожей.  
— Извини. Считай это состоянием аффекта. К тому же, если я правильно понял, искать его все равно никто не будет.  
— Но тогда ты этого не знал.  
— Нет, — повинился Уилл. — И это моя ошибка, я не скрываю этого.  
— Я не считаю это твоей ошибкой, — спокойно произнес Ганнибал, а затем, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал безразлично, поинтересовался: — Значит, мой способ очищения для тебя не работает совсем?  
— Почему не работает? — удивился Уилл. — Он очищает тебя. Если он не будет очищать тебя, я не смогу отражать тебя очищенного. Но напрямую — нет. В целом для меня это просто вкусно приготовленная тобой еда.  
Ганнибал кивнул. Он в общем и не ждал другого ответа, все-таки, чтобы такой ритуал работал, необходимо иметь соответствующий травматический опыт, но почему-то прямота Уилла… не то чтобы она его задела, просто она была очень… прямой.  
— Ты так неожиданно откровенен.  
Уилл встрепенулся.  
— Слушай, я же забыл тебе сказать! Я все-таки немного отразил агента Сноу. Правда толку от этого никакого, просто мы теперь знаем, что он очень властный и мне кажется довольно жестокий. Может он даже сам не осознает, насколько он жестокий.  
— Жестокий? — вскинул брови Ганнибал.  
— Нет, не садист, как некоторые. — Уилл задумался. — Я бы сказал это жесткость, которая при применении к окружающим может превращаться в жестокость.  
— Надо будет отбить мясо как следует, — ухмыльнулся доктор Лектер. — Теперь понятно, откуда столько откровенности. Хочешь сказать, что агент Сноу режет других своей безупречностью?  
Уилл поморщился.  
— Я бы не назвал это «безупречность». И я не думаю, что он психопат. Скорей всего он просто пребывает в иллюзии, что окружающие его люди такие же прочные, как он сам. Это примерно как если пустить в обычный курятник курицу с плотностью чугуна. Она, конечно, будет выглядеть как все остальные курицы, но каждый взмах ее крыльев будет протыкать в товарках сквозные дыры.  
Ганнибал не выдержал и засмеялся. Уилл подумал и присоединился.  
— Знаешь, если это странное чувство юмора принадлежит агенту Сноу, то могу ли я попросить тебя оставить именно его в качестве трофея? Раньше ты никогда ничего подобного не говорил.  
— Я и сам уже понял, — улыбнулся Уилл. — Я постараюсь.  
***

Что примечательно в чувстве голода, так это то, что со временем оно проходит. Первые сутки — самые сложные. Может еще вторые, а на третьи уже привыкаешь, на четвертые и пятые голод практически не ощущается. Дольше Сноу голодать не доводилось, но он прекрасно помнил, что и на шестые, когда он все-таки добыл еду, поначалу не мог даже вспомнить, зачем она нужна.  
Правда это если учесть, что ты не ранен и у тебя ничего не болит. И если никто тебе ничего не ампутировал. И если никто рядом не говорит о еде.  
И особенно важно — не готовит ее, являясь профессиональным поваром. Хотелось кофе. Интересно, эти двое его не пьют, или он проспал? Хотя лучше полное отсутствие кофе, чем запах кофе без кофе. Впрочем, запах мяса без мяса это тоже очень, очень мучительно.  
Было больно, мерзко и дико хотелось курить. И есть тоже, но есть не так сильно, как курить. Последнюю сигарету он скурил еще на свободе, в смысле, в Венеции, и собирался купить новую пачку на вокзале. Будь у него сигарета, он смог бы пережить доносящийся из кухни запах собственного мяса.  
Желудок крутило, но больше всего крутило кровообращение, или, быть может, просто так казалось. Они вкололи ему местную анестезию. Йохан знал, зачем. Он нужен им живым, поэтому если они и отрежут ему руку или ногу без анестезии, то последнюю. Потому что умереть от шока при таких обстоятельствах слишком легко.  
Культя болела очень сильно, к ней присоединилась и отсутствующая рука, до этого беспокоившая Йохана разве что своим омерзительным отсутствием. Он покачивался на бинтах и тихо выл от боли.  
«Наверное, это один из самых неприятных способов умереть. Особенно — для меня. Все эти медицинские хуевины. Ампутация. Наркотическая беспомощность. Катетер в члене. Знали бы они, как далеко мне пришлось уйти от себя, чтобы не визжать как свинья от омерзения. Хотя могут ли свиньи визжать от омерзения?»  
Они спросили его, страшно ли ему. Такой глупый вопрос.  
«Я боюсь боли. Я боюсь смерти. Но я не боюсь вас. Нет смысла бояться топора, равно как и нет смысла бояться человека, держащего в руках топор. Есть смысл бояться, что ты не сумеешь избежать удара. Есть смысл бояться своей неспособности противостоять вызову, и всячески стремиться эту неспособность искоренить. Страх, как и любое другое чувство, является мотивирующей химической реакцией.  
Печаль мотивирует на поиск счастья. Уныние означает, что последнее время ты что-то делаешь не так. Отчаяние — это форма неправильно обработанной паники, а паника доказывает, что у тебя действительно есть проблема».  
Однако как же все-таки разум приучен игнорировать мысли о неизбежном конце. Стоит немножко что-то изменить, к примеру, отрезать там конечность-другую, и он сразу словно бы забывает, что принял решение умереть еще два дня назад. Или уже три?.. Боль ломает структуру разума.  
Йохан даже не пытался считать часы или дни — в этом не было никакого смысла. Надо прийти в себя, или, пожалуй, уйти в себя, и доделать то, что начал.  
«А может, хватит? — жалобно попросил самый слабый из Йоханов Сноу. — Оставь Элиаса себе, оставь его в своих достижениях, не отпускай и умри с ним. И с остальными. Почему нужно всё и всех отпустить? Кто тебе это сказал?»  
«Я, — твердо произнес Йохан, делая глубокий вдох. Вдох — выдох, как можно медленнее и глубже. Замедляет охреневшее от лишения привычных русл кровообращение, притупляет боль, освежает мышление. — Я не знаю, откуда я это знаю. Но может быть это единственное, во что я верю».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Snow! (◣_◢)


	87. Цветы

_Когда мне было три или четыре года, меня внезапно поразила сияющая, таинственная красота того факта, что две двойки — это четыре. ©_

 

Итак, двадцать девятого мая прошлого года Сноу качался в кресле, созерцал танец пылинок в свете солнечного луча и наслаждался бездельем, покоем и одиночеством. Когда дверь открылась, он решил, что это Форкрофф (потому что воспитанные люди стучат, прежде чем войти в чужой офис), и был удивлен, увидев агента Митчелла. Сноу уже забыл о киберворе и Фрэнку обрадовался. Но оказалось, старый приятель приехал из Нью-Йорка добавить новые данные именно о нем. И сильно возмутился, услышав, что Сноу передал дело в киберотдел.  
— Даже если твой, как ты говоришь, «кибервор» существует, Фрэнк, ты не к тому обратился, — дружелюбно произнес Сноу. — У нас есть отдел по борьбе с киберпреступностью! Большой, красивый отдел, можешь сам посмотреть! Я же ничего не понимаю в _таких_ следах. Если тебя так волнует это дело, почему бы тебе самому не поговорить с Копперфилдом? Он расскажет, кому именно он его сб… передал.  
— «Дядя Сэм, я хочу пригрузить агента Йо найти преступника, который в сумме ограбил несколько сотен человек, и все что я о нем знаю, это тот факт, что я уверен, что он существует», — едко процитировал Фрэнк предполагаемую фразу. — С таким же успехом я могу пойти нахер прямо сейчас, минуя его кабинет.  
— Нет, о том, чтобы привлечь к делу меня, не может быть и речи, — с серьезным и суровым видом произнес Сноу. Бездельничая, он успел напланировать небольшой отпуск в одиночестве. Форкроффу он скажет, что Сэм отпустил его в отпуск, а Милли — что он поехал на дело. А сам полетит в Канаду, или куда-то поближе, где есть горнолыжные курорты, будет кататься на лыжах и нихрена не делать. Две недели полной прекрасной пустоты. Он уже успел обдумать, насколько трудно будет правой рукой держать лыжную палку, а тут Фрэнк со своим киберпреступником!  
— Черт, Фрэнк, честно говоря, я даже не уверен, что твой вор существует! Кто-то незаконно снимает небольшие суммы с банковских карточек населения, если я правильно помню, но почему это обязательно один и тот же человек?  
— Ты что, вообще не читал данные, что я тебе принес? — нахмурился Фрэнк. — Звезда блин Голливуда! Я же рассказывал тебе о его подписи! И сейчас я нашел новую жертву, да еще и пятизначную!  
Фрэнку, в отличие от Джона, очень полюбилось кино про Американских каннибалов. Даже, пожалуй, слишком. Он посмотрел его, когда дело с сектой было в весьма напряженной стадии, и конкретно достал Сноу комментариями. (Хоть и в текстовом виде, но в тот момент его раздражало практически все). Тогда Сноу отписал довольно резко, что если бы Фрэнк почаще выходил из своего подвала, то про него бы тоже сняли фильм, а так нефиг отвлекать его глупостями про Кристину. Фрэнк ответил: [какие мы важные] и замолчал. И молчал до этих пор. Сноу забыл об этом — в тот момент один из самопровозглашенных Иисусов Христов открыл огонь из двустволки, и ему стало не до телефона.  
— Извини, Фрэнк. Я никогда не думал, что возьмусь за твое дело, поэтому все удалил. Из меня такой же охотник на хакеров, как из актера, что меня играл — охотник на маньяков. А ты нас всех объединил непонятно с чего…  
— Кстати, где прекрасная Кристина? — ехидно осведомился Фрэнк. — Куда ты дел любовь всей своей жизни?  
— Это один или два вопроса? — уточнил Сноу. Его хорошее настроение было так же непоколебимо как и намерение не связываться с киберпреступностью. Словно почуяв это, агент Митчелл вернулся к главной теме.  
— Хорошо. Расскажу заново. И не вздумай удалять или не слушать, понял? У этого парня есть подпись. Простая до невозможности, он всегда крадет сумму денег, соответствующую текущему числу наоборот.  
«Кажется, я сам готов перевести разговор на Кристину», — подумал нихрена не понявший Йохан Сноу. Все его существо сопротивлялось проникновению в разум ненужной информации.  
— Если сегодня у нас двадцать девятое мая, ноль пять двадцать девять, то сегодня он бы украл девять тысяч двести пятьдесят долларов.  
Йохан чуть выпрямился. Это кое-что объясняло. Если этот товарищ ворует такие кривые суммы, то понятно, как Фрэнк его обнаружил, и Йохан вынужден был согласиться, что такой хакер или группа хакеров с такой подписью существует.  
— Но недавно кое-что изменилось! — с восторгом произнес Фрэнк. — 23 мая он украл не три тысячи двести пятьдесят долларов, а семьдесят три тысячи двести пятьдесят!  
— Я его поздравляю с повышением запросов. Семь это наверное год, — произнес Сноу, которому совсем не нравилось такое количество абстрактных цифр в голове.  
— Нет, никто не пишет год вначале, тем более только последнюю цифру. Это что-то новенькое! За последние три месяца я нашел еще два «несовпадения», пятьдесят пять тысяч тридцать и тридцать шесть тысяч двести сорок. И все они…  
— Так, агент Митчелл, — Йохан поднялся из кресла. — Сейчас я отведу тебя в отдел по борьбе с киберпреступностью. И ты осыплешь там всех своими умными цифрами. И вы будете долго и счастливо с ними жить, пересчитывать их, умножать, делить и возводить в степень. Возможно, вычислите твоего кибервора, или хотя бы насчитаете себе миллион биткойнов.  
— Какой ты стал упертый, агент Йергенссен, — Фрэнк закинул ноги в зеленых кроссовках на стол Кристиана. — Неужели тебе ни капельки неинтересно? Это же первый в мире киберманьяк, который хочет, чтобы его нашли! Он бросает нам вызов! Между прочим, совершить киберограбление не так уж просто, и обычно наши… в смысле, воры действуют не так. Они выбирают актив и крадут его полностью, а потом улетают на Карибы. А тут с разных счетов пропадают в ходе транзакций небольшие, незначительные по меркам банков, суммы. Порой это вовсе остается незамеченным, к примеру, если пропала тысяча долларов, банку дешевле будет возместить ее и уволить кого-то из системы безопасности, чем начинать расследование.  
— Серьезно? — изумился Сноу, все еще решая вопрос о том, неприкосновенен ли стол напарника как его собственный или не стоит обращать внимания. — Я этого не знал. Я бы насторожился. Даже если я ежедневно совершаю миллиардные транзакции… — он задумался. — Мда. Тысяча долларов уже не кажется серьёзной суммой. Но все равно. Кто-то должен был насторожиться. Если пропала тысяча, в следующий раз может пропасть миллион….  
— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк. — Но люди устроены так, что этот чертов миллион все-таки сперва должен пропасть, прежде чем кто-то почешется. Разумеется, банки проводят свои частные расследования, потому что официальные вредят их репутациям. Но как видишь, никто пока не привел к нам моего щипача за ручку. Он слишком умен. Если он может совершать столько ограблений, значит, для него это пустяки. Ну или по крайней мере не сложно. Это значит, он чертовски умен.  
— Фрэнк…  
— Я не говорю, что ты должен работать один! — воскликнул агент Митчелл. — Я знаю одного парня, он хорош в подобных делах. Плюс я. Плюс прекрасная Кристина, хотя не понимаю, чем она может нам пригодиться, но тебе виднее. Но возглавлять операцию должен ты! Пугать людей этим своим взглядом, задавать им вопросы…  
— Хм. Как ты представляешь себе это? Я ведь правильно понимаю, что преступнику не обязательно знать жертву в лицо, чтобы ее ограбить? Он может быть где угодно, сидит в какой-нибудь Мьянме и щелкает мышкой. Я ловлю серийных убийц. Тех, которые из плоти и крови.  
— Да ты последнее время никого не ловишь! — возмутился Фрэнк. — Копперфилд посылает вас на какие-то стремные политические игрища! Ты же ненавидишь политические игрища! Либо на скучные дела вроде этой секты, где преступник заранее известен, и надо его только выкурить, желательно без жертв! А я нашел тебе самого настоящего интересного преступника!  
— Где интересный преступник? — в кабинет вошел сияющий Кристиан Форкрофф. Йохан удивленно поднял брови, такого торжественно-ликующего фэйса Кристиан давно не строил. Влюбился он, что ли. Или сделал кому-нибудь гадость.  
Фрэнк тут же скривился и поднялся. А Сноу уж было подумал, что у него хватит наглости дразнить Форкроффа Кристиной в лицо и приготовился это видеть.  
— Я потом зайду. Подумай, Йохан.  
— Здравствуйте, агент Митчелл, и до свиданья, агент Митчелл, — Форкрофф одарил его сияющим взором и тут же уселся в освободившееся кресло напротив Йохана, хотя вообще-то у него был собственный стол. Эти двое взаимоотношались весьма своеобразно, Сноу не вникал.  
— Что за интересный преступник? — с преувеличенным энтузиазмом поинтересовался Кристиан.  
— Не интересный. Не по нашему ведомству. Я передам новые данные куда следует, — Сноу собрал бумаги. Удивительно, Фрэнк расстарался даже их распечатать. Впрочем… Йохан снова взглянул на лучившегося самодовольством напарника. Будь тот персонажем мультфильма, вокруг него бы пели птички и распускались цветы.  
Почему-то это вызвало раздражение. Форкроффа явно переполняло желание высказаться, но он молчал, ожидая, что Сноу его спросит, и это тоже раздражало. Дело Френка Митчелла тоже оставило в душе Йохана неприятный осадок. Он знал, что поступает верно, знал, что это не его специализация, но почему-то сейчас его это задело. Что есть целая сфера жизни, о которой он знает так мало. Практически ничего. Он понятия не имел, как совершить киберограбление, не имея физического доступа к клиенту или карте клиента или его телефону.  
А кто-то настолько в этом преуспел, что поимел наглость оставлять подпись.  
«Это попросту глупо. Я чувствую себя неприятно, потому что Фрэнк всегда помогал мне, а я ему ничем не могу помочь. Но с другой стороны, я всегда задавал ему вопросы по его специальности, а он хочет, чтобы я решил дело по его. Единственное, что я могу сделать — это передать данные Сэму. Даже монету бросать бесполезно — от меня не будет толку в этом деле. — Йохан трижды раздражённо стукнул когтями по столу. Довольная физиономия Кристиана только усугубила его настроение. — Все эти цифры. Ничего в них не понимаю. 73250, 36240, 55030. Сто шестьдесят тысяч долларов это очень даже неплохая выручка за три месяца. „Лишние“ цифры 7, 3 и 5. Явно не год, да. — Сноу замер от нелепой мысли. — Не может быть, чтобы Фрэнк об этом не подумал!»  
«Зато если я сейчас его догоню и спрошу, он убедится в моей бесполезности. Потому что убеждать его в ней своими словами мне не понравилось».  
Он догнал Френка на лестнице.  
— Слушай, агент Митчелл, а ты думал о том, что лишние цифры это просто цифры? В пятизначных суммах?  
— То есть? Какими они, по-твоему, должны быть? Дробными?  
— Если у него такая простая подпись как текущее число наоборот, то эти три-пять-семь это просто порядковые номера. Скорей всего есть еще кражи, с недостающими единицей, двойкой, четвёркой и шестеркой. Сам же сказал, банки предпочитают замалчивать такие вещи. А раз твой суперхакер так давно старается и ворует, много лет, как ты говоришь, его просто достало что никто, даже ты, его не ловит и даже о нем не знает. Вот он и поднял ставки. Если в мае была седьмая кража, то нам осталось всего две до первой шестизначной суммы.  
Фрэнк ошарашенно взирал на Йохана.  
— Знаешь, это настолько тупо, что вполне может быть правдой. Как ты до этого додумался?  
Йохан ухмыльнулся.  
— Не стоит обижаться, что твой вор не настолько изыскан, как тебе бы хотелось, Фрэнк. Он же тоже человек. Пойдем, впечатлишь Сэма своими цифрами, пусть не у меня одного голова болит.

Оказалось, что Фрэнково дело находится не в процессе, а в ящике стола начальника. Копперфилд прикарманил его до лучших времен, видимо, ради политики, а теперь, узнав, насколько крупные шишки в него вмешаны, заявил, что борьба с киберпреступностью — это очень нужно, важно и что «коллегам надо помогать». Йохан уже подустал от его политических игрищ и очень хотел, чтобы Сэм их выиграл и успокоился. Тогда у него будет новый начальник, которому он ничего не должен и с которым у него будут исключительно официальные, без всяких там дружб, отношения.  
— Это очень интересно, агент Митчелл, — отстранено произнес Копперфилд, делая вид, что листает бумаги. Сноу прекрасно знал, что он не читает их, а обдумывает, что делать дальше с посетителем. — Насколько я понимаю, вы числитесь в Нью-Йоркском отделении, правильно?  
— Эээ, да. — Фрэнк не знал Копперфилда так хорошо, как в последнее время узнал Сноу, и еще не понимал, насколько вляпался.  
— Технический специалист криминального отдела… — почти мурлыкал Сэм, что-то открывая в ноутбуке. — Я, как ваш непосредственный начальник, должен признаться, что никогда вас раньше не видел…  
— Ну, эээ…  
Копперфилд бросил на Френка пристальный взгляд поверх очков. Сноу был уверен, что он носит очки исключительно чтобы так смотреть на людей; когда Сэму действительно надо было что-то прочитать, он их снимал.  
— Впрочем, агент Митчелл, в этом и не было надобности, так как вы не полевой агент. — Фрэнк выдохнул с облегчением. — Однако я наслышан о вас от агента Йергенссена, побери его фамилию все его предки… Но впервые за пятнадцать лет добросовестной, _практически незаметной_ работы вы приносите мне дело…  
Сноу уже улыбался. Он понял, что сейчас сделает Копперфилд, и оказался прав. Со снисходительными манерами правящего монарха Сэм позвонил начальнику киберотдела, заявил, что они пропустили у себя под носом такое крупное, вызывающее дело, поимка хакера является делом государственной важности…  
Фрэнк с торжеством взглянул на Йохана, слушая все это. Йохан улыбнулся ему акульей улыбкой. Бедняга все еще не понял, что произошло.  
— Т… то есть как назначаете на дело Френка Митчелла?! Меня?!  
— Конечно, агент Митчелл, — безмятежно произнес Копперфилд, закончив разговор. — Вы собрали всю информацию, вы знаете о деле больше, чем кто-либо. Вам его и возглавлять. Я попросил предоставить вам лучших агентов. Временно вы переводитесь в Вашингтон, по окончании вернетесь обратно, если захотите.  
— Но… Я думал… агент Сно…  
Копперфилд предусмотрительно поднял палец.  
— Йохан может вас консультировать, только вас. Но работать со всем нашим киберотделом он не будет. У них нет никакого уважения к личной информации. Тем более это дело не его профиля. Добро пожаловать в столицу, агент Митчелл. Полагаю, мы будем теперь видеться чаще. С этой серией возмутительных ограблений необходимо покончить как можно скорее.  
Охреневший агент Митчелл ушел это перекуривать, Йохан остался наедине с начальством.  
— Как думаешь, каковы шансы его поймать, этого вора?  
Сноу пожал плечами.  
— Это лучше было у Френка спрашивать. Ты в курсе, что подложил изрядную свинью всем, кто с ним будет работать?  
Начальство довольно блеснуло очками и промолчало.  
— Ладно, а для меня у тебя что-нибудь есть?  
Сэм встрепенулся.  
— Вот удивлю, ничего. На данный момент, по крайней мере. Но я буду рад, если ты подумаешь за этого призрачного технического специалиста. Будет великолепно, если мы поймаем его вора, но такие дела… — он многозначительно покачал головой.  
— Словом, достаточно того, что мы его инициировали и принимали в нем участие, — холодно произнес Сноу. — Полезно для репутации.  
Копперфилд посмотрел на Йохана поверх очков.  
— Ммм, агент Хренвыговоришь, я кажется сказал, что у тебя свободный день? Не смею мешать тебе им воспользоваться.

По дороге обратно Йохан вспомнил, что забыл про свои планы на отпуск. А ведь самое время их осуществить, пока начальство в благодушном настроении. Впрочем, сперва надо узнать, с чего это Форкрофф опоздал на три часа да еще и пришел в таком хорошем настроении.  
Тем не менее, мысли Йохана все возвращались к кибервору. Во-первых, им явно нужен более короткий термин. Во-вторых, его кражи были не только подписаны, но и, можно сказать, социально справедливы. Во всех случаях это были суммы, которые владельцы могли позволить себе потерять. Если свои четырехзначные кражи он совершал со счетов людей среднего класса, то последними жертвами стали богатые бизнесмены, с состояниями в несколько миллионов долларов. Собственно, первый из них оказался приятелем Френка, и о двух других тоже сообщил ему он. Жертвы обращались с претензиями в банки, так что узнать о других кражах, не открыв официальное дело, было невозможно.  
А теперь будет возможно. Но — это дело Френка. А Йохан поедет кататься на лыжах. Именно так. И все будут счастливы.  
Мысль даже в голове прозвучала мрачно. Сноу почувствовал себя безнадежно старым. Когда-нибудь все кражи станут киберкражами, и он будет против этого совершенно беспомощен, потому что ничего в них не понимает. Остается только радоваться, что до времени, когда убийства станут киберубийствами, он, скорей всего, не доживет.  
Он написал сообщение Андервуду, что тот думает по поводу киберпреступности. Ответит когда закончит лекцию.  
Кристиан уже вернулся за стол, и сиял теперь за ним, словно второе солнышко, первое, впрочем, уже успело скрыться за облаками.  
— Кристиан, вы, фактически, зря пришли, — Сноу развел руками на его вопросительный взгляд. — Никто не совершает ничего достойного нашего внимания, по крайней мере, так считает Копперфилд, а кто я такой, чтобы спорить с будущим директором ФБР!  
— А как же интересный преступник агента Митчелла?  
— Боюсь, он достался агенту Митчеллу.  
Сноу ехидно покосился на напарника. Того явно распирало от желания высказаться. А Сноу вдруг вспомнил, что семья Форкроффа подходит, ну или почти подходит, на роль потенциальных жертв кибервора. Или скорее на роль следующих потенциальных жертв, если он возьмется за шестизначные суммы и продолжит следовать принципу «социальной справедливости». Поэтому Сноу рассказал вкратце историю Фрэнка, отметив, что семья Кристиана могла тоже оказаться жертвами, и поскольку Фрэнк так много для них сделал в прошлом, Сноу будет очень признателен, если Кристиан расспросит свою семью и их друзей, не случалось ли у них подобных «мелких» краж.  
— Не думаю, что они захотят со мной говорить в этой жизни, — торжественно провозгласил Форкрофф, сверкая очами. Суть истории Френка он явно пропустил мимо ушей, а в ее финале уже чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте от желания высказаться. — Я только что отказал своему отцу в расследовании его неинтересного дела.  
Сноу нахмурился. Как он и предполагал, Кристиан сделал гадость. Все-таки когда он чему-то хорошему радуется, у него другое лицо. Сноу поймал себя на очень-очень-очень плохой мысли о том, что в какой-то степени, наверное, он может даже понять заместителя директора Брауна. Когда Форкрофф так себя вел, радуясь какой-нибудь гадости, хотелось его слегка придушить. А, имея несколько другие сексуальные предпочтения, не только придушить…  
— Я отказался расследовать исчезновение моей мачехи.  
Память Йохана услужливо предоставила образ стройной синеглазой красавицы. Кажется, мачеха Кристиана была даже моложе него. Вот. Лица и людей он по-прежнему запоминает хорошо. А вот вспомнить, сколько именно долларов пропало со счета Фрэнкова приятеля, Сноу уже не может. Правильно он не стал заниматься этим делом. Хватит об этом думать. Сноу одернул себя и переключился на Кристиана.  
— Не очень-то любезно с вашей стороны. Как давно она пропала? Ваш отец обращался в полицию?  
— О, агент Сноу, это еще более неинтересное дело чем то, что принес ваш ручной тролль.  
«Как это мило, они оба дали друг другу прозвища» — подумал Сноу, потягиваясь и поднимаясь из-за стола. С затекшими мышцами ему плохо думалось.  
— Моя мачеха не «исчезла». Она просто сбежала с кем-то покрасивее и помоложе. Она у нас… — на мгновение лицо напарника омрачилось. — Да, она у нас такая.  
— Почему же ваш отец уверен, что она пропала? Он, конечно, любит тешить себя иллюзиями, но…  
— Она оставила сообщение, с просьбой ее «отпустить» и «больше не вспоминать» и что «она нашла новую любовь». Просила «не держать зла», уверяла, что «ей ничего не нужно от него». Кстати да, даже машину оставила. Затем естественно отключила телефон.  
— Ладно, после таких заявлений иллюзии должны бы рассеяться, — Сноу был несколько озадачен. С одной стороны, лезть в семейные отношения Кристиана ему не хотелось. С другой, видимо, это настолько плохие отношения, что, возможно, следовало их изучить, чтобы в дальнейшем избежать ошибок. Не хотелось бы, чтобы его собственные дети сбегали с его шестидесятилетия.– У них были трудные отношения?  
— Отец утверждает, что нет, — издевательски передразнил Кристиан, запрокидывая голову, и Сноу вновь поймал себя на подозрительном внимании к его уже успевшей загореть шее. — Что все было в полном порядке. Да о чем вы, сэр, все брошенные супруги так говорят! «У нас все было „в порядке“ десять лет, а потом она воткнула мне в глаз кочергу»!  
— Но ваш отец не обыватель. Он, конечно, мог не замечать какие-то вещи…  
— Ха! — вскинулся Кристиан. — Он просто ненавидит, когда у него крадут вещи! Знали бы, какой он поднял крик, когда осенью какой-то бедолага украл со счета фирмы двадцать тысяч! Ему эти двадцать тысяч, тьфу, он за неделю… Что? Почему вы так на меня смотрите?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 640 ̶к̶и̶л̶о̶б̶а̶й̶т̶ грамм сноу должно быть достаточно для каждого. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	88. Конфеты

_Пусть мой враг будет силен и страшен. Если я поборю его, я не буду чувствовать стыда. ©_

 

Так началась история охоты специального агента Йохана Йергенссена на Элиаса Бароа Заковски, киберпреступника и маньяка в одном весьма колоритном флаконе. Когда Сноу его поймал, то долго не мог поверить, что человек с подобной физиономией может быть киберпреступником. Его цыганская маменька, имея белого мужа, ухитрилась согрешить с чистокровным индейцем, в результате чего получился индеец с огромной гривой черных курчавых волос. Сноу думал, что таких ребят можно только в кино найти, и все они там наперечет, киностудии, снимающие фильмы про индейцев, одалживают их друг другу под большие проценты. К тому же сей Тарзан отличался великолепным ростом и мускулатурой и под конец чуть этой мускулатурой Сноу не прикончил. В общем, Йохану было искренне жаль сдавать это чудо генетики в Алькатрас, но чудо генетики ухитрилось за свои двадцать шесть лет украсть несколько миллионов долларов; изнасиловать и убить тринадцать женщин и оплатить заказные убийства пятерых мужчин. Это, по крайней мере то, что было доказано.  
Подвело Элиаса желание выйти на новый уровень. Продолжи он болтаться и охотиться в среднем классе, он ускользал бы годами, но он решил стать богатым официально. Дорогие игрушки, машинки и все такое. Как он позже заявил, «чтобы добраться до изысканных цыпочек».  
Элиасу удалось похитить, изнасиловать и убить Кэтрин Суок, тридцатилетнюю фотомодель и жену совладельца горнодобывающей компании штата Колорадо. Это ему сошло с рук, Элиас продолжил ввинчиваться в высший свет. Он похитил еще двух жен (он предпочитал женщин постарше), а затем пришел черед Роксаны Форкрофф.  
Его воровские запросы выросли в то же время. Он захотел не просто богатства и удовлетворения своих садистских наклонностей, он захотел славы. По плану, Элиас должен был стать знаменитым и непойманным в роли великолепного киберпреступника, а вот о похищении женщин никто не должен был узнать. Однако многоуровневые планы не были его сильным местом.  
Это оказалось одно из самых сложных и интересных дел, особенно после того, как возникло подозрение, что кибервор и похититель жен — один и тот же человек. Как правило человек либо маньяк, либо киберпреступник, но в следующем году Андервуд будет читать лекции о том, что одно другому не мешает.  
Вначале Сноу использовал исчезновение Роксаны Форкрофф как предлог, чтобы расспросить отца Форкроффа о мелкой краже. Копперфилд удивился, но согласился, что поиск мачехи Кристиана стоит их времени. Сноу на его месте послал бы своих сотрудников в полицию — все-таки это не дело федерального значения, а личные проблемы дальних родственников служащих. Впрочем, из Сноу никогда бы не получился хороший начальник ФБР. Он охотник, а не руководитель школы бой-скаутов.  
Кристиан тотчас скис, узнав, что его отношения с семейством все еще не окончены. Сноу не понимал, почему бы просто не сказать семье, чтобы они оставили его в покое, если ему так неприятно их общество.  
Услышав новости, Корнелиус Форкрофф собрался было лететь в Вашингтон, что было абсолютно бессмысленно. Сноу отговорил его, поскольку в оставленных вещах пропавшей могли быть улики. В тот момент он склонялся к версии Кристиана про побег и прикидывал, как бы невзначай свести разговор к пропавшим двадцати тысячам.  
Однако выяснилось, что Роксана Форкрофф, поехав утром предыдущего дня на выставку декоративных собак, точнее, «жертв секты упоротых парикмахеров-живодеров» (тут Йохан с Кристианом пришли к согласию относительно истинного названия мероприятия), провела день в обществе двух подруг и, по их словам, ничем не показала намерения вечером сбежать от мужа. Женщины простились на выходе из кафе, расселись по машинам и разъехались. С тех пор никто не видел Роксану Форкрофф. Сигнал ее телефона пропал через четыре часа возле аэропорта Лос-Анджелеса; там же обнаружили брошенную машину; тогда же было отправлено прощальное сообщение. С ее личного счета исчезла относительно небольшая для женщины ее образа жизни сумма, снятая в том же аэропорту. С тех пор карточкой никто не пользовался. Ее муж стал искать ее сразу же после получения сообщения, около пяти часов вечера. Примерно в это время в Вашингтоне Йохан ехал домой с прекрасным чувством человека, чей отчет о завершенном деле был принят и подписан без поправок. Форкрофф же собирался, по его словам, напиться, хотя сначала явно рассчитывал, что Сноу составит ему в этом деле компанию. Впрочем, он и без Йохана преуспел в этом занятии, раз отец сумел дозвониться до него лишь утром следующего дня.  
Сноу объявил Роксану Форкрофф в розыск еще в Вашингтоне. Если выяснится, что он ошибся, что ж, это лучше, чем кого-нибудь потом найдут мертвым на обочине. И так была потрачена куча времени. Необходимо было это сделать с самого начала, непонятно, почему такой человек, как Корнелиус Форкрофф, полез к агенту ФБР, вместо того, чтобы обратиться в полицию.  
— Вы не понимаете, — развел руками Кристиан, когда Сноу заявил это в самолёте. — Они не привыкли иметь дела с полицией. Они привыкли иметь дело с бизнесом, с юристами, с судами… Но никак не с пропажей людей. То есть… — он смутился, — понимаете, если у них пропадает человек, то зачастую никто уже не пытается его найти, потому что… — он покраснел. — Я не говорю, что отец так делал, но такое случается! То есть люди обычно если пропадают, то либо навсегда, либо за них требуют выкуп. И в обоих случаях полиция оказывается бесполезна. В бизнесе важны связи, и я — такая вот связь, — Он помрачнел. — Вы не понимаете и зря тратите время. Отец считает нас своими вещами, и страшно злится, когда мы поступаем не по его воле. Он в бешенстве, что Роксана свалила, и хочет найти ее, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово.  
— На дне рождении я заметил, что она и ваша родная мать стояли рядом и беседовали. Это нормально?  
— А, да, абсолютно, — махнул рукой Кристиан. — Мои родители давно надоели друг другу как любовники и развелись мирно, сохранив совместное управление бизнесом. Я еще помню, как они неделю составляли контракт, кто чем будет управлять. Так что они развелись, потом долго гуляли сами по себе, потом отец нашел Роксану и женился на ней, у матери тоже был долгое время друг, но сейчас он уже умер… ну в общем как-то так сложилось, что они все были такой большой семьей.  
— «Вы».  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Это все-таки и ваша семья, Кристиан.  
— Нет, — непримиримо ответил Форкрофф. — Принадлежать к этой семье это значит ампутировать себе волю и делать все, что прикажут мать и отец. Вообще я искренне удивлен, что ни один из моих братьев их до сих пор не убил.  
Сноу пожал плечами. Ему нечего было сказать. Он думал о том, какой бы получилась их с Йеном жизнь, будь их родители живы. И думал о двойне, которую должна родить Милли. Его дети. Думать об этом было странно настолько, что Сноу потянулся к прихваченному делу Фрэнка и принялся его тщательно изучать.  
По прибытии в Лос-Анджелес обнаружилось, что машина Роксаны удивительным образом не попала в камеры парковки, где ее обнаружили. У ее личного водителя в тот день был выходной — крайне удачно для первого подозреваемого, не докажи он, что успел улететь на другой конец Америки и по-прежнему там пребывает. Корнелиус Форкрофф был убежден в том, что его жена не могла от него сбежать, что у них все было хорошо, и так далее. Сноу открыл ноутбук женщины и за пять минут выудил из его недр любовную переписку, полную флирта и полуоткровенных селфи. На отца Форкроффа было жалко смотреть, Сноу даже подумал, что его хватит удар — настолько выражение шока исказило его лицо.  
Конечно, тогда они не знали, что похититель жен и хакер это одно и тоже лицо, и сфабриковать такую переписку для него раз плюнуть.  
Кристиан, скверно скрывая злорадство, предложил отменить розыск, но Сноу покачал головой. Нет, он не догадался о том, что переписка поддельная, или что она была слишком плохо спрятана, или что было очень странно, что камера наблюдения заглючила именно когда машина миссис Форкрофф заехала на парковку… Йохан это сделал, потому что ему не нравилось довольное выражение на лице напарника. Хотя он понимал, что человек имеет право не любить свою семью, и вряд ли детство с отцом-тираном было счастливым, но… он и сам толком не мог объяснить себе, почему. И махнул рукой. К черту. Лучше он пригласит как-нибудь Андервуда выпить и тот ему все сам расскажет.  
— Давайте так. Если Роксана Форкрофф покинула Лос-Анджелес самолётом, узнаем, куда она полетела. Получим список пассажиров рейса. Может вы, мистер Форкрофф, узнаете среди них знакомые имена. И еще. В вашем окружении появлялся кто-то новый? Переписка большая, судя по датам, ей больше полугода. Расскажите мне о своей жене. — На заднем плане Кристиан закатил глаза. — Какой у нее был характер, какие привычки. Если не было странного в ваших отношениях, может, в поведении. Надо опросить ее друзей. Вы меня понимаете? Если мы узнаем, что она просто сбежала и сумеем связаться с ней, то хорошо…  
— Хорошо?! — взревел старший Форкрофф, мгновенно отходя от шока, а от Сноу не ускользнуло, как вздрогнул и вжал голову в плечи от этого вопля напарник. — Что, по-вашему, может быть в этом хорошего?!  
— То, что она будет жива, мистер Форкрофф, — едко произнес Сноу, глядя старику в глаза. — Или вы хотите признаться агенту ФБР, что предпочли бы видеть свою жену скорее мертвой, чем сбежавшей? Неудивительно тогда, что ваш сын предпочитает держаться от вас подальше.  
Кристиан вскинул изумлённое лицо, а его отец покраснел от злости.  
— Я ничего такого не имел в виду, агент Йергенссен! — Потом до него дошло. — Подождите, почему вы считаете, что Рокси может быть мертва?  
— А почему бы и нет? — невозмутимо отозвался Сноу. Кажется, он нашел себе новое увлечение — ставить на место людей с фамилией Форкрофф. — Такую переписку, да еще и на виду оставленную, подделать несложно. — Когда он говорил это, он все еще думал, что врёт. — А вот женщина, написавшая, чтобы вы ее не искали и желавшая, чтобы ее не нашли, не оставила бы свой ноутбук дома. И, насколько я понимаю, — (Сноу уже успел бегло осмотреть комнату Роксаны Форкрофф, но выводы начал делать только сейчас), — даже совсем-совсем не желающая иметь с вами никаких дел женщина, убегая, не оставит свои духи и драгоценности.  
Сноу замер, осознав смысл собственных слов. Все время, пока он беседовал с Форкроффами после того, как показал им переписку, он смотрел на туалетный столик с высоким зеркалом. На нем блестели многочисленные баночки и флакончики. У Милли тоже был такой, но попроще. Однажды, когда Йохан еще привыкал к новому дому, он чуть не застрелил этот столик, пробираясь в спальню среди ночи и приняв движение своего отражения за врага.  
— О, господи! — воскликнул Корнелиус, зачем-то бросаясь к столику, а Сноу вдруг пришла в голову еще одна мысль, которую он произнес с таким видом, будто всю жизнь занимался поиском пропавших жен:  
— Обычно, мистер Форкрофф, в случае такого развития событий женщина забирает все кольца кроме одного.  
— Я его и ищу! — рявкнул мужчина. Сноу вскинул бровь. Он не ожидал от старшего Форкроффа такой быстроты мысли. То есть фактически ему она пришла в голову секундой раньше, чем самому Йохану.  
А потом до него дошло, что мачеха Форкроффа сейчас в полной заднице, а не в романтическом путешествии. И что новые данные следует сообщить в полицию.

Похищение Роксаны Форкрофф получило широкую огласку. Во-первых, ее муж был очень богат, во-вторых, полиция поставила под сомнение поддельность ее переписки с любовником (за что Сноу не мог их винить), и каким-то образом об этом узнали и журналисты. В сети появились дискуссии о том, что богачи тратят время полиции на поиски неверных жен.  
Информационная волна взметнулась и закрутилась так быстро, что Сноу вновь почувствовал себя не у дел. Позже он узнал, что Элиас сам подофигел от получившейся огласки: по его-то плану миссис Форкрофф никто вообще не должен был искать, да еще и так быстро, вот он и слил инфу журналистам, думая, что это помешает расследованию.  
На самом деле это спасло миссис Форкрофф. Из-за информационной волны Сноу получил три фотографии, где Роксана Форкрофф находится на парковке торгового центра, примерно за три часа до пропажи сигнала с ее телефона. Женщина вышла из машины; подошла к другой; затем какой-то высокий мужчина обнимает ее за плечи, вид со спины. По словам фотографа, мужчина усадил ее в машину и они вместе уехали. И никакого сопротивления.  
После этих фотографий Сноу проникся уважением к «поколению снежинок», хотя они и подлили масла в огонь дискуссий. Он не рассчитывал получить помощь от людей из интернета, хотя Фрэнк рассказывал о таких делах. Конечно, в этом была и заслуга миссис Форкрофф, женщины яркой и красивой, и ее машины, красного электромобиля, на который Йохан сам залип, даром что всегда чихал на экологию. Еще неизвестно, кого первоначально хотели сфоткать, электромобиль или его хозяйку.  
На спекуляции о том, что Роксана Форкрофф сбежала с любовником, Сноу не обращал внимания, этим занимались ее муж и прочие родственники. В любовника, удалившего данные с камер парковки молла, Сноу не верил. Кто-то явно хотел похитить Роксану Форкрофф, и сделать это незаметно, так, чтобы ее не искали и не нашли. Это и было странным. Хорошая, годная версия о выкупе и шантаже летела к черту, и на ее место вставала плохая версия о врагах отца Форкроффа, которых у такого человека несомненно хватает, с возможностями выше среднестатистических преступников. Не исключалась и версия врагов самой Роксаны.  
Никто из ее родственников и друзей не слышал о загадочном любовнике, и не знал его в лицо. В переписке была фотография, и Сноу объявил в розыск этого человека, но безуспешно. (Как позже выяснилось, лицо Элиас сварганил сам на компьютере).  
Потом поступил звонок с предложением выкупа, который чуть не стоил Корнелиусу Форкроффу сердечного приступа. К сожалению, это оказались мошенники; полиция забрала их, но о настоящем похитителе по-прежнему не было данных. Полиция объявила в розыск внедорожник незнакомца с фотографии, но кроме модели и цвета о нем ничего не было известно, никто не был столь любезен, чтобы сфотографировать номер. Сноу попытался отвлечь старика беседой о киберхищении средств, но тот лишь наорал на него, затем извинился, и вызвал управляющую, чтобы Сноу мог поговорить с ней. Кристиан за его плечом лишь тихонько поскуливал, умоляя уехать поскорее. Он даже не пытался делать вид, что судьба мачехи его заботит, и все время намекал на то, что они не должны этим заниматься, потому что «личное». Формально он был абсолютно прав.  
«Да, это не ваше дело, но получилось так, что мое. Не хотите помогать — не мешайте», — сурово провозгласил Йохан.  
Управляющая отнеслась к его словам серьезно. Да, средства пропали, именно кривая сумма, руководство подозревало нового сотрудника, который вскоре уволился, но доказать ничего не смогли. Сноу на всякий случай взял его имя и адрес и скинул подробности Фрэнку. Но о других подобных хищениях она ничего не знала, эту информацию надо было выпытывать у несклонного сейчас к беседам Корнелиуса. Сноу все равно попытался, с ним и с обоими братьями, но ничего не добился. «Зря я тогда выебывался с ними, но кто ж знал».  
В десять вечера они отправились ужинать, поскольку Кристиан наотрез отказался есть в компании своих родственников, хотя те приглашали. Впрочем, он и так без аппетита ковырялся в тарелке. Йохан, носившийся весь вечер между полицейским участком и особняком Форкроффов, есть хотел неимоверно, а его мысли занимали зеленый джип похитителя, вроде-адекватная офицер Алиша Нилсон, назначенная на дело Роксаны, и собственное удивление по поводу появившихся в сети фотографий пропавшей.  
Сноу клялся себе, что как только они разберутся с этим делом, он заставит Френка рассказать ему все, что следует знать о современных информационных технологиях. Собственное невежество бесило. Удачно, что Фрэнк теперь будет работать в Вашингтоне.  
Лишь утолив первый голод, он заметил унылое состояние Форкроффа. Йохан решил, что чувство потери все-таки передалось ему, но напарник лишь покачал головой.  
— Вы не понимаете. Когда они ее не найдут, они скажут, что это я виноват. Мало того, что стал агентом ФБР, так еще и не выполнил то, что они считают «моей задачей». Да, это нелогично. Но они не мыслят в рамках нормальной логики.  
Форкрофф выглядел таким печальным и замученным, что Сноу накрыл левой рукой его сжатые в кулак пальцы в утешающем жесте. В этот момент он не думал о той ночи в мотеле, но моментально вспомнил о ней, когда Кристиан вздрогнул и уставился в его глаза ошарашенно и словно бы обиженно. «Блять, — подумал Йохан. — Он, разумеется, поймет всё не так». Тем не менее, он сжал руку напарника и произнес:  
— Больше оптимизма, Кристиан! Если вашу мачеху найдут, то ваша семья будет обязана вам по гроб жизни и уж точно не станет требовать, чтобы вы возглавили похоронное бюро!  
Он слабо улыбнулся и кивнул. Сноу убрал ладонь и отвернулся, матерясь про себя в крайне норвежских выражениях. Он, в отличие от Кристиана, действительно забыл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хочешь Сноу – готовься к Сноу. (¬_¬'')ԅ(￣ε￣ԅ)


	89. Второе свидание

_Встречаюсь с ним, но не знаю, кто он._   
_Говорю с ним, но не знаю его имени. ©_

Роксану Форкрофф нашли через двенадцать часов. Офицер Нилсон получила номер и направление зеленого джипа по фотографиям с камер дорожного управления, и сообщила об этом, как раз когда Сноу доел свой поздний ужин. Очень вовремя, потому что его идиотский жест породил неловкую атмосферу. А так можно было ее проигнорировать и ринуться на поиски.  
Ранее кто-то в интернете написал, что фотография предполагаемого похитителя выглядит сфотошопленной. Фрэнк это не подтвердил и не опроверг. Оказалось, с фотки удалены все данные о манипуляциях с изображением. Сноу пошутил, что с тех пор, как Фрэнк вылез из подвала, преступники резко стали умнее, научились подкидывать улики и взламывать камеры наблюдения.  
Затем Сноу пришла в голову мысль, которой он поделился с Френком. Разумно ли поднять еще больше информационной мути в этом деле? Если преступник так старался остаться незамеченным, не следует ли официально заявить, что они знают его машину и куда она направлялась, объявить за Роксану Форкрофф награду и все такое?  
Фрэнк сказал, что на свой страх и риск. Ведь кто бы ее не похитил, он может испугаться и ее убить. Сноу спросил у Джона Андервуда, и профессор сказал примерно то же, но в шесть раз длиннее. Сноу рискнул; преступник и так не похитил бы Роксану, чтобы затем отпустить живой.  
Позже выяснилось, что именно информационная муть и напугала Элиаса. Он-то полагал, что сделал все тихо и аккуратно, и что за ним и его зеленым джипом не будет гоняться половина Лос-Анджелеса, надеясь получить награду в миллион долларов. Его предыдущие похищения были совершены по той же схеме и прошли незамеченными, у него не было причин думать, что что-то пойдет не так.  
Элиас с утра следил за миссис Форкрофф. Еще в кафе он написал ей от лица одной из подруг, что хочет встретиться, назвал адрес торгового центра. Когда она вышла из машины, он написал, что сидит в зеленом джипе. Затем подошел к миссис Форкрофф сзади, вколол седатив и «усадил» в машину женщину, когда она была уже практически без сознания. Он отвез ее в дом, который был пересадочным пунктом, Элиас арендовал его под левым именем. Затем отогнал машину Роксаны Форкрофф в аэропорт, снял с ее карты деньги, послал сообщение, выключил телефон и удалил данные с окрестных камер. Переписку он подбросил в ее ноутбук заранее.  
Элиас был садистом. Он любил мучить женщин и давить на страх. По его плану Роксана Форкрофф должна была провести в подвале съёмного дома сутки, ослеплённая и обездвиженная. Она должна была пытаться выбраться, она должна была почти суметь сделать это, прежде чем наблюдавший за этим через камеры Элиас возвращался и лишал свою жертву надежды. Только затем он собирался отвезти ее в свой основной дом, где находилась его ставшая ныне знаменитой пыточная комната.  
Он не предполагал, что его жертву объявят в розыск через двенадцать часов после прощально-расставательного сообщения. К этому времени он думал, что тщательно замел все следы, и наслаждался наблюдением за попытками Роксаны выбраться из подвала. Также он не предполагал, что кто-то сфотографирует ее, выходящую из машины на парковке возле торгового центра. И что вообще кто-то заподозрит в ее исчезновении что-то ненормальное так быстро, и назначит награду в миллион долларов. Несмотря на то, что Элиас был знатоком информационных технологий, остановить «снежную бурю» он не мог. Его зеленый джип был идентифицирован полицией спустя пять часов после того, как Сноу прилетел в Лос-Анджелес. Правда, он был арендован онлайн и на подставное имя, но этим подставным именем Элиас пользовался в Лос-Анджелесе много и часто. На него же была зарегистрирована другая машина, которой Элиас теперь не мог воспользоваться, на него же была зарегистрирована одна из квартир, в которой мог быть произведен обыск.  
Элиас был богат, умен и предусмотрителен, но он был непуган. На него никогда не охотились целым городом, тем более в связке с полицией. Он запаниковал, едва увидел свою фотографию вместе с Роксаной Форкрофф. Хотя фотография была сделана со спины, и нихрена по ней нельзя было ничего опознать, Сноу попросил офицера Нилсон выразить официальную благодарность за полученные фотографии, намекнуть, что были и другие, и заявить, что полиция занимается поиском преступника на их основе. А затем Корнелиус Форкрофф объявил награду в миллион долларов человеку, который найдет его жену.  
Дальше начался полный хаос. Информации, вбросов, фэйков и всего прочего было слишком много, даром что уже было глубоко за полночь. Сноу понял, что следить за этим нет смысла, но также он понял, что преступник этого не знает. Люди часто полагают, что у полиции в запасе эдакая бесчисленная армия людей, по волшебству появляющаяся, когда кого-то надо обнаружить. Похититель не знает, что по факту, пока нет толковых зацепок, делом занимаются три человека: он, офицер Нилсон и Кристиан Форкрофф. Но в этот раз Йохан, хоть и не совсем сознательно, использовал в качестве своей невидимой армии обычных людей.  
Сноу оказался прав. Вместо того, чтобы заниматься миссис Форкрофф, Элиас попытался бежать впереди расследования, удаляя все свои связи с обнаруженным подставным именем, очищая квартиру и вторую машину от улик (полиция их обнаружила вообще спустя два дня), и при этом постоянно думая, что кто-то сфотографировал его лицо. (Ненапрасные опасения, ибо физиономия Элиаса, если он не маскировался, оставляла неизгладимый след в памяти любого человека).  
И он преуспел. Все это стало известно гораздо позже. В тот раз он ускользнул от Йохана, «пожертвовав», так сказать, своей жертвой. Элиас сбежал из Лос-Анджелеса, бросив Роксану Форкрофф в подвале «перевалочного» дома. Должно быть, он рассчитывал, что она умрет там от обезвоживания и голода.  
Когда они определили район, где в последний раз видели зеленый джип, уже была глубокая ночь. Все, что они могли, это передать сигнал патрульным машинам. Офицер Нилсон сказала, что идет спать, и Кристиан заявил, что им надо последовать ее примеру и поехать в гостиницу.  
— Но мы не зарегистрировались ни в какой гостинице, — меланхолично произнес Сноу, выворачивая с полицейской парковки в сторону нужного района. — А ночевать к родственникам вы, я так понимаю, не поедете.  
— Я поеду куда угодно, потому что вы за рулем, — вздохнул Кристиан. — И гостиницу найти сейчас проще, чем мою мачеху. Далась она вам. Да, я понимаю, женщина в беде и все такое, но нас с вами здесь вообще не должно быть. Это дело местной полиции, вы вначале были правы.  
— Может, я хочу миллион долларов, — заявил Сноу, понимая, что напарник прав. Его цинизм по отношению к семье не отменял его правоты. — Или просто покататься по ночному городу.  
— Ладно, тогда я — спать. Разбудите меня, когда устанете или устроите какую-нибудь аварию с недосыпа, — с этими словами Кристиан перебрался на заднее сиденье и попытался там улечься.  
Сноу вскинул брови. Эти слова прозвучали очень раздраженно, хотя Йохан не понимал, отчего он бесится, кроме как от нежелания спать на заднем сиденье. (Вот это он как раз мог понять, они с Форкроффом были примерно одинакового, не предназначенного для спанья на задних сиденьях, роста).  
— Хорошо, давайте я отвезу вас в гостиницу, агент Форкрофф, — наконец произнес Сноу, наблюдая за мучительными попытками Кристиана устроиться удобно и сделать подушку из плаща Сноу, который тот взял на всякий случай, хоть и знал, что в Лос-Анджелесе слишком жарко для такой одежды.  
— Чтобы вы потом без меня устроили аварию? — фыркнул он. — Нет уж. Вас стоит оставить одного, как тут же вас похищают каннибалы, расстреливают террористы и пытаются сбить с пути подвальные тролли.  
«Соскучились по расстрелам, агент Форкрофф?» — хотел было огрызнуться Йохан, но лишь пожал плечами. Пресловутый расстрел в действительности имел место, хотя неизвестно до сих пор, кто его подстроил, довольно скандальное вышло происшествие, потому что пристрелить Сноу попытались на парковке ФБР, да еще и злоумышленник скрылся на казенной машине. Сэмюель Копперфилд великолепно использовал это событие, чтобы взгреть внутреннюю службу безопасности, Йохан же… ну, получил неплохую дозу адреналина.  
— Как хотите, — ответил Сноу. Он открыл окно и закурил. Простудиться у Форкроффа в такую погоду шансов не было, а вот в поездке в теплую ночь с открытым окном было захватывающее очарование. Ночной воздух Лос-Анджелеса был совершенно не похож на ночной воздух Нью-Йорка или Вашингтона. Кристиан пробормотал что-то в ответ, но настолько неразборчиво, что Сноу предпочел это проигнорировать. Хотел, чтобы его услышали, сказал бы громко.  
Поначалу Сноу бесцельно кружил по улицам. Это был коттеджный район, где половина домов находилась в частной собственности, здесь не было ни проституток, ни ночных гуляк — по крайней мере, не в таком количестве, как в других местах. К тому же их время и так было уже на исходе.  
Йохан не уловил момент, когда он впал в абсолютное спокойствие и безмятежность, но скорей всего это произошло тогда, когда Кристиан все-таки уснул. Он скользил по улочкам, свет одинаковых общественных и редких вычурных частных фонарей оставлял след как бы даже не в глазах, а в глубине опустевшего черепа. Он словно растворился в ночи и не удивился бы, увидев со стороны, что водительское кресло тихо шуршащей по асфальту машины пустует. То есть он бы знал, что следует удивиться, но удивляться ему было бы нечем.  
Он представлял Роксану Форкрофф, как на фотографиях, и как он ее помнил сам. Он видел ее мельком, но он должен был ее найти, и какая-то иррациональная уверенность ему подсказывала, что он сделает это, что эта женщина где-то здесь, что она все еще жива. Он кружил по улицам, а его мозг, растворившийся в ночи, словно кубик сахара в чашке кофе, как бы сканировал пространство сверху, отсекая лишнее, вычленяя высокую стройную фигуру голубоглазой незнакомки.  
«Очень хорошо будет, если Форкрофф не проснется».  
Дома с воротами и фонарями, с башенками и остроконечными крышами, с солнечными батареями и телеантеннами, иногда — с глухо гавкнувшим псом или шумом затянувшейся вечеринки… все это было не то, хотя как именно он это определял, он не знал. Перед некоторыми домами он замедлял ход, другие осматривал, выйдя из машины, мимо третьих проезжал не раз и не два. Несколько адресов он отправил на проверку в участок, когда там будет кто-то, кто сможет это сделать, но это он делал в качестве полевых заметок, чтобы отметить свою деятельность; ни один дом не показался ему настолько подозрительным, хотя на одном из уровней мысли он держал список самых «неподозрительных» домов, почетное третье место в котором занимал дом Ганнибала Лектера.  
Позже Сноу думал, что если бы он писал учебник, то не стал бы рекомендовать такой способ поиска людей. Он ненаучен, труднообъясним и вообще сравним с деятельностью лозоходца. Единственная причина, по которой он заслуживал существования — он работал. Ему научил Йохана дед, когда брал на охоту. У деда никогда не было «неудачных дней», так, чтобы ему не попалась в лесу дичь. Он умел находить свою цель.  
Но все равно, Сноу пользовался этим способом нечасто, и обычно — на своих двоих. Ощущение, что ты вектор линии, которая неизбежно ведет к пункту назначения, не всегда удавалось вызвать, иначе бы он специализировался на поиске пропавших людей.  
Первый раз он таким образом нашел Кайт, поскольку не знал тогда ни ее имени, ни в каком из офисов она работает. Второй раз это была маленькая Сьюзи Грейс, убежавшая в лес свидетельница, которая была необходима, просто необходима Йохану в одном деле, давным-давным-давно… Еще он пользовался этим настроением для нахождения потерянных вещей или улик, но это не казалось уже настолько странным.  
К счастью, в таком настроении нет места сомнениям и скептицизму. Нет места эмоциям и мыслям. Мысли как будто становятся сканирующим радаром, фиксируя все надежнее образ искомого предмета, и как бы нащупывая, вычленяя его из какой-то реальности, состоящей из волн энергии.  
Справедливости ради следует сказать, что так у Сноу не всегда получалось, даже когда он очень хотел, и это был вопрос жизни и смерти. И тем более на машине. Но в этот раз он не подумал, что не получилось — он просто устал, проездив всю ночь, и решил остановиться, найти ближайший отель, приехать туда, поспать, а потом начать заново.  
Уже светало, но улицы еще не заполнились ранними пташками. Йохан остановился между границей одного дома с другим и вдруг заметил комья земли возле массивных ворот одноэтажного дома, окруженного непомерно высоким кирпичным забором. Дом выглядел запущенным, но комья земли — свежими. Вчера Лос-Анджелес приветствовал их кратким, но мощным дождем, но на солнце улицы высохли моментально. След выглядел так, словно кто-то заехал в дождь с испачканными грязью колесами, а выехал уже когда шины высохли, вот грязь с них и отвалилась. Однако улочки вокруг были тщательно выметенными, а комки грязи — цельными, не растоптанными прохожими. Вероятно, владелец покинул дом ночью или поздним вечером. Сноу огляделся. Окружающие коттеджи его не привлекли. Кирпичный забор скрывал окна первого этажа дома. С фонарного столба смотрела камера. Одна ветка плюща почти добралась до карниза, обильно украшенного голубиным пометом. Чердачное окно завешено. Дом выглядел восхитительно. Дом выглядел как цель.  
Сноу запросил у полиции данные на владельца, но в пять утра отвечать на его запросы все еще было некому. Сноу позвонил в ворота, но не услышал ни звука. Тогда он плюнул и перелез забор. Все его существо по-прежнему являлось стремящимся к цели вектором. Чувствующим, что цель близка как никогда. Потом он, конечно, себя отругал за нарушение границ частной собственности. Наверное, аж полминуты ругал.  
Внутри был крайне запущенный газон, вымахавший по колено, а кое-где и выше. Вьюнки и плющи прочно захватили декоративные разросшиеся кусты, образовав подобие карликовых джунглей. Проезд к гаражу был когда-то вымощен плиткой, но ее то ли украли, то ли применили по иному назначению, и сейчас въезд являл смесь гравия и земли, хорошо сохранившую отпечатки широко расставленных шин. Вот где покинувший дом человек испачкал колеса, он заехал в гараж во время дождя или чуть позже. Частично уцелевшая плиточная дорожка вела к входной железной двери, нижние окна были скрыты жалюзи. Светало. На металлических решетках и окнах самых высоких соседних домов появились первые рассветные блики.  
Йохан обошел дом вокруг, не заметив признаков жизни. Камера не двигалась, значит, не была оснащена датчиком движения. Что примечательно, возле дома не было следов людей — только шин. Стекла были — тут Сноу удивленно вскинул бровь — пуленепробиваемые. Интересно. Из дома не доносилось ни звука. Грязные стены, раздолбанная плитка, хлипкий гаражик и при том высокий и красивый кирпичный забор, новые окна, железная дверь с промышленным замком…  
Убедившись, что на крыльце из трех ступенек нет отпечатков ног, Йохан уселся на него. Ему стало плохо и пусто. На проверку дома уйдет уйма времени, а вокруг нет ничего, что позволило бы полиции вскрыть замок. Он чувствовал, что здесь есть к чему присмотреться, но он так устал, что уже не был ни в чем уверен. Хотелось уснуть прямо здесь, прислонившись затылком к металлической двери. Ему даже показалось, что у него нет сил перелезть забор обратно. А потом солнце взошло достаточно высоко, чтобы осветить и крыльцо, и часть буйного растительного покрова, и запутавшийся в плюще длинный светлый волос.

Йохан связался с офицером Нилсон, и узнал несколько новых интересных слов о жаворонках в целом и о себе в частности. Имя владельца дома не совпадало с именем человека, арендовавшего зеленый джип. Зато золотой локон принадлежал Роксане Форкрофф — его идентификацию Сноу поручил Кристиану, которого перед этим не без удовольствия растолкал. Когда спустя три часа полиция вскрыла дом и нашла в подвале живую, хоть и до смерти перепуганную Роксану Форкрофф, Сноу кивнул из машины офицеру Нилсон, ведшей женщину под руку, и отрубился прямо на пассажирском сиденье.  
Он смутно помнил свое возмущение по поводу того, что его пытаются вытащить из теплой машины и куда-то увести спать «нормально».  
Потом он проснулся и долго валялся, созерцая потолок гостиничной комнаты. Позвонил Милли. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, что он должен рассказывать кому-то о своих делах, и выслушивать о чужих. Общаясь с женой, он вынужден был переключаться на иной круг людей, тех, о которых говорила она, ее друзей и коллег. Он все еще не мог для себя решить, лучше ли это прежней абсолютной пустоты его Нью-Йоркской квартиры или хуже.  
В телефоне была еще куча сообщений: его ждали в участке, в больнице, Джон накатал какую-то простыню про киберпреступность, в которой наверняка смыслил еще меньше, чем Йохан, а узнававший новости быстрее всех Фрэнк напоминал, чтобы Сноу допросил папашу Форкроффа о кражах.  
Сноу решил, что в первую очередь его ждёт завтрак, хотя время близилось уже к обеду.

— Ладно, а теперь расскажите, как вы это сделали.  
«Хорошие, послушные дети должны торчать с папочкой и его второй женой в больнице и всячески им сопереживать, или хотя бы самодовольно сверкать на них глазами с чувством превосходства, а не мешать напарнику завтракать, задавая вопросы, на которые у него нет нормального правдивого ответа».  
— Вы сделали то, что я сказал, Кристиан? Позаботились о том, чтобы ни моя ни ваша фамилия не попали в заявления прессе? И уведомили свое семейство о том, чтобы они тоже не болтали?  
— Я бы даже уже отчет Копперфилду накатал, если бы знал, как вы нашли нужный дом, — произнес Кристиан, с аппетитом поглощая обед. — То есть гениальные озарения гениальными озарениями, но на самом деле, как?! Это же огромный район, вы что, его весь успели объехать за ночь? Кстати, ладно моя фамилия не должна была светиться потому что я ближайший родственник, но ваша-то почему?  
— Потому что «поколение снежинок», — с готовностью ответил Сноу. — Официального заявления, что миссис Форкрофф нашло ФБР при поддержке полиции Лос-Анджелеса хватит за глаза. А если кто-то сфоткает агента Йергенссена, выложит фотку в сеть и кто-то заметит, что у него рожа как у покойного агента Сноу… в общем, оно не надо пока. Ни мне, ни Сэму.  
— Ага, конечно, поколенье снежинок вот прямо вас знает в лицо, — фыркнул Кристиан.  
— Не знает. Но достаточно одного человека, который узнает.  
— Дайте угадаю, во всей этой истории вас больше всего удивляет тот факт, что Роксану сфоткал какой-то школьник? А тот факт, что вы из двух сотен домов нашли единственный, куда похититель ее засунул, вы считаете темой, с которой можно легко перескочить на «потрясающе интересный феномен бурления интернет-говн», о котором вы не знали до сих пор потому, что у вас нет времени сидеть в интернете?  
— Если бы не эти фотографии, мы бы еще сто лет искали машину похитителя. Он вероятно планировал вернуться за вашей мачехой позже, — сухо произнес Сноу, которому не понравился ни тон, ни проницательность напарника. — И вы правы, я методично прочесывал квартал за кварталом, пытаясь найти что-то подозрительное. Надежды у меня было немного, но все лучше, чем мучиться от бессонницы. Если вы бы заглянули в почту офицера Нилсон, вы бы увидели, что перед тем, как найти нужный дом, я набрал пять просто подозрительных, которые тоже пришлось бы проверять, если бы шестой оказался не столь очевидным.  
Сноу заказал еще чашку кофе. Он не любил врать, особенно он не любил врать по работе, но объяснить агенту Форкроффу метод радарного поиска он не мог. Раньше он пресекал такие вопросы словами: «Мою руку вёл бог», но напарник давно раскусил его полнейшее, можно сказать, яростное отсутствие веры в любых богов. Затем Сноу рассказал про куски грязи и все прочее в подробностях, поскольку с утра мог говорить лишь лаконичными фразами.  
— Знаете, если бы вы мне сказали, что действительно собираетесь ее искать, я бы ни за что не лег спать, — неожиданно грустно произнес Форкрофф. — А вы даже не разбудили меня, когда дом нашли, только когда фактически уже доказали, что это нужный дом.  
— Но я же вам сказал, — удивился Сноу. — И волос мог принадлежать другой женщине.  
— Вы сказали: «Я хочу миллион долларов и кататься в ночи по Лос-Анджелесу».  
— А кто не хочет? — ухмыльнулся Сноу. — Не переживайте так, Кристиан. В следующий раз, когда я кого-то буду искать, я прослежу, чтобы вы бодрствовали как можно активнее. Даже больше чем я. И вообще, давайте в следующий раз будете искать вы, а я буду спать. В гостинице. А все бодрствование достанется вам.  
— Это на самом деле нечестно, — упрямо произнес Кристиан. Йохан вздохнул.  
— Если бы мы оба бодрствовали, к утру вы были бы в том же состоянии, что и я. Вы не смогли бы оперативно провести днк-анализ и принять активное участие во взломе дома и вызволении вашей мачехи. Вы бы мирно спали на соседнем сиденье. А так я провел поисковую операцию, вы — подтвердительную. Ничего нечестного я здесь не вижу.  
— Ну, если так смотреть…  
— И вообще, почему я не вижу радости на вашем лице? Разве ваши родители не должны нам теперь огромное и жирное извинение?  
— И миллион долларов.  
Сноу качнул головой.  
— Агент Форкрофф, мы с вами находимся на государственной службе. Это будет считаться взяткой, даже если ваш отец хочет сдержать свое обещание.  
— Но он-то об этом не знает, — ухмыльнулся Кристиан. — И пусть только попробует не сдержать. Кстати, они вас желают видеть. То есть нас. Но я ждал, когда вы проснетесь.  
«Это я посоветовал Корнелиусу объявить награду. И, помимо применения ненаучного метода, я нарушил границы частной собственности и заставил офицера полиции солгать в публичном заявлении. Кристиан не понимает, насколько я плюю на правила в отсутствии сторонних наблюдателей, но сейчас мои нарушения известны, и прощены они лишь потому, что я добился результата».

Палата, в которой находилась Роксана Форкрофф, выглядела ничуть не хуже гостиничного номера люкс. Сноу удивился было занавешенным высоким окнам, создававшим темную полуподвальную атмосферу, пока не взглянул на лицо женщины. Опухшая от синяка щека, от скулы к разбитой губе тянутся неглубокие, но длинные царапины, голова перебинтована. Вероятно, похититель ударил ее по лицу, царапины — от скольжения головы по деревянному полу подвала, который Сноу осмотрел ранее.  
— Добрый день, миссис Форкрофф.  
— Вы! — взгляд темно-синих глаз Роксаны Форкрофф был неожиданно холоден, как и ее тон. Казалось, она видит в Сноу не своего спасителя, а своего похитителя, но именно сейчас она казалась Сноу более живой, чем при первой встрече. — То есть, конечно, добрый день.  
Она не отводила взгляда от Сноу, затем властно дернула растрепанной головой в сторону сидевшего у постели мужа.  
— Оставь нас. И этот пусть тоже уйдет.  
Сноу удивился, что Кристиан — «этот», но промолчал. Как только дверь за отцом и сыном закрылась, женщина подскочила на кровати, выпрямилась и села, скрестив ноги.  
— Я почти ничего не запомнила! — яростно выпалила она, хотя Йохан ее ни о чем не спрашивал. — Черт! — она выругалась, на мгновение отведя взгляд, а потом снова впилась в лицо Йохана требовательным взглядом. — Ну, что там с поисками?! Спрашивайте меня о чем угодно, но… — она закрыла глаза и покачала головой. — Без толку. Единственные слова, что он произнес: «Я вернусь за тобой». Помню, что у него большие руки. Смуглые. Черт, под это описание подходит большая часть мужчин Лос-Анджелеса! Нет волос на пальцах, противный запах какого-то одеколона. Вколол мне какую-то дрянь, я очнулась уже в подвале, когда почувствовала, что он связывает мне руки. На мне уже была повязка на глаза… Я вывернулась, и он ударил меня по лицу, — она замолчала, уставившись в пол. — Это было очень…  
— Миссис Форкрофф, нам необязательно сейчас говорить на эту тему, — произнес Сноу, умолчав о том, что говорить на эту тему она будет с полицией, а не с ним. — Если вам тяжело…  
— Тяжело?! — взвизгнула женщина. В одной тонкой больничной рубашке она подскочила к Йохану и впилась в его плечи пальцами. — Каждая секунда, пока эта тварь находится на свободе, тяжела для меня! _Он ударил меня!_ Между нами, агент Йергенссен… — синие глаза горели неукротимой яростью. — Я хочу его прикончить _лично!_ Я хочу, чтобы эта мерзкая поганая человеческая тварь была поймана, закована в наручники и брошена в его собственный вонючий подвал! Где я буду наступать на его пальцы, бить его ногами по лицу и всем прочим местам, которые я потом отрежу нахрен ржавой пилой!  
Сноу не выдержал и рассмеялся. Роксана отшатнулась.  
— Вы считаете, что это смешно?!  
— Нет, миссис Форкрофф, — произнес Йохан сквозь смех. — Я считаю, что это совершенно нормальная реакция. — Он поднял правую руку и пошевелил двумя когтями. — Как вам это нравится, миссис Форкрофф? Я прекрасно понимаю ваши чувства. Вот если бы вы сказали, что просто желаете, чтобы ваш похититель был пойман, я бы усомнился в вашей искренности.  
Женщина зачарованно взяла его ладонь в свои. Ее пальцы тоже были забинтованы, вероятно, свою первую угрозу она почерпнула из личного опыта. Она смотрела на его руку как загипнотизированная, поглаживая и словно прощупывая его ладонь двумя своими. Она сняла оба его кольца и надела на свои мизинец и безымянный пальцы, затем приложила его ладонь к своей опухшей щеке.  
Йохан смутился, пожалуй, впервые после того, как лишился части фаланг. Он понятия не имел, что ему делать, теоретически, Роксана — жертва насилия, надо обходиться с ней деликатно, но чувствовать, как она, закрыв глаза, трется горячей воспаленной щекой о его незащищенные кольцами культи было… в общем, больше всего на свете Йохан хотел убрать руку. Его жена, к великому, как он теперь понял, счастью, никогда не фетишировала на его пальцы.  
— Миссис Форкрофф.  
Она вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Она все еще держала его руку, но отстранила ее от щеки.  
— А у меня есть два зуба, — неожиданно произнесла она. — Мне отдадут их по окончании экспертизы. Как думаете, может, тоже вставить их золотыми? — и она нервно, истерически расхохоталась, отпустив руку Йохана. Он понятия не имел, что сказать. Роксана вдруг стала серьёзной. — Что вы сделали… — она кивнула на его ладонь. — С теми, кто сделал это с вами?  
— Простите, но я не могу вам об этом рассказать, — отозвался Йохан, приходя в себя. — Но эти люди вероятно все еще живы.  
— Вас огорчает это? — спросила Роксана, глядя в сторону.  
— Да. Меня огорчает это, миссис Форкрофф. Но я не просыпаюсь от этого по ночам в холодном поту, и не грежу о том, как бы разрубить их ржавой пилой. Если сейчас вы зацепитесь за эти фантазии или вздумаете идти по следу сами, вы превратите свою жизнь в кошмар. Свою жизнь, а не того, кто вас похитил.  
— Предлагаете забыть об этом?! — женщина уставилась на Сноу яростно и обиженно одновременно. Агент покачал головой.  
— Я не сказал «забыть». Я сказал «не цепляться». С вами случилась очень плохая история, миссис Форкрофф. Но с вами случится еще худшая, если вы решите, что можете пережить эту травму только когда преступник будет пойман. Вы хотите провести месяц, год, два, а может и всю жизнь в тоскливом и унылом ожидании мести и правосудия? Или вы хотите угробить свою жизнь, посвятив себя частным расследованиям? У вас прекрасный муж, у вас выдающаяся семья, вас окружают, черт возьми, почему об этом не принято говорить вслух, но вас окружают роскошь и богатство! Слетайте на какой-нибудь тропический остров, научитесь стрелять из пистолета, запишитесь на курсы ушу, сделайте себе и своим близким по серьге в ухе с маячком, но пожалуйста, не надо вставлять себе золотые зубы вместо обычных на память о происшедшем! С вами все будет в порядке, если вы позволите себе быть в порядке! — Йохан отступил к двери палаты. — А теперь, пожалуйста, отдайте мои кольца. Если вам нечего больше сказать по поводу личности и внешности похитителя, то я пойду, у меня много дел.  
Несколько секунд она смотрела на него возмущенно, а потом неожиданно усмехнулась.  
— Вы совершенно… не похожи на других мужчин, агент Йергенссен, — она покачала головой. — Думаю, только вы и способны поймать эту тварь, — она задумалась, приложив к губам руку с когтями. — Вы совершенно безжалостны, а он — нет.  
— Прошу прощения? Он что-то еще сделал?! Говорил с вами?  
— Нет, я не про то, — Роксана покачала головой. — Не знаю, как объяснить. Скажем, если бы вы хотели меня убить, вы бы просто пустили мне пулю в голову. Вам не нужно было бы меня бить, вам бы не хотелось наступить на мою руку…  
— Не понимаю, причем тут безжалостность, — хмуро произнёс Йохан, прислоняясь к двери.  
— Вы сейчас сказали мне наверное самые правильные слова, которые только можно было бы сказать, — произнесла Роксана Форкрофф. — Но при этом вы не испытываете ко мне жалости. Можно убивать без жалости, и можно спасать без жалости, понимаете? А этот мудак… он хотел, чтобы мне было больно. Он связал меня, ослепил меня — зачем? Чтобы я почувствовала себя беспомощной, чтобы я почувствовала себя так отвратительно, как никогда в жизни не чувствовала. А если бы, к примеру, ему понадобилось утешить кого-нибудь, он скорей всего сказал бы кучу банальностей про то, что все будет хорошо, и ждал бы, что я расплачусь у него на плече, а услышав от меня то, что я сказала вам, заявил «не говори так». Вы хмуритесь, — Роксана неожиданно улыбнулась. — Не верите мне, потому что это все предположения. Да, я действительно не говорила с ним и больше ничего не помню. И могу ошибаться. Но мне кажется, что в этом я всё-таки права. Назовем это женской интуицией. А теперь… — она сделала глубокий вдох, выпрямилась и посмотрела на Йохана прямо и ясно: — Я понятия не имею, как мне вас отблагодарить, агент Йохан Йергенссен, потому что человеческая жизнь бесценна. Вы спасли мою, и, я знаю, это немного, но если вам когда-нибудь понадобится помощь… я не знаю в чем, в чем угодно, вы можете на меня рассчитывать. В любом деле. На меня, а не на клан Корни, хотя на него наверное тоже, но я предпочитаю иметь собственную личность и благодарность, понимаете?  
Сноу улыбнулся и протянул ей руку. Роксана Форкрофф оказалась совсем не такой, как он подумал согласно первому впечатлению. Она крепко пожала ее, а затем протянула ему кольца на раскрытой ладони. Внезапно Йохана посетила идея.  
— А знаете, мне, быть может, понадобится ваша помощь, миссис Форкрофф, — произнес он, надевая кольца. Глаза женщины загорелись. — Не прямо сейчас, но вскоре. Я свяжусь с вами, если вы не против?  
Она согласно закивала. Они обменялись номерами. На прощание она его обняла. Интересно, что бы сказал на этот психологический ход Джон? Йохану казалось, что веселее переживать посттравматическое расстройство, думая, что ты принимаешь участие в чем-то важном и значительном, но, может, он совершенно неправ?.. И, конечно, придется через пару недель придумать для миссис Форкрофф какое-нибудь безобидное поручение.

Хотя дело осталось в ведении полиции Лос-Анджелеса, обилие подставных электронных данных сподвигли Йохана на изучение информационной безопасности. Фрэнк посоветовал ему курсы, поскольку был занят делом о киберворе. Никто в тот момент не предполагал, что они охотятся за одним и тем же человеком.  
— Не понимаю, зачем вы все это так тщательно изучаете, — вздыхал Кристиан. — Вы ведь на самом деле не будете заниматься делом агента Митчелла?  
— Не буду. Но меня раздражает невежество, особенно мое. Кстати, ваши родственники не начали относиться к вам лучше? — перевел тему Сноу.  
— Ага, сейчас. Они недовольны тем, что мы не поймали похитителя.  
— Да уж, вашему отцу и впрямь сложно угодить, — ухмыльнулся Сноу. Он не смог забыть выражение облегчения на физиономии Корнелиуса, когда тот понял, что ему не придется расставаться с миллионом долларов. А тот вряд ли простил ему сказанное при свидетелях предложение пожертвовать этот миллион ФБР и полиции Лос-Анжелеса. И конечно все семейство возмутил тот факт, что они не стали расследовать дело сами. К тому же, в контексте беседы это прозвучало так, будто агент Йергенссен отказывается от расследования сразу после своего предложения о пожертвовании, встреченного без особого энтузиазма.  
— Зато Сэм доволен «моментальной реакцией ФБР», которую мы не обязаны были проявлять, и даже будь это дело федерального значения, нам оно не светит, так как вы — ближайший родственник потерпевших. К сожалению, ваш отец не пожелал это понять.  
— Ага. Он еще теперь обвиняет меня в том, что Роксана ведет себя неадекватно.  
Сноу приподнял брови и напомнил себе придумать задачу для миссис Форкрофф.  
— Она учится стрелять, занялась восточными единоборствами и заказала себя такие же когти, как у вас.  
Йохан взял из рук Кристиана телефон с фотографией и вздрогнул. Два золотых кольца с камнями были абсолютно непохожи на его: когти были прямые и длинные, а не закругленные, зато они придавали облику миссис Форкрофф некий восточный шарм, но это было не единственное изменение. Роксана Форкрофф перекрасила свои длинные светлые локоны в сочный оранжево-алый цвет. Сноу не любил рыжих женщин. Они напоминали ему Кайт. Он криво улыбнулся и вернул телефон Кристиану.  
— А как ваши занятия боевыми искусствами?  
— Было бы лучше, если бы меня учили вы, — Кристиан мрачно глянул на него исподлобья.  
— Это кому было бы от этого лучше? — спокойно отозвался Сноу. — У меня полно дел. Киберпреступность не познана, биткойны не считаны, газон дома не стрижен с тех пор, как я там живу… Не надо делать такое лицо, агент Форкрофф. Из меня фиговый учитель, вот и все. Вот еще годик позанимаетесь, и я проверю, чему вы научились, если жизнь раньше не проверит.  
— Звучит угрожающе, — улыбнулся Кристиан. — Вы так стремительно вернули Роксану, что нам по-прежнему нечего делать. Можно было остаться в ЭлЭй, как я и предлагал, и тусануть там под предлогом поиска похитителя. А вместо этого мы вначале лета сидим в офисе и читаем, читаем и читаем о долбанных информационных технологиях.  
— Это почему это «мы»? — фыркнул Йохан. — Читаю про них я. А вы сидите и возмущаетесь этим фактом. А могли бы тоже что-нибудь почитать. Или сходите потренируйтесь. Кстати, нам тут принесли чужую почту, может, отнесете ее нужным адресатам?  
Делать было и впрямь нечего. Кристиан писал шедевральные отчеты, (Сноу сказал бы «завиральные», но Сэму нравился именно такой стиль изложения), и к этому времени уже все их написал, заполнил остальные документы и в целом был прав, жалуясь на скуку. Это Йохан ей активно пользовался, а вот вбить в голову напарника, что самообразование это нужно и полезно, оказалось очень сложно. Сноу и тренироваться-то его заставил лишь подговорив секретаршу Копперфилда сказать, что у него растет второй подбородок. Эта очевидная ложь оказалась эффективнее реальной смертельной угрозы от террористов и преступников.  
Кристиан ушел, а Йохан вновь погрузился в пока абстрактный мир теневой экономики и криптовалют.

Вернулся Форкрофф с их перепутанной почтой и неожиданным приглашением (больше похожим на приказ) явиться во Флориду в дом господина Тайлера Б. Абрахама, поскольку у этого господина есть сведения о похитителе миссис Роксаны Форкрофф.  
— Это не какой-то проходимец, сэр. Я проверил, он богатый предприниматель, владелец яхтклуба и отеля в Майами. И еще… — Кристиан слабо улыбнулся. — Год назад от него ушла жена.  
— Думаете, миссис Абрахам могла «уйти» так же, как миссис Форкрофф? — нахмурился Сноу. Идея о том, что для преступника похищение Роксаны Форкрофф не было первым делом, ранее не приходила в его голову, именно потому, что тот бросил добычу и исчез. — Стоит проверить.  
Мистер Абрахам не был дружен со своей женой и честно признался, что, увидев прощальное сообщение, швырнул телефон в стену, слегка осквернил кабинет ногами и ругательствами, затем, успокоившись, позвонил в банк и приказал закрыть счета беглянки. На этом он счел свой постсупружесткий долг выполненным и отправился в бордель поправлять нервы, пока в кабинете делали ремонт. Он предполагал, что рано или поздно неверная жена свяжется с ним и потребует денег, но этого все не случалось, в итоге мистер Абрахам… не то чтобы забыл о ней, но, скажем так, от тоски не терзался.  
Ему пришло в голову, что с этим делом что-то не так, только когда он увидел новостной выпуск о похищении и спасении Роксаны Форкрофф. Фамилия ему показалась знакомой, и он навел справки — так он и нашел агента Форкроффа. А перед этим попытался связаться с супругой и обнаружил, что никто из ее друзей не в курсе, к кому именно она ушла. И что она не связывалась ни с кем из них.  
И вот мистер Абрахам решил, что это все чертовски похоже и странно. Именно в деталях похищения миссис Форкрофф бизнесмен узнал копию своей истории. Только вот телефон он разбил и давно выкинул, а вещи жены приказал упаковать и закинуть в кладовку — вдруг все-таки вернется просить прощения. Сноу слушал и в который раз восторгался многообразием форм человеческого не-любопытства. Мистер Абрахам только сейчас начал осознавать, что жена не только не бросила его ради другого, но и вероятно была похищена и убита. Извлеченный из кладовки ноутбук миссис Абрахам явил такое же доказательство, как и то, что Йохан нарыл в ноутбуке Роксаны. Сокрытое настолько небрежно, что с защитой справится и пятилетний.  
— Вообще это круто, — фыркнул Сноу, отсылая переписку на сравнительный анализ Фрэнку. — Жен богачей похищают направо и налево, а ФБР и не в курсе!  
— Так они думают, что они сами уходят! — пожал плечами Кристиан. — Прочитав такой вещдок, я бы и не подумал, что здесь что-то нечисто. Не у всех богачей есть ручной агент ФБР.  
— Ну зачем же вы так о себе, Кристиан, — едко произнес Сноу, прекрасно понимая, о ком говорил напарник. — Просто признайте, что ваш отец любит свою вторую жену. Кстати, господин Абрахам, — он обернулся к слушавшему их диалог в некотором смятении человеку. — Не случалось ли вам или вашим друзьям в последнее время терять некруглые суммы денег в результате кибератак?

Вскоре агент Сноу получил данные о почти полной идентичности подкидных переписок двух леди, в свою очередь сообщив Фрэнку об одной «проблеме с банком», о которой слышал господин Абрахам от своих друзей.  
— Нам не хватает одного исчезновения, чтобы официально открыть дело Похитителя Жен, — задумчиво произнёс Сноу, когда они с Кристианом решили прогуляться по набережной Майами. Просто так, потому что стоял прекрасный теплый летний день. В Майами на него слегка накатила ностальгия, он вспомнил о Мартине и его истории с иммигрантами, а также звезду-снежинку, подарок миссис Лидии Фелл. — Хотя теперь я уверен, что ваша мачеха не была его первой, и даже не второй, жертвой. Получается, он либо меняет города, либо катается между ними. В Лос-Анджелесе его спугнула поднятая шумиха, а может он и правда планировал вернуться за Роксаной позже, например, когда сменит машину. Если бы мы не приехали к вашему отцу, полиция вряд ли бы поверила его словам о том, что он не ссорился с женой.  
— Если бы вы не приехали, — произнес Кристиан, щурясь на солнце. Сноу не нравилось, что он так любит подчеркивать, что сам он ничего не делал, как будто бы в этом есть повод для гордости.  
Впрочем, стоял такой прекрасный летний денек, Йохану не хотелось его портить нотациями. Тем более они никак не влияют на Кристиана. Сноу и самому не нравилась усугубившаяся в последнее время привычка поучать людей, вероятно, его собственные дети его за это прикончат. Йохан поморщился. Мысли о будущем отцовстве заставляли его нервничать куда сильнее, чем мысли о собственном невежестве в киберпреступности.  
— А помните звезду-снежинку? Точнее, потом ее стали называть Майамская медуза, — внезапно спросил Йохан, глядя на дрейфующих в ярких водах залива серферов. Говорить о деле Лидии Фелл было своего рода табу, и он сам его нарушил. — Наверное, одно из самых неприятных зрелищ, и более чем оригинальное место преступления. Точнее, обнаружения.  
— Я был тогда в Лондоне, агент Сноу, — тихо произнес Кристиан. Сноу нахмурился чуть удивленно. А ведь точно. Он отправил тогда Кристиана в Лондон. А сейчас кажется, будто он был с ним все время, настолько он к нему привык. — Впрочем, я видел фотографии.  
— Я отказался от намерения узнавать, как дела у Марти и Дэймона, — произнес Сноу. — Хотя мне чертовски сложно иногда сдерживаться. Но — о хороших новостях мне бы сообщили.  
Кристиан вдруг встрепенулся и уставился на Йохана.  
— Это была она, не так ли? Милли Уокер! Это она написала книгу про Лектера от вашего имени! Вы с ней еще об этом спорили в больнице!  
Сноу с интересом поглядел на Кристиана. Как у него извилисто работает мысль.  
— Поздравляю, теперь вы можете больше не притворяться, что вам нравится моя книга, агент Форкрофф, — чуть улыбнулся Йохан. Ему, как ни странно, было приятно, что напарник тоже не счел сей литературный опус шедевром.  
— О боже, — выдохнул Кристиан и внезапно обнял его. — Теперь я могу не притворяться, что не хочу… Э, впрочем, совершенно неважно теперь.  
— Перерезать мне горло блюрэем фильма Американские Каннибалы? — усмехнулся Йохан, похлопывая Кристиана по спине. Сейчас ощущать его прикосновение было даже приятно. «Я слишком привык к нему. Мысль о том, чтобы снова работать одному, не вызывает у меня никакого энтузиазма. Мне кажется, я просто рехнусь. Хотел бы я, чтобы той ночи в мотеле не было!.. Впрочем, он ведь напросился ко мне в напарники снова после почти года раздельной работы. Значит, его устраивает такое положение? Он не я, надо помнить об этом…»  
— Ох что вы, сэр, я не самоубийца, — покачал головой Форкрофф, по-прежнему не разжимая рук. — Просто знайте, что мне приятно, что это не ваша книга.  
— Извините, Кристиан, — Йохан аккуратно отцепил от себя его руки. — Фильм вообще делали голливудские сценаристы, не вините Милли.  
— О, фильм мне как раз понравился, — к изумлению Йохана сказал Кристиан и как-то чрезмерно довольно улыбнулся, облокачиваясь о перила и закуривая. — Дело было в книге. Я подцепил от вас кучу скверных привычек, в том числе ненависть к собственному невежеству. А теперь все стало легко и ясно.  
— Примерно так я себя ощущаю, когда все детали дела становятся ясны, — кивнул Сноу, тоже доставая сигареты. — А сейчас не слишком приятно. Я уже начал изучать киберпреступность, и тут всплывает наш Похититель Жен. Теперь необходимо забрать это дело у полиции Лос-Анджелеса, поскольку идентичное преступление было совершено в Майами, и заняться поиском связи и подозреваемых… А мне так не хочется отвлекаться, раз уж начал.  
— Оно ведь не срочное, по крайней мере пока, — дело о Похитителе Жен, — безмятежно произнес Кристиан. Морской бриз нежно трепал его черные волосы и белую рубашку, глаза были устремлены вдаль. — Пока жертв всего две. Миссис Абрахам похищена год назад, так что с вероятностью 99% мертва. Так что мы заберем дело, но сопоставлять будем всё не спеша. Точнее, я буду сопоставлять всё не спеша, пока вы не утолите свою жажду знаний. Так мы будем официально при деле, чтобы Копперфилд вас не отвлекал, и в то же время недостаточно заняты, чтобы вы не смогли изучать киберманьяков.  
«В изворотливости вам нет равных, агент Форкрофф», — подумал Йохан Сноу.  
— Интересно, просто ради тренировки, если я вас попрошу составить план своего назначения на место нового начальника ФБР, в обход Сэма и прочих кандидатов, вы бы справились?  
Форкрофф задумался на три секунды.  
— Только если вы согласны на уничтожение легенды о вашей смерти. В противном случае это невозможно, вас неминуемо разоблачат.  
— Хорошо. Давайте с разоблачением.  
Кристиан вдруг смутился и нервно взглянул на Сноу.  
— Вы ведь не серьезно хотите стать начальником ФБР, правда? Вы не будете воплощать то, что я вам скажу, в жизнь?  
— Не буду. Но пусть ваш план будет как можно более реалистичен.  
— Обещаете?  
Сноу кивнул, не очень понимая его внезапную перемену настроения. Может из-за того, что Сноу когда-то говорил, что сам Кристиан может стать начальником ФБР?  
А потом Кристиан открыл рот и говорил, не умолкая, где-то минуту. Затем он замолчал, и Йохану пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не выдать своего охуения. «Сэмюель Копперфилд, заместитель начальника ФБР криминального следственного отдела, плетет свои интриги уже полгода, и пока не слишком удачно. А все, что Сэму надо сделать, это вызвать на ковер Кристиана Форкроффа и задать этот же вопрос, подставив свое имя вместо моего».  
— Конечно, кое-какие данные требуют дополнительного подтверждения, — добавил Кристиан, потому что Йохан курил, скрывая за этим ошарашенное молчание. — Я перестал следить за положением некоторых людей… Ну, с тех пор, как закрыл дело Крэйга и… использовал данные с вашей флешки. А за некоторыми — с Рождества. Также нельзя не учитывать, что мои данные как о ваших союзниках, так и о ваших врагах, могут быть неполными.  
«И какой идиот сказал тебе, что твое место в криминальном отделе, король внутриведомственных интриг, блин?! Ты теряешься в данных, поддаёшься очарованию свидетелей, хреново дерешься и совершенно не умеешь восстанавливать цепь событий, но ты знаешь внутреннюю структуру ФБР лучше любого карьериста…»  
— О боже, я внезапно овладел даром телепатии, — произнес Кристиан, все это время пристально вглядывающийся в лицо Сноу. — Исходя из новых данных я вынужден с уверенностью заявить, что ваше карьерное продвижение в качестве начальника ФБР невозможно. В своих расчётах я не учел одного вашего врага. Сейчас его нет, но он точно появится, когда вы начнете осуществлять этот план, и он обязательно разрушит его любой ценой.  
— Даже не знаю, что интереснее, ваш дар телепатии или мой загадочный враг. Вы имеете в виду Сэма?  
— Вы ведь сейчас подумали о том, чтобы осуществить мой план? — И не успел Сноу сказать, что Кристиан не овладел даром телепатии, напарник продолжил: — Так вот, ничего не выйдет. Как только начнёте его осуществлять, в дело вступит ваш враг, и вы не добьётесь успеха. И это не Копперфилд. Угадаете, кто?  
«А иногда, строя коварные и пакостные планы, Форкрофф бывает совершенно очарователен. Как ребенок, замысливший небольшую, безобидную шалость. Ха, небольшую и безобидную».  
— Мой таинственный враг может спать спокойно, — отозвался Йохан Сноу. — Я ни за что не отпущу от себя человека с подобным опытом плетения интриг, даже в соседний кабинет. Впрочем, мой вопрос был исключительно теоретическим. Мы ведь оба не любители постоянной офисной работы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если дело не идет к Сноу, Сноу переходит к делу.ヾ(￣ー￣)ノ
> 
> Трэк: https://vk.com/music?z=audio_playlist358368549_72660977


	90. Переливы

_Не все ли равно, о чем спрашивать, если ответа все равно не получишь, правда? ©_

— Похоже, мы и правда в безопасности, — задумчиво произнес Уилл, глядя с подоконника на мерцающие в ночи огни. Вечер выдался неожиданно ясным, учитывая, что весь февраль Венеция куталась в мороз да туманы. — Если я не ошибаюсь в интерпретации агента Сноу, то сейчас даже если бы он мог вызвать подмогу, то уже не стал бы это делать.  
— Гордыня или страх? — поинтересовался Ганнибал. Ужин был почти готов, и на этот раз он чувствовал настоящий голод. Съесть ногу агента Сноу означало окончательно утвердить их победу над ним. Над его общественно-лицемерным ядом.  
— Разве они не порождают друг друга? — хмыкнул Уилл, чье настроение тоже исправилось… Ганнибал осекся. Его собственное настроение исправилось. Согласие Уилла грело его и наполняло уверенностью и силой. Поэтому и Уилл не кажется ему таким мрачным. Любимый сотни раз об этом говорил, но именно сейчас Ганнибал обратил на это внимание… в смысле, увидел на буквальном примере, осознал лучше, чем прежде, что Уилл действительно отражает его настроение. Впервые Ганнибалу показалось, что это повод не для гордости, а для ответственности. Ему даже захотелось извиниться за все свои плохие настроения, но он не стал.  
— Ладно, гордыня порождает страх, но как страх порождает гордыню? — он спросил это ради того, чтобы Уилл ответил, а не потому, что не знал.  
— Когда слишком много всего боишься, гордыня — неплохой выход, — произнес Уилл. В руках он вертел один из своих ножей, Ганнибал уже не помнил точно, трофейный или обычный. — Ведь это способ возвыситься над страхом. Разве мы с тобой не поступаем так же? Мы — настоящие мы — отделили себя от общества, сказали, что мы выше прочих людей, но пара-тройка полицейских катеров со спецназом разобьют наш пьедестал вдребезги. Из охотников мы превратимся в добычу, и мы оба прекрасно знаем это, и мы оба боимся, что это произойдет.  
— Ты говоришь что «мы в безопасности», а сам думаешь о том, что произойдет, если нас поймают?  
— Подловил, — Уилл улыбнулся и со щелчком закрыл нож. — Мы скорей всего так же закроемся в себе как Йохан Сноу. Будем коротать дни в ожидании смертельной инъекции, заново переживая нашу жизнь вдвоем, играя с иллюзорными копиями друг друга в своих головах.  
Ганнибал вытер руки и подошел к нему. Уилл положил нож на подоконник и взглянул насмешливо и печально одновременно. Ганнибал обнял его, и Уилл спрятал лицо на его груди.  
— Гордый человек может стать очень сильным, чтобы быть независимым от общества, но бесконечный поиск силы питается именно страхом поражения, — глухо проговорил он. — Страхом беспомощности. Страхом признать свое поражение. И тогда гордецы находят пристанище в смерти.  
— Разве это не достойный выход? Думаешь, агент Сноу не мечтает выжить любой ценой и взять реванш, а желает безропотно быть съеденным заживо?  
— Это меня и бесит, что не знаю, — Уилл отстранился и внимательно взглянул в лицо Ганнибала. — Меня бесит, что он молчит, в смысле, не говорит правду.  
Ганнибал взял его за руку и нежно погладил кончики пальцев.  
— Может, ему просто нечего сказать, — он прижался к Уиллу. — Или он смирился с тем, что умрет от наших рук… Я бы вряд ли нашел в себе силы продолжить жизнь калекой.  
***

«Но ты не он, — подумал Уилл, целуя доктора. Он внезапно задумался о событиях далекого прошлого. — Съесть плоть своего врага, в то время, пока тот все еще жив. Почему-то когда мы ели руку, я об этом не думал так подробно. Или просто Ганнибал не акцентировал это так, как сейчас, нарезав мясо большими круглыми кусками. Наверняка он и не думает так, как думаю я об этом.  
Сидеть напротив человека и говорить с ним, в то время как твой желудок переваривает его плоть. Я бы в этот момент задумался, кто из них больше наказан.  
Зато понятны все его анально-оральные страсти. Я ведь должен был догадаться раньше, в смысле, намного раньше, еще когда я расследовал дело Чесапикского Потрошителя… то есть до того, как он засадил меня в тюрьму. Но в то время я слишком много думал о себе, и слишком мало — о деле».  
Уилл властно прижал к себе Ганнибала, покусывая его шею и губы. Тот нежно прижался горячим отзывчивым телом.  
«Как же хорошо, что это я тогда его взял, а не кто-то еще».  
Уилл уселся на подоконник, развернул Ганнибала к себе спиной и положил ладонь на его обтянутый передником живот, продолжая покусывать его шею и мочку уха. Любимый откинул голову, чтобы ему было удобнее. Вторую руку Уилл положил на мягкие нежные губы.  
— Плоть твоего врага внутри тебя, — шепнул он ему на ухо. — Это так странно.  
Ганнибал не мог ответить, потому что пальцы Уилла были на его губах, но Уилл и сам догадался, что это было нечто вроде «Хм, как будто в первый раз!». Уилл подумал о том, что надо будет взять его сразу после ужина, с этими же мыслями. Картина, представшая перед его внутренним взором, оказалась очень эротичной, но внезапно он вспомнил об утреннем предложении Ганнибала. Может, это его обидит, если Уилл, как обычно, начнет…  
— Никогда раньше не думал об этом, — прошептал Уилл ему в другое ухо, массируя низ его живота. — О том, что здесь, — он чуть надавил на его живот, — чужая плоть.  
Ганнибал взял губами его пальцы и стал облизывать их. Уилл прижался бёдрами и возбужденным членом к его заднице, стараясь, вопреки желанию, действовать не слишком настойчиво. Ему хотелось взять Ганнибала, затащить его в спальню и оттрахать, потому что поиметь его, пока он переваривает плоть своего врага, — это была новая, странная и опасно возбуждающая мысль.  
Она не приходила ему в голову раньше, хотя он не раз делал это.  
С другой стороны, он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал обиделся.  
А еще меньше он хотел отложить это на время после ужина, который неизвестно как пройдет, потому что их ужин непредсказуем.  
Уилл с сожалением убрал руку с живота Ганнибала и сжал его член. Доктор выгнулся и вобрал его пальцы в рот глубже. Под умелыми ласками Уилла его член тоже набух, дыхание стало неровным, и Уилл счел это согласием.  
Спустя две минуты он уже раздевал его в спальне, покрывая его тело жадными поцелуями. Ганнибал выгнулся, лежа на спине и глядя насмешливо. В такие моменты он всегда напоминал Уиллу змея. Склонность удавов к удушению хрупких жертв, а так же к насаживанию на них, в смысле, поглощению их, только подлила масла в пламя странных ассоциаций, которые громоздились в возбужденном мозгу.  
— У тебя сейчас такой странный взгляд, — произнес Ганнибал, улыбнувшись.  
— Это потому, что я думаю о тебе. Ты похож на змея. Я обожаю тебя.  
— Ну, хорошо, что для этого мне не надо быть похожим на собаку, — насмешливо произнёс Ганнибал.  
На самом деле Уилл думал о том, что внутри Ганнибала сейчас — плоть его врага. Человеческая плоть. Он нарочно не упоминал даже в мыслях имени этого врага и старательно игнорировал его личность. Просто плоть врага. Внутри его любимого каннибала.  
Уилл нежно развёл его руки в стороны и привязал их к спинке кровати шёлковыми черными лентами. Не связывание, а просто обозначение.  
«А он наверняка думал об этом все время. Каждый раз, когда мы кого-нибудь ели, и когда он ел один. Для него его ритуал начинался с того, что кто-то ранил его чувствительные ушки, а потом он выслеживал добычу, убивал ее, заглатывал, переваривал и затем исторгал из себя лишнее.  
Он сейчас в ритуале, и может именно поэтому мне так его хочется, несмотря на сказанные с утра слова. Потому что я, оказывается, был довольно-таки туп, так как раньше считал, что ритуал заканчивается, когда кто-то в его обществе съедает то, что он приготовил.  
Уилл сцепил их руки и поцеловал Ганнибала в губы глубоким поцелуем. Любимый довольно застонал, когда Уилл вошел в него и начал плавно двигаться.  
«Хочу, чтобы ты был занят не только им».  
Уилл смотрел на его лицо, на то, как он постанывает, прикрывает глаза и облизывает губы, и не понимал, чем было вызвано желание поменяться. Его каннибал искренне и неприкрыто наслаждался его членом, и при этом выглядел так, что Уилл все время думал, что как только кончит, снова его оттрахает. Потом снова, снова и снова.  
Это были иллюзии, но они были слишком сладки, чтобы от них отказываться.  
— Теперь в тебе плоть не только твоего врага, — прошептал Уилл ему в ухо, когда они кончили, и он скользил пальцами по его вздымающемуся животу, размазывая сперму.  
— Заткнись, — беззлобно пробормотал Ганнибал. Уилл прижался к нему, продолжая свое занятие.  
— Интересно, как ты это будешь делать, — проворковал он, покусывая его ушко. — Знаешь, у меня есть одна идея…- он зашептал совсем тихо, хотя подслушать их никто не мог, и шептал пока не только уши, но и лицо Ганнибала не стали ярко-красного цвета.  
***

— Вы переодели меня. И даже помыли. Полагаю, для собственного эстетического удовольствия… — Йохан Сноу медленно переводил взгляд с Уилла на Ганнибала, цепляясь усталыми блестящими глазами за блюда, фрукты, фиолетовые астры и столовые приборы. — Полагаю, вам не впервой таким образом жрать людей. Мне вот это кажется довольно гадким — возиться с ними после того, как они сами не могут о себе позаботиться. Я бы даже сказал — отвратительным. А из тебя, мистер Лектер, получилась на удивление отличная сиделка.  
Однако Ганнибал был само спокойствие. Больше он не позволит ему себя зацепить, не теперь, когда у него есть согласие Уилла.  
— Ладно, я отвечу на ваш вопрос. Я не строю хитрый план побега, а обдумываю, что я сделал в жизни не так, что меня привело к такому идиотскому финалу как превращение в говорящий обед. Впрочем, если бы я строил хитрый план побега, я бы все равно об этом не сказал.  
— О, и как успехи? — В голосе Уилла звучала злая ирония.  
— Я все еще в процессе, мистер Грэм, кое-кто постоянно меня отвлекает, — саркастически ответил Йохан Сноу. — Раз уж мы ведем светскую беседу за ужином, то и я полюбопытствую: если вы считаете прочих человеческих существ едой, разве не глупо сажать их за один стол с собой? Это как посадить на стул теленка, чью ногу вы уже запекли в гриле.  
— Телята не могут усладить наш слух беседой, агент Сноу, — произнес Ганнибал.  
— Не могут и осквернить, — мрачно бросил Сноу и замолчал, уставившись на графин с вином, или, возможно, на свое в нем отражение, или вообще куда-то в себя. Внезапно Уилл ткнул его вилкой, точнее, резко вонзил вилку в перебинтованное предплечье. Ганнибал внутреннее возмутился: он не ожидал от Уилла таких отвратительных манер, и ему стало неловко. Правда, заданный вопрос частично извинил этот жест.  
— А куда ты собирался ехать после карнавала, Йохан? — вкрадчиво, как будто сам был змеей, произнес любимый.  
Агент Сноу взглянул на него непонимающе.  
— В Р… В Рим. В аэропорт. — Он моргнул и его голос обрел прежнюю уверенность. — Полагаю, именно там вы постарались убить мой телефон, не так ли?  
— То есть ты собирался улететь из Италии?  
— Может и собирался, а может и нет. Билеты к счастью можно заказывать онлайн.  
— Ага! — воскликнул Уилл, придавливая его руку вилкой к столу. — Ты уточнил про билеты, и тут ты прав. Но где твоя гостиничная карточка, или — где твои вещи, или, черт тебя подери, Йохан Сноу, где ключ от камеры хранения, где лежат твои вещи?!  
Повисло долгое и тягостное молчание. Ганнибал укорял себя, что сам не додумался до этих вопросов сразу же. Сноу смотрел на медленно выползающие и окрашивающие бинты капли крови в тех местах, где Уилл продолжал вдавливать вилку в его руку. Затем он поднял глаза, и вот это был тот же самый взгляд, которым он смотрел на Ганнибала, прежде чем выплюнуть свои ядовитые слова ему в лицо.  
— Вот это ты меня поймал, мистер Грэм, — Сноу мерзко ухмыльнулся. — Желаю удачи в поисках людей, у которых я гостил, а так же города, из которого я на самом деле приехал. А может, я просто потерял ключ от номера или камеры хранения по пьяни. Или отправил багаж вперед, а сам решил гульнуть последний денек на карнавале. Или закрутил роман с местной донной, и она, бедняжечка, сейчас горюет над тем фактом, что в моем чемодане нечего продать на ибэй, или безуспешно обзванивает больницы и морги, желая вернуть меня в свои объятья. Объяснений множество, у тебя, Уилл Грэм, просто нет никакой фантазии, зато есть сжатое очко, потому что ты не знаешь, нагрянет в ваш пряничный домик спецназ сегодня, или он сделает это завтра, а может быть — никогда, а еще лучше, через пару месяцев, когда вы меня успешно доедите и переварите.  
— Неплохая попытка внушить нам неуверенность, Йохан, — Ганнибал попробовал на вкус его имя и понял, что фамильярничать с ним как Уилл ему не нравится. — Но ты как-то опрометчиво решил, что через два месяца ты уже будешь мёртв. Мы можем бросить тебя в подвал и держать там _годами_ , как я поступил с одной не в меру умной девушкой. Ты будешь жить один в темноте и ты будешь _радоваться_ , когда кто-то из нас захочет спуститься к тебе отрезать полоску мяса или прочитать японскую поэму.  
— Совершенно один и в темноте… Через полгода ты будешь умолять нас выслушать хоть слово, тобой сказанное, — подхватил Уилл.  
Сноу покачал головой, словно бы не веря своим ушам.  
— Неплохая попытка внушить неуверенность мне, — его взгляд снова поблек, став бессмысленным, как у старика. — Но знаете, что я понял под конец, господа каннибалы? В жизни вообще нет ничего постоянного. Нас окружает сплошная неуверенность.  
***

«Если бы я понял это два года раньше!» — мрачно подумал Йохан Сноу. Затем он напомнил себе, что в сожалениях нет никакой пользы.  
«Я сопротивлялся переменам почти десять лет после смерти Кайт. Я сопротивлялся им, и одновременно жаждал их. Я превратил свою жизнь в жизнь оружия, в жизнь настоящего человека-машины. Я был неуязвим, и потому безупречен. Я не чувствовал страха, потому что мне было нечего терять, кроме своего холодного существования. Пуля просто летит. Она не задумывается, у нее нет ни желания продолжать полет, ни желания встречаться с целью.  
Но рано или поздно это надоедает. Встретив Лидию Фелл, я уже жаждал перемен, хоть и не понимал этого. Но, по моему мнению, это обязаны были быть правильные, одобренные мной, не выходящие за рамки моего преставления о комфорте, перемены. Неудивительно, что мое сознание в буквальном смысле разрушилось, когда до него полностью дошло, что я влюбился в человека, за которым одновременно охотился, а она, в ответ на мой, как мне казалось, великодушнейший жест доброй воли, подарок свободы и неизвестности, решила меня убить.  
Сейчас я могу смеяться над собой, и жалею только том, что у меня не получилось сделать это раньше. Столько проблем можно было избежать!  
А потом я стал играть в мужа, в секретного агента, и наконец в убитого горем родственника, пока не оказался в проклятой Оклендской церкви. Эта цепь странных и плохо объяснимых событий привела меня в такое недоумение, что я сдался. Не можешь решить проблему — притворись, что она не твоя. Притворись, что ее нет. Притворись, что так и надо, мир — игра, и можно принимать советы от незнакомок и решать вопросы жизни и смерти, бросая монету.  
Эту мою клоунаду смог прекратить лишь Элиас, а точнее — охота за ним, да и то… В итоге я оказался здесь. Мои действия привели меня сюда, но я уже не настолько высокомерен, чтобы сказать, что подсознательно намеревался сюда прийти. Нет ни судьбы, ни предназначения, и у этих метафизических понятий тем более не может быть человеческих качеств характера, таких как жестокость или ироничность.  
Просто так случилось. Я лишь растрачу драгоценное действие анестетика, пытаясь понять, почему оно так случилось. Прошлое все еще держит меня, и с ним необходимо расстаться.  
Но сначала мне придется поговорить с моими поглотителями. Вон как на меня таращатся, а я ведь не сказал им ничего нового, или хотя бы обидного. Надо это исправить».

На самом деле ампутация ноги избавила Сноу от ужасающе зудящей и постоянной боли в раздробленных пальцах. Правда, оставалась еще вторая нога. Лектер сказал название блюда, но Сноу не запомнил — иностранное название для него ничего не значило, а на вид это выглядело как цилиндрические куски мяса с зеленью.  
Сознание рассыпалось в прямом смысле — Сноу частично позабыл, что ранее он врал этим двоим. «Должно быть, реакция на анестетики». Периодически его тело непроизвольно вздрагивало. Хотелось есть, хотя не так уж сильно. Они дали ему воды, и она подогрела аппетит. Хорошо, у них не хватило смекалки дать ему вина, ведь пьяные люди меньше сопротивляются соблазнам кулинарии. Кажется, он уже думал об этом?..  
Пальцы руки было по-прежнему не сжать, и Лектер ни разу не забыл привязать ее к подлокотнику как следует, чтобы Сноу не мог набрать код, нажимая на ладонь уголком кресла.  
Йохан смотрел на каннибалов за столом. Что-то в них изменилось, Лектер стал увереннее, вон как мясо уминает, а Грэм, похоже, ушел куда-то в себя и явно испытал от этого удовольствие.  
— Вы лишь притворяетесь, что наслаждаетесь жизнью вдвоем. На самом деле каждый из вас так же одинок, как и я. Как любой другой человек. Разделить себя с кем-то другим… Найти себе пару… Перестать быть одиноким… — заявил Йохан Сноу. — Это сладкие людские грезы, столь же реальные, сколь грезы о бессмертии, неуязвимости и вечной молодости.  
— Только ты здесь одинок, Йохан Сноу, — произнес Лектер, поднимая кусочек мяса на вилке словно тост.  
— Не только я, — прервал Йохан возражения очнувшегося от раздумий Уилла Грэма. — Вы думаете, что ваше отражение друг друга — идеально. Если вы на самом деле так думаете, то для каждого из вас безразлично, если погибнет другой. Ведь у вас есть его копия в своей голове.  
— Это не так, — удивительно спокойно произнес Грэм. — Даже если мы пользуемся проекцией, это не значит, что она заменяет нам реального человека. В этом образе не будет смысла, если человек умрет, как не будет смысла в карте разрушенного города. Образ нужен, чтобы не заблудиться. А ты, Йохан, действительно одинок, если этого не понимаешь.  
— Порок сам себе судья, — поддержал его Лектер.  
Сноу попытался придумать ответ пообиднее, но не понял, к чему была сказана последняя фраза. «В конце концов, у меня есть еще одна нога. И дела поважнее бесед с каннибалами».  
— Но в разрушенном городе не будет смысла и с картой, — практически на автомате произнесли его губы, и его сознание кануло в черноту последних воспоминаний.  
***

— Вообще это нечестно — терять сознание после высказанного мнения, чтобы никто не мог его опровергнуть, потому что оппонент, видите ли, в обмороке от голода и анестетиков, — Уилл Грэм укоризненно взглянул на Сноу. Агент не шелохнулся.  
Ганнибал Лектер улыбнулся, хотя и знал, что в какой-то степени Сноу прав. Никто не может полностью разделить себя с другим человеком. Но он может пытаться. Снова, снова и снова. Даже зная, что никогда не получится — но с каждой попыткой приходит крошечная частица понимания. Новые штрихи к карте города, как поэтично выразился Уилл. И пусть оно, понимание, никогда не будет полным, ведь города тоже понемногу перестраиваются. Пусть эти ежедневные попытки никогда не достигнут цели, но Ганнибал будет жить, наслаждаясь ими.  
Они доели ужин с удовольствием, Ганнибал давно не испытывал такого удовольствия от всего сразу, и от ритуала, и от самой еды, и от того, что они с Уиллом вдвоем способны победить этого болтуна…  
— Ты ведь не собираешься опять расстроиться? — с подозрением спросил Уилл, когда они, взяв по бокалу вина, отправились в гостиную, оставив Сноу в одиночестве. — От того, что я сказал, что наши образы — это лишь карты.  
— А разве это не правда, Уилл? В тебе ведь есть стороны, которые я никогда не пойму, не смогу постигнуть, не смогу… может даже принять.  
Он улыбнулся и кивнул, хотя произнес:  
— По-моему, ты слишком высокого обо мне мнения.  
— Ты дружишь с людьми, своими коллегами, совсем не так, как я, — задумчиво произнес Ганнибал. — Ты очищаешься не так, как я. Ты испытываешь иррациональную, с моей точки зрения, привязанность к куску пространства. Твоя темная сторона живет по другим законам, чем моя, и иначе воспринимает мир. Но ведь это не плохо? Не плохо — быть разными.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты никогда в жизни не встречался со Сноу, — мрачно произнёс Уилл, глядя в окно.  
— Почему?  
— Да потому! — рявкнул любимый, резко разворачиваясь и едва не выплеснув вино из бокала. — Ты сейчас не со мной говоришь! Ты с ним споришь! Споришь с… ужином, с ягнёнком, с мертвецом!  
— Уилл, я вовсе… — Ганнибал осекся: любимый был прав. — Неважно с кем я спорю, главное, что я с тобой, — он не чувствовал себя виноватым ни на йоту, но все же произнес: — Извини, если я тебя обидел. Я просто поделился своими мыслями.  
Уилл допил вино залпом.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты слишком много думаешь.  
Ганнибал кивнул, забирая у него бокал и сплетая его пальцы со своими.  
— Я знаю. Мне тоже. Не могу с этим ничего поделать.  
— Можешь не делать ничего, — Уилл потерся головой о его плечо. — Я тебя все равно люблю. Просто ты иногда бесишь.  
— Ты тоже, кстати говоря, — безмятежно отозвался Ганнибал.  
— Ты главное не ешь меня, а то станешь несчастным, — хмыкнул Уилл.  
— Вот в такие моменты, да.  
***

Уилл был удивлен, что и этой ночью доктор не пожелал осуществить свое намерение поменяться, хотя ранее Уилл нашептал ему на ушко несколько любопытных вариантов. На самом деле, чем больше проходило времени, тем ему становилось любопытнее. Будет ли ему так же хорошо, испытает ли он такое же удовольствие, какое видит на лице Ганнибала во время оргазма?..  
Или же это именно желание своего рода мести? Уиллу не слишком нравилась идея о том, что Ганнибал его свяжет, эти игры нравились ему в одностороннем порядке, так что, с другой стороны, он испытал облегчение, обнаружив, что этой ночью любимый предпочитает привычные позиции.  
В середине ночи Уилл проснулся, и сперва подумал, что проснулся от предчувствия, и вместо того, чтобы спокойно отправиться на ночную прогулку, которые Ганнибал не особенно одобрял (холодно и ничего не видно), он сперва бросился к ноутбуку с камерами, а затем, не поверив своим наблюдениям, лично спустился к Сноу и убедился, что тот ничего не предпринимает. И только потом до него дошла абсурдность своего поведения — ну куда он мог убежать с одной ногой?..  
На мгновение мелькнуло желание убить Йохана Сноу прямо здесь и сейчас. Без Ганнибала, без ужина, без нервирующих их обоих разговоров.  
«Скажу Ганнибалу, что не смог удержаться от искушения. Он меня простит. Пусть только попробует не простить…»  
Нож тускло поблескивал в темноте — Уиллу не надо было включать свет, чтобы ориентироваться в собственном доме. Сидящий напротив него на стуле человек казался бы мертвым, если бы не болезненное дыхание, вздымавшее остатки его тела. Один быстрый удар в шею, и он больше никогда не произнесет ни звука…  
«А если Ганнибал будет обижаться, я просто оттрахаю его до потери памяти и всех обид…»

Лезвие последний раз поймало блик ночи и исчезло с тихим щелчком. Уилл положил нож в карман, и стал бесшумно одеваться. Он вывел лодку в море и включил мотор только когда оказался на некотором расстоянии от жилых домов.  
«Может, Ганнибал и заставил меня принять форму, которая нравится ему, но у него бы никогда не получилось, если бы эта же форма не нравилась мне. Может, именно поэтому я беспокоюсь о том, что придется снова ее потерять…»  
Уилл подставил разгоряченное лицо холодному ветру. Какое-то время он летел вперед по черным волнам, не думая ни о чем. Мысли пришли постепенно.  
«Мне всегда хотелось быть властным, но меня все время что-то сдерживало… Я был не уверен в себе по странным, сомнительным причинам, которые я почему-то никогда не ставил под сомнение.  
Например, из-за зрения. Я думал, что буду чувствовать себя беспомощным, если не буду носить очки. Но это не вся правда. Я думал об этом так, словно я живу в южноамериканских джунглях, где потеря зрения стоит мне жизни, и где нет ни одной оптики. И долгое время — слишком долгое — мне даже не приходило в голову выйти на улицу и прогуляться без очков, _чтобы проверить, так ли это_.  
Это мысль настолько прочно укрепилась во мне — что Я-настоящий без очков беспомощен, потому что очки не часть меня, — что впоследствии, когда я стал ходить без очков по другим причинам, она все равно осталась в моем сознании.  
Вторая причина заключалась в том, что в детстве я был человеком, готовым убить другого человека из-за мелочи вроде отобранной игрушки, обмана или стукачества. Не лезть в драку — хотя в них я тоже прекрасно влезал — а именно спланировать убийство. И я искренне верил, что все остальные люди — точно такие же, но куда более решительные, поэтому за каждый свой обман, предательство или стукачество мне придется драться с ними не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
При этом я, в общем и целом, считал, что все остальные люди поголовно должны мной либо восхищаться, либо мне подчиняться, либо бояться и не лезть под руку. И, _нет,_ я не видел в этом никакого логического противоречия.  
Зато я увидел логическое противоречие в том, что подавляющее большинство людей ведет себя не так, как я этого от них ожидаю. Никто особенно мной не восхищается, приказы выполняют из рук вон плохо, даже самые простые, и помимо этого куча людей мне мешает, лезет под руку или просто ведет себя нелогично, по моему мнению. Я стал эмпатом, чтобы понять их, перестать бояться и обрести над ними контроль.  
 _Я понятия не имел, к какому ужасному результату это приведет._  
Это привело к тому, что я стал эмпатом и понял людей».  
Лодка резко остановилась, взметнув несколько спиралей белой пены. В черном безоблачном небе равнодушно горели мелкие звезды. Если остановиться, ветра почти не было. Уилл плавно покачивался на воде — один в середине холодной безразличной ночи. Он смотрел на свои покрытые татуировками руки и на кольцо на безымянном пальце.  
«Я понял людей и возненавидел их. Они стали мне омерзительны.  
Но при этом я продолжал их понимать. Понимать, почему они омерзительны, и понимать, почему они не могут перестать быть такими омерзительными. Вначале я еще пытался что-то исправить, переубедить, изменить хоть кого-то… не из добрых побуждений, просто мне не хотелось оставаться с этим пониманием одному.  
Это как стать четырёхмерным в трехмерном мире. У тебя всегда будет часть, которая будет видеть больше других, и при этом ее не будет видеть никто, даже если она будет бегать голышом и вопить на всю улицу непристойные песни.  
Я ушел из полиции, потому что не смог выстрелить в человека из-за того, что, в общем и целом, был полностью согласен с его действиями, и убить его мне мешал не ужас перед отнятием жизни, а мысль, что убивать его не за что: он ничего у меня не отнял, не предал и не настучал. Он просто как мог выживал в этом полном омерзительных людей мире.  
Понимание людей временно лишило меня способности, я бы даже сказал, желания убивать. Без этой способности нечего делать в полиции, и я ушел в Квантико читать лекции о психологии преступников. Это было легко.  
Я уже не был уверен, что хочу, чтобы окружающие мне подчинялись. Я хотел, чтобы они оставили меня в покое и не мешали мне своей омерзительностью. При этом мне было невыразимо грустно, и я чуть не сошел с ума, пытаясь понять, почему. Эта грусть была похожа на последствие травмы, посттравматическое расстройство человека, потерявшего всех своих родных и любимых. Я искренне недоумевал, с какой стати я испытываю чувство невосполнимой потери, при этом никого не потеряв. Я даже подозревал себя в потере памяти, хотя и не мог понять, какой именно промежуток моей жизни выпал — что бытность полицейским, что лектором в Квантико хорошо фиксируется в официальных документах, и я не нашел упоминания о своем долговременном отпуске или отъезде, за который я бы успел пережить невосполнимую потерю и забыть об этом.  
Ганнибал не знает, что во многом именно эти чувства позволили ему так ловко убедить меня в том, что у меня провалы в памяти, где я делаю что-то, о чем потом не помню. Эта мысль жила во мне гораздо раньше, чем мы с ним встретились.  
И вот, спустя столько лет, я понял, откуда было это чувство потери, и почему оно было так сильно. Когда я стал эмпатом и понял людей, я потерял их всех. Моя грусть была о том, что я больше не могу жить на одной волне с остальными. Не могу смеяться над их фильмами, не могу разделять их устремления, не могу — _хорошо, не хочу_ — лгать вместе с ними. Это не было секундным просветлением, разумеется. Я потратил много времени на изучение людей. Осознание, что мир обывателей для меня потерян, пришло вкрадчиво и неспешно. Поэтому я его попросту не заметил. Не заметил, когда моя эйфория познания сменилась тоской по чему-то, о чем я больше не помнил, тоской по иллюзии причастности к этому миру и его обществу. Но тогда — тогда для меня это была просто непреодолимая тоска по неизвестно чему. Неплохой повод начать считать себя психом.  
Я надевал очки только на время лекций, а все остальное время люди в форме расплывчатых силуэтов казались мне более-менее приемлемым вариантом.  
Я закрыл глаза, заткнул уши и закрыл рот.  
Мне нечего было сказать этому миру, я не желал его слушать и я не желал на него смотреть.  
Потому что я его видел.  
Потому что я его слышал.  
Потому что мой крик одиночества звучал лишь в четвертом измерении».  
— Уилл, ты что, плачешь? — озадаченно произнес Ганнибал, когда Уилл вновь ввалился в спальню и юркнул под одеяло, дрожа не только от холода.  
— Я тебя очень, очень люблю, — Уилл шепчет это почти неслышно, обнимая его сквозь одеяло, чтобы ему было не очень холодно, прижимаясь к нему и целуя. Теплый доктор сонно обнимает его в ответ.  
«Потому что ты единственный, кто смог его услышать».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈 🙉 🙊  
> Не думай о белом Сноу! ╮(︶▽︶)╭


	91. Охота

_Тебя обманули. Дьявол — это не победа плоти. Дьявол — это высокомерие духа. Это верование без улыбки. Это истина, никогда не подвергающаяся сомнению. Дьявол угрюм, потому что он всегда знает, куда бы ни шел — он всегда приходит туда, откуда вышел. ©_

В Майами Сноу запросил данные полиции за последние два года о пропавших женах. Была слабая надежда, что не все мужья такие равнодушные, как мистер Абрахам, забивший на исчезновение супруги, или такие охуевшие, как Корнелиус Форкрофф, обратившийся сразу в ФБР, и что какие-нибудь исчезновения наведут на след похитителя.  
Оказалось, в полиции Майами не так давно произошла утечка данных. То есть — взлом. То есть Элиас очень наивно решил поудалять свои следы отовсюду, откуда только мог. Наивность заключалась в том, что все дела копируются на бумажных носителях, о чем это дитя интернета забыло. Йохан же с удовольствием просидел два дня в прохладном архиве, сделав два неверных вывода: похититель не очень-то умен; похититель довольно-таки труслив.  
Заодно он связался с офицером Нилсон, предупредил ее о возможности взлома, и сказал, что ФБР забирает дело о Похитителе Жен. Довольно мрачным тоном женщина произнесла: «С нетерпением жду».  
Опрос потерпевших в Майами ничего не дал. Ни у кого не было переписок или прощальных сообщений, либо они уже выяснили, куда делись пропавшие супруги. Одного мужа не нашли, а другой так занервничал от вопроса, что Сноу посоветовал полиции Майами проверить, не он ли свою супругу прикончил.  
Йохан не слишком ожидал положительных результатов, поскольку, как ни крути, Похититель придумал хорошую схему. Люди не любят признавать, что их бросили супруги, и не любят выглядеть нелепо, а именно так и выглядит человек, обратившийся в полицию с заявлением о пропаже жены, которая прислала смс «между нами все кончено». Если, помимо миссис Абрахам, преступник похитил еще кого-то, это дело даже не было заведено.  
В Лос-Анджелесе Йохан понял энтузиазм офицера Нилсон, обрадовавшейся, что ФБР заберёт у нее дело Похитителя Жен: там все обстояло наоборот. После похищения Роксаны немало мужчин, от которых и правда ушли жены, и еще больше женщин, от которых ушли мужья (а порой и просто молодые люди) обратились в полицию с заявлениями. И всех их требовалось проверить, хотя мужчин все-таки исключили.  
Зато в Лос-Анджелесе Сноу нашел третий случай. В данных о пропавших замужних женщинах за последние два года оказался еще один «брошенный», но написавший заявление муж, владелец небольшой сети кофеен. Взгляд круглолицего, по природе явно добродушного толстяка стал печальным, когда они с Кристианом объяснили ему причину своего визита.  
— Я даже детективов частных нанимал, — покачал головой мужчина. — Не потому, что хотел преследовать, просто не мог понять, почему. Хотел поговорить, пусть даже и в последний раз. Но они тоже никого не нашли. Я тогда еще подумал, что у Мэри получилось чертовски хорошо исчезнуть… Все время думал, что я такого сделал, чтобы заслужить такое прощание. А в чем, собственно, дело? Уж не хотите ли вы сказать, что у полиции только сейчас дошли до него руки?  
Оказалось, что мистер Блайт не в курсе про похищение Роксаны Форкрофф. Сноу было неприятно рассказывать ему, что теперь это официальное дело, что некий маньяк похищает женщин по такой схеме, а поскольку Мэри Блайт пропала более полугода назад, шансов на то, что она еще жива, немного. По мере его слов взгляд мужчины становился все более грустным и ошарашенным. Сноу ему искренне посочувствовал: в отличие от предыдущих двух, этот человек был ему симпатичен.

— Накрылось мое исследование киберпреступности, — произнес Сноу за обедом. — Дело официально открыто, Сэм прислал подтверждение. Будем искать связь между Блайтом, Абрахамом и Форкроффом.  
— У них у всех похитили жен, — криво усмехнулся Кристиан. — Надеюсь, поиск связей не предполагает общение с ними?  
— Предполагает, — отрезал Сноу. — Перестаньте хныкать о своих плохих отношениях с семьёй, агент Форкрофф, это неинтересная тема.  
Форкрофф надулся и заткнулся. Ничего. Слушать о том, как он не хочет иметь к своей семье отношения, Сноу конкретно достало. Не хотел бы — не имел.  
— Если хотите, я отстраню вас от дела, — счел нужным сказать Сноу. — Ведь технически вы все-таки родственник потерпевших.  
Но Форкрофф не согласился. Иногда Сноу его совершенно не понимал.  
Общих знакомых у троих мужей они не обнаружили.  
«Хотя преступник явно не знал их близко. Или знал только женщин. Или, если он так хорошо взламывает чужие компьютеры, то не исключено, что «роман» или просто «новый друг» имел место в жизни похищенных, а потом данные о нем были уничтожены. Кажется, мне нужно вновь повидать миссис Роксану Форкрофф.  
В полиции ЭлЭй тоже имел место взлом. Точнее, попытка взлома. Значит, Похититель не всесилен. Уже хорошо.  
Была еще одна странность. Мистер Абрахам и мистер Блайт имели примерно одинаковый годовой доход. Они были богаты, но не купались в роскоши. Тогда как семейка Кристиана была охренительно богата. (И это — еще одна причина, по которой Сноу раздражало его нытье). Чтобы выбрать в жертву женщину вроде Роксаны Форкрофф, надо совсем поехать крышей… и вращаться в определенных кругах. На три круга выше, чем мистер Абрахам и мистер Блайт».

— Даже не знаю… — одетая в черное обтягивающее платье, уже полностью выздоровевшая Роксана Форкрофф задумчиво уставилась в окно, открывавшее красивый вид на горы. В когтистых руках она держала декоративное создание, которое, на взгляд Йохана, собакой называться не заслуживало. На тощей шее создания красовался блестящий ошейник, а его трепещущая от частого дыхания шерсть была выкрашена в такой же красно-оранжевый цвет, как волосы хозяйки. Это буйство красок было довольно болезненно для глаз. Сноу думал о том, что скорей всего бриллианты в ошейнике собаки настоящие. — Я встречалась со многими людьми по разным делам за последний год, но так, чтобы завести новых друзей — нет. Вернее да, но это женщина, и она уж точно не могла меня похитить. Переписку с удивлением прочитала, на момент даже задумалась, нет ли у меня раздвоения личности, поскольку фотографии там действительно мои, хотя того мужчину я не видела. Правда, они остались в том телефоне.  
«Какая жуткая идея, — подумал Сноу. — Эта женщина намного более странная, чем кажется на первый взгляд».  
— Нам как раз нужно, чтобы вы вспомнили случайные встречи, миссис Форкрофф.  
— О, пожалуйста, вы спасли мне жизнь, называйте меня Роксаной… — она хитро улыбнулась. — Йохан.  
«Но вы-то не спасли мне жизнь, миссис Форкрофф, и я терпеть не могу, когда полузнакомые люди называют меня по имени». Сноу попытался это упаковать повежливее:  
— Отношения у вас в семье слишком странные, миссис Форкрофф. Пожалуйста, давайте не переходить на имена.  
Она внимательно посмотрела на него и самоуверенно хмыкнула.  
— Понятно. Кристиан вам нарассказывал небылиц. На самом деле это была шутка, хотя, признаю, не слишком уместная с моей стороны.  
— Давайте оставим прошлое прошлому, — Сноу понятия не имел, о чем она говорит. — Составьте список людей, по датам, если это возможно, сверьтесь с дневником, записями, не знаю там, фотками в инстаграме. Это займет некоторое время, но мы тут, кажется, надолго. Сомнительно, что Похититель не знал вас. Он проделал слишком тщательную подготовительную работу. Будет замечательно, если мы найдем его с помощью ваших воспоминаний…  
Сноу задумался, на мгновение перестав контролировать речь, окончание фразы у него получилось не окончательным, и Роксана это заметила.  
— Но?  
— Будет очень плохо, если он из «наблюдателей», — пришлось сказать Сноу. — Это когда человек может быть знакомым с вами, но вести себя так, что вы не заподозрите его ни в чем, он для вас будет как пустое место. Как какой-нибудь троюродный дедушка вашей подруги, приехавший в гости. Вы здороваетесь с таким человеком, можете обменяться с ним парой фраз, затем прощаетесь и вычёркиваете его из жизни и памяти.  
— Я понимаю, — с энтузиазмом закивала Роксана. — Поэтому у меня такое скверное предчувствие насчет списка. Я так почти со всеми людьми делаю, не только с троюродными дедушками подруг.  
— И список общественных мероприятий, которые вы посещали. Две предыдущие жертвы… и вы… у вас должно быть что-то общее в местах, где вы бываете, но я пока ничего не нашел. И еще, миссис Форкрофф, вам лучше наладить отношения с Кристианом, не исключено, что я использую его в своих целях…  
— Это в каких?  
— Хочу, чтобы он притворился, что собирается войти в семейный бизнес. Пусть походит с вами и вашим отцом, понаблюдает за вашим окружением…  
— Насколько я поняла, Кристиан спал все то время, пока вы меня искали, — фыркнула Роксана. — Может, лучше вы войдете в семейный бизнес?  
— Это будет чрезвычайно подозрительно. Наш похититель и так достаточно пуглив, не хотелось бы, чтобы он дал деру из Лос-Анджелеса и начал свою деятельность в другом городе.  
— Ясно, — кивнула Роксана. — Логично. Вы хотите, чтобы я убедила Корни, так? Или чтобы потом убедила его отпустить, потому что он-то спит и видит как бы Кристиан вошел в семейный бизнес и никуда оттуда не вышел. Впрочем, упрямство это их отличительная семейная черта, у всех, поголовно.  
— Полностью согласен, — кивнул Сноу.

Он отослал Фрэнку данные об еще одной киберкраже, расспрашивать о которых он и поручил миссис Форкрофф вначале, не ожидая, что они так скоро встретятся вновь.  
Йохан вышел прогуляться по городу. Форкрофф обитал в участке, выясняя подробности похищений.  
Все оставляют следы, но впервые Йохан столкнулся с человеком, который заметал их за собой эффективно. Сколько надо вообще времени и умственных усилий, чтобы взломать камеры парковки торгового центра?  
[Если набить руку, то немного] — отозвался Фрэнк Митчелл. — [А какую ты хочешь взломать?]  
Вот ведь анархистская натура! Сноу не забыл его оговорочку про «наших».  
[Своего маньяка, разумеется. И твоего тоже не мешало бы. Но я имел в виду, насколько этот навык усвояем обычным человеческим маньяком, а не хакером, ворующим десятки тысяч долларов только чтобы его заметили]  
[А ты раскатал губу. Зависит от маньяка. И, если уж на то пошло, от админа, передавай мой респект Лос-Анджелесскому]  
[Сам передавай свой респект. Вот кстати, у хакеров бывают какие-нибудь хакерские сходки?] — Сноу знал, что он не прав, интересуясь не своим делом, но все еще был мысленно погружен в незаконченное обучение. — [Если твой Дата-время жаждет популярности, почему бы ему не похвастаться своими успехами среди себе подобных?]  
[Так ты все-таки составишь мне его портрет?] — обрадовался Фрэнк. — [Вообще у меня есть несколько подозреваемых, и кстати Дата-время неплохая кличка, и дело в том, что я уже похвастался за него]  
[Это как?]  
[Запостил данные, что ФБР открыло дело о нем, конечно, не от своего лица. Хотел посмотреть на реакцию.]  
Сноу остановился посреди улицы. Он не мог понять, был ли поступок Фрэнка идиотизмом или удачной уловкой.  
[Ответственность за киберкражи чаще принадлежит группам. Людвиг считает, что иначе и быть не может, а мне кажется, что он одиночка. Но, учитывая твои данные, он никак не отреагировал на паление себя в сети. Свои пятизначные кражи он начал совершать намного раньше. Также несколько идиотов сказали, что это их рук дело, но это было вранье, я гарантирую]  
[А если это человек, контролирующий группу? Насколько я понимаю, минимум пятьдесят процентов подозреваемых в твоем деле являются несовершеннолетними]  
[Ты слегка преувеличиваешь ум школьников, но в целом идея хорошая. Но главный Дата-время развлекается уже семь лет, он должен бы начать в десять, чтобы быть до сих пор школьником]  
«Нет, пожалуйста, только не это, — подумал Йохан. — У меня и так уже растет фобия «Список профессий, которые я бы не хотел, чтобы освоили мои дети». Если Фрэнков маньяк окажется десятилетним…»  
Он снова остановился, так резко, что ботинки выбили пыль на горячем асфальте. Огляделся и уселся на ближайший низкий заборчик, ограждавший обсаженный пальмами трехэтажный коттедж. Вопрос был слишком важен, чтобы задавать его на ходу.  
[Погоди, ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ — ЗАПОСТИЛ ДАННЫЕ?! Куда и как ты их запостил?!]  
[Не ори так. Твоему псевдониму ничего не угрожает. И кстати именно я распустил слухи о том, что призрака Йохана Сноу видели в ФБР, поскольку кое-кто реально тебя видел и узнал, хотя не поверил своим глазам, но с тех пор, как ты снова не секретный агент, тебя, мистер Йергенссен, вообще-то видело дофига народу, но никто серьёзно не воспринял, особенно когда я сочинил легенду.]  
«Причем тут анонимность?!» — Сноу в ярости набрал номер.  
— Я написал… в одном месте, где тусуется как минимум половина киберпреступников, что ФБР открыло дело против моего хакера, — недовольным голосом сообщил Фрэнк. — Это было где-то в феврале, а первую пятизначку он сделал еще осенью прошлого года, так что-либо Дата-время не сидит в этом чате и не следит за успехами и неудачами коллег, что противоречит его желанию выделиться, либо ничем себя не выдал.  
— Что именно ты написал? — ледяным тоном произнес Сноу, жалея, что находится на другом конце Америки. — Когда точно это было?!  
— Да не волнуйся ты так! Я просто сказал, что ФБР открыло дело и назначило своих лучших агентов. Где-то в конце января. Откуда мне было знать, что дядя Сэм зажал мое дело в ящике.  
— Фрэнк, ты либо лжешь, либо такому неконкретному заявлению никто не поверил. Кто считается лучшим агентом из киберотдела?  
Фрэнк назвал три фамилии, которые ничего Сноу не сказали.  
— У них все в порядке с безопасностью, с финансами и с репутацией. Никаких признаков Даты-время они на себе не ощутили, — фыркнул Фрэнк. — Не понимаю, чего ты вдруг…  
Сноу и сам уже не понимал. Какая-то мысль скользнула, словно крыло пролетевшего слишком близко голубя, и исчезла. Хотя следует провести внутриведомственное расследование о том, с кем именно чатится Фрэнк Митчелл в рабочее время, найти их, и, скорей всего, половину пересажать. Проблема в том, что скорей всего Фрэнк умнее этой «большой тройки киберотдела», поэтому расследование проводить будет некому.  
Йохан поднялся и сунул телефон в карман. Он собирался в Вашингтон. Надо узнать, не было ли подобных похищений в других городах. Посоветоваться с Копперфилдом насчет какой-нибудь предупредительной рассылки, чтобы если у кого-то еще уйдет жена, то стоит обратиться в полицию, но ситуация в Лос-Анджелесе ставила под сомнение уместность такого анонса. Плюс повидаться с Милли, которой его новое дело совсем не понравилось, поскольку домой он теперь вечером не возвращался.  
Форкроффа он оставил в Лос-Анджелесе, втираться в доверие к собственной семье. Сноу удалось получить поддержку Корнелиуса, не иначе как с легкой руки его супруги, с упирающимся же Кристианом Сноу сделал совсем нехорошую вещь: взял за руки и, глядя в глаза, произнес: «Это приказ, агент Форкрофф». Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы смести все его возражения, но, летя в Вашингтон, Сноу ощущал себя не слишком приятно. Хоть у него самого практически не было чувств, на которых другие могли бы играть, это не значило, что он считал такое поведение этичным.  
Но он так хотел побыстрее улететь, что времени на придумывание более подходящих аргументов не нашлось. Сам он считал поимку Похитителя Жен аргументом более чем достаточным, а капризы Форкроффа его порядком достали.  
В Вашингтоне Сноу обнаружил, что изучать только определенные сферы киберпреступности, а не всю ее сразу, легче и приятнее. Теперь, когда его время стало ограничено, он сфокусировался том, что связано с деятельностью Похитителя Жен — взлом камер и взлом компьютеров.  
В архивах он похожих дел не нашел; запросы в крупные города ожидаемо дали огромный объем информации, большая часть которой оказалась бесполезной. С прямыми записками дел не было, но он должен был попытаться.  
Йохан съездил в Квантико и вывалил на Андервуда всю имеющуюся по Похитителю Жен информацию. Профессор предположил, что его деятельность ограничивается женами бизнесменов. Он не увидел серьёзной разницы между мистером Абрахамом и мистером Блайтом и Корнелиусом Форкроффом. Первые двое могли позволить себе пожить несколько месяцев на роскошном тропическом острове с сервисами "все включено". Корнелиус Форкрофф мог этот остров купить. Сноу пытался объяснить эту нестыковку, но столкнулся с фактом, что когда дело касается больших цифр, даже очень умные люди в них теряются. Когда речь начинает идти о миллионах долларов, то обычный человек перестает видеть разницу между десятью и десятью тысячами, потому что не представляет себе, что можно с этим числами делать, кроме как смотреть и завидовать. Тем не менее, Джон высказал одну умную и подтвердившую догадки Йохана мысль:  
— Тебе придётся иметь дело с таким же, как Корнелиус Форкрофф. С кем-то, кто сумеет подкупить полицию, кто сможет подделать свидетельства, раз уж он подкидывает улики, с кем-то, кто оплатит наемного убийцу для тебя. Ему хватило наглости похитить Роксану Форкрофф, значит, ему хватит наглости и пристрелить агента ФБР. А ты отправил Форкроффа, о котором узнать, что он агент ФБР, не составляет труда, в самую пасть к зверю. За что так?  
Сноу, разумеется, не сказал Андервуду о Кристиане ничего, и не собирался.  
— Я предупредил его об этом. И Милли предупредил, впрочем, меры по ее защите я принял еще до Рождества.  
— Какие меры?  
Сноу криво улыбнулся.  
— Я рассказывал тебе, как я съездил в Окленд, Джон. Сам подумай, какие меры я мог принять. И тебе, между прочим, советовал.  
— А, точно, окольцевать нас всех сигнальными устройствами, как у тебя в руке, — фыркнул Андервуд. — И я сказал тебе, что это нарушает права человека.  
— Не нарушает, если человек достаточно благоразумен, чтобы надеть такие устройства и дать коды отслеживания доверенным людям.  
— Что, если этих доверенных людей заставят раскрыть коды недоверенные люди? Это только твой сигнал поступает непосредственно в отдел безопасности ФБР!  
— Ну, в таком случае, следует побеспокоиться и о них… — вздохнул Сноу. Он вспомнил этот так ничем и не окончившийся спор. Джон был убежден, что носить с собой сигнальное устройство, позволяющее отследить тебя, если маньяк засунет тебя в подвал, и послать сигнал бедствия — это нарушение свободы перемещения и личной информации. (И свободы подохнуть от рук маньяка). Милли так же сперва возразила, но ее Сноу удалось убедить. Несмотря то, что Джон назвал «синдром большого ребенка», Милли, в отличие от самого Джона или даже Форкроффа, была способна менять свое мнение под действием логических аргументов. Если быть «взрослым» значит быть таким, то лучше Милли всю жизнь оставаться «ребёнком». Мнение Андервуда, что Йохан по типажу «старик», Йохан отложил до лучших времен, когда у него будет время и желание поискать контраргументы. Профессор всегда любил поговорить, а вот у Сноу нечасто находилось время на споры об абстрактных и не слишком важных предметах и явлениях.  
Еще Джон высказал хорошую идею, что Похититель знаком с мужьями своих жертв.  
— Судя по всему, его ритуал длится какое-то время. Иначе он не бросил бы миссис Форкрофф в подвале на целые сутки. Я порылся в похожих делах, где похищали именно замужних женщин. Это часто было местью за личную обиду, или, в случае с твоей задранной финансовой планкой, местью за проигрыш в конкурентной борьбе.  
— Идея хорошая, но если бы мой Похититель так часто проигрывал конкурентную борьбу, то давно бы разорился и стал требовать выкуп за своих жертв. Три женщины за последний год — это то, что известно. Кстати знаешь, с какой неохотой их мужья делились со мной списком своих врагов? Это было совсем непонятно.  
— Они боролись со своими врагами не самыми легальными методами, и не хотели, чтобы эти враги рассказали об этом агенту ФБР, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — Знаешь, иногда твоя чистота бесит и вызывает восхищение одновременно. Ты ведь об этом даже не подумал?  
— Я нашел бы способ победить своих врагов не нарушая закон, — сухо произнес Сноу, хотя сам был в том не слишком уверен. Его больше поразило, что, по мнению пострадавших, он будет расследовать их финансовые махинации. Как будто поиска Похитителя ему недостаточно. — Ладно, будем искать. Но враги Корнелиуса не ровня врагам Абрахама и Блайта. К тому же они — одиночки, а Форкроффов там целый клан, прикончишь одного, место тут же займет другой.  
— Твой Похититель — садист, ты забываешь об этом. Спроси у кого-то, кто в этом разбирается лучше тебя. Или изучи явление, как изучаешь свою любимую киберпреступность. Ему нравится смотреть на мучения похищенных женщин, которые — хотя это лишь предположение — знают, что их никто не спасет. Думаю, меры предосторожности вроде фальшивых переписок связаны не только с безопасностью, но и ради того, чтобы затем сообщить о них жертвам. В этом случае кажется вполне естественным, что Похититель знает лично или может знать через общих знакомых всех трех мужей, — Джон со странным выражением лица взглянул на Сноу. — Тебе это сложно представить, но Похитителю очень весело будет беседовать с мистером Абрахамом или мистером Форкроффом, зная, что его «ушедшая» жена на самом деле висит в подвале с отрезанными пальцами.  
«Эээ, — сказал мозг Сноу. — Я отказываюсь от попыток это себе представлять. И беру на заметку Джона Андервуда, который это сделать смог.  
Нет, никакой эмпатии. Протестую. Это не рациональный метод. С таким же успехом можно представить, что Похититель работает курьером в фидекс, меняя место работы каждые полгода, а на самом деле — пришелец. Хотя насколько я помню, у Роксаны Форкрофф есть слуги, чтобы открывать дверь курьерам…»  
— Похититель не слишком-то умен, — счел нужным сообщить свое мнение Сноу. — Иначе он бы не предпринял две попытки взлома полицейских серверов, позабыв о том, что данные существуют не только в электронном виде… И вот этого я не понимаю. Как у кого-то может быть достаточно мозгов, чтобы взламывать камеры и ноутбуки, и при этом не учесть такую очевидную вещь?..  
«И кстати, — добавил он уже себе самому. — Повторю-ка я свой запрос в крупные города, но уже не о похищении женщин, а о взломе».  
— Может, он много тренировался, — ответил Джон. — Настолько, что такие навыки стали автоматическим. Тебе кажется это слишком умным, так как ты сам в этом не разбираешься. Мне, к примеру, кажется немыслимым, когда ты дерешься с Мартином Симмонсом, за вами уследить невозможно, но ведь это не показатель вашего ума, а показатель тренировок. Если Похититель занимался этим много лет — для хобби или для своих маньячных дел… Знаешь, меня всегда поражало, что показателем интеллекта является умение быстро решать задачи по физике или считать в уме. Это может работать только для людей, которые зарабатывают на жизнь тем, что решают задачи по физике и считают в уме. Остальные люди, которым не нужны в жизни правила математики и формулы законов физики, забывают их за ненадобностью, это признак здорового совершенствующегося мозга — забывать то, что тебе не нужно, освобождая память для новых, по-настоящему нужных данных. А вот как раз помнить до мельчайших деталей школьные формулы или незначимые события — символ когнитивного искажения и нерешенных проблем.  
Сноу попытался вспомнить значение слова «когнитивный». Мозг выдал дословный латинский перевод, затем число 404 и снял задачу как неприоритетную.  
Память Сноу хранила не так уж мало школьных событий, поскольку они являлись показательными взаимодействиями людей. Хотя чтобы подробно это вспомнить, надо взглянуть на несколько памятных предметов… Он понял, что отвлёкся, и переосмыслил заново сказанное Андервудом.  
— Ты прошел в интернете тест на интеллект и тебе не понравился результат? — фыркнул он. — Я тоже не помню всякие скучные предметы. Например, что в психологии значит слово «когнитивный». Но за анализ спасибо, — он взглянул на часы: до следующей лекции Джона оставалось семь минут. Он протянул руку. — Я передам о твоем сотрудничестве Сэму. Кстати, может, ты поможешь и Френку? У него, судя по всему, преступник-студент или что-то подобное.  
Андервуд усмехнулся довольно-таки ехидно.  
— Если агент Митчелл приедет ко мне и сам попросит. Черт, может, подождешь одну лекцию? Я все хотел узнать, как там предвыборная гонка, то есть стремление Копперфилда в кресло начальника ФБР.  
— Вот у агента Митчелла и спросишь, — коварно произнес Сноу.

В Вашингтоне он познакомился с напарником Френка, агентом Людвигом Смитом. Это был энергичный молодой человек лет двадцати семи, элегантно одетый и до краев наполненный чувством собственной важности. Он составлял забавный контраст с вечно небритым, носящим пиджак с джинсами и кроссовками Френком. Впрочем, у него была репутация сведущего человека и хорошего агента, ну, а ходить в солнечных очках в помещении… что ж, у всех свои недостатки.  
Он пришел, когда Сноу открыл свой ноутбук и подключился к камере в очках Форкроффа взглянуть на его успехи. То есть не встретился ли он, сопровождая отца, с кем-то, кому, по словам Андервуда, будет «приятно поговорить со своей жертвой». Агент Смит откровенно позавидовал халявной, на его взгляд, задаче Форкроффа.  
Сделанный Фрэнком анализ взлома ноутбуков Роксаны и миссис Абрахам показал (Сноу услышал, _как,_ но ничерта не понял), что преступник находился неподалеку от своих жертв, когда взламывал их компьютеры, то есть делал это через вай-фай. Потом Людвиг Смит стал расспрашивать о Фрэнке, а точнее, на него жаловаться. Йохан в тот момент уже пребывал в задумчивости и хоть обычно пресекал такие разговоры, на этот раз ответил, что Людвигу еще повезло, что Фрэнк не питает братских чувств к их преступнику и не мешает расследованию.  
Агент Смит прифигел, хотя на самом деле Сноу имел в виду Форкроффа, который испытывает к ценным свидетелям отнюдь не братские чувства и этим мешает расследованию. Людвиг похвастался, что однажды внедрялся под прикрытием в группировку каких-то хакеров и им сочувствующих. Сноу понял, что сделал тактическую ошибку, не заткнув его сразу, точнее, не распознав в нем клинического болтуна, быстренько пожал агенту руку и слился в кабинет начальства.  
По дороге он столкнулся с полузнакомой женщиной с короткой стрижкой, в которой только по дороге домой вспомнил агента Эвелин Рэйсон, с которой они с Кайт сотрудничали в одном деле. Она была не очень приятным человеком, думать об этом не хотелось, и Сноу выкинул ее из головы.  
Полтора часа за рулем пролетели незаметно. Переступив порог дома, он переключился на чужой мир. Милли, как оказалось, была недовольна тем, что Йохан именно в Лос-Анджелесе. Ей этот город очень нравился, и было обидно. Сноу предложил туда съездить, когда он все-таки поймает Похитителя Жен, поскольку Милли хоть и не подходит по паттерну, но фиг его знает, какой у него на самом деле паттерн.  
Ощущение, что он что-то упускает, вновь легонько его коснулось, но Йохан никак не мог понять, что именно. Из-за обилия социальных контактов у него практически не оставалось места, где он мог подумать в одиночестве, память испытывала перегрузку. К тому же он только начал дело, не так по нему много данных, чтобы успеть что-то упустить.  
Милли больше заинтересовалась Френковым киберпреступником, сказав, что про него было бы круто написать статью. «Без подтвержденных данных это будет выглядеть довольно глупо», — флегматично произнес Сноу. Он всегда выбирал такой тон, если хотел перенаправить мысли жены в другую сторону. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы она писала о…  
Он вдруг понял, что чуть не перепутал своего Похитителя и Фрэнкова Дату-Время. Последний будет только рад, хотя не хотелось бы, чтобы со счета Милли пропали все деньги, если он почувствует себя недостаточно польщенным. С другой стороны, может, это его как-то выдаст… (Сноу по-прежнему не понимал, почему Дата-Время не может жить в Мьянме, хотя и Фрэнк и Людвиг толкнули ему телегу про совпадения по временным зонам и чему-то еще, несовместимые с этой страной. Сноу подумал, что будь он киберпреступником, то специально координировал бы свои кражи так, чтобы все думали, что он живет в Америке, хотя он живет в Мьянме. Хотя он не исключал, что уцепился за эту идею лишь потому, что ему нравилось произношение названия).  
Он разослал запросы о взломах в полицейские участки крупных городов. Один обнаружился в Филадельфии, и Сноу отправился туда, оставив Кристиана в Лос-Анджелесе. Циничная часть Йохана заметила, что агент Форкрофф в его отсутствие работает лучше, потому что не отвлекается, хотя сам Форкрофф утверждал, что работает он лучше ради того, чтобы быть его напарником. В любом случае, эффект был такой, что без Сноу Кристиан превращался во вполне-таки агента ФБР, а рядом с ним он превращался в нечто среднее между секретарем и инструментом по связям с общественностью.  
«То есть я цинично рассчитываю, что Форкрофф будет эффективен в Лос-Анджелесе и раскопает что-нибудь интересное только затем, чтобы я вернулся. Но — причины не важны, важны результаты».  
С этими мыслями Йохан уехал в Филадельфию изучать, что же хотел скрыть в этом городе Похититель Жен. Кристиан страдал каждый вечер, отчитываясь о своих похождениях в семейном бизнесе, и о незначительных данных, полученных при сравнении мистера Блайта с Корнелиусом Форкроффом. Сноу безжалостно отклонял их как недостаточно веские и продолжал копаться в архивах Филадельфии. Он заявил, что вернётся в Лос-Анджелес только если Кристиан найдет нечто, объединяющее троих мужей.  
К тому же из Филадельфии ездить домой было проще.  
Позже, анализируя свои ошибки, Йохан признал, что это был второй по важности факт, почему он так прицепился к этому городу. Первым было желание немного поработать в одиночестве. А потом внезапно Фрэнк прислал кучу сообщений о том, что они поймали Дату-Время и что если он хочет посмотреть на то, в каком возрасте теперь принято становиться преступными гениями, то пускай возвращается в Вашингтон.  
У Йохана к тому времени конкретно болела голова от обилия дел с исчезновениями супругов в городе братской любви, и он с радостью воспользовался приглашением.  
Их было трое, два парня и девушка примерно возраста Милли. Они выглядели напуганными и ошарашенными, хотя вели себя нагло, но такой вид ошарашенности Сноу уже видел. И относительно недавно он видел похожее выражение лица…  
Но тут к нему подошёл Людвиг Смит — похвастаться, как он поймал их. Агент Смит для Сноу был новым человеком, которого, кажется, придется учитывать, потому он полностью переключился на его личность, позабыв о подозреваемых. Агент Смит предположил, что если Дата-Время ворует деньги для известности, то есть специально заявляет о себе, то доходы от краж он перечисляет на один и тот же счет. К тому времени они с Френком обнаружили все «пятизначки» и подсчитать точную сумму не составило труда. Людвиг послал запросы в банки о наличии именно такой суммы на чьём-либо счете, и в итоге получил не просто счет, а полноценную распечатку транзакций, совпадающих и по времени и по сумме, и принадлежавшему одному из торчащих в камере для допросов молодых людей.  
— Вау, — искренне произнес Йохан Сноу. Он понимал, что сейчас чувствует Людвиг Смит — он действительно нашел золотую иголку в стогу. — Это очень круто, — счел нужным добавить Сноу, потому что похвалить технические навыки у него не хватало знаний. Впрочем, агенту Смиту этого хватило. — А парнишки молчат и хамят, да?  
Людвиг кивнул и скривился.  
— Девчонка больше всех. Ничего, разговорятся.  
— Что-то здесь выглядит невозможным. Кстати, где агент Митчелл?  
— Дуется, что я был прав о группировке, — холодно произнес агент Смит. — Что вам здесь кажется невозможным?  
— На том счету ведь около миллиона долларов, я правильно понимаю?  
— Семьсот шестьдесят пять тысяч двести семьдесят шесть долларов.  
— Приятная сумма для трех молодых людей, — кивнул Сноу. — Интересно, почему они ее не тратили?  
— Трофей? — пожал плечами Людвиг.  
— Есть ли у них другие счета?  
— Пока нашли один, сумма не идет ни в какое сравнение, но объяснить ее происхождение они отказываются.  
— Еще небось утверждают, что ничего не знают про «трофейный счет», — проворчал Сноу.  
— Как вы… на что вы намекаете?!  
— Фрэнк говорил, что Дата-Время умен. Фрэнк слил в сеть данные, что ФБР взялось за него. Будь я суперхакером, решившим поиграть с полицией в Тома и Джерри, я бы обязательно подкинул фальшивую мышку — посмотреть, как они отреагируют… — Сноу застыл, уставившись пустым взглядом на стену за спиной агента Смита.  
«А что, если Похититель Жен тоже не идиот, и я не нашел ни одного подходящего исчезновения жен в Филли, потому что их и не было? Может, он понял свой промах в Майами насчет дубликатов данных, и решил его исправить, наведя полицию на ложный след?.. То есть меня? То есть я зря торчал почти две недели в Филадельфии, выискивая паттерн преступлений, которые никогда в этом городе не совершались?!»  
Это было освежающее чувство. Удивление порождает азарт — чувство, которое Сноу забыл. Оно пропало после Лидии Фелл и не появлялось так давно, что он забыл о том, что раньше почти все время ощущал его — азарт охоты.  
«С другой стороны, может я, как и Фрэнк, считаю своего преступника умней, чем на самом деле. У Френка было такое разочарованное лицо, когда выяснилось, что загадочная «пятая цифра» всего лишь порядковый номер кражи. Интересно, что покажет допрос».  
Однако на допрос юных гениев Сноу не попал: понукаемый перспективой провести в кругу семьи на день больше, Кристиан Форкрофф нашел связь между мистером Абрахамом и мистером Блайтом. Оба предпринимателя пользовались услугами одной и той же рекламной фирмы, имевшей представительства и в Лос-Анджелесе, и в Майами. «А также в Денвере, но не в Филадельфии», — мрачно отметил Сноу. Он помнил, что раньше не столь эмоционально относился к ложным следам, так как они всегда были и будут частью расследований, и сейчас злился скорее на то, что злится, а не на то, что потратил две недели впустую.  
«Но зато… Кажется, я с начала июня ни разу не воспользовался своей монетой».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Медленно ползет следствие по склону Фудзи, а надо бы - по Кордильерам. °°@_


	92. Сбои

_Все несчастья происходят от того, что воин не помнит все время о смерти. ©_

День выдался белым и туманным. В такие дни Ганнибалу казалось, что произошла ошибка и мир не загрузился, или не счел нужным этого делать, давая своим обитателям возможность отдохнуть от созерцания всех своих деталей.  
Они пили кофе на балконе, завернувшись в одеяла; Уилл смотрел на туман с таким видом, будто бы видел сквозь, хотя вполне вероятно, что так оно и было.  
— Знаешь… — задумчиво произнес Ганнибал. — Я, кажется, понимаю, почему тебе так не нравится агент Сноу. Равно как и мне.  
Уилл повернулся к нему. В таком освещении его волосы казались почти угольно-черными, а глаза — глубоко-синими. Безбликовое освещение делало его моложе и отстранённее, словно не человек, а изображение человека.  
— Агент Сноу — сам по себе. Он абсолютно уверен в себе, поэтому он независим. Он… каким-то образом он нашел гармонию с миром и с собой в себе самом и в мире. Он принимает мир таким, каков он есть, и ему ничего от него не нужно.  
— Не думаю, что люди, которые «принимают мир таким, каков он есть», становятся криминальными агентами, — нахмурился Уилл, пригубив дымящийся кофе.  
— Почему нет? — улыбнулся доктор Лектер. — Выбор профессии часто связан с желанием удобства, а не с идеалами. И не в последнюю очередь обусловлен возможностями. Я не говорю обо всех людях, но, если представить, что наш гость не слишком сильно изменился за свою жизнь, каким образом он рассуждал о своем будущем в семнадцать лет? Он был умен, проницателен, не боялся трудностей, и очень горд. Он поразмыслил рационально и выбрал из подходящих вариантов тот, что понравился ему больше.  
— Даже я знаю, что подростки так не делают, — скривился Уилл.  
— Ты не знаком со всеми подростками. Да, это нетипичная рассудительность и рациональность, но и агент ФБР из него получился нетипичный.  
— Не много рассудительности в том, чтобы стать агентом ФБР. Работа у них не самая безопасная.  
— Скорей всего, это было в списке плюсов. Вспомни, что я тебе рассказывал. Спасение утопающих, отстрел диких животных… Он привык жить подобным образом, — Ганнибал задумался. — Знаешь, у меня были пациенты… Трое, и то я бы не сказал, что один полностью подходил под эту схему… но два других — точно. Эти люди каким-то образом осознали человеческую и собственную смертность настолько сильно, что не могли больше заниматься привычными делами. Они в какой-то момент опустили руки и не могли больше понять, зачем делать что-то, если мир непостоянен, полон случайностей, и никто не может гарантировать, что они не умрут в ближайшую секунду. Они не нашли утешения ни в семье, ни в друзьях, ни в работе, ни в развлечениях, ни в религии. Третий — третий нашел, в убийстве, но он делал это… — Ганнибал улыбнулся. — Он говорил что-то вроде: «Я добавляю в мир немного хаоса». Он погиб при сопротивлении полиции, когда его все-таки поймали. Вторая, очень молодая женщина, покончила с собой, оставив записку «Я устала ждать». Мужчина же, который на момент своего осознания уже был немолод и сделал состояние, нашел… я бы не сказал, что выход, но ладно… нашел выход в иллюзорной реальности. Он погрузился в перепросмотр любимых кинофильмов и практически ничего больше не делал.  
— Это… — Уилл помедлил. — Знаешь, это довольно жутко. Это ты им присоветовал?  
— Нет, — Ганнибал печально покачал головой. — Это мои провалы. Я совершенно не знал, чем помочь этим людям. Девушка и пожилой мужчина пришли ко мне в разное время, а то, как мне кажется, было бы хорошей идеей их познакомить, а может и нет. Понимаешь, Уилл, у людей есть защитный механизм, который ограждает их от мыслей о смерти. А эти трое… они каким-то образом его себе сломали. Но ведь это правда, ты же понимаешь. Правда, которая всегда останется правдой.  
— Может и не всегда, — не слишком уверенно сказал Уилл. — Может, когда-нибудь ученые…  
— Откроют секрет бессмертия? Ты бы стал жить только одной такой надеждой?  
— Можно было бы попытаться самим стать учёными, если так надо, — фыркнул Уилл. — А тот, что был богат, мог финансировать исследования.  
— Забавно, что это я им обоим предлагал, — криво ухмыльнулся Ганнибал. — Но все трое, хоть и разными словами, сказали, что еще не видели в материальном мире ни одной бесконечно существующей вещи. Они рассуждали печально, но логично: «Зачем мне что-либо делать, если я все равно умру?» Девушка пришла ко мне раньше всех, я и сам тогда только начинал карьеру психиатра, мы провели лишь три сеанса. Я случайно прочитал потом в газете о ее самоубийстве. Если честно, я тогда счел это следствием юности и бедности, даже смысл ее записки я понял только после того, как встретил двух других: взрослого независимого мужчину и уже состоявшегося пожилого человека с абсолютно такой же проблемой. Она написала, что устала ждать, когда смерть подкрадется к ней. Ожидание неизвестности для нее оказалось слишком мучительным. Тебя, я смотрю, огорчает эта тема?  
Уилл поежился и поморщился.  
— Мне не нравятся такие разговоры. Особенно — когда мы в опасности. Я предпочитаю лишний раз не думать о нашей возможной смерти.  
— В этом ты ничуть не отличаешься от всего человечества. А теперь представь, что они — они _не могли забыть_. Если, к примеру, я попрошу тебя забыть меня, ты сможешь это сделать? Я имею в виду, по-настоящему, просто выкинуть меня из головы?  
— Нет, — ответил Уилл, и внезапно выражение лица его странно изменилось. — Ладно, продолжай. Причем тут агент Сноу?  
— Я думаю, он — из таких же ориентированных на смерть психопатов, как те трое, — произнес Ганнибал. — Но он нашел причины не просто жить дальше, а активно жить и к чему-то стремиться.  
Уилл медленно и задумчиво кивнул.  
— Да, это повод его расспросить… но почему ты сказал, что это — причина, по которой он нам не нравится? Если это правда, то я, пожалуй, наоборот стану уважать его за это. Потому что мне как эмпату очень не хочется продолжать беседу о людях, у которых не выключались мысли о смерти.  
— Потому что мы зависимы друг от друга, Уилл, — мягко произнес Ганнибал. — Мы не цельны. Мы не можем быть одиноки. То есть можем, но это будет жизнь, полная страданий. Я не собираюсь хвалить нашего врага чрезмерно, и заметь, мы еще не узнали его причины — но факт остается фактом: мы с тобой — не цельны, потому что взаимозависимы, а он — нет.  
— Этого мы, кстати, тоже не знаем наверняка, — произнес Уилл. — Но если честно, мне больше нравится нецельность. Мне есть, с кем поговорить, нет, блин, Ганнибал, я бы совершенно не хотел быть один без тебя — даже в Венеции.  
— Ты представляешь «себя» как «себя в одиночестве», Уилл. — В глазах Ганнибала светились непривычные любовь и нежность, смешанные с легкой грустью. — Ты никогда не был независим. Раньше я думал, что я был — какое-то время, в юности, но на самом деле тени моего прошлого все равно отравляли мое существование, я просто не помнил уже, как бывает иначе. Я тоже не был независим. Я думаю, для нас это непостижимое состояние. Как можно быть одним, и при этом не одиноким и не несчастным? Но если оно непостижимо для нас, это не значит, что оно непостижимо в принципе.  
— И ты думаешь, наш гость поделится с нами своим сиятельным секретом? — скептически усмехнулся Уилл.  
— А вдруг? — в тон ему усмехнулся Ганнибал.

— Поразительно, — усмехнулся Йохан Сноу, выслушав практически ту же теорию, разве что без подробностей о «взаимозависимости» Ганнибала и Уилла. — Вы действительно угадали, я трижды сталкивался с подобной проблемой. Интересно, каким образом вы пришли к этому выводу, доктор Лектер?  
Ганнибал удивился тому, что его внезапно повысили до «доктора», и в то же время, поскольку никто его так кроме Уилла не называл много лет, это показалось ему совсем неуютным. Теперь он мог понять, почему Сноу был недоволен, когда Уилл называл его по имени. И по той же причине Ганнибалу совсем не нравится называть его «Йохан». Они оба — сторонники формальностей и ритуалов, холодной вежливости и хороших манер. Но теперь, как выяснилось, прежде официальное обращение «доктор Лектер» для Ганнибала, привыкшего отзываться на «синьора Сальваторе», стало интимным как имя, и из чужих уст звучало неприятно.  
— Трижды? — переспросил Уилл. — Это как?  
— Впервые столкнувшись со смертью, я ее проигнорировал, — хмыкнул Сноу. Удивительным был факт, что он вообще взялся отвечать. Его глаза не сверкали яростно, от него вообще сейчас не исходило никакой агрессии, но и не были покрыты пленкой ухода в себя, как выразился Уилл. Он говорил буднично, словно обсуждал какую-то не слишком важную проблему. — Несмотря на то, что это был близкий мне человек, я смирился с тем фактом, что его больше нет. Мне конечно было грустно, и было еще много разных эмоций, связанных скорее с обстоятельствами его смерти, нежели с самой смертью. Но я не мог понять, почему люди вокруг плачут или говорят: «Этого не может быть». Я вообще заметил тогда склонность людей говорить: «Этого не может быть» на факты, которые им не нравятся… Неважно, это отклонение от темы. Вторая смерть, точнее, убийство моего отца привело меня в куда более неприятное состояние, поскольку в тот момент я очень некстати изучал богословие и биохимию…  
Уилл поперхнулся чаем. Сноу даже чуть улыбнулся, глядя как он откашливается.  
— В поисках бога и души все средства хороши, — насмешливо произнес он. — В общем, у меня были свои причины. Это изучение привело к ужаснувшему меня в тот момент открытию: что если у человека отобрать все, за что ответственны физиологические и биохимические процессы, то есть питание, взаимодействие с миром, мозги и обработку потоков информации, то не останется ничего. Все наши мысли, эмоции, желания и стремления вертятся вокруг абсолютной пустоты, можно сказать, образовывают ее, как, к примеру, торнадо, внутри которого довольно спокойно. Но когда торнадо рассеивается… Словом, в моей схеме не осталось места для существования бессмертной человеческой души. Я проанализировал все свои мысли, чувства и ощущения, и каждое порождалось какой-либо биохимической реакцией. В моем сознании и теле не было ничего, что я бы мог идентифицировать как «душу». Кроме той самой пустоты.  
Сравнение с торнадо хорошо сейчас, но тогда я его не использовал, а использовал устаревший термин «абсолютный вакуум». — Он неожиданно улыбнулся, словно вспомнил нечто приятное. Ганнибал подумал, что впервые видит его искреннюю улыбку. Интересно.  
— В моем колледже не уделяли пристальное внимание физике. Поэтому на тот момент я считал, как мне когда-то сказали, что «абсолютный вакуум» существует. После полных ужаса попыток постичь суть «ничта» я, как здоровый, никогда не совавший носа в кабинет психиатра, человек, закинул это противоречие в самый дальний закоулок мозга. А когда пришла пора моей теории, это миленькое знание услужливо подкатилось к моим ногам и взорвалось, чуть не прикончив меня осознанием того, что нет ничего в человеке бессмертного, душа — это абсолютный вакуум, и как только телесная оболочка повредится, от человека не останется ничего, даже его драгоценного куска вакуума. — Сноу обвел их сверкающим, даже пожалуй ехидным взглядом, то ли ожидая вопросов, то ли просто наблюдая за их реакцией. — К счастью, подходила пора экзаменов, и мне пришлось в срочном порядке, отставив экзистенциальные размышления, наверстывать упущенное. В учебнике физики я и прочел, что вакуум все-таки не пустой, это просто раньше средства наблюдения были недостаточно хороши. Это была одна из самых радостных мыслей моей жизни. Не бывает абсолютной пустоты, бывает лишь недостаточно хорошие средства наблюдения.  
Уилл положил кулаки друг на друга, на них — подбородок, и пристально уставился на Сноу. Когда тот переключил на него внимание полностью, Уилл, чуть склонив, голову произнес:  
— Я нихрена не понял, Йохан, но какого хрена ты пошел в ФБР?! Если бы ты стал физиком, у нас не было бы от тебя столько проблем!  
— В свою очередь я могу спросить, какого хрена вы стали жрать людей, — отрезал Сноу. — Что до науки, то я не был большим любителем торчать целыми днями в лабораториях или терпеть бесконечные неудачи при проведении экспериментов. Я знал это с самого начала, поэтому такие занятия меня не привлекали. Я был рад, что наука послужила разрешением моего экзистенциального кризиса, но это не значило, что в благодарность я должен отдать ей жизнь.  
— Может, вы все-таки объясните попроще, каким образом вакуум повлиял на ваш кризис, агент Сноу? — произнес Ганнибал.  
— Существование абсолютной пустоты невозможно. Не непостижимо, а именно невозможно. Если бы абсолютный вакуум действительно был пуст, все звезды и галактики попросту притянулись бы друг к другу, потому что между ними ничего бы не было. Или следует сказать «потому что между ними было ничего». Но в детстве я был доверчив и не привык к тому факту, что в большинстве своем меня окружают идиоты. Когда мне сказали, что существует абсолютная пустота, я не отмел этот факт, сказав «не может быть!», а попытался его осознать и обдумать, отчего мне становилось все хуже и хуже. Это сродни попытке проследить фрактальную бесконечность, только без фракталов. И без бесконечности. Ладно, неважно.  
Пустота внутри нас, вокруг которой все вращается, на самом деле не абсолютная пустота, раз уж ее не существует. Просто ее содержание пока не может быть наблюдаемо современными средствами наблюдения. Но это не значит, что его нет. Разумеется, это не значит также, что оно есть. Я ведь мог и ошибаться, может эта «пустота» на самом деле зависит от какого-нибудь участка в мозгу, который еще не исследовали полностью. Но было бы довольно глупо прикончить себя сразу, как та ваша девушка, и обнаружить, что бессмертная душа все-таки есть и совершенно ничему не научилась в этой жизни, и теперь придётся либо начинать все сначала, с младенческого возраста, или вовсе превратиться в какое-то иное бытие, не познав толком текущее. Да, мы все умрем, это понятно, но я не увидел причин ускорять этот процесс.  
— Иными словами, ты просто веришь в реинкарнацию? — вздохнул Уилл. — Мда, с этим мы точно ничего не сможем поделать.  
— Интересно, что вы собирались «поделать». — Он покачал головой. — Я не совсем верю в реинкарнацию. Но я допускаю ее существование. Это было бы разумно, если бы у нас и правда была некая бессмертная составляющая, способная накапливать некий опыт. Это бы объясняло прогресс в целом.  
— Не объясняло бы, — хмуро отрезал Уилл. — Иначе гениев с каждым веком становилось бы все больше.  
— Но гениев становится с каждым веком все больше.  
— Это потому, что растет население, а не его качество!  
— Не обязательно, — хмыкнул Сноу. — Ты исходишь из предпосылки, что душа накапливает только положительный опыт. Это чрезмерно оптимистично. И забываешь о влиянии среды.  
— О боги, бессмертие для идиотов, только не это!!! — Уилл в притворном ужасе схватился за голову. — Как ты можешь верить в бессмертие для идиотов и при этом осуждать наш каннибализм?!  
Ганнибал наблюдал за их диалогом с истинным удовольствием, хотя и не очень понимал, чего Уилл так кривляется. Сноу изобразил на лице показную усталость.  
— Я не сказал, что я _верю_ в реинкарнацию, мистер Грэм. Я сказал, что допускаю возможность ее существования. Но если говорить о вере, то я, пожалуй, не настолько оптимистичен. Но. Жизнь это постоянное изменение форм, но, хвала отсутствию абсолютной пустоты, жизнь — это _изменение форм_. Мне нравится быть человеком, но когда я умру, вполне возможно, я буду находить потрясающий кайф в бытии атомом водорода. Можно возразить, что атомы водорода, по имеющимся у нас наблюдениям, не могут испытывать никакого кайфа, но может, наши средства наблюдения недостаточно точны. В общем, в мире столько разной всячины. Если почва не жалуется на экзистенциальный кризис о том, что она когда-то была листом дерева, то людям следует у нее поучиться.  
— То есть ты просто веришь, что после смерти станешь чем-то другим, и тебя это устроит?  
— «Устроит» или нет, — на месте разберемся, — устало произнес Йохан Сноу. — Почему вы вообще мне верите? Я ведь мог придумать все это на ходу, чтобы посмотреть на вашу реакцию.  
— Третий случай столкновения со смертью, — произнес молчавший все это время Ганнибал. — Вы назвали только два, агент Сноу.  
— Третий случай я вам рассказал, — тихо произнес Сноу. — Женщина, которую я любил. Для меня это впервые была смерть человека, без которого, как я считал, я не мог обойтись. Я бы не сказал, что так уж жалею, что отгородился от мира эмоционально, но, наверное, не стоило этого делать. Но тогда я подумал, что никогда бы больше не хотел испытывать такую боль, а это означало — никогда никого больше не любить.  
Уилл с Ганнибалом обменялись быстрыми взглядами. Ганнибал не знал, о чем он думал, но в этот момент, после этих слов, ему просто захотелось на него взглянуть.  
— А Лидия Фелл? — Уилл опередил вопрос Ганнибала буквально на секунду.  
Лицо Сноу стало еще более усталым, глаза потускнели.  
— Я же сказал, это была… просто женщина, с которой я спал. Я не соблюдал целибат после Кайт, я просто отгородился от мира эмоционально.  
— Но ты предложил ей день форы, Йохан Сноу, — настойчиво произнес Уилл. — Почему?  
Он как-то нервно пожал плечами.  
— Надеялся, что она прибежит к вам.  
— То есть вы собирались следить за ней? — подобрался Лектер, как боец, заметивший брешь в обороне. — В первый раз, когда вы рассказывали эту историю, вы не упомянули это. Вы сказали, что влюбились в нее.  
— Почему вы считаете, что я все время должен отвечать одинаково на один и тот же вопрос? Это так скучно. — В его голосе чувствовалась усталость, беседа явно наскучила ему. Ганнибал еще не понимал, еще не осознал, что следует за тем, когда беседа наскучивает Йохану Сноу, а собеседник настаивает. — Мы говорили про непостоянство форм жизни, которое признает любой человек, у которого есть глаза. Но вы, похоже, верите в постоянство формы, которую образовали вдвоем?  
— Пока смерть не разлучит нас, — тихо, но твёрдо произнес Уилл, заставив сердце Ганнибала замереть, а затем в груди разлилось такое щекотное приятное тепло, что он даже на несколько мгновений перестал следить за лицом, впрочем, Йохан Сноу не смотрел на него. Его взгляд стал пустым, хотя он меланхолично ответил:  
— А после нее станете кварками, верхним и нижним.  
***

Он очнулся от холода, хотя в помещении не было холодно, но его всего трясло. Точнее всё, что от него осталось. Не было сил держать шею ровно, а тело сжималось в комок и не позволяло откинуть голову, чтобы перестать глазеть на две культи ног.  
Было очень холодно, очень больно и очень страшно. Он скоро умрет, и все казалось совершенно пустым и бессмысленным.  
Что за чушь он там наговорил этим двоим? Какая реинкарнация? Какая недостаточно исследованная внутренняя пустота?  
Все, что у человека есть — это холод, боль и одиночество.  
Та девушка была права, она была совершенно права. Ожидание смерти мучительно и ничего бы не случилось, если бы Йохан в семнадцать лет последовал ее примеру и застрелился.  
Люди продолжали бы жить, убивать и умирать. Как бы ярко ты не горел, ты сгоришь, и время поглотит память о тебе намного быстрее, чем тебе кажется.  
Больно. Страшно. Грустно.  
 _А, привет, отчаяние,_ — произнес холодный голос в сознании. Непонятно чей голос. — _Агент Сноу, познакомьтесь, Отчаяние и его супруга, Уныние. Кажется, они редко вас баловали визитами в ваш разум, вот вы и не позволили им полностью вами овладеть._  
«Ч-что? — подумала оставшаяся часть Сноу. — Личность, отвечающая за бред? Какой бред!»  
 _Э, нет, я твое обкорнанное на три четверти чувство юмора. Видишь ли, с кусками тела исчезает и память. Это сейчас принято верить, что память только в голове, а на самом деле, это, так сказать, взаиморегулируемые системы. Считается, что мозг отвечает за процессы в теле, но изменяя процессы в теле, можно влиять на мозг._  
«О да, я вижу. Моя часть, отвечающая за чувство юмора, теперь стала частью, ответственной за антинаучный бред».  
 _В будущем, которое ты может увидишь, а может и не увидишь, это докажут, но если тебе хочется продолжать тискаться в объятьях Отчаяния и Уныния, то я сваливаю._  
«Стой. Беру свои слова назад. Останься. Не хочу отчаяние и уныние. — Сноу вздохнул. — На самом деле, хорошо, что ты еще жива, Часть. Дела наши совсем плохи. Наша физиологическая часть докладывает, что ей плохо, больно и она хочет обнять кого-нибудь теплого и мягкого, лучше всего Милли, или на худой конец Кристиана. Совершенно иррациональное предсмертное ощущение. Мне уже никого не обнять, и даже если вдруг, то нечем. Ужасно ощущать призрачные руки и ноги. Проблема в том, что у меня до кучи ощущение, что я могу вырастить дополнительные за спиной».  
 _Более-менее нормальная химическая реакция. Ты устал. Измучен. Ты забыл, зачем тебе понадобилось столько мучиться, потому что эти двое гаденышей разбудили тебя и отвлекли, и ты потратил на них силу второго внимания почти без остатка. Ты ведь забыл, что ты освобождаешься от истории?_  
Сноу дёрнулся, словно бы его ударили в живот.  
«Забыл. Не понимаю, как я мог забыть!»  
Потому что ты боишься. Это нормально, — бояться смерти, этой великой неизвестности. И ты растягиваешь свою историю, акцентируя внимание на ненужных подробностях, именно потому, что наша трусливая часть очень не хочет, чтобы история завершалась.  
Йохан Сноу вынужден был признать, что Часть Бреда говорит изумительно верные вещи.  
 _Но всякая история должна завершиться, — мягко произнесло Чувство Юмора и Бреда. — Не бойся завершить ее. Не бойся неизвестности. Это же неизвестность. Как ты можешь бояться того, что на данный момент непостижимо? Не порть себе неизвестность ожиданиями — ни пессимистичными, ни оптимистичными.  
И не отвлекайся на прошлое и жизнь в перспективе. Поверь, от отчаяния и уныния еще не исправилось ни одно прошлое._  
«Вау, — мысленно усмехнулся Йохан Сноу. — Какие мы оказывается с тобой сильные, Часть. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты осталась со мной и после смерти».  
«Посмотрим!» — надменно фыркнуло чувство юмора каким-то полузнакомым самодовольным голосом, вот только Сноу уже не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежал. Вероятно, это был человек, от которого он очистился ранее. Поэтому он просто чуть-чуть улыбнулся краешком губ, стиснул зубы и стал вспоминать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━✿✿✿✿ Заставь Сноу богу молиться, получишь всемирный атеизм.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Н̥͈у̯̣͖,̪̪ ̷̱͚̗̤͍э̭̲͈͢т̨̻͔̘͈о ̦̻̘͓̱̥͝_п̙̝̦̤̰̰̟о̻͓̠̞̭̟͝ч̶т͕͇̺͙͓̞͢и̻̠̜ͅ_ ̣͚̬̰ч̟̲̠͎͔̙ͅе͝т͕͈͕͉̞̩̜в͇͉͇е̛̟͇̭͕̼̪̺р͝г̪͈͙͕ ͉̫̥͎'̨̰̮͔̜̞̹͎◡'̹͖  
> ͕͈̮̼͠


	93. Связи

_Только мелкие люди кажутся совершенно нормальными. ©_

С рекламным агентством пришлось повозиться. Мистер Абрахам в постоянной рекламе не нуждался и не сразу вспомнил, что полтора года назад делал обновление сайта. Зато мистер Блайт пользовался их услугами часто, ресторанный бизнес способствовал. А у Корнелиуса Форкроффа был собственный рекламный отдел. Он опять выбивался из паттерна.  
Зато в Денвере Сноу повезло — в списке клиентов рекламного агентства за последние два года он нашел мистера Джерома Суок, мужа пропавшей без вести Кэтрин Суок. Ее история оказалась практически идентичной остальным. Теперь жен было четыре, но Йохана не оставляло ощущение, что их должно быть пять. Если Филадельфия была и правда ложным следом, тогда как взломов в полицейском участке Денвера не было, то, вероятно, Похититель собирался отвлечь внимание на этот город, чтобы похитить еще одну женщину.  
Но искать по всем трем городам бизнесменов, от которых ушли жены… Несмотря на официальное объявление о Похитителе Жен, в полицию никто не обращался.  
В представительствах рекламного агентства каждого города работали разные люди. Владелец жил в Лос-Анджелесе и не принимал участия в управлении. Сноу с Кристианом проверяли персонал довольно долго, пока управляющая отделением Майами не заявила, что ей пора на бал.  
«Бал» был банкетом, полуофициальной вечеринкой, которую агентство устраивало раз в три месяца для новых и постоянных клиентов. В каждом городе. В разные месяцы.  
«И вы все, блять, все идиоты-рекламщики трех, мать вашу, городов, не додумались об этом упомянуть, когда я начал ебучее расследование?!» — Сноу стоило огромных усилий не сказать это вслух.  
— Некоторые даже специально приезжают из других городов, — мило улыбнулась женщина, не осознавая, в каком охренении ее собеседник находится. — Дело не в самой вечеринке, а в полезных связях, которые люди заводят там. Ну и в саморекламе. Во время бала мы демонстрируем промо-ролики, также делаем своего рода отчет о проделанной работе, опять же, самореклама. Устраиваем конкурсы и лотереи, вы удивитесь, с каким энтузиазмом наши клиенты стремятся получить на халяву какою-нибудь фиговину типа плазмы или фотоаппарата, которая на самом деле им совершенно не нужна.  
Сноу мысленно бился головой о стену.  
— Это своего рода бонус, вин-вин. Клиентам нравится внимание к их персонам и возможность дополнительно себя разрекламировать, агентство же таким образом поддерживает клиентскую базу. На балы приглашаются только постоянные клиенты или новые, сделавшие заказ не менее трех месяцев назад…  
— Ну что, агент Форкрофф, пойдете со мной на бал?  
Сноу знал, что не должен был так шутить, но не смог удержаться.  
— Туда можно брать и спутниц, агент Йергенссен, — усмехнулась управляющая. — Собственно, поэтому это и «бал». Расчет на то, что даже если клиентам не захочется посещать такие мероприятия, их убедят жены. Ни одна женщина не упустит возможность покрасоваться в вечернем платье.  
Разум Сноу орал от охренения. Проклятье. Ему нужно попасть на Эверест и поорать с его вершины. Блять. Какого хрена эта информация попала к нему только сейчас?!  
Мэри Блайт бывала с мужем на таком балу. Кэтрин Суок бывала на таком балу. Лиза Абрахам, как гласили данные, тоже отметилась на таком балу, хотя мистер Абрахам заявил, что его самого там не было. Но приглашения были на имена мужей. Жена считалась плюс-один, поэтому доподлинно неизвестно, была ли миссис Абрахам там на самом деле, или кто-то воспользовался приглашением мистера Абрахама без его ведома.  
Видеосъемок данных мероприятий не проводилось, зато данные о пришедших и непришедших записывались и анализировались.  
На «балу» в Майами Йохан обнаружил, что приглашения не электронные; любой человек, имеющий приглашение, может выдать себя за другого, поскольку документов на ресепшене не спрашивают. Это делало список пришедших\непришедших немного бесполезным, хотя работать над ним все равно следовало, особенно над постоянными клиентами.  
И главное — Сноу не покидала мысль, что преступник мог уже выбрать и похитить другую жену.  
Следующий «бал» должен был быть в Лос-Анджелесе 30 июля, следующий — 30 августа в Денвере. Йохан впервые жалел, что в его жизни так мало вечеринок.  
Хотя сам он на бал в Майами не пошел, отправил Форкроффа. Как один из наследников своего клана, он смотрелся там более уместно, чем Йохан со своим железным рукопожатием.  
Сноу наблюдал за сборищами бизнесменов глазами Кристиана, через крошечную камеру в его очках. Иногда отдавал ему команды. Он чувствовал себя как в компьютерной игре: свой персонаж и охренительно фотореалистичная графика.  
Это было чертовски странно и увлекательно, хотя вечером Кристиан ныл, что его тошнит от приемов. По мнению Сноу, все было вовсе не страшно.  
Элиаса Бароа Заковски Сноу впервые увидел тоже через Кристиана, но через месяц, 30 июля на балу в Лос-Анджелесе. Обратил внимание, что огромный чернокудрый мужчина расхохотался так громко, что услышали все в зале. Анхель Хименес, богатый наследник рано умерших родителей, слыл громогласным болваном и выпивохой со скверными манерами. У него был небольшой унаследованный сувенирный бизнес, и пару раз в полгода он заказывал рекламу, чем обеспечивал себе приглашения на балы. И, согласно статистике агентства, приходил на них далеко не всегда.

Прекрасная маскировка. Последнего, кого можно было заподозрить в похищении жен и кибератаках, в зале, полном изящных леди и солидных джентльменов, так это шумного здоровенного идиота, громко говорящего глупости и откровенно флиртующего абсолютно со всеми женщинами.  
Он выглядел добрым и простодушным. Точнее, он _и был_ добрым и простодушным. Всё то время, что присматривал будущих жертв. И это работало. Сноу приказал Форкроффу поговорить c мистером Хименесем, и остался уверен, что мистер Хименес именно тот, за кого себя выдает.

Сноу вернулся в Вашингтон, взяв с собой напарника: работы с данными было много. Они изучали списки постоянных клиентов агентства и посетителей последних балов. Получалось, что Корнелиус Форкрофф никак не мог попасть на такое мероприятие, не было никакого шанса заставить его туда прийти. Если Андервуд прав, и преступнику необходим личный контакт с мужем жертвы после ее похищения, то непонятно, как он планировал его осуществить именно с Форкроффом.  
Главное, узнать о том, что сын Корнелиуса — агент ФБР, не составляло особого труда. Для человека, разбирающегося во взломе данных — вообще никакого. Оставалось лишь предположить, что Похититель просто не сделал этого. Это привело к подтверждению ошибочного вывода Сноу о том, что он не слишком умен.  
Либо был слишком уверен в своих силах.  
Тем временем Фрэнк Митчелл доказал невиновность пойманных Людвигом Смитом молодых хакеров. _Как,_ Сноу, опять же, не понял, но уже не испытывал по этому поводу досады — ему хватало своего Похитителя, он уже не зарился на чужую добычу. Выходило, что молодежь некто крупно и красиво подставил, да еще и накрутил, так сказать, хвост ФБР.  
Удивительно, но после этого эпизода Людвиг Смит не записал Сноу во враги. Ведь Йохан первым намекнул о том, что «все уж больно гладко». Напротив, агент Смит зачастил к ним в офис просто так, поговорить или отдохнуть от Фрэнка, и Сноу позволял ему это исключительно из уважения к его необидчивости.  
Никто из них пока не достиг успеха. Сноу понятия не имел, кто похищает женщин, а агент Смит — кто обворовывает богачей. Портреты их преступников не совпадали. Разве что по одному пункту, о котором Сноу задумался лишь раз, когда только вернулся: в обоих делах фигурировали фальшивые данные. Хотя Дата-Время подставил настоящих живых людей, а Похититель Жен всего лишь обманывал мужей, заставляя их не искать пропавших и не обращаться в полицию.  
Но в тот момент ему позвонила жена, и Йохан забыл; он, подчинивший свою новую жизнь воле монеты, забыл даже сохранить в голове это размышление, не то что вернуться к нему вновь. У Милли обострилась какая-то простудная хворь, которая прошла примерно через день после того, как Йохан приехал, выпросив себе отгул. Сноу подозревал, что хворь обострилась от скуки, но промолчал.  
Милли, конечно, обижалась, и не зря. Йохан медленно, но верно осознавал, что наслаждаться двойной жизнью — жизнью мужа и жизнью агента ФБР — у него хорошо получалось только пока дело не запахло настоящей охотой. Раз за разом он отбрасывал мысли о том, что его предыдущие недоумение и недовольство некомпетентностью коллег порождалось тем, что у них была такая же двойная жизнь, а у Сноу в его бытие Человеком-Машиной эта жизнь отсутствовала.  
Йохан не жаловался, не избегал жены и не оставался ночевать в офисе, но, слушая после работы рассказы Милли о том, как прошел ее день, он с некоторыми угрызениями совести считал их невыносимо неважными и скучал по своему Похитителю. Впервые ему встретился поистине неуловимый, бесследно исчезающий, невидимый системами безопасности «Джо». А на досуге, вместо того, чтобы одолеть хотя бы тут тонкую книжицу по обязанностям молодого (хм) отца, что подсунула ему Милли, Йохан читал о хакерах и порой опасался, что его дети вполне могут ими стать, кем еще могут стать дети журналиста и детектива?  
Память стала его подводить. Запоминать новую информацию о вещах, в которых он почти ничего не понимал, оказалось неожиданно трудно; почти каждый последующий термин требовал отдельного пояснения. Кристиан ему в этом помогать отказался. Сказал, довольно и того, что Йохан им пользуется как своей аватаркой в бизнес-кругах, которые лучше бы рассекать ему самому, поскольку запугивать бизнесменов у него получается куда лучше.  
Зато Йохан не стеснялся использовать в качестве Википедии Людвига Смита — раз уж он все равно треть дня торчал у них в офисе.  
А потом случилось еще одно ограбление и еще одно похищение. И если ограбление было довольно крупным, ибо Дата-время перешел на шестизначки, то похищение они могли бы и вовсе проворонить, потому что преступник поменял паттерн. В Лос-Анджелесе, куда Сноу отправил Кристиана на крупную пати по поводу открытия похоронного бюро, к агенту подошла женщина, представилась сестрой некой миссис Ри, и заявила, что та не могла никак покончить жизнь самоубийством, и не может ли Кристиан попросить своих бывших коллег расследовать это дело.  
Тридцатидвухлетняя миссис Аманда Ри жила в Денвере и прекрасно выписывалась в паттерн похищенных. Жена бизнесмена, красивая, стройная, длинноволосая. Сигнал телефона исчез с утра, на ноутбуке обнаружили прощальную записку и дневник самоубийцы. Но сестра миссис Ри, Рэйчел, утверждала, что покойная никогда не вела дневник, и если бы завела, то рассказала бы ей, так как они все друг другу рассказывали. И хоть описания событий в дневнике совпадали с теми, что происходили в жизни миссис Ри, ее сестра утверждала, что ей она никогда не описывала их в таком ключе.  
«Самоубийца» Аманда Ри не была светской леди. Со слов сестры Сноу понял, что ее супруг много путешествовал по работе, и она часто оставалась одна. Ее близкой подругой была сестра, а увлекалась леди экстремальными видами спорта. Сигнал ее телефона оборвался в пять утра на высоком мосту реки, но Рейчел утверждала, что Аманда прекрасно плавала, и что для нее было крайне нелогично избрать столь ненадежный способ самоубийства.  
Прошло уже более трех суток с исчезновения миссис Аманды Ри. Рэйчел обратилась в полицию, но, как Сноу и предполагал, слуги порядка в Денвере не слишком тщательно проводили расследование. Женщина попыталась связаться с Корнелиусом Форкроффом, но ее завернул секретарь, поэтому прилетела в Лос-Анджелес лично.  
Примчавшийся из Индонезии супруг Аманды Грегори Ри тоже объявил награду в миллион долларов, хотя для него, в отличие от Корнелиуса Форкроффа, это действительно была серьезная сумма. (Трупа береговая охрана, естественно, не выловила). Но женщина исчезла ранним утром, и никакие камеры, ни дорожные, ни «поколения снежинок» не зафиксировали ее след.  
Теперь у Йохана не было никаких идей. В списках приглашенных на балы Сноу отобрал, конечно, особо интересных личностей, но у всех, кто присутствовал на предыдущем балу 30 мая в Денвере и мог встретить Аманду Ри, оказалось алиби на момент ее похищения. Элиас, как потом выяснилось, присмотрел ее несколькими балами раньше.  
Тогда Сноу приказал Кристиану пустить слух в отцовских кругах, что он занимается делом Похитителя Жен. Если Похититель среди круга Форкроффа, то он мог заметить появление в своей среде Кристиана. И заподозрить, что тот не слишком искренне оставил свою должность. И многие видели, что Рейчел говорила с ним.  
Не составит труда понять, что Форкрофф все еще агент ФБР. Сноу заведомо накидал в его ноутбук и телефон ложных данных о якобы почти завершенном расследовании. Ему было интересно, как поступит Похититель, к тому же его сразил острый исследовательский ум сестры жертвы. Несмотря на горе, Рэйчел была невероятно точна и проницательна в своих показаниях. Йохану даже стало немного обидно, что эта женщина по жизни занимается ерундой, выращивает какие-то бонсаи или что-то подобное.  
Еще и Копперфилд насел на него с делом о Похитителе, которое стало принимать неприятные масштабы. Снова мелькнула отнюдь не светлая голова агента Эвелин Рэйсон, но Йохан тогда снова выбросил это из памяти. Он уже привык так делать со всем, что считал на данный момент несущественным. Какое жуткое, отвратительное высокомерие!  
Тем не менее, Йохан Сноу был счастлив. Он был в погоне, он был в охоте, и азарт затмевал все жизненные неурядицы вокруг. Еще в раннем детстве он заметил одну вещь: когда сильно увлекаешься активным делом и достигаешь такого успеха, что чувствуешь себя не просто уверенно, а сверх-уверенно, обязательно возникает какая-нибудь дрянь. Даже если ты просто бодро идешь и наслаждаешься жизнью, обязательно споткнёшься, едва начнешь думать не о наслаждении жизнью, а о том, какой ты офигительно крутой. Может, таким образом мир напоминает об осторожности, но тогда Йохан воспринимал это лишь в негативном ключе.  
Так и случилось в середине погони. Он споткнулся. Точнее, не он лично, а…  
Рэйчел, сестра Аманды Ри, специально прилетела из Денвера в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы встретиться с Кристианом. Сноу прилетел туда, чтобы встретиться с ней. Отдал приказ Кристиану «приоткрыть» маскировку. К тому времени он уже обследовал дом, где жила миссис Ри, и забрал все необходимые улики, и… и решил, что Милли не помешает развеяться, раз уж ей так понравился ЭлЭй. «Один день на погулять у меня найдется, максимум даже два, попрошу Форкроффа меня прикрыть, если что вдруг. В крайнем случае, возьму за ручки и попрошу».  
До следующего «бала», в Денвере, куда как раз был приглашен Грегори Ли, муж Аманды, оставался целый месяц. Поиск в этом городе на подставные имена Элиаса, которыми тот пользовался в Лос-Анджелесе, ничего не дал. Сноу просмотрел всех участников и потенциальных участников бала рекламного агентства, но не нашел никого особо подозрительного. Он понимал, что времени мало, но, хоть он и не признавался в этом никому, он понятия не имел, где еще разыскивать Похитителя, кроме как на будущем «балу» 30 августа. Он опирался на портрет, сделанный Джоном Андервудом, (Джон прекрасный специалист, но, на взгляд Сноу, слишком уж засиделся в своем академ-городке), и у него просто не нашлось других идей кроме как сделать из Форкроффа наживку. Тем более что Копперфилд это одобрил. Проблема оказалось в том, что добыча заглотила ее слишком быстро.  
Йохан только и успел озвучить Милли предложение взять билет и резко смотаться в ЭлЭй, как ему написал Кристиан. Заявил, что вхлам напился на вечеринке и просил его забрать. Сноу удивился, хотел было отписать, чтобы он взял такси, но передумал. Форкрофф ведь еще не знает пока, насколько он наживка. Нечего было оставлять ноутбук без присмотра. Но когда он узнает, будет не так сильно возмущаться.  
Сноу приехал и забрал. Всю дорогу Кристиан пытался спать на его плече и обниматься. Вспомнился Окленд. Может, Форкрофф прав, что вокруг Сноу действительно слепое пятно. Но когда напарник вновь полез к нему в штаны, Йохан резко и холодно прервал эти пьяные поползновения.  
— Вы обещали, агент Форкрофф. Если вы по-прежнему хотите работать со мной.  
Сноу вытряхнул Кристиана в номер и закрыл дверь. Ему было крайне неприятно. Милли написала, что она в разгаре статьи и не может «вот так все внезапно бросить». Он извинился за свое внезапное предложение, так как прекрасно понимал такие чувства.  
А утром следующего дня он уже сам обнимал напарника, гладя по всклокоченным темным волосам. Оказалось, что вечером, напившись, Кристиан одолжил свою машину одному из приятелей, которых у него было в Лос-Анджелесе полно. И с утра ему позвонили для опознания тела.

К своему стыду, Сноу верил в это целых три часа. В то, что это был несчастный случай. Его разум затуманивали мысли о Милли, и мысли о вчерашнем эпизоде с Кристианом. Но затем он осмотрел машину, выслушал отчет криминалистов…  
Дьявольщина! Именно в тот вечер он не смотрел через Кристиана на его пати. Там были лишь разные пафосные бездельники, а не серьёзные люди вроде его отца, и Йохан забил, решив вместо этого поговорить с женой и успокоить ее.  
Видеофайл сохранился, но в тот день Элиас не контактировал с Форкроффом, он лишь заметил его, и, основываясь на новых данных, предпринял меры. Позже Фрэнк обнаружил следы взлома на ноутбуке Кристиана.  
Как удобно, ведущий следователь по делу пьяным садится за руль и не справляется с управлением. Однако тот, кто взломал ноутбук Кристиана Форкроффа, явно не знал, что пьяная его душа желает вовсе не лихой езды, а общества своего начальника.  
— Слава богу, Кристиан, что вы не ведете дневник, — произнёс Сноу. — А теперь расскажите мне, кто был с вами на последней тусовке? Почему вы вообще решили напиться, раньше вроде держали себя в руках.  
— Просто устал быть вашей аватаркой, — угрюмо бросил Форкрофф, нервно выгибаясь на стуле и словно пытаясь укутаться в тонкую белую рубашку, как в одеяло. Такой необычный для мужчины жест. — Если вы так уж хотите, чтобы я был в вашей власти, хоть иногда приказывайте мне что-нибудь для себя.  
«Твою мать, — мысленно выругался Сноу. — Вот не надо мне еще и этого!».

«Какой же он все-таки хитрый, — думал Йохан, слиняв от разговора под классным предлогом «важного звонка». (Который на самом деле был абсолютно неважен — ему звонил Фан Линг с предложением докурочить его руку до полной неузнаваемости). — Он ведь ни о чем не заикался, пока не попал в «стресс». Когда у человека «стресс», ему легче развести окружающих на интересные успокоительные действия, особенно в этом случае, когда я в некоторой степени послужил тому причиной».  
«Интересно, сумею ли я когда-нибудь узнать, сознательно или бессознательно Форкрофф пользуется такими методами?»  
«А впрочем, это совершенно неважно сейчас».  
Йохан чувствовал, что даже авиакатастрофа сейчас не посмеет произойти без его позволения, поскольку сейчас он — в охоте, а значит, даже мир не вправе мешать ему преследовать добычу.  
На самом деле, даже тогда, возвращаясь в Вашингтон, Сноу не предчувствовал никакой связи дела Похитителя Жен с кибервором Датой-Время. Просто агент Смит, который, кажется, решил поселиться в их офисе, постоянно рассказывал офигительные истории о делах своего департамента, сидя на столе Форкроффа. Кристиан зевал, а Йохан внимательно слушал. Ведь так или иначе, Похититель Жен обладал среднестатистическими хакерскими способностями. Если предположить, что у него есть сообщник, который обладает экстраординарными, на уровне дела Фрэнка, хакерскими способностями, то… То непонятно, зачем такому сообщнику клептоманить по-маленькой, работая на маньяка, если можно просто украсть пару миллионов и уехать на Карибы.  
Йохан старательно гнал от себя мысль о связи двух дел, потому что она, эта связь, обуславливалась случайными совпадениями. Случайно именно в день пропажи Роксаны Форкрофф агент Митчелл явился к Сноу в Вашингтон с напоминанием о киберщипаче. Сведения о том, что богатый муж Роксаны был некоторое время назад ограблен на 20 тысяч долларов, не доказывали, что это связано с его женой. Но из-за того, что Людвиг постоянно тусил у них в офисе, играя роль телевизора с каналом о киберпреступности, создавалось ложное впечатление, что их дела связаны. Точно. Надо сказать ему, чтобы прекратил.  
— Я лично давно уже жду, что вы ему это скажете, — Кристиан потянулся в кресле и похрустел шейными позвонками, разминая затекшие мышцы. — Вы же не любите, когда люди много говорят.  
— Только если они говорят не по делу, — отрезал Сноу. Он не совсем понимал, как ему следует вести себя с Форкроффом теперь. Он не хотел, чтобы тот свалил в середине расследования, ведь с ним похерится прекрасный доступ в круги его отца и ему подобных.  
С другой стороны, Грегори Ри, опять же, попадал под паттерн всех остальных жертв, _кроме_ Корнелиуса Форкроффа. Тот по-прежнему оставался вылезшей из диаграммы благополучия жертв нахальной точкой.  
«И мне будет кошмарно стыдно, если я не смогу найти Аманду Ри, потому что я уже нашел Роксану Форкрофф. И Сэм будет страшно бушевать, если в этом деле я, получается, спасу только эту выдающуюся своим влиянием и состоянием жертву. И коллеги Милли обрушат на нас свой праведный гнев…»  
 _«Эй-эй, агент Сноу, а ну-ка успокойся и вспомни, что ты сделал и что ты не сделал в этом деле. Вспомнил? Молодец. А теперь постарайся сделать то, что сделали за тебя другие люди, сам. Наш с тобой многолетний опыт подсказывает, что когда ты так делаешь, все решается самым наилучшим образом…»_ — заявил голос Разума.  
«Но я ненавижу делать это, — возмутился Йохан и потянулся к монете. — Ненавижу составлять портрет преступника сам. Они у меня получаются слишком умными. За-умными. Это не так уж часто приводило к решению. Почти никогда, откровенно говоря. Обычно к решению приводил пересмотр и перепросмотр всех данных».  
 _«Ага,_ — нахально заявил Здравый Смысл, и словно бы хлестнул его по руке, предотвратив движение. — _Но ты это уже делал, и это не сработало. А времени у Аманды Ри все меньше. «Бал» 30 августа — Денвер неумолимо приближается. Грегори Ри будет там, увешанный микрофонами и всем подобным. Сделай это. Немедленно»._  
Будь агент Йергенссен по-прежнему агентом Сноу, он бы так и поступил. Агент Йохан Йергенссен, однако, растянул выполнение этого дела почти на неделю. Пока его не прижало как следует. То есть — пока не осталось другого выхода.  
Неужели все люди на самом деле всегда поступают именно так?..

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Сноу, лежа в пустом номере отеля с опущенными жалюзи. 30 августа наступило. Форкрофф отправился на «бал» в Денвер. Никакие нормальные поиски, перепроверки и расследования, которым Сноу посвятил почти целый месяц, не приблизили их к разгадке. — Можешь, значит обязан. Ради всех раскрытых мною дел, ради прошлого и ради будущего этих двух смешных нерожденных карапузов…  
«Если бы преступление совершал ты, Йохан Йергенссен-Сноу, как бы действовал _ты?»_

 _Ну, для начала, я бы позаботился иметь достоверное алиби._  
С этим проблем нет, ты суперхакер.  
 _Еще более в первую очередь я бы позаботился о том, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал, что я суперхакер._  
Это скрыть не сложно, у них нет опознавательных знаков, как и у наемных убийц. Не уходи мыслями глубоко, не уходи в причины. Тебе нужно похитить жену бизнесмена. Ради того, чтобы никто больше о ней никогда не услышал. Ты можешь следить за ее перемещениями, взломать ее телефон, заставив от имени кого угодно, хоть ее собственного мужа, приехать куда тебе надо. Ты можешь следить за жизнью этих женщин через их телефоны и компьютеры. Но ты не близок к ним, иначе ты бы знал, что Аманда Ри прекрасно плавает и только кажется одинокой, а Роксана Форкрофф любит своего мужа. Ты знал их только по данным из соцсетей и ноутбуков.  
 _Хотя, согласно этому мнению, что я составил как следователь, как преступник я бы как раз мог оказаться другом семьи…_  
Но у них нет одинаковых друзей семьи. Не пытайся воевать против самого себя. Просто расскажи, кем нужно стать, чтобы провернуть такое безнаказанно.  
 _Ну хорошо. В первую, в нулевую очередь я бы позаботился о том, чтобы приобрести репутацию человека, которого никто в жизни не заподозрит в похищении женщин и киберпреступлениях._  
Хорошо, тогда мы ищем хрупкую и выглядящую безобидной блондинку? Кажется, этим мы уже занимались.  
 _Хотя мысль о том, что киберщипач Фрэнка может быть женщиной — хороша. Женщины скромнее мужчин, зачастую, и осторожнее, что и объясняет подобное плавное нарастание грабежей._  
Будь я киберщипачом Фрэнка, я бы позаботился о том, чтобы тот, кто меня будет ловить, считал меня женщиной…  
— О Господи, — пробормотал Йохан Сноу вслух. — Именно так будет выглядеть драка моих детей. Какой ужас. Надо все-таки прочитать ту книжку.  
Хорошо. Давай рассуждать чуть _менее_ творчески. И помни, помни о том, что Похититель Жен и кибервор — разные люди!  
 _Я довольно-таки умный похититель жен бизнесменов. Пусть. У меня фетиш на богатых женщин, допустим. Я отлично владею информационными технологиями, либо у меня есть сообщник, который ими отлично владеет. Поскольку я умен, и я лично как минимум один раз встречался с каждой из них, мне надо выглядеть так, чтобы никто не заподозрил меня ни в уме, ни в желании их похитить._  
Отлично, преступник — Кристиан Форкрофф. Надо сообщить ему эту фееричную новость.  
Пока Сноу тянул губы в кривой улыбке, ему неожиданно пришло в голову, что это не самая плохая идея. Конечно, не обвинить Кристиана, а о том, что умный преступник выбрал бы себе в качестве маски что-то в таком духе. Болтливый и легкомысленный красавчик-гей. Правда, мать природа не всегда следует нашим намерениям, и могла и не одарить предполагаемого преступника лицом Кристиана Форкроффа.

«Агент Форкрофф, у меня к вам творческое задание, — нежно промурлыкал в микрофон Сноу. — Я хочу, чтобы вы обошли всех присутствующих на этом бессмысленном мероприятии и составили список из пяти человек, которые выглядят наименее подходящими на роль Похитителя Жен. Женщин в список не включать, равно как и детей. Однако присмотритесь, нет ли среди присутствующих женщин с сияющими глазами. Как у Лидии Фелл. Опыт подсказывает, что к таким людям тоже следует внимательно присмотреться, вне зависимости от того, как они выглядят в целом».  
«То есть у нас все настолько плохо с обычными методами?» — хмуро прошипел в микрофон Кристиан.  
«Да. Считайте, что я уже кидаю камни в бутылки. Не дайте мне докатиться до посещения вигвамов».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow, walk with me! (ㆆᴗㆆ)*✲ﾟ*｡⋆


	94. Crystal boot

_— How will I know if he chooses me?  
— He will try to kill you. ©_

Когда Кристиан назвал ему пять человек, до конца бала в Денвере оставалось еще полтора часа. Йохан приказал ему следить за всеми, кто заговорит или будет пристально наблюдать за Грегори Ри, мужем последней жертвы. Затем устроился поудобнее в пустом гостиничном номере и установил связь с Фрэнком и агентом Смитом.  
Он не сказал им, как он выбрал. Он не сказал, какие доказательства. Сказал — проверить.  
Это и стало прорывом. Людвиг и Фрэнк решили, что Сноу по доброте душевной принес им _их_ список подозреваемых. Поэтому в первую очередь они проверили счета и доходы, а не владение недвижимостью с глубокими подвалами и случаи насилия в детстве.  
— Вот этот человечек подозрительный, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, отсылая данные на господина Анхеля Хименеса. — Господин Хименес у нас богатенький мексиканский сиротка, эмигрировавший в Штаты в ранней юности после смерти родителей. Используя стартовый капитал в 10 тысяч долларов он к своим двадцати девяти годочкам владеет состоянием в два миллиона долларов. Доходы задекларированы как доходы от продажи украшений и сувениров туристам. Такой финансовый оборот от сувенирного бизнеса трех мелких лавчонок можно получать лишь кладя в каждую кружку ручной работы по два грамма гашиша. Полагаю, стартовый капитал, унаследованный от родителей, оттуда же. Сейчас господин Хименес активно продвигает себя в бизнес-кругах, якобы чтобы создать сеть сувенирных лавок в крупных городах, где будут продаваться товары со всех уголков Америки.  
Сноу нахмурился.  
— Это чтобы ленивые туристы могли хвастаться, что были в местах, где на самом деле не были?  
— Угадал, — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк.  
— Это как-то… не вяжется с похищением женщин.  
— Каких еще женщин? — хмыкнул Людвиг. — Мы же о киберворе говорим.  
«О», — подумал Сноу и промолчал.  
— Так вот, по факту прибыль господина Хименеса невероятна. При том, зацени, какие жалкие эти три магазина: Майами, Лос-Анджелес, Денвер. Как ни смотри, бизнес выглядит едва ли не убыточным, тем не менее доходы владельца стабильно хоть и постепенно растут, и если специально не присматриваться, то кажется, что все в порядке.  
Сноу открыл фотографии. Магазинчики и правда не походили на основной доход миллионера. И еще… где-то он уже видел эту разбойничью физиономию. Месяц назад этот парень был на балу в Лос-Анджелесе, интересно.  
— А теперь вкусненькое, — произнес Людвиг. — Нам пришлось постараться, чтобы достать эти данные. С виду у господина Хименеса все в порядке.  
— То есть если бы его проверяли не вы, а налоговый департамент, то никто не заметил бы странностей?  
— Даже если бы его проверяли вы, вы бы не заметили странностей, — самодовольно произнес Людвиг.  
— Фрэнк, мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
Сноу и не думал обижать агента Смита, но он не знал его настолько хорошо, чтобы делиться предположением, однако тот, конечно, обиделся.

— То есть это твой? — Фрэнк спросил это с обидой. Мол, как Йохан мог, взять и присвоить его преступника.  
— Этот — да, мой. Я и подумать не мог, что вы решите, что я за вас стал искать Дату-Время. Я преданный адепт веры, что этот господин — мьянмарец. Ваши высокотехнологичные доводы слишком сложны для моего культисткого разума.  
— Но он очень похож на нашего! — возразил Фрэнк. — Липовый бизнес, чтобы объяснять неожиданно крупные доходы… И по возрасту нам больше подходит, все твои жены его старше, получается.  
— Среди преступников латиноамериканского происхождения больше насильников, чем хакеров, — возразил Сноу. — Статистика с тобой не согласна. И не обижайся, просто давай тихонечко этого господина исследуем. Я же не стану вырывать его у тебя из рук, если окажется, что он — твой.  
Фрэнк с сомнением покосился на Йохана, это было заметно даже через веб-камеру. Кажется, он настолько втянулся в работу в коллективе, что всерьез опасался подобного исхода.

Они исследовали Анхеля Хименеса и так и сяк. Тусовщик и бабник, много приятелей обоих полов, но нет близких друзей. Его любовницы заверили, что никакой агрессии он к ним не проявлял. Они не говорили о нем с особой страстью, но и не выглядели запуганными, скорее просто девушки, которым не удалось женить на себе богатого мужчину. С виду мистер Хименес был чист, но… Сноу все равно казалось, что он… _попахивает_. С другой стороны, мало кто из людей с состоянием в два и более миллионов долларов не имеет интересных секретов. Далеко не факт, что секреты господина Хименеса — те, за которыми охотится Йохан Сноу. Или те, за которыми охотится Фрэнк Митчелл.  
Данные о доходах Фрэнк получил нелегально, поэтому на мистера Хименеса даже налоговую натравить было нереально. По официальным документам у него все было в порядке.  
— Вот только знаешь что, Йохан, — серьёзно сказал Фрэнк ему наедине, уже после всех официальных проверок. — Ты только никому не говори. Я не смог взломать его комп.  
— Ммм, это как-то доказывает хоть что-то, Фрэнк? — Йохан вздохнул, понимая, что ничего по-прежнему не понимает в таких делах. — Я имею в виду, получается, у него такая крутая защита, которая не подобает птице его полета?  
— Я имею в виду, что тот диск, который я взломал, содержит те же данные, что можно и без того получить. Никаких бухгалтерских данных о том, каким образом три ларька в городских трущобах приносят такой доход. С телефоном та же фигня. У него должен быть другой. И компьютер, и телефон.  
— Фрэнк, я не могу…  
— Я знаю, что ты не можешь! — рявкнул старый друг. — Я просто говорю, чтобы ты подумал над этим. Кто-то очень, очень, очень хорошо убирает за собой. На уровне профессионала, а не автора подкидных переписок.

Анхель Хименес с улыбкой встретил Сноу и Форкроффа, выслушал их историю о проверке всех, кто контактировал с миссис Ри последние три месяца, и спокойно показал им весь свой Лос-Анджелесский особняк, _включая_ подвал и черный ход.  
Ведь мистеру Анхелю Хименесу было совершенно нечего опасаться. Дом, где он предавался своим порочным страстям, был зарегистрирован на другое имя. Равно как и машина, на которой он покидал места своих хакерских проделок.  
В Денвере, по его словам, он жил в гостинице, что подтвердилось записями и свидетельствами.  
А на момент покушения на Кристиана Форкроффа предоставил данные с камер безопасности собственного дома, показывающие его внутри. «Как интересно, — думал Сноу. — Он очень убедителен в роли невиновного. И вспоминает на вид достоверно, паузы выдерживает, и легкое беспокойство проявляет, и… хранит записи с камер наблюдения за последний месяц».  
Впрочем, этот подкол мистер Хименес не засчитал, продемонстрировав Сноу жесткий диск. «В него влезает как раз три месяца, потом он автоматически перезаписывается. Спросили бы меня о чем-то более позднем, я бы ничего и не вспомнил и не показал».  
Еще Сноу внимательно наблюдал за его реакцией на Кристиана Форкроффа, который со всеми подозреваемыми в своем покушении прикидывался старшим агентом. Однако мистер Хименес ничем не себя не выдал — если было что выдавать.  
Сноу попросил записи с камер на еще две даты: одну вымышленную, из подставных данных, что были на ноутбуке Кристиана. А вторую он назвал наугад, она нигде не фигурировала. На первую дату, 15 июля, алиби имелось, а вот на вторую, 29 июня, оказалось, что мистер Хименес отсутствовал в доме. Мужчина спокойно развел руками, достал телефон, но затем покачал головой. «Совершенно не помню. У меня тогда были дела в Майами, тут я никак не мог быть».  
«Если ты — Похититель, и если мы возьмем тебя, уверен, к тому времени ты найдешь, как сфабриковать алиби и на этот день, — подумал Сноу. — И сейчас ты задаешь себе вопрос, почему нас интересует этот день. Ведь на самом деле в этот день ничего не произошло. Если ты — Похититель, я однозначно припомню тебе Филадельфию».  
— Слишком он уж любезен, — покачал головой Сноу, когда они вышли из дома. — Нетипично для латиноамериканца, эти готовы по любому поводу и без скандал закатить, а уж пустить в дом без ордера… Но из всякого правила должны быть исключения. Все равно необходимо проверить, откуда он получает такие деньги, но скорей всего он связан с наркооборотом. Раньше таких вежливых латиносов я встречал только в этой среде.  
— Он не латинос, — буркнул Форкрофф.  
— Латиноамериканец, — раздраженно поправился Сноу. Политкорректность раздражала тем, что не экономила время на терминах.  
— Нет, я имею в виду, этот Анхель Габриель Фернандо Хименес — не латиноамериканец по происхождению; не мексиканец, пуэрториканец и прочее, — произнес напарник. — Он скорее индеец-метис.  
— С таким именем? — удивился Сноу, не слишком разбиравшийся в антропологических тонкостях. У него была отличная память на лица, но не на то, в какой стране жили предполагаемые предки подозреваемого. — Знаете, агент Форкрофф, а это стоит проверить.

Данные о папочке и мамочке мистера Хименеса потерялись в Мексике. (И неудивительно, в этом наркопритоне можно пол-Мьянмы потерять, не то что паспортные данные давно умерших беженцев).  
Тем временем со счета очередного бизнесмена пропала еще одна шестизначная сумма. Беспокоиться начали не только Сэмюель Копперфилд, начальник киберотдела Фредерик Эванс и руководства банков, но и широкая общественность. Дата-время обретал популярность.  
Поиски Аманды Ри в Денвере не дали результата, обещание награды не помогло. Сноу засел за проверку всех присутствующих на балу в Денвере, кто хоть как-то проявил интерес к Грегори Ри.  
Ранее Форкрофф чуть не погиб, потому что кто-то — не известно, Хименес или нет — заметил его интерес. И принял стремительные меры. Однако список присутствовавших на той вечеринке был бесполезен: туда, как выяснил Сноу, мог вообще зайти любой человек, обладающий соответствующим гардеробом и навыком выглядеть уверенно. Несколько неохраняемых входов, включая сад с низкой изгородью.  
Богатых людей проверять оказалось намного сложнее, они слишком часто шатались невесть где и легко при этом выкидывали билеты и прочие могущие подтвердить их правоту доказательства. Аманда Ри же… после 30 августа ее шансы на выживание стремительно исчезали, но применить метод «радарного поиска» к целому городу Йохан не мог. Кажется, этот раунд он слил.  
И все равно. Он никак не мог понять, откуда в череде похищенных взялась Роксана Форкрофф. Аманда Ри была такой же, как прочие жертвы. То есть не из настолько богатой семьи.  
Почему это кажется настолько важным?  
И тут Йохан вспомнил, почему.  
За этот год это был не первый раз, когда кто-то пытался убить Кристиана Форкроффа. Но тогда тот был не один. И в тот раз Сноу как обычно решил, что пытаются убить его.  
Пришлось срочно прервать прогулку по Денверу, брать такси и нестись в отель — с телефона Йохан так и не привык сверять такие данные. Итаак.  
Дело Стивена Гранта. Данные о котором были _присланы_ в ФБР по электронной почте. Спустя шесть дней после того, как Фрэнк Митчелл слил данные в сеть о том, что ФБР вышло на охоту за киберщипачом.  
Как только они приехали на место, случилось убийство человека, якобы приславшего эти обвинения. А затем два подряд покушения на Сноу и Форкроффа.  
Оплаченных со счета мистера Стивена Гранта из Аризоны, отбывающего ныне срок за убийство и изнасилование четырех молодых женщин. _Чьим доказательством вины послужили видеофайлы, найденные у него на компьютере._  
Сноу треснул, именно треснул себя по лбу ладонью, чтобы потемнело в глазах и стало больно. Простого фэйспалма было мало, чтобы передать все, что он чувствовал по этому поводу. Если бы Форкрофф тогда не… Ай, к черту Форкроффа, он сам должен был вспомнить о том деле, он несколько раз пытался о нем вспомнить!  
Когда думал о подставных данных. Когда видел обалдевшие лица молодых хакеров, которым, может, было и лестно, что их приняли за крутого парня, тогда как их собственные проделки не выходили за рамки пары липовых кредиток, но совсем не хотелось сидеть в тюрьме за его преступления или раскрывать ФБР собственные.  
Когда мистер Грант смотрел на видео, у него было похожее лицо. При следствии обнаружилось, что он однажды ударил горничную, в доме нашли спрятанный секс-костюм, а затем — останки девушек в одном из его заброшенных складов… _Кто-то слишком много думал о минете в исполнении Кристиана, поэтому поленился подумать о том, что человек в маске и костюме на видео _не обязательно_ является Стивеном Грантом… И что костюм вполне мог за вознаграждение подложить человек, якобы приславший данные — кажется, он ранее работал в доме Гранта. А потом его устранили. А кости в заброшенный склад… мог положить сам настоящий маньяк. Но кто-то так хотел свалить с этого дела и забыть о нем поскорее…_  
— Отставить самокритику, — мрачно произнес Йохан вслух. — От нее еще ни одно дело не раскрылось быстрее.  
Итак, Дата-время\Похититель\Хименес? начал проверять нас на прочность еще вначале зимы.  
 _И, кстати, это объясняет, как он вышел на Роксану Форкрофф._  
Видимо, предполагалось, что мы либо посадим Гранта, либо умрем, и Гранта все равно посадят, за покушение на нас. То есть на Кристиана, потому что именно он последнее время везде светился, и именно он был более-менее известным агентом ФБР. После Убийственной Триады, дела Крейга и Нью-Йоркского Зорро.  
«Но агента Форкроффа оказалось не так просто убить, и поэтому мой герой взялся за… Хм. Ладно, я допускаю, что существует нейронная цепь, согласно которой если ты не смог убить агента ФБР, то похитить и изнасиловать его мачеху — это правильная и логичная реакция».  
Но и с этим у Похитителя не задалось. Настолько не задалось, что следующей своей жертве он придумал новый паттерн. И тут он видит Кристиана, а может, видит Кристиана с сестрой похищенной… Поскольку мог следить за Рэйчел, ведь Грегори Ри был в отъезде, и именно она забила тревогу первой. Похититель повреждает машину Форкроффа, или, что более вероятно, нанимает какого-нибудь наркомана для этих целей, считая агента главным своим врагом. Форкрофф еще в тот вечер ухитрился припарковаться так, что даже не пришлось стирать данные с камер наблюдения — он не попал в их обзор.  
И опять фэйл — Кристиан широким жестом одалживает крутую тачку приятелю и идет приставать к любимому напарнику. Который и спас его от первого покушения. Который и нашел на самом деле Роксану Форкрофф. Который и является истинной причиной неуязвимости и неуловимости агента Кристиана Форкроффа. В доме, который построил Джек. То есть Сэм.  
— В общем, — Йохан поднялся на ноги, сладко вздохнул, потянулся и улыбнулся. — Теперь живо проверять, так все это было, или не так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Танцуй, как будто ты нифига не #Snowflake! 〜(￣▽￣〜)


	95. Шафер

  
_Никто не должен быть жертвой собственной биографии.©_  
  
Непросто навещать в тюрьме человека, чей пожизненный приговор был подписан благодаря твоим действиям. Тем не менее, Сноу подробно расспросил Стивена Гранта, по-прежнему настаивавшего на своей невиновности. Он не опознал мистера Анхеля Хименеса по фотографии, и позже выяснилось, почему: Стивен Грант был школьным врагом Элиаса Бароа Заковски. В детстве бывшего охренительно жирным мелким говнюком. К тому же, его смутило другое имя, которым Элиас, разумеется, тогда не пользовался.  
— Вам сейчас двадцать семь лет, мистер Грант, — медленно произнес Сноу. — Девушкам, которых вы изнасиловали и убили три года назад было…  
— Я же говорю, это был не я!..  
26, 27, 26, 25. Сейчас им было бы по 29-30. Кэтрин Суок на момент похищения было 29. Роксане Форкрофф было 30. Мэри Блайт было 30. Лизе Абрахам было 31. Аманде Ри было 32.  
По паспорту Анхелю Хименесу было 29.  
Сноу запросил данные Интерпола о мистере Анхеле Хименесе. Вашингтонская лаборатория заявила, что лицо на эмиграционной карточке, полученной мистером Хименесом пятнадцать лет назад, никак не может быть лицом мистера Анхеля Хименеса нынешнего.  
— Лица визуально похожи, но если провести компьютерный анализ, то у них даже родства не выявляется. Впрочем, фотография плохого качества… 67% вероятность, что это разные люди.  
«Всего-то?» — разочарованно подумал Сноу, глядя на увеличенную до пикселей фотку смуглого кудрявого пацана и сравнивая ее с физиономией Анхеля Хименеса. С его точки зрения первое вполне могло вырасти во второе. И только 67% вероятности, что этого не было.  
— Это серьезный показатель, агент Йергенссен. Все, что больше 60%.  
Сноу смотрел на колоритную физиономию Анхеля Хименеса. С ним было что-то не то, но агент по-прежнему не был уверен, что он — тот, кто им нужен. Стивен Грант не узнал его…  
Кроме Хименеса было еще трое подозреваемых с нелегальными доходами и отсутствием алиби — ха, теперь можно говорить «достоверного» алиби — на момент похищения Аманды Ри и Роксаны Форкрофф.  
Если верно то, что на Стивена Гранта повесил свои убийства Похититель Жен, то предположение Андервуда про долгий ритуал и садизм подтверждается. На видео, найденных у Гранта, человек в черном костюме издевался над своими жертвами даже больше одного месяца. Но как Сноу не расспрашивал мужчину о его врагах, тот не смог назвать тех, чье алиби бы не подтвердилось.  
Теоретически Стивен Грант мог быть вообще не связан с Похитителем Жен, но Сноу не верил в это. Слишком много совпадений. И — никаких доказательств.  
Это бесило. Сноу был всю жизнь убежден, что неуловимых преступников не существует — существуют лишь связи, которые пропустил следователь, но…  
— А что насчет супертрио? — поинтересовался Андервуд, когда Сноу приехал в Квантико. Официально — дополнить портрет Похитителя Жен согласно новым данным, неофициально — бухнуть и пожаловаться на жизнь.  
— Какого еще супертрио?  
— Хакеров агента Митчелла.  
— Живут на другом конце Америки, никогда не видели ни Хименеса ни прочих в лицо, да и молодые они слишком, чтобы нагадить миллионеру… в смысле, ничего они такого не делали. Все их преступления — подделка кредитных карт.  
— А они не могли написать что-нибудь плохое в Интернете про этого Дату-Время?  
«Эээ. А ну да, точно. Людям же это не нравится».  
Йохан Сноу, погибшая при исполнении звезда ФБР и автор популярного бестселлера, читал о себе слишком много разного в последнее время, в основном чтобы посмеяться, и напрочь забыл, как люди порой обижаются из-за всего одной осуждающей статейки. Он вспомнил случайно услышанный разговор о прессе двух голливудских актеров на вечеринке в Лос-Анджелесе. Один жаловался на неточности в описании своих детства, юности и карьеры, которые кочуют из статьи в статью. А другой заявил, что вообще не читает статьи о себе. «Мне платят за то, чтобы я играл, а не за то, чтобы я тратил нервы на журналистов».  
Сноу тогда очень понравилась такая точка зрения. Но большинство людей думают иначе.  
Так и оказалось: подставленные Датой-Время хакеры признались, что нелестно отзывались о его деятельности, утверждая, что он привлекает внимание полиции ко всей хакерской деятельности, и те, чего доброго, разберутся как следует и начнут ловить их эффективнее.  
— Вы мне просто охренеть как помогли, — пробормотал Сноу к некоторому удивлению молодежи.  
«Хотя вновь навещать Стивена Гранта мне совершенно не хочется».  
  
— Ну слушайте, — бледный, исхудалый человек прикрыл тонкие веки измученных глаз. Сейчас в нем с трудом можно было различить когда-то крепкого и властного мужчину, которого они с Форкроффом арестовали полгода назад. — Я действительно хочу, чтобы все было, как вы предполагаете, что есть другой преступник, но, черт возьми, я понятия не имею, кто мог ненавидеть меня так сильно! Помимо тех, кого я уже назвал… Мне сегодня чуть не выколол глаз пластиковой ложкой какой-то болван, принявший мое ругательство по поводу каши на свой счет! Если так смотреть, то половина людей, с кем я в жизни пересекался, может оказаться преступниками!  
— Ладно, — пресек Сноу это нытье. — А вы сами никого не обижали, мистер Грант? Ваши все названные враги, это преимущественно ваши конкуренты и бывший парень вашей уже бывшей подружки. Как насчет ранних лет? Школа, колледж?  
Стивен Грант не был гением предпринимательства, он лишь успешно управлял дочерней компанией своего отца, а не сколотил бизнес с нуля. Зато, как теперь понял Сноу, он должен был учиться среди таких же деток, которых готовили к такой же судьбе.  
И еще он подумал, что все данные могут лгать. Анхель Хименес только по документам старше Стивена Гранта. А если документы вообще не принадлежат, с вероятностью 67%, тому человеку, что называется сейчас мистером Хименесом?  
— Я ходил в обычную школу, — медленно произнес Стивен Грант. — Родители настояли, говорили, для понимания общества. Колледж уже был получше. Что я вам могу сказать… все выживают как могут. Я не был образцовым учеником, но…  
Сноу перелистнул страницу его дела.  
— Хулиган, задира, нарушитель спокойствия. Участие в драках, в том числе и с девочками. Именно этот факт, да еще и пожалуй ваш удар горничной, составили вам чрезвычайно скверную репутацию в глазах присяжных.  
— Ну знаете, там порой были такие девочки! — возмутился мужчина и тут же осекся. — Черт, я не имел в виду ничего такого. О, черт. Я просто имел в виду, что они были старше и сильнее, а я не из тех людей, кто позволит себя спокойно унижать.  
«Хер с ними, с девочками. У меня одно из ярких воспоминаний детства о прекрасном поле — пропущенный удар в пах от одной из новеньких учениц в доджо, прослушавшей объяснение значения слова «тренировка», — думая об этом, Сноу молча и безмятежно смотрел на Стивена Гранта. Он мог делать так очень долго. Смотришь на человека так, будто уже все про него знаешь и ждешь, когда он прекратит ломать комедию.  
— Ой, слушайте, ну вы же это несерьезно! — сдался заключённый. — Да, мы дразнили всяких ущербных идиотов, но ничего криминального там не было! Обычные школьные шалости!  
Сноу молчал.  
— Это было больше десяти лет назад, и ничего такого страшного там не было! Разве вы не понимаете, в школе всегда: ты либо ты дразнишь, либо тебя дразнят!  
— Дразнят, мистер Грант? — Сноу приподнял бровь и одарил Гранта взглядом «не держи меня за идиота». — Только дразнят?  
— Слушайте, вы пришли сюда чтобы улучшить мое дело или ухудшить? — возмутился заключённый.  
— Я пришел сюда, чтобы узнать правду, мистер Грант, — сухо произнес Сноу, поднимаясь. — Если вы не в состоянии мне ее предоставить, то я пойду искать ее в другом месте.  
— Подождите!..  
Сноу обернулся.  
— Между прочим, чтобы вы там не делали в детстве, это не ухудшит ваш приговор, — соврал Сноу. (То есть с 67% вероятностью не ухудшит, только если Грант не признается, что кого-нибудь изнасиловал в детстве).  
— Да, мы издевались над кое-кем. Был один охренительно жирный пацан с противными как у крысы глазками, от него вечно воняло. Еще был тощий белобрысый очкарик из параллельного, он вечно пялился на нас как баран, понятия не имею, почему, но нам это не нравилось, а он продолжил пялиться даже после первого предупреждения. Еще были Чумазилла и Твоя Мама, пацан-чистюля, которого мы вечно опрокидывали в грязь и толстая ни… афроамериканка, кстати, именно она меня как-то чудом не раздавила, что мне было, лежать и дожидаться смерти? — Сноу молчал, и мистер Грант продолжил предаваться ностальгии. — Жирдяй-вонючка имел кличку Алиса, хоть убейте не помню, почему. Кстати, с ним и без нас был скандал, оказалось, он обворовывал шкафчики, так его исключили вроде, а может и нет. А очкарика мы прозвали Пидором, естественно, а однажды он…  
«Какой же ты у меня хороший, мистер Грант! Если хоть кто-то в суде дал показания хотя бы об одной из этих невинных шалостей…»  
— …взял нож, но мой приятель, Джей, выбил этот нож у него из рук, и потом мы ему челку этим ножом отрезали почти налысо…  
— Полагаю, фотографии жертв этих «безобидных дразнилок» сохранились в каком-нибудь вашем фотоальбоме?  
Стивен Грант тут же притих и прекратил ностальгию, приняв серьезный вид.  
— Чумазилла учился со мной в одном классе, остальные нет.  
— Младше?  
— Нуэээ… ну да. Слушайте, вы всерьез считаете, что кто-то из них мог?..  
— В ваших интересах, чтобы я так считал, мистер Грант, — холодно произнес Сноу. — Очень сильно в ваших.  
  
— Хорошие новости от меня, плохие — от начальства, нейтральные или под вопросом — от наших гикнутых коллег, — бодро заявил Кристиан Форкрофф, усаживаясь за столик кафе. — Какое у вас лицо мрачное. Что, этот Грант ничего не помнит?  
— Слишком много помнит, — покачал головой Сноу. — Его доказательства вины были слишком многочисленными, а тот факт, что в детстве он был хулиганом, послужило дополнительным. Теперь придется отыскать его жертв, одна из которых напала на него с ножом в школе…  
— Думаете, наш похититель — жертва школьного насилия? — удивился Форкрофф. — Тогда Хименес исключается, посмотрел бы я на хулигана, решившегося наехать на этого громилу. Но, кстати, новости от меня: я опросил участников приема, где… в смысле, после которого погиб Генри… Один человек уверил меня, что видел там Хименеса. Узнал с фотографии, в смысле. Правда, больше его там никто не заметил, а его сложно не заметить. И тем не менее. Официально он туда приглашен не был.  
— А камеры?  
— Не засветился, нет. Далее, нейтральная новость от наших гикнутых коллег: им выпал еще один шестизнак. И на время взлома у господина Хименеса нет никакого алиби, ну в плане того, что дома его не было. И они по-прежнему не могут ничего ему взломать, вот.  
Сноу удивленно взглянул на напарника. Он-то откуда знает?  
— Мне агент Смит рассказал, что они частным образом проводят проверку систем безопасности этого господина в рамках благотворительности. Агент Смит сильно разочарован, он-то думал, что после того, как агент Митчелл оказался некомпетентен, он сам на раз щелкнет Хименеса. Но — не вышло. И увы, быть слишком умным задротом по-прежнему не является достойным основанием для обыска.  
— Тем более что он может позволить себе арендовать дома на десятки подставных имен, — мрачно произнес Сноу. — Как в ЭлЭй. Черт, да у него может быть по пыточной камере в Денвере, в ЭлЭй, в Майами, и в каких-нибудь городах Аризоны!  
Кристиан вдруг уставился в чашку с кофе так, будто ее никогда не видел.  
— Вот это вряд ли, — тихо сказал он.  
— Почему нет? — удивился Сноу. — Он не стеснен в средствах. Я бы на его месте …ну, во-первых, не оказался, но это рациональный ход. Особенно если он еще и хакер.  
— На видео Гранта была одна и та же комната, — по-прежнему не глядя на Йохана произнес Кристиан. — Если мы предполагаем, что Гранта кто-то подставил, то эти видео на самом деле принадлежат Похитителю.  
— Логично, если он собрался подставить Гранта, ему надо было выбрать одно помещение, — удивился Сноу. — Которое якобы было ранее оборудовано в том складе. И девушки все из разных городов Аризоны. А в Лос-Анджелесе у него должна быть другая комната для пыток.  
— Нет. Вряд ли, — Кристиан покачал головой. — Как бы сказать… Помещение важно.  
— Важно? — удивился Сноу, пристально разглядывал макушку напарника, по-прежнему изучавшего бездну кофейной гущи.  
— Да. Если тех четырех он убил в одном месте… Скорей всего, это место по-прежнему существует. Грант сказал, что не было у него такой комнаты на складе, но доказать ничем не мог, кому придет в голову хранить фотографии склада, который собираешься снести! Но я имею в виду… Для маньяка, для Похитителя, место важно. Именно поэтому в доме, где мы нашли Роксану, мы больше ничего не нашли. Это не была килрум. В килрум он собирался ее отвезти после.  
— По мне так важно быть не пойманным. А везти связанных женщин непросто через весь город, а через несколько штатов, чтобы убить их в определенном месте… — Сноу покачал головой. — Это рискованно. Особенно из Майами в Лос-Анджелес, через всю страну.  
— Он мог попросить миссис Абрахам саму прилететь в Лос-Анджелес, — возразил Форкрофф. — Помните, что сказал ее муж? Что он не ходил на вечеринку. А в записях агентства он значился пришедшим. Вдруг именно с миссис Абрахам, у которой были плохие отношения с мужем, Похититель на самом деле познакомился? Для разнообразия?  
— Очень много предположений, агент Форкрофф.  
— Но про килрум — просто поверьте мне.  
— Не буду, пока не обоснуете.  
Он поднял глаза и тут же почему-то покраснел.  
— Комната важна. Да, Похититель умен и рационален, но будь он рационален как вы, он бы в первую очередь не стал похищать и насиловать женщин. Для него это ритуал. Какое-то священное действие, неизвестно чем обусловленное. Давайте поспорим?  
— На миллион долларов? — усмехнулся Сноу. — Не надо. Вы хорошо объяснили, это я упустил. В этом проблема эмпатического метода расследования. Когда представляешь себя на месте преступника, то в первую очередь думаешь: «Хм, в мире есть множество более захватывающих вещей, чем похищение и изнасилование женщин, и на его месте я бы ими всеми сразу и занялся».  
— Вы опять представляете себя на чужом месте, — неожиданно улыбнулся Кристиан. — А надо — Похитителя. Собственно, поэтому Уилл Грэм прославился — ему удавалось отойти от своей личности и перевоплотиться в совершенно другую…  
Сноу вскинул руку.  
— Нет. Извините, агент Форкрофф. Пока мы не закроем это дело, пожалуйста, никаких упоминаний о каннибалах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чем дальше в лес, тем больше Сноу.(*^◇^*)


	96. Энтропия

_Я накопил достаточно силы, и в один прекрасный день накопленная мной сила заставила мир рухнуть! ©_

Уже который день проклятый туман осаждает город. Ветер разносит его, а затем гоняет по улицам, словно яд по кровеносным сосудам. Словно само небо решило спуститься на землю, на воду, захватить, загнать людей в их дома и не выпускать, пока они не задохнутся от яда и бессилия…  
«Должно быть, просто устал. Слишком много думаю в последнее время. Хотя о чем именно — я сам не могу понять. То есть я прекрасно помню, что говорил Уиллу, и что говорил Сноу, но у меня вдруг только сейчас возникло ощущение, что на фоне этих мыслей я все это время думал еще какую-то, огромную настолько, что не замечал ее, считая фоном…»  
Туман скрадывает звуки, вот еще почему. Обычный шум Венеции приглушен, да и любителей прогулок по каналам в туман намного меньше.  
Ганнибал уже не ждет, что внезапно из белого небытия вынырнет полицейский катер, но лишь потому, что человек неприспособлен каждую секунду быть настороже. Должно быть, именно эти попытки так утомили его сознание.  
Уилл еще спит, спит дольше, чем обычно, но Ганнибалу не хочется его будить. Тот может сказать, что туман _скрывает их темные дела_ , и это будет правильно, и утешительно, и успокаивающе. Разбудить Уилла — или даже просто подняться к нему в спальню и улечься рядом — эти слишком простой выход.  
Ганнибал медленно и с неохотой, подобно туману, признает, что для него любой человек — это способ избавиться от черной меланхолии. Он может сейчас позвонить кому-нибудь из знакомых, напроситься в гости или придумать поход в филармонию или на выставку — и тревожные мысли исчезнут, как только он увидит лицо и скажет «Buongiorno»…  
…чтобы вернуться вновь, с еще более сокрушительной силой, после того, как он скажет «Buonanotte» и останется один. Для него общение никогда не было пищей, это было что-то вроде анестезии. Временная передышка, отвлечение от бесконечной чёрной боли.  
К тому же люди быстро изнашивались. Становились скучными и невыносимыми, порой настолько, что их даже убивать было противно. Скучные, предсказуемые обыватели, все до единого, со своими мелкими тщеславием и алчностью, а ему раньше так хотелось… Так хотелось узнать кого-то получше и удивиться, а не разочароваться.  
И сейчас такой человек был здесь, он спал этажом выше, и от его слов Ганнибалу и после становится легче, и всегда становилось, и даже сейчас, от мыслей о нем, ему легче, но… вместо того, чтобы подняться в спальню, Ганнибал идет на кухню.  
Эта странная мысль, о том, что с этим приступом меланхолии он должен справиться сам. Раньше он не желал так делать. Не желал быть один. Больше никогда. Почему же сейчас?..  
Пространство кухни затирает эти мысли. Ганнибал видит позабытый на столе нож и кладет его в ящик. Поправляет недостаточно ровно висящее полотенце. Задвигает другой ящик, немного не до конца закрытый, хоть и знает, что вскоре снова откроет его. Стирает несколько едва заметных пятен со стола, которые он пропустил вчера, хотя столом он тоже вскоре воспользуется. А затем он видит чашку.  
Маленькая белая чашка для кофе. Ганнибал не понимает, откуда она здесь взялась. Он убирал вчера кухню уже довольно усталый, но кофе они не пили, тем более из такой посуды. Ганнибал заглянул внутрь. На донышке темнел ровный высохший круг кофейной гущи.  
«На таком не погадаешь, — почему-то с облегчением подумал Ганнибал. Он взял чашку в руки. — Должно быть, Уилл вскочил среди ночи, хотя раньше я не замечал его склонности пить кофе по ночам».  
Человек, которого когда-то звали Ганнибал Лектер, держал в ладони маленькую белую чашку, просунув в ручку указательный палец. Чашка медленно сползала по коже, миллиметр за миллиметром, будто улитка, и темные глаза мужчины не моргая следили за ее перемещением. Клубы тумана за окном замерли в ожидании, словно стая волков, загнавших холодной зимой на дерево одинокого путника.  
Нагретый кожей фарфор чувствовался лишь на самых подушечках кончиков пальцев. Чашка держалась уже только за счет трения; стоит хоть одному из пальцев дрогнуть, и она упадет, разобьется о каменный пол, и никогда, никогда, никогда не…  
Ганнибал судорожно выдохнул, осознав, что почти не дышал все это время, рука вздрогнула, и чашка покачнулась, Ганнибал сжал ладонь, дернувшись в последнем отчаянном жесте умирающего животного, попытался ухватить ее, зная, что уже опоздал.  
— О-оп!..  
Чья-то тень, темная и проворная, резкое и довольно болезненное прикосновение чего-то твёрдого к голени. Ганнибал вздрагивает и встречается взглядом с Уиллом, практически распростертым на полу, в разметавшемся синем халате и… прижимающем к его ноге маленькую белую чашку.  
Уилл улыбается, поднимается с нарочитым кряхтением, выпрямляется, держа в руках белую посудину, и внимательно смотрит в лицо Ганнибала.  
— Счастья не хватает, доктор Лектер?..  
Ганнибал некоторое время смотрит на него в ответ, не особенно понимая, что он говорит и откуда он вообще тут взялся.  
— Посуду бьют к счастью, доктор Лектер, — невозмутимо поясняет Уилл на его молчание. — А тебе, значит, мало. Я, признаться, оскорблен.  
— Ч-что?! — Ганнибал приходит в себя, ошарашенно уставясь на Уилла. Он прекрасно знает, к чему лично он, Ганнибал Лектер, бьет посуду!.. Но Уилл словно бы нарочно игнорирует его возмущение, вертит в пальцах маленькую белую чашку из-под кофе и лукаво смотрит Ганнибалу в лицо.  
— Мало того, что счастья ему не хватает, так еще и мою чашку собрался разбить, — продолжает издеваться Уилл как ни в чем ни бывало. — Моя чашка, слышишь? Не позволю тебе ее снова разбить!  
«Снова?..»  
Уилл прячет чашку в карман халата, и Ганнибал ловит себя на идиотской мысли, что не следует класть в карман грязную чашку. (Как будто рассовывать по карманам чистые чашки — это нормальное занятие!)  
А потом Уилл обнимает его, притягивает за ворот рубашки и целует, нежно, но настойчиво, и слишком сладко, чтобы продолжать думать. Ганнибал обнимает его и чувствует бедром твёрдую округлость глупой посудины у него в кармане. Он рад, что она там, в целости и сохранности, в кармане у его Уилла.  
— Уже оделся с утра пораньше, — шепчет любимый ему в шею, целуя ключицы. — А смысл?..  
Ганнибал молчит, позволяя ему себя раздевать и недоумевая, с каких это пор десять утра — это «пораньше», особенно для человека, привыкшего нестись на свиданье с любимым городом в шесть утра. Вскоре и эти мысли исчезают — он слишком скучал по ласке, кажется, даже сам того не осознавая, а может — по утреннему сексу, который у них, с тех пор как Уилл обзавелся гондолой, случался довольно редко.  
И вот он уже полностью обнаженный лежит на столе, полностью, с ногами, а Уилл, присев на угол, гладит его член и покусывает сосок. Ганнибал погружается в странное безмолвие, ему не хочется говорить вообще, и думать тоже, хорошо бы Уилл заткнул ему чем-нибудь рот, но его ухо слишком далеко, а просить такие вещи вслух Ганнибал так и не научился, по крайней мере в трезвом состоянии. Любимый в этот момент целует его в губы, и Ганнибал беззвучно стонет от наслаждения и призывно, жаждуще двигает тазом.  
Уилл уходит и возвращается, и нос Ганнибал улавливает слабый запах оливкового масла. Как-то однажды Уилл вымазал его в масле целиком, тоже к счастью на кухне, потому что хоть это было занимательно и приятно, но пятен осталось море. Сейчас же Ганнибал точно знал, зачем ему масло, и лишь зажмурился от удовольствия, когда пальцы любимого проникли внутрь.  
В такие моменты Ганнибалу еще хотелось остановить мгновение, в самые первые неторопливые проникновения, потому что в таком блаженном состоянии хотелось задержаться как можно дольше. Он извивался на столе и лишь думал о том, что предпочел бы быть связанным, чтобы не самому впиваться пальцами в его углы, и с завязанным ртом, чтобы не самому сдерживать стоны.  
Уилл вынул пальцы и аккуратно, совсем не как обычно, снял халат, сложил его и отодвинул подальше. Ганнибал не сразу даже вспомнил, что в кармане у него там осталась кофейная чашка.  
— Как думаешь, после скольких таких наших трапез наш кухонный стол не выдержит и развалится? — шепчет обнаженный Уилл, залезая на него сверху.  
— Он очень прочный, — почти беззвучно шепчет Ганнибал в ответ. — Тебе придется стать настоящим обжорой, чтобы он хотя бы пошатнулся.  
— Ах так! — Уилл пытается делать вид, что разозлен, но глаза его улыбаются. Он снова целует Ганнибала в губы, сосет и прикусывает язык, заставляя его трепетать под собой как будто в первый раз.  
Ганнибал стонет, принимая его член, подается бедрами в ответ, сбивая дыхание, а затем резко расслабляется и стонет в голос, потому что видит, как серебристые полупрозрачные шторы на окне окрасились нежным золотым светом. Наконец-то солнце.

Заново убрав со стола, Ганнибал взял оставленный Уиллом халат и обнаружил, что чашку он забрал с собой. Это показалось ему странным и приятным одновременно, поэтому, чтобы не мешать черной меланхолии возвращаться, он унес халат в спальню, а затем вернулся на кухню.  
Ганнибал не собирался наслаждаться страданиями, специально после ухода Уилла пытаясь вернуть изначальное плохое настроение. Он собирался вернуть его себе, чтобы разобраться с ним раз и навсегда.  
Мерный стук ножа по доске. Сочные, яркие ломтики красного перца выстраиваются в аккуратные кубики, острое лезвие шинкует их ловко, быстро и точно. Ганнибал смотрит на свои руки, двигающиеся изящно и плавно. Он смахивает овощи в миску и начинает готовить смесь для маринования. Чуть больше, чем привык, трав, остро пахнущих летом, возбуждающих аппетит и вызывающих воспоминания о солнце.  
Он никогда не экспериментировал с пропорциями, готовя _настоящий_ ужин, — только когда готовил обычное мясо, но сейчас ему хотелось сделать блюдо насыщеннее и острее, чем следовало по сезону. Летние овощи, летние приправы, летнее пряное мясо.  
Ганнибалу нравятся свои движения. Точные, выверенные — часто он, когда готовил, словно бы наблюдал за собой со стороны, восхищаясь собственной грациозностью. Как ловко руки нарезают мясо на тонкие ломтики, как пальцы впиваются в холодную плоть, расправляя ее, очищая от жил и жира. Ему нравилось обонять составленную смесь, нравилось умащать ею куски мяса, нравился себе сам — такой аккуратный изящный мужчина на своей кухне готовит себе _еду_.  
Порой его и вовсе возбуждал сам процесс, особенно раньше, а теперь…  
Ганнибал вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не помнит, _что_ он готовит. Точнее, что или _кого_. Мясо стало мясом. Мясо перестало быть _плотью_.  
Черная меланхолия вернулась, а просветлевшее было небо вновь заволокло туманными густыми тучами. Если б вернулась только она! Такое осознание…  
Ганнибал смотрел на стол, нож, свои руки, ингредиенты, — до тех пор, пока контуры предметов не начали двоиться. Но при всей антропоморфности главного ингредиента, он не мог вновь почувствовать то, что чувствовал, готовя своих жертв. Расчлененная нога на столе воспринималась сознанием как мясо, а не как _плоть._  
Он подумал, что проделывал это множество раз в жизни. Так много, что и…  
Доктор Лектер осекся.  
Раньше он прекрасно помнил _каждую приготовленную им плоть_. А теперь вдруг обнаружил, что воспоминания об этом стёрлись, выцвели, как старые рисунки, слились в мешанину линий, где уже трудно разобрать, где верные, а где нет.  
Он сотни раз наблюдал, как его руки режут, шинкуют, маринуют, заворачивают, смешивают соусы, украшают зеленью, раскладывают мясо на противне, бережно расправляют на сковороде, аккуратно оборачивают фольгой или обмазывают глиной. Как моют мясо и фрукты, как очищают мясо с кости, снимают кожицу, поливают вином, нарезают ломтиками, раскладывают на тарелке… сотни раз его руки держали сковородку, обжаривая лук или овощи, поигрывая ей на огне, наслаждаясь точностью собственных движений. А ведь были еще те моменты, когда он приглашал в гости кого-то, кто вызывался помочь в готовке, и это было _так забавно_ , знать, что они не знают, _что именно_ они помогают ему делать.  
Раньше он помнил эти эпизоды так четко, что мог по памяти воссоздать каждый в деталях, а теперь…

_«Утро за утром — не вижу солнца,  
Год за годом — ни единой приметы весны»._

Строчки из стихотворения вкрались в сознание незаметно, но теперь навязчиво вертелись, повторяясь. «Утро за утром — не вижу солнца, год за годом — ни единой приметы весны». Ганнибал не был большим любителем поэзии, предпочитая музыку и изобразительное искусство, поэтому не мог вспомнить, где и когда он слышал такое стихотворение, и какое у него продолжение. Или начало?  
«Утро за утром — не вижу солнца, год за годом — ни единой приметы весны».  
Тысячи движений острым как бритва ножом. Гладкое, почти эротическое лезвие рассекает тысячи кусочков: овощей, зелени, фруктов, мяса и… и плоти. Годами отточенный ритуал вдруг…  
Ганнибалу казалось, что рушатся лестничные пролеты его Дворца Памяти. Вследствие какой-то хрупкости фундамента внезапно все лестницы осыпаются и падают вниз, на землю, а затем глубже и глубже, в подвал, а затем и в самый центр мертвой, лишенной лавы Земли, хотя никакой Земли в его Дворце Памяти никогда не было — разве что той, неглубокой, в саду с могилами…  
Он _забыл_ , сколько раз готовил _плоть_ , а сколько раз — мясо.  
Лестницы-ритуалы, связующие звенья его жизни, с шумом и лязгом упали в глубочайшую яму, смешались, и на дне уже не разобрать где камни, а где перила, какие фрагменты ступеней вели в ту или иную комнату.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's snow-time! (╯^□^)╯︵ ❄☃❄


	97. Среди облаков

_Истинная поэзия воспринимается прежде, чем понимается. ©_

Ганнибал очнулся, лишь когда кровь расползлась по столу и начала капать на пол. Он уставился на свою взрезанную левую руку в крайнем недоумении: прежде идея порезать себя, чтобы успокоить мысли, не казалась ему привлекательной. Какого-нибудь грубияна — еще куда ни шло, но себя?..  
К счастью, вен он не задел, просто теперь на руке красовался глубокий алый порез, перечеркивающий старый шрам как раз от вскрытых вен — но не им же самим!  
Дальше он действовал автоматически. Промыл рану, перебинтовал руку, очистил стол и только после этого уставился на недомаринованные куски мяса, залитые его собственной кровью.  
Это что же… как… Как он объяснит Уиллу, что такую рану можно было получить _случайно, порезавшись_ на кухне?  
Он и правда получил ее случайно. По крайней мере, намерения резать свою руку у него точно не было, когда он думал о…  
 _Разрушенных лестницах, лежащих теперь глубоко в земле и собственной пыли._  
Дыхание сбилось, в глазах потемнело, Ганнибал почувствовал, что задыхается от боли. Такое с ним бывало разве что в юности, только наедине с собой, когда он позволял себе быть наедине с собой. Со временем он настолько выучился контролировать себя, что позабыл об этих панических приступах.  
Не следовало ему отпускать Уилла…  
Эта мысль оказала чрезвычайно целительное воздействие. Ганнибал начал дышать — глубоко, размеренно. Умылся, вылил на голову пригоршню ледяной воды. Рука пульсировала отрезвляющей болью — это хорошо.  
А потом он просто не думал. Ни о чем. Уничтожил следы крови, замариновал мясо — вместе со своей. Приготовил овощи, сварил сливочный грибной суп, создал нежный десерт из фруктов и сливок, который изначально не планировал, но сейчас было чем сложнее — тем лучше.  
Переоделся, постирал окровавленную рубашку, проверил камеры и вышел на балкон, где и простоял на ветру до прихода Уилла, потягивая сладкую и пряную табачную смесь. Он курил что-то такое в юности в Париже, увидел в Венеции пачку и купил, но все никак не находилось желание попробовать.  
А тут вдруг. Нашлось.  
— Тишь, гладь да благодать, — Уилл стоял в двери балкона. — Ты решил отказаться от привычки бить посуду в пользу другой?  
— Ты забрал мою чашку, — Ганнибал улыбнулся замерзшими губами и почувствовал, что снова может думать.  
— Я ее спас, — Уилл вытащил чашку из внутреннего кармана куртки. — И это моя чашка, вообще-то.  
— Ты ночью пил кофе? — разговаривать о какой-то ерунде было так приятно.  
— Утром. Проснулся, выпил кофе, а потом вдруг подумал, что хочу еще спать. А ты и не заметил, что я уходил. Пойдем погуляем?  
— А..? — «Наш пленник» — хотел сказать Ганнибал, но почему-то не сказал.  
— Никуда он не убежит, — отмахнулся Уилл, показывая, что и с телефона можно следить за камерами. — Пойдем. Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

— Только, — Уилл задумчиво оглядел Ганнибала. — Можешь одеться как-нибудь… менее официально? Не как обычно?..  
— Я думал, карнавал уже закончился, — меньше всего Ганнибалу хотелось переодеваться и объяснять, откуда у него на руке бинт.  
— Совсем чуть-чуть, что тебе стоит?  
Тем не менее первую половину дня они просто гуляли по городу. Болтали о каких-то пустяках, так, словно ничего не произошло, словно дома их не ждал Сноу и обед, и, вполне вероятно, полицейский отряд. Пообедали так и вовсе в странном ресторанчике, крохотном, хоть и довольно уютном, из тех, что называют «этническими». С узорчатыми подушками, кистями и разрисованными стенами. Ганнибал поморщился, но разве что для вида; вряд ли в такую погоду да еще и в Венеции кто-то сумеет обустроить не соответствующий санитарным нормам ресторан.  
— Меню кстати полностью вегетарианское, но ведь мы и дома можем мяса поесть? — лукаво ухмыльнулся Уилл. Он явно не ресторанчик хотел показать и терпеливо ждал, когда Ганнибал начнёт любопытствовать. А тот все никак не мог оттаять от своего утра.  
Ганнибал заметил, что Уилл поздоровался с хозяином, смуглым индусом, как со старым знакомым, и предоставил Уиллу заказывать на свой вкус, чего с ним раньше не бывало. Впрочем, какая разница? Вегетарианское меню…  
— Ты сегодня феноменально молчалив, — заметил Уилл. — Не могу понять, у тебя плохое настроение от чего-то нового, или просто беспокоишься? И, кстати, можешь не стараться так уж прятать свою руку, еще вилку уронишь.  
Ганнибал внимательно посмотрел на любимого мужа.  
— Знаешь, когда я просил оставить в качестве сувенира оригинальное чувство юмора нашего гостя, я не просил тебя жадничать и прихватывать заодно и его ироничность.  
— Выпроводим — верну, — в тон ему ответил Уилл. — Так что случилось?  
— Не поверишь, но я порезался, — пожал плечами Ганнибал. «Не знаешь, что соврать — говори правду». — Задумался о поэзии и порезался. Сам, если честно, несколько обескуражен.  
— Теперь я разделяю твои чувства. Правда не могу понять, по какой причине я обескуражен больше: от того, что ты не справился с ножом или от того, что ты думал о поэзии.  
— Я тоже. Вот слушай: «Утро за утром — не вижу солнца, год за годом — ни единой приметы весны». Совершенно не могу вспомнить, откуда это. — О том, что под эту фразу произошло самое эпохальное за всю жизнь обрушение в его Дворце Памяти, Ганнибал предпочел пока умолчать.  
— Вообще не похоже на стихи, — отозвался Уилл. — И если ты не можешь вспомнить, то я-то точно. Мне ты стихов никогда не читал, да и тебя я за таким занятием не застукивал, вроде. Или это твой тайный порок, которому ты предаешься, когда меня нет?  
— Не выдумывай, — Ганнибал не собирался улыбаться, но все-таки улыбнулся. — Ладно, а что ты думаешь о самих стихах? Это, разумеется, фрагмент. Я сейчас вспомнил еще один, но не уверен, куда его вставить и к какой части стихотворения он относится. «Я гляжу и гляжу, но никак не увижу неба». Сколько мне помнится, автор, ну или литературный герой, в момент произнесения этих строк не был слепым и кажется, находился ближе к небу, чем все остальные люди… Хотя я не помню, с чего я это взял.  
Принесли еду, отлично, хоть и необычно сервированную, даже Ганнибал оценил: в качестве «салата» его взорам предстала аккуратная четырёхгранная пирамидка, высеченная из овощей и соуса, края которой были декорированы словно небольшой оазис: лужица темного виноградного соуса, несколько веточек зелени, половинки фруктов в качестве то ли островов, то ли чьих-то жилищ. Повар здесь явно знал и любил свое дело, даром что вегетарианец. Уилл же не обратил на свою тарелку ни малейшего внимания, озадаченно уставившись куда-то за плечо Ганнибала на покрытую расшитыми гобеленами с индуистскими божествами стену.  
— Я, конечно, не большой знаток поэзии… — наконец произнес он. — И поскольку ты мне пенял на любовь к Шекспиру, я так и не расширил свои знания в этом направлении… И если исключить очевидный смысл, а именно, что твои воспоминания об этих стихах связаны с нашей туманной и облачной погодой… И твоё замечание о том, что герой всё-таки смотрит в небо, но не видит его… — он улыбнулся. — Словом, «весна» это метафора. Ладно, можно не видеть по утрам солнца, а даже на какой-нибудь горе — неба. Но год за годом не видеть весны — это нужно особо мазохистским образом путешествовать вокруг земного шара!  
Он еще договаривал фразу, а Ганнибал уже вспомнил, что это за стихи. В тот момент, когда Уилл сказал «горе».  
— Это был Хань Шань, стихи Холодной Горы. Холодная Гора была одновременно и настоящей горой, где он жил, и его прозвищем, так как никто не знал его настоящего имени. Перевод с китайского времен династии Тан. Я, помнится, как-то был очарован этими стихами в переводе Снайдера, а потом эта книжка куда-то затерялась, хотя к тому времени я знал их все наизусть. Хотя, надо сказать, совершенно не понимал, — неожиданно для самого себя закончил синьор Лучано Сальваторе.  
— Забавно, — удивленно произнёс Уилл. — Ты никогда мне не рассказывал. Это было в Париже?  
Ганнибал кивнул.  
— Удивительно, как можно быть очарованным стихами, которых не понимаешь? Да еще и, если я правильно понял, без рифмы?  
Ганнибал смутился. Он вспомнил, почему он был очарован этими стихами. Не в стихах было дело, совершенно не в них. Вернее, частично — в них, но куда больше в самой истории о даосском монахе, который оставил мирскую жизнь и стал жить на неприступной холодной горе. Он писал стихи на скалах, и если они чем и зацепили Ганнибала, так это сквозящим в каждой строчке одиночеством, холодным и жёстким как пронизывающий горный ветер в ноябре. Но у этой истории был счастливый финал. У Хань Шаня появился друг, тоже монах, работающий в храме у подножия горы. Поэт иногда навещал его, а потом возвращался обратно на гору. Почему-то Ганнибалу, при всём его тогдашнем отсутствии сострадания к людям, очень легко было представить этот путь: немолодой изможденный голодом и ветром монах преодолевает спуск с высокой каменной скалы лишь затем, чтобы повидаться с другом. А затем возвращается обратно, и подъем кажется ему тяжким вдвойне; не только потому, что это подъем, но и потому, что на вершине его никто не ждет. А потом случилось чудо, и его друг-монах Ши Дэ согласился уйти вместе с ним. Вдвоем они поднялись на Холодную Гору и исчезли, и больше их никто никогда не видел. Именно в поисках Хань Шаня и Ши Дэ были найдены и записаны его стихи. Но ни его самого ни его друга они так больше никогда и не встретили. В даосской мифологии считалось, что они стали Бессмертными.  
Ганнибал был очарован именно этим счастливым финалом. Стали они бессмертными или нет, было не так уж важно, но читать пронизанные одиночеством стихи и знать, что однажды одиночество этого странного человека закончилось, было приятно. Вряд ли Ганнибал тогда это осознавал, но история наполняла его верой в то, что и его одиночество когда-нибудь закончится. Потом, все больше и больше разочаровываясь в людях, он просто скрыл от себя эту память — болезненных воспоминаний у него и без нее хватало.  
Но после слов Уилла, он понял, почему именно сейчас, в миг обрушения всего… или не всего? но очень значительной, определяющей части его существа, ему пришли на ум именно эти строчки.  
«Я торчу на горе, высоко наверху. Я гляжу и гляжу, но никак не увижу неба». Небо было тоже метафорой, как и «солнце» и «весна» в строках: «Утро за утром — не вижу солнца, года за годом — ни единой приметы весны». Это были окончания разных стихов одного и того же человека. А еще там было: «Кто сумеет порвать путы мира и воссядет со мной посреди облаков?»  
В какой-то степени слова отшельника, жившего почти полторы тысячи лет назад на горе в Китае, затронули сердце горожанина Ганнибала Лектера, в жизни не покорившего ни одной горной вершины, музыканта, художника, психиатра и убийцы.  
Потому что на Холодной Горе можно жить хоть в Париже, хоть в Мэриленде, хоть в Нью-Йорке.

_Спросили, как подняться на Холодную Гору.  
На Холодную гору? Тропы сюда не ведут.  
Здесь даже летом не тает лед,  
Восходящее солнце освещает клубы тумана.  
Как же я тогда сумел это сделать?  
Мое сердце непохоже на ваше.  
Если бы ваше сердце было схоже с моим,  
Вы давно бы пришли прямо сюда._

Память подкидывала теперь строки одну за другой, и потертые страницы тонкой книжки Снайдера «Стихи Холодной Горы» кружились и кружились в разрушенных лестничных пролетах Дворца Памяти.

_Им не понять моих слов,  
Да и мне не понять их языка.  
Все, что я говорю тем, кого повстречаю:  
«Попробуйте сами стать Холодной горой»._

«А ведь вероятно, — подумал человек, которого когда-то звали Ганнибал Лектер, — Хань Шань сделал это не сам. Не бродил тридцать лет и не думал о том, чтобы взобраться на гору и стать отшельником. Мало кто мечтает о такой участи. Просто в один момент этот человек изменился настолько, что не смог поступить иначе».  
— А давай я тебе их как-нибудь почитаю? — предложил Ганнибал, осознавая, что невежливо затянул паузу в разговоре. — Может, и тебе понравятся. Раз уж я благодаря тебе вспомнил автора.  
— Конечно давай, — улыбнулся Уилл, но его глаза остались внимательными и цепкими. — Я с удовольствием послушаю, как ты читаешь стихи. Даже без рифмы. Тем более стихи, впечатлившие тебя настолько, что ты порезался, не в силах вспомнить автора!  
— Не то чтобы именно от этого. Ты и сам знаешь, я действительно не любитель поэзии, особенно западной. Поэтому удивился тому, что у меня вообще есть воспоминание о каких-то стихах.  
— Хм, а японские? — Уилл безжалостно, даже не насладившись видом, взрезал вилкой свое блюдо, напоминавшее полукруглую юрту, укрытую сметанными снегами и какими-то трогательными фигурками из фруктов, обозначавших то ли мелкие дома, то ли лодки. Затем, проглотив кусок фруктово-овощной смеси, Уилл принял странную позу с вилкой наперевес и произнёс: — Вроде таких:

Туман проглотил солнце.  
Я вспоминаю стихи  
И ем редьку.

Ганнибал рассмеялся — и от стиха, и от неожиданности, и от всей ситуации в целом — наверное, впервые с момента, как они поймали Сноу.  
— Да у тебя талант, — он покачал головой, все еще посмеиваясь. — Спасибо, Уилл. Твои поэтические достоинства я оставлю на суд литературным критикам, но за умение рассмешить меня в столь серьезный момент…  
— Так момент все-таки был серьезным? — любимый моментально прекратил дурачиться. — Я так и знал. Больно у тебя лицо сегодня отрешенное, как будто у тебя картину из Дворца Памяти сперли.  
Ганнибал вздрогнул и в изумлении уставился на мужа. «Как?!»  
— Я угадал? — неверяще нахмурился Уилл. — Но… как такое возможно? Это же твоя память, и...  
— Успокойся. Никто ничего у меня из Дворца Памяти не выносил, — спокойно произнес Ганнибал. — Если я тебе буду рассказывать, моя еда совсем обветрится. И пожалуйста, не упражняйся в японской поэзии, пока я ем.  
— Ладно, тогда я буду говорить, — Уилл к тому времени успел расправиться со своей «юртой». — Я вообще хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, но если и правда что-то такое невероятное случилось, то лучше рассказать, в чем дело, а то тебе может не понравиться. Я собирался показать тебе два индусских праздника. Сын хозяина этого заведения работает курьером, мы однажды с ребятами нагрузили его так, что он еле донес, а потом решили угостить его выпивкой за труды, и потом он еще не раз оставался с нами поболтать… Ну из тех вечеров, куда ты меня с кряхтением отпускаешь, когда мы собираемся на лодках все вместе и бухаем, а ты считаешь это «тупым времяпрепровождением».  
— Я вовсе так не…  
— Неважно. Я что-то издалека начал. Эти люди приехали сюда не так давно, полгода назад. А индусов у нас тут, сам понимаешь, раз два и обчелся. Но на Мурано есть одна семья, которые тоже индусы. Винченцо их знает, потому что сам рядом живет, и перезнакомить их предлагал давно, да поначалу — это было еще осенью — дело не заладилось. Они там в своей Индии верили в разных богов, в смысле и продолжают верить, вот и не захотели дружить. А сегодня встретил Винченцо, а он мне говорит, что у них какие-то два праздника по датам совпали, и они по этому поводу решили задружиться, а то совсем грустно когда мало народу. Звали принять участие и наших, в смысле, моих коллег, и наверняка еще кучу знакомых. Если я правильно понял, там будут какие-то песни, пляски, огни… Ох, не смотри на меня так, я не собирался заставлять тебя в этом участвовать, я просто думал подплыть на гондоле и издали посмотреть. Мне кажется, должно быть красиво, к тому же один из праздников посвящен Шиве, которого, сколько мне помнится, ты очень даже уважаешь…  
Ганнибал с удивлением смотрел на любимого, даже жевать перестал. Такого он совсем не ожидал, и не то чтобы ему было неинтересно, просто…  
— Уилл, а тебе не кажется, что у нас гости? — мягко произнес он. — И… и индуистские праздники, даже если они посвящены Шиве, совсем не сочетаются с… нашим гостем?  
Хотя в маленьком ресторанчике вряд ли кто-то мог их подслушать, но Ганнибал предпочел не называть агента Сноу по имени.  
— И, если ты говоришь, что праздник будет ночью, то у нас еще полдня в запасе.  
— Да я просто не хотел, чтобы Сноу опять испортил нам настроение, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Уилл. — Решил вытащить тебя наружу чтобы ты согласился. А праздник-то да, только в полночь начнется.  
— В полночь?! Ты собирался меня таскать по холоду до полуночи? Нет уж, — сурово произнес Ганнибал. — Я запланировал прекрасный ужин. Который еще не до конца приготовил. Сейчас мы купим еще пару необходимых ингредиентов и отправимся домой. Ты будешь упражняться в японской поэзии или в чем угодно, а я все-таки доготовлю. Потом мы поедим, и может быть сплаваем на этот твой, вернее, индуистский двойной праздник. Второй бог, я так понимаю, Кришна?  
— Вроде да. Я тех, которые с Мурано, не знаю лично. Я вообще думал, они там все одна большая божественная семья, а вот сюда переехали и дерутся… — Уилл выглядел разочарованным; он явно не верил в то, что после ужина Ганнибал захочет куда-то плыть.  
— Ты же сказал, что они помирились.  
— Ну да. Но это же праздник. Вдруг они перепьются и начнут выяснять, чья харя краше — Шивы или Кришны? Поэтому я и хотел посмотреть с лодки. Чтобы не подвергать тебя соблазну поучаствовать в этом теологическом споре и одержать безоговорочную и крайне разрушительную победу.

Столь насыщенный интернациональными отсылками обед помог Ганнибалу не концентрироваться на произошедшем с утра разрушении в его личном мире. Он похвалил кулинарные таланты жены хозяина, заодно познакомился с ним, и тот подтвердил свое приглашение. Ганнибал думал и о смешном стихотворении Уилла, и о внезапно обретенных стихах Хань Шаня, которые ему теперь придется прочитать Уиллу, а значит, рассказать и сопутствующую им историю. Интересно, как он к ней отнесётся? Почему-то мысль о том, что он поймет, как думал о ней Ганнибал в юности, смущала даже больше, чем тот факт, что однажды ему придётся рассказать и про обрушение лестниц. Но сейчас — сейчас можно было обсудить вегетарианскую кухню, послушать рассказы Уилла о коллегах-гондольерах и об индийской семейке рестораторов, и прикинуть, чего еще помимо заранее задуманного можно купить на рынке, или просто обругать заполонивший уже который день улицы туман.  
«Странно, ведь теоретически произошла ужасающая, феноменальная катастрофа. Такого со мной в жизни не было, чтобы фрагмент реальности моего собственного же сознания вдруг так масштабно перестал мне подчиняться. Тем не менее, я иду рядом с Уиллом и кажется, вполне счастлив, как будто ничего особенного не произошло. Да, мне немного страшно и неуютно, но совсем не так, как с утра».  
Ганнибалу редко хотелось взять Уилла за руку на улице, но именно сейчас он пожалел, что Венеция, даже в свою холодную пору с отвратительной видимостью, — чрезвычайно многолюдный город.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тщательно пережевывая Сноу, вы помогаете оставаться в живых итальянскому обществу.（￣ｗ￣）Ψ
> 
> Источники:  
> Хань Шань - статья на Вики: http://clc.to/7KFMgQ (Ссылка сокращена)  
> Автор русского перевода Хань Шаня со Снайдера - Андрей Щетников.


	98. Знакомство с родителями

  
_Сливовое дерево засыхает вместо персикового._

  
Плохие новости от начальства состояли в приказе поторопиться с расследованием и найти Аманду Ри.  
Плохие новости от Милли состояли в том, что через месяц она должна была рожать.  
Плохие новости от самого Сноу заключались в том, что жертвы Стивена Гранта вообще не были богаты и замужем, так что версия о том, что Похитителю нужен контакт с мужем жертвы, ставилась под сомнение. А это значило, что Аманда Ри скорей всего давно мертва.  
Странные новости заключались в том, что Кристиан Форкрофф как-то неожиданно приободрился. Стал ангельски послушным, молчал о своих больных фантазиях и лучился самодовольством. Йохан хотел, очень бы хотел порадоваться за напарника, но жизненный опыт сурово пресекал эти попытки, ища подвох.  
Стоял теплый сентябрьский денек, и это, пожалуй, было условно хорошей новостью, за исключением факта, что он неумолимо приближался к вечеру, тогда как расследование и не думало приближаться к завершению, или хотя бы к хорошей, годной зацепке.  
— Скажите, агент Форкрофф, а вы учились в школе?  
Последнее время Йохан и Кристиан обедали в открытом уличном кафе; сбегали от «гикнутых» коллег, на которых тоже наседало начальство, но Фрэнк, в отличие от Сноу, к такому давлению не привык, и теперь оба агента норовили передислоцироваться в их офис.  
— Ну да, конечно, — напарник удивленно уставился на Сноу. — Почему вы решили, что нет?  
— Не решал. Стивен Грант мне рассказал удивительную историю, что в школах существует только два выбора, бей или беги, вот интересуюсь, согласны ли вы с этим утверждением.  
— Опций гораздо больше, — Кристиан невозмутимо отхлебнул чаек и неожиданно стал похож на нарочито манерного, как из фильмов, англичанина. — Например, вариант «Не обращай внимания и читай газету».  
Сноу хмыкнул.  
— В начальной школе, Кристиан, я имею в виду начальную школу.  
— Возраст не помеха чтению газет, — возразил агент Форкрофф.  
Йохан живо представил эту картину: куча дерущихся детей, а посредине этого хаоса восседает мелкий черноволосый пацан и читает газету так, будто ничего не происходит.  
— Ладно, в таком случае вы поедете опрашивать близких жертв Стивена Гранта.  
— Что?! — возмутился Форкрофф. — А если бы я ответил, что был хулиганом?! А я был! Пару раз!  
— Не считается, — ухмыльнулся Сноу. — Вот если бы вы сказали, что над вами в детстве издевались в школе…  
— Надо мной издевались дома! — с жаром воскликнул Форкрофф. — Я бы не дожил до этого дня, если бы надо мной еще и в школе издевались!  
— Вы торгуетесь за кота в мешке, агент Форкрофф, — спокойно сказал Сноу. — Один из нас поедет опрашивать друзей убитых Грантом или Похитителем девушек из Аризоны и показывать им фотки наших подозреваемых. А второй поедет искать Алису, Пидора, Твою Маму и Чумазиллу.  
— Что-о?  
— Таковы дети капитана Гранта, не я их так назвал, — ухмыльнулся Йохан. — В смысле не капитана, а заключенного, и не дети, а жертвы. Что выбираете, агент Форкрофф, горе, которому три года, или горе, которому больше десяти лет? У нас нет времени, чтобы ездить и туда и туда вдвоем. Как всегда, заметите что-то подозрительное, звоните мне, пишите мне, не вступайте в подозрительное без меня, как вы любите делать. Чем раньше мы найдем какую-нибудь зацепку, тем быстрее раскроем это дело, и Сэм перестанет выедать наш мозг.  
  
Разыскать жертв счастливой школьной жизни Стивена Гранта оказалось умеренно сложно. Чумазилла вполне справился со школьной травмой и произвел на Сноу благоприятное впечатление состоявшегося в жизни человека, давно закрывшего вопрос о школьных неприятностях, однако он не помнил своих товарищей по несчастью.  
Следующим он навестил Джейкоба «Джей» Пирса, в прошлом хулигана и соратника Стивена Гранта, а ныне благообразного, уже начавший полнеть офисного клерка, с забавным сочетанием почти невидимых бровей и черной шевелюры. Тот сразу указал на фотографию толстого смуглого парня, одетого не по фигуре и от того выглядевшего крайне нелепо.  
— То есть «Алиса» — это Элиас Б. Заковски? — Сноу покачал головой. «По мне так Элиас это Элли. Но неисповедимы пути подростковой мысли».  
— Ага, а это — Твоя Мама, — Джейкоб «Джей» Пирс ткнул пальцем в другую сверхмассивную величину — черную как ночь афроамериканку с косичками. Он перелистнул фотографии. — А вот это тот Пидор, что чуть меня не прирезал, — он ткнул пальцем в бледного альбиноса. — Правда, директор все равно отказался считать наши ответные действия самообороной. — Пирс безмятежно рассмеялся.  
— Я так понимаю, вы не в курсе, за что ваш школьный приятель сейчас в тюрьме?  
— Какое это имеет ко мне отношение? — равнодушно произнес Пирс. — После школы мы не общались, да и в последних классах уже не особо, разошлись интересы. А наши шалости были слишком давно, и не тянули даже на административные нарушения, — его равнодушные голубые глаза встретились с глазами Сноу. — Не надо на меня так смотреть. Сейчас я веду такую добропорядочную жизнь, что хоть вешайся.  
Сноу не отказал себе в удовольствии поделиться подробностями, но Пирса это не проняло, он лишь удивленно вскинул бесцветные брови да почесал густую копну волос.  
— Стив? За изнасилование четырех баб?! Изнасилование? Надо же. А когда предлагали — не брал, по крайней мере раньше. Бывает же!  
— Изнасилование и убийство, — поправил Сноу. — Что вы имеете в виду под «не брал»?  
— В убийство я бы еще поверил, — Пирс наконец осекся. — Я имею в виду, случайно он мог кого-то зашибить, Стив никогда не разделял людей, которые его бесили, по половому признаку. Но он и в школе-то считал ниже своего достоинства бегать за девчонками. А вот те за ним очень даже бегали, и в основном — напрасно. Кстати, вот, — он еще раз перелистал фотографии и выбрал фотку параллельного класса, где учился Пидор. Указал на ухоженную девочку, худую, светловолосую, голубоглазую. Она стояла в центре. — Мелани Блэйк, так ее звали. С ней он пошел на выпускной, чем всех изрядно удивил. Впрочем, девчонка действительно красивая.  
Второй приятель Стивена Гранта помнил еще меньше, увлеченно работая над какими-то пестицидами в лаборатории. Вроде бы представляющими опасность лишь для летающих любителей кукурузы, по крайней мере, Сноу на это наделся.  
Пидор, похоже, было правдивой кличкой, но ничего нового манерный дорого одетый блондин в очках в черной оправе Сноу не сказал. Но он не смеялся, как Чумазилла, над школьными неудачами; вспоминать о том времени ему было явно неприятно. Он сразу же заявил, что его атака с ножом была признана самообороной. В его интерпретации истории о Гранте и его друзьях выглядели намного хуже, а про приговор он прямо заявил: «Так ему и надо».  
С «Твоей мамой» Сноу повезло. Эория Виглз стала настоящей мамой и жила в частном доме с мужем и тремя детьми, вполне довольная жизнью. Она прекрасно помнила своих собратьев по несчастью, включая Элиаса Б. Заковски, юношеский портрет которого Сноу уже и так отослал на анализ родственного сходства с Анхелем Хименесом. Хотя не питал особых надежд, уж слишком разительный контраст составлял неуклюжий толстяк на фотографии с уверенным в себе богатырского телосложения бизнесменом.  
Позже Сноу дал себе зарок прочитать все, что успели написать по биометрии с тех пор, как он закончил Академию ФБР.  
— История с воровством? — Эория Виглз покачала на руках младшего сына. — А, да, было такое. У нас часто воровали, особенно у тех, у кого было что. Но на это смотрели сквозь пальцы, пока у старосты Блейк не пропали деньги, собранные на поездку, и учитель вызвал полицию… в итоге деньги нашли в шкафчике Заковски, заодно еще пару чужих вещей. А при нем — набор отмычек. Он, конечно, орал, что его подставили, но кто поверит цыгану? Но как-то дело замяли, а до конца года совсем немного оставалось, так что он доучился и перевёлся в другую школу, наверное.  
— У старосты Блейк, — повторил Сноу.  
Эория тут же показала ему красивую блондинку, хотя Сноу и так прекрасно помнил, кто она такая. Девушка Стивена Гранта с выпускного. Мелкое воровство, подстава…  
Ему надо срочно найти этого господина Элиаса Б. Заковски.  
Хотя, если ему нравилась эта Мелани Блейк, смысл был красть у нее деньги? Шантаж? Но кражи были в этой школе не исключительным явлением. Просто не ожидал, что приедет полиция? Но… каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы прятать наворованное в собственном шкафчике?!..  
Сноу как-то для упражнения ума составил список мест, где можно спрятать в его школе небольшой предмет так, что его никто не найдет. Там было двадцать пунктов, и семь из них были, на его взгляд, стопроцентные. (Проверяя эти места, он периодически находил там интересные вещества и предметы — именно поэтому стопроцентных мест, где не шныряла рука школьника, оказалось всего семь).  
А. Ну да. Только кретин спрячет ворованные деньги в своем шкафчике. _Креативный_ преступник непременно спрячет их в чужом. Кто-то когда-то крепко подставил одного жирного цыганского мальчика…  
Пока Йохан ехал обратно в тюрьму к Стивену Гранту, на телефон прилетел отчет из лаборатории: жирный цыганский мальчик и есть господин Анхель Хименес. 90%. Итааак.  
Оскалом Йохана Сноу в этот момент можно было пугать акул.  
  
— Это был не я!!! — шок и ярость причудливо мешались на лице Стивена Гранта. Бедняга, похоже, и впрямь решил, что агент Йергенссен явился в его жизнь, чтобы сделать ее хуже. — Ничего не знаю ни о каких деньгах, и черт, мне бы и в голову не пришло их прятать в шкафчик, ни в свой ни в чужой… — заключённый уже отходил от шока и явно намеревался попросить Йохана удалиться. — Ну сами подумайте, нахрена мне было красть какие-то там деньги непонятно на что? Я был богаче всех своих одноклассников, мне никогда даже просить не приходилось карманных денег!  
— А ваши друзья?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Пока мы тусили вместе, ну… да нет, не могли они. Я, кстати, сам был жертвой того шкафного вора, он спер у меня часы, а потом еще раз деньги… Которые мои друзья просто могли у меня одолжить, что они порой и делали.  
Как ни досадно было это признавать, но Сноу был готов ему поверить. Хулиганство не сочетается с крысятничеством. Первые отбирают силой, им нет нужды скрываться.  
— Расскажите про Мелани Блейк.  
— Кого? — нахмурился Грант. — А. Девочка, с которой я ходил на выпускной. Причем тут она? Мы пару раз поцеловались, мне стало неприятно, и я сбежал. — Сноу молчал, и Грант продолжил: — Сам не знаю, почему. Мне она с самого начала казалась неприятной, хоть и красивая. Но потом она меня пригласила на выпускной, и я подумал — почему нет. Девчонка, которая мне нравилась, шла туда с другим, я понимал, что мне с ней не светит, даже если я… ну в смысле, почему бы и нет. Обычные люди, которые не из кино, именно так и ходят на свой первый выпускной бал. Не с тем, с кем хочется, а с тем, с кем получилось.  
— Вы знаете, что именно у нее были украдены деньги на поездку, которые обнаружились в шкафчике Заковски?  
Неподдельное удивление на лице.  
— Понятие не имел.  
Сноу чуть отвлекся на попытку вспомнить лицо девочки, с которой ходил на выпускной он сам. Получалось не очень. Он помнил какие-то отдельные детали, имя, социальный статус родителей, прическу, цвет волос, фигуру. А лицо — нет. Вряд ли бы он узнал ее сейчас. Впрочем, Йохан Сноу из школы выпускался в весьма странном состоянии сознания, автоматически совершая положенные в этом возрасте действия и мучительно ожидая, когда эта тягомотина закончится, и начнется нормальная жизнь.  
Стивен Грант тоже, кажется, о чем-то задумался, а затем выдал:  
— Я б не удивился, если бы Мелани сама и подставила Заковски.  
«Что?!»  
— Забейте, мысли вслух, — отмахнулся Грант. — Просто неприятная девица, хоть и красивая. Я даже объяснить потом никому не мог, почему она мне так не понравилась, соврал, что все получилось. Я не знаю, как объяснить. Видел потом похожее выражение глаз у некоторых людей. И всякий раз отказывался иметь с ними дело, даже порой в ущерб бизнесу. Но мне кажется, ущерба было бы больше, если бы не отказался. Просто чутье.  
— У нее были причины ненавидеть Заковски? Или воровать?  
Но Стивен Грант помнил о своей подружке на выпускном еще меньше, чем Сноу — о своей.  
  
След прервался. Последние официальные данные об Элиасе Б. Заковски заканчивались выпускным дипломом и вторым местом в олимпиаде по информатике — об этом сказал один из учителей. Потом он исчез — видимо, сменил имя.  
И, получается, ему сейчас двадцать шесть лет, а не двадцать девять.  
Вот только доказательств у Сноу по-прежнему нет, пока что Элиаса Б. Заковски можно обвинить лишь в краже личности и препятствии следствию. Скорей всего настоящий Анхель Хименес преспокойно умер в Мексике, границу которой пересекли лишь его документы, чтобы оказаться на черном рынке.  
Эория Виглз упомянула, что он — цыган. Этих вообще не отыщешь. Плохо, очень плохо. _Табор_ родственников Похитителя Жен может пройти мимо Сноу, и он даже не заметит, точнее, не узнает об этом. Странно, а Форкрофф говорил, что индеец… Индейцы вроде как раз все переписаны, но едва ли он найдет индейца с фамилией «Заковски».  
Не менее странным было исчезновение Мелани Блейк. Староста, у которой кто-то украл деньги и подставил мальчишку-цыгана на год младше. После школы мать мисс Блейк умерла, девушка уехала, поступила в Калифорнийский университет, проучилась там два года, а затем куда-то подевалась. Сноу не был уверен, что ему следует тратить время на ее поиски. Предположение Стивена Гранта о том, что она сама подставила Элиаса было крайне… безосновательным. То, что девочка оказалась не в его вкусе, не делает ее преступницей.  
Мда. Расследовать школьное преступление, имевшее место двенадцать лет назад, в отсутствии обоих участников…  
И теперь, с вероятностью в 91%, мальчик с заковыристым именем Элиас Бароа Заковски грабит богачей на миллионы долларов и насилует их жен. Это бы прекрасно объясняла версия: Заковски нравилась Мелани Блейк, кто-то украл у нее деньги и подставил Заковски, в итоге Мелани идет на бал с богатым хулиганом и врагом Заковски, а тот, бедняжечка, получает душевную травму на всю жизнь.  
Быть может Заковски так никогда и не узнал, кто его подставил. В виновность Гранта Сноу не верил: будь тот гением дезинформации, он бы и про хулиганство не стал рассказывать. Это его приятель Пирс обладал незамутненным рассудком офисного юнита, который делает что положено, второй вообще едва вспомнил имена своих одноклассников, но Грант явно осознавал аморальность своих действий. Сейчас Сноу определял его как импульсивного, подверженного вспышкам гнева человека — таких действительно очень легко подставить, врагов у них всегда предостаточно.  
Забавно то, что Элиас, нынешний мистер Хименес, похоже, копирует повадки Гранта. Большой, шумный, импульсивный человек, не дурак, но далеко не гений, таких обычно или любят или ненавидят всей душой. Вот только Стивен Грант таким получился вследствие воспитания и социального статуса, а господин Хименес по школьной привычке умыкнул его манеру поведения — а то чего ей без дела в тюрьме пропадать.  
И все-таки что-то в этой схеме было не так.  
  
Форкрофф сообщил, что бывший парень одной из жертв Гранта «вроде узнал» Анхеля Хименеса как ее знакомого. Но с доказательствами пока Сноу может обвинить «мистера Хименеса» лишь во лжи и краже личности. А на этот счет у такого предусмотрительного жирного пакостника найдется хороший адвокат, а пока они будут перед друг другом плясать, мистер Хименес нажмет кнопочку на телефоне и уничтожит все свои следы.  
Можно устроить очную ставку Хименеса с приятелями Гранта, а то и с самим Грантом. И с тем свидетелем, которого нашел Форкрофф. Но поскольку они не были друзьями, а перевоплощение в Анхеля Хименеса сильно изменило Элиаса Бароа Заковски, то от этого едва ли будет много толка.  
Сноу еще раз переговорил с приятелями по хулиганству Гранта, рассказал им историю о краже. Оба «что-то смутно припомнили». Не похоже было, что врали. Скандал произошел в параллельном классе, а что один из тех, над кем они издевались, оказался виновным, было воспринято как само собой разумеющийся факт.  
«Вот будет смешно, если выяснится, что вся эта школьная драма не имела отношения к делу, — подумал Йохан Сноу, возвращаясь в Вашингтон. — Что мистер Хименес делает все это просто так, из любви к садизму, например».  
Тем не менее, агент Сноу был абсолютно уверен, что поймает Элиаса Б. Заковски, каким бы тот ни был суперхакером и скольких бы адвокатов себе не нанял. Поймает, и докажет, что он тот, кто он есть — Похититель Жен и киберпреступник. Эти мысли были подобно спуску с горы на лыжах: едешь и понимаешь, что ты неизбежно так или иначе окажешься внизу.  
  
В Вашингтоне он столкнулся с агентом Митчеллом, длинноносую физиономию которого украшала причудливая смесь мрачности и ликования. Оказалось, не один Йохан увяз в косвенных уликах и доказательствах. Фрэнк с Людвигом тоже накопали каких-то цифровых следов, по которым мистер Хименес вроде и был Датой-время, а вроде бы и хрен это докажешь. Собственно, Элиас-Хименес оказался до кучи председателем благотворительного фонда помощи пострадавшим от аварий животным, в который поступало слишком много анонимных и чрезмерно крупных пожертвований, происхождение которых у парочки суперхакеров ФБР никак не получалось отследить.  
В истории школьных времен Фрэнка заинтересовал лишь тот факт, что Мелани Блейк исчезла через два года после поступления в Университет. Точнее, что он не смог найти ее за полчаса, как грозился.  
— Вероятно, это и есть его первая жертва, — задумчиво произнес Сноу.  
— Обычно у тебя более уверенный тон, — удивился Фрэнк. — Какие тут могут быть сомнения?  
— Да фиг его знает, — пожал плечами Сноу. — Мистер Грант толкал мне прочувствованные речи, что не все леди одинаково безобидны; впрочем, тут я с ним согласен.  
«Но жестокость Похитителя Жен к Стивену Гранту не идет ни в какое сравнение с его жестокостью по отношению к женщинам. Те видео, которые были найдены у Гранта, полностью запретили к показу. Мужчина, действующий в этих сценах, был преисполнен ненавистью и желанием истязать своих жертв, причинить им как можно больше боли и страданий. Может, у Элиаса Б. Заковски была другая подружка? Подружка-воровка, такая же, как он? Устроившая ту кражу денег, чтобы навсегда поставить крест на отношении Мелани Блейк к Элиасу?  
Впрочем, — ехидно подумал Сноу. — У него и так не было в тот момент шансов».  
Но начальство требовало найти Аманду Ри и хакера Дату-время с доказательством. И при том невнятно с чего уперлось рогом в любые отклонения от протокола. Это немного удивило Сноу — раньше Копперфилд не был столь щепетилен.  
Он приказал установить слежку за Анхелем Хименесом, хотя Сноу был убежден, что это ошибка. И вообще, торопиться в таком деле — ошибка. Едва ли они найдут Аманду Ри живой, а вот задержание хакера-миллионера без твёрдых доказательств его вины может разрушить не только карьеру четырех агентов, но и планы дорогого начальства на повышение.  
Копперфилд неожиданно холодно сказал, что он сам знает, что нарушит его планы, а что нет, и чтобы Сноу занимался своим делом и не лез в чужие. Фрэнк обиделся на Сэма за эти слова вместо Сноу. Тому было все равно. Услышав о наблюдении, он решил, что начинает свою игру. «Моя жена огорчится, если я не поймаю этого чертова гения множества умений до того, как она родит».  
Думая об этом, Сноу улыбался. Не возможности стать отцом, а появившейся у него причине начать свою, нарушающую правила игру. Такая глупая, смешная, неважная причина — но именно ее отсутствие делало его раньше щепетильным относительно правил, проще говоря, феерическим занудой.  
«А ведь я мог ее выдумать в любой момент. Сказать себе, что у меня есть причина действовать без оглядки на всех, просто потому, что это весело. Но Милли Уокер и мои будущие дети — живые и материальные существа, а «весело» всегда казалось мне довольно абстрактным понятием, что-то вроде знака интеграла — ты знаешь, как он пишется и для чего он нужен, но в общем и целом это знание совершенно тебя не касается».  
— И теперь мне интересно узнать, есть ли у тебя такая причина, агент Митчелл?  
Фрэнк нахмурил рыжие брови.  
— Причина? Причина немного творчески подойти к поимке вора, убийцы и насильника, потому что агент Шредингера, то есть, прости, покойный агент Сноу, угасшая звезда ФБР, свет мудрости которой по-прежнему осияет наши пути, утверждает, что текущие наши действия недостаточны для достижения этой великолепной цели?  
— Ну ты завернул, — покачал головой Сноу. — Но в общем и целом — да. Видишь ли, я бы не был столь успешен, если бы всегда следовал правилам…  
— А я вообще не был бы в ФБР, если бы ты не покрывал меня все эти годы, — отрезал Фрэнк. — Так что — да.  
Сноу так удивился, что Фрэнк понял его без слов.  
— Ну, а благодаря чьим отчетам я оставался работать в ФБР? Ты единственный агент, кто педантично упоминал мое имя и сотрудничество в своих отчетах достаточно часто, чтобы Нью-Йоркский отдел продолжал платить мне зарплату!  
В полутемном пивном пабе, который так любил Фрэнк, и где в это время суток — между десятью и одиннадцатью утра — не было ни души, воцарилось молчание.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты этого не знал, Йохан? — доброжелательно усмехнулся Фрэнк. — Неважно. Факт в том, что я пойду за тобой и приму участие в любой безумной идее, которую ты предложишь, если после ее выполнения мы получим этого Заковски в наше полное распоряжение.  
«Прежний я сейчас метался бы в судорожной попытке понять, не сделал ли я что-то не то, а нынешнему мне вполне достаточно согласия бывшего технического специалиста криминального отдела ФБР Нью-Йорка, который сейчас является агентом криминального отдела ФБР Вашингтона, а по факту, видимо, — одной из главных фигур в так и неизведанном мной темном лесу киберпреступности».  
— Заковски где-то хранит видеофайлы с жертвами. Форкрофф и Андервуд говорят, что килрум у него один, то есть жертв своих он перевозит. Предполагаю, что килрум — в Лос-Анджелесе. Скорей всего, первую свою жертву он убил именно там. Я читал, что взлом камер — это чуть ли не первая тренировка начинающих хакеров. Если допустить, что килрум остался прежним, и сделать массовый взлом веб-камер в ЭлЭй с фильтром релевантности помещения Стивена Гранта? Сделать это в тот момент, когда мы будем предполагать, что Хименес подключится к камере?  
Фрэнк уставился на Йохана, будто тот внезапно превратился в кенгуру.  
— Из пушек по саранче? Ты хоть представляешь, сколько камер в Лос-Анджелесе?!  
— Я и имею в виду — сперва создать фильтр, а затем — подключаться. Написать какой-то алгоритм, который позволит отфильтровать среди камер онлайн камеры, показывающие схожие помещения? Помещения, схожие с килрум Стивена Гранта?  
— Это идея на уровне шифрования краж порядковыми номерами, — проворчал Фрэнк. — И ты не представляешь, сколько на это потребуется вычислительной мощности и людей. Не говоря уж о том, что такая идея могла прийти в голову только такому… эээ… неосведомленному человеку, как тебе.  
— Тогда почему я не слышу категорического «Это бред»?  
Фрэнк помолчал.  
— Есть шанс… я бы сказал 3%, что она сработает.  
— У тебя есть идеи эффективнее?  
— Нет, — отрезал Фрэнк. — Но если она не сработает, нам, мне точнее, будет полный пиздец. Ведь придется задействовать чуть ли не весь информационный отдел. И то не факт, что хватит. Учитывая защиту Хименеса, его камеры в килрум уж точно не подключены к сети постоянно…  
— А если провернуть это в отрезок времени, когда он наиболее вероятно к ней подключится? Перехватить сигнал?  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле: Сэмову слежку можно использовать вдвойне. Ради пробки для начальственного геморроя, и ради того, чтобы очко господина Хименеса начало истерически дергаться как ебаный пульсар.  
— Следи за языком, тебе еще этими губами детей целовать! — возмутился Фрэнк, но глаза его вспыхнули. — Предлагаешь подсадить Элли на измену? Используя глушилку?!  
— Юп. Паникующий человек — ошибающийся человек…  
— Не выйдет, — качнул головой Фрэнк. — Мы должны застать его с поличным. Заставить совершить взлом и взять его на месте. Для этого, полагаю, за ним одновременно должны гнаться ФБР и быть арестованы все его счета и дома. И опять же, в таком случае ему будет проще кого-нибудь ограбить по старинке, парень он крепкий.  
«Как сказать, физическая форма не всегда равна способности к физическому насилию или даже к угрозам. Но если Хименес и Похититель Жен и Дата-время, то он непременно заметит за собой слежку, какие бы профессионалы ее не организовывали.  
С другой стороны… он уже пытался убить Кристиана Форкроффа. Дважды. Насчет моей зимней перестрелки — он вряд ли имеет к ней отношение, если бы он имел доступ к внутренней парковке ФБР, мой напарник был бы уже полгода как мертв.  
Но он пытался убить Кристиана. Получается, всерьез опасается раскрытия? Или именно его? Убить следователя по своему делу — ход, разумеется, не новый, но он что, всерьёз полагает, что после такого ФБР скажет «Окей, закроем дело»?  
— Дата-время хочет быть известным, — произнес Сноу. — Похититель Жен — напротив. Если Заковски хочет похвастать своим умом, то своей темной стороной он явно хвастать не планировал. Не ожидал, что похищение Роксаны Форкрофф вызовет мгновенную реакцию, да еще и не удастся. И непонятно по-прежнему, какими критериями отбора он руководствуется. Раньше мы думали, что это замужние женщины, но если добавить дела Гранта, то паттерн разваливается.  
— Кстати, как он? Его выпустили?  
Йохан недоуменно взглянул на приятеля.  
— Ну этот, Стивен Грант! Его ж несправедливо обвинили!  
— Нет, он все еще в тюрьме. Пока у нас не будет признания или доказательств вины Заковски, перепросмотра приговора Грата не может быть.  
— Йохан, он же в тюрьме, — Фрэнк вытаращил глаза. — Невинный человек продолжает находиться в тюрьме по несправедливому обвинению в убийстве и изнасиловании.  
«И че, мне его у себя дома поселить, что ли?»  
— Думаешь, Заковски отреагирует, если мы выпустим Гранта на свободу? — вместо этого произнес Сноу. Фрэнк явно так не думал, но агент продолжил: — Слишком рискованно. У меня нет доказательств невиновности Гранта. И я все еще не уверен, что он — важная фигура.  
— То есть?  
— Похититель мог подставить своего школьного врага когда угодно. В любое время. Но он доложил о Гранте через шесть дней после того, как ты написал объявление в своем тайном интернете для задротов и киберворов о том, что ФБР взялось за дело кибервора. Ты ведь там, если не ошибаюсь, еще и приписал «лучших агентов»? После смерти великого и ужасного агента Сноу на это место у нас семеро кандидатов. Включая, будешь смеяться, агента Форкроффа. Понятно, что это негласная борьба, то есть незанесенная в документы… но я видел то электронное письмо. Там доносчик умолял прислать именно «лучших агентов». Слово в слово. Я бы обратил на это внимание сразу, но ты же мне не говорил, что анонсировал расследование… Короче говоря, Похититель подставил Гранта чтобы протестировать ФБР. То есть нас. Но он не скрупулезен. Он не подумал, что «лучшие агенты» криминального отдела и информационного это разные люди, и что, уж прости, но те, кто расследуют убийства, считаются выше тех, кто занимается киберкражами. Опять же, имя Форкроффа светилось в прессе. Грант хотел посмотреть, чего ФБР стоит. В этом смысле мы проявили себя редкостными болванами: не особо вдаваясь в детали дела скинули его на местную полицию, как только получили признание от киллера. Но зато мы пережили покушения, и Заковски решил, что агента Форкроффа можно побольше помучить. Про меня-то информации нет, агент Йергенссен существует только на бумаге. В общем, мы составили друг о друге неверное мнение. Заковски решил, что я — тупой, а я искренне полагал тупым его. Подобная обоюдная недооценка противника позволила нам вернуть одну жертву, а куче банков — начать разрабатывать продвинутые системы информационной безопасности. Но все равно… Похититель Жен не хочет быть пойманным. Он мгновенно организовал еще одну попытку убийства Форкроффа как только понял, что тот идет за ним. Но вот странно, если Заковски и кибервор и насильник, почему он не нанял профессионала? Пока Форкрофф еще шлялся по вечеринкам, его можно было двести раз пристрелить из снайперской винтовки. Дороже, но эффективнее.  
— Как ты безжалостно про Кристину, — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк. — Я сейчас сыграю роль профессора Андервуда и предположу, что цыганский мальчишка, выросший в нищете и побоях, мог не додуматься до столь высокотехнологичного решения. Человеческий мозг любит загонять себя в рамки той реальности, где прошли его детство и юность. Или просто в рамки своей повседневности. Это ты каждую неделю тренируешься в стрельбе и боевых искусствах, имеешь дело с людьми разных слоев общества и постоянными убийствами. Твой разум привык находить рациональное решение. А вот даже мне, пока ты говорил, не пришел в голову вопрос: «Почему преступник не организовал убийство Форкроффа как следует?» И вообще, какой глубины мысли ты ждёшь от человека, зашифровывающего свои кражи порядковыми номерами?!  
— Рамки, говоришь, — Сноу недобро усмехнулся. — Это очень может быть. Он хитер, но не безупречен. Чего его взломы полицейских участков стоят. Он умеет получать выгоду даже от своих ошибок, но ты прав насчет рамок. Все мы много до чего недодумываемся, или делаем это слишком поздно. Действия Заковски напоминают школьное хулиганство в более крупном масштабе. Но все-таки хотелось бы найти эту Мелани Блейк. Женщины — слабость Заковски. Поэтому он так хочет быть Датой-время. Неуловимым хакером, насмехающимися над финансовой и правоохранительной системами. Но ему не слишком удобно быть при этом Похитителем Жен. Мне надо знать, откуда берется эта потрясающая жестокость к женскому полу.  
— Поймаем — спросишь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноу – это когда Сноу, а когда не Сноу – это не Сноу.


End file.
